


Rangers Like Us

by KaranSeraph



Series: Rangers [1]
Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spies Like Us, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 121
Words: 637,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaranSeraph/pseuds/KaranSeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fusion and parody of those many fine fantasy and science-fiction stories of heroes battling dark lords combined with tales of youthful five - or six - person teams. A saga about a boy who lived, an orphan Elf raised by Orcs, an Elf of many names, a most forward Halfling merchant, a disadvantaged scholar from the East, several children of an Elven King; the many Elves, Men, Rangers, Wizards, Dwarves, Witches, Orcs and scene-stealing Original Characters who love them; and their epic journey to save the world from the coming doom of foul Wizard devices and secretly encroaching lost hosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is not to be taken seriously. 
> 
> That said; this work deals with all kinds of stuff that may not be for all potential readers, including but probably not limited to: mentions of pedophile Wizards, murder, mass murder, battle, Post Traumatic Stress, kidnapping, dark pasts, torture, "waylaying", infanticide, sexual abuse, humiliation, Master/slave relationships, bondage, blood drinking, magic, spells, sorcery, cannibalism, mutilation, scarification, body modification, inter-species love and sex, homosexual love and sex, heterosexual love and sex, lengthy treatises on Orc breeding methods, m-preg, twisted humor, mentions of "forced marriage", size differences in couples, age differences in couples, questionable ages of consent across differing "races", video-game-like strings of random and "boss" encounters, bad cross-lingual puns, all the sword and wood jokes, overuse of euphemism, surprise parentage, various tropes, etc.
> 
> Pretty much the real world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the war is ended, Tsuki joins the Rangers, Gwindor is kind, and Dale is mad.

# PROLOGUE

The Great War was ended; the Dark Lord had been vanquished and his armies were defeated and scattering in retreat. Men, Elves, Dwarves and all creatures who had stood against His Darkness had enjoyed a day and night of celebration and now in the cool light of a dawn without war, they took tally of their losses and made plans to pursue the fleeing enemies or to rebuild what had been lost to war.

The fallen were given to the Earth or Fire, old kings were carried home on bowers and weary shoulders. As they marched home, new Kings sent out messengers and search parties, to spread word of their victory and gather those who had gone missing. Mercenaries or conscripts who had served against His Darkness were released with whatever reward they had been promised, to go wherever they may, perhaps to homes if they still had them.

Of these, many despaired the end of war and the lives they had taken in heat of battle. The war had set men against other men and so their kind suffered greatly. Those who did not fall into despair or know any trade but battle or have hope of finding home or family knew there was one place left for them. There was one group that would have need of their skills; that understood that evil was not conquered absolutely, but merely in retreat.

Salvation lay with the Rangers.

Along the roads to the northern forts, where the Rangers trained, many veterans of the war met each other, Men and Elves, and occasionally Dwarves or even Halflings. They fell into loose camps, sharing supplies and fire. Still wary, but unafraid of alerting enemies to their presence, they stayed watch around fires at night, sharing their stories, even singing.

They spoke in the way that only veterans could amongst each other. A voice trailed off in description of a particularly hard battle and there was no explanation or ridicule necessary; they all understood the horrors and faulted no creature for being affected by them. All in these camps had found courage enough to continue, knowing war firsthand, even if courage was only determination that others be spared their path.

Yet there were those traveling north who felt unworthy of the fire or companionship. They marched and slept alone, sometimes spotted by others on the march. They stopped to give greetings and assurances that they were not foes, but they did not join the camp.

In this fashion, many became known to each other before they entered their training, by reputation if not on more friendly terms. Some men had more rumor surrounding them than true history so that even as they arrived at a fort to register others rushed to look upon them, wishing to know if the rumors were true. Such was Tsuki.

He came into the fort of Stone Keep leading a silver-white gelding that was surely bred by the riders of the plains to the south, but all that saw him knew that he was not of their people. He had the coloring and features of those others termed Easterling and many men were suspicious of him, for the men of the east were known to have fought as allies to the Dark Lord, but though he wore them in strange manner the colors and crests he wore marked him as lately in the service the Steward of their High King and much of his gear was Elven.

A few arrived in Stone Keep recently said they knew of this man and that he was a mercenary, and probably very good at killing, for his gear seemed issued by princes from many lands west of the Great River and he had even been seen in the company of Wizards. Some others were convinced that he was one of the evil lot to the east that had scavenged the battlefields like some cursed carrion feeder and was here to spy their capabilities under the guise of being converted. Others still said they had heard of a boy from the east who had survived an attack by the Dark Lord himself and that sure this was that boy who lived and there must be goodness in him. And there were more rumors still.

Though all these stories might have some small kernel of truth, they were overall false.

Tsuki approached the table in the yard, where recruits were to register. The Elven Lady volunteering her time to the Rangers greeted Tsuki in the Common Speech and asked his name. Tsuki replied by giving the only name he had and offering that he knew no family name or kingdom to give them. The first Elven Lady then consulted the other Elven Lady at her side, with apology for interrupting the registration of the Dwarf beside Tsuki.

"We must have some other name for our records," The first Elven Lady said, "Perchance there is some other Ranger also given the name Sookee...."

"Tsuki," Tsuki corrected.

“Skih?”

“Tsuki.”

"What sort of name is that?" The second Elven Lady wondered aloud, "It is certainly not Elven."

"No. It does not seem to be of the Common Speech," the first Elven Lady said.

"Women, just write his cursed savage Easterling name in the book and be done with it!" the Dwarf bellowed.

At that, several Elven recruits behind politely objected to the females being treated so disgracefully by the Dwarf and kindly reminded the short stocky fellow that his kind might have been overrun by the Dark Lord ages ago if not for the work of Elves.

Whatever his past, Tsuki was not the sort of Man that delighted in causing strife, he sought to resolve this situation quickly, without seeing Elves and Dwarves start a Second Great War. "Ladies," he said in the Common Speech as he bowed politely, "It matters not what name goes in your books; I will know who I am. Perhaps you could use your word that means 'one' in the stead of a family name, and if by chance another Tsuki without a family comes to register, then you can name him 'two' so as not to confuse us."

And so it came to pass, with much bureaucracy and transliteration that Tsuki became known as Tsuki Eru.

As with Tsuki, each recruit arriving at the fort signed the book and then was made to swear oaths of allegiance. Their equipment and garments taken with them, in fact all their meager personal possessions, they were outfitted as Rangers in training and assigned to barracks in the order in which they came. This was done so that, no matter their races, the recruits began on equal footing. No previous rank or title or heirloom sword would count as advantage.

They were taught to be self reliant, but also to serve alongside fellow Rangers when completion of a task demanded it. Their minds and bodies were instructed daily. The recruits were trained by seasoned Rangers, Men of the North, Elves who had long been allied to them, and one brown-robed Wizard. The recruits were of various backgrounds, some having been nobles in their lost homelands or scholars, others still had been simple farmers, but all were expected to excel in their training.

They were given two light meals a day, rationed ale and plenty of water purified by Elven magics...for the first week. As their training continued, food and beverages were reduced as their bodies were worked harder and their minds sharpened. Later, they were given training missions outside the fort. First the recruit was ordered to live off the land one full day, in their next mission they would have to live in the wilderness three days, eventually they would live on what they could hunt and forage for a week.

Within the fort, they practiced archery, swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. They learned basic use of axes, clubs and staves. They learned to read and write the Common Speech and Common Elven. They memorized histories and strategies and learned diplomacy. They were made to ride, swim, climb and run long distances. They were instructed in the use of medicinal herbs and in general woodlore.

Not all recruits were adept in these things when they entered the fort. While some spoke several languages and could read and write, there were others who did not. Many were proficient with a particular weapon, but most still had troubles mastering all the weapons they were to use as Rangers. A fortnight after he was assigned to a company of Rangers in training, Tsuki still found a broadsword unwieldy.

As they trained together, those in the company became friendly with each other. They talked casually at meals or within their barrack. They cheered their fellows during their sparing matches. Some even cheered for Tsuki when he fought with the larger weapons, they seemed to think he needed the encouragement, as Tsuki was strong, but so slight of build in comparison to most Elves or Men of the west that their weapons seemed unbalanced to him. Tsuki did not call out encouragement to others. When addressed directly, he always answered briefly and truthfully, and in the most polite terms if he knew them, but he did not offer opinions to others or speak familiarly. When a month of training had gone by, others in the company no longer cheered for Tsuki; he did not need it.

He had less troubles in the scholarly pursuits demanded of Rangers. Tsuki had, as the fellow trainees in his company knew after questioning him, been once the ward of a Wizard and thus knew many things about their world and spoke several languages. He even knew a bit of Wizardry. "As much as one who is not destined a Wizard may know of our ways," His Master had always said.

When questioned by his superiors, Tsuki offered knowledge about the lands east of the Great River. He told them that when he was quite young His Master had found him within a village razed by the armies of the Dark Lord and that His Master had given him to His Teacher, a man who lived in the wilderness, to raise. Though not kin to Tsuki, His Teacher knew of his ancestors enough that he could teach Tsuki of their ways. Tsuki knew that there were four kingdoms in the east, apart from those directly across the Great River, which the kingdoms of the west knew well. He said that not all in the east had joined the Dark Lord willingly, though some had. His Teacher had been slain by minions of the Dark Lord, while fighting them, and then Tsuki had gone to His Master.

He did not offer the additional information that he had run and hid himself when His Teacher had fallen. His Master always said that it was best Tsuki hide himself so that His Master could find him. Tsuki did not say why he was no longer the ward of his Master, or in his service.

He only confirmed that he had served the allied races in the west during the war and that he had been among the mercenaries.

Tsuki did not offer that he had only asked for what he needed to maintain himself and his mount while in their service. Boasting of humility or modesty was neither humble nor modest.

Rangers in training assigned to other Companies still looked at Tsuki in awe or suspicion, but those in his company respected him, even if they thought him strange. His superiors admired his focus and ability, but they worried about him. Certainly there were many men affected greatly by the war, but Tsuki seemed distant, perhaps at the brink of despair.

It did not help matters that those who had spoken to him spread word to others that he had in fact lived with a wizard. "He could not have considered him a son," they would say, "Wizards do not care for families. The Wizard must have kept him because it was important to his work. The Wizard must have cast spells on him. The Wizard has altered him so that he is not like other men. He is like the cursed wizard-spawned Orcs."              

Tsuki did not like to overhear such speculation, but he knew it was untrue, and so he did not respond.

When a month had passed for the recruits in Tsuki's Company, they were given leave to go to a nearby village for recreation, with the instructions that their actions would reflect on the fort and the Rangers, and as such, they should behave fittingly. Though it was not said leaving the fort was mandatory, it was understood that the entire company should go to the village, as this was yet another test of their abilities.

Tsuki went to the washhouse with the others of his company to bathe. He listened to them sing and tell their jokes and promise each other that they would have good drinks and women tonight. Tsuki was familiar with such boastings; he had served in many armies, though always for a short while. He expected most of the company would behave more conservatively than they bragged; however, a few might lose control when they reached a town. It was the way with soldiers.

Tsuki did not join their talk; he only washed, thinking that in Wizard dwellings the water was always as hot or cold as one wanted and that he might never see the inside of a Wizard dwelling again. He dressed in his Ranger garb, pulled his hair up toward the crown of his head and secured it with a leather thong, as was his manner. His superiors had not allowed him his sash and swords, as no recruit was allowed their personal effects until their training was complete. They had, the selected Captain of his Company had informed him, been permitted their knives, so Tsuki tucked the naked blade between the jacket and belt he had been issued, before leaving the wash house.

When Tsuki reached the yard, he saw his Captain, his long silvery hair loose, rather than pulled away from his face as had seemed normal to Tsuki. Tsuki had observed this Elf and determined that he was likely of their nobility. The Elf, Gwindor by name, had not confirmed this, but he was sociable as the others were and had told enough of his story that it was understood he had, among his own people, held higher rank. His people were Wood Elves that lived just east of the Great River, but had been allied with the west, so they had met the strength of the armies of the Dark Lord during the war. The Captain's party had fought to the last man, which was he. Then the enemy had sounded retreat before Gwindor had taken a mortal blow. He was disgraced to have survived while those he led had been slain. He blamed himself for their deaths.

Yet, Gwindor was capable in all the tasks the Rangers demanded of them and gave Tsuki no reason not to follow him. They both felt they had no other place to be, but with the Rangers.

Gwindor told Tsuki he should accompany him and others to a particular tavern within the town. Perhaps, Tsuki suspected, their superiors had believed Tsuki would need to be convinced to go.

Soon they were in the tavern, seated at a table and drinking ale. There was singing, dancing, smoking and food to be had, but Tsuki settled for a single pint and a view of the room. He could see that there was much fraternizing between the recruits and the locals, perhaps more than was proper. Yet, Tsuki would not complain or repeat what he had seen unless asked. It was not his concern.

"Who is that Mad Half-Elf dancing on the table and singing lewd Mannish drinking songs?" Asked the Dwarf at their table, in Common Elven. He was the same Dwarf who had registered alongside Tsuki, and though they both were in the same Company and got along tolerably with their Captain, they did not like each other. Tsuki did not feel he had reason even to respect this particular Dwarf, except that he had, in a month's time, mastered some use of Elven.

The joke within the Company was that this Dwarf had only joined the Rangers because he desired a chance to meet Elven females.

The Captain looked over his shoulder and observed the recruit upon the table across the smoky room. Tsuki could see him also, from his vantage point. He looked just like an Elf, except that he had intensely red hair, which Tsuki did not think usual in Elves. "Alas, that one is full Elf," the Captain said, "I am acquainted with him." He turned back to his drink. "I must agree he is mad."

"He is not so fair as other Elves," The Dwarf said.

"Many do think that one fair," a Man in their company said, "You should see his eyes."

Someone laughed.

"That one is not of my people, but of another sort of Elves, and though I confess I do not know if the coloring is common to them, his is natural. You see he does get along with the Men more than the Elves." The Captain laughed. "If Eru here were to smile I might say he acts as much an Elf as that Elf acts a Man."

"Smile for us, Eru."

"Maybe Easterlings are afraid to show their teeth."

Tsuki said nothing. He thought, why invite one to bare their teeth at you as an animal does to its enemies?

"Not so far," the Captain warned. He was not Tsuki's Master, thought Tsuki, he was only one of a series of commanders, and not one whom Tsuki needed to protect him. Tsuki did not need his protection.

"I wish to go outside," Tsuki announced and gave no other explanation. He left the remainder of his pint on the table and went from the tavern onto the street. It was dark and good people were at home in their beds or near their fires. Tsuki went into the yard of the tavern, near the stables. They allowed him his horse only on the days scheduled for riding and Tsuki wondered if his animal were being treated well. He did not like anyone to touch Moon-halo, but it was a requirement of becoming a Ranger.

There was a widow-maker in the tree in the yard. Tsuki saw it clearly in the moonlight. He pulled himself up into the tree to knock the dead branch to the ground. Tsuki fell lightly to the ground and retrieved the length of wood. He stood then, against the tree, whittling to pass the time and watching the yard for his Company.

Tsuki had cleared the twigs from the main branch and removed some of the bark, which he retained in his pocket for some later use, when he noticed a group of figures on the street had grown in number and now were looking toward him.

Tsuki continued working with his knife. A Ranger did not respond unless challenged. They did not attack without cause. It was important that Tsuki become a Ranger.

When they came close, it was clear they were all Men. They had seen Tsuki in the tavern and awaited this chance to approach him when alone. One of them spoke. The words were not important to Tsuki. He had heard similar words before and survived. He said nothing and continued whittling.

They went on with their ridicule, accusing him of being a spy, blaming him for every brother or father they had lost in the war, because he did not look at them. They never questioned Tsuki directly, but made their accusations. Then the blows came.

Tsuki evaded the first several attacks, as he was well trained and experienced in martial arts, but they had advantage of numbers, and proper staves with which to reach him. Tsuki could only evade, block or catch so many attacks before some part of him was left vulnerable. He did not wish to kill them, as they were Men of the town and killing would spoil his chances of becoming a Ranger.

As he felt a staff strike his side, Tsuki wondered if not winning this fight might also reflect badly on the fort. It would be no good for the people to think the Rangers weak.

The argument was moot, for Tsuki did not believe he could win.

There was a crashing sound from the direction of the building. Tsuki struggled to turn and saw a Man had been thrown through a window of the tavern. The breaking glass frightened some of his attackers into the night. Tsuki was able to regain some control, finally, and so he fought back.

His Company had to drag him away, moments later, when they came to the yard, having seen the struggle when looking to the broken window. He had not killed, but three of his attackers were unconscious on the ground.

When they came back to Stone Keep, Captain Gwindor escorted Tsuki to the office of the fort's commander. This was Lord Barad, a Half-Elf by all accounts. When they approached the office, there was another waiting outside. Gwindor bade Tsuki wait also while he spoke to Barad.

The one seated on the bench was the same red-haired Elf that Tsuki had seen dancing in the bar. "Wind in the hair," he seemed to say. It was difficult for Tsuki to understand, as the Elf's speech was sing-song and strangely accented. He looked the same as he had in the tavern, this Elf, only now his long red braids seemed frayed and he wore only a torn shirt to cover his chest.

Tsuki sat on the bench beside the Elf, to wait as he had been instructed.

"What ya in for?" The words were so strange to Tsuki that he was not sure if the Elf was asking him a direct question. His tongue seemed a mix of Common Speech and gibberish.

"Your pardon, Master Elf, I do not understand your speech," Tsuki said in Elven, hoping this would aid communication.

The Elf curled his lips in an expression that Tsuki supposed to be a smile, though it looked anything but friendly. Yet, he did not bare his teeth. He leaned close to Tsuki and put himself at an impolite distance.

"I wish to be courteous and answer you, but I cannot understand your meaning," Tsuki tried again.

"It hurts maybe. Took a beating from some Men you did?" The Elf's tongue tsked against his teeth. Tsuki could almost understand the Elf, it was still not Elven or Common Speech as Tsuki knew it, but the more he heard, the easier it was to understand its accent and patterns.

"I am here because I was in a fight during my leave in town. I did not wish to fight, but..."

"They struck first. Willow bark." The Elf closed his eyes. "Yes. Willow. That helps."

Tsuki remembered the bark in his pocket and his herbology lessons. He took some strips of bark from his jacket and put one into his mouth. He bit down and let the bark moisten. It tasted bitter, but it would alleviate his pain somewhat. Tsuki held another strip toward the Elf. "Do you wish some?"

"I did not let them hurt me," the Elf said, almost plainly. "So, is it true?"

It took Tsuki a moment to decipher his speech. "True? What are you asking?"

"Do you really have a scar on your forehead from when the Dark Lord attacked you?"

Tsuki laughed. Usually he made no response to such questions, or if asked so directly, he gave a short "no" and left it at that. Usually the questions were not so direct and more often Tsuki only overheard the questions others asked about him.

Tsuki lifted a hand to his head. In the struggle, hair had fallen free of its tie and fallen into his face. Tsuki smoothed back his hair and retied the thong. He had no such scar. "And you? What of you?"

The Elf made a small gesture of tilting his head to one side as he looked at Tsuki. His eyes were purple, darkly purple. They reminded him of leaves of a particular tree, especially with the red hair. Suddenly the coloring did not seem strange. There was nothing unusual about an Elf possessing natural camouflage. Somewhere, Tsuki had seen this Elf's trees.

"Not a Half-Elf. Not mad...much. Mother was not...spoiled by Orcs!" The Elf burst into laughter suddenly. It was quite loud and did sound mad. "Spoiled by Orcs," he laughed, "that would be a fate worse than death."

For a moment there, Tsuki had felt willing to speak to this Elf, but the Elf seemed only mad now. Tsuki had to wonder why he was not discharged from service. The Elf continued to laugh. "It is not funny," Tsuki said in Common Speech.

"No. Not funny." The Elf straightened and then turned his head to regard Tsuki. "My name at present seems to be Mapulinanlóme Tâd, but it is not a very good name. You may call me Dale."

Tsuki was silent for a moment. The Elf Dale's speech had become entirely understandable. Tsuki had not learned to understand; Dale's manner had changed. "Tâd?"

Dale smiled, showing a hint of teeth. It did not look so menacing as the previous smile. "When I registered the good ladies said it was not enough to only have one name, not that it was a very beautiful name or anything, but it was all I had at the moment. They had a bit of fun telling me about some man who had come by with only one name, and so they had, as he suggested, given him a number to be his name, against the chance someone with his same name, and only one, come to register. They said that since my first name was different than this man's they could give me the same number also, as no one with only my one name had already registered. But I said to the good Ladies, 'If I am given the same number as my name, then people will mistake us as brothers, you better make me "two".' And so they did. Do you like my story?"

Tsuki smiled, a little, without showing teeth. "Yes. I am Tsuki Eru."

"That is a much better name than mine. Some Elves gave me my name. Who gave you yours?"

"My Master."

"What is your Master?"

"A Wizard."

"Perhaps later," the sing-song tone was in Dale's voice again. He greatly mistrusted Wizards and their works. He did not wish to insult the Man from the east who had so nicely offered him medicinal herbs, but if the conversation progressed with the subject of Wizards, he might become agitated and do something regrettable.

"Perhaps later...?" Tsuki prompted. "Later, perhaps you shall...or we shall...?"

"No Wizard for me, thanks."

The door to Barad's office was opened. Gwindor came into the hall. Lord Barad called to Dale, using his Elven name. It seemed, to Tsuki, and perhaps also to Dale, that the name made Barad nervous. Tsuki knew it as Elven, but it was not Common, perhaps the High Elven tongue. Tsuki did not recognize the roots, and as he tried to decipher the meaning, the name seemed to fade from his memory.

Dale knew what the Elves had named him. In the Common Speech, it might be rendered Ghost of the Valley of Maple, or perhaps Shadow was just as appropriate as 'ghost'. There were some who called Dale a shadow. He smiled wide, with closed lips as he entered the commander's office.

In the hall, Gwindor watched until the door was closed again, before speaking. "Did he bother you?" He asked Tsuki.

"No."

"Did he touch you at all?"

Tsuki saw a blackbird alight on the windowsill behind Gwindor. "No."

"Give you anything to eat? What are you chewing?"

"No. Willow bark. It is my own...that I found."

"We are not really supposed to have herbs outside of our instruction periods."

"Yes, Captain."

"Do not let others see. I think Barad will let you go to the healer. He would like to hear your report of the events in the tavern yard. You are skilled, Eru. You would get on better if you stayed with the other recruits sometimes."

Tsuki nodded. "I will tend my own wounds," he said.

A short while later, after Gwindor had gone, the door to the office opened again. Barad looked nervous. Dale was troubling to his superiors, as Tsuki was, although the troubles were not of the self same nature. Dale wore a menacing, smug smile as he walked from the office.

"Lonely Eru," Dale sang as he moved along the hall.

"Tsuki," Barad called.

Gwindor had been correct; Barad wanted Tsuki to explain his version of events. He did not doubt some Rangers had gone to the town and asked questions of Men there. It had long been the way of the Rangers to patrol the wilderness, the roads, and those towns who were not in reach of the law, to police them. These days, their range was greater, as many kingdoms were suffering aftereffects of war. Even with the enemy in retreat, there were troubles with looting on the part of those who had been embittered by the war and loss of their former homes or possessions.

The Rangers were needed.

Tsuki answered Barad's questions, briefly, honestly.

"And the encounter in the yard was unrelated to that inside the tavern?"

"If you speak of the events that resulted in some person being thrown out a window, then I believe they were unrelated, as I do not know what happened in the tavern, after I left."

"Go to the healer if you like then join your company in the barrack. I will have a task for you later. You require more training."

"Yes, My Lord." Tsuki took leave of the commander and walked directly to the barrack. When he got to his cot, Tsuki saw his knife and his whittling stick were above the cover. Gwindor; he was being too kind. It was not right for one assigned to command to be so friendly with those under him. Tsuki did not wish his protection.

Still, Tsuki hid the stick away among his things, then cleaned, oiled and sharpened his knife before undressing for sleep. There was a curfew at which all lights were to be put out, but between their last assignments and that time, the recruits were free to sleep, or not sleep as they chose.

Tsuki woke in the night. It was not usual for him. He had since trained his mind to wake only at sounds of danger. Tsuki heard none now. He was almost certain someone had called his name, but there was no one near. It was past the curfew and everything was dark, but for moonlight on the window at the far end of the hall that formed the barrack.

A figure moved in silhouette against the light. Tsuki could make out no detail, but this position was not unfamiliar. One was straddling another that lay on a cot. Tsuki had seen this before. When on the march or stationed away from home many soldiers were faithful to lovers at home or had no lover at all, but some did take some comfort or pleasure in each other, or with locals they met.

It was, here, not encouraged, in that recruits were told to sleep after curfew and not to leave their barracks, but no instructor or superior had outright forbid the activity. Tsuki thought perhaps two in his Company had decided to share passion. He could not be certain whose cot that was, only, the one on top was an Elf.

The races were dissimilar enough that in profile at night Tsuki could tell one from another. It was useful knowledge in war, when on watch at night. No Man of any kingdom had such striking dimension in their profile, or that particular slope to their nose. They had not that long neck that showed as the head was thrown back in silent expression of ecstasy. The size was wrong for Halfling, the size and features wrong for a Dwarf.

They had a wealth of hair. The Rangers placed no restriction on length of hair, so long as hair was pulled away from the face during instruction and training, and some recruits from each of the races did wear their hair long, but this Elf had hair that was longer than most other's. Tsuki could see it spilling down his back, and possibly onto the cot. Two braids on the sides, and hair loose at his back.

Tsuki reminded himself that it was not his concern, but part of him wondered what it was like with Elves, not that he rightly knew how it was with Men. He had seen the other recruits bathing and he had seen Men naked before. The bodies seemed they must all be somewhat compatible. There were Half-Elves after all.

Tsuki turned and pulled his blanket up to his ear and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsuki feels ill, Dale suspects the resident Wizard, and the two Rangers-in-training are given a mission together.

# CHAPTER ONE

"He saw me," Dale whispered as he lay beside Gwindor on his cot. "Eru looked right at me."

"He saw nothing," Gwindor replied softly in the same Elven tongue. "He saw only a shape. Men cannot see so well in the dark."

"Not so well as Orcs," Dale sang.

Gwindor caressed Dale's face.

"I wish I were in his bed right now," Dale said, sounding sane again.

"He is in my command."

"How fortunate for him to be destined to die." Gwindor thought perhaps Dale was yet unstable. He was crueler when he was agitated.

"Do not toy with him."

"If I were in that bed now, I would be in your command. No more..."

"Must it be so?" Gwindor whispered.

Dale did not reply then but put his head to Gwindor's chest. Gwindor was such a kind being. It was a shame people kept dying on him. Should he be blamed for being such a survivor? Should I? Dale asked himself. Perhaps not blamed for the survival itself, but Dale felt, perhaps for what he had done in order to survive. Perhaps it all should have ended long ago...but now that time was past. Dying now would mean he really had acted in vain. He should live, even if it hurt. Maybe, especially because it hurt.

"I like him," Dale whispered, "He offered to take away my pain."

"Willow will not numb your pain."

"He looks quite interesting, for a man. How many years to you suppose he has? He is not quite so hairy as some others."

"It may not be age. Some men just have more or less hair. He told the Company he was older than thirty."

"Thirty? That is quite old for a man, isn't it? So much of his life already past. A shame that he...and someone like me is immortal."

"Do not jest. Do not dare you make light of that, Friend. The ages are for you to be well and beautiful, as you always should have been, as you are."

"Lonely Moon," Dale sang. "Two moons in his grey eyes. There is another alone. My Lonely Moon."

"None of your lewd songs. Go back to your own barracks." 

Dale huffed and sat up to braid his hair.

"Does his name mean Moon?" Gwindor whispered as Dale pulled on his clothes.

"Yes. I know many words that are spoken at night."

"It was a good song."

Dale smiled. He walked by Tsuki's bed as he left the barrack, dropping a gift to him.

When Tsuki woke in the morning, he was holding something and his body ached from the beating in the tavern yard. He sat and reached for his pants, noticing bruises. "May I assist you?" Gwindor asked from Tsuki's back.

Tsuki rolled his shoulders, then turned his head to watch Gwindor approach. "I told you that I could tend my own wounds." Tsuki noticed the apple in his hand and wondered if Gwindor had left that also. He put the fruit to the bed and lifted his hands to prod his ribs and then his sides. "Nothing broken. I shall see if I pass much blood this morning. If so, perhaps then I will need a healer."

"Perhaps we will call for a Wizard."

No Wizard would come, Tsuki thought. The Brown was here, but he was not the same as His Master.

"Dale has been asking about you. Be cautious," Gwindor told Tsuki. They were both so young; he did not wish to see the Man or Elf hurt.

Tsuki said nothing, but watched Gwindor go, before standing to dress. When, Tsuki wondered, had Dale asked about him? They had only met last night, and there had been little time after Dale returned from Barad's office. Perhaps Tsuki had been asleep by then.

Tsuki examined the apple. It seemed unspoiled and he put it in a pocket.

Dale was in the bath when Tsuki walked through the washhouse to the latrines. They saw each other and then Tsuki continued, moving out of Dale's view. Tsuki wondered why Dale was here so late and why he was wearing a garment while bathing. For the moment, he put the thought from his mind. He was in pain and needed urgently to relieve himself.

Dale did not like that the baths were so close to the latrines. He liked it less that he should share a bathing area with Men...and Dwarves. The personal hygiene habits of Dwarves were unlike that of Elves and some Men were not far better. He disliked the odor that wafted from that area to the bath. Men-stink mostly. Still, though the dislike was an unpleasant fact, Dale knew there were worse creatures with which to live. He knew he had lived without baths at times. The dislike was quite pleasant compared to those times.

Surviving as a Ranger was not such a bad thing.

The Man came back into view. Tsuki went to a washstand and poured water to cleanse his hands. "You are here late," he said without facing Dale.

"You are late. I am often here at this time."

"Washrooms are so much cleaner in Wizard dwellings."

Dale began to feel agitated. "Have you looked at the outside of a Wizard's tower? Where do you think all the waste is flushed in making the inside of their house so clean and comfortable? Wizards pollute the earth with their chimneys and plumbing. Filthy, dirty Wizards. So filthy." He was singing again.

Tsuki wanted to say that he did not care what a mad Elf said; he just wanted to be in a Wizard home again, but he had never thought of the situation in such terms before. The water wheels and the furnaces and the failed experiments of The Art flushed through the plumbing must all have some effect on the land. Tsuki cared, but he still wanted to go back.

Dale cringed in his bath. Dirty, dirty, Wizards, he thought. What had they done to that boy that he looked like that? Tsuki looked as if he knew the Wizards were wrong, yet would rather die than live without them. Dale closed his eyes and tried to fix his mind on something other than Wizards. "Did ya eat it?" he asked. It sounded to Tsuki as if he were speaking gibberish again.

"Pardon?"

"Don't you like eating apples?"

"Apple you said? You gave it to me, then?"

"Rush and leave me now. Don't be late for breakfast!"

Tsuki went out to the yard. The air was better there, removed from the dampness and waste that was drained at the back of the washhouse. Still Tsuki felt ill. Perhaps it was from the beating, or the ale to which he was unaccustomed. Perhaps there was some other cause.

The sickness troubled him, as Tsuki had rarely been unwell. He went to the well and filled his waterskin. They were on strict rations of food now, but on their honor to draw water as needed. All his time as a mercenary it had seemed he was above such things, superior to the petty maladies other men faced.

Tsuki leaned heavily against the wall of the well. He drank from his waterskin and ate the apple Dale had left for him. "Why are you not at morning meal, Mister Eru?" a voice asked. Tsuki did not recognize it when he first heard it, though it was familiar.

The Brown came into Tsuki's view and lifted an aged hand to Tsuki's brow. Tsuki flinched.

"Are you well, Mister Eru?" The Wizard asked.

Not really, Tsuki thought, not since the end of the war, and not much better before that. He felt especially at a loss now, knowing a Wizard and Instructor was questioning him and deserved an answer.

"You look like you have been in a fight. Not good for morale. Go to the Hall of Healing for the day. I will notify the Commander."

Tsuki nodded and walked through the yard to the Hall of Healing. He notified the Elf there that The Brown had sent him. The Healer did not look old, Elves never did, but he had an air of wisdom about him. Tsuki rested on the bed and drank the infusions the Elves brought to him.

Some of his Company came to look in on him, more curious than concerned on most accounts. Tsuki did not notice; he slept most of the day.

That evening he crossed the yard to go to his barrack. Dale watched from the window of the barracks of his Company. He was the only Elf among them. The rest were Men, but for one Halfling. He would have disturbed most Elves. Dale tried not to think about it. His Company was decent enough; even the Halfling was some manner of veteran. They tolerated his fits, because they had witnessed a sword in his hands and because he told funny stories and sang amusing songs, and he could obtain what they wished to acquire.

He no longer required very much sleep, even for an Elf, and he knew how to go unseen in the night. It was easy to get over the wall from the inside and there were two towns and miles of wilderness available in a night's run. The trick was getting into a Ranger fort from the outside. It depended who was on guard. If they were not sympathetic, it meant scaling the wall closest to the latrines. The guards tended to stay away from that section due to the smell. It was not a very easy climb, but Dale had done it times enough to be proficient.

"Dale, come sing us an Elf song," one of his Company called. He usually got along with Men rather well, as they were not Elven and could not know how unlike a normal Elf he was. There were good things and bad about their lack of knowledge. They expected him to know the songs of those Elven kingdoms familiar yet mysterious to them, and Dale had not lived long with those Elves.

Dale removed his cloak and walked to the space between the cots. He did know a few Elven songs, and he realized after a few days at the fort, that those in his Company would not know an Elven song well enough to correct him, so he often made them up.

Dale sang his songs for them and then he lay on his cot and listened to the others speak. Could he get something to eat, the Halfling was asking. Dale agreed with a languid wave of his hand, still scrying at the ceiling. He did not fault the Halfling for being so hungry; he was convinced their kind truly needed more fuel to work their bodies. The amount he was eating now, even though he was cheating the ration, was an impressive sacrifice for his kind. It would be no trouble; Dale knew the trees he would visit.

He plotted another task as he stared into nothingness.

When the lights were put out, Dale put on his cloak and left his barrack by a window. He went directly to the Wizard's hut. He spied out the tripwires and powders the Wizard had lain out as traps and alarms. He gained access through a window and soon was in the study.

A well-placed kick and a leap and Dale was crouched over the Wizard, his foot pinning the oak staff to the floor and his hand on the Wizard's mouth to keep him from incanting. "Did you make the Eastman sick when you met him at the well today?"

The Wizard looked at Dale steadily, seemingly unafraid. Dale worried and averted his eyes. Never knew with Wizards. They had powerful minds and not all Wizardry was The Art. Dale shifted his slight weight, meaning to pin the Wizard's hands, but he failed.

A gesture and Dale was thrown to the corner by an invisible force. "Cursed Hand-Wizard," Dale hissed, "Did you make him sick?"

The Brown seemed suddenly large, as if he were larger than the room they stood in. Dale struggled to see through the illusion. He knew magic and this had to be an illusion. "Mad Fool Elf!" The Brown boomed down at him. He reached and his staff came to his hand. "We are all very sorry that you were raised by Orcs, but it gives you no right to invade my home like a sneak thief in the night, you may spook the Elves and tempt the Men but I will not tolerate a poorly trained recruit disturbing my work."

"Raised? Raised?" He was laughing. It was not really funny, but the laughter seemed to come; sometimes Dale believed he had used up all his tears.

"Gather your wits, what remains of them! I have no wish to put a spell on you, for good or for ill, without your consent, but you must stop this madness."

"Not raised!"

"Pick up the chair and sit!"

Dale looked to the chair. The Wizard had ordered, but not compelled. It seemed an ordinary wooden chair. The Brown no longer seemed to loom over him. Dale clenched his teeth and crawled to the chair. He righted it and then sat.

"Have you not problems enough without taking up causes of others?"

"I thought that was the point of becoming a Ranger...to do good works in the world...to benefit others who cannot help themselves."

"Right you are, Mr. Maple."

Dale used that name sometimes. Elves would not have considered it proper for their records, or they felt content to keep thinking of him as a ghost rather than one of their own that had suffered what none wished to suffer. Dale Maple was convincing enough for Men, and easy for them to pronounce.

"Has he bartered for your services like so many other recruits?"

"Eru doesn't know I am here."

"Speak properly. I know you are able. That was butchered beyond Vale Elven."

"Eru knows not that I have come here on his behalf," Dale said slowly and in Common Elven.

"I would no sooner cast a spell on Mr. Eru without permission than I would on you." The Brown saw Dale was about to object. "Small force and illusion only to defend myself."

Dale shrugged and looked at the blackbird on a branch outside the window. The Brown rushed to open the window and shoo it away. "Never know, they might yet be spies."

"One must not be evil to enlist the aide of animals; I see no reason why coloring or nocturnal habits make any difference. I can sing to birds or trees by night as well as day."

"Possibly better by night," The Brown observed. "There is nothing wrong with your friend; in fact, he is recovering."

"He is sick because he is recovering?" Dale laughed. That seemed a poor joke.

"Amusing or not, it is the truth. He feels he is sick because something that held influence over him in the past is loosing its hold on him. He is, one might say, becoming more what he ought to be, though he may not feel this is true."

"Can't you...pardon...have you any power to help him, Sir?"

"None. The healers and I agree, there is nothing physically wrong with him. No spells or Art involved. I believe I see why you are moved to take up his cause."

"It is in his mind," Dale whispered.

"Of course you will not speak of this to anyone, including your new friend. If you did, I would feel obligated to report on your activities, Mr. Maple. He needs time to recover himself; you should understand that very well."

"Aye, sir."

"Now, go feed your Halfling and then go to sleep. It will not hurt you to sleep at night."

"Do you know which one?"

"That I cannot tell you," The Brown answered, understanding the question well. "They did wrong to Mr. Eru, but I do not believe they had evil intention. They may not have realized their influence."

"Doesn't make it right," Dale sang, "they really don't consider what they do."

"Some of us consider greatly, Mr. Maple. Some would create Art without harmful product, or find ways to reclaim waste in constructive manner."

"Good luck with that," Dale said sadly, "Bless our spirits if Wizardry is the way of future ages. Quite disturbing these rumors about the Age of Man. He is so often fascinated with Wizardry and so misinformed about Elves."

"Peace between races has come, for the most part, and it is what the Rangers are working for. Peace will lead to intermingling. I am afraid Man is quite average. An Elf could get offspring with any of the speaking races and the child would still be more Man-like than anything. It falls true for all combinations. Men are the future. Do not despair your future, the same may come to Wizards. I am afraid we will know more of The Art and less of anything alike to true magic."

"Bless your spirit and mine both. I would depart to the west body intact, but I am so tainted."

"They would welcome you especially, because you deserve peace. It is noble that you remain."

"Alone," Dale said, but it was indistinguishable from Eru's name as spoken in Elven.

He left the Wizard's hut, careful not to disturb traps on his way, especially with The Brown watching. He made his way over the wall quickly and gathered what he needed from locations nearby. He approached the gate to gain re-entry. The guard was a Man, known to Dale, and accepted his bribe quickly.

Dale stopped in the yard to drink at the well then went to his own cot and slept.

Early in the morning, before the sun rose on the horizon, the recruits woke and went about making themselves presentable, dressing, washing if necessary and trimming beards and tying back hair as was required of them. They met for their morning meal in the Eating Hall. Dale was late, but this was usual. Most of his fellow recruits found him odd and there were still many rumors about him, as there were about Tsuki, even after a month had gone by.

Those in Tsuki's own Company, Third Company, knew slightly more of him than others, but they were still likely to speculate regarding his past when he was not within earshot. Those in Dale's Company did not speak of him so much, even when he seemed to be out of range of hearing, for he had said plainly he did not care what they said, with the condition that they not tell others he was the one who acquired what they had. It was profitable for those in Second Company to keep their source a mystery while they bartered with other recruits. If pressed, they could be quite informative about his apparent madness and habits not related to acquiring goods. The recruits of Companies First and Fourth had no qualms about discussing either, or anyone else for that matter. It was true that Tsuki had been spared many rumors regarding Dale, because his company included so many Elves and one had been appointed their Captain. Only when free to visit with other recruits did those in Third Company hear of Dale's exploits.

It seemed strange when Dale sat down across from Tsuki. He reached across the table and touched Tsuki's forehead. There was laughter throughout the hall, as many had been watching them. They supposed now that the Mad Elf had finally gotten around to pestering the Easterling and checking to see if he had a scar.

"Dale, go back to your Men," Gwindor said irritably.

Dale laughed and sang in that mad butchered Common Speech. "I wanna ride today. Feel the wind in my hair."

Some Men sitting around them laughed. It was a play on words that many understood; the Elves, though usually fond of wordplay, did not approve of this joke, or else, they knew better than to show amusement when Gwindor was mocked.

Dale leaned across the table, as if most interested in Tsuki's porridge. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," Tsuki replied honestly. He was still puzzling over what might be so amusing in wanting to go riding.

"If you need anything, even if you are not supposed to have it, tell me; I'll get it."

"Perhaps later."

Dale grinned then put his finger into Tsuki's bowl and scooped up porridge. As Tsuki raised his eyes, Dale put his finger into his mouth and sucked the porridge from it, so hard that his cheeks hollowed.

Dale stood and walked away; he went to sit with some Men from his Company.

"It makes me sick to think what they did to him," One of the Elves whispered, "He does not understand that it is unseemly to do that in public, and in such mixed company."

"Quiet," Gwindor said.

Unseemly? Tsuki went over the conversation in his mind, and then he understood the advance that had been made. He had not seen, even when it had been right in front of his nose.

When the meal was ended and it was time to go to instruction, Barad came into the hall. "Those who were caught fighting during their leave will report to me now for their punishment."

Tsuki put his used dishes onto the appropriate table and then walked toward the door. Dale also went. Their commander waited and, when they reached the door, gestured for them to come with him.

As they walked toward the armory, Barad said, "I have a mission for you to complete, together. You will carry a message to our fort of River Forge. I will provide you with a map and there are roads along part of the way, should you wish to use them. If you are met or challenged, you will identify yourselves as Rangers, but understand, you are still in training and this is a training mission. I expect you work together and each keep the other from harm or trouble."

They came to the armory then and Barad entered first. Inside, the arms warden and an assistant were bringing items from the shelves to a table at the center of the large room.

"Here is the message container. It has my seal on it," Barad said, lifting the leather cylinder from the table. Dale and Tsuki both understood this meant they would not know the message they carried. Barad pointed out the map he had mentioned, which was drawn out on parchment. Tsuki stepped in to look at the map while Dale looked across the table to the Warden.

Tsuki quickly noted that River Forge was a town of Men some distance to the south and slightly toward the east, on the opposite bank of one of the minor rivers that came down from the large north-south range of mountains to their east. When he looked up to question the commander Tsuki noted, as Dale already had, that some of their own gear was on the table.

"You will be allowed your own horses and weapons, or if you choose, you may leave those you brought to the fort and take a weapon you have been training with. Also, we will give you the pay for the month you have trained, but if you had a purse when you came here, you may not take that. You may take the clothes, packs, knives and all gear that has been issued to you here. We will supply no food, you will eat what you can obtain on your journey."

"Pardon, Sir, I see a town and a bridge marked. Is the fort part of the town?"

"The fort is both the bridge and the town. The roads are still watched, for there are enemy troops still moving and bandits to be found. When the guards challenge you, tell them you are Rangers bearing a message for Lord Duinhir. He may be on the bridge or in town. See that he reads the message, for within the container will also be instructions for how he may direct you to return to Stone Keep. Do as he commands until you return to me."

"Lord, I need my cloak and boots!" Dale said.

"You were issued both cloak and pair of boots."

Dale laughed eerily. "I really need my own cloak and boots if I am to go out there...with roads."

"Did you not register to train and give service as a Ranger? For now, there is no pressing need for secrecy and it is safer you appear what you are, though we have no uniform, the make of the clothes will identify you."

"My whip. I want my whip."

"Dale," Barad said firmly, "A whip is not a weapon, it is a tool sometimes used by Men on their animals and not something any Elf has use for. Choose a weapon and only one."

"Only Men?" Dale asked, his voice tinged with that mad sing-song tone.

"Dale," Barad said, as if this name for the Elf soothed him. It did.

"Not only men," Tsuki said, "Orcs use whips to drive or punish prisoners or subordinates. Are you an Orc or an Elf, Dale?"

"Yes, yes, you are correct. Elf. I am an Elf. I would have only used it on them. I need to scare them away."

"Surviving Orcs are on retreat," Barad said, "I cannot guarantee that none remain in small groups, but I know they will be frightened of two Rangers, even without your whip."

Seeing that Dale had his answer, Tsuki addressed their commander. "Sir, may I have my sash so that I may hang my swords properly?"

"Of course you may." Barad gestured to the Warden and the Elf in charge of keeping the armory looked to Tsuki.

"It appears a length of brown fabric and black cord. It was taken with my swords when I registered."

The Warden went to a shelf, where Tsuki's belongings were stored, and retrieved the sash.

"My Lord, did you not say 'one weapon'? Why does the Man get two swords?"

"As you have been with us a month, I have had time to hear word from those you listed as able to give the Rangers good reference as to your past actions. The former commanders of Tsuki inform me that the swords are used most effectively in tandem. You see how they are mated to each other?"

Dale looked to Tsuki who was arranging his sash and sword about his waist. The scabbards were certainly matched. "They look small. Let me see the blade."

Tsuki gave a nod and then drew the longer of his pair of swords with his right hand. The blade gleamed and seemed remarkably thin to Dale, and to the Warden and Barad as well.

Dale laughed. "You fought the armies of the Dark Lord with those?"

"Pluck a hair from your head and give it to me."

Dale shrugged and plucked a long red hair from his head. It was fine as Elf hair always was and Tsuki had difficulty grasping it, but he managed to wind the end about his finger such that he could feel its position. Tsuki extended his arm. "Now, choose any sword but one of mine and cut the hair."

Dale looked around and then took his own sword from the table and unsheathed the blade. It was an Elven blade and seemed elegant and functional to all who saw it. Dale fixed his eyes on the hair then swung the blade. The hair was not cut, but glided over the top of the blade and then swayed in the air.

"Now, you hold the hair," Tsuki instructed.

Dale put the sword on the table and grasped the hair. He held it away from his body, as Tsuki had. When Tsuki moved his sword through the air, the hair was cut in two. Dale lifted the remainder of the strand of hair to look at the cut end.

Tsuki returned his sword to his sash. "They are not swords that bludgeon or stun an enemy. They take a head from the body cleanly in a single stroke. If one does not wish to kill immediately, a limb is taken as easily, or to wound, a slash inside the arm."

"And can you block an enemy sword?" Dale asked.

"Yes, and in some cases, break it."  Tsuki saw that Dale had not fastened a weapon yet. "If we are to travel together, perhaps you will choose your bow? You can rely on me to protect you in close quarters and we should be able to hunt as well."

Dale laughed. "Tsuki fails the test."

"It is not failure," Barad said. "Tsuki has chosen the weapon he is most proficient with and considered the strategies available in working with a partner and given thought to finding food as well."

"I see your point now, Dale," Tsuki admitted. He had not realized that even their choice of weapon was a training exercise. "A sword could not be so easily created or obtained along the way, while we might find materials available in the wood to make bows as well as arrows."

"Staves. Were I a Dwarf you should be wise to suggest I take my axe, but I am...an Elf, and so I will sing to the trees to provide us with wood when we need it, but we do not need it, for if I wish meat I kindly ask my brother animals to give up their lives for me and slaughter them mercifully when they come."

"I was not certain Elves ate meat," Tsuki said, looking at Dale's strange smile.

Dale did not answer, no one did. The answer was understood, Elves did not normally eat the flesh of any creature, but Dale did.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsuki ruins the berries and Dale goes to sleep.

# CHAPTER TWO

Tsuki and Dale chose their weapons, Dale choosing his sword after all, and split the map and message container between them. They went to their own barracks then, to collect their packs. When Tsuki came to his cot, he found a slip of paper on it. It did not appear to have any writing on it, but Tsuki thought it must be a message for him. He lifted the paper to his nose to sniff and could smell the invisible ink. He took the paper to the stove that heat the room and held the slip near the coals, enough that it was heated.

Letters appeared, a message: You may rely on him so long as you do not indulge his madness.

Tsuki felt this message must be from the Brown, for though Elves had enchantments of their own, this manner of secret message was often used by Wizards, so much that they needed to devise other means for their most secret messages, as the method of reading this ink was commonly known to those who dealt with Wizards.

Tsuki tossed the paper among the coals and watched it burn. He the went to pack his bags, certain the resident Wizard was telling him that there was nothing to fear in accompanying the seemingly mad Elf, so long as Tsuki did not encourage his mad behavior. Tsuki had certainly witnessed Dale being most lucid and calculating.

They had agreed to meet at the stables and depart the fort together from there. Dale rushed to his barrack and quickly packed, concealing on his person those things he was not supposed to have, but had acquired all the same. He lifted the bedding of one cot to retrieve charcoal and rag paper; one of the men in his Company had asked if Dale could acquire them for drawing. The Man used the supplies to draw his companions, and landscapes of his homeland near the Great River and sometimes battlefields and faces from memory. The work seemed to keep him sane.

Dale used the charcoal to write a note. There were educated men in their Company, but Dale trusted the Halfling to be trustworthy and knowledgeable in letters. He wrote that his assigned punishment was going on a mission with Tsuki Eru and that his Company would be without his services until such time as he should return. Dale hid the note in the Company's secret stash of food, then picked up his pack and went to the stable.

Tsuki was already there, saddling his horse. Dale had not known which horse was Tsuki's before, though he had been to the stables when his own Company was scheduled to ride. It seemed an impressive horse, young and silver-white. It was the sort of horse a heroic Man might be thought to ride.

Dale went to his own mount, it had been with him not especially long, only since he had acquired the beast of a horse during the war. He took down the bridle and asked his horse, in whispers, for permission to fit it.

"Where did you obtain the Dark Lord's own steed?" Tsuki asked as he approached, leading his animal. Dale's horse was large and muscular, entirely black in coloring and its hair was so shaggy that Tsuki thought it must rightly be called fur. To Dale's credit, or that of the stablemaster, the fur was well groomed and shiny and the animal was unshod, as Elves' horses often were. Dale had made no answer but laughter, so Tsuki continued. "I suppose you get your wish."

"My wish?" Dale finished securing a blanket and his pack to his horse's back with a leather strap.

"At breakfast you said that you wished to ride."

Dale laughed wildly and then vaulted to the back of his horse. "Manner of speaking."

Tsuki nodded, not really understanding, but knowing that many things Dale said were strange. "You do ride bareback, then?" He asked as he put his foot to a stirrup to mount Moon-Halo. Elves did not often ride horses; it was a custom of Men, but when speed or cooperation with Men was called for, Elves would ride, though they did not consider the horses property, but a brother creature who had given consent to carry them for a time. Tsuki expected that it was Elven of Dale to ride without a saddle.

Dale wondered how Tsuki could be so...innocent. "Mm, I dislike skins between me and my mount," Dale said in his mad tone. One finger pointed out the leather saddle as 'skins', Tsuki thought, but then a moment later he recalled the other things Dale had said at breakfast and considered that maybe it was not the saddle, but him seated in the saddle, which Dale's finger pointed toward.

"So, it is not only me to whom you were making advances."

"I was not making advances to you at all. What I did was for show, so that the others would not realize I simply wanted to approach with a sincere offer to acquire goods should you need them."

Tsuki rolled his shoulders, looked out to the yard and saw it empty. "Why should you want to disguise the fact you speak to me?"

"You must know; there are rumors about you enough without you being linked to me in any way. You were kind to me and so I wished to repay the kindness."

"Was I more kind to you than to others?"

"Let's get outta here." Dale leaned forward and whispered to his horse, whom he called Nightmare, and at the command Nightmare burst from the stables into the yard, reared, whinnied loudly and generally looked mad and out of control.

It was all show, Tsuki understood, at least the horse's madness was. He urged Moon-halo into the yard with slight movements of his legs and hands. The white horse walked to the gate with Nightmare circling it impatiently. Tsuki thought the boots and cloak Dale had asked to take from his baggage must be black. A rider cloaked in black on a horse such as Nightmare would even frighten off Orcs.    

The gate was opened for them and they rode out, picking up speed.

When they were some distance south of Stone Keep, Tsuki saw the black horse stop, and Dale dismount. "See anything?" Tsuki asked, as he reined in Moon-halo and pulled the rolled map from his pack, which was tied to the rear of the saddle.

"No danger," Dale reported. He had dismounted to better scout along their path. Tsuki had anticipated they should do this when out of view of the fort. He dismounted, keeping Moon-halo's reins in hand and walking toward Dale with the map. "Does he have a name, that beast? I see you do use a bridle."

"Nightmare."

"But he seems to be a stallion."

"He is. I do not even ride him often. Nightmare carries the bags and watches over me during the day. The bridle is for others to know he is owned."

"So you do consider him owned? Not 'brother animal'?"

"Yes. Not this one. I broke him, so he is mine." Dale leaned in toward his horse and stroked the fur of its neck.

"Was he wild? I would have guessed something like that had to be bred."

"Broke him of previous training. He's mine."

"Moon-halo has always been mine. His grandsire was My Master's own steed. I had this one gelded. The mares and geldings are better controlled."

"Better controlled," Dale sang.

"Must you do that...singing? I was only offering the information. We will be traveling together, for a few days at least, from the look of the map. We might each have to mind the horses at some point."

Dale laughed. "I do not think Nightmare will obey you, but Moon-halo should be easily controlled."

Tsuki frowned. "We have a mission to complete. We should plan our route and consider finding food and how to prepare meals."

"I travel by night. I am willing to make compromises on Ranger business, but I do not want to sleep during the night. If you wish to sleep at night, I suggest we allow ourselves two rests per day and sleep only as many hours as needed. If we make two stops and ride the rest of the time, we can still cover a lot of ground each day. We can each feed ourselves and keep watch while the other sleeps."

"Well, it does not seem a terribly mad idea, though I will attempt to find enough food to give myself two small meals a day. I could survive on one, but it is not preferable. You are certain you do not wish to share meals?"

"Let's think of food later. You had porridge."

"Our route, then. If we go directly south, we should find the road and then be able to follow it east to River Forge."

"Let me see the map." Dale took the parchment from Tsuki and looked at the ink on it. "A Man map. I suppose it to be rather inaccurate."

"You know this region in particular?"

"I know it somewhat, but I just suppose it to be inaccurate. It does not matter. The shortest path is a straight line. There are no mountains or large bodies of water before the river, on the map, so we should be able to make a direct path."

"It is more difficult to plot such a course. We could miss the bridge."

Dale sighed loudly. "How do your Instructors find you? When you were out on your training missions, did you survive well or go without food some days? Have you ever traveled alone or in small parties without store of food?"

"I find the training challenging, but my week of survival in the wilderness was not long ago and I found what I needed to make tools and obtain food. When I was a boy, My Teacher and I roamed the wilderness often, but that land was made of plains mainly and survival there meant hunting game, as there were not so many trees and plants. When I traveled to the fort, I was alone, but then I had my Wizard gear to aide me."

"I can survive on my own without visiting a town indefinitely, and not just in summer. I have done it...but I know that my ways of surviving are not what Men and Elves might do. Maybe not what is considered civilized." Dale looked away and scanned the area.

Not civilized, Tsuki wondered what Dale meant by that. "Do you suppose pairing us was meant as a challenge?"

"What do you mean?"

"We each got into trouble when we went into that town. Do you suppose Barad decided that we needed to learn some lesson to be better Rangers?"

"Could be. The longer I am at that fort the more I feel like I am being manipulated, but, I do still want to be a Ranger."

"Then we will have to cooperate. Could you plot the course? Could you find a specific town if need be, alone?"

"I suppose I am not often looking for a specific town, but I could come close, if the map is correct. I know the movements of the moon and stars through the year and they can tell me direction at night. I can find my way better at night."

"Well, if I had my lodestone or my bear pendant I could find north without fail....we are a good distance north, so the path of the sun should appear as if in the south to us. The sun is there now. I think that is south, and that is east and from the map we should go east-southeast, assuming we plot a direct course."

"What is a lodestone?"

"A stone prized by Wizards for its particular properties. It is a kind of rock which remembers the earth in which it was formed and strives always to reorient itself in the same position, so that when floated or dangling the same side of the stone always faces north, the same side East and so on. It attracts metal containing iron. If you have a piece of iron. Like a flat shape put on a string or floated, you can charge the metal with the property of the loadstone and that metal will always orient north-south."

"You think The Brown knows of it?"

"He is a Wizard."

"So, they might give graduated Rangers these things to find their way?"

"They might, but I could not be certain. Wizards do not often feel they should share what they know."

"What's it look like, this lodestone?"

"Lustrous black iron."

"You think a Dwarf would know lustrous black iron if he saw it?"

"Possibly. Some men would know. Blacksmiths would know, as iron is used in their craft."

"I would like to find this stone for you, but I do not know about rocks and metal or where to find them."

"I would not expect you to. I am not certain how the locations of mines are chosen. Do you know flint?"

"I do. Makes good stone blades if you know how to strike it into the right shape."

"Makes sparks for fire if you strike it against steel. I do not know how to find it, however. I had been making fire drills anew whenever we were sent on survival training missions."

"We should really get moving. You do not need to plot east-southeast, you realize? You can just travel paths of direct south and direct east in proper proportion."

"You were the one who suggested the straight path." Tsuki checked the sun and began moving east.

"Yes, but you had suggested one long leg of our journey be south and one other be east. If you keep the segments short, the final path will be closer to a straight line."

"I understand. I will do my best to navigate these segments during the day. Perhaps if you use your method at night we will average out any mistakes we have made and find the bridge."

"What is a fire drill? Is it like the sticks?"

"It is a variation on one of the fire stick methods we were taught. You construct a device like a bow and the string loops the upright stick. Then the bow is moved instead of the stick and the mechanical advantage in it enables the stick to be spun faster with less effort."

"Mechanical advantage," Dale sang. "More Wizard words."

"It is not an evil device. It is made only of wood and string. I will have to make a new one. They take our tools we make each time we return after the training."

"I do not make tools."

"Then how do you make fire or eat? What did you do during your missions?"

"I just stayed outside of the fort and when I got hungry, I ate things. Sometimes I followed other recruits or watched them. They send so many out at a time, that it is not hard to find others."

"We were on our honor to work alone."

"I did not say I worked with them."

Tsuki did not reply. He walked on, scouting for anything that looked like it might be made into a tool or food. Riding would be faster, but he could not scout so well while riding, so for now he walked. Tsuki would feel better about the journey when he had made a few tools and collected supplies.

As well, Tsuki made a mental note to suggest to Dale, before they came to River Forge, that he not dance on tables signing lewd songs if they had opportunity to visit a tavern there. That, apparently, was what had gotten him in trouble last time. It was a guess, but Tsuki thought Dale must have passed on someone's advances, and they, having been drinking, must have thought the suggestive dance and lyrics invited their advance.  

Dale passed by and walked on ahead, his horse following, though Dale did not hold the reins.

"If I am navigating, you should walk behind."

"You should walk faster."    

"I am scouting."

"I am as well. Just tell me what you want and concentrate on plotting our course."

"But to be fair, I could not scout well at night, while you navigate."

"By night you should have what you need to survive at least until morning, so there will be no need and we will ride. Even if you cannot see very well in the dark, your horse should know to follow mine. They are social animals and I know mine has what it takes to lead."

Tsuki scowled at the veiled attempt to insult his own manhood. He was truly not sure what to think of Dale. He was speaking in tolerable Elven and not singing very much. He seemed to know of what he spoke. He also seemed agitated, but not the way he would be if they discussed Orcs or Wizards. Those topics clearly set off something inside him that caused his mad behavior.

Tsuki lifted some dead wood from the ground and then mounted again. He lifted a corner of his cloak to make a hollow between his legs, and his knife from his sash with which to whittle. The shavings stayed in his cloak and thus he left no obvious trail but the hoof prints and possibly some broken twigs.

Tsuki looked up or gave direction to Moon-halo with his body to keep them on course, but otherwise he had little to do. Sometimes Dale handed him some thing he had found, mostly sticks of various sizes, sometimes lengths of vine, some herbs and berries.

Other things he secreted away into his own pack or into a pocket and Tsuki did not see them.

"Do you want leaves?" Dale asked.

"For what purpose?"

"To wipe your bottom if you have need to squat and there is no water to clean properly," Dale said plainly, "I have had enough Man-stink living in the fort and being assigned to Second Company."

It was not put kindly, but Tsuki supposed it a very practical suggestion. In the wilderness, one had to consider such things. "Yes, but you will be sure they look clean and are free of insects and their eggs?"

"I will even ask the trees for large ones." Dale went up an oak, asked it kindly for some leaves and took from the branches a number of large fresh ones. He gave some to Tsuki when he reached the ground and retained the rest for himself.

They continued, with Tsuki guiding their course and Dale walking ahead and sometimes wandering off a short distance to collect something. Dale said, "What color?"

"Pardon?"

"Your Wizard."

Tsuki did not think it wise to speak of Wizards to Dale, but he had been asked. "I believe he was latest The White."

"That's very high up, can't be many of them."

"My Master is very powerful."

"You said his horse was the grandsire of yours?"

"Yes."

"And its sire?"

"My previous horse, which has since died."

"So, should I understand that you have not actually lived with your Master in the time you've lost a horse and raised its foal?"

"Yes."

"Then, it has been years."

"Eleven."

Dale stopped, turned and looked up at Tsuki. "You have not lived with him in the past eleven years and yet you still call him Master?"

Tsuki was not certain how to answer that, but it was true. It had been eleven years since His Master sent him away.

Dale observed that Tsuki was troubled by the answer he had given. Perhaps he did not want to believe it had been so long, or that he was without His Master or a master. "Perhaps later. Do you know our position? Are there any good landmarks at all on that Man map?"

Tsuki tucked the spoon he was carving under his arm and consulted the map again. "No useful landmarks, just open terrain."

"There is land here, the map simply does not mark it well."

"Do you really dislike things that are not Elven?"

"Not all, but many, but it is also true that I dislike some things that are Elven." Tsuki did not seem content with that answer, but Dale could not explain. "Let's forget the map for now. I asked about our position, because I think there might be water nearby and if there is, we might stop there."

"Yes, all right, if you can find water. The horses need more than we can carry comfortably in our skins."

Dale moved off in what Tsuki determined to be a northerly direction. Tsuki held the corner of his cloak and dismounted. He led Moon-halo after Dale. Soon, Tsuki could hear the sound of running water that Dale had already been following. There was a small stream that from its banks seemed it must grow wider in the spring when winter snows melted. Now in summer, it was narrow, and though running, rather slow.     

I will sleep here, soon," Dale said. "Wait. I will go look for something and be back soon."

Tsuki watched as Dale walked upstream. Tsuki led the Moon-halo to the stream and hoped Nightmare would know to drink. As his horse was drinking, Tsuki took down his pack and put it on the ground near a tree. He removed his cloak as well, thinking that the day was growing warm. Tsuki went back for the saddle, to relieve Moon-halo and then began sorting through the supplies they had gathered and the contents of his pack.

Dale had found wood suitable for making drill, bow and arrows, some greener than the rest. There were some vines that might serve to string the bow. Some sinew would be better. Tsuki had learned to butcher the animals they hunted as a boy, but one did not hunt with a sword, so the vine would have to serve. Dale had even found some feathers.

There was not very much to eat. Tsuki supposed he could combine the berries and herbs with water to make it feel like a meal. Firstly, he needed sufficient dry wood to make a small fire and then he might at least boil water.

Tsuki was just building the frame for a fire when he saw Dale approach. He dropped some rocks to the ground near the firewood. "Flint!" Tsuki said.

"Yes. I knew where to look. It grows in chalky earth, where there are rivers, or once were. This is small water, but still, I found some. Do you eat frog?"

"Frog?"

"Or is that uncivilized?"

"I suppose those sort of creatures are edible. I do not recall eating one."

"Well, if you think it uncivilized, you may have the fish. I could only find one, and it is not very large." Dale showed that he was carrying a fish and a frog in his cloak. They were both dead and Tsuki supposed Dale had broken their necks, if such creatures could be said to have necks.

"Do you know that this particular frog and fish are not poisonous?"

"Yes. They are safe, as is all the food I gave you."

"Then I shall eat the frog."

"Right. So, cook up my fish. I'm gonna sleep."

Tsuki put the dead fish and frog atop his pack and continued with preparing a fire. He piled up his wood shavings beneath the frame of wood and struck a piece of flint against his knife until the sparks ignited the thin strips of wood. It did not take long and Dale was still removing his cloak and jacket.

"Why do you speak in that manner?" Tsuki asked, "I thought at first...I thought you might be crazy, but it is not that. I have seen you so lucid, and whatever tongue you speak is still pronounced strangely."

"Vale Elven."

"Pardon."

"There are various sorts of Elves. I'm a Vale Elf. I'm from the Valley."

"Yes, I know what 'vale' means...a Vale Elf named Dale?"

"I did tell you it was not a very good name. Mapulinanlóme means, basically, Shade of Maple Valley."

Tsuki understood that this valley populated with maple trees must be the homeland of Dale's people, though he had not heard of them. "Why do the other Elves call you a spirit of the dead?"

"Because the Vale Elves were killed by the Orcs." Dale climbed the tree between Tsuki and the water, carrying his cloak. It was a maple tree, but its leaves were all green.

"Are you the last one?" Tsuki asked, quietly, though Dale heard him.

Dale found branches to cradle him and curled against the tree trunk. "Maybe not, but there is nothing such as a viable population. The survivors were very few and went to live with other Elves."

Dale had mentioned living with other Elves, he seemed to refer to many Elves that way, as 'Elves' and not 'my people'. "Do they call all surviving Vale Elves ghosts, or is it only you?"

"Me," Dale called.

"Why?"

"Because the Elves heard stories that something was in that valley, something bad...lethal. They went in, thinking they might find Orcs and avenge my people, but they only found me, alone."

"And...?"

"No more questions," Dale said from the tree. He did not want Tsuki to ask in what condition he had been found. Dale might tell him. "Perhaps much later. Much later. I want to sleep." He pulled his cloak over him, to hide himself, and to block the sunlight.

Tsuki did what he could with the food. He got the few cook pots and utensils the Rangers had issued him, but he missed the Wizard made cooking kit that he had used in the past. He built up thicker logs either side of the fire to rest the pan upon, not having a proper grill. As it heated, he beheaded the creatures and removed their innards through their backs. Tsuki removed the bones he could find in the fish and then rubbed fish and frog both with some of the herbs he recognized. The fire seemed too hot to cook the meat, so Tsuki filled his pot with water from the stream, covering the pot with the square of cloth that was sometimes flag or bandage potholder or personal accessory, so that the water entered and none of the small things living in the water. Tsuki put the pot inside the pan and as the water heated checked the berries for their condition then added them to the water. When the berries had stewed somewhat, the fire had died from lack of new wood and Tsuki arranged his logs such they he could lower the hot pan and cook the fish and frog over the hot coals. When they seemed almost done, Tsuki flipped them in the pan to heat from the other side.

Stewed berries and pan-fried frog did not seem the best sort of meal, but Tsuki was not a cook. He had prepared meals in a Wizard kitchen, but there they had many devices to make work easy and controlled heating elements and tomes of recipes for dinners as well as potions.

The frog was tolerable. Tsuki ate only a little of the berries. He supposed they should be further reduced to form a syrup to make a drink, or somehow chilled to make an exotic desert, but that would be better if he had sugar. If he had sugar, he might have made preserves, but the point was to have food for the immediate meal, so Tsuki supposed he had failed this test. Perhaps chilled in the mountain stream and eaten whole would have been best.

Dale had said he made no tools, so perhaps he only ate food as found. Tsuki wondered if he ate meat when on his own, and whether it was cooked.

Tsuki set the herbed fish and stewed berries aside from the coals, tidied up the area and then foraged. He did not go far from the horses or Dale's maple, but kept them in site. Some blackbirds had gathered on a low branch of the tree Dale slept in, but as the food was covered, Tsuki did not worry. He found some greens he was certain were edible and put them in the pan, should Dale want to eat them.

Tsuki sat and attempted to construct a bow and arrows.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsuki finds his spirit animal, and Dale collects dew.

# CHAPTER THREE

Later Dale woke, sniffed the air, removed his cloak, stretched and then jumped from the tree. Tsuki was seated on the ground beneath the tree making arrows. There was a remainder of a fire nearby with Ranger issue covered pot and pan. Tsuki seemed to have already crafted a crude bow. Dale stepped to the coals and lifted the lids; he found greens, fried fish flavored with herbs and some kind of stewed berries.

Tsuki gave him a darting glance as Dale put his finger into the berries to get a taste. That look said he was not most proud of what he had done to the berries and that he would do better next time if Dale did not mock his ability. Dale put the gooey mixture to his mouth. "Tastes better than some things I have eaten," Dale said, though Tsuki did not know of the foulest things he had eaten, it was not as much a compliment as Dale intended.

"I will pack, but do not rush to eat."

Dale sat, lifted the wooden spoon Tsuki had crafted and began shoveling berry into his mouth. He liked the way the different flavors mixed together. When the pot was empty, Dale wrapped the fish in green to eat with his fingers. Something about that made Tsuki smile, though it seemed a very slight smile to Dale.

"Not civilized enough?"

"I will craft a pair of eating sticks for you next." Tsuki then stood and went about preparing his horse and carefully placing things in his pack. "The frog was quite interesting," he commented as he saw Dale finishing the greens. "I had only the oils within the creatures to cook them with, not easy to control the amounts, but I thought it best to retain the skin. I suppose the Rangers are adept at hunting and crafting spits over the fire? I was not sure the fish would hold on a spit after cleaning."

"I did notice...you removed the innards and even the bones."

"Do you think that is not the way? We have not had instruction on cooking in the wilderness, though they did issue us a pan and pot and cups."

"There is another month to go," Dale said, "Before I came to Stone Keep I had not dealt with Rangers specifically. Though...you might try rendering some animal fat and storing it for use through the remainder of a journey. I suppose that would be possible. You can make a crude soap if you add ash, though Elves would prefer non-animal oils be used in their soap."

"There are nuts and beans and seeds that have oils, only the means to extract them are not easily crafted in the wilderness, or would be too heavy to travel with. One would need a press for that."

"Couldn't you wizard one?"

"I do understand the uses of simple machines, but as I said, the issue is whether it is practical for journeys such as this and can be carried."

"I'll wash these," Dale said. He went to the stream and rubbed the remainder of the food from the pot, pan and spoon.

Tsuki had packed the rest of his belongings and waited only for the cooking gear. "The training seems designed to prepare us for the worst of conditions, as in good times, Rangers might prepare all the supplies and gear they require at their fort before departure and stop in towns and cities to resupply."

"I think you are correct," Dale said as he returned. "That map was drawn to make our way difficult. A proper Elven map would have many more landmarks and notations regarding locations of fruit or nut bearing groves."

"I suppose then there is no point in devising ways to make ourselves more comfortable during these kinds of missions. Later we may have no need."

"But in the worst times, if such dark times could return, I should want to be able to get what I need when towns are short of supplies."

"In that case, perhaps we should tell each other what we each know of surviving and obtaining goods, as we have."

Dale gave the cooking gear to Tsuki and he put it into his pack, which he then tied to Moon-halo's saddle. Dale saw the arrows tied to a strap of the pack. "You carved points on them," he observed, "did you save the flint?"

"Yes, all you gave me."

"I could find a hammer rock and make flint arrowheads for you." Dale gathered his belongings and packed them on his horse.

"That seems a good idea."

Dale nodded. "I will seek out a rock tonight and tomorrow you may hunt if you wish."

"Tell me if there is anything you need."

"I will." Dale scanned the trees around them. "We left the path..."

"South from the stream," Tsuki said.

"Tsuki minded where he wandered," Dale sang. "Let's ride." At that, he vaulted to Nightmare's back. Dale wore his cloak with the hood covering his red hair. Tsuki mounted and checked the position of the sun to orient himself. He urged Moon-halo south.

"When your cloak was removed, I thought I saw your sword on your back."

"It is."

"How do you draw wearing your cloak so, or avoid chopping off all that hair?"

Dale drew, reaching beneath his cloak with his left hand, unfastening the strap that held the sword and catching the sword in that same hand as it fell to him. "Like that," he said. "I draw left and strike with the right, so if we meet trouble, you best stay at my back."

"I advise you the same; I may draw or strike with either hand."

Dale brought Nightmare to Moon-halo's left and kept pace with Tsuki. They fell into conversation again, more than they had when Dale had been scouting. At times, Dale even sang, though his kept his voice soft. Their speed was moderate, as they were in hilly country and did to want to tire the animals.

As they had agreed, Dale began telling Tsuki more of what he knew of survival in the wilderness, though he did not tell Tsuki of all his methods, only those he believed somewhat civilized. He said that he had come from east of the Great River with Gwindor at the war's end and before that had not traveled with another person, except during the time he had been with the Elves, who had traveled in parties.

Dale still called them 'Elves', not specifying them as Vale or Wood and so Tsuki understood him to mean that the Elves who had found him and named him were those living west of the river and whom did not occupy the wood. Tsuki had spoken to such Elves during his time as a mercenary, and he had had minor dealings with Wood Elves.

Dale and Tsuki exchanged stories of how they had spent their survival tests. Tsuki said that each time he had walked until he found a source of water and then looked for a means of shelter nearby and stayed in that place, only venturing out to seek food or materials to make tools.

Dale said that he always walked on those tests, and mentioned again that he even observed other students. Many did not walk, he said, but stayed in one place. He thought a better test was one such as their current mission, in which the recruit could not rely on a constant supply of any one thing. He confessed also that he left the fort at night.

"How to you gain entry again?" Tsuki asked.

"There is a section of wall that is not as well guarded, or if I know the guard, they may accept a favor to let me in without a report."

"What manner of favor?"

"Favors," Dale sang.

They discussed the types of things they would be willing to eat and made a sort of game of it. "Would you eat...?" one would ask and continue with the name of something they imagined would be distasteful or very difficult to acquire.

"Grasshoppers are actually very healthy to eat," Dale said.

"Not live. I would not eat them live. Would you eat spiders?"

"Spiders of what size?"

Tsuki laughed. "The small ones do not look worth it and those that are large enough to be a meal I should not want to meet."

"Maybe, if I was very hungry and I had a fire to singe off the hair."

"You must jest!"

"Honey from a beehive?"

"I should like some honeycomb, for the wax as well as the honey. It is also good for wounds. Did you know? The honey keeps them from becoming infected."

"Infected?" Dale asked, "What do you mean by that term? Infected by what?"

"The invisible agents that cause swelling and pus and slow healing."

"Sounds like Wizardry," Dale sighed, "But perhaps Elven healers know this as well. They know of many natural substances that heal the body. I know many plants, mainly those which provide food, I have been learning of their medicinal properties in our instruction."

"Yes. I should be afraid to be stung by the bees. I understand that smoke lulls them, but I have not attempted to retrieve honeycombs on my own."

"Smoke?"

"I have heard that, yes."

"I know something of insects, though mainly those that I come across at night. I believe they sense life in a manner unlike us. They sense your breath. I think covering the face would also help. A few bees would not scare me, but a swarm...I do not wish to challenge a swarm of bees in their hive."

"Would you eat the dung of an animal?" Tsuki asked.

"No. What about a man?"

"Eat my own waste? No!"

"Eat the man."

"No."

"Orcs eat Men. They eat Elves too. And other Orcs."

"I do not wish to be like an Orc, do you?"

"No, I do not wish to be like them. What if you were on a tall mountain in the snow in winter, and your companion was already dead from a fall, but his body was kept fresh by the cold, and there was no other food, and you needed to survive to get a message to someone, perhaps a message that would save lives. Then, would you eat a Man?"

Tsuki thought of it. "I do not know. It seems a most foul thing to do. Perhaps I might first grow somewhat mad from being alone on the mountain and then do it, but I should not feel right afterward. I think if I survived to deliver the message I should want to die at that time, knowing what I did."

"Yes, me too. I should not feel right about eating a Man or an Elf." Dale laughed then and sounded mad.

Tsuki changed the subject of their discussion. "The sun is setting and the stars are not yet visible. I have marked a rise in the land as east, but after we head toward there, I am not certain I can orient our course south again."

"Let's ride east now and if the stars are not yet out when you judge it time to turn, then we can have a short rest."

They rode on toward the rise Tsuki had marked and then stopped. The land was still hilly and now was more lightly wooded. There were grasses growing, so they dismounted and let the horses graze. The stars were not visible, but Tsuki could see the moon. It was waning now, but without Wizard tomes, its position told him nothing of the direction.

"I will plot a course soon. I am going to go use my leaves."

Tsuki agreed with a nod.

"If you feel you must relieve yourself, do not mark the trunk of a tree, it is not wise. Make a pile of loose leaves or grass to mark."

"Yes," Tsuki said, but he was not certain why it was not wise to use a tree. He felt his body did need to pass water, so he walked in the direction opposite Dale and kicked some leaves into a pile.

Tsuki returned to the horses and soon Dale also returned. Dale said that he would go up a tree to get a good view of the sky. He spent several minutes in the tree. As Tsuki looked up, he saw two blackbirds alight on a branch below Dale.

It was too strange a coincidence. "Do the birds belong to you?" Tsuki called.

"After a fashion," Dale answered. He turned and climbed back down. "The stars are coming out. Do you know there is a star there," he pointed, "It is always at the north and does not appear to move as others do."

"Yes. My Master allowed me into his observatory, but even if I should know north in the night, I cannot see the ground...perhaps if it were a full moon."

"Yes, so I will guide, but it is good you can at least find north."

It was true, Tsuki thought, but he had not thought to use the knowledge when he had his lodestone and iron bear pendant.

"I have read the other stars, so I know where east lies quite accurately as well. Ride close, on my right as before. I will keep us moving until you say you must rest or there is danger." To Tsuki, Dale's tone seemed urgent. Perhaps he felt pressed. Dale was accustomed to traveling at night, because he could not bear the things that worked by night to find him in such a vulnerable condition as sleep.

Dale could survive quite well at night, but he did not necessarily enjoy the night. He should have liked to find a Man town and spend the night in a tavern. He had been nearly like fit company some years now, but being among his caretakers or the Rangers he had not had the chance so often as he would like. Men found him entertaining and beautiful and they did not look horrified whenever they saw him.

As promised, Dale did not stop their ride. He warned Tsuki when he would change course or when there was an obstacle the horse must slow to maneuver past, but he did not attempt to make conversation.

Time came that Tsuki felt he was falling asleep on his horse. "Dale, he called, "Do the stars tell you the time?"

"Less than four hours until dawn. Perhaps, three hours until dawn."

"It is very late. We should stop, unless..."

"Of course. You woke at dawn and we did a lot of walking and riding today. Yes. You should sleep. Just a little farther; I will see if there is anywhere more sheltered." They had been riding without stop since nightfall.

Dale danced Nightmare around, surveying the terrain such as he could in low light. The land was becoming more open. The moon at this time provided little light. "You can make a bed beneath this pine and I will tie the horses to a branch. Can you see?"

Tsuki could see little, but riding all night had made his eyes more accustomed to the darkness. "I can make out the shape of the tree."

Dale dropped lightly from his horse and offered Tsuki a hand, to help him to the ground. Tsuki grasped his arm and then loosed it to walk toward the tree. "Do you need anything from your pack?"

"I need only sleep. I will lie in my cloak. You may wake me in a few hours."

"Not 'til dawn. I should have thought to stop sooner. I said you could have asked."

"In the morrow, Dale," Tsuki said, "we might make our stops at midday and midnight."

"Yes. That is a good plan. Sleep now. I will keep watch and care for the horses. I will even find breakfast."

Tsuki removed his sash, wrapped his cloak around his body and lay in the thick mat of pine needles beneath the tree with his hand on his swords.

Dale called to Tsuki to wake him shortly after dawn. Tsuki woke, finding it was morning; his swords were at his side and Dale was seated beneath the tree whittling. "What are you crafting."

"Nothing that is finished. I fixed your bow and arrows, found some food and made a small fire."

"The bow?" Tsuki asked, still half asleep, "What was wrong with it?"

"I strung it with hair, I twisted together some of my hair and some hairs from Nightmare's tail. The bow works better now."

"Thank you. Did you say there was breakfast?"

"I did not cook yet, as I did not want your food to get cold before you woke. And I was still using the pot to catch dew."

"How?"

Dale pointed out the device, it was a scrap of tent fabric propped on four sticks above a hollow in the ground, in which the pot was set.

"That seems a bit Wizard-like for you? To use devices."

"Elves know this. They like to drink dew in the morning. Would you like some?"

Tsuki gave a nod and surveyed the place they had come upon in the night. The horses were tied to the tree. Their packs and Moon-halo's saddle were near Tsuki's feet with the bow and arrows. The fire was set away from the tree, as was Dale's collector.

Dale brought two Ranger issue metal cups back to the shelter of the tree. Tsuki took his cup and drank. The dew, or water which had condensed from the vapor in the air, tasted clean and good.

"I have a few eggs, some nuts, various edible plants and if you take your bow over that way, there is an old rabbit who had bred many times and wishes to die honorably. He will not run fast, so you should be able to shoot him, even without having a good feel for that bow."

Tsuki did not believe that the animal had informed Dale of these things, but he took up the bow and several arrows and walked slowly in the direction Dale had indicated. A brown rabbit hopped from the grass and ran across Tsuki's path. He set an arrow in the bow, aimed, accounting for the animal's movement of course, and loosed the arrow. It flew and hit the rabbit as it was leaping from the grass again. It seemed almost as if the rabbit had leapt to meet the arrow.

"Please make sure he is dead. I promised him little suffering."

Tsuki walked toward the place the rabbit had fallen. It was on its side and an eye still looked up at him. Tsuki lifted the animal and broke its neck with his hands. He then removed the arrow and carried the carcass to the fire. "It is not so sporting when they jump into the path of the arrow."

"If you wish sport, mark a target on some dead wood, if you wish breakfast, take what is offered gratefully."

Tsuki shrugged. "Thank you Brother Rabbit for your life."

Dale laughed. He had the pan over the fire and was cooking a mixture of eggs, dew and herbs.

"Should we cook him now? Stewing or roasting will take some time."

"Hang him to bleed, we can prepare him at midday."

"I suppose the blood could be used in a sauce."

"Elves do not use the blood. Elves have strict dietary rules. Go hang him somewhere."

Dale's tone said Tsuki should not question him.

When the thin cake of egg was cooked through, Dale split it, placed berries on each half and wrapped the berries. When Tsuki had eaten his portion, he said that it was very good.

They made certain their fire was out and the coals damp and buried, packed their things and rode east from the place they had camped. Again, Dale was entirely lucid during the day and somewhat playful. When it was light, Tsuki directed the course and Dale scouted. Old Rabbit hung from Moon-halo's saddle until midday, when they stopped on open ground to rest.

Dale borrowed Tsuki's cloak to sleep, because it happened to be somewhat more green in color, while Dale had been issued a cloak that was somewhat grey. They were in grass and, if Dale was to sleep, he wished to be camouflaged. Tsuki cleared ground for a fire, and crafted a spit from wood they had collected along the way. He skinned Old Rabbit and removed his fat and the roasted the animal that had given his life so they might eat.

While Old Rabbit roasted, Tsuki checked their inventory. Dale's cloak had many pockets, he had pointed this out to Tsuki voluntarily when they had exchanged cloaks. Dale had cut up one of the two jackets he had been issued and sewn the patches inside his cloak. He said other recruits had done the same and that after survival training, their pockets had been searched, but no one had complained about the extra pockets.

Dale had hidden many things, but none that would have been very useful to Tsuki. Rather they seemed things Dale had either smuggled out from hiding places in the fort or else collected along the way against a time when supplies were not easily found.

When Dale woke, they ate the meat of Old Rabbit. They reserved the remaining scraps of meat and bones to make the base of a soup when they stopped at midnight.

In the afternoon, they came across a beehive. They stopped to make a fire that could light a torch to smoke the bees. They tied scarves over their faces; Dale held the torch and Tsuki used his sword to slice open the hive. They had a few stings, but managed to retrieve a large section of honeycomb, which Dale put into a piece of oilcloth from one of his pockets.

Dale led when it grew dark. He seemed quiet, but stable. At midnight they stopped, near an outcropping of rock. They ate a few nuts with honey and drank water and then Tsuki slept near the rock, covered in Dale's cloak, which better camouflaged him. Dale minded the soup made of the rabbit carcass, a few roots, some herbs and water, and used the cooking gear to render a crude soap as well.

Dale woke Tsuki and they ate the soup. Retained the clean bones of Old Rabbit, should they be able to fashion something out of them. They packed again and rode on until dawn. They had been gone two days from the fort and had covered a fair distance in riding over open ground. They ate some nuts and honey and checked the map again. "We should roast them," Tsuki said.

"Who?"

"The nuts. Roast them in the pan with honey. They would keep quite well."

"Less sticky when eating," Dale said, and then sucked on his fingers.

"Can you see anything? The only landmarks are some woods on the opposite side of the river and the road. We would have known if we crossed the road."

"Yes. I think we should head south. I see something, perhaps the houses of some outlying farm. It is still too distant for me to make out, but riding we should see soon what is there."

They rode south and eventually did come to a farmhouse. They saw a few people working, and announced that they were Rangers just passing by. Less than an hour later, they reached the road and the bridge was in sight. It was a covered bridge, with a guardhouse built over it. As Dale and Tsuki rode to the bridge the Rangers of the guardhouse called to them from a window above.

Looking up, they could see there were archers in the guardhouse, and they supposed there were arrow slits aimed down at the bridge as well as windows on the other side of the river and they would find this was so. 

"Announce yourselves," the Men called.

Dale spoke, using Common Speech, "We are Rangers from the fort of Stone Keep bearing a message for Lord Duinhir. We are told he is a Ranger of River Forge. Do you know where we may find him?"

"You will find him in the fort inside the town across the river. Ride on."

The fort of River Forge was constructed of a henge of wooden posts and surrounding earthworks that sheltered the Ranger post. Outside the wall was a town, large enough to have some stone-paved roads and its own mayor. It was along a major east-west trade road and had a variety of shops and two inns.

Dale and Tsuki walked through the town, leading their horses and noting the busy shops. They came to the west gate of the fort and were challenged again to announce their intent. Dale explain their purpose again.

"Was it a hard journey? How long did it take this time?" an Elf called from the gate, in seemingly jovial manner.

Dale sighed, understanding that they were being tested.

"It is not a hard journey for us. We were traveling two days, sometimes on horseback. We do not know how long it takes others, but we have never made the journey before."

"Two days is good time, though there are Rangers who make it in one when on horseback."

"Well, then I imagine we are better rested and fed than they. We were not told our message should be brought with the speed one sends enemy positions," Dale laughed.

The gate was opened and Rangers came to meet them, in similar clothing to their own, boots, fitted pants and jackets of colors that would provide camouflage in a range of natural environments. One Ranger informed them that their horses would be led to the trough behind the stable until they knew whether they would be staying and required boarding for the horses. Another bade them follow to the office of their commander, Lord Duinhir.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Tsuki and Dale enter River Forge, bathe, encounter an acquaintance they had not realized was mutually shared, and name each other friend.

# CHAPTER FOUR

Dale took the message container from Nightmare and followed the Ranger with Tsuki. They were shown to the commander's office directly. He rose from behind his worktable strewn with maps as the messengers arrived with their escort. Lord Duinhir was an Elf, dressed all in grey, his blonde hair braided at the temples and falling loose at his back.

"Messengers from Stone Keep," their escort announced.

Duinhir signaled for his Ranger to leave them and the Man left, but did not close the door. He spoke to Tsuki and Dale, "I have expected you. Two days is it? A good time for recruits halfway through training. It is a written message, correct?"

Dale presented the container. Duinhir broke Barad's seal and took a roll of documents from the cylinder. He found the personal message for him in the center of the roll, and putting the rest to the table with the container, uncurled the parchment to read. "Eru and Tâd, I see." Duinhir laughed. "Unfortunate our losses to the war..." Duinhir read on. "You understand you are in my command until such time I return you to Barad?"

"M'lord."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I shall need time to go over these items and draft my reply, which you will deliver to Stone Keep. Report to this office...two hours after dawn. I should have preparations made then. Until that time, you have leave to go into the town and to come in and out of our gate. There is a curfew, so if you wish to go out and return, be at the gate before eleven. I will give your names to my gatekeepers. Eru and Tâd." He laughed again.

They left him with "Thanks M'lord" and "Yes, My Lord."

"What do you think we should do now?" Tsuki asked.

"I know I want to go into the town, but first I want to check that the horses will be cared for."

"I want to have a bath. I have not bathed properly in two days."

"I know."

"You speak as if...I did wash...but there was not water suitable for bathing. I did not see you washing...unless you did as I slept."

"Even if it is cold and shallow, if it is also running clear, then it is suitable for bathing. You need not submerge to bathe. You only need to lift the water in some container and pour it over you."

Tsuki thought of Dale sneaking off to pour water over himself while he was asleep. "Well...I hope you did not go far to wash yourself, when it was your watch. We might just decide a time we stop to wash, instead of sneaking off."

"It was not sneaking. I made noise. You were just asleep. And...I do not like others near when I bathe."

Tsuki had seen that Dale bathed in clothing. "You do not like them to see your body."

"Let's go to the stable and get our packs. We can ask the stable keeper if there is a place to wash when we check on the horses."

Tsuki agreed, and so they went to the yard behind the stable. Tsuki thought that the day they had left Stone Keep Dale had been inviting Gwindor to meet him behind the stables. Dale also thought of that invitation when he stood in the yard.

They led the horses around the stone and wood structure and met the stable keeper. He agreed to take the horses in and feed them and they said they might return in the morning. The keeper was able to direct them to the fort's washhouse, so, taking their packs, they made their way there.

Dale noted that they were in a civilized place. The latrines were removed to another structure nearby. Unlike the system of wooden tubs, cisterns, stoves and boiling tanks at stone Keep, this washhouse had only two large baths lined in stone, sunken beneath the floor and heated by undetected means.

"I want to transfer here," Dale said.

"You cannot transfer while in training, and afterward you must go where they send you."

"Hope they send me here."

Tsuki removed all of his clothing, placed it on a provided bench along with his pack, and then got into one of the baths. Dale loitered, slowly picking his hair free of his braids. "If you do not undress and bathe, I will start a rumor at the fort that you are an Elf maiden in disguise."

"Too late," Dale sang, "already told, and not true."

"Dale, speak clearly," Tsuki said firmly, "and be kind enough to pass me the soap."

Dale brought the soap from his pack and leaned over to pass it down to Tsuki. He saw the markings on his back. The soap fell and floated in the bathwater. "What happened to your skin?"

Tsuki looked over his shoulder. "Are there bruises still?"

"Blue marks across your shoulders," Dale said in sing-song.

"It is only a tattoo, Dale. It does not hurt me."

"Did your Master mark you?" Dale whispered.

"No. It was...I think the closest word for them in the Common Speech of the west is 'Wild men' or 'Nomads', but they are only wild in the sense of living outside cities and there camps do not always move. One of their shaman...that is a Man like a healer or spirit traveler...marked me." Tsuki turned so that his back was to Dale. "You see, it is shaped like an eagle's wings. It is an honor to earn a mark. I earned this one quite young, when I lived with My Teacher."

"I have never seen such marks. Do the men at Stone Keep not think it strange?"

"No, Dale, they have seen enough dead Easterlings in the war to know we are sometimes painted-for-life."

"I killed no Eastmen in the war, only Orcs."

"It would be well if you had killed some. Many did side with the Dark Lord willingly. I slew many when I fought."

"I have been marked," Dale said. "That is why. I have been marked and I do not wish anyone to see."

"I understand," Tsuki said. He saw that Dale was removing some of his clothing. "It is good you told me, as we will be traveling together a while longer. I will not try to look at your body."

Dale stripped down to his shirt and loin coverings. It did not make him feel better that anyone should avoid looking at him, for that treatment made him feel freakish. Yet, he knew he did not wish for Tsuki to see the scarification. "Some people think my shape pleasing."

"It may be. It would be proper to look at you when speaking." Tsuki looked up as Dale was lowering himself to the bath. "Though, I shall not look on your nakedness, if you do not wish it."

"Some Elves have seen, but I wish they had not."

"What did you put in this soap?"

"Many herbs and flowers I found along the way. It still would not be fine enough for Elves. Here, let me use it." Dale extended his hand to take the soap. He made a lather then reached beneath his clothes to wash his skin. He could feel the scars. Every time he touched himself, every time he bathed, he felt the scars. It made him feel sick, because he always remembered how he had come by them.

Tsuki could see that Dale was disturbed. It was proper to not look too long at another while bathing in the washhouse, but casual glances were normal, and if Tsuki did not make such glances, Dale would know he was being treated differently than another would be. Tsuki guessed that Dale's marks were scars; it seemed his hands sensed them. Many soldiers had scars, but they were often proud to show they had survived the attacks that scared them.

Dale's scars were not battle scars.

When they had washed and arranged their hair, they dressed in their cleanest clothes and then washed those that were dirty in the smaller basins. Though the graduated Rangers did have others to do their laundering when on post, Tsuki and Dale were accustomed to being considered recruits and so washed their own clothes.

When the clothing was reasonably dry, they tied their rolled clothing to their packs and departed for the town. They stopped in one of the inns and heard the prices and rooms available from the keeper. They said they would keep his establishment in mind when they needed to retire, then went to the other inn. They heard the prices there and what rooms were available. The prices were lower.

"If we asked the keeper of Ford's Inn his prices, would they be lower or higher than yours?" Dale asked.

"Higher, Good Elf," the Mistress of the inn replied.

"Then how is it he can stay in business? Or do you offer less for your price?"

"I offer a fair deal. It is true our rooms are smaller and we have no views of the river, but the beds are comfortable and clean and the food is good."

"Then we shall stay here, if we may, 'til morning."

"Very good. I will show you Sirs the room." They followed upstairs and were given a room at the end of a hall, numbered 12. It was, as promised, cozy in size, but there were two clean beds and even an oil lamp.

When they were told of the meal times and left alone, Tsuki and Dale hung their wet clothes, on the pegs on the wall, and inventoried their packs. They had a few things they might trade, Dale said. They had money for their bill at the inn, but he thought it could not hurt to try to earn some money.

It was afternoon and warm, so they did not wear jackets, though Dale wore his cloak. They wore their weapons, but as even the citizens, including the females, who were not Rangers, carried some arms, this would cause no trouble. There were many different peoples in River Forge, Halflings traveling east from their homeland, various Elves, Dwarves, and Men of many kingdoms, even some of the far south, that some of the west called Southerlings in the way that they referred to Men of the east as Easterlings.

They went to the shop advertised as the largest trading post in town and entered. Many shelves and hanging displays showed the goods available for sale or trade. Several people looked at the wares. A shopkeeper looked up from his counter and called to them. "We only take finished goods, if you have scavenged materials in the wild try the craftsmen in their shops."

Dale laughed. "Oh, he thinks he knows our kind."

"I have something finished that I might wish to part with," Tsuki said. He took down the pack he carried, with all the goods they might trade. He removed some things that he had whittled during their stops and presented the small bits of wood shaped as animals. The shopkeeper lifted one dyed with berry juice, it was a red horse. There was also a blue wolf and an eagle that remained the natural color of the pine it was carved from.

"They are just bits of wood," the shopkeeper said.

Tsuki frowned.

Dale laughed. "Tell him who they might be valuable to, Tsuki," Dale encouraged.

"Why, to anyone, for a child to play with, or a lady to decorate her room, or if one should take them to a Wizard or Elf, then they could be made into talismans for protection."

"Would you want to trade or take coins?"

"I should accept the coins unless..."

"He'll take coins," Dale said firmly, "If it is a fair price."

The shopkeeper looked over the wooden animals and then at Tsuki. He named a price. Tsuki glanced to Dale, who nodded. "That seems fair," Tsuki said.

The shopkeeper counted out the coins. Tsuki took them and added them to the purse hanging from his sash.

"You realize he is going to arrange them with a sign that reads 'authentic Easterling talismans' and ask much more than he gave you?" Dale asked as they left for the street.

"Think you so?"

"Tsuki, Elf-friend!" A voice called out. It was a female Elf, wearing a blue dress. She ran lightly across the packed-earth street and smiled at Tsuki.

"Lady Lenaduiniel."

Dale observed the Elf and noticed the characteristics that Elves perceived while Men often did not, which told him she was Sylvan. He did not recognize her, though she seemed vaguely familiar.

Lenaduiniel noticed that the red-haired Elf must be Tsuki's companion. She knew of an Elf that matched his description, but she was not certain this was that same Elf. "How fortunate to meet you again! Is this your companion?"

"Forgive me. Yes. I have become a Ranger and this is my fellow Ranger, whom I call Dale."

Lenaduiniel laughed gaily, "Dale. Then you are the Vale Elf. It has been years since I saw one. I thought you must be the one I have heard of. Please tell me, if you are acquainted with one of my people, an Elf named Gwindor."

"I am, Lady."

"Then you are the one who rescued my brother on the battlefield."

"Brother?" Tsuki asked. He knew Lenaduiniel and Gwindor both, but he did not know them to be related, though he understood that both were nobles among the Wood Elves.

"M'Lady, I rescued no one. I merely came across Gwindor on the field after the retreat of our enemy had been sounded and sped his way to the healers."

"I thank you then for speeding his way. I was told he left us to be a Ranger. I wished to see him. I came this far and the commander of the fort has told me he does not yet know the names of Rangers at every fort and cannot tell me which fort he may have gone to."

Dale sighed and glanced to Tsuki before he answered Lenaduiniel. "Lady, we know the fort where Gwindor is currently in training to become a Ranger, for I traveled with him there from your homeland and Tsuki has been assigned to his same Company."

"You know my brother also?" Lenaduiniel asked.

"Yes, Lady. He is my Captain at present. Dale and I still are in training, though we have been assigned to come to River Forge. Tomorrow we will know if we shall be returning to Stone Keep."

"Then Gwindor is at Stone Keep?"

"Yes," Tsuki said.

"Pardon, how is it you know each other?" Dale asked.

Tsuki smiled slightly. Dale was remarkably lucid and proper spoken when in the Lady's presence.

"When the war came near I was sent as an envoy of my father to kingdoms in the west to share his positions with their kings, my party was beset by Orcs, and Tsuki was then in the service of a Lord that governed the region of the ambush. He came to our aid and took arrows that were meant for me. Even with arrows in his arm and leg he continued fighting magnificently. Of course, he had help; as soon as his swords bought me room to draw, my arrows kept many Orcs from reaching him and others in our party."

"An excellently told tale of his deeds, I'm sure," Dale said.

"I could tell Tsuki a tale of Orc-killer, though it would not be firsthand, only as it was sung to me."

"Orc-killer?"

"That is what we call Dale, in my land. As he knew battle was approaching, my father sent for aid, in return for aid he had sent to Elves in the west. Dale was sent to us, a most strange Elf, we thought, for he dressed all in black. When the battles started, he took to riding one of the enemy's mounts and collected so many Orc-trophies that sometimes we might have mistaken him for the enemy. But then he would swing his cloak from his shoulders or loose his hair!"

The tale did sounds romantic and exciting when Lenaduiniel told it, perhaps because she had not seen the actual battle.

"In the song they sing, 'Orc-killer unfurled the colors of his hair; the enemy fled at the blood-red banner; Orc-killer cursed the enemy to the pit of dark fire; he turned their weapons upon them to speed them on their way.'"

"It was not so pretty if you were there," Dale said, his voice wavering.

"It is not always easy for a soldier to discuss their battles. It is not pleasant work, even if it be for the good of many."

"Yes, forgive me, I have only been in a few skirmishes, but I should have understood how the images can haunt us. We should speak of more pleasant things. I have some things you might want, Tsuki. I kept them safe. Though you did not return, I knew you had not died in battle, as your commander informed me you rode north. You may have your heirlooms, since you live."

"I had forgotten. Honestly, Lady, I could not think of such things at the time."

"Where are you staying?"

"The inn Lasting Peace," Dale answered.

"That is where I am staying also. I inquired with Elves in the fort and they said the meals there were better; I believe they have a kitchen Elf. Have you time to collect your things from me or share a meal? I should like to talk with you both more."

"We have leave until morning. Have you been in this town long? We have a few items we might trade, but did not have luck with the trading post."

"You went to that large store. They have good quality items, but one must always bargain with the shopkeeper to get a fair price. I find haggling a petty Mannish custom, but that does not mean I will be cheated. There is a smaller trade store and they will buy commodities and also there are many fine craftsmen in River Forge, though generally Men. Their goods are not as fine in every case as those of Elves."

They discussed the things they had collected along the way and Lenaduiniel thought they might have luck at the trade store, but they should visit the tanner if they had skins, as they were not of use to others untreated.

Lenaduiniel accompanied the two Rangers in training to the shop of the tanner. Dale said that he did not expect a single brown rabbit skin to fetch a very high price, but untreated it was worth nothing to him.

The tanner's shop smelled of the materials of his trade and strongly of leather. Not only did he supply other craftsmen, but also he sold goods of leather, which he had crafted. Dale became distracted by some whips hanging on the wall, but at Tsuki's request, joined him in speaking to the tanner. Tsuki took the rabbit skin from his pack.

The tanner said it was of good size and the fur was soft and of a common enough color that it could be matched with other skins, but it did have one hole in it. "Couldn't be helped, Sir, he wanted to die honorably in a hunt and he was nearly too quick for arrows."

The tanner looked at Dale as if he thought all Elves mad. He named the price he would pay for a skin with one hole in it, and it seemed fair, so Dale took the coins, and split them with Tsuki, as Tsuki had done the shooting and skinning, but Dale had dealt with Old Rabbit in the first place.

Tsuki saw a pair of pants he wanted, that he thought he could wear after graduation. Apart from the clothing he had been issued, much that he had was either damaged, quite old, or bore crests of lords he no longer served. Since he could afford them, and had little other expenses, Tsuki purchased the black leather pants from the tanner. Dale asked if the tanner would sell him a few scraps of leather that he might use to craft some small items. The tanner said he tried to use all his scraps and that they could be used to make patches, but it was true he had many scraps and not large use for them, so he sold Dale a quantity of scraps priced by their weight.

They stopped by the trade store to sell some other items. They got a good price for honey and beeswax.

They walked back through the town to Lasting Peace and made their way upstairs. Lenaduiniel was in the room numbered six. There was a wooden chest near the single bed. Tsuki had left it in Lenaduiniel's care when he had gone to war, told her that if he should die, she may have what was in it.

Tsuki recognized the chest and opened it. He remembered these things, clothing and those items that were decorative or of sentimental value more than functional. They were things he knew he would not need to survive the battles, but might wish to see again if he was to live.

Seeing these items reminded Tsuki of His Master's home. He had worn these garments in His Master's presence. His Master had given him many of these things. He felt sad, and at the same time, Tsuki felt something like he had when in His Master's home. It felt so good just to touch these things, to touch silk and smell incense, to see his jewelry again.

Lenaduiniel and Dale both saw the change in Tsuki and both were disturbed, as they were fond of the Man. His eyes were slit open and his breath came slowly. He bowed his head and seemed to sway. Dale caught him and lifted Tsuki in his arms. "Close the box," he told Lenaduiniel.

"No. I want my things. They are my things."

"I will not steal from you," Dale promised, as he laid Tsuki on the bed, "but seeing those things makes you act strangely. Do you feel well?"

"I want to be there again, to...live with My Master."

"The Wizard sent you away," Lenaduiniel said. Tsuki must know this, she thought, he had told her himself.

"The Wizard sent you away?" Dale asked. "Tsuki, is that true?"

"My Master said I was too old to be his ward. Too old to be the ward of a Wizard and I could never be his apprentice, because I was not destined to be a Wizard, but a Man. My Master said he wanted...he wanted me...to leave him. To leave him and make my own way in the world. My Master said not to return. I knew no way to live without him. I only remembered belonging to My Master. Even when I lived with My Teacher, it was because My Master put me in his care."

Dale wanted to kill something. He wanted to shoot and stab and hew the Wizard's body into nothing. He wanted his blood. Curse Wizards to the dark fire! They had no right. "He is not your master. He is not your master and you do not belong to him. You are your own person, Tsuki. Free."

"I want to belong to My Master."

"You only think that because they took you and twisted you when you were so young!" Dale shouted.

"He," Lenaduiniel whispered.

Dale rose from Tsuki's side and strode to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lenaduiniel asked.

"Drinking." Dale opened the door, rushed out and slammed the door behind.

Lenaduiniel looked to Tsuki. He seemed so...mortal. She shook him from his dazed state. "Your friend is upset and has gone to find drink. It is yet afternoon and I doubt that he has eaten much while traveling. I will not leave you alone so troubled, so either you must go after him or we both must."

"Friend."

"I think that he must be. Are not Men loyal to friends?"

Good men, Tsuki thought. He pushed himself up from the bed. "I will find him."

"I will remain, but please come speak to me again."

Tsuki nodded and then climbed from bed and went to the door. There were three taverns in the town, more than any other business, possibly, but it was along a trade route and there were always people passing through that would stop long enough for a drink or a smoke. After Tsuki tried one, it occurred to him that Dale would be in that Tavern the most Men visited and where the drinks were cheapest.

Tsuki found that tavern, thinking it wise that Lenaduiniel had not come along. It was not a place for females of any sort. Dale was within, seated in a corner with an entire pitcher of ale and his naked sword lain across the table, warning others away, or, Tsuki thought, the sword was a secret signal that Dale sought a lover, for a while.

It was, Dale knew, in some places, just such a signal, but it was at the same time a warning that he was armed and not to be approached unless others were agreeable to his terms. The tip of the sword pointed out into the room.

Tsuki approached the table and sat across from Dale. Dale glared at him and poured more ale into his mug. He drank. "There once was an Elf from Nan-tuketh," he sang."

"I am here to make certain you do not drink enough that you stand on a table fondling yourself and singing lewd rhymes."

Dale smiled strangely. "Want me to come back to your room, do you?"

"It is your room as well, Dale. Stop acting mad."

"What's mad?" he sang, "What's mad is wanting Wizards to do naughty things to you, boy."

"Dale, stop. My Master...he did no such things. I know that...that..."

"Can't even say it."

"It was my own choice to become a Ranger. No one commanded it of me. No one asked it of me. I chose. We are here because we were assigned to come, after we both dishonored the Rangers on our leave. If you get in trouble now, it will reflect badly on us both. If you get in trouble they will not let you be a Ranger, and then you will just be a mad wandering Elf with no family and who does not even know how to be an Elf."

"I know," Dale said in his sing-song voice, "I know how Elves do it. They long and they seek. They long to share. It means no one is forced if you share. It means no one is alone, Eru. They share often and with many. That is how Elves do it."

"Except, apparently, you are seeking to do it with Men, who do not all follow such customs as Elves do."

Dale lifted a booted foot to the crotch of Tsuki's pants. "Maybe I just like Men."

Tsuki drew a sword with his right hand and brought the blade toward Dale. "Perhaps you do, but I am not seeking a lover, so kindly remove your foot or I will cut at least the foot from you."

Dale laughed, and drew his foot from Tsuki. "Not seeking, Eru? Eru is not seeking," he sang.

 "I vowed celibacy. I wished to be as My Master." Tsuki lay his sword down across the table, the hilt near his right hand still, should he need the sword.

Dale looked at the way the swords lay opposite each other. "Everyone needs it. They don't all need it the same way, but they have needs. Who knows a Wizard's needs? Maybe he didn't have to touch. Maybe he just needed to be near you or look at you. Dress you up in pretty clothes and jewelry? Maybe he did it with his mind."

"No. Stop that. My Master did nothing like that. He couldn't. Wizards do not have such need."

"Stuff your master with an Orc's whip handle! Everyone has needs. Even Wizards." Dale bared his teeth as he smiled. "Besides, celibacy only means that Wizards do not marry and sire their own children. That does not mean they do not fuck someone, somehow. Pit's Fire, even I am celibate. I have no wife. If an Elf is without a spouse, they seek others of their gender. Men are the ones who go traipsing about siring whelps to females to whom they have not the slightest devotion. I'm doing all your women a favor if I feel like seeking Men."

"Seek Men if you must, I am certainly not your master, but there must be better ways than drunk and in the cheapest tavern in town."

"If you have no wish to lay your sword against mine, then leave my table." Dale saw Tsuki lower his eyes to the table. "Do you want me, or are you completely without clue?"

Tsuki stood, taking his sword and barring Dale's path with the blade. "I want you to behave as a Ranger and not storm out of a room for a drink when I show one moment of weakness. We both know that your past has not left you entirely stable, so you cannot fault me one emotional moment. You are supposed to watch my back."

"I'm sorry."

"Pardon?"

"What you just said. It was entirely correct. I am supposed to watch your back, and..." Dale meant to continue and say that it was also Tsuki's fault for saying such a ridiculous thing as wanting to be a Wizard's property, but he realized that Tsuki really was not thinking soundly when he said such things. The Brown had said Tsuki was becoming who he ought to be, but he had not become himself yet.

"And?"

"And nothing. I should have stayed with you, especially then. You would stay with me if...something bad happened."

Tsuki returned his sword to its sheath. "Yes," he said.

"I'll sit and finish this pitcher with you watching my back, unless you drink with me."

Tsuki smiled, forgiving his friend, and sat to drink with him.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which vomit makes for good comedy, Tsuki is a virgin, and he and Dale are ordered to escort Lady Lenaduiniel to meet her brother, Gwindor.

# CHAPTER FIVE

They drank two pitchers together, though Dale had started ahead of Tsuki and had the greater share of the drink. They returned to the Lasting Peace in time for dinner and were joined by Lenaduiniel. The food, as promised, was good. They had warm bread, many vegetables and Tsuki also had fish. They drank more ale with their meal, and later imported Elf-made ambrosia, as Lenaduiniel insisted it was more proper for Elves than ale, and Tsuki should share with them.

It seemed so funny to Tsuki when Lenaduiniel used the word 'share'. Everything seemed funny. They laughed and drank and took places before the fire of the common room, repeating the stories of how they had each met each other and every funny thing they had seen each other do.

Eventually, they helped each other up the stairs and fell into beds.

And then dawn came, so seemingly soon. "I would love to get my hands on that cock," Tsuki growled.

"Cock? What?" Dale asked, waking.

"The crowing bird that signals dawn has disturbed my pleasant dreams."

"Oh, Wizard dwellings then."

Tsuki had not dreamed of a Wizard dwelling, but he did not say this. Instead, he lifted his head and looked bleary-eyed at Dale. "Why are you in my bed?"

"I think you are in my bed." He rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"You slept."

"I do sleep sometimes."

"At night."

"Oh, you were not on watch?"

"I did not say that I would be...did I? I do not seem to be able to recall. I vaguely remember you telling me about overhearing the woman at a nearby table say that she thought my eyes looked pretty...loud enough that everyone in the common room could hear."

Dale laughed weakly. "Did I do that?"

Tsuki laughed and the movement it caused in his body left him nauseated. "I think..." he started to speak, then threw his weight, landed on the floor, found the chamber pot and sicked into it.

"Demons from below, that is rank!" Dale groaned. He sat quickly, shuddered, then launched himself toward the pot and was sick.

Tsuki coughed. "It is like the stench of failed alchemy. We must be rid of it!"

Dale shuddered again then crept slowly to the window and opened it. "It just smells like horse out here!"

"Can we dump it from the window?" Tsuki asked, lifting the pot, and nearly becoming sick again.

"There is an overhang, but look there is a gutter. It is better than leaving it here. If there is rain, it will wash away."

Tsuki lifted the pot to the sill and tipped it outward, but as the pot was quite full and Tsuki was groggy, he lost control of the weight and the pot slipped from his hands. He called out as if he could stop the fall, but he was unable and vile humors sloshed from the pot onto the overhang and the pot itself clattered onto this section of roof and then began to slide down its slope.

For a moment, the pot stopped atop the gutter and Dale thought to retrieve it, so it did not fall on anyone below, but the sloshing contents caused the pot to teeter and then fall over the edge.

"I hope that no one..." Tsuki began, but even as he spoke he heard loud complaints from below. The voices complained that they would stay at another inn, that they were disgusted and that they would find out who had done this humorless prank.

Tsuki and Dale ducked below the window. "The window is still open," Tsuki whispered. "They will find the room."

Dale chewed at his lip then stood and called out. "Oh, what commotion is this? What vile smell is here? We Rangers heard the noise and opened our window, but none of these others appear open."

Tsuki laughed where he was crouched on the floor. Dale's acting was quite bad, he thought.

"Yes, I hear, certainly some humorless prank has been worked. Fear not. We shall go through these rooms and deal with those responsible. Surely they will be run out of town this day."

"Surely they have traveling bards who are more convincing than that," Tsuki remarked from below. His answer was Dale's booted toe kicking his rear.

"A public whipping, excellent suggestion. On your way, all of you, nothing more to see." Dale closed the window and then crouched beside Tsuki.

"Someone will realize. They will say the red-haired Elf was the Ranger who spoke to them. It is not the most usual coloring."

"I can't help being autumnal."

"Is that the reason?"

"It is what my family always said...before. I've remembered that...the way...I think it was a joke. It is just rare coloring."

"I imagine it is better camouflage in autumn."

"Yes, that was why...my color was the reason...because they did not see me at first."

Tsuki wondered if Dale realized he was speaking aloud. He seemed oblivious to Tsuki now, his voice very small. It must have something to do with Orcs, Tsuki thought. Dale was more concerned with the creatures than other Elves were, and normal Elves had great dislike for Orcs. The cause of his madness seemed to be some history he had with Wizards or perhaps only the Orcs spawned by some Wizards; he became most upset when those subjects came into conversation.  

Dale slumped against the wall beneath the window. "I feel like grass," he groaned.

"Grass?"

"Like grass after it has been grazed upon, chewed, regurgitated, chewed again, swallowed, digested, squeezed out as dung, stepped in, trod on all day and picked at with a stick." 

"I would not go so far as to call myself dung, but I do feel...rather chewed upon. Like I am coming apart."

Dale laughed weakly. "We have to meet Duinhir this morning. Is there some Wizard cure for after-drunk?"

"None that I know. What about the Elves? Have they anything for it?"

"Drink lots of dew."

"Dew is good."

"Willow bark."

"I still have some! They did not take it from me. Is that all?"

"And..." Dale said a word that sounded Elven, but which Tsuki had never learned.

"What is that?"

"Apparently they do not often teach Men that word. It most literally translates as 'To die within each other now and always' but it just Elven euphemism for the intimate intercourse between the sexes, which could also be applied to similar activity between those of the same gender."

"Sex."

"Yes, if you want to say it like a Wizard; they have no poetry. Dew, blood-thinner, and sex."

"For now, I can only help with the willow. Though...why does sex help?"

"You are the one learned in Wizardry. Do you not know what sex does to the body?"

"I have read tomes on the workings of it, but Wizards do not often concern themselves with such things. I should think the moving around would make matters worse; I do not feel like moving right now." Tsuki moved, to crawl to his pack and search for the willow bark.

"Mmmm, that's why you would do it nice and slow. Don't you understand? It just makes your body feel different inside."

"I am having some difficulty with your butchered Common Speech this morning."

"The sex effects change within the body. I know not the words to describe; I am not a healer."

"Perhaps the bad humors are purged from the system."

"I don't really speak Wizard."

"I said...what you said. Changes inside the body."

"Right. It totally feels good, that's all I know. You mean you really do not know? This vow of yours, I mean...it has always been in effect?"

"Since I came of age? Yes."

"Never? With anyone?"

"No. I told you. I wish to be pure."

"There is nothing impure about it. Sharing yourself is natural, like drinking clear water, or wondering at stars, or breathing. I didn't understand how it could be until I lived with the Elves."

"Did you say...that is...when those Elves found you, how old were you, that you had not understood any time before that? How old were you when...whatever happened before ended and they found you?"

"I estimate I had twenty-five years when they found me."

"And now?"

"I have 34 years."

"You are just as old as I am, only, for an Elf thirty-four is so young. You are only a child."

"Not a child in the same sense as one of your people would be a child, but I am a young Elf. Thirty-four, for a Man, that is considered very much adult, yes?"

"Yes. I suppose. Some Men live to be quite a lot older than others. They say some that have more direct lineage from certain ancient kings or tribes are longer lived. I do not know if this is so. Kings may live to be old because they are cared for by so many attendants, while those who work hard every day my not live so long. I suppose if a man of my age were planning ever to marry, he would be seeking a wife."

"Kinda been wondering about that. You do not wish to have sex for the sake of sharing, you are not seeking a wife, and you are not actually a Wizard. What does that leave?"

"I wish to be a Ranger, and such attachments would only distract me..."

"That's a load of dung. The actual Rangers at our fort do have wives, or at least females to whom they are devoted. Well, not all of the Elves, but they have centuries to decide to settle. Being a Ranger only means that you might be away from your wife or lover during assignments, if does not mean you cannot have attachment. I should spread this rumor and listen to them all laugh. People just get attached, that's natural too."

"What does that leave?" Tsuki whispered. "Not wishing to be so casual, not seeking a wife, not actually belonging to an order that demands vows."

"Do you know you are speaking aloud?" Dale laughed.

"Yes."

"You told me that the Wizard sent you away...eleven years ago?"

"Yes."

"Then we have both been recovering from whatever happened before, roughly the same amount of time.

And neither is fully recovered, Tsuki thought, because there is something not right with me. "I know that you believe My Master did something to me, but I tell you, I know not what it was. I know of nothing that was wrong. I do not believe that you would lie to me, Dale, but I cannot believe that My Master hurt me."

"I know. I don't think it would help for me to make suggestions. Perhaps later?"

"Yes. Perhaps later."

"Then let's see if we can get up off the floor without being sick and find some water at least."

"I will never drink that Elf liquor again."

"Ambrosia after ale, you'll sick in a pail!"

Tsuki groaned.

The after-drunk Rangers barely had time to pack, dunk their heads in a well, and pay their bill at the inn before they were due in Duinhir's office. They completely forgot to collect Tsuki's chest from Lenaduiniel or even to say goodbye to her.

When they did arrive at the Lord's office, they were yet quite bleary-eyed, dressed in the same clothing they had worn the day before and slept in, their hair was uncombed and they smelled of tavern smoke and ale. Duinhir was just finishing his letter to Barad, including a report of two 'Rangers' who had dumped vomit onto unsuspecting citizens after a night's drunk. "Hullo, Gentlemen!" Duinhir said loudly as they were shown inside. "How was your leave?" He bellowed, taking full advantage of their after-drunk state.

"Sir, great M'lord, um, Sir."

"Uneventful...Sir?"

Duinhir put the last of his documents into the message container and then prepared sealing wax. "I have prepared my reply to Lord Barad. You will leave as soon as possible to deliver this message canister to him in Stone Keep. I also have additional...items for you to deliver to Stone Keep."

"Yes, My Lord," both answered.

Duinhir finished putting his seal to the canister and rose from his chair. "Come with me," he commanded and Tsuki and Dale followed him to the yard, where they found Lenaduiniel waiting with their horses.

"You can't be serious!"

"Lady Lenaduiniel came here looking for her brother who left to become a Ranger and I told her I did not know which fort he may have gone to, but two kind Rangers have informed her that her brother Gwindor is at Stone Keep and she has asked me to give her directions to that fort. As she is the daughter of a king and kin to a Ranger there, I cannot rightly refuse her request, but because she is the daughter of a King, I cannot afford to allow her to travel unescorted. Therefore, you two good Rangers will be the Lady's escort." Duinhir's tone communicated that he thought Tsuki and Dale fools for telling Lenaduiniel where her brother was. He had known all along where Gwindor had gone, and as he knew Gwindor, believed he would only find his sister's visit a disturbance. Now, the matter was out of his hands.

"How fortunate that we should travel together," Lenaduiniel said. She knew that the Rangers would not enjoy the concept of escort duty, but she did not enjoy the concept of being overly protected due to her gender and station. This was not a time of war and she was not on any diplomatic mission that enemies would have cause to hinder.

Tsuki was thinking that the schedule he and Dale kept would be altered by a third companion and that this may not be a good thing.

Dale was certain that Orcs would be on them, catching scent of a female Elf in the wilderness.

"I have another item which must be taken to Stone Keep," Duinhir said as he lifted from the ground a cage of messenger pigeons.

Dale was fast becoming agitated. A female, a cage of birds and substantial luggage including that heirloom chest with only two horses, they should be slowed for certain, and if they attempted to purchase food for the trip rather than spend time foraging, they would be weighed down further. Orcs would be upon them before the next morning and they would be poorer for the effort.

"Sir, are there any further instructions for us?" Tsuki asked.

"Only that you make your best time between River Forge and Stone Keep. Your horses have been fed and watered, so you may be on your way." Duinhir then left them in the yard, under watch of other Rangers.

Tsuki went to his chest and opened it. "Not the time," Dale sang.

"If I can just find one thing of use in here. Perhaps I had two of some things and left one behind. Anything to speed our journey." He searched the chest, clothes, jewelry, shoes...Tsuki focused as much as possible on not thinking of His Master. Old tomes, a cup, a knife, a coin, a wand, a brazier, several small clay and metal pots, some looking glasses, candles of various colors, bottled powders and oils, ink, a quill, eagle feathers, gems, stones, mortar, pestle, scraps of fabric, string, vials...

Stones. "I do have a lodestone!"

"You have?"

"Little else seems valuable to us now, though I might shift some things from my pack...I do not have any iron pendant that I could use to find direction, my jewelry is all made of true silver."

"You have true silver jewelry?" Dale whispered.

"Gifts. We are going to be pressed for time as it is. Perhaps if I had an hour I could cast some small spell to aide us with speed or protection. I might perhaps use Old Rabbit's bones to make a sort of talisman, as Rabbits are fast."

"Our largest problem is managing the cargo," Dale said. "Nightmare is large and strong, so we might make him our pack horse, but then it will still be foot pace."

"Tsuki can ride. We are Elves, we should be able to run alongside," Lenaduiniel said, "What can I do to aid you?"

"It is just we did not know beforehand that we would carry so many things. I have no idea how to manage that cage."

"Let us walk into town, managing best we can. We should be able to acquire some straps to fit the chest and cage to one horse. Yes."

"Yes."

Tsuki tied his pack to Moon-halo's saddle then lifted the chest to his shoulder and walked to the gate, leading his horse. Dale lifted the cage and his pack and called to Nightmare; the horse followed him to the gate. Lenaduiniel put her pack on her back and walked after the Rangers.

They made their way to a tack and livery shop. Dale looked over the various saddles and harnesses and nearly became distracted by a display of riding crops. He had Lenaduiniel to assist him, so Tsuki excused himself to go to another shop. The town did not have a proper Wizard store, but they did have a shop that Elves and superstitious housewives frequented. They had many interesting things, but Tsuki knew he should not be distracted so he went directly to the metal pendants that were used as charms or talismans. They were mostly shapes within circles, and of those many stars, but Tsuki found one that was a running rabbit. It seemed well balanced, and so he bought it.

Dale, with some additional coins from Lenaduiniel purchased a black leather harness for Nightmare, with various rings attached for fixing weight to be pulled or carried. When Tsuki arrived, Dale alone was fitting the harness to Nightmare and he said that Lenaduiniel had gone to the trade store to buy some lengths of rope.

Soon they had all their packs the chest and cage tied to Nightmare's harness with rope and Moon-halo was left free to carry one or two riders.

They left the town on foot and then Tsuki mounted his horse while the two Elves walked, Dale leading Nightmare with whispers. Tsuki began rubbing the lodestone against the pendant as he rode, by the time they crossed the bridge of River Forge he could sense the invisible attraction and opposition that meant the rabbit knew north.

They stopped just north of the road and Tsuki reached to take the map from his pack on Nightmare. "What should our plan be?" Tsuki asked as he looked at the map. He dangled the pendant above the map and adjusted the map until its north matched the direction of the rabbit's head. "Stone Keep is that way," he said pointing out the course taken from the map. "North north-west."

"I'll try to fix some landmark in the distance." Dale called to Nightmare and began walking across the open grassy land.

"I did not notice the Vale Elf accent so clearly yesterday," Lenaduiniel said.

Dale made no reply, but kept walking; in fact, he walked faster.

"He can mimic the accent of the Elves he lived with, which is understood well in this region," Tsuki said, "but he does not always choose to do so."

"Do you not know proper remedies for indulgence in drink? I could tell you some."

"We know some remedies," Tsuki told Lenaduiniel as they followed Dale. "We really should give thought to when we should stop to rest or have meals. Previously Dale and I decided to stop for meals at midday and midnight, at which time one of us slept and the other kept watch. We each slept four hours, I estimate, so we moved on in the afternoon and before dawn. Two thirds of the day we moved."

"At night? You traveled by night?"

"Yes, it is summer and the days are long. The few dark hours before midnight and before dawn Dale navigated by the stars."

"Elves do love starlight, but they do not see in the dark."

"There was moonlight."

"It has been waning. I do not think we will have moonlight enough for even an Elf to see by."

Dale called to Lenaduiniel and she ran to catch him and then walked at his side. "Mark those trees in the distance in your mind. It is the next landmark on the course Tsuki set by Wizardry and I confirm by the position of the sun." Dale pointed out the evergreens that were bordered on either side by those trees that bore leaves that would change color. "Keep us walking toward them. I wish to speak to Tsuki privately about the tactics of our journey."

Lenaduiniel assured Dale that she could see the trees and would lead toward them. Dale then looked back and saw that Tsuki brought Moon-halo forward. Dale was surprised that he dismounted also. They walked between the horses.

"Are you troubled beyond being after-drunk? I agree that the journey will be longer, but perhaps only by the space of a day. I doubt we should find bandits or any other foe along our route."

"Lenaduiniel is right, about the moon. I have better vision at night than many Elves, but I do not see in complete darkness."

"Dale, do not worry. I have traveled with Lenaduiniel before. She is a Lady, but she is also an Elf and at home in nature. She is not witless or defenseless, but carries both dagger and bow. If we are unable to travel in the darkest part of the night, then we should all make a camp before it is too dark and take turns in keeping watch over each other until there is light enough to see. That is the way parties of Men and Elves usually travel. I know you dislike sleeping or remaining still in the night, but you are a Ranger and should learn to travel in this way as well as be able to travel through day and night with little sleep, when circumstances call for it."

"If we are to stop during the night, then I say we stop little as possible during the day. If there is cooking to be done, let us do it when we make camp, before sleep and eat only meals already cooked or which need no fire during the day."

"Very well, but we should have to begin foraging."

"I have a few things saved away."

"I saw that you did. It was wise to make a cache."

"I don't feel well now, perhaps later in the day I will be in mind to forage."

"That is well enough." Tsuki considered another idea. "As you and Lenaduiniel have fixed a landmark, I might try foraging. If I fall behind, I can ride after you."

"If you wish, though I cannot see as how you would feel more up to the task. Do not fall far behind."

"I will make my best attempt." The truth was Tsuki believed he needed the practice. Dale had done much of the foraging on their way to River Forge, and Tsuki was the one who had more need to practice what he had learned in instruction.

They continued with Dale and Lenaduiniel walking at a quick pace on their long Elven legs and Tsuki scouting the area around them, sometimes leading Moon-halo, and sometimes riding.

When they came to the trees Dale had made their landmark they drank water from their skins, ate some nuts and dried berries Dale had saved and allowed the horses to graze.

"I am certain we are on the correct course now, but here, though there is open ground, there are somewhat more trees in the distance and I cannot pick out just one group as a landmark. We may have to check our course more often."

"You forget I am a Wood Elf. The trees in the distance all look quite distinct to me," Lenaduiniel said. "Point out the correct direction to me and I shall fix a landmark."

Tsuki asked for a few minutes to prepare. He loosened some ropes to open his chest and took out some green thread. Tsuki removed the leather thong from the rabbit pendant and replaced it with four lengths of thin green thread, knotted once just above the pendant and again at the ends.

"Will that make it work better?" Dale asked.

"Yes, and I feel green is the appropriate color." Tsuki flattened the map on the ground and held his compass over it. As the compass pointed north, he adjusted the orientation of the map to match.

"Rabbits are good to you," Dale said, noting the shape of the pendant.

"Sometimes there is a rabbit in the moon." Tsuki pointed out the direction.

Lenaduiniel moved close to see the direction Tsuki pointed. "I have fixed a tree in mind. I can lead that far."

Tsuki replaced the green thread and took out some that was red and yellow, along with two eagle feathers. He shut the chest and tightened the ropes. As they continued on, Tsuki tied the feathers either side of Moon-halo's bridle. He next took his bow from his shoulder and riding close to Nightmare, reached into his pack for some of Old Rabbit's bones. When he found the two largest bones of Old Rabbit's front legs he tied these to the bottom end of his bow with the thread, along with the arrowhead that had killed Old Rabbit.

"That gonna make your bow work better?" Dale asked.

"If there is power in me and I incant and will it so."

"Wizard's do have powerful minds."

"I am not a Wizard."

"You seem strong-willed for a man."

"Truly?" Tsuki's tone said that this was strange coming from Dale, who seemed to believe Tsuki had been duped by the Wizard who was His Master.

Dale shrugged and walked off working with needle and scraps of leather as he went.

Near twilight Lenaduiniel commented that she thought the three blackbirds she saw in a tree might be the same she had seen earlier in the day. Dale said nothing, but he had already noticed them. Tsuki had hardly noticed, as he was now of the opinion that the birds followed Dale for some reason, but he had never before seen three blackbirds together, which could also be said to follow Dale.

Tsuki suggested they make a camp, but Dale disagreed, saying that they should cover as much ground as possible on the first day and while they were on flat, relatively open ground. They had eaten along the way, though they had not sat for a full meal, so there was no reason to stop just to eat. They had continued fixing landmarks and Dale was determined to continue until he could not see to follow the points they fixed.

Though Tsuki still disagreed, he saw that Lenaduiniel was not tired and he knew that he was not very tired, or at least not so tired as he would have been from walking. He allowed Dale to continue.

Plotting the direct course with compass and landmarks, rather than traveling in one direction and then another had enabled them to cover a fair distance between River Forge and Stone Keep. The rise in the land where they would enter the hills had been visible for some time, but they had not yet reached it when it became dark. As the sun set in the west, Dale had been following the silhouettes of points they had marked against the glow, but eventually Tsuki insisted that there was not enough light to plot a course in the same manner and they should at least stop to eat, whether they found another way to plot a course or not. Lenaduiniel agreed, and so Dale stopped.

They took the luggage from Nightmare, removed Moon-halo's saddle and tethered the horses to a nearby tree. Lenaduiniel gave the pigeons some water and saw that they still had seed to eat. Tsuki looked over the food they had gathered, some apples, edible roots and greens, herbs. Dale drew his sword and crouched low, snuffing the air.

When Tsuki saw Dale's behavior, he scanned the area and listened for signs of danger, but he detected none. "Dale, is there danger?" Tsuki whispered to him.

"I want to keep moving," Dale said, his voice on the verge of singing. It was always worse at night, even without discussion of Orcs or Wizards, Tsuki thought.

Lenaduiniel said that she sensed no immediate danger, but Dale did not seem comforted.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dale is justified in his anxiety.

# CHAPTER SIX

"If you do not mind, I will make a small fire. I would feel more like a Man if I boiled these roots and roasted the apple, though I am certain they are edible as is."

"We have water enough, but we should look for a source tomorrow," Lenaduiniel said.

Tsuki began to collect fallen wood to make a fire. "Dale, there is something useful you can do. Set up that collector of dew."

Dale said nothing, but he did as Tsuki suggested and went about making a hollow and selecting his cloth and sticks. He took the cook pot from his pack to set in the hollow. Tsuki built the frame of the fire, used flint and knife to start it and poured water to make a soup of the roots and herbs. Lenaduiniel helped tend the soup and portioned the greens.

Dale came to the fire. "We should sleep in the trees."

"I certainly have slept in a tree before," Lenaduiniel said, "but do you think it necessary?"

"It's safer." Dale turned and seemed to work on his craft again. He had not allowed Tsuki or Lenaduiniel get a close look at it, though Tsuki supposed it to be the handle or hilt for some larger thing, because it consisted of a shaft with one bulbous end, which Dale had apparently been sewing leather covering for.

They ate soup and greens, then roasted apples over the coals, and ate them as well. When they had cleaned and stowed the cooking gear and smothered the coals, Lenaduiniel said she would watch until she felt she must sleep and then wake another.

Dale insisted that no one else need stay awake, as he was not going to sleep. He climbed into a tree and was quiet. Lenaduiniel confirmed that she would watch and then wake Tsuki so that he may keep watch.

Tsuki slept, as Lenaduiniel and Dale both remained awake. They did not speak to each other, but both kept their ears trained for noises that warned danger. Lenaduiniel was an Elf and understood many sounds that animals made, but this was not her homeland and it was night, so many of the noises sounded foreign. Dale understood night creatures well. He was not certain that there was danger, but there were rumors of it. Rumors added to his usual fears and he could not allow himself to sleep.

Later in the night Lenaduiniel woke Tsuki. When she was certain he was alert, she wrapped herself in her cloak and slept at his side. Tsuki remained sitting against a tree, listening to Lenaduiniel breathe slowly in her sleep. He could see almost nothing in any direction, except when he looked up. He could see stars and a sliver of moon and here and there the silhouette of a branch. He could not see Dale.

Tsuki listened, but all he heard was the sounds of creatures and nothing that he could distinguish as a threat. During his watch, Tsuki heard something that he believed a footfall. Though he was uncertain, he drew his shorter sword. "It's me," Dale said at the slight hiss of the draw. Dale could feel the tree and he could hear the two bodies breathing. "Go to sleep, Tsuki. Between your Wizard device and Lenaduiniel's eyes you will find the quickest path. You will not me to be alert until night."

"But we cannot travel if you fall to the ground in exhaustion. You got little sleep last night."

"I can go without. Perhaps before sunset I will stop and sleep. Then I may sleep a little. Tsuki, sleep."

Tsuki returned his sword to the scabbard. "Keep watch here, beside us, and if you feel very tired, wake me."

Dale said nothing, but he sat beside Tsuki, close enough that they could feel each other. Tsuki then lay on the ground beneath the tree.

Dale remained awake until morning. He loaded the horses before he woke the others. They drank dew and ate apples as their breakfast. Dale packed away the pot and cloth and they set out for Stone Keep again.

Dale was correct that, where there were trees, Lenaduiniel was valuable to them in fixing landmarks that the others could not have distinguished. Tsuki checked his compass often, sometimes riding with it in his hand. As they came into the hills, the land was more heavily wooded and objects in the distance were obscured by foliage. Tsuki rechecked their course often, sometimes calculating the right amount of deviation to move around an obstacle and return on the other side to their original course.

Because there were more obstacles in the hilly terrain, the Elves could not stride so quickly and the horses could not move as easily. Tsuki rode, but he often dismounted when areas of vegetation seemed promising and Lenaduiniel and Dale sought food as well.

It was clear to the others that Dale was very tired. Several times one or the other saw him stumble, but he insisted that he was well. Finally, Tsuki rode up beside him and offered his hand. "Ride behind me on Moon-halo. If you believe what you say, then we will need you alert tonight."

Dale was tired and it was hot and the terrain was uneven. He decided Tsuki was correct and took his hand to mount the horse. Dale put his forehead to Tsuki's shoulder and he slept. While Dale was asleep, Tsuki and Lenaduiniel agreed that they should stop just as the sun was setting and that they would probably not be so close to the fort that it would aide them to press on.

Tsuki was not certain about the fort's distance or whether the map was accurately scaled. He did know that they had made good time, considering the extra burden and that plotting a direct course had made up somewhat for not being able to ride. It was possible that the better course would allow them to make the journey in the same amount of time, in which case, he thought they should make Stone Keep during the next morning.

Lenaduiniel located water shortly before sunset, so Tsuki made the decision that they should stop then, mark where they left their course, and camp near the stream. When they found the stream, Tsuki thought it might be the same one he and Dale had found before, but they were probably further downstream.

Tsuki woke Dale and they all went about freeing the horses of their burdens and making camp. Dale said he would prepare the food. As there was still light and they were near water, Tsuki volunteered to fill all the waterskins, and said he would wash while he was there. Lenaduiniel said she wished to wash also and it was agreed she would gaze upstream, while Tsuki stood downstream from her and gazed in that direction.

"Take your dagger and your swords," Dale called as they were gathering what they needed. "Do not be caught bathing after sunset!"

The sun was just setting as they both returned. Dale had portions of food set out and so they ate what they had foraged. Lenaduiniel added wood to the fire and said she would sit close to help dry her hair; Tsuki had combed his hair back and tied it in a leather thong at his crown again.

Tsuki and Lenaduiniel sat near the fire talking and Dale moved away from them. He walked nervously about the area of their camp with his sword drawn. As they watched him, Tsuki and Lenaduiniel noticed that there were blackbirds about again. "Five now," she said.

"Dale," Tsuki called, "If there is some real danger you know of, tell us so that we may face it with you, but if...it is something else, gather your wits."

"I don't know. Maybe I think...but I don't know. I only hear rumors. Maybe they will come tonight, but it is too early now." His voice was on the verge of singing again.

Tsuki was not certain what he should do. It was possible there was no danger, but it was possible that something was coming, and it was likely Orcs, from the way Dale was behaving. Tsuki knew that some still lived on this side of the Great River. Not all had been killed in the War. Tsuki did not know of a reason their party would be preyed upon, unless they really did seek vengeance against Orc-killer. The nature of Orcs in the absence of a Wizard who had spawned them was little understood by Men, Elves or Wizards, so they might have some motive Tsuki could not see. If they truly were out there, that was.

"We are not certain there is danger, and it does not seem wise to move in the dark when we will be at a disadvantage. It is best we put out the fire and try to sleep. I will watch first. Lady Lenaduiniel, I suggest you choose a tree that best camouflages you and take your bow with you...and not because you are a Lady, because it is sensible."

"I will, but then it should be sensible for you as well."

"Perhaps I shall sleep in the tree, but for now I watch. Dale, come, stay close."

"They can see you in the firelight," Dale whispered, "spoil us all, but I will be ready." He moved into the firelight, crouched and scanned the darkness. Dale's held his sword in his right hand; his left arm rested on his leg and he held in that hand the thing he had been several days crafting. Tsuki saw it then, and as it was held between Dale's legs he understood what it was: a cruel facsimile of the male organ when erect.

It did not seem a thing an Elf would have. Though Tsuki knew little of the passions they shared, he was certain they did not involve such contrived unnatural things. Elves loved what was natural and would rather share equally in each other's bodies. It was no Wizard device Tsuki knew of. If Men used such things, or Dwarves or Halflings, then Tsuki would be quite shocked. Tsuki had read of a sort of women's magic that used similar implement, but he had always thought that its use was symbolic, and knew the women who practiced would not have chosen black leather to cover the wooden shaft. To Tsuki, it seemed Orc-craft.

Dale only knew that Orcs did have such things. He would be ready, if they came, either way it went. He would slay them, he would be slain, or he would have the toy ready for them when they decided they wanted to play for a short or a long while, before they slew him.

"Dale, I cannot indulge your madness," Tsuki whispered, "This is not what an Elf would do."

"What...what do Elves do?"

"Stand, be optimistic, and ask this tree to give us what shelter and protection it can, just in case there are enemies coming. And trust me to take this watch and wake you for the next."

Dale stood. "Yes. I will take the next watch. We should put out the fire."

"I think I shall attempt a spell first." Tsuki went to his chest and opened it. He took his wand from it. It was silver set with moonstone.

"You are not a real Wizard. What is that?"

"My wand. It is to focus my power."

Dale stooped, looked into the darkness, then looked into the chest. He was particularly interested in the small bottles of oil. "I have seen a Wizard work, from a distance. They just wave their staff and incant and things happen."

"Wizardry is parts The Art and mysticism," Tsuki explained, "I had much aptitude for The Art, but my Master would not teach me all. I was allowed also to know only certain elements of their mystical practices. A very powerful Wizard does not always need the staff or the words, though most use them. Less powerful Wizards use further means, to help focus their power. And, they are great experimenters. They attempt many things and note those that were successful. If they need to achieve a goal, they repeat the steps they had the most success with, though they may not know if all those steps and their aspects were important to the success or it was just coincidence. As I am not even an apprentice, I needed various ceremonial objects to help me focus my power, but I feel...it may be enough to form them in my mind. I am out of practice and these things are old; they should be re-consecrated to their purpose. I will call up the true forms in my mind, though holding the wand in my hand seems to help."

Dale was plotting. "May I have this?" he asked, holding an open bottle of oil below his nose. "Is this your script?"

"Yes. I sometimes used the writing of my ancestors, mainly that I would not forget how to use it, but also for privacy. Wizards should not give away too many secrets. It is the oil pressed from a night blooming flower. Take it if it will be useful to you."

Dale closed the small bottle with its stopper. Tsuki lifted his compass from beneath his shirt and waited for the rabbit to show him north. He noted the direction and oriented himself east and tried to focus. "Are you doing the spell now?" Dale asked.

"I will focus better if you are quiet, I do not wish to say the spell will not work, because then I know it will not, but for it to have its chance, I must have some focus. Take the remaining bones of Old Rabbit and put them in the clay bowl, then put the bowl atop the chest."

"Old Rabbit will help you?"

"My Master says summoning is necromancy, but, yes, in a fashion the rabbit will aid me. I have little chance to protect us from magical harm, so I shall do a spell for protection from physical harm. The clay and bones will represent the physical realm for me."

Tsuki knelt on the ground, he put his left hand to the bones and felt them. He visualized receiving the nature of the physical realm, of the Earth, of the bones. Tsuki closed his eyes, focused and incanted in the language of his ancestors. "I, Tsuki, by my flesh and bone, by the will of my mind..." Tsuki visualized the ceremonial knife he sometimes used and how its sharpness reflected the sharpness of intellect. He visualized a cup filled with water and then the knife drawing blood from a finger. He a drop of blood fall into the cup of water, "by my heart's blood, by the power of my spirit..." He held his wand aloft, "And by the guide, which has made itself known to me, Old Rabbit, I cast protection within the circle I trace."

Tsuki stood slowly and opened his eyes. He lifted one of the bones in his left hand, took several steps to his right, until he was beyond the fire, then pointed his wand toward the ground. He repeated his incantation as he walked a circle around the fire, around the tree that Lenaduiniel slept in and which the horses were tethered to, around Dale and himself. He visualized the nature of the physical realm and his power flowing out of him into the circle he traced.

When Tsuki had completed the circle and the power had been released, he put his wand into his sash and looked at Dale. He was standing with his back to the tree, rubbing that cruel thing over the top of his leg, strangely, the movement seemed to sooth him.

Dale was trying to believe Tsuki had the power to protect them, but he thought it was probably going to be up to him. "Waning, Tsuki?"

It had not occurred to Tsuki that Dale knew the meaning of his name, but then he remembered that Dale had not seemed confused when he mentioned the rabbit in the moon, and so it should have occurred to him. "I sent power out of myself, but have no worry, I am still able to keep watch. Try to sleep."

Tsuki saw Dale go up into the tree. He put out the fire and spread and smothered the coals, making sure to remain within the circle. Tsuki then drew the slightly longer of his swords, knelt on the ground and listened for signs of danger.

Later in the night, only half asleep, Dale heard the night creatures calling. Something was coming. It was not yet close, but it would be before dawn. Dale slipped down from the tree and landed lightly. "Dale?" Tsuki whispered.

"I will watch now."

Tsuki stood and put his sword away. "Keep your wits, and if there is trouble, wake me." Tsuki climbed up into the tree, using the faint illumination above to spot branches to grasp. Dale drew his sword and waited.

Hours passed and the night creatures told Dale that Orcs were coming. This time it was certain and they were close.

Dale backed against the tree and looked up at the stars. It was close to dawn, but not close enough that Orcs would soon be driven off. He did not know how many, but now, he could smell them on the wind. Dale put his plan into action. He sprung up into the tree and poured an amount of the floral oil over Lenaduiniel's hair and clothing as she slept. Hopping to the ground again he put the bowl and bones back in Tsuki's chest and lifted it to Nightmare. He whispered to the horse as quietly as he could, telling him to be quiet.

The cage, chest and message canister were tied onto Nightmare. The packs, water skins and Tsuki's bow remained beneath the tree. Dale waited with his sword drawn. He lifted one hand to pull his hair from his cloak and loose the largest braid.

He waited, until the very last second, when he was sure they approached, he tried to gauge their number. Not a very large party, but there were not so many Orcs left since the war. Dale whispered for Nightmare to flee to the fort where they had stayed the past month, then gave Moon-halo a slap so that he would run with the other horse. Even if he were to die, the mission would be completed. If Dale could slay these Orcs, Tsuki would get Lenaduiniel to Gwindor.

Dale ran, lightly as Elves did, away from the tree where his companions slept. When he had put distance between them, he called out in the Goblin tongue, which Orcs spoke and he knew well, "Do you want the taste of an Elven sword so badly you chased your own Death these past two days?"

"It is Death-shadow," one of their number said.

"I see him. It is Death-shadow."

A whip snapped. "Fools, he is just a baby Elf."

"Oh, you want to play?" Dale called in their language, "Shall I ream you and eat your flesh while you are yet half alive? Break you and make good little pets of you, yes?" He laughed. "You are all dead!"

Two were preparing to run. Others were aiming their arrows. Dale leapt up into a tree, ran across the branches and dropped down in front of those who ran. He killed them first.

In the tree, Lenaduiniel woke to the horrible sound of Orc voices. She did not know the time, but it was still dark. There was a strong smell surrounding her. She readied her bow, but could not see well enough to aim at any target. She remained as quiet as she could, not knowing how many enemies there might be or where Dale and Tsuki were now. She turned slowly, trying to see into the darkness. Here in the branches a little moonlight came through the leaves and she could see just a portion of Tsuki's face.

Tsuki felt the hand squeeze his shoulder and waking he heard the shouting voices and knew the language was Goblin, though he did not understand the words. He could hear the clash of steel and he knew Dale had left the circle and if it had ever given protection, Tsuki would not know.

Tsuki dropped awkwardly from the tree, into the darkness. Lenaduiniel dropped silently at his side and warned him of her position as Tsuki was drawing his swords. Tsuki could not see, he could only hear the sounds in the darkness.

"Arrows," Lenaduiniel called. Her vision was slightly better than that of Tsuki, but he did not need the warning, he was focused on battle now and the pluck of bowstrings and the hiss of arrows in flight told him what he needed to know. He raised his swords and maintained calm and focus.

Lenaduiniel loosed an arrow along the path the enemy arrows had come, knowing not if the archer was still there, but wagering an arrow that the Orc did not know to reposition after firing from out of the dark.

The arrows were upon them. Tsuki tracked as best he could by sound, and then seeing them one second before they would hit their marks, brought his swords to deflect one arrow from its path and meet an other head on. Something stuck Tsuki's face, the shard of an arrowhead, though he did not know at the time. His sword had split the arrow as it came for his head.

"Dale!" Tsuki called.

Dale heard Tsuki call. He knew that his companions had dropped from the tree. Even now, he slew the archers among the Orcs, finding one with an Elven arrow in his neck. Now the remaining two were upon him, it would not aid Tsuki and Lenaduiniel to call out. All that mattered was that these Orcs must die.

"I believe he is there fighting, but...make a torch. I will cover you."

Lenaduiniel searched the packs with her hands for flint.

"Are there no more with a taste for Death?" Dale shouted.

"Have they slain him?" Lenaduiniel whispered. Her hands shook as she tried to light some dry fallen leaves with flint and dagger.

Tsuki took only a few steps forward. He felt that Dale needed help, but he could not see, and Lenaduiniel would be defenseless as she made a torch for them if he left her. He had promised to cover her.

Lenaduiniel tore a strip from her dress and wrapped it about a branch.

Tsuki could only hear the sickening sound of sword stabbing flesh over and over. "Dale, if you live, call to me, and if anyone hears me who has slain him, I will track you and take your heads."

The only answer was laughter. Mad laughter.

Lenaduiniel stood, holding a primitive torch.

"Dale, remember that you are an Elf," Tsuki whispered.

"I killed them all," Dale said.

Tsuki heard the voice speak in Goblin, but he knew that it was Dale's voice. He walked closer to him and Lenaduiniel followed close behind with the torch. They found Dale, near covered in Orc blood and laughing madly as he leaned on his sword.

"Spoiled by Orcs," Dale said, speaking in the Common Speech.

Tsuki understood. He knew the 'what happened before' Dale was recovering from. He had not only fought Orcs in the past, he had been a prisoner of Orcs. As the Elves had later found him all alone, Tsuki imagined that Dale had killed all those Orcs who had kept him prisoner.

Tsuki had always heard that being taken prisoner by Orcs was a fate worse than death. He knew not what range of activity was included in 'spoiled by Orcs', but he could imagine many vile things. The most disturbing thing was that Tsuki knew Orcs could imagine more vile things than he could.

Tsuki listened for any sign of Orcs, but he found none. He looked to Dale. "Come away from there. Are you injured?"

"It's all Orc blood. All of it."

"Dale. What happened? I told you we would face them together. What happened to the horses?"

"Sent the horses home. I had to do it. I did not want them to find you."

"You disguised Lenaduiniel's scent. You planned this all the time. We are supposed to watch each other's backs!"

"You're hurt." Dale lifted a hand to point to Tsuki's face; it shook.

Tsuki put one sword under his arm and felt his face. There was a gash, which Dale could see, and something was beneath the skin and caused sharp pain when Tsuki pressed it.

"There is a fragment," Dale said. "I can help you. Go to the water. We may not have much time."

"Did they get a message out?" Lenaduiniel asked.

"I don't know," Dale admitted. "Tsuki, go, let me help."

"You do not allow me to help you."

"I slept against your back," Dale whispered. He meant to refer to the ride that day, but when he said it, he then thought of the bed at the inn. Tsuki also thought of that bed. He turned and walked toward the stream.

Dale took the torch from Lenaduiniel; he forced the branch into the soft earth beside the water and bent to wash his hands and sword. There was so much blood. Lenaduiniel kept watch with arrow drawn in her bow. Tsuki examined his swords. The blade was not nicked such that he could see, which was good. Dale pulled a hair from his head and washed it in the stream, then ran the hair between his fingers to remove the water. He took a needle from the packet hidden inside his shirt and burned it clean in the torch fire.

Dale turned to Tsuki as he threaded the hair through the needle. "It will hurt," he said.

"I understand."                       

Dale knelt in front of Tsuki and examined his face; the gash was on his left side. "I will dig the fragment out with the needle then stitch the wound. You may want to hold onto something," Dale warned.

Tsuki sheathed his swords and put his hands on Dale's thighs. He looked into Dale's purple eyes, which seemed to glow in the torchlight, and then he let his eyes lose focus so that he did not really see Dale at all.

Dale put the fingers of his left hand either side of the wound and applied light pressure. He felt for the position of the fragment with the fingers of his right hand. Tsuki hissed a breath and grit his teeth. Dale pushed the needle through Tsuki's skin, behind the fragment and pushed it toward the opening of the wound.

The fragment dropped and landed in a fold of Tsuki's cloak. "Tell me if you feel sharp pain," Dale whispered. He pressed the area around the gash and Tsuki did not speak. Dale gave a nod and then began to stitch the wound. He knew well how to sew and could make small stitches. With luck, the scar would be very small. It might possibly heal entirely.

Dale worked the end of the hair through the previous stitches to keep it tight, then used his knife to cut the remaining hair cleanly. Dale then reached into the pockets of his cloak, until he found the remaining honey. He smeared some across the wound on Tsuki's face. "Done," Dale said. "We should leave this place now."

Tsuki lifted the fragment that had fallen and looked at it. The fragment seemed to be from a flint arrowhead. "It will be difficult," Tsuki said, "but perhaps with compass and torchlight we can make some progress."

They put their packs on their backs, collected their water skins and weapons and first headed for the place they had left the trail. Dale carried the torch and was in the progress of making another. Tsuki checked the map and his compass and found the direction they should take.

With the torchlight, they could see the woods ahead of them well, enough to mark near landmarks between consulting map and compass. They continued on this way, with Lenaduiniel keeping her bow ready, Tsuki plotting the course and Dale working to keep at least one torch lit.

They walked until dawn, but they did not rest then. They carried the torch until there was more sunlight and then extinguished that to plot again by the map and compass and whatever landmarks they could fix.

During the morning, Lenaduiniel spotted movement ahead. Tsuki called out to challenge anyone who might be there, "Hullo, announce yourselves!"

"We are Rangers from Stone Keep," came the reply.

"Did you find two horses?" Tsuki called.

There was no spoken reply as two Rangers rode hard to join them, on horses of their own. "Are you well? Your horses came back riderless." He was Thorn, one of the Instructors and second in command to Barad. He saw that Dale was covered in blood. "We should get him to the fort immediately."

Dale did not answer. He had not spoken since departing their previous camp. "It is all Orc blood, but I do think he should ride back to the fort," Tsuki said.

"We shall bring you all there swiftly. Who is your companion?"

"This is Lady Lenaduiniel. Her brother is among the recruits at Stone Keep and Duinhir of River Forge assigned us as her escort."

"My Lady, There are other horses riding up now."

"I am unharmed," Lenaduiniel spoke up, "My escort was most capable. I can walk."

"She is Sylvan, Sir, A Wood Elf," the other Ranger whispered.

Thorn dismounted, the rest of the party had joined them. He gave orders to put Dale on a horse and to cover him with an extra cloak. It seemed strange, though it was late in the season, it was still summer. Dale was shivering. Some other Rangers were on foot and Thorn ordered them to walk as escort to the lady and aide her if she had any need. He gave to Lenaduiniel the name of the Ranger who had ridden up with him, who was to be in command of their party.

Thorn then offered Tsuki an arm and asked him to ride on his horse. Tsuki tucked the map inside his jacket then took Thorn's arm to sit behind him on the horse. Thorn took leave of the other party and rode toward Stone Keep with the larger party. "Tsuki, did you say Orcs?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How many? Did your party take any injuries? Was it close to the fort?"

Tsuki sighed and tried to gather his thoughts. He wanted to know if Dale would be well. "I believe there were five or six, unless there were others further away. I did not see them very well or examine bodies. It was yet before dawn when we left that place. We walked from then until you found us."

"Injuries?"

"I did not examine Dale, but he told me that he had no physical injures. I took only one, but Dale had already performed a surgery."

"Pardon, what is that?"

"Dale tended my wound."

"The healer will see to you when we reach the fort."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new normalcy is established.

# CHAPTER SEVEN

When they came to the fort, Barad was in the yard giving orders. "Get them to the washhouse and have the healer see them there. Make a partition." Some Rangers ran to do as he said and Dale was taken with them. Tsuki remained with Thorn as he reported to Barad.

"Perhaps a half-dozen Orcs; they came in the hours before dawn; roughly five hours walking due east-southeast from here," Thorn reported.

"I think they tracked us," Tsuki offered.

"Tracked? Are you certain?" Barad asked urgently.

"Not certain, My Lord, but Dale's behavior and the way the blackbirds gathered suggested to me that there were signs Elves and animals could read. I asked Dale if he was certain about a threat, but he could not say he was certain, though he clearly suspected they were coming. It was I that suggested we keep camp there and make a stand if need be. There was little moonlight, so I did not judge it wise to press on, uncertain whether there were pursuers. If I judged wrongly, I will submit myself to whatever punishment you decide. If it helps my case, I did take some precaution with our lives. We had a watch and slept in the tree and kept no fire to warn of our position. I even attempted a spell of protection and Dale disguised the Lady's scent with some oil, so they would not know Elves were about."

"Dale also is an Elf," Thorn said. He was a Man, so he did not understand that Dale's diet and lifestyle did not cause him to smell as other Elves. Tsuki had only lately realized it and he thought Dale kept his diet just for the purpose of confusing Orcs.

Barad made some gesture to silence Thorn. Barad was only half Elven, but he understood much about Dale. "Make sure Tsuki gets to the washhouse and then report back to my office. Fetch The Brown on your way. I will need to speak with him."

A curtain had been hung in the bath area, hiding one of the tubs from view. It was there the healer met Dale and got him out of all of his clothing and into the hot bath. It was true that Dale had taken no physical injury, but some of the Orc blood had soaked through to his skin and there was blood and gore matted in his hair.

It was clear to the wise Elf who was the fort's healer that whatever Dale had seen and done had put him in an unnatural state and that it was important he be kept warm and be made safe and comfortable.

Dale sat in the water, silently. He did not even protest when the healer undressed him or put his hands on him to wash away the blood. He did not care at the moment if one more Elf saw or felt the scars. He kept thinking to himself: I do not seek the Orcs. Dale did not seek or hunt the Orcs. He was not glad if they came upon him. Kill them yes. In the service of the King he had killed Orcs, almost gladly. If they came at him with weapons drawn, he killed them then. He did not seek to have to go through these feelings every time.

They were Orcs, and Orcs had hurt him, but it was still not pleasant to kill them. Dale did not like the way he was when the Orcs were about.

Tsuki was sent into the washhouse. The healer came from behind the curtain and told Tsuki to wash himself and that he would soon check his wounds. "I only have one wound. Dale already treated it," Tsuki said plainly as he undressed.

Dale looked up then, as there was more sunlight coming from the front of the room, he could see Tsuki's silhouette as he climbed into the tub. Dale remembered that he had treated the wound. He barely remembered how he gotten here to this tub.

Tsuki felt much better when he washed. They had Elven hair-wash and good soap at Stone Keep and the heat of the water made his body feel less sore from sleeping in trees.

Even with hair-wash and conditioner, the healer did not have an easy task getting Dale's hair clean. The bathwater was foul with blood and gore. When Dale realized it, he started crying.

Tsuki could hear him from the other side of the curtain, where he was dressing in fresh clothes that had been brought in for him. The healer tried to comfort Dale. "It is well that you cry, young one, many would have run from the work you took upon yourself."

Dale had wanted to run and hide. He had wanted to travel on through the night. Stopping before sunset had allowed the Orcs to catch up with them. He should have stayed awake and not allowed Tsuki to take charge. "It is all my fault," Dale cried. "They were dead and I hewed the bodies with my sword! It is all my fault."

Tsuki did not like to hear Dale crying. He should not like for any Elf to cry, but perhaps especially the males. He did understand, as he understood that violence and war could make even the most brave and strong feel sickened and angry, that those emotions might often find release with tears. It was better done privately, Tsuki thought, but Dale had kept from it a long time.

Tsuki could not imagine everything that had happened to Dale but he knew enough to deduce what the rest might include. "Dale, none of it was your fault."

"It is. My fault. All my fault. I butchered them. Elves do not butcher."

"Dale, I will not come there and look upon you if you do not wish it, but believe that I am sincere. I do not know everything that you have experienced and I cannot know exactly what it feels like, but I know that it was not your fault. Not your fault that your coloring gave you camouflage and so they did not see you until their taste for death had been sated and they wished to toy with you. It is just your nature to have the coloring that caused you to remain unnoticed for a time, but not your shame. Not your fault that they caught up with us last night. I gave out orders, though no authority gave me command. I did not trust your instincts as I should have."

"No! No, you know that it was not your fault." Dale did not want to say in the presence of the healer, but he had deliberately plotted to meet the Orcs on his own. He had not sought the Orcs, but when they came, he wanted to spare Tsuki and Lenaduiniel the same kind of horror he had known.

Tsuki knew that Dale had plotted. He knew that he had shouted at Dale afterward. "I am sorry that I yelled at you, though it was true what I said. I now understand why you felt compelled to act as you did. You could not risk that we might be found, as you were once found."

The healer said that Tsuki was probably correct.

"None of you understand! You don't understand!"

"Dale," Tsuki said, "Whatever you did, whatever was done to you, even if you came to a point that you allowed it to continue, even if you liked it, the shame is not yours, because they never asked you if you wanted to be their slave and you could never have given consent, because they came and took you when you were young and they twisted you. They were wrong and so it is their shame. You are only responsible for making the best of your life now, and I know that you are working very hard to do that."

"Tsuki..."

"Perhaps later?"

"Thank you."

As Tsuki left the washhouse, he did not understand that when he had spoken to Dale, he could have as well been speaking of his own past.

In the yard, a Ranger told Tsuki to report to Barad's office where there would be food for him. Tsuki had not eaten since the evening before and he realized he felt quite hungry.

Tsuki was led to a room near the room in which Barad kept his desk, where a wide table had been lain out with food. Tsuki was asked to sit and told that Dale would also join them and that Lenaduiniel had just arrived in the fort and would come as soon as the ladies of the fort attended to her.

Barad was present, and Thorn who was, as well as their commander's second, Instructor of swordsmanship, and The Brown. It was not the way of Wizards to give out their personal names and so if they had not had other names given them, they were addressed by the highest color of robe they had earned the right to wear.

They invited Tsuki to begin eating and as he ate, they questioned him about his travels. Tsuki answered as directly and honestly as he could, as these were his superiors, and he made effort not to be caught with food in his mouth when they wanted an answer.

Dale was shown in shortly after. He looked better than he had when those present had last seen him. The Brown had been among those in the yard when they rode in. Dale had also been issued a new set of clothes and entered the room fully dressed, though as they were indoors, this meant he wore no cloak.

Dale announced that he wanted to eat Elf food and so Barad bade him sit, as there were already many foods preferred by Elves on the table. Dale ate slowly and answered the questions of his superiors briefly. "It is strange after using eating sticks," Dale said. They had only knife, bread and hands to feed themselves, but this was the normal custom of the region.

Later, Lenaduiniel came into the room and sat at the end of the table opposite Barad. He asked her some questions, though they were disguised as polite conversation. Tsuki was a little worried already, because Dale's story did not match with his exactly on a few points. They had both tried to accept responsibility for what they supposed to be errors in judgment. Lenaduiniel gave a slightly different account from either of the Rangers. She seemed to make them both sound more competent.

It was not long after midday when they had finished their meal and all the questioning. Lenaduiniel was told that her brother was in training and could not be disturbed but that after each day's instruction he would be free to see her. She would be staying among the ladies that served at the fort. Tsuki and Dale were told that they might have the remainder of the day to rest but that in the morning they must be back to training with the other recruits.

When the meal was finished and Barad was alone in his office with Thorn and The Brown he sat at his desk and looked to the documents he had taken from their container as soon as the horses were brought in. "The situation may be more serious than we would have thought. Dale seemed to believe the Orcs were after him."

"Not altogether surprising," The Brown said.

"And Lady Lenaduiniel seems to think it a plot by former subjects of the Dark Lord in the east to abduct her in order to sway her father."

"Is that not possible?"

"Possible, but Duinhir reports that messengers coming into River Forge from the east were also beset by a small party of Orcs that tracked them and traveled by night."

"Coincidence, Sir?"

"Now, I think not. I have received, though Duinhir's post, orders from the Elf King. We have a High King now, and many lands that were lost during reign of the Dark Lord and his subjects have been restored. Rangers were long chosen from the Men of the lost kingdoms who wished to give what protection they could to the people, and Elves have as long aided these Men. Now we are agreed to take recruits from all the speaking races, in service of the High King; there are many areas that would be otherwise lawless, even though the war is won. And we have agreed also to take assignments from other kings, be they the lesser Kings of Men, Dwarf Lords, Elven Kings or Mayor of Halflings. As the orders come from the Elf King, we must do as we are instructed."

"Your attempt to reason out why we must obey tells me these orders are suspect," The Brown said, "Does it involve a certain undertaking of Elves and Wizards?"

"I suspect it does involve the rumored undertaking, but the orders do not say. I will trust you two as my advisors in this. The orders are clear, but I do not like the lack of detail and explanation. Surely an officer of my rank deserves to know what dangers he may be sending those who serve him toward, but I have been given no more detail than a foot soldier."

"What do the orders say?" Thorn asked.

"A courier will arrive from the west in approximately three weeks and we are to make certain this courier is brought safely to his destination. We are not told the exact destination, but that the courier will inform us when he comes and that it will be a long journey. We are ordered to treat the matter with secrecy and as a matter of the security of all good creatures."

"I foresee the courier is related to the rumored undertaking," The Brown said, rubbing his temple. "It is perhaps some combination of Elven magics and Wizardry, but I cannot see more."

"I do not trust this amount of secrecy outside of wartime," Barad said, but we are bound to follow the order. The means and mode of escort are for us to decide. Given the attacks on the messengers, I believe that some opposing force does know of the same rumors as we do. We must use caution."

"I have prepared the list of newly recruited Rangers who have earned the highest marks in the broadest range of classes," Thorn said. He brought the list from his jacket, written in ink on a piece of parchment.

Barad took the list and read it. The Brown looked over his shoulder to see the names. "I am sure these will all make good Rangers. Several from Third Company are doing very well. Gwindor's Company, bless their spirits. I see that our Dale and Tsuki are both on this list."

"Sir, I must agree that they possess skills, but they are...bunglers! Surely you could not trust them with this assignment? Do you even mean to send our new recruits?"

"They will be graduated by the end of the month when the courier is expected. It was my thought to use the mission to get our recruits further experience, but now I have doubt, since we have put together the information regarding the Orc attacks."

"Perhaps decoys," The Brown suggested as he looked out the window to the well, where Tsuki and Dale stood talking.

"Use decoys?" Barad mused. "Send one party that is bound to attract more attention or that would be expected, with a substitute courier, and send a second party secretly with the real courier."

"Send Tsuki and Dale as the decoys, Sir! They are such bunglers they will be sure to draw attention. Pots of vomit! They should be discharged."

"We shall see. There is more than a week of instruction left the recruits and then they will have their final projects and tests to complete. We have time to consider our plans."

At the well, Dale drank water from his hand as Tsuki stood nearby, holding the end of the new cloak he had been issued, which was too long. "I am glad that things will get back to normal," Dale said. "I meant what I said about getting you anything you need. For you, I will do it without payment, but I notice you are quite skilled at whittling wood."

"It is something to pass time between battles."

"If I got you wood, could you whittle specific things that others want? If you did, I could get you things, not from me, as I said that would be for free, but things others might wish to trade."

"I really have no need for anything, but I will attempt if it helps you, though I would prefer not to craft weapons or...tools of torture."

Dale laughed and there was a little madness in it. "That need not be a tool of torture. Let's call it an example of homoerotic craftwork. I suppose they took it from me. They took everything this time. I will have to start over. I think I will visit the town and the outlying homesteads tonight. I could really use a needle to make pockets again."

"Dale, you should not go out again. There might be Orcs about."

"I will be alone, so they will not find me."

"Perhaps you might take my cloak as yours. It is green and will serve you better while it is still summer."

"It is too long for you. When I get my needles, I will alter my cloak for you to use."

"Take mine now. I will not need a cloak soon, staying at the fort and taking instruction." Tsuki removed the cloak that was loosely draped over his shoulders and offered it to Dale. The cloak fit Dale well.

"It will do until I get my own cloak back."

"I should like to have my things as well."

"You should be careful with your...mystical Wizardry or whatever that stuff is."

"I...I understand your concern. I believe I am well now, though I did react strangely when I saw all my old things again."

"You are not so terrible for a Wizard..."

"I am not a Wizard."

"Not to those who wear the robes, but you know so much. I just was trying to say...perhaps I shall see you when we are called to supper, but I will need to see my Men and find out how things have gone here and everything I have missed."

"Yes...I wonder how it will be for Gwindor with his sister here."

"I expect they shall spend some time together, but he will still be in training. You will probably see him soon, to warn him, if some Ranger has not already gone to tell him Lenaduiniel is here."

"Yes. I will go to my barrack now. I could use some sleep."

"Sleep would be good, while there is yet light," Dale's voice almost sang.

"Perhaps at supper...I shall see you...or some other time."

"Yes." Dale was silent for a few moments. "Certainly I will see you, sometime."

Tsuki smiled. "Until then."

When Dale and Tsuki each returned to their barrack, they found that all the items they had been issued and which they had taken on their trip were lain out on their bed with their empty pack. Anything they had had in their pack that had not been issued to them had been taken and placed in storage.

At supper, Tsuki and Dale only saw each other from a distance. Dale was occupied with speaking to his Company and explaining that many things had been taken when he returned but that he would do his best to acquire what they wanted. The Men he knew told him what he had missed in their training and how they thought he should catch up to them. Tsuki spent the meal sitting beside Gwindor and relating how he had known Lenaduiniel before and not guessed that Gwindor was her brother, though he had guessed Gwindor was a noble.

"You are a Prince?" The Dwarf in their company asked. He seemed most interested I the details of the story regarding Lenaduiniel. "And you, Tsuki, bathed with her and truly did not look upon her?"

"I did not look at her nakedness. There was not enough light in the day for us to bathe at different times, but of course I acted honorably and gazed away from her."

"And she did not look at you? How can you be certain?"

"Gib Son of Gib, you are speaking of my sister," Gwindor warned.

The Dwarf changed the subject to jewelry that Elven ladies might like. Tsuki had heard Gib's stories many times, though he did not often speak to him. The Dwarf seemed to enjoy complaining about his family, his three older brothers who liked to do nothing but sing in taverns and how he had been forced by his father to represent their family in the military, though he truly had wanted to be a master jeweler. It seemed he truly had joined the Rangers hoping to see Elven ladies.

Dale went out that night, going over the wall in darkness as he often did. He visited the caches he kept in various trees he knew, without benefit of light. He found his way in the near total darkness to a section of stream he knew, north of the fort, and dug out some flint there. He made a torch to light his way as he gathered some berries, wildflowers and herbs.

Dale visited the homestead of some women that lived outside of the nearby town and liked to do night gardening. He delivered to them many of the plants he had found, with dirt still on the roots, as they liked. He sat a while and had ale and cakes as he bargained with them for goods in trade and then he went into the town.

He had been in a tavern fight here, but he had also visited on many other nights without incident. He often found people within the tavern that knew things they wanted or had things to trade.

There were other homesteads, but Dale decided to take what he had collected for the night from the tavern and return to the fort. When he came to the walls, he spied up to see who was guarding. Dale spotted a Ranger that he knew and scaled the wall near his post. He made his customary payment to him and then leapt down into the yard.

Tsuki woke in the night and felt a body sitting upon him. He reached for the knife beneath his pillow, but his wrist was pinned by a hand. "It's me," Dale's voice said, but Tsuki could hardly see him in the dark.

"What is that smell on your breath?" Tsuki asked. It seemed not a good smell to him.

Dale attempted to catch scent of his own breath. "Is it so bad to you? It is a Man smell."

"I do not know. It is not quite good. What did you eat?"

"Nothing. I gave suck to the guard so I could get back inside."

"You...?"

Dale lifted Tsuki's hand, which he still kept pinned and sucked upon his fingers.

Tsuki understood. "You mean...on his...hmmn." Tsuki drew his hand from Dale and wiped his moist fingers on Dale's shirt. "You do this every time you go out?"

"Not every time. The alternative is scaling the wall behind the latrines and hoping to not be seen."

"It was very dark tonight."

"They had extra guards looking for Orcs."

"Does he return the...sucking?"

"No, it's just done as payment."

"Then it is not sharing?"

"I...I suppose not."

"It would be the way of Elves to share...?"

"That one likes to pretend I am a woman."

"That one."

"Get up. I brought the cloak for you. Stand so that I can mark how to alter it."

Tsuki nodded in the darkness and, as Dale climbed off him, he swung his legs from the cot and stood. Dale put the cloak on Tsuki's shoulders and used a chalky rock to mark the length and the place Tsuki's hands fell. Dale took the cloak and promised to alter it and bring it to Tsuki soon.

The next day all the recruits were at training again. Tsuki and Dale did not see each other very often, but it became usual for Dale to enter the barrack of Third Company, in the evenings before curfew, and sit talking to Tsuki. Most often Dale delivered various types of wood he had gathered in the forest and gave Tsuki orders for objects to be whittled.

Tsuki was careful not to be seen with the pieces of wood outside of the barracks, but as Gwindor had allowed him whittling sticks before Tsuki had no reservations about taking up the hobby in his spare evenings. The shavings were put in the tinderbox near the stove to be used as fuel and the finished objects were neatly placed beneath Tsuki's cot and frequently removed for delivery.

Others noticed a difference in Tsuki; sometimes he spoke to others without being spoken to. The occasional rumor about him was still spoken, but now there were recruits who were glad to have a comb, a small likeness of a loved one or favorite horse they missed, a new pipe, or just a wooden coin with a rune they considered lucky carved in it.

Sometimes Dale would find berries or clays to make dyes and they would cook them over the stove that heated the barracks with Gwindor watching for their superiors. Sometimes Dale managed to barter for a little bit of wax in the town and they could melt the wax and dip the dyed wooden objects and then rub them to a shine when dry. Dale got the best deals for finished items like those.

The recruits did not all have supply of things for trade. There was one Dwarf in Forth Company who could use various rocks picked up in the yard to work against each other and make small objects. There was the artist who knew to draw pictures in Dale's company. Another Man knew to make things from clay, and though they did not have means to fire the pieces hard, they were still useful. There were Elves who knew how to weave useful things from hair. Many traded services; they would do chores or tutor other recruits in a language or subject of instruction they knew well. Dale knew well how to sew and often did mending of the clothing issued to the recruits if he had nothing else that was desired.

The grey cloak he had mended for Tsuki was cut down to calf length and the extra fabric had been used to sew neat rows of pockets within, shaped that they might conceal a wand or small vials and bottles.

The superiors did know that most of this went on, as recruits in the past had done the same, and they allowed the activity so long as they did not find the recruits cheated in tests of their ability, because they believed it taught resourcefulness.

Tsuki had even whittled for himself a wand of holly, about the length of his forearm, and polished it with wax.

Tsuki had obtained a disc of clay and when he was not busy whittling or in instruction, Tsuki would sit in the corner of the barrack with his wand, the disc, and the cup and knife from the pack he had been issued, and enter a meditative state. He did this mostly at night, so he would not frighten the others in his Company by appearing to cast spells.

Sometimes, not yet in meditation, or coming out of it, Tsuki saw Dale enter the barrack and go to Gwindor's cot. He would not try to look at them, but meditate instead. It was most difficult to turn inward and see anything clearly when Dale was with Gwindor.

Gwindor needed to seek this means of relieving tension more, now that his sister was in the fort. Dale and Tsuki were amused by her, but her presence always left Gwindor unnerved. She represented the home he had left to take up this ascetic mission in the Rangers. Sometimes she made him doubt, or miss his home.

Gwindor enjoyed Dale very much, because he was strong, possessed of endurance, well endowed and not shy about taking or feeling pleasure. It served Dale's purposes that there was someone near that did not think of him as killer or ghost or mad Elf; someone who gave and received in equal balance.

Sometimes, when Dale and Gwindor were through with each other for the night, Dale would sit near Tsuki. He often asked Tsuki what he was doing. It was not something Tsuki wished to tell others about, but as Dale knew him better than most and asked politely, Tsuki would explain.

He would sit and meditate about himself and his past and what path he should walk in the future. Often he would examine in his mind the time he had lived with His Master. Tsuki did not yet realize what, if anything, had been wrong about His Master's actions, but it concerned him that Dale should think that Tsuki had been used wrongly.

"You will probably figure it out soon and when you do it might hurt, and I am sorry for that," Dale told him.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some things come to an end.

# CHAPTER EIGHT

In the last fortnight of their training, the recruits were to complete projects, which would demonstrate their initiative and dedication to the Rangers. For these projects, they were allowed regular access to the woods around the fort during the day and to any belongings they might have stored in the armory, though all the materials and tools they removed were to be stored in the armory or in instruction halls after curfew and when they were not working on the projects. They might choose to work in groups or as individuals; they had until the end of the current week to submit the premise of their work and the individuals involved and to the end of the week after to complete all of the work.

The recruits had heard rumors of the new assignment only a couple days before and many had hurried to choose groups. Some had clear ideas for their projects and worked to convince those that had the skills that would be useful to work with them. It did not matter the Company one was assigned to, any could work together on projects. Others had more clear ideas regarding whom they preferred to work with and formed groups quickly.

Tsuki had a clear idea for a project and he was also excited to have access to all his belongings again, even in a controlled fashion. He needed only to convince others to work with him. He knew he needed at least one assistant who had particular skills, and so he approached Gib the Dwarf after breakfast, just after the assignment had officially been given.

"Have you an idea for a project, Gib?" he asked, "Or teammates chosen?"

Gib eyed Tsuki suspiciously, for although in nearly two months he had come to find the Easterling much more tolerable, he now was certain Tsuki knew of Wizardry and that made him somewhat nervous. He replied honestly, despite the suspicion, and said that he had no set idea or teammates.

"I have an idea and I would like you to help me. It is true you know how to craft jewelry and fine metalcraft?"

"Yes. Before I went to war..." Gib started to tell his story again, about his study of metalcraft and his plans to be a master jeweler and his brothers.

"And you have some tools with you for your work, or know how to make more?"

"I have some stored."

"I questioned The Brown and he told me that if we recruits conceive a project which requires some commodity we need not in every case obtain it ourselves, the fort will provide many materials, so long as we do the work. This includes some metals."

"Do you wish me to craft new cloak pins for the Rangers?" Gib laughed.

"No. The actual project I had in mind is designing and crafting new cookware for Rangers to travel with. Listen..." Tsuki lowered his voice, "The Brown said if it was necessary for our project, we could ask the smiths to allow us access to their smithy and they would likely allow it. We will have access to our belongings; that means your tools. And I have some metal objects that I would liked worked on. If I can convince the warden of the armory that they pertain to our project, would you work on them under guise of doing work for our project? There will of course be work involved in making the cookware, but I will help you with that as much as I am able. I already have some ideas for design."

"I do not know. Is it some Wizardry?"

"There is more inherent Wizardry in the cookware we shall design than in the items I would ask you to alter for me. They are simply decorative metal items."

"What sort of metal?"

"Silver. I also have a spare silver cup. You can use that if you require extra metal and keep any excess for yourself."

Gib was not yet convinced.

"If you like, we can go now to the armory and I will show you."

"Yes, but I have not agreed yet."

"Very well," Tsuki agreed. He had other bargaining pieces remaining.

They went to the armory and found it rather crowded. Many recruits who had already chosen groups were there looking at their belongings and wondering if any might be useful. The projects might be craftwork or scholarly reports or perhaps some combination of the two, and some recruits were wondering if they might write reports on various types of swords, so that they would have an excuse to get their own swords from the armory and have sparring matches.

The warden had additional Rangers working with him, to control the many recruits. Tsuki waited until he was allowed to collect his things. The Rangers said he could set his things on one of the tables to find what he needed, but that he should be as quick as possible.

Tsuki opened the chest and his leather case and saddle bags, which had had traveled with before. He wished that he had more time to sort through everything, but he was at least glad to find that the chest and everything he had collected while traveling with Dale had been brought to the armory safely.

He collected everything he had that might be seen as cookware, spoon and eating sticks he had whittled, various metal and clay cups and pots, some Wizard cookware he had not seen since arriving at the fort, some knives. Within this collection, Tsuki placed his ceremonial cup, knife and wand. If the Ranger nearby asked, he would say the wand was a sort of eating stick. He also took the remaining rabbit bones, snipping one from his bow to add to the others. If asked, Tsuki would say this was for reference in measuring the cookware against what might be cooked in it.

Tsuki lastly took a quill, bottle of ink and a tome with remaining blank pages. The rest of his things he returned to the shelf. Tsuki knelt on the floor with Gib stooped and looking over his shoulder and sketched in ink what he wanted. The two largest bones of Old Rabbit's rear legs should be made handles for the wand and knife. One of the large bones from a front leg should be the stem of the ceremonial goblet. The remaining bones should be joined somehow, possibly by silver wire. Facsimiles would be made of the four missing bones to complete the skeleton.

"Are you as mad as that Elf you talk to? You are asking me to aid you in necromancy?" Gib demanded.

"Quiet! It is not any such sorcery. It is just...lucky. The bones are from the first rabbit I killed with my bow, so I consider them lucky and I should like my personal tableware to include the bones and I should like the remaining bones arranged in their original state as a trophy. No necromancy or Wizardry at all. Just hunting trophies and good luck items."

"I would feel very strange joining silver and bone."

"But you could devise a means of doing it?"

"It would not be difficult, I have delicate drills and the proper tools. I also have some silver wire, which I would exchange out for that cup you mentioned. If I had access to the heat of the smithy, it would be easy, but...bones."

"I will give you a ring. A true silver ring."

"True silver?"

"Yes! With moonstone in it."

"It's not some magic ring? I curse magic rings."

"No, not magic, just pretty, maybe small enough for the finger of a lady Elf...maybe there is excess and you could cut and size it."

Excess true silver sounded good to Gib, as did owning a ring such as Tsuki described. "I will be on your team," he said, "I will collect all my metalworking tools and materials and my cookware as well."

Tsuki smiled slightly.

After he and Gib had collected their things and gained permission from the smith to use his facilities and have some space to work, they brought their things outside to discuss design, as it was cooler. Dale found them seated on the ground with their collection spread on a leather apron. Tsuki was busy sketching the designs of his ceremonial objects in more detail and Gib was examining Tsuki's wand.

"You are not working together?" Dale asked.

"We have worked out a mutually beneficial arrangement," Tsuki said without looking up from his tome.

"What is your project then?"

"Metal cookware, I believe," Gib said.

"You couldn't use another person for your team, could you?"

Tsuki looked up. "Do you wish to help?"

"It is not for me. I do not have a project yet, exactly, but someone else is looking for a team and does not have an idea how to use their skills to complete the assignment."

"Who is it?" Tsuki asked.

"Cal, from First Company, the one who works in clay."

Tsuki glanced to Gib. "We might use him to make sample cookware to check our sizing, before we make the metal ones. And he could make the missing bones."

Dale laughed. "I see you are using the assignment's allowances and the smithy to advantage. May I tell Cal that he can join you?"

Gib said that he agreed and Tsuki nodded. Dale left them to find Cal.

Cal was a Man from the lake region to the west and he said that Dale had informed him where there was a stream and possibly there would be good clay there. If they wanted any special items of clay, he would make them or if they wished to walk outside, they might use the excuse of going out for clay. Cal wondered if they might use the smithy in some way to fire clay and went to speak to the smiths about their furnaces.

Soon Cal, Tsuki and Gib had worked out what they wanted from each other. Cal would make clay facsimiles of the missing rabbit bones for the skeleton and Gib would work the rabbit bones into Tsuki's 'tableware'. Gib wanted a figure in clay of a beautiful female Elf. In exchange, Cal got to work with a team and had found a means of firing some clay objects. Gib got his clay figure and a ring and perhaps some spare silver from Tsuki.

By the afternoon they were clear on their personal tasks and how they should work on them in secret and Tsuki began explaining what he wished to make for their project. "The first part will be a burner. I suspect the easiest way to craft this would be to make a sort of metal cup or bowl, perhaps like a lamp. It might use as fuel some manner of oil or wax. I am not sure. Perhaps paper or wood shavings in wax. The second part is the stove. It will be small in size, so to travel well, have openings in the bottom to allow air to feed the flames, and have a level, but grooved surface on top on which to rest a pot. The third part will be the particular kind of pots and pans. I wish to make them in some precise manner so that they may stack inside each other or in a small space when traveling. The fourth part will be accessories, anything we find we need to make the system work better, perhaps spoons, or pot lid or pads to protect hands."

Tsuki drew pictures and showed some examples of Wizard cookware. "This is a vapor cooker. The lower pot holds water and sits above a stove or fire. The upper pot has holes in the bottom and vapor from the hot water travels up through the holes. The lid goes on top and seals the vapor in. The food in the upper chamber cooks fast with very little water and remains very flavorful."

Gib said this was Wizardry and Cal said he was not certain he wanted to eat foods cooked in vapors.

Tsuki sighed. "It will work, trust me. Perhaps it is enough for today. Think about ways you would improve the cookware and tomorrow we can meet again and perhaps go seek clay and wax. We will probably want to construct a press to make the pots from metal discs..."

"A press? That takes all the art out of it. You will have quickly made identical pots."

Tsuki smiled at the Dwarf. "Yes. That is what the Rangers need. They are not all Dwarves. They need a means to make many identical kits that work well and travel well, so that they may issue them to those who serve. There will be times when fires can be built and things can be roasted on a spit or stewed, but what if there is danger or a mission that calls for speed or even secrecy? Large fires will attract attention in the night. Our burners will cast less light. The vapor cooker can use little water and if the pots are cooled with the lid on, the vapor will condense and become water again. So, our kit can be used between water sources quite efficiently. Also, the size and shape of the burner and stove should cause the surface to heat quickly. Grilling directly on the stovetop or using the vapor cooker will cook foods quickly. We have two weeks to work out the details, but if you are set on making the kits beautifully crafted, then devise between you some pleasing shape that is also efficient which we may cast or press."

"Tomorrow we should go seek some clay."

"I will go with you. We are both in the barrack of Third Company. You may find us there or meet us after breakfast. We will also need wood large enough for constructing a press if we use one, and some kind of fuel."

They stored their things in a box inside the smithy and parted. Tsuki went to the barracks and whittled and thought the sorts of things he thought when he would meditate. In a way the whittling was also meditative. At the call to supper, Tsuki cleaned up and went to the dining hall.

Dale came and sat across from Tsuki as he was wondering whether Gib could make eating sticks of steel. Dale smiled warmly. "How is the project going?"

"They suspect me of Wizardy."

Dale laughed. "Table ware and hunting trophies?"

"I thought he was going to refuse my offer. He accused me of necromancy," Tsuki whispered.

"What did he think you would do? Bring life to an army of Wizard-spawned rabbits?"

Tsuki laughed. "Do you have a project yet."

"Yeah, my pet Halfling and I are compiling a dictionary of Goblin and Common Speech."

"You should not say that. Halflings cannot be pets. They are people, like us."

"I know, it's just I've broken him, you know? He will do nearly anything I say to get me to bring him food."

Tsuki shook his head and sighed.

"The Brown has supplied our team with pens, ink and paper for our manuscript, so we are all set. I will see how much of it I can dictate in two weeks. I may even write a treatise on the nature of Orcs in the absence of Wizard control. Do you need anything?"

"The Smith can supply the metals we need and we will go outside to look for wood and clay. Cal thinks there will be some at the stream."

"There will be."

"We need a fuel, an oil, or a wax if possible. There is beeswax and plant wax and mineral wax, but I do not know of how to obtain mineral waxes or if there are the correct sort. Towns and farms often have beeswax, so I think we should use that, as Rangers would have the opportunity to refill the burner while traveling."

"Some kind of Wizard camping stove?"

"True Wizards would dig and refine oils and vaporous elements deep in the ground to use as fuel. That is somewhat beyond my knowledge and not practical for Rangers."

"The Nightgardners have a hive."

"I do not know them."

"They are sisters that live on a homestead nearby. They are quite knowledgeable about plants and make their own candles to sell in town. Would you like to go with me tonight?"

"We should not leave the fort after curfew; we should have to find a means of reentry."

"I thought we would just scale the wall, but the moon is waxing, so there would be a chance we were spotted."

Tsuki smiled, thinking that the moon was waxing. "Tomorrow, in the day?"

Dale agreed.

The next day, Dale spent his morning writing out a guide for pronouncing Goblin as transliterated into the Common Writing, while Tsuki went with Cal to the stream to dig clay.

Tsuki and Cal met Gib in the smithy and while Gib began his work on Tsuki's 'tableware', Cal and Tsuki began crafting various sizes of pots to test stacking and transport methods. Cal showed Tsuki how they could make a hot fire and then bury clay objects that were already air dried in the coals to become hard. Tsuki fired his disc as an experiment. Gib contributed by saying that he had given the project consideration and thought the burner and stove could be made of steel and the pots of copper, which was lighter. 

Dale came by for Tsuki in the afternoon. Tsuki said he would try to get wax and return to help them. It was a warm day toward the end of summer and Tsuki and Dale walked with cloaks, but without jackets over their shirts. They walked quickly through the woods, to the homestead Dale knew.

"It was only two days," Tsuki said.

“What?”

"Two days we were alone together, but it seemed more. It is nice to do it again, for a little while."

"Yeah, it's nice," Dale agreed.          

They met the Nightgardeners inside their home and were invited in to have some cakes and ale. The sisters agreed to provide Tsuki with some beeswax and told him of the candleberries they grew, which they could boil wax from. They gave Tsuki a quantity of wax on credit, as he promised to make some particular wooden items for them. 

When they returned to the fort, Tsuki thanked Dale for helping him locate wax and said that he had enjoyed the walk. Dale went to dictate Goblin and Tsuki went to show his teammates the wax.

In the first week of their assignment, Tsuki's team cast a stove in steel as well as several little pots that might be used as burners. They made and fired various clay cookware to test the shapes and sizes. During the second week of the assignment, they split their time between work in the smithy and camping near the stream where they tested the function of the stove, burners and various pots.

When they were outside, they often saw other recruits who were foraging for materials or writing reports on plants and animals in the area. Sometime others would come to see what they were cooking. Gib was amazed that vapor cooking truly worked. They determined that the stove would also work over a small wood fire and that wood shavings and beeswax made a good fuel for the burner and that the burner would last for many meals before it needed refilling.

The last few days they spent in the smithy. Tsuki drew up the plans for the press based on basic principles of machinery and they constructed the various wood and metal parts so that the pull of a single lever would bring a weight down against a blank copper disc and press it into a hollow to form the shape of the pot. Some hand tooling finished the edge of the pot and handles or latches were attached with rivets and additional hammering.

They changed the attachments to the press to make the different shaped pots and even to put the many holes in those pots used for vapor cooking. They even pressed matching cups, bowls, and plates and cast steel eating sticks. Tsuki crafted an additional wooden spoon and pair of eating sticks to go with the kit.

The next to last day was spent partly at the smithy polishing the pieces for their presentation, and partly near the stream recording every way there was to cook fish with the kit: vapor cooking, grilling, frying, boiling, roasting, baking. Cal had even added an earthenware pot and lid to the kit, which could be placed directly in hot coals to bake or roast food. All together, the kit did weigh marginally more than the total weight of the cookware the Rangers presently issued, but it could do much more and took very little space to pack, as the pieces could be made to stack inside each other.

In the evening before the presentation, Tsuki wrote up direction for making the kits in the smithy as well as packing and using the kits.

All during the time they had been working on their final projects, the recruits had been called to take various tests under observation, demonstrating for their instructors that they were proficient in a certain weapon or well versed in a language or period of history, or that they could go and locate a specific plant or animal and bring it to the fort.

They often worked right up to curfew, but some used the darkness after curfew for activities. Dale continued to go out to obtain goods for trade. Tsuki continued to meditate and sometimes to whittle by moonlight.

He meditated every night and even invoked his power to spell for revelation in his dreams and slept with his knife beneath his pillow. Sometimes, Dale still came and sat near him when Tsuki was meditating. He would chew mint leaves and say that he hoped they would pass the requirements to become Rangers and be assigned to the same fort or patrol.

When the morning of the presentations came, Tsuki went to the armory to return the materials he had taken for the project to his shelf, including the ceremonial objects Gib and Cal had helped him alter. Tsuki was pleased with the work and took one of his true silver rings from his chest and placed it in the bag on Gib's shelf, which he knew.

He stepped out into the yard, on his way to meet Gib and Cal to go to the meeting hall to await their turn in presenting their project, and Tsuki realized that he knew just what the Wizard he had lived with had done wrong. In a moment, with a cool breeze lifting his cloak and the sound of leaves rustling in the air, Tsuki knew.

It did hurt, but Tsuki knew the wrongness was not his fault, but the Wizard's.

He went to the meeting hall and found Cal and Gib there; Cal was holding the kit and Gib a waterskin and some items borrowed from the kitchens. Tsuki smiled and led them to take seats.

Barad and a group of the Instructors were seated near the front of the room, taking notes on the presentations so that they could give the recruits marks and better know how to assign them later. Thorn called out the names of those who had submitted their teams and one by one, each group or individual made their presentation.

The recruits had worked on various projects. Gwindor had written a scholarly work on hair-wash, various formulas, where to obtain ingredients and how to determine the best wash for one's hair type. This seemed frivolous to some, but to the Elves it was quite serious. Another group presented a design for a frame that could be constructed to carry and injured person, which could be carried or dragged by horse and even made to disguise its own tracks. Dale and his teammate presented their dictionary of Goblin, without ever admitting that Dale was fluent in the language.

Tsuki's group was called and they set up their cooking kit. They placed a leather apron on the table to protect it, lit the burner, placed the stove over it and set water to boil. They each took turns in demonstrating how to prepare food to be placed in the cook pots and how the different pieces could be arranged to cook by various methods. They invited their instructors to taste the food. The Brown eagerly tasted some carrots that had been cooked with vapor, while others were more skeptical.

The presentations continued until shortly before supper and the recruits were told that over the next several days they each would be hearing from the commander as to their marks and new orders. For the time being, they were free to access their belongings during the day, so long as they did not store these items in the barracks after curfew.

At supper, the recruits were all in a generally good mood. Tsuki was thinking about the realization he had, but he was not sad. He knew he had sought the realization and that he could deal with what he knew. He wanted to speak to Dale, to thank him and to say that he had been correct about many things, but Dale was surrounded by others showing off useless things they had just taken from their shelves

The Brown came to Tsuki; Gib was also seated nearby. "The commander wishes for your team to construct two more full kits, working with the smith this time. We have not decided that all Rangers should have such kits, but it has been agreed we should have more samples to issue to particular Rangers for trials. You may start as soon as you wake in the morning."

Tsuki did not see Dale that night. Dale went out of the fort and visited the nearby town and its tavern. In the morning, Tsuki worked in the smithy. His team demonstrated their methods to the smith, particularly operation of the press they had built there. The pressing did not take long, but some of the finishing would be completed the next day.

That night Tsuki did not see Dale come to the barrack of Third Company, so he snuck out into the yard after curfew to go to the barracks of Second Company. Dale's cot was the first near the door and it was empty, but one of the men saw Tsuki standing in the doorway and called out, "Dale, your friend is here."

Dale saw the figure against the faint light from outside. He walked, finished hiding away his things, and went to the door. "Can we talk?" Tsuki asked.

"Yeah." Dale opened the door wider to move past Tsuki and led him to the stables. They sat in the straw in the yard behind. "The sky is dark again."

"Yes. Waning; almost black."

"When it is full, it makes me think of how your eyes look."

"Do you remember you told me I would figure things out, and it would hurt?"

"Yeah."

"It did hurt, but I am not really sad now. I feel like it is better to know. I want to tell you about it. You were correct about a lot of things."

"You can tell me about it."

"The Wizard I called Master and I did have a relationship, a sort of exchange. It was not physical in the sense of sex, so when you suggested that I was more confused."

"You called him 'the Wizard'."

"Yes. It was physical in the sense that we gave and received things. It was emotional, intellectual, perhaps spiritual. I think the spiritual exchange was most intimate and perhaps what held me so long. It feels like, there was a piece of me that should have been inside, that was missing, and I had to work to get it back. Perhaps that sounds bad to you, but truthfully, I enjoyed the exchange. I got a lot out of it. It made me feel good. If the Wizard had waited until I was older and explained what the exchange was...what the relationship was to be, I would have agreed to it. He did not wait until I was old enough to understand. He did not ask. When I was very young, he did place me with My Teacher. My teacher only cared for me. He was loving the way a father would be. It was a different sort of exchange, something more innocent. When I went to live with the Wizard, I had perhaps ten years, maybe eleven. He started then. It was wrong. I know that now. He should have waited until I was older. He should have asked. He should have warned me of the side effects."

"Do you feel angry?"

"No. Not really angry. Perhaps hurt or bitter about the way it started and the way it ended, but not regretful or shameful about how I felt between. I liked being with him. Do you remember also, that day we tried to think what alternative there was, if one did not desire to share casually, or seek a wife, or belong to an order that demanded celibacy?"

"I remember."

"The alternative is...you are one who is devoted to another of the same gender. That is how I am. I liked the bond I shared with that Wizard, though it was begun wrongly. I would like to find someone in the world who would agree to have a similar bond with me. I think that I should abandon my vow. I choose to seek someone who will share a bond with me on every level; someone who is male."

"I..." Dale's voice rasped, "I hope you find that person."

"I have, at least, one I desire to be with, though I do not know if he can feel the same about me as I do him. It is difficult to ask."

"You cannot just go straight to being bonded for life. I know that. With males or females, you have to take steps toward the relationship you want. Sometimes smaller. Sometimes larger..."

"I want to have sex with you, Dale."

"Yes."

Tsuki twisted toward Dale, reached out and felt his arm. He swung a leg across Dale's body to straddle him. Tsuki felt for Dale's face with his fingers, bowed and kissed his lips.

Dale did not know how to react; he was horrified. For a moment, he froze still. Tsuki felt there should be some form of reciprocation and as he was about to lift his face to speak to Dale, when Dale put his hands to Tsuki's chest and pushed him away. "No kissing! No kissing, Tsuki. Never. Never. I can't!"

"Dale, why? I though that you wanted to." Tsuki stroked Dale's braid and tried to see him in the dark. "Dale."

"I never let anyone kiss me. I can't. I'm tainted."

"Not to me."

Laughter. Mad laugher. "I ate Men."

"I did not think they had such food in the west."

"Ate them. Gobble slurp. Tore flesh. Ate them. Even Elves. Tainted like a Wizard-spawned Orc."

"Dale, be at peace. That was a long time ago."

"I even ate Orcs," Dale whispered.

Tsuki caressed Dale's cheek with his fingers. "Dale, I had already guessed. There was a time when you believed that you were an Orc. You even liked being an Orc. And after you had killed all the Orcs that had made you their pet, you murdered Men and Elves that came into your valley, because you were still an Orc then. I know. If any agents of disease worked their way into your body by the eating I believe they have been worked out by now. If Men died, I am glad their deaths enabled you to survive and be rescued from that life. I am resolved; I still wish to kiss you."

"You can't just be resolved!" Dale shouted.

"Quiet. Dale, it is after curfew."

"Can't just be resolved," he sang. "Be resolved? You cannot, because I am not resolved. I do not feel right about it at all!"

"Dale, gather your wits! No matter how Elves behave, this is no way for a Ranger to behave. I swear I will not kiss you, if you do not wish it. I thought that when you said, 'yes' it meant it would all be well with you."

"I change my mind! I'm allowed to say 'no' or change my mind. Leave me alone. You make me feel tainted."

Tsuki removed himself from Dale. He called his name.

"Leave me. Now."

Tsuki left. He crept from the stable yard back to his barrack. When he sat on his cot, he heard shifting behind him. Gwindor came and sat beside Tsuki on his cot. "Was he not well?"

"I do not understand," Tsuki whispered, "I think you know that Dale has offered to share himself with me before. I went to him and told him that I was prepared to share myself with him. I thought...that...we had the same regard for each other. But when I kissed him..."

"He let you kiss him?"

"No." Tsuki touched his lips. "There was but a moment of contact and I felt his heart was not in it, so I stopped. I would have shared in other activity without the kissing, but Dale was so upset, he no longer seemed interested. He told me to leave him. I offered myself to him completely, and he told me to leave."

"I have not often been with Men, but I offer myself to you. You may even kiss me."

"I am sorry. It is kind you offer, but I desire only Dale."

"No need to feel sorry. There is no pleasure to be found in taking one who does not agree to share. Your answer was honest and I am not offended. But, perhaps that is the reason..."

"Reason?"

"Your kiss made Dale to understand more than your words. He is not prepared to accept your offer. I suspect he feels unworthy of your intentions." 

"Dale is not unworthy."

"He does not believe that," Gwindor said calmly. He rose from Tsuki's cot and left him alone, in the dark.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Ranger-in-Training are become Rangers in fact.

# CHAPTER  NINE   

Dale remained lying in the straw until he heard light footfalls approaching and sat up. He saw a glow of light and then The Brown came around the corner of the stable, a light of some manner atop his staff. "Come Mr. Maple," he said. Dale stood, certain he was to be discharged from service because they had finally judged him too unstable to help their cause.

"Please do not make me go."

The Brown produced some leaves of paper from within the folds of his robe. "Leave? You have received no such order. You will remain at Stone Keep between any other assignments you may receive. Here, the commander's written orders. Now, collect your things, I will take you to your new quarters tonight."

Dale followed The Brown to his barrack. The staff lit the room and several of the Men woke. "Back to your beds. Mr. Maple has simply received his new orders and will collect his things to move to new quarters. All your things, Mr. Maple, even those hidden beneath the floorboards."

Some of the Men were shocked or panicked that the resident Wizard knew of their covert operations. Dale dutifully collected his things, leaving those things only that had been gathered specifically for others in Second Company. The Brown led the way with his staff, into the yard.

As they crossed the yard to find the area where the more experienced Rangers kept their quarters they saw the south gate opening and Rangers with torches leading in a small figure on a pony. "Why do they open the gate after curfew?" Dale asked.

"It is no concern of yours, Mr. Maple," The Brown replied, but he knew this was the courier they had awaited. "On our way."

The Rangers who were stationed at a fort were assigned to groups smaller than the Companies of the recruits and these were called Squads. Each Squad was assigned to live in a cabin, with a loft for sleeping and a common room below with a stone fireplace, wood-burning stove for cooking, some cabinets and shelves for storage, a table and a few chairs.

As they entered the cabin, they found it empty and somewhat dusty. The Brown pointed out some scrolls on a shelf. "Here is the list of duties and regulations regarding maintenance of the cabin and the members of your squad. You may have as many as six other cabin mates coming over the next few days. Read the rules carefully, Mr. Maple, mind that you are a Ranger now. The Rangers as an organization must be self-supporting. Whatever trade or craft you know will be plied to benefit the organization. In return you will receive, as a squad some allowance of the foods brought into the fort and some small allowance of coins."

"Then we are to have no personal possessions?"

"Read the scrolls, there. You will understand. The former residents seem to have left you a small supply of wood and a brush and bucket. There is no curfew pertaining to activity within the cabin, but the gates will still be closed for the night at eleven. I trust you know where the well and washhouse are. If you have questions, ask your neighbor Rangers or the Captain. Do you know the bell that rings call to assembly?"

"I have heard it."

"The yard before the meeting hall is where Rangers will meet at the bell. The captain will inform your squad of all other orders, such as communal chores about the camp, guard duty and assignments outside the fort."

Dale sighed. As he did, some other Rangers came into the cabin, bringing Dale's belongings from the armory. The Brown excused himself and the Rangers introduced themselves to Dale as his neighbors to the left of the cabin, from Eagle Squad. They gave him some advice on how to run the cabin and the squad. They said that it was best he wait to see who his squad mates would be and then discuss with them how to best use their skills to meet the food and craft quotas. If a squad filled the quota the fort asked of them, they could retain surplus for themselves to save against a time when they could not harvest as much food or had not the time or supplies to make craft goods.

The Rangers might be assigned duties around the fort, they said scrubbing the washhouse was the least pleasant. Guard duty was not difficult, so long as they could stay awake and knew to defend a wall with bow and sword. "And do not get caught taking bribes from recruits." They laughed, making Dale feel that they knew of his bribes, though these two had not accepted any favors from him.

When the other Rangers left, Dale did not feel like sleeping. He did not feel he should go over the wall. He found flint and knife and made a small fire in the fireplace for light and then went about sorting his belongings, storing them, reading the regulations and cleaning the cabin such as he could with one bucket and brush and a small bit of soap.

The Brown, after leaving Dale, made his way to Barad's office, where he knew he would find him awake and dealing with the matter of the courier. The Brown did not find the courier present, but Barad and Thorn were sitting at their meeting table in candlelight discussing strategy. When the Wizard came in, Barad invited him to sit.

He explained that he had met with the courier in private and put him up in his own quarters. "I wish to keep his business as secret as possible. The Rangers at the gate know a courier came to see me, but we have directed them not to speak of the matter or begin speculation."

"That sometimes works," The Brown mused.

"I have heard from our courier and he says that it is acceptable that we delay a few days or even a week. My plan is to send out the two teams, as we discussed." The Brown and Thorn knew the plan and assured Barad that they understood. "I believe we can time the departure to coincide with redeployment of the newly recruited Rangers. If our enemies are about, they may not realize when or how the courier is being sent out, if we are sending out so many groups of recruits to our other forts."

"Then at first, we will have many decoys, and as we are sending out multiple teams told they have the same mission, our enemies may still not know who to follow or hinder later," Thorn said.

"Let us hope our plan succeeds."

"Let us hope the Elves and Wizards know what they do," The Brown whispered.

When morning came, Tsuki and all of his Company were still among the recruits. They were given their breakfast in the hall and afterward most had time to pass, though Tsuki, Gib and Cal returned to the smithy to work.

In the afternoon Thorn came to the smithy to see them working with the fort's smith, a Man of Red Stag Squad. "How is your progress, have these recruited Rangers nearly finished their assignment?" Thorn asked.

"We are nearly done," Smith replied, "The kits are made and now we are doing some final hammering and polishing."

"Is it work you may complete today?"

"Yes. Within a few hours."

"Then I have orders for these three." Thorn passed the scrolls to each of the new Rangers, "You may read your assignments, and as soon as Smith is satisfied with your progress you may report as directed in your orders."

The new Rangers confirmed their understanding and anxiously opened their scrolls to read them. "I am to join a convoy to River Forge and be posted there," Gib said.

"I have been there," Tsuki said, "There is a mid-sized town there and it is along a busy trade road."

"There are mines and a large foundry there," Smith said, "and sometimes nuggets found along the river. Many different races live there, other Dwarves, and also Men and Elves."

"Then I shall be content."

"What are your orders, Tsuki?" Cal asked.

"I am to remain on post in Stone Keep and report to cabin number five with all my belongings."

"I also am assigned to that same cabin," Cal said.

"You will be in the same squad then," Smith told them. He suggested they get back to work, but as they worked, he spoke to them about the duties of Rangers while posted to a fort and gave them much advice.

Gwindor was with his sister outside the ladies quarters when Thorn found him. Thorn presented his orders. Gwindor read the scroll. "I am assigned to travel with a group to River Forge and be posted there."

"How strange that I traveled here to meet you, when you might have come to me after all," Lenaduiniel said. "I shall travel with you of course. I know the way well now and River Forge is a nice town. There are even a few Wood Elves there."

"I wonder if our two friends will be posted there as well?" Gwindor said, when Thorn had left. "I think Dale has not, he was not at breakfast and some Men of his acquaintance informed me that The Brown had escorted him to other quarters in the night."

"What time do you report?" Lenaduiniel asked, "perhaps there is time for us to find them and say farewell."

Gwindor examined the scroll. "I should be in the barrack two more nights and we leave the morning after that. It is probably to allow time for Barad to make his decisions and assign orders, so that we may all leave at once."

Dale was sitting in a chair, his arms and head resting on the table, when the first of his new cabin mates came in carrying their belongings. This was an Elf with long jet black hair in many braids; unlike red, black was a common color for Elf hair. Dale knew him somewhat, as one of those skilled at weaving and knotting. "Dior, isn't it?"

"Dior Lannén. They call you Dale, but you are Mapulinanlóme. Are there no others here yet?"

"Not yet. Have you received any orders other than to come here? I was told we should all read the scroll on the shelf there; it tells the rules for the cabin and squad. I have already claimed a bed and some shelf space. I have done what I can to clean the cabin and garden, but I have only been here since last night...alone."

Dior put his things on the floor and went to read the scroll. As he was reading, Brandy the Halfling and Leo the artist, who had both been in Second Company with Dale, came into the cabin. Dior introduced himself to them.

"My real name is Branduhar, but everyone calls me Brandy," Brandy said cheerily.

"Leofheru," Leo said, giving his formal name.

"You can just call him Leo; it's easier to say," Brandy told Dior.

"You sound as if you have learned the tongue of the Vale Elf," Dior said, "I do not find your proper names difficult to pronounce."

Brandy went on to explain that the three had been in the same company and Dior volunteered that he had been in Fourth Company. Soon they had all read the scroll detailing quotas and bells to assembly and chores they might be called to do, and were moving in and out of the cabin, cleaning, gathering wood and water and speculating on whether they would have more cabin mates.

Dale was in the loft with Dior, spreading herbs beneath the sheets of the mattresses they had just beaten clean in the garden, when the next two squad members joined them. Tsuki carried his belongings in with Cal. Gib was with them, helping Tsuki to carry his luggage.

"We are to have a dwarf living with us too?" Dior whispered, "Or is he still enthralled by the half-wizard and made to carry his bags."

"I think they have nearly become friends, though Tsuki paid him in true silver jewelry to join his team for the final project."

Tsuki looked up and saw Dale looking down from the loft. He wondered if Dale would still be upset with him and hoped it was not going to be awkward for them to be in the Ranger squad together.

Dior listened to the ones below introduce themselves in the Common Speech. The Dwarf was not to be among them, as he was moving on to River Forge. Dior's recent lover and bathing companion had also been posted there and he was not very happy about his orders. It was not that he had been overly attached or devoted to his companion, but that he would be living with perhaps only one other Elf. Even if he could find a new lover in another cabin, it would still be awkward to meet with three Men and a Halfling about.

"I wish they would assign more Elves to live together," Dior said, "Do you share yourself with some lover posted here?"

Dale glanced to Dior. "I have had a lover of sorts, but I have not yet heard if he will remain or be assigned to another fort."

"Then you are not with that Eastman?"

"Tsuki is not my lover," Dale said, "Are you offering, or are you about to mock me?"

"I was offering to share with you. My lover has been ordered elsewhere. It would be most convenient to not have to go to other cabins. I know that you are Mapulinanlóme, but I am not afraid, and I believe it would be best you did have an Elf to share with." The offer was made most casually, as was the way with Elves in negotiating such things.

"I do not like to do it in the day, or with all my garments removed, I do not kiss and I bathe alone. If those terms will satisfy you, then I will share with you."

They were not the best terms, but Dior accepted. If he found a better offer, he would simply tell Dale that he should share with him less or perhaps not at all, though it would be most courteous to share with him somewhat until he found a new lover of his own.

Tsuki brought a portion of his things up into the loft and found the Elves sitting on one bed. "Dale, we have been assigned to the same squad. I hope that is well with you. Do either of you know which beds are available?"

"Take the one beside mine," Dale said, "I will tell Brandy to move."

"You should treat him more kindly."

"I assure you I do not give him orders based on his race, it is simply that he is very agreeable as a person." Dale turned to Dior, "Tsuki smells quite good for a Man. He prefers fish, if it is available, to larger game and he enjoys our hair-wash and soaps."

"Does your Halfling have a supply of weed? I should not have wanted to sleep so close if he had. They smoke those pipes."

"Not a constant supply, but he does enjoy his meals and smoke." Dale called down to the room below. "Brandy, you are moving so that Tsuki can sleep next to me!"

"Very well, Dale!" Brandy called. "I dread sleeping so high up, no matter the bed."

"We could put one bed below if it would make you feel better."

"If no other squad mate comes, we could put one bed below," Dior suggested, "so that if one of us be sick, or watching the fire..." Or two of them want privacy, was what he did not say, though Dale understood.

"We shall put a bed downstairs as a sickbed or for one to tend the fire at night, but if another cabin mates is assigned us, Brandy will have to take that bed for himself. You should learn to sleep up here for now, Brandy."

"It is easy for Elves to say, they are accustomed to living in trees."

Dale laughed. "Neither of us is Sylvan and Men do not live in trees. It is quite safe."

One bed was passed down from the loft and placed beneath the sleeping area at the back of the common room. There was little else to arrange, just the rectangular table and four chairs. The squad then went about putting their things away, mostly keeping clothing and a few favorite items in the loft and all the rest in the shelves and cabinets below. Some horseshoe nails driven into the wall across from the fireplace seemed left for hanging weapons and so their various swords and bows were placed there. Brandy and Dale designated a particular case of shelves near the stove for storage of their shared supply of food, which was now quite meager.

Tsuki separated those wizard things that were more The Art from those that related to mysticism. Clothing and jewelry were placed in a leather case beneath his bed. The various oils and powders, instruments, vials, and such things as lenses, hourglasses and lamps and his original compass that he had only recently gained access to, were placed neatly on shelves near the door. The ceremonial objects, precious stones, and gems were kept hidden from view within his chest, which was placed near the shelf he had claimed.

Cal placed what clay he had remaining and some clay items he had recently made and wooden sculpting tools Tsuki had whittled for him across the room from Tsuki's area near the door. What paper, charcoal, pigments and other tools Leo had were placed near a window, at the back of the room, near the bed, where there would be light. Brandy had few possessions, but made himself busy with hanging herbs to dry above the fireplace and finding a place to put his weed. Dale filled a case of shelves near the fireplace with scraps of leather, Orc trophies, flint and hammer stone, and assorted other items he had collected for trade. Dior claimed the area near Dale's for his many garments, needles, twine, yarn and string

When they had sorted out their own belongings, the group sat down, some in chairs, and Dale and Brandy on the deep stone hearth, to discuss how to work with the rules they had been given. Tsuki took out a tome, ink and quill to make notes and Brandy read from the regulation scroll. They were given the location within the fort of a Ranger in charge of requisitions and if there was equipment or goods they needed to continue their trade or craft, and which they could not acquire on their own, they were to go there and make a request. Dale suggested they use that option as little as possible.

The squad discussed who should be selected as leader and it seemed to come down to Brandy and Dior. Brandy, Dale and Leo knew, was very organized, trustworthy, intelligent,and, so long as he was fed, cheerful enough to boost morale. Dior was polished and highly educated and 530 years old. With a vote by secret ballot Brandy was selected as Squad leader.

They then made a list of what each of them would need to contribute to their quota of goods for sale or trade, not including food. The goods might be commodities they produced or acquired, or finished craftwork. Some goods they knew how to get for themselves, such as wood for Tsuki to work, or clay from the stream for Cal or natural pigments for Leo. Tsuki solved the problem of Leo's need for paper by saying that he knew how to make paper and had done so for the Wizard he had lived with; he did not call him Master. Tsuki would show Leo how to make a screen for making paper; Leo would need such things as wood scraps, bark, leaves, sawdust and a large pot for making a pulp. Sawdust was a byproduct of woodworking, so it was suggested that Tsuki attempt to learn to do more than Whittle and he agreed. He was generally good with his hands and enjoyed wood as a medium. He would need some woodworking tools.

Cal wanted a potter's wheel and knew how to make one, but he lacked the flat round stone that was rather like a grinding stone, so they would have to seek such a stone. Dior worked with knotwork, handweaving and needlework and knew how to sew some types of clothing. He did not know how to weave or spin. Dale said that the town nearby raised and sheered sheep, so they should be able to get a supply of fabric and yarn at least, though they might have to do some trading to get it.

Brandy decided that he did not really know a craft, but he was already Squad Leader and willing to do a larger share of working toward their food quota. Leo also said he would not mind doing gardening and Dior said that he would not mind doing gardening, but he was better at foraging and would look for plants they might need.

Dale did not know one craft very well, he knew various crafts. He thought, since he was good with needles but Dior also knew to sew, that he would concentrate on working in leather. There was a fort tanner and if they should happen to hunt to feed themselves or other rangers and take the skins to the tanner he would collect the skins to work them. He also knew to make stone blades, but he was not sure this was valuable to many. He said he might try to learn something new, like basket weaving, because baskets were so useful. Dale also indicated that he was plotting some means to aide their food quota and would need a large pot and some buckets.

They added to their list of things they needed a broom and other such things that would aid them in maintaining the cabin. The group agreed to put off discussing the food quota until they had located the things on the first list.

Dale suggested they leave the cabin while it was still day and split the list between them. "I will take some of the pots from our cook kits for my plan, take Brandy to the Nightgardeners, and collect some wood and pigments and maybe a few other useful things. Tsuki and Cal can either go to the tanner and smith directly or to the requisition office and get us some buckets, large pots, leather, woodworking tools and the grinding stone."

"If there is time afterward, I will go for more clay or do some firing."

"Dior and Leo can go to the town and find cloth for the screen and for Dior's work. See if they have any particular needs there or things we can use. Then we can all return here and figure a way to make a supper for us all."

"Smith gave us one of the new cook kits, he said it was the commander's order," Cal explained. This did not impress half of the squad.

The squad rejoined each other after many others at the fort had already had supper. Dale and Brandy were the last to return. Tsuki was building rough boxes and Cal was forming large clay pots by torchlight in front of their cabin; their plan was to fill the pots and boxes with earth and grow plants inside, near the windows, to have either food or herbs farther into winter. Inside Leo was already making the screens for crafting paper and Dior was reading a tome from the fort's library on how baskets were made. Brandy came carrying an armload of various plants, Nightmare was loaded with dry dead wood, and Dale came carrying a torch and a wooden box swarming with bees.

The Nightgardener's hive had sent out a new queen, Brandy whispered to the others. Nightmare had already ran off once because of the bees and Dale had received stings, but they would have their own hive, which meant they could add the commodities of wax and honey to their quotas.

Dale placed the hive behind the cabin, in their garden. He said they would need to be sure to have flowering plants nearby and that they should have smudge pots in winter. The sisters had told him that they would need tar for these, but that smithies often had tar for use in hammering, if the fort smithy did not, he should be able to bring some in. Tsuki said tar was also good as a water seal, for buckets and roofs.

"Did we get buckets?" Dale asked, "I had to use the pots...remembered the other thing I knew how to do...make maple syrup. We found some obliging trees and tapped them."

"Dale says the tree sap is boiled down and it makes a tasty sweet syrup."

"Yeah, we used to make it, when I was a child; Men and Halflings traveled to the valley to trade with us."               

"What shall we have for supper, I'm starving," Brandy said.

"I collected our allowance for the month, it is made of staples, grain and flour, salt, oil...we can go for eggs and milk as needed."

"If we have oil, perhaps we can stir some of the vegetable we have left in a helmet."

"More Wizardry?" Cal asked.

"Something from the east. Those in the Middle Kingdom make hammered pots that do resemble some headwear; they get them very hot and use little oil to fry strips of meat and sliced vegetables. They do not have rice in this part of the west. I wish that we did."

"What is rice?" Brandy asked, "A food?"

"A grain, but unlike barley or wheat. I wish I knew how to make...soba or udon, but I never learned."

"Foods made with rice?"

"No, with buckwheat or wheat. A prepared food unlike like bread or quite like any dough I have seen in this region. It travels well, and would cook with vapor."

Talk in the cabin that night and the following morning was focused on food, on what to eat and what to produce to meet their quota. The hive would take some time to produce honey and the trees needed time to bleed. Brandy and Leo tended the previously abandoned garden, identifying existing plants, moving some, transplanting others they had found. Dior and Dale helped to gather earth for the containers and Brandy and Dior cooperated in determining what they should grow indoors. Several took beans and others herbs, including mint.

Cal and Tsuki had already proven they could make useful craft items and so the others agreed it was fair they did less work in meeting the food quota, as they would do more to fill their other quota. Brandy and Dale seemed able to do more to produce food and the remaining two members of the squad would make up the balance of each quota, it was hoped.

Tsuki had made a broom and a simple loom for holding Dior's knotwork and handweaving. Cal had Dale to help him make the wheel, so Tsuki said that he would go to the library to see if they had tomes or reports on woodcraft that he could study, and that he might go to the other cabins to ask the more experienced Rangers some questions.

In the past, Tsuki would not have approached others to speak to them.

Tsuki sat in the library reading manuscripts in Elven detailing choosing dead wood, asking trees for their green boughs, changing the shape of wood through heat or soaking, shaping wood with tools, methods of joining wood and finishes to be put on wooden goods. As Tsuki was studying, The Brown came into the library, seemingly to return a tome to its shelf, though he had sought to meet Tsuki.

"You will be taking up woodcraft then, Mr. Eru?" The Brown said in his usual tone, which sounded superior to most. "No whittling of Wizard wands for the masses or selling of talismans?"

"I never actually sold a talisman."

The Brown laughed. "You have recently made or enlisted help in making ceremonial objects."

Tsuki knew better than to deny this to a Wizard. "I have."

"Had you been an apprentice it would have marked a rite of ascension when you conceived of your own ceremonial objects and modified or discarded those your mentor gave you. It would have marked another rung when you learned to guide your mind by holding the objects in your mind only."

"It still helps me focus to hold them."

"Yes, but you do not need them. I believe it is true you do not have what it takes to join our order. You were never deceived on that account, but you have realized more power within yourself than many Men of this age. Yet, I understand that your greater aptitude has always been for The Art."

"The rules that govern the universe and the nature and property of all things have always interested me."

"You have the patience for trial and error."

"Sometimes."

"And no wish to harm if it can be helped."

"Yes."

"Woodworking is a good way to ground oneself or to earn a living, but do not neglect your devices and potions."

"My trade is that of a Ranger, but as the Rangers are not such an order that will be supported by a king's tax on the people, we must do ply crafts and trades that will allow us to police the roads and protect the people. If I made potions to aide the people who trade with us to clean their homes some child might happen to drink one and be poisoned, thus I am settled on woodcraft. I do not know that all people would be able to read cautionary inscriptions."

"I noticed that Gib Son of Gib inscribed such a warning on each pot lid of your kit."

"It seemed common sense to me to avoid contact with the vaporous water when lifting the lid, but Gib and Cal were each burned and told me it was not so obviously dangerous as putting one's hand into boiling water. At least if someone does complain, we can said we attempted to warn them. It is the best we can do; I do not see avoiding construction of the kit as an alternative. Fire can burn, yet wood caries no written warning upon it."

The Brown laughed. "You are quite correct. Perhaps in the future we shall need no such warnings; my foresight shows me only so much."

Tsuki took his leave of the Wizard and showed the Ranger on duty within the library the tomes he was taking away for reference. Tsuki went then to the other cabins where more experienced Rangers lived. Some questioned him on what the name of the squad in Cabin Five would be, but Tsuki could only answer that they had not decided upon a name. The other Rangers said that the newly formed squad in Cabin Six was called Bear Squad.

Tsuki learned much viewing the interiors of the other cabins. Some had trophies that showed they hunted game to produce food, others had indoor planters, Grey Wolf Squad had a press for extraction oils and juices from vegetation. Tsuki was most interested in its design and pointed out ways additional pulleys or a screw might make it easier to operate. Eagle Squad had positioned sheets of polished copper to redirect sunlight into specific areas of the cabin to conserve wood, oil or wax used for lighting. They were all most willing to share their methods, as it ultimately meant more support for the Rangers, yet the cabins were not all alike but often specialized.

Tsuki went back to his own cabin and found Gib was sitting in one of their chairs with all but Dale and Dior present and working. "Gwindor has come to say goodbye to your friend," Gib told Tsuki, "We are both to depart for River Forge in the morning."

Tsuki understood that Gib must have also known Dale to be Gwindor's lover. "Where is Dior? I saw he was interested in weaving baskets also and there is good information for finding materials in this tome."

"All the Elves are in the loft," Leo told Tsuki.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsuki and Dale receive orders.

# CHAPTER TEN

Gwindor had only recently arrived and accepted Dale's invitation to the loft when they heard Tsuki arrive. He noticed a tension in Dale at Tsuki's voice. Gwindor knew from conversation with Tsuki what had happened between him and Dale. "They have all been at the fort and among Elves at least two months; they understand our ways."

Dale's purple eyes seemed to flash on Gwindor. Of course Gwindor had meant to say that Tsuki in particular would not spite Dale for sharing with other Elves, but he could not say so with Dior present, as it was rude to name another's lovers. It was because of this Dale and Dior had not known that both had been Gwindor's lovers in the past, though Dior had more recently been the lover of another Elf among the recruits.

Dale calmed and shifted his gaze to Dior. The darker-haired Elf was shirtless but for a short coat of white rabbit skins. Elves did not normally wear skins and leather, but Dior was presently enthralled by the way the coat felt over his skin and beneath his fingers. "You should not wear that," Dale said quietly. Put it back. Put all his things back."

"How do you suppose the half-Wizard came about such garments? I have rarely seen Men or Wizards wear such things."

"Please," Dale whispered, "I can't...see you in his things. You should not even look through the others' garments."

Dior stroked the fur coat. It was very soft. He had been through Dale's clothing and found it all quite dull, but this coat and the fine robes and the little wooden shoes were just precious.

"Perhaps they are made to appear as clothing of the east, but judging by their size, they were acquired while living with the Wizard, as Tsuki has lived in the west since he was a boy," Gwindor said, "Do as Dale asks and put the clothes where you found them."

Dior put the other things into the leather case, but he hesitated to remove the coat.

"Dark fire!" Dale hissed, "For all we know the Wizard dressed him up like a girl-child's play thing so that he could spy upon him while pleasuring himself."

Dior made a face of disgust and removed the coat. Pleasuring oneself was such a distasteful Mannish thing, he thought. It was so much better to be among Elves and share. Dior put the coat away and pushed the case beneath the bed upon which Gwindor sat. Gwindor smiled at the two younger Elves. "Do not make me sorry to leave you together. Now, let me see you embrace each other and I shall show you each how to best please the other."

Dale smiled. Gwindor was a most skilled lover and he would be happy if Dior took lessons from him. Dale was aware he had troubles, but he was always willing to learn new ways to please Elven lovers. He was grateful for all they had shown him and for all their help, though he was sometimes a little sad when he suspected some shared out of obligation to help him recover and did not find him beautiful. He had such strange coloring, and so many scars.

"Have you shown Dior how you are different, Dale?" Gwindor asked. He sighed. The young Elves were beautiful together...so much hair.

Dale shook his head.

"Show him," Gwindor instructed patiently, "Dior, you will see, he is a little different, but it need not be a bad thing. I know that you both shall be able to pleasure each other greatly."

"Show me what Dale likes and then...show Dale what I like!"

"Beautiful young ones, you will tire me, and I have quite a hike in the morning."

Dale and Dior laughed gaily and embraced each other again. "You jest, we all know Elves only grow more radiant and strong with age," Dale whispered.

"And young Elves are precious," Gwindor said. He then drew Dale toward him and kissed his neck as Dior watched intently.

No one needed any mystical sense to know what the Elves in the loft were doing. Brandy and Leo had known Dale for a while and witnessed the way he flirted with Men. They would agree that he seemed less mad in recent days, but neither had reason to expect he would cease flirting or offering himself to anyone. Cal had less idea about what Elves did when alone, but he knew that it was something private that Men had no business interfering in, and that was enough for him. Tsuki knew well what they were doing. He knew very well what Dale and Gwindor shared and he had suspected the night before that Dale and Dior had chosen to share...something, and he did not spite Dale this, as it was truly the way of Elves; yet part of him felt wounded.

Tsuki had offered himself to Dale and been rejected. He did not fault Gwindor or Dior, but he did wish that Dale would choose him as a lover. It hurt more perhaps, because it had been his first attempt with anyone, after realizing what he wanted. The rejection gave him little encouragement to make future attempts; Tsuki was not certain he wanted to make attempts with anyone else.

And whether it was attachment to Dale or some level of mystical awareness, Tsuki sensed too clearly what Dale was doing. He opened his chest to retrieve his less conspicuous wooden wand and walked out of the cabin and around the building to their garden.            

Tsuki knelt on the ground, looking onto the garden plot where an Elven member of Bear Squad was examining the neglected plants. Perhaps an Elf would seem better suited to making a garden grow, but power was power. Elven magic was not the magic of Wizards, it was elemental magic. Tsuki remembered that when the Wizard had worked with Elves he had often rearranged his props and the accidents of ceremony.

Wizards disliked others knowing how their works were accomplished so they sometimes used props and gesture and illusion more than was necessary, to throw watchers off the trail of those gestures and accidents that mattered to their ceremonies. They often borrowed from the stage conjurers they enjoyed to disdain.

When Elves had come to the dwelling, the vessel of water remained; the coin or disk would be replaced with an earthen vessel filled with grain; the sword or knife would be replaced by some vessel with hot coals that burned incense to scent the air; the staff or wand would be replaced by a metal caldron containing a fire. The ceremonies would remain in the Wizard's mind, but the Elves would find his work more to their liking.

Tsuki summoned the image of the bones. He remembered the calm grounded feeling of working wood. He visualized of the physical realm, of the six-sided structures within the nearby hive, the structure of a bisected plant stem, the shapes of leaves and roots, and his own flesh and bone. He listened for the movement of his own blood. He felt the rhythms of the living things, the water soaked into roots, sucked into thirsty stems and pumped into leaves, the life-blood of the insects, the bees that transported pollen from plant to plant and the insects that dug tunnels in the earth that allowed air and water to circulate and those which benefited plants by preying on more harmful insects. Tsuki sensed the spirit in the plants and insects, the spirit that was in all things, in himself.

Tsuki visualized the garden being balanced and healthy. He visualized growth. Tsuki's body felt warm as he willed his power to focus. He felt a rush of heat as he willed the power to be released to the garden. Tsuki fell softly to the ground and thought that soon the days would not be so warm.

A shadow fell over him and he blinked open his eyes to see an Elf. It was not the Ranger from before, but Lenaduiniel. "Shall I lend my power to the garden as well?"

"Then I shall not know if my spell worked."

"That is so like a Wizard," Lenaduiniel said, "Does it matter who receives credit, if the garden grows strong and healthy?"            

"I would say that like an Elf, but they often do take credit for their work."

"We have done many great works throughout the ages and we are proud, but not too proud to lend aid simply because it is needed."

Tsuki stood and then bowed. "I suppose you are not too proud."

Lenaduiniel laughed softly then bent to whisper to the plants in the garden.

"Your brother is here," Tsuki said when Lenaduiniel straightened.

"I know. We both came by yesterday after Gib informed us of your new residence, but everyone was away."

"We had much work to do in establishing the home."

"So we believed. Will you come in? I think it must nearly be time for a meal. The Halfling was creating a delicious smell at the stove."

"It is always time for a meal when you live with a Halfling."

Lenaduiniel laughed. "The others should be down soon. You can only say farewell so many times before it has all been said."

"But perhaps some tongues take longer to part than others."

Lenaduiniel smiled. "I do not know. Perhaps with Dale, but my brother does not have poetry enough in him to make his goodbye speech, even to two Elves, last very long."

"Your arrows have quite a sting, My Lady," Tsuki said as they walked to the cabin's door. When they came inside, Gwindor and Dior were already in the common room. When asked, they said that Dale was asleep.

The three guests stayed for supper and then departed. Tsuki and Cal wished Gib luck at his new post. Tsuki also wished Gwindor luck there. Lenaduiniel did not let Tsuki speak. "If you ever have need of me, call, I will know," she said. Tsuki agreed with a nod. Lenaduiniel bowed and then departed with her brother and their Dwarven companion.

Three days passed. The convoy from Stone Keep to River Forge reached its destination and another convoy to a fort farther south had been deployed. Seven of Stone Keep's cabins were occupied. Dior foraged, Cal fished or captured frogs while out digging clay, Leo hunted small game with bow and arrow, Brandy tended the garden and busily made jam of summer's last berries. What they brought in each day and did not need for themselves was taken to tanner, smokehouse, or kitchens, and receipts were collected against their quota.

Each day they worked at their crafts, if they were not called to help clean the stable, or to mend the roof of the ladies' quarters or to watch from the walls. Dior busily made hats, gloves and scarves in preparation for the coming winter, started making baskets, and continued making belts, straps, bags and even bridles. Leo made much paper; some was decorated with leaves or bark, most was even and neutral as possible. Cal made many useful things of clay and fired them. Brandy kept careful lists of what chores needed doing and who had done chores and where they stood against their quotas.

Dale and Tsuki of course contributed. Dale helped the others in their work, he ran all the errands inside or outside of the fort, he cooked meals and sat tooling leather with heated metal, with needles and stone-bladed implements. He showed Brandy how to collect sap from the trees he had tapped and boil it down into syrup and sugar. Tsuki had found a design for a pedal driven lathe in his borrowed tome and constructed it. He made wooden bowls and cups. He took Moon-halo out to haul logs and learned to prune green twigs and branches from trees without felling them or causing them to die. He split logs, planed planks, and even constructed a bench to add seating about their table.

After those three days had passed, Thorn came to Cabin Five and announced that Dale and Tsuki would be leaving on a mission. The squad had not realized that they would be split up. Thorn assured them that the quotas would be adjusted for those who remained, but they were still disappointed. Dior and Brandy were both quite fond of Dale in their way. Leo liked him. Cal had become intrigued by Tsuki's displays of Wizardry, and Dior was often asking Tsuki to stand as his model.

Tuski and Dale were nervous also, because since that night Tsuki had confessed how he felt, they had not been alone together, but always with other people about.

"Come with me to the commander's office," Thorn said, "You will return to pack your things after you have received your orders."

Barad was waiting in his office with The Brown when the two Rangers entered with the Captain. "Eru and Tâd," he said, "There is a mission I have chosen you for especially. You will need to travel as escorts to a certain individual, and though it is not necessary for you to remain hidden, it is necessary you not identify yourself as Rangers."

"A secret mission, Sir?" Dale asked.

"Yes, and one in the interest of the security of all good people."

"My Lord, whom will we be escorting?"

"You will meet them at the South gate. For now, all you need to know is that this mission is important, it may be a long journey, you should be prepared for anything, and that it is vital your ward arrive at his destination safely."

"Shouldn't we know who he is?" Dale asked, "Is he a prince or something?"

"I cannot say. Return to your cabin to pack your things. Remember that it is wise to travel light, but pack anything you may have need for, as I cannot say where you will go. Remember also it is best you not appear Rangers." Barad placed two small bags on the desk. "This is an advance on the current month's pay. If you run out of personal funds, you will have to trade or earn money on your way, "when you return you will be paid for your time, as you are on our business, though you must not advertise it."

Tsuki and Dale each took one of the purses. "Sir," Tsuki began, "Are there any rules? And when shall we leave?"

Barad laughed a little. "No rules. Travel as you will. I should add only that your ward knows his own mission and the destination, you must follow what he says in that matter, but as you are responsible for his safe conduct, you will have authority to decide how you reach the destination."

"I will accompany you to your cabin to advise you in packing," The Brown announced, "You should prepare yourselves well, so long as you leave before dawn it will be well."

They walked from the commander's office to the cabin. At their return, Brandy was first to inquire the nature of their mission. "They cannot say," The Brown informed the cabin mates. "You may help them pack, as they will perhaps undertake a long journey, but you may not know where they go or why."

Tsuki said that he would first bring down his clothing and luggage to begin packing. Dale said he would prefer to start by choosing weapons. He gathered his sword with the scabbard and straps he used for hanging it from his back, a hip quiver on a leather belt, a modified Orc bow, a long dagger with its own leather scabbard and straps, a whip and a wallet containing several small knives.

Dale rushed up the ladder-like stair to the loft as Tsuki was descending in his stocking feet, wearing only recently purchased black leather pants and a white shirt otherwise. Dale paused on the stair to watch Tsuki go, then scampered up to the loft to change his clothes and pack the rest of the garments he would need.

"I do not have very much clothing that is appropriate," Tsuki said. The others did not know what he meant, but The Brown understood. Tsuki had little clothing that would not identify him as a ranger.

"You have such lovely clothing," Dior said.

"I have soldier's livery and clothing appropriate to a home of a wealthy Wizard."

"Might you wear the rabbit fur?" Dior sighed. It was now common knowledge that Dior had looked through everyone's garments. He ran lightly to Tsuki's side to advise him. "Your usual pants and jacket are mended and clean."

"I think this mission calls for secrecy," Brandy speculated as Dale came down the ladder wearing tall black boots, leather pants, a red velvet doublet and a black hooded cloak.

"Perhaps this would be suitable," Tsuki said. He lifted the garment unlike the usual jackets of the west. The Wizard had ordered clothing made that simulated the styles he had seen in the east, but Tsuki suspected there would be differences; the jacket in question had wide sleeves, no collar and wrapped across the front. Tsuki slipped it on over his shirt, tied it closed, then wrapped his sash about his waist.

"Bring what you have, perhaps I can alter some as we go," Dale called. "I'm pretty much packed; I've got weapons, clothing, a comb, and soaps to wash."

Tsuki pulled on his old pair of tall brown boots; the soles were still in decent condition. He went to the wall to collect his swords and bow. He had another bow and a quiver, which he had used in the war; Tsuki decided he would take that quiver but use the bow he and Dale had made.

"Those are certainly things you need, but if we are gone long, bedrolls might be valuable and cookware. I plan to bring a few other things, my compass and spying lenses..."

"Take the cooking kit you helped make," Brandy suggested, "Cal, don't you agree?"

"Do I agree? Yes. Dale finished the sleeve for it."

"I will carry it, as you will probably have more things." Dale went to the cabinet near the stove and stacked the pieces of the cook kit into the woolen sleeve, then pulled the strings to secure the cookware inside.

"Do not rush me," Tsuki said. "Do you suppose the grey cloak is acceptable?"

"We can buy one before it gets cold, I will even sew pockets inside to hold your wand again."

"Take mine," The Brown said, swinging his cloak from his shoulders, "It already has many useful pockets inside and you will need your money."

Tsuki took the cloak, bowed and thanked the Wizard. He put it about his shoulders. He gathered his spools of thread, some scraps of cloth and the livery he had worn in the war and gave these to Dior, saying he should do what he pleased with them, especially if it help the squad. Tsuki retained the brown thread for himself and put it into the saddlebags along with the compass, one lodestone, flint, hour and minute glasses, spying lenses and leather holder for them, knife, whetstone, ink, quill and some rolled pieces of paper, soap, shaving blade, comb and hair-wash, mortar and pestle, one looking glass, brazier, a few candles, a brush for Moon-halo, and a small hatchet and one flat chisel from the woodworking tools.

Tsuki left some of his other things for his cabin mates to use or loan out: some of his tomes, some paper, his older bow, some Wizard cookware he had formerly traveled with, the ranger issue pants, jackets and cloak, some additional looking glasses, the remaining woodworking tools, his bear pendant compass, some stones, including one other lodestone, candles, his wooden wand, clay disk, some assorted bowls and cups, and fire drills.

His clothing, ceremonial objects and jewelry were in the leather case that would sit behind Moon-halo's saddle. Tsuki thought that the true silver objects and expensive jewelry might as well go with him, as they would not do more good here. They did not weigh much.

Tsuki took the remaining precious stones and gems from his chest, put them into a small purse and put the purse into the case with his clothing. "I want to take some of these oils, liquids, vials and powders along, but I do not know how to pack them."

"Are they useful?" Dale asked.

"Yes, or I would not bring them. Though, some are more useful than others. I can make a smoke to conceal an escape, for example..."

"I find that if you make a bag with many pockets, such as were sewn inside your cloak, so that every bottle has its place, it works well," The Brown said.

"Quickly, Dale, let us sew a pouch for him," Dior said, "Also, I will send these gloves, scarves and handkerchiefs with you, as you may have use for them. Dior collected shears, brown wool, needles and thread while Tsuki lined up the items he wished to carry and directed them on how to arrange the pockets, so that the carrier could be folded without crushing any bottles. Dale and Dior quickly stitched the rows of pockets. Tsuki fit the various materials of The Art. He bound the soft case with leather ties and managed to fit it in one of the saddlebags.

A purse with a few coins hung from Tsuki's sash cord and a heaver purse was put in his case. Tsuki folded two blankets into his case, collected his waterskin and decided he might be ready to go. Dale looked as if he had packed little, but it was his way to conceal many things within his cloak or otherwise on his person. Dale had the essentials: weaponry, clothing, soap, needles, flint tools, a means to collect dew, and should he get scared, one cruel phallic device to which had recently been added many leather thongs to make of it a flail. He carried a comb, money, their cookware and one waterskin as well, though Dale did not find these things absolutely necessary for survival.

Tsuki lifted his things and turned to say farewell to their cabin mates. Dale looked at them, longest at Dior, but said nothing. Dior was sad to lose another lover, especially so soon after experiencing Dale's particular skills, but he would simply go to the washhouse at different times and see if other Elves signaled that they were seeking a lover. If all else failed, he would give signals.

When they were outside, The Brown told them to ready their horses and he would have their ward meet them at the gate. When the Wizard had gone between some other cabins, Tsuki and Dale walked past Eagle Squad's cabin and crossed the yard to the stables.

"You know I will still watch your back," Dale said.

Tsuki had not believed Dale would betray him, but it felt good to be reassured that their working relationship was intact. "And the same to you, Dale."

Nightmare and Moon-halo were found in their stalls. Dale fit bridle, blanket and harness to Nightmare and secured his pack, waterskin, bow and cook kit to the harness with rope. Tsuki fit a bridle, blanket, saddle, bags and case to Moon-halo and secured his bow, quiver, and waterskin atop the case with rope. Moon-halo was carrying more weight, but he was a strong horse, if not so freakishly large as Nightmare.

The horses were walked from the stable and in the yard the riders mounted. The horses trotted to the gate and Dale could see a small figure on a pony near The Brown. Dale had seen such a figure coming in through this gate, perhaps four night ago, when he had been led to the cabin. It was that night Tsuki had brought him behind the stable.

Tsuki had realized that the Wizard should have waited or asked. He had said he knew he could only be devoted to one who was male. He had said he wanted Dale. He had said he could forgive Dale for eating people; that was insane.

Insane, and Dale wanted it to be true, because that meant there was some chance he could forgive himself.

The Brown's staff cast a little light on the area and as they came close, even Tsuki could see clearly that the pony carried a pale-haired Halfling smoking a pipe. The Brown fanned smoke away from his face with one hand. "This is the courier you will escort. He is called Kato."

"As you are to be the Rangers to escort me, you may have my name, it is Caerig Winnan, but for traveling Kato will do, or any other alias that seems suitable to me at the time."

"I am Tsuki Eru. That is more my name than any other."

"Excuse me if I seem uneducated, but I seem to recall a song in which that is the name of a god."

"It is the word Elves sometimes use rather than speak the name of the creator," The Brown explained, "Tsuki is not 'The One', only 'One'."

"And who is our other companion? I dare say we could not be a more conspicuous company: A man of the east it seems, a rider in black, and myself."

"But do we seem Rangers riding escort, hmmn?" Dale asked, his voice rather sing-song.

"Dale," Tsuki warned with his tone.

"Dale is it? An Elf?" Kato peered into Dale's hood to see his face. "Seems a shame to hide such a pretty face, but then you seem strangely outfitted overall, I am certain it is all some clever deceit to keep others at a distance."

At that, Dale urged his horse away from the gate and Nightmare began to prance and pace at the gate.

"Your manner is most blunt," Tsuki told Kato.

"I offended him. Then I was not meant to see through his façade. I am sorry. Sometimes I am too insightful. I did not say so much to you, as it took me longer to read you, but I see now you have been in the west a long time and though I might have mistaken you for The Brown's apprentice at a distance, you are not a Wizard."

"If it aids you, use the title as your alias and disguise," The Brown said to Tsuki, though plain enough that Kato could hear.

Tsuki nodded once sharply to The Brown. "Let us hope any foes we may face are not so insightful as you. If you will tell us our destination, Dale and I will seek a safe course there. We should be off before Dawn, though the moon is yet dark and progress might be slow."   

"We go south, and I have a lantern." Kato lifted from the packs on his pony a metal and glass device with a wick inside it. The glass was a round lens. Kato took a match from a pocket, struck it against a piece of the lantern and reached inside to light the wick.

"You have matches? That is a Wizard lantern!" Tsuki exclaimed. The interior of the lantern was highly polished copper and the lens on the door focused the light in a beam. The lantern had a reservoir of oil in the bottom that could be refilled from the outside. "Where did you get it?"

"My people have had commerce with the Wizard Valley of late," Kato said casually.

Dale rode up to Tsuki's left side as Kato shook the match quickly to put out the flame. "The Halfling has more Wizardry than you have! He brought a twig to flame in his hand!"

"It is just a match. I could make matches also if I had a mineral wax...phosphorus...potassium..."

"Wizardry," Dale whispered, making the word a curse.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which journeys are begun.

# CHAPTER  ELEVEN

When they came out of the gate, Kato had his little pony trotting quickly toward the right. Moon-halo overtook the pony in several strides and Tsuki reined him in to keep pace with the pony, as Dale brought Nightmare up on Kato's other side. "We did leave by the south gate, and so you have us heading west. I thought you said we would head south."

"Yeah, just where in the southerly direction are we going?" Dale asked grouchily.

"You are assigned to be my escorts, are you not?"

"Yes," Tsuki confirmed.

"I am also assigned to my task. My task does not include explaining myself to my escort. You only need know that we will travel to the south. West is the direction toward the road."

"With due respect to your own duty, we are charged to see you safely to your destination, this means, though you chose where we shall go, Dale and I choose by what means we shall arrive there. Roads are only deceptively safe, and as we are both Rangers and able to live in the wilderness for some time, I would suggest we make our course directly south."

"But, the idea is not to look like Rangers," Kato reminded Tsuki, "Is that not right Dale?"

"He has a point," Dale admitted. "We would stand out in the wilderness, not that normal folk would notice us there, but if we do have enemies seeking us, they would be seeking Rangers in the wood and perhaps not looking along the roads."

"Yes. Such intrigues are a bit out of my experience...not that I am ill equipped to be your escort..."

"Of course not. Your commander chose you both specifically and claims you work well together. Thankfully, I am here to consider such strategy. Your Ranger skills will still be useful. Until we get to the south, towns may still be more than a day's ride apart."

"This mission may not be so bad," Dale said, sounding more cheerful, "We'll get to visit inns and taverns along the way!"

"If you are both in agreement, then I will not argue traveling along the roads, though there is greater danger of bandits along the trade roads."

"The purpose for an escort."

"Yes, but Rangers would take prisoners to the nearest fort. If we are to keep our identities secret in these times when Rangers are better known, then we may be forced to take lives. And as we are traveling together, we should agree on a few other issues. Shall we always travel by night, or is it just to escape notice in leaving the fort? Or travel by day perhaps and sleep nights in various inns? That would be more expensive."

"Will you do this every time that we set out?" Dale asked.

"I like to have a plan, even if I may later improvise."

"You know my preferences, but I will compromise for the mission."

"We will travel as much of the day and night as possible between towns and cities, but perhaps stay longer than needed to get a night's sleep if we come to a town. Not only will we be able to get supplies for the days we will be on the road, but we will hear news in towns."

Tsuki and Dale had different experience with towns and cities. Dale had most often lived in the wilderness or when among the Elves, in the house of the Lord who had discovered him, which was removed from the dwellings of common people. Coming to Stone Keep with Gwindor they had stopped in some towns, but there were not many established in the north. Tsuki had lived many years in the south, or rather the more inhabited southerly parts of what was termed the west. When he lived with the Wizard and during his time as a mercenary he had stayed in many large towns and cities.

Dale thought mainly of taverns, music and drinking, and sometimes of other pleasures he would seek there. More recently, Dale had come to understand the value of trade and so valued towns for their shops. Tsuki valued shops, and inns, where news could be heard. He also knew of the dangers of larger towns and cities, such as thieves, burglars and con artists.

As much as he loved civilization, as much as he still longed for anything close to a Wizard dwelling, Tsuki would have been content staying off roads. The more taverns they found, the more chance he stood of finding Dale offering himself to some Man. It hardly seemed sharing to Tsuki, more like use that sometimes happened to be mutual. He was not sure this was a good thing, though Tsuki had to admit, it seemed appropriate enough behavior for Men.

Some Men were better than others.

Tsuki asked if Kato had a map. They had just passed the small town near Stone Keep and were continuing west. As they had only recently received orders and not been told their destination, Dale and Tsuki had not brought maps.

"I have maps, but I do not need one yet; we are traveling into the area in which I was raised. It is five days by pony to the next town."

"Five? Are you certain? I do not think that can be right."

"He is correct, I think," Dale said, "Stone Keep is positioned only two days north of the east-west road, but it would be two more days along that road in either direction to reach one of the trade routes south."

"That would be four days, less if you plotted a direct course across country."

"Ah, but Kato rides a pony and likely stops for a few more meals than we would."

"Kato, we can cut across the hills and forest to reach the town, in considerably less time."

"I should not want to go into the wood. Perhaps you Rangers wish to deal with what lives in a wood, but not I."

"I do not see what is so terrifying about a wood," Tsuki said, "I grant you that certain forests can seem strange, especially in the dark and wind, and during the war I saw most peculiar trees, but so long as you do not swing an axe or relieve yourself upon them you should be well."

"Ah, those who are not Elves or Elf-friends should be wary of entering a wood populated by Elves, we might kill you before you hear us coming or swing down upon you from the branches and lift you off your feet into our realm." Dale laughed as Kato shivered, "but I do not think many live in these parts. I have not heard any tales of hauntings or ghosts while I have been here, and I often am in the town to hear news."

"And even if there were a ghost story," Tsuki said, "It might just be some mad Elf alone in the woods. I think the spirits of the dead have better things to do than spook travelers in the wood."

"What kind of Rangers are you? I should not like to meet mad Elves nor ghosts, nor trees that spank your bottom for raising an axe! I know my task, but I will do it safely on the roads."

Eventually, Tsuki convinced Kato they could easily cut across country to the next town and make the trip in half the time, but it turned out not to be a good idea. Their trip was made only one day shorter, as once they got into the wood the pony and horses had a hard time of maneuvering through the dense foliage, especially with their packs. The ground cover of leaves and needles concealed burrows and hollows that caused Man and horse to stumble.

The found little water along their path. They drank from the waterskins and were able to collect dew and shared with the horses as much as they were able. On the first day inside the woods it rained, and though it enabled them to collect some rainwater for the horses, the three companions were soaked through to their skin and the leaves below became treacherous. The ground was soft and muddy the next day, making the walk even more difficult for the horses. Their clothes remained damp in the shade and their boots and cloaks were muddied.

Kato and Tsuki began to argue, while Dale was very quiet. Kato insisted he had been right all along to keep to the well traveled paths and roads. Tsuki was of the opinion that it was not his decision to travel through a wood, but the decision to bring horses into a wood that might possibly be mistaken.

Kato began to talk to himself to try to cheer his mood, but in his blunt manner he revealed a few things Dale and Tsuki had not wanted to know. "And then there was the barmaid that took little time to hike up her skirts for me..." Kato would say and continue with his tales, "And I drank the whole pint...and there was this pretty beardless young man...'I may be half your size, but I am endowed well enough for two whole Men'...and that was a memorable roll in the hay if you take my meaning."

"How could we mistake his meaning?" Dale whispered to Tsuki, "My mouth is less foul than his!"

Apart from his more tawdry exploits, Kato also revealed that he was primarily a merchant. His cousins to the west farmed weed for smoking and Kato and his father had brought it to their town near the trade roads to sell. Some while ago, mysterious things were happening, as war was approaching, and Kato and his father had gone to stay with their cousins, but even their homeland had not been spared by war. "Because we lived with the big people, Father thought that they could all be trusted and whatever deal they offered him must have sounded fair, but siding with them only got him into trouble and Father was killed in a battle there. Now, since the war is over, I do the trading, and I make trips east and to the south as well. I have other people that help me, big and little, but this mission they cannot help me with."

"And how did it become your mission?"

"The Wizards needed a courier, and I was acquainted with them."

"Why not disguise the trip as one of your trading missions?"

"I may yet, but I will not risk those that work for me, that is why the Elves sent me to the Rangers."

Kato was already finding Lord Barad's choice in escort suspect. The two Rangers did show ample skill in hunting, foraging and plotting their course and at times they showed the demeanor of soldiers. Otherwise, they were most strange. The Elf did not dress as any of the Elves Kato had met. He wore leather, carried an Orc bow, and had a most interesting whip and flail hanging from his belt. He seemed to take offense when Kato tried to touch them. The other one was also strange to Kato. He would talk often about a Wizard, and for a Ranger, he seemed strangely obsessed with the trappings of civilization, such that he would craft baskets and whittle toys and spoons while they traveled.

The Rangers were as confused by the Halfling courier. As they took such shelter as they could beneath a tree during one night, Dale whispered to Tsuki, "Does Kato seem more strange than other Halflings to you? Certainly Brandy does enjoy sitting before a fire with food, ale, and smoke, but he does not have such a blunt manner, nor does he speak in such detail about his previous lovers or constantly go through other people's things."

"Dior does that."

"No, only the clothes. His family are all weavers and tailors and such, but I would admit Dior is a strange Elf. I am a strange Elf, and I say that is one peculiar Halfling there."

The only good things about the trek through the wood, were that Tsuki's camp stove could function on damp ground and even in the rain, and that they had time and opportunity to hunt and forage, so that they came out of the wood, tired, damp and dirty, but with food and goods to spare.

"Where will we stay?" Tsuki asked.

"They better have a bath!" Dale groaned.

"You are really not as cheerful as one would expect from an Elf."

"Listen, Little One, Elves feel deeply. When there is something to be cheerful about we celebrate and show plenty of good cheer, but when have not bathed properly in days and all our clothes are damp, you best just keep your distance."

"Please, we are almost in town, let us try not to fight with each other."

"A while ago you were fighting with him and he had not even insulted your people."

Tsuki whispered back to Dale, "It was just I started to suspect when he was asking about the swords he was not really speaking of the swords."

Dale laughed. "Yeah, let's just go into town."

"You can stay at my house. The rooms will likely seem small to you, but I have a bath that is big enough for two whole Men."

"The Wizards should name some defect of the mind after this one; he seems to have many things large enough for two Men," Dale whispered.

They entered the walled settlement at its north gate and lead the pony and horses through the earthen streets. Kato stopped before one of the wood and stone houses and went to the door. Dale asked if Kato lived in this house; it seemed made for Men. "No, I live in the little house behind and to the side of Sam's house, I am just telling him that I have returned."

Dale and Tsuki waited as Kato knocked upon the door. A very large Man, with tanned skin, a full dark beard, and gold rings through his ear answered. This was one of the Men of the South, currently in Kato's employ. "Hullo, Sam," the Man's real name was in a foreign tongue and difficult to pronounce, so Kato called him Sam. "My companions and I will be in my house overnight, and I will likely be leaving again tomorrow evening."

"Very good, Little Master, do you have need of anything tonight?"

"Tend to these horses, please. We are most tired and in need of food. And then, just look after things when I am gone again, if you will."

"Will you go to the tavern tonight?"

"I think I would prefer my own bed. One of our party convinced me that we should go through the wood."

"Was all well there, Little Master? We heard reports of strange ghostly lights in the wood these past two nights."

"Really? If there were ghosts, perhaps the light of my lantern kept them at bay. Thankfully I saw no spirits!"

"It was the lantern," Tsuki said plainly.

"That Wizard-spawned beam has likely been announcing our position to watchers from miles away," Dale said seriously, "I would have told you to put it out, but I heard no rumors of danger, except those of moonlight that comes from below."

"He brought down the moon," Tsuki mused.

"Is one among your companions an Elf?" Sam asked. He stepped out into the afternoon light.

Dale took his hood from his hair and made a small bow. He was, after all, an Elf, and did not believe it hurt to make acquaintances of Men who may be friends. "Dale Maple," he said.

"The name sounds pretty when he says it," Kato observed.

It was a rather plain name for an Elf, being not Elven at all, but Dale's voice made the name sound prettier than when it was said by Men.

 "It is said there have not been Elves in our land for ages. They do not enjoy running across the sands, it seems."

"We do not mind beaches; I think it is more the absence of trees. We do love trees, though my folk had more liking for fruit trees and flowers than the wood."

"I thought it was a valley of maples?" Tsuki whispered.

"Yes, but the maple groves were not the original reason my people remained in the valley."

"Such red hair. It is a fine color," said Sam.

"Sam's people fly red in their colors," Kato explained, "Come this way." He walked around the larger house, into a yard. Once they cleared the corner of the house the smaller house could be seen behind. The pony and horses were left in the yard and other Men of the South came to tend to them. Dale and Tsuki removed their gear from their horses before following Kato to the small house.

"Are they all from that land?" Tsuki asked.

"No, but whenever Sam earns money, he sends it home to pay the way of his brothers and their wives, who want to move here. They enjoy their own land very much, but as the war is ended and their people have already acknowledged your High King, many are excited to visit this region and learn of our ways."

"I understood that the Halflings also acknowledged the king, so he is not mine, specifically."

"He is a king of Men. Of course, if there is so great a king, we are going to say we are allied to him, no point in stirring up that sort of trouble, but day to day, my people really have little use for monarchs. We handle our own problems."

Kato opened the door to his house and moved inside. He felt it was good to be home, even if only for a day. Tsuki and Dale both had to stoop low to get inside, and once in the hall had to duck their heads to keep from banging them against the ceiling. It was worse for Dale, as he was somewhat taller.

"I will start a fire," Kato said, "And then we can all have baths and fix something to eat and have some tea."

"You have tea?" Tsuki asked, "I should like tea again."

"Supplies were short during the war; I was worried we should have to go without, but now we import it through our connections in the south, though I understand it has come in through the east sometimes. You don't have any connections in that region?"

"No. I have been in the west the greater part of my life."

Kato nodded. Tsuki looked like some Men of the East he had seen, but his manner and speech were quite influenced by the west. He walked into the great room, as he called it. The room was cozy to the bigger people, but even Kato would say it had a certain warmth, though it was the largest room in his house. He went to the stone hearth and searched for his matches.

"That is the guest room there. There is one bed and a tub for bathing. A few odds and ends may have found there way in there. Use it as you will. There is what we call an outhouse, through the rear door, if you have need. The well is elsewhere in the yard. You can fill kettles here to heat water and fill the tub with buckets."

"Is there perhaps a basin where I may wash my clothes?" Dale asked.

"Hmmn. I do not do my own laundering, but I suppose there may be some. I have collected so many things. Souvenirs and things that seemed interesting at the time. Look around. Take a few things when you leave. I am sure I will not miss them."

Tsuki said he would go out for water and went into the yard. Dale searched Kato's house for a basin. It truly seemed only two rooms were lived in and the rest were all used for storage, one was devoted to preserved food and cookware. Dale expected it was true Kato would not miss a few things, even if they took them.

Kato got a fire started. Tsuki filled the very large copper tub in the tiny guest room. Dale found a basin and even some cord and pins for hanging wash, though they all seemed unused. They heated water enough to make the bath warm and left more to heat to be used for the laundry.

Kato had his own small bath in the room where he kept his clothes and bed and so he left his guests, promising to prepare some food when he had washed. Dale and Tsuki moved their gear into the guest room. Tsuki began by spreading out his gear, emptying the saddlebags and case so that everything could dry. Even the clothes that had not been worn were somewhat musty, as the leather bags were only highly resistant to water and not impervious. Tsuki thought the bags themselves would need some oil once they were dried.

"Some heat comes off the back of the fireplace and the air seems good in here, so as soon as I hang these things to dry I can leave you alone."

"Oh?"

"I just thought, you probably do not want to bathe after me and you will probably want to get out off all those clothes. You can have a bath now. If the water is very dirty, I can help you empty it and go for more."

"I think it will be well if we bathe together. I could just sit behind you."

Tsuki closed his eyes. "I do not know that it will be well. I mean no offense. It is well that you can trust me and I realize we have bathed together before, but that was in a different sort of bath and it was before I said those things."

"Oh...well...it would just be washing."

Tsuki nodded slowly. "Yes. Of course I understood that, it is just...I would feel awkward about it. Just the awareness that you would be naked and close to me...you can trust me to keep my promises and not act without your consent, but I should not like to set myself up for such temptation."

Dale heard all that Tsuki said and in his mind he heard himself say, 'make the Wizard your pet and they will all bow and scrape without a snap of the whip' and yet some other voice that was also his own said, 'It is a shame he is not an Elf; he would not feel so awkward about such things' and yet some other voice seemed to scream, 'He sees and understand what I have done and yet he wants to be with me. He wants me! You cannot spoil this for me!'

Dale opened his mouth and what came from it was a little laugh, and then, "But I am always naked under my clothes, Eru."

Tsuki stood, such as he could in the small room and walked past Dale, carrying clothing, to hang the line between a peg on the wall and the window; he knotted one end of the cord and swung the window closed on it. "I am sorry, Dale," Tsuki said as he hung a shirt. "I can truly see now how you are unprepared. I regret that I told you so much. I felt you deserved to hear about the Wizard that night, but I should not have said more than that. I wondered if I was the only one who felt awkwardness at being rejected, but no, you avoided being alone with me also. You are not comfortable now. You would not laugh and sing if you were."

"Are you saying you were mistaken?" Dale asked.

Tsuki hung a pair of loose pants from the line and then moved from behind so that he could view Dale directly. Dale's eyes blinked rapidly as he gazed back. "Mistaken in deciding to tell you, not mistaken about the feelings. I made you feel pressured. We had become friends, and so you wanted to be able to please me. You believed that I should have someone to share with and when I said I knew who I wanted, you would have wanted that person to want me in return, because you are my friend. So, when you said yes, I think that you were only answering as that friend. It might have been bad if we went through with our actions. I would have realized later that you were not yet capable of feeling for me what I feel for you. I also wish that you were, but we both understand now, do we not?"

"Tsuki?"

"There are things you still need to figure out for yourself. I do not think you know whether you could ever be devoted to someone like me, who is a Man, who is male. Right now, you do not even feel worthy of anyone's devotion."

"To the pit of dark fire with you; I wish you were an Elf," Dale whispered.

Tsuki clenched a fist as he spoke. "What would you say to me if I were an Elf?"

"I should say that I understand that you are presently devoted to someone who has not as yet returned your devotion and so you have no bond that would prevent you from having a lover. And I would say that I have certain...difficulties that I am working very hard to overcome, but at present, though I should aspire to be both worthy and capable of devotion, I am not certain that I ever will be. There are some things I must face alone, but I do not believe that means I must be alone. Sometimes it hurts very much to be alone, and perhaps if I could just feel some reassuring hand, I could do what I must. I offer myself to you, to share what pleasures we may without attachment."

"And if I were an Elf who wished to accept?"

"You would indicate a reciprocal offer and general acceptance, then await any terms I have."

"I offer myself to you, freely, to share what pleasures we may, without attachment."

"I would prefer not to do it in the day or with all of my clothes removed and I will not be kissed on the mouth. I offer to be your bathing companion as well, but only if we will be unseen by others, otherwise I prefer to bathe alone."

"I accept your terms and offer myself as your bathing companion. I can think of no other terms I would name, except those which are understood in all such arrangements."

"Tsuki...you truly accept?"

"Do you sincerely offer?"

"Yes."

"Then I sincerely accept and return the offer."

"You could be hurt."

"No. You cannot hurt me in this. You are not the one to whom I am devoted. You are the lover I keep while I am unable to have the one to whom I would be devoted. That one can hurt me, but I have already taken on all the risks and pain involved in making my feelings known to him. I am not afraid."

"The bath will get cold."

Tsuki gave a nod and sat slowly on the little bed to take off his boots and cloak. As he unlaced his pants, he noticed that Dale watched him. Tsuki smiled. He felt confidence in his decisions and their actions seemed right to him.

In his own room, Kato stooped slightly to put his eyes to a peephole in the thin wooden wall. He could hear low voices, though not enough to make out the words spoken. His guests might even be speaking in Elven, he thought he had learned only a little of the language from songs and for trade...and what he had memorized in order to deliver his message. They had made him repeat it so many times he was sick of it.

Kato could see nothing but blackness that went slowly in and out of focus. "They hung their clothes!" he said in the language of his people, which was, as many Mannish tongues, a variation of the Common Speech far enough removed from it that the words were little understood by those to whom it was unfamiliar.

"Did you hear something?" Dale asked Tsuki.

"Likely it is Kato moving about in his room."

Kato replaced the peg of wood in the peephole and went to his tub to bathe.

"What is this one?" Dale asked, "Is it Elven?" 

Tsuki stopped at his side and read the label on the bottle that was in his own writing. "It is the essence of a flower of the field. I did not learn the name of this flower until I move to the west, so I wrote its name in Elven."

"Oh, lavender, I could not make out your writing."

"Sometimes the oil gets on the bottle or my fingers and smears the ink."

"I like its scent. We should put it in the bathwater. It does not make magic, does it?"

"Some oils may be used in potions of the art, but I keep these plant oils for ceremonial anointing and spellwork...though My...the Wizard did say that the properties of an oil's scent might have effect on the body. He did not have full understanding of what these effects might be. His area of study was in comparing various systems of belief and magic. He wished to find the essential truth behind magic and power. If I recall my lessons, this scent will either make our minds sharp and clear or make us more likely to feel attraction."

Dale laughed, almost madly, then ran lightly to the tub and poured at least a third of the oil into the water.

"Not so much. It is not that easy to obtain!" Tsuki warned.

"I can find you lavender. It has pale purple clusters of flowers and leaves that grow up like this." He described the leaves in gesture.

"It does smell good."

Dale put the stopper in the bottle. "I wonder what Wizards would say of the properties of Elven soap and hair-wash."

"I do not know. The products of a Wizard's bath do clean well, but they leave the skin feeling dry or...tingly afterward. Elven products seem more gentle."

"All natural. Get in the water, and then close your eyes."

Tsuki climbed into the large tub. The water was warm at best, but immediately felt preferable to staying dirty. Tsuki turned his head toward the door and closed his eyes. Dale removed his remaining clothes and then sat behind Tsuki in the tub.

Dale reached for the soap and the kettle beside the tub. He poured the contents of the kettle into the bath, warming the water somewhat, but retained enough for Tsuki to use later in shaving. They had two buckets of water for rinsing, but Dale believed water should be cool to rinse. He worked the soap between his hands.

"May I wash you?" Dale asked.

"Would you let me wash you?"

"Not this time."

"Then do only what it pleases you to do," Tsuki said, opening his eyes.

"Can I touch your wood?"

"Wood?" Tsuki asked.

"This," Dale said, as he reached around Tsuki.

Tsuki drew breath in a hiss. "The other day it was my sword."

"Perhaps if it penetrates. What would a Wizard call it?"

"They would just say 'erection' and will it away."

"Wizards have no poetry. They could at least call it wand or staff."

Tsuki laughed softly. "My flesh if it pleases you to touch it. My sword if it is my will to make you feel the keenness of longing or pleasure. My wand and power if I send you into ecstasy with it."

"Oh...you have poetry. I like a lover with poetry."

"It does seem fitting Elves should have wood. Like green living wood supple yet strong."

"Ah, now I feel like tightly grained hardwood about to catch fire."

"Let me feel it."

"Which hand?" Dale asked.

The receiving hand, Tsuki thought. "Left." Tsuki pushed his hand behind.

Dale took Tsuki's hand and led it where he would allow. "You feel?" Dale whispered.

Tsuki closed his eyes, to focus on the sensation in his fingertips. "They marked you here as well...I feel two long scars...here...and here...and here the folds of skin do not feel natural."

"It is all cut off. Cut and discarded, so that I should always be on display. When they did that...I think that is when I really started to lose my mind."

"But no pain now?"

"No. Withdraw your hand." Tsuki did as asked, though Dale's hand was not yet withdrawn and would not be for a few moments more. "I do want you, but I think it is better to wash now. Later, Tsuki, I want everything you are willing to share with me!"

Dale drew his hand from Tsuki then. Tsuki said, "I feel an icy burn across my skin when you are near. Blazing fire where you touch me."

Dale leaned in and whispered at Tsuki's right ear. "They say virgin wood burns hottest, but have no fear, I know all the best way to quench a Man's fire."

When Tsuki heard Dale say such things, it only made him feel hotter.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kato is curious, Dale and Tsuki are too happy, and fellow Rangers Gwindor and Gib escort a courier on a mission of their own.

# CHAPTER TWELVE

Kato had already set his tea brewing and begun to fry up some sausages when Tsuki and Dale came from their room. His pony's packs had already been brought to the door by his Men, along with some bread and cheese, and Kato had also had time to set bread and cheese on the table and bring jam and tableware from the larder. Kato usually kept a lot of preserved foods in his home, even in summer, because he was so often traveling.

Dale and Tsuki took seats at opposite sides of the table. The time they had been gone seemed short for two baths, Kato thought, but then that depended on how well they cleaned and whether they bothered to change out the water or clean the tub after their use. "You seem back soon," Kato remarked. Tsuki and Dale did think him blunt, but Kato knew this was simply his manner; he sometimes observed things about people without trying and that was good for business, but when he did not know something, Kato felt compelled to learn as much as he was able by all means available to him. He was a very curious person.

"Elves are so pure I feel I can bathe in Dale's same bathwater."

Dale laughed.

"This Elf eats the same food that you do."

"Well, I could tell you what I read on Elven nature and immortality in tomes on Dark Art, but it is not proper dining conversation." Kato lit a pipe as Tsuki was saying this. "I could tell you why smoking may not be quite good for your body, for example."

"Smoking is very good for the body," Kato insisted. He swung the pan on the crane out from over the fire and prodded the links with a large fork.

"He let you read about Dark Art?" Dale whispered.

Tsuki nodded, "And necromancy, so I should know what to avoid...though he did not let me read all the tomes."

"You speak of this Wizard often," Kato said, "Were you his apprentice?"

"No. I just lived with him."

"I was not aware that Wizards took on boarders."

Tsuki smiled slightly. "I was his muse." Dale laughed; a good way to put a positive spin on the situation, he thought. Tsuki thought his reply had been true enough, despite the unfortunate ending and beginning of that relationship, he had in-between served as the Wizard's joy and inspiration. "As such, I had some access and allowances that an apprentice would not, and at the same time, lacked some access and instruction that an apprentice would have."

"Then you know of magic and Wizardry but are not a member of the order."

"Precisely," Tsuki told Kato. The teapot was put on the table and Tsuki lifted it to pour two cups of tea. He offered the first to Kato, and found the Halfling looking at him strangely. "Pardon. Muse duties included tea service."

"It is a good way to put it," Dale said to Tsuki, though Kato could hear.

"I told you, I was only bothered by those specific aspects, so I do not see why I should not be quite honest about the rest."

"Well, there are some things which we might even be proud of that we keep secret. You know there are things Elves do that they do not often share with those of the other races, unless they know they can trust them."

"Yes. I take your meaning. There are some things that even many Men and Elves would not understand."

Kato laughed. "Do you both realize how transparent your conversation is becoming?"

Dale turned and glared at Kato, "Then if rumors are spread I shall know whose tongue to fry up in a pan."

"Shall we discuss then your strange habit of carrying Orc-style weapons and implements?"

"Only if you really want to discuss why you go through other people's luggage when you think they are asleep or why you must constantly remind us of your many carnal exploits."

Kato calmly sipped his tea. "I do not steal, I am simply very curious, and I have many healthy appetites, which I indulge whenever safe, to avoid them becoming vices, which can be used against me."

"Well, in that case, I once was waylaid by Orcs and had opportunity to observe much about them."

"I see..."

"For ten years."

"I should think they would have killed an Elf long before that time."

"If you were an Orc, you would understand the power you would gain in keeping a young red-haired Elf as a living trophy, but as you are not an Orc, I can only offer by way of explanation that Orc-culture is based entirely on domination and acquired symbols of power, strength, and endurance."

"Then it seems to me you have not entirely abandoned Orc-culture."

"Do not press him," Tsuki warned Kato, "he has told you more now and in straightforward manner than he has told most people in riddles over long period of time. You have not really won his trust by any code of Elves or Orcs, but I know Dale believes it safer for traveling companions to have a basic understanding of each other's strengths and weaknesses. I agree with that."

"It enables one to make the best strategy when problems do arise, or rather, make better strategy based on more accurate information."

"Precisely," Tsuki agreed. "But if your curiosity is not satisfied, ask us what you wish to learn and be satisfied with our answers. If I do find you have gone through our things again, I will take a hand."

"He'll take at least your hand," Dale added.

"I shall consider myself fairly warned," Kato said calmly. "I should like to see some of those things you carry in your saddlebags, but apart from that, let us talk about other things, such as preparations for the remainder of our journey. Do you both have everything you will need?"

"That depends on your plan," Dale said.

"Our plan," Tsuki corrected, "We should plan together. I believe that Dale has what is necessary for survival, as do I, but if some additional goal besides survival is required of us, such as keeping up a disguise for example, then perhaps we shall need a few more items."

"Particular disguises are not necessary, though we should all be prepared to answer casual inquiries regarding our business on the road. I believe it would be best if you both maintained a story of being recently in my employ, perhaps being former mercenaries or wanderers for reasons of your own."

"That should be easy enough. Tsuki was formerly a mercenary in employ of Lords to the south."

"Yes, that is correct," Tsuki agreed.

"Yes, yes, but now I think of it, in certain cities it may aid us if you presented yourself as a Wizard's apprentice, though I do not understand much of the ways of their order."

"Yes, I have been meaning to ask, which Wizards, specifically, employ you?"

"I have, of course, been instructed to not to say."

"I thought as much, but I also thought it would not hurt to ask outright. There are only five or six main Wizards at any time, though each may have various levels of apprentices below them."

"I have only ever seen or heard of three Wizards: White, Grey and Brown," Dale said, "Though it is generally said by those who are not Wizards that there are more and that some people have seen them with apprentice or assistant Wizards."

"But understand, even if you had only seen The White, Grey and Brown, that could conceivably be only one individual in times in which he wore the various robes or many more than three individuals during times they wore those colors. There are also The Blue Wizards..." Tsuki watched Kato to see if he reacted to mention of these, but Kato made no change in expression. "Those two went into the east at some time and generally have not been seen in the west. Even if a Blue Wizard should come to the west, they may not necessarily be the same individuals that left for that region. Wizards go to lengths to hide their true names and to appear unremarkable...as aged men identified by their garments. Whether they choose common robes or ornate ones, they are designed to distract from the features of the person wearing them."

"Well, if there are only five at a time, and you say they can change their robe colors, where do those who formerly wore the colors go?" Dale asked.

Tsuki gave a nod and spread jam on a chunk of bread. "There is much that is not revealed to me, and would not be revealed to anyone who serves a Wizard until they had earned it, but I have read some tomes of lore. The very first Wizards did not originate in this land, they came from elsewhere, possibly the west, possibly some unknown realm. There were only five and they had no followers. This happened many centuries ago. Since that time, their order has been established. In the ages since, some of the Wizards took on assistants, apprentices if you will. These were Men most likely, whom the Wizards deemed, for reasons they are to know, had aptitude and ability to aid them in their work. Though I do not know the order of their ranks, I do know that the colors do signify some rank. It is possible for a Wizard to perform some great feat or experience some profound epiphany that enables him to earn the robes of the next color."

"Yes, but where does the Wizard who wore that next color go?" Dale asked, "Does he ascend as well?"

"I think a Wizard must perish or depart to other lands or take action to divorce himself from the order before he can be replaced, but this is the part the wizards keep secret. They guard the details of these ascensions carefully. It could be that none of the five are still of the original five and that all Wizards are now Men who deemed destined for the order by those previous to them. I know that they do seek those that are destined, because the one I lived with spoke to me of this. I know I am not destined for the order. Two Wizards have confirmed each other on this. But the fact that they speak of this to me tells me that have some way of seeking and finding ones who are predestined for the order. Though, it could as well be that no Wizards are mortal and that each one is assigned his color and dispatched by some greater power."

"So, the five may be Men, or they may be beings from another land, or some mixture of the two?" Dale asked.

"Yes, and we are most likely not to know."

"Before...you said 'or six'," Kato pointed out."

"Yes, because some also count The Black. It is another secret of Wizards whether the Dark Lords of the past were ever of their kind or eternally their enemies. It is unknown whether a Wizard can turn towards Necromancy and Dark Art and simply become The Black, or those Dark Lords ascend along some separate path."

"I have heard that The White is head of the order and that if he should depart or turn against the order or be slain the Grey becomes the White," Kato said.

"Not automatically," Tsuki said. "There must always be some action on the part of the one who ascends. It may be that for a short time there will be no proper Wizard of a certain color, until the next one comes upon the right act that earns their ascension. I do not know what the acts are, only that they exist. I am not certain that all Wizards do have apprentices. The Brown seemed to know the proper rites of ascension for those who are apprentices to improve their rank, but I have not seen him with an apprentice of his own."

"So, which Wizards do you think Kato is working for? He has admitted that to us. It couldn't be The Brown."

"The Brown at present has chosen to work with the Rangers and we have been fortunate, I think, to know him. I really do not know which other Wizards would be involved in whatever intrigue we have become involved in."

"But do you think it could be the one you knew? You said he was The White?"

"I said that eleven years ago he was latest The White. I do not know if he is yet The White or he has perhaps departed or perished. Our contact was severed."

"Then he is no longer among the five," Kato said, "The stories I heard of Wizards ascending involved The White and they happened since the time you mentioned."

"Then, I likely shall never see that one again."

"I tend to think that best," Dale said.

Tsuki nodded. "If Kato will not tell us the why and which of who has given him orders, then we are not to know. Our Orders come from Lord Barad. We are his Rangers to command."

"Yeah, but I suppose I am a bit curious myself," Dale said quietly.

Tsuki made a slight smile. "Sometimes I think you are not the sort to be a soldier. You truly dislike being controlled."

"That is true," Dale agreed.

"So," Kato said, "It seems we are getting to know each other better. It will probably be best if you are less forthcoming with others we meet and confirm my story about hiring you to protect my trade. We will be in town tomorrow if you need anything. It is not an overly large town, but a good size for the north. Less craftspeople than River Forge, but perhaps as many goods, as the town is more dependant on trade. We get good ale and weed from the west and the occasional trinket from the sea."

"I will want some basic traveling clothes if they are available, but I do not anticipate needing anything else."

"I can shop with you, unless Kato has need of one of us?"

"I highly doubt I will be attacked in my own home town."

Dale shrugged, "We have some goods to trade. If the clothes are not to your liking or size, I may advise you on how they might be altered."

"You sew?" Kato asked.

"It's more mending. I know how to fix a lot of things." He stuffed a link of sausage into his mouth.

"And Tsuki whittles?"

"Passes time between battles," Tsuki said.

"Not a muse duty, then?"

"No, though being good with one's hands is."

"I can imagine." For the inference, Tsuki slit his eyes as he looked toward Kato. Dale laughed. Kato ignored Tsuki's glare. "I have no such skills, I can barely cook for myself."

"It is a fine meal," Tsuki said politely.

Kato commented that this was polite of Tsuki and asked if the others would join him in a drink of ale, as he had a barrel in the house.

"One," Dale said.

"Yes, perhaps a mug before bed."

"Just a mug?" Kato said, laughing, "I shall drink a whole pint, maybe two."

"If it is good ale, you do not need much."

"If it is good ale, you should enjoy as much as possible!"

Dale sighed. "A pint then, for me. Some pleasures should be enjoyed as often as possible!"

"I can drink to that!" Kato agreed. He got up from his chair to fill three mugs of various sizes from the tapped barrel in the corner of his great room.

The three toasted each other and the success of their journey and drank. Tsuki did stop at one mug, but Dale drank two pints. He thought he might be able to get the courier drunk enough to relate more details about the mission, but he had no such luck. Kato had a high tolerance for drink and was not a fool. It was comforting to Tsuki and Dale that it seemed unlikely anyone else would be able to take advantage of Kato as they had tried to. Their mission would fail if whatever message Kato carried were made known.

Dale refused another drink. He was plotting in the back of his mind how he might best take advantage of being assigned a room alone with his newest lover. If other Elves knew, they would likely disapprove. If other Men knew, they likely would not understand. Devotion to the same gender was difficult enough a concept to explain to some Men; explaining casual sharing in itself was difficult with some Men; casual sharing between males of different races when there were females available and in which one partner really was devoted to the other but pretended not to be...was something Dale was not certain he fully understood.

To Dale, it seemed life would be less complicated if the strong just took what they wanted from the weak and the weak acknowledged their position and sought to please the strong as best they could while working to attain strength of their own.

Claiming a Wizard as his lover, even one who was not a legitimate Wizard, would have really been impressive. Dale grinned as he thought about it. A Wizard trumped an Elf.

Some remaining urge to display dominance was not why Dale wanted Tsuki. The urge existed, was repressed even as it was acknowledged, and was yet able to influence Dale, but it was not the singular or primary influence involved. There was the fact that Tsuki had offered him medicinal herbs. That showed a will to please and perhaps genuine concern. There were also the threats made against Dale. That showed Tsuki was not going to be dominated against his will. Dale appreciated that. He was working to avoid dominating others against their will. He wished to be better than those that had hurt him and so the 'willing' part was very important to him.

There was also the fact that Tsuki knew Wizardry, and as much as Dale hated Wizardry, he was intrigued by the power of Wizards. He would not mind having one who knew Wizardry on his side. If one could not dream of making a Wizard his pet, then being the favorite pet of the Wizard was the next best thing. Ah, or being the equal of one who knew Wizardry, that sounded good.

And the main reason he wanted Tsuki was simply that he was attracted to him. Dale liked the way his eyes resembled moons and the wings painted on his back. He liked the slight sly smile Tsuki made sometimes and the way his hair fell over his eyes when he had been riding. He liked the way Tsuki moved like one who had been dancing with swords all his life.

He liked that most of what Tsuki knew of his past he had not had to tell Tsuki.

He especially liked that Tsuki was devoted to him. If someone was going to return Tsuki's devotion, Dale hoped it was he, though he was not yet ready.

And the kiss. Dale had really liked the kiss, even if it terrified him.

"I want to go to bed," Tsuki announced.

Dale raised his head and swallowed. Tsuki made that slight sly smile.

"I apologize that the bed is so small, I do not know if you will be able to share it," Kato said.

"What makes you think we would share?" Tsuki asked calmly.

"When we traveled, one of you slept beside the other."

"That is true. It is safer that way. If we ever are sleeping at the same time, when traveling, it is lightly. Therefore, the bed presents no problem. I will wake Dale when I need to sleep."

"When we travel and make stops in towns, should we all share a room? I would prefer my own, but I expect you will have to refuse for sake of your mission."

"It would be safer," Tsuki agreed, "Otherwise we might not be able to guarantee your safety."

"I might not want you in the room all the time."

Dale stood up. "Sometimes you just have to give up some things...sacrifice...for the good of others."

"It would look strange if I did share a room...it is not what I would normally do. People would wonder why you were both staying with me."

"Perhaps we will find rooms that are near each other then," Dale sighed, "But if not, we will just have to make do."

"I think Dale could use some sleep," Tsuki said.

"I could at that," Dale said honestly.

Kato watched the Rangers go into the guestroom and silently cursed them for hanging their clothes across their room. He wondered if they would notice anyone watching from the window.

Tsuki pulled the mattress from the bed, the bed did not seem wide or long enough for even one of them to sleep comfortably, but on the floor it would provide some comfort, and there would not be so far to fall if one rolled off the side. Tsuki sat on the mattress as Dale came into the room and closed the door. "How long does it take?" Tsuki asked.

"How long does what...take?" Dale peeled off his pants so that he was in a shirt and loin coverings. That was as naked as most people got to see him.

"Sex. Does it take a long time?"

Dale laughed. He sat down on the mattress, near Tsuki and smiled to him. "'Sex' takes not long at all, sharing properly, on the other hand, takes as many hours as you have available."

"Really? Is it so different? Not that I am complaining...exactly."

"Oh, yes. That thing that Men will do casually is all about working toward release as soon as possible, which is not bad, but our deal is that I am not the one you are devoted to and you are not a Man, so that means we must do what Elves would do casually."

"And that means prolonging the sharing?"

"You are an Elf. Yes. It was a lesson I was glad to learn." Dale pulled at the laces of Tsuki's shirt with one hand. "The very best longest times were when everyone was preparing to go to war. There would be long hot baths and massages with perfumed oil and hours of slowly dying in each other's arms...you know what I mean."

"Of course. I am an Elf. I know all about the dying."

"Helps keep the spirit feeling young."

"I want to..." Tsuki was thinking that he wanted to do something he had seen Dale do with Gwindor, but he knew it was not proper to refer to Dale's previous lover, even if they had been content to allow him to see. "I want to do it the way that I sit on top of you."

Dale laughed.

"Was I supposed to use more poetry?" Tsuki whispered.

"You said it perfectly, only you have not even embraced me yet. There are a few things we might try first."

Tsuki put his arms around Dale and pet his braided hair. "Share everything with me. Do it...as if we were going off to battle tomorrow and might die."

Dale pressed his lips to Tsuki's throat. "Yes, but gently. We both have to ride tomorrow."

"I have read treatises on the subject. I think our bodies should be quite accommodating to each other's size. Appropriate lubrication would aid matters."

"No Wizard Speech. Give me some poetry and let me take care of such practical matters." Dale fished a crystal vial on a true silver chain from inside his shirt. "It was a gift from the Elf-Lord who rescued me."

"Supple maples of deep purple and darkest red; I have seen your trees."

"That was lovely, Tsuki. More. Please."

"The grey moon rises over the glistening wood; autumn chill brings dew."

"You are so beautiful. Take off your clothes. I will make you feel like a king being sent off to war."

Tsuki pulled off his remaining garments and lowered himself to the mattress. Dale pressed close to him and they expressed passion in every way that they knew, in poetry, in muffled cries of pleasure, in soft caress and desperate grasp. They shifted against each other, though for this night it seemed Tsuki was more often atop Dale. Sometimes he was seated upon him and riding until he found his own balance of pain and pleasure. Other times hunched low, with Dale's arms and legs wrapped around him; he penetrated his lover and sent him into ecstasy.

Dale liked the glow of moonlight on Tsuki's face as it came in through the window and wanted him to remain above. Tsuki could see the same glow on Dale's pale Elven skin and he seemed radiant.

Tsuki kissed and caressed every bit of Dale that he was permitted. He even gave kisses through the cloth of his garments, and received many similar gestures from Dale. At times they rested, saying nothing, before turning to each other again. They were at times desperate in their longing, but never hurried or violent. This night everything was slow and gentle.

 And when it seemed they truly had used every available hour, Dale fell asleep. He was not afraid of anything that might happen in the night, because he had been prepared better than many who had gone off to war.

In his own room, Kato lay in his bed thinking that Dale and Tsuki must have removed themselves to some place on the floor, for even lurking outside the window he had seen nothing. But the sounds he heard through the open windows and thin wall convinced him that the Elf and the Man of the East made beautiful music together.

When he woke and found them sharing some joke about a conveniently placed vial of oil as they did their laundry in his great room, Kato thought they did not hide it very well. So contented and happy were they that they could not look upon each other without smiling.

Meanwhile, miles to the east, Gwindor and Gib were also traveling as escort to a messenger. They had been three days on the road between Stone Keep and River Forge, as they had moved slowly with the caravan of pack horses and many other new Rangers. One day and night they had been in River Forge, barely enough time to receive their cabin assignment get a meal and some sleep and then be ordered out again.

They would not even have had opportunity to take their leave of Lenaduiniel if they had not met her as they hiked out of town. Gib had presented a true silver and moonstone ring to Lenaduiniel and Gwindor did not know what to think of that. There had been no promises spoken, but Lenaduiniel had accepted the ring.

They traveled on foot, Gib and Gwindor dressed in green pants and jackets they had been issued. Gib wore a short grey cloak, an ax on his belt and a large pack on his back. Gwindor wore a sword from his belt, had a quiver and bow on his back and carried a light pack consisting of bedroll and a few necessities slung from one shoulder.

Their companion was an Elf introduced to them as Galadhir, messenger in route to a Lord in the south. Gwindor did not question the need for extra protection for the messenger. Even an Elf should not travel alone in these parts, the mountains directly to their east were riddled with caves and mines and had long been known as a haven for Orcs. Gwindor was a thousand years old and he had faced many different sorts of Orcs, and they all hated Elves. He had seen what they might do to an Elf, and killing them was not the worst they might do.

Gwindor's party had been on the road nearly four days since River Forge. They followed the river that flowed in a vaguely southwesterly direction, but did not travel on the trade road along its eastern banks directly. They foraged in the lands along the road or between the road and river. It was safer, Gwindor thought, than making a course more directly south, along the mountains. This road would lead to an even more traveled trade road that would continue south, and the lands to their east were likely populated by Orcs.

Their small company took meals at dawn and dusk and made camp when it was too dark to see far distances. They all agreed it would be better to either defend their camp and flee along the road or into the river, if necessary, than to risk walking right into a band of Orcs at night. To make themselves less likely targets at night they kept no fire and slept in or under trees, using fresh leaves to cover them, and to disguise their scent.

Gwindor thought of Dale often. He had asked Galadhir if he might share, but the slight dark-haired Elf had indicated that he was devoted to another. Even if Gib were a Dwarf and could understand sharing, he seemed more interested in Gwindor's sister, and Gwindor was not really attracted to Gib anyway.

When Gwindor was on watch at night, he remained alert, but when he took his turn at rest, he thought of that day that he had said goodbye to Dale and Dior. It was a most pleasant memory, and it terrified him. It had been an experience worthy of a Prince being sent off to war. Every time Gwindor had gone off to battle, those he led had died.

It was his curse.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are introduced to Marduk and the Orcs' point-of-view, while elsewhere Tsuki, Dale, and Kato encounter a woman near the barrows.

# CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Marduk the Orc watched the road from the trees. Another small group of travelers was coming from the town of Halflings and Men. Behind him, Duhmluk coughed. Normally, Marduk would have knocked the head from a sick Orc before he could slow down the group or give them away, but this was not normal sickness and Marduk's mission required they use this dying Northerner as long as he was still of any use.

"Take your medicine! Look at these ones here. And keep downwind of them!"

Duhmluk had once been a Chieftain. He had tamed trolls and driven hundreds of Orcs into battle with his whip. Now he had no whip and he moved as quickly as he could to take a position where he could remain hidden and yet view the road before them. His hair had all fallen and he could no longer run. He was not even worthy of being a pet, but they needed him. All Duhmluk had to show of his former power were the many battle scars he had survived and the cloak of a Ranger, which Marduk had allowed him to keep, only because he thought Duhmluk might remain useful to him a while longer if he was kept warm.

Marduk was not compassionate, but allowing his subordinates a few symbols of status and a few rewards only made him appear stronger for being their leader. The group was rather mixed; apart from the sick one, Marduk now led a heavily armed knuckle-dragging Easterner, two archers from another clan of the North, another large Westerner like himself, and the small mine-dweller he called Dog.

"The sun is too bright, I cannot see well enough," Duhmluk said.

Marduk did not think the sun was that bright. The sky was cloudy. Duhmluk's eyesight was failing. Perhaps tonight, Marduk thought, he would take Duhmluk away from the band and make him repeat his story again. When Marduk was convinced he knew everything Duhmluk knew about the Wizards in the old ruined Man-city, the sickness their Orc workers had been plagued with, the devices the Wizards were building, and the fancy-dressed Elves who visited them, then Marduk would kill the sick one.

For now, it was important to watch. The Elves had been contacting those cursed Rangers. Two of their parties had been slain. One had been slaughtered. Some of the Northerners were raving about this 'Death-Shadow' who was supposedly some mad lone Elf they told stories about over a kill. Marduk did not believe any Elf could do all the things they said.

Marduk needed to know if the Wizards, Elves and Rangers knew about the 'Precious Things'. He dared not think or speak the true names of them. Marduk had only recently learned of the Precious Things and seen them with his own eyes. He understood what they meant. It meant no Orcs needed to work for Wizards. Orcs had power now, power of their own.

If the Precious Things were destroyed or taken away, it would be bad. The Precious Things must be protected. If these cursed forest men and Elves knew of them, then they must die.

Some of the Northerners wanted the Wizards to die too, now that they knew of the Precious Things and the sickness. Marduk did not care about the sick Northerners. He only cared that he might use their knowledge to gain or keep power for himself and for Orcs.

The more power all Orcs had, the more power those who led other Orcs would have, and Marduk was a leader of a small band. He might become Chieftain if he survived long enough. 

They needed to find out if the messengers were going to the south. Perhaps the thing the Wizards were working on was a weapon. Duhmluk's story was garbled with incomprehensible Wizardry and so hard to understand. Even Dog would understand that a weapon sent to the Men in the south by Wizards would be bad for all Orcs.

"Dog, spy out those riders and tell us what you see. Could they be the cursed forest-men and their Elves?"

The small mine-dwelling Orc scampered from hiding and leaned against Marduk's leg. He wore a dirty loincloth and the cloak and goggles Marduk had put on him when he carved his name on Dog's flesh. His pet had sharp vision, especially in the dark and, with the cloak and goggles Marduk provided, his pet could see as well by day. He was useful, and he was Marduk's. Owning such a useful pet gave Marduk power.

Dog looked through the narrow slits of his goggles and saw the three riders. He did not know if they were Rangers, but his master did not wish him to know or think, only to obey. There were weaker Orcs who could have overpowered Dog, but Marduk had claimed him, and so he was Marduk's until the big Orc tired of him or another Orc overpowered Marduk. Dog would do his best to make certain his master did not tire of him. He could be very useful.

"A pony...a Halfling with pale hair on the pony. A horse-boy cloaked in brown. A Rider in Black."

"Black-Rider?" The other Westerner laughed.

"Is it another horse-boy?" Marduk asked.

"The beast he rides is large, not like the ones they ride in the south, not like the ones they keep for themselves. The rider carries an Orc bow and black-feather arrows."

"That is no rider of the Dark One; they are all gone," Marduk said, "and no horse-boy."

"It is Death-Shadow," A Northerner whispered. "Some of our clan was spying on the travels of the forest-men and sent a band to track two Rangers and a female Elf."

They should have had good sport, Marduk thought, but the Northerner did not look as if this was the case.

"One of the forest-men rode a tasty looking white mount and he appeared to be of the east. The other rode a large black horse. Another band went after the first and saw the bodies of the Orcs, before the other forest-men came to the site. They were hewn with an Elf blade, I heard. It was Death-Shadow. Death-Shadow has joined with the Rangers."

Marduk slapped the Northerner across the face with the back of his hand. "Those are just stories. Not one of these Death-Shadow stories is clever enough to fool a Westerner. Elves do not ride, and would not choose such a beast as their mount if they did. They do not hew Orcs when they are dead. They may lift our arrows to use in battle, but they do not carry Orc bows." Marduk snuffed the air. "I do not even smell Elf."

"Death-Shadow does not smell as an Elf," the Northerner said, "It is one of his tricks."

Marduk saw that if they did not settle this matter the others might attempt to team against him. He would likely kill them, but then he would have only two loyal followers left to show other Leaders. "Dog, what of the horse-boy, do you see anything more about him?"

"They are cloaked, but I see he hangs fancy swords from his belt. His horse is white"

"You," Marduk said to the Northern that had talked so much, "Go run to the others and tell them we may have found the Rangers that killed one of our bands in the hills. Tell them you think Death-Shadow is with them. Say that Marduk will track them and learn their business. If what you say of Death-Shadow is true, and he is with the Rangers, we will need more Orcs."

The Northerner seemed satisfied; he took a draught from his skin and then began running east. Marduk glanced to Duhmluk; he did not look well. Marduk turned and spoke to the Easterner, "Use your strong arms to make sure the sick one does not lag too far behind. I may kill him tonight to unburden our party, but if he dies by your hand before then, I will kill you as well."

Marduk saw the band begin to creep southward through the trees. He pulled down Dog's hood and petted his slick black hair. "Be a good dog and track them for me. Keep us within sight, but not too close. Keep the wind against us. If you do a good job, I may grease your hole next I take my pleasure from you."

Dog smiled. Just because he was not ordered to think, it did not mean that he could not think very well. He always made sure his master got the most pleasure when he rewarded Dog by using the grease. It was rare Dog had to go without.

On the road, Dale signaled Nightmare to stop and danced the horse around as he scanned the horizon in all directions. "Trouble?" Tsuki asked him. He called for Kato to halt his pony.

"No. We should keep moving," Dale said.

"Do you see something?" Tsuki asked when they were all riding together again.

"I saw no clear danger, but I have a bad feeling about this. The trees are sparse here, but the low hills and brush either side of the road would provide good cover. And look." Dale lifted his head. There were two blackbirds circling their position.

"It is just the two. They follow you I think."

"Yes. When it is two, they are always the same ones. More than two and they gather from where they may...and I worry."

"Do they speak to you?"

"Sometimes. They report no present danger to me, but it is possible some things are hidden from their view. I just have a feeling...as if we were being watched."

"Perhaps it is the barrows," Kato said. "We are approaching an area where ancient kings are buried. It is said to be a haunted place."

"Oh, then I should feel right at home," Dale whispered. The barrows were not the only ancient thing about the area. The road itself had clearly once been made of skillfully lain stone pavers, but now grass and weeds grew up around and through much of the road and it had become sloped and pitted over much of its length. It was more evidence of the tragedy of the Dark Lord's reign. This region had once been settled by Men and well traveled by all.  

They had been on the road a day and it was coming on evening again. Food was not a problem. Kato had brought along a basket of various preserved foods, even some bread and he was willing to share with Tsuki and Dale. Though there were not very many trees, there were some, and low vegetation was plentiful, so that Tsuki and Dale could spot many edible or useful plants along the road. They had seen various wild creatures, birds, rabbits, rats, snakes, foxes, but nothing larger than that. Dale thought as it grew darker more animals would come out of their cover. Many fed at dusk. The pony and horses did have plenty of grass upon which to graze.

The largest problem was finding water. Kato knew this area fairly well, and said if they truly ran out of water they might hike west through the barrows to the river there, which flowed variously south and west on its way to the sea, from the hills and lake in the north. It moved quickly and had a rather muddy appearance, but Kato would trust the water more than that of ancient wells.

Tsuki suggested they might dig for water. It had recently rained and they might find groundwater close beneath the surface. "That may be true," Dale said, "but it would take less effort to wait for the rain." He gestured toward the clouds that were growing darker.

"I trust an Elf knows when rain will come," Kato said. "Will it be soon?"

Dale scented the air. The wind was shifting. "Get off the road," he hissed.

Tsuki slipped from Moon-halo. He grabbed Kato right from the back of his pony and carried him off the road into some grass and bushes. "Put me down this instant!" Kato demanded.

"Quiet," Tsuki whispered. He watched Dale creep along the road with his bow drawn. "If Dale says we get off the road, then you better get off the road and take cover. We are both here for your protection."

"But my pony."

The pony remained where they had left it, though Nightmare and Moon-halo were slowly moving along the road.

"Stay right here," Tsuki said. He ran at a stoop toward Moon-halo and grabbed his spying lenses and holder from the saddlebag. He ducked off the road again and rolled the holder around the lenses to form the spying glass. Tsuki saw Dale still moving along the side of the road. Dale had caught scent of Orcs, but he was not sure if they were near or if they had spotted his party. He was somewhat surprised they would be this far west, so he suspected trouble.

Dale made a shrill call and the birds above came down to him. One landed on his shoulder.

Watching from the bushes, Kato was quite disturbed. He had considered himself quite worldly, having visited so many towns and cities of the big people, but his own escort was frightening him. He had heard horror stories about Men in Black that came to the door at night and cloaked riders galloping through the woods and taking heads. He seemed to recall the fiends made some terrible shriek before they killed.

The stories had always seemed more entertaining when he was around a warm fire with a pipe and a drink.

Tsuki noticed Dale was looking toward the east and trained his spying glass there. There was still a little light left and the sun was behind him, while it would be in the eyes of those watching from the east. Tsuki scanned the low hills across the road. He caught movement, but even with the glass, he could only make out dark retreating shapes.

Thunder rolled above. "It could be Orcs, but maybe bandits. I saw several figures retreating toward the east," Tsuki called. "They are already distant."

The birds left Dale and flew east. Dale strode toward Tsuki, still wary, but no longer expecting attack or hunting a target. "Orcs. I caught scent of them just as the wind changed. They cleared out quickly. I believe they may have been following us for some time. They will be back, when they have more Orcs, or when the rain is stopped, or late in the night...maybe sooner if their leader starts giving out lashes."

"Orcs? Are you certain?" Kato asked, still hiding in the bushes.

Tsuki stood, putting the lenses into pockets of his cloak and tucking the holder into his jacket. "What do you think? Should we move on then?"

"I'm not entirely sure what would be best. I have heard that there were Orcs loyal to one of the Wizards of the Vale during the war, but I do not have experience with those Orcs, mainly those found to the North and East. They are more often abroad during the day and they are rather more...Mannish. I would have thought they would be driven east or hunted by the Men, though."

"Well, of course it is suspicious that Orcs are tracking us, but they did it before. I do not think we can be sure if they are interested in one of us in particular, travelers in general, or perhaps something we are carrying. The question we must answer is: without knowing their reasons, how do we deal with the fact that we are being followed?"

Dale nodded. "Of course, it's just that it bothers me when Orcs act suspiciously."

"Firstly, we should get out of the rain. I always think one should know well enough to get out of the rain. I have a tarp we can pitch," Kato said.

"What color is it?" Dale asked.

"A sort of grey I suppose." The rain was only coming in periodic drips, but the clouds seemed to threaten harder rains. Kato walked onto the road, such as it was, and went to his pony.

"We'll stay in the barrows."

"The barrows?"

Tsuki shrugged. "I agree. It is not the place I would most like to stay, but I suspect if the Orcs return, they will not assume we have remained here among the ancient dead and will scout along the road for us."

"They can be superstitious as Men," Dale said. "They will not come into a burial ground, even of Men, without a whip at their back. Though the darkness will seem favorable to them, they do not like a rainstorm any more than we would. Even animals take shelter in rain, and Orcs are actually a lot more clever than animals. Come on. Let's get the tarp up to give the horses some protection and camouflage and find a barrow to shelter in."

"I really do not like this idea," Kato said, but he untied the tarp from his pony.

"You said your people had no daily use for monarchs, so it would seem the Rangers hold the majority vote," Tsuki said, laughing softly.

They lead the horses and pony into the burial grounds and scouted for shelter. They all knew that if there should be lightening a low spot would be most safe, but then the low spots might fill with water if there was a hard rain. They first found a barrow that had long been opened, thinking that the air would be safe within and not foul, and which had its opening facing downhill. They secured the tarp over a level area, attaching it with rope or makeshift stakes to standing stones or mounds. The horses were unburdened and tethered together and Nightmare was loosely tethered to a bush beneath the tarp. The horses were then hidden from above and from the road.

Dale was not worried about Orcs tracking their scent in the rain, and he went back to the road alone to see that any obvious signs of their leaving the road would be obscured.

Tsuki brought the last of the packs into the barrow and then set about unpacking the stove and burner so they might at least have a warm drink. Dale came in as Tsuki had made sparks with flint to light the burner. "You haven't seen any barrow-wights rising, have you?" Kato asked.

Dale snorted, "Barrow-wights."

"I want to light my lantern, but I am afraid I shall find the chamber is full of corpses."

"I highly doubt it," Tsuki said, "This is not a place of evil. It is a holy place, consecrated in ancient times."

"I only know that in recent days there have been stories of animated corpses and restless spirits here."

"Many dark things did gain power during the reign of the Dark Lord, and good things were corrupted, but his influence is gone now," Tsuki assured Kato.

"Don't move," Dale whispered to Kato.

Kato made a small squeak of a sound and froze still. He closed his eyes. Tsuki could not see what might be threatening Kato, and thought Dale was having fun with him. As he was about to warn Dale against teasing the Halfling, he saw Dale dart to Kato's side and reach behind him.

"Something touched me!" Kato wailed.

"It's just a snake," Dale said, bringing it out. He held the snake at arms length by its tail. The snake tried to recoil upon itself enough to strike Dale, but the weight of its body worked against it. "Use your sword, Tsuki. Fair is fair. It was going to strike Kato."

Tsuki drew one of his swords. "Kato was shivering and flailing. The snake probably felt threatened."

"Aye, it challenged us and was overpowered. I say it's a fair kill!" Dale lowered the snake's head to the stones below and Tsuki quickly dispatched it with his sword.

"You don't mean to eat that? Snakes are foul things, not proper meat."

"You do not have to share," Dale told Kato, "It's our kill anyway. I am not going to waste good meat." He laughed. "I suppose I could have just thrown her outside, but she might have spooked the horses and been driven to strike...I might have milked the poison from her before giving her to Tsuki."

"I think you should go with 'the way of Elves' on that," Tsuki advised. "You clean this one. If Kato would give me the lantern, I will check the rest of our barrow and return to help you cook."

Kato brought the lantern out of his pack. He lit it with one of his matches as Dale was hanging a blanket over the opening in the barrow, so that the light would not escape to reveal their position. Tsuki took up the lantern as Dale began to prepare the snake meat.

The interior of the mound was lined in large stones, uprights supporting those that formed the ceiling. The walls were decorated with spirals and ancient runes in some places. There was a chamber behind the long entry; there Tsuki saw there was a stone coffin, which was undisturbed, but the rest of the room seemed plundered of whatever treasure it once had held. In some places there were signs of habitation by animals and Tsuki saw mice and insects. He thought the snake had probably controlled the mice population within the barrow.

The snake had threatened Kato, so Dale was probably correct to suggest killing it, though another Elf would have found less lethal means. Actually, thought Tsuki, Elves would likely not have sheltered in the barrows.

Tsuki reported that the chambers seemed safe. They were sharing the hospitality of an ancient Prince, but Tsuki saw no reason that their presence should offend his spirit, if it still held any connection to this place.

Once they had boiled some water for tea, Dale and Tsuki grilled chunks of snake meat directly on the stovetop. They spoke as they ate, but in low voices, so they might listen for signs of trouble from outside. It was raining hard then and they agreed it was fortunate they had sheltered here. They had traveled through the past day and night and needed a safe place to rest.

They were all tired, but were not entirely eager to sleep. Kato was still nervous about sleeping in a place where the dead lay. Dale and Tsuki were discussing who would take the first watch. They heard shrill neighing from the horses outside and were themselves silent.

Tsuki drew one sword and signaled that he would go out to see if there was danger. Dale agreed with a nod and readied his own sword. Kato also grasped the dagger that he carried for his defense as Dale covered the lantern with the corner of his cloak to cover evidence of Tsuki's exit.

Tsuki moved aside the blanket hanging over the entrance and peered into the night. It was very dark, as the storm clouds hid the moon and stars, and rain pelted down on the stones and mounds. There was a glow moving near the horses, and then as lightening lit the sky, Tsuki saw a slight figure stood there beside his horse.

"Stop there and show yourself," Tsuki called.

The figured gasped and moved away, drawing the simple lantern with it.

"The undead have no use for candles and rain passes through spirits, so you must be a flesh and blood horse thief. I am willing to call a truce with you for the night, if you will do the same. I am sure our ancient Prince would not object to extending his hospitality to one more guest. Even thieves should know when to come in out of the rain."

The lantern rose, held in one pale slender hand at arm's length. Tsuki could see some of the other's face beneath their damp hooded cloak and he suspected this was a woman, or a female at least.

"If you are with others, go to them and leave my company in peace, we are only seeking shelter here for the night and seek no trouble, but if you are alone, perhaps you would feel safer if I loaned you one of my swords, though if my intentions were dishonorable, I should have already overpowered you."

The woman grasped something in her other hand, inside her cloak, but said nothing.

"I am going inside. Share the shelter of the tarp with the animals or come inside, as you will." Tsuki turned his back, listened for a moment, then moved the blanket and entered the barrow again."

"Who was there?" Kato asked.

"A woman, I think." Tsuki sheathed his sword and removed his damp cloak. "Do we still have those pins?"

"They are in my pack." Dale looked for a clothespin for Tsuki.

"A woman? Are you certain it was not some strange Fay creature sent to seduce us?"

Dale straightened, clothespin in hand, "As the seductive Fay creature in this party, I object to such remarks!"

The blanket moved and the woman stepped inside. Kato's lantern lit the interior quite well and it could be seen that this was in fact a woman. She wore a red cloak and a simple black gown, both of which were soaked with rain, and she held a small wand of wood in one hand, and the candle in a cage of metal and glass in the other.

"A Lord of the East and a Man in Black?"

Dale pushed his hood from his hair, though he did not look at the woman. "Seductive Fay creature?" he whispered to Kato.

Tsuki removed the blanket from the lintel stone and hung his cloak in its place. He offered the blanket to their guest. "I am Tsuki Eru. May I hang your cloak?"

"I am Laurel Poe." Laurel, as this was truly her name, blew out her lantern and set it on the ground. She removed her cloak and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders in its stead. She had sheltered a bedroll and a basket beneath her cloak and made no move to release them, or her wand. Tsuki took the wet red cloak, and then taking the pin Dale still offered, hung the cloak from a root growing above so that it might dry.

"Perhaps you would like to get out of that wet frock?" Kato asked. Dale kicked Kato in the ankle, as they were sitting beside each other near the stove. "I mean, if you did, perhaps you would like to use the Prince's chamber over there?"

"I will be fine," Laurel said, "I thank you for the hospitality." She sat down across from Kato, on the stone floor.

Tsuki sat down beside Laurel. "We have some tea left and some meat. It is snake meat, but it is quite good."

"You can have some of my food!" Kato brought forward his basket and opened its lid to reveal the various foods that remained.

"Some tea, if it is not too much trouble to you. I should like to take the chill off."

Dale removed his cloak, sword, quiver and belt. He crept across the barrow and opened Tsuki's case to take a blanket, in return for his that Tsuki had lent to Laurel. Dale stood, taking the blanket and his flail in his right hand. He made a show of drawing the dagger from his left boot. "I think I'll sleep with the Prince tonight," he said, then sauntered toward the rear chamber. "Wake me when it's my turn."

"I suppose I shall go to sleep too," Kato said, "after this cup of tea and a small snack."

"You can sleep too, if you want. I will keep watch over the camp," Tsuki said.

Laurel finished her cup of tea quickly then unrolled her bedroll and made a space in the corner near the entry to sleep. She took a knife from her belt and held if with her beneath the blanket as she lay down.

Tsuki said nothing for a while. He saw Kato was arranging his things to sleep. When Kato closed his eyes Tsuki shifted his gaze to Laurel and saw she was watching him. He drew his own knife from his saddlebags and saw her flinch. "Do not spoil a ceremonial knife by using it as a weapon. Borrow mine, if you do not trust me."

Laurel reached a hand from beneath the blanket and took the knife Tsuki offered by the handle.

Tsuki put out the burner beneath the stove. He arranged his things in a neat pile, taking his remaining blanket to wear over his shoulders. Tsuki put out Kato's lantern and then rested against the wall, but did not sleep. He sat with his hand on the hilt of his sword, listening for signs of danger.

There was a lot of power in this place; he could feel it. Tsuki wondered if that was why Laurel had come.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are Witches.

# CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Late in the night Dale awoke, willing to take the next watch, as Elves needed little sleep each day and he less than others. He turned from the Prince's chamber and saw Tsuki and Laurel both sprawled on the floor, as if fallen. Dale ran to them, dagger in hand. He knelt at Tsuki's side, and glanced quickly to Kato. The Halfling seemed to have lain down to sleep, but it was clear now, as Dale turned back to the others, that they had been up to some magic.

A candle was still burning in their workspace and Dale could see various ceremonial objects lain out or fallen. Some small wooden horses were bound with hair and standing within a circle traced in the grime of the stone floor. Tsuki's cup was fallen, and empty, but the ground near it was dry. Dale feared they had poisoned themselves or taken some drug.

Dale did not know very much about the magics of Men and their women, he barely understood Wizardry, but he did know of plants that could induce trance, sickness or death. Orcs often poisoned their blades and arrows.

Dale felt Tsuki's face. He was warm and he breathed, but was unresponsive. "Tsuki! Wake and speak to me! What did you do?"

Tsuki did not stir and so Dale moved to the woman. She must be some sort of witch, he thought. "Wake, you witch, if you have harmed Tsuki, I will make certain you live to regret it." Dale slapped her face and Laurel opened her eyes.

"Tsuki," she rasped.

"What were you doing?"

"It was supposed to be a spell of protection over this barrow and the horses, against the restless spirits outside."

Tsuki began to wake. His hand still clenched his wand, though all the power summoned and channeled for the purpose of the spell had been released. "Are you well? Tsuki? What were you both thinking? I doubt you both even know the same magics."

"That was not a problem," Tsuki said, voice low and gravelly. He felt somewhat drained and sleepy, but at the same time, joyful and clear-headed, now that he was awake. He and Laurel both realized that something significant had happened. "Laurel..."

Tsuki did not say it aloud, but Laurel understood. They both understood, though they did not yet understand the 'why' of it all.

"You did something more. I felt...so much power. I have never felt such a thing when working alone or..." There was much Laurel did not want to reveal about herself yet, but she believed it fair, there was much Tsuki had not revealed about himself or the sort of magic he practiced. "You did something."

"Yes." Tsuki stood. It was very quiet, but for the sounds they made breathing, moving, and talking. "There was so much power, I knew I should not hold it, but that I must release it with need. It was more than was required for protection...I sensed that somehow. I changed the spell..."

"Yes. It feels so different now." Laurel stood also.

"Curse you both," Dale said, "what did you do? If my horse is..." He stopped speaking as he saw Tsuki and Laurel taking the candle and moving past the cloak to the outside.

When Dale joined them outside the barrow, Tsuki and Laurel were walking about with dazed marveled expressions. The horses were fine. Dale could see well, the clouds had all gone and the moon was nearing fullness. He noticed, when checking the horses that there were tracks in the soft earth and mud. They were not tracks left by Tsuki or Laurel, though those were also clear.

Something had been moving about the barrows during the night and storm. Something that had never reached the horses or the barrow they stayed in. Something of which there was no other trace but the prints in the mud.

"This is how the place should always have felt," Laurel whispered.

"When we were working...I fully believed in the spell and I felt the power...but now I cannot explain how we did it. I cannot define it..."

To Dale, the burial ground now felt like a grove or garden planted by Elves. At least, he felt the way he felt when walking in those places. It was so peaceful...good. It was a very good place they were in. He could see now the mounds, stones and grass that spread for miles. Good...and also ancient.

"These stones are all carefully arranged," Tsuki said, "To guide the fallen kings to the heavens."

"Yes. We can all sleep here safely now."

Tsuki nodded. He looked back to where Dale was standing, watching them from the entrance to their host-Prince's barrow. "Dale will keep watch."

"Does he practice?"

"Dale is an Elf. Their magic always seems so much subtler to me. I think for Elves, to live is to practice magic, in a way."

Laurel thought that Dale seemed unlike other Elves, but she knew none personally. She could sense that it was best she keep these thoughts to herself for now. In time, she would learn more about Dale and Tsuki, and perhaps even Kato. "I will sleep well," Laurel said.

Tsuki came over to Dale after Laurel had already passed into the barrow. "I do not want you to get involved in things that are beyond your control," Dale whispered.

"All is well, Dale. Trust me. I will tell you about it, I would like to, but I need time to rest and think first."

Dale nodded. He followed Tsuki inside, and sat at his side while Tsuki slept.

After dawn, Kato woke, while Tsuki and Laurel still slept. He and Dale began loading the horses and preparing breakfast. "Do you think we will find water today?" Dale asked Kato as they were changing their clothes. Dale had only one pair of pants and several jackets but he had various shirts and undergarments that he might wear between his skin and outer clothing. Kato had a few of each type of garment that he wore, and for him this meant several pairs of short pants and vests apart from his underclothes. Neither had stopped to consider leaving Laurel's presence; she was asleep.

When he had put on his vest, Kato took one of his maps from the baggage that remained in the barrow with them. He showed Dale the road along which they had come and the area covered by the barrows. "If we leave our camp here in good time and are not waylaid, then we should come to this crossroads here before long. There is a good well there, left by my people." Kato showed Dale how a road came out from the southern border of his people's homeland and met road they traveled. "Now that there is more travel through the north, it is common for people to stop at this crossroads to make camp; there is no settlement there. We might detour to this little village of Southford, but it is more off our path than I would like. With all this business of Orcs, I should like to get south as quickly as possible."

Dale observed the map. "I imagine it is a village of Halflings."

"Yes."

"Somehow, I did not expect to be so many days in the wilderness when you said we would take roads."

Kato nodded. "They are ancient roads. The north is yet quite lawless, but for the towns along the trade road and the villages to the north protected by the Rangers. Of course, there is the land of my people, which was spared much of the devastation of past wars."

"And the Elves have several settlements...though I suppose those count as being along the trade road."

"Yes, and there are the Dwarven settlements, but they are a secretive people, so I know not in which mountains they dwell. My maps do not show."

"They are fine maps." Better than the map Barad had given them for their training mission. Kato's maps had many landmarks and even had notes indicating good camping sites and what peoples might be found populating a given area. "So, we'll make camp for a while at this next crossroads, have supper, then continue through the night? Looks like there's a settlement down here, where we come to that next river."

"It is called Newhaven. It is an interesting place, not a town in the traditional sense, but rather a sort of permanent tent city existing around the ruins of a more ancient city. Rather dangerous if you are not mindful of your things. There are Rangers there, but it is more than they can handle some days."

"How far between? What is the scale of this map?"

"Ah...there is no scale. You see, directions have been preserved in the drawing, so in some ways scale is misrepresented. Though, I know it should be roughly another two days, traveling through nights."

"At best three days and nights at the speed of your pony until we find anything remotely like civilization."

"Circumstances are improving slowly. In the south, you will find towns exist that during the war had been unfounded."

"Guess we should wake these two."

"They seem to be quite soundly asleep. It seems unlike Tsuki."

"They were both awake late into the night."

"Were they?" Kato's tone suggested the pair had been engaged sexually.

Dale sneered but did not deny Kato's inference. He did not believe Tsuki would have done as Kato suggested, but Dale did believe there was something between Tsuki and the witch, even if not sexual. It bothered him.

Though Dale had suggested waking them, he made no move to do so, but watched Tsuki and wondered what exactly he had done the night before. Dale supposed offering the woman shelter rather than chasing her off was honorable, and that was like Tsuki, but surely, he could not have known her well enough to do magic with her.

Kato bent and lifted the cloth covering the contents of Laurel's basket. She was carrying a bottle of wine and various gathered herbs and, "Mushrooms!"

"I wouldn't eat those," Dale warned.

"Poisonous."

"Worse than poisonous."

"What is worse than poisonous."

"Spirit walking." Dale bent and prodded Tsuki's arm with a finger. Tsuki moaned and screwed up his eyes before opening them. "Wake her, then get your things together. We need to get moving."

Tsuki woke Laurel and then both collected their things. Tsuki went into the Prince's chamber to change his clothes.

"To where are you headed?" Laurel asked.

"South," Kato answered.

"If you are away from your home and unescorted, you may certainly join us until we reach some settlement," Tsuki said as he returned.

"On whose authority is that a given?" Dale asked quietly, though they could all hear.

"I do not mind the lady joining us, and so I must vote with Tsuki."

"I missed the part where you delegated power to the group."

"I had to call him on his comments about monarchies when you wanted to stay in the barrows," Tsuki explained.

Dale shrugged, gathered the last of his things, and went outside to Nightmare. Tsuki said that Laurel would ride his horse, but she said that she could not accept this kindness and that she did not have skirts suitable for riding. Tsuki offered her a pair of his pants, which were cut loose and wide in the legs. He said these would likely be seemly enough for a woman. Laurel left to the Prince's chamber to dress, while Tsuki took Kato and the last of their baggage outside.

They shared a quick breakfast from Kato's store of food and then moved to the road and went south. Tsuki walked, as the others rode, but after a short while, Dale pulled Tsuki up to ride before him on Nightmare. Dale took advantage of their position by rubbing Tsuki's back or nibbling at his ear, when the others were not looking.

"They will not grow points, no matter how you pull," Tsuki told him. He enjoyed the attention, but found it difficult to appear unaffected for the others. Tsuki and Laurel had wanted to speak with each other, but Dale prevented it by guiding Nightmare to stay close to Kato's pony, and Kato assisted him by asking Laurel to ride at his other side so that he could speak with her.

It was evening, though not yet dark, when they reached the well at the crossroads Kato and Dale had spoken of the morning before. Kato was quite hungry. They had ridden without stop to make such good time to the spot. He had eaten only a few snacks he could eat while riding. He thought his pony might be able to move faster when Dale spoke with it.

Dale slipped from Nightmare and ran to the well. He lowered and raised the bucket, and then smelled and tasted the water. "It is good," he said, "And the recent rains have left plenty of water in the ground. I am going to draw water for washing."

The others all said they would like to wash as well, though they could not bathe submerged. They filled skins and various containers with water and then separated to conceal themselves from each other and the roads. Tsuki took his saddlebags, but left Moon-halo and the rest of his belongings with Laurel to aid her in concealing herself.

Kato took his pony and his waterskin and pots into some trees. While Dale and Tsuki remained on the grass. Dale unpacked the cook kit and took from it one of the pots punched with holes that allowed water vapor to enter. He figured, it would just as well allow water to be poured through and it would fall like soft rain from beneath.

"Get out of your clothes," Dale told Tsuki as he stood testing the shower.

"I think they can see us much more clearly than we can see them."

"I don't care if she sees you with me. Get out of your clothes."

Tsuki removed his clothes and set then aside in the grass. He did want to wash, and it would be easier if Dale stood and poured the water upon him. He would not even mind if Dale watched more intently than was necessary. The water was cool and he shivered as the first of it fell on him, but then Tsuki lifted his arms over his head, closed his eyes and let the water wet his skin and hair.

"I wish you had followed me into the Prince's chamber."

Tsuki lifted the hair-wash and quickly made a lather. "You suggested we should keep things secret...that many would not understand."

Dale sighed. He was unsure of some things, but he was certain he found Tsuki most pleasing to look at. "I did, but the real reason for that is so that those who would hurt us or separate us due to their lack of understanding would not have the chance. What could Kato and Laurel do, even if they knew it all?"

"Tell others."

"I do not think Kato would. I think I am starting to appreciate him more. He is strange to me, but I think perhaps I judged him against my experience, and I should have remembered to judge his actions according to his own background. It must have been hard when his father was killed, but otherwise, his past is quite normal, if you understand me. We cannot count him at fault if he is superstitious or lacks battle experience or knows little of Elves or is both forward and curious. That must be how all common folk would act put in his situation. Those who are the common folk are the majority of people. They are normal and mad Elves and Eastmen who were formerly muses or mercenaries are strange and different."

"Kato is quite a decent sort after all and it seems brave of him to undertake this journey," Tsuki said as he soaped his body, "I do not think Laurel would intend harm. I think...she needs me."

"Yeah, but does she have as much use for me?"

Tsuki did not know any answer to give Dale, but he thought he saw how Dale might feel threatened. "I cannot explain what I feel about her yet, but I would protect you of course."

Dale poured water over Tsuki so that he was able to rinse the soap from his body. As he was pouring the water and looking down upon Tsuki, Dale felt a sting in his neck. Tsuki looked up and saw the dart hit Dale; he grasped for his pants and swords as he called out to Dale.

Dale dropped the pot and waterskin and pulled the dart from his neck, but he was already feeling as if a fog had entered his mind and he knew the point had been drugged. He fell to his knees.

Nightmare made a shrill cry and stumbled.

Tsuki had managed to get his legs in his pants, and holding one sword. He wrapped his other arm around Dale and pulled him back from the horse, in case it should fall upon them. He could see a few cloaked figures moving in from the road. Tsuki quickly put his mouth to Dale's neck and attempted to suck the poison out.

"No...Tainted..." Dale whispered.

Tsuki spit onto the grass. "I did not swallow," he whispered, "Stay with me."

"Nightmare is hit. If the others are well you must find them and flee."

Kato could see Dale and Tsuki were in some trouble. He hurried to put on his clothes and draw his dagger. He could see the bandits numbered at least six. The color of their cloaks hid them in the grass.

Tsuki stood over Dale and lifted his sword. He felt his pants were only loosely laced and his legs were damp beneath the leather. Tsuki could see well enough that they were Men, and he did not wish to slay the bandits, but their actions had shown they were enemies. Tsuki looked quickly to his sides, trying to gauge the full number of the closing party. He could see Kato and could see that the bandits had spotted him as well. Laurel and Moon-halo were nowhere that Tsuki could see.

"Tsuki..." Dale was yet conscious, but he seemed weakened to Tsuki. Dale crawled slowly toward Nightmare, who had fallen to the ground with several darts in his neck and flank.

Tsuki's sword deflected a dart as it came for him. "I do not wish to slay people of any race, but if you will not identify yourselves and continue to act as honorless bandits I will at least draw blood!"

One of the Men drew down his hood. He spoke with an accent that seemed strange to Tsuki, but his words were understandable as the Common Speech. "We live by a strict code of honor! We take from faithless merchants and their henchmen to provide for our people."

"If you wish to set up a toll, you should approach people openly along the road!" Another dart flew at Tsuki and he dodged it. "And not like sneaking wolves on a hunt!" At that several of their number howled as wolves and closed in.

"We are the Moon's Hounds and this is our great hunt," said the one that seemed their leader.

"Then I shall prove your master, dogs!" Tsuki side-stepped in toward them and slashed at clothing and flesh. It was then several swords came up against him and Tsuki was engaged in most serious combat.

Kato saw the bandits coming and he did not know what to do. He knew that his mission and the message he carried were supposed to be important, but he did not wish to abandon the others, though it seemed he should for the sake of the mission.

Kato was not certain that if he ran he would make the remainder of his journey safely, and so he decided to confront the bandits the best way that he knew. "I will give you money!" He called out to them. "Stop fighting! Take this heavy purse and any trade goods we carry, but spare us our lives and horses and what weapons and tools we need to survive."

Some of them looked at Kato and some stopped fighting, but three Men at least were still engaged in combat with Tsuki. He really was amazing, Kato thought. He had not had opportunity to actually see his protectors in combat. It seemed to Kato then that Tsuki could have easily slain all his foes, but he was holding back. Yet, several were fallen and Tsuki seemed to easily hold his ground, with just one sword and his bare hands and feet as weapons.

"I will give you all my money, food, and pipe weed."

"Take his offer!" Tsuki shouted at those who fought him. There seemed to be more. Others had come from some hiding place and he thought there were as many as nine, some of them women. "I had enough of killing in the war. Do not force me to kill you all!"

An arrow flew and struck one that threatened Tsuki in the chest. That man fell back and another shouted "Orcs!"

"It was the Elf!" called another.

"Elves are strong, use another dart!"

Dale did not feel able to speak. His rage worked against the drug enough that he had reached his bow and aimed it, but he could not stand and he could not see very clearly. He hoped Tsuki would dodge the arrows if they came toward him.

Two of the women ran to Dale. One ran directly toward him to draw his fire, while the other crept behind. Tsuki called out to Dale, but he was still engaged by the swords. He could only glance toward Dale enough to see that one woman slipped a cord from her waist and looped it around Dale's neck. The other snatched his bow.

Dale thrashed against them, but drugged as he was and having a cord squeezing his throat, two women were enough to subdue him. Still he struggled. He felt they were making a captive of him and he hated the feeling. He would truly rather die than become a prisoner.

"Get off him!" Tsuki shouted. He grew impatient with these bandits. They had not sense enough to retreat or take ransom. He took a hand from one of them, gave the leader a slash on his cheek, kicked another hard in the belly, and as the Man fell forward knocked the top of his head with the sword hilt.

Tsuki strode toward Dale and the woman upon him, as Dale was pleading with them in rasps to finish his life. "Get off him now, or I will forget you are women and slay you both," Tsuki said gravely.

The dark-haired woman holding the cord looked up at Tsuki. "No. Drop your sword or I kill the Elf."

Tsuki raised his sword blade to the neck of the woman holding Dale's legs. "Release him."

"You are weak. If it is your intent to kill us for our actions, then do so, but if you cannot, then surrender and drop your sword. The Elf does not have much breath left."

"Kill her!" Dale rasped.

"We have the Halfling as well and your horse and pony. Kill me if you will, but I will take the Elf with me and my sisters the Halfling."

"I wish to harm none, but we have important business in the south, and as your lot cannot accept a proper ransom, I have been forced to do harm in defense of our party, but I swear, if one of them dies by your actions, I will be your death and retribution." Tsuki threw down his sword. "I surrender my sword to you. Release him now, or I will strangle your life from you with my bare hands."

The woman released Dale, but as soon as she did, he raised his hands and grasped her throat. Another in the group shot an arrow and it struck Dale's arm, causing him to release the woman. Tsuki turned, saw the one with the bow, and quickly grasped the wrist that held the bow, took the bow, threw it to the ground, and twisted the Man's arms behind him until it was broken.

 

The leader of their hunt held the tip of his sword to Tsuki's neck. "No more."

Another came behind Tsuki and stuck a dart in him. Dale saw Tsuki fall and despaired such that he stopped fighting and fell unconscious. Kato was similarly subdued.

The hunt regrouped, many had taken injuries and several might be permanently crippled; they needed treatment for their wounds. The leader ordered them to collect all that they could find here and return to their camp, which was to the south, some distance from the road, in a lightly wooded area.

The Lady stood waiting for them in the camp constructed of tents and tarps tied in tree branches. Her party was returning much later than expected. She saw a large horse was with them, and several bodies piled on it. She saw the Lord of the Hunt come to her, a slash on his face and an overall pained weary look. The others looked similarly defeated, though they had brought prisoners and goods.

The Lady called to the common people, those her select group led and protected, those who had no ability in combat or defense. "Bring all the wounded to the tent of healing. We have work to do. Are any of these prisoners injured?"

"The Elf took an arrow?"

"An Elf?" The Lady asked, "you shot and took an Elf?"

"It could not be helped. He shot West and tried to strangle North."

The Lady laughed, though she did not think it funny her people had been injured. She spotted North. The dark haired girl in the black gown had clear bruises on her neck and was walking beside the horse, eyeing the Elf. "She strangled him first?"

"Aye, Lady. He would not go down with the dart and North did it to convince his companion to surrender."

"He did not go down with a dart?" Lady made the darts herself. She felt it was the best way to keep loss of lives to a minimum, shooting the darts to induce sleep and then taking what they would. If they had brought prisoners, it was because they had been especially troublesome and could not be left behind to track the hunters.

"He deflected and dodged several. An Easterling, though he speaks like he has lived among the horse people."

"Another Easterling," The Lady mused. "He is not injured?"

"No. He surrendered to us when we had taken his companions. He is responsible for many injuries. He took East's hand!"

"The right or the left?"

"Right."

"We will have Summons take his place."

"I think Black's left arm is broken."

"I will tend him as best I can. How is South?"

"She is unharmed, as are Yew and Rowan."

"They can help me with the healing. I will see the Elf first."

"As you wish," said The Lord.

When Tsuki woke later, he found he was within a tent, alone with Kato. They had been laid upon simple cots with mattresses stuffed with leaves. There was a small hand-crafted table in the middle of the tent. Kato was still asleep.

Tsuki looked to the front and rear of the tent. From one side, he could hear what he supposed to be dogs. From the other side the sounds seemed to indicate activity within a camp. There was chopping of wood and feet moving over twigs and leaves. He could smell a wood fire and more concentrated herbal scents than he would suppose normal for the woods, though to Tsuki the other clues he could sense suggested such a setting.

Tsuki moved to Kato to examine him. He seemed unharmed, except that he was in a drugged sleep and his wrists showed signs of having been bound. Tsuki's wrists felt sore, but neither was presently bound. Tsuki whispered to Kato, but he did not wake. He then went to what seemed to him the rear of the tent. He opened the flap slowly and saw three large dogs. The breed was unfamiliar, but Tsuki did not doubt these could hunt and track and they seemed quite powerful as well.

Tsuki went to the other flap and peered out. He could see various tents and workstations below tarps. There was a fire in the central area between the tents and a pair of standing stones beyond it. As Tsuki watched, two blackbirds landed on the stones and more alighted in the trees.

Dale woke inside The Lady's tent and found himself deprived of his shirt and surrounded by seven women. They one with the short black hair glared at him. He cried out wordlessly drew his feet up before him on the bed and began to pick out his braids so that he could hide himself with his hair.

"All of you out, except North," The Lady said.

South made a curtsey and led Rowan, Yew, Hazel and Willow out from the tent.

"The Easterling calls him Dale," North said. Dale's eyes glanced to her for a moment before continuing to scan the interior of the tent.

"Dale," The Lady said, "I have treated the arrow wound in your right arm. It went cleanly through the flesh, but it may feel quite sore for a while. Also you may find you feel queasy from the sleeping drug. All shall pass. I cannot allow you to leave us or walk among us freely right now, but I will allow you to see your companions."

"This one is not right," North said.

Dale rolled his eyes, glared at her and arranged his hair in attempt to cover more of his bare chest and back.

"Take him to his companions and let The Lord enter."

North grasped Dale's arm and pulled until he would rise and follow.

Tsuki saw Dale come from the tent led by the one who had tried to strangle him. The birds that had gathered called out to Dale, but he did not appear to communicate with them. "Be afraid to sleep tonight," Dale sang to North as she pulled him through the camp.

"I am prepared to kill or die."

"Prepared for fates worse than death are you?" Dale asked in his sing-song voice. He saw Tsuki open the tent flap and step outside.

"Stay in the tent," North said when they approached Tsuki.

Tsuki grasped the hand that held Dale's arm and removed it from him. "Bring him a shirt," Tsuki said, pushing North's hand back toward her. She drew a dagger from inside her cloak. Tsuki remembered the Wizard he had lived with and what he had sometimes said of using compulsion. It was casting magic on another without their consent, but as Tsuki had real need and these people had made themselves enemies, he thought his actions probably fell under his enemies actions coming back upon them rather than counting against him. Tsuki took a slow breath and concentrated on putting power in his voice. "You are the North?"

"Yes," She said.

"And that one who held his legs and drugged me is South? Or another?"

"South."

"And that woman there is your Lady?"

North turned and saw The Lord and The Lady speaking outside her tent. "Yes."

"Go tell your Lady that is she knows anything of honor or courtesy she will bring Dale a shirt, as he has been deprived of his own, and she will have food brought to us to counteract the sleeping drug and also water to drink and hot water enough that we might at least wash our faces, hands and feet. Tell her just as I have told you."

North left them and Tsuki drew Dale into their tent. He stooped and watched North go to The Lady. He whispered to Dale, "Are you well? Did the birds give you any news."

Dale sat on the ground and hugged himself.

Tsuki spoke to him again. There was no compulsion in his voice, but he was firm with Dale. "Dale, it is Tsuki. I need you to keep your wits. I apologize for allowing us to be taken captive, but I think we may be able to escape or negotiate release if we watch and wait. Now please tell me what the birds said."

Dale sighed and put his head to his knees. "They told me our position, some ways south of our last camp, and west of the road. They say they have seen many Orcs moving in the east, across the next river. They say also that your horse comes here slowly carrying a rider and that they do not take the same path our captors took to get here."

"Try to rest. Kato is well, but sleeping. They will bring a shirt, water and food for you, Dale, though I expect The Lady may have me brought to speak to her. I will do what I can to recover as many of our belongings as possible and negotiate release. If I had not surrendered...I would have killed or maimed them all."

"I only blame you for possessing such beauty that I forgot to watch for danger," Dale said as he climbed onto the empty bed.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the scholar-turned-cook, Lung Fei Shih, is well met.

# CHAPTER FIFTEEN

North finished giving Tsuki's demands to The Lord and Lady and they stared at her so strangely. "North, mind who you are speaking to," The Lord said.

"No," The Lady said softly. She looked to the tent their prisoners were in and saw, in the light from the fire and torches, the Man of the East looking back at her. "That was not North speaking. He used compulsion. A Wizard...but he seems too young."

"Lady, you mean he has power?"

"Oh yes. This is...unfortunate. You have captured for us an Elf and a Wizard's apprentice," she whispered.

"What do we care?" The Lord said, "When is the last time Elves, Wizards or Kings cared for our people. We and the other circles have protected and advised the people of this region for generations now and received no aid from other races or any King."

"Yes, but one has claimed Kingship over the North and the South now. If we seem a threat to him..."

"He cannot touch us."

"Do not be sure. You know that there have been dark powers that plagued the people, especially in the north. For whatever reason, many people have confused their ways with ours."

"There are stories that one set himself up as a tyrant in the north and was called 'King of Witches'."

"Yes. We must be cautious."

"My Lady, they appeared only another merchant and his escort, I swear it to you."

The Lady nodded.

"They were bathing together," The Lord whispered.

"Which?"

"The Man and Elf. I did not realize it was an Elf until we were in close. We only see them occasionally on the road, when they travel with Men and usually their manner of dress is quite different. There is another concern also..."

"Hold. North, give them everything they have asked for. You may have South deliver the things to their tent, but you guard them."

"Perhaps, if you will it, My Lady, let another go in to them. That one questioned me about South. I felt compelled to answer him. I am sorry."

"Ash then. He was not among the party, so they should have no particular grudge against him. My Lord, if you would speak inside the tent. I trust not the birds that have appeared. It is said Elves may speak with animals."

The Lord and Lady entered her tent. When they were alone, The Lady turned and touched Her Lord's face with her fingertips, where she had stitched the wound Tsuki's sword had made. The Lord bowed and kissed her once. "I did not say so in the presence of the others, but I think there was another in their party that escaped our notice. We took some saddlebags from among their things, but the large horse and the pony seemed already fully loaded with packs. And there seem to be only two sets of clothing and bedding among their gear."

"So, they had at least another horse...?"

"Yes, but perhaps another in their party with the horse, or even several more."

"The Elf and the Man bathed together?"

The Lord made a small noise to clear his throat. "Aye, Lady, The Elf poured water upon him for his washing."

"Out in the open?"

"They were somewhat concealed by the position of their horse, but as we were concealed in the grass it was quite..."

"Yes. I understand."

"And now I think of it, My Lady, they seemed most interested in defending each other. They seemed concerned with the Halfling's safety, and he with theirs...but when North and South subdued the Elf..."

"I have spoken with them. North threatened the Elf's life and that is when the Man surrendered. From all I understand now, I am not shocked that Black came to us with his arm broken. I want to speak with the Easterling alone."

"Do you think that wise? If he is some sort of Wizard?"

"How is West? Is he mending?"

"South was the one that tended him. The arrow caught between bones, but he has also a knot on his head."

The Lady shook her head sadly. "Yew and Summons may sit with us...I cannot afford to have initiates present and the others are all injured or involved in grudges."

"As you wish."

The young man called Ash carried a tray of food with a candle burning upon it to the prisoner's tent. Two of the commoners followed with water and clothing. He opened the tent and saw the Prisoners were all awake and seated on the cots. They were silent, as if they had known he was coming and wished him not to overhear their conversation. Ash had only seen Elves and Halflings at a distance and so it seemed strange to him to see such beings at a close distance.

Tsuki watched the Men bring the things he had requested. He extended a hand in silent request for the shirt and then passed it behind his back to Dale.

Dale pulled the shirt on quickly and then swept his hair behind his back. He peered at the Men over Tsuki's shoulder and saw the young one gazing at him. Dale smiled his prettiest smile and spoke a greeting in Elven. The Men did not seem to understand, but they all looked as if they had never spoken to an Elf before. That was what Dale liked about Men, some of the time.

Except for those who were considered Elf-friends, many knew little of Elves and so they could not know if he was strange and unlike his kind. They mainly seemed to find him enchanting, which was entertaining in a way.

Tsuki spoke to the one who put the food on the table. "You are one of them," he said. He saw the cords and knife at his waist and the pendant he wore on a leather thong about his neck. "What do they call you?"

"Ash."

"You were not there today."

"No."

"Is it customary for your people to waylay travelers as they stop along the road to wash or eat?"

"It is really quite rude," Kato added, "We should never dream of being so inhospitable in my homeland."

"A most generous people," Tsuki agreed, "They give gifts to their guests rather than take from them."

"If the Lord has brought you here then you must be troublemakers. We take only from those who hoard and flaunt their wealth..."

"Of course," Tsuki said, "You may go."

Kato looked at the food. It was strange, but he felt famished and began to eat immediately. Tsuki turned and saw that Dale had his shirt. He rubbed Dale's arm and smiled for him. “They brought a bowl and hot water. I am sorry I did not think to ask for soap."

"I will make do, though I would like better to wreak vengeance upon them for attacking before I had a chance to wash properly. My feet seem to have faired well, though yours seem rather like Kato's usually do, well minus the hair."

"It was fighting on the soft ground. I believe we were carried here."

"If there is water left I will wash them for you."

"And mine, Dale?" Kato asked.

"You can wash your own feet."

Kato laughed. "I have been serving myself a lot lately."

"Pit's fire! Do you never stop?" Dale asked.

"It's hardly worse then you sauntering off to burial chambers with such obvious invitation implied...or playing water bearer while Tsuki baths in an open meadow...or..."

"This food is men!" Tsuki said.

"You must be kidding," Dale groaned. "Are they cannibals as well as witches?"

Kato looked at the bowl before him and then shrugged and continued to eat.

"Not Men, men. It sounds alike, but it is the name of that food. Or it is one name of the food in the tongue of my ancestors. I have never seen it in the west."

"If it is called men, it is no wonder they do not have it in the west."

"But Tsuki said this was that food..." Kato peered at the stringy food. "We must think of another name for it. What about Nudelen?"

"Nudelen?" Tsuki asked.

"I think I have heard that word, but does it not refer to something more like...a dumpling?"

"No. It is a thick strip of dough cooked into a soup."

"A dumpling is boiled dough," Dale insisted.

"But this is a different shape, and the texture is also quite different. Taste it."

Dale shook his head.

"It is rather a different shape that nudelen. Like cute baby nudelen. I think it should be called 'noodles'."

"Do many make these noodles in the west?" Tsuki asked. He moved to the ground and knelt, to look at the food more closely. He smelled and tasted the carrots they had been served. "Does this seem like Western food at all?"

"No, but it is quite good," Kato said. "Is that carrot? It is sliced so thinly."

"Kato, have you eaten enough?"

"I could eat more..."

"Go outside with one of these bowls," Tsuki whispered. "I think the one they call North is there."

"The one that tried to kill me," Dale reminded them.

"Throw the food down in front of her and tell her it is 'Men' and that we will not eat it. Say it loudly and tell her to tell her cook to serve us some other food than men. Act enraged."

"I suppose I could." Kato lifted Dale's untouched bowl. "What good do you think it will do? I should hate to waste food."

"I cannot be certain, but suppose their cook really is someone from the east. I do not know if they would speak the languages I was taught, or if they would be disposed to help us, but I at least think it worth a try."

"Then the loud complaints should be a message to the cook?"

"Yes."

Kato went out of the tent, carrying the bowl and made his complaint just as Tsuki had suggested. He was belligerent and made a show of throwing the food to the ground and even spit. He said 'men' several times loudly.

North ordered him back into the tent. "Ash!" she called.

"Yes, Lady North?"

"Watch them. Do not listen to anything they say. Just do not let them leave." North strode off toward the cook's area. Ash felt sorry for the Easterling. Everyone feared North. The previous North had been quite old, but had seemed so much more kindly.

North drew her dagger, grasped the cook by his shirt, and pulled him to his feet. He was taller than she was, but she was not afraid of him. "The Prisoners say you served them men!"

The cook, named Fei, shook his head. He only understood half of what the small ferocious woman said. Everyone here spoke so loudly and quickly it was hard to determine which word meant what.

North shoved Fei away from her and pointed at his fire and cookware as she continued to wave the dagger before his face. "Men!" she said. "Men?"

Fei looked to the pan on the fire and he understood. She was saying that word that was the name for their race here, but she was also naming the food. They were not the same...Fei was not certain North knew what she was talking about. He laughed. For once, someone else in this place was confused by words.

Surely she did not think he cooked and ate people. They were the ones who performed some ritual in which wine was drank as if blood. Fei had seen the rituals many times and the words were often the same and spoken clearly and with gestures so that a large group could hear and understand. He understood every word of their rituals now, though there was much of the western Common Speech he did not understand.

"Fooled thou have the prisoners," Fei said slowly. He had learned the Common Speech as well as any of his people before coming to the west, but had since learned, that the scrolls he had been taught from were antiquated and did not account for many regional dialects and accents. Perhaps if he had met people here with any patience or desire for knowledge or cultural exchange things would have been well, but since arriving his life had been a series of unfortunate mishaps, mainly brought about by the fact that many people here were so poorly educated.

He did know many words in the western Common Speech, yet he had not met anyone here who had learned any words in his language, though in the east it was considered as a common language.

North sneered. "Make them something else! Do you understand?" She made her words slow. "Cook more food. Different food. No 'men'."

"Different food...I shall prepare."

North seemed to understand him. She looked at the cook, thinking that his accent made so many of his words hard to understand, but she was satisfied that he understood the order. She left him to his work.

Fei stood wondering who was in that tent among the prisoners that knew an eastern language, or at least the name of an eastern food. North had not truly seemed to know what she was saying. There was no reason the prisoners would suppose the food to be people, and so it must be they intended a message for him.

Fei stepped around the cook fire and looked toward the tent of the Prisoners. North, Ash and their Lord were speaking to each other. The Lord opened the tent and called in. One of the Prisoners came out and The Lord escorted him through the camp. Fei did not see the prisoner clearly, except from the back, but when he saw the build of the Man, his hair, skin coloring, and the tattoo he wore, Fei knew he was not one of the Men of the West. Perhaps one of the People of the Sun, or one of the nomads. The tattoo was simple in design and only a single color, not like the clan tattoo on Fei's back, and so it seemed work of the nomads.

Tsuki was escorted to The Lady's tent. The Lord remained outside, but Tsuki found two others with The Lady within. The interior was lit by two candles on a small table. There was one chair, which The Lady sat in; she offered Tsuki a seat on the low cot.

"I will stand."

The Lady observed him as coolly as she could. They had not given him a shirt; he had only requested one for the Elf who was scarred. The Man seemed not very large, but was quite fit and muscular for his size. He did not look like the other Easterling. There were differences in the facial features and in their coloring. This Man's eyes were lighter.

"What is your name?" The Lady asked.

"I am called Tsuki Eru."

The Lady did not know if these names had meaning. The names did not seem to be of the Common Speech.

"What was the purpose of your travel?" 

Tsuki did not think giving any answer would harm his cause so he gave an answer. "We have business in the south."

"Where in the south?"

"That is no business of yours." Tsuki did not actually know their destination, but the answer was as good as any.

"You used compulsion on one of my people."

"I did." Tsuki had not known that it would work, but he was thankful it had. "North had already made herself my enemy and I had need."

"You are schooled in some magic craft."

"I am educated in various forms of magic and proficient at some more than others."

"Was there another in your party?"

"If you are asking, you must know, but I will not supply you with details."

The Lady considered that answer a moment. Tsuki seemed to confirm The Lord's suspicion, but then it was in his interest to suggest he might have others coming to his rescue, and so he had told her nothing useful.

"I came to your tent to negotiate our release."

"Did you?"

"Did Your Lord tell you we offered a ransom and it was not accepted? The ones with lower rank seem to think your ways honorable, and so I can only assume you are a hypocrite yourself or you should hold your dogs on a shorter leash. If all you wanted was support for your people, you could have asked for tolls. My party would have paid any reasonable toll. I request that you release us and our mounts and any weapons and tools we were carrying that we need to complete our journey. If you do not release us, I think that within a few days we shall be gone without your aid or consent. You may be left with far less than what I offer you now."

"You think you have the ability to escape?"

"I do not believe your people wished to kill us any more than I wished to kill them. You understand, your dogs returned to you because I did not wish to kill. I believe all your sacrifices are symbolic and so you would not kill us now, but even if you should plot to be rid of us by binding us hand and foot and abandoning us in the wild, we might find means to free ourselves and return for what is ours."

"And you might not."

"There is more than one party who may be following us." Tsuki turned and walked from the tent. He saw The Lord standing there and smiled at him with closed lips.

Inside the prisoner tent Dale and Kato sat eating their second serving of food, which was strips of meat from a game hen coated in a spicy sweet sauce and sprinkled with toasted seeds. When Tsuki came in, he sat beside Dale and lifted his bowl, noticing slivers of carrot arranged on the top. He glanced up to the others. They were using eating sticks to lift their food, though they were not those Tsuki had made.

Tsuki looked down to his bowl again. The slivers seemed to form a specific character that had meaning. "It says 'help'," he whispered.

"What's that?"

"The character appearing in my bowl means 'help'."

"Is it a noun or a commanding verb or...?" Kato began. Though he only spoke the Common Speech and his own language he was well educated.

"It would be a noun. I wonder if your bowls also had messages, or parts of a message."

Dale shrugged. "There were carrot slivers, but the food smelled good, so I ate it."

"And these sticks," Tsuki said.

"Not as nice as the ones you made, but I rather like the way the bit of bark is left up here. It's pretty."

"It looks unfinished to me," Kato remarked and continued eating.

"It seems a part is left natural. I think it is quite decorative. Tsuki could smooth the working end and then I would enjoy these eating sticks very much."

Tsuki began to eat and when he had chewed and swallowed some food he spoke. "I tried to convince the Lady to free us, but I am not sure how things will work out. She may try tying us hand and food and leaving us in the wild before she is convinced."

They finished their food quickly and then rested. At Dale's suggestion, they each retained one eating stick, against the chance they might be taken by force. Dale said he was going to stab anyone who tried to put him in bonds in an eye.

The prisoners rested then, though they did not sleep deeply. Some time later the witches gathered to do their work. Even the common people who followed their faith knew the differences between the periodic rituals and celebration and the working circles. Even Fei knew and he had been with this camp less than a year and did not speak their language fluently. Tonight they were gathered to do some spells of healing and protection.

Tsuki listened to their words, vaguely interested in the work they were doing, but he did not leave the cot to watch; Dale was there.

While the witches were at their work, the rear flap of the tent opened. Dale lifted his head and saw a figure crawl inside. He smelled like smoke and spice and so Dale supposed he was the cook. "How'd ya get past the dogs? I tried speaking to them, but they are thoroughly domesticated and loyal to the witches."

Fei brought his small candle into the tent and beheld the one who had spoken to him. To him Dale seemed very strange: a creature with pointed ears, pale, luminescent skin, and a wealth of hair that in candlelight seemed colored like blood. His accent was more strange then those in the camp. "Could thou speak not quickly?" Fei whispered.

"The dogs." Dale sat and lolled his tongue from his mouth and panted. "How did you...?" He pointed toward Fei. "Get past them." Dale gestured to the interior of the tent."

Fei laughed softly, as Dale's impression of a dog was most amusing. By then Tsuki and Kato were looking toward their visitor. Tsuki attempted a greeting in the language of the Middle Kingdom, as it was like a common language in the east and Fei seemed he might be from that region.

The words were not spoken exactly as they should be, but Fei was very glad to hear the attempt and he understood what Tsuki meant to say. "Do you understand the Middle Kingdom Speech?" Fei whispered in that language.

"I was taught the speech, but I have lived in the west since I was a boy and it is not spoken here, so I am afraid my skill with the language is now poor," Tsuki said slowly.

Fei understood the meaning in his words, though it was not spoken perfectly. "You make some mistakes, but I understand." He switched to the language of the People of the Sun, "Are these words known to you also?"

"That is the language of my ancestors. I spoke it often with My Teacher in my youth and practice it alone now," Tsuki answered in the language of his ancestors.

"You do speak it well, though I believe we both have poor accents. My name is Lung Fei Shih. I am a scholar who was ordered to accompany some military officers to be their translator. I was captured during the Great War and afterward released, but the many dialects and accents here are difficult for me to understand and my own accent seems to be strange to people here. I have had many misadventures, lost all my possessions, and now do not even know what region I am in. If you will aid me, I will do what I can to help you escape."

"What is he saying?" Dale whispered to Tsuki. He was unable to understand what either of them said.

Tsuki asked Fei to excuse him for a moment and explained quickly to Dale, in Elven, what Fei had told him. Dale began to laugh.

"What is it?" Kato asked. "What did he say?"

"The Eastman's name is Lûhn Fay Scire!"

Kato laughed. "I suppose he does look a bit blue."

"I wonder why he has the long face!"

Fei saw the others laughing and glared at Tsuki, thinking he had made fun of him.

"No," Tsuki said. "I apologize for them. Your name sounds like other words they know and...wordplay amuses Elves greatly. I will stop them." Tuski turned to Dale, "You are insulting him. Stop. His name is Lung Fei Shih. You are not saying it correctly."

"Long?"

"More like Lung."

"Lûhn."

"Lung, it means dragon, I think."

"Why do we not call him Dragon."

"Lung is his family name. Fei and Shih are his given names. I am not entirely sure of the meaning." Tsuki turned to Fei. "How are your names written? The Elf would understand better if he knew the meaning."

Fei explained such as he could, though he did not see why this conversation mattered. The witches might discover them at any time.

"It is not lion...I believe his name means something like Flying-Teacher in the Common Speech. It is the nearest translation I can make."

"He does not fly?"

"No. And I doubt he instructs dragons or knows any personally. You should appreciate his family's choice. It is poetic."

"I suppose we should just call him Fei."

"That would probably be easiest for us all," Tsuki agreed.

"Hello, Fei," Dale said a little slowly, "My name is not a very good name, so laugh if you will. I am Dale Maple. If you are interested in helping us, I suggest you find us at least one weapon. We should prefer a sword."

Fei listened carefully. This Dale, he thought, was at least making an effort to help him understand and doing so without raising his voice. He had missed a few of the words, but he understood that this group wanted a sword. Fortunately, he had anticipated this request. He reached out of the rear flap and drew one of Tsuki's swords inside. He held the sword in both hands, offering it to the group. "The question of Dale I answer...meat I gave to the dogs."

Tsuki took the sword. "I am Tsuki Eru. If we make our escape, we will take you with us. Be ready. I am waiting for a certain sign."

Fei said that he understood and then added, "Your name is Moon. Is that why they hold you? They are afraid you will steal The Lady's power?"

"I do not think they know the meaning, but they may be afraid."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is preparation for departure, and Laurel and Fei join the party.

# CHAPTER  SIXTEEN

Tsuki was about to suggest Fei return to his station, in case his absence was noticed, when they heard the rhythm of noises from without change suddenly. Kato moved to the flap at the front of the tent and look out. "It is Laurel," he whispered, "On Moon-halo."

"Laurel is known?" Fei asked.

"Do you mean that you know Laurel also?" Dale asked him.

"I thought as much, when we came here," Tsuki said, "And the birds did say she knew her own way here."

"I did not read that meaning into their message, but I suppose it was there," Dale admitted.

Fei spoke to Tsuki and explained that Laurel had been an initiate here and that even though she seemed to do some successful spells on her own, she was accused of throwing off the balance of the group work; when her year as an initiate was up, instead of allowing her to be a full member, The Lady asked Laurel to leave their group.

Laurel reined in Moon-halo to a stop between the standing stones that formed the gate and drew back her hood. The circle recognized her; she had been among them until a month before, when Willow had replaced her. The Lady had liked Laurel, but she could not deny that Laurel had seemed to be the one throwing off the balance in their work, and so she had asked her to leave. Despite the fondness, The Lady had not expected Laurel to look so well. She had thought she would find a settlement and not return or that she would show up weary and starving begging for shelter.

Laurel had washed and changed her dress from black to red and slit the sides of the dress over the pants Tsuki had given her to make riding easier. Her blonde hair was braided either side of her head and each braid was coiled so that she appeared horned.

Laurel raised the staff she had made in the wood, with its fork at the top where branches had grown. "I have come for that one there," she said and aimed her staff toward Tsuki, who had just recently come from the tent. "He will not leave without his companions, so you will release them all to me. Return to them all their belongings, their mounts, and one half of the gold you took from them."

"And this one, Lung Fei Shih, who you have worked as your cook without wages, will come with us," Tsuki said. He drew his sword as the other three came from the tent.

"Why should we do this?" The Lady asked.

"Because Tsuki and I cleansed the ancient burial ground a day's ride north of all the evil that had infested it."

Many in the circle talked amongst themselves. Laurel took a bundle she had prepared and tossed it over the circle to Tsuki. Dale leapt forward to catch it and bring it to Tsuki. It was made of a jacket closed with Tsuki's hair thong and contained Tsuki's jewelry and wand within.

"It is not possible," North said.

"The energy cannot be gathered even by a full circle," South said.

"Or the power that lies in that place cannot be safely channeled and released. Those who try, die, loose their power, or are possessed and the grounds remain cursed," The Lady said.

"It is true, the curse is lifted," Tsuki said. He had pulled back his hair, put on his jacket and put, circlet, collar, bracelets, waist chain, anklets earclasps and clips all in place. He held his sword in his left hand and the wand in his right. "She and I did it, we called on no god or goddess, the power of that place came to us and was channeled along with our own power and released to cleans the barrows and the ancient monuments around them."

"And so, I repeat, release them to me, with all their goods and half the gold you took from them. Subtract from that remaining gold a fair price that three would pay at an inn for rest and food and that is yours. The rest of the gold will be given to Fei Shih in token payment for service rendered."

"Do as she asks," The Lady ordered. She saw Her Lord and several others prepare to protest. "Now. Find all their things and return them as requested. If they have done the entire world such a favor in cleansing the ancient sacred lands then it is the least we can do."

Laurel rode around the circle and slipped from Moon-halo as she found Tsuki. "Your horse," she said, "I thank you for the loan."

"I thank you for the rescue."

"I see you had already made a new ally and armed yourself. I did little. I feel I owe you still, for I have realized many things about myself since meeting you."

Tsuki nodded. "Stay cautious. I will go see if they are collecting our things." Tsuki mounted his horse and left Laurel with Fei.

Laurel bowed to Fei and began to say that she was glad he would be traveling with them, but the Lady rushed to Laurel and interrupted. "How was it done? How did you two dispel all the evil spirits that had so long infested the barrows?"

"You know that I have always had power. You did not send me away because I lacked knowledge or will or power. When I joined the circle, spells had strange results. I know that was true, but it was not because I did not give enough or that I did not follow the rites as I was taught. I was not right for the circle because my spirit is what might be considered male in your faith."

"It is your faith," The Lady said.

"I wish that it could be, but not as the rites are written. Not if the work is as strictly controlled as it is here and now. I am a female sun...and Tsuki is a male moon. That is why, Lady; that is why he is my perfect partner and I must travel with him and learn from him. Not only would the powers seem reversed from our faith, but he does not call on any god or goddess to watch or aid his work. We invoked our power, the power and will of people."

"He is not even a witch."

"No, and I do not think he is exactly a Wizard either, but he has power."

"It is good he will have you to look out for him."

"Even if I believed that I should be his guide, I do not think he would accept me. He chooses his own path in life and has found a spirit guide as well...a rabbit."

"He links himself with an animal spirit as the Wild Men do?"

"I have not learned the significance of the rabbit, I just know that it is not an idol of worship nor a literal source of power."

"The rabbit," Fei said. He raised his hand to the nearly full moon above the trees and pointed out the shape of it in the light and dark areas on the heavenly body.            

"It is as if he is the goddess on earth," The Lady said.

"I do not know that I believe in such things anymore," Laurel said quietly.

Fei indicated in gesture that Laurel should walk with him, but as they went to the cook area he wondered how uneducated the people of this region could be to not know the names of proper gods and spirits and to run about at night worshiping the sun and moon. It seemed rather barbaric to him, right along with symbolic sacrifice of flesh and blood.

Dale and Kato had remained near the tent Kato saw Dale looking into the trees. He inquired what the Elf was interested in. "The birds, they are still there, a lot of them."

"What does it mean? Orcs?" Kato whispered.

Dale snuffed the air. "Don't know. Go find Laurel and Fei. Tell them...well, don't tell them about being on a secret mission, but explain to them we might encounter some trouble along the way and they should separate from us if they are not prepared to face danger with us."

"I will think of something, though I am certain those two will follow."

"I will trust your perception for now, but warn them all the same. I will go find Tsuki and see if he thinks it wise to warn these others...by the way, what would your vote be on that?"

"I certainly did not enjoy being taken captive but I would not wish Orcs on my worst enemy...so...I suppose I would not wish Orcs on them."

Dale nodded sharply. "That would be my vote too, though I would not mind if some of these people happened to die in battle with Orcs."

"Preferable to the spoiling one hears about," Kato whispered.

"That I would not wish on my worst enemy," Dale agreed.

Dale strode off, and not wanting to be alone among the enemy, even if release had been negotiated, Kato hurried to find Laurel. She was in the cook area, beneath its tarp with Fei. He had few belongings to pack, mainly a change of clothes and some bedding, but he was in the process of slowly explaining, as Kato arrived, that one of his previous mishaps involved being issued the gear of the cook that had also been captured upon his release from prison. "Somewhere is a cook burdened with a scholar's brushes and scrolls."

"Then, you are not a real cook?" Kato asked. He frowned. The conversation in the tent had gone so quickly and been conducted mainly in languages he did not speak, so he was not sure what had been said, though he supposed Fei had been a sort of spy during the war. As the war was over, Kato would not have worried over traveling with Fei even if he were a full-fledged spy, but he believed Fei had more been a scholar conscripted into service so that the military might exploit his knowledge than one who had intended to aid the Dark Lord and his minions.

For a moment Fei did not answer, to Kato he seemed to consider the question's meaning. "Cook I became...Scholar I am...continue to be."

"You continue to be a scholar, though you became a cook out of necessity, or through mishap?"

Fei processed the words in his mind. "Yes. I am a scholar who became a cook through series of mishaps."

"You use the Common Speech well now," Laurel said.

"I am helped...if there are patient people."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kato laughed. "Do you have all your things? I do have something important to tell you."

"I will listen to thee...as I pack." Fei bent to collect those implements that he had brought to the camp.

Kato looked to see if others were listening and then proceeded. "If you both wish to travel with us, we would welcome company, but you should know we may encounter some trouble. I am a merchant and Tsuki and Dale are my hired escort. There is sometimes trouble along the roads, bandits and even Orcs. If you are not...Do you know of Orcs?"

Fei smiled. "The Uruk I know. Many creatures and lore are known to me." Fei stood close to Kato and looked down upon him. He then touched a finger to one of Kato's ears, which were slightly pointed. "Thou are a Hole-dweller."

"Yes. Some call my people by that name, though we are often called Halfling by Men in the Common Speech."

"Fei Shih is quite well educated, it is just he sometimes has trouble communicating all he knows to us people of the west." Laurel saw Fei smile at her. "I missed your cooking when I was gone."

Fei made a slight bow to Laurel and then turned to Kato. "I have packed. The Uruk will not..."

"Dissuade you?" Laurel asked. "They will not convince you not to go...?" Laurel winced at her own confusing double negative.

"We will travel together," Fei told Kato.

"Excellent...do either of you know how to fight?"

Fei and Laurel looked at each other and then again at Kato. "I cook."

"I have some ability with healing," said Laurel.

"That is well enough. I mainly read the maps. Let us go. I wonder if they have eaten all my food."

Fei lifted a basket and Kato saw it was his.

"Very good!" Kato took the basket. "It feels a bit light, but I will send Tsuki and Dale out foraging. We should find some settlement within a few days, so no worry!" Kato smiled wide and walked off to find his pony.

Dale had already located Tsuki, with Nightmare and the pony. He saw Dale approach as he was supervising return of their belongings. Though his case had remained with Laurel, the hunters had taken Tsuki's saddlebags and cloak and there had been many important and useful things contained in them.

"I sent out spies," Dale said as he came up and leaned into Tsuki's leg.

"Reason to worry?"

"Just a lot of spies hanging around."

"We should move soon. We will probably lose half a day through all of this. The animals seem well. You should check your pack."

"Right." Dale was still walking about without boots, jacket or cloak, though Tsuki was now fully dressed. He had put away some of the jewelry, but not all. Dale could see the silvery metal and moonstones just beneath the pit of his throat, where his shirt laces were loose. He thought, it was probably not a myth that Elves loved jewelry. "What I meant to say was, did you warn them?"

"I hinted to The Lady, though I do not know if I hinted strongly enough that she could understand the danger."

"Well, Kato and I voted that we should warn them at least, we have our reasons."

"The other two should be given votes now."

"Well, Kato only just went to warn them of the danger."

"I will tell The Lady."

"Then you would vote to warn them?"

"It does not really matter. You and Kato already cast your votes." Tsuki put his heel in Moon-halo's flank to move the horse from Dale. Dale, who had been leaning into Tsuki's leg, swayed before his fine Elven sense of balance kept him from falling. He shifted his weight, and turned then began to check his pack. He saw Kato approaching with their latest companions.

"You seem troubled," Kato said as he approach, stooping beneath Nightmare to join Dale on the large animal's other side. Dale glanced up to the others and wished Kato understood Elven.

"Does Tsuki seem different to you?"

"Different compared to what?"

Dale shrugged. "Does he seem suddenly lordly and like he is the leader of us?"

"When there is a task to be done, Tsuki seems to focus on it and doing things the best he can; that has not changed in the days I have known him. Has he said something to you to lead you to believe otherwise? Perhaps you would notice, as you have known him longer."

"Perhaps a month longer. He changed so much..." Laurel and Fei might still not realize that they were Rangers, so Dale did not say what he thought: that the training changed everyone but Tsuki had changed greatly since Dale had known him. He used to be that Man who did not speak or smile. "Now he speaks up to give us orders and decide our plans. Don't I find things when we need them? Don't I take as many watches?"

"I saw how he fought today," Kato said.

"I helped."

"It was not your fault we were captured. You do not blame Tsuki any more than I do..."

"You are saying he does feel responsible?"

"Perhaps...he fought brilliantly. He could have killed them all. I have not seen many battles, but that seemed obvious to me. It must be different...fighting one against a group than fighting as one in an army. More desperate."

"Yes. It is desperate, though I do not know much about fighting with an army."

"We did not help very much, though we tried as we were able. He will be well. Right now, perhaps he feels that he should have taken better care of us."

Dale shook his head. "Yes. That is just it. He is acting as if I need protection. That one dart hit me, but you saw, I kept fighting. I could have lasted longer, if he had not surrendered!"

"I suppose you will have to talk it out with Tsuki."

"I do not want to talk it out with him!"

Kato gave a nod, though Dale did not look at him. "Did you find all your things intact?"

"My gold is still not here and my hair-wash is missing."

Kato believed the Elf might be on the verge of tears. They felt deeply, Dale had told him, but in the songs, Elves might have a dignified moment of grief or sorrow, but they did not rant and cry onto their horse's back. Mostly they did not have horses, but that was really beside the point.

"I will check over my things," Kato said quietly. He walked cautiously around Nightmare, keeping one hand on the large horse and found Laurel and Fei still waiting near his pony. Kato could tell that his things had been unpacked, but most seemed to have been returned. Probably those in the camp had little use for clothing of his size. He had not seen many children. If anything else was missing, it was not important enough that he missed it now, or it could be easily replaced.

"Dale thought his hair-wash might be missing. It is most important to an Elf. And his purse. Do you think you might ask them about it, Laurel?"

"I will ask."

"Everything else seems to be as you requested. Thank you."

"I was glad to do it."

"I will check with Tsuki."

Tsuki was in the central area of the camp, mounted on Moon-halo outside The Lady's tent. He had informed her that Orcs had been seen following his party the day before last and that there may have been time for them to track the party to the camp.

The Lady seemed to take this threat seriously, though Tsuki refused to say why the Orcs would track his party in particular. The Lady had ordered Birch, who was standing in for Summons, who was standing in for East, to summon the circle again so that she might discuss the matter with them.

Tsuki was watching them gather as Kato approached. "May I talk to you?" Kato asked.

"If it is important."

Kato decided that perhaps Dale was correct in thinking Tsuki a little more focused on work than usual. He seemed a bit colder than usual. "A question then. Dale...is he quite young for an Elf?"

"He had previous lovers. Elves, I mean, and so I know they deemed him of an age for it, though whether he was the exception to a rule I do not know."

"Well that is quite interesting, but for once I was not talking about romance."

"Romance, is it?"

Kato laughed softly. "Healthy appetites," he said, "what I mean to ask is...well, Elves are not exactly like other races, are they? Of course, we are all somewhat different. They think differently, and feel differently."

"Is he well? Did he say something to you?"

"How young do you suppose him to be? Among my people, I have only just reached adulthood, though my body has been mature some years. There is a period of time after the body matures that one is still considered too youthful to be taken very seriously. We spend some years drinking and smoking with the lads before settling down. For Men, it is different. A Man my age might already have a few young children and a wife at home. He might have some grey in his hair, I think."

Tsuki ran a hand over his hair. He did not think he had grey. "He is very young for an Elf. Like a child almost. If he were of my race, he might be as a lad half my age."

"I see. Then he is in those years...reached that certain point of physical maturity so that he may not be considered a child, but emotionally quite immature."

"I do not think immature is the right word for him. He did not have a past that is normal for Elves. I think less stable would be the correct term, though I wish you not to repeat that. He is well enough. He can fight..." If I am there to make sure he does not try to fight all on his own or become too much like an Orc, Tsuki thought. "Was he well, Kato? What did he say?"

"It was more the manner of his speech than the words. You understand Elves better than I do..."

"I do not understand them very well."

"Which is still better than I. Whatever he needs in order to appear enchanted and wise and gay...well he needs it now. And he needs a bath too. He seems very irritable when he is not clean."

"Moreso than other Elves. Kato, I want all of us to have what we need to make the journey, but we must sacrifice at times. You cannot indulge his fits. A wiser being than I told me that. Dale will be well if he sees he is needed and that he must pull himself together."

"I was not suggesting we pamper the young Elf, but there is such a thing as being too stern, Tsuki. Dale will not see that he is needed at all if you cannot seem to remember that I am the one responsible for the success of the mission. You and Dale are responsible for our staying safe as possible while we complete our tasks. We have taken to voting so that we are sure to hear the opinions of those focused on our end goal as well as those concerned with safety."

"If they had threatened another's life, I might not have surrendered," Tsuki whispered. His hands gripped the reins tightly. "And if I had not already thrown down my sword, I would have started the killing when they shot him."

"And that is why we all have votes, so that when your judgment is weighed by your fondness for him the others will balance you. If you have warned The Lady and all your things have been returned, then let us go to the others and see what we shall do."

Tsuki agreed and so they went around the tents to the place they had left Dale. He seemed much better when they found him, he was smiling and speaking with many gestures to Fei, across Nightmare's back. "Because 'Dale', which comes from 'dael', is another way to say 'Vale', which is the same as 'valley', which means the land between the higher elevations of land. Get it? Try again."

"I see you are an Elf," Fei said.

Dale nodded. "I am a Vale Elf."

"May I have your name, Master Vale Elf?" Fei asked.

"My name is Dale Maple. Now you say 'A Vale Elf named Dale?' Say it just like that, 'Vale Elf named Dale?'"

"A Vale Elf named Dale?" Fei asked in imitation of Dale's inflection.

"Now laugh. It's a funny name!"

"A Vale Elf named Dale? Eeheheh!"

Dale laughed. "Do you like dirty jokes? Lewd ones? Yes? A vale is hollow shaped, it suggests receiving, you might say it is a more female shape...so you would use that. See? You would say something like, 'I wager many would like to delve deeply in that Dale'."

"That is good? If the words begin with the same sound?"

"Yeah, it is even more witty. Ah, or 'veil' which means a face covering for a lady, sounds like vale. And let us say I made some remark about doing my dance of seven veils then what would you say?"

Fei considered that. "I shall say something which uses this word 'vale' in the sense of a female's body?"

"Yes. What would you say?"

"Say your witty comment."

"Ha Ha, but you did not see me the night I did the dance of the seven veils!"

"Seven? Where I come from each woman has only one!"

"Good. Good. I think we might eventually improve that."

"How would you say the joke?"

"It is always better to be as lewd as possible in these jokes. I would probably try, 'Seven Vales! My rivers cannot course seven times in a night for just one!'"

Fei laughed. "Funny. A river courses in a valley. I understand."

Dale nodded several times. "Now you are thinking like an Elf!"

"A disgracefully lewd Elf," Tsuki said.

Dale leaned his side against his horse and looked up at Tsuki. "Ya got a spade packed in there? 'Cause I've got this dolven hole I'd like to show ya!"

"No, but I have two swords."

"You take this one," Dale whispered to Fei behind a hand.

"A Man with two swords!" Fei shook his head, he could not think of something witty to say.

"I have a spade," Kato volunteered.

"Of course, we all know you are a hole-dweller," Fei said.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party is tracked by Marduk's band of Orcs.

# CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Tsuki brought Moon-halo alongside Nightmare, putting Dale between the horses. "Do you have everything you need now, Dale?" Tsuki asked.

Dale turned and looked up at Tsuki, smiling. "Yes. I am well."

"And we all have what we requested?" Tsuki asked of the others. He saw they confirmed that this was so. "Then Kato shall direct us."

Kato climbed onto his little pony and smiled wide at the group. He began to explain, mainly for the benefit of Laurel and Fei, that he would lead them to their destination where he had business and how he preferred to travel.

Tsuki saw Dale smiling at him and reached inside the cloak The Brown had given him, for he had concealed most of his jewelry in the pockets when he dressed. Tsuki brought forth one of his two ear clips and, brushing his long braid aside, fit it to Dale's right ear. Dale lifted a hand to feel the clip. "I did not bruise your leaves?"

"No." Dale ran a finger along the edge of his right ear, over the decorative clip, and to the pointed tip. "They have been treated much more roughly than that. I wish I had a looking glass."

"I have one." Tsuki opened the flap of one of the saddlebags behind him and found the mirror. "It is silvered glass; it gives a most clear image."

Dale reached for the small metal-framed mirror and took it slowly. He did not often gaze into looking glasses of any kind. He was afraid to see himself, but he wanted to see how the jewelry looked on him.

Dale looked into the glass. He could see the true silver and moonstone clip; it was masterfully crafted and light upon his ear. Dale ran his fingers down to the lobe of his ear, which was lightly scarred.

Tsuki pulled Dale's hand away from his ear. "You see, you look so beautiful."

"It does shine wondrously in moonlight."

Tsuki tilted the mirror away from Dale's ear and toward his face. "You shine."

It was true Elves had skin that was more reflective than that of Men. Dale bowed his head.

"No. When we decide it is safer to put out torches and lanterns then you may hide beneath your hood, but do not hide yourself now. You are young and beautiful and I wish to protect you..."

Dale lifted his head.

"But I will try harder to remember you are strong."

"I am strong!"

"I know."

"I really am! It was only a sleeping dart! I fought the effects! I've slain Orcs to protect you!"

Tsuki nodded. He bowed and spoke quietly to Dale, though the others did not understand Elven even if it was shouted. "Dale, you do need protection, but not the kind my swords can give you. You need someone to say, 'I do not blame you for being hit by the dart.' You need someone to remind you, 'None of us should fight alone while there are others to help.'"

"Oh no! Don't you treat me like a child! I don't want you to be just like the rest of them! If you were an Elf, you might be older than me, but you would not even have reached one hundred fifty years yet! You think you are so wise because you realized how apt you are to be devoted to males and you decided you don't mind that the Wizard entertained himself with your stolen youth! Idiot! I am an Elf and I was wise enough to know I would not take a wife if I had a choice, before the Orcs ever took me, while you were still pouring tea for your Master! You only have what wisdom you do because I pushed you in the right direction, you fool Man!"

Tsuki laughed. He saw Dale glaring and yet he laughed. "I am sorry, Dale, but raise the glass to your face and look for yourself. I do not know if I should laugh or draw you to me; you look so beautiful and yet so silly."

Dale raised the looking glass and looked. His face looked colored with blood, his eyes were sparkling on the verge of tears, and his lips pouted. "Can we leave yet?" Dale asked, switching to the Common Speech and waving his hands.

"Ah, do not break it. It is bad luck."

Dale surrendered the looking glass to Tsuki.

"Well," Kato began, "The truth is, you are the only one who has not fully dressed, Dale, and I am afraid to ask..."

"Yes?" Dale sighed as he put on stockings, dagger and boots.

"Seeing as how Laurel managed Moon-halo before, do you think you could allow Tsuki to ride with you on Nightmare? You have done it before...and then perhaps Moon-halo could manage two riders and we should make better time."

"It does seem a sensible idea...for the time being," Tsuki agreed.

Dale huffed. "Just because we have quarreled, it does not mean that I will not cooperate with Tsuki or that he is no longer my friend." He drew his cloak over his shirt and sword, keeping the hood hanging behind. Dale stood fastening his hip quiver and belt as Tsuki spoke soothingly to Moon-halo and led him toward Laurel.

Tsuki and Laurel rearranged the things on Moon-halo's back to better accommodate Laurel's basket and bedroll as well as an extra rider. It meant transferring Tsuki's bow, quiver and waterskin to Nightmare. As the others prepared, Kato lit his lantern and consulted a map. "We had planned to make only a short stop this evening and then ride on through the night, but as we have lost the time, I propose rather than press too hard to make up the distance, we travel to the road, and as soon as we are upon it scout for a sheltered place to camp, where we might better defend ourselves and get a good sleep. I do think we could all use some rest after this evening. Best to start fresh tomorrow, I say."

"I vote with Kato," Dale said, "So long as we do find some place concealed from the road and relatively sheltered."

Tsuki agreed, as did Laurel. Kato repeated the essence of his request once more for Fei and he made the vote unanimous.

Laurel mounted Moon-halo and then Fei climbed up behind her, wearing his belongings on his back. Dale put Tsuki before him on Nightmare, and instructed the horse to pace himself with the pony and to stay on its left.

"What do you think these others have decided?" Kato asked as they rode out, taking their bearing from Dale's idea of their position as described by the birds, Kato's map and Tsuki's compass.

Behind them, in the camp, The Lady had taken Tsuki's warning of Orcs seriously. Recently Black had heard word from other circles in the area that Orcs had been moving about in disturbing numbers and even by day. The Lady called out her orders, "Leave the tents and furniture, we have no means to transport them. Pack everything else you can carry, except the wine. We will not touch the wine in this camp, even if we should return, we will leave it for the Orcs."

She went to those of her circle who were uninjured and they poisoned the wine and left it unconcealed.

The Lady remained in the camp to the last and the animals seemed strangely silent then. When all her people had left the camp, The Lady picked up her broom, swept the tracks, scattered leaves and walked toward the lights to join her people.

Kato's party had gained several hours on even The Lord, who led the hunting party and those they protected, as they were mounted, but as they stopped and left the road upon finding a dell to shelter in, the hunting party and even The Lady overtook them in the night. The smaller party held a vote, and though it was not unanimous, it was decided they would from this point all trust each other to share in taking watches during stops for rest. Kato proposed two hours watches, so that if they each took a turn, everyone would have a full eight hours to rest, whether they chose to sleep during that time or not.

Dale started to explain how he counted the hours of the night by position of moon and stars, but Tsuki went to his saddlebags and brought out his hourglass. Dale said he supposed the Wizard device might work just as well for some people, but he would time his watch the natural way. Laurel received the first watch and Kato the last. The animals were unburdened and dew collector and bedrolls were set out, with weapons nearby. As Fei did not yet have a weapon of his own, Dale loaned him his dagger with the sheath and straps. Laurel had obtained her staff while riding in the wood, and returned Tsuki's knife to him, as she intended to strike enemies with the thick wooden staff if magic failed her.

During part of Laurel's watch, Dale and Tsuki both lay between Tsuki's pair of blankets. Later, about halfway through Laurel's watch, when Tsuki had fallen asleep, Dale gathered his cloak and blanket and went into a tree to sleep.

As she watched, Laurel saw the string of lights along the road that was the Lady and her hunting party. Toward the end of her watch, Laurel saw the blaze of fire in the distance and knew some enemy, probably Orcs, had discovered the camp and torched it.

The camp had indeed been discovered by Orcs. Word had been passed around among their kind that the one they called Death-Shadow had been located and a Chieftain of the Mine-Dwellers had come with several bands to join the one that was tracking their enemy and possibly messengers from the north. Even as their party closed on the camp, another Chieftain was leading Orcs in pursuit of another small party of messengers in the East.

Gwindor, Gib and Galadhir had been pursued by Orcs almost constantly and had been forced to take detours and had crossed the river their road followed several times in effort to lose the Orcs and had several skirmishes with them during the nights. They were making a desperate sleepless flight to the settlement of Newhaven, as the Orcs in the west were coming upon The Lady's camp.

The Chieftain of these Orcs was called by a name that in the Common Speech was Nose-ring, for he had a large ring hanging from his nostrils to his thin Goblin lower lip. The Orc called Marduk and two others were Leaders currently in his command.

When Nose-ring had arrived, Marduk had resisted his taking command, but they had faced off and though Marduk was physically larger and perhaps stronger, Nose-ring had shown his many scarifications and piercings that demonstrated his endurance and tolerance for pain, as well as the Man bones and Dwarven beard braids he kept as trophies, and the larger number of Orcs already willing to take his orders and Marduk had submitted to him. Marduk had some scars and piercings of his own, but not so many as Nose-ring, he had a few trophies, but he was down to four followers.

The face off had wasted time, Marduk thought. His band had been ready to attack Death-Shadow while he was down from his horse and washing with his companion, but then Men had interfered and attacked first, while the band of Orcs lay concealed on the other side of the road. Dog had watched the battle and reported all he had seen.

Marduk had become nearly convinced that this red-haired Elf was Death-shadow and that he had strange abilities. He had managed to detect them near the barrows, though if not for the sick one being so slow, Dog's warning that the wind was shifting would have kept Death-Shadow from detecting them. They had located the Elf again during the next day, with a woman in his party. The Orcs had seen then that the Man in the party seemed to be Death-Shadow's pet. A favorite perhaps, as Dog had reported how the Elf nipped playfully at his Man's ears.

They had first positively identified Death-Shadow as an Elf and red-haired when he had removed his cloak to wash. Dog had reported the way Death-Shadow's fell beast had not been fully subdued by the poison darts and how Death-Shadow himself had resisted the poison that later was seen to quickly subdue the Halfling and Man.

The Man had surprised them. The Orcs had not realized the Man Death-Shadow kept as his pet would be so fierce a fighter. He carried no trophies they recognized, though Dog said that when he removed his cloak he appeared to be one of the Easterlings, though he dressed as Men of the West, had a horse-boy's mount, carried a bow that seemed crafted by the forest Men, and had wings tattooed on his back. The Orcs knew of tattoos and knew the skin bled when they were made. They thought Death-Shadow's pet must have a tolerance for pain. From a distance, the band could see how he used his pair of swords.

What Marduk did not yet understand about Death-Shadow was why he was said to speak Goblin, use an Orc bow, and carry a whip. Certainly Orcs lacked understanding of many motivations in Elves, but when one Elf acted so differently from others, it seemed, even to them, there should be a reason. Some Elves became particularly nasty when Orcs had played with some female known to them, but those Elves did not carry whips.

Marduk suspected some of the Northerners knew more about Death-Shadow; they feared him most, but they would not speak.

The band had been confused by the later events involving the surrender to the green-cloaks, but before they could follow the Men and find what Death-Shadow was up to, Nose-ring had come. They had not been able to follow immediately, but spent time deciding who would lead, and so they had tracked the party of Men to their camp hours later.

The camp appeared empty when they found it, but Marduk knew that Men sometimes made traps, so he told his band to stay close and spy and sniff out clues. Some Orcs in another band, including their leader had come upon the wine and drank of it. Some had died. Marduk had snapped his whip at the survivors of that band and told them to follow him if they were Orcs with more sense than to fall into traps set by Men. The ones who had not drunk enough wine to be sick or who had preferred their Orc liquor joined Marduk's band so that he gained three followers. The Chieftain had come later and knocked the heads from the ones who were sick but not yet dead from the poison.

Some of the Mine-Dwellers had excellent sense of sight and smell, and so they made good scouts and trackers for Orc bands, though most would not go out in the day. Marduk ordered Dog to go out with others to seek the trail. Dog found the trail of the horses, while some others Men tracks following a slightly different path.

There was some argument about which track to follow. Marduk thought Death-Shadow would be on his big horse. The other Leader said that Marduk's own story indicated that Death-Shadow had been captured and other Men had led his horse away, so even if it was Death-Shadow, he might not have his horse any longer, so they should follow the Men tracks, as the Elf would be with them.

Nose-ring ordered the camp be torched and then commanded the Orcs to run to the road, as the Men and Horses all seemed to have headed in the general direction of the road. Marduk did not want a whip at his back, so he commanded his band to start running and take their liquor as they went. He ran right behind them, ready to use the whip if his Orcs slacked off on him.

When Laurel saw the fire in the distance, her watch was nearly over. She woke Fei and showed him the fire that continued to consume the camp and wood. "It is Orcs," Laurel said softly and slowly. "I do not know about Orcs. I do not know how fast they can run. I saw the people from the camp pass by on the road. Do you understand?"

Fei rephrased Laurel's words as he understood them and she was satisfied that he did understand the Orcs would come and that those from camp were on the road.

"You watch now. I will rest. If you here or see anything that seems strange, go quickly to that tree." Laurel pointed out the tree. "Dale has climbed into the tree to sleep. Dale knows more of Orcs. You understand how I said it?"

Fei tried to see from the rise above the dell to the tree Dale was in, but he could not discern his figure from the tree or shadows. "Dale is there?" Fei pointed. "Do Elves sleep in trees?"

"Elves," Laurel whispered. She had understood, but Fei's accent made the name of Dale's people sound strange. "I know only what our people of this region say in songs and stories, but I saw Dale go into that tree. I think it is true Elves have keen senses, so wake him if you notice anything wrong, even if your watch is not yet finished. Dale will know better than you or I if the rest of us should be woken."

"If I sense danger, I will wake Dale there," Fei confirmed.

Laurel gave Fei the hourglass and then climbed down into the dell and went to her blanket.

The Lady also had seen the flames and knew it meant she had been right to take her people to flee; only now, the Autumn Equinox was nearly on them and they would have no home to celebrate it. The Lady called to those near her to give an order, "Our camp has been torched. Send our more injured hunters forward with the people, tell them to run if need be. We hunters must keep some distance behind, to face Orcs should they overtake us and not be poisoned."

The Lady did not have firsthand experience with Orcs, but she had heard that they ran fast and that they disliked the sun. She hoped her people would put enough distance between them and the Orcs that at least, if they were to fight, they would have daylight on their side.

Fei watched the road, glancing occasionally at the hourglass, and when it ran out, flipping it. Toward the end of his watch, he thought he saw some movement along the side of the road. He was not certain it was Orcs, but Laurel had said to wake Dale if anything seemed wrong.

Fei went down the slope into the dell as quietly as he could and ran to Dale's tree. When he was close, he could make out the dark shape resting in a bough. Fei lifted a stick from the ground and reached up to prod Dale, as did not see how the Elf had made his way up.

Dale woke, snuffed the air, listened and looked down. He licked a finger and held it aloft to test the wind. It was blowing from the north, toward them from the road. Dale dropped down and walked to lift his bow from the ground beside Tsuki.

Fei moved in close and explained in slow whispers what he knew, that the camp had been torched, the Lady's people had passed by on the road and that now he thought he had seen some shapes moving near the road.

"It could be animals, but we better be sure. Quickly, tell me what was the time between the fire starting and now, and the witches passing and now?"

Fei said Laurel would know better, but he though the blaze and the passing had both happened toward the end of Laurel's watch, roughly two hours before.

"Stay here. Awake. I will go see if there are Orcs."

Dale sprang up to the rise with a couple light steps and looked out at the road. There were Orcs, he could see them moving along the road, though they were still too distant for most Men to identify the shapes. They had trackers out in front, and they were not working fast enough; as Dale watched he heard the snap of whips.

He smiled. Orcs were not really very stealthy.

Dale ran into the lightly wooded area beyond the dell. Fei saw that he was gone from the watch rock, but he did not see where Dale went.

Dale sang softly, asking any animals that would aid him to put their scent between the dell and the road, to save his friends from being discovered by Orcs.

Fei was surprised when Dale came from behind him, but he controlled his urge to cry out. Dale smiled at him. "There are Orcs," he whispered. "I will go up into a tree with my bow and watch. If you see me shoot or drop down quickly, that will be the signal to wake the others."

"I wake others...if you shoot, or fall?"

"Yes. That will mean they found the dell. If they pass by, I will remain still." Dale went quickly up out of the dell and into a tree, where he could remain concealed in the branches and have a view of the road. He opened the flap that closed his quiver but did not ready an arrow, though he held his bow in hand.

Below, the Orcs were jogging along the road after their trackers. As they approached, Dale could make out the conversation barked between them. The Chieftain, Nose-ring, was saying that he thought some Orc had stepped in horse dung and was tracking it all over the road so that the scent was confused.

Marduk's Westerner said, "The scent of horse is weak because hooves go faster than feet and the Men have since been over the trail."

Marduk agreed with an affirmative grunt. That was the very reason he had Dog sniffing along the side of the road. They did not need the trail on the road. Roads themselves were obvious Men trails and Men rode horses. They only needed to know if Death-Shadow and his Man had left the road and where.

Dale saw the little Mine-Dweller point as Dog spoke, "There is darkness there, maybe a hollow for Death-Shadow to hide in."

Dale moved very slowly to ready an arrow in his bow.

"Did the horses leave the trail?"

Dog growled. "Some animals have made droppings here! I do not know these animals. They do not live in the tunnels."

Another Orc, from the North came. "Not horses, tracks and droppings of small animals, rabbits...maybe a badger..."

"Maybe we can find meat," said another.

There was a rustling in some bushes and Marduk's archers aimed their bows. A fox leapt out, lifted his leg and pissed at the feet of the Orcs. Dale pressed his lips together and held his breath to keep from laughing.

"Is that meat tasty?" one Orc asked.

"I will make my pet a loincloth from that pretty red fur," said another, laughing.

The Chieftain snapped his whip as several arrows flew, and missed the fox as he ran. "Back on the road! Run! I want to overtake the Men before it grows too bright!"

Dale waited until the Orcs had all moved down the road before slowly climbing from the tree. He went to Fei. "Sleep now," he said.

"Dale, was it the Orcs? I heard noises," Laurel whispered.

"Yes. They passed us by."

"That means they might catch up with..."

"Yes," Dale said, "I thought of that. If we ride out now, they will spot us and we will be outnumbered. We have to wait, at least a few hours. It will be dawn then and the greater number of those Orcs will not want to keep running in the sunlight. We have to trust that The Lady can protect her people...for now."

"Do they...?" Fei started. "Who would win?"

"I estimate The Lady has no more than a dozen able fighters available to her, and many of those are women. Females have their worth, but they are not as strong as males of their race and definitely no match for Orcs. I cannot say...it depends on how bright it is by the time they meet and if The Lady knows any magic that can be of real help to her people."

"Real magic," Laurel said, "Is not something to be used as a weapon, or even used on others without their consent, whether it be of help to them or not."

"Tsuki says similar things, and so if they are unable to protect themselves, in a fight, The Lady would lose."

"We must help them," Fei said.

"I tend to agree, even though they did try to kill me," Dale said gravely. "But sleep. Leaving now will only draw their full force on us. If we wait and ride we stand a chance of being of help. We three will get the least amount of sleep, and since we are agreed, I do not think the others will object to our decision."

Laurel and Fei both tried to sleep, understanding that they would need to be able and alert later. Dale decided to wait out some of his watch watching the road from the trees. As he was going up the slope, he saw the fox. "Thank You, Friend Fox, for your assistance," Dale sang to him.

"No trouble Red Hair," The Fox said in Fox language, "I have family in the area and Orcs have done me no kindness. Loincloth, really? You do not see me wearing Orc hair to disguise my foxhood!"

Dale laughed. "I do not think your mate would appreciate that! I am glad your skin remains intact. It is a pretty color."

"Same to you Red Hair. Keep your Men's arrows away from me and mine. I was glad to help, but I have no wish to sacrifice myself to keep Men fed and warm."

"I understand. The skins and meat I take were all come by fairly. Be well, Friend Fox!" Dale watched the fox dart off to his den and then climbed into the tree. He waited almost until the end of his watch, then took his bow and the hourglass from the rock and went to Tsuki.

When Dale called to him, Tsuki lifted a hand to draw Dale down onto his blankets. Dale laughed softly. "I would love to get in there with you. You let me wait days and argued with me, but when it comes to it, I could swear you were an Elf."

Tsuki laughed. He was awake.

"There is work to do. The Orcs have been here."

Tsuki dropped his hand from Dale's neck and sat up. "Is everyone well?"

Dale explained quickly what he knew of the camp being torched, the Orcs, and Fei and Laurel voting to wake early and ride to aid The Lady.  

"Wake the others. I will pack the horses. We may have to..."

"What is it?" Dale asked as he stood.

"It would be faster without the pony."

Dale nodded and went to wake the others. Tsuki started fitting the pony and horses with their gear and packs. When the others woke, they exchanged news of what they had seen in the night. "It may also matter how far from Newhaven we are...and the others are," Kato said. He rolled up his bedding and went to get a map.

Kato found several maps the showed the region in various scales and projections. "I can read the maps, but I do not know of the speeds at which horses and Orcs travel, only walking at a Halfling's stride and riding on ponies."

"With your pony we are probably covering around ten miles every hour," Tsuki said. "Nightmare seems bred for war, some cross between a work horse and a riding horse, able to carry a fully armored soldier from battle to battle. I think he could outpace your pony and keep the pace over a distance, but he would not move so fast as Moon-halo. Moon-halo has been trained for war, but he is bred for riding and quite fast." Tsuki looked at the maps Kato held. "But we are nearly one hundred miles from Newhaven, Moon-halo is fast and has excellent endurance, but I doubt he could go for help and return before the rest were won or lost."

Kato showed Tsuki another map. "It is probably closer to 80 miles."

"You were thinking of sending a messenger to the city," Dale said, "Not a bad idea, but what we should do is leave some of the party with the pony to walk along the road and have the rest ride ahead to see what has happened. We do not even know that the Orcs caught the other party. They may have hidden themselves at dawn and planned to attack later."

"If they are in hiding near the road, and we ride ahead, they may attack the ones behind us...if we pass the Orcs without noticing."

"Kato?" Dale asked, "What do you think? Should we vote? You know that whatever we do now is only a diversion from our main goal. You need to continue on."

"Yes, my business is important to many people," Kato said cautiously. "Let us start our journey now, all riding, as we did before. Sitting in discussion does not help anyone."

All agreed with that, and so they shared out water and dew to the animals and each other, packed the last of their gear, and rode out. When they were on the road, Kato found some dried meats and biscuits and Dale also shared some nuts and seeds he had been saving and they ate as they rode. Kato then suggested that if Dale was able he might ask some birds or other animals to scout ahead for them, and Tsuki could use his Wizard spying glass to look ahead.

There were a pair of birds overhead, the same that often followed Dale. He called to them and they stopped their circling to fly southwest, in the same direction the road led. Tsuki used his spying glass, but as they started out there was not much to see, except the path of the road before them and relatively flat plains either side, only occasionally marked by stands of trees or outcroppings of rock.

It had been morning by the time they road out and The Lady's party had over four hours start on them, the Orcs roughly two hours.

Tsuki asked Dale what he thought the Orcs would do. He said, "If you were with them, what would they be doing?"

Dale answered as he was able, "I saw them as they passed last night. They were a mixed group, lanky archers from the north, little Mine-Dwellers, large-armed Easterners and big ones from the West. It is unusual that the various clans would work together unless directed by a Wizard."

"As we understand it, we are the ones working for the Wizards," Tsuki whispered.

"Yes, exactly what bothers me. It has all been bothering me since we left River Forge. The Orcs are not acting in their most usual manner. I saw them. The Chieftan was a Northerner and two band Leaders under him were Westerner and Easterner, and the bands were all mixed: Mine-Dwellers with senses developed in darkness to track us, Northerners armed with bows, Easterners with their curved swords, and the big Westerners with their straight-blade swords."

"Sounds rather well organized, like a Man army, with divisions for artillery and so forth."

"Exactly, but it is not the way of Orcs...or it was not in the recent past. I can't think what has made them all work together. The Dark Lord is destroyed. They mentioned me by name, by the name they call me..."

"You really think all the Orcs in the world would suddenly decide to work together just to hunt you down?"

"No. I do not think I have even faced one of the Westerners, and not many Mine-Dwellers. The ones that know of me, would try to avoid me, I think. It does not ring true. The opportunity to kill me is bonus. So you know what it must be."

"Yes." They wanted whatever Kato had. The Orcs had united because perhaps they knew of some business involving Wizards and Rangers. "It does make the most sense. It could have been coincidence when we spotted them the other day..."

"I think that they lost our trail at some point and are not absolutely certain whether we are still with the horses. I disguised the trail of the horses where we left the road last night, and so they did not find us. They will assume we are with the party ahead until they learn otherwise. I think at dawn they must have had an argument about whether they should stay on the road used by Men and walk in the sun or hide somewhere and wait for another opportunity. They will do that sometimes, hide by day and then run fast over the trail at night to catch up. That was how they came on us in the hills."

"Then there is a chance they have not given chase or attacked the witches?"

"There is a chance," Dale agreed, "But as I said. With Orcs, it depends who wins the argument."

"They do not follow the Chieftain?"

"The Chieftain earned his title because at one time he proved strongest or most experienced or most able, but that does not mean that he will always be the best leader. The moment another decides to challenge him and wins they will become Chieftain, and the old one will be killed or degraded by some means. I imagine this morning they stopped and some of the Northerners or Mine-Dwellers said the sun was too bright. Then, some Westerner probably went on about how strong he was that he could walk in the sun and how the others must be weak. Then a few others probably spoke up and gave variations of those opinions. All Orcs may speak in such situations, but their opinions generally are not taken seriously unless others believe them strong or agree with them."

"And what would the Chieftan say?"

"Depends how smart this one is. Orcs are terribly lacking in civilization, but they do have a sort of culture and they are not unintelligent. Sometimes they are very ignorant and they can at times be simple, but overall they have the capacity for reason. A Chieftain that will endure probably will find a way of suggesting a compromise that sounds like an order. Perhaps he will suggest they continue to move along the side of the road, from shadow to shadow."

"The land here is mostly flat, between the rivers."

"Yes, perhaps then, he suggested they sent out a few as scouts while the others hide. They will not doubt their ability to catch up later. Orcs are like Elves in some ways. I mean, that their body can go for several days without much sleep and that they can run long distances at a fast pace. They will be quite willing to hide and then attack in the evening."

"Then the question becomes: Can we make it to New Haven before it is dark again?"

"With the horses we could, but the others, on foot and already having marched since the night before, would never make it. Even at a desperate forced march they would be lucky to have covered 20 miles in the time since they passed us. Then they would still be 60 miles from New Haven with Orcs ready to attack them."

"And they have some elderly and injured," Tsuki said, "Even if we had not ridden after them, we should soon be in a similar predicament. At some point we will have to face them, if we cannot find some way of concealing and guarding our number as we rest."

"Then that is our best hope," Dale said, "To find the others unmolested and find means to face the Orcs on our terms."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a defense is attempted, and meanwhile unexpected aide comes to Gwindor, Gib and their courier.

# CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

It was midmorning and the Orcs had not come upon them. The Lady knew her people had to stop. Those they had sent ahead had grown so weary that those defending their rear had caught up with them almost by accident. The Lady surveyed the land around them. The road was coming to a place where it curved around a hill on its southwest side. The hill seemed clear, and if they could get to the top, they would have a better view and possibly have some chance of defending themselves.

"Ash, Birch, scout that hill. The rest of you, stop! Those with weapons circle the others. Rest your feet for now. If the hill is clear we will make a camp there."

Ash and Birch climbed the hill quickly and then called down for others to come up. The Lady and all her people climbed the hill and found the hilltop clear and defensible, but on the side opposite the road, there were some trees, and those in the hunting party thought attacks could be staged from there, as the vegetation would provide cover from arrows.

"None of us have the strength left to clear out all the trees, but we will need wood. We are too weary for a short rest, we have marched without stop for nine hours and some of us have not slept in one full day. I believe our best hope is to defend the hill and hope aid comes to us. Smoke by day and fire at night will be a signal to others and from this hill our signal will be seen over a great distance." The Lady turned and spoke to the rest, who came up the hill. "You have all been most brave and your effort is not in vain. At dawn we caught sight of some Orcs, so we know they are in the area. We cannot press on, so you must all continue to be brave. I need volunteers to draw in wood for fires. The hunters will cover you as they are able with their bows, but know Orcs may be close by. All the rest, please huddle close and rest. Put your packs toward the outside of your circle. Those without weapons move to the center."

Some older men that were not part of The Lady's hunting party volunteered to go down and gather wood. Three of the hunters went with them, armed with their bows and swords. One man did not come back, though the hunters did avenge his death on the Orc who slew him. The hunters held a position at the bottom of the hill long enough for others to run down and also collect wood, and then they all climbed up, for the other Orcs had begun advancing on them.

The two horses, pony and five riders came in site of the hill during the time the wood was being gathered. The Lady signaled to them by reflecting sunlight from a hand mirror.

"How did they come to be behind us?" The Lord asked, "When they left before and were mounted."

"They left the road to rest."

"Then we and the Orcs both passed them unknowing."

"Yes." If they were willing to help now, even if only to run a message to Newhaven, The Lady would be in greater debt to them, but grateful.

It was Dale who drew the Orcs away for a time, so that the wood could be gathered. The distraction also allowed the pony and horses to be led up onto the hill.

Dale climbed the western slope of the hill, which was uneven, but easily defensible, as figures would be seen clearly from above. Tsuki and Kato had just arrived and were speaking with the Lord and Lady regarding strategy. As a Ranger, Dale felt he was Tsuki's equal, and he would not have a lover who treated him as a child, but he acknowledged that Tsuki knew more about military strategy and fighting in numbers, so he trusted Tsuki would work out some defense with the hunters. Kato had no military background, but he was perceptive and though he was naïve in some respects, he did have experience with managing and negotiating with many people.

They built five small watch fires on the hilltop and within the circle of them piled up all their packs to give themselves at least some simple shield against missile attacks. Within that circle, they put watchers, five to ten per shift. Within the watchers’ circle they put those who had some armament but were resting until they would take the next watch. In the very center, they place those who were very old, young, or injured. As they took their places, they rationed out some of the water and food they carried and shared the amount amongst the entire group.

The animals, of which there were only the three, were removed of all their packs and gear and allowed to roam. Tsuki adored Moon-halo, but he knew that horses were sensible creatures and that if Orcs reached the hilltop or too many arrows flew, the horses would run to safety. Dale was certain Nightmare would lead them away and return when they had need. As he said, he had broken the creature, and so it was his.

The watchers were positioned approximately at the south, west, east, north-northwest and north-northeast, with the fires placed between their positions, such that the watchers would have a clear view between columns of smoke, and if they held out until night, a view lit by the overlapping glow of two fires, without the glare of looking over a fire.

Tsuki and Dale both put themselves at the south with the youthful blonde witch they called South. The Lady and Lord took positions either side of the North fire, with North and Birch helping The Lord and Laurel and Ash assisting The Lady. Summons, Hazel and Yew watched East and thought he was recovering from the arrow shot to his chest, West took his post with Willow and Rowan. Fei and Kato had wanted to watch as the others did, but Tsuki had convinced them that it was better they rest and be ready to watch or fight if another did fall. Dale suggested that Fei be ready to go west and Kato east. The eastern side of the hill was steep and not likely to be attacked, so Kato, who needed to get his message though, would probably not deal with a heavy attack. The western slope had good visibility and so West and the two women should be able to fend off attacks if their arrows lasted, but if they did not, Fei might move forward with his borrowed dagger. At each post, at least one remained awake at all times and others slept

There was little activity to be seen below the hill during the day. All the watchers saw Orcs moving about at some point. Tsuki was looking down into the trees with his spying glass, though it was not yet autumn and the tress were still full enough to give the Orcs excellent cover.

"I think they are doing something, Dale, you have a look."

Dale lay on his back beside Tsuki and lifted Tsuki's small mirror over the primitive defense wall to look down the hill, without lifting his head. He swiveled the mirror in his fingers to pan the area below. "Doesn't look good. Let me try that glass."

Dale put the mirror down and flipped over to take the glass from Tsuki. He pulled up the hood of the cloak he had borrowed from South, as Kato had suggested the Orcs might charge one side of the hill, if they noticed Dale's red hair or black hood, and raised his head enough to look through the lenses.

Some Orcs were huddled and crouching. Dale did not have to look long to know what they were doing, because he had seen the ritual so many times. "They are spilling seed with each other. They like to do that before a battle."

"You mean they..."

Dale made a small cough and returned the spying glass. "Yeah. Not a good sign when you see that, but then, it can also mean they expect many to die."

"So they wish to have pleasure one last time."

"No. It's so they will have a chance of making more Orcs. Orcs do not reproduce the way other races do. Though, I don't think we have much worry, the ground here will not stay moist and warm enough."

Below, Marduk's band was involved in the ritual. Some of them used each other's holes, or mouths or hands, by impulse and force rather than agreement between partners. They all labored toward completion, grunting encouragement to each other, and when each was near spilling, they moved from the bodies they used and aimed for the hollow Dog had dug for the purpose and spurted there, one after the other.

"Look," One of the Northerners said, "Dog's came out thick, and so did our bitch's."

"They are our lucky ones this time!" said the Westerner.

Marduk said nothing.

The Easterner who had been taken for a bitch laughed. "It would have been better if we had one that we could all take one after the other, and plug them up until the sacs grew and we had a proper place to bury them."

"If one of you wants to carry sacs for us, then expose your rear and shake it so all the Orcs here can take you," Marduk said bitterly, "You will not take me, and Dog is for my own use."

No Orc indicated that they wished to be a sac carrier.

"An Elf would be good," a Northerner said, "Their bodies are strong, and they make good screams."

Atop the hill, North was crawling around to all the women and showing them the best ways to take their own life with a knife and encouraging many to take poison if they were captured. Dale saw what she was doing as she came close and called out to her. "That is a really stupid way to go about preparing for attack! You should be giving the people some hope and reason to live, not telling them the best way to die!"

"Would you rather anyone here be prisoner to Orcs? Perhaps you would like to show them the very surface of what is in store for them if they are captured!"

"You are all witches, do you not know some herbs to take to purge their bodies? You can make them bleed before their time or have need to squat and pass waste from their body. Those are the herbs you should tell them about if they are in danger of being captured by Orcs. Those and herbs which reduce pain. You don't need to tell them how to kill themselves if there is hope they can escape or be rescued."

"That is an excellent point, North," South said sleepily, "Though I do not oppose suicide as an absolute last resort. If the battle is not absolutely lost, wouldn't any of us try to rescue prisoners that have been taken?"

"But I cannot take those other herbs," one woman said.

"Why is it?" North asked.

"I am already with child."

At that, Ash, who was resting near this woman sat and embraced her. "Why did you not tell me?"

Another man who was older sat then. "What is this? You are not yet bound by marriage!"

"Sir..." Ash began.

"Father, Ash, I am sorry. I love Ash, and he has spoken of marriage to me, but we thought, perhaps when his time as an initiate is through and then we would start a family, but...and I wanted to tell you, but then The Lady said we should leave our home and I was afraid that if I told you and something bad happened, you would all be so sad."

"But, you should be sad then all on your own. Do not worry," Ash said, "I will protect you. We will survive this and be married. Come sit near my post when I am on watch."

"It will be too much of a distraction to you," Dale said. "Put her near me. She can have my rations of food and water as well."

"No, she can have mine," Ash said.

"If you are to be my son-in-law," said the old man, "then you will need your strength to protect her, and we cannot rely on the Elf. She will have my food and water. I have a knife and we will sit near the middle, and if Orcs get through, I will defend her with my life!"

"Rely on the Elf," Dale told them, "We are immortal. If I do not die of despair or receive a wound so grave that no healer can help me I shall live, and if not my spirit shall fly west and receive a new body just as the one I lost was meant to be. If I do not find the west to my liking, I may sail back here and share my wisdom with you."

"Always returning as the same one, forever?" North asked.

"That is our fate, to be immortal in a world where all things wear, age and die, and remember through the ages. You have the Gift of Men, so that you will all be mortal and your spirit shall move on to a newly born body and you shall have no memory of the ages. Sometimes you think it your doom, but I have only thirty-four years and there are memories I wish I might lose; it is your gift."

"Then, Sir Elf, do not carry my fate on your conscience," Ash's lover said, "Leave me my gift and let Men protect me."

"All of you go toward the north then. There are more watchers on that side and I expect south may be the most likely point of attack." Dale watched the others move and then turned his head to see Tsuki laughing silently. "What now?"

"You are a noble creature."

"Next to Men, perhaps; I come from one of the least noble lines of Elves."

"It has nothing to do with blood. You are noble."

"I suppose you are as well, coming to the aid of those who tried to kill you."

"It is what Elves often do, come to aid Men in their time of need. The one to whom I am devoted is an Elf and I aspire to be worthy of them."

Dale snorted. "Do not play a game of pronouns with me now. It is 'him'."

"Yes, and you have long known you would never choose a wife. I would say it were a shame we are each not with the one we would most desire, but I am so well satisfied by our current arrangement."

"A dangerous thing to say, your intended might get jealous."

"I hope he does."

Dale laughed and lifted the mirror to look down the hill again. "I tend to agree with the sentiment. You are a good friend, despite all the Wizardry, argument, and more annoying Mannish qualities."

"Good friends do argue when they think a topic must be broached and is of import. Otherwise, I should be grateful you can look beyond my flaws." Tsuki's amused tone communicated that he did not believe said qualities were flaws.

"Well, let's see if you can still laugh..." The birds had returned with company. Dale watched them circle the hilltop and raised a hand.

"They were longer than I would have expected."

"These two are mine, but still quite wild. Who knows what business they conducted along the way." The pair of blackbirds alighted on Dale's arm and made bird sounds. Dale listened. He sang softly to them. Tsuki could speak Common Elven but he did not fully understand the song. The notes were more important that the lyrics so far as the birds were concerned.

"They bring worse news than we already have?" Tsuki asked. "I think the others do not think your birds a good omen."

"They are not. Give me the spying glass and continue watch with South. I will go speak to The Lady and then return."

Tsuki wanted to know the news, but he trusted Dale would tell him soon, or there would be an announcement. Dale dismissed the birds, but they did not fly far and perched upon a stack of firewood.

The Lady was watching the western half of the north side of the hill and had a view of the road from which they had come. "No, it is tonight. A day and night of equal length and then the nights grow longer. I do not like facing the Orcs tonight. I feel that darkness is gaining on us and will be victorious."

"We are in trouble," Dale said as he crawled toward them.

"I did not recognize you in that cloak," Laurel said.

"Lady, come with me a moment," Dale said. He gestured for her to follow and crept toward the northeast, where The Lord watched. "Look with this," Dale told them, and showed them how to peer through the lenses. "Look north and east. Do you see movement?"

The Lord looked first, peering through the spying glass as Dale scanned the horizon and then the ground below them with his eyes. "Orc reinforcements," The Lord whispered.

"When I saw the Orcs last night there seemed less than thirty. I estimate we have forty, about half of which have any weapons or skill with them. If there are not too many more, we still stand a chance. The hill is defensible."

"What can we do but hope our signals have been seen by allies?" The Lady asked.

"Not much more. The Birds told me something else. They said Orcs are attacking some small group of Elves the other side of the city. It could be, if there are Rangers or any sort of militia in Newhaven, they were aware of a disturbance either side of their city and had to choose between them, and yet give thought to protecting themselves. The Orcs have been behaving most strangely recently. We may not be the only ones in trouble."

"The war is over," Birch said, "Even our wild territory was brought the news months ago, along with news of the King who has claimed the throne of both the north and the south. What force is left to lead and manipulate the Orcs?"

"None. That is why they have become strange," Dale said.

"I cannot get a full count of them yet," The Lord said, "but they are clearly Orcs."

The Lady looked defeated. Dale did not know what to say, and so he returned to his post. Tsuki was there, lying down, while South watched over the wall. Dale knelt beside him and touched the backs of his fingers to Tsuki's hand. "I think Gwindor is in trouble."

"Gwindor, how? Where?"

"There are Orc reinforcements coming from the river. Yes, even though Orcs usually dislike crossing water. The birds say that the other side of the rivers and the city, Orcs are pursuing a smaller group, with Elves. The birds do not use names as we do, but I believe they have described Gwindor and possibly Gib as well."

"They went to River Forge..."

"Yes, but perhaps they were sent out on an assignment. There is another trade road that runs in a somewhat north-south direction. If they went east they would have crossed a tributary of the river we are coming to and come upon a dwelling place of Elves. I know it well, as it was the place where I recovered. The road south from there is also old and passes through Newhaven, as our road, but before that it passes through the old home of the Elven smiths that were driven out by the Dark Lord. They dwelled there because that was where the mines were."

"The Orcs. They have overtaken the old mines in those mountains." Tsuki and Dale both looked east. Even though they were hundreds of miles away, the mountains were clearly visible on the eastern horizon, with their sharp white peaks.

"I think since the war many Orcs, even those not previously Mine-Dwellers, have been in the mines and in the surrounding mountains. They can breed if they have shelter for a while. They mature quickly."

"And that is the only reason they are venturing out so far now? Because they are numerous?" Tsuki asked.

"That is likely part of it," Dale said, "but you remember what we spoke of before. They want something."

"Information," Tsuki whispered. Dale and Tsuki did not even know the content of Kato's message.

From below, there was drumming.

"South," Tsuki said, "Pass the word around to the watchers, put oil on the fires next they add wood, to send up more smoke. If your people know any remedies for poison, prepare them now and make them ready with anything that might be used as bandaging for wounds. We should all take a bit of food and water shortly, as attacks may come as the sun begins to set."

"And tell them if anyone needs relieve themselves, use a pot and pass it to the east side. The hill slopes and sheers off there and I fear the Orcs will try to scale it soon and surprise us, as our visibility is poor to that side."

"You mean us to dump the piss pots on them?" South laughed.

"It will keep them from trying to scale that side of the hill." South left and Dale took the watch from the south. "Any Wizardry that will be of use to us?"

"I will put oil on the fire and at night, throw some powders on the fire to change the color of the flames. We must frighten the Orcs as we signal for help. And of course, I shall visualize myself surviving the battle."

Away to the east, Gwindor dove beneath some low growing holly where Galadhir and Gib had already crawled. He was breathing heavily and sweating more than was normal, and even an Elf would sweat greatly after the run had had just finished. Gib and Galadhir looked at him with concern.

"It is the poisoned wound," Galadhir said, "We were fortunate to find beneficial plants...but..." Galadhir did not have to continue. It was an area long ago settled by Elves, and their careful plantings had spread to the wild, but even with proper herbs, they understood that Gwindor needed more healing than they could provide.

None of them were unscathed. Galadhir had received arrow wounds and one rather serious sword slash to the left arm. It made drawing a bow painful, but that did not matter, as they had run out of arrows long before. Gib had taken arrow wounds as well, and though his light armor had prevented mortal wounds thus far, his right leg was wounded and tended to open and bleed again if he ran. 

"Leave me," Gib said, "My legs are not so long as those of Elves nor my body so light. Galadhir must get through. Together you might outrun them. I leave a trail of blood for them. Let me lead them away."

"No!" Gwindor hissed. "I cannot!" He could not let another one that followed him die. Gib was assigned as his partner, and not his subordinate, but it would still send Gwindor into despair if he died. It would make his sister sad as well. "I will not leave you to die or be taken by Orcs!"

"I do not wish anyone to sacrifice themselves, but we will all be taken by Orcs soon," Galadhir whispered, "We are coming close to the town, but we are close to the road coming from the mines as well."

"I wish we knew what had them all coming out of the mines. And...so many different sort of Orcs working together."

"The big ones' necks are hard to reach, I must settle for chopping at them piece by piece," Gib said. "It is hard work."

Gwindor brushed damp hair from his face. He wished he might just lie beneath the bushes and sleep. Galadhir put a cool hand to his face. "He is burning with fever. Gwindor, you took some new wound giving us time to hide."

"Yes. It could not be helped. Trust that they paid for it dearly."

"And so may you," Gib whispered, “he is bleeding from his side."

"No!" Galadhir whispered. "We must have something left that can be made a bandage." Gib and Galadhir searched their remaining inventory. They had lightened their packs and abandoned many things along the way, though Gib refused to leave the stove behind. They had already torn jackets to make bandages.

"If we had some remotely clean piece of cloth we might use a strip of his cloak to bind it to him," Gib suggested.

Gwindor was fading.

"Gwindor. It is only your spirit that fails you. You are Prince of a noble line of Elves and one thousand years old. You cannot allow these small wounds and filthy Orcs to be your end. We will get through, somehow. You will..."

Gwindor laughed weakly, his eyes closed. "Alas, my mother is only Sylvan."

"You seem no less noble to me," Gib said.

Galadhir put dagger beneath shirt and brought out a length of bandaging. Gib gazed at Galadhir steadily and they both nodded understanding. Gib lifted Gwindor's blood soaked shirt to press the bandage to the wound as Galadhir cut a strip of cloth from Gwindor's cloak. The bandage was bound tightly to Gwindor's torso and then as Gib redressed his own wound, Galadhir gave Gwindor a drink from their shared waterskin.

"We were lucky those others crossed the river earlier. I thought that entire lot would be on us, but they passed us by," Gib said.

"Lucky for us," Gwindor whispered, "but bless the spirits of those they do find."

There was a thud nearby and then another. "Orcs!" Galadhir hissed, "Get up! Gwindor! On your feet! Gib!"

Galadhir's sword flashed from its sheath and took some of the bush with it as Galadhir rose. Two Orcs lay on the ground, with primitive arrows in them, but more Orcs were advancing, their stride casual and unhurried. Galadhir did not know from where the arrows had come, but staggered back from the bodies, feet dancing around the bushes.

Gib stood, steadily with his right leg tightly bound again. He glanced along the road, which in this area was only a dirt path. "We will have to fight our way through!"

Another arrow flew, from somewhere in the trees, and took the Orc that most obviously blocked the road with a short through the eye. "Fly fools! The arrows do not grow on the trees ready made!"

"Bless our father, if our brother does not stop talking of the sea and departs, our father will have no heirs left!"

"Lenaduiniel! She is here!" Gib called. He ran toward the next Orc and put his ax to its neck.

The leaves rustled above.

Gwindor drew his sword and followed Gib. Galadhir called from behind. "I have your back! Fly! Fly!"

They cut their way through the Orcs that attempted to block them from reaching the road. Gwindor summoned what strength remained in him and slew many Orcs with his sword. Gib took nearly as many with the swings of his ax. Galadhir ran behind, making sidesteps to keep the Orcs behind in sight, and slashing at them when they closed in. From above, Lenaduiniel shot her arrows. She did not have unlimited supply, but she made effort to choose her shots well.

And then they came to a place where the line of trees broke and the Orcs were thick about them and seemed desperate to keep them away. They were at the crossroads, one path leading east to the mines and the other somewhat more southerly leading to the settlement of Newhaven.

The Orcs were most desperate to keep them from the mines, perhaps, the Rangers thought, not understanding that the Dwarf and Elves wanted only to escape them and get to the town. In truth, the Orcs were concerned with protecting that which they named Precious Things and had a great fear of loosing them to the Elves.

The Rangers became more desperate than before. The trees had thinned and so Lenaduiniel was forced to reveal herself or give no more aid to her brother and his companions. She chose of course to give up her branch-walking and jumped from the trees in her blue gown and grey cloak. She drew a scavenged Orc sword from her back and joined the battle, though her sword mostly was used to block blows; Lenaduiniel did not have much skill with swords.

The odds seemed to be four against a myriad. Gwindor was fevered with poison and soon Lenaduiniel also had wounds. And then Gib fell and the others knew the wound was mortal. They said to each other, "Then let us die here and not let the Orcs take his body and defile it, for this Dwarf was surely an Elf-friend and dear to us."

And just as they thought they would perish, a horn sounded and they heard many hooves beating and coming closer. The Orcs scattered, frightened off by the signs of reinforcements from the town. Lenaduiniel threw herself over Gib, though his body was cut nearly in half.

The Dwarf was unable to speak, but there was still some small life left in him and he looked into Lenaduiniel's eyes. She looked on him kindly, then bowed and kissed his lips. Gib received the kiss and sent his last breath into Lenaduiniel's mouth.

Gwindor started screaming. Galadhir looked to the Orcs watching from a distance and to Gwindor and thought him mad. He seemed he might start swinging his sword at trees, and for an Elf of the wood, that was a definite sign of madness.

The hoof beats came faster and louder and then the horses could be seen, five of them, but only one rider. He made a call and the horses halted. "Come! Ride!" Called the rider wearing a richly made green cloak. The others all knew him an Elf by his voice, but his accent was strange to them.

"We will not leave his body!" Gwindor shouted.

The rider threw off his cloak, revealing long brown hair streaked with red and gold and more rich clothing that hardly seemed suitable for travel or battle. "If the Lady would hold my cloak," he said as it fluttered toward Galadhir. Galadhir tossed the cloak to Lenaduiniel. The strange Elf drew a sword and it glowed bright blue. "They are so stubborn at one thousand," he said to himself and then, to the others more loudly and firmly, "wrap the body tightly and seat it on my horse, and then mount. You will all ride, even you girl-Elf, I know for a fact both your brothers ride and the shapely legs of a female Elf are nothing I have not seen before!"

The other three Elves then watched in shock as the stranger proceeded to silently and efficiently dance from Orc to Orc, smiting with his sword all those who did not run in terror, and never receiving a single wound.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is battle atop the hill.

# CHAPTER NINETEEN

As soon as the sun was low enough to turn the sky yellow and red, the Orcs began their attack on the hill to the west. They moved on the East side first, as Dale had predicted, but those Orcs that tried were splashed with every manner of waste that came from Men and the Orcs did not try to scale the eastern slope again.

As it grew darker, some attacks came from the north and south. The watch fires were burning brightly, sometimes green or blue or red, to frighten the Orcs and make a clear beacon for those who would aid them. The Orcs arrows flew first and then Orcs came, making charges up each slope.

The Orcs were repelled. All those who had been on watch were awake, one at each post used a bow and the others drove off Orcs with their blades. Behind the three there were other able-bodied people sharing out arrows and making spare weapons ready.

The North side of the hill was more heavily defended then; the amount of Orcs brought down by arrows caused those behind to slow as they climbed over the corpses, and the watchers could dart out between the fires to dispatch others with swords. Orcs were strong, but tended not to have formal military training, or if they once had, the training had not been advanced.

The Lady felt the south side was too weakly defended. That was where Tsuki and Dale were, and many Orcs reached the top of the hill there. Dale was kneeling with bow and a Man behind was feeding him arrows. Tsuki held South's common Mannish long dagger in his left hand, mainly to block blows, and held his own longer sword in his right hand, where it dealt much damage. Tsuki's other sword was wielded by South to great effect, as its size, sharpness, and weight complimented her own size and strength.

North came to them and said she had been sent by The Lady, as it seemed this side had more than it could handle.

"We're letting them get in close," Dale barked. Tsuki called his name and Dale loosed and arrow and hit the Orc about to step over the luggage-wall at close range. A kick from Tsuki as his dagger stabbed another Orc and the arrow-wounded Orcs fell backward down the hill, adding to the pile.

Dale shouted across to the Lady. "Hold all the arrows you can! They will whip these little ones into charging now and attack in force when they know we are out of arrows!"

North seemed horrified. It was true she had not considered what might happen that far in advance. They had started out with many full quivers, but larger Orcs would take several arrows to fell.

The Lord of the Hunt did seem to understand. He called back as he fought, "Let them get in close and attack together with blades. Send the bodies down the hill as obstacles. Send spare arrows west; they have more need of them!"

On the western slope, West defended with the women Willow and Rowan. Willow was young and slight and West's injury made his strikes less powerful. As well, the slope was the least steep and rounded, allowing Orcs to walk easily to the top. Fortunately, they had visibility enough to hit Orcs with arrows before they came close enough that none of the three had to use blades.

Kato had moved to the other side of the hill, where Fei was passing out arrows to the three archers. The lantern's beam searched out Orcs and blinded them as well.

The east side had its defenders, but they had less work, since the pots had been dumped and the slope was steep. Occasionally an Orc came that way, but Summons had sense to wait until Orcs were close and then push them over the sheer side of the hill.

The attack was well underway by the time it was dark and those at the top of the hill were unable to see how many Orcs might remain below. There came a lull in the battle. Some started to suggest the Orcs were defeated and that they should pack up and make a run for Newhaven.

"They are still out there!" Dale shouted, "They are so sure they will win at this point that they have decided to toy with us before the slaughter. Hold your arrows as long as you can and stay alert!"

Some in the middle questioned why the Elf was giving orders.

"Maple has more experience with Orcs than all of us combined," Laurel shouted, "and he did not have to abandon his horse to add his sword and bow to ours."

There was a scream and then voices at the west shouted. West was collapsed over the wall and Fei was between the watch fires, using his bowl-shaped pan as a shield and striking Orcs with his borrowed dagger, in effort to get down the hill. Rowan was shouting, "They took Willow!"

Dale threw down his bow and took up his sword. "North! Take my place!" He jumped over others to get to the west slope.

"Dale! Do not fight alone!" Tsuki called out. "North, I can manage this side, go with him."

"Some of you others, help West!" The Lady shouted.

Fei could see Willow's small frame and red hair illuminated by Kato's lantern. The Halfling tried his best to keep the light on her. Fei tried to reach her, but Orcs blocked his path and their long arms and swords had a greater reach than he did.

Dale leapt down and slashed the Orcs assaulting Fei in their backs. "Fei, defend the hill, move back," he called.

North came down the slope, following Dale over the Orc corpses. The beam of light moved over them. "I cannot see her!" Kato called, "I think she was pulled toward the south!"

Willow was pulled into the cover of trees by her hair and thrown down to the ground. She called out once, "Help!" but her answer was an Orc foot in her belly. The pain was sharp and she gasped to draw a breath.

"It is not even an Elf," some rough Orc voice said. Willow knew then that they must want Dale and had taken her for her red hair.

"It is a woman. She smells fresh. We will have fun playing with this one."

A whip snapped. "I will have her first!" The Band Leader grabbed Willow and slit her gown with his knife, scratching her skin along the way. "These women wear too many garments."

Willow tried to twist from his grasp and reach her knife, but she saw some Orc hand toying with the blade and knew they had thought to take it from her.

"Willow! We are coming!" North called.

"Now be silent again," Dale whispered. "They see well in the dark, but not quite as well if you do not move."

The Leader positioned himself above Willow as the others looked on. Willow thrashed to be free of the large Orc. She saw a taller Orc step up beside the Leader. He spoke in the garbled Common Speech all Orcs used to speak to those in other clans. "If your breed instinct is so strong you must find a hole to stick it in while your Orcs are penetrated by Men swords up on the hill then you are not fit to lead them!" The tall one smacked the Leader in the head with the broad side of his sword; he was Marduk.

Marduk looked down at the girl and then at the other Orcs. "You cannot tell a girl from an Elf warrior and your Leader has no faith in this battle! Follow me, Marduk!" He snapped his own whip. "Go to the south side of the hill! There is tree cover on the ground and we know Death-Shadow's Man-pet is there with his swords. You will face him next or I will be at your heels with my sword!" Marduk made some poses with his sword.

"We do not have to follow you!" one Easterner said, "Our Leader still lives and he gave us fresh girls to play with."

"We will have better play soon! And as for this sorry maggot..." Marduk plunged his sword into the fallen Orcs's chest. "Up the south slope now! I will not waste smarter Orcs. You face the Easterling swords!"

The Orcs ran.

Marduk stooped over the girl and scanned the darkness for movement. He saw the fire and motion on the hill and a few Orcs making plans below. Most of the Orcs from the western side he had just sent south. "Girl, is Death-Shadow carrying a message for the Rangers?"

"I...no...I do not know what you mean," Willow cried.

Marduk put a knife to Willow's upper left arm. "The pain will clear your head.” He drew the knife over the skin to make a shallow cut.

It was true that the pain gave Willow focus. "I do not know what you are asking," she whispered.

"The Elf and his Man and the Halfling...where did they come from? Are they Rangers?"

"Please, let me go."

"Will Death-Shadow come for you? Are you precious?"

"I have already come," Dale said, though he did not move.

"Dog!" Marduk called loudly. He pulled Willow to her feet and put up his sword defensively.

"Big and smart are you?" Dale sang, "Makes no difference. Call your little Mine-Dweller. I'll kill you both if you do not let her go."

Marduk growled. "That is no bargain, Elf. Death-Shadow hunts Orcs and kills them whether they have prisoners or not. I will not release her on your word that you may not kill me."

"I have never sought Orcs. Right now, I seek only the girl. Let her go and we will run back to the hill and kill your kind fairly in battle."

Dog came scampering over the grass. He saw Dale clearly and raised his bow. "There are two there," he said as he aimed.

"Send her now!" Dale shouted in Goblin and then repeated in the Common Speech as he snapped his whip.

"Take her if you can, or offer me something for my prize. I won her fairly from this one." Marduk indicated the dead Orc nearby.

"Let my companion take her then, and I will remain to settle our differences."

"You bargain like an Elf," Marduk spat. That was to say that Dale did not negotiate well at all.

"Let her go now, maggots, and I may oil my whip handle before I stuff it in you...you aren't even worth unlacing my pants, though you'll be sure to taste Elven sword before I am done with you."

Marduk laughed. "You and your Man-pet working for the Rangers? What do they want with us? What do they know? Are you carrying a new weapon to the horse-boys or your new King?"

"Now now, you have not given me anything yet and you do not look like you have earned as many scars and trophies as I have...but I will tell you this: My 'Man-pet' is not only a Ranger but a Wizard, and if you do not want Elves, Rangers and Wizards coming down on you, then give me the girl and run off now. You saw the strange fire on the hill. It was a signal and we have reinforcements on the way. You will be dead by dawn if you do not flee. Send her!"

"She is precious to you?" Marduk demanded, his grip tight on Willow's bleeding arm.

Dale did not know how to respond.

"Is that why Death-Shadow kills Orcs? Did some Orc play with a female known to you? Is this one precious? Will you kill many Orcs to free her?"

"Yes. I would kill many Orcs to free any person who was your prisoner. I know how Orcs like to play. I cannot let you play with her!"

Marduk shoved Willow toward Dale. "She is unspoiled, only cut. Small ones like this are only useful to weak Orcs who cannot find better sport."

"Only cut? Fancy yourself a noble among Orcs, do you? You smell like all the rest. Believe you are not spoiling for fresh meat and play, shall I? Or is your pet there more skilled than I imagine?" Dale switched to Goblin and spoke to Dog, "Did the Wizard use the Men's females in spawning these big ones?"

"What did he say?" Marduk barked to Dog.

Dog told him.

"Do not answer the Elf!"

"Yes, yes, quite sensitive there. What new sport have you found that has all the clans working together? Most unusual, yes? I know you are up to something."

"And your forest men and wizards are up to something. I have sent your female away, now face me in combat, if you are not afraid. I still do not see what makes the Northerners fear you, Elf!"

Dale laughed. "I told you, I do not seek Orcs to kill them. If you want me so badly, try getting up the hill alive."

Dog loosed an arrow, but Dale had already darted away. Dale found North and Willow crawling slowly toward the hill; it was the way he had advised North to move in proximity to the Orcs. "Get up and run," Dale told them, "Call out that we are friends."

"Aid us! We have Willow! We are coming up," North called.

Rowan and Fei were at the western post. Rowan embraced Willow as she came to the top of the hill. The Lady turned from her own battle momentarily. "Willow?" she called. Dale caught her gaze and nodded to her. Willow would be well, eventually. She could have suffered worse things at the hands of Orcs.

"North, thanks," Dale said, "they probably need you on this side now."

"Dale," Tsuki called, "If you are well, we could use help here!" The attacks from the south had grown more frequent and frenzied. Dale rushed to aid Tsuki and South with his sword. Kato was also there, using his lantern to blind Orcs as they ran up the hill. "Were you injured?" Tsuki asked Dale, his voice strained by the effort of fighting off Orcs.

"Not at all. Skirmish below between Orc Bands. They have cleared the west side for the most part and those that were there have come to this side. They wanted to send more Orcs against you."

"Me?"

Dale stabbed one of the Orcs and then kicked the dying Orc from his sword so he could attack the next. "Perhaps later."

"Later," Tsuki agreed.

Attacks from the north and south were both increased and several times Orcs got over their luggage-wall, because four or more would charge through the fires at once. Those defending the hill were beginning to tire and arrows were in short supply. Some of the defenders, like West, had been injured or even poisoned. East and Black were working on preparing bandages and healing herbs. Ash's fiancée cared for Willow so that Rowan could return to her post. Some others that had weapons or who were able moved forward so that the previous defenders could take time enough to treat a wound or rest a moment before returning to the battle.

Morale was getting low again. Some spoke of running. So far, there had been no deaths, though West and The Lord were seriously wounded. They held off the Orcs successfully because the slope of the hill gave them an advantage, but dawn was hours away, there were almost no arrows remaining, and there seemed no shortage of Orcs.

Below, the Orcs were plotting, but the fact that there were so many Orcs worked against their side, as many Orcs meant many competing Leaders and Chieftains. They did not agree on strategy, especially as none of them seemed to make progress in taking the hill.

At the south side, the Chieftain had been killed and the Leaders had not found one amongst themselves that all would follow. At the north, the Chieftain did not really understand why they had come to this place and he tired of having the disadvantage in fighting an uphill battle. He wanted some meat or some sport and did not want to fight the Men without any reward.

The Chieftain called out, "We will charge them all together!"

The Band Leaders grunted their dispassion.

The Chieftain continued to try to convinced Orcs to follow him. "Rush the hilltop! Take prisoners! Have meat and sport! Let other Orcs worry about forest men plots. If Rangers come, we shall have sport with them!"

The Orcs of the north side cheered, rallied by their Chieftain.

On the hill, The Lady saw the Orcs massing and cheering. "To me! To me! They are charging the north slope!"

"We cannot leave our rear unguarded," Tsuki said.

Dale gave a nod, "South, Fei, Kato, stay with him, I will go help the others."

"Archers ready!" The Lady planned to spend their last arrows in slowing the charge by bringing down the Orcs' front line.

On the south side, the Leaders were still arguing. Marduk had fifteen followers. He had gained others, but their corpses now decorated the hill. Some of his Orcs were injured, though not badly enough that he would have to kill them. He was confused by his meeting with Death-Shadow.

Marduk strode over to the other Leaders. "My band found Death-Shadow and we have been tracking him from the road in the north. It is not enough to kill him or these Men. We must learn what they know of the Precious Things. We must learn what the forest Men are planning! I will not send the rest of my Orcs to decorate the hill with their corpses! I will lead my band away. When the Rangers arrive, many of you will die, but my band will survive and continue our mission. We will follow Death-Shadow and attack in a place where we can win!"

"You are too weak to take the hill. You should not lead!"

"Say that when you have not failed at the same task," Marduk retaliated.

An Orc ran to the Leaders and reported that on the north side there was a charge ongoing. Some Orcs decided to go to the north side. A few stayed on the south side to wait. Marduk lifted a bow from a dead Orc and called to his band. "Take what you want or need from the dead ones. They do not need their things anymore. We will go hunt meat and tend our wounds so that we can stay strong and fight another day!" Marduk took some pieces of armor and a knife from the dead and strode south. When he left, several more joined his band and followed.

Atop the hill, the defenders were fighting for their lives. There were Orcs on the hilltop and everyone was fighting. They were beating Orcs with cook pans if they had no proper weapons. One man was beating an Orc with some other Orc's disembodied arm.

"Get your knees and elbows in their groin," North called out, "They have organs like Men!" Many Men and women were taking serious injuries, but the Orcs took as many or more, because females had a different sort of pride than males, and when their kin were threatened they fought viciously.

Those who had training with swords felt responsible for protecting the others with them and so they fought heroically and beyond the ordinary limits of their bodies. They put all their will, emotions, and spirit into fighting and they retook the hilltop and defended their fallen companions so that the Orcs could not have their bodies, but the battle was not yet over.

The remaining Orcs all gathered between the road and the hill and were angry with their failure to take old Men and women protected by a few others. They made one more charge at the north slope.

All those who remained able put themselves between the Orcs and those who were dead or injured and fought with whatever weapons they had, and even with feet and fists. And then a horn sounded and Dale called out, "There are riders coming to our aid! They are Rangers!"

The Men and Women cheered and many Orcs fled, but some became angrier and bitter, knowing they would not take the hill and have their meat, and they struck out to spite their enemies. In her brightest moment of hope for her people, she who had led them, and day and night wielded her sword gracefully was wounded and fell.

And so the Rangers came, both Men and Elves on horseback, and rode up the hill with their torches and bright swords, and smote the Orcs. Some number of them continued to give chase to the Orcs, chasing them down over the plains with their horses, while the rest tended to matters on the hilltop.

The people were awed by their rescuers, come at the last possible moment, and they were greatly grieved, for though others had died, no loss seemed as tragic as Their Lady.

And one among them asked, "Who shall lead us?"

"I will be your leader and you will follow me," a Man said. He had come with the Rangers and was their Captain, Anto he was called, though it was not his formal name. He swung down from his white horse in his sharp blue and grey clothing and the blood and gore did not seem to touch him.

Anto bent over The Lady and he spoke her true name, for he knew it well. And then he looked up and called for his healer. "The Lady yet lives," he told her people, "The wound is severe, but trust that I will do everything that can be done."

Willow was led to him and she cried for The Lady. Anto saw that Willow was wrapped in a cloak and that her garments were torn and immediately he embraced her, though the blood of the battle covered her cloak and hair. Willow wept and Captain Anto, who was truly her father, promised that his family would never be separated again.

Dale stood at the northern side of the hilltop, where everyone else was lying or seated and he watched the riders chasing Orcs below. He recognized some. They were the sons of the Elf-lord in whose house he had recovered from his long ordeal with the Orcs and he thought them so perfectly what Elves were supposed to be. They had long brown hair and grey eyes, which was the most common coloring in Elves, and they moved with a strange grace so that even slaying Orcs seemed like dancing.

The others who saw Dale standing there would later say he had looked as if a song should be written of him. Maple, they called him. Some of them had fought against him a day ago and others had doubted they should take his orders, but beside Their Lady, Maple was the most beautiful and heroic, they said. He had gone down from the hill as if into the underworld itself and brought Willow back to them. He had slain Orcs on nearly every side of the hill. And when he stood there after the battle, in moonlight, with his braids falling loose and whipped by the night wind, his hair seemed a banner and his apparent vigil a sign that the night was not lost and their banner yet waved.

Dale did not know what the others thought of him. He looked out into the night and felt awed by the other Elves, who were older or more noble of birth. He felt again that he was very unlike a normal Elf and that perhaps he should never be like other Elves. Dale leaned heavily on his sword, then crouched, rested his forehead on the hilt of his sword and closed his eyes.

Tsuki saw him there and wanted to go to him, but was distracted by others, and so it was the Elves who came and led Dale away.

Kato was the first of his companions Tsuki found again, though it was Kato who found him. Kato looked up, grimaced rather, and asked Tsuki if he was well. "I will survive."

"That is good."

"And you?" Tsuki asked. Kato looked a bit pale and held his arms tightly folded over his chest.

"I'm fine...well, I did lose a finger, but it was only the little one and I cannot imagine that I truly needed it, and I did not even lose it really, I have it right here, it is just that it is completely severed from my hand!" Kato unfolded his arms and held the little finger that had been cut from his right hand aloft in his left. The hand from which the finger had been cut was wrapped with bandaging.

"Does it hurt?" Tsuki asked.

"Not really. It hurt a great deal at first, but then I just stopped feeling the pain."

"I saw that happen to others during the war," Tsuki said, "Your body has blocked the feeling, but it will return. You should inquire if any of these healers have some remedy that will alleviate pain."

At that, one of the Rangers approached and asked if either were injured such that they required treatment. Kato indicated that another Ranger had spoken to him already and Tsuki said that he would tend his own wounds and that he did not believe he had been poisoned. The Ranger next asked if they were able to ride and if they had horses.

"If the Orcs have not found them, our company has two horses and a pony," Kato answered.

"The Orcs did not take them," the Ranger told them, "They are found and on the road near this hill now."

"That is good to hear," Tsuki sighed.

"If you would give me your names for our record you are free to go, if you need no assistance."

They gave their proper names and then Tsuki added, "We must see to our companions, but we two are whole and if we can be of assistance to your people, let us know. It was our intention to ride to Newhaven."

"If you wait until some of our number departs you may have an escort. We arrived here as soon as we could; there was a separate disturbance involving Orcs to the east of Newhaven in the highlands and we could not muster enough Rangers within Newhaven to ride to aid you before we did, though we spotted the signals earlier."

"The other disturbance, do you know if it involved a small party of Rangers passing the mines?"

"The disturbance I spoke of was further south, but I think I heard some word of such an incident. Perhaps some other one here knows more. But as I was saying, there were wains sent out that have not yet arrived and we will use them to transport those who are not able to ride and the dead to the settlement. As soon as they are loaded, we should ride back as escort to them and you are welcome to ride along with our party. There may still be Orcs nearby."

"Thank you, we most likely will continue to the settlement with you Rangers," Tsuki said, only glancing to Kato to see that he agreed. The Ranger left them and Tsuki said, "Have you found Fei or Laurel yet? I recall you and Fei being nearby...until the Orcs were on the hilltop and I lost sight of you both in the fighting. I have not seen Laurel in quite some time. Do you know if she is well?"

Tsuki and Kato both scanned the hilltop, but it was not easy to see which person was where, as it was dark, both the dead and injured still lay on the ground, those who tended them were bent low, and there were many Rangers walking about now. Kato said it would be easier if he had his lantern, but he had lost it when his finger was taken.

Eventually they came upon their companions. Fei was lying on the ground as if injured and Laurel was tending to him. "He will be well, I think," she said and Laurel did not seem harmed in any way. "There is a sword wound on his shoulder that may be poisoned and he has taken a glancing blow to the head, but I am confident that I can do what is necessary to make him well."

Kato explained about his missing finger; Tsuki suspected it was going to become of his new favorite tales to tell, along with all his sexual exploits. Tsuki removed his garments, but for his pants and used the water the Rangers had provided to Laurel to clean his wounds. He had several, but none were serious. Tsuki was confident in his skill as a swordsman and had received the wounds late in the night, when all had been fighting in close quarters and blocking might have sometimes meant wounding the ally beside him.

Tsuki told Laurel that the horses were found and asked if Fei would be able to ride. "He was conscious minutes ago. I will not let him rest too long. I suspect reclining in some manner of cart as it wobbles over the old road may feel worse than riding, though neither will seem comfortable to him."

"I have visited Newhaven before," Kato said, "It is a strange place, but I am confident we can secure a place to stay and that we can afford to remain several days while we mend and rest."

"I saw Dale, but he went off with those Elves," Tsuki said. He reached for some of the bandaging to dress his wounds, one slash to his chest and several on his left arm. "If he does not show up, I will pack Nightmare and attempt to guide the beast. I should attempt to salvage our belongings from this mess when I have dressed my wounds. You seem unharmed, Laurel, will you help, or is there other work for you to do?"

"I am able to work," Kato said insistently, "it is only a finger. I should want to look for my things and perhaps collect some Orc trophies. Those will make fine gifts for guests I imagine and lead to interesting tales. I had never been in a battle before tonight...well, except for the other night when we were captured, but that was a lot less bloody."

"Quite," Tsuki said, "Come. Let us see what we can salvage and go to the horses. I shall need to buy new clothes again in Newhaven. This was my new jacket." Tsuki held the garment for them to see and it was both slashed and bloody.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two couriers and their two parties of Rangers are met in the house of Beryl.

# CHAPTER TWENTY

By the King's Calendar the Autumn Equinox fell at the middle of the year as well as the end of a month and was followed by several intercalary days of festival, so when the Rangers escorted the survivors and fallen of the Battle of the Hill, they entered Newhaven amid celebration that had commenced the evening before.

The settlement of Newhaven was built over and around the ruins of an ancient city which in the Common Speech meant Safe Place of Crossing, or perhaps Place of Safe Crossing. It was so named, because it sprawled over the meeting of river and tributary as well as the meeting of three roads, coming from the north, east and south. Newhaven was an island of relative safety in a sea of wilderness, containing various bridges, works of earth and stone meant to control the rivers, and more than one crossroad.

It was the river that had destroyed the previous city, more than wars or famines or disease, though past dangers had affected the ancient city. Now the stone and timber skeletons of the ancient city had been grafted with new wood and cordage and fleshed out by planks and textiles, so that where the flood had entirely washed away ancient foundations, tents and booths lined the muddy streets, previous ground level rooms had been dug out for use as stables and the amount of rigging and sailcloth used in completing or adding second and third stories made it seem the buildings were all remnants of ships long ago washed up by the river.

By night, the slightest glow from a candle could make a show of one's actions in silhouette on the walls for all the neighbors to see and sounds was carried easily through canvas walls and so it was locally considered quite dishonorable to reveal what one learned by chance and dense nature of the settlement, but blackmail was a common occupation.

There had been no indigenous population prior to the war. The war and floods had driven survivors elsewhere, but immediately after the defeat of the Dark Lord, in the months in which old kings had awaited burial and new kings their coronations, or in some cases marriage, the ruins had been reinhabited and expanded with their peculiar mode of construction. Those that lived here now had immigrated from many areas. They were failed farmers from the lost kingdom between the rivers to the northwest, or disenchanted shepherds from the highlands to the southeast, stray Elves whose companions had departed or planned to depart to the west, young Dwarves who wondered if the world offered more than their mountain homes, a few Halflings such as Kato who had previously lived among the Big People as they called them and who had wandered down the trade road, veterans from various armies who had no home and had not wished to become Rangers and those who were Rangers posted here, and many Men from the East and South whose lands were now in tentative alliance with the High King and who wished to explore the west.

They had all brought some part of their culture to Newhaven and their skills. Various moats had been made to control the river as well as future invasions, and new devices and earthworks had been made to keep the river from flooding the present settlement. They were making new culture of their own. As the group from the hill came into the city it was early morning, after the night of the equinox, but many venders and barkers were already about, advertising their wares or shows that might be seen or businesses they wished newcomers to patronize. There were hand-painted advertisements as well, posted on every available surface, telling those on the streets where they might find lodging, food and what were purported to be the best venues to see various magicians, musicians, actors, dancers and singers.

Many of the vendors and posters alerted the newcomers that today was Ring Day. It was a curious and newly established holiday, the Rangers familiar with Newhaven told the others, meant to celebrate the fall of the Dark Lord in some manner, though it had happened in an entirely different season.

It seemed to Tsuki surprising that the defeat of the Dark Lord was already over a year past, but he realized also that there had been months of burials and celebrations and state affairs to attend to before some soldiers had been dismissed and even those who had decided to go to train as Rangers had not traveled quickly, but leisurely, as if grateful there were no longer forced marches or allies which they must race to aid.

"Fifty copper rings for a gold coin!" A vendor called out.

"Silver rings! Made by Dwarves!"

"Join the festivities!"

"Good Luck!"

"Real gold rings! Elvish script!"

"Toss rings to the paraders!"

"Give them to sweethearts!"

"I think I might buy some," Tsuki said. He had slipped from Nightmare as soon as they reached the bridge over the moat, as his control over the animal was uneasy at best and was now leading the two horses by their reins. "We will be here several days I think; we should not do anything to make ourselves enemies."

"We need to find some place to stay," Laurel said. She was riding Moon-halo and  supporting Fei before her, as he had been in and out of consciousness and complained of some pain and dizziness.

"I am just a little worried about that," Kato said from his pony, "I know a place that I could recommend, but I had not anticipated being here during the holidays and am afraid lodging might be more expensive or altogether unavailable."

Tsuki observed the various booths and their venders. He had a suspicion that better deals might be found closer to the center of the city and that newcomers were taken advantage of, but the prices did not truly seem more than he was willing to pay. He approached one vendor and placed two gold coins minted and stamped by Elves on the board across the front of the booth. "I will give you these two gold coins for one of those gold rings, a dozen of silver and fifty of copper." The amount Tsuki asked was, according to the advertised prices, one gold coin short, but Tsuki suspected each ring was so thin and cheaply made that each cost less than one coin of the corresponding metal and that the vendor would still make a profit.

The offer was accepted without argument, perhaps the vendor saw that Tsuki could figure the cost of the rings, or he saw the shapes of the bodies on the wain that passed and had sympathy. The rings were counted out and strung together and the coins received in exchange.

As Tsuki was turning to rejoin the convoy, he heard someone call to him. He saw Lenaduiniel coming toward him, from the other side of the street and greeted her hesitantly. "But why are you here now? Have you had word of your brother?"

"I have news...but do not tell me Dale is lost."

Tsuki smiled slightly. "No. Dale is well enough. He has ridden with some Elf-Lords known to him and left me with his uncooperative beast. He said that Gwindor might be near and in some trouble, but you can see we were in no position to ride to his aid."

Lenaduiniel bowed her head and fidgeted with the ring on her left hand. Tsuki saw it and knew it was the same ring he had given to Gib.

"What happened? Was it Gib with him?"

"He is dead," Lenaduiniel said as she lifted her head. Her voice came out as if in laughter but then suddenly her expression changed to grief and tears flowed from her eyes. Tsuki embraced Lenaduiniel and held her as she sobbed.

Tsuki did not know what he could say, but he also felt sad.

After a few minutes passed, Lenaduiniel straightened and took a cloth from a pocket to dry her face. "I am sorry," she said, "I was sent to meet you, as we knew you would be coming with companions. Are these your companions now?"

Tsuki went through the introductions, saying that Lenaduiniel had been known to him since the war and that her father was an Elf of some nobility, that Kato was a merchant he was escorting, that Laurel was their healer and Fei one that served as their cook but was a scholar that hoped to learn of the west and write their accounts.

"But how did you know we would come?" Tsuki asked.

"Beryl said a bird told him."

"Do you mean Beryl the Minstrel?" Kato asked.

"Lucky Beryl of the mounted spear soldiers?" Tsuki asked.

"Do you perhaps refer to a Man in a green cloak?" Laurel asked.

When they realized they all knew one named Beryl, they exchanged more detailed descriptions. Kato had seen the Minstrel perform in Newhaven on a previous visit and said his show was most strange but popular and that Beryl seemed to be an Elf. Tsuki said the Beryl he knew had been a mercenary and that he had appeared to be a Man. Laurel said that she had heard of a Man in Green her people sometimes mistook as one of their own in the wood or fields and that by some accounts he called himself Beryl. They all agreed that he was tall, his hair was brown, and his eyes were remarkably green, like the stones of which Elves were particularly fond.

"I think it best you meet Beryl yourself, though I am certain he is an Elf and also possessed of many talents, perhaps even passing himself off as a Man," Lenaduiniel said, "He has said you may stay with us in exchange for doing a few chores and that he will see all of your needs are met. Gwindor is at his house now, recovering from poisoned wounds, and our other companion as well. I think it best you meet that one for yourself as well."

Laurel said they should tell the others where they could be found, and they stopped South as she was riding by. She had suffered some wounds, and looked as exhausted and in need of a bath as all who had come from the hill, but she was among those surviving and still able to ride. Laurel and Lenaduiniel both explained to her that they would be at the house of Beryl, who was well known in Newhaven, in the east part of the city.

Lenaduiniel had already been in the city since the previous morning and was able to lead the way. As they went, she explained briefly that her brother, Gib and another companion had traveled by the more easterly trade roads to Newhaven and that she had tracked them, branch-walking almost entirely. She had helped them secretly when she was able, and avoided the Orcs, because they had not been seeking just one Elf or searching trees. Dale had given her the idea of disguising her scent and so she confessed she had worn a garland and garters fashioned from fresh wild grasses and fragrant bulbs. She said that out of necessity Gib's body had already been buried, but as Gwindor and his companion were still recovering themselves there had been no ceremony. She suggested they might perhaps visit his place of burial when everyone was rested and sing him a proper lament. And Lenaduiniel promised that soon, when the others had had opportunity to wash and eat, they might all exchange stories. She had something she wanted to discuss with Dale in particular, she said.

As soon as they viewed the district that was on the east of the larger river and north of the road that continued from the bridge that crossed it they noticed it was a settlement within the settlement. The posters that advertised holidays, goods and businesses were still posted on every surface, but the writing was of no system used in the west.

Lenaduiniel led them onto a side street that led further north. Here and there along the mud, they could see stones that were remnants of a former paved road. There were booths with venders selling noodles for breakfast, small pigs ran freely between the buildings, and though the businesses and residences seemed no more or less luxurious than the rest of the city, many rose two or three stories on well-crafted timber frames that seemed likely to survive floods or storms, or at least be easily reassembled afterward.

Beryl's house seemed one of the better preserved of the old buildings, though the truth was Beryl had done a lot of work to restore the first two levels to their former design and function. The walls of those floors were stone and mortar, with thick timbers set into gaps to frame interior divisions and exterior portals. The two top floors, making the total four, were framed in timber and enclosed in places by lathing and mud plaster and elsewhere by panels of canvas. Above the fourth floor there was a weathered copper roof that sloped toward the sides of the house. The windows had no glass, but all were fit with shutters. 

In the local manner, the ancient ground floor had been dug out and as if they all feared flooding, the lower chambers were not used for dwelling, except by animals. Beryl's house had at one time included lower cellars, and so these had been dug out as well a ramp now led from the street, through the old front entry, down into a stable where a number of horses were kept. Outside were many plants in large soil-filled containers; though few bloomed in this season all seemed to be flowering varieties. Slender trees stood either side the house and one now bore red and yellow apples; it seemed the trees must have stood from before the war, though not since the time of the former city.

A wooden ladder led to a balcony built before the old front windows of the second story and this was the current main entrance. There was a yard in the back as well, though it could not be seen from the street, and Beryl had a garden there with more flowering plants and fruit trees. The yard faced one of Newhaven's narrow canals, which was used for irrigation and waste disposal, this section of the water works was fed by a tributary flowing west and later joined other ditches and the moats and finally the larger river which washed the waste of Newhaven to the sea. Clean water for Beryl's house came from a cistern that collected rain in his yard, from a well on the street and from various contraptions hanging outside the windows, designed to collect dew.

As the five came to the house with the horses and pony Beryl opened the shutters and sitting in the window, swung his legs out onto the balcony. He looked down and counted. "The young Elf is not with you? I was hoping to meet that one."

The others looked up and saw that this did seem to be the same Beryl they all knew of. He was an Elf, but sometimes it suited his purposes to disguise the fact and even to hide his ears, dress as a Man and saddle his horse.

"Some other Elves took Dale with them. Rangers. I am sure he will find us," Tsuki said, "We have his horse and belongings."

"He does not strike me as the sort to abandon friends or duty either. I am sure we will see him. May I help you with the horses?" Beryl switched languages and called out in the Middle Kingdom speech, "You do not seem well, Friend, may I fetch a doctor or herbalist to you?"

Fei blinked slowly and looked up as the Elf vaulted from his balcony to the street. He had never met an Elf in the west that spoke his language, but he was awake now, even though his head hurt, and aware that the neighbors were immigrants from the east and some from the region he had lived in. "My education was more focused on the laws of nature, languages, and history, but if they know any remedies for injuries to the head I would be glad to see them."

"I shall make inquiries on your behalf," Beryl said. He pet Moon-halo's neck as Laurel was helping Fei from the horse's back. "Good to see you again," Beryl sang softly to the horse, "I think you will find old friends within my stable." Moon-halo was unburdened first and the gear tossed up onto the balcony.

Kato could not reach to put his things on the Balcony, even by tossing, and his hand was starting to hurt again. He was glad when Beryl offered help. "You are the Minstrel, are you not, but if so, how did you come upon the former companions of Tsuki and Dale?"

"I read the signs that there was trouble in that area and alerted the Rangers. They took me seriously of course. The Rangers here are wise enough to trust my advice in many things, but they did not have the numbers to go themselves and investigate, as many need their services, so I went myself, and found them, perhaps too late for one, but two of the three were saved, though, I had some help I had not entirely expected." He gestured to Lenaduiniel.

"Our host is being modest. I would have soon been dead as well, if he had not arrived just at the moment he did. We were not far from Newhaven by then, but that small distance was more than we could go alone. My father will be grateful, even if a Dwarf family must be grieved. Gwindor feared there would be no heirs left."

"I know of your father. He has a younger son, one that has been made Lord of a smaller wood east of the great river," Beryl said.

"Yes, a Lord of sorts, though at home he was already Prince." Lenaduiniel laughed, "he is my younger brother, but lately he speaks too fondly of the sea."

"I have really never seen what all the fuss is over departing for the west. Even if I did, I think I should never make the journey. Too many formers."

"Formers?" Kato asked.

"Former companions, former lovers, former wives. They were each enjoyable in their lifetime of course, and I think it is fair to replace those that have departed wholly, but I should dread having them all about at one time. Can you imagine?"

Kato laughed. "Err...I suppose it would be awkward to find all one's former lovers in one place."

"I have great faith in my talent, but I should not possibly be able to please them all." Beryl rolled his eyes and seemed to the others in thought as he calculated. "No, only counting the Elves and doubling or tripling up as it were I should still not be able to do it." He laughed, "I should hate to take them in turn, they would have to decide one to go first. Alas, happy as it sounds, I think it would be too much of a good thing. I shall remain. Perhaps I shall look up Lenaduiniel's younger brother." Beryl winked at Lenaduiniel, "I have done much to restore this city and they could use help there, I dare say. I trust one of your family would know how to tend the wood, but what of the river vale and the meadows...and there should be flowers."

"I am certain my brothers do know of tending wood," Lenaduiniel said flatly, "but should you visit, our kin will likely inform you that my brother has gone out walking with the Dwarf again. It seemed such a funny story...until recently. Here I am grieving for one of their race. They should rename our family Dwarf-Friends."

"I did not even know you had one brother until recently," Tsuki commented as he tossed the last of the gear to the balcony. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Just the two brothers that I know of. I suppose I like to speak of more cheerful things. The older one always broods so, and the younger rather became a sore point where my father was concerned. He was sent off to deliver a simple message and ended up following some Wizard on his mad fool quest, or so my father would complain of the other Elf-Lords that let him go, until the war was ended and we realized my brother had long been in the company of the new King. That one has a most distinguished line of decent, which even includes Elves, and of course, his Queen is Elven."

"I suppose I had not really paid attention to all the royal marriages."

Beryl laughed. "Tsuki, you seem greatly changed, but I remember you could pay attention to the minutest detail in sharpening swords or digging a pebble from a horse's shoe, yet you did not seem to see the relationships that were so obvious to others."

"I lacked in attention to detail, for I did not even notice you were an Elf."

"I am most certainly an Elf, and not a spirit that can appear what it is not, though I have learned to change my manner to be more fitting certain circumstances. Now, let us all go in. Climb through the window there. Lenaduiniel can show you the way and make introductions. I will go for more medicinal supplies and perhaps bring some food."

Tsuki and Laurel helped Fei up to the balcony and in through a window. Lenaduiniel helped Tsuki get the gear inside and then began to point out the features of the house and rooms they could use. Kato came in last and closed the shutters.

The interior of Beryl's house had perhaps more plants than the outside, kept in various pots near the windows or in deeper shade according to their needs. Most were flowering, but for a few that were grown for some part of the plant that had practical use. Rather than walls between the rooms there was lattice climbed by potted vines. One of these separate areas was for storing, preparing and cooking food and smelled of live flavorful herbs. The larger area accessible from the front and rear entrances seemed intended for dining and receiving of guests, as it had a large table and various unmatched chairs, a small couch and even some manner of floor tapestry. Presently though, the table was covered by both maps and decorative vessels in which flowers were arranged. A third smaller area seemed used for storage of said decorative vessels and maps, as well as shoes, outer clothing, paper and other things.

A ladder and a rope handrail took them all to the third floor, here there were more plants, though the rooms were divided by trained potted trees and paper screens. Arranging flowers was one of Beryl's many pastimes and sources of income but he also did various stage or street performances to earn money and had in one area a wardrobe filled with fanciful costumes and a mirror hung over a washstand and various musical instruments stored on shelves. The rear wall of this level was constructed of canvas panels so that the rooms might be opened to the rear yard. There was a railed balcony giving access to the top of the cistern, more plants, and to the yard by rope ladders.

Another room contained a stove, a tub for bathing and even had devices for lifting water from the cistern and draining the tub into a gutter below by a canvas hose. The rest of the space seemed used for further storage and for housing guests. At the present, a sleeping pallet had been placed in the dressing room as well.

Lenaduiniel indicated that they could draw water up from the cistern, heat it on the stove in provided pots and kettles and when finished unplug the hole in the basin to drain it. "There is even a spare curtain here for more privacy." She reached up and untied the rolled canvas flap and sealed off the bathing area. "Beryl says you will find various soaps and supplies on the shelves in the cabinets here and that there are smaller basins to wash standing or to do laundry, but he sends his laundry out, particularly if it has blood on it." Lenaduiniel frowned. Her hands had smeared Gib's blood onto Beryl's cloak when Galadhir had tossed it to her.

The dark-haired Elf came from one of the sleeping areas but said nothing.

Kato looked at Galadhir and then at Lenaduiniel and to the others. "I did not know it was the custom of female Elves to dress in trousers as the males do."

Lenaduiniel smiled. She had realized days before that Galadhir was not male, though her brother had not seemed to. She wished she had known whether Gib had realized. Lenaduiniel suspected he had, but kept the secret.

Galadhir said nothing but colored from embarrassment.

"Come now, I may climb the trees as well as the bushes but that does not mean I cannot tell the difference!"

"Is my brother awake?" Lenaduiniel asked.

"Yes," Galadhir said. As she spoke, Gwindor walked uneasily from his sleeping chamber. He wore only a pair of leggings of the sort that were meant to be worn beneath clothing in cool climates and not seen and so they all could see that he had many bandaged wounds, and his face seemed paler than Tsuki remembered it. He looked better than when Lenaduiniel or Beryl had joined him.

"I see my sister had been trying to spare my pride for some while, but I am a fool. I might have realized, except that an Elf who wishes to bathe alone has not seemed strange to me of late. I hope the disguise is convincing?"

"I am not certain that I would have noticed," Tsuki assured Gwindor.

"You did not even know Beryl was an Elf," Kato told him.

"Dale did not come? Is he well?"

"He is well as can be expected," Tsuki said.

"He is with Elves," Lenaduiniel said.

Gwindor looked at Tsuki. The gaze seemed strange to Tsuki; Gwindor was wondering if Dale had not had anyone to share with since leaving Stone Keep. Gwindor could not decide if Dale and Tsuki would have come to some arrangement. Of course sharing with Men was not the most usual, but Gwindor knew it was done and he knew Tsuki and Dale had been interested in each other, at least at some point.

"I think we all have a lot to discuss," Kato said, "but first, we must get clean."

"Fei should go first," Laurel said.

"Do you need help?" Tsuki asked.

"I can manage, if someone would draw the water and heat it for me."

"I can do that," Laurel said.

They agreed on an order to bathe and each took their turn. Beryl returned as Tsuki was bathing, after Fei had finished. He had brought food and promised they could all have some as soon as everyone was washed, to be fair. A pile of bloodied clothing was made and Beryl said he knew a Laundry that might be able to salvage the clothing.

"I had to take my cloak in. When I asked the Lady to hold it for me, I meant the one to whom I tossed it."

"He knew as well?" Gwindor asked as he sat on his sleeping pallet. "I suppose you really are a female Elf who put on the clothing of males to become a Ranger?"

"Yes. My name is Galadhiel."

“Leaf," Gwindor laughed, though weakly as he still was recovering from his wounds.

"In a matter of speaking," she said. Thought her name could be interpreted otherwise, Gwindor had taken it to mean Tree-star, and found the description of a leaf in the name.

"But if the Halfling would call only the males trees then it is a telling name."

When they had all washed and dressed in what clean clothing they had, they went down to the second floor to sit about the table. Tsuki had run out of suitable clothing, and so he wore some of the Eastern-like clothing he had worn when living with the Wizard and was dressed all in white.

Beryl opened the little waxed paper cartons and passed around bowls and eating sticks. He spoke as he was serving the food, saying that Fei sounded like he had more recently come from the East but that he suspected Tsuki had long lived in the west and that he was not sure if he had met another of his people before. He opened a carton of rice, saying that he had not seen it in many places but that it was grown in the west, only in the southern region where there was good farmland between the mountains there and the sea. "And they call this 'mein' or something...I am not sure I am saying it correctly, but it is just like dumplings or nudelen I suppose...although a different shape!"

"Noodles!" Kato cheered. "We know noodles. They are quite good."

Beryl smiled.

"Is it...just this one area where Men of the East live?" Fei asked.

Beryl sat down and allowed his guests to put food into their bowls. He had brought bread also, and there were pitchers of water and cider on the table. He continued to help his guests by pointing out those dishes that included meat. "And rice and noodles, I find, are quite suitable for Elves." He answered Fei then, having made certain everyone had what they needed. "It was my section of the city and when others settled here, though I lived here already, they moved to the other three quarters, but not the northwest, because this is the area closest to the mines, which are infested with Orcs these days. The Eastmen came more recently and some did move into other parts of the city, but as many still thought of them as those they had fought in the war, they felt safer keeping together and did not seem to fear the Orcs. I think they are good neighbors, as good as any in this city, but everyone here deals in stolen goods and practices some amount of blackmail."

"But that would include yourself," Kato said quietly.

"Well, perhaps not so much outright blackmail as suggesting that I know enough that I should not be crossed, and though I do not sell branded horses, I will breed them and sell their foals."

"It seems a most strange occupation for an Elf," Lenaduiniel said hesitantly.

"Uncommon, but I am an Elf and it is one of my trades, of which there are many. My passions of course being the flowers and music, that would include the vocal instrument. I am a singer."

Gwindor made a soft sound and Tsuki thought that the word ‘singer’ as Beryl spoke it in the Common Speech had some meaning to the Elves, but he did not know it. Truly, Beryl was suggesting to the other three the line of Elves from which he was descended.

"So are we all, but for those who crossed the sea and crossed back again and there are few of those left these days."

"Fewer still within a year, I expect," Beryl said, "but it is true they mingled their culture and their blood with others, as did many Elves who walked lands now sundered. Now even to the speaking races we seem perhaps of two sorts, those who take a visible role in their world and will go so far west as the sea and those who are said to love the wilderness and are called Sylvan, but Sylvan is a misleading term as it implies we all live within the wood or have always dwelled there. I wish our young Vale Elf were here, I should like to learn if one so young even knows where our people come from."

"Are you saying that you are a Vale Elf?" Lenaduiniel asked.

"No, My Lady, there is a more specific name in our history for my kindred, though we once could be counted as Vale Elves, as your mother's people were before they discovered their love of the wood. My people did travel east, as did your father's ancestors, although along a different path and at a later time. We dwelled in those lands which are now coastline, but which once were river valleys and lush land below the mountains and very far from the western coast of those days. For the most part, my people died in that land. Those that survived went to live with those people that would be your father's and mingled with them, so that their children would be counted among those Elves, but those that were already born and survived could only be counted as the last of a bloodline."

"Do you know what Beryl is speaking of, Tsuki?" Kato asked. "What is this part about sundering lands?"

"I know this legend. I know much lore," Fei said. "In the west, but on this side of the sea, there was a land that is now lost. In a great cataclysm it was swallowed by the sea. The present western shore is a remnant of that land and a great nation of Elves lived there and were the survivors of the lost land, but now that nation is diminished."

"Diminished but not lost. I come from the lands near the shore," Galadhiel said.

"A Green Elf. They called your kin Green Elves," Gwindor said to Beryl, "I apologize for not knowing you. I did not judge you to be so old."

"How old are you?" Kato asked.

Beryl laughed. "I stopped counting the years I had after five thousand, but I know I must be older than that, for not only do I remember the lands now sundered, but I remember crossing two chains of mountains to get there."


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dale rejoins the party, and important matters are discussed.

# CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Dale found Beryl's house late in the afternoon while the sun was still in the sky. He recognized the house by the directions and description given him; the amount of flowers made it stand out against the neighboring structures. Dale bowed and smelled the roses growing beneath the balcony and saw the horses through the open window and door of the first story. Dale adjusted the bundle slung from his shoulder, picked an apple from the nearby tree with thanks sung, and then entered the stable below the house. He saw Nightmare was well and sang to his horse to say it was a happy meeting. Dale fed Nightmare the apple.

He went through a gate in the rear of the stable into the yard behind Beryl's house. Dale saw the garden, the cistern, outhouse, and ditch. The ladder to the front balcony had been drawn up, but the ladder leading to the second floor from the yard leaned against one of the many balconies and Dale climbed up.

He was dressed entirely in new clothing, white linen shirt, grey velvet doublet and leggings, darker grey canvas belt across his hips, and canvas boots with pointed toes. Dale climbed the ladder and called out. "Hullo? Beryl?"

Beryl left his kitchen to open the rear shutters and Dale saw him for the first time. "We have been expecting you," Beryl said. He was presently dressed in clothing similar to Dales, though black in color.

"I'm Dale Maple."

Beryl smiled. "Yes. The Vale Elf. You are most welcome in my house. Your friends are all here."

Dale knew that Gib would not be with them, but he thought to himself that Gib had been one with whom Tsuki and Gwindor associated, and not specifically Dale's friend. As Beryl ducked back inside, Dale climbed in though the window and put down his bundle. Tsuki and Kato peered around the lattice and vines from the kitchen where they had been testing Fei's pan and boiling water for tea respectively, as well as listening to Beryl's lesson on how to prepare and bake cakes and breads that were filling and able to travel well. Laurel was sweeping. Fei was seated at the table writing with brush, ink and paper. The three other Elves were also seated at the table; Gwindor was looking at a map, Galadhiel was making arrows, and Lenaduiniel was doing some mending.

They were all known to Dale, except for Galadhiel and Beryl. They at least had been told of Dale.

"Dale!" Gwindor called, "It is good to see you looking well."

"A hot bath does wonders," Dale said.

"We were just going to have some tea," Kato said.

"Do you have your sword and whip?" Tsuki asked. "I found your bow and we do have Nightmare and your pack...though we may have lost your waterskin."

Dale stood gazing at Tsuki without speaking. He thought he might want to speak to Tsuki alone. He felt awkward meeting all these people again at one time. And Gwindor...he wanted to ask Gwindor a few things. "I had wondered if you found the bow. I made that bow. I did find some of my things and the rest is probably not very difficult to replace."

"We had some of your clothing, your cloak for example. It has been sent out to be laundered."

Dale nodded slowly and then made a bow to the group. "Hello. I am sorry that I did not tell you where I was going or find you sooner." Dale walked to the table and took a seat there, near Fei. "Beryl has welcomed me, so there is just one I have not been introduced to."

"Galadhiel, a Ranger lately out of river Forge."

"They spread rumors that I was a female Elf in disguise."

 "We have been informed that thou are a Ranger, Dale," Fei said slowly.

"For the best I suppose," Dale said quietly.

"We have had some chance to rest and exchange stories," Gwindor said, "but I think there are things we must discuss in more detail and sooner better than later, though there is time for a light meal and some rest if you need it."

Kato and Tsuki brought tea, cups, spoons, milk, honey, and some of the small breads and cakes Beryl had made. Beryl made himself busy in his kitchen while the others took tea and exchanged news with Dale. After those lately arrived had washed and found treatment for their wounds, the rest of the day had been spent taking inventory of their things and then replacing what had been lost and repairing what was broken. Fei and Laurel had already purchased some new clothing and Tsuki said that he would also need to buy some clothing before they left Newhaven; for the meanwhile, he had bought a pair of wooden shoes to walk in. When Dale had arrived, they had been helping Beryl with chores and continuing with repair of their gear.

"I met the sons of the Lord that sheltered me during my recovery. I do not know them intimately, but we had been introduced. They gave me news of their house and father and we exchanged stories of what each had done during the war and afterward. They insisted on the new clothing. I was able to learn where you had gone from some Rangers and I have already gone to visit some of those that fought with us. Willow will be well I think. The Lady and North were both seriously injured, but Captain Anto says they will receive the best care and will likely recover. Some others died. Rowan...she was...I saw her body." Dale shook his head. "I found some swords. Some seemed scavenged by the Orcs to begin with and of decent Mannish quality. I thought we might have need of them, or be able to sell them."

"Anything that can be stolen, scavenged or skimmed from supply lines has been or is sold in Newhaven," Beryl said as he joined them. "I dare say we even keep grave robbers in business."

"I should not desire to sell my finger," Kato said. He lifted his cup to drink, but somehow ended up pouring tea onto his shirt. "That is the second time I have done that today. I do not know what is wrong with me." Kato shrugged and then tried drinking again and no one answered to say why his hand did not hold the cup steady, though Dale stared at the bandage on his hand and twitched slightly.

"Well...perhaps they do sell body parts for some fell purpose, but I was referring to looted treasures," Beryl said.

"Oh."

"We stayed in a barrow recently, but saw no treasures," Tsuki confessed.

"Did I show you my finger, Dale?" Kato asked. "Would you like to see? I have it wrapped and packed in salt at the moment, to preserve it as a memento."

"No, that's fine. Keep it to yourself," Dale rasped.

There was a period of awkward silence and then Dale said, "I like this house very much I think. I have never been in an Elf house, except when I lived with my caretakers in the house of the Elf-Lord, but nobles do not live as others. My people did not make houses."

"Dale," Fei said, "You will tell me what you know of Elves and of Orcs for my accounts?"

"I...suppose, at some point. I do not mind telling stories. Perhaps the general information and no personal details."

"Personal details would be...acceptable."

"Perhaps. Do you record one's account now?"

"It is a report of the battle on the hill."

"Do you really not make houses?" Kato asked, "I suppose I never thought about it. Do Elves truly live in the wild then?"

"There are different sorts of Elves. My people were not considered the most noble. We built no cities and crafted no enchanted swords or jewelry. We did mostly live outdoors, but we planted groves and wove branches and tamed trees to the shapes we desired. And I recall we made a sort of fabric that was beaten from wood fiber. If there was a storm and the canopy of leaves was not enough to shelter us, we pitched canopies and tents within the trees or on the ground."

"I thought Beryl was telling us that you were not a Wood Elf," Laurel said.

Dale shook his head. "We planted groves, but did not live in a great forest. Our time was spent on the river or in the meadows near it. We mainly went up into the trees for shelter, though there is only so much shelter in firing arrows from the branches. Eventually Orcs will shoot up into the trees and bring their axes to the trunks...but as I said, I like this house. It is like having the outside on the inside. And yet it seems more defensible than a tree."

"I will will it to you when I depart to the west," Beryl said.

"You will?"

Kato laughed as Beryl was smiling. "Beryl has told us he never intends to sail to the west."

"My current post is much farther north and so I do not think it would be practical to cut more holes in our cabin." Dale looked to Fei's papers again. "What part do you write now?"

Fei read the section in his own language and then attempted to translate by saying, "this is the part in which the scholar who has, through series of mishaps, become a cook enters the battle, after the girl has been taken, and defends himself with a wok."

"Is there witty dialogue or description of the heroes?" Dale asked. "People enjoy songs and stories with such things. Perhaps you could have the cook say, 'Test your steel against quality cookware of the east, fiends!' or something like that."

"It is a scholarly..."

"Perhaps, 'I will have you between a wok and a hard place!'" Beryl suggested, though most of the group did not know what a wok was to understand his joke. He stood from the table then. "I will have to leave soon," Beryl told them, "I am portraying the Dark Lord in our Ring Day drama at the theater. Dale, you are welcome to attend; I invited the others. You may go out to celebrate if any of you feel up to it, but if you do stay in, make certain one is at the front balcony to toss down rings and cakes."

"What do you think?" Dale asked. Most of the others indicated they would like to stay in and rest. Laurel said she wished to stay in, but she could watch the balcony. Lenaduiniel and Tsuki said they felt up to a short outing, but not celebrating all night. Kato said that if they went to the theater he would go out, but otherwise would prefer to stay in, though perhaps the balcony would be best, as Beryl had forbidden him from smoking in the house.

Beryl listened as he prepared to leave the house. Now he saw them together, and saw the clip on Dale's ear matched Tsuki's necklace and the ring Lenaduiniel had said once belonged to Tsuki, Beryl understood that the young Elf had taken the Man as his lover. Beryl had the experience to see that Gwindor treated Dale as one who had been a lover. Sharing was a good thing, Beryl thought, but whenever former lovers came together or devotion was involved there was the potential for pain. That was why he made it a point to share rarely and preferred to choose one to be devoted to for a lifetime. When you were immortal, so many others's lifetimes seemed short and devotion transitory. Tsuki was most likely mortal.

"Dale, why do you not allow me to show you where you may find rooms to wash and sleep? Perhaps Tsuki will join us, as he knows where your other things have been placed." Beryl saw Dale nod and stand. He went to lift his bundle. "Gwindor, is it time yet for your medication? I think you should get back to bed, you lost more blood than the rest. Lenaduiniel can help you up the ladder."

Gwindor almost said that a Wood Elf never needed help on a ladder, but he saw that Beryl was trying to give them all an excuse to leave the others to discuss things privately. "A Wood Elf rarely needs help on a ladder, but it is true I lost a lot of blood."

"And you were poisoned. I will help you," Lenaduiniel said.

"Do you need me?" Galadhiel whispered to Gwindor.

"Please stay and work on the arrows." He switched to Elven, understanding now that the remaining three did not speak the language. "I would like to speak with you later, but for now, please encourage the others to give us privacy."

Galadhiel nodded understanding as Gwindor rose from his seat. Lenaduiniel came to his side and he put his arm over her shoulders so that she could be seen supporting him. Beryl and Dale had already gone up, followed by Tsuki.

"You realize I have made an excuse for you to talk without the couriers and followers?" Beryl asked Dale, now also using Elven. Dale thought his accent lovely, but it was unfamiliar to him.

"Yes." Dale did a half-turn and saw Tsuki watching them.

Beryl kissed Dale's face. "I should like to talk to you later, young one, but now you have others to attend." Beryl went to the dressing room to gather some things and then bowed as Gwindor and Lenaduiniel passed.

Lenaduiniel spoke next, "We have important matters to discuss, but first I think it would be best to decide where everyone is sleeping. You understand there will be some doubling up on the pallets."

"It is only me that has arrived," Dale said, "have none of you rested yet?"

"Not all at one time," Lenaduiniel explained. "Gwindor and I...and...well I cannot even count Galadhiel..." Lenaduiniel shook her head, unable to explain.

Gwindor first said that he needed to sit and then seated himself on the sleeping pallet he had used. "Galadhiel is a Ranger and female and she kept her gender secret from me and I do not know that I trust her as much as I thought I trusted him. I mean that I have no doubt she would fight at my side and defend my life again, but that I feel rather awkward about the situation. Dale, you understand. I went so far as to make an advance thinking she was male. I feel quite the fool."

"It really seems convincing, her disguise," Tsuki said.

"She smells wrong for a male," Dale insisted.

"In the wild we all went without bathing for some days and my own scent must have been quite foul to put me off noticing."

"Do you believe him?" Dale asked Tsuki, though Tsuki was surprised he was asked to give an opinion. "Fishing for complements when I have always noticed a stench when passing Wind."

Gwindor laughed as Dale smiled and sat beside him. "I think what Lenaduiniel and myself were wondering is how understanding your followers are. I trust Galadhiel to complete the mission, but at this time, I would prefer not to openly share personal matters with her, though I trust she will conduct herself as an Elf."

Tsuki looked to Dale, wondering if now was a proper time and place to admit they were lovers. Dale said, "I thought I had some understanding of Halfling customs, but if I did, then Kato is most strange. He openly admits to us he has casual intimate relations with males and females, of various races even. He is in no position to judge us improper. He is queerly perceptive as well."

"Yes," Tsuki agreed as he sat near Dale.

"His manner is rather...forward," Lenaduiniel suggested.

"Yes, but he is trustworthy as an ally as well as on a more personal level," Tsuki assured them.

"Fondness of him tends to grow when you have known him a while," Dale added. "I think that Fei is also quite trustworthy. He proved himself as an ally and I personally find him quite understanding in personal matters."

"I trust Laurel. I do not know that Dale does, but I know I trust her."

"If we were staying at an inn it would be different," Dale said, "But here, in present company, any of us could sleep with the other and even if some secretly cast judgment, they would not take any action against it."

"I think that I should share a bed with Galadhiel, as we know she is female and Elven, though it might not appear as good an idea if she continues to dress that way when we move on."

"There is no 'we', Sister. If the roads are not safe, you must find shelter here until an escort can be provided."

Lenaduiniel ignored Gwindor. "Dale, Beryl has said that since he already knows Tsuki well, Tsuki may use one of the sleeping areas on the floor above, where Beryl keeps his own bed. You see that Gwindor has claimed this bed. There are three others."

"Fei and Laurel will share," Tsuki said, in whisper, even though they spoke in Elven.

"It has become more obvious?" Dale asked.

"I am certain the rest is not our business, it is enough we know they will take up only a bed between them. I suppose that leaves a bed for Kato. So, Dale must sleep with the Halfling, the Elf, or the Man," Lenaduiniel said. "And since I am neither of those three, I can excuse myself until you three decide what you will do, then we shall discuss such pressing matters such a laments, couriers, Orcs and resupplying." With a firm nod, Lenaduiniel left them, though she only moved to the next sleeping area.

"I think that we three are quite familiar with each other, so I will just ask. Have you become lovers yet?"

Tsuki nodded.

"I find it strange you use 'yet'," Dale said.

Gwindor smiled at Tsuki's direct, but silent answer. "Then it is obvious where Dale will sleep."

"No. It is not obvious. Tsuki is an Elf."

Gwindor laughed.

Tsuki did not think this matter amusing, but he understood what Dale wished Gwindor to understand. Dale wished him to know the truth and the truth was that there were no vows of devotion between them.

"I know that you know us both fairly well, at least, you have known me since the war and you know Tsuki better than most, but we made no vows. Tsuki is an Elf-friend. He apparently spent time with Lenaduiniel and Beryl before either of us met him. He respects our customs. He knows the rules."

"Does he?" Gwindor asked calmly.

"I know that when Dale was with a previous lover and a former lover came to visit him, the former and current lovers joined in sharing themselves with him. I know also that my understanding with Dale is..."

"He does not need to know," Dale whispered, "Gwindor only needs to understand that you and I have an arrangement to share ourselves made as two Elves and that we have no wish to dissolve our arrangement whenever a former lover is present. I am the one with two lovers and so I have to ask...will you share along with Gwindor, or will you allow me to go to him alone?"  

"I..."

Gwindor interrupted. "I would be willing to share myself without as well as with Dale, but do you recall what you said to me when last I made such an offer?"

"Yes." Tsuki had said he had wished only to be with Dale, because he was devoted to him.

"Then perhaps it really is best..."

"Gwindor," Tsuki whispered, "I am an Elf and Dale is not the one to whom I am devoted. That is our arrangement. I share with him until I can be with the one I am devoted to and he shares with me until he learns if he can be devoted to anyone. Truly, you need not find the arrangement more complicated than that."

"Dale does know to whom you are devoted?" Gwindor asked.

"Yes," Dale said with frustration, "Yes. I know. For purposes of sharing I am not that Elf. Do you understand? We are fast friends and wish to defend each other, but we share for the sake of sharing. Is that not the way it should be? Would you rather us be alone, particularly in a time of hard traveling and battles?"

"I understand."

"Then Tsuki owes us answers."

"To Dale I answer that I would share along with you and Gwindor. To Gwindor I answer by naming my conditions, as he has made his offer. I wish not to be kissed fully on the mouth, for I have decided I will next be kissed by the one that will be devoted to me and to whom I am devoted. And..." Tsuki saw Dale look on him strangely, as he had never had conditions with Dale. "I have just one other preference that I know...if we should be all three together, then if I should take a receptive role, I wish it to be with only one each time there is sharing. I..."

"No need to explain, if that is how you feel," Gwindor said. "I accept your terms."

"Then one of you put your arms around me now; I have felt like I have been coming undone all day."

Gwindor gathered Dale to him before Tsuki could. Tsuki watched and saw Dale smile at him as he leaned back against Gwindor's chest. That smile seemed somewhat mad or malevolent to Tsuki. Dale was surprised by the agreement Tsuki had made.

"I am going to get Lenaduiniel. There are things I would rather do, but the truth is, there is business to attend to."

"I do not want her coming with me when I leave," Gwindor said.

Tsuki nodded, but only out of understanding for Gwindor's feelings. He believed they would not be able to stop Lenaduiniel. Tsuki rose and walked a short distance and found the female Elf continuing some mending. "There was not a garment they wore or carried that was nor full of slashes or had strips torn from it to make bandages," she whispered.

Tsuki, Dale and their three companions had certainly ruined some clothing in battle, but there had been time between threats, time to rest and eat and sometimes to wash. Gwindor's party had been pursued constantly over a period of days. Lenaduiniel had seen it happen, and now Tsuki was beginning to truly understand how bad it had been for them. "We all need to talk. I would put it off, but it must be done now."

Lenaduiniel stood and followed as Tsuki returned to the others. Gwindor was still holding Dale close then, but as they were fully clothed it seemed not inappropriate for Lenaduiniel to be with them. "Tsuki and I have agreed that we must talk. Beryl knew it as well. I will take Gib's duty as my own until his mission is completed. It shall be my way of honoring him."

"He would wish for you to be safe and well."

"Well, it would be my wish that he were well, but we cannot always have what we wish. I will never learn if I may have become truly devoted to him. I will never know whether I might have pledged myself to one who was Ranger and Jeweler and if it would have mattered with father that he was also a Dwarf. The opportunity for such vows is gone forever, and so I give this vow: Gib will be avenged, if not through violence, then by continuing his work. I will not cause his spirit unrest by dying in the process."

"It is well that you want to honor one who has died," Dale said quietly, "But you are female. I know that you are competent at many things, but there are things in the world that will be more dangerous to you..."

"I do have some concerns," Tsuki agreed, "But I must also admit that I know of at least one sword maiden that proved herself in the war and that certainly Dale and I have seen that in some regions there are women who fight alongside the Men. I do not think that any more females than males died at the Battle of the Hill. I do not know for certain that we will all be continuing in the same direction, but I will allow Laurel to travel with me if she wishes it."

"That is another issue to discuss, but let us settle this one," Lenaduiniel said, "I will be no burden or mark to you, Brother. I have not the slightest wish to discuss female issues with you, but be assured that so long as I do not loose a few particular items from my pack I will remain quite able during our travels and leave no more trail than any of you."

"Perhaps we really should discuss the other issue," Tsuki offered, "Then it would not only be for Gwindor to decide whether you join."

"What issue is that?" Dale asked sincerely.

"Dale, you have recently arrived and Gwindor has rested in bed more than we have, so perhaps you cannot be blamed for failure to notice, but Galadhiel and Kato have several times answered peculiarly since we have all been together. Dale and I were thinking our assignment quite strange from the start, and now to hear that your assignment seems so similar..."

"I followed but did not hear your assignment, so you must tell them, Brother, what you know, and they will share with us."

"Gib and I were simply assigned to escort Galadhir, or Galadhiel rather, to her destination in the south."

"Where in the south?" Dale asked, beginning to see what Tsuki and Lenaduiniel had noticed.

"Only she knows the destination."

"It is the same with Kato," Tsuki said, "Though we managed to get from him that Wizards and Elf-Lords of some sort are involved in sending him to the Rangers to receive escort. I do not think that Barad had need to send us south..." 

"No, I saw Kato the night he arrived. He stayed in Stone Keep for several days, hidden, and then we were assigned to escort him on his mission. To not be seen as Rangers, we were told, and to not reveal that we were Rangers. And before they came to Beryl's house Laurel and Fei did not know that we were Rangers."

"I told them," Tsuki confirmed, "but it had become obvious after they met Gwindor and Galadhiel, who had brought Ranger issue clothing and gear and it was learned Gwindor and Gib had been associates of ours."

"Then you are saying they carry the same message?" Gwindor asked. "Then the mission was so risky they sent to separate team hoping to get one through, or one team are decoys."

"Did Galadhiel ever reveal any more? Where your destination was, or the general type of message, or who had sent her?" Tsuki asked.

"She was quite secretive all the time we traveled together."

"Who chose the route?" Dale asked.

"Galadhiel. I had some small doubt, but we were given no information that would lead us to believe the Orcs were so active. Certainly I knew they dwelled in the old mines, but the reports I had heard said they did not stray out from them often. So, we decided to follow the river closely, to keep as far west as possible."

"Kato was the one who insisted on the particular road we take," Dale said.

"The Orcs are behaving very strangely I think," said Tsuki.

"Yes, that is the third issue we must discuss."

Tsuki nodded to tell Lenaduiniel that he understood. "Then we should demand Kato and Galadhiel reveal more to us. I trust The Brown and Barad, but this mission seemed to come from above them. Though...we cannot be certain the Orc activity has anything to do with our missions..."

"Actually," Dale said, "we can be certain. Not all their present activity may have to do with our mission, but I know for a fact many of them have been out seeking Rangers who may be carrying messages. I overheard their conversations and during the battle, I spoke with one of the Orcs." Dale saw Tsuki's surprised expression. "I did not have a chance to mention it. When North and I went to rescue Willow, we overheard the end of a conversation between other Orcs and then I confronted the Orc who was holding Willow and he seemed very unusual for an Orc. He actually tried to manipulate me into revealing our mission. Maybe some were there for meat or sport, but not all. Some of the Orcs have a very clear understanding of the strategies against them and would hinder that process. He asked me if we were Rangers taking a weapon to the south. I think they know for certain that some collaboration of Elves and Wizards is against them, and that is more than we know for certain."

"Then we are all truly as pawns, sent out without even being informed of the dangers our superiors are certain we will face," Gwindor said gravely.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which

# CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Dale went downstairs and the other three followed, though more leisurely, as if not prepared to add their voices to Dale's. In truth, they were there to observe the reaction of the others as Dale would speak. "Have you and Kato had a chance to get your story straight since you have met?" Dale demanded of Galadhiel.

"I know not what you are speaking of," Galadhiel answered, her eyes shifting to Gwindor.

"Calm yourself, Dale," Kato suggested.

"Give me your story then, whether it be rehearsed with Kato or not. Where is your destination?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

"Then Tell Gwindor where your next stop would be. He is your escort still. Tell him."

"That is for Gwindor to know."

"Tell me in their presence," Gwindor sighed wearily.

"We must pass through the highlands."

"And Kato. Where will we head next?"

"Through the highlands."

"And who gave you your orders to lead Gwindor along the path you took?"

"Duinhir, our commander."

"Are they Rangers that will receive your message? If they needed to get a message through, they would use pigeons. If some fort in the south has run out of pigeons that home to a base in the north, they would have sent rangers to collect some or you would have been sent with pigeons."

"They do not trust all messages to birds, as the notes can be captured and deciphered."

"Then your mission does relate to some matter of security of all good people?" Dale asked.

Galadhiel did not answer.

"I do not think they will tell us," Tsuki said, "but at least we know that we are all heading through the highlands. We can travel together that far."

"They do not seem to like that idea," Dale observed. Galadhiel and Kato had hidden their feelings well, but not entirely. "I think that means we are correct to suspect that their destination is the same and that they know it. Why be so afraid to travel together, unless their orders are for the teams to remain separate, either because one of the two must get through, or because one is only a decoy meant to draw attention for the other."

"For now, it does not matter whether one team is meant as decoys or not," Tsuki reasoned, "what matters is that both teams had trouble with Orcs following them, enough that neither of our teams reached Newhaven without some aid."

"Well, we could have done it, if we had not been so honorable and stopped to help the others."

"But, Dale, if you think about the timing of the fire and the Orcs passing in the night, then had the hunting party not confronted us, the Orcs would have found us soon after and attacked when we did not have their extra swords to aid us."

"But before their reinforcements arrived."

"It would have been only four of us then against...how many Orcs were in that party that passed the dell?"

"Thirty perhaps. I see your point. And I suppose we should give Gwindor credit. They likely did evade many Orcs and slay many others in the process of getting here. The fact that they had such trouble shows just how thick the Orcs were along the river."

"We continue together then, unless one of these couriers can show their destinations lie in different directions," Gwindor said, "Our orders are to insure the safety of the messengers, and considering the things we do know about the Orcs, they may still pose a serious threat. Better to be eight traveling together." This meant Lenaduiniel would be allowed to replace Gib with regards to the mission. "That is if your two followers continue. In any case, it is better than sending out three again, without knowing whether there are dangers three alone will not be able to survive, no matter their skills."

Fei and Laurel said that they would continue. Without apparently consulting each other, Kato and Galadhiel both consented to the arrangement, saying that it might be temporary.

"Then other than the basic tasks of resupplying and making our farewell to Gib, we need only discuss our strategies and information regarding the Orcs, before we leave Newhaven," Lenaduiniel said.

"We should also discuss mode of transport," Dale said. "Our team rides. Horses in some cases may be easier to track than Elf feet, but they can not only run fast over long distances, but carry heavy packs while doing so and save the feet of Elves or Men for later work."

"I do not like riding," Lenaduiniel said. "Beryl made us all to ride his horses without saddles and I wore a gown. It feel so strange to have another creature undulating between one's thighs."

Dale laughed loudly. "So...we're riding then!"

"A matter of resupplying in any case; it can wait until we are healed and rested," Tsuki said, "tomorrow we can do more toward selecting our transport, gear and provisions. I have had little rest lately. What time is that play?"

"Beryl did suggest we may only want to stop and see a part of it. The drama is quite long," Kato said. "Go up and have your nap and when you are both ready, we can go to the theater."

"Both," Dale whispered and snorted a laugh.

Tsuki shrugged and went toward the ladder, stopping to wait for Dale. "I would vote for riding also," Tsuki said as Dale caught up to him.

Dale grinned, "Yes, you know I like to feel the wind in my hair."

"Yes," Tsuki said, laughing, and glanced to see if Gwindor followed.

When they came upstairs Dale suggested that Tsuki heat some water for a bath later and then come join him. Tsuki rolled up the flap in the bathing room and walked out to the balcony to draw water from the cistern. He filled some pots and kettles and then put them on the stove. Beryl kept a stack of wood and other dry vegetable matter near the stove and Tsuki used it to build up the fire enough to heat the water.

When he walked through the areas divided by trained potted trees, Tsuki found Dale lying beneath a blanket on Gwindor's sleeping pallet, and he found the canvas rolled to expose the space to the yard. "This is Gwindor's room," Tsuki said.

"Take off your clothes and come beneath the blanket," Dale whispered.

"Someone will see," Tsuki said, looking to the buildings across the small yards and ditch.

"The sun is setting at the front of the house and the shutters are closed. Only Gwindor will see anything clearly."

"Gwindor," Tsuki whispered. He undressed quickly, down to his skin, jewelry, and bandages, and then lifted the blanket to join Dale. Dale still had some clothing on, but he usually did. He turned and embraced Tsuki.

"I want to be the one inside you," Dale whispered quickly, "Do you want that?"

"Yes. Of course. I am pleased with you as a lover."

"I want to feel you inside me as well. It is well you wish to receive as well as give. I think Gwindor will be that way, but we should be gentle with him this time and see what he will want."

Tsuki said nothing then, but lay holding Dale. He was slightly more comforted than excited by the embrace, until Gwindor found them. Tsuki felt all his skin go hot as Gwindor removed his clothes. "He is blushing like a virgin," Gwindor laughed.

"He's never shared with two at the same time before," Dale said, "He's pretty enough to seduce a Wizard without doing much at all. Show him, Tsuki. Sit and take the tie from your hair."

Tsuki frowned at Dale's choice of words; he did feel strange knowing he was naked before the two Elves and that the situation was not so innocent as entering a washhouse. He removed himself from Dale and pulled the tie from his hair.

"You could be He Who Tends the Moon," Gwindor whispered.

"A spirit can be loved by an Elf as well as a Man," Dale said.

"I am an Elf at the moment, and one of more common coloring that either of you, and with prettier jewels."

Dale laughed, perhaps too loudly for a tryst. "And wouldn't I like to get my hands on his jewels!"

Tsuki lifted his hand to his mouth to hide just how wide he smiled.

"Is this Tsuki that I begged to smile?" Gwindor asked, "He jests and makes word play for us."

"Give him time to become accustomed to you and he will speak some poetry."

"I feel cruel to say it, but he is charming enough to make one who has vowed celibacy to his order long for him."

"I can see that you are long for him," Dale laughed, "But where is all your love for me?"

"My Precious, you know that I would do anything for you."

"Precious to you am I?" Dale whispered. His eyes rolled away from them. He thought of the Orc. 'Is she precious to you?'

Downstairs, Kato and Galadhiel were on the front balcony with a tray of sweet  breads and cakes and a pouch of rings. On the street below there seemed a sea of people writhing as currents formed and dissipated, some coming from the nearby buildings, some entering, some heading north to the street named Riverside, other south toward Canal or Stone Bridge. It seemed nearly all the visitors and residents of Newhaven had taken to the streets and some wore costumes.

There were Elves dressed as Wizards, Men dressed as Elves, and children dressed as Halflings. There were even people dressed as the Dark Lord and his minions; so many pretend Orcs and wraiths running about making war on others with wooden swords.

Galadhiel tossed a handful of rings to the crowd and glanced to Kato, who was perched on the balcony rail and puffing away at his pipe. "A band of real Orcs could enter the city tonight and no one would know. This quarter is close to the place where they nearly ended our lives."

Kato took one of the cakes from the tray and ate it himself rather than toss it from the balcony. "They smell different," he said, mouth still half full. "Dale always knows when Orcs are about."

"Enchanted sword?"

Kato laughed. "In a manner of speaking, but that has nothing to do with the Orcs."

"Do you never stop?"

Kato grinned and ate another cake. "Actually," he mumbled, "Dale mentioned to me once that he was offered one of those swords that glow and said he would not wish upon his worst enemy a sword that announced his position to his enemies like a beacon in the dark."

"It is not the way of Elves to run or hide from their enemies, but to face them. Such a sword blinds Orcs and inspires dread in them. I have seen Beryl use such a sword."

"Beryl seems one I should like to have as an ally rather than an enemy," Kato said. "Still, you are an Elf, you should know if there were real Orcs down there, by sight or smell, I should think."

"Yes, but perhaps on some other street where there are Men and not so many lanterns."

There were many glowing paper lanterns on this street, called Bloom. "Perhaps that is true. All the more reason to complete my mission. They seem to have given you no more details than me, unless you are withholding from me as well, but we do know, even without our orders, that there is some strange business with the Orcs these days. I know I have seen it with my own eyes. So many of their clans working together, and as you described from your misadventures, they seem more defensive than is usual. I always heard they were willing to kill their own as well as other peoples, but by your account, some seemed to protect others among their numbers and to make effort to lead you away from their haven."

"The worst of the attacks came when we were near the old road to the mines."

"Oh, look a dragon!" Kato cheered happily. Galadhiel also looked as a long dragon operated by many Men inside slithered up Bloom street. "I should like to throw treats to them in recognition of their excellent costume, but I do not think they could catch them." As Kato spoke, he saw many other revelers beat the dragon with their costume swords and staves, and red streamers and treats poured from false wounds along the dragon's sides.

"I do not see, if the Orcs truly have become a threat to all people, and our mission has something to do with a means to stop them, why our mission must be so secret."

"I do not know. It is not as if they are pitiable creatures. They were creations of the Dark Lord."

"A Dark Lord, there has been more than one in history."

"Really?"

Galadhiel made a nod. "Sometimes a Master and an apprentice, and when one is defeated, the other rises as the next Dark Lord."

"Do you think that..." Kato lowered his voice, "was there an apprentice?"

"We cannot know. I have only one thousand years. There are Elves older and wiser than I. When this last Dark Lord was but an apprentice, they did not realize their peril. It is told he even pretended to be reformed and that many believed him. They spared his life and he betrayed them."

"How could they be fooled like that?"

"He did not look so foul then. In those days, he could appear rather like a Man, and not like some wraith or evil spirit. He took on that dark form after his first defeat."

"You do not think that he could return again? Would he be controlling the Orcs?"

"No. His power and spirit are completely destroyed. I suspect that the danger is that there is no longer anyone to control the Orcs. No Dark Lord and no Wizard."

"Sometimes I hear Men and Elves call the Orcs Wizard-spawned, but I had thought Wizards good."

"They are meant to be. But they can be tempted away from their vocations. Those large Orcs were lately spawned. It was the one who at the time wore White. He betrayed his former self and his allies and might have become the next Dark Lord, but he too has perished."

"Oh, yes, that one. I know of him. He made himself an enemy of my people, not like other Wizards at all. I think Tsuki knew him."

"That Ranger knew him? Well?"

"I was only speaking my suspicions aloud," Kato said calmly, "Tsuki was formerly a mercenary in the south, so many people who played some large part in the war may be known to him."

"Beryl and the Wood Elves know him well, so he must be an Elf-friend. Do you know Dale well? He seemed so angry earlier, but it is perhaps that he is young. He seems young. I did not quite understand his meaning in speaking of his caretakers and his recovery."

"He will tell you more if he thinks you need to know," Kato said and sucked at his pipe and seemed thoughtful. "Clearly he means for you to understand that he had some past difficulty and that Elves of a certain house gave aide to him and so he has some connection to them from that time. Perhaps my escort seems strange to you, and I confess they seemed ill chosen to me at first, but they are highly capable."

"The Dwarf was capable and brave to the end," Galadhiel said.

Kato said nothing and watched the shutters open and Lenaduiniel climb out to the balcony. "Have the others come downstairs?" Kato asked after she had joined them.

"They were all on the road many days and exhausted by battle."

"Yes, they will need a lot of rest. I think I should go upstairs and have a little nap myself."

"You should stay here and stop eating the cakes you should be tossing to the paraders," Galadhiel told him.

Some Men called up to the balcony, "Fair Elf-Lady! Show us your legs!"

Lenaduiniel lifted her skirts and even lifted one leg over the rail. Galadhiel gasped in shock. Lenaduiniel leaned forward and caught the ring that was tossed to her by the Men.

"Our thanks, My Lady!"

"Kato, toss them some sweets," Lenaduiniel said coolly as she studied the ring.

"My Lady! You are a Princess...if your brother knew!"

"I only showed my legs. They had jewels."

"Are you certain it is not glass?" Kato asked as he threw cakes to the Men below.

"I believe it is only polished yellow feldspar, but so moonstone is a sort of feldspar, and as this one is set in gold, I have the moon and sun on my hands."

"Would you lift your skirts if I gave you a ring?" Kato asked.

"No."

"Beryl's pouch has some rings that have rarer jewels," Galadhiel said, "He must be rich to throw away such things."

"Or care more for living things," Lenaduiniel said, "That is as an Elf should be. I would trade my jewels if they could restore life."

"I think we have exhausted him," Dale said as he looked down to the bed and saw Gwindor turn in his sleep.

"We? You hardly let us touch each other, always being in the middle. You truly are inexhaustible as you are insatiable, giving and receiving twice as much as either of us."

Dale turned in Tsuki's embrace. "I was twice as aroused, but I do not see you falling into sated slumber either."

"It appears you are three times as aroused."

Dale lapped at Tsuki's throat. "And you?"

"Quite expert at handling wood."

"You are so good to me. Not too tired? I am quite skilled with my hands as well."

"I know. Not tired at all. I feel...strangely connected to everything, as if magic is being worked."

"Sharing is working magic, especially with you."

"I could die with you here, now, and be happy."

"Let me make you happy."

"Yes! Dale...I...do not stop!"

"You smell so good. I just want to..."

"Yes?"

"I want to be inside you again!"

"I will let you."

Dale knocked Tsuki to the floor. "Oh, you are so..." He tasted Tsuki's skin and bit at his chest. "What are you so...?" Dale's fingers squeezed Tsuki's arms.

"Not that hard," Tsuki whispered. They both looked at Tsuki's left arm. Blood was seeping through the bandages and some of it was on Dale's right hand.

"No," Dale rasped. He pushed himself up from the floor and in a stooped walk scampered out to the rear balcony and there curled in on himself and seemed to sing.

"Dale."

"Elves do not long for blood. No taste for it. No."

Tsuki stood and walked toward Dale. "Dale, stop. I will not tolerate your mad fits. You are stronger than this. You did nothing wrong."

"Go away! Stay away. Wrong. It's wrong."

"No. You stay there. I will go, but I will come right back for you." Tsuki took a blanket that was still relatively clean from his pile of belongings and wrapped it around his body as he went to the bathing room. He filled a bowl with hot water and took a roll of gauze from a cabinet.

Dale was still curled on himself when Tsuki returned. Only his bloody hand was held away from his body. Tsuki put the bowl and gauze down and knelt in front of Dale.

"You are not a child, so do not act like a child of Men or of Elves. Listen to me now. I am hurt and I cannot wash and wrap my wound as well as you can with two hands. Stop whimpering and help me."

"I wanted to eat you."

"No. You did not. You are simply afraid to feel that sort of hunger again." Tsuki sighed and then continued, as he removed the old wrapping from his arm. "You did not open the wound. I did it when I put weight into both arms earlier, when I positioned myself above you. I simply did not feel any pain then. And it was not the blood alone that made you desire me. You say that you dislike the smell of Men, but as much as we pretend, you do know that I am your lover. When you are close to me, it is the scent of your lover you sense, and everything that we have shared comes to you with that smell. I know, because that is just what happens when I am close to you. You smelled plenty of blood during battle and showed no sign of arousal, so you cannot really believe in your heart that my blood caused you to desire me."

"I smelled your blood and it made me want you more," Dale whispered, "That is not what an Elf does."

"Perhaps the blood did increase your arousal, but I do not blame you. You were a prisoner, and a pet, and perhaps something lower than a pet for ten years. It affected your mind. You were not born an Orc, and so it was appropriate for the Elves who discovered you to do what they could to make you more what you should have been had you never been taken, but I think they did some slight wrong to you. You seem to break down whenever you suspect you are not behaving as an Elf should. I think they tried to make you into an Elf as forcefully as others tried to make you like an Orc, though probably by different means. Perhaps it is time you stop trying so hard to bean Elf and just be yourself."

Dale lifted his head and looked at Tsuki with tears in his eyes. "What do you mean 'stop trying so hard to be an Elf'? I am an Elf."

"Dale...a person is not only their race. A person is partly their nature determined by their birth but also partly their experiences and the decisions they have made. You are an Elf, a Vale Elf, because that is what you were born and how you lived in your youth, but you did spend ten years of your life among Orcs and roughly eight years among those sort of Elves who became your caretakers and at least this past year among Wood Elves and now among Rangers. Instead of trying to be what you think an Elf must be, could you not instead ask yourself what a good person of any race must be?"

"But..."

"Yes, you are an Elf, but most Elves do not have the experiences you do. If they put you in bondage and starved you and threw you rotten scraps then getting the taste of fresh warm blood must have seemed very good, but now, you must be able to think of things that you have the ability to get that would taste much better to you. You do not need to drink blood...but even if you did want some, it might not be so wrong."

"How is drinking blood right?"

"Well, I would not advise you to kill people to get the taste of it, but..." Tsuki paused and tried to think of the best words. "Orcs eat many kinds of flesh. Elves tend to eat very little flesh. I have known some to eat fish, but they do not kill animals that are warm to feed themselves. You seem neither entirely like an Orc or an Elf. You will eat some flesh, but you carefully choose the animals and how they should be killed. Many Men who would be counted Elf-friends are more indiscriminant in obtaining meat than you. You found a balance between being an Elf and being something else. You determined what you were willing to do in order to feed yourself. That is what you must do in all things. Find your balance. The way that Orcs breed or socialize must be very different than the way that Elves will choose spouses or share or treat friends. Perhaps neither way is your way. Sometimes I see an expression of glee in you when you are the one who penetrates and I think it not Elven."

Dale bowed his head.

"I like to see it, that look makes me feel you are very pleased by me. I probably make some rather strange expressions myself. But even with that glee, you seem truly excited by giving your lover their turn to be in that same position. I do not think that is the way of Orcs."

"No. It is not their way. They cannot dominate and submit with the same partner. They must dominate one that is weaker and submit only to one who is stronger."

"Dale, do not say that you wish me to stay away. If you tell me that it is true the very scent of my blood heightens your pleasure I would gladly draw blood for you."

"No. That can't be right. To cause pain while sharing cannot be right."

"I draw my blood often in spellcasting. It is only a little, a few drops, but that is enough to know the smell and taste of it. I do not say that you must let me, only that I would be willing. Sometimes, when bodies join, it does cause some pain, so it is not right to say pain can never be part of a good thing. Birth is good and it causes a lot pain and sometimes even bleeding."

"I do not really know about female issues," Dale said.

"I have only read tomes."

Dale laughed.

"Wash your hands and then tend my wound. You can do it. I know you would not hurt me."

Dale scooted closer and rubbed the hot water from the bowl over his hands. "Tsuki, I am sorry I left you that way. I do not really want you to stay away, because you are my friend, but sometimes there are things that make me feel so confused."

"All is well now. I understand. If you get confused again, do not run and hide. Ask someone to advise you on what is best. Ask me if I am there."

Dale sighed. "I will remember." He lifted the gauze and moved closer to Tsuki. He took Tsuki's hand to draw his arm closer. "You are a kind person. I knew that when I first met you."

Dale had no knife or shears, so he lifted the gauze to his mouth and held the edge in his teeth to tear several lengths from the roll. He rolled some gauze together to blot the blood that had come from the wound. It was not so much, though it had seemed more when it was seeping fresh into the gauze and onto his hand. Dale then made a pad of gauze to cover the wound and pressed it into place. "Hold there," he told Tsuki.

Tsuki lifted his fingers to his arm to hold the padding while Dale prepared a strip of gauze with which to bind the pad to the wounded arm. "I would kiss you," Tsuki said.

"No. I can't. Still..."

"Yes, I did not mean that I must...only that I was still willing."

Dale began to bind Tsuki's arm. "They did starve me sometimes. It was very much as you said. They treated me very badly."

"Yes."

"Sometimes I think when others kiss it looks like they want to eat each other. I do not understand the good in it. They must taste each other's spittle. Would you want to lick up another's spittle and drool?"

"No, but perhaps it is like the smelling. Perhaps when you know that person is your lover, the taste becomes something that you associate with the pleasant experiences and you enjoy the taste. Perhaps it tastes as nothing, the way your own mouth tastes."

"You do not know what it feels like?"

"No."

"I do not either, but I still do not want to try it yet."

"Then you should not, until you feel ready."

"Sometimes I feel like I should be happy that you would do that for me, even knowing how I was then. Sometimes I think you are mad to want it."

"You were a different person then. You were not even Dale yet. You will find your balance in all aspects of your life, Dale. No one can do that, except for you, but I would like to be near you, to support you as you find your balance, to keep you from falling too far. You helped me. It seemed things happened so quickly after I met you, but still, I know what it is like, to not be the person you ought to be, to not even be yourself all of the time."

"It was not me. You spent so much time meditating. It did not look like work, but I know that inside your mind you were working very hard. Do you think I could do it?"

"I do not know if my way is the best way for you, but I think if you find your own way to make the rest of the world fall silent so that you are left only with yourself, then you will be able to help yourself."

"Old Rabbit helped you."

"In a way."

"I am not a very rabbit person. And I do not want to kill an animal."

"You do not have to. It does not have to be an animal, just something that represents a part of you that is outside yourself. Something you are connected to that can be the other voice in your conversation with yourself. Something that has properties you admire and wish to have."

"I could use some help."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marduk's band of Orcs takes advantage of the Ring Day festivities.

# CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Marduk's band had thirty Orcs now, as some running from the Rangers had met up with them after their battle. Marduk was still Leader, and though he led as many as had followed the Chieftain Nose-ring, Marduk had proven himself against no Chieftain, and so remained Leader. They were all well fed on animal flesh they had hunted and well rested as well. It was night now and they were moving and wanting to join the other Orcs again, but their path was cut off by the Rangers.

Since the Battle of the Hill, Rangers had been riding the road either side of their strange city and thirty Orcs were enough to draw notice, but perhaps not enough to survive barrage of arrows from Elven bows.

The Band was somewhere south of the city, where water flowed from beneath a wall, dirtied by all manner of waste.

"We must go through the city, using the rivers," Marduk told the Band.

Some protested, saying the waters smelled bad or that Orcs did not swim.

"Listen to me. You have Marduk to do the thinking. The road is too guarded, but we have seen the people in the city in strange activity. They are entering the walls in disguises, drinking, crowding their streets. They will not notice us moving through their city tonight. The rivers go through the city all the way to the road that will take us to the mines. The water is filthy here and smells like Men, but it cannot be bad through the entire city. Waste flows in the direction of the river. It will be less dirty the further we go. None of you need to swim. Did you not learn from us Westerners that water does not hurt Orcs and that only the deep fast water is dangerous? You only need to walk along the edge."

Some now told the others that Marduk was smart and that if no Orc could suggest a better idea they should shut their mouth and do as the Leader said.

"We go," Marduk said, "Now. Stay quiet and no killing unless I tell you to kill. You do not want a whole city of Men and Elves on us!"

No, the Orcs said, they certainly did not want to face the whole city of Men and Elves, but if some Man or Elf confronted them, they would surely kill him.

Marduk went first into the water and beneath the wall. The water and filth covered his head, but when he was on the other side he could lift his head and see that several canals and ditches dumped into the river here, as if part of some Wizardry. A short distance upriver the water was clean and moved much more slowly. Marduk pushed through the current and submerged again where the water was cleaner to wash the Man waste off him.

Marduk turned and watched the rest of the Orcs come from beneath the wall. They wondered at the ditches and the tall buildings right along the riverbanks and then followed in making their way against the current.

"Be quiet," Marduk said in a low voice, "Stay where it is dark." He then turned and led the Band up the river. Some of the smaller Orcs climbed up onto the walls the Men had built to hold the river away from their dwellings. Marduk did not discipline them, the water was probably too deep in places for the little stooped ones, and these walls left no natural banks or shallows to walk in.

They came to some arrangement of wooden piers walled in by poles and canvas panels. There were lanterns within, making some shadows on the cloth for the Orcs to see and some noises traveled through the primitive walls. Marduk did not know what business went on inside, but he determined that they would have to move around the structure, into the middle of the river if they were to continue. There seemed some foam coming from beneath the piers and the Orcs were afraid of it.

"Grab those little ones off the wall and make them come around this way. We do not want to be seen inside the city," Marduk ordered in a low voice. He peered through a gap in the panels as the other Orcs were grabbing the little ones. Marduk saw some Men inside and turned away quickly. "It is some place for Men to bring their pets," Marduk told the Orcs behind him. He walked around the public bath area.

Some of the Orcs behind whispered to each other. "Do Men have pets?"

"We think that Death-shadow keeps a Man for a pet."

"Men have females."

"Look in there. Those are not females."

"Do Men make sacs with others that grow into new Men?"

"Men make babies. Have you never eaten a baby? They mount their females and the females bear live young as furry animals do."

Dog made his way around the baths by hanging onto the piers and walking his hands along the edge of the wood. He stopped and looked inside. Dog saw two men without their clothes. One was lying on the planks and the other sucked at his organ, so Dog decided that was the pet. Then Dog saw they finished. He could hear them; he did not speak the Common Speech well, but he understood it. The Man that seemed a master sat up and said, "Now I want to do you."

Dog watched as the other one lay down. The positions were reversed. The one that had seemed master was now sucking like a pet. They must not be pets, Dog thought, they must be something else. The Men seemed happy to switch places with each other.

Another Orc shoved Dog and he moved his hands around the pier faster.

Marduk and those immediately behind him cleared the bathing area and looked upriver. "We cannot continue," the one called Lucky said; he had received a scar over his eye without loosing his sight, "there are many lights and people on the side of the water there."

They would run out of shadows if they continued. It was too far to go beneath the water. "We will walk on the streets," Marduk said. "See, they wear disguises. I think it is some kind of celebration. We will wear disguises too." Marduk looked for Dog and saw him struggling to move along the piers.

Marduk walked back through the water and lifted Dog and put him over his shoulder so that he could carry him to the next section of the wall. "You are small and wear a cloak. Go see if you can steal clothes the Men have removed for us to make disguises. Keep your hood up."

Dog ran along the wall to search for clothing and Marduk looked over the Orcs in his band. Like all the bands Marduk had been Leader of recently the Orcs were of various clans. They had come from different areas and scavenged much of their gear. Some had garments Men or Elves would find proper, pants or shirts. Some, like Marduk, had leg coverings of skin or leather worn with loincloths made of some woven plant fiber. Marduk wore mail that draped his chest and shoulders and some others had leather or metal armor. Some wore only loincloths. Few had cloaks, mostly the little ones who needed them to keep the sun off their skin during their travel.

"We are going to go up on the streets. You ones with some Men clothing, go up out of the water and stay to the shadows. Make smaller groups. No standing all together like an army. Sheath your weapons or strap them in place. Find some dwelling or place of trade where there are garments and take some for the others here."

Marduk looked around the edge of a canvas wall and saw dog creeping around. Dog held some garments in his arms and stopped to watch two Men. One of them saw him. "Go home, boy!" he shouted at Dog.

Dog ran along the wall and delivered the clothing to Marduk.

Soon, with some barely noticed looting, Marduk's band of Orcs seemed suitably dressed, enough that they would not be identified as a real band of Orcs, they hoped. The Orcs in this band were brave, but even Marduk did not like the idea of walking the streets when they were full of Men, Elves, and even Dwarves. Halflings did not seem very threatening, but in such numbers, the others could easily kill the entire band. Worse, they might capture some and take them to some Wizard for study.

Marduk knew quite a bit about what had gone on in the north, though he had not seen it himself. Some Wizards were making something there, maybe a weapon, and some Elves had helped them, and the Orcs who had worked for the Wizards had all gotten some terrible sickness. If Wizards were going to make Orcs sick instead of making new Orcs to join them, and giving them weapons, armor and meat, then no Orcs should serve the Wizards.

They were inside a tent, which Men had left vacant to join the celebration in the streets. Marduk looked out from the flaps and then turned to give orders. "We need to make smaller groups. Who thinks they are brave and smart enough to lead some Orcs?"

None of the Orcs wanted to go against Marduk.

"I will be Leader, but we must make small groups to move through the city unnoticed. How about Lucky? Will some of you follow Lucky until you are out of the city?"

Lucky straightened and made a nod.

"That will be two groups. Half go with Lucky and half follow me. We will meet at the road that leads to the mines. That road is at the northwest of the city. Do you know that? If you follow the rivers you will come out of the city at the right place. Keep the water in sight as you walk on the roads, stay in shadows, and do not talk to the people and you will survive. If others cause trouble, kill only a few quickly and then run from that place."

The Orcs seemed confused and afraid.

"We are smart Orcs," Marduk told them. "We will pretend, just like the Men here. You will see, they are having pretend fights. If they chase you with those wooden swords, just keep moving. We are not here for meat and sport. Not tonight. We had plenty of meat today. We are here only so we can get back to the other Orcs. When we get to the road and find the others, we will have plenty to boast about! Right? We will tell them how we tricked the Men and escaped the Rangers!"

"But..." one Northerner said quietly, "They will ask us where our Chieftains are. They will ask why we are alive when other Orcs died."

"Do you not all know about the Precious Things? The Chieftains at the mines know what they are. Tell them your Leader knows that the Precious Things belong only to Orcs and that we must make sure the Rangers and Wizards do not get them. Tell them our Band will volunteer to go out and track Death-Shadow and other Rangers that may carry messages. You better be smart Orcs to be in this Band. No Dark Lords and Wizards to send us to do their work! We will make our own plans to protect the Precious Things."

"I saw one," said an Easterner, "When I served another Chieftain, we found one in the wild. He said we must take them all to the mines to hide them and not speak of them to weak Orcs who may tell Men where to find them."

Marduk growled. "We go now! Any of you that get separated, make your way to the road." Marduk left the tent, snuffed the air for the direction of the river and then went to the darkest place he could see in that direction.

The streets were still very crowded then and the Orcs could see that there was staged fighting, that small treasures and food were dropped from windows and balconies and handed out at doors, and that many of the Men and their women were exposing parts of their body.

Dog eagerly collected both treasures and food that had fallen to the street and collected them in a corner of his cloak. He bit into one cake and something hard was inside. Dog dribbled moist cake from his mouth and let the object fall into his hand. It was a ring. "The food has treasures inside!" Dog told the others.

Most did not listen. They were looking at the people, sometimes reaching for their weapons as if they expected attack, sometimes awed by how unafraid the people were. "Our disguises are good. They do not know we are Orcs," one of them said.

Something flew across Marduk's field of vision and he grabbed it. It was a collection of rings on a string. "Wonderful! You are the best Orcs we have seen yet! Great costumes! We should not want to be taken prisoner by you!" Marduk saw the females clapping and laughing. They did not think they were Orcs. They thought they were Men dressed as Orcs.

"Females," One of the Orcs said.

They did seem like things Marduk would like to play with, but a whole city of Men would be hunting them if they stopped to play now. Marduk considered smacking that Orc in the head, but then he saw one of the females lift her skirts to show her legs.

Dog took a handful of treasures and threw them up to the females. Several were caught and others landed on their balcony. "Oh, quite an arm there! Not so hard!" One said.

The other female laughed. "A gold one," she said, "You get a special treat for that." She undid the laces of her blouse and exposed her breasts.

"You have drunk too much. Some of them are only boys!"

Marduk thought he was going to have to use his whip. It was difficult to resist temptation such as that, but as he reached for his whip, someone called loudly from behind. "A stray band of Orcs! Behold I am the all colorful Wizard here to lead you into battle!"

It was just a man in patchwork robes wearing a beard made of string.

Marduk took out his whip and snapped it. "We go now! Not time to play with females. March or I will be at your heels!"

The Orcs ran as the people on the street clapped at the performance. Dog took time only to pick up some more rings from the street as he scampered alongside the other Orcs. Dog was so busy looking at the street that he ran into some legs and rolled to the ground.

"Dog! Move!" Marduk barked, and then he saw the legs Dog had tumbled into were those of a giant black horse. He raised his eyes and saw Death-Shadow looking down at him.

"Dale," Tsuki called.

Dale watched Marduk bow his head and run.

"Dale, is something wrong?" Tsuki asked, riding Moon-halo back toward Nightmare.

"I thought I saw Orcs."

"I saw them too, but they must have been costumes. I rather think Orcs would be confused and scared with all this celebration. If there were killings or battle we would hear."

"I just...they looked...but they smelled clean like soap."

Tsuki laughed. "Then they are not real Orcs, come on, we can catch the end of the play."

Dale nodded and rode after Tsuki. They found Lenaduiniel and Kato waiting near the theater entrance and tethered their horses outside.

Inside they came into large hall of the theater, which was constructed on the foundations of an ancient palace. The floor had been built up in terraces so those at the back could see over those in front and many wooden benches made rows on each terrace for seating. Kato located four seats together at the outside of a row.

It was a rather elaborate stage set. The backdrop showed the realm of the Dark Lord, with volcanoes, mountains, and tower that with various effects operated by hidden stage hands were made to smoke and glow. The effects and positioning of actors was such that it was understood that those on the left were meant to be on the mountain. The figure at the center of the stage was meant to be the Dark Lord and those to the right, the army at his gate.

The audience was awed by the effects, the figures that seemed to move on the mountain, the character leading the Halflings that was a puppet rather than a costumed actor, the painted soldiers and point of light that suggested the army was much larger than the several actors on the stage, and all the artfully contrived lighting that drew attention to the characters who spoke.

"How do they do that?" voices in the audience would ask.

"Mama, the Dark Lord scares me!"

"It is only a model."

"Is this how it all happened?"

A door opened in the volcano as the two actors and puppet departed the stage. Inside the bright smoky chamber beyond the door their silhouettes could be seen, but this was all puppetry. In the course of destroying the Dark Lord's source of power, one Halfling lost a finger.

The figure of the Dark Lord at the center of the stage seemed to disappear. All that was left was a black robe, which one of the actors portraying a mortal minion came and stepped upon with a loud footfall, as if to show there certainly was nothing within the robe.

Beryl came from backstage in his black velvet clothing, smoothing his hair as he went; it tended to fall into his face if it was not braided. He spotted Kato and Dale and then Tsuki and Lenaduiniel with them. The others scooted along the bench to allow Beryl to join them.

"See much of the show?" he whispered. On the stage, some eagle puppets seemed to lift the Halflings from the volcano and fly them to safety.

"We only caught the end it seems," Kato said, "How did you disappear like that? Were you in the robes?"

Beryl laughed. "It is all just stage magic, trapdoors and strings. It makes it more convincing when my minion comes and steps on the robes. The floor sounds solid."

"Oh yes, is that some kind of illusion as well?"

"I cannot give away all my secrets!"

"Is there another act?" Dale asked.

"Just the final in which the new kings are coronated. I think we should do another version of our drama. People are always asking if that other Wizard was really allowed to go off somewhere with his life, and he was, but he died afterward and that part might be worth telling. Though, not so many people here are interested in the matters of Halflings."

"That is because they rarely venture to the south, where civilization and forces for good have held out in the past," Dale said, "I think the Rangers knew them best."

"Yes, well, not that my people believed we had need of Rangers. They seemed rather evil, lurking in the wilderness and being so secretive."

"And what of Elves who live in the wild and keep much to themselves?" Beryl asked.

Kato laughed, "Well Elves seem more fair, naturally, but I think not a few of my people would be afraid of accidentally offending some Elf and finding their magics against them."

"You did not seem very afraid to insult me when we had only just met," Dale said.

"Well, really, all the black clothing does seem some calculated façade. You are really more merry than somber, once one gets to know you."

Dale huffed.

"I see you found some of my hair-wash," Beryl said.

Dale laughed giddily. "I hope you don't mind. The others said it would be well to use the things we found and I was rather curious to know what Old Forest Magical Hair-wash did."

"Puts curl into your hair for one," Beryl said.

"I should not have used it," Kato said, "It might have turned your hair green for all you knew."

"I think only Wizardry can do that," Beryl said, "But I would know how to enhance some usual Elven color of hair, such as black or brown or gold. I could even do a nice red treatment."

Dale cringed and said nothing, for he wondered why an Elf would need to change or enhance the color of their hair, unless they were so incredibly ancient that their hair had gone grey...but then Dale would suppose an Elf would be proud to show their age.

When Beryl had gone to make his curtain call and the play was ended he left the theater with the others and guided them home. The ladder was drawn up at the front of the house, but Beryl could catch the lower side of the balcony and pull himself up by the strength in his arms, so he did, and put the ladder down for the others.

The celebration continued in some parts of the city, but Bloom Street was only as noisy as on any usual night. Galadhiel alone was awake and on the second floor. She was looking at Maps as Beryl led the others in.

Lenaduiniel and Kato both said they needed to sleep. Tsuki and Dale came in through the front shutters a minute later, after tending to the horses and bringing the ladder up again. They were engaged in some idle conversation about Tsuki needing to get some saddle soap, waxes and polishes to restore his boots and leather gear before traveling again.

"I suppose we do have a lot to get done before we can leave," Dale said. "For now I really could use some sleep."

"I will go with you," Tsuki said.

"You should sleep as well," Beryl told Galadhiel. "There is no need to set a watch over my house."

Galadhiel did not argue but went quietly to the third floor to sleep. Beryl checked that the ladders were drawn up and the shutters closed. He made certain that the few coals in the stove were contained and that there was nothing flammable near the stove itself.

He ran up to the next floor and checked the stove there. The nights were not cold yet, so he put no wood in it. Everyone was asleep or preparing to sleep.

Beryl went to the ladder in the far corner that led to the fourth floor. It was slightly smaller than the floor below, but divided into only two rooms by some trained potted trees. The rear wall had its canvas panels rolled up, but a second curtain of thin linen hung down, obscuring views of the interior, while moonlight and lamps outside allowed Beryl to view the houses across the yards and even the land beyond the houses and that across the river which fed their ditch.

Beryl took from his many belongings a spying glass on a small tripod. Looking through a part in the curtain, he trained the lenses toward the road across the river, which led to the mines.

"It is like a King's horde in here," Dale said, as he was still awake.

"I have collected a lot, it is the main reason I live in a house," Beryl said quietly.

"It is right for me to be here? You told Tsuki he could use this space and I sleep with Tsuki."

"I would have offered that pallet to you had Tsuki not been here."

"Why? You did seem eager to meet me. Do you know some other Elves? They told you about me?"

"I know other Elves of course, and I do know a few things about you, but the correct answer is 'no'. No Elves told me of your past in particular. Any that head high houses probably are not aware that I still live and never knew that I was one who warmed the beds of their grandsires in their youth. No, it was animals that told me of you. Most recently your ravens."

"My ravens."

"Yes, the two black birds that have taking a liking to you. They alerted me to your troubles and also of your other friends. I told them to return to you and that I would alert the Rangers and do what I could for your friends as well."

"I did not get that part of the message."

"I have been meaning to ask what you know of the Vale Elves. What sort of education did you get in your youth or during your stay with other Elves? Do you know where your people came from?"

"You are really old, aren't you?"

"The dialect seems curiously changed. I have not been a Vale Elf in thousands of years. By the time I crossed back over the mountains, they had dispersed or moved and I did not know if they had perished or gone to sea or perhaps mingled with those in the Wood. Then perhaps seventy years ago, I heard rumors that some Elves had settled along the river just east of the mountains near the sea and that they might perhaps be some Vale Elves returned from wandering, but that was also the time in which the Dark Lord made it known he had returned, though there had been rumors before that, and I was engaged in efforts to thwart him and so did not investigate. Then perhaps twenty years ago I heard that many Elves in that valley had been slaughtered by Orcs...and I was grieved that I had not met with them or been able to save them."

"I did not know that anyone cared whether we wandered or not. We were not particularly noble Elves. I did not even know proper script until I stayed with other Elves, but always used the old runes. Not that we made our own records. We made songs and tended trees and flowers and played near the water and did very little writing and almost no working in metal."

"That was how we all were in the beginning. It does not mean you are not noble. Do you not remember your history then?"

"I forgot a lot. Do you know about the Orcs? How I was with them?"

"I did not know until recent years that one had been with them and survived. I learned of it after you had been discovered, but I did not know where you were or what you called yourself until speaking with the birds."

"I forgot many things when I was with them. I even forgot my name. I have remembered a few things since. Recently I have been remembering. I know there was a song that told the names of all the various bloodlines and houses among the Elves. I remember we were born in the east very long ago and that there was some danger there. In the song, it says a god called us to march into a particular land, but I am not certain I believe in any god. I have seen little evidence of gods in my life, mostly a lot of pain and death."

"He was a god of forests and monster-slaying. Elves were being abducted in the East. Taken and studied or altered by some Dark Art. That is how Orcs were first made. Some part of them was Elven, once. It is painful for Elves to admit, so they often do not, but it is true. To save ourselves from that fate we marched, but one group remained."

"And three marched. I remember that, and besides I read of it when I was recovering. Those Who Are Fair marched, and Those Deep in Knowledge marched and Those Who Sing. They all were together until they reached the mountains. Those there." Dale pointed out through the curtain. The tall house gave them an unobstructed view. "What are you looking at?"

"I watch the Orcs. Do you remember more of the song?"

"Let me see...The fist two great houses of Elves passed over the mountains by some high pass. The third, Those Who Sing, then became sundered. There were two leaders. I cannot remember if it was a father and a son, or perhaps two brothers. One with grey as their color and the other green. The Grey went over the pass, I think, but perhaps slightly later than the others. Then...I think there was a son, but I do not remember if he was the same as the leader of the green or perhaps the son of that one."

"I think the leaders were brothers and then the son of one brother is who you must be speaking of."

"Yes. That must be right. The son among the green was not content to remain there, but did not wish to cross the mountains and follow his uncle and the other houses of Elves, so he went south, along the Great River. He was the first Vale Elf. And, I think that his father still led the remainder of their people and those became the Wood Elves. But, other peoples always get us confused, saying that we are all one group that is called East-Elves, because we did not cross the mountains, or that we are all called Sylvan."

"The groups are related. They are related somewhat to the Grey as well."

"Yes."

"And what then? What happened among the Vale Elves?"

"They just stayed Vale Elves."

"And Green Elves?"

"Well, The house colors, if you will, of Vale Elves were green, but Green Elves sounds familiar. I think there was another group that left. He was a son or descendant of the head of their house and he wanted to go see what had happened to those Elves who had gone West, I think, because at the time Vale Elves still lived East of the mountains."

"That would be my people. We crossed the mountains. I followed that one."

"Then you probably know much about other Elves. I only read of them in recent years. The stories were all so confusing, not like memorizing songs. So many marches and Elven cities and battles against fell beasts and Dark Lords."

Beryl laughed. "I suppose it would be a bit much to learn all at once, but if you ever want to know, I could tell you. Do you know how you came to live so far west?"

"I remember that it was said we never crossed mountains, but walked over many years around several ranges and when we came nearly to the farthest west of this land, where there are mountains and other Elves live between and beyond them, we stopped and did not cross over or go through those ranges, but settled just east of them."

"Determined to the last not to be counted among those who crossed the mountains and went west."

"I suppose. It would have been better if I were female. Then when you found me we might have had a child that was purely a Vale Elf."

Beryl laughed. "You are fine as you are, Dale. If the Orcs had taken a female things would be quite different and you would not have aided Gwindor in the war or met Tsuki. Heirs are not the most important thing. In any case, I do have daughters still living. Their mothers were of other Elven houses. One even has red hair and a sort of light purple coloring to her eyes, but such coloring is a spontaneous rare thing, such as leaves on one branch of a plant that take on a different color or pattern and when cut and transplanted will grow whole plants of that color. You also are just a leaf of a different color. I do not think you are of an age to consider a spouse or heirs, but if you live several hundred years and you tell me that heirs are of a concern to you, I would gladly give you the hand of my daughter."

"I am not considering it, but at the same time, it feels good to know there may be some option that would be pleasing to my ancestors."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a journey is rejoined, and a most curious observation is made of Orcs.

# CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Most of Beryl's household slept well into the next day, as they were still healing and had in previous days not had soft sleeping pallets or a safe haven for their rest. Beryl slept little and upon waking, drank some dew, washed, dressed and went out early, having a list in mind of the supplies, gear and provisions the group would need to continue a journey into the southern cities. He brought home many goods and went out again to rake the street before his house clear of rings and crumbs of food.

The rings were put in a bucket of water to be washed and the scraps of food collected in a basket and taken into the rear yard where Beryl liked to leave food for birds and small animals. He tended to his plants for hours, sometimes eating of the edible parts, before the first of his guests came down to use the outhouse. This was Kato.

Beryl went inside with Kato and they made tea and cooked some eggs and toasted yesterdays bread. Soon others began to come down, variously taking time to wash, dress or relieve themselves before coming to breakfast, which was had somewhere between the usual times for lunch and tea.

Dale and Tsuki came downstairs last and it was obvious to some that they had been expressing their passion for each other not only the night before but today as well, before going about washing and dressing.

As they sat to eat, Beryl announced that he would join them on their journey. Gwindor was the first to protest, feeling it was not Beryl's work and that they should not bother him any more than they had. "I have found people I wish to protect," Beryl said, "I can fight for you, having a clear vision of the cause and people I wish to keep well. I am quite skilled as a fighter and in living off the land, and so I will be of help to you Rangers and perhaps learn a few things as well as teach. Nine is a good number. Let us make our company nine."

"We should vote," said Kato, "I vote that Beryl may join us."

When the voting was done, it was decided Beryl should join them. He then showed them the things he had been out buying and told them that he would give them things from his house if they would be of use. "I know some of you lack suitable outfits for traveling, but some of you are skilled with needle and thread. I have many more garments than I need and if you find some and mend and alter them you may keep them. There are perhaps a few that I would not wish to part with or will need on my return, so show me what you wish to take and I will likely approve."

With that matter settled, the nine went about making a new and thorough inventory of all they possessed and wished to carry and made lists of additional supplies that had been overlooked and which they would need. Items they were carrying but wished to be rid of were set aside to be sold and traded. New and clean clothes were folded or rolled for packing. Bedrolls were counted out for each. Those who did not have some manner of pack to store their share of the gear borrowed or constructed luggage. Those who could use bows made certain their bows were mended and tightly strung and that they had arrows. Bladed weapons were oiled and sharpened and made ready for travel. Beryl made two spears ready, one with a short stabbing head and another with a long slashing head. A dagger was found in Beryl's horde for Laurel, which had a pretty decorative scabbard and a ring with which to hang it from her belt. A scavenged sword was given to Fei, mainly for intimidation and practice, as he had not yet become proficient with any particular weapon.

Lenaduiniel remembered that she had something to give to Tsuki and brought it down from her small pack. It was a brown rabbit skin with a hole in it, now cleaned and preserved. It was Old Rabbit's skin, which Lenaduiniel had been carrying since she had left River Forge. Tsuki accepted it as a gift and made a pouch from it in which to place Old Rabbit's bones.

It was decided they would ride and so Beryl selected horses that he believed would be good mounts from those he had at his house and on loan to the Rangers at the nearby fort. Kato's pony would stay in Beryl's stable, cared for one of Beryl's daughters who had already been summoned to watch his house. Dale and Tsuki would bring their own horses, but additionally, Tsuki arranged to buy one of Beryl's horses from him outright, as he had been wanting another horse and he trusted Beryl as a dealer.

The black mare, which Tsuki named Moon-shadow, was a few years younger than Moon-halo and Tsuki hoped that in the future, he might breed the mare and be assured to have a younger horse available if time came that Moon-halo failed him. Dale was happy, because he had it in his mind that Nightmare would mount the mare the first chance he got and that any foals would be his.

They made certain that all who needed saddles for their horses had ones they found acceptable and that the various packs they each owned could be made to fit on the horses. Beryl suggested they make a test ride with some portion of their luggage, to be sure the animals were manageable and that if additional straps, harnesses or ropes were needed they would find out while still in Newhaven.

They fit their various tack, empty packs, and larger gear onto the horses for fit and then rode up the street to Riverside and followed the road and river east. They had nine horses, as Tsuki had offered that Laurel could ride Moon-shadow. Tsuki and Laurel were still quite friendly and had talked about magic and other things while doing their work. Even Kato had been assigned a horse and Beryl had adjusted the stirrups to allow him to ride comfortably, but Kato needed help in getting onto the animal. Though Beryl was an Elf, he fit his own horse with a leather riding saddle, bridle, reins and halter. He said that for short rides he preferred no saddle at all, but for traveling, this manner proved more efficient. Dale, though not opposed to leather, did not ride with a saddle, but fit Nightmare with a large blanket and harness that allowed the horse to carry or pull weight. Tsuki had seen this worked well for Dale and Dale thought it sensible that some horse be able to pull a load. "We can't know when we might need to remove some obstacle in the road or pull a wain or absent gods forbid a bier," Dale said. Laurel and Fei also had followed in the manner of Beryl and Tsuki, while Gwindor and Galadhiel fit their horses only with bridles and reins made of cloth and light blankets and cinches rather than saddles. Lenaduiniel said she did not like riding, but she had finally settled upon a light saddle, well padded and made of cloth and also a matching set of saddlebags.

They rode until they came to a small wood at the very east of Newhaven and Lenaduiniel and Beryl showed the others where they had buried Gib, between the trees and the river. They were quite close to the territory of the Orcs, but Beryl said he came here often. He removed dead wood, tended sick trees and visited with the animals. When he found Men, he asked them to fell as few trees as possible. This wood had once been larger and was the main source of wood for Newhaven, especially as travel north was prevented by Orcs.

There was a cairn of stones over Gib's grave, to prevent it being easily dug up. The group dismounted and gathered there and paid their respects.

Tsuki retold how Gib had been beside him at registration when he had received his name. Gwindor told first how Gib had become known to him in training and impressed him by learning Elven and then told how he had fought bravely in the end. Tsuki also added that Gib had been the one to help him remake his ceremonial objects and that he would remember Gib for that. Galadhiel added some of Gib's other brave deeds. Lenaduiniel then told how Gib had given her his ring and how she had known he was very devoted to her, but she did not tell others that she had kissed him when he was dying, because that was private. Dale remembered some anecdotes from their training that had involved Gib and told them. Beryl said that Gib had made a very unwieldy corpse but that he had been glad to bear him here and lay him in the earth. He thought Dwarves would probably want to be put into graves in the ground.

Lenaduiniel began to sing a lament and it was a common mournful song that could appropriately be sung for any friend. The others who knew to sing in Elven joined in. Then, Dale began to sing another song, which he had only just made up, and he sang all the things the others had just said of Gib plus a few more things that he remembered. Everyone said that Dale's song was beautiful and Beryl was especially proud.

When they had finished with their visit to Gib's grave, they went into the trees and collected wood for making more arrows. Dale went out to the river for flint and was able to find some. Tsuki collected additional wood for his whittling, thinking it was always beneficial to practice some trade that might bring income.

Their party left the wood and rode to Beryl's house. The horses were stabled and the people went upstairs for dinner.

They stayed one more day in Newhaven. It was spent mainly in refilling their quivers, which were six in number, and in altering clothing for travel. Tsuki had decided to continue his disguise of apprentice Wizard, although it had not yet been quite useful, and so he received from Beryl some old clothing that was brown in color, including pants, a long jacket and a tunic. He also received some new shirts, as Beryl had many. Fei and Laurel had already purchased new clothing and so Laurel had returned Tsuki's pants after washing them, having found similar garments to wear. Lenaduiniel had been given some gowns and robes that had belonged to Beryl or his daughters and divided the skirts for riding. Gwindor and Galadhiel had both taken a few jackets and pairs of pants, as they no longer saw fit to appear as Rangers, but as Elves only, though Galadhiel did insist on remaining dressed as a male. Gwindor, Lenaduiniel and Galadhiel insisted on keeping their grey cloaks, but Kato and Fei accepted green cloaks from Beryl. Laurel preferred her red cloak, but allowed Dale to assist her in sewing in a lining of green fabric, should she feel she needed better camouflage.

It was the fourth morning after the equinox when Beryl's daughter Finloriel arrived and Beryl set out with the others. They and nine horses were washed, fed, and in reasonably good health. All the gear they thought they might need was in good state of repair and packed onto their animals. Beryl kissed Finloriel goodbye and Kato said farewell to his pony and they rode toward the main road.

Before departing the city, they rode back across the bridge and to the Ranger post. None of them presented themselves as Rangers, but they were admitted and saw Captain Anto, and the Elves known to Dale and also The Lady and those surviving from her camp. They said their farewells and Beryl informed Anto, who was the most senior officer among them, that he would be leaving town and heading into the south and that his daughter would be staying in his house.

Anto acknowledged Beryl's statement. He was not glad to see him leave, as Beryl, without being a Ranger, had always been of help to them and kept an eye on the Orcs for them.

Before it was noon, the nine horses and people had ridden from Newhaven and were continuing on the trade road that would lead them south, first through the unsettled highlands where a proud and reclusive people were said to dwell. They made good time, they figured, but did not cover as many miles as some had hoped, because as they got farther from Newhaven the road began to climb slopes and curve around small hills and outcroppings.

They made light conversation, though they remained wary. When it came time that some began to suggest making camp for the night, Dale looked back toward the northwest, where Newhaven lay, and saw in the clear sky, illuminated by the setting sun, a column of smoke. Newhaven was a good half a day's ride away, but that told Dale that the fire was large. "We have to go back! Newhaven is burning!"

In a moment others had turned their horses and were looking in the direction they had come; Tsuki assembled his spying glass to look. "I do see a column of smoke in the far distance."

"Even Elven eyes cannot see the city," Gwindor said, "but there is smoke in the sky above the place I would suppose Newhaven to be."

"It is barely larger than usual," Beryl said calmly. He was dismounted already, though Kato was sitting upon his horse as he led it. "Remember that where many Men live and work there will be fire, and smoke clouding the air."

"It seems more than would be usual, perhaps they are in trouble," Galadhiel said.

"Perhaps," Beryl said levelly, "last winter there were several large fires in Newhaven. It is simply a reality of a large settlement of wooden structures."

"Orcs do sometimes use fire as a weapon," Dale insisted.

"Yes," Beryl agreed, "but we do not know if this is the work of Orcs."

"I know you are worried Dale," Kato told him, "but if it is not Orcs, we must trust the people there to deal with the fire, and if it is Orcs, we must still trust the people there to deal with the fire and any attack. It is too far for us to be of help."

"If there is an attack, they might have chosen this time to attack because the survivors from the Battle of the Hill have had time to meet with those near the mines and their Chieftains have learned all their suspected Rangers have gone into Newhaven," Tsuki said.

"That's exactly why I want to go back. They are suffering because we endangered them."

"Newhaven has been in danger of Orc attack and fire since it was settled," Beryl said. He felt weary of the conversation, but his voice seemed as calm as before.

"Tsuki, we do not even know that there has been an attack," Kato told him.

Tsuki looked to Beryl and then to Kato sitting above on the horse. These two were not fools. Beryl and Kato did believe there had been an attack and that the cause was related to their mission; Tsuki understood this as he looked at them. Believing as they did, they thought the best thing they could do was complete their mission and trust in those they had left in Newhaven to protect that city. It would help no one to speculate or worry.

"Right," Tsuki said, bringing Moon-halo back around, "Let us make camp here then."

"We should stop only to eat and travel on by night," Dale suggested.

Beryl and Kato both felt they had said enough and did not wish to appear they were taking command, though Kato would insist on some things if it insured success of his mission. Kato did not believe it mattered whether they traveled by night. "I will leave it for others to decide what is safest," he said.

Gwindor did not want to be seen as in command, as he felt more than ever those who followed him would die.

"There is no reason for it," Galadhiel announced as she dismounted. "If there has been an attack on Newhaven, then they do not know we are gone and given the time of day, I would think the attack recent. We will be moving again before they can catch us...if they realize we have gone."

"I think some Orcs know better than we where we go," Dale said, "but I will stay here tonight. I am certainly not going to run off and abandon Kato, even if I respectfully declare my doubts in this mission."

With the matter settled, Gwindor and Beryl consulted each other on the best place to make the camp. There were few trees in this region, only rocky ground with short grass, which gave evidence of local sheparding, and in some places patches of wild grain, wildflowers or other cover of vegetation. They chose a flat area on the west side of a hill, covered by heather, away from the road and made there made their camp. Beryl set up a simple shelter of a tarp, spears, wooden stakes and rope, with it's open side toward the hill and offered this to Kato, Laurel and Fei, because they were neither Elves nor trained in survival outdoors.

There was little wood, so they used Tsuki's stove to cook. The other stove, which had been issued to Gib, had been left at Beryl's house. They used water from the skins they carried and rice, a little sugar, vinegar and salted fish from the provisions they had packed, along with some foraged herbs and greens to make their dinner. Dale had some of the food that included fish, but the other Elves did not.

They ate and drank water and then laid out their bedrolls. They set two at a time to watch together and assigned two hour shifts, this meant one would not watch. They agreed this was fair, so long as it was a different person each time they rested. Gwindor still had the least healed wounds, though he was fit to travel, and so it was decided he would not have to watch. He did not like the decision, but he abided by it.

Lenaduiniel and Galadhiel took the first watch, then Laurel and Fei, Beryl and Kato, and Tsuki and Dale sometime before dawn. They would break camp when it was still dark, and Dale was satisfied with this. Traveling by road and having lanterns, they could travel by night nearly as well as by day.

They had no trouble in the night, though some wolves were heard howling in the distance. When they consulted the maps before riding again, they estimated they would be in the highlands several more days.

Meanwhile in Newhaven, an Orc attack had been repelled at the walls and moats. A few Orcs had gotten into the city by way of the river, but deaths among the populace there had been low and the Orcs had met the fury of wash water, brooms and fry pans and been driven back into the river, where archers arrived to finish them off as they surfaced.

Other Orcs had launched flaming arrows over the walls, but the women who had not been mustered for the battle handled the fire as well, with chains of buckets from wells and rivers, the draining of some roof level cisterns, and many wet blankets.

Finloriel had joined the defense of the northeast part of the settlement with the Men, for she knew that her combat experience and strength were greater than many of theirs. She returned to her father's house in the morning. Beryl's house was as before, though the house beside it and one of Beryl's trees were burned. The family of that house had all been away, either defending against Orcs at the river or fighting a fire that threatened a house where children lived, and the house had burned quickly, because so much of the interior was made of paper. Finloriel offered the family space in her father's house until they could rebuild their house and offered also to help with the building.

Finloriel settled her guests on the third floor and then went up to sleep in the bed beside that used by her father. Before she lay down, she put back up the curtains and panels that had been taken down in precaution against fire attacks, and she noticed the spying glass. When she had stayed with Beryl before, they had sometimes used it to look at stars, but now it was trained on the area inhabited by Orcs.

Finloriel looked through the lenses and saw many Orcs moving south along the mountain range and by daylight. She did not know why they were on the move, but she knew that if they continued on that heading they might meet the trade road within the highlands before her father left that area. Even if the Orcs were not pursuing Beryl and his company in particular, such a large force of Orcs was not good for anyone but Orcs.

Finloriel called to the birds perched at the feeder hung outside her father's sleeping chamber. She begged them in song to fly a warning to her father, but she knew also that her father was much more skilled in communicating with animals than she was. Finloriel saw the birds fly and hoped that they would find Beryl and that he would receive their warning in time to find it useful.

Finloriel could do no more for Beryl and trusted that he was wise and skilled and would not perish. She left her father's house to warn the Rangers of the Orc movements.

There had been an argument among the Orcs in the Mines. When reports had come in from Marduk's Band and others, it became clear, even to the newly-spawned, that Death-Shadow and Green-Cloak, both hated by the Orcs, were now both in the city and lately seen with Rangers. Some Chieftains believed this meant that the danger was immediate, that whatever those in the north had devised was to be realized here, with an attack on the mines. Some disagreed, and believed that the Elves, Wizards and Rangers they suspected were more likely to be delivering some plan or weapon to their High King.

Even when most conceded that there might be an immediate threat to the mines, the Chieftains could not agree on what action to take, though most fell into two camps. There were those who wanted to attack the city before an attack could be made against Orcs, and those who wanted to take the Precious Things away from the mines and out of danger.

Once it was suggested that some would take the Precious Things from the mines, the conflict became violent and many Orcs were slain by other Orcs. Many then were led out in an attack on Newhaven, but a Chieftain called Nimrod had been strong enough to hold off challengers and he took a portion of the Precious Things, many loyal, or at least fearfully obedient Orcs, and marched south, leaving the mines by the western gate. Marduk happened to be one of the Leaders then subordinate to Nimrod.

It was a day and a half before the birds reached Beryl and by then many blackbirds were already circling above, worrying Dale and Lenaduiniel most, as they could see them and knew their meaning. Dale noticed also as the smaller birds alighted on the spears strapped to Beryl's back.

Without a word to the others, Beryl lifted Kato from the saddle they had been sharing and placed Kato on his own horse, then rode north from the road alone. "Where does Beryl go?" Gwindor asked.

"He received news from birds," Dale said, "He did not say what."

Gwindor urged his horse along the road to scout toward the south. Lenaduiniel and Tsuki then went west on foot and Galadhiel east, also on foot. Lenaduiniel, Tsuki, and Galadhiel saw nothing of note, and those remaining on the road had their view in most directions obstructed by landforms, but Beryl and Gwindor, both being able to view the northeast from their vantage points saw the threat to their party.

They saw the Orcs, thought not very clearly. Beryl was able to see them better, only because he was on higher ground. There were several hundred in number he thought, traveling slowly and in the middle of the afternoon.

Beryl rushed back and found the other scouts also returning. "I confirmed the warning I received. Orcs. Several hundred. They are moving south and their path would seem to intersect the road ahead. There is a spur in the range they have marched round, and so they have come near us days sooner than one would think from their previous heading." Beryl was grateful for the warning, but concerned it came too late.

Those who had been off their horses mounted again and Tsuki asked, "What does it look like? Can we pass them by urging the horses to speed along the road, or will we be overtaken?"

They are not running as fast as they might," Gwindor said, scanning the horizon in all directions as he was speaking. "Still, I think there is some large chance we would be overtaken, whatever speed we made. They would sight us once they reached the road. If we are the ones they pursue, it will be a contest of endurance between Orcs and horses."

"Then we move from the road and attempt to outflank them or circle past their rear," Tsuki said and with the air of one who was a soldier.

"That is the mistake we made in coming to Newhaven," Galadhiel said.

"Do not think we can circle them," Dale whispered. He rearranged his hair so that it was hidden beneath his hood and cloak. "They are already close. They have scented us and sent their dogs sniffing after us. We have been upwind from them all this time and the hills hide them from the road."

"I prefer not to trust Dale's fatalism alone," Kato said, "but I think I would feel better moving, or perhaps if we dug a hole to hide in."

"They will follow our scents and smoke us out. I think Halflings are lucky that Orcs hate Men and Elves most, or they would have moved into your homeland and made every hole a smokehouse and lived off your preserved meats a long while."

"Dale, calm yourself. I think you do sound agitated," Tsuki told him, not as softly as Dale would like. "It is what...perhaps a five and a score for each?"

"My slaying of Orcs has been mainly confined to pushing them onto the swords of Orcs behind," Laurel said, her voice tight, "I would rather fly from here or rely on magic."

"Bend your will toward seeing us safely past the Orcs," Tsuki suggested.

"And you."

Tsuki gave a nod. "We have no more time to discuss it in committee," he said, "We ride now! We may yet outrun them." Tsuki called to Moon-halo and they were off, galloping sometimes on the old road and sometimes, if there was room, just beside it.

"Trust your horse and hold on," Beryl said quietly to Kato, "She is untired and you are light. You will get through." Beryl then slapped the mare and she ran, carrying Kato even as he screamed.

Their race was begun, nine riders following the road and trying to outdistance the Orcs before their journey was hindered. Tsuki and Kato went before the others, driving their horses over the remnants of the old road, which was now earth with an uneven line of stones along the center. Beryl came last, watching that no one else fell behind, and riding with spear in hand.

The Sun was yet high and as they cleared the landforms that obstructed view Gwindor called, "I see them!"

Others spotted the Orcs as well and it appeared some were running to overtake them while others remained behind, and so their force was spread in a long line from the road north.

Kato and Tsuki remained ahead of the others, but then Moon-halo stumbled. Gwindor and Lenaduiniel moved past Tsuki on their horses and flanked Kato, and then all three slowed and turned to look back. Dale brought Nightmare close against Moon-halo's left flank and kept the smaller horse from falling. "He threw a shoe," Laurel called as she reined in Moon-shadow. "I saw the shoe struck his rear leg as he ran."

Galadhiel had stopped her horse, between the three in front and those behind. Beryl called to her as he came upon the others, "Go now! We will follow!"

Galadhiel turned and called to those ahead as Orcs were closing in on their position. "Fly! Get Kato away!" She urged her horse on then, in effort to catch up with them.

"I will tell you what happens," Laurel said to Fei.

He gave a nod, drew the curved sword that was now his from the place it was tied to the saddle and then rode on after Galadhiel. Gwindor slew an Orc as it reached the road to allow Kato and Lenaduiniel to pass. Fei took the head of another, though he had only practiced with his sword several days; the speed of his horse provided the necessary force.

Lenaduiniel turned her horse and then aimed her bow at the oncoming Orcs, making targets of several that were approaching those who were tending to Moon-halo.

"The Elf-maiden is the last that should stop and make herself vulnerable," Beryl muttered to himself, though Dale heard.

"She is a really good shot."

Beryl glanced to Laurel, wondering why she had remained. Laurel kept up her incantation, heedless of Beryl. She and Tsuki had spoken with the Elf in the past days. He did not really understand practice of magic, as he said that to which Elves seemed living to Men often seemed magic.

As Beryl stooped behind the horses to check Moon-halo's leg, Dale drew out his hair and then his sword and whip. "Send your Chieftain to parley with us!" He called. He whispered then to Tsuki "That's right 'parley'?"

"I am not of the nobility, but I believe you have invited them to negotiate."

"I'm..." Dale did not finish. He saw something among the Orcs that tore at his mind and fell to his knees laughing hysterically.

"Dale!" Tsuki looked to the Orcs. "There is something not right."

Laurel moved from behind the horses, pushed back her hood and waved her staff, to create the illusion of power. Now she also could see that the Orcs were in some disarray. Some were running toward them, but not all had thought to draw weapons. Some seemed to be laughing. Elsewhere Orcs pranced around naked or vomited into the grass. Some lay on the ground. A few were using whips, but they seemed to have no control. There seemed to be Orcs engaged in some manner of sexual activity, though their enemies were near.

"I think," Laurel said, "they have traipsed through a stand of damp grain."

"Spirit walking?" Tsuki wondered. He would believe it of most, but those stalking toward them seemed confident and sober. "Perhaps the odds favor us then?"

"The shoeless hoof is of no consequence, but the rear leg pains him; Moon-halo cannot run from here now," Beryl said.

"Then we will send Moon-halo on and defend his retreat. Dale! Where have your wits gone now? Tell Nightmare to lead them away."

"'Is she precious to you?' What has Your Master meddled in, Tsuki? What has he done?"

"I see them," Beryl said, "That is why they have been acting strange! Female Orcs! Put your weapons down. If we appear more of a threat they will find sense enough to have their arrows on us!"

Tsuki returned his swords to his sash and then shook Dale. "Dale! We need you! Spirit walking or not, they will kill us for coming upon these ones! Dale! Talk to them!"

Dale shouted to the Orcs in their Goblin language, "Would you understand if I killed you all and took the young to raise as Elves? Would you understand when dead? Do you even understand now, why I will not hunt you but I will kill you? I will kill you all now, if you threaten my family!" He pointed toward the three with him in effort to make the Orcs understand. "They are precious to me!"


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dale's brain is broken, and we are introduced to Duma.

# CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

"We should move away slowly," Beryl suggested in a low voice.

Tsuki and Laurel did not respond by words or actions but continued an incantation about the midday sun.

Dale stood, he tucked his whip handle into his pants to free a hand and removed his cloak. The cloak lay across Nightmare's back and Dale unfastened the small toggles of his jacket. "Ready bows and arrows," he whispered, "but do not draw until it is necessary to shoot. Watch for archers taking aim at me."

Tsuki whispered to Laurel and then took his bow from Moon-halo; the quiver on Dale's hip was accessible to him. One of the Orcs approached, tall, but unlike the Westerners. He was Nimrod, a lanky northern Orc and the Chieftain of this mixed group of Orcs. He was quite sober, as he had not been involved in the attempt to make bread, but only ordered the activity.

Laurel took one step forward and called out in the Common Speech, "I am the Red Witch! By the Sacred Fire, you shall not hinder us!"

"Stage magic will help us naught," Beryl whispered in Elven as he stood at Dale's left.

"It is not illusion if she has the power," Tsuki said; he was not opposed to adding illusion to their power, however, and tilted the looking glass he had slipped into his hand to reflect the Sun's rays into the Chieftain's eyes.

"Stop," Dale hissed, "Let me deal with him. If I fall, then you can do as you like." He tossed his sword between his hands as he removed his jacket and then his shirt. Dale was not clothed above the waist then, and Tsuki, Laurel and Beryl would all be able to see the scars, but he did not care at the moment.

"Who are you?" Dale called to Nimrod, "I want the Chieftain of this rabble! You listen to me! I am Death-Shadow and I will face your Chieftain in combat!"

"I, Nimrod, am Chieftain! You have no right to challenge me. I will cut you to pieces and eat your flesh, Elf!"

Dale paced, holding his sword low in his left hand and sending the tail of his whip snaking across the ground. "I would expect a Northerner piece of offal like yourself to know Death-Shadow when you see him. You see the scars. The other names are covered over with newer scars, but you can see one. Dumuzi. This was his whip!" Dale lifted his arm and with a flick of his wrist lashed Nimrod's face.

The Orc charged with his sword, but Dale pivoted away from the blade and the one who wielded it, then smacked Nimrod across the rear with the broad side of his sword.

"Tsuki, give me your shaving blade." Dale saw Tsuki protest silently. "Now!"

Tsuki retrieved the thin sharp blade and offered it to Dale by the handle. Dale drove his sword into the ground and took the small blade. "Do you cursed spirit-walking Orcs hear me? Dumuzi was Chieftain in the north and he carved his name on me! He was quite the artist you can see! I was strong enough to survive all these scars. I am very strong!" Dale put the shaving blade to his stomach, where the name Dumuzi had years ago been carved in old style runes. He made a shallow cut across the old rune-scars, and then another cut and another until blood was seeping down into his pants and the Orc name carved on him was as obscured as the rest.

Nimrod was glaring and snorting and many other Orcs were stalking closer, watching Dale. "We could sneak away now," Beryl said.

"Not yet," Tsuki whispered.

Dale lifted the blade and licked his blood from the blade. "Elf blood. That gets your attention," he said to the Orcs in their language. "Dumuzi was Chieftain and I was his. I killed him in combat and took his whip and no one has won it from me. That makes me an Orc Chieftain. Death-Shadow has a right to kill Orcs when they bother him because he is Chieftain! You will give my Clan the right of way on the road or I start knocking off heads and begin with this dung-eater!" He meant Nimrod of course.

"Kill them!" Nimrod ordered.

"My archers will take aim at your females!" Dale shouted. He saw the Orcs did not move. "Leave this a matter between Chieftains, you maggots, and get back!" He snapped his whip at them and they retreated. He turned to Nimrod. "What damage has your mind that you are trekking so far south with so many Orcs? Did you think to take on all the Horse Lords yourself? Or are you foolish enough to believe any Wizard still lives in the Vale that would support you?"

"Little Demon Elf! The city you left has already been attacked and I will stop you from running messages to your king."

"Think you so?" Dale laughed, "I am sure the attack was repelled, and you would not bring the females and children you have obviously been hiding in the mines if you knew you were to face me. You are the one running. Don't look for a burrow in this direction." Dale grinned. "You know I have to kill you now!"

Nimrod was afraid. He was trying to keep up a strong appearance for the others Orcs, but he had heard many stories of Death-Shadow and knew this mad Elf could defeat him. "I submit!" Nimrod said quickly. "I will give you a prize. An offering to appease you. And you will let me live and be on your way."

"Don't bargain like an Elf," Dale said, "You will give chase as soon as I turn my back...and you have nothing I want."

Nimrod called to some of the Orcs. Dale did not recognize all of his words, as he used several proper names, but Dale knew something was to be brought to him. He saw then, the small half-clothed figure walking toward them. She was an Orc female, but young, only a child.

"You think I want this?"

Nimrod bared his fangs in a twisted grin. "She is unspoiled. If you are an Orc, then you will accept the offering."

Dale felt Nimrod was trying to trick him. Perhaps he would tell the Orcs who still hallucinated that Dale had stolen their child. Perhaps the girl herself was meant to kill him. But rejecting the offer needed a good reason, and devaluing this offering would only anger the Orcs.

"What do they call you?" Dale asked the girl.

"Ugarit."

"Who do you belong to?"

"The one who is strong enough to win me."

"Then I have just won you." Dale put his hand on the Orc-girl's shoulder.

"Ugarit will be precious to me and I will keep her and protect her," he said loudly.

Nimrod was pleased. He would get rid of Death-Shadow, he thought, and then chase after him later when the Orcs were not out of their minds. With all his Orcs well, the Elf would have no chance.

Nimrod did not anticipate that other Orcs would not understand or approve of his plan. Even as he was smiling his twisted smile another Orc came from behind and put their sword through his back. This was Marduk.

"It's you!" Dale said.

Marduk eyed Dale and then looked away long enough to take Nimrod's whip. "I have killed Nimrod for betraying Orcs by giving our Precious Thing to Death-Shadow! I Marduk am Chieftain now!" He held the new whip overhead for the others to see. "Lucky, bring Nimrod's pet and take the whip that was mine as Leader."

The other Westerner lifted a slight, robed figure by their arm and dragged them toward Marduk. Lucky received the whip Marduk had promised and pushed the other Orc down at Marduk's feet.

"I will trade you," Marduk said to Dale.

"Now who bargains like an Elf."

"I understand. I now understand why Death-Shadow kills Orcs. Some Northerners took you, when you were young. They played with you and were fools enough to let you live among them. You betrayed them."

"It is not betrayal, if an Orc grows strong and smart and kills those who are weak and incompetent."

"You are a fool then. You killed nearly your entire clan."

"Oh, were there some who escaped? I am also an Elf. It was fair payback for the Vale Elves they spoiled and slaughtered. I gave them death by combat and only ate their hearts afterward."

"Stand straight!" Marduk barked to the Orc at his feet. He lifted his head and spoke to Dale. "You forgot to destroy the breeding pits when you killed your clan. Here, accept this one in trade for Ugarit. I know this one belongs to you!" Marduk pulled open the filthy scavenged Elven robes the other Orc was wearing and revealed the slender body, white skin, nearly straight teeth, dark brown hair and dark eyes.

Dale could not make a sound, but stared and trembled. It was not an Orc, not a normal Orc, it was more like an unattractive Elf. The eyes were the most remarkable thing. Orcs generally had amber eyes, yet these were dark.

"By all the gods," Beryl swore, "It is half Elven."

"You will trade then," Marduk said. "Nimrod called his pet Elf-scream, but I think Elf's-cream is a better name for this one."

Elf-scream thought this very funny, but he made no sound as he laughed.

"Does he speak?" Dale rasped.

"I think he is able, but Nimrod did not like the noises he made and punished him often. I found him and I killed his Master. I rescued him for you, the spawn of your clan."

Dale looked at it...at him, the Orc that was half Elf, and as it laughed and blinked in the sunlight, he saw the eyes were not only dark, but purple. "We trade," he said, but he lifted the shaving blade and made a cut across Ugarit's upper arm. "For the cut you made on Willow. Now I have been the first to make your precious one bleed."

Marduk growled. "Send her to me and go! When my Orcs have returned from their mind-travels, I will send a party after you, Death-Shadow!"

Dale pushed Ugarit toward Marduk and grabbed the half-Orc's arm. "Send your parties!" Dale shoved the poorly named one toward the horses, coiled his whip on his belt and lifted his sword. "Start moving," he told the others on the road, but Dale went to Nimrod's body, turned it, stabbed through his chest several times and then, with more determination than strength, reached up into the dead Orc's chest cavity and ripped out his heart.

Dale licked the bloody organ as he looked at Marduk then turned his back and walked along the road.

"Lucky, take some scouts who still have their wits and follow them at a distance," Marduk ordered.

Beryl mounted his horse, and once seated, readied his bow again. "Keep going; I will cover your retreat."

"No," Dale said, "Do not even look back."

"You may trust the Orcs, but I do not."

"I do not trust them, but I have no wish to honor them by showing any concern or fear. That one...Marduk...he is not going to attack now. He will just have scouts track us. We need to find water soon and find a path off the road."

"You need to tend those cuts," Laurel told Dale.

"Not now," Dale whispered. He shoved pieces of Orc heart into his mouth and then, having one small piece left, offered it to the Orc. He needed a better name than Elf-scream, Dale thought, but he could not think clearly now. He desperately needed to find water and climb into a tree and rest. "Why can't there be trees and water?"

"Laurel, you should ride as well. You and Beryl can ride ahead and find the others. I expect they have not gone far."

As Laurel put her foot in the stirrup to mount, Dale spoke softly to Tsuki. "You should ride. Nightmare will carry you."

"Moon-shadow can carry two, as well as Nightmare," Laurel said.

"Yes," Tsuki agreed, "For a short while, it would seem best. Moon-halo will not fall too far behind, it is just he feels some pain and should not carry weight." Tsuki climbed onto Moon-shadow in front of Laurel. Laurel took a length of rope from the pack behind her and reached out for Moon-halo's halter to tie a lead to the ring there.

Dale took his cloak from Nightmare and put it over his shoulders. The jacket and shirt Tsuki had also put there for him, Dale shoved into his pack with the shaving blade.

"Get on the horse," Dale told his Orc. The Orc seemed hesitant and Dale pushed him toward Nightmare. The horse whinnied and the Orc flailed his arms. "Now, or I will not be gentle when I wash you later. Understand. I am Chieftain and you are spawned to my clan. You do as I say."

The Orc leaned toward Nightmare and sniffed at the horse. Dale prodded and the Orc leapt up with rather un-Orc-like grace and agility and seated himself on Nightmare's back, though he sat with his shoulder's slumped.

Dale groaned. "Make your back straight. That is no good, even for Orcs." Dale reached under his cloak to strap his sword in place then vaulted up onto Nightmare, behind the Orc.

"They are sending Orcs across the road, possibly to flank us or track us," Tsuki said, gazing at the looking glass in his hand.

"Will you be well if I ride ahead?" Beryl asked.

Dale shrugged. His Orc desperately needed a bath, he thought.

Beryl rode hard, thinking that if they could find a place to hide a while, if they could find trees grass and water, the horses would have a deserved rest as well as the people.

The road ran near exactly north-south in this segment and Gwindor had led those with him east of the road and lay upon the top of an outcropping of grey stone, camouflaged in his cloak. He searched the road and soon recognized Beryl riding toward them. Gwindor called to Lenaduiniel and the others hiding behind the rock to say whom he had spotted. Lenaduiniel readied her bow.

Beryl whistled and as Gwindor heard it, he thought he recognized the call of a bird from his home, but it was not the right region or season for such a call. He realized then, the sound had come from Beryl. Gwindor returned a similar call and Beryl, who could not see him, on account of the grey cloak blending with the stone, homed on the sound.

Beryl looked back, saw the others coming behind him, and knew Gwindor had chosen a location just out of range of vision to Elves and probably out of sight of Orcs by day as well. Beryl found the hiding place as he passed it and turned his horse around to conceal it with the others. Galadhiel, Fei and Kato were still with Lenaduiniel and their horses, resting against the rock as the two Wood Elves watched.

Upon seeing Beryl alone, Kato asked if the others were well. Beryl silenced his questions with a gesture of his hand. "Listen, the other three are mostly well and coming toward us. The Orcs, such as I understood the conversation conducted in Common Speech, have agreed to let us pass for now, though I highly suspect they will send scouts to track us and plan some attack later."

Lenaduiniel began to ask some question about Tsuki's horse, as last she had seen, the horse seemed to be the reason they had stopped. Gwindor had called then and Lenaduiniel had not seen what happened.

"Listen," Beryl said again, calmly, "Later for those details. The other three are bringing a new companion with them, he is in most respects an Orc, but when you see him, perhaps some will understand why he comes, but whatever the case, we must remain wary of him, without being visibly hostile."

Galadhiel next seemed to want to ask some question and Beryl nearly lost patience, but remained collected. "Dale is not well, I think. He took it upon himself to negotiate on our behalf in Orc fashion and we should be grateful for any time he has bought us, though I suspect we will not have saved much time for getting a start on the Orcs. Dale desperately needs water and trees; I do not know if we shall find any or if it will be soon or in a defensible location."

"We may speak now?" Lenaduiniel whispered. Beryl laughed and encouraged her to continue with a flourish of his hand. "I think it hurts Dale to be around Orcs, even if he is the one killing them. I saw him once, after he slew an entire band of Orcs to protect Tsuki and me; he appeared haunted. I will do whatever I can to help him."

"I also," Fei said, "Thou knowst of streams in these mountains?"

Beryl smiled, he enjoyed Fei's peculiar speech, it was sometimes against western conventions of grammar but his vocabulary was at times more proper and ancient that many others of the west. 

Kato reached up to his horse to get his maps, but it was difficult being so little, compared to all these Elves and big people. He missed his pony. Fei came to Kato's aid and brought down the maps from the luggage tied to the horse. Kato and Fei consulted the maps together, as Gwindor called quietly to say he could recognize their companions coming along the road.

"Shall we be leaving the road?" Lenaduiniel asked.

"We would be found too easily on the road and following the mountains will still lead us back to the road eventually."

"I will go scout ahead," Galadhiel offered.

"I will go as well," Beryl said, "Gwindor, you should get the others to move as soon as possible."

Gwindor acknowledged softly as he continued to watch the others on the road. He could see Dale was riding with a hooded figure before him.

"We could name you after Dumuzi," Dale continued to the Orc-Elf, "The Elves would not like that name, and you do seem to be Elf as well as Orc." There was no reply and Dale sighed. "Dûm? Too Dwarvish. Tum...Tumbo...Udûn...? The Orcs would not like such names. Perhaps Duma. It sounds reasonably Goblin and yet is related to words that in finer-crafted languages mean 'valley.'" Dale laughed wearily, "My name is Dale; only the Orcs name me Death-Shadow. The Elves call me Mapulinanlóme. The Orcs would likely make that 'Valley-Shadow'."

Still no response.

"Well, I shall call you Duma if you have no objection. You understand that you may speak?" Dale sighed again. "You can do some Orcish things, but you will travel with my Band, so no hurting or killing of our Band or any we meet that are not foes. You will wash, and cook meat if you wish to eat it. Bathing and cooking are agreeable with Orcs, and quite necessary for Elves."

Silence.

Gwindor called, "Here!" and slipped from the rock so that Dale could see him. Kato and Lenaduiniel were still with him, though the others were all out scouting. These two tried not to stare at Duma, but they could see from his face that he was not an Orc, or at least no manner of Orc they had seen before. Orc skin tended to be darker or more sallow, where Duma was pale as cave flora, and Orcs had yellowish eyes and very prominent fangs, while Duma had nearly straight teeth, small fangs and dark eyes. His nose seemed quite undistinguishable from that of an Elf, with the exception of the metal ring piercing the left nostril.

"This is Duma," Dale said as they dismounted. "He is going to be staying with us. I don't..." Dale did not know how to explain everything or warn his companions.

"Dale," Gwindor said with all the fondness he felt for the young Elf, "Why do you not sit and tend that wound before we move on? The others are scouting toward the mountains in hopes of finding trees or water."

Dale knew he needed to clean the wound. He got waterskin, washcloth and some bandages from his pack. Laurel came to him and offered to put a salve on his wound. Dale drew his cloak closed.

"I have already seen, and I knew from the Lady that you carried them. I can help, if you will give me leave."

Dale gave a nod and leaned against the rock to wash away the blood. Laurel followed and Tsuki also.

Meanwhile, Lenaduiniel and Kato were more interested in watching Duma. Lenaduiniel made a small curtsey, after she saw Duma make no gesture of greeting. "Hello, Master Duma, I am Lenaduiniel of the Wood Elves. A pleasure to meet you."

Duma blinked slowly and then looked for Dale. He was pouring clean water over the cuts he had made, as Laurel was pouring some other liquid from a jar onto a cloth. "Not her Master, just 'Young Sir'," Dale told Duma firmly. Laurel pressed the cloth to Dale's stomach and he hissed. "It stings."

"It will prevent the flesh from becoming putrid."

"It is an antiseptic," Tsuki said.

Dale shook his head at the Wizard Speech.

Kato made a small bow to Duma. "Hello, Duma, I am Caerig Winnan of the Halflings, but you may call me Kato."

"Perhaps he does not understand our speech?" Lenaduiniel suggested.

"The big Orc called Marduk said he thought that Duma could speak but did not because others had punished him for doing so," Tsuki told them.

"I believe he understands," Kato said, looking closely at Duma. His robe was badly stained. "Our companions are searching for a suitable location to wash, eat and rest, perhaps if you are without luggage, you can borrow some clothing. My offer is quite customary; I do not mean to insult your attire."

Duma did have a cloth pouch slung from a strap, but the others had no idea what might be in it.

"No," Dale called. "It is filthy and obviously scavenged from a murdered Elf. It is not acceptable. Duma will wear some of my clothing out of courtesy for our companions, and burn that garment."

"Do you have a weapon with you?" Lenaduiniel asked, "We all have various weapons. I have an excellent Elven bow and I know well how to defend myself with my dagger."

"Oh yes, but not that we use them other than in defense and occasionally to kill animals that threaten us or wish to die," Kato said, laughing cheerily.

"We are all companions and certainly companions would not use weapons against each other," Lenaduiniel added.

Dale laughed humorlessly as Laurel was wrapping the gauze. It was good Beryl had suggested they pack bandaging material. Dale was less pleased with the veiled threats Kato and Lenaduiniel were making, but then an Orc probably would appreciate that they asserted themselves to establish rank.

"You need to wash your hands and face as well," Tsuki said.

Dale looked at his hands. The left was not free of blood, but the right was stained with dark Orc blood even beyond his wrist. Dale had not considered there might be blood on his face, but knew that he had eaten Nimrod's heart. Dale's face twisted as he lurched forward, turned quickly to one side and vomited beside the rock.

Tsuki crouched casually at his side and lifted stray wisps of hair away from Dale's face. "Why let them see the scars and not let me?"

Dale thought to ask Tsuki how he could possibly think the time right for such questions, but perhaps Tsuki chose a time when he could not make Dale feel worse. Dale closed his eyes a moment until the sickness fully passed. He spat and then answered with bile-burned rasp, "If an Orc returns from battle without wounds and collects no scars, other Orcs do not believe him skilled in deflecting or avoiding blows or putting his opponent on the defensive. They believe he is a coward who does not throw himself into combat. Even if the scars are from torture or self-mutilation, they still represent bravery and strength. It was appropriate. I do not believe Men or Elves view scars in this same manner. They are ugly. I did not wish to be seen as ugly, if I could avoid it."

Tsuki nodded and passed a waterskin from Laurel to Dale so that he could drink.

To distract Duma from the others' activity, Lenaduiniel and Kato introduced Gwindor and inquired if Duma had been introduced earlier to Beryl, Tsuki or Laurel. Duma did not speak, but sometimes seemed to express acknowledgment or confusion in facial expression and posture. He crouched often and hunched his shoulders forward.

"Can you tell us if you have skills?" Kato asked. "I read maps and navigate. None of our company is more important than another. I mean that there is no one person we are protecting and we make decisions together. The Lady Lenaduiniel is most skilled with bow and an excellent scout and something of a diplomat. Gwindor is...a warrior...I do not know him well. Does he have hobbies, Lena?"

Lenaduiniel smiled at Kato's shortening of her name. "My brother knows much of hair care and wood lore. He is a fair archer, but likely forth best in our family; he is more skilled with a sword."

Duma clutched the pouch he carried but did not speak or reveal its contents.

"If you are all rested from your ordeal enough to move on, we should lead the horses and walk toward the mountains," Gwindor said.

The seven led the nine horses into somewhat higher elevations, where highlands bordered mountains. They soon came upon Galadhiel, who informed them that Beryl and Fei had agreed to meet her and that she had returned from her search without finding a suitable site. She noticed Duma, but made no attempt at eye contact.

Kato saw Duma looking toward Galadhiel and sniffing the air. "Galadhiel, a female Elf, of those they sometimes call Grey or Twilight, I believe. It is scandalous the way those trousers reveal the very shape of her legs."

Beryl and Fei soon returned and consulted with Galadhiel, Gwindor, and with Tsuki and Lenaduiniel who stood nearby. They decided to head toward the south, to a site Fei had scouted.

Laurel was walking beside Dale then and they held the leads of three horses between them. Dale asked Laurel if she knew to make potions that would cause a person to need to pass waste. Laurel knew. She knew basic use of plants and parts of animals and of some minerals, because her people had no large farms or ranches but lived off the land, but also she had been trained for a year and a day by The Lady and learned many useful potions, spells and methods of healing.

"For Duma?"

"Yes. I do not wish to turn him into an Elf, but he has been eating like an Orc and was not highly ranked. I would feel better if...if he could make a new start. If I could know what is in him?"

"I can make potions for you, to purify the blood also. I can make gentle doses. I may have to consult with Beryl and Tsuki, as they also carry some of the supplies I would use."

"Well you do. I should appreciate it."

"When we saw female Orcs, Dale, was that very unusual? I do not know the manner in which Orcs breed, but I supposed it to be something unnatural or derived from sorcery."

"It was unusual...very significant! They had a manner of breeding that was unlike that of your race, or of Elves for that matter."

"Are Elves not like women or men?"

"Ah...the physical part is very similar to your race so far as I know, but conceiving children for Elves has additional consequences relating to our spiritual beliefs and immortal nature. I...would rather not discuss that now."

"Then...Orcs were different, but only now they have females among them?"

"Yes. I am quite sure they did not have females before. They may look like males, but inside, Orcs are neither like male or female...but if there are females...something has changed. Perhaps some among them are only male. I suspect this is true. I suspect that in their effort to make more skilled minions the Dark Lord or some Wizard made some alteration, the additional effect of which was the ability to conceive females. They all had male appearance before."

"Then, their females should all be young..."

"They have a different rate at which they age. They are spawned nearly full-grown and quickly fill out and gain strength. They had young ones with them...so that means there was time for females to be spawned and discovered and then impregnated. The females must give birth to baby Orcs, though I suspect they would also grow quickly once delivered."

"Is Duma...?"

"Orcs are not considered to have parents but to be spawned by the clan or band as a whole, but he looks too much like me to not be mine. Marduk recognized that. He planned to use him to get to me or manipulate me in some way. Yes...he was conceived in that old way of the Orcs. I took part in their breeding activity...with Orcs. Mine...Half Elven...and mortal."

"How do you know he is mortal?"

"Because. That is the matter I did not wish to discuss. I did not perform the spiritual part of conception that an Elf would with their rightful spouse. Duma has a spirit as all things do, but not the gift or curse of Elves. The creator's hand has been lifted and now only Elves can make other Elves. Nothing that is made through forced union or Dark Art, even if Elves be those that suffer and are sacrificed, will share our fate. This is why Orcs are mortal."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dale is aggravated, Duma is found most curious, and there is much discussion of the marriage and breeding habits of the differing races.

# CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

They came to the site Fei had earlier scouted and found larch trees and some low shrubs at the bottom of a cliff that was but a step in the rise from river valleys to mist-shrouded mountaintops. A minor stream that brought melt and rainwater down from the mountains fell over the cliff in a cold fall of water that kept the surrounding flora well watered. The stream below the cliff was too shallow and cool for bathing, but the flow was sufficient that horses could drink and water could be collected in skins and pots for warming.

Horses were unloaded and tethered together and let to roam over the heather, and the next matter of business became warming water. Dead wood and small kindling were gathered, a fire was started and water was gathered. As the containers were sitting over or near the fire, a few tarps were strung from trees to make some privacy for their large party, while bathing. There was one area for the three females, another for most of the males, and a third, closest to the stream, for Dale and Duma.

Everyone kept their weapons near while washing. Water was shared out and various soaps and grooming implements were taken from packs. In general, the party went about their washing quickly and warily, knowing they might not have a long reprieve before the Orcs were following again and they should use their time well. Washing was not necessary for survival, but where Dale and Duma were concerned, perhaps it was necessary for sanity, and so the others washed as well, so that they would all start again on some equal footing.

Dale had trouble getting Duma to undress and wash. It was soon clear that the half-Orc was not going to wash on his own, so, Dale, never having cared for a child or sick person that could not wash themselves, was forced to make an inexperienced attempt with Duma. He did not intend to hurt him, but Duma proved quite strong and Dale knew they would both end up bruised from struggling over filthy garments and pots of water.

The others, even the females, who were farther away, could hear the sloshing and struggling. They could hear Dale's threats, and then the slap of flesh when he struck Duma. "Bite me again and I slap you again!" Dale growled.

The other males were separated from Dale only by a tarp and the all felt some concern or pity for him. They also knew Dale would probably be more upset if they appeared to offer help. Most did not want to see Duma unclothed, but they would have gone to help Dale if they thought Dale would appreciate the help.

"He is mortal, isn't he?" Gwindor whispered to Beryl as they each washed their hair. "Duma could not be...like an Elf?"

"Mortal," Beryl whispered back. He thought Dale could have heard them normally, but the splashing drown out their whispers. "Even if Dale had made him in love, I am not certain such a young Elf would have been capable of the spiritual works involved. Dale is barely old enough to explore and share, and probably not old enough for marriage and...he must have been much younger then. How old could Duma be?"

Gwindor and Tsuki both knew of much of Dale's past and guessed Duma must be around nine-years-old, if Dale had made him with other Orcs and had not known Duma had been spawned. Gwindor was slightly surprised that Tsuki had heard Beryl's whispered question.

Beryl smiled at Tsuki, keeping his gaze politely level with Tsuki's eyes. "Twenty-five is much too young for an Elf to have a child. Dale should be too young now." Beryl did not mean Dale's body had matured at an exceptional rate, but that parenthood was a burden and responsibility he would not wish on so young an Elf.

"Do Elves marry at an advanced age?" Fei asked, turning to glance over his shoulder. He chose to wash with his back turned to the others. Fei then explained that in his homeland, children were promised to marriage by their parents very young in some circumstances the ceremonies were conducted while the couple were still children. In some cases women gave birth in their teen ages.

"Among Men of various regions I have traveled, it is acceptable for a bride to be young," Tsuki said. "We do not wish to burden the women, but we are not immortal, and it seems that there are some complications in bearing children as women grow older, so it is thought wise for a women to bear her children at a young age. Young brides are not alone, but often have mothers, aunts and grandmothers still living to help them."

"Elves are immortal and it would be rare for an Elf of either gender to take a spouse before they had 150 years, though they might be capable of having children before that time. Once they reach this suitable age, many Elves do settle with a spouse soon, though marriage between two older Elves is not rare. It is customary to have several children soon after marriage and then to have no more. Though Elves may be able, the drive to have children greatly decreases after that initial period in which children are conceived. Truthfully, it takes a lot out of one to create immortal children."

The others believed Beryl spoke from experience. "I should think that the world would be overrun with Elves if they were immortal and eternally interested in breeding," Kato laughed.

"Our ways are quite highly evolved," Beryl said.

Gwindor said, "My father's children are spread over 500 years."

"Not exceptionally long for Elves, I doubt an average Elf could conceive more than that in a millennium and that after the three an Elf would be any longer driven to conceive children. Sometimes if there is a war, you will even see quite old Elves conceiving new children, but that is one of our excellent defense mechanisms, that in times of danger we seek new life. My immortal children were always few and their days of conception separated by millennia."

"Can we do anything for Dale?" Kato asked.

"I would, but I do not know that I am able," Tsuki admitted. His hands clenched around his soap and cloth as he spoke, for he did not like that admission.

"I do not know what so say," said Gwindor, "He is father to a nine-year-old...whatever Duma may be..."

"Yrchelen," Beryl whispered.

"Ah...I imagine nine years is many for an Orc, but exceptionally young for an Elf," Kato said.

"How shall we know how to treat him?" Gwindor asked, "Do you suppose he is very bright?"

"I suggest wariness," Tsuki said, then reached out and lifted Kato's chin to make him look to higher parts of the others' bodies. "Nine years is a long time for an Orc to gain knowledge and skill, and he has survived in their society all this time. An Elf at nine may be small and found beside a parent, but they are quite bright. In either case, Duma will not be found unintelligent."

Kato laughed.

Beryl ignored the exchange between Tsuki and Kato, though he had seen it. "Like a young bride among the race of Men, Dale needs the support of family. We are all fond of him, but as my house is closest to the Vale Elves by blood and I am the only one here who has children, I will offer Dale assistance. For now, this first struggle must be Dale's. Duma must know that Dale is to be trusted and respected, even if he chooses to learn this the hard way."

Elsewhere, the females were having their own whispered conversation as they washed. They did not avoid looking at each other, they just seemed as if they were appraising each other with a mind to value themselves rather than seek gratification for any physical urge. Laurel and Lenaduiniel were then in the process of telling Galadhiel she should take the special infusion of herbs, which they both took to control their cycle and prevent conception. Galadhiel insisted that this was a very unnatural thing and that there was no reason for it, especially for an Elf, and that it was insulting to suggest a female Elf would have need of such things, as they did not give themselves to males unless they were devoted and espoused.

"It is not only the ones you would give yourselves to that you have to worry about," Laurel said, with a rather unsettling grin.

Lenaduiniel lifted a cup of water to rinse her hair and shared a conspiratorial smile and nod with Laurel. Lenaduiniel was 600 years old and, though not ancient for an Elf, had observed and learned much of Men and their women. She knew already that Laurel and Fei shared in very intimate physical union and were unmarried, and personally approved of Laurel's actions. Women did not live long, and they should be able to choose their mates and lovers. So often those who were noble had their marriages arranged.

Elves did not so often arrange marriage for political reasons, but Lenaduiniel thought one day her father was going to come upon the idea that a wedding was a very good excuse for celebration and pressure Lenaduiniel to choose a husband.

"In times of war or on long journeys through foreign kingdoms it is a most wise precaution," Lenaduiniel told Galadhiel, "You do not know in such times what creatures may violate you and allow you to live...or what may be following your scent. I kept it from my brother, but you were easy to track in coming down that trade road, because you did not always have time to go to water when dressing or relieving yourself. Burial of used rags only helps if you have the time to bury them deeply. And being on the run constantly...well...you must have been a beacon to the Orcs and I can only assume my brother is the most foolish male in the world to not have known you for female."

Laurel frowned, thinking Lenaduiniel's statement a little harsh.

"She blames me for Gib's death."

"No," Lenaduiniel sighed, "It is true most female Elves would prefer the most natural way, and though my brother was a fool, Gib knew you for female. Even knowing they might be able to track you, just by scenting the air, he would not have left you. It did not matter that you had a mission. He was the champion of our kind. Female or not, you did have a mission, so it is not your fault you were there. It is simply tragic."

"Yes...I suppose these potions are useful, but they could not stop the cycle completely or prevent what Orcs can do."

"Actually, with this potion, you do not pass blood until you stop taking it, so it is useful on long journeys. Of course, nature is to be respected, and you should not take it for more than a few months, without allowing time in between. And as for what Orcs might do, there are potions and tools for that as well."

"Not that I plan on letting any male I do not desire get so close that I would need those things," Lenaduiniel said.

"You should drink the infusion in the morning," Laurel said to Galadhiel, "And Lena's idea about the garters seems wise."

"Orcs could track us simply by the scent of flowers in our hair. They are disgusting creatures, but possessed of very keen senses," Galadhiel said.

"They will find Beryl and Gwindor first," Lenaduiniel said laughing, "My hair-wash contains only the ingredients necessary for cleaning. For scent I add materials from the area I travel through."

"I had not thought of that," Galadhiel admitted.

"Sylvan Elves know of it."

Laurel grinned. "It is a shame the Rangers only take males."

"There is a female Ranger right here," Lenaduiniel said, "Though, I do not see why she still binds her breasts."

"Why do you disguise yourself?" Laurel asked.

"I did not wish to stay at home and sew a banner."

Lenaduiniel laughed. "I do not mind such things as baking and sewing, but I can do that well enough while keeping a watch on silly young male Elves and Men."

"Beryl is most sensible among them," Galadhiel said.

"Androgynous in his old age," Lenaduiniel decided.

"Galadh, you answered why you began to disguise yourself, but now why you do now, when we all know."

"Gwindor looks at me most strangely."

Lenaduiniel and Laurel both laughed. Lenaduiniel leaned closer to Galadhiel and whispered, "He asked you to share when he thought you male, did he not?"

Galadhiel confessed with a nod.

Laurel smiled, understanding well enough that Lenaduiniel's brother was at the very least intrigued by their cross-dressing companion.

Near the stream, as others were finishing with their washing and getting dressed, Dale was still wrestling with Duma. "If you do not stay still, I can rinse you with truly cold water!" Dale shouted.

Duma, silent, but naked and soapy, wriggled away and then crawled across the mud his bath had made.

"No! You are getting all dirty again! Oh, that's it!" Dale was determined not to allow this behavior and grabbed Duma by his wet hair and pulled him toward the waterfall. Duma scratched at his arm, but Dale ignored the pain and continued on his way. He pushed Duma into the cold water falling off the mountain.

Duma screamed. It was not a pleasant sound, but it did sound like something Elven, even if it was only the sound an Elf would make in extreme torture.

The screams brought Beryl to the waterfall, dressed now, with half-combed hair. He came upon Dale half dressed and laughing, while Duma stood shivering in the stream. To Beryl, Duma seemed nearly like an Elf when undressed, except for some scars on the left side of his chest and back and the adjacent shoulder and arm, some Orcish metal jewelry piercing his body, and his ears. They stood out from the head, rather than lay neatly against it as Elf ears; Duma's ears were pointed at the tip and the skin that fell loosely from the underside was decorated with metal rings that drew further attention to his ears.

Beryl was not certain Duma was full-grown. He was as tall as Dale and seemed to have at least reached puberty, but he was very thin and grievously lacking in muscle tone by Orc standards. "Let us get him warm and into some clothing," Beryl suggested calmly.

Dale stopped laughing and wiped his eyes. "He can make sounds when he wants to."

Beryl ignored the comment. "Did you choose clothing for him?"

Dale walked back to the place Duma had been washing and pointed to a bundle made of a blanket. "I told him he could use all these things, and have his own back if I found none dangerous or offensive."

"Duma, come here. I will show you how to wear these things. Then you will dress yourself in fresh clothing and wash your soiled garments just as the rest of us do."

Duma hissed, "Green-cloak."

Dale lifted his head. He had never heard Duma speak.

Beryl was a little surprised, but he expressed no emotion.

"It must be their name for you," Dale said as he watched Duma.

"Yes. I have even ventured into the mines now and again..." Beryl looked to his side where his sword hung at its usual place on the right side of his belt. He lifted it with his right hand, which was not the hand he usually drew with and exposed a section of the blade. It did not glow.

"But that one is enchanted," Dale breathed.

Beryl gave a nod and drew the sword in his left hand. He took the blade in his right and offered the sword to Duma with both hands. "Do you want to try it?"

Duma looked skeptically at the Elven sword. He cocked his head as if this would help him see. They had stepped away from the fire and Duma could see by the silver light of night the two Elves, the duller metal of the blade, the inlaid letters that glimmered at night, and green jewels and tape on the pummel of the sword. Green-cloak's sword did not glow. That meant Duma was not an Orc.

Duma grabbed the sword by the hilt. The blade angled down as Beryl released it. The sword was heavier that Duma had expected. He crouched beside the stream with the sword across his knees and traced the inlaid lettering with his fingers. Duma did not know this script, but the metal that glowed in moonlight interested him.

"He seems more interested in the jewels than the sword," Dale said.

Beryl smiled.

"I was not even trying to make a lewd joke that time."

"I will let you hold the sword while I help you dress and groom, Duma, but you must do as I say or I will take it away and dress you by force."

"Yes, go with Beryl to dress and take your medicine."

Duma seemed to pout, but rose and walked toward Beryl, the sword cradled in his arms.

The others had all dressed and were sitting near the fire, combing and drying hair as pots of water began to boil for their meal, when Beryl brought Duma to them. He was wearing a pair of Dale's black leather pants, which seemed too wide for his body, a white shirt and a grey jacket. "Look at the leaves on that tree," Galadhiel said, but mostly the others noticed the sword, that Duma carried it and that it did not glow.

"Laurel, Duma is ready for his medicine," Beryl said. "Sit," he told Duma, "I will comb out your hair. In the future, you will keep it combed and neat."

"I can make him a comb, if he does not have one," Tsuki offered.

"Perhaps you and Kato could take Dale some water for his bath and look for suitable wood."

Gwindor and Kato were assigned as cooks and fire tenders for the meal and Kato took some of the pots of water from the fire, promising to return to help Gwindor when he was able. Kato and Tsuki had been traveling with Dale longest and that was why Beryl had suggested they go to Dale.

He was standing over the stream, naked, and scrubbing his skin vigorously. Tsuki and Kato could see him, but not so well as Dale could see them, as it was fully night by this time.

"I will help Dale. See if you can straighten up some of this."

Kato looked down at the muddied ground where various containers of hair-wash and empty pots and other grooming implements were strewn. Kato found Laurel's small lantern among the spilled items and set about finding his matches to light it.

"Warm water will wash better," Tsuki called out to Dale.

Dale hid himself as much as he could with arms and hair and walked from the stream. He could see Kato coming back from the other side of the tarp with a lantern. Kato only glanced up before going to tidy the mess Dale and Duma had made.

"I just want to sleep," Dale whispered to Tsuki. Kato still had not learned more than a few words of Elven.

"You may. Beryl is minding Duma. You get cleaned up and then you can go under a tree and sleep." Only one tree was very old and the others seemed its children and were more slender. The larches provided little cover in the branches, so Tsuki thought Dale would feel safe enough sleeping in the needles they shed. "You can be the one without a watch tonight."

"I don't..."

"No one here is a burden. We all do our part. We will even discover what skills Duma has."

"He has a lot of sharp tools."

Tsuki turned toward Kato and Dale stood at his back and watched Kato over Tsuki's shoulder. They were not certain if Kato was answering them or just announcing his observation, but the seeming coincidence made them wonder how much Elven Kato had learned.

"Dwarven tools?" Dale wondered as Kato held some up in the light.

"Some seem Dwarven jeweler tools with extended handles attached. Gib had tools like some of those."

"I think some of the others are for working with stone," Dale said. "Some Orcs are skilled at tunneling, though generally not as concerned with the tunnels looking attractive or skillfully made as Dwarves may be. Orcs know metals and stones when they find them. They use them for make weapons, or occasionally cauldrons for stewing and tanning and containing molten metal."

"There are a lot of rocks in his bag," Kato said.

Only then did Dale or Tsuki realize that other than cleaning Kato had taken it upon himself to search through Duma's belongings. It did not seem out of character.

"Maybe this is dried meat?"

"If it looks like Orc food, I will burn it with those old clothes," Dale said, "But if it seems a tool or useful item, leave it for him. Does he seem to have a weapon?"

"Is this a weapon?"

"Black volcanic glass!" Tsuki said, "very sharp. Makes good blades and scrying mirrors. I would like to have some of that."

"I found no other weapon on him," Dale said, "It seems more a tool. In any case, let him keep it. I will clean the tools..."

"Wash and rest," Tsuki said firmly, "we all need you to continue to do your part for the mission. If you strain or infect your wound and do not take food and rest when it is available, then you will become a burden. We can clean up here, and make sure Duma has no offensive dirty things."

"All right, but I should be the one to return the bag." Dale agreed with a nod and took the water and toiletries that had been picked up to wash a short distance away.

Kato and Tsuki both looked over Duma's belongings then. They removed only a small quantity of Orc food and decided the small flask contained only some sort of distilled or brewed beverage and that Duma might keep it. They found a quantity of rings that seemed the sort citizens of Newhaven had given out on ring day, and some that seemed substantial and jeweled. They found some Dwarf-stamped coins as well.

"Do you think he was in the city?" Kato asked.

"Dale suspected that some Orcs were in the city, and I suppose it is possible, but Duma apparently was the slave of that Orc Chieftain and I do not think he came out of the mines before. I think only that one Marduk had been tracking Dale and survived the Battle of the Hill. The Rangers hunted down the Chieftains there. The rings could have as easily been brought into the mines by other Orcs. And these other objects seem Dwarven, and could have been found in the mines, as Dwarves originally built them and fought battles with the Orcs over their possession."

Tsuki and Kato finished cleaning up and brought the two piles of things to be given to Duma and things to be burned closer to Dale. He was dressing then and promised to come behind them to have something to eat before he went to sleep.

Tsuki and Kato took down the tarps, washed their hands in the stream and then returned to the fire. Galadhiel was helping Gwindor in preparing a soup. Laurel and Lenaduiniel were also near the fire, discussing potions. Duma crouched quite close to the flames, with Beryl's sword across his legs, watching the others. Beryl had combed his hair, worked a beneficial oil into it and removed at least a hand's width from the ends with a pair of shears, because the hair was so matted and brittle.

Duma looked much changed. His hair was not so fine as Elf hair, but an attractive shade of brown, clean, fresh scented, and glinted with russet highlights where touched by firelight. He was dressed in combination of Elven and Mannish clothing. Though Dale had suffered bites on his fingers for it and used up all of Tsuki's tooth polish, he had even brought Duma's teeth from a crusty dark yellow to the shade and luminescence of pearls, and that was better than some Men had. Dale had even gone so far as to grind Duma's claws against a whetstone in attempt to remove the ragged edges. Yet, despite the cosmetic changes, there was no mistaking Duma's orcishness.

He was gaunt and fanged and his ears looked like those of no other creature. He had steel rings through his ears and one in a nostril and some device piercing his tongue that clacked against his teeth when he was amused or agitated.

They had seen Duma agitated, when Beryl had pulled too hard at his hair in combing it. Duma hissed and clacked, though he remained docile enough for Beryl to continue his work. Most of the others understood he had been an Orc most often on the receiving end of a whip.

As Tsuki and Kato returned, Duma had just dared grasp Lenaduiniel's hand over the fire, apparently interested in the ring Gib had given her. In a second Lenaduiniel's dagger was pointed at Duma's throat. "I told you that I would defend myself with this," Lenaduiniel said firmly, "If you wish to see something, you must ask. It is not right to grab a lady's hand, for Elves or for Orcs. You must treat females at least as well as those of your own gender."

Duma released Lenaduiniel's hand and said something. Only Dale spoke any Goblin and he had not returned, so the others did not know that Duma recognized the metal.

Dale came to the circle about the fire soon afterward, carrying Duma's bag, which itself had been washed. "Was he good?" Dale asked.

"Mostly," Beryl reported.

"Return the sword now," Dale said, "and I will give you your bag." It was a little fuller now, holding Duma's various tools and trinkets as well as a blanket, some spare underclothing and some supplies Dale had spared so that Duma might wash himself. Beryl added the abused comb and small bottle of oil, as Tsuki would undoubtedly give the one he was making to Dale.

Duma handed Beryl his sword and took the bag, but remained crouched near the fire. Dale thought that unusual, as Orcs knew how to use fire, but did not like its brightness, but then he thought Duma was not entirely an Orc.

Over supper, the party discussed strategy for the night. It was decided that putting out the fire and concealing themselves would not make them any more safe from the Orcs; it was unlikely locals would attack them and animals would be wary of the fire. They cleaned up the cooking gear and brought out bedrolls, to sleep near the fire. Again they would watch two at a time, and those who were on watch would make sure the fire stayed lit, but low.

If enemies did come, they would be together and have light to see by in the night and weapons around them. The packs were arranged only to cut the wind and not as a barrier against attack. They agreed that in the event of an attack, some would pack the horses while others attempted to hold a line and cover them, and they would try to flee, rather than defend this camp through the night. As a precaution, the horses were brought from grazing into the shelter of the trees and tethered to branches.

Most of the party, even including Duma, stayed near the fire to sleep. Kato showed Duma how to put a bed of grass or needles on the ground, fold his blanket double, remove his jacket and boots, and lay inside the blanket to sleep. Dale went away from the fire and made his bed beneath the oldest tree.

Tsuki and Laurel took the first watch. When deciding who should take various shifts, they often did not make assignments, but each found their own partner and volunteered for a shift. Occasionally there was a shift no one preferred, and then they would agree that the next time they rested another team would take their turn during that time, so that the same people were not always on a shift they did not choose.

Tsuki and Dale did like to keep the same watch, but on an occasion when one was excused Tsuki most often made Laurel his second choice in partner. Laurel also liked Tsuki to be her partner. Even though they were now a party of ten, Tsuki, Dale, Kato, Laurel and Fei still chose to work with each other before joining the others.

They were fond enough of the others. There were still times when Gwindor was very close with Tsuki or Dale. The two younger Rangers also trusted Lenaduiniel very much and enjoyed her company. Beryl had a way of making himself valuable to all. Though the four males in their original party did not yet trust Galadhiel greatly, Laurel was growing fond of her.

Kato and Fei would take the second shift, and then Gwindor and Galadhiel and lastly Beryl and Lenaduiniel. For now, Dale and Duma both were excused, but the party had discussed whether they should have three on some shifts in the future or reduce the hours on watch and give everyone a turn. They had decided to leave the matter until the next camp.

The first watch went well. Tsuki and Laurel did a protection spell, kept the fire burning low and listened and watched for signs of danger from outside the camp. When they woke Kato and Fei, Laurel told them that things had gone well and that it was possible Duma would want to get up in the night, because of the medicine he had taken and that they should not be alarmed if he did.

Tsuki took his blankets away from the fire and went to find Dale. He was not surprised that Dale was awake, but glad that Dale was resting his body. "Who are you?" Dale asked.

"I think I shall be Tsuki the Ranger, your partner, who is interested in keeping us both alive and well."

"That is the only one I can bear to see tonight."

"Try to sleep. I promise I will watch a while longer and wake you if I feel tired."

"Keep your promise." Dale did his best not to worry about anything and just to sleep, but he could only sleep lightly. 

Kato and Fei noticed nothing unusual on their watch and returned to sleep after they had woken Gwindor and Galadhiel. Gwindor and Galadhiel kept watch, also doing their duty to keep the fire burning low and remaining alert. They saw Duma get up from his bed and leave the circle of the fire's light, but they did not think this unusual and believed he needed to relieve himself.

Later, when Duma had not returned and they heard the horses neighing loudly, they became alarmed and drew their swords as they went to the horses; Galadhiel paused only to light one of the party's three lanterns from the fire. Dale was sleeping lightly, as was Tsuki and they also heard the cries of the horses and got up. Shortly after, Beryl followed.

By the lantern's light, they were all able to see the same thing. One of the horses, the one Kato had ridden, was lying on the ground and Duma was lapping blood from a wound he had made in its neck.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party suffers through Duma learning to perform chores.

# CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Dale screamed, an enraged and wordless scream that made Duma lift his head and shiver. He drew his whip, but before he could use it, Tsuki threw his arms about Dale and put all his weight into keeping him from freeing his arms or moving forward. Dale was physically stronger than Tsuki, as Elves had greater strength than Men of similar build and Dale was marginally larger than Tsuki. He wrestled free, though it was difficult; Tsuki knew how to best use the strength he had and use Dale's own weight against him. Tsuki fell hard to the ground and then, finally free, Dale found he no longer wanted to use the whip on anyone.

Duma, to all observers, seemed to be quite frightened. Beryl took his lantern and suggested Gwindor and Galadhiel leave, to continue their watch and to keep the others away. Tsuki was only stunned from the fall, but Dale felt very badly about throwing him down. Beryl was upset about his horse, but more concerned that Dale would be well. He was interested in what Duma would do.

Duma trembled and kept his limbs drawn close, but his eyes looked at Tsuki and then at Dale. It seemed to Beryl that Duma could not understand what had happened between Tsuki and Dale. This was true. Duma did not understand why Tsuki had stopped Dale from punishing him, for it seemed clear to Duma that Dale had meant to punish him and that it must be wrong to eat the horses.

Now Dale was free and he was not trying to punish Duma anymore.

He had never really wanted to. Dale had just been so angry. He was grateful Tsuki had stopped him and sorry he hurt Tsuki. Still, it was not right what Duma had done and it sickened Dale in particular that he had been drinking blood. Dale was not certain how he could make Duma understand.

Duma had lived with Orcs, and so he should respond well to force, but Dale knew that Duma was not only an Orc, and more importantly, Dale himself was not an Orc. "I am an Elf," he whispered. "I am an Elf."

Tsuki stood and swiped dirt from his clothing. He looked toward Duma, his face kept expressionless. Duma seemed like a child to him at the moment.

"I never actually told him not to kill or harm the horses," Dale confessed in Elven, "Just people." He looked toward Tsuki as he took in a deep breath and then turned to face Duma. "I lived among Orcs for more years than you have been alive," he said slowly in the Common Speech, "but I am an Elf. I will not use the whip to punish you if there is any better way to make you learn. I was doing worse than bleeding horses when the Elves found me, and they never used whips to teach me their ways. You cannot act just like an Orc anymore. It is not a matter of right or wrong, it is simply fact that Orcish ways are not well suited for dealings with other peoples and anyone who will not learn to adapt to deal with other peoples is always going to be alone."

Dale took another slow deep breath and watched Duma. He seemed fearful still, waiting for his punishment.

Dale continued, "You are not alone, because I helped to give you life and I have you with me now. Marduk knew that you should be with me. Perhaps he has instructed you to betray me, but I do not care. It is right that you are with me. I am the best one to teach you, because I know the ways of Orcs and of Elves...and because I know that it is not important that you act as others think Orcs or Elves should, but that you act as yourself and as any sort of good person should. Doing wrong is not the way to get what you need to survive or to get what you want to feel content. Being a good person may get you all those things, because any good person, no matter their race, will find a way to deal with others. Dealing with others means not having to do every task necessary for survival on your own. If you show that you are good, there will always be people willing to aid you. That horse belonged to Beryl and now Kato may be deprived of a mount and all our horses will be burdened with more packs. Eating animals is not wrong, but harming and eating animals that belong to others is wrong, so you must find a way to repay Beryl and Kato for the wrong you have done them. I think the first order would be to determine if that horse is quite dead...I do not think it is, but I do not believe we could have saved it either."

Beryl and Dale looked to each other as Tsuki and Duma watched them both. There was no obvious communication, but Beryl believed he understood Dale's intentions, after hearing his lecture to Duma. Beryl turned and looked down at Duma, lifting the lantern over the horse. "Toying with prey is a trait of Orcs that good people find offensive," Beryl said, "Kill it now, to end its suffering, and then I will have more work for you."

Duma was not sure how to kill the horse. He had thought cutting the animal's neck would be enough, but it was still breathing a little and looking at him with that one rolling dark eye.

"You understand. Why have you not killed my horse? It is suffering."

Duma looked up at Beryl fearfully.

"You should not wound animals in such a manner if you are not prepared for the consequences," Dale said firmly.

"Kill it."

"I do not know how." Duma spoke Common Speech quite clearly, and though he had no accent that marked him as coming from a particular settlement or Elven House, there was a specific timbre to his voice that any Orc would recognize as Elven.

"Then, Duma, what does a good person do when they do not know how to do what they must do?" Beryl prompted.

Duma shook his head.

"May I give him a hint?" Tsuki asked.

Dale nodded.

Tsuki leaned forward, as if speaking to Duma alone, though it was obvious the two Elves could hear him. "Sometimes people do not offer help, but they would be willing to give it to someone who asked."

"I ask for help?"

"Are you?" Beryl asked.

"I ask you to help me know how to kill your horse," Duma said softly.

"I will show you how," Beryl said, "and if you need to kill an animal some other time, you will do it as cleanly." Beryl drew his sword, put down the lantern, pushed Duma gently aside and swung the sword down on his horse's neck with a force great enough to sever the spine.

Duma sat on the ground blinking slowly as he looked at Beryl. He was certain he did not want Green-cloak angry with him again.

"Now, Duma," Beryl said as he straightened, "You will wash my sword, dry it, return it to me, tie up this carcass and head, drain the blood, skin them, remove the mane and tail separately, butcher the carcass into various cuts of meat, build a fire and spit, cook the meat, clean the bones, and devise some means of transporting the skin, meat and bones when we strike camp. I do not know that many of the innards will be useful, so if you find no use for the rest, take it some distance from our camp and put it on the ground for wild animals to feed on." Beryl held out his sword and waited.

"If you do not know how to do one of the tasks Beryl demands, you know what to do," Dale said, "These tasks will be your way of beginning to repay us all for depriving our party of a horse."

Duma stood, wiped his mouth on his sleeve, which made Dale cringe, and took Beryl's sword. "Will I need tools?" Duma asked.

"What do you think?" Dale asked, voice on edge of agitation.

Duma stood and thought, for at least a minute. "I work in the furnace. I make hot fires and tend them. I melt things. I work with small metal, stone and sometimes glass. I do not butcher and skin."

Dale sighed. "It is well you have skills and know them, but taking a life is a serious thing, and even if Beryl helped, you ultimately caused the horse to lose its life. Now it is your responsibility to see its death is not in vain and that the carcass does not go to waste. I do not care if you made the most fashionable pet collars or how long you tended the fires that hurt other Orc's eyes. You do not have to make butchering your career, but tonight you will deal with this carcass as Beryl has explained or I will decide that you are not capable of learning except when I use a whip!"

Duma thought some more. "Are there tools involved?"

Dale sighed again. Duma had not spoken for so long, and now Dale almost wished he would stop, his tone was so...flippant.

"We will provide tools if you need them, but you will have to do the work, as Dale and Beryl said," Tsuki offered. "You will need a cloth to dry the sword and then rope to tie up this carcass. I believe you have a sharp knife. If you get that far and do not know what to do, you may ask me for help. When I was young we killed and butchered large game sometimes, when parties went out to hunt for a village, I believe I remember the principles of the process."

"He means he knows how to skin and butcher large animals. Tsuki is a Wizard...of sorts and sometimes lapses into Wizard Speech."

"We might say I am an apprentice Wizard."

"We might say that," Dale agreed.

"I do not have a cloth."

"What does a good person do when they lack something they require and that others may have?" Beryl prompted.

"I need a cloth?"

Beryl shook his head. "You say, 'Beryl, if it please you, would you tell me if you know of a cloth I might use to clean your sword, for a lack such an item and require it.'"

"Beryl, if it please you, would you tell me if you know of a cloth I might use to clean your sword, for I lack such an item and require it."

Beryl grinned and glanced at Dale. He was quite proud of having gotten Duma to speak such a long sentence. He had almost sounded polite. He switched his gaze toward Duma. "Why yes, I possess such a cloth and would happily lend it to you, provided you use it well and return it in similar condition. I will fetch it. And please let me know if you need any other tools. I have no wish to delay your chores."

"I need some rope, and I think...some wood. If you please...do you have those things?"

Beryl laughed, his back already to Duma. "I will bring some rope. You will have to get wood for yourself."

Duma stood thinking again and then remembered he should begin his tasks before he worried about the ones later to come, so he went to wash the blood from Beryl's sword. That was easy enough. Duma had already learned today that water cleaned many things.

Beryl was waiting with a cloth and coil of rope when Duma finished washing the sword blade. Duma dried the sword and then returned it. He accepted the rope and then looked toward the carcass in the pool of lantern light and blood. The other horses had been moved. Duma saw Dale and Tsuki standing near the other horses and he went to them.

"Yes?" Dale asked as Duma approached.

"Is felling trees offensive and wrong to someone here?"

"It depends how you go about it."

"We have exhausted the dead wood in the area I think. There are not very many trees here," Tsuki told Dale.

"I will show you the right way to fell trees. Orcs seldom go about it the right way and they only earn enemies for it. Tsuki owns a small ax. You can ask to borrow it."

Duma made a clacking sound with the metal stud in his tongue against his upper teeth. "Tsuki, if you please, may I borrow your small ax, for I lack a tool that will fell trees or split wood and I require one to complete my chores."

"You may borrow it, though I imagine Dale could have shown you how to make a stone-bladed ax."

Dale groaned. "True, but I did not kill someone's horse today, so I should not have to do extra chores. It takes a long time to make a proper ax head from stone and since you have an ax already made, I ask that you get it before I loose my mind."

"I was going to, I only wished to point out that it is not absolutely true that Duma needs my ax, only more efficient and faster to ask for help than to have to sit making an ax from stone, wood and lashing while the carcass sits. It is the benefit of being social: finding life is easier when you do not have to accomplish everything alone."

Dale laughed, though there was little humor in it. "I know where the ax is. Perhaps I could go get it while you explain your mechanical advantage to Duma and advise him how to accomplish stringing up a horse carcass alone."

Tsuki shrugged and looked to Duma. "How would you go about hanging something as heavy as a horse?"

"Call for bigger Orcs?"

Tsuki laughed.

Duma laughed.

"The trick is not to try to lift the weight of the horse on your own, but devise a mechanism for lifting the weight that only needs your own strength put into it to accomplish the task."

Duma stood blinking.

"Come with me. I will make a drawing to show you."

The rest of the party was awake, but still within their beds for the most part, when Tsuki led Duma to the fire. There were some traces of blood on Duma's face and on his shirt and Gwindor and Galadhiel had informed the others what he had done. Dale was nearby, putting things back into Tsuki's saddlebags, which he had removed to reach the ax.

Tsuki paid the others no mind and went to take a burnt stick from the fire. Nearby there was a rather flat outcropping of rock, which they had made their fire near, so that the surface could be used for preparing food. Tsuki began drawing lines on the rock with the charred end of the stick. He made some sketches of trees and some primitive stick figures and some other lines to show position of rope and angles.

"You see, if you go up into the tree and try to lift the carcass up to you, you are pulling against the natural forces that cause all things to fall, it would be the same if you tried to lift the carcass over your head from below, only then there would be no one to tie off the rope. In this example, you put the rope over a thick branch first, and use some cloth or piece of leather to make the surface smoother. This reduces dragging and needs less force to work. Then you attach one end to the carcass so...and you pull the other end of the rope in this direction, using your own strength and weight with the natural force, against only the weight of the carcass...and it should be lifted more easily. There are further devices that could make the work easier, but this is the simplest method and should be tried before others."

Duma cocked his head, made a clacking sound and studied the drawings. "This means me?"

Lenaduiniel gasped softly and some of the others took more notice, as they had not heard Duma speak before.

"Yes, it is a schematic. This represents what would be done out there, with a real tree and rope and so on..."

"Sounds like...war machines Wizards tell some Orcs to make."

"It is a plan for a machine of sorts," Tsuki admitted, "I trained with a Wizard. The one who was previous to the war The White and lived in the Wizard's Vale, I lived with him. More recently I have studied with The Brown."

Duma had been spawned in the wild and later found by other Orcs. He had never gone to Wizards who called for Orcs to serve them. Even Wizard's who had promised meat and other gifts. But most of the time, Duma had been kept by stronger Orcs and they had not let him decide whether he would go or stay, but ordered him to remain working in the bright, hot cave where fires and furnaces burned.

Only sometimes his Master had sent for him to play or taken him to their breeding pits deep in the mines, but no matter what they did to him, Duma could never make the thicker stuff come from him. He was not like other Orcs. His Master had said the new Westerners were like that, never the lucky ones...and so many newly spawned Orcs were resembling them. Master had tried to keep his pets and females away from the Westerners, but when Marduk had offered support in the battle against the other Chieftains, Duma's master had not very well been able to refuse joining forces with the Westerner.

Marduk had offered because of Duma. His band had come down to the hot room with treasures and inquired whether they were of any use to Orcs. The Master of the Forge had told them only Elf-Scream cared to work with jewels and soft metal, such things were no good for weapons, and only good for decorating pets if one was Elvish enough to want such a thing.

Marduk had seen him, in the light, before his name had been Duma, and he had grinned and given Duma all the treasures and asked the Master of the Forge who was the master of Elf-Scream. "I will have work for you," Marduk had said, "But you will not mind, because I give you pretty things to work with and it will mean being free of your master."

Duma had not known until they had left the mines that Marduk believed him the spawn of his enemy Death-Shadow. Marduk had said he would find some opportunity to send Duma to Death-Shadow. He said Duma should learn about their enemy and bring back information if he was able.

It seemed important that Tsuki had studied with two different Wizards and that neither was the ones working in the north that had made Orcs sick, and whom Duma had heard of from other Orcs. Marduk did not even know Tsuki's name, he said he was Death-Shadow's pet, but Duma had only seen Tsuki and Dale behave as equals.

Duma wondered what he should do. Marduk had not just sent Duma to Dale, like he had suggested, but traded him for Ugarit. It seemed a fair trade, so Duma should belong to Dale. And apart from that, Duma did believe Dale had lived among Orcs for many years and that he had been strong enough to become a Chieftain. He also believed that Dale had spawned him. Duma had seen his reflection in shining things and he knew he looked strange for an Orc. He knew he looked very much like Dale. They had the same eyes.

If Dale had spawned him and won him back from other Orcs fairly, then maybe Duma should not do what Marduk asked. But perhaps Duma belonged with Orcs and Dale hunted them like some Orcs said and Duma should try to leave Dale.

The ranks in this Band were difficult to understand. Whiplashes were kind compared to this terrible list of chores they expected Duma to do. Even with some tools and advice, the tasks seemed impossible, and Duma was quite accustomed to whiplashes.

Now he was supposed to climb trees like an Elf and do the work of a butcher. He did not even like the smell of the dead horse. He had just...felt hungry and not known how to get more food. This band of Elves, Men and Halfling kept everything so carefully secreted away. Duma was not sure if certain things should be considered their personal property or belonging to the Band.

They seemed rather fixated on admitting weakness and need and asking for assistance. Orcs did not ask, weak or strong, they attempted to take and either succeeded or failed. Here people asked for what they wanted, and so far, Duma had not noticed any firm denials. At times they suggested an alternative or promised a partial favor or a favor at a later time, but they did not deny each other what they wanted.

Duma wondered if they ever asked for things that others were absolutely not willing to give. There was a lot Duma did not understand about asking for help and being good. He only partly understood all the things Dale had said about being good in order to get what you wanted.

Perhaps a request that was considered good was never refused if it was in their ability to give it, and only bad requests were denied.

How was one to know what a bad request was except by asking and being refused?

Duma clacked the stud through his tongue against his teeth as Dale called to him and reminded him the carcass was still on the ground where insects and animals could reach it. Dale had not mentioned that part before, Duma thought. They had not made it clear the purpose for tying up was keeping the meat free of infestation. They had not said his chores should be accomplished within a set time. Orcs would have made their demands very clear and probably repeat themselves very many times and loudly.

"I need this no-dragger thing," Duma said pointing at the drawing. "If you please, can anyone tell me what might be used to make it?"

Dale sighed. "If any of you feel inclined to show him kindness, you may help, but Duma should do as much of the work and the thinking involved as he is able, because it is his punishment for depriving us of a mount."

"I appreciate that Duma is working off a debt," Gwindor said, "But the longer we take, the more time for other parties to track us."

Duma knew he meant Orcs. Duma did not know if they were tracking, but he supposed they might be.

"Our fire has been obvious enough. Marduk was half bluffing. He will come after us, but not until he gives his spy a chance to collect information. Besides, Laurel and Tsuki did a protection spell and I for one am not going to knowingly work against it by doubting the possibility that it is working right now."

"I am quite fond of Laurel and Tsuki both, but is it not true that...?" Lenaduiniel stopped, "Well I just wish I understood better how it worked."

"What does he mean by 'no-dragger'?" Kato asked, "If it means I get back to sleep, I would give him this thing, if I have it."

Duma watched the others speaking. This was familiar to him. This discussion in which many presented their opinions was how Orcs of similar rank negotiated what should be done. It had seemed for a moment that Dale held power, because he had given permission for them to help, but Duma realized afterward that Dale was only claiming authority over Duma's treatment, not the group in general. They still avoided speaking of the purpose of their journey in Duma's presence.

"In place of a proper pulley, I described to Duma how to reduce friction between the rope and branch by placing some agent between the two..."

"What does that all mean in Common Speech?" Kato asked.

"The no-dragger may be a piece of cloth or leather. It is something that reduces dragging between rope and branch."

"Could thou not strip the bark to make the surface smooth?" Fei asked.

"Trees need their bark!"

"You cannot just strip the bark!"

Dale desperately looked to the female Elves. "I suppose this a bad time to announce that we next plan to fell a tree."

"Fell a tree?"

Beryl went to Gwindor and patted his arm. "It is all right, Dale is going to show him the respectful way to do it. We need the wood."

"Duma," Tsuki said quietly, "Have you seen us use anything that is made of leather and which is smooth on the top and which could be attached to the top of some other object, at least a wide as a large branch?"

Duma knew Tsuki was trying to give him a hint. He was trying to help Duma do his work. And before, he had stopped Dale from whipping him. Duma was not sure if Tsuki was more kind or cruel. Tsuki seemed very smart. Smart Orcs lived as long as strong Orcs, sometimes longer, as they were not ordered first into battle. Duma had survived by being smart. He was not very large and larger Orcs had used him as they wished, but they had also kept Duma fed, because he knew very well how to tend the forge fires, repair small tools and weapons, do piercings and other tasks that demanded intelligence and dexterity.

"A saddle?"

"A saddle might work, and there is now one Kato will not need, unless he finds another horse. It is there." Tsuki pointed to the packs. "You can go get it. Kato does not need it now. Hurry. We will probably be safe here for a while longer, but it would be better if we did not cause any more delays than absolutely necessary."

Duma wondered if Marduk would be happy this group was delayed or if he was waiting. Duma had learned nothing of this Band's mission. They were more concerned with teaching him to smell nice.

Duma went and got the saddle. He left the firelight and went back to the horse carcass. Tsuki followed. Tsuki believed that Dale was probably correct in guessing that Orc, Marduk, was smart enough to have recognized Duma and make a plan to set him as his spy. Duma was Dale's, so their only decent option was to keep him with their party and to do their very best to teach him by their words and actions that he could trust them and did not have to betray them. And just in case he did not learn, they must be careful what the said around him.

Fortunately, no one but Kato and Galadhiel seemed to know their destination, and Tsuki now suspected Galadhiel was the decoy.

Duma climbed up into the largest tree with the coil of rope and saddle. He had never climbed trees before, and was afraid he might fall. He did manage, with much wobbling, to fix the saddle in a bough and then to feed the rope down over each side.

Duma climbed down carefully and then set about tying the rear legs of the horse's carcass to one end of the rope. Tsuki gave approving nods, or shook his head slightly when the lashing looked unstable. Tsuki suggested not to stop and go often but to try to pull on the rope steadily, as a jerking motion might simply dislocate the legs. Duma tried to lift the weight, but he could not get the carcass of the ground, even hanging on the rope.

"Try holding the very end of the rope and walking off in that direction," Tsuki suggested after watching for some time.

When Duma tried again, the carcass rose higher, but Duma was struggling. Tsuki bade him lower the carcass momentarily and then made some adjustments, climbing into another tree himself to wind the rope around its trunk and then returning to the ground and instructing Duma to pull in the opposite direction.

"What are they doing?" Beryl wondered aloud. He could see Tsuki and Duma moving, though not very clearly, as there was only a lantern near them and Beryl was in firelight.

"Who knows," Dale sighed as he rested on Gwindor's unused bedroll. Gwindor and Galadhiel were nearby, with their swords drawn and backs to the fire. "Tsuki will not be stopped from helping him now. He gets so excited by Wizardry and his machinery. Perhaps he misses the fort. I think I am beginning to miss it. The cabin felt like having a home, though it was in a way only a place for soldiers to be assigned to work and sleep. We had plants inside and a garden and Tsuki had helped make Cal a wheel driven by pedal and belt to spin his clay and he had made himself a lathe based on similar principles...of course we understood that we were Rangers and that Rangers leave their forts to help those in need and to patrol areas that seem unsecured...but escort duty has a way of feeling unfulfilling."

"You do not enjoy or find satisfaction in keeping others safe?"

"It is not that...exactly. I suppose it can be satisfying. Rangers should keep other citizens safe if they need protection, and everyone here does something to help, even if they are not very good in a fight."

"Brave, if I am to believe Fei's chronicles."

Dale laughed. "Yes, brave, every one of us, but not equally skilled. Perhaps it is not the type of duty. This has just been a very strange mission and though we seem able to survive in the wild, I do not know that I enjoy doing so. When we started out, I had an idea we would be seeing a lot more taverns, but so far, even when we came to settlements, I have not visited one."

"The common room of an inn is often more interesting to me than a tavern. It is more likely I can get myself hired as entertainment, fights seem less likely to break out, and the food is often better. Taverns are only good for rather specific purposes, and you can smoke, drink, dance and find good company at an inn, if you do so with care."

"None of that is mainly what I did at taverns."

"Perhaps in the future we will come to the point where we visit such an establishment, and then you will find out if you really need to be there."

"I suppose I will."

"There is no level of companionship that I want for and cannot find from someone in this party. I know I was not given any mission, but for now, my path is the same as yours. I think it is the same for the others. For Lenaduiniel, and Laurel and Fei. They do not have to remain with us, but they have chosen to do so."

"I suppose it has worked out well enough. Though, I do not know what we will do with one less horse. Kato often rode with you, but his horse still carried packs. Now we will all be more burdened."

"It will all go well enough," Beryl assured Dale. “We will devise some way to redistribute the packs. We are not traveling that heavily and some have fewer personal belongings and would not be burdened with carrying more of our shared supplies. If absolutely necessary, we can rid ourselves of a few items."

"It just seems we packed so carefully when leaving your house."

"Everything is useful, but that does not mean carrying the things is more important than survival. A person should be willing and able to carry what they wish to save on their back. The good event to come of this, is that Tsuki's horse which was injured has had ample time to rest. I believe I can re-shoe Moon-halo. I packed a few shoes of various size and nails and hammer. Heavy, but very useful when traveling with horses. We retained the shoe he threw, but it was warped."

"Dale, time to show Duma how to fell a tree," Tsuki called.

"Have they actually managed to get that entire carcass off the ground?" Beryl asked.

Dale looked out into the night. It seemed to have gotten quite misty and the stars and moon were shrouded, but the fire and lantern gave off enough light for Dale to see. "They have. Took long enough."

"If we were most concerned about the meat we would have all helped. Do you think

he is learning yet?"

"Not certain," Dale answered, "we can only hope he does, or he will betray us."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beryl sings a tale of devotion between gods, and Duma and Lenaduiniel both observe devotion between ones in their party.

# CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

He had found a tree that was neither the oldest or the youngest. He had found a tree with no apparent nests or stashes. He had called out to ask if anyone objected to him felling this tree and no branch-like arms had sprung out to halt him and no voices had spoken. Even the Elves around the fire had remained silent. He had spoken to the tree to ask it to give its life so that others could have tools, warmth and cooked meat. He had promised that he was not taking more than he would use. He had done all that Dale had instructed and so Duma drew back the small ax.

"Wait!"

Duma froze still and then lifted his head to look at Tsuki. He seemed to stand and watch so calmly.

"Do you know where the tree will fall?"

Dale laughed.

"Downwards?"

Tsuki laughed. "If you strike a notch in the tree at the bottom, the entire tree falls, do you know where the top will hit? Will it disturb other trees on the way down? Land on people? Bring down the carcass?"

Duma clacked. He had not thought about that. He had heard about other Orcs felling trees and building war machines for Wizards. He had been brought wood for his fires. He had never felled a tree before. He did not know. "I do not know. Will you please tell me how I may know that?"

"If properly notched, the tree will fall toward the notched side."

At least Tsuki had explained notching the trunk. Duma had imagined the task impossible when he had seen the size of the ax compared to the tree. He had thought it would take forever to cut through the entire trunk. It still would take a lot of effort to chop all this wood into useful lengths.

"Use up the branches first," Dale had said. "You may want to reserve the trunk for devising a means of transporting the remains when we leave."

Duma still did not know how he would accomplish that, but he understood how he was to use the ax and he understood Tsuki's instructions on how to remove the skin from the carcass in a few large pieces as possible. He understood basically that meat would be cut off bones and suspended above the fire. He understood that the wood should be fashioned into some device for hanging meat over the fire and that smaller pieces would cook through faster.

Duma looked to the top of the tree and tried to visualize what that same distance would be on the ground. One task at a time. He would never finish his chores if he worried about the lot of them without beginning the next. He supposed it was wise to remember there were future tasks. Dale's advice might even be a hint. Perhaps the device was something best made of the slender trunk.

"This side?" Duma asked, pointing to the tree.

Dale and Tsuki both studied the tree and the land around them. The looked at each other and then Dale said, "That will do. Remember to get out of the way when it falls. Call if you need help."

Dale turned and walked toward the fire, Tsuki at his side, carrying their bedrolls, which he had removed while Duma labored to string up the carcass.

Gwindor and Galadhiel were resting and Beryl and Lenaduiniel were sitting up near the fire. She had her bow and quiver out, but not drawn. The other Elves saw Dale approaching with Tsuki. Beryl's lantern was now swinging from the oldest tree, clearly lighting the similarly swinging carcass bleeding out at its side.

"It is much warmer here," Tsuki said.

"It does feel cold tonight," Lenaduiniel said. She was wearing her cloak. "The air is rather damp. Do you think that tree will even burn? It is so fresh."

"Eventually. It will likely be a smoky fire, but that will preserve the meat just as well," Tsuki answered.

Dale agreed with a nod. "I only hope he understands that a warm fire cooking over time will work better than a very hot fire. He does not need to make it hot enough for smelting, for example."

Tsuki shrugged as he spread out his blankets.

"Will you rest then?" Lenaduiniel asked. "If we are to stay much longer, it will be Tsuki and Laurel's turn to watch again."

"I am not sleeping tonight...even when I try," Dale said. "If you and Beryl feel your fair shift is over then I will watch until everyone is rested and wanting breakfast."

"Kato will watch with you. He likes to sleep, but he likes breakfast more."

"I will try to rest," Tsuki said. He removed his boots and set them not too close to the fire. "You may wake me if you need anything."

"I just wanted to ask," Lenaduiniel started, "but I stopped earlier." She saw Tsuki nod. "In the past, we spoke, and you seemed to want to prove your magic. Do you really believe you have power now? Do you believe because it was proven?"

"I believe now that when I truly need the power it will be there and that I may will beneficial things to happen. It is good working with Laurel. I am not a full Wizard and she is not a full witch and the ways we were taught are different, but I have learned that the parts that we were both taught in common are the important things. It is difficult to explain magic to Elves, because to other races, Elves are magic."

"We would think of it as...spiritual."

"Magic is...largely spiritual, but it is more than what I could define as spirit, it is of the mind and the body and one's feelings. It is...it is. Magic is. You believe that something is and it becomes. But...it is not simply overpowering...not what we do. It is not enforcing your will or power over another. It is...more like surrendering, but not surrendering."

"It is like love," Beryl said, "In that you could sing a thousand songs of it and still not explain it all."

"Yes. And also, I think, in that you know it when you feel it, even though you may not be able to describe that feeling to anyone."

The ax chops echoed in the night and a horse whinnied but no one spoke. The others noticed Dale sat with his head tucked behind knees and arms. The tree fell.

There were more chopping sounds, so they knew Duma was still at work.

"Are you very tired, Tsuki?" Beryl asked.

"I can stay awake if I am needed."

"Would you help the Lady and I watch, so that I may tell a story, or perhaps sing a song, to pass the time, and not be too distracted from my watch?"

"Of course. That seems a good idea."

"What type of story should we have? Dale, what sort of story?"

Dale lifted his head. "Sing about the Elves of ages past."

"An adventure, with battles," Lenaduiniel suggested.

"Not only battles, it should be too depressing, perhaps some intrigue or romance?" Tsuki asked.

"Elven romances can be depressing as well, always someone forsaking immortality or perishing in their moment or triumph or departing west. Let us see...perhaps a story about a young male Elf named 'Silver-Tree'."

Lenaduiniel laughed.

"Alas I did not disguise that name well. I cannot tell tales on Elves known to my audience, particularly not kinsmen of certain ladies' fathers. Let me think...a good story with characters that are all long since dead or departed. Or...I know...I do not think this one can be true, for it is so fanciful, it is about a Halfling that falls in with a Dwarven expedition and ends up stealing a dragon's horde."

"Please, that tale happened in my own lifetime and in every telling I have heard my people come out quite badly," Lenaduiniel said.

"Oh, I had forgotten. Yes, it would have been embarrassing if I came to that part of the story and told it as I heard it, but perhaps sometime you would enlighten me as to the truth behind that story."

"Sometime," Lenaduiniel promised.

"Ai," Beryl sighed.

"Just sing something. I cannot sleep and I do not wish to think."

"Oh, yes, I know. This is a little known story, and I cannot swear it is true. I doubt you will find it in proper scrolls and tomes of lore, but I have heard it sung in certain company. It is a sort of Romance among the Gods, of the Great Huntsman and his companion that carried the silver bow."

"Now I understand what company you have kept. The one that bears the silver bow is likewise male."

"That he is."

"Tsuki will like this story," Dale said, almost laughing.

"Will I?"

"He is also guardian of the Silver Flower and to the Orcs, Silver-Face." Dale raised a hand to the sky.

"Gekka. Moon-blossom. You mean Tsukiyomi that is the god of the Moon."

"The Elves call him Tilion. It means 'The Horned', perhaps for the points when the Moon seems a cresent and shaped like his bow, or perhaps not. The Great Huntsman is called Oromë, it means, 'Horn-blower'."

Dale laughed.

"That is terrible," Lenaduiniel said. "He is only called that because...I mean...well he is a huntsman and he sounds his horn... "

"Yes, yes, what else would I be speaking of? Of course he blows his horn."

"But...you said Tilion was The Horned."

"Yes. I did not make this up! Is that not the name of the moon-spirit?"

Lenaduiniel sighed. "And Oromë was wed to Vana."

"Well, I think that 'wed' in the case of our gods can sometimes mean 'designated the counterpart' and not 'known to be the lover'. Just because some goddess is the helpmate of a god and designated his counterpart by the creator, it does not mean they must be lovers."  

"The Elves call the moon Horned?" Tsuki asked.

"They do," Beryl answered.

"And he is male...that is the way I thought it was...not that I believe very much in gods...the witches reverse it. They believe the Moon a Lady and they say the Horned god is of the Sun."

"With respect to Laurel, whom they outcast, most witches I have met are rather misguided in the details of cosmology when compared to Elves. How clever can they be if they are mistaking me for Oromë in the wood?"

"I am not certain I like where this story is going," Dale said.

Beryl laughed and shrugged. "Now, Oromë and Tilion are certainly two different persons, though the witches seem, to me, to confuse them as one. And Arien is she who tends the Sun, and some songs say that Tilion loves her and so he chases her about the sky and refuses to only appear at night, but at times in the day as well, but that is not entirely true. He has a close relationship with Arien, Tilion does, but they are not lovers. It does seem strange the witches would think the Sun the horned one, when it never appears horned, except when eclipsed by the Moon, and we need not read anything lewd into that. No, Arien is She Who Tends the Golden Fruit of the Sun and her golden hair flows out into the sky, but that is really not important to the story I want to tell. Tilion, before he became tender of the Silver Flower, before he knew Arien, before there was a Moon, before the Elves were sundered, was a companion of Oromë. Tilion was 'horned' and Oromë was 'horn-blower'."

"Do they perhaps mean that Tilion was manifested as some questing beast possessed of a silver horn?"

"An interesting theory, My Lady, but I believe his bow was the sort that one shoots arrows from and one needs hands to carry and use a bow. Tilion was certainly of a like shape to an Elf or a Man, as was Oromë. In fact, other spirits of Tilion's ilk have conceived children with Elves in the past, or even walked among Men and Elves in various disguises...to this day perhaps."

"Perhaps Tilion did not only enjoy males and Tsuki is his son, and that would explain how he lived when the Dark Lord attacked his village," Dale said.

Tsuki laughed softly. "Beryl used to call me Tilion, when we fought together in the war."

"Did he?"

"It is the best Elven translation of his name. That sort of 'ts' sound does take some trying to get used to."

"But you were disguised as a Man then."

"And are there not educated Men that speak Elven? In the western Common Speech that sound is not often made, not at the beginning of a word. Perhaps something close would be the ending of a word like 'melts'."

"Perhaps you could continue the story," Lenaduiniel suggested.

Beryl nodded and began the story again, as Tsuki and Lenaduiniel helped him to watch. Beryl told them how the world had been newly sung into creation then and that there was an adversary who had changed some of the verses and thus there were all manner of fell beasts endangering creation and the newly made Elves and Oromë the Huntsman, who loved the Elves, and Tilion of the Silver Bow, who was his companion, set out to hunt the beasts.

Oromë was passionate, to put it kindly, he could be quick to anger, but he was good to Elves and to animals. He particularly liked Horses and Dogs and, Men would domesticate these creatures by his example. Sometimes Oromë would ride off to speak to other Gods, but most times he lived in the woods and on plains, training his followers in the ways of hunting fell creatures and often he dwelled among the Elves, when they still lived as one people in the east.

Tilion was more youthful and a follower in Oromë's hunting party and quite skilled with the bow. He loved silver and had jewelry of this metal and later, when a guardian was needed for the Moon, he begged for the job, because he loved its silvery light. When in the realm of the gods, Tilion often visited the domain of the god sometimes called 'Dream' and his helpmate 'Rest'.

Tilion lay dreaming by the pool of Rest when Oromë first beheld him. He was clothed only with droplets of water remaining from his bath in the pool, and his jewelry. His skin was white and his hair dark, like the Moon would be in shadow. When he opened his eyes they were grey, as those of the Elves Oromë held precious.

Oromë was struck by this youthful and beautiful god and desired to share himself with him, for of course the gods also expressed affection in this manner as Elves would. And Tilion accepted the offer, for Oromë was one of the eight most powerful gods under The Creator and Tilion was enchanted by his rugged appearance and green woodsman's garb.

"Oromë is like a Ranger?" Tsuki asked.

"Very much," Beryl agreed, "I think many a Ranger has followed in his example and swears by his name."

Lenaduiniel sighed, believing Beryl meant that all Rangers easily shared themselves with other in their brotherhood.

Beryl continued, relating how Oromë and Tilion had shared themselves with each other near the pool. He used many Elvish euphemisms and did not give the most intimate details, but it was clear from Beryl's words that Oromë and Tilion had shared various sexual acts and enjoyed each other very much.

"Then Oromë took Tilion with him on his white horse and rode over the ocean to the east where he loved to spend time and made him a member of his hunting party and they were close companions thereafter. Even today, as Tilion is steering the Moon across the sky, you can often see the Great Huntsman, Oromë on his way to visit his lover there."

"Not a myth I have heard told before, but it is a sweet romance, I suppose," Lenaduiniel said.

"Tell another story, please, Beryl. Tell me of one of their hunts," Dale pleaded.

Beryl agreed and began another story. He told of the demons and evil creatures that were abroad in those days and how Oromë and Tilion had hunted demons, saved each other from attacks and used their various skills to slay the demons. There were giant spiders, demons of fire, and many other terrible creatures. And even being gods, when manifested as flesh, Oromë and Tilion both could be wounded. Of course they both knew well how to tend wounds in the field and to treat evil wounds from dark and enchanted weaponry.

"And when Tilion was feverish with poison, Oromë stayed at his bedside and sang to him, for all his kind sang most beautifully. Tilion was near mindless with the venom and his body weak, but he fixed his mind on Oromë's song and fought to return to him as Oromë tended his body. And then Tilion regained ability to move and clarity of mind and Oromë was joyful and embraced him. And when Tilion was strong again they went out and avenged themselves against the spiders and Tilion slew one of the largest with a single arrow from his bow."

"And then in celebration they went to the Elf village and had a few drinks and danced and lay their swords aside each other before going to bed?"

"Of course."

"But was not Tilion armed with...?" Tsuki began, but then understood Dale's inference. Tsuki saw that Dale winked at him to be sure he understood. "I see your meaning now. Though I do understand Elven, I think sometimes I do not understand the full meaning of your songs and stories, at least not at first reading."

"Do you know any romances involving Wizards?" Dale asked Beryl.

"I should not tell one if I did. I am fairly certain the heroes of my last story would not strike me down for the retelling, but I cannot say the same for Wizards. I am somewhat wary of their kind. Very secretive. I do not know that a lone Elf is a match for a Wizard."

"Perhaps it takes more than one to please them!" Dale suggested.

Lenaduiniel groaned. It was an unladylike sound, but she found Dale's joke in poor taste. She knew her brother had been sharing himself with Tsuki, as Dale also had.

"I wonder if Elves would understand Wizard romances. They must all start out with taking a staff in hand and then progress by listing in some carefully devised order the best attributes of their lover and further on detail in steps, as if in a recipe for a potion, every move that is made between the lovers down to the percentage of the surface of one's lips that touched the other's..." Dale's voice started to fade as he heard Tsuki begin to chuckle. "And being no strangers to word play themselves, I think they would finish with all the heat, explosive force and stars before the eyes inherent in a display of fireworks," Dale finished quietly.

By then Tsuki was laughing quite loudly, rich silvery peels of laughter. He gasped for air in trying to stop himself and to Dale it seemed the whole episode, down to the slit eyes and tilt of the head that exposed the throat, seemed so much like Tsuki in ecstasy. When Tsuki next opened his eyes he fixed them on Dale and somehow managed to look sated and hungry at the same time, which should have been impossible. Dale wondered if he looked like that when he said, "Again!"

"That is as good as poetry to my ears," Tsuki said.

For a second, Dale thought Tsuki meant 'again', but he had not said that aloud; Tsuki meant the attempt at Wizard romance.

"I am going to the stream," Tsuki said. He took his cloak and one sword and stepped awkwardly over their sleeping companions to head toward the water.

Dale watched Tsuki go, and then after a moment, lifted his sword and followed.

Beryl watched them until they faded into the shadows and then turned to regard Lenaduiniel. "Forgive me if I assumed too much."

"No. There is nothing to forgive. I do understand. Dale and Tsuki do not share themselves as two young Elves might, prior to taking spouses, in their youth, and while they explore their desires. They are devoted to each other as much as spouses should be. I have known that for somewhere near two months, since I met Tsuki again in River Forge. I knew, even though it is not the most usual sort of devotion, and I do not mean that Tsuki is not an Elf. You know, and that is why you chose those stories, because Oromë and Tilion did not only share themselves while waiting to go to their wives; they were devoted to each other. They were in love."

"Still are, most likely, being immortal."

"It is sad," Lenaduiniel said.

"Sad they do not love females?"

"No. I meant, it seems sad that there are songs and stories which are only told in certain company. There must be many beautiful songs that are only sung in secret. I am 600 years old. I knew there were such couples of course, but they are not often made mention of in public conversation."

"Elves are good enough not to say negative things on the subject, but many do not say anything at all. I think that Men similarly ignore the truth of this matter. They have secret meeting places and codes for which to meet each other. It is somewhat different with Men, for they do not seem to share themselves as openly as Elves. Men are not thought right if they share themselves with other males, even in youthful exploration. I imagine it is the same with females, though I have less experience with such things."

"I feel it would be improper to relate my experiences to you, except to say I have yet to be devoted to any person and that I suspect you are correct in that the race of Men may have more difficulty in dealing with such matters, though Elves may not have the very best means either. I stand by my opinion that it is sad there are so many secret songs. I have a mind to collect such stories now, though I think I should be found most strange for asking for them wherever I travel."

"At most I could tell you half the stories."

"Dale," Tsuki said as Dale's feet stopped on the bank of the shallow stream; he had not heard the Elf approach. Tsuki touched cold damp hands to the back of his neck. He thought that one who was Elf and Ranger was likely the stealthiest sort of person one could find.

"You came for cold water then?"

Tsuki thought Dale sounded disappointed. She shook his hands free of water and then stood. He turned to look at Dale directly. "Which Tsuki should I be now?"

Dale did not answer immediately. He raised his eyes only as high as Tsuki's mouth and then looked down at the water. He almost told Tsuki that he should take his own advice and simply be himself. The advice Tsuki had given Dale at Beryl's house had seemed valuable lately.

Dale wanted Tsuki to say he was devoted to him. Since they had made their bargain in Kato's house, Tsuki had not confessed his feelings directly. Dale wondered, when he had lain in that hay behind the stable in Stone Keep, what percentage of his lips had been touched by Tsuki's in that momentary kiss.

He wanted Tsuki to say how he felt. Dale wanted to hear it again. Only, it seemed wrong to expect Tsuki to say it when he could not say the same in return. He wanted it to be true. In some strange disassociated way he wanted his friend Tsuki to be with that person to whom he was devoted. He wanted that person to see how beautiful Tsuki was. He knew he was that person, even if Tsuki did not say it anymore.

Dale wanted to say he knew he was devoted only to Tsuki, but he honestly was not certain that was true. He still questioned how and why Tsuki could want him. He did; it was obvious when he slipped his arms about Dale's shoulders.

"Do you..." Dale rasped and then cleared his throat. "Do you still want that other person? Are you still devoted to them...even now?"

Tsuki had been very much aroused by Dale, but when he spoke those words, it put a sick sinking feeling in his gut and a lump in his throat. "Yes! Oh, yes! I do not only feel devotion and longing for his body...Dale, I love him. Do you understand? I know now that I love him and love is like magic. It does not matter what your past is or what manner of person you are, when you need it, you will feel it all around you, because it is always there for you."

Dale pressed his lips to Tsuki's face, just aside his mouth. He said nothing for a long moment, but kept his lips pressed to Tsuki's skin. "I can't say those things," Dale whispered then. "I wish I could say those things, but what kind of person am I? What kind of person can...? Tsuki, I said that Men were the ones that went traipsing about siring whelps with those they have not the slightest devotion to! And I...Tsuki, what kind of person does not even know if they love their child? What kind of person is it that is not certain they love their child no matter how it came about or what deformities it has?"

Tsuki sighed and held Dale more tightly. "It is not for me to judge that person. I only know that I would love them for trying to love their child that came to them under very strange circumstances. Dale, you know who the person is. I love them, even if they fail to love."

"Tell me what to do," Dale whispered. "Tell me I can make you happy until you are with your lover and kissing his lips. Tell me what I can do for you, Tsuki. Tell me that I am wanted!"

"I want you!"

Dale put his hand to the laces of Tsuki's pants and pulled them loose. "Tell me what you want me to do. Even if it hurts. Even if I suffer. I will do it."

"I do not play like an Orc. You are suffering enough, and I think you will like my game. Make Oromë proud, Elven Ranger. Find my horn and blow it."

"The Moon is horned tonight, then?"

"You put me through all my phases. I can be full for you as well."

"I know just how to fill you, and I can put you through your paces as well."

"You will mount me bare back?"

Dale got his right hand into Tsuki's pants. "Mmmm, I love your bare back, though it is a bit cold tonight."

"What do I care when I have a hot stud to cover me?"

Dale laughed softly. "Oh, Tsuki, just when I think that life is all nightmares, you make me want to never wake."

"If I wake like Tilion from a dream, I hope I find you waiting like Oromë and wanting to share yourself with me."

"That is the only thing I would wake for now!"

"Your touch is like magic."

"And my mouth is at least as equally talented as my hand."

Duma could see them, as he stood near his fire adjusting the wooden rack and the slabs of horseflesh upon it, he had seen Tsuki and Dale walk to the stream. He could see them now, still.

He saw Tsuki remove his cloak and lie upon it. He saw Dale drop lightly to his knees and lean over Tsuki. He was not certain what to make of the activity. It was not breeding ritual. Duma was fairly certain Men and Elves only bred with those of the opposite gender, so he inferred this must be recreational and one was like a pet. Though, neither acted like an Orc pet.

Marduk's own pet had lately been telling others that Men were not always pet and master but sometimes either role. He said they switched places. Perhaps the one called Dog was correct, Duma thought. In darkness, his hearing was even more accurate than his vision and Tsuki was not making sounds like any master Duma had known. He did not say, "Do not bite. Take it all in. Finish." He actually seemed to be complementing Dale's ability.

Even when Duma tried to give pleasure no other Orc said anything like, "Thank you for being used to make me come so well." The closest they came to thanks was not deciding to punish a pet.

No pet looked as eager as Dale. Duma had only tasted Orc flesh to service and only tasted Man flesh to eat it, but he still did not think it tasted so good that Dale should look so happy to get his mouth on Tsuki. Man flesh actually did not taste very good, Duma thought. It was rather bitter.

When Tsuki had come, Dale and he whispered to each other in Elven and then Tsuki turned over. Dale seemed to put his face at Tsuki's rear. Duma could not tell what he was doing, but from Tsuki's face and posture, it seemed very agreeable with him. Dale reached inside his shirt for something. Duma supposed it to be a lubricant when he put it on his fingers.

Duma had always heard Elves did it facing each other. Perhaps it was different with two males. Orcs had long made a big deal of Men and Elves having females. Duma himself had wanted to try playing with a female, but bigger Orcs always got them first, though they might be amused to see other Orcs take them afterward, if the woman still lived. But for all of that, here was an Elf mounting a Man in something like Orc fashion.

They were not like Orcs at all, except for the position. Now they both seemed to complement and encourage each other. Dale's words often came in Elven, but the tone seemed very kind. Elven never sounded very ugly to Duma. Superior and perhaps manipulative to his ears, but not ugly.

Duma wondered if the strange relations between Dale and Tsuki would be of interest to Marduk.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Duma makes a decision, and the party races against time and Marduk's Orcs to reach the Wizard's Vale.

# CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Duma and all the party had abandoned the camp before any Orcs found it, and by then Marduk and their entire surrogate Clan had caught up with the Band of scouts. When Lucky had reported back after what seemed too long a time, Marduk had not known whether he should believe the story he told. Lucky had claimed that, though their trail led clearly from the road and their fire had been spotted from afar, when closing in, the camp could not be found.

In the night a mist had descended from the mountains, and though Orc eyes could bore through darkness and see, the same did not seem to be true for fog. They had wandered, unable to find their way to the camp or to find the other Orcs that had moments before stood beside them.

Lucky said they had attempted to follow the sound of Elven whispers, but always came upon some animal or grass blown by wind and found no Elves.

When Marduk arrived, it was day, and all around them mist had burned away under the warm autumn sun but where the trail led, the air felt cold and still and the fog remained. "It is Witch-craft and Wizardry," Marduk announced. "You must make a chain of flesh and reach into the mist like the tail of an Orc whip to lash our enemies!"

The Orcs obeyed, but slowly, as they feared the mist more, knowing it was Wizardry. Marduk ordered other Orcs from the Clan to circle around the fog and search for a trail leaving the area. "If the scouts have not wandered over the signs and trampled them."

Lucky went off to search for a trail.

"I smell cooked horsemeat," Dog whispered. "Smells like horse all around here. And...wolves." Dog snuffed the air some more.

Eventually the mist dissipated, as if by magic or cue. The scouts were ordered in first. They found remains of two fires, some neatly stacked firewood left behind, prints of many horseshoes, one set of large hooves, four pairs of boots and one set of Halfling feet near the stream, some wood shavings and rope fiber, traces of horse blood on the ground, signs that a tree had been felled by an ax, and an unnatural arrangement of rounded stones that when disturbed revealed further stones inscribed with runes Orcs could read.

It did seem strange that a party that had five Elves would cut down a tree. It was strange as well that a party with men and Elves would kill a horse. If it had been sick and injured, they might have slain it, Marduk thought, but they would have buried it and not cooked it. Marduk was only a few years old, but he had been spawned in the Wizard's Vale and knew something of how Men operated, as not only Orcs had served that Lord during the war. Horses were for riding, and when one was killed, Men fed the meat to dogs or Orcs, because they did not think it good enough for themselves.

The inscribed stones were brought to Marduk. He could read these runes, as they were ancient and had long ago been adapted for Goblin sounds. The one called Elf-scream had scribed the water-smoothed stones with one of his tools and left them for Marduk, only the inscriptions made it clear that Death-Shadow would call him by another name. If the stone had been scribed in a particular order, that had been disturbed in bringing the stone to Marduk, and so he got the story in disjointed fashion.

On one stone, Duma listed the members of the party and some facts he had learned about them. There were two female Elves with names Orcs could not well pronounce, one with dark hair that carried a sword and sometimes dressed in male clothing, though today she had worn a skirt, and one with gold hair that carried a bow. Three male Elves, included Death-Shadow, who called himself 'Dale', Green-Cloak, who was named after a green gem, and one with gold hair, who was apparently spawned by the same Elf-Lord that had spawned the female archer. All the Male Elves had swords and bows, and Green-Cloak now carried spears as well. There were two Easterling Men with foreign names, one was involved in some close relationship with Death-Shadow and had claimed to be trained by both The White and The Brown Wizards. The other Easterling was quiet and often wrote with ink and paper things that he did not let many others see. The writer did not seem well armed, but had one curved sword. They had with them also a female of the race of Men who was also a witch and cast spells and made potions and medicine. The last of their party was a Halfling called Kato who read maps and directed their course.

On another stone, Duma explained how he had helped delay the party by killing one of their horses. They had punished him for it, but determined that he should still travel with them. They had allowed him to keep his small knife and his tools, so he might be able to leave secret messages, but he had no weapon and had not learned the purpose of their journey.

On another stone, Duma wrote only that he believed they were going south, but did not know how far, and that when resting, they always had at least two of their party on watch.

Marduk announced that if similar markings were found in the future they should also be shown to him. He ordered the Orcs to begin a March south. All were recovered from the incident with the bread making and they had hunted recently and cooked soup. There had also been time to stage some contests of strength so that as a new Chieftain, Marduk could determine who should be his Band leaders and who might deserve to or be able to keep a female.

Marduk had taken the strongest most healthy looking female for himself, plus one who had left the mines already swollen with some Orc's spawn and the young one called Ugarit. One he would use, but the other two he would protect, as Chieftain, until they were fit for other Orcs. Orcs had no set rules for how to treat females, but it did not make sense to Marduk to disturb the growth of what might be a smart strong Orc or perhaps another female, or to hurt the young one with use they could not yet handle.

The other females were given to the strongest and smartest Orcs, provided these were strong enough to subdue the females. All the females seemed to resist up to the point when they found an Orc was stronger than they were, and then they would stay with that Orc and submit to him, if no stronger Orc, Leader, or Chieftain objected.

Though, as was Orc custom, Marduk the treated females as he would the location of a breeding pit and ordered their bellies kneaded if Nimrod had lately been using them. He was a new Chieftain, and it would do no good to have his predecessor's spawn rising up all around him. Nimrod had not even been a Westerner.

The eight horses rode south at a moderate pace, never outpacing Nightmare, who pulled the sled carrying stack of burned-clean bones, hooves, cooked horse meat wrapped in sailcloth, a quantity of larch needles, cones and bark, and some food stores all lashed to its frame. Duma ran alongside the sled, ready to take a branch from the cargo to pry the runners over any rock or hollow that snared them, as they did not follow the road. Duma carried his own belonging in the bag slung over his shoulder, and except for the things on the sled he had made, the rest of luggage was distributed to the backs of the remaining horses. Kato rode before Beryl on his mount.

They knew the Orcs would follow, so they left as few signs behind as possible. They traveled over dry ground if possible and often guided their horses to ride one after the other, single-file to disguise their number when they could not help but leave prints or broken grass behind. The party used Tsuki's stove to quickly boil water for warm drinks, as rice and foraged food were cooked by the vapor rising into the higher pots. The small heating element did not leave so obvious a column of smoke as a wood fire, and so it made their position more difficult to track. When they slept, they kept no fire for light or warmth, but used one of the smaller lanterns when they absolutely needed light and if it was cold, made their bedrolls close to each other and slept with cloaks as well as blankets over them.

Knowing Marduk would drive his Orcs to travel by night as well as day, Dale insisted they did the same. Navigating was not a problem in the area they passed through, as they knew that the mountains should stay to their left and that if they only followed the mountains, they would come to the Wizard's Vale and eventually to the road.

Kato and Beryl, being on the same horse, guided the group for the most part, with Laurel or Gwindor often riding ahead and foraging. Galadhiel, Lenaduiniel and Fei were relatively light riders, but less experienced with horses, and so they did not make good mounted scouts. They stayed at the middle of the line; the Elves watching the flanks and Fei making notes as he rode. Dale rode next, or sometimes ran alongside Nightmare, to lessen his horse's burden. Duma ran beside the sled. Tsuki rode Moon-halo at the rear, carrying his spying glass and often stopping to view the area behind them.

The Orcs were a large group, and moving a large group meant more birds and small animals were flushed from the area. When there was cooking, there was more smoke, and in daylight more motion to be seen. They knew the Orcs were following, and so they did their best to stay ahead of them.

The smaller party was not especially concerned that the entire force of Orcs would catch them. They were somewhat concerned that several scouting parties might outflank them and engage them in battle long enough for their full number to join them. They kept their stops to eat, rest, and water the horses short.

They had voted on their strategy and now their plan was to reach the Wizard's Vale as soon as possible. Kato and Beryl had latest been in that area and said that there was no longer any permanent Wizard residence there, since the war, but that Rangers and soldiers of the High King, dispatched from the capitol, held the strategic high mountain valley with its tower and views of roads and lands south, east and west.

Tsuki had lived in the Vale just over a decade ago, but he had already been warned that the place would appear much changed from that time. The Wizard that had kept him had betrayed his allies in the course of the war and subsequently been outcast from the order and then killed in a skirmish further west. There was still some question among common people as to how long ago the Wizard who had then been The White had plotted his betrayal. Tsuki did not really know if the Wizard had been plotting to take power or raise an army while he had lived there.

He had been rather...cloistered.

Their second night out since leaving the camp with the sled, Orc scouting parties had succeeded in flanking them. It had been decided already, that if they came under attack and could not continue riding, the sled would be cut from Nightmare and abandoned to speed their escape, but that was not what they would prefer to do, as the hide, meat and bones were valuable in trade. They were not highly valuable, but the meat could feed dogs certainly. The hide could be tanned and put to use, likely in some commercial function, as clothing would be made from softer skins, or it might be boiled down to make adhesive. The bones could be further burned to provide paint pigments or carved into tools and decorative items. Even the hooves had value when ground. The wood of the sled had value, even if it was only burned to provide fire. Resins from the wood had medicinal properties. The bark and needles had some medicinal properties, but the needles as well could be used in making brown dye.

The Elves were set against the death of the horse and tree being in vain. They wished every part to be used to its fullest. Still, escape was preferred to fighting over the sled and loosing further lives. Duma did not want to lose the sled. He had labored hard in gathering all the materials and hoped that he would not find Dale and Beryl had set him to his tasks solely to punish him, but because the work was necessary.

Duma understood punishment. He was an Orc, even if he was lately being told he was not only an Orc. Yet, that did not mean he enjoyed punishment. When he had finished his chores he had felt good; though he had received help, he had accomplished the list of tasks mainly by his own work. It was a feeling like that of identifying metals and making a strong alloy for the making of a Chieftain's sword, or giving some Orc a piercing they demanded.

If the attack was more than the party could handle, the sled would be abandoned, and if the sled was abandoned, all Duma's work was for nothing.

That was why Duma told Dale the Orcs were there when he saw them.

Duma hoped Dale would not expect him to fight the Orcs, and as it turned out Dale did not expect him to. Dale whistled a prearranged signal to act and drew up the hood of his cloak and dropped lightly from his horse, just as Beryl, Gwindor, Galadhiel and Lenaduiniel also drew their cloaks about them and dropped from their horses. Ahead, Laurel and Fei brought their horses in close to Kato and Beryl's horse. Tsuki rode forward and reached out from Moon-halo to pat Nightmare and gave a call for Dale's horse to move faster if it was able.

"Run beside Nightmare, but do not touch him. He is still angry that you killed one of his herd. If they reach us in numbers to hinder the horses, I will cut the sled free and then you shall have to decide whether to run, hide, or fight for one side in particular."

Duma glanced up to Tsuki and then continued running, matching his pace to Dale's horse.

"Break a leg," Beryl called from the ground.

"To you also," Tsuki said and then grabbed Duma by the back of his jacket to keep him from stumbling. "He was wishing us luck. It is the language of entertainers."

Duma recovered his balance quickly and turned around. He could see the Elves, but just barely. They were lying in the heather making their bows ready.

"If you stand watching their position then you choose your side now!" Tsuki hissed.

Duma understood. The Orcs had his night vision. They would see where he looked and guess the Elves were there. Duma cocked his head and shifted his gaze and saw the Orcs walking stooped and in a loose formation and splitting their force, some to chase the horses and others to sniff out the Elves.

Duma could not choose, in fact he felt a sudden sense of dread as he wondered what would become of him if Dale lost this battle. Would the Orcs have any use for him at all? Would they take him back? Most did not know of his skills. His old Master was dead, he had eaten a piece of his heart. He could not be a pet again, yet he was not certain Orcs would accept one who was so different as an equal.

Duma turned his back on the Orcs and the Elves and ran.

"Now," Dale called out the moment that Duma ran. The five Elves rose onto one knee and loosed their arrows at the Orcs. Dale knew that not all Orcs had equal night vision. Elves had keen senses and the Orcs were not the only ones who would be able to track their enemies by sound or offensive smell. Actually, as Elves were practiced at moving without disturbing their environment, they made little sound, and so Dale imagined they might actually have the advantage, despite being outnumbered.

Dale was about to give the order to draw swords when he felt Gwindor's hand upon his shoulder. "Wait." Gwindor pressed Dale's shoulder to guide him over the low vegetation to a slightly different position. Gwindor saw that the Band was dividing and thought the better strategy would be to attack before the farther group could reach Tsuki, but after there was enough distance between the Orcs that the Elves could slay the near group before the remaining Orcs could join them, thus they would not have to face their greater number all at one time.

Dale saw this after Gwindor stopped him. He could see that there was a better strategy than just rushing all the Orcs at once. The risk was that the Orcs moving toward Tsuki would not rush back to face five Elves who had just killed their companions, but go after what seemed easier prey. Dale smiled. He had seen Tsuki in a battle. Tsuki could kill this entire band if he decided they threatened him or those he was protecting.

"You give the order," Dale whispered at Gwindor's ear.

The positions in which they were to fight were already understood from previous conversation. Lenaduiniel found swords too weighty and since her dagger had less reach than most Orc arms and swords, she was to stay near Beryl and use her bow. Beryl was to fight with his spears, to not give their position away entirely by using his sword, and use their range to give Lenaduiniel room to draw her bow. Gwindor and Galadhiel would fight near each other using their swords. Everyone would stay out of Dale's way.

At Gwindor's command, Dale ran at the Orcs. He spun through them in a sword dance, with dagger in his left hand. Three were seriously wounded, and when Beryl gave his ancient battle cry those Orcs plus two more died as four other Elves came behind Dale to the left and the right. That left two in this group and Dale slew one as Gwindor did the other.

"The Fool!" Beryl called out. He could see somewhat by the light of the waning moon and Tsuki had dropped back from the line to meet the second group of Orcs.

Lenaduiniel strode toward the other Orcs only a few paces and then stood and fired arrows upon them.

If Beryl was worried for Tsuki, Tsuki was not, and Dale was not either. As Dale was busy stripping Orc corpses of weapons and armor and putting the loot into his cloak, Tsuki was dancing Moon-halo in and out of the party of Orcs, taking heads and arms with his sword and kicking others away from Moon-halo's left side with his booted foot.

"Perhaps not so much a fool as too brave. I had forgotten how capable he was," Beryl said, as he wiped gore from his spear onto the grass, "or Moon-halo."

Dale and Lenaduiniel had also seen Tsuki at battle in the past, and Gwindor had seen him train, but Galadhiel had not yet seen Tsuki fight. "Would he seem as skilled without that Wizard blade and that horse?"

"It is not a Wizard sword. It was found with Tsuki after the attack on his village. They are his heirlooms," Lenaduiniel said.

"And he is the one that trained his horse. He is simply determined, intelligent, and able to put his strength to its best use," Beryl said, "But all of us here are skilled in battle."

"Yeah, Gwindor. You gave orders and we didn't die!" Dale said.

Gwindor wiped his sword on some grass and then began walking to join Tsuki.

"I wasn't wrong to say it!" Dale insisted, "I guess he is thinking that it's only a matter of time, but you don't see me cackling madly and worrying that we'll all be taken and spoiled by Orcs."

Tsuki had killed the Orcs that Lenaduiniel had not, and so she put the last arrow she had drawn back in her hip quiver and waited for the three Elves behind to join her. "I do not think you are wrong, Dale," Lenaduiniel said, "You are a good friend to my brother and you give me hope for him."

"Aaaa, thanks, My Lady."

"Did you find any decent arrows?"

Dale adjusted the bundle slung over his shoulder. "I took some that I found, but you can judge their quality later."

"Can all of you still run, or should I ride and bring the horses back?" Tsuki called.

Dale jogged ahead to view the corpses and then began stripping them of their weapons and armor.

"Ride ahead and have the others slow their pace and we will run to join you," Beryl suggested.

In short time, Tsuki had ridden ahead to inform Kato and the others that the nearest Orcs had been defeated and that they should slow their pace to keep from tiring the horses too much. Dale reached his horse first, being Nightmare was at the rear. He tossed the bundle made of his cloak to the sled and then leaned against Nightmare's side, with an arm over the large horse's back and his other hand patting Nightmare's neck.

Dale whispered encouragement to Nightmare for running with the sled and promised they would rest as soon as it was safe. Dale believed that Nightmare understood. The horse did not really like Orcs and pulling the sled and all the tasks Dale asked of him were not so hard as what his previous handlers had demanded. The Elf's sled and packs were a light load compared to siege machines and military supply wagons, and the Orc whip at Dale's belt never touched Nightmare's skin.

The other Elves had reached their horses and Dale turned his head to view Duma, as he remained walking at Nightmare's side. He found Duma walking near the sled, when he turned to look over his shoulder. "You can take any weapons or armor you find there for your own," Dale told him.

"You took all of this from dead Orcs."

"Yes. They made themselves my enemies in coming after our party and so I killed them, with help of other Elves, and took their gear. It is what Orcs do. If I had left the gear, it would have been taken when their Chieftain found them, and then the rest of his Orcs might be better armed and have more arrows to use against me in the future. This is the best way."

"You burned my old clothing because it came from a dead Elf, you said. You said it was offensive. What if I knew one of the Orcs this gear came from?"

Dale stepped away from Nightmare and fell back to walk beside Duma. "If you are offended, you are offended by Orcish ways, for it is common practice with them to scavenge battlefields. Elves may, in time of war or in a desperate battle, take some arrows or a sword from a fallen enemy, or from fallen companion to avenge them, but ordinarily, if there is time, they bury enemies with all their belongings and treat allies the same, except if they intend to take a friend's belongings to deliver them to their kin or to avenge them in some way. Because Elves do this, they would be offended to see one who could be an enemy wearing garments that were obviously taken through murder or combat, but Orcs would not be offended, because they believe in taken the strength of the fallen for themselves, whether it is in eating their flesh or possessing their belongings."

"You are saying that, if I am offended, you are more of an Orc than I am."

"Or you are more of an Elf, in some ways."

Dale watched as Duma reached onto the sled and opened the bundle. There were various styles of swords, daggers, and knives, simple sheaths, scabbards, and swordbelts, bows, arrows, and quivers, with assorted pieces of mail, primitive scale, and leather armor.

Duma reached out again, thinking that he was the only one in this party that did not have weapons before. He withdrew his hand. "It is a...reward," Duma said, trying to think of the correct word for it. "Because I told you I saw them and..."

"No," Dale said, interrupting Duma's words. "I am possessed of no illusion that you acted out of loyalty to me. You knew the only way to keep the sled was to avoid our party being surprised and overwhelmed and so you acted in self-interest. That is not so bad. It means you have some pride and you think of yourself as something above a pet. If a young male finds he has something he wishes to protect, he should learn use of some weapon to defend what is his. That is not really Orc teaching or Elven belief, it is just how I think, or perhaps something I learned from Men."

Offended or not by being in the position to choose sides or Dale's purposes, Duma did agree he should have some weapon, because it seemed unfair that he should be the only one who went unarmed in their party. "What do you do with such...scavenged things usually?"

"Sell or trade most often. Sometimes if they look useful or made of good material, I might adapt them for my use."

"To take a part of one thing and add it to a part of some other thing to make something better."

"Yes, that is one way."

"I will choose later."

Dale nodded. "Well enough." He dropped back further until Tsuki brought Moon-halo to his side and Duma and Nightmare were moving away from them. "See anything?"

"It is too dark for me. Sometimes I think I sense motion, but it could be grass in the wind or animals."

"No magical sense?"

"It is possible, I believe, for one to sense the presence of specific forms of life, but I have not practiced it. I am certain it would involve focusing greatly on the Orcs. Perhaps if I knew one personally or had something of theirs, then I might locate them..."

"Have no worry. I merely wondered." Dale looked behind and then to their sides and saw no sign of Orcs. "If they are there, they are too far or too well concealed for me to see."

"Perhaps Kato remembers or has some sense of how far the Vale is. I was in this area during the war, but for the most part remained further south and east, and when I traveled to Stone Keep I went along the road."

"Beryl and he may figure it out from the maps. I hope it is not very far. The horses are being pushed nearly to their limit."

"How do you suppose the Orcs fare? Do they not need rest?"

"Depends if Marduk is still Chieftain and how determined he actually is to catch us. And perhaps how smart he is. An ignorant Chieftain would simply run his Orcs until they dropped, which would be several days. Orcs can run several days without rest, it makes races against them difficult."

"As we have seen. We should rest again, but I do not know if I trust myself to judge whether it is safe."

"To me, the best time to rest is when you have some water and concealment, before and afterward are not the right times."

"Dale, when we set out, it was only Kato, you and I, but the party is more conspicuous now, and you Elves shall be walking into at least this next settlement accompanied by two Easterlings and an Orc."

"I-I suppose I stopped thinking of you as one. I do not mean that being descended from Men in the east is bad, but I know I identified you as an Eastman in the past, and now, I only think of you as Tsuki."

"I understand. I was not so aware of it when I lived with My...The Wizard, or recently, but when I am among Men, I can never forget that I look different, because I hear their whispers all around me. You remember the night we met. We both had been involved with fights in town, and that was a town close to the fort and the people there would not have been thought evil by many. Those are the sorts of people that we must be wary of, common people who are not highly educated or widely traveled. They are not the sort to intend to do wrong, but they will fear what is strange and think it evil."

Dale laughed coldly. "I think I was forgetting how strange I look to most people."

"Fei knows; he has told us of his misadventures, but I do not know that Duma understands that some people may react with fear or anger when they see him."

"He knows he is an Orc."

"Yes...but...Dale, I suspect from the short time he has been with us and spoken to us that his time with the Orcs was not...like yours," Tsuki said carefully. "It was likely not what a Man would consider a good or happy life, but he was likely agreeable enough and knew no other life and was not punished overly much, except for displaying his more Elven traits. I doubt many other Orcs apart from his master knew he was half Elven, if they kept him in the hottest brightest room and he remained as dirty and ungroomed as the rest. I think that we have treated him decently. I think, on many accounts, we would not have treated him quite as well if we met him alone and did not know he was kin to you."

"What can I do? He is my responsibility."

"Firstly, I would suggest warning him that a person's goodness is not dependant on race, nor is it an immutable standing. Second, I would suggest you decide what this responsibility means to you, for though things may go well, it may be that you will be in a position to defend him or see him harmed by others."

"I told Duma he could have weapons. I told him that if he had something to protect he should learn to fight in its defense."

"Well enough, but you must also tell him that carrying a weapon carries an added responsibility. No one should carry a weapon they are not able or prepared to use, because in certain circumstances, the weapon may be read as a threat in itself. It may also be assumed that one who is armed is willing to chose a side to fight for."

"I wish I had not done it," Dale whispered, "I do not know what I was thinking."

"Whatever you were thinking, it was as an Orc. It is done. Duma is heir to your Orc Clan and your Elven bloodline. Whether you like it or not, you are a product of both as well."

Dale was not certain he liked it. He still though Tsuki insane for seeming so content with the situation. But Dale thought he must be out of his mind, for he was quite fond of the mad Easterling.


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party enters the Wizard's Vale and there is discussion of water closets and gemstones.

# CHAPTER THIRTY 

The first thing travelers saw of the Wizard's Vale was the crown of the tall black tower, as they moved up the sloped riverbanks that led to the valley, settled in the southern end of the long high mountain chain that Elves considered the border between the east and the west. To Tsuki, this tower seemed unchanged and he began to fall behind the others and failed to urge Moon-halo onward.

He remembered His Master saying not to return.

Dale called to him. "Tsuki. You can come with us. There is nothing to stop you."

Tsuki wished there had been.

The Vale was changed from the time he had lived there. The first thing that they noticed in approaching was that the tower was very tall and every time more of its length was revealed, there was still more slope to climb, but the second thing they, or any travelers, noticed was that there were many new stone buildings on the slope and many signs advertising in various languages and systems of writing that this was the Wizard Valley or Wizendale or some rendering of the place name, and that travelers should stay at their inns when visiting the ancient tower or the real Orc delvings or that they should buy gifts to take home.

All of that was before the Vale proper was reached. There was a stone wall with metal gates in it, but the wall was made of small stones and mortar, not of carved living stone as it had once been. The gate was small and made of bars that offered no defense against arrows. The guards at the gate and on the wall wore in livery of the High King and signs warned that no one should enter the Vale unescorted and that there were no tours after dusk.

Through the gate, Tsuki could see how the very terrain of the Vale had changed. Instead of a wondrous guard wall of solid stone with guardhouses and storerooms cut in it there were various stone and mortar buildings that seemed not unlike those at Ranger forts. Instead of ancient trees, there were weak newly-planted saplings and pits in the ground. A river still flowed from within the valley, but the streams that fed it seemed to lie along newly cut paths, indicating the land had been much disturbed.

The only thing about the Vale that was the same was the tower. Everything else was destroyed and turned into an attraction for immigrants and children on educational outings.

"I am a Ranger out of River Forge," Gwindor said to the guards, "I do not ask to enter the Vale, as I am escort to this party of civilians, but I wish to inquire whether you have spotted a large party of Orcs coming from the west, and if not, to warn you that they are close and perhaps nine score."

"You are the messengers from The Brown?" the guard asked.

Tsuki raised his head. "Yes," he called, mainly to Gwindor.

"You are expected. We will open the gate."

"We're expected?" Dale whispered, "Who here is expecting us. Kato did not say it was the last stop."

"I suspect there is a Wizard in the tower, in fact, I believe I sense him rather strongly."

"You just told me the other night that you could not do that."

"But I do, now."

"Which could it be? If it is not the Brown, and the one you knew is dead, and we're supposedly on a mission for multiple Wizards...?"

"I am not certain, but if we see him, then we will know who dispatched Kato," Tsuki whispered.

"And if he asks what message The Brown sent?"

"If he is a Wizard, he knows now that there is no such message and invites us in without revealing his reasons to these Men."

"That's crafty. I knew there was at least one reason I did not like Wizards."

"I have heard several from your lips. Spawning Orcs, polluting the land..."

Dale looked intently at Tsuki and he stopped speaking. The next reason was understood: keeping boys in their tower as 'muses'.

"I think it was only the one."

"Yeah, the others probably have completely different fetishes," Dale hissed, "For all we know this one could prefer Halflings."

And so the gates of the Wizard's Vale were opened and their party was allowed to pass into the wide bowl-like valley with its central tower. The King's guards closed the gate behind them and several Rangers walked toward the gate from a small stone house nearby.

"I am Captain Erék," said one, "The commander of the Rangers here is Boró. Will you be friends and reveal your faces and your names?"

They all removed their hoods, even Duma, whom they had attempted to disguise by removing the lining of Laurel's cloak to make a thin green cloak for him. When he removed his hood, his ears were covered by the scarf Dior had woven for Dale.

"I will speak for the group," Gwindor said. He first introduced himself and then Lenaduiniel as his sister, but he gave no family name, only said they were of the Wood Elves. He used the same format for all the Elves, even Duma, saying that Galadhir, as he introduced her, was of the Grey Elves, Beryl of the Green and Dale and Duma of the Vale. Gwindor used only Common Speech and gave no terms that Elves identified themselves by, and spoke with such a tone of authority that before the entire group had been introduced the Captain was already trying to sort in his mind the various lines of Elves and was willing to believe that any strangeness of appearance he perceived must be explained by differences in Elvish customs from one to the next. "And this is Caerig Winnan, a merchant we are presently riding escort to, and these others are in his service."

"Nice to meet you, Captain Erék. You may call me Kato. And this is Fei Shih Long, Laurel Poe Redwitch and Tsuki Eru."

The Captain nodded, trying to not be confused by the string of foreign sounding names. Laurel's cloak concealed the eastern style clothing she lately wore as well as the symbols on her jewelry, and her staff had been laid on the sled, so even if the Rangers knew the signs to recognize one of the Lowland Witches, Laurel did not seem one of them. Tsuki however did have a staff, only recently acquired. It was the heart of the larch tree Duma had felled, and though it was not yet shaped into its final form, it was smooth enough to handle. Except for the lack of long white beard, Tsuki's manner was entirely that of a Wizard.

"We prepared one of the houses for your party, but we did not know your full number or that there were women...your pardon...females among you. Will the...ladies wish to stay among the women here?"

Gwindor knew the prepared response and gave it, "Since they are kin to others among our party, there is no reason they cannot stay with us, but perhaps the women here would not mind if they visited with them."

The Captain seemed not to understand how Laurel might be kin to any other, but he did not ask about it. Lenaduiniel had said if one of their party spoke and made the introductions in specific manner and phrased requests in certain terms that they would likely not be bothered or questioned, because it was the way of good people to wonder, but not to pry into personal matters. And if they met people whose suspicion was greater than their courtesy, Lenaduiniel had suggested further responses. Her understanding of diplomacy was not restricted to court behavior.

"Then I will show you to the house. The White Rider has the King's leave to assume authority over the tower at present and has ordered no one to enter unless summoned. I expect he will allow you time to wash and rest before sending for you...if your message is urgent, perhaps it will be sooner rather than later, but I have received no order as of yet, other than to greet your party."

The White, Tsuki thought, and he was certain Dale and Kato must also realize the significance of Erék's statement. It was not proof as such, for Wizards may have ways of traveling quickly in concealment and they did not know when The White had arrived here, but if he spoke to them then they would know what Wizards might be behind their orders.

They went first to the stables, which were close to the gate. The Vale itself was roughly a mile in diameter and so round that it seemed the steep walls had been carved out of the mountains in ancient times, though now in some places there was pitting and cracking significant enough to be seen from across the valley, like some force of nature had torn at the stone.

There was a kennel near the stables and large hunting and tracking dogs were there. Gwindor inquired with Erék about the dogs and explained that they had a quantity of horse meat, as one of their mounts had been so injured that they had been forced to kill it. Erék accepted the meat as a donation.

Duma had wandered close to the dogs. He had never seen dogs before, only heard of them. They were animals that were often in the company of Men, which could track Orcs by scent, and which tasted good, or so Duma had been told by Orcs. They growled and made bellowing barks when Duma went close to the fence they were behind.

"Pit demons," Dale cursed under his breath. "Dogs take better to Men than to Elves." He laughed as merrily as he could and then went to Duma and grabbed him by his cloak ties. "Tell them you mean no harm here and mean it. They can sense deceit," Dale hissed.

"This is a nice stable," Beryl said, trying to distract Erék.

"Perhaps they smell the meat," Gwindor said.

"Stone. A lot of stone buildings here. Dwarven, or Man-made?" Beryl asked.

"We did have aid from some Dwarves during our construction efforts, but the buildings themselves are all built by Men. Between the army of Orcs and Highlanders that Mad Wizard had feeding his war machine and the Tree-men that came to wreak their vengeance for all the pollution and felling of trees the valley itself and all the former structures, save the tower, were laid waste. There have been Men here since our High King took the Vale back for his people from the Tree-men who liberated it from the Wizard; it has been hard labor making the place safe for use. The Orc delvings go deep and some are filled with debris of the former structures and others with water. The ground has shifted since Rangers have been at work here. We allow pilgrims to enter during the day. They pay a modest fee and our King uses this money to fund the work here. The children pay nothing, as our King believes those who will lead in the future should understand the horrors of war and their history. We cannot control the activity of those in the settlement outside the valley so directly, but so far they have given us financial support willingly."

The distraction had worked very well and when Erék had finished the recent history of the Wizard's Vale, Duma and Dale were standing far from the dogs and another Ranger was helping Gwindor unload the meat from the sled.

Soon all of the horses were unloaded and the grooms were given instructions for their care. Dale went to one of the grooms and told him to put the two black horses together.

"You are certain, Master Elf? We usually separate the stallions from the other horses."

"Absolutely certain."

"Are you trying to breed them?" The groom asked skeptically, "If you are traveling and the mare is in heat, perhaps she should be alone in one of these stalls."

"Can you talk to animals?" Dale asked the Man at a whisper.

"No," the groom admitted slowly.

"Married?"

"Yes, but what-?"

"Trust me. The horses would not keep a Man from his wife, would they? Best to treat them in kind. It is what the animals wish."

"You...you understand the language of animals?"

"Not as fluent with domesticated animal languages...what is your problem?"

"My wife has this cat."

Dale laughed, then forced his face straight. "A tom?"

"Yes."

"Sprays all of your belongings or something like that?"

"Yes!"

"No problem with your wife's things?"

"No."

"You have three options. One: be subservient to the tom and be there at feeding time to give it food and pet it atop its head often and also give it treats such as cream or fresh fish. Two: have it gelded."

"You can do that to cats?"

"Not I. It is not the way of Elves to...geld. It is, however, possible. Third option: summon up a loud voice and next you find it misbehaving, yell at it and piss on its head."

"Relieve myself upon a cat? Are you...I mean...you are serious?"

"Bathe it after allowing it to suffer a while. It will show the cat you are the dominant male in the territory of your home. Or...try one of the other options." Dale shrugged. 

The rest of the party had already lifted their luggage and begun to walk after Erék when Dale came from the stable. Some other Rangers were helping to move some of the gear, so only Dale's own belongings remained. He lifted his pack, bedroll, bow, and waterskin and hurried to join the others.

Erék was then explaining to the others that some Elves had been to the Vale during the next year to bring seedlings to them and to give aid in making the mud grow grass, trees and other plants again, but much of the work and the raising of edible crops had been done by Men.

"Word was sent to our cooks when you arrived. They will bundle food and bring it to your house. We do not have the richest stores or crops here, but you will have the best we have."

Gwindor assured Erék that the meal would be acceptable.

The house they were assigned was in the west of the Vale, near one of the streams that came seemingly from the rocks in the valley wall and ran south out of the Vale, beneath the wall. The building was longer than it was wide, one story and constructed mainly of stone, with a thatched roof. The door was made of wood, but the planks in it seemed recycled from some previous use. Glass panes in wooden frames were set into the masonry to make windows for the front of the building only.

Inside, there was a long room with white plastered walls and timber recycled from older structures supporting the roof. There was a table and two long benches and various styles of cots there was also one metal stove at the midpoint of the south wall. Erék told them wood was scarce now and that they used oil lamps for light and burned what wood and dry vegetable matter they had for warmth only on the coldest nights.

"We have uneasy peace with the Highlanders now, but they do bring wool and other goods across the fords to trade, so you will find plenty of blankets provided," Erék told them.

"Do you not use fire to cook?" Gwindor asked.

Erék laughed softly. “The kitchens are equipped with stoves that make heat with some Wizardry. There were a few of the Mad Wizard's servants that surrendered when the Vale was taken and they knew how to operate and make such things, as their former master had demanded it. Others have learned the nature of some of the workings. The King's guard here are very careful about what Wizardry is put to use. They assure us no dark Wizardry is used, though many Men question this when they first see the chambers of relief and bathing. I will show you."

Erék walked them to the back of the room, where a narrow hall ran along the south wall and led to several small rooms set opposite and to another space at the back of the house. "There is where laundry and work is done," Erék said of the rear chamber. He opened the door that was last in the hall, and only those closest to him could see within, as their party was large and the hall narrow.

"This, if you can believe it, is an indoor outhouse or latrine. You see? There is the seat. And when this rope is pulled, water flushed the waste away. There is very little foul air here."

"Where does it wash the waste to, exactly?" Dale asked, from further down the hall.

"Through some large pipe and beyond the house and to some field of gravel buried in the ground where waste is dispersed."

"I wager there is a shower. Is there?" Tsuki asked. He opened the door nearest the front room. "With mixed hot and cold water? Probably that small door between chambers gives access to pipes and boiler." Tsuki went into the bathing room. "This is wonderful. The fixtures themselves are not near so well crafted as those in the tower, but the workings are the same."

"Forgive me for not realizing...that is...so many people are puzzled by the devices," Erék said.

"I see no problem," Tsuki said, facing out from the bathroom. "I recognize these workings, so I will be able to explain them to my companions, if they are strange to them. I thank you for the effort."

"Then...I will leave you. Food should be brought to you soon. I must ask that you do not wander the Vale now it is dark. If there is some great need or you have trouble here...do you have lamps of some kind? There are some near the cots I think."

"We have lanterns," Kato replied.

"Yes...then, go at least two together with a light and go to the building that has a blue light burning outside its door, near the gate. The guards there will know how to help or who to send for."

When Erék had left them the party went about claiming cots. Duma checked the stove, went outside, came back with some broken pieces of the sled and started a fire in the stove. Kato put his things on one of the cots. "I like a warm fire myself," he told Duma, "You can have that cot there and I will have this one."

Duma shrugged and continued tending the stove. Dale took a cot across the room from him and Tsuki and Gwindor those either side of him. Beryl took the cot beside Kato and Fei that between Duma and the door. Laurel made her bed next to Tsuki and Lenaduiniel and Galadhiel took the cots the other side of Gwindor's.

Tsuki showed the three ladies how to operate the Wizard bathroom fixtures and then they took their turns washing. The food arrived as they were bathing and those who were not in the bathroom sat at the table and benches to eat. The food was good and the cooks had either by chance or design prepared and packaged the meat separately from the other foodstuffs, so that the Elves did not need eat it. Duma, Dale and Kato gladly accepted extra shares of meat. Kato and Duma both ate as much food as they could find and even went into the party's own stores.

Duma seemed quiet again. Actually, it was his first time inside a house. He had seen houses and knew their purpose, but only lived in caves and ancient Dwarven halls and much less of the time outdoors. He understood the stove very well, it was a thing to contain fire and somewhat familiar. He understood knives and plates already, but not the eating sticks half the party preferred to use.

Once they had finished eating, some others began turns washing and the rest made their beds or made inventory of their belongings, or took up some work. Tsuki had decided to wait until he had a clear vision of what his staff should look like to do further work to it, but since they did not need the sled anymore and larch wood was rather easy to work with, he brought in some pieces to make items for trade. He had already made a new comb for Dale and some eating sticks that Duma neglected in short breaks along the way.

Beryl occupied himself with his plants and foraged herbs. He kept two baskets for transporting plants, one had an insert of copper that was made watertight and was used for transporting whole plants in water, so that they would remain alive and fresh for use or transplanting. The other basket was lined with cloth and used for collecting parts of plants. Often he tended the live plants or used the parts of plants to make products for their use. Laurel's cot was across from Beryl's and she was always interested in his knowledge of herb lore and so she took her own foraged items and went to work with him. 

Kato began making a list of items they should acquire to continue their trip and asked the others to suggest items they needed or things they had to trade. Tsuki said they should try to find some bicarbonate of soda, as they had used his previous supply in making tooth polish and it had all been used.

Dale reminded Kato that they still had a hide and bones outside their front door and something should be done with them. He sat on the floor with Duma with his needles out and some pieces of leather, fabric and clothing he had thus far collected, various thread and cordage and the bundle of scavenged weapons and armaments.

Duma explained to Dale in rather short phrases and gestures what he wished Dale to help him make. "No sleeve here," he would say and, "make this part covered." Some of the others observed casually and thought Dale insane for allowing Duma to dress however he wished, but Dale was not overly concerned. Eventually people would realize Duma was not Elf or Man, even if not at this present stop in the Wizard's Vale. How Duma looked was not at issue, but how he acted. Dale thought he would feel more comfortable and behave better if he had say in his attire; it seemed a right most others had, unless they wore some livery. And, Dale thought, most Orcs did not cover their bodies much at all, so it should be thought quite positive that Duma desired to have pants and shirt and some sort of outer garment that fit him, even if the garment was unlike a jacket Men or Elves might wear but most alike to women's corsetry...if corsets were made of black leather.

Lenaduiniel came to sit near Dale and helped him with sewing and also looked over the arrows he had taken. Duma was willing to wear shirts, he said, only he insisted the shirts have no left sleeve. Unlike Dale, he wanted his scars to show. "A one-sleeved shirt just seems silly to me, perhaps something for an entertainer to wear," Dale said. "Perhaps I could adjust both sleeves and attach them to the body of the shirt with laces, as in this jacket. Then, if you insist, you might unlace and remove only one sleeve."

"One sleeve for this."

"Yes. But, do you not want a bracer or anything on the other arm? Which hand is your better hand?"

"It would seem to make more sense if he is to be an archer, because there will be no loose fabric to interfere with the drawing or to catch the arrow," Lenaduiniel said, "but if he is to use a sword, often the left is the shield arm and is more protected and the right is the sword arm and kept unencumbered. I have bracers and wear them beneath the sleeves of my gown when I do not wish them to be seen."

"I used a bow before."

"Did you?" Dale asked.

"You have the build to be an archer," Lenaduiniel agreed. "perhaps you are stronger than you seem, but it takes significant upper body strength to wield a sword, ax, or spear effectively in combat; you cannot always rely on your opponent's speed or weight to work for you. You need strength to be an archer, but more you need keen vision and steady hands."

"I said you might have a sword, but if you do choose a bow, I would suggest taking some long knife or dagger. If an enemy ever charges you and gets close, you will not want to beat them with your bow and break it. You will, in that case, want to use their speed and weight against them and hold your knife blade in their path."

Duma took all the knives and daggers from the collection and tasted the blades and handles of each, examined them by eye and sniffed them. "This has best steel," he announced, selecting a long broad double-edged knife. Do not like handle." Duma looked to the other bladed weapons, including the swords for one that had a hilt that he liked.

"You can do that? Fit a blade to another handle?"

"Takes work. Difficulty of work depends on the weapons. It is easier than making blades. I cannot make the best kind of blades. You need a Master of Forge to do it. I can temper."

"I did not know Orcs knew how to temper steel at all. It used to be many orcs had bronze blades, but I know many now have steel."

"Yes, steel is better. Iron. Coal. Other metals make alloys with more shine. Bronze is copper alloyed with tin. Tin is more difficult to find. This blade has little shine, but is strong. Must be kept dry. Needs sharpening, yes?"

"Yes. Do you have a whetstone among your things?"

Duma dumped the contents of his pouch on the floor. He had, apart from dirty laundry and some soaps, mainly tools, which did include some stones for grinding and sharpening, as well as his rocks and trinkets. Duma lifted a whetstone. "This stone is good for blades. The round stones are better, but they do not fit in a bag."

"Grindstones that spin?" Dale asked.

"Yes. Those are better."

"Some of these rocks are pretty colors," Lenaduiniel said she lifted one that had a sort of blue color. In the light, its smoother sides shown brilliantly and in places the stone was transparent. Lenaduiniel gasped.

"Dark fire," Dale breathed, "Do you know what that is?"

"Blue corundum. Very hard. Not as hard as diamond. Grey and black corundum can be crushed with harder crystals to make good abrasive for grinding and polishing. Wizards like blue corundum. They like red also. Makes good sharp tools, but not as good as diamond. I already have diamond tips."

Dale peered down at Duma's tools and then looked again at the stone Lenaduiniel held and then at the collection of rocks. "But..." Duma was walking around with a horde of uncut gemstones. "Tsuki, show him what is in your other purse."

"My other purse?"

"The one you do not show you have."

Tsuki sighed and took the purse from his case. He moved across the aisle and emptied the present contents onto the stone floor, revealing his collection of jewelry, many precious stones and gems and a quantity of gold coins stamped with images of now dead kings.

Dale picked up Tsuki's sapphire. "When they are like this, they are recognizable and valuable. Wizards are not the only ones who would give a reward for them. They are like...like money. Something you can trade for goods."

"It has been cut and polished. It is no good for Orcs. Elves like them, yes? They like the colors and shine and the light that bounces from the stone. This one...mine..." Duma took the stone from Lenaduiniel, "is larger. It could make two like that one." Duma held the uncut sapphire and looked at it closely. "No. Shape is not right. Maybe, one larger and one smaller. Some part is lost in cutting and polishing, makes tiny bits and dust, those parts are good for making a grinding surface maybe."

"And you know about this?" Dale asked. "You know how to do it?"

Duma put down the uncut stone and lifted one of his rings. "I made this."

"It is beautiful," Lenaduiniel said, "You truly made it from nothing?"

"From stone and metal from the earth, tools I found or made, fire, and various stones for grinding."

"But how? How did you know how?" Dale asked. "Orcs do not do this manner of work, not even for Wizards."

Duma shrugged as if he would not answer and then he saw that Lenaduiniel liked the ring of diamond and true silver, though it was slightly to large for her hands. "I did not know Orcs did not do such things until after I did it. I looked at some Dwarf tomes, but most of the work I learned by trial. There were lots of stones there, where I lived. Lots of stones and time to practice while tending fires. There were many trials before that one. I thought it would be lucky if I got the facets right, because I came close enough to see the pit demon when I found that stone. I went to get the metal..."

"A pit demon? It's true? You saw one there?" Dale asked.

Duma nodded. "Yes. It always was there, from before the Dwarves, but not always roaming free. It roamed the deep places all the time I was there, or...all the time until the Wizard slew it...before that, we Orcs survived by staying out of its way. I went deep to find the metal and I saw the glimmer of the stone; as I dug it out the demon heard my tapping and came. The stone fell out into my hand. I saw the demon and I-I was so scared. I ran from there as fast as I could and crouched behind the furnace for more than a day and was certain it was seeking me. It never came. I cut my hand on the stone, I clenched my hand around it so. There is still a scar."

"I do not think it got a clear look at you. A fire demon would have slain anything remotely Elven on sight," Beryl said calmly.

"Is the ring lucky?" Lenaduiniel asked.

"I do not think so. Maybe it is cursed. When I wore it later, my master said it hurt his eyes and that he would put my eyes out if he ever saw me wear it again. He would do it. He said he would cut out my tongue if I made a sound remotely like singing and he enjoyed my tongue much more than my eyes."

"He is not your master anymore," Tsuki said as he picked up the jewels that were his.

Lenaduiniel rose from the floor and went to her bed, where her pack was. She took Gib's leather toolcase from beneath her clothing and brought it to Duma. "Do you know what these do?" she asked, showing Duma the tools within.

"Dwarven tools," he said, "Where did you find a full set?"

"Likely where you found your tools, only the fallen Dwarf these came from was a...suitor. I think these tools are looking for one with the skill to use them, who can appreciate well-crafted things, and has a respect for female Elves. Perhaps I might allow you to use them on loan."

Duma cocked his head and looked at the case. Gib's tools were of fine quality and the set was large. Duma first questioned Dale with a glance and then looked to Lenaduiniel. "They did not come from bodies, they were old tools abandoned by Dwarves that ran from the demon," Duma whispered, then said, "What mean you, 'perhaps'? Is that an Elf's way of bargaining?"

"I believe the lady means that she will allow you to use the tools any time you wish, so long as you return them after use and do nothing to offend her," Dale explained.

"A reward in advance asks for betrayal."

Lenaduiniel nodded and wondered if that was Goblin proverb, "It is a gesture of friendship, a bribe at the worst. It asks for like treatment."

Duma clacked the stud in this tongue against his teeth then spoke again, "You want something? You give me tools so that I will make you pretty jewelry?"

"I do like jewels, but I do not wish for yours. As I see it, the war of Orcs and Dwarves was a long time ago and those mines belong to Orcs by right of conquest, as you found those jewels there and suffered some peril to obtain them, they are yours by all rights. The fortune may make your life much easier and I have no wish to make anyone's life difficult. I fear your life may yet have many more difficulties. Use the tools if they will help you, but return them to me in like condition if you are not using them."

"You give me something for nothing?"

"You say that to Lenaduiniel as if I give you nothing," Dale whispered.

"You say you are Chieftain of the Clan that spawned me, seemingly my own progenitor, and made a fair trade of Ugarit to regain me from another Clan. I am yours, and everything I have is a sign of your power. You cannot give to me without serving yourself."

Dale winced slightly and said nothing.

"Duma," Beryl said calmly; it seemed he was near always so collected, "Dale must claim to own you before other Orcs, so that you will both seem strong and save face with them and not be taken advantage of. If you are an Orc, he must claim it before you as well. If you are an Elf, however, then Dale is your father, and though a son's success and gifts may sometimes reflect on the father, a son is also free to make his own way and reputation. If you are an Elf and capable of taking care of yourself, then Dale may give you things simply out of kindness. If you are not capable of taking care of yourself, then you are a child and should show your father more respect, for he is the one that insures you are currently clothed and fed. The fact that Dale offers to make custom tailored garments for you may reflect his generosity, but rather than attack his motives, you ought to simply show gratitude, or in the future he may not feel inclined to be so generous."

Duma looked to the floor. Whenever Dale was upset by him Beryl made certain to tell Duma how he should act and that he should not attack or upset Dale. He was not the leader, Duma thought, but the others all listened to his words. This made Duma think that Beryl was old, though he did not know how one could tell with Elves, like an Orc who remembered many wars and had lived long enough to learn some valuable trade, like brewing medicine or making armaments. "Beryl is kind as Dale and Lena to share his wisdom with me," Duma said, "I know only Orc customs, not Elven. It is not as if there are writings on that subject left in the mines for Orcs to read."

"You read?" Dale asked.

"I read and write Common Speech in old style runes. That is what the Dwarves left to be found and what some Orcs were taught by their masters. I know some words of Dwarven and Elven, but only those that would be used for trade of stone and metal or had no commonly understood term within Common Speech. Those words I do not know how to read as Elves or Dwarves would say them."

"When I was younger, I only knew the old runes and read very little," Dale admitted, "The Vale Elves did not use the script of other Elves and sang to each other instead of reading or writing. I learned script and new dialects of Elven when I was in the care of other Elves."

"Which he speaks with an appalling accent," Tsuki teased.

"I ask for one more kindness," Duma said.

"What's that?"

"I wish Lena to choose my bow and if she please, teach me how best to use it."

"I guess she is a good archer."

"Wood Elves are some of the best archers. I will do what you ask."

Duma gathered his laundry, soaps and remaining clean undergarments. "Turn the red wheel for hot water," he recited.

"Correct, and the other wheel will be cold, you can make it warm by mixing the two."

"Do you suppose he would be the first Orc to use a Wizard bathing room?" Kato asked when Duma was gone.

"Never know with Wizards," Dale said bitterly.

"Maybe other sorts of Orcs would not be so bad if they bathed and polished their fangs," Kato laughed.

"And did not molest and eat Elves," Beryl added.

Kato imagined two large, washed, and oiled Orcs tucking a Wizard into his bed at night and laughed some more.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsuki meets with a certain Wizard.

# CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

It was late in the night when Gwindor woke, and close to morning. He was not certain at first what had woken him. As he propped himself up on his elbows, he could see Duma's cot was empty except for gear and weapons arranged there, but craning his neck Gwindor saw the half-Orc asleep in his blanket, before the stove.

The slight rustle, creak of a cot, stifled breaths and faint gliding of skin against skin drew Gwindor's attention to that which had roused him.

Dale.

His hair was hanging loose at his back and seemed intensely red by the light of flame through the stove-grill and seemed to flicker more, as Dale rode high atop Tsuki. His skin glowed more than that, appeared to suck in all the light of the room and bounce it back in more beautiful color. He was pierced by Tsuki, as it were, and now it seemed Dale was the one that worked wood with his hands.

Gwindor had learned recently that Men greatly enjoyed seeing their lover in expression of pleasure. Of course, Elves enjoyed this, but not often to the extent that they wished to watch their lover pleasure themselves. In his involvement with them, Gwindor had found that Dale knew of this weakness in Men and was quite willing to oblige Tsuki's Mannish appetites.

He did look beautiful. Gwindor remembered times in which Dale had been posed over his body in that fashion, only then it would have been Gwindor's hand upon him. Tsuki would have looked over from his cot and seen a sight such as Gwindor did now, and Dale would have near silently worked to send himself and Gwindor into ecstasy. Tsuki would have seen Dale's head fall back and his mouth open in soundless cry of pleasure.

Tsuki would see what he had seen, Gwindor thought, no, he thought again, Tsuki saw more. Tsuki must be able to see that Dale loved him, because from this vantage, Gwindor could see.

Dale saw Gwindor looking at him and smiled. He even removed his clothes, now, with Tsuki. He did not care so much if the scars showed. Tsuki had convinced him that the scars could not make him undesirable. Tsuki's eyes rolled toward Gwindor as Dale lay down at his side. Though he looked at Gwindor, the contented expression on his face was entirely for Dale. They could be attentive to Gwindor and were good friends to him, but they were simply more interested in each other, and it was getting more difficult to hide. Or, Gwindor considered, perhaps they no longer believed in trying to hide.

Gwindor turned away from them. If he had remained looking at them, they might have gestured for him to join them, and Gwindor felt that would not be right. It was not very uncommon for Elves traveling together and of a certain age to share their bodies, even three together, but when an Elf saw a companion showed signs of devotion to any other, they were wise to find new partners. It was not the purpose of sharing to take the place of or interfere with love.

He looked into the dim fire-lit room and could see Galadhiel asleep on her cot. Gwindor realized, as he looked toward her, that he desired her. He was no longer thinking of Dale and Tsuki or lack of companionship, he simple desired Galadhiel.

It was not the most comforting knowledge, to desire one who he could only have if he should feel devotion and she should feel the same for him, but who in public presented themselves as one who needed no more courting but an offer to share a bed. Still, even knowing the circumstances, Gwindor did not feel put off.

By morning, no message had come, and so the companions went about business such as they were able, waiting to hear from a Wizard who knew they did not carry a message for him. The three females rose early, collected the most obvious laundry from the party and closed off the rear room with a curtain made from a blanket and met with each other under pretense of doing the wash. Duma had already washed his clothes, and so to give him no excuse to enter, they removed his drying clothes to the beams of the front room to continue drying over the stove.

Tsuki and Dale took their turn bathing when they woke, as they had not the night before. They went into the bathroom together and it was obvious to the females, as Tsuki made a point of instructing them not to draw hot water for the laundry at the same time they were drawing hot water for bathing, or each might strain the boiler and end up with cool water.

The others began to wake then and having washed the night before they set about making some kind of breakfast, as they saw no signs that anyone had sent for them or invited them to share breakfast. The four males in the front room waited for water to boil and rice to cook as they sat at the table. They fell into conversation of history and lore and Fei questioned Beryl, Gwindor and Kato often as he made notes.

Dale, Tsuki and Laurel had seen a few of his notes, but for the most part Fei kept these secret, but he was honest when he said he was recording stories and histories of the west. He was also making notes on the cultural differences between the various races that populated their world.

In the rear room, the ladies were doing the wash and engaged in a conversation about the differences between males in females in how they shared themselves before marriage, which led to a discussion of the customs of Laurel's lowland people and how others often misunderstood and believed they kept two spouses. "It is because we consider the bond with one who we conceive and bear children with equal to a bond with one we practice a trade or work with daily. We are not the lover of the one we work with, but we believe that relationship should be close and as trusting and faithful as a marriage."

"So, if I were among your people, I might have one partner I attended court functions with and brought along on diplomatic missions, but another partner to share my bed and raise children alongside me?"

"I suppose you could put it that way," Laurel agreed.

"So, to you, Tsuki is this helpmate, your work partner. Does he understand how you feel closely bonded with him?"

"He does. Tsuki knows our relationship is one of working magic together. I do not think Dale is as familiar with my people's customs, but he does understand I will follow Tsuki where he goes. Whether he likes the situation, I am not decided."

"Dale will come to understand," Lenaduiniel said, "It is not as if you desire Tsuki as your lover."

"No. I have another for that, who does work I am not most qualified to help him with."

In the front room, Duma woke in his blanket on the floor. The others were all washing, bathing or awaiting breakfast. There were pots on the stove hissing slightly and Duma could see his wash had been moved to the beam above his cot.

Atop the cot, Duma found his new gear and clothing laid out with a written note. The knife he had stayed awake modifying, cleaning and sharpening was still there, only now in a sheath threaded onto a belt. He saw Lena had chosen a bow and that it had been restrung and placed on the bed. There was also a quiver full of arrows. The pants Dale had given him had been altered with laces along the sides, so that even if Duma gained bulk they would continue to fit. He saw Dale had finished altering one of his shirts and put new laces where the sleeves were detachable and at the neck. There were two bracers as well, and the top Duma had requested made of leather; it was just as he had imagined it should look. The green cloak, scarf and boots he had worn before were also there, though Duma was less pleased with these things.

Duma dressed quickly, removing the left sleeve from the shirt and then putting on the shirt with pants and top. He buckled the belt across his hips. If other Orcs saw him, Duma thought, they would never suppose him to be a pet. No usual warrior or Chieftain covered themselves in this particular fashion, but to gain such a full set of matched leather gear an Orc had to be a strong warrior or a Chieftain who had the Master of the Tannery to do his bidding. Duma was pleased; he certainly did not look like one who would be easily dominated.

Duma lifted the two sheets of paper from his cot. The one on top was written by hand in old style runes and Duma could read it. It was a note from Dale

Dale said that he hoped the clothing was to Duma's liking. If at some later time, Duma needed new boots, cloak or other gear, Dale would help him obtain these things, but only when they were away from a place controlled by the King's guards and could obtain a supply of leather. Until then, Dale hoped Duma would wear the boots cloak and scarf and remain disguised as an Elf. Dale promised to Alter Duma's other shirts next he had time available to him. Dale said that there was one more thing Duma could have, and that he had left it in Duma's bag, and that however it was used, it should be kept clean and oiled. Lastly, Dale included a list of names and said he would like Duma to indicate how he would like his name rendered.

Duma eyed his bag but looked back to the names before searching for the hidden gift. The names were similar, but spelled using different combinations of runes. Duma could identify the runes, but some seemed they must use Elven pronunciation as the order of the runes seemed strange to Duma. Dale had written out Duma's name using some common conventions of Mannish speech, Goblin usage of Common Speech and Elven, thus:

Duma Orchelven Mapleson

Duma Elf-Orc Mapleseed

Duma Yrchelen Mapulion

Duma laughed at Mapleseed. He was not certain exactly how the last two names should be read, but believed they were the Elvish equivalents of the names written above.

The second paper was all in Elven script and after staring at it for a while, Duma recognized that it also had nine words arranged at the bottom, and thought it must be the same note written in Elven language and using their script. Duma might learn to recognize some Elvish words if he studied the notes together, but he would not know how to say the words.

Duma shrugged, he was not certain he wanted to know how to speak Elven...though, if he did learn the language, then he would understand the things the Elves whispered. If he wanted to, he could tell Marduk what they said. Or, he could avoid contact with Marduk. From a certain point of view, Dale owned his loyalty. It seemed strange that Marduk was the one who wanted him to go against Orc custom, but...perhaps Duma was not meant to think of Dale as a legitimate Chieftain.

It was a confusing issue. Duma lifted his bag from the floor and searched inside. He found the gift immediately, as it was something he had not seen before. It was Dale's flail, but he had not used it in Duma's presence. To Duma it seemed an Orcish whip handle without the whip. He saw how the many short thongs might be used to strike, as with a whip, only from a close distance.

Duma thought it must be a symbol of power for one who was below a Chieftain or Leader but above other Orcs. Dale had given him a symbol of rank, and that was better than the other Orcs had done.

Maybe, Duma thought, he should try to be loyal to Dale. Or, was this a sort of bribe? An Elven trick to make him believe he had rank that he had not earned and thus persuade him to side against the Orcs.

"Do not forget to comb your hair," Beryl said as he came near Duma to check the rice. Duma hung the flail from his belt with the thong and toggle Dale he left attached to it, and then took his comb from his bag. Duma often felt manipulated by Beryl.

"Will you help me make braids, please, Beryl?" Duma asked. Dale had been the first to wash his hair, but Beryl had been the one to cut and comb it, and ruined the hair-clumps Duma had been cultivating. If the Elves would not stand for Duma's hair to clump, he thought braids might make it easier to tolerate, but he did not know how to make braids. Most Orcs were able to grow impressive tight clumps in their hair with little effort, though some others shaved off their hair or kept it slicked with some mud or grease.

"I would not mind very much, but there are other things I might do with my time and other companions who wish favors of me. What might you do to convince me that I should tend to your need now?"

Duma thought and clacked his tongue stud against his teeth. "Ask more nicely?"

"Kato and Fei have asked me nicely to do things with them."

"Do something that you want?"

"Perhaps," Beryl said. He lifted the lid off the rice using a cloth to protect his fingers from the heat.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing that you are not already supposed to be doing, now."

Duma pouted. "Give you something I have?"

"Perhaps. Do you think you have something I might want?"

Duma snorted. Lenaduiniel might not want to take his jewels, but Beryl did. Beryl had big green gems on his sword hilt and another clasping the sides of his cloak together. "A Gem?"

Beryl smiled.

"They are not all cut and polished, and value would be difficult to determine without making them polished, and that is difficult work. Surely braiding hair is not so difficult as cutting and polishing gems. It would not be a very fair trade."

"If it is not so difficult, you should be able to do it yourself," Beryl said calmly. He lifted the pots and took them to the table, leaving Duma.

Duma pouted. He had been out bargained by an Elf. Having his hair braided was valuable to him, because he did not know how to braid or manage hair, even if Duma knew it was an easy task for Beryl. A gem was likely more valuable to Beryl, because he did not know how to obtain and polish one for himself.

Still, Dale and Lena had acted as if the gems were very valuable to Men and Elves. Duma thought he should only give them to people who would give him many goods or services or at least ones he valued the most.

Duma combed his hair as he moved toward the table. "May I have some of the food?" He asked.

"Of course," Kato answered for the group, "I thought you knew our party shared meals. Or were you just asking to be polite?"

Duma asked because this party had made certain he understood that asking for what he wanted was considered appropriate behavior and that taking was considered bad and might be punished. Yet, he did realize some of the others took from each other without asking. He was still trying to learn the details of their culture. Even if he should not want to remain with them forever, it might be useful knowledge for an Orc to have.

Duma continued toward the table.

"Return the comb to your bag and then come to breakfast," Beryl said quietly.

When Duma sat, Fei pushed a bowl of rice toward him, with eating sticks lain across the top. Duma snarled at the rice, even though he was hungry.

"Is it the custom of the Uruk to prepare meals for each other?" Fei asked in his accented western Common Speech.

"If a Chieftain or Leader orders it. No Orc would assume a right to eat food that he had no share in killing or preparing, but he might try to take the food from others if he was strong enough. A weaker Orc waits to be ordered to eat, or does what they can to feed themselves."

"You look as if you lived on scraps, no offense intended," Kato said brightly, "If the rice does not seem appetizing, perhaps you might imagine it is something meatier...maggots maybe."

Gwindor groaned.

Kato laughed. "I did not mean to turn anyone off their breakfast."

"There would be more for you," Fei said.

"True," Kato said laughing, then lifted rice to his mouth with a wooden spoon.

Tsuki and Dale came from the bathroom already fully dressed and joined the others at breakfast. Shortly after they had sat to eat, a knock was heard at the door. Gwindor answered it and found two Rangers outside. They said that the Wizard had ordered that the one bearing a message from The Brown should come to him now, and that also the others were free to move about the Vale, although, not in secure areas, of course.

Tsuki knew that he was the one who would go. He excused himself to get his cloak, but made sure to pack a few other things in his cloak as he put it on, and also to take his unmade staff. He was wearing a mixture of eastern and western clothing that day, black pants and jacket over a white shirt and brown boots, sash and cloak. He wore his jewelry, except for the circlet, which was in a pocket of the cloak, but even the jewelry he wore was hidden when he walked outside, fully dressed.

As they saw Tsuki begin his walk to the tower with the Rangers, the others decided to split up and take care of business while there was time. Fei and Gwindor went together to join a tour of the Vale, because Fei was interested and others felt one of their party should accompany him. Beryl and Kato had plans to see the requisition officer, and Dale and Duma went along, helping to carry goods, though they later hoped to find a place to hunt or practice archery.

Duma said the females smelled different that day; Dale agreed that they might and suggested they keep a distance. Duma could practice archery with him.

The Rangers left Tsuki before the doors to the tower where two guards stood. They began to speak to say they would open the door, but Tsuki called out loudly and spoke the password, and the doors opened to him. He walked inside without a glance to the guards, and though he must have seemed powerful to them, he had the vision of his former Master in his mind telling him never to return here.

Tsuki was certain the Wizard had used compulsion on him, though he would not believe he had used it other than that once.

On the stairs a figure clothed in white stood, but Tsuki could see his face clearly, surrounded by long, straight white beard and hair, and he knew this was not his former Master, but the Wizard who presently wore the robe color his Master once had.

The White stood gazing calmly at Tsuki. Though from a distance the hair and beard and robes might seem those of the Wizard Tsuki once knew, standing within the hall, Tsuki now noticed further differences beyond that of their faces. This Wizard did not wear robes of rich fabrics with a vaguely eastern style; his robes were simple, so that to those who knew nothing of magic, he might have seemed a very clean beggar. The staff he carried was different, as all Wizard's staves were unique and handmade. This one was wooden and seemed a gnarled branch smoothed with age. Also, there was a ring on this Wizard's hand, one with a bright red gem set in it.

This current White seemed to Tsuki as powerful as he had ever known His Master to be and he knew that he must show respect, for he stood in the presence of one who was greater, but at the same time, this Wizard and his motives were not personally known to Tsuki, and so Tsuki reminded himself to be cautious.

"I have come, Master White," Tsuki said, then bowed.

The White tsked his tongue against his teeth, he rarely had patience for formality. "Come upstairs, Mister Eru," he said then.

Tsuki gave a nod and then went to the stairs. He noticed then, no longer gazing at the Wizard, that the hall held many crates marked for shipping to various kings and archivists in cities throughout the west. Also, though the tower and the layout of rooms within was unchanged from the time Tsuki had lived here, the décor was much changed. Rather, there was no décor to speak of, as furnishings and equipment had all been removed.

In an upper chamber, which Tsuki remembered to be a dining room, Tsuki found more crates and the old dining table was piled with various tomes and the large fireplace gave off a scent of burnt leather. Tsuki forgot The White and his manners and rushed to the hearth to confirm his suspicion. "You cannot do this! A Wizard! Burning writings? It cannot be!"

"I think it quite obvious that it can be, Mr. Eru, as it is. I am destroying only the corruption and tainted works. I have more sense than to destroy wisdom when it is recorded. This will be an age of Men, and I dare say Men could use some wisdom."

"And you should be judge of all that is tainted or pure?" Tsuki asked angrily.

The White sighed. "There is no one left who is more qualified, and so the task falls to me. I do not take the matter lightly. Now sit, and act more sensibly. Nine seems a large company to escort one Halfling merchant to Eldsbridge."

Tsuki pressed his lips together so as to not reveal the name of their destination was news to him. Truthfully, he did not know that the White was correct, he might have said the name of that place to view Tsuki's reaction.

Tsuki sat at the table and tried to look calm. He propped his staff against the table beside him. "Does it...seem a large company?"

The White did not answer the question but shifted his eyes to Tsuki's staff. "It is a prop, much like the cloak."

"It is presently," Tsuki admitted, his tone light. He truly did not fear giving away this knowledge, as it should be obvious to a Wizard anyway.

"I know that you once lived here." The White shifted one of the tomes and pointed out the text on the page. Tsuki read and saw it was an account recorded by his former Master and that it was about him.

The boy was the son of the Priestess of a shrine in the east, it read, and when the Wizard had reached the village the boy and the swords had been all that remained. It followed that The Wizard had learned that the Wanderer the boy had been left with had been slain and that the boy had hidden with a tribe of nomads and that the Wizard had now brought him to the tower. "The boy's name is Tsuki, and I find this is appropriate as it is the word for 'Moon' in his Mother's language, as we use it for the light in the heavens and for the period of its cycle of phases."

That meant: his mother had been Priestess of a shrine. There was no mention of his father. Why Tsuki seemed an appropriate name was not mentioned, as it was likewise unmentioned to what this shrine had been dedicated.

"You want to know when his desire for more knowledge turned to lust for power and madness," The White said. "You want to know if he had already turned away from goodness while you lived with him."

This was true, but Tsuki made no answer.

"That entry, when he first brought you here is dated. How old were you then?"

"I believe I had ten years. I have thirty-four now. My birthday is in winter."

The White nodded. "When you were fourteen, your master did a foolish thing and fell under the influence of the Dark Lord. For nine more years he kept you here, until in fit of conscience he sent you away and used compulsion to insure you could not return to him."

Before Tsuki could ask how this was known, The White turned the pages of the large tome and showed Tsuki the passage written in the hand of his former Master. It was a confession that he had sent Tsuki away, but more, it mentioned what plans he had for Tsuki if he should have stayed. He would have made Tsuki his Captain and sent him out to lead his army when war came.

"If not for this one moment of regret and attack of conscience, you might have continued your training, and then his army of newly-bred Orcs and deluded Highlanders would have had a leader who had trained with swords from youth and knew a dangerous amount of sorcery. The Vale may still have fallen, but then its army would already have ridden out and though I personally do not think you could have bested the one who is now High King, you may have led the army wisely enough to deprive him of any companions and the future of another line of kings. The Dark Lord's power would still have been vanquished, but there may have been a much larger army looking for a leader and your Master would have known one he could ride to and find an ally. Then perhaps now you would be a great warlord and the High King and I should be plotting a way to defeat you and the one controlling you."

"And why should I have led an army of Orcs against one of Men?"

"Because nine more years with your former master would have left you willing to believe anything he said."

"I am no warlord and I hear that my former Master was defeated and then slain by some misused underling; all of that is no more than a frightening vision."

"There are some things here you may have," The White said, changing the subject. "The King has asked me to come here and make an inventory and to dispose of all dangerous things. Some things will be sent to the Brown for safekeeping; I mean to withdraw from the affairs of Men. Some things here are not dangerous in themselves but likely of little interest to common folk. And I have no wish to see any more things from the Vale fall into the hands of those Wizard mongers!"

"The spectacle of it does seem somewhat distasteful. I would cooperate with you, though I find the burning of tomes distasteful, unless you mean to count me among the dangerous things in this tower."

"Some things are not easily destroyed..."

"And so will find their way to the Brown for safekeeping...?" Tsuki finished.

"We shall see, Mr. Eru."


	33. Chapter Thiry-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Duma is granted an audience with Marduk, and Dale has a conversation with a tree.

# CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

Beryl was busy with dealings with the Rangers and did not need Dale and Duma to remain, but Dale did not want to leave the Vale with Tsuki still alone with the Wizard in the tower, so he suggested they join one of the tours to see what the Men were saying about this place. Duma went along, in his disguise, but it seemed unnecessary, as Dale stood beside him entirely clothed in black, but for the bit of his shirt that showed from beneath the collar and sleeves of his velvet doublet. Elves were not the first thing people supposed them to be, especially as both had Orcish bows; Dale's bow was the only weapon he did not manage to conceal somewhere on his person.

Dale was very quiet. Even when some people turned toward the rear of the tour group to question them, he did not answer. Duma did not want to speak to the strange people, but he feared Dale's silence would force them to fight. "We are two Vale Elves come from our wandering to learn of the war in this region, as we were in the east earning Orc trophies during that time," he told those who questioned them, attempting to make his voice sound like Beryl's when using Common Speech.

Dale was remembering why he often went to taverns and got very drunk and then ended up dancing on tables and eventually servicing Men he did not know. Normal folk made him very uncomfortable. He was on edge of madness, being in this tour group, with common Men with their women and children and even others from the south in strange robes.

The group was led by a woman from the settlement outside the Vale, which opposed to the Wizard's Vale, was called Wizendale. Her tour group was assigned a Ranger as escort, to make certain they walked only in safe areas and did not interfere with Ranger business. She went through rehearsed retellings of the history of the Vale and sometimes asked the Ranger to speak to the group to tell them what Rangers knew of the war and those involved.

They went into various halls where artifacts and artists' renderings of the Vale, soldiers and devices were displayed. "Now, do not be alarmed as you enter the next Hall," the guide said.

Of course, several women screamed as they went through the door. Inside the hall there was a stone statue of an Orc posed as if in attack. There was a real Orc sword in the stone hands and a few pieces of armor on the statue's body. Duma snarled at the rendering as they joined the others inside.

Their guide laughed merrily. "We call this fellow Ugluk. The Dwarves who visited made him for us..."

"Ugluk is a Westerner name and that statue shows a deformed Northerner," Duma hissed.

"Cartoon of an Orc, made by Dwarves. They make the sort they fight most," Dale said.

Duma drew away from Dale slightly and looked hard at him. Dale's voice sounded strange, almost like signing.

The guide continued, showing them the remains of a furnace used in the Orc's underground foundry, which actually was entirely a Wizard-made blast furnace and not the sort Orcs would make on their own. She then pointed out some ink drawings showing how the Vale had looked previously, with its thick defensive ring wall carved from the stone of the mountains and the large chambers within the wall for housing the army and its armories and even a kennel for wolves.

The group was led outside then, and gathered around a tree beside the stone building, or most thought it a tree. Dale had a rather strange feeling that he did not get around other trees, and the more he looked at the tree, the more it seemed like a very large person, standing very still, with its arms pressed to its sides and skin like bark.

In an instant, a deceptively branch-like arm was extended toward Duma. Women screamed. Duma stood still and trembled. Dale looked steadily at the Treeherd and sang to it, not out of madness, but because singing was the way he had first learned to communicate with the world. He sang in Vale Elven and explained that he and his companion carried no axes.

The hand was concealed at the Treeherd's side in another moment, and then it spoke. Its voice was deep and strangely accented, but mimicking Dale's Vale Elven quite clearly. "That is a dialect I have not heard in quite some time. Forgive me, Singers of the Valley, I believed I senses some Orcishness about you."

Dale removed his hood to show his ears and hair and then made a bow. "Our line has been much abused by Orcs in our wanderings, to the point where those of us who yet survive may carry some Orcishness as one carries a wound that will not be healed. Even so, be assured, we have not forgotten how to sing or the proper rites for felling trees when in need. Perhaps it would have been better for us if our forefathers had never come so far west and we had remained along the Great River."

"You would not have escaped notice of Orcs there, I am afraid. There are times when even my kind must get up and join battle, even if it means carrying Orcish arrowheads in the skin, if we want there to be a safe place for things to grow in the future."

"I am quite willing to take on more battles if it means others do not have to fight," Dale said, and smiled slightly.

"You have not by chance seen any females of my race in your wanderings? I think if they remain they are fewer than Dwarf wives."

"No, but I have not wandered so far in my life. Have you heard word of the far east? There are two Eastmen about and they may recall tales of those lands. We can but only ask them."

"Yes, though I do not have much hope that they will have found any Treeherdesses."

"I will ask them," Dale promised. "For now, I think we are distracting the tour, so, good to have met you. My name is Dale Maple."

The Treeherd made a bellowing sound that must have been laughter. "That is a lovely name for any creature!"

Dale glanced at Duma for a moment and then looked again to the Treeherd. "This is Duma Yrchelen Mapleseed."

"Hmmm, I see...I see..." the Treeherd said, "An appropriate name. My name would distract the tour for longer than Men can stand, if I gave it fully. Here they are content to call me Broadbough."

Dale bowed. "Broadbough. I promise you have nothing to fear from Vale Elves, but Duma is very young. If you see him misbehave, please give him a sound thwap across his bottom. I should not want him to anger you through misunderstanding or lack of education."

"It will be no trouble to keep a watch on your young one, Dale Maple. I will remember he is a Vale Elf and not hurt him too much if he does misbehave."

"You have my thanks."

The guide had lost influence over the tour group, as all were staring at Dale and Broadbough, not understanding the foreign speech they used but awed that they were witnessing a conversation between a real Elf and a Treeman. Many of the people in this group had never even seen a real Elf at close distance and believed only now that they saw Dale's pointed ears and heard the lyrical speech that flowed from his mouth. It seemed magic to them, that Dale could converse with this giant living tree that was to them a creature out of legends told less often than those of Elves.

Dale bowed to the group. "Pardon," he said using Common speech and then pulled his hood over his hair again.

The guide called for the group to listen and explained to them that Broadbough was something called a Treeherd and that his kind had joined the war defeated the Wizard who formerly lived in the Vale. She began telling them, as they walked on, how the Orcs had cut down all the old trees that had been in the Vale for their war machines and they had made the delvings here, to house their foundries and breeding pits, and the mines to feed the foundries. The Treeherd's had dammed the river and flooded the Vale and tore up the ring wall and thus filled the pits with sediment and debris.

"And yet somehow it still smells of Orcs," Dale whispered as he looked down into one of the pits.

Dale passed by the edge and Duma peered down into the pit. The hollow was filled with water up to three or four yards below the ground level and if there was stone or earth below that water, Duma could not see, as the sun at its present angle showed him only the reflection of the sky above on the water and not its depth. He could smell Orcs too, and he did not think it was an old scent.

They came to another pit, this one had a low rail built around it, to keep people above from falling in. Below there seemed only darkness and depth, as if all the water and debris they spoke of had now settled into deeper places. Along the sides of the pit and winding downward they could see the remains of catwalk and scaffold made of wood and sinew by the Orcs who had lived here.

Duma was certain he smelled Orcs, and when he looked down into the depths, he thought he saw movement. He wanted to go down, but did not want Dale to notice.

But then, Dale did not seem likely to notice. Since leaving that Treeherd, Dale seemed quiet again and often looked toward the tower. Duma guessed he was watching for Tsuki to come from the tower and only pretending to follow a tour. Duma waited until the group looked toward the next attraction and then hopped over the rail and into the pit.

He landed lightly on a catwalk; he had never been so heavy as an ordinary Orc of his size. He had not understood until recently that this was because he was also an Elf. He was lightly built and fast and thus running along the decaying catwalk or leaping a gap to the next section of scaffolding presented no challenge. Duma was rather pleased with his own progress, for he had never really known himself to have this ability, because Orcs did not usually move in this manner. He could remember that when he was frightened he moved very fast, but he had never questioned why that was before.

Duma stopped, perched on a piece of bare scaffold, and snuffed the air. There were certainly Orcs somewhere near. Now he could hear them, the mixture of Gobin dialects that was fast becoming one dialect with redundancy of words for certain objects. Duma pushed his hood and scarf from his head so that his ears and dark, braided hair could be seen. He lifted his cloak over his left shoulder; he had cut a hole in it so that he could fasten his quiver while keeping his cloak closed in the front, but now he did not need to hide his clothing or his scars...or the flail on his belt.

Duma looked down and perceived the faint shift in light that meant the Orcs were up to something with fire. He could hear voices saying that an Elf was running down into the pit. Duma winced as he realized they though him an Elf and fell from the scaffold, but he caught it again with his hands and used his grasp to swing himself to the side tunnel where the Orcs were. He could see them clearly, drawing bows.

"Does the glare of the Yellow-face reach so deep that you do not know an Uruk when you see him?" Duma asked. "Is Marduk-Chieftain here as well? There is a messenger here, if the Chieftain will see him."

There was some communication in gesture between the nearby Orcs and one of them ran off. Two others approached. Duma did not move or speak. He had said enough to assert himself as an Orc, but he did not wish to start a fight. He kept his eyes low, but open enough to see the position of the other Orcs.

"He looks strange."

"Is it Nimrod's pet? They are saying he is Death-Shadow's own spawn and that he was among us all the time, hidden by Nimrod the Fool who gives our females away to Elves."

Duma hissed and clacked his tongue stud against his teeth. Things would be bad for him here, if all Orcs believed as these two did now. It was not his own doing that Dale had spawned him or that Nimrod had been the one to overpower him and had kept Duma's strange appearance his own secret.

Dog came loping through the tunnel then. He looked as if he had been swimming. Duma had heard that Westerners had insisted other Orcs cross rivers and go into water, but he had only been forced into water by Elves. Still, he knew the Westerners were correct. Water itself was not dangerous to Orcs, as many had believed.

He stopped near Duma and rose onto two legs as he sniffed at him. "I must wash with soap if I am to stay among them and learn their mission," Duma said quietly to Dog. "How has it been for you?" Duma knew that before he had left the other Orcs Dog had been telling stories about Men who gave each other pleasure in turn and females that showed their nakedness for money and other strange customs he had witnessed when traveling through a Man settlement in disguise. Duma wondered if Marduk had learned that Dog offered himself to other pets in exchange for like favors.

"My Master is very busy with the females. He keeps me to track and search and lets me go find others to play with, so long as I return to do his work again." He squinted. "Is that a treasure My Master paid you?"

Duma turned the ring he wore so that he diamond was on the underside of his hand. "Not this one." Duma saw Marduk coming, with some of the other Orcs, ones that served him longest or most loyally.

When he came to Duma he stopped and looked him over. Marduk put a hand to Duma's throat then and pushed him against the tunnel wall. "Do they know you are here?"

"No," Duma rasped.

"You speak words now."

He could speak better if Marduk did not squeeze his throat, but Duma thought it best not to say this aloud. "Yes," he whispered instead, "Yes, My Chieftain."

Marduk released Duma and gave a sharp nod. "You are certain they do not know you are here?"

"They did not see me go, but if they see me leave, I thought of an excuse. I will say I saw a rock I wanted. They will believe, because they have seen other rocks I carry."

Marduk was satisfied by this answer. "Have you learned their mission yet?"

"No," Duma admitted, "But I might if I stay with them."

"Maybe you want to stay with them so they will give more gifts to you?" Marduk removed the flail from Duma's belt and studied it.

Duma was not sure what he should say. Marduk had also given him gifts in return for behavior he desired from Duma. Certainly Marduk did understand Orc custom. His plan relied on Death-shadow being convinced that Duma was his, and so he must understand Dale equipping Duma.

Marduk tossed the flail back to Duma, who returned it to his belt. "Come with me," Marduk said.

Duma followed down the tunnel and at the far end he saw a large chamber where many Orcs were engaged in some manner of breeding ritual, but it was not precisely done as he had seen before. Then Marduk drew Duma's attention to the walls and the torches lighting them. There were faint markings on the cut stone wall of painted runes and figures.

"This is where my breed were spawned," Marduk said, "Those who spawned us made these markings under the direction of the Wizard. It tells how to make the most strong Orcs of my breed with the least effort."

Duma gazed at the wall in flickering torchlight. It was true. The figures and runes presented simple instructions for Orcs to follow. This was the place the Wizard had overseen the spawning of his army. The directions made it very clear how the old way of breeding worked, rather, the way the Wizard's method worked. Instead of saying that the thin seed should mix with the thick, the instructions specifically said that only those big soldier Orcs the Wizard had brought down from the tower and those like them should spill their seed over that which was thicker.

"You understand?" Marduk asked Duma. "You are a smart Orc? I will not be here much longer. Even if you betray me, even if Death-Shadow himself comes down here and torches the pits, we all know how it works very well now. We will do it again wherever we stop. You understand? The females did not appear until after my breed was made by the Wizard. My breed can spawn male or female. These instructions for making the most fighting Westerners are also instructions for making the most females. When we have females enough, we will not have breeding pits for Elves or Men to plow and torch, we will have the females among us and protect them. We do not need Wizards. We Orcs know how to do it and we have females."

"But, Marduk...Chieftain...what happens then to the Orcs who are not male or female?"

"What do you care? You are not like them. Nimrod was a fool to keep a male for his pet. He could not breed with you unless he ordered you to take him like a pet!" Marduk laughed loudly, thinking this very funny.

Duma forced a snicker. It might have been funny, if they had not been speaking of him. "I am male," Duma said then.

"Yes. Elf's-cream is male." Marduk laughed again, more quietly.

"Duma," Duma said. "Elf-scream is a pet name. I do not make a good pet. My name is Duma. It means...Delving."

"Is that the thing that has been dug into, or the doing of the digging?" Marduk asked.

Duma smiled. "Exactly."

Marduk did not seem to get the joke, and Duma did not want Marduk to feel mocked, because he did admire Marduk. He was large and strong and his hair formed tight, even clumps, thus he looked impressive, and he seemed rather smart besides. He was not what Duma would call kind or generous, but he understood how to get what he wanted, even if it sometimes meant assigning privileges rather than using force or intimidation.

"I have delved and been delved. That is why it is a good name," Duma said quickly. He changed the subject then. "Did you find some stones with writing on them?"

"I read your messages. Have you learned more?"

"Yes, but nothing that tells me their plan. Their customs are still strange to me, but I understand they do not fully trust me yet, and they are too smart to speak of their plans..." Duma thought of mentioning that Kato seemed important to the others, that perhaps he played some part in completing their mission, but Duma was not absolutely certain this was true and Kato had seemed kind to him, so he kept the theory to himself. "They speak in Elven often. I will try to learn some of it and make them trust me."

"Why did they come here?"

"I know that...that there is a Wizard in the tower and that, I think, he is The White."

"The one that rides a fast white horse and converses with Halfling, Elves and..." Marduk spat, "Trees."

"I saw one. It is up there. A tree that moves!" Duma whispered.

"Stay away from it." Marduk paused, seemed to be distracted by some part of the breeding going on around them, then looked toward Duma. "But, this place, is not their goal?"

"They spoke only of stopping here on their way, but then, when they arrived...many things were said in Elven, but...I think that The White desired to speak with Tsuki, that is the one...with the two swords, who knows Wizardry."

"Uses Death-shadow and is used in turn."

That was the best way to say it for Orcs to understand, Duma thought. "Yes. He is in the tower now with the Wizard, but I do not know why. The others are definitely making plans to continue the journey, roughly east from here, I think."

"A dangerous Wizard. He was prisoner here and rescued by an eagle." Marduk growled. "Used to be Grey."

"The one that slew the pit demon?" Duma whispered.

Marduk shrugged. "I heard of something like that. You would know. Happened in the mines."

"I wonder what that Wizard wants with Tsuki."

"You find out. That Wizard worked with the trees! Not many of my breed escaped!" Marduk growled and drew his knife. "But we grew in numbers again, like trees, with seed spilled across the land. We will be strong!"

"You will be just like Men or Elves...without Lords who are not your kind, and having females..."

Marduk put a hand to Duma's right shoulder and put weight into him. His knife blade touched Duma's left arm and made a new cut. Without thinking, Duma shut his eyes and lifted his left hand to push against Marduk's arm. He heard Marduk hiss and opened his eyes.

Marduk's right arm was bleeding, just a little, but Duma had done it. The diamond ring had cut Marduk. "I..."

"You fight back," Marduk said. He sheathed his knife then held Duma still with both his hands and bowed to lick the blood from his arm. Duma shivered and his upper lip twitched. He wanted blood.

Marduk took his hands from Duma and left him shivering with bloodlust. Marduk put a finger to the small cut on his arm and then lifted it to his mouth to taste his own blood. "You taste like an Orc, and your blood is dark."

Duma knew this was true. He had seen himself cut before. He may be like an Elf in some ways, but he had been spawned in the old way and his blood was dark. He was definitely an Orc, even if he was also an Elf. The scent of blood and the breeding pits seemed overwhelming to Duma, at that moment. He clutched his wounded arm and panted shallow breaths. "I need to leave here."

Marduk laughed quietly. He took a step in toward Duma and spoke to him, "Do not betray me. You are an Orc. If you learn Death-shadow's plans and help defeat our enemies, then I will give you Ugarit."

"Ugarit?" Duma rasped.

"I have protected her, kept her fresh for future use. She is still small now, but perhaps given just a month...Orcs grow fast."

"Learn Death-shadow's plan and help defeat our enemies," Duma repeated.

"Yes, and you get Ugarit, assuming you are truly strong enough to keep her." Marduk touched the flail on Duma's belt. "If not, if you betray me, I will find you and feed you to my females!"

"I understand, Chieftain." Duma turned and walked quickly from the breeding chamber, trembling slightly with want for blood. He saw Dog in the tunnel and the Mine-dweller came sniffing after him.

Duma shifted his hand from his arm and licked the blood from it. Even though it was his own, it eased the sudden craving the scent had caused. He turned his ring then and licked the blood from it. Marduk was right, he did taste like an Orc.

Duma retied the scarf over his ears, drew up his hood, and pulled his cloak closed at the front. "I will bite you if you do not stop sniffing at me like that," Duma warned.

"Do they let you have females when you are up there?" Dog asked.

"I never asked for one," Duma replied honestly.

"Did you ever have one before?"

"Once."

"What was that like?"

Duma hissed and stopped walking. He looked into the darkness ahead. "I found her screaming for death less amusing than other Orcs seemed to and stopped."

"Maybe they would let you...Duma...you look like an Elf now. They might at least let you look."

Duma shrugged and walked from the tunnel. His experience with such things involved so much subjugation and begging for death that he really had no desire for it. Ugarit? What did Marduk think he would do with Ugarit if he had her? Make more freakish Yrchelen?

The word meant, Beryl had explained, something like 'Orc-Elf', but more literally it could be read as 'foulness of the stars'. Beryl said that when Elves said something was 'of the stars' or 'a star' it was almost always euphemism for 'of Elves' or 'an Elf', and in their language, the word for Orcs was the word for foul. Beryl claimed that he had invented the term Yrchelen for those who were partly Orc and Elf. It no doubt made clever plays on words if one understood Elven culture.

Climbing out of the pit with a stinging cut on his arm, Duma was not well disposed to their whole starry lot. But then, he was not certain he was well disposed to Orcs either. He would just rather not be a thing that was not one or the other.

Only Fei and Gwindor seemed in the house when Duma entered. They asked if Dale was with him, but Duma only said that he needed to go to the water closet, which was what they had taken to calling that chamber of relief, as the ranger had called it.

Duma took his bag from his cot on the way there, and once inside, made water pour into the basin to wash his wound and ripped some fabric from one of his spare shirts to make a bandage.

When Tsuki finally came from the tower, he found Dale waiting outside. Dale was, actually, crouched at the bottom of the steps. "You know these King's guards don't move or speak unless you try to enter the tower without permission?"

Tsuki glanced at the guards then walked down to Dale.

"You know anything about Treeherds?"

"Only legends."

"Anything about females of their kind?"

"No," Tsuki replied.

Dale stood and looked for Broadbough. He was not near the same building where Dale had spoken to him before. He scanned the Vale and saw the large tree-like creature standing near one of the pits.

Dale tipped his head to invite Tsuki to follow and walked toward Broadbough.

Tsuki held out some rolled paper. "The White let me have these. They are pages from a tome that told the history of Orcs, so far as the Wizards that altered and bred them knew, and how Orcs were made, but the White burned the rest of the pages and only judged it safe for me to take these."

"A Wizard that burns books?"

"He says sometimes there is knowledge which should not be shared because it was gotten by evil means or there is too much potential for misuse. I am not certain I agree. I think if it is done, and evil works gained knowledge, we who came upon the knowledge but did not do those evil things owe it to the victims to use that knowledge for the best."

"What kind of evil works are you talking about?"

"Well, for example, an Elf would likely think cutting up the body of a fallen companion blasphemous, but it may be true that dissection of bodies helps healers to learn more about internal organs and in the future save other lives by performing surgeries."

"Cutting up dead bodies is terribly distasteful, but maybe if someone said it was well with them that their body be examined after death to further knowledge, then that would be right."

Tsuki nodded, "And if a madman murdered people and took careful notes on the organs he found and their placement and all the things he did to them, and a student healer found the notes and used them to understand how bodies work and became a great healer, would that be right?"

"No! That is saying that murder and defilement of bodies can have a positive result, and if you say there is any good in it, then what is to stop people from doing it?"

"Well...would you prefer that victim's death bring no positive result?"

"I suppose I would."

"And where would the boundary be, exactly, between purposeful study of the dead and...?"

"Right where you kill the person for the goal of learning what their innards are like!"

"Well, there must still be an awful lot of...grey area..."

"You mean like brains?"

Tsuki's jaw fell slack and he was speechless.

Dale growled. "Some things I have done are just evil, Tsuki, I am waiting for you to realize that."

They came upon Broadbough then, and he moved slightly to regard them both. Tsuki had yet to see a Treeherd, that he knew of, but his reaction was mainly one of calm study, which did not displease Broadbough. "Your young one went down into a pit and came up with a wound on his arm."

Tsuki did not understand, as Broadbough used the Vale Elven dialect entirely rather than Dale's usual Elven which was merely accented and spiced with Vale Elven.

"There are Orcs down there," Dale said. "I have been smelling them here all day. I do not think it is a matter of newly-spawned Orcs from a previous breeding pit, but Orcs that have found a way in from below. Though, there may be a breeding pit there now. How often do the Rangers go down and check for reopened chambers?"

"The Rangers do not enter the pits."

Dale shook his head. "Am I the only one who understands how to fight Orcs?"

Broadbough made an annoyed sound.

"I meant...understands their nature and manner of reproduction enough to prevent their numbers growing, rather than just meet their attacks."

"You and the Wizards."

"These Orcs will most likely leave when I do. After that, have the Rangers go down and seek warm moist chambers that are not submerged. Plow up any earth or mud there and make fires. It will kill the Orcs that are yet to spawn."

"Hmmm."

"I know it is not the most honorable way to kill, slaying those who have yet to live and attack, but what else would you do? Wait for them to be spawned and attempt to raise them as good citizens? They wake wanting blood and intent on seeking their own kind. It is instinct."

"Hmmm, I will tell the Rangers what you have said. You go to your young one."

"My young one."


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the journey is continued and the party are met by the Brothers Gib.

# CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

Kato and Beryl were also returning to the house at the time Tsuki and Dale were. Dale asked if they had acquired all the things on their list. Kato said they had all the most necessary things and had even ventured out of the Vale into the settlement of Wizendale, as the Rangers did not have much to spare for trade.

When they came into the house, the ladies, Gwindor, Duma, and Fei were all in the front room, engaged in various pastimes. Duma was attempting to cut one of his rocks into geometrically advantageous pieces.

"Is there anyone here who has a reason they cannot leave the Vale right now?" Dale called out.

"Problem?" Gwindor asked, looking to the door behind them.

"Ladies? Any problem with traveling again right now?" Dale asked.

Laurel answered for them and said they were as fit to travel as any male.

"Then I vote we leave now," Dale said, "and if I am outvoted, I still mean to leave."

"We are prepared to go," Lenaduiniel said, "But may we know why? Is there news from the Wizard?"

"I have some news, but that is not why we should leave, I think," Tsuki told her. "I vote to leave."

Dale began to pack his belongings and make ready his gear.

"I have no reason not to leave, and so I vote we go," Beryl said. "Are there any who would vote otherwise?"

There were none, and so all their things were made ready, the stove was put out, and the rooms were made tidy. They departed for the stables then. Nightmare and Moon-shadow were found in the same stall. Nothing was said about this, but Tsuki suspected Dale immediately and glared at him.

Dale knew that he would be forgiven and smiled. He knew Nightmare would be happy and that his horse deserved the favor.

The horses were all fitted with their gear and loaded with packs. Kato rode again with Beryl and Dale made Duma ride behind him.

At the gate, they announced their intention to leave, and as there were no orders against it, the guards there opened the gate and allowed the company to pass.

They followed the river near-directly south, until it intersected with the road, and there Gwindor was the first to call for a halt to hear Dale's explanation, and others followed suit.

"There were Orcs there, and I did not know for certain how much they knew of our plans, so I thought it best to leave."

"Within the Vale? Did you alert the Rangers? We should have remained to aid them!"

Dale glanced coolly toward Galadhiel, who was again dressed as a female, beneath her cloak. "I alerted one who truly holds sway in the Wizard's Vale," Dale told her. "Our work there was complete and we have a mission of our own. It was important we leave. Most likely, the Orcs will hunt for us when they realize we are gone; leaving is the best way we might aid the Men in the Vale."

"And what of the Wizard?" Laurel asked.

"I spoke with him at length," Tsuki said. "Some of it was personal, significant to me alone and not to our party, however, I did note a few things that I might share. For one, he allowed me to take some papers that belong to the former White, who was my master, and they tell much about Orcs. Also, he seemed to know our destination, though I am certain he did not know our purpose."

"That's significant," Dale said.

"Yes," Kato said, "It all sounds very intriguing. But it does not change that fact that we are employed to reach our destination. If the Orcs are sure to hunt us again, I vote we move on."

"I believe the road is the most direct way...for now," Tsuki said.

"Yes. That seems clear from the maps," Kato agreed. They were not more specific; Kato had always been guarded about the details of their goal and Tsuki had spoken with Dale enough on the way to the house to know Dale suspected Duma may have told the Orcs what he knew of their party.

"Let us ride on," Beryl said.

They rode, ten carried by eight horses and traveling by road, which here was clearly defined by wheel ruts and hoofprints in the bare earth. Elsewhere, the land was good for grazing, with many grasses, but with few trees, though there was a great wood to the northeast, which wood was sometimes taken from when needed. There were outcroppings of rock to be found, but generally the ground was good for riding, and the road not so much necessary as an evolution of the easiest paths between settlements.

The party agreed to travel through day and night at least for the first day, to put more distance between them and the Orcs, which would pursue. The next settlement of any kind was at an old fortress, which had played a significant role in the war not several years before and, if signposts were to be believed, was an excellent pilgrimage site for Dwarves.

"I do not wish to go inside, if we should come to it," Beryl said, "It was a hard and gory night of battle there during the war and I saw so many Men die. The victory there came at a high price; we could have used more Elves, but there were only two, and I disguised myself so that no other tales tell of more than one."

"That was our brother!" Lenaduiniel said, "I think I should like to see the site, even if it is not a happy visit." She turned to her elder brother. "Gwindor, we may even find him there."

Gwindor shrugged.

"We receive messages from our brother sometimes, but I have not seen him of late. He does often travel this region we are coming into, so perhaps we shall find him."

Gwindor was not certain he wanted to see his younger brother. He knew that his brother had done noble things during the war, but he also blamed him for not joining the defense of their home, and he was certain the war had changed them both. It would be an awkward meeting, to say the least, and Gwindor also feared their sister would be disappointed. But then, perhaps their little brother had survived the war with his spirit intact and did not know despair. 

They continued, following the road southeast and a couple days later sighted the fortress, which signposts now identified in several languages as containing the entrance to spectacular natural underground caverns known since ancient times.

In their days on the road, they had seen no sign of Orcs. Duma had been quiet, choosing not to speak again and keeping mainly to himself. When they rested, he occupied himself with his rocks and trying to learn to read Elven script. Sometimes he scribed messages on rocks, but there was little to pass on, as Dale suspected him of betrayal and now made certain no information regarding their journey was mentioned in Duma's presence.

Duma did not know how Dale knew he had gone to the Orcs, but he understood that Dale knew.

Dale and Tsuki looked over the papers the White had allowed Tsuki. Dale agreed that the information about the Orcs was accurate, so far as he knew. In fact, he learned some things from reading that he had only suspected or heard in secondhand accounts. Yet, there was something missing. There were no mentions of female Orcs. It was not certain if the White had burned these pages or whether his former superior had never realized the results of his work. 

"The White would not say anything specific, but I asked some leading questions, he answered cryptically that the gods will bring to justice those who meddle in their domain."

"A god-fearing Wizard?"

"They are all meant to respect what higher spirits there may be."

"So, he is saying, only one blinded by pride believes they can harness nature."

"Yes, in breeding the androgyny from the Orcs to make them stronger and smarter, he bred into them the ability to conceive females as well as males and thus gave them a chance to prove their worth alongside other races. If these new Orcs become entirely dominant, they may breed more slowly, but they may prove more dangerous enemies. We shall see how they treat their females and their young."

"Do you think it was mistake? There must be so many pages missing."

"We might think that he was a complete fool and unaware of the possibility, or we might think that he understood it was to be an age of Men and set the Orcs on their way to becoming more Mannish. We will not know for certain, but I know that one was no fool. He grew in arrogance and it became his downfall, from all accounts I have heard, but he was not unintelligent."

As they rode the remainder of the way to the fortress, Dale pointed out some holes in the ground. "Do you recognize what they are?" he asked Tsuki, who was close.

"I am a poor Ranger. I cannot say what manner of burrow this is."

"They are overgrown, but look, they are not burrows, they were dug out from the inside. Orcs were spawned here. Since the last battles here, from the amount of grass upon them."

"Then going into battle they performed some breeding ritual along the way?" Tsuki asked.

"Yes. Not so different than the way a Man might take leave of his wife before riding after his Lord to battle, I imagine."

"They would want to insure that their breed lived on if the battle did not go their way."

Dale nodded. "The pits are old and Men populate this area. The Orcs spawned here have already been slain or made their way to join their kind."

"That is their instinct," Tsuki said, knowing from the papers as well as from recent experiences with Dale and Duma.

They made camp on a ridge within site of the ancient fortress when they came near to it, rather than press on during the evening. They wanted any living below to be able to spot their camp and be prepared to meet travelers the next day. Before they had voted, nearly half had wanted to continue, saying that those below expected pilgrims coming to see the caves or fortress. Beryl had made it clear that whatever others did, he would not rush upon those living below.

As the others knew Beryl had actually fought in defense of this fortress and had bad experiences there, they then voted for making camp on the ridge, even if only to give him time to adjust to the idea of seeing the place of battle again.

Their camp was not a very defensible location, but they had as clear a view of approachers, as any would of them. And as it happened, they spotted some torches moving toward them after dark.

Duma gathered up the rocks he was working and moved to the other side of their camp, where Fei was working to prepared supper. He had the burner and stove set up and there was frying strips of meat from a game hen they had shot, with some foraged roots and sliced nuts in his wok. The others were farther from the ridge, sitting about a small fire, tending to their gear and their various work.

"Dwarves," Dale hissed. Most of their party understood that though Dwarves were overall good folk, like Men, some were wicked. They would not know if these Dwarves were the sort that had fought beside Men and Elves in defense of lands East of the Great River, those who kept to themselves, or those who profited selling mined metals and fuels that may have found their way to the enemy war machine, until they met them.

Whatever the case, Dwarves, even good ones, were known for tolerating Men and Halflings, but not so much for tolerating Elves or Orcs. This put their mixed company on edge, either because they were Elven or Orcish themselves or because they were associated with those who were.

Beryl drew up his hood and the other Elves followed suit. Duma disliked the green cloak but had his ears hidden by his scarf, for all the good it would do. His attire would likely seem strange to Dwarves.

The low torches came closer and then stopped before their light could accurately identify their bearers. "Challenge them," Gwindor whispered to Tsuki.

Beryl held up a hand to halt Tsuki. He knew that Tsuki had lived in the west a long time, but he had been raised in the east and there was some amount of an accent to his speech that he could not cover. Beryl, however, was possessed of an excellent Elven vocal range and an ability to disguise his voice, which helped him greatly on the stage.

It was Beryl that called out to the Dwarves in a Mannish timbre and local accent. "Who goes there? Be you Dwarves or Halflings? Or do you carry your torches low to deceive us?"

"We are Dwarves!" A voice bellowed. "And who be you?"

"We are Rangers escorting some merchants along the road. Honest Dwarves such as yourself are welcome to join our camp, if you do not mind the company."

The Dwarves came forward, leading a single pack pony, and the light of their torches in this closer distance revealed only three young, bearded faces and rather rich-looking white clothing. They seemed armed with rather small axes, for Dwarves.

As soon as they came near the fire, the Dwarves knew they were in strange company. They were certain they would lose if battle was given, but they did not like the look of these Rangers. There were many Elves among them, for even Dwarves knew the make of an Elven cloak from that of a Mannish garment, and these were mainly green and grey, which long had been Elvish colors. Also, the two Men seemed to be from the east and these dwarves had heard that such Men had fought their kin during the war.

"Ah, it is good we have met such interesting company. And Rangers you say? We should be well protected tonight. There seem many merry folk among you, surely you would enjoy a song. Our ale casks are dry, or we would offer drink to companions as well."

"And our food stores low, or we would share, but you seem to have ample provisions and we are willing to sing for our supper."

"Do not assume Dwarven songs are not to your liking," said the third, "Perhaps you do not know us, but in other regions you would count yourself lucky to welcome the Brothers Gibson into your camp, as we are minstrels of some renown."

There was silence for several stretching seconds and then Dale said slowly, "Three brothers, sons of Gib, who enjoy drink and sing."

"Tell us when you left your home and what news there is of your family," Gwindor said, "For if Gib Son of Gib is kin to you, then you may count yourselves unlucky to have joined this camp."

"Gib is our younger brother, named after our father, and we have had no news of him since he traveled east from our home to join the Rangers. Has he disgraced our name or made enemies among you?"

"In contrary, Brothers, Gib brought only honor to your name and made friends of many among us," Lenaduiniel said. She stood, withdrew her hood and then curtseyed to the Dwarves. "I am Lenaduiniel, Daughter of the Elf-king, and it grieves me that I should break such news at our first meeting...Gib Son of Gib's  days in this world came to an end in a battle with Orcs near the ancient mines while on Ranger business shortly before the equinox. I was a close acquaintance of his and with him in his last moments. He held out until reinforcements arrived and so insured the mission would be continued. In fact, I travel with these others in his stead, though he is still missed."

"I do not suppose one of you has any ale to offer?"

"I would share gladly if I had any," said Tsuki.

"Good for drowning sorrow...temporarily," Dale added.

Tsuki glanced toward Dale as if to say that the 'temporarily' surprised him, but in truth Dale had consumed no great amount of alcohol since the start of their journey, even though they had both anticipated otherwise at that time.

The three Dwarves seated themselves near the fire, seemingly dazed, not showing grief such as the others could recognize, but not showing any lack of grief either.

Duma put his tools and stones away in his pouch, removed his flask, rose, and walked back toward the fire. He offered the flask to one of the Dwarves; it was the one who had spoken most, though they all looked similar to the others' eyes. "It will make you feel better," Duma said. "There is not much left."

The Dwarf looked up at the gaunt and slouched figure in black leather garments, at the facial piercings, the make of the flask, and at the knife and flail hung on Duma's belt.

"It does not taste very good, yet it is true it will make you feel better."

The Dwarf took a swig from the flask. The liquid tasted foul and burned his throat, but the warmth it put in his body was immediate. He laughed.

Duma smiled, though it seemed a somewhat menacing gesture to the Dwarves, even as one passed the flask to the next. "Do you like gems?"

All the three Dwarves laughed.

"I have never met any Dwarves before, but I have made use of many Dwarven things in my life and made no payment in return that benefited Dwarves. I will give you something, a token payment only, and you should accept it on behalf of your race, as such." Duma reached into his pouch and withdrew a large diamond cut and polished into a many-faceted oval. He offered it in his hand to the Dwarves and they stared transfixed at the stone and the firelight refracted and reflected by all its surfaces. "It was found in mines won from Dwarves and cut and polished with tools loaned to me, which once belonged to a Dwarf who wished to be a master jeweler, and with skill learned from Dwarven texts. Gems cannot return life, but this is all that is in my power which might make you feel better."

"And why should you in particular want to make us feel better?" One Dwarf asked.

"I have found many Dwarven things useful and good and have never yet heard a Dwarf song. It does not seem the lady's news put you in the mood to sing...though a dirge would interest me as much as a drinking song."

"You are a strange one! It is disturbing to hear such news and we should like to know a few details of our brothers demise, but it is perhaps more shocking to meet an Orc who wishes to make payment for all the fine Dwarf-made things of which he has made use! Most would be too happy to take over our mines and dolven cities and to make use of our axes and knives and collect a price in blood for the service of doing so. A token you say? It is more than most families in our poor mountains to the west have to pass to their sons. Give us your name so that we may tell our family whereby we acquired this stone. I am Bari Son of Gib, and these are my brothers, Robi and Mori."

"Duma Yrchelen Mapleseed at your service," Duma said with a bow.

Robi took the diamond and turned it in the firelight. "At your service, Duma Mapleseed. I thought Orcs could craft only implements or torture and weaponry."

"I am not only an Orc."

"It is skillfully cut, I think," Mori said, "though I am not a master lapidary."

"Still, a Dwarf knows stone, gems included," Robi continued, "and this seems marvelously cut. It is not only beyond the skill of Orcs, but of most Elves today."

"We see them on their marches west," Bari said, "for the most part only the Sylvan Elves remain in these lands, and they were never known as great smiths or jewelers."

"We smith weapons keen enough to slay Dwarves," Galadhiel said quickly. She was only a thousand years old and her people had more common ancestors with Sylvan Elves than with legendary Elven smiths, but she was raised to think of her people as noble for having traveled farther west in ancient days. Certainly she was not raised to take insults from members of the Third Race.

"There will be none of that," Tsuki said flatly. He tried then to make his tone more friendly. "These are Gib's brothers; we are well met. Did not Gib fight alongside you and protect you?"

"Aye, he did. It was a defensive response," Galadhiel said coolly. "Gib Son of Gib faced many days of constant marching and running and gauntlet of Orc attacks. He was a capable and honorable companion."

Tsuki nodded. "As I said, well met. I am Tsuki Eru, a Ranger out of Stone Keep, where I trained with your brother. Gwindor of the Wood Elves and Dale Maple were also our companions there." Tsuki pointed others out as he made the introductions. "You have heard the names of Duma and Lenaduiniel. These are Galadiel of the Grey Elves, Beryl Greencloak, Caerig Winnan of the Halflings, also known as Kato, Laurel Poe Redwitch, and Long Fei Shih, a scholar."

"A most interesting fellowship," Bari said, "You must tell us how you came to travel together, but first we should like to know of our brother. What came of his body?"

"We did not leave him to Orcs," Gwindor said, "Beryl, Galadiel, Lenaduiniel, and I were those with him and we bore his body with us to the settlement of Newhaven and made a grave on its outskirts."

"No tomb?" Mori remarked.

"There was no time to send for a Dwarven mason," Beryl added, "I am afraid the nature of his wounds demanded speedy disposal. We did line the grave with stones and pile more stone above."

"That is much more decent. We thank you," Bari said.

"A Dwarf should be laid in stone," Mori said.

When the matter of Gib's burial was settled and the Orc liquor was finished the company of thirteen ate supper together and exchanged news and stories as they shared the meal. The Brothers Gibson had come along the same roads that Kato had led his party on, without coming across any Orcs, but this was no surprise to any of that party, as they had long suspected the Orcs were after their party in particular.

Now there were no decoys, as several suspected that Galadhiel knew Kato was the one carrying the true message, whatever it might be. Still, such things were not mentioned openly. Since leaving the Wizard's Vale everyone had seemed more secretive.

Partly it was the suspicion that Duma would or had betrayed them, but it was not entirely such. Everyone was feeling strained and on guard, realizing that they did not even know the purpose of their own mission, but that many others were interested in it, including The White, and Marduk's clan.

The Dwarves could see that they were not the only ones burdened with bad news. The others seemed down to them, perhaps weary from their travels more than beds and meals could repair. They sang a song about those who survive, for the others, in return for the company, news, and supper.

In turn, Beryl sang a song that he knew. Later, Dale sang also, but his song was invented as he sang.

They set watches again that night, allowing one of the three Dwarves to keep one watch with two other members of the party.

Morning came and Kato woke those who were yet asleep, as he had last been on watch with Beryl and Robi. The group broke their fast with cakes from their stores, which Beryl had made.

As they rode through morning to the fortress set into the roots of the mountains to the south, Dale sang the song the Dwarves had sung the night before, though very softly. Tsuki was riding to Dale's left and could not make out the words or tune clearly, but at Dale's other side Kato began to sing the chorus loudly, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive," just as Dale reached the same place in the song, and so Tsuki suspected that leaf-shaped ears might actually give one greater sense of hearing.

"That song has been stuck in my head all night and day," Dale complained. "I barely slept."

"A normal night for you," Tsuki reminded him.

"Neither of you are helping." Dale called to Beryl, who sat on his horse behind Kato. "See anything?"

"Oh, you like our song!" Bari called from below, where he was now striding between Nightmare and Beryl's mount.

Dale groaned.

Kato laughed. "It is a most excellent song, Bari Son of Gib. Dale cannot stop singing it."

"The repeated chorus is...easy to remember and sing," Tsuki noted.

"We have many other fine songs written if you would like to hear them."

"Perhaps Duma."

"Young Master Mapleseed is a most strange Goblin."

"He is, but what many may not realize is that most Orcs one happens to encounter are warriors and hunters, unless they should happen into one of their caves. Duma is quite old for an Orc, but has little battle experience, because he is the sort they keep back in the cave crafting things. The really clever ones are often those hiding out of sight and supplying the warriors with weapons, liquor, and bread."

"Goblins are quite handy when it comes to making weapons and implements of torture," Bari said.

"Ladders, siege engines, battering rams, cross bows, catapults, armor, all manner of melee weapons," Beryl listed. "If a Wizard is behind them, perhaps even black powder."

"It does seem perverted to take what might make lovely fireworks and use it to blast holes in walls," Kato said.

"Let us not talk of it," Beryl said. "I shall despair and go west!"

Kato laughed. "Not you! You shall never depart while you still have so much to share!"

Beryl laughed softly. "Right you are, Little One. I would be at once bored and haggled over if I were to go into undying lands. No. I shall not depart while there are still any good folk here, good trees, clean water, and the stars can still be seen."

"And songs to learn and sing!"

"Yes," Beryl agreed. "Even if they be only Dwarven songs, I might remain only to sing my own renditions."

Bari snorted at the jest and dropped back to find his brothers. Beryl and Dale then looked again toward the fortress, and now they could see the great ramp leading to its gate, and the path through the defensive earthworks to that ramp, and the newly constructed buildings along the dirt road. These were constructed both of wood and stone, but in these buildings, the stones were roughly dressed, though the wood was ornately carved; horse heads were the most popular motif.


	35. Chapter Thirty -Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is some difference over the price of pleasuring a young woman.

# CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

The largest building they came to was a stable, and the second largest the inn, and seeing this they knew they were certainly within the territory of the Horse Lords. There were other buildings, like cottages, but some were used for business as well as housing.

Kato, Tsuki and Beryl went into the inn, called Helm's Way, to make arrangements for rooms. Bari went after them to make separate arrangements for his family. They were greeted by a matronly woman, as others in the common room glanced up from their luncheon to see who had arrived. A number of the other guests seemed Men of the Highlands, or rather a surprising number. The majority were local folk. There were some Dwarves also, and these nodded to Bari and seemed preparing to approach him...as soon as they finished with their mugs.

It seemed a little strange to Beryl to see the Highlanders, though he understood they now had a peace with their neighbors to the southeast. During the war, they had been among the armies that drove the peasantry to take shelter at this fortress in the roots of the mountains, and had attacked the fortress itself. Along with the Orcs, they had been defeated; Beryl remembered them being spared, unlike the Orcs that were caught, and conscripted into service disposing of the fallen.

The presence of Dwarves was not very surprising. It was advertised as a place Dwarves should visit and a particular Dwarf who had fought with the Horse Lords in defense of the fortress had been given the adjacent caverns to govern as Lord.

As Kato was craning his neck to explain the number in their party and to inquire what rooms were available, some Dwarves came from their table to the doorway and greeted Bari. "Bari Son of Gib at your service," he said with a small bow. The Dwarves said the food at the inn was good but that Dwarves were welcome to come through the fortress to stay near the caves in proper stone structures. The Lord was not here, they said, but he would return and they knew he would always welcome other Dwarves.

The Dwarves moved past Beryl with sidelong glances to his belt and sword and moved from the inn. They beheld Gwindor standing outside, awaiting those inside to give them word that the others were at the stable.

"Greenleaf, what evil has befallen you that you are back so soon and without the Lord of the Caves?"

Gwindor turned, sweeping stray locks of hair over his shoulder and looked down at the dwarves. He frowned.

"Forgive us, we mistook you for another..."

"Not that all Elves look alike to us..."

"Of course not. 'Greenleaf' did you say? That is the Mannish pronunciation of my brother's proper Sylvan name."

"Ah, they we cannot be blamed for mistaking you, as you are his own brother, though we did not know The Elf to have siblings."

Gwindor snorted softly. "I am Gwindor, a Ranger and Elf of the Greenwood. If Elvish is difficult for you, the Mannish pronunciation of my name is 'Wind.' Are you well acquainted with my brother, Dwarves? Do you expect him here?"

"We know only that he left with the Lord and that we would be surprised to see them here so shortly after departing. We know Greenleaf well enough to inquire with him the whereabouts of the Lord. The Elf is often leading him off to some wood or other."

Gwindor frowned even as he nodded his understanding. "I may leave before my brother returns. I did not come looking for him, but if we should be close, I should like to take the opportunity to meet with him. Is there anyone in the area that could keep a message for him?"

"Perhaps the innkeeper."

Gwindor nodded again. "He is often here, my brother?"

"Who knows what 'often' means to Elves but Elves."

Gwindor frowned and then saw Kato leading the others from the inn. He announced to the Dwarves that his companions had returned and bid them good day. "You obtained rooms?" Gwindor asked Kato.

"Two. Your party plus Laurel and Fei and then our party plus Beryl and Duma."

"The others should return soon, they are tending to the animals."

"I wonder what horses Dale is playing matchmaker for today."

Gwindor shook his head as the others came from the stable, carrying much luggage. Kato informed the newcomers of the arrangements he had made and Bari said that he and his brothers would join them for a meal before seeking the other Dwarves. Kato then led the way into the common room. Beryl and Tsuki stopped to take some luggage from the others, but still several of them were burdened.

Dale entered the inn last, the baggage he carried making his passage through the doorway difficult. The stove struck the doorframe and the jolt knocked loose a charm from over the threshold. Dale was struck in the head by the falling iron horseshoe.

He staggered, dropped several bags, and ran his hand over his head, drawing back his hood in the process. Then, as if in delayed reaction, Dale cried out in pain and cursed in some Goblin dialect. Fei, being near, dropped his luggage to aid Dale.

The activity drew the attention of those still at their lunch. Heedless of the stares, Dale called out, "Elves do not fear iron, but a strike to the head will hurt us as much as any Man! Why in the name of the Dark One would you hang such an implement above an oft traveled doorway?"

At this, the innkeeper's business instinct came upon her and she went to Dale. "Forgive me, Master Elf, it is only a charm of good luck! It has never fallen before!" She called to some lads to carry the baggage for their guests.

Dale only held his head and groaned as Fei supported his weight.

The guests in the common room were not so quick to seek forgiveness for their actions. The murmur of rumor rose within the wooden-walled room.

"Most foul-seeming for an Elf."

"Not known many Elves, I can say, but I have seen Orc devices firsthand and that one carries several."

"Look at the others with him...less merry Elves than tales would tell. Easterlings. A Halfling."

"There are no tales of Evil Halflings."

When the party returned from the back of the building, where they had washed their hands and faces, the rumors were still being passed and now others had come from outside to see the new arrivals for themselves. The three Dwarves were spared, as Bari had been seen making separate arrangements with the innkeeper and they had most recently been inquiring about work for entertainers while the others had gone to wash.

When the serving maid came to their table with their food and drink, Gwindor asker her if she knew of his brother. The girl said that when The Elf visited, many locals referred to him as 'The Elf' as if he were the only one, he did take meals at this inn and sometimes was seen in the evenings enjoying a pipe and stories with Men and dwarves.

"He smokes?" Lenaduiniel asked loudly. All the room could hear.

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying a refreshing pipe full of leaf," Kato said.

Lenaduiniel sighed and then apologized for her unladylike tone, and said the food looked excellent.

"We have served Elves before, My Lady," the Maid said.

"Perhaps if there were pipes which were more delicate or lovely in appearance then females would smoke," Kato mused.

"Anything to sell more leaf," Dale groaned.

"Not...anything."

"Remind me to describe what I saw in the tomes of dark art about the innards of those who often enjoyed their pipes," Tsuki said flatly.

"I would be interested to hear...well after lunch is finished and well before dinner," Laurel said.

They ate, and around them rumors continued. The locals were well known for enjoying tales. They had told tales of Halflings and Treeherds when other Men had forgotten them entirely. The Highlanders visiting the area did not have such ancient lore, but they had many superstitions based on lost lore and they knew how to recognize a Witch of their neighboring lowlands as well as the locals knew the signs of a Wizard.

To the locals, though they revered 'wise women', the word 'witch' had evil connotation, but this was the word in the Common Speech the Highlanders always used for the women of the lowlands who led their people. To the locals, the term suggested one who was in league with the Dark Lord or his most dread minions. Dale's riding up on a large dark horse cloaked in black did not bode well for Laurel's reputation.

"What of these Elves? That one in green seems one of their Lords, and that one female seems noble."

"One of them said he was the brother of The Elf, Greenleaf."

"Greenleaf is decent of course, but then that one is a Prince, if Elves of the Wood follow such conventions of rank as Men."

"What are nobles of the Wood doing so far south and with Easterlings, Wizards and Witches?"

"No good. That Wood is a dark place where men become lost. The Elves there take prisoners, but do not let any leave."

"That is said of all Elves."

"I heard there are great spiders in the Wood. Elves keep them as pets."

"Those two there seem unlike Wood Elves. Perhaps they are Dark Elves of lore, those who always remained in the east."

"Perhaps some plot from the east. The Dark Lord is defeated and we hear the Warlords of the east are negotiating peace with the High King. The Elves of the west are all departing on their ships..."

"And why is that? Do they know of some great danger and wish to abandon these lands?"

"As I was saying, it seems a time for someone to seize power in the east. That land is strange to us and our kings, and their nobles do not seem unified. The Sylvan Elves are not departing and some say they are as good as the Dark ones. What if these Wizards and Dark Elves mean to seize power now?"

One laughed. "They would have to destroy all the Orcs to hold the land any better than our kingdoms. There are too many Orcs running free of their masters since the war."

At another table, Dale picked at his food, while his companions were almost finished with their meal. Laurel asked if he felt well. "Don't feel like eating," Dale said.

"Perhaps the blow to your head was more serious than we believed," Tsuki suggested, "I will take you outside. We can bathe later. I think you will feel best outdoors. I wonder if there is anything like a stream."

"There is a stream that runs out from the fort, it is along the section of wall, left from the ramp and keep," Beryl said.

Tsuki said he would look for it. Soon the others were also leaving. The Dwarves went to seek others of their kind. Gwindor, Galadhiel, and Lenaduiniel went up to their room to bathe. Beryl and Kato went outside for a walk. Laurel and Fei then went upstairs, leaving Duma alone at the table in the common room.

When Dale and Tsuki returned later, the innkeeper hurried to them and ushered them into the kitchen, where they would not so easily be overheard. The maid that had served them was there also, and the cook.

"I do not want trouble," the woman said, "So you go upstairs and talk to that friend of yours."

"Friend?" Dale asked.

"The one with the...foreign looking jewelry on his face."

"What did he do?"

"He paid this one to go to his room..."

Dale choked and then found ability to speak and addressed the maid, "Did he hurt you? I am very sorry if he mistook you for...you must understand...he has had a most unusual upbringing. He is younger than he seems. Please tell me what he did so that I can know if there is any happy remedy to this situation."

"He did not hurt her," the innkeeper broke in.

"No?" Then what is the trouble? You are certain he did nothing improper?"

The maid laughed giddily.

"Improper perhaps," the innkeeper said. "If my girls take money for their favors, it is well with me. They lost their husbands and fathers in the war and need to support themselves. Yet, I want no trouble. I do not wish to be accused of letting a girl rob a simpleton, or we will all be out on the street selling ourselves!"

"I don't understand."

The innkeeper gave a nod to the maid and the girl brought forth from a pocket a large rounded-smooth sapphire.

"Sir, that strange friend of yours took no pleasure for himself that I am familiar with and gave this to her. I want no trouble."

"You have none," Dale said slowly. "That one has likely never been with a female of any sort. Keep the jewel. He must have thought you worth it."

The maid smiled.

"But it is mad. Or...is he wealthy?"

"Good day, Madame," Dale sighed and walked from the kitchen, with Tsuki close behind. "I am going to torture Duma," Dale hissed as they climbed the stairs.

"The girl is unharmed. He could have done worse. Perhaps he deserves as much as any Man...or male to seek lovers for himself. He may be young in Elven reckoning, but not so in that of Orcs."

"How much can he know about it? Or...is what he knows preparation for interaction with normal folk?"

"Dale."

Dale frowned as he reached the door to their room. He felt he might as well ask the same of himself. Tsuki knew it better than he did. Duma was not the only one who had a strange upbringing. Even Tsuki was not spared from this categorization.

"I do not feel qualified to scold him in this."

"I do not have the right to do it, and so I suppose Duma is not to be scolded."

Dale opened the door. Duma was in the metal tub, bathing. He drew his knife from his side as the door opened. He lowered it when he saw Dale. "You had company," Dale told Duma, "I would know it from the smell of the room, even if the innkeeper and the maid had not accosted me as I returned to the common room."

Duma grinned and then his expression shifted to a frown. "If I were at fault, they would not have spoken to you. A gang of Men would have dragged me outside and put my head on a pike by now."

"He seems familiar with local custom," Tsuki noted.

Dale held up a hand to quiet Tsuki. "You let her see you."

"The innkeeper did not seem to know," Tsuki said, not caring at the moment that Dale did not wish for his commentary.

"You paid for her silence?"

"No. She would have left with no payment I think...but I thought it proper to give her something for everything she allowed. That is proper?"

"What did you do exactly? The innkeeper thought you a simpleton, said you made that girl fairly happy and could not possibly have found any pleasure in it yourself. Seemed strange to her to pay someone for receiving pleasure, but it's a small town. Perhaps there is a lot that woman does not understand about interaction..."

Duma grinned as he lifted the first two fingers of his right hand. He spread the fingers then and wriggled his tongue from his mouth and between the fingers.

Dale groaned.

"What does that mean?" Tsuki asked.

"You did spend time barracked with other soldiers?" Dale asked him.

"Yes," Tsuki whispered, but he still did not understand what act that gesture might indicate.

Dale sighed and looked to Duma. "That was it?"

"I suppose I tried kissing as well..."

"You gave the girl oral pleasures and a jewel worthy of a dowry and took nothing? You are a simpleton!"

"She saw me, and she let me do it, before I gave her the jewel. I just wanted to do what I never was allowed before. I took just what I wanted. I already knew what pleasured a male body!"

Dale winced at how cold Duma's tone had become. It made him think back to the time he had lived with Orcs and been lower than a pet and all of the sexual interaction had been involuntary. Dale did not like to think about it. "I-I suppose you would know. I did not mean you were wrong to be with that girl. It is good to please others. So far as I understand, you were very good to her and that is as it should be. I only meant that it was such a large value, that sapphire. You should spend your assets more carefully. A gold coin probably would have been enough to bed the girl."

"Two would have been kinder. She is fairly young and I suppose she is attractive. She probably does support herself."

"I did not mean to cheat the girl," Dale groaned, glancing to Tsuki. "What do I know about whores?" He operated on a barter system, much as he hated to admit that he had, plainly speaking, whored himself. He really hated to admit it; he had not done so before. "Duma has no steady income. He should be more careful."

"It was the smaller one," Duma said. "I cut the stone. I still have the larger portion to polish."

"Perhaps the Brothers Gibson will give him good reference and some business will come to Duma. We have been on the road well over a month now. We need to do more trading if possible."

"What do you care? You have not reached the bottom of your first purse, and Duma does still have most of his treasures. Oh, I am sorry. I do not mean to be so short with you. We have done well thus far. Things will go well enough."

Tsuki nodded. "I think we will next make for the capitol of this kingdom, along the road."

"Yes," Dale said casually, "Duma can scribe that in some rocks for his friends to find."

In his bath, Duma went still.

"Fei saw you this last time, but I already suspected something like it. Tell them we are going to the capitol. See if they feel like facing the horse-boys that defeated them at this very fort during the war."

"I know little of battle," Duma whispered, "But might not a city be easier to breach than a fortress built into a mountain?"

"Well, they lack a Wizard to resupply them and at present Marduk's small army has no line of supply back to any Orc stronghold from which they might get truly wicked devices and weapons. They could not take the capitol, and they would not try, if they are smart."

"I know the King of this region. He was a Marshal during the war and fought here. I did not fight in his command. I rode with others from further east and met him after the battle here."

"Know him well?"

"Not as a friend, but he would likely know of me. There were not many riders of similar appearance."

"I know the Elf-king and several Elf-Lords, but I do not expect any would be overly joyed to find me at their door."

"I have wondered, why do they call Gwindor's father King and other Elves of equal or greater nobility Lord?" Tsuki asked.

Dale laughed. "He is a Lord and noble by his birth among the Grey, but to the Sylvan Elves native to the Wood he is King. Other very noble Elves have lived among the Sylvan Elves and refused titles, but the Elf-King did not refuse. I think it is simply because he liked the sound of the title. He is not King of all Elves, certainly, merely a king who is an Elf."

"I wondered, but did not wish to ask his own children."

"I think that king would act joyful if I showed up at his door, but he would truly be nervous. My appearance unsettled them, even though I defended their realm against the Dark Lord's forces," Dale said, mainly for Duma's benefit.

"I have heard about that region from Orcs. The northern mountain Orcs say there was once a great kingdom of Orcs in a mountain there, but the Wizards and Dark Lord called many Orcs to serve them...now the mines are the strongest hold of Orcs."

"They likely are. It is common knowledge, even among other races, that many different clans of Orcs took refuge there after the fall of their masters. Do they know? The Orcs in the mines. Do they understand about the females? That it means some are also completely male? Do they truly grasp how and why the old method works?"

"They do not understand. I am male and they made me a pet."

"But Marduk understands."

"Yes," Duma admitted as he got out of the bath and wrapped himself in a blanket. "The Orcs in the mines breed the old way, except for a few Chieftains who kept the females to themselves. Marduk made the females couple with his strongest Orcs, but before that, other Chieftains hid and horded the females and few of them carried children."

"He's a smart one."

"We are all becoming more alike, at first we did not understand the slang of various bands and clans, but we learned the words others made. Sometimes they were useful words. We are becoming more alike in body as well. Many of the new Orcs, they are like the Westerners, but not exactly like them."

"Offspring are alike in some ways to each of their parents," Tsuki said.

"Yes, but to Orcs, this is new," Duma told him. "An Orc thinks of themselves as spawn of a clan, not of two older Orcs. I know that Dale is my father, but before, I did not even understand that I was partly Elven."

"The newer Orcs are smart and adaptable," Dale said.

"Yes," Duma agreed.

"What does Marduk want of you?"

"To find out your plan and to defeat our enemies."

"And if you learn my plans and find I am not your enemy?"

Duma thought about that question a while. "Then I shall be expected to help defeat those who are our enemies."

"And if you do this? What do you get in return?"

"There was no specific promise of payment until recently."

"Well, Marduk expected you to be loyal to him because he was Chieftain and he had given you some trinkets, but he must have realized that in placing you with me he was enforcing my own claims to your loyalty. Naturally he has since negotiated some price to encourage you to give him information."

"If I succeed, Marduk will give Ugarit to me," Duma whispered.

Dale smiled and then laughed. "A full-blooded Orc female? Do you want her?"

"I do not know," Duma replied honestly, "I do not know her very well and I do not know what I would do if I had her."

"I'll tell you my plan," Dale said as he fell onto his bed. He laughed softly. "I plan to complete my mission and go home and to leave the Orcs alone, if they will do the same for me."

"And what is your mission?"

"To guard a messenger."

"I think it is Kato. I have not reported this as yet. Kato is nice to me, and I think Marduk would send a message for me to kill Kato without even knowing the message he carries. Without knowing the message, we cannot be certain killing Kato will protect the Orcs. Do you know the message?"

"Nope!"

"Do you know who the message will be delivered to?"

"Nope!"

"Then I can learn no more from you?"

"Correct."

Duma nodded. "The location of the one Kato goes to. I think Tsuki knows the location as well as Kato. He said the White knew, and how could he know if the White was correct unless he knew the destination?"

"We both attempted bluffs," Tsuki spoke up from the floor where he had been attempting meditation.

"Bluffs?"

"The White said the place name with confidence, though he did not know it for certain, to judge from my reaction if his guess was correct. I pretended that I knew, but was trying not to admit the location, and judged that the White was likely too smart and powerful to be wrong in his guess. Speaking the incorrect destination with such confidence could only have reduced the possibilities by one. It was most logical to guess the place he suspected and watch me. Thus, I do not know for certain, I only know the place the wisest Wizard remaining suspects we are going."

Duma thought as he dressed. Then, when Dale was resting and Tsuki was deeper into his spiritual meditation, Duma asked, "Does your mission have anything to do with Blue Wizards?"

Dale grit his teeth to keep from making an obvious response, but Duma was able to read the tension in him as a response, even so. Tsuki responded in a forced-calm voice, "You know of the Blue Wizards?"

"Are they involved?" Duma asked, thinking he must have come upon something significant.

"I told you I know nothing more."

"You might suspect," Duma said plainly.

"Duma, do the Orcs believe our journey is related to the activity of the Blue Wizards?"

Duma thought it would not hurt to share this information. He was truly not sure how to choose which side he should be on now; if sharing information brought more information to him, he might please both sides. He was pleasing none very much now, and so he saw no risk. "They do not know, but they have suspicion. The Northerners came to us with some information. They are the ones who first suspected a plot against us, involving the Blue Wizards."

"Marduk has asked me if our journey was commanded by Elves and Wizards. I think he said something about suspecting a weapon was being brought to the south."

Tsuki nodded, as he had heard Dale's reports of meeting Marduk before. "We do not know if the Blue Wizards are behind our orders, because we do not actually know their origin. We are Rangers and received orders from our Commander, but he also receives orders from other powers and we are not told such details."

"Rangers receive orders from your King."

"Duma," Dale said quietly, "Tell us everything you know. The truth is, I have had some reservations about this mission from the start, but I am a Ranger and will follow my orders until I know a good reason why I shouldn't. Rangers are loyal to the High King, yet our goals are not to hunt Orcs, but to keep the peace and protect all peoples. Still, if Orcs are to attack us, then we must defend ourselves. If the fighting can be avoided by some means..."

"The Northerners reported to us that two Wizards were at some ruins of an ancient capitol of Men in the north and that they had called for many Orcs to serve them, toward the end of the war, or just afterward. The Orcs there knew that something was being...not made perhaps, but the learning of making it..."

"In development?"

Duma nodded to Tsuki. "The Wizards were developing something there and many Orcs that served them got sick. Sick and died. The Orcs that were not yet dead and knew of the danger left that place and came to us. There were Elves coming and going from that place, they said, and they tracked messengers to Ranger forts. They attacked Rangers in the north...with more than the usual purpose...because they wanted to prevent whatever was being developed from being made."

"Why did you not tell us this before?"

"Why did Marduk not ask me about it more specifically?"

Duma frowned. "One assumes the enemy knows they are the enemy. Perhaps you carry some other message, but if your messenger is bringing news of something that can make Orcs sick, then you are our enemies."

"I don't understand. Why would Wizards try to make Orcs sick?"

"We do not know that the sickness was the planned end result. You are the greater detractor of Wizardry, so I would have thought you would understand, but I have seen more Wizardry. There can be mistakes, side-effects, or unforeseen results. The Wizards may have been working on anything. It must not necessarily be a weapon of any kind or even designed to affect Orcs. It may simply be something that is hazardous to create."

"I knew I hated Wizards."

"If it is not a weapon...? Why would the Wizards...?"

"Wizards are always like that, the ones that deal with Orcs, anyway," Dale sighed. "Orcs were created by Wizardry. It would be no surprise to me if their masters did view them as expendable. A Wizard would not care if some of his servants died in furthering his knowledge and power."

"A good Wizard would. The former White certainly lent the order a bad reputation in recent years, but Wizards do not, as an Order, create or employ Orcs, nor do they carelessly lead others into peril. Peril is always considered very carefully and values weighed..."

"Well, something was important enough for the Blues to carelessly risk losing some slaves in the process. What surprises me more is that they let enough get out sick but alive to tell other Orcs. That doesn't seem logical."

"It does not seem very Wizard-like."

"Then, I still know nothing for certain. It may be a weapon, it may not. You may be involved, or you may not!"

"I am not the one who put you in this place," Dale said lightly. "Brought you into the world...I could take responsibility for that, but making you choose sides and complete a mission...that is Marduk, and yourself. Scribe some notes to him; explain the whole confusing issue. I'll still lead him through a gauntlet of horse-boys if he means to follow. I'll carry out my own mission, until I learn reason not to."


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are spies, and Beryl introduces his companions to a specific liquor containing worms in the bottles.

# CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE       

Death-shadow's Band had made camp with some Hill People on the road one night, and had sparred, drank, and traded some of their goods for what seemed garments. Dog and Ugarit had watched them, lying on the grass and downwind from the encampment.

Another day Death-shadow's Band met with some Men and took horses from them in a swift battle. Dog did not know what caused their conflict, but Ugarit thought horse-boys were not called so by Orcs without reason and that horses were considered worthy of fighting over in these lands.

In the battle, Green-cloak had slain two Men and cursed others as they ran off. Dog was somewhat surprised that the Elf-warrior killed Men, but his attitude toward him did not change, as all the Orcs already considered that Elf and his sword very dangerous.

Their band was easy for Dog to track. They followed the road, and the floral stench of Elves was easy to distinguish from the horse-scent all over the fields. Dog tracked them to a city of horse-boys. It was a large walled Man-city on a hill. It would be difficult to attack with a small band, Dog supposed, but not so difficult as breaching their stone fortress.

Dog had still lived in the mines during the war, but he had seen the fortress recently, while tracking Death-shadow. Ugarit claimed to have been spawned in these lands. Dog did not know if this was true, but it was possible, as the Precious Things had been found or made their way to the mines over time, as other Orcs had, and Ugarit, despite the differences that seemed to come from being female, did daily prove her instincts and knowledge of this region to Dog.

She knew where water collected, where animals fed, drank, and mated, how the wind would take a turn over outcropping of rock, and how to identify various prints and burrows of animals that were still strange to Dog. Ugarit did not seem one who had long lived in the mines. The cursed Yellow-face did not make her squint at all.

Dog did not understand why Marduk had sent only two Orcs and chosen Dog and Ugarit as those he would send. Dog supposed there must be some very clever reason behind the decision, as he believed Marduk was a smart Orc. It was true Ugarit's knowledge of this area was helpful and that Dog, despite many years in the mines, had learned well how to use the senses honed there in the damp dark pits to track prey in open country. He was still learning of the many animals and plants, but he knew the scent, sight, and signs of horses, Men and Elves enough to find their trails.

Still, an Orc like Dog was tempted to think this sort of task would be better suited to warriors. Marduk certainly had enough strong Orcs with him. Stronger Orcs might have tracked Death-shadow and...

Maybe Marduk was even smarter than Dog had thought. Bands of strong Orcs had already failed to defeat Death-shadow's Band. Marduk wanted his enemy followed and his life spared for his taking.

Dog spied out the city and its walls. Green-cloak was speaking to local sentries and gesturing to the band and captured horses. Man customs were intriguing to Dog. He wondered if bringing horses always allowed passage into the city.

Nearby, Ugarit squatted to mark their trail. Marduk would be following later. He had told them that only a stupid Orc would take the whole Clan into horse-boy territory now. Once he had time to dispatch his Orcs to various tasks and hiding places, he would come after Death-shadow himself. Dog and Ugarit were to make certain Marduk could find the trail. If they found secret messages from 'Duma' they were to leave them along their trail for Marduk. Dog had found none, and if Ugarit had found any, she had not announced it.

Dog looked away from the strange half-formed female and saw Death-shadow ride into the city with his band. At the end of their line, Duma turned and looked back, toward Dog's location.

Dog cursed to himself. He had felt sympathy for Duma, as one who had also been a pet. Now, he was beginning to think Duma arrogant and foolish. He did not act like a pet at all. It seemed as if Duma believed that being the Chieftain's spy made him highly ranked. Or perhaps, Death-shadow had won him over with favorable treatment. Duma wore so many garments now, carried weapons, and sometimes rode a horse. He did not seem very much like an Orc. He especially did not seem anyone's pet.

Duma seemed like one who might keep a pet.

Dog turned to look at Ugarit again. She was creeping toward him, to look toward the city. It was evening, and her vision was less sharp than Dog's now. Dog sniffed and scratched his nose. Marduk must be very clever, because Dog could not understand why one who was half grown and female was sent out with him. It seemed every other day she passed blood. For all Dog knew, Duma might smell her, even upwind. The girl-Orc said that when she grew some more the flows would be predictable, and drew her knife or dagger on Dog if he sniffed too closely for her liking.

Dog did not think they could get through a gate. Marduk had given them the garments of some of the people from the hills that the clan had killed, but the sentries would look closely and see their faces and know them as Orcs.

"Do we wait for them to come out?"

"We should try to get into the city."

"I do not want to walk into a city full of horse-boys. I am brave, but not stupid."

"We are two Orcs. There seem more than two gates..."

"We only need to watch the one they will come out from. They will go that way, I think." Ugarit pointed toward the east. "They follow the road. The road goes to more Man-cities."

"Death-shadow and his band are smart. They will double back or sneak out of the city if they think they are followed. Even if they do not know we are here now, they do know Marduk has tracked them in the past."

"They do not know we are here. We stay downwind. We crawl in the grass. We carry no torches. Very stupid, carrying torches."

"Duma looked toward us. He might know. Maybe he can smell you."

Ugarit drew her dagger from beneath her skirt. "Maybe he sees you."

"He has looked toward us before. How could he know?"

Ugarit growled, snuffed the air, and then scanned the skies. "If he looks again, tell me when it happens. If he knows, there must be some sign we have not noticed."

Or it was magic, Dog thought. Maybe Wizardry. But it had been Duma that looked. Maybe...the others also knew Dog followed and did not look. Maybe Duma looked, because he wanted Dog to know that the others knew of his presence. Maybe Duma had not grown quite as arrogant as Dog thought.

"There will be no 'again' unless we follow into the city."

"How will we get in?"

"Is there a waterway?"

"Men often make cities over source of water, but these horse-boys will have put a guard or defenses at such a point, because breaching the drain in the wall was how we nearly defeated them in their fortress."

"Then we must make a new way. We will tunnel."

Ugarit sheathed her dagger and then took hammer and pick from the pouch she carried and stalked toward the city. Dog scampered after her, cursing her, because she had rushed to begin a task he had more experience doing. The girl-Orc would not know the best place to make the tunnel unless he told her.

Inside the walls, Dale watched the birds alight on a nearby roof. They called to him and he understood the Orcs were moving toward the city. They would try to sneak inside somehow, Dale thought. He looked down from Nightmare's back to Duma and saw Duma look up at him nervously. They both understood that Duma had been looking toward the location the birds had given Dale in order to give warning to the Orcs.

Dale wondered if in Duma's place he would also betray the knowledge. He was not certain, but it seemed brave and honorable to Dale in some respect. Duma was refusing to choose one side entirely. He seemed to help both sides a little, one and then the other.

Their party rode to the inn the guards had recommended. They had returned stolen horses to the city and as Tsuki and Beryl were already known to the King somewhat, word had been sent of their deeds and arrival. They did not know if the King would grant an audience with any of them, but they had agreed to go to the suggested inn and await word there.

The Stallion's Spirit, as it was called in the common speech was a two story stone and wood building near the west entrance of the local Capitol. People in other regions spoke of a High King, because they knew one had claimed various thrones and ruled over their local lords, some of which had claimed small kingdoms in more lawless times, but here the people did not speak of a High King, but another King that was a close ally to their own.

Beryl said this was true. The land of the Horse-Lords had been granted them long ago in return for their King supporting another in war. The land had not been granted with any other condition; it had been granted to them to rule, and so here, the local King was the only King whose opinions mattered greatly.

Locals spoke kindly of the King to the South and the Lords under him, and they tolerated their neighbors to the west peacefully.

The newly arrived party of ten was received well at the inn. They saw their animals taken to impressive stables and then found word of the return of the stolen horses had traveled ahead of them. Here theft of a horse was a crime punishable by death. It was not true they valued the life of a horse over that of a man, but horses were vital to their commerce and the severe punishment usually insured that commerce was protected.

The King's Marshal had taken riders to trail the thieves, but as yet, the Marshal had not returned.

After they had bargained with the innkeeper and heard the local news, the group retired to their rooms. Their reputation was good here, and so they had gotten three separate rooms at a generously low rate. The three females were given a room for themselves, Fei, Gwindor, Beryl and Kato shared the second room and Tsuki, Dale and Duma took the third.

"You should be careful here. The locals know an Orc when they see one," Dale said to Duma as he was opening the shutters on their window.

"There is no stove or fire in this room."

Dale saw the blackbirds perched on a branch of a tree behind the inn and then closed the shutters again and looked toward Duma, who was sitting curled on one narrow bed. "It is no jest. You must be careful to avoid conflict. Those new garments are not the best Mannish sort to wear in this city. Their peace with the Highlanders is uneasy yet and they will know the make of the kilt for certain, if not your coat."

"If they judge an Orc by garments, you should take care."

"Yes. That is why I will change from my traveling clothes."

Duma looked a little surprised. He had not expected Dale would also change his appearance. They had both seen how Beryl rearranged his hair and garments before coming within sight of the gate.

Tsuki was more surprised, but the other two did not notice, as they were looking at each other, while he was washing face and hands at the stand in their room. In such times as this, Duma seemed very much Dale's child. Tsuki would have expected Dale to be one who felt comfortable and able to face people only in his strange severe clothing.

Tsuki changed from his traveling clothes, so that he was dressed nearly in the local style, in long brown coat over white linen shirt and brown pants. The locals would have worn a waistcoat and walked with their longer coat open, but Tsuki put his sash and swords over the coat, rather than wear a western swordbelt across his hips and half concealed. He put his cloak over the coat and moved various items between the inside pockets and his luggage before leaving the room.

Dale and Duma did not seem natives, but they managed to look Elven, in various embroidered velvet garments. Yet, Duma still wore his long, purple wool jacket he had bought from the Highlanders. Dale also tied a scarf about his head, covering the tops of his ears, as if to suggest all Vale Elves wore such things.

They met Fei and Kato in the hall outside their rooms. Kato asked Dale if he would like to go to the tavern with him, as he could always use someone who was good in a fight to watch his back. Dale laughed, but agreed. He promised himself he would not get in too much trouble. "You'll join us, of course."

Tsuki said he would not. "I would like to take Laurel out somewhere."

"You would?"

"To visit a shop."

"It is dark now, all good people are indoors for the night."

"This shop will be open, if it still exists. If not, I shall meet you at this tavern."

"Wild Spirits," Kato named the establishment.

"Fei?" Dale asked.

"I will stay with you," Fei told Dale.

At that, Gwindor and Beryl came from the next room. Beryl looked quite Mannish, moreso than he had at the gate. Tsuki no longer felt guilt for never realizing that Beryl was an Elf in the past. Clearly he knew as much of disguise as he did costuming. His skin looked tanned and lacking Elven luster, and his hair was braided in such a way that the tops of his ears were covered. The clothing very much resembled that of the locals; his familiar and luxurious green cloak had been packed away, as in this city it was those in the kings livery who wore green. Gwindor had no cause to hide his identity here, and looked like an Elven Prince.

When Lenaduiniel came from her room, she also looked well dressed; her traveling gowns were simple and the skirts divided for riding. Galadhiel seemed to have borrowed a gown. For certain she was not dressed like a male.

Laurel was dressed as simply as ever. She did not wear any of her eastern styled clothing, but only a red frock and cloak.

Lenaduiniel and Galadhiel expressed their wish to stay in the inn, and said they would be found in the common room and would spend their time collecting what local news they could and inquiring where they might make the best trades and resupply the next day. Laurel would go with Tsuki, and all the rest would be going to the tavern.

Tsuki and Laurel moved quickly and quietly through the city, noting the gazes of the few wary Men still roaming the streets, but otherwise unseen or heard. They came to an alley between storefronts at the edge of town, where offensive industries such as smithing and tanning, with their foul air, were placed. Within the alley, at the side of the building that seemed part of the smithy that was closed for the night, there was a simple unmarked wooden door.

Tsuki rapped at the door three times with the head of his half-made staff and then waited. The door was pulled open from within and an aged face peered out at them. "We will see your wares," Tsuki said. He used no compulsion, but made his tone firm.

The old shopkeeper wondered who these two visitors might be. Another man might have mistaken them for Wizards, but the shopkeeper was old and had served many Wizards and did not yet recognize these two. His shop did not get so many visitors these days. The former White and Grey had influenced this region greatly in the past, each in their own way, and apprentices, hopefuls, messengers and Wise Women as well as fully fledged Wizards had all openly identified themselves here and formed a community that served the Wizards and their goals. Since the betrayal of the White, things had been different.

"Who may I ask is calling at this hour?"

"You always did business at such time of day, before." Tsuki pulled the hood of his cloak back from his face and hair. "I am Tsuki, Master Novern, You know me.  You saw me in the house of my former master and you helped me to find work among the mercenaries when I came to you here."

Novern opened the door wide and ushered his guests inside. "Young Tsuki! So, you survived the war? I worried that even if you had, ignorant Men would have persecuted you for your association with the former White."

Tsuki nodded. "Have you had trouble with them here? Not many that I worked with knew of my past. You and the Lady Lenaduiniel. Do you remember her? She is in the city with me?"

"The Elf? Of course I remember, we do not get many Elves here and she reminded me of my granddaughter, though she must be older than I am. I met her brother briefly, though I was surprised to learn their father had a younger son. He seemed surprised to learn of his sister's diplomatic missions in these lands."

"She risked much," Tsuki said softly, "her older brother is with us as well. Their father has only the three children that I know of."

"Young Tsuki. I am still surprised by the visit. Last we met you nearly took my head with those swords."

"I am glad I stayed my sword in time, Master Novern. Though, I never understood why you were stalking around the perimeter of our camp. Gathering herbs on a field trampled by our march always rang rather false in my ears."

"To tell the truth, I was collecting information for the then Grey."

"I see. You chose the correct side then, though I was never really clear whether I was ever on the right side during the war. I have met with the White recently."

"The war was difficult on everyone, so much betrayal and temptation...enemies coming from every side. I am glad to see you now. Who is your companion?"

At Tsuki's encouraging gesture, Laurel removed her hood and made a small curtsey to the older man. "Sir, do you have relatives in the west? I have heard the name Novern there."

"Then you are a Witch, as I supposed. I did not wish to suggest it until I was certain."

"I am from the lowlands, Sir, but the truth is I was outcast from the circle after my year and a day."

"She has power, knowledge and wisdom, she simply does not work well in their circle."

"Not all do. I was a Lord of their Hunt in my day, before I retired to a somewhat less damp climate and took over this shop. My granddaughter is in one of their circles now. The central circle."

"Lady of the South. I recognized the family name. Have you had news of them recently?"

"I have had a pigeon from Newhaven announcing they had taken shelter there after battle with Orcs. There are so many Orcs in the west now. I do not know what is to be done about it. They seem masterless and mixing one breed with another these days. They do breed quickly. We slew so many in the war, and yet..."

"I hope that whatever means we find to deal with the Orcs does not cost more lives of our people, or of other good races. I would fight if necessary, I am a Ranger now, and sworn to do so, but I do not wish to fight."

"Good men do not wish for battle," Novern said. "But tell me, what brings you here?"

"We are merely passing through. Perhaps we can give you more news of our adventures in the west, but for now we need use of your shop."

"Tsuki says you house many tomes here that are not found in the archives of kings."

"Yes, yes, tomes on magic specifically."

"If you have any pertaining to knowledge of the Witches, or of past associations between them and the Wizards I would like to see them."

"And we also have depleted some of our supplies. We have several excellent herbalists in our party, and the one among us who knows minerals is not well inclined toward Wizardry just now. I have a list." Tsuki took a small scroll from his cloak and read some supplies from the list, "Soda of Bicarbonate, copper filings, powdered sulfur..."

Meanwhile, Dale, Kato and the other males in their party had made their way to the tavern and finished their first round of ale. Dale signaled the barkeep to bring a second round for their table. It was simply constructed, but ornately decorated by carving. The Horse Lords seemed to love leather and woodcarving, and their strangely cut trousers that flared over their boots. If the clientele of Wild Spirits were representative of their people, they also loved ale, and various games of chance involving cards, dice or the throwing of knives or darts.

Before the barkeep brought the ale, Beryl got up from the bench and went to the bar to speak to him. When he returned, shortly after a maid brought a pitcher to their table, he had a bottle with him. "You must try this," he told the other five, as he set out small glass drinking vessels.

Kato lifted a glass and studied it. "It is hardly big enough for one of my people. Is it Elven, perhaps?"

"Perhaps part of local tea service?" Fei supposed.

Beryl laughed loudly. "No, Friends, these glasses are not for drinking ale, wine or water, but for such things that are so potent only a little is taken at once, even by large Men."

Duma snorted derisively and poured himself another mug of ale, though he told himself that he did not like it. He regretted that he had shared the last of his Orc liquor with the Dwarves, not that he disliked Dwarves, but because he missed having a properly filled flask. Though, he supposed it was strange that one who was half Elf and half Orc would not dislike Dwarves. Ale did nothing but make him slightly introspective and a little less annoyed with the stares. The gazes did still annoy him somewhat.

"They stare still, and we have been seated and peaceful among them for some time. They must believe us enemies."

Dale huffed. "Don't be foolish. They are simply enthralled by Gwindor and all that lovely pale hair."

Gwindor chuckled. Even before becoming a Ranger, he had been trained since childhood to be one of his people's warriors and when in battle or traveling he kept much of his hair neatly pulled from his face and braided, but now it was all free and shimmering as Elven hair was wont to.

"I know these Men are familiar with my people, though not familiar enough to think my hair strangely colored," Kato said as he watched Beryl fill the tiny glass before him, "but they must have heard enough tales to know light hair in Elves is a mark of nobility and red-haired Elves are considerably rarer than that."     

"Do not try to fit me for a pet's hood!" Duma hissed, "They are staring at us all."

"Of course the are staring," Dale grumbled, "you would be equally suspicious if such a strange party including Elves, a Halfling and an Eastman came into your settlement."

"Exactly why I do not feel at ease. When strange fellowships come into our settlements we shoot them on sight."

"I am not worried," Kato said, "Surely they know my people must find a visitor most foul to not offer them food and drink and will return the favor."

"I should have come alone," Dale groaned.

"You would only get yourself into trouble," Gwindor said. "If we left you alone you might be dancing on tables by now?"

"Dancing on tables?" Duma asked.

"Oh, yes, did you know know?" Kato asked quite casually, "You are not the only one in the Clan to get into mischief in taverns or inns, only Dale usually sang a few lewd verses and danced upon tables before going off to dimly lit parts with strangers."

Dale glared at Kato and Duma stammered a bit.

"Did you use that peculiar flail on the girl?" Kato asked boldly, "Dale never let me touch it when it was his."

Duma could only stammer and blush. It seemed most shocking to the others. They had never had occasion to seen on Orc blush and the sudden bluish cast to Duma's face amused them and made Kato giggle.

"Kato stop or I-" Dale began.

"Enough," Beryl whispered, in stern tone.

Kato nodded and looked at the table.

That made Duma laugh.

"Anyway..." Dale said, "they rather expect certain things from Elves. Perhaps you do not all understand. Beryl might. I mean, if some Man meets an Elf in the wood it is another thing, but if an Elf should appear among them in a common room, they just expect Elves to be merry and sing and such. It is really quite intolerable at times, but I do not like the treatment that comes from refusing the politest requests much...and one thing just leads to another until you find that Men tend to not view Elves the way they view their own people."

"Well, you are different races," Duma said.

"We are," Dale corrected. "I mean, to Elves, a male Elf looks quite obviously male, yet to Men and their women, all Elves tend to seem what they would consider feminine. And..."

"You need a stronger drink," Beryl said, filling the small glass nearest Dale.

"Ai, there is a creeping thing in that bottle," Gwindor said with disgust.

"Of course. You can see it is dead and yet does not rot. It shows this is no water," Beryl said of the clear contents of the glass bottle. "It is good stuff."

"I-I do not understand. What do you mean? Men think Elves 'feminine'?"

"Perhaps," Fei said, "if I have learned enough of your culture, I suggest 'weaker' instead of 'feminine'." He glanced at Dale and asked, "the translation is correct?"

"Weaker? You mean..." Duma's lip rose in a disgusted sneer that bared his fangs. "You mean that Tsuki is not the only one. That he is not some strange exception or favorite? You-you let many Men do it? You claim you are Chieftain and you let many men treat you like a-a pet?"

"Duma," Kato hissed, "lower your voice, whatever Dale has done! Your accent betrays us all, even without all the rubbish about 'pets' and 'Chieftains'!"

Dale put his head on the table and covered his head with his arms.

"By all the Gods, the two of you are as much trouble as any patchy-bearded lad and know-it-all century-old Elf combined! Those who believe themselves without shame or regret while they condemn others are simply not wise enough to realize their own mistakes. I will pull you both out of here by your ears and switch you if you do not show you can behave as civilized folk, regardless of race."

Dale lifted his head, and seemed to Gwindor and Beryl on the verge of weeping. He spoke then, voice quiet and grave, and seemed to speak to Duma, though he would not look at him. "Think what you will of me, it will not change the fact that I've earned the whip or that you are my spawn, but I will not have you insult Tsuki. He is an exceptional person and likely wiser than you or I; the rest is really not your business."

Duma shrugged and tapped his little glass on the table. At Beryl's stern gaze he added a voiced, "If you please, Beryl", to his request.

"By the way, what is a 'pet's hood'?" Kato asked.

Duma lifted his glass and poured the liquor down his throat. He ignored Kato's question and said. "May I please fill my flask from the bottle, Beryl?"

"There's a good lad. What do you say we introduce ourselves to some locals and ask to join a card game. No signals or conspiracy between our company. You understand. That would be wrong."

"I am sure he understands," Kato said, "but should I win very much and either of you lose much, I will be a friend and pay your way or buy you some things should you have need."

"Of course. That is what decent folk would do," Beryl said. "I will get a second bottle to share with new acquaintances."

"I suppose I will go throw knives at something," Dale said.

"Dale, that fellow there has begun playing one of those curious local instruments. I thought we might show them a dance," Gwindor said, "I am certain Fei Shih will have scholarly interest in local music and Elven dance."

"I will dance with you, if Fei consents to keep me from doing anything too foolish. I have no intention of sneaking off to dimly lit parts with anyone, but liquor often ruins the best intentions."

"I shall be certain you only share your lewd songs with me," Fei promised.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Marshal Reif Curt.

# CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

Laurel returned to the inn quite late, alone and carrying a heavy stack of tomes, scrolls and small lacquered boxes. She expected most people to be asleep and the common room to be empty, but though most were asleep, she found the two female Elves from their party seated by the fire doing needlework and speaking softly to several old women. Witches were often awake in the night, but even among her people, the elderly seemed to need less sleep, or be unable to find it when they wanted it, and so she was only surprised by the Elves. Then Laurel remembered that Elves truly were unlike her race and if they had purpose or need could easily go several days without rest.

Laurel was physically exhausted, but too excited to go straight to her bed. She dropped the stack of scholarly goods to a vacant bench, curtseyed once and then asked if the others had seen Fei return.

Lenaduiniel looked up from her work to answer. "None of our party have returned. Where is Tsuki?"

"Gone to join the others?" Galadhiel asked. "I fear they have been drinking all this time."

"Men will do that when they come together, even men of other races," one of the women said. Laurel, as well as the Elves, found it strange to use 'men' as a generic term for males of all races, but Laurel knew people of her race often made the mistake, especially when using the Common Speech.

"He is outdoors," Laurel replied honestly. He was not casting spells in any active fashion, but Laurel did not know if she should explain his meditation in company of these old women.

"He is almost like an Elf sometimes," Lenaduiniel mused, "the way he enjoys the night sky."

Wizards and Witches and various other people were wont to enjoy the moon and stars as much as Elves, but Laurel understood Lenaduiniel meant to compliment Tsuki and did not point out the obvious. "I have news for Fei. I hope he returns soon. I think I have found his missing scrolls?"

"Missing scrolls?"

"As many know, a number of captured Eastmen were detained during the war, a number in this very city. When the war was over, they were released, as the people of this country take and treat prisoners in just fashion." Laurel paused to nod to the old women and then continued. "Fei was formerly a prisoner in this very city, and upon his release found there had been some mishap and all his scholarly tools were gone, and instead he found himself with a cook's gear. We saw a vendor tonight and he told us that an Easterling soldier wearing the livery of the Shield Arm sold these scrolls shortly after the war."

"The Shield Arm," Lenaduiniel repeated. Laurel was from the west and did not know the relevance, but Lenaduiniel knew much of royal houses, banners and livery and it seemed most strange any Eastman would be in such livery. "That is the present livery of those in service to the King's sister; she was niece to the former king."

"Are you saying the King's sister has a cook among her guard?" Galadhiel asked, "Fei does suspect his things were switched for that of the cook? Or was the gear assigned more haphazardly than that?"

"I had not considered it, only that we may have recovered Fei's scrolls." Laurel unrolled one for the others to see. The old women were talking among themselves in their native language, which was not entirely alike to the Common Speech. The scroll showed the writing of Fei's Middle Kingdom in a table with rows of Elven runes that spelled some words in Elven and in the western Common Speech.

"The Lady of the Shield Arm is in the city now."

Lenaduiniel glanced up to the old women who had spoken. "Come with her husband, or alone with her escort to visit her brother?"

"The Lord Royalhill is visiting as well."

"Then we shall certainly be given an audience, with the King's sister and his fiancée both present. It would be insulting not to welcome two veterans of the war who returned the King's horses and heirs of the Elf King with them. Ladies understand such etiquette well."

"I would think a King would understand."

Lenaduiniel made a small shrug. "Kings have advisors to remind them of etiquette, in the absence of Ladies in the court."

"We entered the city in the evening. Perhaps we will be called tomorrow."

Lenaduiniel nodded to Laurel, "Perhaps. We have no choice but to wait. It would be insulting to the King to leave before he can summon our company to give thanks. Of course our tasks are of great importance to us, but all must wait on a King in such circumstances as ours. It is only proper."

"Perhaps they wait for the Marshal to return with further news..."

Or, they waited for the Marshal, to avoid the people understanding how small his part in returning the horses had been. The King would want the Marshal present if he granted their company an audience, Lenaduiniel thought.

Laurel began to gather the papers and boxes, thinking to go to her room, but the others in their party then returned to the inn.

Lenaduiniel thought Gwindor so much like their father at the moment. She wondered if there was something in the nature of Elven males or in the expectations of Men weighing upon them that caused them to drink mainly in binges. Beryl and Dale did not look much better off. Gwindor and Beryl were older than she, but Dale was really like a child and males of other races, regardless of age, often seemed children to her, seemingly more as she became older.

"Get yourselves to the washroom, or upstairs to bed," Lenaduiniel said softly. "We must all be presentable if the King should summon us, so I will make certain water for washing and drinking is sent to your rooms by mid-morning."

Laurel felt disappointed, as she saw Fei was also intoxicated and swayed at Dale's hip. He did not seem able to appreciate her find. Fei nearly stumbled as Dale leaned forward and sniffed at Laurel, rather inappropriately. "Willow bark?"

"Lenaduiniel is correct. You should all get yourselves to bed. I cannot help you. I have things to carry." Laurel said sharply, and then turned and carried Fei's scholarly supplies to the stairs.

Galadhiel frowned as she saw the woman go. Ordinarily Laurel would have been the one most likely to be amused by the males, perhaps even to drink and joke alongside them. It was something Galadhiel envied, though she was loath to admit, as an Elf, that she felt envy. Laurel seemed more comfortable around males than Galadhiel did even when pretending to be one.

Lenaduiniel took her hand from her work to pat Galadhiel's hand. It was a slight gesture, but the message was understood between them. Laurel was very fond of the scholar and out of sorts to find him drunk when she had something to show him.

Beryl then bowed to the ladies, which made Kato giggle wildly, as he was on Beryl's back, and caused Duma to frown and stumble slightly, as he seemed to be supporting Beryl. "I would get the lads out of your way," Beryl said.

Lenaduiniel looked away from Beryl's face to Duma. He appeared the most sober to her eyes, but she knew not if being part Orc was the cause, or he had simply taken less drink than the others. Perhaps he had eaten. Father always sobered with a feast before him, Lenaduiniel thought, and Duma often expressed hunger. And then, he smiled such that his fangs were bared and Lenaduiniel felt suddenly as if she might be something Duma hungered for. She looked purposefully at Beryl. "Perhaps it is best you do get them all upstairs."

Beryl was distracted, Kato was pulling at his hair, and Lenaduiniel dared look at Duma again. He glared, and though he did not speak, his expression said Lenaduiniel was the last female he would ever have wished to spoil, but now he wished to hurt her for removing her trust.

Lenaduiniel turned and looked at the fire. There was no denying what she had felt. For a moment, Duma had looked quite hungry. Still, she believed that they had reached some level of understanding and respect. It seemed mad to her to aid Orcs in learning to fight or kill better than they knew, but she trained Duma in archery daily, and did not question the rightness of it.

"Did you require something?" Galadhiel asked.

Duma made a small sound, like a growl, to clear his throat. "We must find Tsuki, or Dale will not let any of us rest."

"Laurel returned without him. She said only that he was outside."

"Outside!" Dale spun and ran lightly to the front door, shocking the night watchman near the door. Fei stumbled without Dale at his side, but when Galadhiel rose to aide him, he drew himself up, lifted his head and marched slowly to the stairs unaided.

"Now you get to carry me upstairs," Kato said.

"I will drop you, Little One, if you do not stop that." Kato was pulling at Beryl's hair such that his leaf-shaped ears were exposed to the women at the hearth.

Swatting at the Halfling on his back, Beryl then went to the stairs. Duma stood watching the fire, wanting to stay near it, but he saw Gwindor go and sit near the fireplace, beside Galadhiel. Among the company, those two Elves were perhaps those Duma cared for least. Well, apart from Dale, who most often made him feel confused.

"Duma."

He looked toward the Elves.

"I will be no less stern with you at tomorrow's lesson. I will expect you to be ready at the usual time."

"Yes, My Lady." Duma went to the stairs. He liked Lenaduiniel the most, perhaps, as much as he did Beryl and Kato. Perhaps a bit more, though 'like' may not be the best translation of the feeling. He appreciated that they were assertive, strong and difficult to manipulate and at the same time, forces that made him smarter and stronger. Tsuki was too kind, Duma thought.

Tsuki was outside, seated on the ground behind the well, hidden from the inn's main building, but close enough to the stables the inn shared with several other buildings on the street to hear and smell the horses. Even with Tsuki so near the stables, Dale was able to track him by scent. He called out from the shadows of the well housing as he came close.

He glanced up to Dale. He seemed to glow, skin, hair, eyes and every bit of jewelry, but there was no magic in it. The moon was so full that even mortal skin appeared radiant. Dale wanted to kiss him. He had been thinking ever since the tavern that he would do it. It seemed fitting Tsuki was sitting here, near the rear yard of the stable. That single kiss was that much clearer in Dale's mind.

Dale was so weary of feeling regret and disgust over his past. Maybe, he thought, he did not have to be convinced he felt worthy enough to allow such contact. Maybe the kiss could make him feel worthy. Maybe, he would know all the good parts of himself if he could only stop fighting Tsuki on this point. Maybe.

"Sit," Tsuki said. He pointed to a place on the ground, neither facing or beside him, but near the same shallow pool he gazed into.

Dale stepped up to the puddle and began to lower himself.

"No. There. Just there," Tsuki said, gesturing to the precise location.

Dale sat cross-legged on the ground. "Tsuki."

"Do not speak. It is not yet time."

"Tsuki, please, I just need to tell you..."

"If you must speak, tell me what you see."

"Tsuki. Do not toy with me. I want you so. I have no wish to scry into strange pools."

Tsuki smiled kindly as he poured some clean water from a skin into his silver cup. He then reached into his cloak and retrieved some vials. He saw Dale watch as he sprinkled a mixture of powders into the water. "Drink this."

"It bubbles."

"Do not look at me as if I offer you a foul sorcerer's potion. It may clear your head. You reek of smoke and ale, so I suspect you need it."

Dale took the ceremonial cup and gazed into the bubbling liquid, but did not drink.

"Dale, it is only vapourous substance released within the liquid as the powders react with the water."

The Wizard Speech made Dale's head feel fogged, and so he shrugged once then drank the potion down quickly.

"I am glad you are here, Dale."

Dale wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and questioned Tsuki in a glance.

"The pool itself is not magic, yet if you look into it, you may see what the future holds in store for you. Look. Tell me what you see." Tsuki watched Dale bow and look at the still puddle of water.

"I see nothing. I can't cast spells or see visions," Dale said irritably.

"Just look and tell me what you see," Tsuki said, remaining calm.

Dale growled and then opened his eyes wide and stared at the water. He did not know what Tsuki expected of him. No visions came. No future. Just the reflection of the sky on the surface of the puddle. It was nothing magical, just...

"The moon. I see the moon."

"Ask me what I see in the pool."

"What do you see?"

"You. I saw your approach and now I see you."

"Did you-?" Dale started. He felt he must be somewhat befuddled with drink. He was not certain whether Tsuki was having fun with him or not.

Tsuki laughed softly. "It does not matter. I never said it was magic. I only said that if you looked you would see what the future holds for you."

"I want to kiss you. Tsuki...I can't promise more than I have, but I know I must try. I..."

"Dale, that you give consent is enough for me." Tsuki extended a hand to touch Dale's face.

Dale could hear many hoof beats approaching as he saw Tsuki draw close. He wanted the kiss still, but even as he wanted it, he feared what the hoof beats at this hour might mean, and grew more anxious as they closed on their location. There were some calls in the language of the Horse Lords and then Tsuki's lips were upon his.

The kiss lasted only a moment, and then Dale turned and rose in series of graceful, if drunken, Elven movements. He stood at the well, making as if drawing water to fill his cup. Tsuki stood, lifting his staff and bundle of purchases from Novern's shop from the ground, just as a number of riders came into the rear stable yard. Not a minute passed before lads had been roused to fetch water from the well to refill the drinking troughs and Men were approaching for drinks of their own.

Dale bowed and spoke a greeting in Elven, then repeating his words in the Common Speech. His hand shook as he held the cup to his lips. He felt neither self-loathing nor redemption, only a cheated longing to continue the kiss. Tsuki stood, hood drawn to hide his hair and eyes, close enough to Dale to suggest they were companions, but not close enough to suggest intimacy.

He watched the puddle he had scried in trampled by boots and tried to appear as if he leaned on his staff for support. It was something Wizards did, to assure their power was underestimated until they had need of showing it fully. He had lived among these Men long enough to learn much of their native language. He knew these riders were with the Marshal and that he had returned with a few prisoners.

These Men, the Horse Lords, they were alike in blood and language to tribes of Men that dwelled in the North, but they had adapted their culture to these lands. Thus they were tall and fair, wore leather boots and pants made for riding beneath their heavier armor, and wore helms decorated with cattle horns and horsetails. Those that came to the well smelled of leather, dust and perspiration, and faintly of campfires.

The Men seemed wary of Tsuki, moving around to the other side of the well, and in a few cases speaking greetings or asking pardons as they brushed past Dale, until one came. His stance and armor identified him as one accustomed to command and he removed his helm decorated with tail of white horsehair. "What will we call you, Wizard?" he asked.

Dale coughed softly, fighting to swallow water. This man seemed to him very like Tsuki, although clearly not of the east. The way his dark hair was pulled back, the pale color of his eyes and even his manner of speech were similar. Dale had thought Tsuki's particular manner of tying his hair eastern, but perhaps he had learned it while living among these Men as a mercenary.

"Friend I think, Reif," Tsuki said as he removed his hood.

"Sky-wanderer!" Reif exclaimed, naming Tsuki in his language. Dale recognized the name, as he had recognized ‘Tsuki’ when he first heard it, as many words spoken at night were known to him. Reif embraced Tsuki then, fiercely and yet as a brother. He took a step back and studied Tsuki, with his hands clasped to Tsuki's shoulders. "I did not expect to find you walking our lands tonight."

Dale was laughing. "You collect names like a real Wizard, ‘Wanderer’," he said in Elven; in Vale Elven as in ancient High Elven dialects, ‘wanderer’ was the name for the Moon, and apparently the same was true in the native language of the Horse Lords.

Reif called to some of his Men. "Look, it is Tsuki," he said pronouncing the name slowly, "It seems our easterling has wandered back to us." Some of the other Men called greetings and seemed to forget their suspicions, or disbelieve that Tsuki knew any Wizardry. "Not looking for work, I expect, though I wager I will find you behind the return of the stolen horses. Is that right? Trying to show me up now you seem to fancy yourself a Wizard?"

"Only an apprentice, but how is it you are Marshal? I have not been gone so long I forgot how to recognize the insignia of my adopted people."

"I am the King's cousin on his father's side," Reif said. "Wasn't much of a relation at all to the last King, may his spirit rest in peace, but when we lost both the Prince, rest his spirit, and our King, it fell to his Sister's bloodline to rule. It is not law, but the King often appoints the Lord of the East Country his Marshal, and since our Marshal became King..."

"The new King's cousin became Lord and Marshal in the East Country. There is no question you have the necessary battle experience."

"True, Friend. I had good strategy in place to recapture those horses, rode hard across country to cut them off, but I hear you came upon them while riding east and saved my riders the trouble. All we found were a few stragglers who begged us to spare them from Elven swords."

Tsuki laughed. "There are a few Elves in our party."

Reif smiled. He did not remember Tsuki as one to laugh often, unless coldly, but it was a welcome sound.

"Beryl is with us."

"Beryl? You mean that old swindler is not yet dead?" Reif asked, though his tone spoke of affection for the so-called swindler.

"Too lucky to die."

"Sometimes I think that bad luck, but the Riders tell me I am becoming queer and Elven and keep me from it!" Reif laughed. "Are you staying at the inn? We must talk. Are you tired? Messengers have already gone to report my return to the King, though I am certain news of a few prisoners can wait, as he knows the horses are safe. Not good to disturb a young king after he has retired, I say. Give them every chance to produce a heir!"

"A Wise course of action," Tsuki agreed as Reif was leading him toward the inn, with an arm around his shoulders.

"The Elf looks murderous," Reif whispered.

"Forgive me for not introducing my companion. He is Dale Maple of the Vale Elves."

"Hair dye?"

"Pardon."

"Does the Elf color his hair?"

"No. He is naturally of autumnal coloring," Tsuki answered slowly.

They entered the common room through a rear entrance and came into the area with tables for dining, then crossed the large room to the hearth where the Elves and old women still sat. The night watchman at the counter near the door started and bowed to Reif.

The other Riders had gone to their homes or barracks, and so the others only failed in recognizing Reif, though Lenaduiniel recognized the design of his armor and its heraldic symbols. Lenaduiniel rose and made a curtsey as he approached. "My Lord Marshal," she said as nearby the old women whispered guilt-laden excuses for not rising to great a noble.

Reif grinned at the women and then took up Lenaduiniel's hand and kissed it as he bowed to her. "My Lady."

"The Lady Lenaduiniel of the Wood Elves," Tsuki explained, dusting his cloak now Reif had released him. "This is her brother Gwindor, and Galadhiel of the Grey Elves."

"Friends," Reif said to them.

"This is Marshal Reif Curt, Lord of the East Country," Tsuki said in introduction. "These three are also traveling with me."

"A most interesting company you keep," Reif said, grinning now as Lenaduiniel turned to retrieve her fallen embroidery hoop. "How many in your party? Less than a dozen?"

"Your Men reported our number as ten if they can count," Gwindor said. He did not like the way this Man leered at females.

"Some of them," Reif laughed. "We have no standing army but we know the best riders from the competitions throughout the year and they come to serve when they are called out. I did not know Elves allowed their women to join hunts or battles."

"How better to keep our champions' banners mended and up to date with devices of their most recent titles and victories but to travel with them?" Lenaduiniel replied.

Dale laughed. "Forgive me Lord, but you seem misinformed in the ways of Elves. The Lady's arrows fly faster and more accurately than her needles, and you can see her needlework is quite skillful."

"Perhaps I have not heard all the lore there is to hear. I have heard that Elves of the Wood are highly skilled archers. Also, I have been told, that in Elder Days there were great armies of Elven spear warriors. I should have liked to see that. I wonder how they compared to our mounted spearmen."

"We are not old enough to tell you firsthand, if that is what you wish to know," Lenaduiniel offered.

"You look familiar. Have we perhaps met?" Reif asked Gwindor.

"I think I would remember. Perhaps you met my brother. He is somewhat well known in these parts, so I have been told."

"Yes, yes, I have been trying to think...it is that Elf that rides with the Dwarf. You remind me of him. I do not know him personally, but I have seen him. He was here recently I think, to see the King's sister and the Lord Royalhill. He is not so close with our King, I think. Is it true many Elves have the ears of our Ally-King? I hear it is so."

"The one they call High King was raised in the house of an Elf-Lord, I know on good authority," Dale said, "and his Queen is that Elf-Lord's daughter. I believe that is so."

"Yes," Lenaduiniel agreed, "wise Men often make themselves the friends of Elves; there is nothing suspect in it. Many of our people wish only to leave for the west and no longer plot any schemes that involve kingdoms of Men. Your race may likely be the inheritors of all these lands, My Lord."

"It is the will of the gods to call the First Race home and to give the Second Race dominion over these lands and the creatures that dwell here. I pray they take the responsibility seriously," Gwindor said.

"Some of us may stay to insure they do," Dale said, "Not that I have anything against Men. I like Men rather well."

"This discussion has taken a strange turn," Reif said, "Where is Beryl. He appreciates such things."

"Asleep most likely," Dale said.

"We can wake the rogue for this reunion, what do you say, Tsuki?"

"I imagine he drank quite a bit before retiring."

"Serves him right then. I will find his room!"

Gwindor feared this strangely-mannered nobleman would wake all the inn, so he told Reif the room Beryl would be found in, and trusted the older Elf could handle this Man.

Kato woke to the banging at the door. He thought perhaps Gwindor or Fei had decided to come to their bed, but he could not clearly remember if the door was locked. He fell softly from the big person bed and fumbled through his sleep and drunk in the moonlight to find his matchbox.

The knocks came again. If there was danger, one of their friends would call out, or whistle. Perhaps their friends had been captured. Kato wondered if perhaps he should be sneaking out the window, but it was a long way down for one of his stature, much as he hated to admit that his size had its detriments. Beryl was impressive, but also quite drunk and Kato truthfully did not know the precise effects that liquor had on Elves.

His recourse would have to be negotiation. "Give me just a moment," Kato called, "I am sure it would be polite to answer, but would it not also be polite to announce yourself when you knock on a fellow’s door in the middle of the night?"

"Beryl, you old confidence man, stop throwing your voice and open your door!"

Beryl sat suddenly and called out, "Caerig!" He felt sick, from his sudden movement and clutched his stomach, but nothing came up except a foul belch that made Kato laugh. "No. Not him. We must...go out the window," Beryl said, speaking in the language of Kato's people, the knowledge of which he had revealed only to Kato thus far. Using it to be secret was a large risk here, as it happened that the language of the Horse Lords was as close to it as one dialect of Elven to another and Reif might overhear and understand about half of what they said.

"An enemy?" Kato asked.

Beryl's body did not feel like climbing out the window, so he lowered himself slowly to the bed. "When I said I was particular and likely to love for a lifetime and that my many past loves were due to my advanced age, I neglected to mention that in one recent case I thought I had found one to love for a lifetime and then thought better of myself and left."

"Does that mean you do want to see him or do not?"

"Come now, you rogue, you know you do not really want me to leave!" Reif called.

"I do, and that is the crux of it. Perhaps I cannot expect one so young to understand, but he was so youthful, handsome, so dashing and charming, and quite a good match physically if..."

"I know what you mean."

"But despite being some manner of local noble, he is entirely a scoundrel and I found myself feeling very foolish. You see? He is not a very good match intellectually. That should be rather important to an Elf. A bad influence. I did not have the most concrete morals before and...I act like some Elf who has only two centuries behind them when I see him! It is simply awful!"

The door opened and Kato beheld the Man whom had been banging upon their door. He supposed he was handsome among his race, but what struck Kato was the passing resemblance to Tsuki. He seemed a large, western, mischievous version of Tsuki, and Kato did suppose Tsuki was to be considered quite handsome among Men, although many in the west seemed not to comment on it. Then, sometimes they all started to look the same to Kato, with their broad frames, strangely rounded ears, rather flat faces and oddly placed hair. When you got them out of their boots, few had hair upon their feet, though they did on their legs. This often caused Halflings to wonder if Men shaved their feet as they often did their faces.

Kato wondered if this Man had hair on his feet, and as he wondered he noticed the armor. Beryl had not mentioned that his former lover was the Marshal, but perhaps the title was new to him.

"Oh, hullo there, Little Master. For a moment there I thought this scoundrel had resorted to boys," Reif said with a grin.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beryl is made uncomfortable, and Duma confronts a pair of spies.

# CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

Kato was a curious individual and he was observant. Sometimes he might blatantly announce his observations, and at other times, he preferred to keep the knowledge in mind for later use. He was not certain how best to deal with this Man. Kato did not like to see Beryl out of sorts, but a foreigner, however well endowed of finances or heroic, would not be wise to insult a local noble.

"You are most observant and well educated in lore to know a Halfling in two moment's time. I am not so unworldly myself, Lord Marshal. You need not fear for me while in Beryl's company. I have hired him as my bodyguard on this expedition precisely for his particular skills and experience. I tend to keep him close, especially when I intend to sleep, and so I must politely ask, why you have disturbed me in my room. Does the King summon us, perhaps? If not, I shall like to go back to my bed and keep my guard with me, so I will be refreshed when the King does call for me."

"So, this is another in the party. There are three more I have not yet met. Are you their cook, Master Halfling?"

"Caerig Winnan at your service, or Kato if you please. In truth, I read maps and navigate our course. Though my people are not well known travelers, we know land and we have a particular attention to small details and so excel at map reading and making. Yet, I am not inhospitable. Are you hungry? May I offer you some food from my stores, as you have made yourself a guest in my room?"

"Did you pick the lock, or smile at a maid to accomplish making yourself our guest?" Beryl asked from the bed.

"That red-haired Elf said you were drunk and I do believe he was correct." Reif walked toward the bed Beryl lay in, ignoring Kato for the moment. "I swear you look younger every time I see you. Covering all the grey now, are you?"

"What grey? I do not know of what you speak." Of course, Beryl knew, and it was not a matter of wanting to hide truth from Kato, because Kato happened to be aware that Beryl was an Elf aged enough to have grey hair. Beryl was simply determined to resist agreeing with Reif.

"Still hiding these ears?"

Beryl closed his eyes and tried not to believe that it felt very good to have fingers gently caress the points of his ears. "You reek of stable boy!"

"Jealous, or are you so insecure about your appearance you are saying I am full of shite?"

"It serves my purposes to disguise my age and race from time to time."

"For one so aged, a lifetime must seem but a moment to wear a disguise."

Beryl winced and bit his lip. Sometimes, at moments just like this one, Beryl doubted himself very much. He thought perhaps he had not happened upon a good way to live and that there was something terribly wrong with him. Perhaps he should be like normal Elves and gracefully depart for the west before the stress of too many ages in a mortal land showed in him. Sometimes it seemed a dependency, this need to manage immortality by breaking it into invented lifetimes, this need to love, to see himself in some youthful intelligent being's eyes and then say goodbye. It seemed sad when Reif was around, sick.

Yet Beryl knew, he did not feel like this every day. He knew it, in the part of his mind that remembered many ages, was wise and logical, that mortality was not an inherently evil thing. The Gods had sung the world into being, with all its seasons, and in the absence of their lights, had sung the Sun and Moon into being to make mortals wonder. Perhaps, or surely, they had even sung stars into being to dazzle the First Race. Men could not often appreciate the beauty of it all. In a lifetime, they might witness the joyful renewal of life in their children, but not all did. If an Elf could live in mortal lands and behold the chaotic weave of life and death and day and night and all the passing seasons and ages and feel joy and know the Gods through their work, then it must not be wrong.

And if he departed, jokes about former loves forgotten, he would only ever know a small part of the story, as the world yet remained. That would be sad. Some Elf, somewhere, should know the story to sing it.

No part of Beryl's mind could fathom why this one Man had such power over him. Youth was a powerful lure. Perhaps it was just that. Beryl had wandered into a land from between lifetimes and seen this boy and his golden-haired cousin riding hard over grassy plains and fallen in love. It had probably not been the boy, but the idea of such vitality and freedom. The romance of this country. Making that boy a lover when he came of age was likely the misstep on his path. If not, revealing his true nature was.

Yet, regret did not stop it from feeling good when Reif's breath touched the back of his neck, even as it felt bad. "Please. Do not do this. Not in front of Kato."

"He seems very well mannered, so I am certain he will avert his gaze."

Kato laughed loudly and Beryl felt suddenly as if he had a breath of fresh air after a journey through an Orc-infested tunnel though mountains. He could laugh.

Of course, all the liquor in his gut did not much agree with the laughter and Beryl felt rather nauseated.

"Well mannered says nothing of tendency for voyeuristic thrill, Marshal," Kato said lightly, "I am not only likely to watch. I am likely to mention what I observe at a most inconvenient time for you."

Kato distracted Reif enough that Beryl was able to pull himself up from the bed. He took the sheet above with him, as clothing, and swayed as he walked to the window. The stable air nearby could not make him feel any more sick. Outside there were also trees, flowers, grasses, water, wind, stars...birds.

Beryl gasped for a breath as if the sea were swallowing him and all the land beneath him. And feel joy, Beryl told himself, that any survived, while you mourn those that did not.

The birds.

"Kato, you must go. Find Dale. Tell him to expect our two visitors soon."

Kato did not leave, but brought Beryl a waterskin and basket of medicinal herbs. "You must excuse us now, Marshal, we have important matters to attend to and must not be waylaid. I have no doubt, we will see you again tomorrow, before the King."

"I do not know why you ran off, but I thought you would be a little more glad to see me again...you old fool."

"I am an old fool," Beryl whispered.

Kato watched Reif let himself out of their room. "Wise to see it and admit it. My people are most notorious for getting involved in adventures with old fools, so be assured I shall not desert you."

"He is gone now, Caerig. Go to Dale, quickly, and warn him. Return to me then, if you wish. Dale will have to deal with them himself tonight."

"Only without your help, not alone," Kato said as he moved toward the door.

Beryl nodded, but he expected Duma was going to make things difficult for Dale, even if the others may be helping him.

Duma stooped on the ground in the shadows of a building, listening to the scrapes beneath the earth and wondering what weapon he would use if they forced him to fight. Duma hoped Dale stayed too drunk to track or follow him. It would be bad if Dale found him, especially bad if Dale came after the other two had made their way under the wall.

It had not been very difficult to decide the best place to wait. Duma knew about earth, rocks and tunneling and since he had been spawned beneath the sky and recently traveling, much knowledge of terrain and landforms was coming back to him. Deciding the waiting place was only a matter of anticipating where Dog would decide the best locations for a tunnel were and then going to those places to determine whether there were many noises of Men the Orcs would hear through the walls. Finally, Duma had put an ear to the ground and listened.

He knew they were coming; it was only a short matter of time before the tunnel was through. Dog had chosen a decent location, from an infiltrating Orc's point-of-view. They would be digging into an area where gutters had been dug behind buildings for the emptying of waste and wash water. The outlet from the city itself was barred and guarded, but the gutters away from the drain were not watched and in fact avoided by most not assigned to dump. This part of the city in particular seemed less populated. The tannery was nearby, and a forge.

Duma thought he could see the soft earth just the other side of the gutter shifting. He removed his coat; Dale had slit the back and made some fastenings so that Duma could remove the coat or put it on again even with his quiver strapped to his back. As much as he argued with Dale or resented him, Duma could admit that Dale always made sure that he was well equipped.

Duma laid the coat aside and considered his strategy again. When the others made him train and do tasks for them, they often scolded him and said it was a failing of Orcs to rely too much on instinct and the orders of others. One who would survive a battle had to fight with more than instinct. They needed to think.

Duma understood that smart Orcs survived, but he did not really understand all this thinking and strategy as well as the others seemed to think he should. Duma supposed they might be correct, as they always won when sparring against him.

I do not want to choose a side, Duma thought. I do not wish to fight other Orcs, but I cannot let them come into the Man-city.

He was getting better with a bow and in his own clothing, with only a bracer on his left arm, at least he would not do something very stupid like catch the arrowhead on his sleeve, or bruise his own ear trying to draw the arrows over his shoulder one after the other.

He owned three knives now. The sharpest was made of obsidian and presently concealed in a pocket Dale had sewn into his left boot for him. The strongest and largest was strapped to his quiver. A slender knife was hanging from his belt.

Dog usually carried a bow and probably had at least one knife. Little Mine-dwellers did not usually carry swords, unless they were short ones taken from dead Dwarves. Duma was not sure what weapons Ugarit might carry. He knew they were the ones that followed, though, he could not understand why Marduk would send the Precious Thing out after them.

Duma saw a rat sniffing at the ground, come to look for a meal in the gutter. He took his bow from his back and then one arrow. There was a slight rattle, but he tried to be as silent as possible. Lenaduiniel said an archer in wait should be able to drawn an arrow and aim without a sound.

The ground shifted. The bow creaked as Duma straightened his arm. The rat scurried through the gutter. Dog looked through the loose earth and saw the strange one aiming a bow toward him. Duma released the arrow with a breath. The rat was struck off his feet and landed near Dog's dirty, half-concealed fingers.

"Take the meat and go back now. I think it is stupid when Orcs fight other Orcs, but I will fight you if you try to come into this city while I am here."

"You are only half-Orc, so it is only half stupid to disagree, but not stupid at all if I think we will win." Dog crawled up from the ground, dirt falling from his body and cloak. Duma could see the gleam of a knife in his right hand. Duma made as if to draw another arrow and drew his knife instead. He swung his bow onto his back with his left arm. Lenaduiniel had made him practice the moves so many times, drawing, readying the bow, replacing the bow, returning arrows to the quiver, drawing knives. Over and over. It had seemed pointless.

"I told you I do not want to fight you. I even gave you meat. You should go before Dale comes."

"He is not coming. He would not let you come talk to us alone. He must not know."

"Fool, he always knows. Do you not understand? I tried to warn you. He has spies. He knows if you follow. He knows how many follow. He knows where you are. He will come. I am doing you a favor in arriving first to warn you."

"You stopped leaving messages. Why should I listen to you? You are supposed to do what Marduk says, like me."

Duma flicked his eyes from Dog to Ugarit to Dog again. It was always a challenge to track two enemies at once. It was not like sparring. He did not know these two would draw their blows. It was not like facing horse thieves with allies to watch with you. Duma suspected Dog had it in mind to really hurt him. He did not know why.

Duma growled. Ugarit glanced toward him and then casually began to skin the rat with her knife, as if not concerned with their argument. "Marduk says learn Death-Shadow's plan. Marduk says help defeat our enemies. I am doing what Marduk says. You are interfering. You are...a complication."

"He no sound much like Orc," Ugarit said. "He no look much like an Orc. Too pale. Funny nose. Dark eyes."

Duma clacked the bar in his tongue against his teeth. "We cannot all be pretty, little, mottled green Mine-dwellers like Dog, but my blood is just as black as yours."

"Pretty?" Dog asked.

Duma smiled. Talking was not really his plan, but it was better than having them both trying to kill him. "My preference may be for willing females, but I can tell you are pretty for your breed. I know now that I look very strange, but I also know that with my ears covered I can pass as an Elf in a Man-city and that I can convince a female to be willing, so I do not really care that I do not look like an Orc should. I also know how to befriend Dwarves, so, though I am willing to do what Marduk asks, if you do not let me do my work as I wish, then I will forget Marduk and find a Man-city to live in and make a living buying jewels from Dwarves and selling jewelry to Men. Some Men pierce their ears, and I was our Master of Piercing..."

"Only because the old Master of Piercing got hewn by that bloody Dwarf Ranger!"

"Do no shout and hiss," Ugarit said calmly as she picked rat flesh from bone with her claws. "It is only a few hours before Yellowface shows himself."

"Her. The Sun is female," Duma said.

"That is stupid," Dog said. "Why would Yellowface be female?"

"She just is. Silverface is male."

"How would she know she is willing if you do not try to take her?" Ugarit asked.

"Yellowface?"

"You said you can convince a female to be willing. How does she know, unless you try to take her before she is willing?"

"He does not know. No female of any race would want one that is half Orc and half Elf."

"It is not polite to speak of such things publicly...and agreeing to share is done privately...and no one else needs know who you have been with."

"You should do whatever Death-shadow wants of you, because even if you do as Marduk orders, you will not be able to keep me when he offers me to you."

"You cannot tell him to obey Death-shadow!" Dog insisted.

"You know?" Duma whispered. "You knew Marduk offered you...?"

"Other females knew, and they told me. If you do what Marduk orders, he will offer me to you. You do not even know how to take a female, you black-blooded Elf! You males all think that I would let the half-Orc to take me! He cannot say how he makes females willing."

"Do you think I was going to help Marduk just to get you? I am half Elven. I am not certain I am attracted to Orc females!"

Ugarit hissed loudly. "Filthy Elf's-cream! I have to fight this one off and I am not even full grown!"

"I did not try to take her! I know she belongs to Marduk!"

Dale lay on a nearby rooftop and yawned. "They are all stupid Orcs. I could have shot them all full of arrows long ago. If they carry on much longer Men will be upon them."

"What will you do if that happens?" Tsuki asked.

"Watch them all scurry down that hole. I will miss Duma, but I can let him go if I must. Look at him. He is so much trouble. What would he do if I were not here to pick off the other two?"

"You are drunk and half asleep. Exactly what he does. He does not know you are here to aid him."

"Do you think she is pretty for an Orc?"

"How would I know? Is she the same one we saw before?"

"She has grown quickly and the sun has darkened her color now. You see, the shape of her ears and the dappled pigmentation is Northern breed, but the kinky hair and her size marks her as one of those Westerners, and the deeper coloring."

"Is her coloring strange? It seems the Orcs I have seen look sort of black or green. This Ugarit is rather bluish."

"It is because she is mixed breed. The ones that are newly spawned or birthed now will likely be mixed, because the Westerners are male and the others not."

"Maybe she is pretty for an Orc."

"She might be. Duma should just put his foot in his mouth right now. She is only two heads shorter than him and she looks angry. Dog does not seem he could take Duma in a knife fight, but if she distracts Duma long enough for him to ready his bow, Duma may take a few wounds before I can rescue him."

Duma was angry. They did not understand that he risked himself to help them. They did not appreciate it. They did not even take advantage of him like sensible Orcs. He had not wanted to insult Ugarit specifically; it was a matter of fact that he may not be very attracted to Orcs and had nothing to do with the girl-Orc.

Tsuki said that anger might be one's second reason to fight, but it could not be the first. If one fought only because they were angry, they lost. Duma knew he had never stopped Dale from laughing at him, no matter how frustrated and angry he got. It was easier for them to disarm him when he got angry.

Do not be angry, Duma told himself. Use instinct, but remember also to think.

Ugarit threw the remains of the rat at Duma and the carcass struck his head. Duma snarled and growled at her, before he regained any hold on his anger.

Think. Dog is going to shoot you, Duma told himself. He knew Ugarit might cut him if he was not careful. He was armored, though lightly, while she was not armored at all. That was something to consider.

Duma was snorting breaths and barely able to reason. Orc instinct told him there was battle, blood would be spilled, and that he must fight. The only thing that stopped him from striking first was a tiny voice in the back of his mind that asked, "Will you feel better if you kill the girl and the dog?"

Ugarit moved first. She ran at Duma with one knife in her right hand and he saw her attack and understood her intent. Duma tossed his knife to his left hand, drew the second knife from his belt just soon enough to block Ugarit's low slash, then brought the larger knife to her throat. Ugarit's left hand reached for the hem of her skirt, to draw her second knife, but Duma shifted his weight and drew his leg up against hers, such that she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Duma crouched over her, his knee pinning her thigh, thus trapping her knife sheath between her leg and the ground, just as Dog's arrow flew to the place Duma had been a second before, taking a few strands of Duma's hair that flagged behind.

Duma pressed his knife to the inside of Ugarit's wrist, to force her knife hand from him. She continued clawing at him, but the scratches were prevented by his leather sleeve or else ignored.

Duma knew he was completely vulnerable to Dog's attacks and must get away from the girl-Orc. Ugarit wished she had not asked how Duma made females willing and fought with herself not to scream, because she had been told Men would treat her worse than any Orc and she believed. Ugarit did not understand how this half-Orc had blocked her attacks so well. He fought like an Elf, she decided, cleverly avoiding pain rather than rushing into battle joyfully...except she had black blood on her hands. Trust one who was a filthy pet and worked their way up ranks to be able to take pain, the other females told her.

If she let Dog kill Duma now, then she would be rescued and weaker even than the Cheiftain's pet. Ugarit did not want Dog to be her rescuer, even if he was pretty. He was quite suitable for other uses, but not a worthy keeper of any female Orc. He was not even male.

"Elves and Men say the people of this land treat prisoners well, but if they find any of us here, they will have our heads on pikes along the road. They hate Orcs!" Duma called to Dog. "You must go! Now!"

Dog stood stooped and aiming his bow and arrow at Duma.

Duma growled and took the knife away from Ugarit's wrist to throw it at Dog. The knife was easy for Dog to dodge, but it was a distraction such that he loosed his arrow without aiming. Ugarit had her knife hand free, so she stabbed at Duma, intent on her revenge, and unaware that she might be endangered by Dog's arrow.

Duma took the knife in his left arm and the arrow in his right. He sat up, straddling Ugarit's legs, and pulled her knife from his arm. He glared at Ugarit as he buried the blades of the two knifes he held in the muddy ground at his sides. He braced the arrow in his arm with his left hand and rather awkwardly reached up and snapped the shaft with his right.

"I will go, if you tell me the next place you travel."

"I told you. I do not want to fight."

"You are weak."

"You are stupid," Duma said weakly. He bowed his head and looked at Ugarit. "I will let you go. You should go from this place. If you were full grown, I would not have subdued you so easily, and so regardless of how pretty either of us is, I should have liked to been able to take advantage of knowing you."

Duma was saying she was a valuable sort of Orc that others were stupid to challenge.

"Even so, Marduk is a fool to send you out now. You are precious, and if they find you, it will be bad for all Orcs. You should not have let Dog convince you to enter a Man-city."

Ugarit did not understand how Duma knew Dog had suggested it.

"Dog, you are not completely stupid. Go with her now. You are a good enough tracker that you will find us when we leave. Of course, I warn you Dale has spies. And I may not feel so Elvish next we meet. I may tear you apart just for putting a hole in my sleeve."

Duma looked mad, he looked like Death-Shadow, like in a moment he would cackle and dance and Orcs would die every side of him. He was not weak; he held back his strength.

Duma shifted his weight, lifting one knife as he did and then staggering to his feet. He took his bow from his back and tossed it to the ground. Ugarit looked at the bow and at her knife, left there with a rat carcass.

Duma walked steadily toward Dog and, when he came within a short distance of his tracking arrow, stooped to lift his knife from the ground. "You go now, or I will kill you for risking the Clan," Duma hissed. "In a while, I will tell the Men that Orcs have tunneled into their city."

"They will bring out their dogs and find you in the search."

"Concerned?"

"You are as mad as the Elf who spawned you."

Duma closed his eyes and shrugged. At the moment, he wanted to take a bath.

Dale watched from the roof until Dog and Ugarit left the city. He saw the girl-Orc took Duma's bow with her and the tail of the rat as trophies. "Make sure Duma does find his way back to the inn and tends his wounds. I will find that Marshal and tell him there is a tunnel to fill."

Tsuki nodded and quickly went to the edge of the roof and leapt down.

Maybe Duma was not too much trouble, Dale thought. He did better than Dale; he avoided killing Orcs and still got them to leave him alone. And, Dale noticed, Duma had not given away their destination, or even offered that he would have given the information had he known it.

When Dale had found some local guards awake and informed them of the tunnel, he returned to the inn. Duma had already returned and was in their room. He was sitting on one of the simple beds half-dressed and stunned of appearance, while Tsuki poured water from kettles into the bath to warm the water.

"You need rest, let me help him," Dale said quietly as he closed the door.

"Tsuki can help me."

"I trust him completely, and if he wants to help you when you can use help, that is well enough, but Tsuki is mortal and does not have Elven or Orcish endurance. Think of it how you wish, but let me help you wash then stitch and bind your wounds."

Duma gave a nod, seeing Tsuki went to another bed and sat to undress.

The bath was ready, so Dale went to Duma. He saw Tsuki had already dug out the arrow, but Duma's wounds were still open and he was not trying at all to stop the bleeding.

"You let that girl-Orc tear you up."

Duma was not surprised Dale knew what had happened. "What would a good person do? Hurt her some more? She is not even full grown. Why does Marduk send her?"

"May as well ask why Men send their boys into battle in time of war? Because there is need for it."

"Elves war as much as Orcs. When Beryl and Kato tell their stories during meals or traveling, they say all the races fight."

"That is true." Dale washed his hands in the basin then prepared a hair and needle to stitch Duma's wounds.

"Then it is not more like an Orc or an Elf to fight. I do not like fighting."

"It was only a little fight. War is much worse than that. Raids and hunts are much worse than what you experienced. The Rangers will fight, but we do it to prevent others from having need of battle. We suffer it so they will not."

"If I stay with you I will learn your plans," Duma said. "If I learn that you intend to war against the Orcs, I will kill you."

Dale laughed. "Vengeance then? For being mislead or trusting in me? Such boasts would seem Orcish, but vengeance is not at all uncommon in Elves."

"Justice. If you have such intentions, it will be just to do it."

"Well then, you better practice fighting all the more, whether you like it or not, because I am very good at it, and you do not yet seem certain of my intentions."

Duma clacked the barbell in his tongue against his teeth.

"You want the marks the girl put all over you to show, or not? How should I make the stitches?"

"I do not care. Just sew."

"It hurts more if I make lots of little stitches to close them neatly."

"I do not fear pain."

"Right."

"Just sew. You are good at sewing. My clothing needs repair."

"I will mend them, Duma, but I would mend you first."

"Thank you."

Dale held his breath a moment and then said, "You're welcome. I would help you only because you are my child, but you did well tonight; I do not mind the work."


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some are after-drunk, and the party is summoned to dine with the King.

# CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

Tsuki woke and Dale was half-curled in sleep, his back to Tsuki's chest. By the light at the shutters, it was midday. It seemed to Tsuki that Dale always slept soundly after drinking. That potential for dependence seemed sad, and had he been awake, Dale would have agreed, though likely not aloud.

Dale did not sleep most nights, even with the larger party and watches posted. He dozed half-asleep if Tsuki stayed close and trusted Nightmare to stay with the party if he fell asleep while riding. It did not seem so bad, to Dale, to sleep during the day, but he was becoming nervous about those naps now.

Marduk made him nervous. Dale had not dealt with the sun-tolerant Westerners so much in the past, and had not known the other breeds to be so clever as to don cloaks and goggles against the sunlight. They made Dale feel he must remain alert at all times. It was very personal now, their conflict. It was perhaps as personal as it had been with Dumuzi and his Northern Clan when Dale was younger. It was a different situation, but still a very personal conflict between Dale and a Clan.

Even the liquor and sharing a bed with Tsuki had not made falling asleep easy. Dale had been awake thinking about the Orcs. He was proud of Duma, but that situation could have turned out much worse, and Dale was plagued by fears that future encounters would go very badly for his party.

Even with Tsuki there, Dale held onto the handle of his whip as he slept. Tsuki could see the leather device as he rose. Dale had kissed him the night before, but Tsuki believed Dale would feel differently about the matter when sober and in daylight.

It was true. The arrival of Reif and the Orcs had put Dale in another state of mind, and he was not so willing to let go of the pretense that he shared himself with someone to whom he had no other attachment. To Dale, attachment equaled loss.

Yet, Tsuki's arm draped over his side, Tsuki's breath on his shoulder and Tsuki's quite tolerable Mannish scent, along with the amount of liquor he had imbibed, did eventually ease Dale into slumber. He had slept through the baying hounds and Duma fleeing the room.

In the early morning, the Marshal's Men and their hounds had tracked an Orc from the site of the tunnel to the inn. Duma had been woken by the sounds of the dogs. He was becoming more accustomed to peoples of various races and to Mannish settlements, but he had little experience with dogs and knew only what he had learned from other Orcs, that Men employed them to track and hunt and that like Orcs, they were quite dangerous to encounter when in a group.

Orcs of some Clans were able to tame Trolls or animals such as wolves, but dogs were loyal to Men.

Duma took his things and left the room, thinking to flee the city, but then decided to inform the most sober members of their party of his plan to depart, so that they would not look for him. When she found him at her door, Lenaduiniel insisted Duma come into the room she shared with Galadhiel and Laurel.

Lenaduiniel then woke Laurel and sent her to the next room, with her things, telling her to send Gwindor and Beryl back in her stead with their things. Laurel did as the Elf said and when the Men came to search the room under pretense of making sure guests were safe, they found what seemed five Elves sharing the room.      

The dogs bayed, and even being somewhat fearful of so many Elves, which were not often seen in this region, the Captain among the Men insisted he had to do some search, as the dogs had followed the scent of Orc blood.

"Of course the scent is strong here, Captain," Lenaduiniel said, "It was one of our party who came upon the Orcs and their tunnel and drove them off. Was it not one of our party who brought warning to your Marshal? Our friend had so much Orc blood on him after the encounter that he trailed some back to the inn. I must apologize for the foul odor, as we females have not yet finished with the laundry. Our males keep us quite busy with mending and cleaning, what with all the riding and fighting they do."

Galadhiel then showed the Men a shirt stained with black blood.

The Captain apologized, saying they had been obligated to investigate and that certainly they were following other trails, including outside the city's walls.    

"My sister enjoys reciting nonsense about sewing banners whenever she encounters Men."

"She turns a clever phrase. Dale and I have done most of the mending for everyone in the party since I met you," Beryl said drowsily.

"Someone in our family needs have diplomatic skill; we cannot resolve every matter by feasting, brooding or slinging arrows."

"Will the Men leave and not bother Dale?" Duma whispered.

"I believe they are satisfied that they found the end of the trail," Lenaduiniel said.

Galadhiel checked the rear yard from the window. "They are meeting others near the stables and seem to be moving on."

At Lenaduiniel's suggestion, those in the room remained to sleep. Duma slept in the corner, curled on his bedroll and clutching his obsidian blade.

Later in the morning, Lenaduiniel woke the others to have breakfast. She had abandoned sleep for the night to keep watch and passed the time on watch laundering clothing and making new inventory of items they needed or could spare to trade.

When the five went down to the common room, they found Fei, Laurel and Kato already seated together at a table and arguing. The conversation was difficult for the newcomers to follow, as Fei had become angered enough to lapse into his Middle Kingdom speech. It was eventually made clear enough to others that Fei was of the opinion that Kato should announce to others sharing a room when he was awake, while Kato was of the opinion that he had no such obligation to warn others he was conscious and if privacy was desired, others should hang curtains.

"Must you speak so loudly?" Beryl asked softly as he took a seat on the bench beside Kato and the borrowed tomes on which he sat to better reach the Man sized table. Fei closed his mouth and Kato laughed as Beryl combed hair into his face to shade both his eyes.

"I know not why you are so out of sorts," Gwindor said, "I am the one that swallowed that foul worm."

"Should we wake Dale?" Duma asked.

"He sleeps not at night," Fei said with a resigned sigh as he pushed his bowl away to open a scroll.

"Dale needs sleep," Lenaduiniel agreed. "We may all go to bed again, but it is best we get some food in our bellies while we have the opportunity."

"Yes, we are paying for room and board here," Kato agreed.

"Yes, though Duma should not go to sleep again. I have excused you from archery due to your injuries and sudden lack of bow, however, we would all be remiss if we neglected your lessons entirely. As we are sure to be summoned by the King today, I think we should have a lesson in etiquette."

"Is 'etiquette' an Elven word?"

"Pardon. The more Mannish term would be 'courtly manners.'"

"Learning courtly manners likely seems torture to any young male, so I excuse you from your practice of Elven Lore for the day," Beryl whispered with a dismissive flourish of his hand.

"Your instructor is after-drunk," Kato laughed.

"How is it the Halfling is so merry?" Gwindor asked in grating tone.

"I have a tolerance for spirits better than that of two Elves!"

"Kato is a very spirited fellow," Duma said.

Beryl laughed, though it hurt his head.

"Do Orcs enjoy wordplay?" Gwindor asked.

"The Westerners sometimes. They would not be considered so clever in it by Elves, I think. They do make shortenings and familiar terms and occasionally rhymes. Orcs like to make up new words that others will not understand. It seems very clever to use such language, if you are an Orc."

"You seem more Elvish in that respect."

"I do seem star-crossed."

Beryl laughed. His head ached.

When the King's summons came, Dale and Tsuki had already come down to the common room for luncheon and Lenaduiniel was in the midst of explaining to Duma that Men of this region ate with knives and sometimes forks as well as with bread and fingers. "They often mix dairy with meat, unlike Elves," Lenaduiniel said.

"The common people eat beans quite often, but if we truly are to eat in the presence of the king, we will likely be served meat of their cattle." Tsuki told them.

"They have many traditional dishes containing fish, from the time in which their ancestors lived farther north and near the river, but they have since adapted to this lifestyle of ranching horses and cattle."

Duma seemed distracted to the others, as he was thinking on something Lenaduiniel had said. Then, he asked, "What mean you...'dairy and meat'? Is it not true that normal Elves do not eat flesh?"

"It is not precisely true," Leanduiniel admitted. "It is a matter of Elves having dietary customs which to the Men who have befriended them have always seemed so strange that my people became accustomed to telling the Men they ate no meat at all, to avoid imposing upon the Men should they host meals."

"Elves kill animals and eat flesh?"

"Normal Elves eat as I do, only much more strictly," Dale said, "The kinds of animals they may take, the manner in which they should be killed and the methods in which they should be cooked are all in their lore and are taught to young Elves before they are old enough to live alone."

"Elves aim to be in harmony with nature," Tsuki observed, "and are very cautious about disturbing the populations of wild creatures, and plants as well, for that matter."

"You must sow at least as much as you reap," Lenaduiniel said, "or that is the best translation I can make." Lenaduiniel trailed off, as she saw a Man in the green livery emblazoned with the White Horse came into the common room by the front entrance.

The messenger spoke to the innkeeper and she then pointed toward their table. Dale was cursing softly about females wanting to be able to view the door, while Tsuki was taking a mirror from his jacket.

"We were expecting a messenger," Duma hissed, "You look suspicious."

"What they lack in diplomacy and social grace they make up in combat ability," Lenaduiniel whispered, then lifted her head and smiled at the messenger as he approached.

"I have a message from the King to Beryl the Horse Merchant."

"We are companions to Beryl," Tsuki told the messenger. "He is not at the inn now, but within the city. May I accept the message in his stead? I am known to your Marshal and many other veterans among your people. My name is Tsuki Eru, though some here call me Skywanderer."

"If you are members of his party, I may deliver the message to you." The messenger then opened a scroll and read from it in a clear but quiet voice, saying that the party was to come to the King's hall that evening to dine.

"I think I should not go to meet the King," Duma whispered when the messenger had gone.

"They know the number in our party and will have some basic description of us from the guards at the gate and possibly have spoken to our hosts here. I know that much about royalty: you do not expect them to be fools within their own capitol. They will know what is going on in their home city when they desire to know."

"Dale is correct, and they will want to meet you especially, as they have been told you alone drove off the Orcs from their city," Tsuki added.

Lenaduiniel frowned slightly. "It was the most peaceful solution and only a small alteration of the truth. A lie would have come to be used against us. Duma did face the Orcs and they did leave."

"Yes, but as you named him the hero, he will be studied more closely," Dale insisted.

"It is not my choice to hide what I am, but it is not my choice to be attacked by a mob of Men simply for being of another race. What choice of action do I have? I did not choose to be a half-breed."

Dale growled. "I was not really aware that I was an Elf at the time!" he hissed "Haven't I...?"

Tsuki put a hand to Dale's shoulder. "No. Do not fight the same fight again. Neither you nor Duma can change the past."

Duma clacked his barbell against his teeth. "I have not spoiled, tortured, or eaten anyone since arriving in the city. That is what they expect Orcs to do. But I am quite certain, they will treat me just like one of those Orcs if they find me."

"Orcs really do those things!" Dale insisted, "And do you know that you would not have done any of those things if you were traveling with a band of Orcs and not our company?"

"I never enjoyed all the...spoiling, even to be near others taking part in it. Torture depends greatly on the way you view actions, for what seems torture could be a rite or ceremony to encourage bravery or good hunting or endurance. And though it is true Orcs will and have eaten the flesh of other races, as well as their own, that does not mean they prefer to do so or that they hunt Elves specifically to eat them. Men need too many herbs to taste good and Elves are a lot of trouble to hunt. I know that you understand, Dale! What most often happens is that Orcs kill for some other reason and then eat the flesh of the dead to gain strength. We are not wasteful. We use what we have. It has never been said that a Dark Lord kept Orcs too well fed or supplied."

"It makes you easier to control if you are hungry," Dale admitted, "still, do not pretend the ways of Orcs are noble. They do murder, rape, capture, torture and eat other creatures. You can't use yourself as example, because you are only half Orc."

"You are fully an Elf and you did all of those things when you were in Dumuzi's Clan. That is true, is it not? You know, because you did all those things. So, my being part Elf has nothing to do with the matter."

"Duma. Stop." Tsuki said gravely. Dale was shivering and rolling his eyes. "You truly do not understand yet. Those things are entirely against Dale's nature and the fact that he acted as he did is evidence of how very cruelly he was manipulated. From all I have heard, your life in the mines, even as one of these 'pets', was privileged and pleasant compared to what Dale suffered with Dumuzi's Clan of Northerners. That Clan is responsible for murdering nearly all the Vale Elves."

"And it is not a matter of Mine-dwellers being any more noble than Easterners, Northerners, Westerners or Mountain Orcs," Lenaduiniel said, "The Dwarves can tell you of the atrocities committed by the Mine-dwellers. The Orcs of the Mines do not craft their fierce spiked armor for the purpose of serving tea."

"That may be," Duma agreed, "But is it not also true that Men murder, rape, capture and torture other races and even their own? I have heard that some Men also eat flesh of their own race."

"Men do?" Dale asked.

"I suspect it is true, though most often it is done out of necessity or in ritual, most likely the heart or some other organ is consumed for the power that is perceived to be held within it."

Duma smiled, as Tsuki had just defended the practice that he had described in Orcs.

"Men have potential for nobility as well as debauchery," Lenaduiniel said. "Men have been tempted and served the Dark Lord, but there have been Men who resisted such temptation and gave aid to people of all races when they were in need."

"Then no race should be judged as a whole on the actions of some. Many think Elves noble, yet I know it is likely not true all are. I have learned much about Elves lately. They simply have playful euphemisms and wordplay to hide the records of their failings. Did one of Beryl's stories not include such a phrase as 'forced the Elf maiden to marry him'? I know that Elves believe they should not engage in intimacy between the sexes outside of marriage, and so Beryl must have meant that the male Elf forced the female into an act that only two who were married could share. References to killing and abduction are even more obvious."

Lenaduiniel sighed sadly. "Forced marriage sometimes describes a political union between houses in which the Elves are instructed to marry by their elders, but I believe that story Beryl told did refer to rather unspeakable things. It is true: there have been evil Elves. Yet, I believe they have been very few. There is some truth to the rumor that Elves take those who trespass in their realms and do not release them, but it is a measure taken to defend our people. We never torture prisoners or work them as slaves."

"Orcs do," Dale said. "If one among them does not have a skill, they will abduct one who has and force them to labor."

"To an Orc that would seem only wise," Duma whispered. "To take advantage of someone's skills..."

"Is in its way an Orcish expression of respect for said skills," Dale finished.

"You must have stitched many wounds for them."

"No. For a long time I resisted or was not trusted and they kept me only as a trophy and plaything. By the time they or I realized I had any skills, it was too late for them to take advantage of me. Many things I know, were not taught to me by Elves or any sort or Orcs. I learned how to survive on my own. No. That is not true. It was, but I have learned new things. In the house of my Elf Lord, and in the Wood, and among the Rangers. I am not alone anymore, and I am always learning."

"It is not bad being in your Clan. You keep company with people that have useful skills and knowledge. I do not mind so much baths or taking lessons. Still, I did not choose the position I am in. I do not want trouble with a King. Kings are powerful Men."

Dale sighed. "Let the King see you, if you wish."

"Let Men see?"

Dale shrugged. "You have inspired trust in members of our party beyond what I would expect them to give for my sake alone. And there was that girl. I still do not know what you did to convince the girl not to betray you."

"You do know," Duma said quietly. His face colored with blood and appeared bluish.

"What girl is this?" Lenaduiniel asked, "What did you do?"

"I know of no polite euphemism, My Lady," Duma whispered, his head bowed.

Dale laughed. "He was as a bee to a lily."

"A bee," Lenaduiniel mused, "to a lily...not stung then...ah, drank of her nectar, we might say."

Tsuki coughed, only then coming to understand the act, and shocked that Lenaduiniel's euphemism was so clear.

Dale laughed.

"Do not seem so shocked. I am a Lady, but I have more years than all of you combined and do know of such things. I understand that not all have a taste for such things, but that it should have been quite pleasing for the girl. Pleasing a partner is always a good thing. No doubt the girl was pleased enough not to mind that Duma was, as Beryl has named him, Yrchelen."

"I think it mattered very much that I am part Orc, as Elves and Men are not in the practice of piercing their tongues through with barbells."

"Euphemism please, or have you forgotten already you are seated beside a Lady?"

"Orcish urge to boast," Dale offered. "I used to have many such piercings, before my caretakers removed them."

"Many? I could make you new devices for each hole. Even delicate jeweled pieces if you like, or large spikes."

Dale grinned malevolently. "I do not need such equipment to be pleasing."

Duma growled.

"I will go find Beryl," Tsuki offered.

"I can go," Duma said. "I want to go to stores."

"You have to be careful with your purse."

"I mean to, but I cannot go to see a king in these boots, especially if he is to see what I am. Mud and blood does not clean easily from this canvas."

"So it is. You may as well buy a bow while you are at it."

"No," Lenaduiniel said. "Boots if you wish, but no bow. When we see the King, be humble, yet do not allow him to forget that he owes us for returning his stolen horses and for keeping Orcs from his city. Make that clear with the fact that you lost a bow in the process and he will open his vaults to us."

"I often heard it said Elves did not know how to bargain."

Dale smiled. "That would be judging a race based on the actions of a few."

"Then you go with the Wizard and I will escort the Lady to the shops."

"How is it he gets to go shopping with a Lady and..." Dale saw Tsuki's stern gaze and laughed. "Which Tsuki are you now?"

"Your partner it seems. Let us find Kato, Beryl and the others and carry on with our mission."

By sunset, late that afternoon, their party was gathered at the inn again and preparing to walk to the King's hall. They were dressed in whatever garments they imagined presentable to meet a King and his court and at this time had some weaponry upon them. They waited only for Beryl. He was alone in one of the rooms and seemed to have set Kato as a guard, and as no one in the party held real animosity for Kato, no one dared move him aside to inquire with Beryl what was taking so long.

"He cannot still be sick from drink," Gwindor said.

"He is probably taking all this time to decide what to wear," Dale guessed.

"Or concealing coins and kerchiefs on his person," Laurel supposed.

"Or polishing his flute should the King ask to see it?" Kato wondered aloud.

Dale rolled his eyes.

"Hentai," Tsuki whispered.

"Do you mean that you do not know his reason for taking so long?" Duma asked Kato, stooping to glare at him directly.

Kato laughed. "I know. I know. It just seemed so much fun when everyone else made their guesses."

The door opened then. Beryl was wearing his embroidered green velvet cloak again and it was drawn close around his body and the hood covered his hair and cast his face in shadow.

"Well, Beryl is with us. Let us be off," Kato said merrily.

They went from the inn together, walking in a line, most wearing cloaks to fight off the evening chill, or perhaps to protect their finery or disguise themselves until they were before the King. They attracted some onlookers, particularly as they reached the large stone building at the highest point of the city, where the King lived.

Men and their women and children counted the cloaks, three grey, four green, a black, a red and a brown. Duma was wearing his borrowed green cloak over his coat.

They passed over packed earth and onto flagstone and then came to the steps that led to the hall of the King. They were allowed to climb, but stopped at the top of the flight by guards. "We were summoned," Beryl said.

"We have had word of your party. You are expected. Go now through the doors."

Beryl went first through the large carven wood doors set in gilt frames. The hall truly seemed more impressive than the surrounding houses, though many of those showed the same skill in carving and masonry. There was a great chamber within, and at the far end a dais also of stone. There were four chairs set on the dais, two leafed in gold, but none occupied. Around the room, more guards had been set, all wore green cloaks, bright mail and were armed with spears. Many wore beards and braids in their long golden hair and wore the White Horse on their garments. Among them were a lesser number of swordsmen in dark green garments beneath embossed brown leather and one guard that seemed a boy wearing the emblem of the Shield Arm. 

There were four others in the room, also standing, three Men and one female of their race. All four wore swords at their belt. Reif was among these, looking apart from the others, because his blood was also of the people to the south and he seemed darker of skin and hair than the other three. Tsuki and Beryl both recognized the other three, though they did not in every case know them well.

The woman was sister to the King and herself a great heroine of the war, who had slain one of the Dark Lord's most powerful minions and Captains and injured her shield arm in the process. It was healed now, but she still held her left arm close to her body. She was also wife to the other Man with them. Tsuki knew him better than Beryl, as he had served him during the war, after leaving Reif's command. This man who had held the front line for the race of Men and all allied with them against the Dark Lord had then been the son of the Steward of the kingdom to the south, but now was a Lord of a province east of the Great River, loyal to the King who had reclaimed the throne from his father. This Lord Royalhill was not so fair in complexion as his bride, his brown hair was lightened by the sun and his skin was tanned, yet there was an air about him that suggested he was not one who only spent time outdoors, but who had spent years studying lore and was wise. Tsuki believed this to be true of him. 

The King, Beryl and Tsuki had known or glimpsed when he was Marshal. To the others, he seemed surprisingly youthful or handsome. He was certainly no child, but many had grown accustomed to the idea that all kings must be aged, grey and long of beard. Unlike his brother-in-law, he did seem one who would be most at peace outdoors, riding or perhaps tending to some stray calf. He appeared wise, but it would be a different sort of wisdom than the visiting Lord brought. More experience than book knowledge. 

The only one of the recently arrived party that did not look at the King or his sister in awe was Fei. He was studying the small, helmed guard in the livery of the Shield Arm. Fei remembered there being a boy who was the cook for their convoy and whom had been taken to prison with Fei and several others. The boy had been taken to another cell and Fei had not learned what had happened to the boy afterward. He suspected this boy had been issued his scholarly supplies, while the cook's gear had been left for Fei.

"Welcome, Friends. I would greet you and speak of business here, but I have already given orders for a feast to be prepared in a more private room and invite you all to join me there. Now, cast off your cloaks and be at ease. I would hear your names and your accounts personally."

All removed their hoods and cloaks at the same time, and as they did, several guards stepped in toward them. The King, or those with him, did not look so surprised by the strangely dressed Elves, Easterlings, and decidedly Orcish creature before him. Even members of the party were shocked when Beryl removed his cloak, for all his long hair was white and he had dressed himself in silver and green Elven robes.

The King smiled and spoke softly to Reif. Reif then made a series of gestures to the guards, at which half left the chamber. "Perhaps only your names," the King said to his guests, "Your story may be one best told over dinner."


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the curious party dines with the King and friends who are heroes of the war.

# CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

The dining hall was somewhat smaller than the royal chamber from which they had come. Several tables were set near each other, with the King seated at the head table, facing the entrance from the outer room. The guests were introduced to the King's fiancée here; she was a beautiful woman of the people in the kingdom to the south, and though her marriage to this King would seem to cement the ancient alliance between kingdoms, the King and his bride-to-be looked on each other tenderly.

Lenaduiniel and Gwindor were invited to sit at the head table, as they were the only titled nobility among their companions. They accepted of course, as refusing would have been rude. The other eight guests were split between two smaller round tables, Duma and three Elves at one, and the Men and Halfling at the other. Eight guards, several servants to each table, and half a dozen musicians playing harps and fiddles were also in the room. The number of bodies made the room seem cozy, along with the fine white candles on each table and suspended in chandeliers.

Platters were brought to the tables so that each could fill their plate as they would. There was beef and fish, many vegetables that were in season, cheese, bread, dried fruit and nuts to be had, along with wine or ale to drink.

Before they began eating, Tsuki presented the King with a gift, on behalf of their entire party, of several sets of painted wooden eating sticks, along with horse bone rests Dale had carved in the likeness of horses. The court were amused by the gift and tried to eat with the sticks. The Lady seemed already practiced with eating sticks, for she could hold a pair and lift food to her mouth without fail.

Fei, and those at his table, watched the guard standing behind the Lady's chair with interest.

Kato then began saying, as they were beginning to eat, how he had been told that the Lady had disguised herself as a male soldier and rode into battle, and offered that Galadhiel, dressed then in clothing typical of male Elves worn over such undergarments that her gender was obvious, happened to be a Ranger and had passed herself off as male, even to keen-eyed Elves, and was it not funny how many overlooked clues to gender when they encountered one ambiguous enough to make them fear being made a fool if they spoke their doubt aloud and were wrong, and that he was one to speak his thoughts and would never be deceived that a female was male, no matter what armor or helm she wore.

As Kato went on, some thought him mad and attempting to insult the Lady Royalhill or else those who had been deceived in the past by the Lady or Galadhiel. Then, as Kato continued, Fei and Laurel both noticed how the Lady's personal bodyguard shifted uneasily.

"Perhaps they notice and think it wise to keep the secret," The Lady suggested pleasantly.

"Or kind," Kato said, and then quickly dropped the subject. "This is all such good food!"

The King commented that he knew Halflings enjoyed their meals very much, but Fei and Laurel, and the Lady and her guard were not distracted by the shift in conversation. They understood that the Lady's guard was female.

Then the Lord Royalhill spoke, and it was not apparent to others if he perceived the meaning of the exchange between Kato and his wife. "My Lady's bodyguard is from lands in the east and has told us much of their ways, yet I know one person's knowledge is never perfect and welcome Fei Shih and Tsuki both to share what they know of distant lands with myself, and the court, if you are all interested.

"Tsuki grew to manhood in our own country," Reif said. He did not know that Tsuki had lived with the White prior to serving as a mercenary, but had been told that Tsuki had been found in the river by local traders and raised in their country.

"That is true enough," Tsuki said, "yet I still know more of the east than many Men of the west and would be happy to share my knowledge."  

"I will share," Fei said, "My knowledge of your language is not good, but, if Tsuki or an other person would translate, I will teach."

"Perhaps Master Lynn can translate. My Lady's bodyguard is becoming very good at using the Common Speech."

"Master Lune," Fei repeated. The bodyguard was looking uneasy. Laurel supposed she was blushing behind the scarf and helmet.

"Chan May Lune," the Lord said.

"Meiran," Fei said, attempting backwards transliteration of the butchered name. At that, Tsuki seemed to understand that the guard was female and looked toward her.

The King, while this conversation was ongoing, paid more attention to the other table. He made effort to attend all his guests, but was most interested in Beryl and in Duma.

Duma had determined before the meal that he would follow Beryl's example while dining, but Beryl seemed unlike his usual self. He did not sing or tell stories. He spoke only to ask a servant to bring him clean water to drink, and no one questioned him such that he had to make replies.

Beryl passed over even the fish and took only some fruits, nuts and vegetables onto his plate. He ate using his fingers, yet this seemed elegant and well mannered.

Galadhiel often glanced sidewise toward him. She had only half believed the stories of his age, but his white hair awed her. Ages had to pass for an Elf to show such a sign of age. And now, quiet and serene, Beryl acted as Galadhiel supposed elders would.

The King could see that his cousin and Marshal was not surprised by Beryl's appearance this evening. The King himself had thought Beryl rather ageless in the past. He, his beloved and now deceased cousin, his sister, and Reif had all joked that Beryl was an Elf, even as they believed him a Man. Since their youth, Beryl had appeared, sometimes as a hand to help with rounding of cattle, as a wandering smith when their mount threw a shoe, as a juggler on the steps of the King's hall when they needed to laugh. He gave no other name, and some in the country called him Lucky Beryl. He seemed to know how to fix things that were broken and always had ready a song or stageman's illusion to entertain them. And, they had found, when the time came, Beryl was lethal with a spear.

That was no wonder, if he was truly an Elf. Elf spears were not constructed as those of the Horse lords, but their skill with them was legendary, and Beryl's technique had never been common.

"Is white hair normal in Elves?" The King whispered to Reif. "Or has he perhaps died and been reborn? He seems not to have aged."

"He is no Wizard, and I always heard it extremely rare that Elves return after seeing The Other Side. I think only their ancient ones show white hair. We often think them ageless, but I sometimes hear it said that they simply age more slowly than our race and depart before we can notice signs of age in them."

"And red?"

"Ask your brother there. He is more learned in lore. That is, if you can distract him from discussion of eastern lands."

The King decided not to interrupt the others' conversation, though he had the right. Instead he fell to watching Duma. The creature seemed more comic than fearsome or disgusting, as Men assumed Orcs must be. That fact that he picked a his food so hesitantly, as if afraid of offending with Orcish manners amused the King. He laughed. Duma cut his meat into pieces smaller than a woman would.

The King had experience with fighting Orcs. He knew Duma did not appear to be one from the west that some Men called Half-Orcs, because they appeared frighteningly Mannish compared to other breeds. Those Westerners had smaller ears, alike to those of Elves or Halflings. Duma was not so broad or stooped as the Orcs that had served the Dark Lord in the east. The King had been told Orcs in the mines were toadish and green, with large yellow eyes.

Duma seemed more a malformed Elf than an Orc. He did not have that sort of face that to Men appeared flat and squashed and his nose seemed very Elven. How this creature had come to be or why he traveled with their merchant party had not been explained. Duma had only given his name and said that he was half Orc. He had not said that he was also half Elf, but that appeared to be the case.

"Find out what manner of Orc Duma is," the King whispered to Reif.

"He is half..."

"I mean to know what breed that half is," the King told his cousin. "And find out how he came to be with their party."

Reif grinned and turned toward the table where Duma sat with the Elves. Beryl looked at him with a rather blank expression, as if half-asleep or blinded. It was a face that expressed no emotion. Reif kept his smile. "Duma?" he called.

"Yes?"

"My Lord Marshal," Beryl whispered very quietly.

"My Lord Marshal," Duma repeated.

"What breed of Orc are you, apart from being Elven?"

"Northern, Sir...My Lord...you know that I am half Elven?"

"My Men say you roomed with the Elves. Or was that for some other reason?"

"I do not know what you are asking...My Lord...it is true I am both Orc and Elf."

"Sire," Beryl said softly, "it may not be apparent to any Man, but Duma is quite young. We can appreciate your interest in him and our present situation. Perhaps after the meal, if you would ask questions of him, you would not object to someone more experienced sitting with him. Perhaps you would trust one of the Wood Elves to be objective."

"I understand," The King said to Beryl.

Beryl made a nod and then lifted a pitcher from the table and poured water into Duma's goblet of wine.

Their supper ended, the King's court and guests continued their conversations or sat enjoying the music. The Lady watched her brother questioning the young Yrchelen with their cousin, Reif, at his side, and Beryl watching the three of them. The daughter of the Elf King had been with them, and the King's fiancée, but they had left together for her chambers.

The Lady's beloved was enthralled by stories of the east and descriptions of the culture of the western lowlands. He would not soon want to leave their intellectual discourse and its debate and defining of terms in Common Speech. She did not fault her husband, as he was a learned Man and she appreciated the quality, much the way Laurel seemed to appreciate the Eastmen. On another occasion, the Lady would have joined the conversation, but she saw something else that demanded her attention.

Beryl saw the Lady Royalhill coming across the room and knew she would speak with him. Lenaduiniel had coyly managed to attract the King's fiancée's attention to her travel-stained gown and made some sorrowful excuses about being far from her own kingdom and traveling lightly out of pure necessity. The Lady from the south was no doubt now gifting Lenaduiniel with one of her own gowns, just as Lenaduiniel had intended.

Elvish tendency to bargain aside, Lenaduiniel had left Duma without another chaperone, and so Beryl stood, so close to Reif, and the periodic grins he sent Beryl's way. Someone should stay near, and make certain Duma was not taken advantage of or that he did not unwittingly turn the King's favor from them with a careless confession.

Beryl did not want Dale to be embarrassed, and making it as little obvious as possible that Dale was Duma's father would help that cause.

"And why do the Orcs hunt your party? Is it because you are with them?" Reif asked.

"No. It is not just for me," Duma answered quietly.

"That Orcs are about in numbers these days and gaining some territory is unrelated to our journey," Beryl said. "That they are now masterless and fighting among themselves has become common knowledge to the west and should have soon become clear to your people without our visit. I suspect they will either spread thin enough for Men and Elves to defeat them for good, or they will discover amongst themselves one strong leader and become a more dangerous force. That Orcs have plagued our party along the way may be only a sign of our times, yet, I can admit to you that there is one among our party who is already known and hated by Orc-kind. The Elves called him 'Orc-killer' as he slew many in the war. Orcs fear him, but they also hate him, and hatred and whips always drive Orcs into battle."

"Hatred and whips," the King mused.

"Dale," Reif decided.

Some distance away Dale heard his name and made a point not to respond. He and Kato were pretending to play a game with opposing stone markers as they eavesdropped.

"When the Ladies took their leave, you had been telling us of your ways and how you were spawned in the wild and came to the mines," the King said. "You broke your story to answer Reif. Tell us now how you came to travel with Men and Elves and learn their manners?"

Duma almost reminded the King that there was a Halfling also, but he thought then it was wise not to contradict one who was more powerful in his own dwelling.

"Tell them," Beryl suggested calmly.

"I was taken from the mines by my...Chieftain. We met Dale's party along a road. The Orcs call him 'Death-shadow'. The Chieftain offered Dale something precious as a bribe not to fight."

"Do Orcs now bargain their way out of battle?" Reif laughed.

"Orcs understand bargaining," Duma said slowly. He saw the King wished to continue and perhaps was a little agitated by his kinsman. "Another Orc disagreed with the Chieftain, and he was a strong Band Leader. He did not think the Chieftain should give away precious things and other Orcs also agreed. The Leader then attacked and slew the Chieftain, and took his whip. I became this new Chieftain's Orc as the whip became his. He offered me to Dale in trade for the precious thing."

"They sold you?" The King asked seriously.

"'Sold' is not a good word, but it is accurate," Beryl explained.

"Then Dale is your...Master?" The King asked.

"Orcs do not have other Masters now," Duma said. He did not think he could explain to the Men the difference between being one of a Chieftain or Leader's Orcs and being pet to a Master. And he might not be able to explain that 'Masters' were also Wizards, Sorcerers and dark Men that had possessed the loyalty of various Bands and Clans in the past. It was true enough to tell the King that Dale was not his Master, but he was by one interpretation of Orc custom, Dale's Orc, which to the Men might have seemed the very same.

"You are with this party, so we can assume the trade was made. Did Dale grant you freedom then?"

"I am not certain of your question, Your Highness. Forgive me."

"Among our party we consider him a ward, you might say," Beryl offered. "Duma has proven useful and worthy of some trust and at times loyal, and so we give him freedoms. He was never deprived of the rights that all free peoples should possess, while in our company, but when newly acquainted with our group, we made certain demands of him and set certain rules he must follow. We asked of him the same courtesies that would be asked of any in mixed company."

"Then, Duma, you are not truly free to go where you will?" The King asked.

"I am content to remain in Dale's company now. He will send me back to the Orcs if I am not good. I do not want to hurt anyone. I understand that I am strange, but I like meeting Dwarves, Halflings, Elves and Men. I have never been to such a large Man-city before. There is much to learn in such a place. I would like to learn more things."

"Would you go back to the Orcs and teach them what you learned?" Reif asked.

Duma looked up, a little confused. It seemed to him that Reif was altering his tone to suggest Duma was a spy, but he was not so accustomed to Men that he was certain. Beryl was certain, as was the King.

"Duma," The King said, "Why did you drive the Orcs from our city?" He saw his sister waiting on them.

Duma thought a moment. "It would have disturbed me to see their heads on pikes, even though they intended harm to me and others in this city."

"That is a nasty business," The Lady broke in, "but we must make it clear to Orcs that we will not tolerate such activity and threats as we have had from them in the past. Orcs seem to understand the language of threats."

"Yes. We understand."

"The Kingdom must be defended," The King said. 

"The Orcs are afraid of horse-boys..." Duma spoke, and then realized his used of slang might have been offensive.

The King laughed.

"As my husband is occupied, I hoped that Beryl might escort me outside for some air," the Lady said.

"You have my leave," the King said, "though I would speak to Beryl when you have returned."

The Lady curtseyed as Beryl glanced almost nervously from Duma to Reif. The Lady held out her hand and helpless to refuse, lest he show poor manners, Beryl offered his arm to walk the Lady outside. "Your companions poorly disguise their eavesdropping and will certainly be there for Duma should he need them."

Beryl nodded slightly and did not look back, but walked the woman out through the receiving chamber to the steps at the front of the King's hall. Beryl remembered the Lady standing here many days in the past. She recalled also that she had often come to this place to watch for the return of the Men who had gone out riding. She had been melancholy then. Many times Beryl had seen her and come to comfort her by making flowers appear from his sleeve or guessing the card she had drawn from a deck.

The preparations of a signal fire were set on the flagstones near the large doors, but no fire was lit in this time of peace. Only several small torches lit the landing and steps in the night, and moonlight. The city was populated enough that smoke from cook fires and workshops cast a thin veil over the stars at night, but there were no clouds and Beryl could see each point of light through that veil.

The guards stood straighter as the Lady passed by, leading Beryl past the cold signal fire into the shadows of the hall. "We used to meet here not infrequently."

"Yes, My Lady."

"I do not perceive this to be a costume. You are truly and Elf who was always disguised as a Man."

"Yes."

"You seem even less merry than when you were a Man. I was not aware that we lived in dark times any longer."

Beryl laughed softly. "Forgive me. I am happy to see you again, and your brother."

"Yes. I think you always wished us well. My family thought well of you, though it is true we did jest that you must be a spirit. You no longer seem so, even as an Elf, but perhaps I have become accustomed to Elves."

"Elves often seem as spirits to those to whom we are strangers, but we are flesh. Immortal and first born, but still flesh, and not like spirits or gods."

"Yes," the Lady said slowly. She was certain that there were Elves who would never admit such a thing to mortals, but she believed that Beryl told the truth and that he was telling her after a fashion that Elves suffered from the same weaknesses that Men may. Perhaps begin the first race, like elder siblings they were wiser and hid their flaws more successfully or possessed more self control, but they were still capable of making mistakes. They were as capable of longing. It was said that Elves felt deeply, and so perhaps they felt longing more keenly and only hid their need with their greater self control.

They stood in silence, watching the city and the sky, and then the Lady spoke again. "I used to feel caged."

"It is not necessary for you to tell me." Beryl knew what this woman had suffered and loved her for remaining strong when she was needed. She did not need to explain anything.

"It is necessary for you to hear, Beryl."

"I-"

"You will forgive me for being so direct. I used to feel caged. Useless. I loved the Men in my family and I hated them for always leaving or becoming weak and leaving me to be strong. I hated the people for relying on me. I hated myself. I swallowed it all down and became cold. I wanted to just be released from it all. I wanted to ride away or fade. Sometimes the snake spoke to me and I feared I would stop resisting. I hated him as well, for knowing my plight and yet being part of its continuance. I despised his control of my uncle, and yet sometimes, I really feared I would not resist. I thought, maybe, maybe I could feel something but cold hatred. It is said I did something very heroic, but when I rode out, it was for selfish reasons. I was not so...beautiful."

"My Lady, no. You suffered in a time when all suffered. Perhaps you suffered greatly, as a woman and as a person, but you were never an ugly person and not so cold. You simply grew of age. You realized that you had no control over your destiny and that this displeased you, and so you chose fighting the fate you perceived. It was not selfish. It was a necessary step in finding your path through life. It is not for anyone else to say you were right or wrong, but to understand that you needed to take care of yourself before you could give. And yet, somehow, you were strong enough that others could rely on you, even if you hated that responsibility. You left for yourself, but you did all the world good in following your own path. You are as you were: beautiful and strong. Your husband is blessed, My Lady."

"I am blessed."

"Yes."

"I know how you feel. I see how you are when he is near. You hate yourself when you look at him, because you fear you will lose control. I do know."

"Yes. I will not argue that. I knew..."

"If you had not sometimes appeared when I was so dead inside then I might have taken a wrong step."

"I do not assume responsibility."

"You did help me. You have always helped my family."

Beryl laughed. "Not always, only in this present generation."

"I wish to repay the kindness, Beryl. Is there not anything I can do for you? It must be so difficult for you now. I thought in the past you were the bad influence, but now I see that he must have kept you out drinking and throwing dice. You just..."

"That is why I admire you so. The difference between us is that I did everything the snake asked of me. Your help comes too late, though I appreciate your intentions greatly."

The Lady frowned. "Everyone makes mistakes. I do not find you ugly for your past mistakes. I know that you are kind and good and I wish you to be merry again. What is most important is that you do not walk that same path again." The Lady pointed toward the sky. "If you are lost, choose a star to guide you and correct your course. You are immortal, and so you can afford to take ages to arrive at the place you are meant to be."

"At times, that place seems so unclear to me. His smile sweeps the stars from the sky."

"My cousin is not so charming as that," the Lady laughed. "If I cannot console you, I can at least point out the stars for you as I see them." The Lady turned and gestured over the roof of the hall. "That way is east. Our Marshal's lands are there, but you will find many stars beyond. The Evenstar is in the east."

Beryl smiled.

"Or perhaps, I should advise you to do as you have perceived me to do and look to yourself for guidance. Without your masks, you need only look in a glass or still pool to find a star."

"I lately feel this star is falling."

"Then I make a wish for you to find your place, Beryl."

"I hope you wish shall come to pass, My Lady, for both our sakes."

Within the hall, the King had heard Duma's story and was satisfied with his knowledge of the half-Orc and the party he traveled with. He then invited Duma and all his companions present to come with him and receive gifts from the King's Horde as reward for their service in pursuing thieves and Orcs. Beryl had not returned, but the King said he believed he knew the reward Beryl would ask and they could settle later.

Several guards joined them, though the Lady's bodyguard remained behind to wait for her mistress. The nine present companions were led through rooms of the King's hall to his vaults, where surplus weaponry, armor, equipment and assorted items that had been inherited or received as gifts from allies or vassals were stored. The King's fiancée was with them, as she had returned with Lenaduiniel, who was wearing a new blue gown embroidered with white flowers. Reif and the Lord Royalhill followed.

The vault keeper opened the doors for them and the King led the way inside. Pure precious metals and gems were kept elsewhere in a treasury, but there were many objects here that were bejeweled or made of precious metal. In a corner, metal weapons and equipment taken from Orcs were piled, but elsewhere everything was neatly arranged and sorted. Many things had hand written tags fixed to them, detailing the origin of the item.

The others were allowed to wander, with vault keeper and guards watching from afar, but the King seemed interested in what reward Duma would choose and made it clear by his posture that he would keep close. Duma stood looking into the room and did not move. Then the King asked what Duma would have, or if there was anything he needed."

"Are there good bows here? I lost my bow to the Orcs. It is the weapons I have proven most able with thus far and I will not be able to practice or hunt without one."

"Then the bow you like best shall be your reward! This way. We have many stored here."

The King showed Duma where the bows were stored; across a narrow aisle were various quivers and bundles of arrows, and on the wall a thickness of straw covered in cloth with which to make a close-range test. Duma began to look at the bows when Lenaduiniel joined them. She had already received a gown as a gift, but was decided to have a reward as well, unless the King or Queen spoke against it. She was not certain what reward she would choose, but wanted to be certain Duma had her advice in making his decision.

Duma tried to read the labels, but he was unable. "If you please, is there anyone who could tell me what this says?"

"You do not read?" The King asked.

Duma clacked the bar in his tongue against his teeth and the sound startled the King.

"Orcs, like Dwarves, never adopted the runes Elves and learned Men now use," Lenaduiniel explained. "Duma is quite learned for an Orc, but is still learning to read and write Elvish and Common Speech as it is written in these times."

The King only half listened, as he watched Duma's mouth for the source of the strange sound. Duma stuck his tongue from his mouth, not thinking that it might be rude to do so before a King.  

"Strange device," the King whispered. "It is as the fixtures on your face and ear? A sign of strength among Orcs? I never understood before why they wore metal on their faces."

"In some cases the plates or rings are set there to close large wounds and remain," Duma said casually, "Mine are not that sort." He turned again to the bows. He reached out for one and then saw Lenaduiniel shake her head slightly. She tipped her head to the right and Duma shifted his gaze that way.

"You like this one?" the King asked as Duma took the bow from the rack to try it for size. The King looked to the tag. "It was salvaged from a Ranger stash along the Great River, near an old watchtower."

"I trust that is so, but it was made by my people," Lenaduiniel said, "In fact, I recognize the bow in particular and would be pleased for you to allow my apprentice to receive it. The bow belonged to my younger brother."

"You are certain?"

"Any of our bows might be made of such wood and strung with spider silk, but each is crafted by hand and distinct to our eyes. Can you see the slight scarring along the bow? Do you see, Duma?"

Duma looked. When he looked closely he could see signs of battle damage. "Made by Goblin blades. This bow has been through the mines."

"It is true," the King said, "then it was discarded when the previous owner gave chase to the Orcs who took his companions. I trust your word and would not deny your family's claim to the bow. Duma, you may choose another reward."

"Your Highness is generous. If Lenaduiniel would allow me to use this bow, then I lack for no equipment. I ask that Your Highness choose for me. Is there some small item made by your people that I can carry with me as a souvenir?"

"Perhaps some brooch or belt buckle?" The King suggested.

"I would gladly accept such a reward," Duma said, then bowed.


	41. Chapter Fourty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the passing of our heroes from the city of the Horse Lords is not unnoticed by Marduk's Orcs, nor Orcs unnoticed by Reif's riders.

# CHAPTER FOURTY

Two mornings came before the ten companions were resupplied, rested and prepared to depart the city. They gathered in the yard near the stables, collecting their mounts from the grooms and fitting gear and baggage onto the animals. Beryl had not recolored his hair, but stood with his hood drawn, observing the others at their work. Kato came to him, carrying some of his own luggage. "Will you help me load the horse?" he asked. "I miss my pony sometimes."

"You will see your pony again, Little One. We will wait a few more minutes."

"Wait for what?"

Beryl only nodded.

Less than a minute later Reif came with some of his Men, carrying baskets and bags. "The Ladies bid me deliver this to you," Reif said to Tsuki. "Food stores and sundries for your journey. Take what you can carry."

"You must thank the Ladies for us. The city has been most generous to us."

"My cousin-in-law and myself are agreed that you took little pay for yourself though you gave extraordinary service. For that alone I would have suggested the King resupply your party, but the Ladies came upon the idea themselves it seems."

"Please send my thanks to them," Tsuki said and then bowed slightly. Beside them, the others in Tsuki's company had already begun opening the containers and claiming goods for themselves, though Beryl stood aside.

At this point in their journey, it was understood who might best use which items and what horse currently had the least weight to carry, so the goods were divided quickly.

As they were packing still, the locals around them began a loud murmur. The King was coming into the yard; bows, curtsies or salutes were variously given. Behind the King a grey horse walked, perhaps not one reserved for the local royal family, but that in any other kingdom it would be considered so fine.

"Beryl's reward," Tsuki surmised.

"I am told they agreed upon it yesterday," Reif said, "It is one that you rescued."

"Yes," Tsuki agreed. A brand had been added above the royal brand to mark the animal as given from the herd as a gift and not stolen.

Beryl supposed that the King and his Men knew that the horses belonging to his party were sired or foaled by those they bred, if not stolen or found as strays; most fine horses of the world were bred by the Horse-Lords. Beryl took the lead from the King. He supposed also that the King of these people was as knowledgeable regarding horseflesh or more so than Beryl and that he knew he was giving up a pregnant mare. This gift was in thanks for more than the rescue of some horses.

"There are horses with your brand in my stables in Newhaven. I shelter them and do not sell or trade them, though I will their offspring."

The King nodded once. "Our people were forced to turn many loose during the attacks from the west, as Riders were not always with the villages and the Orcs would take them if left in the corrals. Many of our people were carried to safety by our horses, and yet we lost many horses and people. The roads to the forts and cities were made perilous."

"When I left your people, I found many horses west of the fords. I believe they were ridden as far as the river and fled across when their riders were lost."

"They are cared for now? Your companions tell me there are many Orcs abroad in the west."

"My daughter is minding my estate there until my return. If you send Riders there, she will give over any horses with your brand to them. Her name is Finloriel and you may ask for her on Bloom Street or at the Ranger's post."

"I did not realize that you had children, but then..."

"Your Highness realizes now. I have yet two that survive and have not departed."

"Then I shall trust you to take care with this one." The King patted the horse's neck.

"I thank you. You and your kin have been generous."

The King laughed and shifted his gaze to Lenaduiniel. "We know Beryl and Tsuki as our friends and have heard only good of feeding Halflings, and we trust that the Elves of the Wood will repay us in kind, should we travel through their domain."

"You and yours will be treated with like generosity should I be in my homeland," Lenaduiniel promised, "And I shall post a message home, guaranteeing such treatment even if I should be away, as soon as I am again in Elven territory, for messengers from your lands would not be welcomed until I have sent word."

"A fair treaty," the King said.

Beryl turned to speak to Kato. "We will load this horse."

"Very well. You mean together? What shall you do with your other horse, then, if it is not even to carry luggage?"

"Sell it," Beryl said. He looked then at Duma, who was looking rather strange and Orcish, despite having an Elven scarf over his ears, a Wood Elven bow over his shoulder, a Highlander wool coat, and boots and belt buckle made by the Horse-Lords.

Duma realized Beryl and Kato were staring toward him. "You want the green Elfstone."

"Do you wish the horse? I refuse to give you one, but if you buy it, then it is not my loss if you decide to eat it," Beryl grinned.

Kato thought Beryl was feeling better.

Duma never wanted to taste horse again. He remembered the smell of it roasting and all the labor and the stench of its innards when he carried them away from camp for wolves to find. "It is not polished," Duma said, hoping perhaps Beryl would not ask for the stone again.

"If you polish it for me, I will let you have the saddle and the rest of the gear as well." The King had seen that Beryl's reward included equipage as fine as the horse that wore it.

Duma clacked his barbell against his teeth. "Not the largest one. I am not stupid. A horse is valuable, but the stone is valuable and more rare and difficult to obtain than a horse."

"Large enough to make a pin to close my cloak, and you make the setting as well."

"You will be sure to say I made it, if people should ask where you came by the pin?"

"Of course."

It must certainly be a lie that Elves did not bargain well, Duma thought.

"Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Here is your horse, then. She is strong and perhaps young enough to bear another foal. I cannot guarantee she will let you ride her, but I can say she will carry your things. If you learn to whistle and keep her groomed, fed and watered she will serve you quite well, I think."

"'Perhaps'? You 'think'?"

"I will expect prompt delivery of my payment."

"Duma, as you have a horse now, perhaps you could carry this mail tunic I got from the King. You can make something more befitting out of it, can't you?"

Duma staggered as he caught the steel mail Dale tossed at him.

"Oh, if it is not too much trouble, could you carry these blacksmith tools the Ladies sent to us?" Lenaduiniel asked, "It is only a basic traveling set."

Made of steel, Duma thought as Lena put the roll of tools in his hand.

"Ah, then you can carry the horseshoes," Kato said. "Our horse should not have too heavy a load right now."

"And this hammer to pound stakes for tents and shelters I have been carrying," Laurel suggested.

"A share of food stores you should carry."

"And this bag of flint and hammer stones," Dale added.

"Would you like help in loading your horse?" Tsuki asked.

"If you please," Duma growled, struggling to hold all the metal and stone that was being given him.

When finally the horses were loaded, the ten companions set out for the city's east gate, with the locals coming from their homes and shops to see those who had become the focus of their rumors and thus source of much recent entertainment. As they passed through their gate, they took up their usual order, with Kato navigating from a forward position and Dale and Tsuki at the rear of the line. This day, Beryl and Duma both walked beside their horses, as the others rode.          

When the gates closed, Reif called out to those in the streets. "Riders of the East Country, to your horses. We ride out today to patrol for Orcs! Those who rode with us from the West Country, you are dismissed. May you and yours stay safe."

Several miles east of the city, Dog watched through his goggles. He was beginning to tire, after being on watch for several days, but now he did not dare nod or close his eyes, as Marduk had come. Marduk had sent the greater part of their Clan back to the hollows beneath the Wizard's Vale, with instructions for his Band Leaders to move the Clan somewhere farther north if the Rangers posed trouble, but to avoid returning to the Mines without him.

They were two large Bands strong now, with a little more than half the Orcs loyal to Marduk alone, and a lesser number lead by Razh-Razh, a Leader among Mine-Dwellers who had been a Leader under Nimrod and who was now loyal enough to Marduk.

There were five females among them, including one who was newly born to Marduk's second female, Damkina. Her little one, Tashmetum, was not Marduk's offspring, and Damkina should have been given to another Orc in his Clan now she was no longer with child, but Death-shadow had not given them time to have contests to decide who should keep Damkina. Marduk had suggested that he would continue to keep Damkina and her newborn female in his protection at least until the little one could feed itself, and no Orc had objected. Four females were too many for one Orc, Marduk thought, and he was determined to do something with Ugarit before she grew so peculiar as the others.

Sarpanit was strong and offered herself with pretended struggle and gave Marduk pleasure, but she did not act as other Orcs who had served Marduk in such manner, or any Orcs that were loyal to him. He saw that she went to his Orcs and gave them commands as if they belonged also to her. He saw how she whispered with the other females. Every time he thought to punish her, Sarpanit would remove the armor she wore and spread her legs wide, and then Marduk would forget whatever had angered him.

Sarpanit was angered that Damkina was staying with Marduk and made Marduk fight to prove he could have her. Damkina offered herself now very willingly, but Marduk had seen the birthing of Tashmetum and even though he had no difficulty penetrating similar passage on Sarpanit's body, to think of doing so with Damkina made him think of all the dark blood and birth-water.

The little one cried. Marduk almost regretted bringing his females with him, but he knew that if he left them with another Orc he would not seem a good Chieftain, and some other Orc might take all of them and leave Marduk without any Precious Thing.

For now, Marduk trusted he could rely on Ugarit. She was, like all spawned females, half Westerner, and she was smart. She knew this land instinctively. She was not yet old enough to be so unsettling as the fully-grown females. Though, Marduk knew some Orcs would be glad to have her for themselves. Some had even come and dared ask for her. Not all those with Marduk knew of his arrangement with Duma. They did not need to know. Yet, if Duma did not hurry in proving his loyalty, Ugarit would be grown and Marduk would have to fight for her, or leave Ugarit to fend off male Orcs. As Chieftain, Marduk would say they should not attack Ugarit more than one at a time, but he did not really have time to watch her so carefully.

Marduk was not the most knowledgeable Orc when it came to Man cities, but he had an Easterner with him that knew the lands east, and his Orc had informed Marduk that they were close to a powerful Man city and that more Elves and Men lived across the River and were the sort who might plot against Orcs.

"You see them, Dog, do you?" Ugarit asked, from the grassy ground near the charred remains of a Man hut they occupied. 

Dog hissed. "I see riders. I was only waiting to see if it was Death-Shadow before telling Marduk."

"It must be Duma and the others. The ones who put heads on pikes wear mail that makes a painful glare in sunlight. Lower ranked Men would have less horses, more wheel-things."

Dog lifted his head. "It is Death-shadow. They have left the city. I found them!" he told Marduk.

Ugarit snarled as she continued to track the moving horses. They were not riding very fast, she decided.

"Shall we attack, My Cheiftain?" Razh-Razh asked, crouched in his spiked armor near Marduk's right leg. 

"No one move!" Marduk growled. "If you are still, the Elves will see only the dark shape of this ruin."

"Not attacking?" Razh-Razh asked.

Marduk was annoyed with his Band Leader. He thought he would soon have to do something to make this Orc more loyal or submissive, or else kill him. That would seem a waste, as Razh-Razh was an exceptionally good fighter with bow and short sword for one of the little Mine-Dwellers. "Fool," Marduk growled, "Do you know how many Men are inside a city that big?"

Razh-Razh did not seem to know, he only squinted his yellow eyes up at Marduk and remained otherwise motionless.

Marduk did not know how many Men there were. "More than two Bands!" Marduk said firmly. "We cannot attack within sight of the city. They will ride out after us. We must wait for Death-shadow to pass and then follow him."

"Dog, do they sleep in beds?" Ugarit asked.

Dog had only twice been in a Man city, but he had heard from other Orcs what they had seen of Men and had seen the inside of a Man house to steal from them. "Sometimes a kind of mat on the floor, but other times a constructed thing, like Elves use. They use beds to rest, I think. They are too fragile to sleep on the ground."

"How many beds are in one house?"

"That is nonsense. What do you need to know that for?"

"If you know how many sleep in one house and you add that number again for every house you see, then you would know how many Men live in a city and if an army of Orcs is more or less."

"We are not inside the walls to count the houses."

"We saw how large the buildings were and how wide the streets. We know the distance we walked along the outside of the walls. We could guess the number of houses closely."

Marduk already knows there are many."

"They have a new horse," Ugarit said. "Look."

"Nine?" Dog asked. He did know how to count, but adding again and again as Ugarit suggested seemed complex to him. 

"They had nine, then Duma killed one, so they had eight, now they have nine again, but look, Duma has a horse. Green-cloak used to ride it with that Halfling. Now, the Halfling is on that new horse. See, it is colored like shiny bark...like the moon...or dirty clouds. They did not have one that color before."

"Like an Elf cloak." Dog spoke more loudly, for Marduk to hear, "They gained a horse."

"And they move slowly," Ugarit whispered.

"And move slowly," Dog repeated. He could see for himself that they did not ride hard, but thought it better to take credit while he was able, than to argue with Ugarit with Marduk so close. Marduk granted Dog and Ugarit both a great amount of freedom, considering their ranks, and demanded few tasks of them now that he had the other females to occupy himself with. He only asked that they scout, tell him what they found, and share meat when they had it.

Dog was asked less to pleasure Marduk and more to gather or hunt food for him. It was not an unusual task for a pet. They were within a Clan to serve their master, if they wanted pleasure, food, a guardian, a scout, a forager, or one to tend a fire.

Ugarit was not a pet, but she was not anything else that Orcs were accustomed to having among them. She did not mind that Marduk gave her tasks to accomplish, though she was sorry she could not use the bow she had won very well. She had only hit one thing that was even half alive, and that had been a bird Dog had already felled with his bow.

 Sarpanit and Damkina did not hunt. They tended fire, cooked for the Chieftain, ate as much as they served him while other Orcs had less, and pulled at Ugarit's ears and demanded she report anything she learned to them. Aladima, Razh-Razh's female, was more agreeable, but her companionship did not always seem advantageous, as she often was preoccupied with whether she had become pregnant or whether it was safe to carry the offspring of one that was not male.

Whatever Aladima decided, Sarpanit would always come and knead her belly until she bled and say that she should offer herself to one of the strong males, if he would challenge and defeat Razh-Razh, or that she should allow Sarpanit to bring some of Marduk's seed to her. Marduk and Sarpanit both agreed that the Clan should have more strong Orcs or more females to bear strong, smart Orcs; and those who were neither male nor female had become less advantageous to them.

Sarpanit sometimes said that even Dwarves did not truly spring from the earth as Orcs did and that their previous method of breeding was something forced upon them by Wizards to make them as slaves, and now clearly a trait which could be bred from their race.

It seemed to be a fashion with Orcs now to speak of breeding desirable traits into their Clans. It was not an entirely new thing, as for ages Orcs had overheard their masters speaking of working their Art and Sorcery to create Orcs that were stronger, smarter, more camouflaged, or better warriors. Now it was work Orcs took onto themselves.

The females found it especially important to their own survival in the Clans to convince many Orcs that the old ways of breeding were flawed, as they would only remain valued if it was believed they would bear better Orcs than could come of breeding pits.

Marduk's Clan understood this more than others, the four older females with Marduk and the ones left behind with his loyal Leaders all understood they should make their opinions on breeding known and that they should bear the strongest, smartest Orcs they were able.

Ugarit understood, though lately she thought that perhaps the females might prove valuable to the Clan simply for being smart and strong and not only because they had different bodies that could carry growing offspring. If she learned to hunt or work some craft the Clan depended on, then it would always be advantageous to keep her and disadvantageous to challenge her. Even thinking as she did, Ugarit was lately just as curious about the workings of breeding and whether it would be painful or pleasurable. Sometimes Sarpanit had pulled at her ears and said she should only submit to an Orc who was large and small-eared, as Ugarit yet seemed lithe and not all Orcs found Northern ears desirable; the females did notice that the born offspring resembled somewhat both the male and female that had made them.

Sarpanit was also half Northerner, and only slightly older than Ugarit, but she had grown small ears. Damkina was half Easterner and though having Westerner features and coloring, her legs seemed disproportionately short compared to her torso and she stood barely taller than a Mine-Dweller. Ugarit did not dislike her ears. They could hold more trophies. As soon as she killed prey with her bow she was going to carve the bone into pins for her ears and make several holes in each. Northern ears were good for hearing in misty lands where keen eyesight was not enough to find prey, and they served as well when there was no fog.

"They make their pace faster now, and ride on a road," Ugarit said, an ear close to the ground.

"I see them," Dog said, “every one mounted. They do not yet force their horses to run their fastest."

"We move now," Marduk barked, "Stay low. Dog, keep them at the limit of your sight."

Marduk snapped his whip once and the Orcs moved. They moved in loose formation, jogging and then pausing to scan for enemies and prey before moving again.

The gates of the city opened and the Marshal and Lord of the East Country rode forth with his Men well prepared for an Orc-hunt. They were armored in mail, spears were sharp, shields strong, ropes were ready to throw, provisions for a week afield were carried, and a pack of hounds was running with them.

Reif checked the position of the sun. There had been time now for Beryl, Tsuki and their companions to ride just out of sight of the city, it was just the time when any Orcs in the area would choose to begin a pursuit in earnest, if they had any Mannish level of wit. Reif made hand signals to his Men and the riders took up the arranged formation, riding in a wide line with the dogs before them, to sweep the plains for Orcs.

Dale looked up from Nightmare's back and Tsuki called to him. "How many?"

"Too many." There was a great number of blackbirds circling overhead.

"Then the Orcs are certainly following again."

Dale gave a nod and looked back over his shoulder as he rode. To the west, a cloud of dust had been churned up from the ground and so he knew the Riders had come from the city. He could not yet make out the position of the Orcs. The plains here were sparsely treed, but quite overgrown with grasses. Good for grazing, but Orcs would be suitably camouflaged if they kept low and did not move too quickly. "I cannot see them, but the Riders have come from the city."

"A good time for Orcs to attack the city, if we were not their quarry," Tsuki commented.

"You're a little morbid sometimes, ya know?"

"Am I?"

Gwindor reigned in his horse to drop back to speak to Dale. "Do you see them?"

"No, but the birds say there will be a battle. A big one."

"Have they brought their full number into this country?" Gwindor asked. "It would seem madness to me."

"They are at least dangerously fixated," Tsuki said.

"How fast do we ride, Gwindor?" Dale asked. "Just slow enough so that as we are overtaken, the Riders overtake the Orcs, or so fast as to draw the Orcs away from those who have already been so generous to us?"

"I would say, if that Orc-King or whatever he fancies himself has brought all his army, either choice is bad, as we may suffer heavy losses even in surrounding the Orcs. And if they number is small, it does not matter what we do. The Orcs will be outmatched."

"There is a third consideration," Tsuki pointed out, "They have just enough Orcs to make the battle difficult."

"A prolonged and pointless battle it is, or there would not be such a cloud overhead."

Gwindor looked to the sky. "They follow where death goes."

"Dogs," Duma said softly. Laurel and Lenaduiniel were within hearing. Duma pulled the scarf from over his ears and turned his head. "I hear dogs."

"It seems those ears are more than just decorative," Laurel laughed.

"It is a horrible sound," Duma said, "like something that has found prey."

Lenaduiniel reigned in her horse, noticing that Duma nearly swayed from his again; he was no so experienced a rider that he could make broad movements on horseback and maintain his balance. Lenaduiniel brought her horse around and listened. Gwindor's horse moved aside instinctively to avoid hers, though Gwindor questioned her position with his gaze. "That is the sound of a hunt," Lenaduiniel told the others.

"Shoot the birds!" Marduk ordered. He had seen these black birds several times while on Death-shadow's trail and he did not think it was only the anticipation of corpses that drew them. The Wizard of the Vale had employed such creatures as his spies; they had been on the same side as the Orcs then.

"Marshal, there! They give away their position in shooting down the carrion birds."

"Ride!" Reif called.

"Run. Run now!" Marduk ordered.

"You gave away our position in having the archers shoot the birds," Razh-Razh hissed as he loped alongside Marduk.

"The birds serve Death-shadow and his Wizard," Marduk growled, "They would have learned our position anyway, fool."

"The Riders..." Razh-Razh insisted.

"Have dogs!"

Ugarit ran toward Marduk and stopped short, knives drawn. "Dogs are on our scent," she panted, "I can hear them baying."

"We did not come into this country unprepared for horse-boys," Marduk growled. The Orcs closest to him cheered him on and grunted agreement. They had left the Mines hastily, some in the Clan more armed and armored than others, but since splitting their force at the hollows, the Bands with Marduk had taken on all the weaponry and armor that others could spare or that could be scavenged from the debris beneath the Vale. They had taken supplies from a party of Highlanders since.

Marduk hung his whip at his belt and drew his second large squared-off Orcish sword from his back, as around him, other Orcs made weapons ready, or variously made final adjustments to armor or lowered visors.

Marduk then tossed both swords into one hand to grasp Ugarit's arm. She trembled, as her Chieftain was so much larger and stronger than she. "Sarpanit!" Marduk growled.

The female came to Marduk's side, wielding a Mannish sword.

"You gather the females. This one will be your guide. She knows the land."

"We can stay and fight with you!" Ugarit said boldly.

Sarpanit snarled, but Marduk stooped and put his face before Ugarit's and growled at her. She was frightened, but not so completely undone as when she had realized that Duma had taken a wound to protect her. Even so, Ugarit flinched from Marduk.

"You lead the females, Ugarit. If you track Death-shadow, the Clan will find you later. These horse-boys must not see you!" Marduk straightened and spoke to Sarpanit. "They must not see you and live!"

"Then, they will die," Sarpanit promised.

"Go now," Marduk said, loosing Ugarit. "I will deal with these horse-boys and then come for you."

"Razh-Razh, you must send your female with us," Sarpanit told the Leader.

Razh-Razh grunted and Aladima came from behind, carrying no weapons. Ugarit snarled and turned one of her knives to pass it to Aladima, but Razh-Razh growled and took a short, scavenged Dwarven axe from his belt. "I can supply my own Orcs."

Sarpanit turned and called to Damkina, who was nearby and clearly awaiting an order, while she spoke to the little one in a bundle slung across her chest. Around them, the other Orcs were calling orders and observations to each other as they gathered into some semblance of battle formation. In the War, the Orcs belonging to the Dark Lord and the Wizard had received training in waging battle and in field strategy, but most of these Orcs were spawned within the last several years or had dwelled farther north or within the mines and had answered to no master that offered training.

"We must run fast now," Ugarit told the other females. "The Men have dull senses, but if their dogs or horses find us, these Men will show no mercy and take all our heads if they do not have play with us first. Look for anything that might disguise our scent, and I will watch where we are going."

Sarpanit tugged at one of Ugarit's ears. "I did not see the Chieftain hand you a whip. He ordered you to guide, not give orders."

"I cannot guide the dead. You listen if you want to get away alive!"

"I am strong enough to guard my own life."

"Let her guide," Damkina hissed. "Tashmetum is so little. I cannot run or fight so well carrying her."

"The male I will bear should have a female. I will carry her if you are too weak."

"I can carry what I bore!"

"East!" Ugarit yelled, "Wait for the dogs if you are bitches!"

"Ride to their rear!" Reif ordered, ride around to the northeast and rope them in!"

"Charge South!" Marduk barked. "Do not let them circle and cut off our path to Death-shadow!"

"What do you see?" Tsuki asked Dale.

"What?"

"Who will be overtaken first?"

Dale shifted his gaze from the north back toward the converging Orcs and Riders. "The Riders are performing a circling maneuver I think."

"They typically will try to surround an enemy force by circling on horseback," Tsuki said.

"Like roping cattle," Beryl said, "These Orcs may be familiar with the formation. That Leader of theirs must be snapping the whip quite hard. I do not think the Marshal will catch them all with this maneuver, but only those at the rear."

Tsuki looked through his glass. "Some riders have broken from the group."

"Some Orcs broke from the group," Dale said

"What do you think, Brother, do our allies need us?"

"I can see them more clearly now," Galadhiel said, "These Orcs are well armed. I think their forces are evenly matched."

Laurel said, "Surely the Riders are accustomed to fighting Orcs, and if we ride back and even lose one, their effort and ours may be in vain."

"Kato should decide," Dale said.


	42. Chapter Fourty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is pursuit.

# CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

Kato looked over the others gathered close on their horses. "If we do ride back, there will only be a prolonged battle, even with our help. Is that not what you are saying? I think...I think we should ride away. If we draw any Orcs toward us, that will help the Riders, will it not? If we truly are the targets, then they will come after us. If we rode back, Riders would have to sacrifice themselves to protect us."

"I think that is a wise decision, Caerig," Beryl said at his ear. "It is courageous in its way."

"Then we make best speed along the road," Dale said. He leaned forward to instruct Nightmare.

"I was thinking we might go another way," Beryl said. "I do not claim to know our final destination, but I know the next area we are to head for, and there is a way we might go apart from the road."

"Across country to the river?" Tsuki asked.

"Yes. It should be no problem for our present company, and it will possibly make it more difficult for Orcs to follow, and,” Beryl added, "though our particular course may or may not bring us to ranches or fishing villages, we should bypass larger settlements along the road, and thus spare those the trouble we would bring."

"When we first set out," Dale said, "I thought I wanted to try traveling by road, but it has caused trouble all the way."

"People risk their lives in simply being friends to us," Kato said.

"The Orcs close in on us," Galadhiel called.

"Beryl, which way would you make our course?" Tsuki asked urgently, "If we go directly north we will come to a river and may follow it approximately east until we need cross the Great River it feeds."

"For now, might we just follow the road and put some distance between ourselves and the Orcs?" Kato asked. "When we have a minute in safety we might consult our maps and plot a proper course."

"That's what I was saying! Take to the road!" Dale called. "I will guard the rear."

"And I," Beryl said, slipping from Brethil, which he called his new mount.

"I shall fight here also," Gwindor said, and turned his horse.

"Please," Kato called, taking up Brethil's reigns that Beryl had loosed. "This is no time for noble princely sacrifice."

Tsuki put Moon-halo in the road to bar Gwindor's path. "Beryl and Dale will not fight more than they are able and Nightmare has no love for Orcs. They will return, even if the horse must stoop to offer his back and carry them both. You and Galadhiel must now be as wings to Kato in his flight. When we have suitable distance between us, Lenaduiniel, Duma and myself will turn and use bows if we see the need. It is enough that Fei witnesses, though I trust he will aid in close quarters."

"And I shall do a spell, so long as I do not endanger myself too greatly in doing so," Laurel offered, anticipating Tsuki's wishes.

"Ride already!" Dale called back to them.

Gwindor put his heel to his horse and turned it back toward the east. "I know you would take on all battle yourself, but it is reckless to battle when you may also choose to fly and save your strength for when there may be no choice but to fight. Galadhiel and Kato are those you must protect now. You must trust that Duma and I would each give our life to protect your sister if we should be overtaken."

"I would prefer not to lose you, Tsuki," Gwindor said.

"Then trust me to protect him, Elf-Prince, Ride on, Galadhiel may have want of your sword," Laurel called.

Gwindor was startled, wondering whether the woman were making a lewd joke or spoke unwittingly.

Tsuki laughed. "Do not ride too slowly as you incant or mix."

"I need not mix," Laurel said. She pulled a packet of ingredients wrapped in yellow cloth from inside her cloak and loosed the string that tied it. The herbs, ash and powders floated from the packet and sailed into the sky. "Alkariarien!" Laurel incanted loudly.

Tsuki smiled proudly, as he had worked with Laurel to perfect a voice that would be heard over the greatest distance. Magic had an elegance when spoken in ancient Elven.

"Bows!" Lenaduiniel called. "Dale and Beryl are nearly overcome and the Riders yet occupied with their own battle."

"You do not have to shoot to kill," Tsuki said to Duma as they put arrows to their bows.

Duma nodded once solemnly. "I cannot aim from horseback," he said then. Duma leapt to the ground and took his hand from the string to slap the horse, in hopes that it would run after the others and be safe.

"Duma!" Lenaduiniel called, but she did not worry long, as she could see clearly that Dale and Beryl were working hard to put distance between themselves and the advancing Orcs, so as to be able to run.

"Aim for their archers! To the left!" Tsuki called.

Dale could see Marduk coming and he did not want to face him now. He truly wanted the Orcs to just leave him alone and did not ask them to come die on his sword. It was much more difficult to kill Orcs armored in steel than in leather. There was no elegance in this style of Orc combat. They just walked steadily forward shielded in steel and bludgeoned with crude heavy swords. Two Men would likely have died, but two Elves were quick enough and keen eyed enough to spot the narrow gaps in the armor and put their swords there.

It was not easy for Elves, especially being unarmored themselves. Dale had taken wounds, and Beryl had taken a few, but was more mournful over the shredding of his cloak. Nightmare reared and brought large sharp hooves down on Orc heads and collarbones. Dale knew they would have to run soon, so he called to Nightmare and told the horse to move back and be ready to aid his escape.

It seemed Dale and Beryl would be overrun, that even if they attempted to flee they would shortly be attacked from behind. Reif saw them fighting alone, from his horse, and rode to them. Beryl saw that the Marshal was riding into a Band of Orcs without his Men and cursed him.

"He's going to get himself killed along with us," Dale laughed.

Marduk could see Dale and called out, "Death-shadow is mine!"

The hesitation of other Orcs gave Dale an instant of freedom to move without being attacked. He grabbed Beryl's cloak and started to run.

"Riders," Beryl called loudly, as if in command, "To your Marshal! To the Marshal!" This brought the Orcs attention to the armored rider behind them, but before they could surround Reif, other Riders came up beside him and continued their battle against the Orcs.

Lenaduiniel and Tsuki launched their arrows at the Orc archers. Duma kept his bow and arrow aimed at Dale's position. If one came close to Dale and Beryl, close enough to kill them, then it would be OK to shoot the Orc to save them, Duma told himself.

The Orcs were only a pace behind Dale and Beryl as they ran. Their scavenged swords found cloaks or hair when they did not miss, but that was much closer than Dale or Beryl wanted them. They could hear Marduk behind them, barking for his Orcs to assemble as a group and to kill everything that was not an Orc.

"Yellow-face!" One of the Orcs cried out.

Duma's breath was ragged; he aimed his bow at Marduk. If his aim was skilled enough, he could put an arrow in his neck. Around Marduk, Duma's vision seemed veiled, but he could see Orcs cringing and slowing. He felt like there was a furnace against his face and chest. All the sky above and to the west seemed to burn, and all the figures turned into silhouettes. Duma lost his aim. He could not be certain toward whom his arrow pointed.

"The Witch!" Marduk called, but even as a Westerner, he suffered. He knew the red-cloaked one was out of range and that his archers were forced to dive from the path of the arrows shot by the Wizard and that female Elf.

Duma could not see what came toward him, but he thought he might just stand where he was; it felt like home, where there were no stars, moon and sun, only darkness below the earth and the light of the furnace fire. This seemed a good place to sleep.

Looking east, Dale could see Nightmare waiting, and he could see Duma standing, swaying in the road. "Did she have to make the spell so strong? It feels like the hottest day of summer!"

"The sun is just where it ought to be, you only think you feel the full glory of it," Beryl called. "The fool sent his horse away," he said then to himself. Beryl whistled and Duma's horse turned and ran back, for Beryl had been the one to train it and she would still follow his commands. Beryl lifted Duma and slung him over his shoulder as he ran. The red-brown mare came to them and Beryl tossed Duma over the saddle before vaulting onto her back. Dale and Nightmare were not far away, and Tsuki and Lenaduiniel were riding along the road ahead of them.

"Is he well?" Dale called.

"Sleeping," Beryl answered.

To the north, three mounted Riders followed their pair of hounds through the hills, dells and grasses, hunting for Orcs. "Should we turn back Captain? I cannot make out the battle, but the Orcs seemed better armed than we expected."

"We have our orders," the Captain said. "We know they are here and we cannot let them roam our lands free. There are homesteads here, and if they cross the river here all our ranches in the open grasslands will be their prey. Orcs eat anything: our dogs, horses, cattle, even our children."

"They seem clever for Orcs," the other Rider said, "They have shed these filthy garments to throw our hounds off their trail."

"Keep your eyes open. We will find them, with or without the dogs," The Captain told his Riders.

"What was that?"

A dog barked.

"What?"

"That sound."

"Just the dogs."

"Before that. Like a babe crying."

"An animal?"

"Or Orcs trying to lure us into a trap!"

"Quiet the little one," Sarpanit hissed.

"She is hungry," Damkina whispered, "If I feed her and then we run, she will spit it back out and cause a bad smell for the dogs to track."

"Her little one is full of bad smells," Aladima hissed, "We should leave it."

"Stupid little Mine-dweller. We cannot leave a Precious Thing for Men to find, and we will not abandon it." Sarpanit told her.

Ugarit gestured for the others to be quiet, but Sarpanit only flicked her claws at Ugarit's ears.

"I am as much Westerner as you," Aladima growled, "At least spawned Orcs can kill as soon as they are free of their sacs."

"We were all spawned, and we came from the sacs half-grown," Ugarit whispered, "And we grow smarter. Tashmetum will not be small very long, I think." 

"Shoot the Riders," Sarpanit told Ugarit.

"They will know our position for certain."

"They are too close now. Shoot at least one. I am ready with my sword."

"Knock one from its horse and I will take its head with my axe," Aladima promised.

"How can we get them off their horses?" Damkina asked. "They will kill us while mounted and holding spears."

"If Tashmetum were bigger, we could escape in the river," Ugarit said. She growled. "Damkina, give her your tit. I will sneak away and let them see me, then Sarpanit and Aladima must attack while they are distracted. You must surprise them and come from the side of the horse. The horses will kick you otherwise and spears find you quickly."

Sarpanit growled, disliking taking orders from the younger one. "I will be ready."

Ugarit nodded. She put her bow to her shoulder and then adjusted her clothing, of which their remained only a kilt and barely enough fabric from a torn shirt to sling her breasts. "She does not mean to offer herself to them? Sarpanit, tell her not to," Damkina said.

Ugarit growled.

"No. It is only to confuse them long enough for us to attack."

"Hullo! What is that? Not one of the Orcs?"

"A lost Highlander girl?"

"Man, look at the ears and skin!"

"An Orc, but female!"

Ugarit lifted her head and looked into the face of the Captain. He did not seem prepared for battle. He seemed...undone. Sarpanit and Aladima sprung up from the ground and attacked with sword and axe. The Men and horses resisted, but the female Orcs attacked relentlessly, knowing their lives and their future depended on this small battle.

Ugarit ran. Her knives found the neck of the Captain's horse, then the Man's left leg, and then the horse's hindquarter. And then the dogs were on her. Fighting them was instinct. Ugarit put an elbow in the jaw of one and her knife into the side of the other and she thrashed and growled as did the hounds, until both were dead.

"Ugarit! Your bow!"

Two men and horses had fallen around her, but the one that seemed Leader was riding away. Ugarit took her bow from her shoulder and drew an arrow from her quiver. The horse could not run, but it was carrying the Man away.

"Shoot him!" Sarpanit screamed.

Ugarit aimed for the Man. "He is wearing mail!"

"Take the horse!" Aladima called.

Ugarit corrected her aim and loosed the arrow. She reloaded her bow even as she watched the arrow strike the horse's right hindquarter. She shot another arrow. The horse stumbled and then fell. The Man pulled himself from the saddle and  limped on. He knew his information was more important than his life. He called out. "Orcs!"

Ugarit had a dog bite on her right calf, but she ran as fast as she could for the Man. One more word, and if his countrymen heard, her battle was pointless. His spear was lost, but Ugarit heard the hiss of a sword being drawn. She kept running; the sword slashed her arm, but her weight and speed knocked the Man to the ground, and her knives sunk into his chest right through the mail.

The Captain looked into her face. "Our males probably would have killed one of your girls without hesitation, if they did not play with her first."

The Captain choked and coughed blood.

"Your weakness was to my advantage. For that, I will tell the others to take meat only from the horses and to leave you and your Men for your allies to carry away."

The Captain breathed his last.

Ugarit cut the blond braids from the side of his head, the tail from his horse, and then searched the Man and horse for supplies. The sword was too big for her, but she took a knife from his belt and the bags from his horse. She then walked back to the other females. "Cut enough meat from the horses to feed us and take what useful gear you find. We will go to the river to wash and bind wounds and then put distance between us and this place."

"I want this one's heart," Sarpanit said.

"Your plan worked, but do not speak as if you carry a whip," Aladima agreed.

Ugarit growled as she came close and stopped then to take the tails from the dogs. "That one was their leader. I killed him, his horse, and two hounds. I took wounds from teeth, claws and sword for it. Do what I say. If we eat the Manflesh, they will send more to hunt us. If we leave the Men's bodies, they may think us more honorable and will not search with determination."

"Maybe you are right. Men take offense to the eating of their fallen," Sarpanit said.

"Take a lock of hair, or some clothes or jewelry if you must have a trophy," Ugarit said. She walked, limping, to the place Damkina was hidden behind a rock. "The river comes from the mountains to the south before turning this way, and so it will be too cold in this season for Tashmetum, but you should come and go in the water as soon as you can. If they send more dogs, going through water will throw them from our trail."

The Riders rallied around their Marshal and the Orcs were scattered. "We have suffered too heavy losses to press the pursuit now," Reif said. He called out the names of some of the remaining Riders who had few injuries and strong mounts. A messenger he ordered to ride back to the city and alert them to use their own King's guard to watch the east side of the city, to be certain Orcs here did not return west to collect reinforcements. A group Reif ordered to tend the fallen and dead. Another group he ordered to seek the Captain he had sent east, as he had not returned. Several other messengers were sent along the road and to points east to take word of the scattered Orcs and the battle to the outlying homesteads. "I will ride to my own estate and collect reinforcements to hunt these remaining Orcs. Alert every settlement in our country. We will not be invaded and driven into hiding as in the war. We will hunt these Orcs and slay them all!"

The Riders, though weary, cheered their approval of the plan. Orcs were fast breeders. If a few were left alive in their country, more would spawn and they might be overrun. The Men here had heard of lands in the west suffering with Orcs running free in their lands. It seemed more than the Rangers could handle.

"You," Reif said to the messenger that would ride to the city and speak to their King, "Alert the King that our allies in the south should hear of the troubles here and in the west. Something must be done with these bands of Masterless Orcs. It would seem from lore that the problem is worse in winter. Orcs do not fear the cold as Men may, and like wolves they will scour the land for what food remains in the barren season. We must deal with them shortly."

There was some cheering, but many were not less hopeful, thinking that it was now autumn and their land was not so far south that it would escape cold and snow come winter.

Kato took some rolled maps from the bags on Brethil's back. They had come to the place where the road took a turn toward the southeast and were considering Beryl's plan to travel away from the road. Beryl and Dale were tending their wounds, and so Tsuki counseled Kato, as he knew this region.

To the south lay mountains, and the road followed the path of their foothills, curving somewhat south, though the road traveled mainly from west to east. Almost parallel to the road, but miles to the north, river waters flowed east, where they flowed into a delta that fed the great river. Between the road and the river was the East Country, where Reif Curt was Lord. Further north, beyond the rivers was open grassland where the horse-lords had many ranches and the majority of their cattle roamed. East, beyond the border of the Horse-Lords' country, was farmland belonging to their allies to the south.

Now, their party stood in an area where the distance between the river to the north and the road was small, this was where they had to choose their path. They might follow the road and eventually come to the crossing of Eldsbridge at the Great River, they might break north and follow the river, or else find a means to travel on it, or they might cut through the middle of the east country, away from river or road, where the land presented further country of hills, rocky outcroppings, a few wooded areas, and some suitable farmland.

"The road would seem easiest," Tsuki said, "if you mean to get to Eldsbridge or anywhere east of the Great River. Yet, it is the way that may bring the most danger to others we meet. Also, it is the most expected way. I mean to continue as your escort, but you know that I have had suspicions about this mission from the start."

"And if not the road?" Kato asked. "Beryl seems to mean for us to follow the river to the north."

"Going entirely into the country would put us in the Marshal's domain. I am certain, if I know his tactics, that he will gather reinforcements from his vassals and continue the hunt of the Orcs. Orcs present a great danger to their people, as apart from attacking Men, they have been known to raid ranches for meat and that is another kind of loss these people can ill afford. They are yet recovering from losses in the war."

"You would follow the river?"

"The Orcs are distracted enough that they are not close on our trail. They will come along the road and into the East Country looking for us. We do not need to worry for the people here, as the Marshal will soon send messengers and make patrols through his domain. If we go north, we will be assured to have water and if we run low on stores, there will be fish. As well, we may come across trading barges and pay our way across the river much farther north than Eldsbridge, thus arriving from the most unexpected route. I know a place where there is an island in the river that will aid our crossing. Whatsmore, if we cross there, we will make landing in a province now lorded over by Lenaduiniel and Gwindor's own brother. We will be sure to have aid in the last leg of our journey."

"But, I should travel by road," Kato said slowly.

Tsuki eyed him suspiciously, as Kato's voice had seemed strange to him. "We will have a vote. That is what we do and you have never objected before."

Kato smiled. "Of course. Let us have a vote."

Tsuki called the others together. Dale and Beryl had wrapped their wounds and Duma had woken, so all ten were available to vote. Tsuki presented their options and they made the vote with a show of raised hands. It was decided they would leave the road and follow the river east, though Kato had voted to stay on the road.

Marduk lay atop a rock, in the hills south of the road, watching the Men below collect their fallen and pile the Orc corpses for burning. He had less than half his Orcs now. Some, like Razh-Razh, were fallen and others had run off, pursued by Riders. Marduk tore another hunk of Man flesh from that in his hand and chewed at it. He still had Dog, though his little pet Mine-Dweller had suffered quite a beating in braving so many horse legs and hooves to bring Riders to the ground where Orcs could face them. Dog had again proved himself very useful, so Marduk was allowing him to rest now, though he shook his pet now and then to make certain he was still alive.

The Easterner that would be their guide was still with them and not badly injured. All Marduk's remaining Orcs were well enough to travel, and as soon as it was dark, he would follow the trail of the females, if he could find it. It would have been easy ordinarily, but if his females were clever enough to evade the hounds, then Marduk's Orcs might not be able to catch their scent.

If the females lived, and Marduk could find Death-shadow, then he might find his females also on his trail, but the road would be patrolled by horse-boys now. Marduk thought the best way was to wait for dark and go in the direction he had last seen the females go.

They had a hiding place in the hills until then, and they had plenty of meat. Orcs were never very disagreeable when they had meat. Marduk's Orcs would follow. He now had two whips.


	43. Chapter Fourty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which camps are made along a river.

# CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

They had come to the river before sunset. Though they had left the road, they found there was a horse path here and that the way along the river was traveled not infrequently. The horses were quickly watered, then tethered together and left in the grass. The group fell into a usual routine of setting up a temporary camp where they might have rest and a meal. The assigning of chores was discussed. Kato and Fei volunteered to prepare a meal and Gwindor and Galadhiel said they would not mind drawing water. The rest arranged the baggage in a safe central location and then went to rest or work as they wished.

Beryl sat to mend his cloak as best he was able, and felt foolish for not removing it before going into battle, or else for traveling with such exquisite clothing. Tsuki and Laurel sat together talking, as Laurel prepared spells and potions and Tsuki constructed a drum. He had been working on it since before their stay in the city and now had purchased some horsehide to stretch over the larch wood frame.

"I think I will mix another spell like the one I used today," Laurel said.

"What did you put in it? It seemed a little strong."

"You do not think it turned out well?"

"It was well crafted, only, it seemed to effect Duma very strongly."

"Perhaps because he was close. I do not know why he slept. It was only supposed to bring out the brilliance of the sun onto the Orcs."

"Really? Only Orcs?"

"You do not think I did it right?"

"Let us mix the powders together this time and see if it is possible you made a bad combination. The association you have is most important, but certain items put together have effects that all will feel."

Lenaduiniel came from exploring the area of their camp and sat near Tsuki. "There is no wood here to make arrows."

"It is well enough. Seven of our party carry bows and have quivers of their own. Gwindor rarely uses his. We will have enough until we find wood."

Lenaduiniel touched the staff that lay at Tsuki's side. Her own bow was laid across her legs; it seemed, although they agreed to stop and rest, each felt the need to keep weapons near. "You have been working on it. I can see the animal shapes clearly now. Rabbit, horse, frog, snake...and what is this to be?"

"It is only half carved, but it is to be an eagle."

"Do some people associate eagles with the moon?" Lenaduiniel asked.

"I know not whether some do, but it is a more importance matter whether I associate the animals with myself."

"I thought it strange that Tsuki carved animals onto his staff, and not runes or spells..." Laurel began.

Tsuki broke in, "There will be such runes and characters before I am done with it."

"The animals seem befitting on your staff."

"Yes, yes, impressive staff, Tsuki," Dale sang as he approached from the river. He set a full waterskin beside Tsuki. "I believe there is a taint in this water. I did my best to filter it. Gwindor does not taste or smell anything that he does not in all rivers outside Elven realms, but I would swear Orcs have bathed in it."

"Orcs bathe, do they?" Laurel asked.

"Orcs have been doing a lot of strange things of late."

"Would you feel better if I devised some additional filtering method?" Tsuki asked.

"Galadhiel did a blessing and Gwindor said it was good to drink. It may be I imagined the taint. I do not know that I would feel better drinking Wizard water."

Tsuki was by then no longer fully listening to Dale. "We have a limited amount of charcoal. We could begin by boiling..."

"I would collect dew if I were not against staying until morning. A chill comes in the evening now..."

"You are of a mind to break camp sooner?" Lenaduiniel asked.

Dale drew up a sleeve to show a bandage. "I will have more scars when these heal."

"The stitches were small!" Beryl called softly, "have no worry."

"I am certain we would all rather avoid a conflict with the Orcs if possible," Tsuki said, though he was still thinking on how he might purify water. "Take a vote on the matter. We need not stop for the night, but only to eat and have some rest."

"The horses need rest. We ask them to carry us and our baggage. We must take care with them."

"Dale is quite Elven in regard to animals, Lenaduiniel," Tsuki said, "He cares for his horse, yet knows that Nightmare, like the other horses, must have it within their instinct to flee Orcs."

"Horses will flee Men if not already tamed," Dale pointed out. "The horses will be well enough. I am not suggesting we run continuously until we come to the Great River, only that we travel by some nights as well as days, or even in the stead of daylight hours."

"A witch learns to work nights, but I would prefer to see the sun now and then."

Dale smiled at Laurel. It struck some of the others as rare, as often Dale spited Laurel for spending so much time near Tsuki. "It would seem some magics are best worked by day. I felt it was summer again."

"You felt...?" Laurel asked.

"Where is Duma?" Tsuki asked, with intent to change the subject. He understood that Laurel's spell had affected Dale because some part of him still believed he was an Orc. Some part of Dale might forever doubt that he was Elven.

"Elven in color but not in vision. He is standing there with the horses," Dale said. "I think he is a bit...well, dazzled, that Beryl has given him a horse."

"Sold," Beryl called without raising his voice equal to a shout.

"Dazzled to own a horse. She let him ride. I remember when I first realized that I had Nightmare's trust. It was...a good sort of feeling. It is not the same as with people. Sometimes, you fear the trust is pretended, but animals do not pretend. Few Elves own horses and no Orcs that I know of, save perhaps those that whip war horses under orders of their masters. The only animals Orcs come close to taming are wolves, and that as well is done with whips and starvation. Whips and starvation can break a creature, but...they will not really trust you...they will turn on you." Dale shut his eyes. "If none of you need me, I will go see whether Kato and Fei can use help speeding our meal."

"He..." Lenaduiniel started and did not finish. It seemed then to her that the others understood and agreed and that no one needed to say what they were thinking. Dale did not tell everyone that he met of his past, and so those that came to know him often came to a point at which they supposed they had surmised his history and that it was difficult and unpleasant, and then every once in a while, they realized they understood little of his past, and it was much more difficult and unpleasant than they had ever known.

Whips and starvation were not pleasant things.

Duma took a step back from his horse to observe the clay red handprint that covered Beryl's brand on the mare's hindquarters. He wondered if the animal would let him put rings through its ears or nose. The way of Orcs would be to make the piercings without show of submission, but the way of Orcs had not caused this animal to serve Duma. Beryl would probably say hair clumps were not for horses, but perhaps he would not object if Duma braided the mane. Duma thought he needed practice still in making braids and his difficulty with personal grooming might not be so obvious if he made practice attempts upon the animal. Duma might even drill some stone beads and make a few simple metal bands to decorate the braids; this mare did not look very strong or dangerous.

Duma left his horse and walked through the camp to wash the paint from his hand in the river. Most of the others were now gathered around the stove. "We will not only be eating it today," Kato was saying, "most of these sacks are full of queer gourds."

"Do they grow such things in the east?" Galadhiel asked.

Fei looked up from his pan and gave an annoyed expression.

"I think they must, only perhaps they would vary from those in the west," Tsuki said, as Men of the east and west vary, and the look of their animals."

"I have faith in Fei, if nothing else I would eat the seeds, if roasted," Beryl said. "If some of these taste good, I would like to dry some seeds for when I have a garden again."

"I am going to go catch some fish," Dale sighed.

"The food will be good. Well I have learned to cook. In the west I learned. Name the dish you prefer, I can make it from the meat of these gourds. We have sweet and...not sweet."

"Is stir frying the best method to prepare this 'meat'?" Lenaduiniel asked.

"I do not remember eating so many of these foods when among the Horse-Lords, perhaps there is some other way to prepare them?"

"Longer it takes if soup or baked dish you wish to eat."

"Perhaps baked with one of these dairy foods?" Kato asked. "They gave us an abundance of cheeses and thick creams."

"I am going to get some fish," Dale said again.

"We have plenty of smoked and dried beef as well," Kato continued.

Dale walked to the river. Duma was there, his coat, boots and pants on the grass, while he stood in the water, looking toward the west. "You've scented them, too," Dale stated.

Duma started at Dale's call, but made no other response.

"It is the females. Or what is left of them. Marduk sent them east before the fighting began."

"Yes," Duma agreed.

Dale pulled a fine red net from inside his cloak and stepped into the water. Duma turned to watch him, as Dale lowered the net to the running water. He sang a rhyme under his breath asking for fish. When a fish was caught in the net, Dale picked it out, snapped its spine, and then tossed it to the grass.

"They taste better fresh. I have eaten fish. If you wish to end their life mercifully, then fill a pouch with water and place them alive into it, and kill them only just before eating, or cooking, if that is what Elves like."

"If I had a cave or house to travel back to, I would, but they will be cooked soon enough. I do not plan to stand here much longer." Dale picked another fish from his net and snapped its backbone as well.

Duma tried to snatch a fish from the river, but with his claws trimmed, the fish slipped easily from his hands.

Somewhere upriver, Ugarit closed her hand on a fish and held it fast with her claws.

"Give it to us," Sarpanit called from the riverside, where she and Damkina tended a meager fire.

"Put it to the grass a minute," Damkina said firmly, "the water will make our fire smoke."

"Dry it well," Sarpanit said, agreeing with Damkina then, "We do not want the horse-boys to find our fire."

Ugarit put the flopping fish on the grass. "Can we go to the other side of the river? I think I see wood there."

"No!" Aladima said loudly, "we do not want to take wood from there. The trees fell Orcs across this river."

"The trees that move," Ugarit said in tone of awe. Many Orcs living in this masterless time had heard stories of them. "No mercy for Orcs, just like the horse-boys."

"And are there any that have mercy for Orcs?" Sarpanit asked.

Ugarit almost spoke, but held her tongue behind her fangs. Other Orcs said Death-Shadow was a merciless hunter of their kind, but when Ugarit had been smaller, he had received and traded her with only a small cut on her arm to mark her as once his. There were less merciful Chieftains and masters among the Orcs than he was. Duma had been against fighting, when, Uagrit had learned, he likely had the ability to win. There were times when Death-Shadow could have stayed to fight and maybe to win, but he ran instead. He did not seem afraid, but holding back strength, like Duma. They were merciful to Orcs.

"Do you think there will be more wood to the east?" Damkina asked.

"Yes, some," Aladima said.

"We do not have Marduk to keep us warm at night," Damkina said. Orcs were physically able to withstand a great range in temperature from freezing to blistering, but this did not mean they preferred to withstand extremes.

Aladima snarled. "Your male did not even sleep with you, but with his warriors." She was jealous, perhaps. Razh-Razh had slept with an arm over her, so that he would know if she tried to leave him. She did not know if her male had survived the battle, but she hoped if he had, the other Orcs would be long in finding them.

“It was not his sleeping that kept us warm," Damkina said, laughing coldly.

Sarpanit laughed with her. She did not really like to share with Damkina, but they agreed on many things and Sarpanit found Damkina a useful ally. "We should stay here at night. Marduk will come for us in darkness."

"Ugarit said Marduk wanted us to track Death-Shadow," Aladima said. She hoped this would take them far ahead of the other Orcs.

"We do not know where they are. Death-Shadow went to the road."

"They are close, just downriver," Ugarit told Sarpanit. "I can smell them. The Elves disguise their scent now..."

"Men and horses are all over this country. You do not know you have scented our enemy."

"The Halfling smokes a pipe," Ugarit said, "and their fire burns waxes and woodchips not always gathered from their campsite. Their cook pans give off a scent unlike that of horse-boys. Not enough meat."

"Advantageous of that Halfling. We should eat him first," Damkina said.

"Have the little one, I will eat Elf."

Ugarit growled. "You will not eat any of them before Marduk is with us. Marduk wants to learn from them with interrogation. He want to know the business of the Wizards and strange Elves. We must learn what can make many Orcs sick."

"How do you know Marduk's wants?" Damkina asked.

"Dog tells me some news, and the rest I hear from Marduk. I listen when he speaks to his warriors and you are busy tending a fire or arranging your hair."

Sarpanit hissed.

"Who spends time weaving trophies in their hair now?" Damkina asked.

Sarpanit laughed. "She is trying to make herself pretty enough to attract an Elf."

"She would have to ask the Wizard to straighten her hair."

Sarpanit smacked Damkina with her hand, as she also had clumped, tightly curled hair and found its arrangement quite attractive.

Damkina shifted Tashmetum, hissed at Sarpanit then rubbed her arm where it had been smacked. 

"Ugarit, if you want to eat, you best go catch some more fish," Sarpanit said then.

This seemed to make Damkina feel better. "If the Elves are so close, She is probably letting them know where we are by washing out her bloody rags in the river," Damkina said in mock confidence.

Ugarit spit at their fire then stalked away to find food.

"She acts above her rank," Sarpanit said.

"We could teach her with my knife handle."

Sarpanit shuddered. Before Marduk had been Chieftain, she had felt a whip handle more than once; as much as Ugarit annoyed her, she was the same gender, breed and clan as Sarpanit, and Sarpanit did not want the smaller one to feel what must be harder than the leather covered wooden whip handles. If it could be done to Ugarit, then it could be done to Sarpanit. They should protect each other, so long as it was advantageous. "Try it on yourself first," Sarpanit told Damkina.

As night fell over the country and darkness came, Marduk led his Orcs down from their rocky hiding place in the hills and ran north, past the capitol of the Horse-Lords. The King had heard of the day's battles and had patrols riding around the city and along the roads approaching its walls. It was decided that his Sister and her husband, along with their guard, would ride to their home come morning, by way of the road. They would help bring the message of troubles in the west to all their allies. Though messengers had been sent, sometimes the message seemed of even greater importance when carried by a noble, than when carried by a noble's official messenger.

Marduk hoped for speed and stealth, for though his fighting Band was still large and now well fed, some were injured, and he wanted to avoid battle with the Riders and find his females. Stealth Marduk was able to maintain, but not speed, as detouring around the patrols or else waiting for them to pass took time.

Just after dawn, a party rode out from the city of the Horse-Lords, with banners of the Shield Arm and the Royal Hills. If they were to meet Orcs along their way, they would be stragglers only, as Marduk was nearly to the river by then and Ugarit was leading the female Orcs east along the riverside horse path.

When the grass was still wet with dew, they came to the camp their quarry had made the night before. None of the females had particular experience in tracking, but all Orcs, male or female, were born or spawned with instincts for hunting and the signs were clear after some study. All the impressions in the earth, the bent blades of grass and the latent odors identified the camp and indicated the way the party had gone.

"They crossed the river," Ugarit said quietly.

"We cannot follow. The trees are there. We should go back and seek Marduk," Sarpanit said.

Even Damkina glanced at her warily. Orcs also had a strong instinct to find others of their kind and to join a Clan that would take them, should they be alone or feel overwhelmed. This instinct had driven so many Orcs to the Mines, when it had seemed the only stronghold left to any of their kind. But they had orders from a Chieftain, and Orcs had served too many years to easily forget orders.

Sarpanit seemed weak for her conflict, but the others also feared they might face the same confusion. To be strong now, meant relying on each other, for they were all fairly smart Orcs and understood a lone Orc of any gender was not safe in this country.

"We need to be smart Orcs," Damkina said, adjusting Tashmetum's sling, made from clothing of a Rider they had killed. Ugarit had said they should not take meat from the Men, but Damkina for one had taken everything else from them Sarpanit and Aladima would allow her. The other females had taken more trophies, because they had done more fighting. "Ugarit, did Dog or Marduk say where Death-Shadow might go?"

Ugarit growled with irritation as she looked across the river. "Marduk does not know for certain, that is why he follows, to see who they will meet."

"Aladima, Are these lands familiar to you yet?"

"Some. I know the land further east. I know the big river."

"If they meant to go to a place further north and they do not fear Orcs, they could have taken a mountain pass in the summer and been done with their journey, do you think, Sarpanit?"

"Yes," Sarpanit agreed hesitantly. Ugarit knew Sarpanit had been spawned in more northern lands and would have an understanding of the passes. "Marduk said they came from the north?"

"He was following Forest Men since the very hot part of the year and came upon Death-Shadow on a road in the north, I have heard. He had one of those sick Northerners as a guide then and heard from him about activities of Men, Wizards and Elves in the North. When we met Marduk, he had already tracked Death-Shadow and fought battles against his party."

"And the Witches. I heard stories of that battle," Sarpanit said. "Death-Shadow and his companions are smart. They have evaded Marduk for a long time. They would not come so far south to go north again, would they?"

"Maybe they had something to collect from the horse-boys?" Damkina said.

"I do not think so," Ugarit said. "Marduk seemed convinced they had been sent by Wizards in the north. If something was wanted from the horse-boys, they could have sent their own party to deliver it. They are not afraid of Orcs."

"They should be," Aladima spat.

All the others agreed. "They must be going somewhere in the south, either to the city of that Man-King or to a place across the River. Perhaps even to the lands where the Dark One bred his Easterners."

"Then why do they cross this river?" Sarpanit asked.

"The roads Men would travel are south of us now," Aladima said.

"A trick?" Damkina asked. "They know Marduk will follow. Maybe they trick us."

Ugarit nodded. "Maybe they will cross again when they think us gone, or perhaps they will follow the river, but on the other side."

"Who claims the land there?" Sarpanit asked.

"Horse-boys," Ugarit said, "they have flat grassy land to raise their horses and cattle there. They have the same King, but another they call Marshal. They do not have as many mail-wearers or spear-carriers as the city we saw, but their Men will fight Orcs."

"Cattle to eat and fewer Men to fight us? We should cross the river!" Damkina said.

"We would have to pass by the Moving-trees," Ugarit said, "is that right, Aladima? I know some of the lands there, I think."

"Yes. Not safe. But if we get farther east, then we could cross. There would just be Men and their animals. The place where the river grows wider and is fed by waters flowing from the north, after we come to that place it is more safe to cross."

"Then Death-shadow has crossed the river here to keep Orcs from following. You think they still travel east?"

"Yes," Ugarit told Sarpanit. "They must be going east. If we continue on this side of the river, we may find them later!"

"They have horses and the land is more flat on that bank. We should hurry if we hope to find them when we come east," Aladima said.

"Is Tashmetum secured, Damkina?" Ugarit asked. "We may have to run for many days."

"I will do my part to track and follow, but I will not run without some rest, unless you have a whip in your hand."

"We should have some rests," Sarpanit agreed.

Ugarit growled. "We might have caught them on this side of the river and at least overheard their plans if you had not been sick this morning."

Sarpanit hissed.

Ugarit shrugged. "I hope we find some Man house on this path. We can kill them and steal their bread to settle your stomach each morning."

"If a woman lives there, maybe we will find plants to brew medicine," Aladima suggested.

"Shala drank much liquor when she was carrying a little one and he did not look right when she birthed him," Damkina said. "I drank only a little while I carried Tashmetum."

"Maybe she cries so much because you did not drink enough. If we brew, then I will give your little one her medicine and she will be quiet for us when we are hiding."

Damkina hissed. "If you threaten Tashmetum one more time I will never let any Orc you bear have her!"

Across the river, Dale was singing. The night before he had barely slept and in half-sleep had found nightmares. His recent wounds, as well as older ones had seemed to burn and itch, but now he felt better. There was running water nearby. There was grass. There were even a few trees. That day, the sky was clear and sunny. Though the season was getting colder, it seemed in all a beautiful day.

The others in the party were happy for Dale, and also entertained. Even Galadhiel and Laurel who were not then very close with Dale, found him likeable and could feel good to see him looking so well.

Dale's mood seemed contagious and as the day continued Kato sang some favorite tavern songs and Beryl sang a proper ballad for them.

By evening, around a small fire of dead wood found on the ground, Duma was singing. He did so quietly and the lyrics were not well understood by the others, but the Elves could all hear his song.

Duma stopped when he realized the others watched and listened.

"It's not that bad, for a war march, you can sing if ya want," Dale told him.

"It is probably not the right place or time to sing of whips and such."

Dale shrugged.

"You can sing about whatever you wish," Beryl said, "Dale often makes his songs up as he goes."

Dale grimaced. Then, he put a smile on his face. "I guess we could teach you some songs we know, but it's just as well to make it up, if you feel like singing. You can sing of anything, trees, water, even different kinds of rocks."

"The endowments of one compared to another," Tsuki suggested.

Dale huffed.

The next two days passed in much the same way. The company was in good spirits and entertained each other with songs and stories as they rode along the river. Sometimes, on watch at night, they would see shadows moving across the river, but there were no attacks and no signs that anyone attempted to cross the water or enter their camp.

One the third evening after crossing the river, they came to the place where waters from the north flowed into the river and it widened. To continue on their way, they had to cross either the river or its tributary. They discussed making camp where they were and crossing in the morning; it seemed a vote would pass, but then Beryl changed their minds with his announcement.

"I will be leaving you now, for a while," he said, and continued before any of the others could question. "Some of you have a mission to carry on and should not travel on my time. I joined your party because I was fond of not a few of you and wished to be of help, but now I have business of my own and would not ask you to detour north with me. Cross this tributary river now; the land and water should be good to you there. Rest as long as you will, and then carry on. I will rejoin you further on. Look for me just before you come to the Great River. I will be able to catch up to you then."

"What need have you to go north now?" Kato asked.

"He's prob'ly going to collect ingredients for some hair dye."

Beryl laughed merrily at Dale's suggestion. "I take news to an old friend," Beryl said, "Brethil will continue to carry you..." Beryl turned to Gwindor. "Will you carry my spears?"

"Of course."

"Beryl, you have protected me, all of us, I should not want you to wander without horse or full armament where I am unable to repay the kindness."

"It is better if I travel lightly."

"If he takes weapons and supplies it will be that much harder to run to meet us," Dale said, understanding Beryl's plan. "You want to wager whether the Green Elf knows what he is doing?"

"I would not want to bet against Beryl," Kato admitted.

Beryl took his sword with him and one basket hanging from a strap that he slung across his chest. Gwindor carried Beryl's spears on his back. The rest of Beryl's things were left with Kato and his horse. "Watch for me when you near the Great River," Beryl reminded them, "If you travel quickly, I may only catch you then and not before. Do not carry your weapons at the ready unless you have real need. The people of this region are just as cautious and war-weary as their fellow countrymen. Tsuki knows enough of their language to make proper explanations and introductions, if the need should arise. If the male Orcs find you, I trust you will deal with them."

"I would not count the females any less dangerous," Dale said quietly, "except that we likely outnumber them two-to-one."

"Whatever their gender, if they come meaning harm, I will fire arrows upon them without regret," Lenaduiniel said.

"Elves are ruthless when they believe they are protecting their people or interests," Duma observed.

"Elves love peace," Gwindor said, "and that is why we will fight so fiercely for it."

Duma was about to ask about the logic of this when Dale caught his eyes. Duma saw Dale shake his head, saying without words that it was pointless to try to understand; it was simply the way of Elves.

"Peace makes Orcs restless, I think," Duma said.

"Yes," Gwindor said gravely, "We witnessed their restless behavior in the west."

"Elves were created by the Gods. Orcs were created by sorcery. We may have become accustomed to traveling with you, but there are Elves who believe all Orcs are abominations that should be slain," Galadhiel warned. "Our mission does not really matter. Whether we be enemies to your Orc-Lord, Marduk, or not, there will be no future for Orcs unless they learn to love peace. The restlessness of these masterless creatures that have been bred for war and foul service will not be tolerated much longer."

Duma blinked rapidly.

"I know of no plot such as your Marduk suspects, but I do know the Rangers, Elves and Wizards will not be alone in confronting the Orcs when the crisis comes. You seem intelligent, Duma. If you care for the Orcs at all, you should instruct them to love peace in the messages you leave them."

Beryl spoke to Gwindor and Galadhiel in Elven, scolding them for frightening and upsetting Duma, who was now their companion. "The Orcs must and will be dealt with," he continued in the same language, "but I for one shall work to make sure those dealings are as peaceful as possible. An Elf should not be afraid to fight when all other means to keep peace fail, but an Elf should always remember to try other means before the decision to wage war is made."

Gwindor and Galadhiel both made bows to Beryl.

Beryl spoke then to Duma, even more softly than was his usual manner. "It is sorcery Marduk suspects. I will have you know, the Orcs must be dealt with, but I personally will fight to see that sorcery is not used to combat sorcery. We must have no more Dark Lords."

"I would fight to see that no more Dark Art is worked, though I do not like fighting, and do not expect I am very good at it."

"That is why you are in training," Dale said, "so you can make a difference whether you choose to fight or not."

"I expect you to continue your lessons with me when I return," Beryl said.

Duma spoke a customary farewell in Elven.

Beryl bowed and gave the usual response. The others also said their farewells to Beryl, and then watched him jog north along the river, his cloak swaying behind him.

"I think we should walk the horses upstream a short distance and look for a likely ford," Tsuki said, breaking the silence that had fallen at Beryl's parting.

The decision seemed reasonable to all, and so they found a place to ford the river. They secured their gear and lifted that which they wished to keep dry overhead and then drove the horses across the river.

A drying line and windbreak were erected using their various spears, staves, tarps, stakes and lengths of rope. Dale was sent running toward some trees to seek enough wood for a fire to warm them, as he was voted the one most likely to acquire wood without running afoul of trees. Duma and Kato took a turn at drawing water for their camp while Tsuki and Laurel set up the stove in preparation for cooking.

"Shall we have yellow squash, green squash or orange squash?" Laurel asked.

"Not green," Lenaduiniel said, as she was nearby hanging wet garments on the line, along with Galadhiel. "I find it bitter and the shape reminds me of Orchish torture devices."

Tsuki's lips curled mischievously. "How would she recognize such a device?"

"I think the reply would be 'I am six hundred years old,'" Laurel said in laughter.

"I believe in all honesty that her father's house must have many Orc trophies in its vaults. The Elves of the Wood live further north, close by the place where there was once an Orc kingdom of sorts."

"I have heard stories of times when the Dark Lord's minions ruled in the north and armies of Orcs and Wolves were a danger to all the free peoples."

"I do not know what should be done with the Orcs," Tsuki said, "I fear it may come to war."

"I wish we might prevent such a war," Laurel said.

"I fear what people will do to prevent another war."


	44. Chapter Fourty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the water has strange properties.

# CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

Watches were posted as they usually were, two per two hour shift for that night. The others slept close together, between the windbreak and the remaining coals of their fire. Laurel and Fei had the second to last shift, and as they sat awake, speaking quietly and looking into the darkness, the wind shifted.

The winds that had blown from the east now came from the west. Laurel knew that westerly winds were considered rather gentle, but even a breeze added to the night chill during this time of year. She suggested they move the windbreak to give their companions shelter as they rested.

It was not a job two could easily do in darkness and stepping around sleepers, so Fei suggested they wake Duma and Kato, who were scheduled to soon take the last watch.

Laurel went to Duma's place to wake him and found him tossing in his sleep in a tangle of blankets. He was having a nightmare, she thought. It was no surprise that movement among the sleepers had gone unnoticed, as watchers focused on the perimeter of their camp and averted their attention from the nocturnal activities of their companions. Dale's bedroll was closest to Duma, but he was so far moved toward Tsuki at his other side that Dale would not have noticed if Duma did flail about all through the night.

Laurel reached out to shake Duma from his dream and the blanket fell from his face. He was sweating more than nightmares or layered blankets should explain, and his skin was hot to the touch.

"Duma is burning with fever," Laurel said. "He cannot help us or take any watch, and he needs caring for."

Kato, already woken by Fei, stuck a match to light his own lantern, as was his habit when taking watch, at least, when their lives did not depend on secrecy. The Orcs that followed them would find them whether they lit lanterns or not. "Do Orcs get sick?" he asked sleepily.

Dale sat suddenly, disturbing Tsuki, who had been holding him, such that he woke also. "Orcs don't get sick!" he said firmly, but then he thought about the things they had learned recently and Marduk's claims. Dale did not know whether it was true or not that Orcs could be made sick and he did not know if there was any reason Duma would be spared. "Not unless there is some Wizardry at work."

"Do Elves get sick?" Laurel asked. Then without an answer she continued speaking. "Kato, bring me my basket and waterskin. I will need a drinking cup from our gear as well. Fei, Dale, you must move the windbreak to give us shelter now the wind has shifted. I will stay awake to care for Duma, but Dale, you must take his watch for him."

Kato pulled on his vest and jacket and then took up his lantern to fetch what Laurel needed. Dale similarly arranged his clothing before rising and set to striking and re-pitching their shelter with Fei.

"Elves generally do not get sick," Tsuki told Laurel, "though any race that can be said to die of despair or grief cannot be said to suffer no form of illness."

"You'll have her think us all mad," Dale complained.

"Is there any sign of poison? A wound? A scratch? A dart on the ground? Bites of some animal or insect?" Tsuki inquired.

"I see no such signs as yet." Laurel reached toward Duma again, to examine him, and this time found his blade of black glass pressed to her wrist. "Stop. Duma. It is I, Laurel."

Dale lifted his whip from his bedroll and snapped it overhead. The sound woke Duma. His eyes opened fully and he saw Laurel over him. He spoke but only Dale understood any of his speech. "I do not understand. Something about hot rocks. He speaks of the place he used to live, perhaps. He does speak of the furnaces sometimes."

"Duma, do you feel well?" Laurel asked.

He responded in a whisper so low only Laurel heard. "He complains of fever and aches," she relayed to the others.

"Can you help him?" Dale asked.

Kato brought the basket, skin and cup to Laurel then. "I will prepare a fever remedy immediately, but I do not understand the cause. I hope that I can help him."

"Is it serious?"

"He is very hot," Laurel told Dale.

Dale laughed, "He's found a way out of having to make breakfast! I think this was the first time since he joined us he was assigned to prepare a meal."

"I was beginning to think it unfair," Fei said, "Though I am not sure I want to eat what an Orc serves."

"I think that is why we found other chores for him," Dale said.

"If you trust Dale's cooking, I do not think Duma could do much worse," Tsuki said.

"What?"

"I think he is only saying so to make you go over there and wrestle with him," Kato said smugly.

"We do know Duma has experience with tending fires and roasting large game," Tsuki pointed out. "With Dale...well, I shall never have thought to eat frog if not for Dale."

"Yes, frog is good to eat," Fei agreed.

"Frogs?" Kato asked, "I thought it a bit strange when you cooked the snake..."

"Did Duma eat something that the rest of us did not? Some berries along the way? Or some raw fish found in the river?" Tsuki asked.

Duma answered that he had not and Laurel relayed his quiet response as she prepared a remedy in her mortar.

By breakfast, Duma was still not well. He had been given a remedy and it had reduced his fever and discomfort somewhat, but he was far from well. As Dale and Kato served steamed squash and fish for breakfast, the group discussed their options.

Some thought that if one of their party was sick, they should continue on and seek a settlement where they might have a healer. Others voted for staying in their present camp. Many believed that among them they had skilled enough healers, but they were not certain whether it was best to move Duma or to stay.

Staying might mean the Orcs caught up with them.

As the wind had changed, Dale was saying he had scented the Orcs and that they were again in numbers. "I lost the scent before morning," Dale told the others. "I suspect they are flanking us to the south, across the river, and will attempt to cross ahead of us somewhere to the east."

When the issue had been discussed entirely and voted upon, it was decided they would remain camped at the same location one more day. It would not only give Duma rest, but the others a chance to repair gear, Beryl another day to rejoin them, the Orcs something to puzzle over, and the horses rest as well.

Laurel watched over Duma through the day. He slept a lot, though fitfully, and complained of being hot, thirsty, and achy when awake. Laurel gave him water and herbal fever remedies as she judged appropriate. She knew much of herblore and knew of bodies what a Witch learned from animal carcasses, wounded hunters, women who had trouble in childbirth, or women who desired not to carry to term. She was no expert in young male Orcs.

Tsuki had studied tomes of Dark Art and knew the arrangement of organs within the body and something of their function. He even knew how the body of an individual of one race differed from that of another, within as well as without. It was learning that enabled him to be an efficient soldier, but also information that enabled him to diagnose many injuries and ailments. When Duma allowed, Tsuki examined him, prodding at Duma's chest and abdomen, sometimes inquiring whether the touch caused pain. He listened at Duma's chest for his heartbeat and checked it also by feeling for the pulsing of vessels beneath the skin of his wrist.

When the examination was ended, Duma said that he needed to go relieve himself and would go alone, but when he tried to stand and walk, he swayed and nearly fell. Kato agreed to help Duma walk away from the campsite, though Duma made him promise not to stare.

"How was he?" Laurel asked Tsuki.

"I can determine nothing out of sorts, except that his heartrate seems elevated and that he is fevered. There is no swelling or tenderness that I can detect." Tsuki watched Duma walking beside Kato; he was still wrapped in a blanket and shuffled barefoot over the grass.

"Has he ingested some stimulant?"

"I do not think that would cause such severe symptoms. He is an Orc. That brew they often drink is a powerful stimulant and seems agreeable enough with their kind."

"I had an uncle who would shake if he did not get his wine," Laurel noted.

"It is something to consider, but I am not convinced his illness is related to lack of Orc liquor."

"He has eaten and drunk the same things as we have."

"Yes. Perhaps an allergy."

"A bad reaction to a substance that to others seems benign."

Tsuki nodded. "Or else, it is not directly caused by external influence. A woman can feel discomfort periodically, without being sick, and a growing lad can suffer pains without injury. Perhaps one that is half Orc and half Elf suffers such episodes."

"I do not know why they would, but I do not suppose it can be ruled impossible, either."

Duma returned and fell to the ground softly. It was clear that the short walk had exhausted him. Duma closed his eyes and tried to sleep again. He wanted to be strong, and not a burden. If he were among Orcs, they would leave him behind and not wait. Knowing this made him think his present companions weak for being slowed down by a sick one. He had no information that was necessary to them.

Yet, Duma did not feel so bad when Laurel held a cup of water to his lips or wiped his face with a cool cloth. Weak or not, he did not truly wish to be alone or left behind.

Still, he thought, if he did not soon get better, he should undertake some task that would be his death, just to end things with some seeming strength and not to die some pitiful Mannish death by illness.

He wanted to live. His body hurt so much. This must be what the sick ones had felt, he thought. It was horrible, and Duma told himself over and over that he should suffer through this and live so that he could find out the truth. He would find out if the Wizards had made Orcs sick, and he would find out if Dale was involved. He would live at least long enough to find and defeat his enemies. And then Ugarit would be left the property of a sick Orc and other Orcs would come fight over her.

"Why is he laughing?" Kato asked. "Perhaps madness runs in his family."

Dale was away bathing in the river and did not hear, but Tsuki glared at Kato for the jest.

Duma did not reply, but continued laughing, even though it hurt.  

Duma fell into a light sleep and rested through the day. He woke for meals, and ate more than his usual large share of the food, though Laurel said plainly she was surprised one so fevered had such an appetite. Duma did eat the portions slowly and with plenty of water.

Tsuki stayed awake with Duma that night and noticed the fever was reduced by Laurel's remedies, but not broken.

In the morning, Tsuki suggested Duma might travel, if he shared a horse with another. Duma insisted he could dress and ride on his own, though as it turned out he had a lot of difficulty getting into his clothes and rode bowed over his horse's neck. Dale put Nightmare at one side of Duma's mare and walked along at Duma's other side, willing to catch him should he fall.

They found there was a horsepath along the river, as there had been on the opposite bank. Galadhiel rode ahead as scout, while Gwindor rode close to Kato. Fei and Laurel rode together, as they often did, teaching each other new words in their native languages and generally carrying on conversation. Behind Duma, Tsuki and Lenaduiniel rode their horses, sometimes talking to each other, but both watching Dale and Duma as much as they watched for signs of attack or danger.

Sometime in the morning, Galadhiel came upon a road sign. It was in the language of the Horse-Lords, and though Galadhiel was fairly well educated for an Elf, it was not a language she well understood, so she rode back along their line to find Tsuki.    

Tsuki was brought to the signpost and studied it. It was positioned such to be read by those traveling west and so he had to bring Moon-halo about to read the carved letters highlighted with white paint.

The posted message warned that the river water to the west was not suitable for Men and that travelers should draw from the river south of the path.

"What does it say? You read the language, do you not?"

"It is of no consequence. A post recommending camping sites to local Men," Tsuki lied. He did not wish yet to tell the others that the water they had all drank, cooked with and bathed in may be the cause of Duma's illness. He did not wish to speak until he was certain and understood why only Duma was affected.

Galadhiel accepted the translation and rode off again to scout.

Tsuki remained, not urging Moon-halo to do anything but remain as the others rode slowly by. Tsuki observed them all and wondered. Gwindor did not seem sick at all. His hair was perhaps more lustrous than ever, but now Tsuki remembered Gwindor and Dale discussing the water while bathing and that Dale had said it had no taint and Gwindor had commented that it was like waters flowing through Elven lands.

Kato seemed vigorous as usual, or perhaps more lively than that. Kato had eaten more than his usual large share at their meals, but it had not seemed strange then, as Kato had joked that they had forgotten not to count Beryl when preparing the meals and that he should help Beryl by eating his share of food.

Fei and Laurel looked well and Tsuki did not feel any different. If the water was truly not suitable for Men, Tsuki did not see how it was so.

Dale came walking toward Tsuki then, Duma's horse keeping pace with the Elf, without any sign of control from its rider. "Sowhadidsay?" Dale asked.

"Pardon?"

Dale rolled his eyes. "Pray tell me what was found upon the signpost, Tsuki, if you please," Dale said with forced pleasantness.

Tsuki shook his head. He looked then up at Duma. He wore not only his coat, but a blanket draped over his head and shoulders. Tsuki reached up and pulled the blanket from Duma, causing him to nearly fall from his horse.

Dale drew a breath intending to scold Tsuki, but then he choked and gasped as he looked at Duma.

Duma was awake and could see Tsuki and Dale staring up at him. "Oh, what is it? Have I lesions now? I am on the verge of death?"

"Is he well?" Lenaduiniel called as she rode slowly toward them. When she came around and saw Duma's face she made a soft gasp.

He had changed. His skin appeared of Elven radiance, though it was still so pale in color as to seem blue where colored by the blood beneath. Duma looked overall less gaunt than he had, and Dale and Tsuki both though he must actually have grown and that explained the trouble he'd had getting into his clothes.

"You don't look sick at all!" Dale told Duma finally.

"Take off your coat," Tsuki whispered.

Duma struggled, but was soon out of his coat. His clothing still covered most of his body, but his head and left arm, but seeing his arm was evidence enough. Not only had he grown larger, but his scars had faded. They were still visible as scars, but all seemed old and long-healed and his skin seemed a healthy, if Orchish, color.

"What is it?" Duma rasped.

"Look," Lenaduiniel told him. "Look at your arm and skin."

Dale looked, then choked again and walked quickly away. He was afraid that if he checked his scars they would remain, and he was afraid that if he checked they would be faded. Dale was not certain he truly wanted his scars gone, as much as he loathed having them seen. He had held onto the bitterness over his past so long...he wanted an excuse to not just let his past be past. He did not like to think of it, and yet it seemed insulting to him to not think on what had been done to him every day.

While Dale stood facing the water, the others rode back, noticing that Duma had not followed. All but Dale were gathered, their horses pressed close. "Why only Duma?" Tsuki asked aloud.

"But, I think Kato looks bigger," Lenaduiniel said.

"Ah, and his eyes are green," Gwindor agreed.

"My eyes are blue."

"Kato, I say they are more green than before. Your eyes, they are a greenish blue. And I believe you must be taller."

"Then why?" Tsuki asked.

"Do you ask why they are changed? Or do you ask why only they changed? You suspect the cause." Galadhiel said.

"The water," Tsuki admitted, "It was the water flowing from the north. The sign warned that it was not suitable for Men. Duma and Kato are not Men. I do not understand."

"We all drank the same water...and Duma was sick," Fei said. "Is the sickness related?"

"Duma and Kato are the youngest, are they not?" Laurel asked. "Duma nine and Kato only just of age."

"Then if there be something that effects the young, Dale should be affected, as he is so young for an Elf," Lenaduiniel said.

Dale could hear the conversation, though he was not very close and he shook his head wildly at Lenaduiniel's suggestion.

"Perhaps this water only effects mortals. The sign may not mention other races, because they do not inhabit this region," Gwindor suggested.

"Youthful mortals?" Galadhiel asked.

"Kato and I were not sick," Dale said.

"I am the youngest," Duma said, "and I am half Orc. If magics are at work, I would not be very surprised to learn the nature of the magics effected Orcs badly. Our kind was spawned by Wizardry."

"It is not magic," Tsuki said, "the waters that flow out of the Old Forest to the north have properties which increase vigor and vitality. The fever was caused by the body's sudden growth and not directly related to the water. Or, that is my theory at present. Duma was the most changed, because he was not yet fully grown."

"It can't have anything to do with age," Dale insisted. "Tsuki's grey hairs are gone."

"I did not have any grey hairs!"

"You did," Gwindor whispered, "Only a few. It looks distinguished in Men."

Tsuki sighed and ran a hand over the top of his head. "It is pointless to argue. Duma seems to be recovering and the cause was likely the water. If we have any concern, we need only draw fresh water from the river here."

Dale came, took Duma's waterskin from the back of his horse and walked back toward the river.

"If Duma feels well enough, we should ride on," Gwindor suggested. "Dale can watch our southern flank and Tsuki and Leanduiniel the rear."

"I can take a post alone," Leanduiniel insisted. "I need no guard. Tsuki ought to be asked to ride the left flank, as Men would most likely approach from the north."

"That is reasonable enough," Gwindor said slowly, but his posture communicated that he still felt concern for his sister and wanted her protected, even if she was the best archer in their party.

Gwindor and Galadiel rode ahead with Kato, as Dale returned the waterskin to Duma's pack. Dale then mounted Nightmare and rode at Duma's right side, after Fei and Laurel. Nightmare seemed to want to rush ahead, but Dale held the hair of his mane. "Not now," Dale whispered, "Do you not like this one to run alongside you? She has pretty braids."

Nightmare snorted and tossed his head. He did not think braids attractive on horses; they had no fingers to make their own braids and so it was always a mark of ownership and servitude. Nightmare's Elf was light, did not put marks on him, did not ask disagreeable tasks of him, and arranged for mares in his stable stall. Nightmare did not believe he was in servitude.

Behind them, Lenaduiniel and Tsuki still sat upon their horses watching the others. "Gwindor seems confident. He almost makes suggestions seem orders."

"He never was a poor leader. He and his Elves, or Gib for that matter, must all have known the cost of war as well as that of standing by while the Dark Lord conquered the land. They gave their lives willingly to save others from doing the same. They stood on the front line and bought time and lives. That Gwindor feels survivor's guilt stems from the fact that he is a brilliant swordmaster."

"And strong, agile and keen as our kind are."

"Of course. Do you think...if it is not very improper to ask...do you know if he has become devoted to Galadhiel?"

Lenaduiniel laughed softly. "It is improper."

"Then I ask forgiveness, My Lady."

"I forgive you of course, and as you are a Man, and Elf-Friend, I will tell you something that may help you find the answer. An Elf can tell whether another Elf, male or female, is devoted to another simply by looking them in the eyes."

"Truly?"

"Sometimes we exchange tokens, but it is plain in the eyes. Elves know if they are making advances to one who is taken, rather, they would know one was taken before asking and not make the advance."  

"With all Elves?"

"Well, the normal manner of things would be for an Elf to always know, even if the devotion has not be spoken. We see when it is there. Yet, I cannot tell with my brothers or father, and I understand this is sometimes the case with others, that they cannot look at their kin as judge in the matter. But, certainly, when meeting male Elves, I have always been able to tell, except with two."

"Were they Beryl and Dale?"

Lenaduiniel laughed, but nodded. "I believe Beryl may actually have learned to hide such feelings from another's gaze. He is an accomplished actor."

"And Dale?"

"He does not really look at Elves when he looks at them. His gaze darts everywhere except where it may make direct contact with another's gaze. It is different than with Beryl. Beryl has feelings and is able to keep them from showing. Dale has feelings and they show, yet he is always causing some distraction to keep them from being noticed."

"He will not meet your eyes directly, still?"

"It is true. Sometimes I feel as if he is like a servant that does not dare meet the gaze of their Lord or Lady. But let us not speak of such matters now."

Tsuki nodded. "With Men, Lady? Can you tell with Men?"

"As long as our race has studied yours, we still find Men puzzling and full of surprises. An Elf would need further signs to know whether one of the Second Race were attached or holding a devotion."

"That is fair enough. Men seem able to identify only extremes of stoicism and merriment in Elves. Although, in my own experience, I find the more Elven faces one encounters, the easier it is to read the expression in any one of them."

"A likely truth."

Tsuki gave a nod and then urged Moon-halo on and rode to take up his post at the line's left flank.   

They continued, encountering neither Men nor Orcs, though they saw signs of previous or distant habitation by both. They heard of the Orcs from the animals that flew before them. Small animals burrowed into the ground or trees, but some birds and larger animals crossed the river, and then Dale would find them. He had taken to sleeping alone in trees near the river and keeping watch there at night, and though Gwindor and Lenaduiniel were by blood half Sylvan, they were only able to read some signs in animals and could not understand their language. Dale, as Beryl could have, understood the communication of most animals.

The animals did not understand Goblin any better than Mannish speech and could only report their observations on actions or gestures, or in some cases mimic the sound of a word they had heard often. Communicating such as they were able, the worried animals were able to inform Dale that the Orcs remained in a large group across the river that they hunted often and that many Men were about, but had not yet come into new conflicts with the Orcs.

Meanwhile, Duma had recovered his health and now was grown and stronger than before. He resumed his lessons, learning to read and write Elven from Lenaduiniel or Tsuki, in Beryl's absence, and also practicing archery and defense with knives or bare hands. Duma was often inclined to use his claws, which he now kept neatly shaped but very sharp, with aid of his various stones, files, and grinding surfaces. Tsuki suggested that Duma learn to defend himself and others without drawing blood. He told Duma that if he should learn to use focus and various shapes and surfaces of his fists or open hands to fight, then he would have more options when trouble came, and would be able to defend himself, even when deprived of all weaponry, perhaps even his claws.

"Feet also," Fei said one day, as he was nearby writing, "In some fighting styles feet are also used often."

"Your body can be a weapon," Tsuki agreed, "And as with other weapons, you must train and practice in order to use it well."


	45. Chapter Fourty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dale is an Orc.

# CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR

They were three days into the flatlands, but not quite as far as they might have been had they not traveled slowly the first day and covered half as much distance as usual. The three days had put them roughly sixty miles downriver from the point the waters were joined with those of its northern tributary. They had passed through or close to fishing outposts of simple wooden structures as well as the fences, ditches, and watering holes, for ranched cattle and horses, dug out by Men and fed by the river. According to Kato's collection of maps, and Tsuki's recollection, they should come into the river delta region with another full day's ride.

The significance of this was that where the delta region spread marked, in the south, the border between the kingdoms of the Horse-Lords and their southern allies. This border would not make a difference, directly, to their company's travels, but it would make a difference in the actions of the Orcs.

The Orcs would be faced with limited options, most of which should have seemed hazardous to them. If they continued east, they would not only find themselves cut off from their quarry by an ever widening network of waterways, but they would be crossing into the domain of he who was called High King, The King would not tolerate Orcs entering the fertile northern farmlands of his kingdom and he had many veteran Rangers as well as cities and large towns from which to draw troops. The High King had also fought at the rocky fortress of his allies, and in the mines, and on the fields before his capitol. The Orcs knew him and feared him, as all Men respected him.

Tsuki, Gwindor, and Dale, all being veterans of war and knowing something of Orcs, agreed that Marduk's Orcs would make their strike north soon. They might yet hold out on the south bank of the river for a few more days, but then there would have been time for messengers to reach their destinations and Men to be marshaled, outfitted, and sent hunting Orcs. It seemed most likely they would attempt to cross the river before the delta spread. That meant some attack or ambush would come within the next two days' riding.

While they spoke of the situation and planned for the possibility of attack, their party of nine was camped on the north side of the river, near a stand of willows with long bare branches hanging over the water. There were several fishing huts across the river, but no sign of habitation there, nor any settlement in the north, within a Man's view. The Elves said they could see smoke and dust that indicated Mannish settlement and movement of horses in several locations to the north.

Gwindor pointed out that they also had to decide what path through or along the delta they would take. Beryl had promised to meet them before they came to the Great River, into which the delta emptied, however, there had been no mention of where along the river they would cross.

The matter was left to thought, as they deemed supper a higher priority. Dale volunteered to fetch water and gathered the pots and skins to be filled. He went down to the water alone, hopping lightly over the willow roots exposed along the banks of clay. For nearly three whole days, Dale had watched everyone's waterskins. When the opportunity came, he emptied the old water into his waterskin and refilled others from the river. Whether the others knew of this, he did not care, but he did not offer information or explanation.

Three days he had been drinking the water from that cursed river. Two days before that he had drank the water, eaten of meals cooked in it, and bathed several times in its cool waters. Nearly five days. He had taken into himself more of that supposedly cursed water than anyone else in the party. Dale felt no different.

It was all gone now. He had finished the last of it during their ride and now even his skin was being refilled from the river. The waters were joined, and so some of the properties of the one must be in the other, but Dale understood enough of nature to know that whatever substance effected change must be quite diluted. Dale did not care if that substance turned out to be nothing but Treeherd piss, he wanted some, if it would change him and fade his scars.

Five days. He could still feel all the scars.

Kato had grown taller, his eyes had suddenly shifted toward green and his hair curled softly, particularly at his neck. Duma had not changed in color, but his skin and eyes appeared much more Elven than before, and he had grown. He was even taller than Dale now, and though he was still slender of built, he could in no way be described as gaunt or weakly. And even if the others did not believe it, Dale knew Tsuki had changed.

If anyone else but Dale was suspicious on account of that, they did not speak of it. Tsuki was the one who had concluded that the properties in the water, though not 'magical' such as he would describe, caused one to grow closer to their prime of life. No one but Tsuki had seemed to become younger. Kato and Duma had actually seemed to become older and more fully grown. Laurel was slightly older than Tsuki, and so if Tsuki had been affected, so should she have been, assuming they were of the same race and that the water could reverse age as well as advance it. Dale could perceive no change in Laurel or Fei Shih. The fact that Fei was unchanged disproved the theory that eastmen might age differently than Men in the west.

Perhaps these properties did not work on Elves. Galadhiel, Leanduiniel and Gwindor were all much older than Dale, and appeared unchanged. Or, it took a larger quantity or a purer concentration to affect them. Dale did not know, but he was saddened all the same.

He wanted his scars gone and regretted his doubts on the matter. The scars were so ugly and though he would never forget his past, it would be nice not to have to be reminded of it every living day of his life.

Within the camp, Laurel and Kato were wondering where Dale was with the water they needed to work the vapor cooker. The others were performing chores of their own; Duma and Lenaduiniel were waiting for water so they might heat it and use it to do some laundering of clothes and bedding. Fei also needed some water to mix with his dried inks, so that he might continue his writing.

"We should go after him," Gwindor suggested to Tsuki as they were making an inventory of arrows, spare heads, shafts and fletching.

Tsuki looked toward the river, but did not answer immediately. Dale had kept himself distant from Tsuki over the past several days and Tsuki was not really in a mood to go to Dale and beg that he speak to him or sleep near him or do any of the things Dale previously did without request. Tsuki was well aware that Dale had been hoarding the Old Forest water and was likely troubled and wishing to fade his scars, but this had not yet kept Tsuki from being disappointed by Dale's behavior.

"He does not mean to insult you," Gwindor whispered.

Tsuki shrugged. Dale had been quite friendly with Gwindor in recent days. Not so friendly that the Elves shared themselves with each other as they had even before Tsuki met them, but enough that Tsuki knew it was he Dale withdrew from and not the group in general. Gwindor had not shared with Dale or Tsuki in a long while, and that was what made Tsuki suspect he had become devoted to Galadhiel. Well, that and the fact that the two often walked out of range of Elven hearing and seemed to talk and laugh together.

"He could be in trouble."

"There would be more noise," Tsuki said, but he stood, assured himself that his swords hung properly, and walked toward the river. Gwindor followed, and they found the filled pots and skins neatly arranged near the horsepath. Gwindor sighted Dale first, finding his cloaked figure up in a tree, seemingly asleep.

It angered Tsuki that Dale was not only disappointing him, but neglecting chores that benefited the group. He gathered up slightly less than half the water containers and then struggled back to the campsite. Gwindor watched Dale for a minute more, then gathered the remaining containers and delivered them to the camp.

"Someone should go talk to him," Gwindor said, thinking that Tsuki should go.

Tsuki ignored the comment. "We could use more feathers and arrowheads. Lenaduiniel has made plenty of arrow shafts."

"I will go talk to Dale," Duma offered.

"Just make him understand he does have an assignment to complete," Gwindor suggested firmly.

"He did not take his bow," Lenaduiniel said, pointing out Dale's luggage. "He only took his sword, but a sword is no good against enemies attacking from across a river."

"He keeps throwing knives inside his shirt," Tsuki said.

Duma stood and clacked the bar in his tongue against his teeth. Dale was the one Marduk wanted to capture, interrogate, and kill. It was unwise for Dale to also be their watcher, though it was the sort of thing that Orcs would consider reckless and very brave, and what Men or Elves might consider noble and selfless.

Duma thought it stupid. Dale might be quick enough and clever enough to escape an ambush and run to warn the others, but considering that he had some goal and mission apart from avoiding the Orcs, it was more important Dale survive to defend the group on their journey, and thus foolish to risk his life when it could be helped. "I will take Dale his bow and quiver," Duma said. He removed his coat, strapped his own quiver to his back, then took up Dale's hip quiver  from Tsuki's worksite and the two bows from the piled luggage.

Dale knew when Duma approached, though he did not move from the bough he rested in. He could hear the slight creak and hiss of leather as he moved and he could scent Duma easily, he smelled of leather, faintly of oil and smoke, and like a creature neither fully Elf nor Orc. Dale really thought they would have sent Tsuki.

It was also a little surprising that Duma climbed into the tree. He was half Vale Elf and his Orcish half was Northerner, so Dale should have expected him to be agile and possessed of balance enough for the task, but he was still surprised that an Orc would climb a tree. "If you do not start acting smart then I will have to challenge you for the position of Chieftain or we will both be mocked and laughed at much more than we may be feared or hunted."

"You could not take me."

"Yes, but I would have to make the challenge, and then what would you be? The poorest excuse for an Orc Chieftain, one who can't keep followers, slays those of his own bloodline while others are growing stronger, and can't even take advantage of having a Wizard willing to kneel, crawl or lay on the ground just for you to take your pleasure."

Dale cackled. "I'm an Elf."

"You are not. Fine if those others encourage you to keeping saying it, but you are not an Elf. You were an Elf. Dumuzi is legendary among Northerners and was said to be cruel and relentless, even among Orcs; his Clan killed nearly a whole Clan of Elves, but he is mostly legendary because he did what only Wizards had done before. He twisted another being into an Orc. He made an Orc without breeding his Orcs. And all his legendary strength, smartness, and cruelty could not enable him to win against you in combat. You slew the old Chieftain and all those had been loyal to him and your own spawn survived. It does not matter if you planned it, it matters that you utterly defeated an Orc who was legendary and carry his whip. Other Orcs fear you, curse your name, and use it as a threat to sway followers. You are Death-Shadow and Marduk fears you, and Marduk is a smart, strong Orc. Our Clan may be small, but we are strong, we are smart, and we can seduce Elves, Men and Wizards into allying with us. We have the kind of power that all Orcs want to have, but if you want to sit in a tree and weep about having scars like an Elf-child, go on. We will both die soon and Marduk will be legendary for wiping out our Clan. Personally, much as I am unattracted to males, I wish you would just go fuck your Wizard some more and ride about on that Dark Lord's own mount laughing at things. I stand a better chance of surviving that way. I mean to seek and defeat the enemies of the Orcs, but Marduk is not said to be patient and I think he would just kill us both if he saw a good opportunity and was not convinced he had a fair chance of gaining information from us. And, if he does not have me killed, then I might eventually end up in a fight over that girl and it would really help me if our Clan appeared very menacing, because some of those Orcs are much bigger than me and letting them have her when their Chieftain has made a gift of her would not help my reputation any."                      

Dale laughed, and when he was able to stop, he raised his head to look at Duma and said, "Sometimes I thought you just a funny looking Elf, but you're an Orc after all."

"Of course I am an Orc. I am somewhat Elven, just as you are, but I do not think that changes the fact that we are also Orcs. I do not think it is enough for Orcs to be strong and smart. We must also be highly adaptable and able to deal with the other races. I have learned that traveling with you. It does bother the other races that so many masterless Orcs roam the land. Something will be done. We must make certain that whatever is done, we survive. The strong, smart thing to do is to learn to deal with the other races. Personally, I believed they know some things that are good to learn and know. I am going to learn as much about Elves, Men, Dwarves and even little Halflings as I can. I hope it will help me to survive."

"You understand then that, in dealings with others, what they perceive to be true matters more than the truth? I think that is Lenaduiniel's influence."

"The Lady is very smart and has skills which make her an advantageous person to know, but when you cloak yourself in black and act contrary to your feelings, that is also as effective in swaying others as her diplomacy. Beryl is very skilled in controlling what is seen and known of him. I hope we do meet him again. The other Orcs fear him, and he could teach us many useful things."

"But...you like them, right? You do not really just think of them as useful?"

Duma hesitated and then answered, "Yes. I feel good in their company. They are useful, but also entertaining and interesting and worthy of protection. I would have to argue against harming, spoiling or killing them. I do not really care for spoiling and killing, anyway, but I would miss them, if others killed them, so it is better to help them defend themselves and hope they will do the same for me."

"Maybe if you are entertaining and useful enough I will come to your defense."

Duma smiled. "I am your spawn and your Orc. You can defend me or leave me to fight for myself as you choose, but if I survive and am not satisfied with your treatment, I might challenge your leadership one day."

Dale laughed. "You will need a lot more training."

"I hope to live long enough to have it. I brought your quiver and bow. It is rather stupid of you to risk yourself here."

"Reckless of you to not remain in the camp so that one of our Clan survives if I should be attacked."

"Yes, but smart. If we had made Tsuki come, then you would have had a very different argument with him and surely drawn the Orcs upon you and perhaps been too distracted by him to notice before their arrows were upon you. And, they might have seen that you can take it as well as Tsuki, and even if they understand the equality on some level, it is better they not see you in such a submissive position. They are confused enough by Dog's stories."

"And your coming here will not draw them upon us?"

"It might, but actually, their finding me may buy us time. Otherwise, they will be forced to attack soon and Marduk's Orcs will not want to hear that they are relying on me to bring information then, they will want to fight..."

"Then what could you tell them?"

"I am not certain. They must be convinced that they have some other option available that will be preferable to attacking us now. They must have an option which seems advantageous to Orcs."

"And you will give them this option?"

"If it does not mean lying to them."

Dale nodded. "You are my Orc; go tell them that it may seem advantageous to attack within the next two days, before we come to the Delta and while Green-cloak is away, but that if they do, they will have Men upon them again, because the timing is also right for the Men on both sides of the river to have had time to hear messages of their last battle and set out after them."

"And should I suggest an alternative to attacking now?"

"Tell them we mean to cross the Great River. It is a risk to give them the information, as it is true. This way, they can avoid the Men and their horses and make straight for the River. They probably have enough Easterners surviving among their number to know some old way of crossing that may not be known to Elves and Men. If they are smart, they will plan to find us on or near the river. It is advantageous to them to avoid the large parties of Men, and advantageous to us to wait until Beryl has returned."

"And it is true?"

"I do not really believe in lying. Arranging the truth to my advantage, yes, but not lying."

"I will tell them."

"Be smart, Duma. Marduk may see it as advantageous to continue to use you as his spy, but the others may not see the worth of his plan."

"What will you do?"

Dale stretched his arms overhead. "I think I shall go take advantage of the Wizard."

"That seems a smart idea. I envy you on account of the pleasure involved."

"If you are a good Orc, maybe some maid will decide to offer herself for the spoiling."

Duma blushed. Dale laughed. "The idea of willing virgins appeals to you, I gather. Don't know if that means you're an Orc or not, but it would seem to indicate you are male."

"Very much so."

"Yanno, it would not be wrong if you were interested in males. I mean, it wasn't personal. Strong Orcs just use weaker ones when they want to..."

"I think I know what you are trying to say, but you do not have to say it," Duma hissed, "the fact that I seem to find women attractive is not a reaction against past treatment. And just for you to understand, it was very personal and not like normal Orc behavior. There were a lot of ways he could have done it. You know. He near-always did it so he could see my face on him. Always looking at my face, and my eyes. And then he'd just stand back and watch me and tell me I had to spill. I knew I looked different. I knew he did it because I looked different. I just did not know it had anything to do with Elves. But, it has nothing to do with what I choose now. It is past. I ate his heart with you. I am strong now and not weak. You understand. You were Dumuzi's pet and you do not look like an Orc, but he made you an Orc, and then you killed him. You understand perfectly."

"I do. I understand perfectly."

"Do not cry like some Elf and feel sorry that I wasn't spared! An Orc is always proud of his scars, no matter how he came by them, because he survived them. You remember that! Surviving is something of which to be proud. The worse your past was, the more proud you should be to have survived. It does not matter that once you suffered. It matters that you are still alive and are stronger, and will become stronger still. You are an Orc, so you do not have to be sad about your scars any more, even if they never fade."

"Yes, yes, I know you must be correct."

"I am smart. Now, if you please, go see if your Wizard is not willing to let you fuck him. I do not think it is wrong if you do desire males, even if you did not like what Dumuzi did."

Dale cackled a laugh. "Oh, just for you to understand, I learned to like it all...and that is horrifying to Elves when they realize it. I just decided I didn't want to be submissive anymore."

"Death-Shadow," Duma whispered.

"Yes! You understand."

"Then why...?"

"Because after the Elves found me, they twisted me back a bit, into something nearly Elven, and I realized, there are more ways to feeling that sharp spark of pleasure or...freedom...or control than always being either submissive or dominant. That is what Dog has realized, isn't it? He understands about equal sharing, and that is horrifying to Orcs, because it is very Elven, and it means, no matter how strong or weak, you can give and take pleasure, if you want to. If you see that one, ask him about it. Maybe he'll work for us without even knowing. Give Orcs meat and a body to fuck and they aren't half as dangerous as when starved and frustrated by their masters."

"Meat. That is a good idea. I should bring them meat."

"A deer. They would like that. I could call one to its death. They would accept the bargain and send one out to pacify the Orcs, so that the rest may be spared, if we can promise the kill will be clean and swift."

"You can do that?"

"Yes. They may not send out a very young one."

"Convince them the individual must be tender to properly pacify Orcs."

"Orcs will eat anything if hungry enough," Dale said, "I will try. You stay up here and wait. I think you will dine in another camp. I will call out the deer and then go find Tsuki."

"You can really call out animals to provide meat? I would fear challenging you as Chieftain if there were any other Orcs in our Clan."

"You should fear anyway." Dale dropped from the tree without a sound.

Duma waited in the willow, bow and arrow drawn. He could hear Dale singing somewhere, but he could not see him. Duma waited and tried not to breathe or make any sound. He had not hunted often, and never such a large animal, unless one counted the horse that had been tethered and unable to escape.

The deer, which happened to be a doe, came from the north side of the river and upstream from Duma's position. Duma aimed for her heart and loosed the arrow. The arrow's path was true, but the deer shifted in the short time between the loosing of the bowstring and the sinking of the arrowhead into flesh and bone. She was injured, but alive.

Duma already had a second arrow drawn and he loosed it at the doe. He did not know what would happen if the death was not made quick as promised, but he imagined wild animals forever haunting and stalking him.

The second arrow found its mark and the deer fell into the water. Duma put his bow to his shoulder and jumped down. He took a second to regain his footing on the water-polished rocks along the river bottom and then moved to catch the doe as the water washed her toward him.

"She is dying, but still alive," Dale whispered, though Duma could not see him. "Snap her neck. A mercy in exchange for the life she is surrendering to you."

The doe looked at Duma. One day I will just stop eating meat, he thought; he really did not enjoy killing anything. Duma knew how it was done. He had witnessed an Orc snapping the neck of its pet once. He took the animal's head in his hands and quickly forced the neck to twist.      

The deer was dead then, and Duma dragged the carcass to the south bank.

Dale could see Orcs moving, from his hiding place behind a tree. Many Northerners had excellent camouflage in treed areas, but they became visible when moving. Dale had already suspected they were this close, but he did not like it. They likely had arrived here ahead of Dale's party and killed the inhabitants of the fishing huts. It seemed their camp must be behind the huts.

Dale turned and walked toward camp at the same moment as Orc scouts approached Duma. "I brought meat. Let me see Marduk," Duma said. Dale continued walking. He would not always be able to protect Duma, and so this time, Duma would have to survive on his own; he had done it well enough in the past.

The others were gathering for supper when Dale arrived. He walked to Tsuki and stopped beside him. "Get all your weapons and some Wizard supplies."

"Where is Duma? Did Orcs find you?"

"Duma is dining in another camp. He was well last I saw him. The Orcs would seem to have a camp hidden behind those huts we sighted, so they are quite close to us now."

"We should all make ready our weapons," Gwindor suggested.

"Come, Tsuki," Dale said, "I want you to do a spell."

Tsuki looked up and glared at Dale. He was still not happy with Dale and it improved his mood none that Dale had come and barked orders to him.

Dale sighed. "I am sorry if I offended my friend, Tsuki, or any others with my behavior," he announced, just loud enough for all to hear. Dale looked expectantly at Tsuki then.

"After I eat."

"Now. Tsuki, it is not only for me that I ask. Duma has gone to try to buy us more time and it would help him and me if you would just do what I say now and be angry with me later."

"What kind of spell?"

"I do not really care. Something with drumming and fire and strange incantations, and blood if possible."

"You want the Orcs to see. It is a sort of diversion then?"

"Not a diversion exactly, like, a show of strength."

Tsuki rose and went to gather his things. He took with him all his weaponry and his bundle of Wizardry supplies. The roll of wool fabric had grown too small for the amount of supplies Tsuki traveled with since his travels through Wizendale and the capitol, where he had visited Master Novern's shop, so now there was another pouch tied to the older bundle.

Dale chose a clearing near the river and within sight of the fishing huts. When they arrived there, Tsuki drew a circle with the bottom end of his staff; it was a ceremonial gesture, as the autumn grass was green enough to spring back over most of the circle.

Tsuki checked the sky and then instructed Dale to sit within his marked circle, facing west. Dale was an Elf, and Tsuki knew west was the direction they faced when in ceremony as well as in orienting maps. Tsuki then sat opposite Dale, facing east. Had he been alone, it would have been north, but Tsuki's former master had often changed ceremony on account of his guests and with success.

Tsuki drew his longer sword from its scabbard and lay it before Dale's knees. His staff went to his right, his cup in front of his own knees, and Old Rabbit to the left.

"We should have fire," Dale suggested.

"Hush. Please, Dale. I am trying to think on the spell I might cast." Tsuki glanced at the darkening sky again, to be certain of the position and phase of the moon. "Are you my friend?" he asked.

"Yes."

"My partner? The one who will watch my back? Fight beside me? See our mission completed with me?"

"Yes, Tsuki. I did not mean to offend you. I was feeling bad and neglected my real duty, but..."

"There is no need to become defensive or explain now," Tsuki said softly, "I did not truly doubt, but questioned you with reason. I had to be certain of your conviction in order to decide how to work the spell. I also wish to continue our partnership. We have worked well together in the past."

"Yes."

"A spell of banishment to rid us both of ill feelings toward each other. A spell to make things right between us, again. I cannot force the feelings away, no matter how much power I hold, unless you also would will them gone."

"I will it so."

"Then lay your sword there, alongside mine."

Dale grinned darkly. "Are you sure of that?"

"Yes, and also, remove your clothing."

Dale contemplated the sword before him and then laid his aside it, with the tip of the sword pointed south, opposite that of Tsuki's sword. "You are still speaking of spellcasting."

"Of course," Tsuki said, but he smirked. "It is to symbolize your trust in me, to show you trust me to remain with you even when you are vulnerable. I will do the same."

Dale shrugged off his cloak then loosed the laces of his doublet and shirt. It was only Tsuki, a few brave animals and some Orcs spies within view. Dale remembered Duma saying that he should be proud of his scars. He was not certain he fully believed that Duma was correct, but he knew it was the philosophy that would keep him most sane.

Tsuki stripped to his waist and then looked over his gathered supplies. "Here, on your left, put your whip near my staff. I think, for you, it is the equivalent tool and symbol."

Dale took the coiled whip from his belt and placed it atop the carven larch staff.

"And here, near Old Rabbit, you should place something that for you signifies that which is physical, earthy, of the body, or perhaps a symbol of wealth."

"I could just put my purse there."

"That would work."

"Coins are metal, and metal comes from the earth, and you buy material possessions with money."

"Yes, it is appropriate. Your sword there will be your will, your intellect and knowledge."

"I have a lot of knowledge about swords."

"Yes. You are an Elf, so if will also be air and breath."

"If you say so."

"Think on the objects as you must, the important thing is that you understand each will represent a part of you, and a part of the world. You see, for me, the Wizard staff is my power and the focus of my spirit, my fire, if you will, but for you, the whip."

Dale nodded.

"This we will share. The cup signifies emotions, and bad feelings are what we must deal with, so it is appropriate we both work with this same cup. Also, the cup is water, love, and blood."

"Blood."

"You may also need a knife and one arrow. And you can use some of this paper and charcoal." As Dale drew a knife and arrow, Tsuki poured wine from a jar into the ceremonial cup. He added then some herbs and set the cup before his knees again. He used some dry grass as tinder and flint and knife to make a spark and lit the chunks of charcoal in his brazier.

Dale placed his knife and arrow near the paper Tsuki had offered.

"Now," Tsuki said as he put his drum on his knees, "think of all the bad things about me. Every insult to you, every moment of physical pain, every ill feeling, every wound to your spirit, any and all of it that I caused, think of it now. Gather them together in your mind as I drum. Hold them in mind until I tell you what to do with them."

"Should I...I mean, what if it wasn't something you did, but I felt pain anyway...like if I worried over you?"

"That too. If your thoughts and feelings and actions towards me caused you pain as well, include them. Everything between us that is bad, summon it now. Even if it is caused by a person or force beyond you and I and our control, recall it now."

Tsuki began drumming, and summoned into mind everything bad about knowing Dale.   


	46. Chapter Fourty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marduk holds court and the local horsemen are no more tolerant of men's love than orcishness.

# CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE

Across the river, Duma waited to be taken to Marduk. Some of the warriors had found Duma, but when they came to the camp, Dog informed them that Marduk was too busy and would ask for Duma when he wanted to see him. Duma supposed Marduk was occupied with breeding, or something like it. Duma knew Damkina and Sarpanit. He knew many of this Clan, as he had either seen them when they came to the mines or he had seen them upon leaving with them. Marduk had picked the strongest for himself, but by Duma's thinking, Sarpanit did not have many other desirable qualities, and Damkina was not even very strong.

Around the camp, the Orcs were going about their business stealthily. They ate, brewed poisons or medicine, sharpened weapons, repaired armor, or tested their strength against each other. If the full Clan had been present, rather than the large Band of warriors with a few scouts and their females, there might have been an Orc that traded goods, a bread maker, a leather maker, metal smith and perhaps one who knew how to set bones, drill skulls and fix metal implements to the body to replace those that were crippled.

The warriors looked experienced and had no need of a master peircer or of decorations. There were no obvious pets but Dog, and Marduk did not seem inclined to mark him, but to allow him clothing and his own weapons and tools. In any case, Duma did not have his tools with him, or he might have passed the time putting holes in flesh.

Aladima was sitting outside the hut, sharpening her ax. Duma could not remember her name, but he recognized the green-skinned female. Some Orcs were standing by watching her, and it occurred to Duma that her designated male must have been lost in battle with the Riders. The other Orcs knew this to be the case.

There were some calls from within the hut and then Dog said the meat should be taken into the hut and that Marduk would send out what he did not need. Some of the warriors went inside carrying the carcass they had taken from Duma. They had not taken his weapons, but this was not their way.

An Orc did not take a weapon from an other Orc unless it was already dead or he was trying to kill it.

Marduk called for Dog and when Dog came inside, Marduk asked him how Duma seemed. "He just stands there, looking like an over-decorated pet."

Marduk waved toward the carcass. "Two arrows to bring down a doe. Not a very good archer."

Dog laughed.

Sarpanit and Damkina laughed.

"Take enough meat to feed the females and share it as you will," Marduk told Sarpanit. "Cook one leg the way I like. Share out the rest of the meat to the Band. Do with the hide, innards and bones what you will. If you can not use the parts, ask the others if they can use them."

"Yes, Chieftain," Sarpanit said and began skinning the carcass there on the dirt floor with a wide stone blade.

"Send him in now," Marduk said.

Dog went to the door and called out to the others.

The warriors prodded Duma and so he walked to the door and then inside the hut. He saw Marduk sat on a cot wearing only his boots and loincloth. Sarpanit and Damkina were butchering the deer carcass if it were fun for them. Dog crouched near some fishing nets toying with his knife. Two warriors stood guarding the door. In a basket, Tashmetum was wrapped in fabric torn from Mannish clothing and sleeping. The pot on the clay brick hearth smelled of Man flesh.

"He is wondering where Ugarit is," Sarpanit said.

Damkina laughed.

"I do not believe she would have died if you managed to survive. I am sure she is out doing something smart, like hunting for her own meat."

"Do you insult my female?" Marduk barked.

Duma crouched and bowed his head. "A jest with one who is a fellow in your service."

Marduk looked at Duma. He knew that was what he called himself now. He seemed changed. Marduk had been surprised to find him so seemingly strong when they met beneath the Wizard's Vale. Now he had sturdier boots, a new bow, a quiver full of rather Elvish arrows and looked as if he may have grown. Many Orcs that were spawned came out of the sac not quite fully grown, but Duma had not been spawned or aged like a normal Orc. "You have information for me, Elf's-Cream?"

"Duma."

"You have information for me?"

"Death-shadow spawned me and Death-shadow is an Orc," Duma said firmly.

"He is an Elf."

"He is Elven, and through him so am I, but he is an Orc. Dumuzi created him, in the way Dark Lords created their Orcs, without breeding his Orcs. I am Death-shadow's spawn and an Orc of his Clan and if you wish to bargain with me you will use the name my Clan recognizes."

"I do not know you from stuff that flies out of my nose or care what the Elf calls you, Duma. Do you have information for me, or not."

Dog laughed giddily.

"You really can't tell the difference?" Duma asked, if Dale had been there, he and Marduk might have agreed Duma could be too flippant at times.

"Do you have information for me?" Marduk asked again, loudly. He glared at Duma. He could see this one had become too smart. Marduk was not stupid. He could see Duma's strategy. He would strengthen his claim as a member of the Northerner Clan that had been led by Dumuzi and a heir to both the legendary Dumuzi and to the feared Death-shadow and then when Death-shadow was killed, Duma would take up his whip.

If Duma came back to Marduk's clan after spying for him, as Marduk had previously supposed he would, then he would with luck be thought of as an advantageous trinket maker. If he insisted that Death-shadow was an Orc and a Chieftain, then he had only one Orc in the way of becoming a Chieftain himself.

Now, if Duma killed Death-Shadow himself, or proved him not to be an enemy and helped defeat those who were, he would even have his own female. It disturbed Marduk very much that one who was half Elven was so close to being Chieftain and having a female with which to increase his Clan.

Marduk rose from the cot and kneed Duma in the side of the head, sending him to the floor.

Duma sat, eyes stinging and head aching, hands on the dirt.

"You think I cannot see your plans? You think you can just be Chieftain and breed a Clan? You are a freak! I took you from Nimrod who was your Master and made you important. I could kill you now. My females could kill you."

"You do not know my plans," Duma hissed. "Kill me if you want. I am not your Orc, so Death-shadow will avenge me later, but he certainly will not give you a chance to slay him by crying over me like some weak Elf. I came to you as second to the Chieftain in my Clan and with gift of meat and you cannot even hear my warnings and information. Your Clan will not survive! You do not know how to survive! The Men, Elves and Wizards will defeat you if you do not act smart right now!"

Marduk growled, but said nothing.

Duma could see that Marduk was infuriated and though he had spoken very forcefully, he made his posture as submissive as he was able, so as to not give Marduk one more excuse to kill him here.

As Marduk and Duma looked toward each other, they heard drumming from outside.

"What is that?" Marduk asked. "It is not Orc drumming."

"The Wizard has a drum," Duma said.

"What is he doing? Magic? Calling his allies to him?"

Duma stood and spoke earnestly. "Listen to me now while there may yet be time, or Men will be upon your camp!"

"Now," Tsuki said, "write upon the paper something that represents all these ill feelings. Tsuki then lifted his knife, as he had already drawn a character on his scrap of paper.

Dale drew two primitive figures and labeled them as Dale and Tsuki not getting on well.

"Now, put the paper to the coals and focus your mind on the ill feelings represented dissipating like the smoke in the air." Tsuki put his own paper to the coals and then Dale followed. 

"Take up your knife," Tsuki told Dale, "You will draw blood from me, and I from you."

"We just finished dredging from memory all these ill feelings, and now you wish to begin again?"

"We must demonstrate our will and determination to each other, and the blood will be used in the spell."

Dale lifted his knife and glanced then at Tsuki. "I might not feel badly about it."

"Good."

Tsuki reached across the small space of the circle and drew the edge of his knife across Dale's chest, above the place where his heart would be found. Tsuki then lifted the cup to catch a few drops of blood as they seeped from Dale's skin. Tsuki put the cup before Dale and nodded. Dale reached out and cut Tsuki in a similar fashion. He withdrew his knife, deftly licked the blade clean, and then pressed the cup to Tsuki's chest. The blood beaded over the shallow cut and rolled toward Tsuki's breastbone and then into the cup.

Dale sat, holding the cup and looking quietly into it.

"Now, drink, and focus your mind on our union being strengthened as we each take in a piece of the other."

Dale closed his eyes, lifted the cup in both hands, and drank.

When Tsuki watched, he thought Dale beautiful. He had a certain natural Elven grace to his movement, but it was not like watching Beryl or Lenaduiniel. Dale was a much more immediate and lusty creature. He seemed almost child-like in that he possessed innocent greed. Dale was not a child, and his body was exquisite.

When a young Man returned from battle wounded and gained a scar, others felt sorry for him, because that one mark alone marred his former perfection, but Dale did not have only one scar. Perhaps when Dale looked at his own scars, he was reminded again of the moment each wound had been inflicted and all the surrounding circumstances, but when anyone else looked, they saw only the complete network of scar tissue. It seemed purposeful, like the painting on Tsuki's back. The scars made Dale look like living art.

Perhaps, Tsuki thought, Dale had never been childish toward him. Perhaps Dale's mind and emotions simply functioned in a way that to Tsuki seemed more primitive. Tsuki was coming to learn, that this more raw and immediate way of living was not wrong, but only very different from what he knew. He should always remember that it was unusual and likely difficult for one to be so much an Elf and an Orc at the same time, and not become cross with Dale.

"You make good spiced wine," Dale said as he licked his lips.

Tsuki saw Dale looking at him. "How better to seduce a young male into being my muse and apprentice?"

Dale smiled and passed the cup, yet half full, to Tsuki. It was good that Tsuki could make jokes, and Dale usually did feel better when he could make a joke. He had cursed all Wizards in the past, and now he was performing a ceremony with one of them.

The most Elven part of Dale could find Tsuki childish sometimes, the way Elves often found Men, and the most Orcish part of him could find Tsuki powerful and next to the gods, the way Orcs were conditioned to regard all Wizards, and this was a confusing way to feel about one he spent so much time with.

Tsuki was so very smart and controlled and logical. He was so different from Dale. But, Dale could see the difference as attractive. It was admirable that Tsuki had survived in his way. Dale really respected his abilities. He was advantageous to know. But more...Dale could remember when they had been in training and Tsuki had struggled to fit in among the others who seemed so different. Dale knew how that felt and this meant, they really understood each other's pains and worries.

Tsuki seemed changed now. He smiled and joked. When he smiled, it was just beautiful, and Dale would forget to wonder whether he was looking at a Man or a Wizard or one pretending to be an Elf. He would just smile back.

Tsuki was no longer sick and stunned at the loss of his former Master. To Dale, he seemed to really be a Wizard and not only a pretend apprentice. He did not need Dale to help him be social, and yet he expressed now that he did still want Dale with him.

He was drinking some of Dale's blood from that cup. After all their closeness, it really did seem stupid not to kiss Tsuki as much as he wanted...to kiss Tsuki as much as Dale himself wanted. He could feel all the bad feelings of the past fading away. They might face difficulty in the future, but they would all be like these wounds they had given each other, shallow cuts that could not stab to the core. Some part of Dale would be buried inside Tsuki, and some of Tsuki in him, and nothing would be able to reach and wrench that part from its place.

The realization was a happy one. No one made Dale feel better than Tsuki. It was not a partnership Dale wanted anyone to be able to dissolve.

"Is the spell finished?" Dale asked.

"How do you feel?"

"So good! I just want to be with you."

"Cast and successful," Tsuki said. He laughed softly.

"I didn't only neglect our mission..."

"Past now," Tsuki said kindly.

"I hurt myself in being distant. I haven't slept in days, and even Elves and Orcs need some sleep."

Tsuki only nodded. He really did not need the apology now. "What can I do for you, Dale? Tell me. The Orcs watch now, but if we move, I would gladly hold you and guard you as you sleep."

Dale laughed at himself. "I had another idea about how things would go when I came to find you." He sighed. "I want to just make love with you right now, but I fear I really would use my last bit of strength, and it would not be right, would it? To be so useless to you afterward, and to Kato, when I am not certain what will happen with the Orcs, or if Duma will come back to us safely. But, Tsuki...after I've had any rest...next chance I get..."

"I will be looking forward to it, Dale."

"I made the right decision? I think so, but..."

"Yes. I know you made effort to be logical, and strong and dedicated to our mission. It was right, Dale, even though I also would rather have you now."

Dale thought, then looked up and licked his lips. "Maybe I could just..."

"Dale! Say that you would kiss me."

"Yes. I was just going to. You do want me to still?"

Tsuki nodded. "I love you," he said. Tsuki closed his eyes. "I do not want to pretend anymore. You know you are the one I love, Dale. You know. We agreed to the pretense and it was not wrong then, but..."

"It's a fair enough thing. Say it if you will. I accept that you love me."

"Dale," Tsuki whispered as Dale crawled toward him. "I know something of Elven ways. Believe that I am contented now that you say you accept my love for you and will still share yourself with me. It is true. You are immortal and..."

"I know. Let's not talk of it now."

Tsuki put his hands to Dale's shoulders to hold him at a distance. "Dale, I do not say this lightly!" he said then firmly, "I would not just be contented, but very happy, to know that the one I would devote myself to, you, can accept my feelings and that you are willing to share yourself with me. I would be satisfied. What more you have to give or to not give is for you to choose, but please do not tell me now, even if you know. If you were to say that you could make no vows, I would completely understand, but feel dishonored that it took you so little time to consider it, and if you said now some mad thing such as being set on giving up immortality for me, then I just would not believe you."

Dale looked down at Tsuki, at the way his face twisted and his finger clenched Dale's shoulders and how he trembled and he knew that this was a very serious matter to Tsuki and that it really was not said lightly at all. "I feel love for you, Tsuki, I can tell you that; otherwise, the only sort of vow I can give with full honesty and assurance is that whatever I must do in life, I will do in the manner that will bring you the least pain. I am young, and it would only insult us both to...well, to just speak vows without giving proper consideration. It's grounds for annulment if an Elf tries to give their immortality or heart away too easily. The young can be too romantic for their own well being."

Tsuki laughed helplessly. Thirty-four was not completely past the age of marriage, but he should have presented himself to some lady's family by now if he were ever going to marry. Sometimes Tsuki felt guilty when he had Dale laughing and in his arms, as if the young Elf was not truly destined to devote himself to one who was male and Tsuki was keeping him from finding a suitable wife so he might carry on the line of the Vale Elves. Dale's future was for him to decide and Tsuki should be, and was, happy to be granted such a companion for one mortal lifetime.   

Tsuki released Dale's shoulders and slipped his hands into Dale's hair. His mouth must have hung slack, as when Dale kissed him, Tsuki tasted and felt his tongue.

When the Men rode up to them, they saw, by their lanterns, Dale seated in Tsuki's lap and bowed to lick blood from a wound in his chest. Tsuki saw them first, but only as they were approaching, and not in any time to move or clothe himself. Dale cursed himself for not hearing the hoofbeats on the path; he had been too distracted.

The leader of the Men called out, first in his native language. He was Odel, Third Marshall of the Horse-Lords, and all the grassland north of the river was his domain. "You are surrounded by the Riders, and these are our lands, make any move and we will kill you." He continued on, listing the various crimes Tsuki and Dale were suspected of.

Tsuki called back in the same language, "We will surrender ourselves, provided we may answer to these accusations before a barrister and magistrate."

"What is he saying?" Dale whispered, using Elven.

"You do not want to know. Say nothing to them. I have made it clear I know their language and their customs, but they may try to separate us to encourage you to speak. Tell them your name only and the last city we were in. Use the common language and tell them you are waiting to see their magistrate. Say only that. They have already threatened lethal force, so do not resist."

"They are arresting us?"

"Do not think that we do not know foreign languages. We will use your 'Black Speech' against you."

"What are they talking about? 'Black Speech'?" Dale asked.

Tsuki stood slowly and said nothing.

When Ugarit saw the Men gather around Death-Shadow and the Wizard, she started running toward her camp. She was not halfway there when she heard the horses coming through the water. She did not think they could have followed her from her hiding place, but that was no longer relevant. Ugarit did her best to move quickly, but not to be seen. Not only did she fear for her life, but all the females if she was found, and her Clan if she did not give them warning.

"This side of the river is Curt's territory," Odin called to his brother Odel.

"If you do not want to be here, then you can yet ride to join the escort of the prisoners or the second company. I should think Reif would be happy to have me on his lands, as I'm clearing out Orcs for him."

Odin gave a sharp nod, the tail on his helmet swaying as he urged his horse to follow the others. The war had brought them all to fight on the same side, but in the past, there had been disputes between the various Lords of their country. The lands south of the river needed more cattle than they could raise themselves and also looked to northern ranches for breed mares. Those living north of the river had plenty of cattle and horses, but they needed grain, extra fodder, vegetables and foreign trade goods from the south. Many of the disputes had risen over trade value and alleged thievery.

When their King, then a Marshal, had ridden into lands north of the River after Orcs, the people had been glad to see him, but then, they had also been glad when he rode south with the Wizard.

Odin did not really think Reif would be pleased to find Odel leading armed companies of Riders into his lands, even if they were after Orcs.

"White-skins!" Ugarit called as she closed on the camp, meaning the Men, "the horse-boys are coming for us! Now!"

Some other Orcs took up their weapons, if they did not already carry them, at her warning. Ugarit ran past, right for the hut where Marduk was staying. She ran past his warriors and snatched Tashmetum in her basket. "Did you hear?" she asked, "The cursed white-skins are upon us. They must not find any females!"

They had all heard. Sarpanit and Damkina gathered up all their belongings, including anything of the fishermen's they found interesting. Marduk and Duma had just been arguing over whether the Orcs should run or fight, when the Men did come.

"Your information comes too late to be useful," Marduk spat at Duma.

"It would have been in time if you had listened to me when I arrived instead of lying in bed with females!" Duma hissed. They had both forgotten who claimed higher rank than whom and were just fighting.

Ugarit stood blinking. She had not expected to find Duma among the Orcs, or grown and shouting at Marduk. 

"You are going to have to chose who you serve! Do you serve Elves or Orcs?"

"Do you not understand? Orcs are not united in any way. You left the mines with Nimrod because Orcs were not united. There is no serving Orcs, only serving a Clan, or yourself. We all need to get out of here. I suggest you dump that stew in the river and send the females to run!"

"What are you females doing standing around like caravan women looking for trade goods?" Marduk barked, "Go, we will take care of these Men and then join you."

"Take Tashmetum," Ugarit said, "I will dump the stew. You know they try harder to hunt us down when they find their own kind on the fire!"

Marduk opened the door and called out to the other Orcs. "Hold off the Men. The Precious Things must be taken to safety!"

Several of the Orcs asked for direction, saying they would protect the Precious Things, but they did not know what direction it might be safe to send them. The scouts then reported that another group of men were coming from the south and that a third group was coming along the river from the west, as the first had come across the river from east of their camp. They were nearly surrounded.

Duma took the pot from Ugarit. "I will dump it. I am leaving. I suggest the Chieftain take whatever diversions necessary to get out of this country."

Marduk grunted, but he was already focused on the battle. "Do not let them close in on us. Force a gap. We will charge and regroup!"

"Duma," Ugarit called, as he was striding toward the river. "You cannot go back over there. Death-Shadow was captured."

Duma threw the pot toward the water. It clattered on the rocks and bits and pieces of fisherman spilled into the river. Duma turned quickly, just as arrows came from across the river. Ugarit gasped, but could not think or speak a warning. There was lantern light and hoof beats all around them, it seemed. Duma ducked and ran back toward Ugarit and the Orc camp, where they still held ground against the Men.

Duma grasped Ugarit's arm and pulled her after him. "Say that again!"

"These Men, they came when I was spying on Death-Shadow and his Wizard. I do not understand all the customs of Men, but I am certain they took your companions captive."

"They have been taken as prisoners? I must try to get to the others."

"If you consider those Men and Elves your Clan, I do not think you can help them now. If these Men are your enemies, they have already been found. See, they hold the north side of the river and fire upon us!"

She was correct, and Duma understood it. He loosed Ugarit and cursed a string of curses.

"Are you with us, Duma?" Ugarit asked, "Or will you really try to see if the Men will let you live among them, just because you wear fine clothes and make pretty trinkets?"

 Duma had not really expected that all Men would be friendly toward him, but he was not convinced that his ideas about learning from other races and dealing with them were wrong. If he stayed and fought, he really might not survive. If he ran, he still might not survive, and neither would he help anyone. There would be no Clan to go to and nothing to do but return to the mines. Somehow, he had to survive this battle without being taken prisoner. One more bow or set of knives would not really turn the tide and if he survived, he might have some chance to aid those left injured or captured.

Maybe Beryl would come this way. He would not care about the Orcs, but he would do something for the others if Duma survived to tell him of their plight. Even if he could not be with them, Duma did like his recent companions, and he wished them to be well.

"Take down their horses and kill them all!" Marduk ordered.

The Men that rode from the south were yet distant, but those coming across the river did not leave the Orcs anywhere else to run. There was no place to send the females. They were not like evidence of a meal that could be tossed aside. Marduk had to kill the Men to keep his females secret. They were important to all Orcs. Duma was wrong, Marduk thought, there were options that served all Orcs.

They must be Masterless and have females of their own, and they must survive.

"These Orcs fight viciously!" Odin called to Odel, "We are taking heavy casualties, though we gain ground. We must signal for reinforcements." Odin put his spear into the shoulder of an Orc, kicked the creature free and then pierced the Orc's heart as he charged again.

"The only other Men we have available are with our prisoners. We cannot leave the towns unprotected."

A Rider came to them from the north a message banner tied to his spear. The others let him through the line. "Marshal! Our company is with you now. We found a band of foreigners and took them into custody. We are not certain, but they could be spies or horse thieves."

"We found some of them as well. Up to buggery and sorcery no doubt. Did you send many Men back escorting them?"

"Our Captain was obliged to send ten. There were only five prisoners, but three were Elves, My Lord!"

"Look out!"

Marduk had seen the messenger come in and knew enough of the ways of Men to understand he reported to a Leader. He sent his Orcs against the Rider in plate mail.

Odel was unhorsed, but Odin and the other Men dispatched the Orcs. Odel stood and drew his sword from the saddle on his slain horse, determined to see the battle through on foot.

"Where is their Leader?" Odel asked. "These Orcs hardly fight with any intelligence, and if we take him, they will disperse and be easily hunted. Curse it all! Why isn't there any light?"

Duma drew another arrow from Ugarit's quiver, put it to his bow and aimed for the next lantern. No good using Elf-made arrows to deprive Men of their light, as it probably meant Duma was sending them to their death, especially not if he sometimes missed and struck Men. He was resigned with his actions, but that did not mean he wished Elves to take blame or credit for anything in this battle.

Those coming from the west made a mounted charge through the camp and carrying torches. Ugarit tried to shoot two of the torchbearers, as she thought Duma's plan had some good in it, but the arrows were deflected by their armor. Duma would have no better luck, as the torches were not so easy to extinguish as the more fragile glass lanterns.

Duma was knocked to the ground and when he looked up, he could see the battle clearly in light of torches and the waning moon. Everything seemed disarray. Marduk and Odel were engaged in sword combat. A baby screamed somewhere. There were screeching horses in death throes and howling Orcs and Men impaling, or being impaled. The only smell was blood, it was difficult to scent where the Orc blood came from as opposed to that of Men or horses. There was blood everywhere.

Ugarit lay on the ground. She had been kicked in the leg by a horse, and though she was not certain the leg was broken, she did know she was in pain and did not feel she could run. Crawl, possibly...she had no choice but to crawl or wait to be trampled. She winced, shouldered her bow, and drew her knives.


	47. Chapter Fourty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party are incarcerated and there are few survivors who may free them.

# CHAPTER FORTY-SIX

The nearest town was called Ebbettsfield and, as Lords of this country were not accustomed to keeping dungeons within their personal residences, the jail was housed within the only other large stone structure, which was an ancient barn, now used mainly for storage of grain, produce, and fodder. The cells were stone walled and gated with iron bars. There were no windows within the cells and the only light came from the chamber beyond the cells.

The prospect of allowing themselves to be locked in these cells was depressing at the least, especially so for the Elves, who longed for fresh air and starlight.

"How should we split them up?" one of the guards asked the warden.

"What do you mean?"

"Do we put all the Elves together and Men in another cell, or females together and males in another cell?"

"You cannot put all the Elves together. We would have three Elves..." said another guard.

"Four. We have one in there already," said the warden.

"Four Elves, that is what I say, Sir, we would have need of reinforcements just to open the cell."

"If that is so, put all the males together."

"Were we not supposed to separate those two?"

"Look, we only have three cells. Who is in the first?"

"That madman we arrested for denouncing the Marshal."

"Right. Let Barabas go. Put these two male prisoners in that cell. Move the Man from the last cell to make room for the three females there, and put the Man in with the other Elf."

A guard went to the first cell and opened the gate. He called and the Man inside came out smiling. Gwindor and Fei were pushed toward the gate and locked in the recently vacated cell. The third cell was opened then and the guard called for Tsuki to come out. He walked out of the cell, at which point two guards pointed swords toward him, and looked to Lenaduiniel, Laurel, and Galadhiel to see that they were unharmed.

When the three ladies had been locked in their cell, Tsuki was taken to the middle cell, where Dale was already imprisoned. The gate was opened briefly, and Tsuki prodded through the gateway. The iron bars were shut securely behind him.

"Guess they got all seven of us," Dale said, still refusing to speak anything but Elven. He had the guards half-convinced he did not understand Common Speech. He picked at the loose stone in the wall with the tool he had hidden in his hair and the stone slipped out into his hand, leaving a hole that led into the cell where the females had been placed. Dale had not made the hole, but found the stone loosely placed after examining his confines. "Are the three of you unharmed?"

"We went fairly peacefully," Lenaduiniel whispered. "I believe the two that came with us are unharmed."

"Then none of us died?"

"No. So far as I know."

Dale sighed. He had wondered what had happened to Kato when he saw the others come in. He still had no idea what had happened with Duma, but, from Tsuki's translations of the guards' conversations, they supposed the Men had been on their way to attack the Orcs when coming across them and that some skirmish or battle must have taken place, or still be underway.

Dale was worried. They were all worried. They had not wanted to kill Men who, in name at least, followed a king who had been kind to them, and who were within their rights to protect their lands from outsiders, but now the seven of them were captive, Kato and Duma were out there alone.

It was doubtful whether Beryl would come across the town. Kato had a message to carry, but no one really believed it was in Duma's best interests to become his sole escort. No one really thought Duma would hurt Kato, if he did happen across him, but they were not sure he would be able to help Kato either.

It did not seem the two of them, even together, could expedite the freeing of those in jail.

Their most obvious hope was in giving their stories to the magistrate and being believed and sent upon their way.

"Did they mention your crimes?" Dale asked.

"Something about their rights to detain foreigners in time of war and suspicion of espionage and maybe even horse thievery."

"Horse thievery is punishable by death, perhaps spying is not so severely punished," Tsuki reminded them. This country did not take well to theft of their horses.

"I might mention," Dale said, "it might be best not to claim to know us. They've invented a whole other set of offenses to charge Tsuki and I with."

"Were you doing something indecent when they came upon you?" Lenaduiniel whispered.

"From what Tsuki can understand of their speech, they say he speaks their language with an accent from the west and that they believe he was a former servant of the Wizard that oppressed them during the war."

"But, he is."

"I do not think they recognize him, it's just their worst extrapolation of the facts. It just happens to be true, which means, Tsuki may not be able to prove that he is not a threat."

"And you?"

"So far as these Men are concerned, I am some sort of Orcish, Black-Speech-using, blood-drinking, Wizard-spawned minion."

"And it would be difficult for you to prove that untrue?"

Dale sighed. He looked for Tsuki. He was standing near the gate, watching and listening to the guards.

"I want to sleep," Dale said.

"It will be safe. I will watch."

"Just come a little closer, until I fall asleep," Dale whispered.

"You may close this hole if you like," Lenaduiniel offered, "but, are they saying anything interesting?"

"They are wondering if you are an Elven sorceress," Tsuki said as he came toward Dale.

"I suppose I should be quite flattered, but I am not so fair as she."

"I have only heard rumors," Tsuki said, then sat on the stone floor beside Dale.

 "I have one knife they did not take," Lenaduiniel whispered. "If you can think of a means to escape, let me know."

"We will," Tsuki promised. He took the stone from Dale and carefully closed the hole. "This is the test, Dale," he said then.

"Not the only test, I am afraid," Dale whispered, his eyes shut and his head leaning back against the wall.

"It is not just sorcery they accuse us of, as if that were not bad enough."

"I know. It did not really help us that I was found drinking your blood. I am sorry."

"It is already forgiven. I do not care if you drink blood, or know what color brains are, or ate Man flesh. I do not care."

"I am not sorry I kissed you, though it likely seems just as foul to them."

"It was a most fair kiss, Dale."

"They really do not understand? Men I mean?"

"Well, not as a whole. Our problem is, they did not just come upon two Men with their pants down, as it were. There were spell-casting items about, and there was blood and so many things that seemed wrong to them. That you are an Elf and I am not. That I look like a foreigner. So many things that seem wrong to them, that it seems to them these things must go together. I do not know how to defend myself, Dale, except to tell them everything I did and to insist it was goodness."

"Could you lie?"

"I could, if I knew a lie that would help, but, perhaps...no, I suppose I could."

"If you lie now, even though it saves you, later you will feel bad, as if you betrayed yourself. As if you admitted that everything you did was bad and therefore had to be hidden?"

"Yes."

"I do not want to lie. My preference is for escape. If we cannot escape, I want you to lie. Just tell them they did not see what they thought they saw. Use compulsion if you have to. Do what it takes to save us. Then later, when you feel bad, I'll take you to some tavern where everyone lays his sword on the table, and get you drunk and kiss you all you want, and you will not have to lie to anyone there. They might not even care that you are with an Elf."

Miles from the town, across the river, the battle continued between the Orcs and Men. Marduk fought the leader of the Men, Odel, the Third Marshal of the country of the Horse-Lords. Marduk thought Odel large for his race and skilled with a sword. Odel was finding Marduk a fierce opponent. They had each suffered some injuries, but their duel had not ended.

Though Marduk could see in darkness, he could not long turn away from his opponent, or see through the confused figures of the battlefield enough to find all his Orcs. Sarpanit was still at his back, fighting with her own sword and now risking that she was hidden from the Men only by darkness. Marduk did not know where the other females were, or if they lived. Tashmetum's cries had stopped some time ago. Dog was no longer near to Marduk. Ugarit had also been close, but now was separated from Marduk by battle.

Duma had fought with them. This had surprised Marduk. He thought the Elven one useful for his effort, even if he did not kill. Depriving the Men of light gave all the Orcs, and particularly the females, that much more protection and time to act. Now, Marduk could not even catch a glimpse of Duma's Elven skin and its moonlit glow.

Marduk swung his sword at Odel. His opponent dodged, and Odel was joyed to see Marduk's sword stick in the tree beside him. He thought to strike the large Orc while his sword was useless, and defeat him. Marduk did not give the matter more than a split-second thought; he loosed his sword, rather than try to wrench it from the tree, and drew his second sword from his back, just as Odel was raising his arm to strike.

Marduk's sword came down and took the head from the Man, just as an Orc arrow struck Odel's sword hand and forced the dying hand to loose its sword mid-swing.

"Brother!" Odin called over the din. He saw that the Leader Orc had slain his brother and Marshal.

"Master!" Dog scampered across the bodies and lifted the sword that his arrow had caused to fall from the Marshal's hand. He presented the sword to Marduk, who took it in time to fend off an attack from Odin.

"I shall not be slain by my brother's sword!" Odin shouted.

Marduk thought the Man a fool for putting effort into speeches during battle. He smacked Odin with his second sword, as it could not yet cut through his armor.

"We must make a break from here before the Men from the south arrive!" Sarpanit called.

Marduk knew this was correct. Their Band was becoming dispersed and though they did well against these Men, the arrival of fresh Men and horses might be their doom. They had to run, because even if they were not outnumbered now, they soon would be.

Marduk barked out his orders, using Goblin words so the Men would not understand. "Forget your loot and any Orcs who cannot run! Leave the battle in any direction you can! Regroup to the east!"

"Let me go!" Ugarit insisted, but Duma held her tightly and did not let her go.

"I do not think the leg is broken, but it will make you limp, and the Men would find you. You would move slowly and lead them toward Marduk."

"I would hide."

"We are hiding. Trust me," Duma said, "Men do not look for Orcs in trees."

There was reason for that, Ugarit thought. She would rather have a hole or cave to hide in.

"The Orcs are fleeing!" Odin called out, "light more torches! Pursue them! Hunt them down and kill them!"

From the south, dogs could be heard baying.

Ugarit wriggled.

"Stop struggling!" Duma hissed.

"Dogs," she whispered.

"They will not find us. There is Orc scent throughout the camp. They will use the dogs to follow the scent away from here. This is the safest place for you now. I will not let them find you."

"Quicken your pace!" Reif called to his Men as they rode, "We have ranchers hunting on our lands again, but if their hunt is for Orcs, we have a common enemy."

When Reif and his Riders arrived, they found a gruesome scene, and only a few Men standing. Odin was among them, and he and Reif recognized each other for their armor, though they would have known each other face-to-face.

"Where is your Marshal?" Reif called out to them, as his Men circled around the area, watching for enemies.

"Here," said one of the Men, with his arm extended in gesture to indicate Odin.

"Then your brother has fallen?"

"Slain in his duel with the Leader of the Orcs. My Men hunt them in their retreat now," Odin said rather softly. Minutes ago his anger and grief had made him strong and set on pressing the battle, but now he felt weary and had injuries of his own to tend.

"I am grieved to hear of it," Reif said, "We were allies in matters concerning Orcs. My Men will deal with the Orcs if they should remain south of the river. We have been tracking them for some days, since we slew half their number on the road before the capitol, and thought to take them quickly and by day. We have dogs for the hunt. Allow me to send Riders to recall your Men. You have dead and wounded to care for. Do so now, or speak if you are in need of a town with skilled healers; by day we will plow and burn this place. I recommend you do the same with all Orc camps you come upon, as we now do."

In the trees, Ugarit put her hands to her mouth to keep from screaming. All the breeding pits Marduk had instructed their Clan to make in the way taught to them by the cave paintings...they may have all been destroyed by these Men.

Duma trusted Ugarit not to cry out and held her only so firmly as he had need, as he nuzzled her hair. He was certain that if these Men heard an Orc announce that they would beat the bellies of those women who were with child and rape the rest, without any euphemism, that the Men would be horrified. Duma was horrified now.

He had suspected Marduk would be ordering new breeding pits, but he had not known it for certain until he felt Ugarit's reaction. There may be some pits they had missed, Duma thought. They need not be located in an obvious camp. It may yet be that within the next year male and female Orcs would rise from the country of the Horse-Lords, wanting blood and driven to seek their fellow Orcs.

Whether there would be Orcs for them to find allies of shelter with was presently at doubt. The Wizards might make all Orcs sick within a year. And there was always the chance that newly-spawned Orcs would be discovered and killed by Men before they found their clan or brood mates.

Odin allowed his Men to be recalled, and when his messengers returned, Reif ordered all of his Men, except for a small party of scouts, trackers and hound handlers that were to continue after the Orcs, to aid their countrymen in transporting the dead and wounded across the river to Ebbettsfield. "Dispatch what injured Orcs you find, but leave the bodies to the carrion feeders. We will return in the morning to cleanse the land," Reif called out to the Men.

"Your Men will surrender their weapons upon entering our town," Odin told Reif.

"I assumed our previous agreement not to lead armed parties into each other's lands would be honored," Reif said, meaning to remind Odin that his party was at fault. "But I do not wish to speak ill of the dead. Did he die well?"

"Another Orc interfered and shot him with an arrow as he dueled their Leader."

"Only a fool expects an Orc to show honor in battle."

It was not very long before dawn all the Men were accounted for and the last body carried across the river. As soon as Duma was certain their work was finished he instructed Ugarit to hold onto his back, and climbed down from the tree. She was able to put slight weight on her leg, but it was swollen, and moving pained her.

They knew the Men would return soon after dawn to begin their work, and so Duma and Ugarit both spoke in whispers. They meant to leave the area, but before they moved from the camp, they wanted to be certain to search the Orc bodies for the females and hide any they found, as well, they wanted to search for any tools or supplies that would aid them, while they traveled on their own.

They worked quickly, Ugarit close by Duma, where he might help support her weight, or riding on his back when they had distance to cover. Ugarit had already been carrying all her personal gear when the attack came and the things Duma wanted, he would not be able to recover in this camp, so they took only as many arrows and containers of liquor they could find.

They saw many Orcs they had known in the middle part of the camp, but no females. Ugarit estimated that Marduk had only a small Band remaining in his command. It was decided they would go toward the river. Duma wanted Ugarit to show him the place Dale had been taken, so he might see if there were any signs there to show what had become of Dale and Tsuki.

When they came to the edge of the water, they found another Orc, dead with a spear in its back. "Damkina," Ugarit whispered.

"We should dispose of her body," Duma said, "The river is not very deep, but it is wide and moves fairly quickly. If I drag the body into the middle, where it is deeper, it should be washed downriver. It would likely not be recognized by the time it was found. Or we might bind rocks to her so that her body rots in the deeper channel. If the water becomes tainted and sickens Men, it will be her vengeance."

Ugarit turned over the body and began to howl softly and shed tears. 

"Stop that!" Duma hissed. "Orcs do not cry! What is the matter that you are weeping like an Elf?"

"Tashmetum! Where is Tashmetum? She is not here with Damkina! We did not find her!"

The baby, Duma thought. "Perhaps the other Orcs carried her off," he suggested, but he did not believe this was true. The others had run quickly and pursued by Men. Marduk had said to leave those who could not run.

"Damkina, what did you do?" Ugarit asked and beat the dead Orc female. "Did you drown her to save yourself? Did you think it better to give her to the river than to have Men find her? Curse you for dying! Where is she?"

Duma took the flail from his belt and smacked the tails against Ugarit's back, where the skin was bare between shirt and kilt. Ugarit inhaled deeply and was then silent. She bowed her head.

"It is not the time to cry. Wherever the baby is, we cannot help her now. Secure your gear to cross the water. You will show me where you saw Death-shadow, now!"

Ugarit wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I will strip the body of gear and clothing. You drag it out into the water when we cross. I will not be able to swim so well until I am healed."

Duma agreed with a grunt and Ugarit quickly added Damkina's gear to her own and then tore the garments she had worn and threw them into the water. She took the two spears, one from Damkina's back, and the other she had carried as weapon and trophy from their last battle. Ugarit believed her skills were better suited to bow and knives, but the spears might help her support her weight as she walked and make her less dependant on Duma.

Duma dragged the dead, naked Orc into the water. The river ran wide, but for a great part of the distance, Duma could walk across the bottom with his head clear of the water. Only in the middle did he have to kick his way.

Duma released Damkina's corpse in the deep water and then continued across. Ugarit came slowly, but she kept her head above water and did not ask for help, so Duma did not help her.  

Ugarit showed Duma the place she had seen Death-shadow and the Wizard. Ugarit was better at tracking than Duma, but she could not tell much from the site, except that many horses had been through since Dale's arrest.

"There is nothing here," Duma said. "If it is true that were arrested, then their belongings were taken to use against them."

"I did not wait to see," Ugarit admitted. She remained crouched near the river's edge, prepared to escape into the water at the first sound of dogs or horses.

"There may be just enough time to find their camp," Duma said, maybe there is some sign there, to show if the others were captured. Maybe some gear has been left."

"Is it far from the river? It is nearly dawn now."

Duma pointed the direction. "Not far. As soon as it is light, we should cross the river again."

"They are hunting the Orcs with dogs there."

"Yes, but if we keep to the water, they will not easily track us, and you may be able to find their trail yourself. You will be able to follow then, when you are able. And, I think one of the reasons we crossed to the north was that some in our party had a difference with the Man that is Marshal there, but at least he did not arrest anyone, and he would know me if we met again."

"And would he not hurt me?"

"I would have to hide you, but if we met Men on this side of the river, I do not think there is any chance I might gain information from their Lord. Better to have that small chance. The land there is not so flat, and so there would be hiding places for you."

"That is mainly why we had not yet crossed."

Duma looked to see if Ugarit needed to be carried, but she put a spear either side of her and walked slowly after him.

"There was a skirmish here perhaps," Ugarit said, when she came upon the signs on the ground. "Horses rode in, then some back to the north, and some toward the river. And a man and woman on foot were here." Ugarit pointed out the place.

"No Elves or Halfling?"

Ugarit studied the ground some more. "If the Halfling was here, he was carried. Elves leave few signs. Elves are difficult to track, not only for me."

"This place was not the site of the camp," Duma said, looking at the few landmarks he could find. "It was further on."

"That way. A Man and woman ran from that direction," Ugarit said. "They ran quickly."

Duma jogged toward the campsite. Some clothes that had been laundered were now on the ground. Some cook pots and parts of the Wizard stove were toppled.

"Here. This looks like one of your camps. Some horses moved through at a run, your horses. These prints belong to Death-shadow's horse, large and unshod. They were unburdened, likely without packs or riders. I can see many footprints. The Halfling was here, so were you, the Wizard, the Witch and the Easterling."

"Laurel and Fei are their names."

"The are the two that ran from the camp to that other site. Perhaps the Elves were with them, but they run lightly."

"No other Men?"

"Not that I can see."

"Then where are the packs, if they were not on the horses and are not here? Did Men come and search the camp?"

"Wind or horses could have upset these other items." Ugarit moved slowly, leaning on her spears. "Something was dragged from here."

Duma moved toward the place Ugarit stood and looked at the ground. With his more limited tracking skills, Duma could still tell that something, or some group of objects, had been dragged toward the river. "We should follow this track," Duma said.                                 

He first gathered up the fallen cooking gear and clothing. His coat was among the items, so Duma put it on. The rest of the things he tied into a bundle so that he might carry them more easily.

The tracks led to the water and there, if the packs, as the objects most likely had been, were sunken or downriver or transported by someone to the opposite bank, there was no longer any sign.

The sun was rising and Ugarit was anxious to be hidden. The Westerner breed did not fear the sunlight or have need to fear, but an Orc was much more easy to distinguish by day than by night. They made the river crossing again; this time Ugarit held onto Duma, as he was taller and able to walk further into the water without having to swim.

The sun rose over the water, and silhouetted anything upon it to observers upstream, so Duma suggested they walk along the trees that grew here where water was plentiful. They sat for a while, feeling reasonably safe in the shadow of an old tree. They were both tired, hungry and wet.

Ugarit wrung out the ends of her skirt and checked her gear. Duma removed his coat and shook water from it such as he could. He pulled the damp scarf from its pocket, pushed his wet hair from his face, and tied the scarf about his head to hide his ears. Ugarit had some gear, if she would let him use it, but Duma had lost everything with his pack. He did have some coins and a few polished gems in a small purse on his belt, and he had all his weapons and a large flask filled with liquor, but he had no comb, or tools or his collection of raw gemstones.

He mourned the loss of the stones. Also, this meant he was not carrying any flint. He had a stove, should he want to try cooking upon it, but he would have to find some means of lighting it. That would wait. The gear needed to be dried first.

Duma felt safe in small spaces, like tunnels, but since leaving the mines he had remembered his newly-spawned days in the wild and learned to enjoy being outside. He wished he might just hang the things to dry and go to sleep, but there were still Men with dogs in the area.

"If you can walk," Duma said, "we ought to move further east. You have a chance of catching the other Orcs sooner, and we will put some distance between us and that battle site."

"You want to go back and find Death-shadow."

"I do," Duma admitted, "but alone...I will need to think a bit before I make an attempt. We need to rest and eat. Sometimes ground like this has flint in it." Duma sighed. He supposed he could try to grow his hair in clumps again and make some use of the laundry, even if the clothing had not previously been his, but without his treasure, he could not even ransom his companions. Without that advantage, Duma was not certain how he might approach a town or city of Men and find or free their prisoners. "I will look for some flint if you can spear some fish. It seems the most obvious source of food." Duma had gone after Dale before supper was prepared, and Marduk had not given him any of the deer.

"Give me some of that cloth you have to hold fish. I will not need a spear."

Duma untied the bundle and retrieved a garment. It was one of Kato's shirts. Kato was not with them, so Duma passed it to Ugarit.

They walked along, Duma seeking flint, and other interesting rocks polished by the river, while Ugarit looked for food. Mostly she waded into the water after fish, but sometimes she darted toward the tree line and found some edible greens or berries. She held both spears in her left hand, near her injured leg, and when she did move quickly, it was obvious to Duma that she pushed herself too hard, and that she was in a lot of pain.

They could hear hounds baying, but never so close that they hid, only close enough that they froze still and listened to see if they came toward them. Occasionally, they heard the shouts of Men, but these were distant and often from the west, where the fallen Orcs and their camp were being prepared for burning.

Even with the trackers being in the area, Duma thought they must stop to rest soon. Ugarit needed to be off her leg, and he did not feel strong enough to carry her very far.

"Did you hear something?" Ugarit asked weakly.

Duma had. And then he heard it again. Someone was calling his name. He scanned the area and saw nothing. The voice spoke again. "Here, Duma."

Duma looked in the direction of the voice and saw only a tree with roots reaching down the riverbank and into the water, and then, he saw something there moved. There was someone there, a figure half the size of a Man, in a hooded, green cloak sitting calmly between the tree roots and cradling a baby in his arms.

"Tashmetum," Ugarit whispered and then collapsed into the water.


	48. Chapter Fourty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kato plays host to Orcs and Reif visits a friend in jail.

# CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN

"I never saw an Orc faint before," Kato said.

"How many Orcs have you been company to?"

Kato shrugged. "Do you know what is going on? Have you seen Tsuki or Dale?"

Duma lifted Ugarit from the water and shook his head. "I was about to ask you the same sort of question. How did you come here? And do you know if the others were taken prisoner?"

Kato sighed. "So, is that the one Dale, Marduk and yourself have passed around? Have you made her yours, then?"

Duma scowled. "What manner of question is that for a time such as this?"

Kato gave a sharp nod. "Perhaps we should get inside. I apologize for my poor hospitality! You look like you have seen battle and treacherous river crossings; and not had a wink of sleep or a decent meal, I wager. I have not had my first breakfast yet, as minding this little one is rather time consuming, but I did get supper and a midnight snack."

"What can you mean? Have you found some old hut or shed to shelter in out here?"

"Nothing such as that," Kato admitted, "but the place I found might be preferable by Orc thinking. If you can carry that one, I will show you. I am afraid I only caught one tiny fish, but there are still some stores that survived our recent river crossing."

"You have the baggage."

"Most of it." Kato stood and watched as Duma struggled. All the gear hanging from Ugarit and Duma was cumbersome, being that he was also carrying Ugarit.

"Can you manage?"

"I do not see that you can help, being so little and carrying the baby," Duma said as he staggered up the bank.

Kato followed, holding the baby in one arm and lifting the fisherman's basket, which now held one fish, in his free hand. It was a little understood fact about his people that their newborns were not very much smaller than those of Men or Elves and the females of his race were naturally able to bear such children, and Halfling arms were quite able to carry them. They were sturdy and enduring folk, though little when compared to most other races. Dwarves were not so much taller, but a lot broader.

Kato moved past Duma and walked toward his shelter. "Here," he said, admiring the well-rounded hole he had dug.

"I think your new home will be small for us." Duma did not think even one of a race sometimes called Hole-Dwellers could dig a home in one night.

"Only the entrance is little, so as to not be very noticeable or accessible to Big People. If you are to do much coming and going, I will widen the doorway, but you are thin, so I think you can squeeze through this once."

Duma laid Ugarit on the ground, at which she woke. Kato glanced warily at her then ducked inside the hole. Duma unloaded his gear and pushed it through the entrance before him. "He is the Halfling I know. You can call him Kato. He will let us take shelter here," he said to Ugarit.

Kato put the baby in her bed and lit his lantern. Duma could see the interior then, through the doorway. Kato had not made the shelter, but the entrance to it. The cave Kato stood in was natural.

"You will have to push your bow and quiver through to fit," Duma said. "I will go first."

Ugarit gave a weary nod and watched Duma crawl into the hole in the sloping land. There was an outcropping of rock higher up the slope. "He has found a cave?"

"You brought fish?" Kato called from within.

"Ugarit caught them."

"Oh, will she share?"

"It seems fair, but you will have to ask her."

Ugarit crawled through the hole. Her leg hurt. The dirt floor sloped slightly downward into another chamber, but the roof was stone that had grown from dripping water. No Orc could stand in the entrance, but Duma was already in the next chamber and managed a stoop.

Duma found the cave quite interesting and had half a mind to explore it, but the other half said food and rest were more important. Kato had made a rather comfortable living space for himself, if cluttered. Damp bags, garments and bedding were hanging from pointed rocks. Spare weapons were neatly lined along one rocky wall. The boxes and bags of food had been opened and neatly arranged for inspection. In another area various tools and supplies had been similarly lain out. Everything was ordered for drying, inventory and repacking.

"The stove as well. Excellent," Kato said as he looked through the pile made of Duma and Ugarit's gear. "Would you mind sharing your catch, Miss Ugarit, as I am sharing my shelter with you?" He pronounced her name as if it were not Goblin, though Duma was certain he had spoken it to Kato correctly. "Miss Oogareet," he said.

She sat on the rippled floor, weight supported by her right arm, knife in her left hand, and looking at Tashmetum. Kato had made a sort of bed for her out of one of the saddles. He sat upon one himself, the curve of it such that the saddle supported the lower portion of his back.

"She is unharmed, and healthy, so far as I can determine. She was very wet and unhappy when I found her. I did not know what to feed her, so I managed a small fire to cook some of the rice and mashed it up a bit. I am afraid the grain has become infested with some manner of weevils, though I did not realize when I prepared her meals. I was quite tired and had not finished unpacking. She ran right into my raft, such as it was, gave me a real fright, I will tell you. Someone had rigged the basket between lengths of wood such that it floated...somewhat."

The Halfling was strange. He spoke so quickly and with a strange accent. Ugarit had killed Men, but never had a conversation with one for any length of time, and never on nearly friendly terms. She had never seen a Halfling at such close distance before, though she had glimpsed Kato before and heard stories of his race. Sometimes they carried horrible Elven daggers, it was said.

"She, she, she," Ugarit hissed.

Kato looked sternly at Ugarit. He refused to be threatened by her. "You cannot think me so foul as that. She needed cleaning and dressing. Of course I recognize her gender. I already knew there were females of your race from Dale and we have still not told others outside our company. Dale does not think it necessary for them to know."

"It is true," Duma agreed.

Ugarit could not take the cave from the Halfling, because Duma would stop her and then refuse to aid her. He was useful enough, and smart. It was better for Orcs not to be alone. She spoke to Duma then, using as many Goblin terms as possible, so that Kato would not understand. "What do I do to make the Halfling share the cave while I rest and heal? You make him understand, I will not be his Orc, I will just join his camp, if it seems advantageous to him."

Duma smiled uneasily at Kato and then answered Ugarit. "He has already cared for Tashmetum with nothing in return. He would probably do the same for you, if he were convinced you were not a danger to him and those he considers friends, but Kato knows you are one of Marduk's Orcs, he is too smart to trust you entirely. You will have to offer him something, even if it seems a poor offering. Something to allow him to pretend he has not been used and for you to pretend you do not really need our help right now. Halflings enjoy food and drink."

Ugarit growled. Sometimes, the male Orcs seemed to roar, as Kato would describe it, but to him Ugarit's sounds seemed like those of a housecat, though perhaps a slightly large one. She did not seem so fearsome as the males, to him. She separated the bundle of fish and several skins and flasks from the gear and pushed them toward Kato. "I will share the cave with you, Halfling, accept this food and drink, and allow me to remove some of your burden. I will care for Tashmetum now and take her with me when I leave."

"Tashmetum, that is her name then? I was calling her Violet."

Duma laughed.

"Tashmetum," Ugarit repeated. "She is of my Clan. I will care for her."

"But, you seem so young to care for a baby, not that I am any more experienced, but we can all share in the responsibility."

Ugarit hissed.

Duma sighed. "Kato, but is it not good of Ugarit to remove the burden from you? Is it not worth something to you, such as the trouble of sharing the cave?"

Kato laughed. He looked right at Ugarit and said, "Now I think of it, it is such a novel thing, I think I might just hold onto her. Adopt her maybe. Yes. It is no trouble. She may be very useful to me just in remaining in my care."

"He cannot keep her!" Ugarit complained to Duma.

"He does not really want her...do you, Kato? He was only calling your bluff. Did I not mention that Kato is a merchant? He makes his living by trade, and I suppose he is good at it, because he does have a lot of money." This reminded Duma of something. "Kato, was my bag among the things you brought across the river?"

"Yes. The contents are likely now separated in various piles, but what I found of your things is now here."

Duma sighed, very much relieved.

"Duma, make the Halfling agree, or I will hurt him!"

Duma clacked the bar in his tongue against his teeth. "Kato, you must agree to let her take Tashmetum when she leaves us. It is better for Orcs to be with other Orcs. Just let Ugarit stay and share the camp for a while, for my sake, and I will settle with you later."

"Very well, I will accept later payment from you, on Ugarit's behalf...and she may take Violet with her at such time she leaves our company."

"Enough?" Duma asked Ugarit.

She scowled. The Halfling had now made her indebted to Duma, and Duma had already saved her from injury twice, and one of those instances could possibly be counted as saving her life. She did not like this, and Marduk would not like it. If she did not do something for Duma, then she would not be Marduk's Orc to give to Duma later, she would just be Duma's Orc. Ugarit snorted. Duma was smart and strong and useful, but she still did not very much desire becoming one of Death-shadow's Clan. She was not certain she desired to be Duma's female, either.

Duma smiled at Kato, baring fangs. He had a fair idea why Ugarit was upset, but as it involved his having power over her, he did not care enough to be sad. Duma thought the power more satisfying than any sort of breeding activity that might be expected in the future, not that he wished to use the power to harm her.

"Well, that is settled. You two can hang your clothes to dry and organize your gear. Please, make beds anywhere you find comfortable. You can use some of the saddles if that will help, though I have claimed these." Kato gestured to the area he sat in. "I will see if I cannot get the stove operating and make us some breakfast. I suppose then it should seem natural to you to sleep in the day, but we have business, at least there are some things I would discuss with you, Duma."

"Yes. I am interested to know what you know and to learn your plans. If you mean to find and arrange or force the release of our companions, I will help you with that. Ugarit says Dale and Tsuki were arrested."

"The Men took them north," Ugarit said. She lifted those things that were hers and limped into another chamber.

"She is wounded?" Kato whispered.

"Kicked by a horse. Swollen and bruised, but the bone does not seem to be broken."

"She limps badly. It might not be fully broken, but cracked. That can happen."

"Really?"

"I will have this part of the cave. Duma can come in, but he cannot share. No Halfling!"

"She does not trust you," Duma said quietly.

"Does she need a light?"

"No. She can see perfectly in there, by the lantern in this room, even color. In total darkness she would have trouble, but a Mine-dweller would still be able to track motion then."

"She is very...female."

Duma laughed. "She is the most sensible one of them."

"Really? Perhaps the pain has her aggravated." Kato grinned and then spoke up loudly, "They would both make good hostages to use against Marduk, but I am an honorable sort, so I will allow them both to go free when Ugarit wishes to leave us."

Ugarit cursed Duma and the Halfling as she took a swig from her remaining flask.

Duma finished hanging his clothes to dry and stripped down to his underclothes, began arranging his weapons along the wall.

"Much of the gear is still damp," Kato confessed, "I did not think a larger fire wise. It should all dry out in time."

"I am not cold."

Kato shrugged and returned to the stove. He had been in the same camp as Duma long enough that he knew what he looked like naked and the sight had ceased to interest him greatly. Duma being scantily clad was truly no concern to him.

It seemed very strange to Ugarit. She had seen very scantily clad Orcs, but Duma had always worn clothing that covered his skin, even when in the mines. Other Orcs were not his color. He looked like a naked Elf. The most naked Elf Ugarit had ever seen was Death-shadow, and only once at close distance.

The near-nakedness in Duma seemed curious, because it was unusual. Ugarit stood and watched him speaking to Kato a long while, before she walked into that chamber to say that Tashmetum would sleep in her section of the cave.

"Reif is likely still in the area," Duma said, as Kato was serving the fish. They had each nearly finished telling the other what they had witnessed through the night.

Kato gave a nod. "Breakfast, Miss Ugarit," Kato called, misnaming her apurpose. "I do not know that I wish to trust him."

"I know I do not wish to trust him, but even seeming at odds with those other Men, we do know that he would recognize us and as one of their countrymen, would have some chance of finding what has become of the others. Tsuki is his friend, after a fashion."

Reif woke in his room within Odin's residence, which had been Odel's until recently. Reif had spent a night transporting injured Men, collecting those who had fallen, or in some cases only parts of their bodies, and wading through gore to do it. Perhaps wading was exaggeration, but the field always seemed more gruesome after the fighting was done, Reif thought. A day he had spent plowing up lands along the river, where once tenant fishermen had lived and worked, felling trees to make fire breaks and sweating near the flames as the scent of burning wood and Orc flesh filled the air. The last night he had spent sitting in vigil with Odel's kin, as they had not yet been able to arrange the Lord's burial.

Reif had washed himself the night before, but he still felt as if the smell of death clung to him. Now it was decay and flowers, rather than blood and smoke, but it still smelled of death.

Reif rose, washed his hands and face, and then dressed in borrowed mourning attire. He belted his sword about his hips and then left the room. The servants he passed looked more somber than usual.

In the Marshal's small audience chamber, which was still larger than any room in a house belonging to common people, Odel's widow sat near the large casket. It was the usual custom for bodies to be shrouded and lain out before burial, but in this case, the decapitation necessitated some form of container, and this was what had been found.

The Lady Cirsten looked up as Reif entered the room. He had been near covered in blood and soot last she had seen him. Now he looked in keeping with his reputation, which was to say Reif seemed handsome and perhaps rakish. Ladies often said that the young Marshal to the south was handsome to look at. Men often spoke of his skill at riding, hunting or war. Odel had been the one to call him rakish. This Lord had not gotten on well with Cirsten's late husband.

Odel had prayed the King would soon gain an heir, so that Lord Marshal Reif Kurt never gained the throne. Such an heir would also have meant Odel was farther from the throne, but such was the dislike between the Lords. Cirsten tried to keep apprised of gossip if not news, and she knew those in the south had viewed her husband as a less cultured country Lord. Her father had governed for his liege lord, Odel and Odin's father, lands even farther north and Cirsten had found her husband cultured and educated compared to her own kin.

Reif stopped just inside an impolite distance and bowed deeply to Cirsten. "My Dear Lady," he said, "If there is anything I may do for your people, do not hesitate to speak."

Somehow, when he spoke, Cirsten was certain he truly meant, "If I can ease your grieving by taking Odel's place in your bed, give me a sign." Cirsten blushed hotly to think it.

Reif kept his expression blank, but that his eyes seemed too merry when he looked at Cirsten. She was more beautiful than noble. Her family's lands were so far north that it was said the beauty came from the Elf in her, as if Elves had no greater sport than dalliance with wives of Mannish country lords.

Odin came into the room then, and had a sense that something had, or was about to pass between Reif and his brother's widow. Reif grinned too jolly a greeting for such an occasion. “When shall we depart to the burial site?" he asked.

"An hour hence," Odin replied flatly.

"I will go to my riders in the meanwhile and rejoin you then." Reif walked past Odin on his way to the door. He whispered to the younger Marshal, "Take Cirsten into your bed now, until she conceives, and claim the child as your brother's."

Odin scowled. "Get out of my house." It was a barbaric custom, in his mind, this begetting of heirs upon the Lord's widow. When Men had constantly been at war it had at times seemed a necessity, and they had lost many heirs in recent history, yet Odin did not dream of doing such a thing. Cirsten was his brother's wife. He would care for her as one of his household of course, if she did not express a wish to travel back to her family's lands, but he would not wed her, or do something improper outside of marriage.

Reif shrugged as he strode to the door. Was it better to make of Cirsten a hanger on in Odin's house, never to remarry? Better, he thought, for her to carry on so, if she was also mother to the heir.

Two of Reif's riders were outside with Odin's guards; they rushed to present themselves to him as Reif appeared on the steps. "Lord Marshal, Tsuki is in jail here."

"What's that? A prisoner? The Wanderer?"

"And most of his traveling companions. We heard rumor of a group of strange prisoners, Elves among them, and were allowed to look on them. It is Tsuki, My Lord, who fought with us during the war and lately returned to our capitol."

"They are wanted, I think, for espionage," added the other.

"And whom would they be spies for?" Reif asked, sneering.

"Sir?"

Reif had not expected an answer to that query. He had visited this town before and knew the location of the jail, as he had ransomed Men from it in the past. He walked there swiftly, his Men a step behind. They found guards outside the old building, but only the Warden was near the cells. There were workers about, as the storage house was in operation, but these were not concerned with prisoners.

The Warden accepted Reif's identity as a Marshal of his country and allowed him to go to the cells, though he would not open them. Reif looked inside the three cells, through the gates, and then returned again to the middle cell, where Tsuki was confined along with Dale. All the prisoners seemed to be resting, but when Reif stood at the bars, Tsuki raised his head and looked at him.

Reif gave a nod to him and then turned to speak to the warden. "Did these prisoners not explain they are known to Our King and have his leave to travel through our lands?"

"They explained nothing, Lord Marshal, and as we found no written decree among their possessions, we would have need of sending a messenger to the capitol and awaiting reply."

"I am telling you now, these prisoners you keep are allies to us. Why do you keep them here?"

"They are accused of various crimes..." The Warden went on to recite the local laws concerning levels of threat and rights of foreigners in times of war and civil strife and how these Elves, Easterlings and Witch out of the west had been secretive in their travels and did not visit towns as normal folk and had been close to the Orc encampment and that this was all very suspicious and clearly his people had the right to detain them as spies and that they may be released if found goodly, but they refused to speak except to demand to see a magistrate or some local equivalent student of law or public negotiator.

Reif sighed hearing this rambling speech. The laws here were not the laws of his lands, but he knew in all lands of their country foreigners were generally treated with some suspicion; Elves and Wizards did seem to appear in kingdoms of Men when trouble was on the way, and were not welcome sights for it, whether or not they brought the trouble a purpose. He had no authority here, and was himself subject to the local laws, in crossing the river. The King could supersede these laws, but much could go on without his knowing, or rather, without his knowing until it might be too late to act.

"And did they see a magistrate?" Reif asked. Kings and Lords had much to do and among his people, it was common that public magistrates were appointed to settle disputes. They also had various students of law to assist citizens in their disputes.

"No."

"And why is this, Sir?" Reif asked, his voice grating.

"My Lord, This town's magistrate is away settling a rural dispute over ownership of a calf and our only student of law was slain the day before last while battling Orcs."

"And you sought not to worry the Marshal in his time of grief?" Reif asked wearily.

"True."

"Have they had food and water at least?"

"Yes, though, the Elves will not eat. And that one there does not even seem to understand the Common Speech. I never heard of such an uneducated Elf."

Reif looked at Dale pretending to sleep, and laughed. Reif's people had schools, some commoners could even read, and they knew much of lore that other Men had forgotten over their generations, but this did not mean they were not still fearful or suspicious when those of other races came into their lands. Those living in towns and cities along the trade roads were somewhat more tolerant, but overall, the Warden would be considered quite sensible and Reif a bit strange, for he did know a few things about Elves, perhaps more than he let on in most circumstances.

"Elves will generally not eat meat that has been butchered and prepared by Men. Bring them fresh clean fruits or vegetables if you have any we have traded you in this storehouse, and water from a spring or fast flowing river. It would also be advisable to let them see the sky once every day and every night, if they have no windows. Our country is not at war with any Elves that I know of, and your wish should be for things to remain so. Do you know two of these Elves are nobles?"

"Nobles My Lord?" The Warden whispered. "Not from the..." the Warden lowered his voice even further, "Golden Wood?"

"The Green, if I am not mistaken, but they would make just as fierce foes." Reif thought that in the Wood, Elves might not treat their Mannish prisoners so kindly as this warden, but it would not help Tsuki for the Warden to understand that. It was better to encourage kind treatment. Lenaduiniel had promised her people would reconsider their past treatment of foreigners in their lands, and Reif did not think it wise to give her cause to change her mind. "Go now and tell your Men to bring suitable food. These Elves and Easterlings should leave with tales of fair treatment."

The warden turned as if to leave, and then turned back again. "I do not know that all will leave. The two in that cell are accused of buggery and Dart Art." He turned once more and ran to his guards.

Reif watched to see the warden go and then spoke to Tsuki, "Rather careless, being caught with your pants down. Such things are not understood outside of close barracks in time of war or the last bath in a public washhouse."

Tsuki rolled his eyes. "We were wearing pants," he said coldly.

Reif laughed. Tsuki sounded just like his old self in tone, but the wandering mercenary had not been one to accept or share comfort of any kind. Men had marveled at and mocked his focus and lack of frustration on long rides away from towns and cities.

Reif's face became gravely serious; the change seemed sudden to Tsuki, who still watched him. "Where are Beryl, the Little One, and Duma?"

"I do not know where Beryl has gone, but I suspect it was into the Old Forest. We do not know what has become of the other two. Duma was with the Orcs, taking a message to them, when the Men here crossed the river."

Reif nodded his understanding. At least Beryl was safe. He was too lucky to come to ill fortune in that forest, though it was said many did. Reif worried for Kato. He found the Halfling arrogant and irksome, but he did not wish him harmed.

"I did not see Duma among the dead," Reif told them. He supposed he would have recognized his strange features if he had been among the fallen.

Dale wondered if any females had been found among the dead, but he did not dare ask Reif and admit the secret; Dale only continued to pretend sleep.

"I will do what I can for you, but I have no authority in these lands," Reif said. "I am certain the King would wish you on your way, but it will take time to send a messenger or convince Odin of this. He is Marshal now, though you were likely arrested under his brother's orders. With the barrister dead and Magistrate away, I am afraid your only hope for a speedy release is an appeal to the Marshal, but he may not feel kindly, after his brother's death."

Reif felt that Beryl, Tsuki and all their companions had been guarded concerning their knowledge and experience with the Orcs. Reif was now certain the Orcs were in his country because this strange company had led them through it; if Odin realized this, he would find an excuse to hold them all and hold them accountable for his brother's death. Never mind that Odel had crossed into Reif's lands to seek his doom; Odin was not Odel, but he had loved his brother and would not consider the facts so coolly, if he suspected the Orcs sought more than horseflesh and maidens to spoil.

"Say as little about the Orcs as possible," Reif warned. He saw that the warden was returning then.

"Do you think Elves enjoy squash?" he asked.

"I am certain they do," Reif said. "Are you married?"

"Yes...what...?"

"Have you children?"

"Why yes..."

"Ever served your Lord in war? Long campaigns?"

"I served as a defender of the town," the warden replied honestly.

Reif frowned. "Is the magistrate married?"

"Widower, I believe...My Lord?"

"Pay it no mind. I am only curious. Carry on with your duty."      

"Do you trust him to free us?" Dale whispered when Reif had gone.

"I trust his motives in this; he desires us to be on our way. I do not trust he has the ability to gain our release. We will need to make a plan. We can clearly not count on the aid of a magistrate to hear our case."


	49. Chapter Fourty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is much disguise and subterfuge, and Lady Cirsten is trouble.

# CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT

Her husband had been in the ground an hour and Cirsten had already betrayed him three times. She had married young and been a dutiful wife to Odel for five years, and in all that time she had never felt like this before. She had not even known there were other positions. They were as animals; Cirsten felt she had become like a breed mare mounted by a large powerful stallion. Reif's breaths on the back of her neck seemed those of a horse run to a froth. She could not help the low moan that came up from her throat. Her husband had never brought her to feel this. He was betrayed.

Reif collapsed atop Cirsten and then rolled aside. He was spent. It had been a long while since he had be capable of so much in such a short space of time, but Cirsten was young and even more beautiful with her gowns ripped from her body. He wanted nothing but sleep, but Reif knew he had to think of a way to leave her chambers undiscovered...and there was something else he had meant to remember; he could not think of it at the moment. Cirsten was beautiful and deliciously innocent for one so long a wife.

Cirsten sidled up to Reif within her bed; it woke him when she grasped his arm. "I have never felt such things," she sighed.

"I should really go. Could you look to the window and see if there is anyone about?" Reif whispered.

"I did not know it could be done in such ways! How do you know? Is that how Elves do it?"

"Elves?" Reif nearly choked on the word, but he remembered then the thing he was supposed to do.

Cirsten laughed. "I heard a rumor about you once, that you had been a lover to some Elf. Is it true? Was she beautiful?"

Reif cleared his throat and then spoke in his most seductive voice. "Of course, but not so fair as you. Do you know, there are some Elves in your jail?"

"Are there?"

"I heard there were. Arrested for some silly offense. Odin would release them if you asked it of him. Do you not think we should release them? It might be dangerous to keep Elves here. I am only thinking of your safety. You do not wish enemies on your northern border."

"Do you think I should release them, Reif?" She sighed when she said his name.

"It seems wise."

"I suppose I could mention it to Odin. How do you suppose it is done by Elves?"

"They kiss often."

Cirsten laughed a delighted laugh and then inclined toward Reif to kiss his lips. Reif allowed the contact, as his eyes tracked to the window. "How do you suppose Orcs do it?"

Reif's face quizzed, one brow lifting higher than the other. "Whatever Orcs do, I am certain it is quite unnatural."

"Do you suppose they are like animals?"

"Have you seen my boots?" Reif asked quickly.

Cirsten shrugged and turned to stretch out languidly upon the bed. "If you do not find your boots, you can stay here and take me at your pleasure. I would have meals sent in."

Reif sat up and pulled on his shirt. "I would like nothing better, My Lady, you know that, but I have duties."

"Yes," Cirsten pouted. To Reif, she was seeming strange. He was beginning to regret his loss of control. There was such a thing as seeming too good a lover. But, she was beautiful.

Reif soon gathered up his things and made his escape by way of the window. No sooner had he belted his sword and rounded the corner of the building, than he ran into Odin and a group of his guardsmen. Reif was certain he was to be joining Tsuki in the jail, especially when Odin said he wished to speak of Cirsten.

Odin looked at Reif as the guards gave them space to speak in private. He noted the older Man's disheveled appearance and assumed he had been off making love to some tavern maid. Distasteful, Odin thought, so soon after a burial. Surely there were better forms of consolement. That, or Reif was much more a rival than a fellow countryman and had been celebrating Odel's death.

"I am concerned for Lady Cirsten," Odin confessed at a whisper. "I think she is taking my brother's death quite badly. It is understandable a widow should mourn, but she took herself to her bedchamber directly after the burial, and when I went there to seek her, the maids told me she had forbidden anyone to enter. As I stood with them, I heard her moaning within."

"Moaning? Really?"

"I fear..."

Reif swallowed.

"She may...do something drastic?"

"What mean you by that?"

Odin lowered his voice further. "Harm herself. There, it is said. It seems unthinkable, yet I fear she is so grieved. Do you think...I mean to say...if you recall your previous suggestion...not for my sake you understand...might it help if I went to her...?"

"Yes!"

Odin was somewhat taken aback by Reif's immediate response. "You are certain? I know we have disagreed over certain matters, but, as a peer, a nobleman, do you think it proper? Would it not seem improper to some if later discovered? So soon after his death?"

"Be discreet. Also, I warn you, that I have heard women who are greatly grieved may have strange appetites. If you are honorable, you will surrender to her whims and say nothing to others that would tarnish her reputation as a Lady and a noble. If she is as distressed as you believe, she may feel strange urges."

"Strange urges?" Odin whispered.

"You are correct, you must protect her now your brother is gone. Do what you must. You have my silence!"

"You are a good Man," Odin said.

Reif made a slight and brief bow and then hurried on his way, meaning to have at least one ale. There was a thick crowd gathered in the main thoroughfare when Reif came to it, and he could not simply get around it, but had to push his way through in order to get by. He supposed there might be a nearby game of sticks and wickets, which was a strange but popular game played by those in this northern part of the country, but it was soon clear the crowd surrounded a merchant's pony-drawn cart.

As suspicious of outsiders as the locals were, they were interested in foreign trade goods. They resented their dependence on their fellow countrymen to the south for imported materials and wares, but it would not be helped, so long as merchants stayed along the trade roads and did not venture to towns along secondary roads.

Of more interest than the items for purchase were those vending. A Halfling, an Elf, and a Southerling woman were positioned in and about the cart. A few people of Ebbettsfield had seen a real live Elf before, a couple had glimpsed a Halfling, and none had seen a woman from lands to the distant south, though their Riders who had ridden to their allies defense had faced some Southmen warriors. They had heard enough tales of lore to know what a woman of the south ought to look like; this one was veiled and decorated with ornaments of gold, as they expected.

Ugarit's amber eyes tracked the movements of the crowd from the narrow opening between wound layers of her crimson mantle. She wore enough of Beryl's face paints that her skin did not appear blue, but tan, where her eyes and hands were bared by the strange garments. The fabrics had appeared from Kato's luggage. Even with the disguise, the crowd worried her. She had never been so close to so many Men.

Kato stood beside Ugarit, within the cart, extolling the virtues of Elven garments, Halfling-grown pipeweed, Easterling artifacts, Southerling textiles, and various herbal remedies. He had drawn from the baggage of his friends to create their disguise and hoped they would not be angry he sold their belongings. That was, assuming he could free them. They could do him no harm if they remained in jail, even if he sold everything they owned.

Duma stood, in clothing borrowed from Beryl's packs, trying his best to seem Elven as he held their recently acquired pony's lead. He had surrendered various trinkets from his horde to make the collection Kato was then describing as Elven charms and amulets. What Duma had not begrudgingly donated, he had hastily made from found river rocks and what wire, cordage, and thread could be found between the various pieces of baggage.

Reif did not recognize Duma, as he was larger and differently dressed than he had last seen him, but he recognized Kato immediately. Reif desired to speak with Kato, to learn why he was there selling wares, when his companions were prisoners. Perhaps it was a plot to free them, Reif thought; in that case he did not trust Kato would be successful.

Lady Cirsten and her maids came from within the Marshal's Hall to the street, all veiled in black. Reif wished to avoid her, and so he pressed on through the crowd, thinking he might find Kato later and speak to him more privately. In his haste, Reif bumped into another in the crowd. He pardoned himself. "No trouble, Brother, quite understandable, go with the gods' blessing," came the response.

Reif was not a firm believer in the gods, though he had heard much lore of them, and so he found the comment strange and turned. He saw only Mannish, black clothing, a wide brimmed hat such as peasant farmer might wear, and a staff. A Cleric, he thought. They were as troublesome as Wizards, in Reif's thinking, only they seemed to lack any real power to help when danger did arrive on their coattails.

The Cleric straightened Duma's shirt collar as he passed; his hand moved so quickly that it startled Duma, but the hand was already gone before he could swat it away. Some women were discussing the fine Elven garments as the Cleric came to the cart. "Man has no need of such excesses. The gods have endowed women with nimble enough fingers for the wheel, loom, and needle. Have pride in what mortal hands can craft, Sisters, and leave the mysteries of Elven tailoring to the First Race."

The Cleric glared then at Kato, for selling the garments. Kato looked into his very green eyes and laughed. Beryl was angry his garments were being sold. "A Cleric are you?" Kato asked, "I never thought to see one so far out in the country."

"I never thought to see a merchant so far from the trade road."

"If there is trade to be had and a road, it is a trade road."

"Beware of greed, Little Brother!" Beryl said loudly, "I must now to the sad place of burial to say the gods' blessing over the fallen, and then to the jail, as the gods will all who are wicked to confess their wrongs and repent."

As Beryl left, some local merchants approached, wishing to draw Kato and his cart closer to the market, where their shops and stalls were located. The local businessmen did not view such traveling merchants as competition, but welcomed the opportunity to trade with them, in hopes of supplying the town with imported goods after the travelers had departed, and at substantial profit. These Men bowed or clasped Kato's small hands. Some were awed to meet a nine-fingered Halfling, though Kato assured them he was likely not the one they suspected. He had only lost his little finger battling Orcs, he would explain. This sounded impressive enough to the locals, who feared Orcs, but had not faced many in battle, even if they all knew a grandfather, uncle, or brother who had ridden off to war or defended the town in some historical Orc invasion during a bad winter.

The marketplace was just outside the storehouse, which included the jail. This was a useful arrangement in distribution of goods, as well as in dealing with thieves, as guards and cells were close at hand. The shopkeepers and vendors sold everything from decorative wood carving to livestock. They lacked only the items that seemed exclusive to large settlements, such as scrolls, matched tableware, fine musical instruments, and fancy clothing.

Kato stood in the cart making deals. He put Duma in charge of holding the coins and appraising stone and metal trade goods. Ugarit was charged with appraising garments and textiles, though Kato was not certain she had real qualifications. He told her to value Beryl's clothing greatly and to retain as much of it as possible. Ugarit would not speak, as Kato had pronounced her accent atrocious and worse than Duma's, but she held up stained fingers to show amounts and demonstrated skill at calculating.

Tashmetum was bundled within her basket, beneath the cart seat. When she woke and cried, Kato announced that it was time his party found a place to rest and have a meal. A local inn was recommended and it was suggested that Kato store his cart and merchandise in the storehouse, for a small fee.

Beryl had already gained access to the storehouse and the prisoners in his guise of Cleric, when Duma led the pony and cart inside. Kato walked alongside, and several paces behind, Ugarit came carrying Tashmetum's basket.

"Who is that?" Dale asked. The Warden had been told that the Cleric was educated in Elven and it seemed reasonable to let the impartial Cleric speak to their prisoner. As an extra precaution against eavesdropping, Beryl and Dale used an ancient dialect, as the Vale Elves had been little influenced by the language and culture of Elves who had dwelled long in the western parts of the land and their speech was closely related to the ancient form of Elven. The other Elves understood many of the words, as roots had been passed down to the Common Elven they spoke daily, but the conversation was difficult to follow.

"I am not certain," Beryl told Dale, "I failed to notice the babe, when I sighted them on the street."

Dale snuffed the air. "Ugarit. I am fairly certain."

"Is it? She seems much taller than last I saw her."

"Tsuki and I looked at her when we spied upon Duma's confrontation with her and that one called Dog. They grow quickly, though I do not think the baby can be hers. Perhaps this means one of their females died. Do you hear anything from the Men? I wonder how many Orcs survived, and if we still must be wary of Marduk. Do they mention the number they found dead?"

"I would expect them to exaggerate the number," Beryl said quickly. He flashed a smile to Tsuki, to show he did not mean offense toward all Men. "Reif is here."

"We saw him also. I think he will try to aid us, if he can. They did bring better food after his visit, but they do not let us outside."

"I may ask him. It would seem he and his Men did a great deal of the work after the battle ended."

"If Ugarit is with Duma, perhaps they know something. Can you safely speak to them?" Dale looked past Beryl into the storage area, where Kato was overseeing the storage of his cart within a stall. "She is limping badly. Perhaps the Men did kill most of the Band. They would have surely protected a female or one of their babies, if they were able. I believe the Orcs are quite proud and possessive of them."

"I will contact them if it is safe, in any case, though they seem to be here with the purpose of finding and freeing you, I will look after them."

"I am a little surprised that Duma and Kato are working together."

"Do not worry. I will look after them as I said, but they are both capable individuals and I believe Duma respects Kato, though he must seem weak by Orcish standards."

"Thank you."

"I will return, if I am able," Beryl said, "at worst I shall arrange a jailbreak. It is just a matter of getting the horses into town."

"We suspected they would find you," Dale said.

Beryl gave a nod and then turned to the Warden. "This Elf does not understand the crimes he has been charged with. He may well have broken our laws and offended the gods, but he claims he has broken no law that is known to Elves."

"These are our lands," the Warden said, "He can make any claims he wants. The Marshal will still hold him accountable to our law."

"Of course!" Beryl agreed, "Please call on me at the inn if you have need of an impartial translator for these Elves."

"Thank you, Brother Gawain."

Beryl made a small bow and then left to the street.

Ebbettsfield was not so large or rough a town that there was more than one place to meet and buy a drink. The common room of the inn suited most, and those who had a bit too much to drink or did not wish to face angry wives could easily find a place to sleep off a night's drunk. They did not get many travelers and the inn mainly did business at bar and dining room, while rooms were most often occupied by farmers from across the river coming to trade, and ranchers who rode into town from the surrounding areas to spend several days trading before they returned the next season.

Master and Mistress Dormar, who owned the inn, were pleased to have their rooms filled with paying customers for a change. They had rooming there visiting Riders from the south, a wandering Cleric, a traveling merchant and his employees, and two ranchers on business. The rooms downstairs were filling as well, as the locals wanted to hear news from the visitors and catch a glimpse of the foreigners. In their country, it was considered good fortune to meet a Halfling.

Kato paid in advance for two rooms, and then asked that a meal be sent up to one of his rooms, where his servant would be caring for the baby in privacy. Duma had not thought Ugarit deserved her own room, as she had no money, but Kato agreed with the female Orc in this case. It would seem proper enough to pay for two rooms and as Ugarit had worked with them, she could take her room and board as fair payment.

Kato and Duma were to have their meal in the dining room, as there they had a better chance of learning more about the prisoners. They had seen into the cells while in the storehouse, but could not safely make contact. They both knew now that Beryl was in town disguised as a Cleric and had seen him speak with Dale. Soon, they hoped to meet with Beryl and learn the condition of the prisoners from him.

Beryl and Reif both stood near the bar, pretending not to be well acquainted with each other, but carrying on conversation with Master Dormar, who tended the bar. The people of Ebbettsfield tended to be more antiquated and to keep the traditions of their ancestors that had lived in the north. They would drink ale, but it was considered much more proper and masculine to drink mead. To get any information from a local, one had to buy flagons for others and drink the liquor of fermented honey themselves.

Beryl wished to go sit with Kato and speak with him, but he had other friends held prisoner, fellow Elves even, and it was more important he gain information from Reif and the other Men. This was complicated by the fact that Reif, and many others, had seen a female and infant accompany Kato and Duma, and that allowing Reif to learn that there were female Orcs seemed likely only to cause further panic and hatred toward Orcs among Men. Beryl had his own reasons to do battle with Orcs, but he had lived long enough to understand that peace was preferable to war and that there were times when kindness accomplished a goal that violence could not. Generally, actions were repaid with like reactions, and though there were many notable exceptions, Beryl was not ready to betray the secret Dale wished to be kept.

Beryl was not a god, and though only pretending to be a Mannish Cleric, he did believe in the gods, had even seen some during his life, and left it to them to judge whether it was right or wrong that Orcs should have females and become more Mannish in nature.

Beryl's suspicion was that the former White had, in betraying his previous beliefs, accidentally redeemed himself by enabling the creatures wrought by sorcery to free themselves and learn what it was like to have females and children to protect. Perhaps, in time, Orcs would regret raids and pillaging. Without the Orc hunts and battle that came afterward, they might become just another race trying to survive a future certain to be dominated by Men. If Orcs, who had been spawned by Dark Art, enslaved and abused for ages could learn kindness and regret, then there was certainly hope for Men, and those Elves who remained could live in peace and not have to constantly feel like they were minding someone else's children.

That would be a world worth witnessing, Beryl thought. For that reason, Beryl would stay close to Dale and see that things did not go too far astray from that future, as Dale was certain to influence what came of the Orcs. A little more meddling on the part of Elves, and then they could rest, depart to the west if they liked, or just dwell on in the shrinking places away from Mannish civilization, just in case Man doomed the land such that they had to reappear to mend things. But, at least one Elf should see that flowers, trees and lesser creatures were not forgotten in the building of cities.

He could not tell Reif about the female Orcs, but he needed Reif to tell him how many Orcs had died and if his Men had hunted down any more.

Kato watched the Elf and Man at the bar as he waited for the serving maid to bring their food. He was fond of Beryl and remembered how differently he had acted when they had come across Reif in the King's city. Beryl was pretty to look at, enchanting, an excellent protector, and had the wisdom of many ages besides, but all those ages seemed to leave him with a sort of vulnerability. Elves were immortal, but they did age; they only aged differently than mortals. Kato had seen elderly Men and Halflings in the town where he lived and knew that their wisdom may come along with certain irritability, or turbulent emotions and perhaps longing and regret. Sometimes, Beryl was the one that needed protecting, and Kato could see it. A Halfling could easily remain unnoticed by Big People and if one was observant, they could learn a lot of people, no matter their race. Kato was a very observant sort. He was young, but he could read many people at first glance, almost as if sensing their nature. Reif was no good for Beryl.

"I do not know if we can trust that fellow, but Beryl will help us, if we can speak to him," Duma said. "Beryl wants to free Dale, right?"

Kato nodded slightly. "You should wash your hands. If you have noticed, Elves wash their hands before eating if they are able, and afterward."

"Watch yourself," Duma warned. He rose then from the bench and went toward the back door, suspecting that if like other Mannish settlements, they might have some well, barrel, or trough of water in the yard behind. As Duma came from inside, he saw three veiled women in the yard. He had seen them also on the street near the cart. They had purchased one of Lenaduiniel's gowns and Duma did not think she was going to be happy about the sale if she was released and learned of it; the gown had seemed beautiful, though Duma could not recall Lenaduiniel wearing it.

Duma bowed and tried to act as Beryl would at his most Elven. "Good Afternoon, Ladies, do you know of a place I might find water? I wish to cleanse my hands before I have my meal."

"My Lady, please continue inside, I will show the Elf-Lord to the well."

"Yes, we will wait for you," another woman said, as Duma wondered if he should correct them regarding his title. Then, he thought, he might be like a Lord, as there were not many Vale Elves left to have titles. It might, he thought, be advantageous to act as if he were a Lord. He was not certain of Mannish customs; it might be acceptable for the maid to escort him, but a Lady would probably need a chaperone.

"If you would just show me where I may wash, you may be on your way. I would not wish to keep you from your Lady," Duma said as politely as he could.

Cirsten laughed gaily and lifted her veil. The Elf's face expressed no emotion that she could detect. He seemed not to recognize her face at all. "This way," she said. "Do you travel through our town often?"

"No, Miss, it is my first time," Duma said slowly. The woman was really quite beautiful; it stunned him when she lifted the veil, and he had to shake himself to keep from being too distracted by her. "Just...the water," he whispered.

"Are you from the wood to the north?"

Dale would probably say that it was best to tell the closest thing to the truth as possible, so as to not be caught by a lie. "My people are Vale Elves. We wander, but sometimes settle near rivers, if there are many fair trees there."

"Here is the well, I will draw water for you."

"It is not necessary."

"Please, allow me to serve you, My Lord."

Duma wondered if his skin seemed blue. Others told him that his skin colored blue when he felt nervous or embarrassed, though he could not see it himself. The woman seemed to look at him strangely. Duma looked around. They were alone in the yard. He felt suddenly uncomfortable. He felt he should forget dinner and freeing Dale and his companions and find words to ask this woman if she would not mind sharing a few pleasurable moments alone somewhere, yet at the same time, he had this feeling of dread, almost as if his Master were stalking through the tunnels on his way to the furnaces in search of him.

Cirsten offered the bucket filled with water. Duma put his hands into the cool water and then splashed it upon his face.

"Are you married?" Cirsten asked.

Duma raised his eyes to her and said nothing.

"Do Elves wear rings when they are wed?"

Duma honestly did not know the answer to this question. He had met no Elves that were married. He looked at the ring upon his hand. "My ring is only decoration," he whispered, honestly.

"I am widowed."

Duma suspected the black veil signified she was recently widowed. He meant to ask if her husband had been slain by Orcs, but somehow, his mouth formed, "You must feel lonely now."

Cirsten leaned close to Duma. "Is it true Elves kiss often?"

"What do you say?"

"I heard it said." She touched fingertips to Duma's face. He looked strangely colored to Cirsten.

"You are very beautiful for a woman," Duma whispered.

"My grandmother was said to wander across our northern border and near to the golden trees."

"It is not proper," Duma said. "I am sorry. I have kept you from your Lady. I give you leave. Please go."

Cirsten leaned closer still and kissed Duma. It did not seem proper at all, but Duma supposed that if the woman kissed him, it most definitely meant that she was willing.

"I want to..." Duma started to speak. This was unlike the last time he had been alone with a woman. That time he had really tried to make his intentions known and the settlements had been smaller and not so concentrated in population of Men. He would be a fool to risk a woman here learning that he was an Orc. Women in this country learned to use swords as well as the Men.

"I know a place we can be alone," Cirsten said. She moved and Duma followed. There was a smokehouse in the yard, which was not presently in use, except to store some beef, which had already been treated and would be removed to the larder when the stores there were lower. The scent of fire and meat did nothing to aid Duma in resisting temptation.

As soon as the door fell shut, Duma drew Cirsten into his arms and kissed her. It felt strange, not to have the barbell through his tongue, but Kato had said it might be visible when he spoke. Perhaps it was true Elves kissed often, for Duma did enjoy it.

Within a few minutes, they were out of much of their clothing and lying upon Duma's jacket, on the dirt floor. "I want you to take me," Cirsten said. Duma knew what she meant. He wanted to do it, but he had such a horror of conceiving half-breed offspring that he was able to resist that temptation.

"It is not proper for Elves who are unwed," Duma said uneasily, wondering if this was entirely true, "but I know there are other activities we may share that would seem pleasurable to us both."

Cirsten smiled wide. Other activities sounded interesting. Perhaps this Elf, she thought, would teach her as much as Reif. "Show me," she said.

Duma thought to pleasure her with his mouth, but as he shifted position, he caught her scent more strongly. He growled softly and lifted his head. Cirsten saw his glare and bit her lip. "You cannot be very lonely," Duma snarled. About half of him wanted to put the bitch in collar and leash and take her every night for a month, knead her stomach until she bled, then take her every night for another month. The other half of him simply found it distasteful that he could still smell Man on her and wished to leave.

Cirsten slapped Duma across the face for daring to question her reputation, whether he had done it aloud or not.

"Put on your clothes!"

Cirsten pulled the scarf from Duma's head. She looked and then slapped him again.

Duma knelt in submissive posture. He understood his peril. She was offended that he did not want her anymore and she would use whatever she could against him to make him comply. If he hurt her, put one mark on her, his life was forfeit. There was no possibility of resisting if she made further advances. If he ran without surrendering to her, a word from her would end his life. The prejudices of Men would ensure that he would never be believed. They would kill him and never suspect her reputation.

An Orc. He had to be some manner of Orc, Cirsten thought. How could an Orc refuse a woman? Did they not like them willing? Had Orcs ever been known to care that women they took and slaughtered had Men? How dare he, she thought, an Orc, refuse to take a woman. "Why do you not take me?" Cirsten hissed. "Do you know who I am? You want me! You want to take me!"

Duma closed his eyes. How could one who was an Orc not respond to a naked woman in a smokehouse? He said nothing. His life was hers. His eyes were closed, and he saw his Master standing squinting at the light from the fires. Cirsten crawled toward Duma and seated herself upon him. He wanted to kill her, but he knew that would end his life more surely than doing nothing. He did not dare tell her stop, because his life belonged to her.


	50. Chapter Fourty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which not all understand Duma's plight, Ugarit has revenge, and Beryl pleads for release of his friends.

# CHAPTER FORTY-NINE

Kato stopped eating and worrying what would come of Beryl playing at cards with Reif and the ranchers when he saw Duma stagger in from the yard and go directly to the fireplace within the common room. Kato left the plates on the table, mostly empty as he had started on Duma's share when he had not soon returned. Kato asked if Duma was well, but Duma did not answer. He seemed unlike himself, or very much like he had been when Dale had first brought him away from Marduk's Clan, like a wounded, untamed creature that would strike at anyone, even if they sought to aid him.

"Duma, let us go upstairs," Kato said. He reached out to touch Duma's arm, and Duma flinched away from him. If they remained in this room, the locals would get suspicious of this behavior. "Duma, I am going to our room. Follow me. I am your companion now and you know I would not hurt you, unless you tried to hurt me first."

Kato then walked, as merrily as he could, toward the stairs. He did not look back, but Duma did follow.

When they both came into their room, Duma went into a corner and sat and did not look toward Kato.

Kato spoke to him, asking what had happened outside and if Duma was injured, but Duma did not reply.

They had not been in the room more than a few minutes when the door opened. Kato reached toward his dagger, cursing himself for not remembering to lock the door, when he saw it was Ugarit. She pushed the veils from her face and glared at Kato, thinking she could have killed him before he reached his weapon and that she would rather have strong Orcs for companions.

Ugarit then walked toward Duma and kicked his leg, though it hurt her a lot to put weight on her bad leg; it would have made less sense to kick him with it. Duma did not even look up at her. "You stink of woman! How could you do something so foolish? Even I know enough of Mannish customs to understand that your taking your pleasure of some woman is no way to appear Elvish and secretive! I hope she tasted good! She looks as ugly as an Elf!"

Duma did not move or speak.

"What woman?" Kato asked.

"The white-skin female, veiled in black, with yellow hair, and a pitifully soft body. This wretched excuse for an Orc endangered us all by taking her into some small building. I saw them from the hole in the wall."

Kato swallowed, beginning to puzzle together what had happened and what it might mean. He had seen two women come in and sit together. Later a third had come in through the rear door and joined them. Now Kato thought about what he had seen, he had thought the one the Men bowed to unaccustomed to such treatment and the one supposedly her maid carrying herself rather haughtily. All veiled, if they switched gowns, the noblewoman could pass as a maid and do things that might have seemed unseemly for a noble.

Ugarit stood, balancing Tashmetum on a hip, her leg hurting. Duma did not look like an Orc who had played with or spoiled anything. He looked like a pet whipped beyond tolerance. He did not seem like Duma at all, but like Elf-Scream. "Why do you look like you have been beaten when you have just had your way with some woman?" Ugarit whispered. Even as she said it, she realized the answer. "No. I do not understand. You are strong. You are the one who will pick up Death-Shadow's whip! I know you are strong! You are Duma and you are strong! How could you? How could you just...?"

Ugarit put Tashmetum down on the bed. How could that be? A female that could make Men pleasure her against their will? It did not seem a good thing.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Kato whispered. "Did she make some threat?"

Ugarit was resigned to the fact that she would belong to one who was strong enough to keep her, but she had seen how it was with Marduk and Sarpanit. She knew one's being strong enough to keep her did not necessarily mean they used that strength against her. It could be strength that was used to protect her.  Marduk was strong enough to force Sarpanit, but he did not force her. It had been forcing when Razh-Razh was with Aladima, and sometimes it was use of force when Masters had pets pleasure them, but Razh-Razh had been a stupid Orc and not all Masters had to use force. It was enough they established they were the Master, and not necessary to prove it each time by punishing or harming their pet. Well, many times there was hurting, but maybe the old way was wrong. Ugarit would not be taken unwillingly, she would fight, even to her death. She would be with one who was strong but knew how to hold back their strength.

Ugarit understood that even one willing to fight rather than surrender could meet with one stronger than they, able to manipulate them, or to keep them a breath away from death. "I do not understand!" Ugarit cried. "You are strong! You are an Orc! How could she have power over you?"

"Because he is an Orc," Kato said calmly. "He is an Orc in a town of Men and he was alone with a woman. Even if he did not hurt her at all, she could have claimed it and had him hunted."

"You would not look like this if you had not wanted to refuse," Ugarit said to Duma. "You did refuse, and she became upset and used threats to make you comply. Is it true?"

Duma said nothing.

"Duma. It will be all right," Kato said kindly. Some part of him wondered why a male would resist taking that woman, but he understood from Duma's reaction that something very difficult and painful had happened, and questioning Duma's taste would not help matters. "I know you have been injured. It does not matter to me how you came into the situation. I know you did your best. It does not matter if you are male or not or whether you are an Orc or not. It was wrong what was done to you and you did what you could to save your life and likely our lives, as we are here as your companions."

"It is just stupid to save my life like that!" Ugarit said loudly.

"Quiet," Kato said.

"She is not an Orc, so she cannot make you her pet! She does not have the right. If we were not in this cursed, Mannish town, Death-Shadow would humiliate her just for presuming you to be her play thing! If we were not in this place, you could have struck her, even if she is female. I see no Chieftain promising you to each other! You have every right to smack her if she moves too close. You can have better than that bitch. Let us kill her! Kill her, Duma!"

Tears came from Duma's eyes and he sobbed, yet still he formed no words.

"Miss Ugarit, I do not believe you are helping the matter. We are in a Man town for a purpose. Duma withstood dishonorable treatment for the sake of our cause. I know he respects females, but he certainly could have avoided one, if not otherwise manipulated. Do not yell at him so. We should appreciate his sacrifice. I am curious as to why you refused her, as...no, forgive me, I know I speak very freely at times, but I am not without feeling. Perhaps in Duma's place, even I would have refused."

Ugarit growled. "Halfling, do not presume I am your Orc. I am not here to help you."

Kato rolled his eyes. Ugarit was not that helpful. It seemed truer that they were helping her.

Ugarit wrapped her veils over her face and hair again. "Watch Tashmetum. Bring water for Duma to wash. Bathing is not harmful to Orcs."

"Miss Ugarit, I do not see a whip in your hand."

Ugarit limped quickly to the door, opened it, and then slammed it shut behind her.

Kato could not determine whether the sound coming from Duma was laughter or sobbing.

Kato did mind Tashmetum, though he still called her Violet, and he did leave the room briefly to request a bath be prepared. When the servants had gone, Kato sat feeding Violet, while Duma sat in the small tub. The little Orc had digested rice well enough and now Kato fed her creamed wheat.

Duma was still in the bath when they heard Ugarit scream his name from the next room and then pound on the wall between. Duma sprang from the water, obsidian blade already in his hand and rushed to the room next door. Kato remained, pulling Violet close to his chest and lifting, from the bed, the dagger that served him as sword.

Ugarit was backed against the wall with her knives drawn when Duma arrived. His blade of black glass was at the throat of the black-clothed figure within a second.

"Duma, it is Beryl," he said calmly.

Duma could feel the vibration through the blade as Beryl spoke. He could smell Elf blood the blade was so tight to his throat.

Ugarit lowered her knives and looked at Duma in puzzlement. He was naked, wet, and holding a knife to Beryl Green-cloak's throat!

"She poisoned the late Marshal's wife. Not the best way to seem an innocent merchant girl," Beryl said, just as calmly as ever.

Duma withdrew his knife and looked at the blood on the blade. He looked then to Ugarit. "You poisoned her?"

"You speak," Ugarit said softly, then growled, turned her head sharply, and said, "I do not wish to look on so much of your strange Elven skin." 

Beryl rolled his shoulders then pulled a blanket from Ugarit's bed and presented it with a flourish to Duma. He looked to Ugarit as Duma wrapped the cloth around his waist. "What did you give her?"

"Is she dead?" Duma asked.

"No," Ugarit answered confidently.

"They took her raving mad and doubled in pain from the inn. I ask you again, what did you give her?"

"Fungus collected from damp grain and root of cotton," Ugarit said with a shrug. "She deserved it. I would have killed her, but that would have endangered Duma's purpose here."

"Do not take that tone with me little girl-Orc. I could kill you both easily. Any fondness I hold for Duma does not extend to you license to act out Orcish law in this town without some retribution." Beryl wiped a finger over the line of blood on his throat and then licked the blood from the finger. It did not seem an Elvish thing to do. "Any fondness I hold does not mean holding a knife to my throat will be automatically forgiven, Duma."

"I am sorry I cut you, Beryl. If you please, forgive me. But, sorry as I am, it is not proper your being here. If you have a difference with Ugarit, you should come to me. It is my responsibility for bringing her into the town."

"You children are meddling with customs you do not understand. Now, even if Lady Cirsten soon conceives, it will not be believed that the child is that of her late husband. Too many people saw the type of pain she suffered. Did you know the effect of the poisons you used?"

Ugarit did not speak, but her expression said that female Orcs made a point to be among those Orcs familiar with poisons and that the question demonstrated stupidity.

"Duma, why did Ugarit give those poisons to Cirsten?"

"Is that her name?"

"Yes. She is the widow of the late Marshal, who was slain by Marduk, or so I gather from the stories I have heard."

"Marduk will be pleased that line is ended," Duma said.

"Yet, that was not your motive, as you did not know who she was until I told you."

Duma considered for a moment telling Beryl it was not his concern, but he did not really seem to mind telling Beryl. He had felt wretched before, but now he understood Ugarit had made certain Cirsten could force no half-breed children from him, Duma felt somewhat better about the situation. He had faced being a pet and manipulation before, and gotten past it, so he believed he would feel even better soon. "Ugarit did it for me, to insure that woman conceived no half-breed children. I would not have risked the possibility, but safer activity seemed distasteful when I smelled Man all over her and when she realized I would refuse her, she implied threat. You know if I did not do as she wanted, she could have me hunted."

"If she realizes she has been poisoned, you may be hunted."

"Then, help us get Dale and the others out of the prison and we can all leave."

"If we force these Men, it will come to battle and we will all be hunted as criminals. Reif was working to have Cirsten convince her brother-in-law to free the prisoners, but she may not be very helpful now. I must wait for a messenger from the King, or appeal to the Marshal. I wish you would have picked some other female to be less interested in."

"Kato understood better than you," Duma accused at a whisper. "That woman pretended to be a servant, not a noble, and she most definitely made advances toward me. How am I at fault for being seduced?"

"I know it is painful, Duma, and I do agree she behaved wrongly, but you must learn that seduction can and often should be resisted. Cirsten was wrong, but you put yourself in the position of being alone with her and that was just unwise. It is not a matter of you being taken by force. It is a matter of seduction and coercion. Such situations can be avoided."

"It is easy for you to say, because you are an Elf and have children and your drive for mating activity is quite low."

Ugarit laughed at this, though the others ignored her.

Duma continued, "You do not even know what it feels like to be mortal! If we always resisted being seduced, all mortal races would die."

Beryl sighed. "I am sorry, Duma. Forgive me. It is true. I have not your gift. I do not know what it is like to be mortal. I watch things sprout, grow, bloom, wither and die, but I am not like such things. I am removed."

"I will try to chose more carefully next time. I think perhaps you spoke out of concern for me. Maybe there is one time you were seduced that you regret."

Beryl laughed coldly. "At my age, likely not just one. I would spare you from it if I could, but perhaps we should all live and let live."

"If there is one who does not let me live as I will, then I will have no regret about harming or killing them," Ugarit said. "You Elves are weak."

"Ugarit, do not speak to Beryl in such a manner. He is strong, smart, and very old. Treat him as one who is so advantageous to please that he does not need to hold a whip."

"Orcs do not have Masters anymore."

"Not a Master. An ally. A strong ally."

Beryl was pleased enough with Duma's sentiment and turned toward the doorway. Kato was there, holding the baby as he watched the passage. "Caerig," Beryl said.

Kato lifted his head toward Beryl and smiled at him.

"I want you to take these children someplace safe. You found a place to hide?"

"Yes," Kato said, though he looked disappointed.

"We can help you, Beryl," Duma said.

"No, Beryl is correct," Kato said, watching the passage beyond the door for other guests, again. "Perhaps we could have found a way to free the others, but now someone in this town knows you are in disguise. You should leave, for your own safety, and we must go with you, as we have all been seen together."

"It was a good effort, but you can trust me to see to their release. I can tell you where to find the horses, and you can go to a safe place with them and rest, heal your injuries. Kato, if you will tell me how to find you, I will bring the others as soon as they may come."

It was agreed, and so Kato told Beryl how to find his cave, and in turn Beryl explained where the horses were to be found. In the night, Kato, Duma and Ugarit, along with the baby, went to the storehouse and were admitted to retrieve their cart. Some of the storehouse guards had been bribed to alert certain local businessmen if Kato were to leave, and so before leaving, a few more deals were made and Kato told the merchants the small city his business was based in, and promised that he would add their town to the route kept by his employees as soon as a message could reach them.

When they last saw Beryl on the street, he called quietly to them and promised that he would try to visit them if his plan were to take many more days and that it would be helpful if Kato could make an inventory for him, so that he would know what to buy back from locals and what merely needed replenishing.

It was a full day before they saw Beryl again. The Elf snuck up upon Duma as he and Ugarit were out looking for supper. Ugarit turned one of the spears she used as a crutch toward Beryl when she saw him on the bank with Duma. Beryl ignored the spear. "Where is this hole? I came by tracking the horses; Kato's landmarks seem to have been Halfling size."

"If Ugarit is finished, I can take you to him now," Duma said brightly. He was feeling better after a day sitting at a small fire within a cave shaping stones.

Ugarit held up a string of fish.

"That is well done. Resourceful girl-Orc, is she not? And what did you find?"

Duma showed a pouch containing nuts and greens. "I think they are all edible."

Beryl smiled. "You did well for one who lived in a cave. I will have a look at them. Without me, I am certain Ugarit could at least have identified poisons. Fortunately, I am here, and I even brought meat."

"To share?" Ugarit asked.

"To those it suits me to reward."

Ugarit put her spear to the ground and used it to pull herself up from the edge of the water.

"So, you climbed trees?" Beryl asked as they went toward the cave.

"It is not so difficult. I am half Elf."

"It is quite correct to say 'Halfelven', though Men assume this always means one would be partly of their race."

Kato greeted them as soon as they reached the lower part of the cave. Beryl looked only a little uneasy; though Elves generally shied from holes in the earth, he had ventured into caves and mines before. Beryl was confident he would see stars again.

"What news?" Kato asked. "Have you seen the others? Are they well?"

Beryl walked around the small rock-ringed fire and sat down upon the floor. He found the height of the chamber more agreeable when seated. "I saw them today. They are not well. They have some better food and water than they did at first, but I am told that was Reif's doing. They have used some of the water to wash, but they are all miserable in those cells. The air is bad and they have only those buckets, and no leaves."

Beryl drew a bundle from under his cloak and then a jug, which had been hanging from a string slung over his shoulder. "I am afraid I did not bring you any gift, Kato," Beryl said. He used the short name more often when they had company. "Perhaps the Orcs will share with you."

Kato grimaced. Perhaps they would, these were strange Orcs, one being Halfelven, one a girl and the last a baby, but it still sounded ridiculous for Beryl to say Orcs would share.

"Milk and beef. This cut was not very expensive, Men seem to value the less bony parts, but I thought to Orcs, this would seem fine, and I do not mean in the way that Wizards expect horsemeat to please Orcs."

"What is wrong with horsemeat?" Ugarit asked.

"Do not mind her, she picks the grain out of her weevils," Kato laughed.

Duma did not bother to speak, but took the bundle and unwrapped the meat from the oilcloth and twine. "Ribs?"

"Yes. Plenty of bones to clean and sharpen your teeth, and plenty of meat on the bone as well. I wish to keep my allies strong."

"I will cook it."

"I know how to cook meat," Duma said firmly. "You can make a device to hold the meat over the fire."

"Actually, you want to cook it over coals," Beryl told them, and then turned his full attention to Kato. The Halfling thought Ugarit and Duma behaving very Orcish, the way they argued over meat.

"I mainly came to retrieve Brethil and a change of clothes. My disguise served its purpose, as I did not know what I would find in the town, only that I was searching the area for news, after finding the horses. Now it would be more useful to appear as someone more like myself and officially request their freedom and tell these ranchers that our friends do have leave of their King to travel his country. Reif informed the warden, but the trouble has been that the Marshal, Odin that is, has not set himself to take care of business since his brother's death."

"And Cirsten?"

"Recovering. The rumor is that she carried her husband's child but in her grief lost it. Now I suppose Odin may marry her. He has no wife or even a lady he courts, and Cirsten is yet young, and has nowhere else to go, unless she means to return to her family's lands further north."

"Is she really part-Elven?" Duma asked.

"No," Beryl said, and without hesitation. "It is just a rumor, if you heard it said."

Duma returned to rearranging cut lengths of tree branch over the glowing coals below to make a place to rest the meat as it cooked.

"Beryl, do you think it will work?" Kato asked, "Your plan?"

"I could not do it at first, not knowing the situation, but now, with Reif remaining in the city, as well as his Men, I do not fear for myself, as an associate of those held prisoner. I believe if Odin can be made to understand that Reif is not being manipulative, and that their prisoners really are known to the King, and that they are not a threat, he will order their release."

"I hope it is soon. I do not mind this cave, but I imagine it must be horrible for the others."

"Confinement can be horrible," Beryl agreed. "Duma."

Duma looked up from putting the ribs on the fire. Beside him, Ugarit was putting fish on sticks in order to hold them over the fire.

"Dale has asked twice now about you, and the Orcs. How did you survive the battle and come to find these two? And do you know how many other Orcs survived and if Marduk was among them?"

Duma glanced to Ugarit a moment before answering, not to gain permission, but only to be aware of her level of approval. Ugarit tried to look unconcerned. Duma then told Beryl of the battle, how they had deprived the Men of light and how reinforcements had come and Ugarit had been injured in their charge. He explained how they had gone into a tree and seen Marduk slay the Marshal. As Ugarit was hurt, they had remained in the tree when Marduk ordered the Orcs to run. "Marduk and his Pet, Dog, survived, unless they were hunted since we last saw them. We saw Sarpanit go also, and she is a strong female belonging to Marduk. Another female, Damkina, was killed, but we got rid of her body by pulling it into the river. We found her daughter with Kato, when walking along the river."

"We struck our deal," Kato said. "Ugarit relieves me of having to care for the baby and I allow them to both shelter here. When Ugarit wishes, she may go and take Violet."

"Tashmetum," Ugarit growled.

Beryl laughed. Then he said, "If you have supper preparations in hand, I would like to speak to Kato privately about matters of inventory and merchandizing. Is there a place we might talk?"

"Let us take Brethil's gear from here, outside. We may speak there, as you prepare her to return to Ebbettsfield."

They gathered the gear and soon left. "They are not only going to talk," Duma said quietly.

"What would they do?" Ugarit asked.

"I know, but I do not think Kato or Beryl would like me to tell. Forget I said anything. Perhaps we should let Kato have the fish. He will be hungry when he comes back."

"You know a lot that you do not tell Marduk."

"Yes, but if the things I learn do not tell me anything about their attitude towards Orcs, then Marduk does not need to know."

"I will find him again."

"You are a good tracker."

When Kato later returned merrily and alone, supper was eaten. When the food was gone, they went to their separate chambers. Kato shifted his bed nearer to the embers of the fire and slept immediately. Ugarit bathed Tashmetum, washed her swaddling and then went out to dump the water. When Ugarit came back into the cave, she heard picking and grinding noises from the section of cavern Duma had claimed.

Ugarit fed Tashmetum some milk and then settled her into her basket to sleep. She had rested during daylight, so Ugarit went back to her painting. She had collected charcoal, withered berries, several colors of earth and clay, rocks that ground marks onto other rough surfaces and some water. She mixed and applied the paint to the walls with her fingers. She had already completed the depiction of proper breeding. It seemed a good thing to paint, in case Orcs too shelter in the cave in the future, but Kato had seen the painting with his lantern and laughed.

Ugarit started painting a scene of Men attacking Orcs.

The prisoners had been in the cells four nights, and now nearly four days as well, when Reif and Beryl finally stood together, before Odin in his hall. Beryl had reminded Odin of the duration of their containment and then continued, "and though it seems they have been made aware of the accusations against them, they have been called before neither appointed official nor yourself to defend themselves against the charges."

The warden, now at Odin's side, informed him in whisper that the town's magistrate was away and their lawyer slain.

"I have been occupied with serious family matters," Odin said.

"I understand and I am sorry for your loss, but now you have agreed to hear my complaint, will you free the prisoners?"

"I do not know that I can just free them. We have laws to uphold. Perhaps some of their charges could be dropped, but now I have heard from my advisors on the matter, it does seem the Orcs were in these parts because the foreigners were here. Strangely, my Men report many Western Half-Orcs among those they fought or slew. We have had Orcs on our lands in the past, but they were minions of the...one who shall not be named, coming to steal our horses. They have a different look, the Orcs from various regions do. And now I am hearing rumors that Orcs were sighted within the town."

"If we were to wait for the King's messenger he would confirm that there is one Orc who is known personally to the King and who has leave to travel his lands. He is not only an Orc, but kin to one of the Elves you hold, and may have come in some guise looking for his companions. He is quite a...honest creature, I assure you."

"Reif, can this be true?" Odin asked. "Our Lord having dealings with an Orc?"

"I saw him. He is also half Elf, as Master Greencloak had explained. He aided in recovering some stolen horses and also personally turned other Orcs away from our Capitol."

"And this one was not our prisoner?" Odin asked.

"No, only Elves and Men," the warden answered.

"I truly wish to be done with the matter. We are housing petty criminals in the inn for lack of cells."

"Odin, the King's messenger is on his way here. I could not lie, knowing he might contradict me. Those Elves and their companions have leave to travel through our country, and even to return, should they wish. I know the one you accuse of sorcery personally. He fought with us during the war and was raised in the west. I do not claim to give reference for the others, but I know Beryl, and that he has been known to the King and his kin for many years. If Beryl asks anything of our people, it is with cause, and should be granted."

"I shall release them, but I want them off my land. If they are so well known to you, then they may travel on your side of the river, Reif." Odin then turned to the warden. "Release all the prisoners, even those in the inn. Say that it is in quiet celebration of my succession as Marshal that I pardon all our prisoners."

"You see that I am not such a bad fellow?" Reif asked of Beryl as they walked from Odin's hall.

"I never said you were bad."

Reif laughed. "I did not say before, but you look younger again. But I have said it before: you do look younger every time I see you."

"It is only hair coloring. I went to gather ingredients for my hair coloring."

"You look good."

"When will you settle with a wife, I wonder."

"You know I am not the sort. It is not that I would like to settle with some boy either. I would simply rather my life remain as it is."

"I know."


	51. Chapter Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which getting back to normal means some must hurt each other.

# CHAPTER FIFTY

Kato saw the raft approaching and waved. Lenaduiniel happened to sight him first and waved in return. Kato ran back to the hole and called into the cave, to tell Duma to come greet the others. Duma put down his tools and climbed to his feet quickly. He was on the river bank with Kato when Beryl tossed a line to them.

The ones who had been prisoners did not look well to the others. They had been set on getting away from Ebbettsfield as soon as possible, and after seeing that their confiscated belongings were returned, they walked south along the main road and out of town. Every one of them wanted rest, a decent meal, wash water and a change of clothing.

As they came up from the water, Kato greeted each of them merrily, and apologized for his poor hospitality, as Beryl had not been able to say what day he would return with them. Kato said he expected the Elves would not want to stay in the home he had discovered, but he welcomed any of the party to stay within the cave if they so desired. He promised he would start on luncheon immediately and send Duma to fetch and heat water. "I must apologize for selling some of our things. I really thought, at the time, it was the only way to get close to plan your rescue. I sorted what remains quite neatly, though your garments may smell of smoke. Perhaps we can set a line out here, now everyone is here, and with weapons."

"Beryl, take this, I must fetch water. I just completed it, your payment." Duma passed the silver and emerald brooch to Beryl as he finished with straightening his clothes.

Beryl held the brooch up to the sky, looking through the stone. "It is most excellent work, Duma."

Duma halted and looked back to Beryl, as he had been rushing to find a bucket. "My Thanks."

Dale then called to Duma also. "It is most advantageous that you have survived," Dale said to him.

For a moment Duma seemed frozen, like startled prey, but then he bowed to Dale, before running off to fetch water.

There were a few more pleasantries exchanged, but overall it seemed more important to arrange a camp and partake of baths and a meal. The three ladies made a chamber for washing within the cave. The Elves did not enjoy being within subterranean chambers, but it was slightly warmer than without. Duma helped them to find a suitable space, as he had explored further caverns than Ugarit or Kato, and had even discovered other holes that let in fresh air and light, besides the one Kato had dug.

Dale, Tsuki, Gwindor and Fei washed themselves near the river, or by swimming in it. The water moved swiftly, but not so rapidly that it was a danger to a full-grown Man or Elf.

While the others freshened themselves after their captivity, Kato built a small fire outside the cave to cook over, as well as to provide warmth for those damp from their baths. Kato brought the best of his food stores to the fire for their luncheon, while Duma made himself busy with other chores within the camp, such as hanging garments to air, erecting a shelter of staves and tarp, and checking the horses' feed bags; they had obtained these in trade, along with suitable grain, in Ebbettsfield, and found them useful in this rougher terrain, and especially as the season grew colder and vegetation withered. Beryl strayed from the camp a while, to forage.

When Gwindor and Fei had finished washing and dressed, they joined Kato near the fire. Fei had already pulled his hair into a neat braid, and helped Kato to prepare the meal, while Gwindor sat combing his hair. Tsuki and Dale did not join them, but moved a polite distance from the camp, when they had finished washing in the river, spread blankets beneath a tree, and lay together there.

Later, Lenaduiniel, Laurel, and Galadhiel came up from the cave. They also joined those near the fire. They all had their hair combed and styled and clean, well-mended garments on, including their cloaks, as the days were cool. In warmer climate, they might have only donned the cloaks to travel, against the wind that came of riding or running and the elements, or if need be, for camouflage. Galadhiel was dressed in male attire, but she had given up all attempts to disguise her figure and had they been in court or Elven settlement, she might have caused scandal.

They had just seen Ugarit within the cave and described their meeting to the males around the fire. They complained that she aimed a spear at them, made rude figures upon the cave walls with muddy hands, wore strange garments that were immodest, even by Elven standards, and left bones littering the floor of the cave. "Is that how Orcs live?" Lenaduiniel asked.

"Pardon, I agree the girl-Orc appeared scantly clad, but why do you say 'Elven standards'?" Laurel asked.

Lenaduiniel laughed gaily as her brother groaned. "Dear Laurel, you have only seen me in Mannish traveling gowns. If you were to see Elves when they are among fellow Elves..."

"Which Elves do not often allow those of other races," Galadhiel added.

"You would see that our garments are tailored more fittingly and our fabrics just as sturdy but much more thin and fine than Mannish equivalents. An Elf does not disguise their shape from other Elves, though we certainly hide or disguise ourselves where enemies or foreigners are concerned."

"That Ugarit's garment was much more flimsy and revealing then," Laurel said.

"And the bones!" Galadhiel said.

"Must you sound so horrified?" Duma asked the ladies. "I imagine the paintings must seem simple and crude in subject to cultured Elf-Ladies, or even to a Witch perhaps, but such painting is quite practical to Orcs in marking their frequented shelters and in educating the newly-spawned. Surely you have some means of teaching the young and recording your history."

"I was not quite so shocked by the paintings," Laurel said, "And I have worked sky-clad."

"Sky-clad?" Lenaduiniel asked.

"The Lowland Witches are known to celebrate certain occasions with naked ceremonial dance," Fei explained. He had studied them at length during his service.

"It was just the entire vision of her," Laurel said, "She seemed too young to play the mad crone in a cave."

"I did find the bones offensive," Galadhiel said, "but then I also find Orc heads upon pikes offensive, as much as I have dislike for Orcs."

Duma shrugged. Galdhiel was not his favorite within the party, but he did respect that she was often willing to speak in a straightforward manner. Apart from her strange attire, she disguised very little. "I suppose in a thousand years you have encountered many terrible Orcs; I shall not be offended for that. I do not expect all Elves or Men to appeal to me."

"But he likes all Halfling and Dwarves," Kato laughed.

Duma smiled, almost laughed. "I do find Dwarves interesting, and thus far, find Halflings agreeable, though sometimes meddlesome and unfamiliar with the concept of privacy." Duma addressed the ladies, "It was Kato who gave Ugarit those fabrics to wear."

"As charming as the image of a girl in a plaid skirt is, I felt she could use some new clothes. She bathes, but does not seem to grasp laundering or sweeping the floor."

Duma huffed. "The bones are placed apurpose! To mark the boundary of her territory. I do not think you would feel anything less than defensive if in an Orc camp."

"If in the camp of any Orcs that have not already shared my hospitality, I think I should be in the stewpot and not in guest quarters."

"Most definitely," Duma agreed, "though we would toss away your lungs."

Kato laughed nervously. "I think it is a good time for a smoke."

"Before eating, Kato?" Beryl asked.

His sudden reappearance at Kato's back gave the Halfling a start, which made the others laugh.

"Beryl," Duma called up to him, "does the water in the Old Forest make you young?"

Beryl laughed. "The waters there are quite good, as many minerals are suspended in the waters, but they are not magic, not really. It is only hair coloring and Elven nature you see."

"But Kato's eyes turned green..."

"The effects of those waters is more like Art than magic. They can cause change, but no water can make one younger. I think it is more correct to say that the opposite may be true, that the water has a way of making the young grow toward their prime. Men seem to think that drinking mineral-water has queer effect, and so they warn others against it."

"Then, why does Duma look more like an Elf?"

Beryl sighed, "Because Orcs were once Elves twisted by sorcery, and so the more healthy and perfect form of an Orc is an Elf."

"Tsuki seems younger," Duma said.

"He had grey hairs."

"Truly? Tsuki appears younger? I did not notice, but then they all looked so weary when in prison."

The matter was forgotten as Kato announced lunch was prepared.

They were enjoying their spicy fish stew, flat bread, and tea when Duma asked if they should not call to Dale. The expressions on the faces of the others said they thought not. "I am sure I know what he is up to, but did you have good food in prison?"

Those who had been prisoners agreed that the food had improved during their stay, but had barely been enjoyable in that environment.

"Why not call your friend to eat with us?" Lenaduiniel asked.

"I would not say that friend is the most correct word," Duma said, but he did think Ugarit would be hungry, and likely shy of coming out to see so many Elves. Duma took one of the many dried gourd bowls from the pack near the fire and spooned stew into it. He took a piece of the bread as well, and then went down to the cave, bringing his own portion as well.

Ugarit was sitting in her chamber, in the dark, feeding Tashmetum cow's milk from a pierced bladder. A woman in Ebbettsfield had told her they nursed calves or children in this manner when no other substitute or wet nurse could be found. Duma could see them in the dimness that resulted from sunlight shining into the hole two chambers away, as well as they could see him.

"I brought you food, but I see you have some."

Ugarit had some worms in a bowl at her side. "What food do you have?"

"Bread and stew. May I have a worm?"

"Only if you share your food."

Duma sat down and pushed a bowl topped by a piece of bread toward Ugarit. He then snatched a worm from the second, clay bowl and slurped it into his mouth. The fare was slimy, yet satisfying, he thought.

"Do not eat them all. They make good bate for hook and line fishing. That requires less movement of the legs."

"Do you have hooks?"

"We took some from the hut."

"I could have made you one, if not."

"I do not need you to help."

"You will leave soon?"

"Green-cloak was correct. And Kato. I think the bone is injured. I cannot run until it heals." Ugarit inhaled deeply. "I will survive," she said, "You will follow Death-Shadow on his journey, and you must. You must learn if you can truly trust him, or if he betrays the Orcs. If he does, then you must kill him and take his whip."

"I know," Duma said irritably.

"I was spawned somewhat to the west, but I know this country. I am not afraid to remain. It will be difficult in winter, but I can fish now, and hunt if I bait prey rather than chase. I can dry enough to keep. Tashmetum will be bigger and stronger every day."

"You cannot mean to stay in this cave; all alone!"

"Only for a while. If I do not kill Men, then they will not search here. We will be safe. I only need to wait until my leg is strong, then we can leave. Tashmetum and I will surely find other Orcs."

"But the longer you stay, the more difficult it will be to track Marduk, or me. You may have to join another Clan..."

"I will be strong then, Duma. They will not make a pet of me. I will not be so needy as to join a Clan that has no other use for me. And I will not be taken by any stupid Orc. Even if I cannot find Marduk, I know he sent Lucky to the Wizard's Vale to hide there with the rest of the Clan. If they are not there, then they will have gone north, past the mines, to find some other safe place to make a stronghold. They will be breeding and spawn strong males and females. If Sarpanit survives, she will make certain Marduk returns to be their Chieftain, because she will have more power for it. She wants Tashmetum for her son, so she will be motivated to seek me and treat me well, now Tashmetum is mine."

"I know you will be safe, because you are smart, it is just, I thought you would be there. It thought there might come a confrontation between Dale and Marduk. I thought I would have to choose or report on one of them. You were going to be there."

"You think so, because Marduk said he would give me to you."

"He did say it."

"I might still be his Orc."

She might not, they both thought. Marduk had ordered the Clan to leave all who could not run, and abandonment like that came with a sort of dishonor among Orcs. Ugarit should have run, or fallen in the attempt, but Duma had kept her from it. He had kept her safe, arranged for the shelter she had and some share of the food she ate. She might just be Duma's Orc.

"If you were my Orc, I do not know what I would do with you," Duma said.

Ugarit's gaze strayed toward the cave paintings.

"I will go outside now. You can come outside if you want, if it is not too much on that leg. They will not hurt you."

It was much later in the evening, when Ugarit ventured out of the cave. She saw Tsuki and Dale sitting within the camp, looking like Orcs lusting for some play as they oiled their swords. It was truly not so much lust, as memory of recently shared acts, that caused the slyness of expression. Fei and Laurel could not be seen, but their feet protruded from the open end of the sailcloth shelter, and as they studied together inside, their feet playfully touched those of the other. Gwindor and Galadhiel were sitting in a tree, and were almost unnoticed by Ugarit, until she scented the unseasonable floral fragrance of Gwindor's hair. Kato was sitting near the fire, sipping from a teacup that wobbled in his hand. Beside him, Beryl sat, lips similarly pursed over a flute. Ugarit thought the sound eerie and very Elven. When Ugarit saw Duma, she first thought him to be fighting, but Lenaduiniel was also holding back her strength. They merely trained.

Lenaduiniel laughed happily as Duma drew his knives back, just short of an actual killing blow. "That was excellent!" she said to him, "You remind me so much of my younger brother now."

"It is only because we have the same teacher."

"I miss him so. I wish that we might see him. I fear he may depart and I will never have looked into his eyes again."

Ugarit saw the way Duma sheathed his knives and leaned in to touch the Elf's face. She did not like what she saw.

"What do you think of those two?" Dale asked.

Tsuki raised his eyes. "I think he regards her as a sister of sorts."

"I meant the girl-Orc."

"As did I. Duma does not seem aware of her in the way we have seen him with women. Ugarit however seems she may harbor some desire for Duma, though she likely dislikes this about herself, as he is Halfelven."

Dale laughed coldly. "And Lena?"

"Thinks of Duma only a pupil or younger brother, and I think that Duma regards her even more highly, as a substitute mother even."

"He is very respectful of females for an Orc. I worry someone will find a way to use that against him."

"A complaint?"

Dale shrugged. "Would it not be better to be equally respectful and wary of people of all genders?"

Tsuki gave a nod. "I suppose it may, but then we should say the same for race, and that is difficult for some, as it is difficult for others to view the genders equally. We are, to some extent, the sum of our experiences. Some have more negative or positive experiences with a particular type of person, and this shapes their view."

Ugarit turned and crawled back into the cave. Breeding rituals of Elves and Men were so strange, she thought.

It was decided they would move on the next morning. They did not set watches as usual, instead, Dale volunteered to stay awake and watch through the night, and promised to wake another only if he grew too tired. Dale sat up in a tree over the river and watched the nearby camp. Only Kato and Duma returned to the cave to rest.

Kato went to sleep immediately, already accustomed to sleeping with Orcs about. He kept his dagger beside him, but he did that even when he had others to watch. Duma sat awake, working on Dale's mail. His sight was keen, but Duma had long enjoyed having fire and light, so he kept his lantern lit, as well as a bed of coals on the cave floor to heat the tools and metal rings.

It was a shadow on a far uneven surface he noticed first, and then Duma looked up from his work and saw Ugarit approaching. She did make the foreign garments seem Orcish. Duma looked back to his work.

The chamber Duma had claimed had many rock formations that seemed to drip from above, and grow from below; it seemed as if the room was full of fangs set to devour him, as he sat in the glow of coals and strange little lantern. It was the dried rind of a gourd carved out in places to let light shine through and set with a candle inside, so that a fanged, goblin face glowed when the candle was lit. It cast eerie shadows through the chamber as the flame flickered. The light gave the rock color, here a milky streak and there a stain like old Elf blood.

It seemed to Ugarit that the cave had its own painting, made by nature. She had lived in many caves, as well as old mines and tunnels so old they seemed natural, but she had never looked at them as anything more than shelter. It had never seemed interesting or enjoyable to look upon such caverns, but it seemed so now. It was a curious feeling, to see things as she had never seen them.

"The Men, the Riders, keep a more beautiful cave behind their great fortress, but they do not think it pretty, only a place to store fodder or shelter women and children in time of siege. This room is pretty, inside it feels like one is held by the earth's fingers, though, your chamber will seem most attractive to any future visitors, as you have painted it."

"Attractive?"

"The others did not understand the purpose of your paintings. They did not like them," Duma said sadly. "Many Orc strongholds have such painting, but it does not make the chambers beautiful. I like your figures. They are primitive, but they have a sort of grace. The battle is your better work, I think, though there are a few particularly lovely figures in your breed-guide."

"I did not make them to be pretty."

Duma sighed. "I know. It is not normal for Orcs to make things that have no function. Even ornaments on pets serve some function. They do not make things just because they may, or because they wish to enjoy the sight of them." Duma lifted his hand and made a flourish; his ring sparkled. Duma smiled.

Ugarit walked around the coals and then crouched beside Duma. "If you take me, I would not fight you."

Duma snorted. "What makes you think I want to take anyone?"

Ugarit growled, not really understanding.

"Do you know in how many ways your statement is wrong?"

Ugarit grunted disapproval.

"Why not one give, instead of one take? Why assume there would be fighting? Why make the offer to me when you really wish to remain in Marduk's Clan? Why make the offer now at all, when you are barely old enough for breeding and already nurse a fractured thigh bone? Why pose submission to a male when all your other actions say you wish to be independent of them?"

Ugarit sucked in a breath and then responded argumentively, wagging a clawed finger at Duma all the while, "It seems not right to claim to give what is not considered my own by all. Fighting is normal for Orcs, so that we know the male is strong enough to keep us! Are you complaining that I make the offer to you? Injured or not, if it is my choice to offer, it must be now, as you will be gone when I am healed. And just because I wish not to be controlled by a male, that does not mean I see no value in them! I happen to find some male Orcs very attractive!" Ugarit huffed and sat upon the floor.

Duma turned his head and looked at Ugarit. "You know what you say? You mean to give yourself to me, without Marduk's agreement and spoil yourself as a gift to any other Orc?"

Ugarit glared and said nothing. Of course she had considered her actions before even coming into Duma's chamber.

"You really know what you are doing? I know what it is like to wish another to stop acting out their affection or lust upon me. I know. I also know that it is difficult to be the one to stop, once you realize your lust. Go now if you wish. Go. Stay and I shall not be the fool to pass up one who is willing, unspoiled and pretty for her breed."

"Why can you not be like an Orc and just take me?"

Duma growled; his fists clenched so that his filed down claws made imprints in his palm. "I am an Orc, Ugarit, but you clearly have no idea what a lucky girl you are that I am unlike others." Duma whispered the words, as if in threat, "You have no idea!"

Ugarit reached behind her neck and untied the knot that kept the sheer, embroidered length of fabric from falling away from her body. She was naked as she lowered her hands. "How can you do it with women and not me?"

"I want to," Duma said. He reached toward Ugarit, but then drew his hand back. To one of his gender and breed the shape of her ears, the sharpness of her fangs, her lithe, yet softly-rounded figure, and her dappled pigmentation were entirely desirable. "Not like this," he panted, "No. I can tell you do not understand. Do you not realize how I want to hurt you for saying such things?"

"Do not speak to me like I am newly-spawned! And do not insult me by rejecting what others would consider a prize."

"Stop! I do not want to hurt you."

"Do not cry like an Elf now!"

Duma reached out, grabbed Ugarit by her clumped hair, and pulled her face within a close distance of his. "You are not Ugarit," he whispered. "You are a scared Orc mad with the breeding instinct. You fear being without other Orcs so much that you run to the closest thing to a male of your race that you can find. Who should be insulted?"

Ugarit only whimpered.

Duma pulled on her hair. "Who should be insulted?"

"Duma. You. Duma."

"And who is lucky I am not the sort of Orc to be so weak-minded and easily seduced and break her other thigh as I take her, like some normal Orc?"

"Me," Ugarit rasped. "I am lucky to be spared."

"You think you would rather I lay you than some woman? I raped one, paid another for the pleasure of pleasuring her, and was raped by the third. You really want me to treat a Precious Thing so?"

"No. No, Duma."

"I lust for you."

"Yes?"

"An animal can lust. An animal can mount some female and hold her in his claws as she tries to flee and rush to spill his seed. It is breeding, but it is only breeding. It is enough to please Dark Lords and Wizards, enough to make more strong Orcs to fight. It is nothing more. Men and Elves do not only breed. They have helpmates and lovers. Do Orcs deserve less than Men or Elves?"

"Orcs should have what other races have. Orcs have no Masters anymore!"

Duma nodded. "Now you get out of my chamber and you think about whether it is weak and Elvish to cry!" Duma hissed.

Ugarit was already crying as Duma released her. She covered her eyes with her hands and did not move to leave.

"Go, Ugarit. It is well enough to cry. I hope it is better to hurt you this way than the other, but do not assume I am holding back so easily. You hurt me as well. Go, before I hurt you some more!" Duma lifted her garment and threw it at her.

Ugarit limped, sobbing, from the chamber.

Duma waited until she was within her own chamber, then he took up his knives and went outside the cave.


	52. Chapter Fifty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find corsairs.

# CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE

"What has happened to this tree?" Galadhiel exclaimed. She stood near the river, fully dressed in snug male garments, with sword belted and her mount's lead in hand, ready to scout for the party. The tree was the same that Dale and Tsuki had lain beneath the day before, but Galadhiel did not suppose either of them had damaged it. Strips of bark were removed from the tree and littered the ground beneath and slices and gouges had been made in the wood.

The others looked toward the tree, except for Duma, who continued loading his gear onto his horse. Some looked more or less briefly than others. Beryl only glanced toward the tree before answering. "Some young buck had need to work the velvet from his antlers and came in the night to this tree."

"There are no strips of velvet," Galadhiel said flatly.

"It does not matter," Dale said, looking sidewise at Duma. "Better the tree than something else."

"Yes," Beryl agreed, "It is unfortunate the tree is scarred, but I am certain the tree yields willingly to creatures in such need and does not expect rites."

"It is the wrong season for bucks to strip the velvet from newly grown antlers. They should already have been charging at each other, won mates, and conceived offspring to be born in spring, by this time of the year," Gwindor said knowledgeably.

Beryl rolled his eyes. "This was buck was late to bloom."

Duma mounted his horse and called out to the others. "May we leave now? I can scout. I volunteer to do it. You can trust me, and perhaps Galadhiel tires of riding forward alone."

"I am content with the task," Galadhiel said, "but one who is Yrchelen should have keen enough senses to serve. I am willing to take another task, if the votes agree."

"Certainly we trust Duma," Kato said, "Do we need to vote? We can leave very soon. I just want to go down and make certain I have not forgotten anything."

Kato went down into the cave as the others discussed switching positions. Most often Tsuki and Lenaduiniel watched the rear, Dale a flank midline and Gwindor the opposite flank toward the front of the line. This left Galadhiel scouting ahead, Kato navigating, Fei and Laurel lending their eyes to the others from the middle of the line and Beryl sometimes wandering off to forage. Since Duma asked for a new position, the others decided to switch most of the other positions, just to experience something new.

Ugarit was in her chamber, when Kato came down with his Wizard-made lantern. "Miss Ugarit, I came to say goodbye."

"May your legs carry you faster than whips can lash, Halfling," Ugarit said, but Kato did not understand the Goblin dialect she spoke, though he supposed it to be some manner of Orcish farewell.

Kato moved into Ugarit's chamber, though she had previously made it clear he was not to enter. He bowed over Tashmetum and kissed her forehead. "I thought I would have a changeling to raise, but a merchant who wishes repeat business keeps his word. You will stay with Miss Ugarit now. Farewell, Violet. I hope if we are to meet again you remember who provided you with cereal and do not eat me. If you ever turn up on my doorstep, I promise I shall have many fine foods to feed you."

"Do not put your mouth on my baby's skin as if you mean to taste her."

Kato straightened and then made a polite bow to Ugarit. He extended his hand. Ugarit looked at Kato's hand, and at the absence of the littlest finger, for a long moment before she put her hand in his. Kato kissed Ugarit's fingers then released her hand. "Duma is a fool by his own admission, but I think he must be a lovable fool. If I were in his place, I would not have resisted your charms...except that I have promised my current lover I would have no others." Kato sighed. "Sometimes I think I have made a deal with the Dark Lord himself, but you did not hear that from me. Well, Ta! Set the raft adrift if you do not mean to use it."

Kato walked merrily from the cave, leaving Ugarit puzzled. She did not realize that Kato's words meant that he had overheard her conversation with Duma the night before until he was nearly to the hole. It took a few more seconds to understand that Kato had seen her naked and that the Halfling had just insinuated that he would have taken her if not for being owned by some other.

When Kato came up from the cave, Dale and Duma were arguing over whether it was acceptable for Duma to name his horse Snaga, but they both stopped when they heard Ugarit shouting from within the cave.

"I think she is sad to see me go," Kato said, "Let us depart before she tries to come after us."

Dale shrugged. "I have no problem with that. I trust she is capable of caring for herself. She is a skilled tracker and probably still loyal to Marduk, and so it is better the surviving Orcs are deprived of her and she is not among us to betray us."

Duma did not believe she would have betrayed them, but he said nothing to Dale on the matter. He gave a brief nod to Kato and then rode from the camp.

They rode on, considering the party whole at ten, upon nine horses. Dale and Tsuki rode either side of Brethil; Dale joked with Beryl as much as Tsuki consulted Kato regarding the maps he was reading and how accurately they might depict the river delta region. Behind them, Lenaduiniel, Laurel and Fei rode near each other, taking turns in watching their flanks, as their horses moved over the riverside terrain. Gwindor and Galadhiel rode upon their horses at the rear, and sometimes dismounted to walk, as they had enough Elven pride to feel regret about using the horses so often.

Their travel was without dramatic incident for some days, as they moved into the delta. Many things continued as they had since the present company had come together. There were chores to assign in pitching and striking camp and positions to take during their rides, and when they had any time within a camp, each continued with their training or craft, often for the benefit of the group. As they had had determined to stay away from settlements since leaving the King's city, and had been waylaid in Ebbettsfield against their will, they now had to share in finding sources of food and supplies as much as they had shared expenses when in settlements. Now, where Kato, as the messenger they protected as well as the Merchant in whose employ they pretended to be, had taken upon himself the greatest share of financial responsibility, it was those who were rich in woodlore, herblore, and hunting skills who supported the others, including Kato.

Rather than make camp over a longer time, some of the party would go about the tasks of gathering food and supplies while they moved. Often Lenaduiniel rode up to replace Dale and Gwindor and Galadhiel would move somewhat closer to Fei, while Dale, Beryl and Laurel would abandon their horses and go a field.

As they came farther into the delta, the ground became less rocky and there were cold streams, riverlets, wetlands and marsh to navigate through or around. The season was cold, but not so cold as to freeze mud or ice over small streams, and in many years it would never grow so cold.

Dale proved to be an excellent fowler, and Beryl claimed that Vale Elves, historically, lived by fishing and fowling as much as by the fruit and seeds of the trees they tended. In summer, Beryl said, even Elves would have been tempted to find the birds pests, there would be so many. Laurel's people lived in lowlands between two rivers. They had few permanent settlements as much of the territory they claimed as descendants of the ancient kingdom that shared its borders was floodplain and anything not built on stilts or high ground was likely to be swept into the rivers. Laurel quickly adapted to the wetlands, tied up her skirts and found many edible or medicinal plants. In drier terrain, Beryl was a great asset to them by foraging, but here he took a role of supervision, and walked lightly, as only Elves can, upon the marshy ground, the ends of his cloak folded over one arm, and directed Dale and Laurel to work.

Dale was little like an Elf in mind, or some would say so, but he was absolutely an Elf in body. He could run across wetland, where Laurel had to wade. Some of the others were concerned for her, too often walking in the cold water, they said. Their travel stirred amphibious creatures that had been sleeping in the mud and at times the horses had become spooked, though Laurel had no difficulty in body or mind with snatching the creatures from the muck and inquiring with Dale if they were useful or edible. At times, Dale might stoop to lift a creature and inquire whether it could be used in a spell. 

Beryl was more an asset now in aiding Duma to find a path the horses could follow. The further east they traveled the less solid ground they found to camp, or to walk the horses over. Many times during their eastward journey they were forced to stop on what purchase they could find while Duma and Beryl came to consult maps with Kato and Tsuki, or while Dale and Duma ran over mud or matted reeds to find a place to camp.

Duma was very like an Orc in nature, but he was also like an Elf, and found, to his own surprise that, as climbing trees had come easily, he did not often have to wade. Duma did not have perfect Elven sense of balance or lightness of foot, but he could stand where Laurel sank, despite being somewhat larger than the woman.         

They discontinued the practice of putting two on watch while the rest slept, instead five would sleep while the others huddled about a watch fire. When they next stopped for rest, those who had watched the last time slept, while those who had slept watched. It was agreed this was safer and took up less space. When trees were found, they slept in the branches. The Elves strung hammocks of tarp and rope for those who did not trust the tree itself to support them.

When they came upon trees by day Lenaduiniel climbed to spy into the distance for them. She would have tree-walked to the river if she could, but though the trees they discovered were ancient and wide, they were farther between than in her homeland.

Though they did not lack for food, the journey was not easy. Some were wondering whether it was a mistake to begin on this path rather than to go south to the road. In truth, they were not in the heart of the delta at all, but not wishing to cross north from the delta where they would be in Odin's domain again, and not wishing to change their mind entirely about approaching from the unexpected direction, they could only stay within the northern parts of the delta. Coming into the parting of the waters as they flowed into the Great River, they had entered the kingdom of he who was called High King. If they went much further south they would come to farms and settlements of this kingdom, and they had determined also not to bring their ill luck on others by heading toward settled areas.

There had been no sign of the Orcs. Gwindor asked Duma outright if he had seen any trail, when they were about the fire one night. Lenaduiniel, Dale and Tsuki were with them also, though Dale and Tsuki were more focused on holding frogs on sticks to roast than on watching.

"There has been no trace of their passing. I have looked."

Gwindor nodded, accepting Duma's answer. He had not really believed Duma would hide such findings, but there had been a slight doubt in his mind.

"They may have gone further south," Dale spoke up, "This area is not familiar to me. I am familiar with both sides of the Great River, but only in the north. Still, I think the Orcs must know a way to cross below the falls, as there was certainly traffic between east and west during the war."

"Is it not strange, to be so close...and to feel no dread?" Tsuki asked. "Not so long ago, the Dark Lord ruled in the east and his power was far-reaching. We should not have been out of reach of his minions. I remember keeping post on the river island and also standing in the ruins of Eldsbridge. I, like all Men there, was determined to defy His Darkness and had some slight hope of victory, but I was afraid. We were all afraid."

Duma shrugged. "I think they devise some machine or device to ferry across. Orcs in general do not swim."

Dale chewed at a frog leg and then spoke. "Tsuki, how ya think we should cross? The way Beryl was talking before, he made it sound as if we might just find a boat, but we dare not go north to find river merchants, and going too far south to cross the river kinda defeats the purpose of going north to approach undetected."

"It is a question of taking the horses or not," Tsuki said, "We should be able to build some craft to get us across, but the river is fast and wide here, it is soon after the falls and all these rivers and streams we have been crossing add to the river's flow. I believe it is too much for the horses. They will not be able to swim across. If we believe we will need the horses across the river, then we must find someone with a large vessel."

"It's not a matter of needing the horses on the other side," Dale thought aloud, "it's a matter of not trusting anyone on this side to return them safely to us later."

"Would any of you know how to construct a raft or boat?" Gwindor asked.

"Our home is quite near a river, but there are mainly barrels upon it and no boats," Lenaduiniel said.

"If you should want to barrel roll across the Great River, my sister is a champion, but we are no seafaring Elves."

"I saw competitions when I was in the Green Wood," Dale told Lenaduiniel, “but you were not at home then. They said never place a wager against an Elf in barrel rolling, unless the challenger is likewise an Elf."

"There were once seafaring Elves," Gwindor said solemnly, "but now all the journeys we undertake in boats seem to lead to departing for the west."

Lenaduiniel nodded, thinking that their brother had the sea longing.

"Let us worry when we come to the river. Tomorrow," Tsuki said, "I am certain if we find materials enough that I can devise a worthy craft."

They set out the next day in a hazy dawn, east, toward the Great River. Duma did well in finding a path over the delta. Listening, he whispered for a halt. It was beginning to drizzle and hair, cloaks and, coats were beaded with water.

"I hear running water above the sound of the streams, we come close to the river," Dale whispered.

Duma made a rapid gesture to Dale and Dale fell silent and sniffed the air.

There was near silence as the others wondered if Duma had discovered Marduk's presence nearby.

"Men," Beryl said, answering the unspoken query. He needed not sniff the air to know the presence. Elven senses were keen, but it was also said they possessed not only the five Men might sharpen.

"There may be some village, where we might find a boat," Kato said merrily, and a bit loudly in the quiet fog.

The horses whinnied.

Duma made more gestures of his hands, clearly, the others realized, a plea for silence.

"We are being watched," Dale whispered. "Prepare to draw your weapons."

There was no preparing; the Elves were able to distinguish figures approaching through the mist and drew out their weapons immediately. That signaled the others to do the same.

"Corsairs," Beryl whispered, "these are no village fishermen."

"Who goes there?" a voice called out from the fog. It was a Man who spoke, and from the sound of his words, one from lands far to the south.

"We seek passage across the river, no questions asked," Kato called out. If these were the sort of Men Beryl suggested, they would understand riches and need for secrecy. Kato only hoped he made their case well enough to seem acceptable passengers but not so well that they seemed likely targets.

There was deep laughter from the mist. "No questions asked? Do you have troubles with the King's Men?"

"Let us just say it is something alike to that."

"That is the heart of it then. It will cost you, that is if you can convince a Captain with a large enough vessel to carry those horses. Stolen, are they?"

"It is no concern of yours. Will you allow us to pass so that we may seek this Captain? Or shall we cut our way through?"

"Go, but you will find you are not the only ones carrying weapons, or willing to use them."

The outlaws did not inhabit a village so much as a secret smugglers' harbor built up with boat wreckage, sailcloth and rope lashing. It was very much a smaller and less legitimate Newhaven, which was to say everyone was doing something criminal, as opposed to only most of the people.

Those who had come out to confront the newcomers drew away only slightly as they came to the hub of the small harbor. Various small craft, rafts and rowboats, were lashed to posts driven into the riverbed and goods were loaded and unloaded from walks constructed of lashed lengths of wood, which led toward a pair of ancient trees, which supported platforms and armed Men upon them, and an area of mounded earth above the mud and water, where many reed shacks and tents were pitched.

There was nothing alike to an inn. Most only visited the port between voyages and these would return to the larger vessels anchored in the river to sleep, or else leave to make camp elsewhere, where they would not be linked to the secret harbor. There were stalls, or more loosely defined areas, where food and drink could be had for a price. Everything could be had at some price.

There were not only Men, but people of the other races, even a few Elves and several Orcs, about their work or leisure in the small port. There were females as well as males, though they were in the minority. As well, the outlaws were of many different clans, breeds, tribes and peoples. All had a certain hardness to them. Some seemed merry or jolly, but they did not live such lives because they chose this fashion over farming, ranching, legal trade, or craft, but because they believed, such pursuits were unattainable in their life.

Some had begun this style of living young and had once thought they chose to do so out of desire for wealth or adventure, but many more seemed desperate. Many were the veterans of the war who had lost home and family and not believed they would find peace as Rangers.

When Tsuki and Gwindor looked about, they both felt they were looking on many who had been as hurt by the war and its politics, but who had not found the Rangers.

In truth, a majority of the Men were of a land at the mouth of the Great River, further south, which had been long fought over by kingdoms to the north and south of it. During the war, their great port had been attacked and many ships stolen, by the one now called High King. In war, it had seemed fair to those in the north, to take the ships from their port, because they were in need of transporting troops quickly upriver, and because the corsairs had been said to have some affiliation with the Dark Lord.

The Men of that land did not see the attack as justified. Just as many of Fei's home kingdom had been allied to the Dark Lord, though many individuals within it did not seek to owe him allegiance, these Men had not believed themselves evil, but simply under the domain of powerful minions of a more powerful lord. That their livelihood had been disrupted in a foreign King's campaign against one he termed evil did not seem justified. They had great dislike for the King, and his Rangers. That their port operated within the borders of his kingdom was their act of defiance and revenge.

"It will be best if we split our party into smaller groups," Beryl suggested. He continued, saying that they should not be alone and that they should watch their horses and packs.

As the company following Kato were eager to find passage, many of the corsairs in the port desired to speak with the newcomers and learn what their business was. Among their fellows, such things as half-breeds of any combination were rather common, and so they though little of Duma, even seeing him without his ears covered. As well, Easterlings were not uncommon in their secret river ports in these times, and Tsuki and Fei were eyed with only the slightest suspicion. Laurel wore eastern-styled garments and carried her staff and person with a strength that made her seem unlike average women, and so while she was viewed as attractive and female, she was also viewed as one to be wary of, and as one they would have to face Fei's scavenged scimitar to take. Dale, Beryl and Kato all had the look of being eccentric and crafty characters to those among the outlaws that viewed them. No one supposed Dale to be a Ranger.

The remaining three Elves caused some suspicion. Galadhiel wore male garments, and though this would have been considered rather normal and appropriate among the corsairs, she had what they perceived to be haughtiness or self-righteousness about her. If they did not believe there were no female Rangers, they might have assumed her one. Gwindor most assumed to be some righteous Elven friend to the Rangers, if not one himself. He seemed Elven nobility, which he was. 

Lenaduiniel seemed Elven and noble as well, but as she had chosen to walk alongside Duma, she succeeded in confusing onlookers, so that though they remained suspicious, they did not assume she was one who would report their activity to some authority if allowed to depart with her life. Though she had fondness for her pupil, accompanying Duma was a calculated move on Lenaduiniel's part. While suspicious gazes followed her brother, she might gain useful information while seeming submissive to Duma.

He did all the speaking for them.

One of the Orcs in the small port had been in Marduk's Clan. The Easterner claimed not to know what had become of Marduk after their camp had been attacked. He had found himself alone after running and had followed Marduk's order to continue east, but then, when he had not found Marduk, but this strange settlement, he had found the Men willing to bargain with him. "Orcs have no Masters now, but it is no hardship to have an employer. I get gold for my work, moving cargo and guarding our crew and cargo. I can use gold to get things I want. Things Marduk does not have to give. There are other Orcs that work for the sailors. Other Easterners."

Duma felt Lenaduiniel lean into him and glanced to her. "Does your employer pay you the same amount of gold that he does Men doing the same manner of work?" Duma asked then.

The Easterner said nothing, but the answer was obvious. He did not know how to count.

"If you want to work for Men, you best learn to know how many containers you are set to watch and how many coins of what weight you are paid."        

Fei and Laurel for their part, consulted each other and then set about walking the perimeter of the mound encampment, noting who prepared food and how many Men were of similar decent to Fei. When they had been around the camp once, they stopped near a cook fire they had passed before. Fei spoke a customary greeting and asked if they might sit and have some food. The man cooking answered in the same dialect and gave the price for a meal from his fire.

Fei and Laurel seated themselves on the stools hewn from logs and made their choice of meal. As the cook stirred noodles, sauce and fish in his pan, Fei asked him questions, and also offered some information about himself.

Fei retold again how he had come to be a prisoner, of his time with the Witches, and how he had recently seen battle with Orcs and also learned one of those who had come west with him had become a professional bodyguard.

The cook said he had also been ordered to come west to serve the Overlord; it was the name many in the east gave the Dark Lord. The cook had not been captured during battle, but after the Overlord's defeat, when his Captains had offered surrender, the cook had felt too dishonored to return home, even if he had not sought to follow the Overlord or his ways.

"Our Emperor gave him allegiance, and so we were all his to order into war," Fei said sadly.

"The Men here do not understand."

"Those in the west, who were not lorded over by the Wizard, feel they have the right to condemn our people, only because they were spared being conquered by the secret workings of the Rangers in their defense."

"They act as if we failed to resist where they succeeded, when the work was done by the Rangers. I do not care for the Rangers, but they are more worthy adversaries than other Men of the west."

Laurel spoke a few words of Middle Kingdom Speech to say the meal was to her taste. The cook made a slight change of facial expression that seemed to indicate Laurel seemed too little submissive. "No women in her homeland seem submissive to outsiders," Fei sighed.

The cook laughed.

"I see there are Orcs in the harbor. Do you never have troubles with them?"

"One can have troubles with someone of any race. They are no different in that respect. These work for another Captain, but I have noted quite a few of their kind on ships and in ports of late. We find them just east of the river and they seem eager to get west. Sometimes we see them operating their strange ferries from our boats. Once they get to this side of the river, it is a simple matter to buy their services. They are menacing and work for little pay. Some of the Men have new reason to dislike them, for they fear their work will go to Orcs and they will not be taken on as crew."

"There are problems for Mannish settlements in the west, as many Orcs now roam without Masters. I fought in several battle against them."

"I hear many tales of their raids in the west. In our Kingdom, they came to us only with the Overlord’s Captains to control them and we had peace in our fear of the Overlord. I now hear that the Empire is in unrest, though Orcs are not at fault. Something makes them come west."

Fei nodded. He had not heard this before, that Orcs were particularly eager to be on the west side of the Great River. He had seen that they were coming south and that their raids centered on their stronghold in the ancient Dwarf mines. If the cook was correct, it explained why there were such a great number of Easterners among the Orcs this side of the river. There were more than might be explained by deserters from the battles of the war breeding. Survivors from battles in the east and their offspring were also adding to the number.

"Do you know of any ships that make river crossings and are large enough to carry horses?"

"I know of such ships, non in port. Perhaps Murphy. He may be coming here within the next few days. It will cost you, and he is selective in taking on passengers."

"How should we know this Murphy?"

"Southerling. Near as black as an Orc. Keeps a woman as First Mate. A black-sailed ship. Called the Nebuchadnezzar, or some such Southerling name."

Fei nodded. He wondered if the others were having better luck.

Beryl and Kato had found their way to a meeting with the Man who was Master of the secret harbor. His guards had recognized Beryl and brought him and the Halfling to their boss, in his lookout. "Vero," Beryl said as he saw him, then made an elegant bow.

"Lucky Beryl." He laughed. "How is Fin?"

"Finloriel is well and in Newhaven. She minds my business there. How is your sister?"

Vero quirked a brow, as if he thought Beryl's question indecent, though he had asked after Beryl's own daughter. "My sister is importing herbs and fruits to make a ruin of tea and cakes of what was my father's tavern."

Beryl laughed. "I did not expect to find you out here, or I might have looked for your help. This does not seem your style."

"I won control of the port in a game of chance. It is not so interesting as it seemed, but it is now mine. Do you ever see that fellow...Reif was it?"

"Recently I saw him. He was having troubles with a woman."

Vero laughed. "How can I help you and your new friend?" Vero asked, glancing toward Kato, who sat at the edge of the treeborn platform with his feet dangling.

"I seek a ship to transport nine horses and ten passengers with baggage to the east side of the Great River."

"There may be two who could help you, if you can find them and meet their price. Black Murphy has a sail ship and The Smith has a curious Wizard vessel, runs with the turning of some great water wheel. It is said Smith stole it from the Dark Lord's own harbor, where his sorcerers were building it. The Smith runs games on his ship, but too few are not wary of the Wizard ship to make the games interesting."

"Are they in your port now?"

"No, but they may be soon."

"I suppose we shall enjoy the hospitality of your harbor until then."

"It seems Dale is enjoying himself already," Kato said as he looked down from the lookout.

Dale had found a hook-handed bartender with a cask of Lake and was then seated upon Tsuki's knee, drinking wine from a copper mug from his pack. It was his first mugful, but Dale behaved as if he had been drinking all morning. Already his cloak and jacket were tossed aside and his sword, scabbard and straps were removed from his back and propped beside him. He had even pulled loose the braid at the back of his head.

Dale spoke rapidly and freely as he unfastened the wooden toggles that closed his Elven shirt. "And then I began dancing upon the table...but that night was not so good as that we drank the Elven liquor...but this wine is fine." Dale laughed at his own rhyme.

"I do swear Elves can be drunk on a thimbleful," Tsuki said. He was fairly certain Dale was acting.

"No!" Dale shouted, "it's a thimbleful can be drunk on an Elf!"

"Keep on your shirt, Dale, the Men need not learn of belly shots," Gwindor said quietly as he approached, Galadhiel beside him.

Dale laughed and lifted his sword by the scabbard such that it knocked the sword hanging from Gwindor's belt. "It is warm today I think, I wish I might feel some wind on my skin."

"The season for such things has passed. You will feel better by night, when you can cool your blood gazing at the moon."

To make the point more clearly, Galadhiel passed by Gwindor to take a seat near Tsuki, making certain that her sword struck Gwindor's.

This made Dale laugh. "Sit and drink with us. I know the Men would feel better to see you drink. You must make them nervous, looking as if you are some Prince or Ranger. Does he not look the sort?"

The Men around them laughed.

"Let it not be said Elves are not merry," Gwindor said. He took a seat on one of the primitive benches and then asked if there were goblets for himself and his companion. "Do you wish to drink with us also, Tsuki?"

"I will partake of the wine only from Dale's lips."

At that, Dale turned his face toward Tsuki to kiss him.

"Excellent year," Tsuki whispered as their lips parted.

"He kisses as one who has been at sea so long he has forgotten what is good about women," a one-armed Man laughed.

"Women are good for something?" another Man asked.

There was much laughter.


	53. Chapter Fifty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are choices to be made.

# CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO

They waited, watching for ships to come in. The company continued with their usual training and work, and joined the encampment upon the mound. Vero allowed some to come and go from his tree dwelling, but he forbid any Elves save Beryl from joining him there. This bothered Dale, who felt safer when he could climb into a tree. He pitched a tent below one of the trees but he did not sleep well or often.

Beryl did not sleep at all. He sat at the edge of the lookout watching the river. Often Kato sat beside him, but Kato would leave Beryl to eat, sleep or play a game with Vero and his henchmen. Fei and Laurel sometimes came into the lookout, mainly to share information with Kato and Beryl, but also to bring Kato food. As Kato's bodyguard, Beryl insisted Kato not leave the lookout.

When they slept, Laurel and Fei would join the Elves below for their mutual protection. Duma slept at the bottom of the tree, not far from Dale. He woke during one night, not knowing why. He recalled no dreams and heard no strange sounds but those of the harbor he had become accustomed to.

Duma rose and went to the rope ladder that led to the lookout. The guards atop the platform allowed him to pass and Duma walked over the decking in search of Kato.

Kato saw Duma coming, as he was about his midnight snack. He waved cheerily, swallowed and then smiled. "Is there-?" Duma started.

"Did you sleep in the mud?" Kato asked, pointing to Duma's person.

Duma looked down then and saw mud upon his black leather armor. It was not only mud, he realized, it was a distinct handprint, too small and awkwardly placed for him to have made it himself in sleep; he would have had to twist his arm to match the direction of the print. "She is here," Duma whispered.

"Ugarit?" Kato whispered, mispronouncing her name again.

Duma sat at a simple chair across the table from Kato. "What is the point in all the training if a girl can mark me as I sleep?"

Kato chuckled. "Your body trusts her."

Duma grimaced. "Is there any news?" he asked then, scrubbing the mud from his torso with his bracer.

Kato piled some smoked fish on a biscuit and then stuffed it in his mouth before giving any answer. He tipped his head toward Beryl's position. Duma went with Kato to see the Elf.

Duma crouched at Beryl's left side, while Kato stood at Beryl's right, his arm resting upon Beryl's shoulder. "The moon favors us, but not the fog. I can see a large shape upon the water, but not yet what manner of ship it might be," Beryl told them in his usual quiet manner.

"Tilion favors this strange fellowship often," Duma said.

"It is a matter of interpretation," Beryl said, "When waxing we say the light favors our vision and Tsuki's ability to bless us, and when waning we say the darkness better conceals us and increases Tsuki's ability to make banishing spells. His magic is not quite that of other Wizards, and it is not that of the Witches either."

"Not like Elves."

Beryl nodded at Kato's observation. "Not quite Elven enchantment either. There are two shapes moving in the mist. I see their approach now, one pulling from behind the other. The Wizard ship overtakes that with black sails."

"The ships we have been waiting for!" Duma said excitedly. He put his hand to the decking and vaulted to the damp ground below.

"It is likely not a good time to bother Dale with such news," Kato sighed.

Beryl laughed softly. "It is what comes from having children. When I had children, I could barely even count their mothers as lovers until my young ones grew old enough to have lovers of their own."

"I think Ugarit is about."

"Yes. We left her the raft. I expected she would be smart enough to use it. It was no use to us, having the horses, but she could have come east much more quickly than we and been able to rest her leg along the way."

"No sign of Marduk?"

"There is such a scent of wetland, river and Men here that he might stand upwind and be undetected," Beryl confessed. "We are too close to a Man camp to have news from the animals. If he and any of his band survived, they are close now."

Below, Duma ducked into Dale's tent and found his father naked and entwined with Tsuki. "Could ya leave us alone!" Dale complained.

Duma shook his head and did not move from the tent. Neither Tsuki nor Dale could detect any shame or hesitation in Duma's matter. Either he did not realize what they were at or he did not think it important. Truthfully, Duma realized just what they did, he simply did not consider they might have a desire for privacy. Orcs carried out all manner of breeding activity quite publicly and union for sake of pleasure, when there was no punishment or reward involved, was a novel concept to them. Sharing had been explained, but Duma did not think the fact that Dale shared himself with Tsuki meant that he must stay away when he needed to report to Dale.

"The ships we have been awaiting are both coming close to port. Their crews will come from the ships in their small boats. We must go meet them."

"You could have told me that from outside the tent!" Dale complained as Tsuki sighed once, then went about putting on clothing.

Duma shrugged.

"I am certain that Chieftains do sometimes have a cave or stolen building they claim as their own!"

"Chieftains often claim luxuries..." Duma seemed to think on something, "and females. Females claim many luxuries, but one enters to make a report. There is no trouble; I knew you were here fucking your Wizard-"

Dale cut short Duma's speech. "You can't speak of Tsuki in such a manner when he is right here!"

"Not in mixed company. Only when it is just Orcs," Tsuki said.

Duma nodded.

Dale growled and then he pulled at his hair. "I do not think it is right!"

Tsuki and Duma both looked at Dale curiously. "You do not?" Tsuki whispered.

"Tsuki is not just some pet that I use. Maybe it is better for the other Orcs to think so, but you know that it is not true, and maybe they know also. I am not sure that it's right. Even if Tsuki is willing to pretend for us...I do not like to hear you speak of Tsuki that way."

"You said you do not lie," Duma hissed.

"Um, maybe I could appreciate such manner in certain company. I can get a bit rough sometimes," Dale laughed nervously. "It is just not so entertaining when Tsuki has to hear it. It is not how I really feel."

"Duma, we appreciate your report. The sooner we cross the river, I think, the sooner we shall sort out who is the enemy of whom. For now, leave Dale here with me and go to the others. Dale is also an Elf, and they are passionate creatures."

Duma did not leave immediately but watched as Dale looked saddened and slowly drew on his clothing. "It hurts if someone that you appreciate can be made to seem less in your eyes or those of others. It hurts if you can be made to seem less in others' eyes."

"Yes, but I will make Dale understand that I am no less or more than I am, no matter what others believe or say."

"Ugarit is here. I mean that she was. I do not now know where she may be."

Tsuki nodded once and then Duma left. As soon as he had gone, Tsuki pulled loose the laces Dale had just tied on his pants. "Do not Elves share before they are wed so that they may explore their passions constructively, and be satisfied and free of distraction when time for battle does come?"

Dale said nothing, but gazed at Tsuki and made a slight nod.

"Across the river, we shall see what sort of a mission we have been sent on, and we shall learn if we will be forced into the role of enemy to your child. There may not be time then, so let me continue now."

"Don't stop."

"Not until you beg for release."

Dale shivered as he exhaled, it made his breath waver. "I do not really think of you that way."

"Yes, you do, it is only true that half of you feels guilty about it. Dale," Tsuki pressed closer to him, "I have been desired for my youth and ability and all my physical urges were suppressed. I like the way you treat me because it feels more natural. More honest. I do not dislike you for discovering that you speak roughly of me to others, in fact, the very idea of it arouses me."

"Tsu..."

"I am no more a child than you, Dale. I will not be manipulated into submission, not by anyone, but I can enjoy being the object of your lust. I know you. That lust would never lead you to harm me. Speak of me as roughly as you like. I will remember that there is much more to you than rude jokes and naughty lyrics."

"Harder, curse you! You're aroused no matter which way around I say I want it to be! You have a most twisted sense of the humorous, confessing you're faith in me when I've allowed you to take me!"

"Survive and you will soon be the one to take me again," Tsuki promised, then he bit Dale's shoulder, quite hard.

Galadhiel and the two Wood Elves had remained within the camp while the others, Dale and Tsuki also excluded, went to meet the crews of the incoming ships. They expected, whoever they met from these crews, an Elf, a Halfling, an Orc, a Witch and an Eastman should find one among them who could convince the Captains to deal with them.

The only member of their party who might not have been a redundant choice of representative was Tsuki, considering he presented himself as a Wizard.

The first crew to arrive was that of the Wizard ship. They came in a wide-bottomed metal rowboat, and it seemed magical that this craft did not sink, as metal objects often sank beneath water. The members of the crew did not dress exactly alike, but they al displayed some remnants of uniform attire such that it was apparent they had served the military of some kingdom together, even if they did not now.

"These Men served the other side during the war," Beryl whispered to Kato.

Duma clacked his barbell. "In a manner of speaking, Fei and I each served the opposite side from you during the war."

"If Orcs had civilians, you would be one and Fei was certainly a conscripted civilian," Beryl insisted, though his voice remained soft. "This Captain is more a deserter than one who liberated a ship."

"He did desert those you would call enemy," Laurel pointed out.

"Think the fellow an enlightened enemy or redeemed Man if you will, but I shall not easily trust one who was deserter or traitor to any side."

"Deserting is not quite the same as being a traitor," Fei said, "if I understand the terms as you speak them. Did he merely leave with the ship at the moment of certain defeat, did he nobly deprive your former enemies of a weapon they would use against you, or did he take what his own people had created for their defense to use toward his own ends?"

"I think that is what we must determine," Kato said, "before we decide whether or not to ask passage of this Man."

"They will be some time unloading their boat," Laurel said, "what of the other ship?"

The second crew was arriving as they spoke, aboard several long reed boats. They did not have wear any uniform, but all seemed to wear clothing that in the south must be stylish, if a bit worn from wear. They wore sandals rather than boots and the males among them wore skirt-like garments, not unlike the kilts of the highlanders in fit, though these were most often made of lightly colored solid fabric.

"Difficult to read," Beryl admitted. "I sense no great danger in them, but that does not mean we should trust them to request passage."

"We must request passage from one," Kato reminded them, "Let us choose what seems the lesser evil, if we cannot find one that is good. Perhaps Laurel can tell us."

"I could throw bones on the matter," Laurel agreed.

"Duma, take Fei with you and ask this Captain Smith if he would grant passage and what price he asks. Kato and I will ask Murphy the same."

Laurel told Duma that she would go with him also. It did not seem to her the best solution to be a woman alone on the pier, though she could defend herself against small number of opponents.

Duma was able to reach Smith before the crew of the black-sailed ship was docked. The slender Man looked toward Duma with an expression of superiority. "Your father was an Elf...that found some means of breeding with an Orc...It is not the way of Orcs to seek to create half-breeds...Elves love nature...they love chaos...it was the Elf...your gear is most curious...your father is the one they call Orc-killer."

"That is what the Sylvan Elves call Dale," Laurel whispered.

Duma had learned this name for Dale already. "How do you know?"

"It is obvious," Smith replied. He did not confess what clues had led him to his conclusion, but was now assured that he was correct. "What do you seek?"

"Passage across the river, for ten people and nine horses with gear," Duma answered. "What price would you ask, if you would agree to take us as passengers?"

"The question you mean to ask is what price will I accept...and that...Young Orc-Killer...depends on what you have to offer."

Duma scowled. "I do not kill Orcs. My name is Duma."

"Tell your father I will see the others in your party." Smith then walked past Duma and headed toward the encampment, flanked by two guards.

Beryl and Kato were able to approach Murphy as he walked from his boat. They inquired whether he was in fact the Captain, and then Kato spoke. "We are seeking passage across the river for ourselves, eight other companions and nine horses with our gear. Your ship has been recommended to us, for its capacity. I ask whether you would be willing to take us on as passengers and what price you wish for the trouble."

Murphy stood and looked down at the Halfling. He was a bald Man, wearing a vest above his kilt, sandals laced to his knees, and a curved sword from the sash at his waist. The woman at his side wore a skirt and top of sheer black fabric that wrapped in layers enough for modesty and carried a cleverly made crossbow loaded in her hand. "And I ask what you could possibly offer to make a trip across the river with no other cargo worth our time," Murphy asked in a thick southern accent.

"A fool would name all the valuables they have at hand in so public a place, but if you do not seek treasures, I assure you our crew has many skills that you may find useful."

"Not interested," Murphy stated and pressed past Beryl to continue toward the camp.

"I fear we have come to a misunderstanding," Beryl said. "We must consult Laurel and Tsuki. Or, perhaps you should meet Smith. I sense nothing helpful, but you are particularly apt at reading others, for one who is not an Elf."

"The woman looked back after they left," Kato said. "If we desire to hire Captain Murphy, we should go through her. Let us go. I should find a way to meet Smith. We can consult the others if Dale and Tsuki are not still occupied.

Dale and Tsuki had walked north from the encampment to find a place to draw water and wash. They had already put on some of their fresh clothing and Tsuki sat drinking tea made with the remaining hot water while Dale sat across the stove combing his hair.

Sati, Captain Murphy's First Mate, came also to the same section of stream, looking for a private place to wash. She carried a pot of firewood in one hand and her crossbow in the other. Dale heard her approach slightly before she was able to see the Man and Elf before her, and so when she noticed them, they were already looking at her.

Tsuki lifted his hand from his sword and stood. "Hullo," he called out politely, "Our stove can quickly heat water, and is not yet cool, if you wish to use it. And there is tea if you wish a drink to warm you without stealing your wariness, My Lady."

"Lady," Sati whispered. "And what do you charge for use of your stove?"

"Nothing."

"I do not trust gifts of Wizardry." Sati looked past Tsuki for another place to bathe.

"I only meant the offer in kindness. You do not need to leave. We were preparing to leave for the mound encampment and will not bother you."

"That is a most interesting weapon. May I look at it? I will let you hold my sword if you like."

Sati took a step back and glared.

"You will have her think us lechers," Tsuki said to Dale in Elven, then he spoke to Sati in the Common Speech, which she spoke well. She was from a disputed Principality that had been the most southern part of the north as well as the most northern part of the south and her particular ancestors resembled the locals of the kingdom the secret harbor was within. "My companion is so accustomed to rough places that he forgets himself when speaking. He would give you his weapon as collateral if he might study yours."

"The sword is not my weapon of choice."

Dale laughed.

Tsuki sighed.

Sati smiled at Dale. She was used to rough places and not being treated as a lady.

"Tsuki, give her your bow to hold on my while I look at the crossbow," Dale said casually.

"It is not necessary," Sati said. She moved forward, set down the pot, and handed Dale the crossbow. "I will take the tea instead and give you warning that I do not need a weapon to fight."

"Even against two?" Dale asked as he studied her crossbow. It was smaller than others he had seen and he wished he could make a copy.

"You need not answer. We are not going to fight you," Tsuki told Sati. He passed her a small clay cup filled with tea.

"It is not imported from the east."

"No. I was raised in the west. The tea was supplied by our friend, a Halfling and merchant. I am not certain where it is imported from."

"It is a blend of roasted leaves from mountains in the southeast." Sati took another sip. "He is a blond Halfling traveling with a stylishly dressed Elf, your friend?"

"You met him?"

"He seeks passage across the river," Sati said. Dale returned the crossbow and returned to combing his hair. Sati did not look toward him, but at Tsuki. "Do you also seek to go with him?"

"We are part of his escort. I think perhaps he will meet suppliers there."

"Is he a legitimate merchant? Why seek passage here? If he has such an import business, he must have access to boats further south."

"It is not for us to give away our reasons," Tsuki said, "but even merchants can have enemies, and we wish to make our approach from an unexpected direction. We cannot cross further south."

"What is his cargo, if he is a merchant?"

"That also we cannot reveal, as we, like others in the party, are only employees."

"My Captain has space aboard his ship, but he is careful in choosing passengers. We are privateers of course, but our Captain selects only crew that share his particular code of conduct. There are some things he will not deal in. He dislikes Art and Wizardry, and I see you carry a staff and hang amulets from your bow. This stove also seems wrought by Wizards. You will not easily convince my Captain to take you on, even if the Halfling is rich."

"Do you know of this fellow called Smith, or The Smith?" Dale asked. "We hear he also may have a ship of appropriate size."

"I know him. The Smith he is called, because he served the sorcerers by aiding them in making their machines. He worked in their forge and learned much Wizardry. I was once part of his crew, before my Captain liberated me. That was another life, one I do not wish to speak of further."

"We will not ask. We also have dark pasts," Dale told Sati.

"I thank you for the information," Tsuki said. "We must go to our companions and discuss how to convince a Captain to take us aboard. We will retrieve the stove later, if you are not able to bring it to the camp."

"I thank you for the tea. My name is Sati. Ask for me if you need to meet with my Captain."

Tsuki pulled on the rest of his clothing as Dale bowed and introduced himself to Sati. "Dale Maple of the Vale Elves," he said.

Sati smiled, but said nothing.

"Tsuki Eru."

"Tsuki Eru," Sati repeated.

When Dale and Tsuki had walked toward the camp, Sati went to the stream to draw water. She hefted the pot back to the stove and stood waiting for the water to heat, watchful for spies. Most Men that frequented the ports knew not to cross her, but now and then there was some new fellow who though he could have some fun with her and that she would not be able to resist his particular charms or strength.

Sati thought she heard a scream. It would not have disturbed her, much, except that it did not come from the encampment, but further away from it than her position. The thought of someone being lured away from the port and taken advantage of did not please her.

Not my concern, she told herself. People should know better than to come to the harbor if they could not take care of themselves.

Again Sati heard a sound that seemed a scream, or cry of distress. This time it seemed closer and was followed by some lower, amused vocalization. It was more than Sati could bear. Perhaps she was a fool and this was a trap, a scene acted out to draw her into danger, yet, she had still not grown so cold that she could ignore such a cry. She would have nightmares if she did not do something to help.

Sati checked that her bow was ready and that she had more arrows in her hip quiver, then she ran toward the sounds. "Hullo! Is there some trouble! I warn you I am armed!" Sati called out. Perhaps sneaking would have been more intelligent, but if there was one to save, then any distraction might help them, if it came soon enough.

When Sati came upon the scene, she found only Orcs. There were four, all large, dark, knuckle-dragging Orcs, like those that were common in the east. One of them was bleeding from his arms. "Where did it go?" he said, and then they noticed Sati.

Sati understood that whatever the quarry had been, it was hidden or gone now, and all four Orcs would be after her.

Ugarit watched the woman turn and run. She was a fast runner. Maybe she would survive, or lead the Orcs toward more dangerous prey. Ugarit had not planned to lead the Orcs to the woman, but her other choices had been risking that the strange Orcs would find Tashmetum as well or surrendering her own body and life. Putting the woman in danger seemed the best choice.

Now Ugarit could return to the place Tashmetum was hidden and the little one would have someone to help her survive. Ugarit's leg ached. She had run without her crutches. The crutches would have made it entirely obvious she had a vulnerability.

Dale halted and turned his head. "Sati is calling you," he said. "She is in trouble.”

After Dale spoke, Tsuki was also able to hear the calls. He turned and ran back toward Sati. Dale then ran after him.

Sati was no longer running but engaged in battle when they came to her. She fought well, Dale thought, but no Man or woman alone was stronger than one of these Easterners. One would have to be a master of weaponless martial arts to fight four and use their own size and strength against them. Maybe better than just a master. Even Elves were thought mad to face numbers of Orcs alone.

Tsuki drew both swords and rushed in. Other Men likely would have thought him mad. Even with two swords, one small-statured Man against four Orcs of this breed would not be given good odds in any gambling house. Yet, it was Tsuki, and his swords were clearly made by some master of the craft. Dale would never bet against him.

Two Orcs were decapitated, before any of them knew Tsuki was there. The Orcs had not even drawn weapons, but attempted to beat Sati with their fists. She had done well in dodging their attacks, such that Dale told himself not to bet against this woman in a fight again. She had excellent mastery of the art of weaponless combat.

"Leave one to question!" Dale called. He did not bother to join the battle, as he could see Tsuki and Sati now had matters in their control. Four had been too many for her, but one was not even a match. Sati snapped the Orcs neck.

Dale moved in then. Tsuki had his swords trained on the Orc, so he was not moving. Dale spoke to the Orc in Goblin. "What Clan are you, and who is your Chieftain."

The Orc did not speak, but his lips twitched and his yellow eyes seemed to widen. Dale had seen the look before. His reputation as a killer of Orcs was known among their kind on both sides of the river, some remembered him more for the Orcs he had slain in war, while others knew he had some connection to slayings in the northwest. They saw a red-haired Elf carrying Orc gear and they knew they were going to die. "You are not employed by the corsairs, and you are not one of Marduk-Chieftain's clan. You came across the river recently."

The answer was clearly affirmative, though the Orc did not speak.

"There is no Dark Lord, and surely Orcs know they have enemies in the west. Why do you cross the river? What is over there?"

"You should know, Elf."

Elves, Dale supposed; he was not going to get a better answer without torture, and that would be disturbing for Tsuki to watch. "You thought you would play with this woman? So close to a Man settlement. You can smell them, can't you?"

"You speak Goblin with strange accent."

Dale growled. "You want me to kill you quickly or do it slowly? What were you doing? I did not scent you before, yet you encountered this woman before she began her bath."

"We did not hunt your woman," the Orcs said, clearly implying Dale had some attachment to a weak creature. "She disturbed our hunt. We saw something."

"What did you see?"

"It is not for Elves to know, Death-shadow."

Dale growled. He was going to kill this Orc no matter what he answered. "Was it perhaps something that looked like an Orc that was female?"

Again the Orc did not speak, but Dale could read the answer in his expression.

"The Precious Things are not to be jumped in like some wilderness-spawned Orc entering your Clan. They are to be protected. They are to be kept secret. All the Chieftains agree, myself included. The punishment for spoiling Precious Things that have not been fairly won in single combat or given you by a Chieftain is death. The punishment for hunting Precious Things is slow death."

The Orc was afraid, so afraid that he soiled himself.

Dale snarled. "You are a too weak to be considered an Orc. The punishment for those who are not Orcs and cannot be trusted to keep the Precious Things safe and secret is immediate death." Dale drove his sword into the Orc's chest. "Take his head," he said then to Tsuki.

"You are still speaking Goblin," Tsuki said calmly.

"Take his head," Dale said again, in the Common Speech.

Tsuki shrugged and then complied.

"Who are you?" Sati asked as Dale bent to strip the Orcs of useful gear.

"I told you. Dale Maple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to add another fandom to the tags.


	54. Chapter Fifty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the river is an obstacle.

# CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE

Laurel shook the bones in her hands and then tossed them to the cloth spread over the decking. She gazed down to the cloth and noted the position of the various bones and their relations to each other.

"Well, what do the bones say?" Duma demanded.

Laurel made no answer.

"You have to ask her more politely than that," Kato told Duma. "Do you want to be turned into something unnatural?"

"She could not do that really...could she?"

Kato made a knowing expression and Duma could not tell whether the Halfling was pretending to know Laurel had the power, actually knew, or just pretended.

"Do you need another reading?" Fei asked quietly.

"I see...some things, but I do not wish to say, because I am not sure how to interpret this. I will do another reading to clarify the issue. Laurel took another small pouch from her basket. She shifted her position and drew another square of cloth from this pouch. The cloth was spread before her, near the first. Laurel then poured a collection of polished and engraved stones into one hand, from the pouch.

Laurel shook the stones in her hands and then dropped them onto the vacant cloth. She stared at the stones intently.

"What are these?" Duma whispered. "Quartz?"

"Rune stones from Master Novern's shop. I have been practicing with them. They work very much like the bones."

"I heard of a Witch that could read entrails," Kato whispered.

"I met an Orc who claimed to read fortunes in entrails," Duma said. "It was years ago. He is dead. I am really quite old for an Orc. We most often die in battle."

"It is a most unfortunate time for you to have a life crisis," Beryl said. "Have no fear of dying. Believe me, nine may seem old for an Orc when a war is recent in history, but they can be very long-lived. We all seek a peaceful resolution to the mysteries and queries we have encountered."

Duma shivered, though he did not feel very cold. He was feeling often on edge, as if a Pit Demon was always just behind. He could only assume it was his fear of unknown things to come across the river. "Maybe you could do a reading for me," Duma whispered, voice wavering.

Beryl reached toward Duma and combed his fingers through his hair. It calmed Duma only a little. It also made him embarrassed that others could see how disturbed he was...how weak. He shrugged and Beryl withdrew his hand. "You do not have to become an enemy to any of us, Duma," Beryl said. "Somehow, the matter will be worked out."

"Smith will do as he says. We will not like the price he asks, but it seems once the price is paid he will do right in protecting and honoring us while we are aboard his ship. Murphy will possibly offer passage free of charge, but there will be trouble on the ship. Murphy will put his own ship and crew before us.                      

"Which is lesser of two evils?" Kato asked, "Paying the price we do not wish to pay, or risking trouble during the journey?"

"I do not like The Smith," Duma confessed.

"Kato and I should meet him," Beryl said. "I do not believe your story. He likely used the same tricks stage magicians or confidence men might. He likely did not know anything about you until you reacted."

"I trust that you may be correct, Beryl," Laurel said, "but he must be well informed about certain things to make such guesses to begin. He must know much of Orcs and of Dale's activity in the war."

"I said that one fought for the other side. If he worked for the minions of the Dark Lord east of the river, then it is quite likely he knows there is a mad red-haired Elf that all Orcs fear to face. Guessing that that particular Elf would be Duma's father was just lucky. It only shows he has some understanding of Orc breeding. Duma does not look Westerner, and if some Northern Orc had simply had his way with an Elf-maid, not only is the chance she would have carried the child to birth slim, but it is entirely improbably the child would be male. You do look different than other Orcs, Duma."

"But...that would mean...many former servants of the Dark One may know...they know about the females and males!"

"We must not assure Smith of this. Perhaps he only guesses, but he must have at least a suspicion that something changed among the Orcs. We do not know the precise date when the former White began his experiments. We do know that there was some contact between the Orcs of the east and west during the war. There could be male and female Orcs older than just two years old. There could be some as old as Duma. Why...it could even be true that some Orc studied you closely and happened to tell the Wizard about the one that was Halfelven..."

"No. I do not wish to believe that," Duma said. "It could have happened some other way. I was taken by Nimrod soon after being brought into the mines and always covered afterward."

"That leaves Orcs who saw you in the wild to go to the Wizard," Kato pointed out, "but Duma may also be correct. It did not have to be him. The Wizard may have come upon the logic of spilling manseed with that of his Orcs to make a new breed in some other way."

"Perhaps we risk going with Murphy. It seems that this Smith will be honest after a fashion, but he will likely make every attempt he can to gain information from us, if we are on his ship. We do have secrets. Laurel, do you see a very terrible risk with Murphy? We all know how to defend ourselves, and though crossing the river without a ship is inadvisable, it is not impossible. If we only get part of the way across, the horses might be made to swim the rest of the way. We will likely come to land further downriver than we would plan, but it could be done with lives intact."

"Not impossible, but very difficult, is that not so?" Fei asked.

Beryl gave a nod. "Without a ship it would be very difficult. The current is not very fast, but the river is deep and wide enough to tire person or animal to exhaustion before they can make it in a swim. It can be done. It requires floating aids. Things that do not sink in water, even with your weight upon them."

"Could we not just go with Smith and not risk trouble?" Kato asked.

"We can vote," Laurel said. "I am sorry I cannot be more specific."

"Let us go down and find the others. We should also contact each crew again and ask when they plan to leave the harbor." Just as Beryl spoke, Tsuki came up the ladder to meet them.

"I think we should go with Murphy," he said, "We have met his First Mate and aided her in battle against some rouge Orcs and I think she may aid us in convincing him to take us as passengers. Also, she told us of the Smith, and I do not trust his background."

Kato explained to Tsuki how Laurel had done readings on the matter and how she had interpreted the meaning for them.

"I think it advisable to go with Murphy, and then to simply be prepared for any trouble," Tsuki said.

The others followed Tsuki down from the lookout and then found Dale with the other three Elves and all their horses. The vote was made official and then Tsuki and Kato went together to seek out Sati and her Captain.

The negotiations were short, and Murphy agreed to carry them for a modest fee, which he said would go toward keeping his crew fed and fairly paid for their time. He had been planning to stay at the harbor another day to take on a particular cargo, but he thought his ship could make it there and back again in time to meet those bringing the cargo.

Arrangements were made in little time. Murphy's crew took on supplies for the crossing and then their cargo of horses, gear and passengers were brought on board.

It was nearly dawn when they left, and foggy again. Under Tsuki's supervision, waterskins had been all but emptied, all their luggage had been made more secure by addition of ropes, canvas and oilcloth and the horses had been kept saddled, but free of their packs. Any layers of clothing and any weapons they did not absolutely need had been packed away, to make their bodies as free of metals and loose fabric as possible.

If the crew noticed any distrust in their appearance they made no comment. They were from lands in the south where it was warm at this time of year and sometimes donned long jackets against the cold or rain, but preferred to keep warm by continuously working when aboard their ship.

Beryl stayed below with the horses, but the others remained on the deck, carefully staying clear of the crew and the intricate network of rigging, masts and sails that caught the wind to propel the Nebuchadnezzar. Nervously, Lenaduiniel tried to keep track of how far they had traveled, but even her sight failed in the fog and she could not often determine whether they were nearer the east bank or the west. "One eighth of the way perhaps, she would guess. One quarter, one third, one half.

When they supposed they might have come half way the winter sun began to burn away the fog and there was a panic from the bow, where Sati stood beside a man who held a spying glass.

Tsuki had packed away his spying glass as a precaution, and so he could not look, but the Elves soon said they could see a ship following. And then, they saw it closing on their position.

"The Smith!" some of the crew said.

The Wizard ship, propelled by its large water wheel and belching smoke and vapor into the air, continued to close in on them. It became clear that there was a rivalry between the two crews.

"I think, maybe, I see the mountains and some evergreens, or my desire clouds my sight," Lenaduiniel said. "We must have come more than halfway across. Perhaps it is two-thirds..."

"Marduk is on that ship," Dale said.

"I see only the ship," Galadhiel disagreed.

"I do not fear the ship, but I have such a sense of dread, I wager my life Marduk is aboard and that he has used his time since our last meeting to increase his Clan with rouges that have not yet found their way to the mines."

"This is my fault," Laurel said sadly. "The future was difficult to see because it always depended on our choice! If I had not told you of my reading, then we might have taken Smith's ship, and Murphy would not have agreed to take Orcs aboard!"

"And that choice would have cost us in some other way," Tsuki said firmly. "We made our choice and it is now irrelevant why we made that choice. All we can do is continue on this path until a new set of options presents itself. And then we can choose what seems the lesser of two evils, if there is no good choice available."

"To the pit with that shite, I'm about sick of all the voting and bad options! There's got to be some good way out of all this! I don't want Marduk chasing me around for the rest of my life and endangering everyone I come close to!"

"You could just kill him," Kato said dryly.

"Will they attack?" Duma asked, "Or simply beat us to the east bank and confront us there?"

Dale growled. "I can tell you what will happen. Marduk will plot to meet us at the other side, but some rouge he's only recently Mastered will panic and fire upon us and then the battle will already be started."

"No gift for prophesy, but I am afraid Dale does understand Orcs very well, and the rouge we encountered last night had some curious fear of things east of the river."

"Which means there is something more frightening than me there."

"Which means, Marduk will not be able to control all his Orcs easily," Duma said, "Whether they fire upon us now or not, things will not go well across the river. Not all Orcs are spawned equal."

"You say that you do not care if certain Orcs die?" Kato asked.

"I am saying that to survive in this world and time without Masters Orcs must be more than they were in the past. I have said as much before. I say it now. Those who cannot change will die, whether I wish it or not."

"I should like to prevent them taking many others with them," Laurel said, sounding stronger, perhaps over her guilt or sadness, or perhaps repressing it. "I did not pack away all my weapons."

"No!" Tsuki told her. "If you cast now they will certainly panic and fire. Let them make the first move."

"I am tired of letting them make the first move," Laurel whispered.

"If you want to make an attack against the Orcs and wipe them out once and for all to prevent your people loosing anything more to them, then you may as well ask Duma to slay me now!"

"Dale!" Duma cried, desperately. He knew that if Dale was one of those who wanted to fight the Orcs, that he must confront him, but he never really believed that he had the ability to kill Dale.

It still troubled Dale greatly that he had a child, but he knew that he did not wish to fight Duma. He could not fight him. If Duma was convinced to fight, he would win without contest. It would be a shallow victory and he would be slaying his father, but that was how it would be if Duma were convinced Dale was his enemy.

The predicted arrow came, fired by a panicked rouge Orc who believed his new Chieftain would not stay long in the east if he killed their enemies now. Lenaduiniel had been watching carefully and called out, "Arrow!"

Dale turned and saw the arrow coming right for him. Duma did not look, but moved. He threw his weight toward Dale to push him to the deck. By chance, Duma put himself in the arrow's path in protecting Dale. The arrow stuck him below the arm, where his armor did not cover. Duma felt the sting as he was ducking in attempt to find cover.

Dale caught Duma as his knees crashed to the planks below them. "Do not fire back!" Dale shouted to the others. If there was yet any way to prevent them from entering another battle, he would take it.

"It is shallow," Duma said. "The arrow traveled over long distance. I think it would have struck you in the eye. Dale, you meant to just let me kill you? What manner is that for a Chieftain to behave, wishing for death?"

"Shut your mouth! Take this armor off. Let me see the wound."

"I told you. It is not bad." Duma wrenched the arrowhead from his breast. Blood flowed down the side of his armor.

"Fool!" Dale hissed. He picked at the hooks and laces on Duma's clothing.

Around them burning arrows were raining down from the Wizard ship. Sati was ordering the crew to save the sails and then to return fire. The ship lurched as Captain Murphy turned the wheel to shift the rudder and turn them away from the attack.

"Duma, you fool. It's an Orc arrow. You've been poisoned!"

"No. Truly. I am well. Orcs are resistant to most poison."

"Duma." Dale got the armor off and saw Duma's shirt soaked with blood.

"He is turning the ship around!" Kato called down to Beryl.

"I need someone to help me set the ramp in place!" Beryl called from below.

Kato ran to Gwindor and called up to the Elf. "Beryl needs help and I am not big enough to set the top of the ramp in place.

"I will go," Gwindor said. "Leaf, watch this one!"

"You stay right beside me," Galadhiel said to the Halfling. "Half our bows were stored away, but we can help by aiding the crew in carrying water to put out the flames."

"The Captain is turning the ship! He will take us back the other way!"

"What would you have us do, Kato? That Wizard ship can turn circles about us in this sail ship. We cannot expect Murphy and his crew to face an enemy that outclasses them. They have no choice but to run."

"But..."

"Until there is one who can match, copy, or surpass such Wizardry, other captains will only be able to die or run. It may seem unfair, but it is the way the world works. We have a mission of our own that cannot be ignored, do we not?"

"Yes," Kato replied. "We are going to have to abandon the ship, is that right?"

"It is the best thing we can do for the crew," Galadhiel said as she emptied her bucket onto a flaming coil of rope.

The horses were then free and being urged up onto the deck. The flames were being fought, yet more arrows came. Some of the crew had taken injuries. Still Duma lay on the deck. Dale had attempted to suck further blood from the wound to withdraw the poison and his face was black with blood. The wound was not quite as shallow as Duma claimed and had come dangerously close to pressing between two ribs to find Duma's heart.

Dale kept Duma lying on his side and pressed the remainder of his shirt to the wound to staunch the bleeding. Tsuki came to Dale's side in a stooped walk. "How is he? We must abandon the ship."

Dale looked up, through the fire, fog, and rain of arrows. The horses beat the decking with their hooves and shrieked at the flames. The crew was desperately battling to keep enough sail intact to speed their ship.

"Dale, do you want me to take him? Quickly, wrap the wound. We must go." Tsuki gave to Dale a wad of bandaging cloth

"I will carry him," Dale said as he bound Duma's chest, covering the wound.

"Hurry, Dale. I will cover you if I can. We can jump more safely from the port side." Tsuki saw Dale's blank expression and continued, "That is left when facing the front of the ship."

Beryl was already using every bit of control he had over the horses to force them to jump from the ship to the water. Kato was clinging to Galadhiel's back. They saw Laurel jump from the rail. Sati was there, looking at their retreat desperately and not knowing what to say.

"Do not feel you have betrayed us," Tsuki said when he came to her. "Your Captain made the choice that was best for his ship. Do not worry for us. I believe we can all make it safely to the east bank.

"Dale, I cannot control Nightmare!" Beryl called.

Dale went to the rearing horse and whispered to him. "You must be calm, Friend. There is no Dark Lord there now. There are no more whips for you. No war wagons. You will go with me."

"Secure that rigging!" Murphy shouted.

"Dale!" Sati called. She ran to swing the boom back into place, but even as she ran, the boom swung toward Dale and struck the back of his head. Dale swayed, grabbed a handful of Nightmare's mane, and then the horse leapt forward to avoid the boom. Tsuki saw Dale stagger at Nightmare's side, Duma's weight shifting his natural balance. He moved to catch Dale, but an arrow struck him in the arm. Dale fell over the side, taking Duma with him, and then Nightmare leapt after them.

It was all those below could do to swim from Nightmare's path.

Tsuki shook himself and found Beryl's hand on him. "You cannot save them now."

Tsuki glared, pushed Beryl's hand from him and ran as fast as he could for the bow of the ship. His feet barely touched every other step, and then Tsuki was up upon the railing. He dove into the water. When he came up, he could see Dale's red hair, darkened by the water, just out of reach. He could not see Duma. Tsuki could hear Nightmare whinnying nearby.

Dale woke, coughed water from his lungs and chest, and opened his eyes. He saw Tsuki trying to reach him. If he tried, he might swim against the current and reach him, but Dale knew Duma was in the water. He turned from Tsuki to look for him.

"Dale!" Tsuki called.

"Tsuki!"

"Dale! I cannot reach you if you do not try to move against the current!"

"I see him! Duma is there! He can't swim back on his own! Go back, Tsuki! I have to try to get him!"

Tsuki continued kicking and paddling against the water, trying to reach Dale, but Dale was swimming away from him. "Please, Dale!"

Duma was already shot, poisoned, and half-drown, but Dale could not just abandon him, even if he only brought a corpse back. He just would not feel right if he did not try to save him. Duma had taken the arrow for him. He shook his head, hoping to clear his vision. He knew he was not well himself, but Duma was out there in worse condition.

Tsuki could try to go after the one he loved, or he could go back and try to help his other companions. Or, perhaps there was another choice. Tsuki saw Nightmare swept past him as he trod water. He saw the trickle of blood from his arm melding with the river water.  

Tsuki held his injured left arm near his body and snapped the arrow end of the shaft where it had pushed clean through his arm. He held the piece of arrow in his mouth as he wrenched free the other end and let it float away. His arm bled, but that was well enough. Tsuki began to incant as he took the arrowhead in his right hand and pressed it into the wound. He continued through the pain. "I, Tsuki, by my blood and will and by the guide that has made itself known to me, Old Rabbit, cast protection on these three lives: Dale, Duma, Nightmare; may the waters that receive my blood carry them to safe harbors."

"Tsuki!" Gwindor called out, "Tsuki! Dale! Can you hear me?"

"Here!" Tsuki called. "Gwindor, is it you?"

Gwindor swam toward Tsuki's voice. He called out again and when Tsuki answered, he continued toward him. They met soon, and Tsuki put his left arm over Gwindor's shoulders. "Can you swim?"

"The arrow went clean through and my wound was not so close to my heart, yet, I am not certain that there is no poison in my blood. I can move the hand, but it is a most nasty wound."

"Dale? Was there any sign of him?"

"Out of reach to us. I cast a spell for him. It was all I could do. I know he was conscious last I saw him, and swimming after Duma. Nightmare is out there with them, though I do not fear for the horse's life."

"I have you. Do not fear. If they are out of reach, I can help you to shore." Gwindor raised his head and looked around. "We must be quiet now. The Wizard ship is still close, and though there is a mist close to the water, they may track the noise we make in swimming."

"I can manage, for the moment."

"It is no trouble, Tsuki. Let me help you. The others are as safe as we can expect. Beryl managed to lash the packs together and he has most of the horses on leads and under control."

"Only most?"

"Moon-shadow escaped us at some point, and Duma's mount, which was Beryl's before, was one of the first to leap and we believe she is somewhere ahead of the others."

"The horses will make noise. We should get to them. Help defend them."

"Trust in our companions."

Tsuki laughed weakly. "Laurel will cast some shroud around them."

Apart from the stray horses, Beryl was the farthest toward the east bank. He did not think one of any other race could manage his task, and many Elves would have found it difficult. The horses had an instinct to swim from the water toward land, but convincing them of which direction land could be found mid-river with arrows raining on them was a laborious task. Keeping them together and reasonably quiet was no easier. He moved from one to another, whispering to them, promising treats, checking for arrow wounds. When they came nearer to shore and the horses were weary and still frightened from their ordeal, Beryl sometimes towed their weight.

Though he had pulled ahead, as Beryl neared the shore, he saw the Wizard ship pass somewhat north and he understood that there would already be Orcs on the hunt when he made land.

Somewhere behind, Kato, Laurel, Fei, Leanduiniel and Galadhiel came with the packs. The two Elves towed as the Man and woman kicked behind, and together they propelled the awkward raft east. When they seemed clear of the ships, one in front and behind would rest while the other worked, and in doing so they hoped their combined strength would last longer. The water was cold and every bit of clothing they had not removed weighed them down. Soon they began stripping items as they could, and Kato would collect these atop the packs, where he sat. They made as little noise as possible, and several times, they feared the Wizard ship had found them, but attacks eventually ceased, and then they knew they would have Orcs waiting for them on the eastern shore.

Gwindor and Tsuki came across Moon-shadow on their way to the east bank and then clung to the horse as they swam. Tsuki began to feel muddled as they neared shore, and said he feared he had been poisoned. Gwindor braced Tsuki's arm across the saddle and watched that his head remained above water. It was due to Gwindor's strength that either Tsuki or his horse made it to land.

In Dale's case, he would not have made it to any shore alive if not for his horse. Dale had never recovered from the blow to his head, had fought through pain and sickness to continue his search for Duma, and exhausted himself in doing so. Dale lost sight of Duma and did not know that he had come even farther downriver than the one he sought to save.

When Dale began to lose consciousness, Nightmare bit at his hair and nudged his head out of water until Dale recovered enough to throw himself across the horse's back. Nightmare's strength lasted as long as he carried Dale through the water, and then, when they reached land, Nightmare's legs weakened and the large horse lay on the ground with Dale beside him.

Duma had only fitful moments of consciousness as the river took him, until he was within the rowboat. Ugarit had almost knocked him in the head with an oar, and then she had nearly capsized the boat and lost Tashmetum in bringing Duma's limp body aboard.

Ugarit knew that if Tashmetum choked or inhaled her milk that striking her back helped to clear the passages for air, and so she struck Duma's back and called to him until he coughed water. He was not yet conscious and breathed shallow. Ugarit thought he might be dying. He had come to her from the river clothed below the waist and wearing only one bracer and blood-soaked bandages above.

Ugarit cried over Duma, shouted at him, slapped him, shook him and pounded on his chest, and somewhere in her confused ministrations, she managed to restore a measure of life to him. "Where...where's Dale?" he slurred.

"Duma! I just pulled you from the river and beat life into you and you ask where Dea-Dale is?"

"It's you...Ugarit...thanks f' savin' me...I've been poisoned."

"Arrow?"

"Ya."

"What kind?"

"Somekinda Easterner."

"Damkina knew of their poisons. She taught me, before she died. It probably is not deadly. They like to disable their prey to take subdued but alive. If you sleep, I will manage. I need to bail this water and return to rowing."

"Dale," Duma said as he fell asleep.


	55. Chapter Fifty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes are separated.

# CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR                         

It was night and moonrise when Setsugekka saw the large black horse in her path where the woods met the wetland, and she took it as an ill omen, though her curiosity led her to follow the beast. She came upon Dale in this way, following Nightmare, and he was alive, but unconscious. Setsugekka determined this in a hasty examination. She rose then, bowed toward the moon in the sky, thanked the god for leading her to a place she was needed, and apologized for not recognizing the horse for a helpful sign sent from his shadow half.

Setsugekka removed her pouch from her shoulder and removed some tools and medicines. She quickly set up the little burner and stove Her Master had provided her and then filled the small matching pot from the river to boil water.

Her patient was an Elf, though his ears and manner of dress were strange to her. Her Guardians did not often allow her to meet strangers, and it was unusual she should be without them, but their camp had been sent into a whirlwind of activity and near panic by a report from a scout, which Setsugekka had not been privy to. In the confusion, they had not pursued her when she wandered off this time.

The Elf was soon undressed and covered in Setsugekka's outermost robe. When the water was hot, Setsugekka prepared a restorative. She used her sleeve to hold the heated pot and poured some of the brew into a little cup that matched all of the potions set Her Master had given her. Setsugekka then lifted Dale's head by placing her hand behind and put the cup to his lips to make him drink. Some of the potion dribbled from his mouth, but she saw that the Elf swallowed reflexively, and that seemed a good sign.

When Dale woke, his vision was clouded. He could feel that he lay on mossy ground beneath some soft cloth, it seemed the Wizard stove was nearby, providing some small warmth and warming what smelled like tea. He could hear the river and some bird calls. He could tell that it was night and that the moon shone above. Then he saw the figure lean over him. "Tsuki," he said.

Setsugekka was very surprised that the Elf spoke any of her language, as her Guardians only spoke Elven to her. "Yes, I am a priestess of the moon. Can you tell me how you are feeling and how you came to be washed to shore near the wetlands?"

Dale did not understand the words, but the more important thing was that Tsuki was not near him and he had happened into the care of some stranger. A girl, from the sound of her voice. Dale blinked hard and strained to see. "I thought you were Tsuki. I do not understand your language."

Clearly, Setsugekka thought, the Elf only knew the one word, or perhaps in his language there was some word that sounded the same. "What do you mean by 'Tsuki', Elf? I am a priestess of the moon. Do you understand?"

The girl seemed to be saying that she was not Tsuki, but Miko. "Miko," Dale said. "My name is Dale."

"Dale?" she asked, wondering if this was his name. To Dale's ears, the pronunciation was very strange.

"Dale. Dale. You understand? It means...like a valley..." Dale strained to see clearly and tried to explain in gestures.

Setsugekka stood again. Now the Elf seemed to be making rude gestures and she did not like what he seemed to be suggesting. "I am a priestess. I am devoted to my god."

Dale sensed that he had said something wrong. He sat and the robe slipped to his lap. He supposed, however young, the girl must be a sort of healer or wisewoman to take such license and yet maintain such a haughty tone. Dale bowed in the direction the girl seemed to be and apologized for offending her.

This gesture Setsugekka understood, even though she did not know the words. She returned to Dale and offered him some tea, which she had brewed after the medicine. The potions set worked equally well for making tea while traveling.

Dale bowed again, took the little cup in his hands, said thanks, then sipped the tea. He blinked hard again, trying to see.

"There is a lump on your head. Is your vision clouded?"

Dale shook his head. "I do not understand."

Setsugekka sighed. Perhaps her Guardians were correct in keeping her close to camp, when they were not with Her Master. This Elf did not even speak Elven...but then, perhaps the Elves here would not expect her to know their language. Setsugekka was about to attempt Elven when Dale drew an image in the soil nearby with his finger.

It was a maple leaf, and then he followed, blindly, with the image of a tree. He did not need to see to know the shapes of leaves or trees. "What do you call the tree with a leaf like this?"

Setsugekka understood he was saying that 'tree' was tree and 'leaf' was leaf. It seemed he might be asking the name of a tree with that particular leaf. Setsugekka looked at the drawing and then at Dale. His coloring did seem to resemble a particular sort of tree, and it seemed he had drawn the leaf of that tree. "Momiji," Setsugekka whispered. "Are you an Elf, or a nature spirit appearing as an Elf?"

Dale still did not understand.

"Momiji-san, a tree wants to be in the wood. Are you lost?"

Dale frowned.

"Your eyes do fail you." She raised her hands to Dale's eyes and spoke a blessing of her god.

Dale blinked again and his vision cleared. His head still hurt and he wished he might have something to eat, or a little more tea, but at least he could move and see. The girl did look somewhat like Tsuki, perhaps she was more correctly a young woman, but it remained that she was mortal and young. "What Wizardry is that?" he asked.

Setsugekka knew that word. Her Master used it sometimes. "It is not 'Wizardry.' I am a priestess." She gestured to the moon above.

"I thought the moon was male," Dale said wearily. He felt, suddenly, that something was approaching. He was not certain whether it was a sound or smell that alerted him; it happened so automatically. "Something is coming," Dale whispered. He looked for a weapon. "Where is my sword?" Even as he asked, he saw his sword in its scabbard and straps nearby.

Setsugekka could see that something had disturbed the Elf and she understood their senses were very keen, in some ways, better than those of a priestess, in other ways, not so keen. One of her Guardians was approaching.

She gathered all her things quickly, but left her outer robe with Dale.

"Miko!" he hissed as she ran toward the woods, but she did not answer or turn back.

By nightfall, Beryl was also moving again. He had found Duma's horse wandering and now had seven of their animals with him. They had rested and fed on marsh grasses during the day, and now, though they could use some more food and a good brushing, he was assured that they were all alive, uninjured and able to walk. He had been most concerned for Brethil, because the mare was traveling while with foal, but happily, Brethil seemed not to have lost the unborn foal.

Beryl had a rough sense of where he was, in the wetlands north of the Silver Wood and west of the pass that led into the domain that had belonged to the Dark Lord. He had strayed this far prior to the war, when he had sometimes spied for one Wizard or another on the place they suspected their enemy was regaining power. To the north were the treacherous Broken Hills, and to the northeast a haunted place he did not wish to visit or dwell on. He feared there he would see shades he had known in life.

Beryl had decided to travel north, for the reason that the Wizard ship had made a landing further north. He did not know where his companions had come to land, if they had been up to traveling before night, or if in fact, all had made it to shore. He decided that, not knowing where they might be, he should first head for the worst place he might find them, in case they were there and in need of rescue. The worst place now seemed anywhere closer to the Orcs.

If he found any companions, they would make a hasty escape directly east to find the road that had served to connect the Dark Lord's domain with his subjects in the south. Now, that road could lead them into the Silver Wood, recently tended and populated by Elves who would be friendly to them.

It had not always been called the Silver Wood, but this region between the river and the Dark Lord's realm had since ancient times been associated with the moon such that many places and landmarks in the area, whatever the local language used to describe them, had 'moon' in them. The wood was only recently controlled and populated by Elves, and in their language, the words for silver and moon shared common roots. To say something was silver was to say it was the color of moonlight. As other Sylvan Elves already populated the Green and Golden woods, Silver seemed more fitting than Moon for the name.

Beryl hoped he did not find his companions to the north. If they were injured, burdened by packs, or trying to pick their way through the wetlands without Duma or Dale to guide them, then they would be slow in finding the wood and vulnerable to Orc attack.

Laurel had become the leader of the remaining party. She silently cursed Gwindor. The Elf seemed so capable of leading and so fearful of it and he had left them to look for Tsuki. Laurel could tell that Galadhiel was hurt. They all understood that Gwindor and Tsuki were not lovers, even if the had at one time been so, but it still hurt a female when her intended ran off risking himself for some fellow, especially at a time when said female could use his help.

Laurel was very much convinced that females should be given opportunities to learn, to see the world and to be considered as valuable as males, but she would not deny they did tend to be smaller and physically weaker in the intelligent races. Kato and Fei carried their proportionally more-than-fair share of gear, so it was not a matter of being disappointed in all males, just Gwindor, and maybe Tsuki, because they had become as emotional as females were accused of being, just when cold logic would have been valuable.

There was a lot of gear, and apart from some of the sailcloth and rope, that they had used to secure the packs against the water, and Duma's bloody shirt, which had been abandoned to prevent tracking by scent, five of them, including the Halfling, carried it all.

Apart from cursing a few males in her mind, without real intent that harm came to them, Laurel did not shirk from the role. Kato had found a damp map to consult but once that was done, his particular skills were not very useful to their party. There were no holes to dig, deals to make, songs to sing, or tea to brew. There were no strangers to charm. Fei also, though he did his part in carrying weight, did not have experience finding his way through marshes or navigating by night.

Lenaduiniel and Galadhiel had useful abilities. They were strong for their size and had keen vision, so that Laurel could consult them as to the position of landmarks in moonlight and choose a path. Lenaduiniel had leadership ability in the sense of being diplomatic and courtly. She was not well suited to forcing friends to march through mud in winter when she herself felt weary.

Laurel had taken this role. She insisted they carry everything. She insisted they keep moving. She commanded they make no camp or cook fire. In the absence of Tsuki and Dale, she had been traveling with Kato longest, and she knew that whatever the real reason for their journey was, it was something that demanded secrecy and not being captured or killed by Orcs.

None of the four with her would give up before she did. The Elves would last several days on little food and on a march. Kato, though little, was from a hearty race, and though he would complain all the way about missing meals and fire and clean soft beds, he would probably be the last to quit. Fei would not quit, just because he was a Man and Laurel was his lover. He would never quit the march before her, though he might suggest a halt if he believed she was on the verge of dropping. He would do that for her. He had been very loyal to her even before they had met Kato, Tsuki, or Dale, and now he was absolutely devoted.

It was a mutual sort of feeling. Laurel believed Fei's particular skills ill-suited to long journeys through wilderness, but she admired him for remaining. She believed he had skills that were valuable to their race as a whole. They might all die, and their effort would be remembered when Fei's writings were translated. Someone would gain knowledge, inspiration or enjoyment from the reading.

We really could use Gwindor or Tsuki to carry things, Laurel thought again. At least Duma and Dale had excuses. They had been injured. Beryl said Tsuki had been shot, but that had not stopped him from going after Dale.

Maybe Dale was dead. Laurel hoped he was alive but...maybe she should not blame Tsuki for running after him. It did not take long for an unconscious person to drown in a river and reaching them quickly could save their life. It probably would have been wrong to just count him as dead and remain to help those obviously alive.

Laurel wanted to be angry at Beryl, but leading the horses away from them had probably been a good idea. Beryl was so strange, Laurel thought. He would do some queer thing such as deprive them of horses just so he might later ride up to rescue them. He had near infinite useful skills, but he seemed to make everything so dramatic. Lenaduiniel sometimes whispered that she believed him senile.

It was probably safe to be angry with Gwindor. Laurel would keep herself angry as long as needed to get those following her out of this marshy land.

At that moment, Gwindor was asleep at Tsuki's side. They lay on a bed of reeds covered by a nearly dry horse blanket, with a small fire of reeds and driftwood nearby, to provide warmth. After seeing Tsuki and his second horse to shore, preparing a bed for Tsuki, building a fire, and tending Tsuki's wound, Gwindor had exhausted all his reserves of strength and will. Tsuki was no more prepared for travel, as his body still fought to recover from poison, loss of blood, and long exposure to the cold water of the river.

They had slept the remainder of the day, since coming to shore and they continued sleeping into the night, simply unable to keep a watch or care that the light of their fire might attract enemies as well as allies.

Duma slept also. Ugarit had brought him safely to the east bank in her stolen rowboat. Her leg was still healing, but she had days of practice walking with crutches and her thigh was bound, so the injury hindered her little. She had dug a hollow in the moist earth, lined it with grass and reeds that grew in the wetlands, and then carried Duma and Tashmetum from the boat to lie in the hollow. She had propped the boat over the hollow to provide more shelter and then gone hunting. Her arms ached from rowing, but she did not mind the pain.

She brought the birds she had killed back toward the shelter, built a smoky fire of any expendable and combustible materials she could find, coated the birds with clay from the riverside and put them over the fire to cook. Ugarit then lay in the hollow between Duma and Tashmetum and rested. She did not care that her fire smoked. If Duma's companions found them, she was certain they would be grateful she had saved him and not harm her. If the Orcs found them, she would be safe, and perhaps Marduk would not mind that Duma was there.

If Sarpanit was still with them, she might question whether Ugarit was truly unspoiled. It seemed, now, a pointless thing to worry over, but as Ugarit was truly unspoiled, she felt she should defend the fact to Sarpanit.

Ugarit still only half understood why Duma had refused her. She supposed it was some peculiar Elven distinction between receiving and taking. She did believe he had been offended, but so she was offended. She had a bad feeling alike to foolishly abandoning something that was advantageous. It had not all been breeding instinct. If she were truly suffering from such, she would not have attempted to escape those Clanless Easterners. She might also have gone back to the her Clan when they came to the harbor instead of determining to prove she could cross the river on her own first. No, she had actually thought Duma a suitable mate. She did not understand why that was her choice, she only knew that it was, and this gave her a bad feeling alike to picking and eating a bad mushroom when she had meant only to pick good ones and knew well what they looked like.

To the North, Marduk had his scouts tracking the females of Death-shadow's party and the Halfling with them. There was possibly one other with them, but the tracks definitely seemed to show the Halfling and the witch. Observations from the boat told them that the female Elves and perhaps one Man were with them. They were heavily burdened and, in some areas, it seemed the Elves might be leaving footprints.

The Orcs knew that Death-shadow and Duma had been knocked from the boat; the Orc who had shot Duma had already been punished. Marduk might have killed him, but he had considered that Duma was also at fault for putting himself in the arrow's path. Marduk hoped Duma and Death-shadow were both alive. He should be the one to kill Death-Shadow, and if Duma did not please him, Marduk would be the one to kill him. There had been ten in that party. Five were soon to be tracked down, two had landed much further south, if they had landed, Green-cloak and his horses had been seen making their way to the bank, apart from the others, and the Wizard and one Elf unaccounted for. Marduk was not certain what had happened to them, but the Wizard was likely occupied looking for Death-shadow and would not be able to help his other companions.

Two smoky fires to the south said that perhaps some who had been injured or separated from their companions were alive and on land. 

Marduk was determined to find them soon. He had learned something else. The stray Orcs he had taken into the Clan told him that east of the river the very shadows leapt from the woods to slay Orcs. There was only one Death-shadow, and Marduk had been tracking him in the west for several cycles of the Silver Face. To Marduk, this meant that the woods to the south sheltered moving trees, which Orcs were smart to avoid, or else some very tricky Elves. Of course, Orcs did not consider it smart to avoid Elves, they considered it smarter to attack and kill them, unless they were outnumbered. An Orc avoided Elves in large numbers and was smart to do so.

Death-shadow had tried hiding with Witches, running into horse-country, and now his party seemed to plan to avoid Marduk by entering a wood that was unfriendly to Orcs.

Marduk would have them before they reached the woods.

As soon as Dale's clothing and gear was reasonably dry he was on the move. He did not have his cloak and the many useful things concealed in its pockets, but he had all his weapons. He had not been willing to pack them away and had instead had secured everything to his person with extra care. He did not yet feel well, but he could see and walk, and so he decided it was best to look for his friends, rather than let them wonder if he were alive and on land. He did not know if Tsuki or Duma had made it from the river alive, and he would have been saddened to the point of mad hysterical laughter, if he were not at the same time so determined not to allow Marduk to defeat him.

Nightmare would have carried him, but Dale did not ask him to. Instead, he walked beside the large horse, with his fingers in a harness ring. They traveled north, toward the columns of smoke rising into the night sky.

Tsuki was awake, but resting, when Dale camp upon the simple camp. Dale removed the blanket from Tsuki and laid himself in its place. Tsuki lifted his arms and held Dale firmly. After a silence, Tsuki said, "If you and Nightmare made it to shore, then I am certain Duma did also."

Dale winced in Tsuki's embrace.

"I cast a spell to protect and guide you to shore."

"I sighted smoke from two fires, and here is only one," Dale said, lifting his head from Tsuki's chest. "There is another camp north of here. I will continue to look for him...for all of them..."

"It is good you came looking? Are you well enough? I feel I can travel, but I am afraid I needed this time to recover and have not yet sought the others...I would have come looking for you if I were stronger. Gwindor is well, but needs the sleep. I would do better riding, but I fear Moon-shadow also seems unwell."

"Did she lay down?"

"Yes, but she got up again."

Dale climbed from Tsuki and looked to the horses. They had found each other and were grazing on some grasses nearby. Dale went to Moon-shadow and examined her. He frowned as he looked back to Tsuki, who was dressing in his dry, but cold, clothing. "She miscarried."

"Miscarried?"

"Failed to carry her young to full term."

"Lost a foal. I worried that it was something of that nature. I was only beginning to suspect. We should not have sent her into the river."

Dale sighed. "It could not really be helped. Perhaps Beryl will know if she needs particular care now. I have only general understanding of animals. You can ride Nightmare. He will let you."

"Beryl's horse also carried a foal, I hope that Brethil is well. I am sorry, it was likely Nightmare sired this one."

"It is sad of course, but we can only care for Moon-shadow now."

"Dale," Gwindor said, waking, "I am so happy to see you well."

"Not very well, only determined it not show," Dale said, forcing a laugh. "Can you travel?"

"I am a Ranger."

Dale smiled and then returned his attention to the horses as Tsuki and Gwindor finished dressing and removing traces of their camp.

Tsuki came shortly to mount Nightmare and saw the robe over the horse's back. He asked Dale how he had come by it. "I do not know how to explain. I think I met a girl at the edge of the wood, but she was so strange and left so quickly that I half suspect it was a dream. She looked like you. She even spoke your language."

"I know this garment is something made in the east," Tsuki said. "This girl did not explain who she was?"

"She did not speak the Common Speech, not that considered common in the west, at any rate. I think her name was Miko."

"Miko. The word sounds familiar. I think perhaps it is a title, rather than a name."

"What title?"

"I do not remember, if I knew."

"You speak the language."

"Yes, but there are words that might not be used every day in conversation, and I have been in the west so long..." Tsuki shook his head. "A girl, from the east, richly dressed and unescorted?"

"And...she had a Wizard stove similar to yours, knowledge of herbs and potions and some ability with healing spells, I think. Maybe she was one of the gods or spirits only appearing as a girl."

"If we make it to the woods, we should be wary and look for her. It does seem a strange story."

Dale nodded and put out his hands to boost Tsuki to Nightmare's back. They searched for the campsite they had sighted by its fire, with the two Elves walking beside the horses. 

Ugarit did not scent the horses until Dale already had his hands on her arms. He smelled mainly of dampness, like all the wetlands, and Tsuki had kept the horses behind. Ugarit screamed for Duma and he woke. Before he could even recognize Dale, Duma hissed at him.

Dale laughed as if mad, but he was quite calculating in his actions. "Whose Orc are you?" he asked, the calm in his voice surprising Duma.

Duma sat up and looked first to Ugarit pinned to the reeds within the hollow and then to Dale.

"He is mine," Ugarit said as she struggled. "I pulled him from the river and brought life back into him."

Dale did not look at her, but at Duma, though he did not speak to either. "Tsuki, come take the baby."

"Duma! Death-shadow is the enemy of the Orcs! He proves it now! You must help me!" Ugarit cried.

"No," Duma said and then continued slowly, "I am not your Orc. I am grateful you kept me alive, but I have also kept you alive before, and so it only means we are even and neither must belong to the other. I am Dale's Orc...because...I believe he is not the enemy of the Orcs, not even you, now."

"Duma!" Ugarit whimpered.

Duma pressed his lips together and inhaled deeply through his nose. He let the breath go slowly and then looked to Dale. "You should bind her hands. It will not look good for her if she is unbound. Marduk may believe she has betrayed him and is our willing bargaining piece. I know you want to harm her as little as possible. Ugarit's reputation within the Clan is important to her...necessary."

Dale smiled because Duma understood his plan, and he nodded at Duma's suggestion. "We will bind her before the meeting, even if I must make a rope of hair.

"You mean to trade me back to Marduk again?" Ugarit asked.

"I must assume that some of my friends have been captured, and consider that some may have suffered worse fates. Two unspoiled females should be useful in negotiations. It is two?"

Duma growled irritably.

"Dark Fire on you! Let me go! I will say that you have spoiled me just to ruin your bargain!" Ugarit tried to throw Dale from her, but she had only one good leg.

Dale grinned down at her. "And I will draw virgin blood with my whip handle just to prove my point."

Duma laughed. He did not really wish to see Dale torment Ugarit, but he had a rather dark sense of humor. Ugarit turned her head toward him and glared until Duma stifled the laughter.

From the grasses of the wetlands, several sets of eyes watched the Elf overtake the Orcs. One among them was clothed and hidden by a dark mossy-green, travel-stained cloak as he crouched in the muck. The others wore only skin dye, lengths of their bata cloth wrapped or draped where modesty required, and further camouflage of mud and grass where experience taught them it would be most effective. "These bunglers are who your Rangers choose to guard our most important messenger, Anka?" Khyarhrondo asked the cloaked Man.

Captain Cinsley winced, almost imperceptibly, but enough that the Rómendar could see. They said his own name was difficult to pronounce and that the one they had given him simply meant 'mouthpiece,' but they seemed too amused when they spoke it. In truth, giving the Man such a name was alike to calling him by a number or letter, but among their people, the word also had the connotation of foul trap, as well as mouthpiece. They, who sometimes simply called themselves the Eldest, appreciated that the Man served their same Master, but they could not respect him fully, as he was manipulating his own people to aid their cause, and traitors could never be fully trusted.

Cinsley's war-learned hatred of Orcs kept him loyal to his present conspirators, but if he stopped to think about their own motives for ridding the land of Orcs, he might perceive himself to suddenly be on the wrong side.

Lord Khyarhrondo turned his head and spoke quietly to his granddaughter, "Go back to the camp and stay with Setsugekka. We can ill afford to have her escape our control."

Annavala blinked assent. Her grandfather and Lord did not only speak of Their Master's ward escaping, but being guarded by those of their race who were perhaps more loyal to their Lord Forhrondo than to the plan in general. One of their line must be with the Priestess.

Once Annavala had slipped away, Khyarhrondo addressed those remaining. "The Little Man must survive to bring his message to Our Master; all the rest are expendable," he said, "Anka, go back and have word sent to our Master."

"Perhaps you need my advise in dealing with the Rangers."

"I need nothing from you now," Khyarhrondo said firmly, though he kept his voice low. He had learned that in the lands of the west Rangers were believed stealthy, but Anka was clumsy and loud compared to his people. He crept from his hiding place and led the way north, over the wetlands, leaving the Man behind.

Marduk snapped his whip. "They are in sight! Run! Take them alive, and then I will say which ones may die!"

"They are closing!" Lenaduiniel called, near breathlessly. Even she and Galadhiel were feeling weak. The swim and their march combined had tired them. Already Laurel had cast spells to give them strength to go on, but Lenaduiniel was afraid it was only the magic that sustained them and that it relied on Laurel's will, which was just as exhausted as their bodies.

Laurel turned and dropped the packs she carried and loosed the rest from her back. "We cannot run anymore. We have done our best in coming this far south, so that others may have some chance of reaching us in time to make a rescue, but we cannot depend on it. I know that it is important Kato continue, there is no time to explain why or how! Galadhiel, I ask you, if there is any strength in you, drop all you carry and lead Kato to the wood. You others may do as you see fit, but I shall stay here and face these Orcs, whatever the outcome may be!"

Galadhiel was tired and did not wish to leave Laurel, whom she was fond of, but she was a Ranger and understood that Kato had a mission to carry out and that she was the last one left with a duty to protect him. She loosed all her packs and lifted Kato from the ground, even as he was trying to decide whether or not to carry a supply of food.

Fei dropped his load of luggage, drew his sword and hurried to Laurel's side. "I would stay with you," he said.

"I am grateful."

"The end of our story may be written in blood."

Laurel nodded. She could see many Orcs running toward them. "If we are to…”

"Beryl will come," Lenaduiniel said. "I will buy all the time my arrows can afford. He will come."

Laurel hoped it was true, but she could see the Orcs closing and there was no sign of Beryl or the horses. He would not reach them before they were forced into a loosing battle.

The battle was short. Dog ran past them to pursue Galadhiel and Kato. And though Lenaduiniel's arrows, Fei Shih's sword, and Laurel's staff caused many injuries to Orcs, they were overcome in their exhaustion by the greater numbers. Fei received a blow that knocked him to the ground, and was left for dead by the Orcs, while Laurel screamed his name, even as the Orcs were leading her by her hair.

Lenaduiniel was captured by Sarpanit. The last arrow she fired was caught in Sarpanit's hand before it could strike her, and Sarpanit's sword had a greater reach than Lenaduiniel's knives.

"Horses! Let us flee!" one of the Orcs said.

"Dog! Where is he?" Marduk asked.

Dog and Galadhiel both lay in a puddle with arrows in them, and Kato was crouched nearby, his green cloak drawn about his body, fearful of moving. He did not know where the arrows had come from, and he could not believe any allies of his would risk shooting Galadhiel just to dispatch the small Orc.


	56. Chapter Fifty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some are found.

# CHAPTER  FIFTY-FIVE    

Kato was found when Nightmare leapt over him. Dale and Gwindor both looked to the ground and saw the two who had been shot and Kato beside them. Gwindor was soon at Galadhiel's side. He took her into his arms and found her yet alive. "Why did you not attempt to treat her?" Gwindor demanded of Kato.

Ugarit gave the answer with her question. "Who was here that shot both Elf and Orc with strange arrows?"

"Kato! What happened here?" Dale hissed.

"He is stunned," Tsuki said as he slipped from Nightmare's back. "Be wary. There is something not right about this. Those arrows are tailed with eagle feathers. Orcs prefer the carrion birds and Elves take what falls near nests or from birds they consider good to eat, so that they do not waste."

"Is Dog dead?" Duma asked. "How did he come here without Marduk?"

"I will see if there are tracks further on," Dale said.

"Is he dead?" Ugarit also asked.

Tsuki turned from looking at Kato to the Mine-dweller, close by, Gwindor cut and ripped Galadhiel's clothing from her body as he would any other fallen soldier, to reach the wounds without disturbing the arrows and causing greater injury.

"Her heart yet beats and there is breath, but..." Gwindor fell silent.

"They are not only injured but poisoned with some agent," Tsuki said, lifting Dog's eyelids.

"Maybe if you heal him Dog will give you some information that you seek," Ugarit suggested.

"She is bleeding too much!" Gwindor cried.

"With clean bedding and tools I might...might perhaps save them," Tsuki said, "If the most vital organs within are not ruptured, but there is a great chance of infection here. There may not be time for both."

"You must save Galadhiel if you have the knowledge. This Orc is our enemy. We must tend her first!" Gwindor insisted.

"Horses!" Ugarit whispered, and crouched low to the ground, tugging at Duma's belt to urge him to hide.

They heard a whistle from Dale, where he was following the trail of Galadhiel's flight and Dog's pursuit through the grass and mud by moonlight.

Another whistle came in return as the wet noise of horses splashing through wetland grew louder.

Beryl and Dale came upon Fei at nearly the same time. Dale bent to examine him first. "He is alive, and not poisoned I think, but he seems in a fever sleep."

"Who is here with you?" Beryl asked, seeing the others gathered low in the grass, but for their grouping, unable to determine their full number and identities.

"Look here, we can see what two are yet lost to us. This is Laurel's staff and here, Leanduiniel's bow, and I smell Orc here."

"And the others are all well?"

"No." Dale stood. "Duma, all the packs are here, come bring to Tsuki and Gwindor anything they need that may help Galadhiel."

Duma soon ran toward them, and Ugarit then came behind, leaning on one spear, which they had not yet denied her, but moving quickly.

"Galadhiel has a serious wound?"

"Yes, and also the Orc, Dog. Kato is there also, but seems stunned and unable to speak to us," Dale reported.

"You mean to track the Orcs, to learn if they hold captives," Beryl said. "I would go, but I believe I have more skill at healing than Gwindor, and Tsuki may need help." Duma had arrived and Beryl then spoke to him. "The Orcs have taken Laurel and Lenaduiniel. Some of us must go after them, but most here are not fit to give chase. Will you go, or are you yet suffering."

"Laurel," Fei said, "They took her, and Lena...taken by Marduk's Orcs. I failed them."

Dale bent again and helped Fei to sit. "We will get them back. Hostages for hostages, and if the Orcs have slain our female companions, we shall give them nothing, not even so much as mercy."

Fei lifted a hand to his head where blood was clotting above his eye and blinked. He shifted his gaze and saw Ugarit there. "No trade, Dale. No. Some of us have no choice but to be Men. We cannot be Men if we would hand over females of any race to those we cannot trust to treat our females well. We must resist becoming so uncivilized. We cannot make others lives our trade goods."

"Fei. Laurel and Lenaduiniel are captured, what would you have me do?"

"Fight them. They are strong, but I can fight them. I believe that Laurel and Lenaduiniel are strong, but stripped of weaponry...stripped...they are females, Dale. They should not have to suffer such things. They are so stubborn. We should fight. I should have been stronger!"

"There shall be no talk of regret or dishonor while we may yet redeem ourselves! You will ride with us. We shall get them back!"

"I will send Gwindor with you," Beryl said, as he was looking among the packs for things useful to tending wounded. "Leave as soon as you are able and watch for him to catch up. Lenaduiniel is his sister, but I must allow him a moment to part from Galadhiel and convince him to leave her in our care. Tsuki and I will remain to care for all who are injured."

Dale stood, helping Fei to his feet. He looked then to Duma. "You can fight them?"

"I do not wish to, but if I find they have taken your females and treated them cruelly...then I can fight. They should understand that they are precious, even if they are not Orcs. We should treat others' females as well as we would have them treat ours."

"Make a trade of me," Ugarit said, "Do not fight Marduk. Maybe...there is another enemy you will both need strength to fight."

"Return to Marduk if you wish," Dale told her, "I should have treated you as precious."                 

Ugarit did not disagree, but she wondered, because Dale had not bound her or taken her weapons. He had treated her better than Orcs would prisoners they took from other races or Clans, at least such Orcs as she knew of. It seemed her being a hostage was always to have been an act.

"Do not return now," Duma said, "stay and see that Tashmetum and Dog are treated fairly. Tsuki will save his life if he is able. Make certain he has what he needs."

"Do not cross Marduk, Duma! Be stealthy and steal your females away, but do not be so mad as to fight Marduk."

Duma seemed about to speak, but Dale kept him from it. "We will fight who we must. Here, take your gear from the packs. I found your bow and armor."

"Your mail is here somewhere," Duma said. "It is not all complete, but there is a vest. Perhaps you should wear it."

"Hurry and find it then. I would rather not even take the horses. We can run. Can you Fei?"

Fei gave a nod, but Dale and Ugarit both looked on him and thought he looked near collapse. Ugarit took a small cask slung over her shoulder and offered it to the Man. "Drink up. It will help you keep running. You kill the Orcs that hold your females if you must, but if I find you took medicine from me to slay all the Clan, I will kill you myself. My Clan still has good reason to suspect you all of meaning harm to us. I am still not convinced you are not enemies."

"We can argue that later," Dale said sharply as he fastened his mail over his jacket. "Fei, perhaps you should carry Laurel's staff."

Duma took longer to prepare, as he had been naked to the waist since falling into the river, and needed to dress as well as fasten his quiver to his back.

"Bring the stove quickly, and any needles and bandaging!" Tsuki called. "I beg Duma lends me his glass blade, my swords are too unwieldy for the task and I am without a dissection kit!"

"Dissection? What Wizardry is he to perform upon them?" Ugarit asked.

"It is likely you will wish not to know quite soon, but you must aid him, even if it seems sorcery," Dale said gravely, "I only needed a glance to see those wounds were mortal. Would take a Wizard or a most ancient Elf to save them."

Duma passed his obsidian knife to Ugarit. She took it and ran toward Tsuki, carrying her spear. Dale gave to Beryl his cloak, telling him that he and Tsuki could use anything from the pockets if it should be useful, he then gave Beryl his packet of needles also.

Beryl arrived as Tsuki was explaining that there was not very little time and there was a danger either Galadhiel or Dog might die of loss of blood no matter what he did for them. Beryl began removing the items from the packs and listening for Tsuki's suggestions, even as he spoke to Gwindor. "You must part from her and go to your sister. She also is a female that you love and she needs your skills more now than Galadhiel."

Gwindor had already told himself as much within his mind, yet he had not been able to part from his love. He feared she would die, as even Elves might take mortal wounds, and he would somehow betray her in missing her passing.

"You think the Orcs will be kind to your pit-mate?" Ugarit asked, "How many of our Clan and others have her arrows injured or killed? If this one dies, she is in no danger of being eaten or used to incubate."

"You foul-!" Gwindor began to shout, but he realized that the girl-Orc said such things with some good intention.

Ugarit growled, feeling unappreciated.

"Light there," Beryl said, tossing flint to Ugarit, when he was done lighting Kato's lantern. "The writing here warns of hot vapors when the stove is in use. Be certain we always have hot water to clean the blades and needles."

Gwindor kissed Galadhiel's face once and then rose. "Take care of her."

"Go quickly," Beryl told him.

"I should help them," Kato said.

"Caerig."

Kato stood and looked toward Gwindor as he ran to retrieve his bow from the packs. "My life is not more important. Why do I keep leading you all into danger? What is so important?" He turned his head and looked south. He clasped his hands to his belly as if sick. Kato felt sickened. "I did not do anything to help her. I feel sick, but...I can help, can I not? No disguises. I have the best chance of making a stealthy rescue."

"Caerig, your life is valuable."

"More valuable than anyone else’s? Do you really know why I continue? I heard all that was said. Laurel made a sacrifice of herself so that I could continue and Lenaduiniel and Fei stood beside her. It is all because of me! Why do I let it continue? I cannot do this anymore...I feel so sick...but I must go help them!"

Tsuki looked up from cleaning the knife to look into Kato's eyes. The look in them disturbed him, and the mention of sickness. Perhaps it was nothing, or only exhaustion, but perhaps it was symptoms of fighting compulsion. Tsuki knew that sick feeling, when one realized that resisting a particular goal hurt, when one realized being true to themselves felt strangely uncomfortable.

"Go," Beryl said to Kato, "Take care, and may all the gods guide and protect you."

Kato looked once south, toward the woods, before he ran after Gwindor.

Tsuki began his cuts on Dog's torso to remove the arrowheads.

"What are you doing? Is he not bleeding to death fast enough that you should butcher him further?" Ugarit demanded.

"Be quiet and do as I say. Flesh that is cleanly cut heals better than flesh that is ripped open. I have probed enough to know these arrowheads are barbed and metallic. They must be carefully removed if Dog is to survive. Do not yell at me when I am making the incisions!"

"Why not the Elf first?" Ugarit whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "The other one told you to save her first."

"The truth is, the little Orc needs my help more. Gwindor has controlled Galadhiel's bleeding, and if her will to live remains, she will do more than I can in helping herself to survive. Orcs are mortal, and Dog's wounds placed more severely. Now, be quiet and ready me a needle and suitable suture."

"I believe he speaks of the thread," Beryl whispered.

"I will wash this sinew," Ugarit said as she took some from her pack.

"He will show battle scars even if I use fine thread and make small stitches," Tsuki said. "That sinew is too thick."

"Larger holes and gaps mean more chance for fester and rot to grow," Beryl said, "We will use some of my hair." Beryl cut a lock of hair from behind his neck and gave it to Ugarit to wash.

"Beryl, prepare an antiseptic."

"I will prepare some using heather."

Kato ran after Gwindor as fast as he was able, and when Gwindor noted his coming, he slowed his pace enough to allow Kato to catch him, and then carried the Halfling in his arms. They soon found Dale, as he was running only so fast as Fei was able, while also watching the ground for tracks.

Fei gave Kato a drink from the small cask Ugarit had given him. Seeing Kato had come, Dale announced that he believed the best plan would be for he, Gwindor and Duma to confront the Orcs directly, while Kato and Fei attempted to stay hidden, and if possible, to free Laurel and Lenaduiniel. If freeing them was too difficult, or if the prisoners were closely watched, or dead, then Kato and Fei would simply approach from the rear to surprise Orcs, while the other three charged in to make the rescue.

There was a risk some of them would lose their life in the attempt to free the others, but none of them cared. It just did not seem right to let the Orcs keep their females, dead or alive.

They found Laurel's amulets and torn pieces of Lenaduiniel's gown caught on the grass, and hoped that she had torn the gown herself to help her rescuers, but doubted that she had.

She remained in Sarpanit's care, if care it could rightly be called. The Chieftain's female had gained great power for herself. In the Mines, she had been simply another treasure to guard and to be used only by Chieftains, but now no one used Sarpanit unless she wished them to believe they did. Since they had lost the other three females in battle Aladima had taken on the majority of the work Sarpanit and Damkina had done. She tended fires and cooked, while Sarpanit did other things. She still served her Chieftain, and found pleasure in doing so, but when she was not seeing to Marduk, or brewing poison and medicine, a task she would not trust Aladima to, Sarpanit sat with the other warriors, as if their equal.

She remained female, and different, but she was a veteran of several battles now and could wield her sword with more skill than most Orcs. Only those who were Westerners and had received some training in the Wizard's Vale or from Orcs who remembered that place were more skilled and strong than Sarpanit. Physically, it showed little that she was half Northerner. It only showed in her cruelty and joy in subjugating Elves.

Laurel had been left to Marduk, and no Orc had argued this, as they remained fearful of the Witch's power. That Sarpanit had an Elf on a leash now gave her even more power among the Clan than she had recently held. She understood something, from hearing of the messages Duma left for Marduk and from Ugarit's past reports. Sarpanit understood why Death-shadow was at once so dangerous and so frightening, and why he had such hate in his expression when he entered battle dancing with that sword. He was an Elf who had been made to like being among the Orcs.

Elves and Orcs were natural enemies. When in numbers, they were the predators of the other, and when alone, the prey. Elves expected spoiling, torture, and death. They were resigned when the fight was over. They might sometimes scream, they would surely shed tears, but they were comforted that the pain was forced upon them.

Elves did not expect favorable treatment. Death-shadow had slain Dumuzi because that Clan had been too traditional in their breaking of his spirit. They had used too much pain and too little reward. It was easy enough to beat the spirit from an Elf, but not truly amusing, Sarpanit thought. Or, not so amusing as making an Elf a loyal pet.

Dog had been a loyal sort of pet, and if she had survived, Damkina would have soon been deeply under Sarpanit's control. They had been given enough freedom and reward to remain loyal, and enough punishment to understand they were owned.

The gown had gone immediately, but Sarpanit had left her Elf in her corset and ruffled underpants. She was naked enough to know she was vulnerable, but not so naked as other Orcs could view what belonged to Sarpanit.

Lenaduiniel had been so exhausted and had so much Orc liquor poured down her throat that her head swam and she had been surprised to wake and find herself carried by a large female Orc, already fit with a collar and with newly pierced earlobes.

She was in a constant state of alert drowsiness and nothing seemed real, but a nightmare.

"I will tell you nothing valuable so long as you treat the Elf so," Laurel said calmly as knelt before Marduk's crouched figure, within his camp.

"You will talk."

"No. I will not. And the Elf will not talk either, if you do not take her from your female. Do you not understand? Elves would rather perish than suffer such molestation. She may simply perish if you allow Sarpanit to continue. You give your female too much power."

Marduk laughed. "Females of your people are Leaders. She is my female. If she has power, I have more."

"They will come to rescue us."

"I hope they do. Save me the trouble of tracking." Death-shadow had cost Marduk his best trackers.

"If we are harmed, when they come, they will not be merciful."

"I am not worried," Marduk yawned. He did not understand the Witch. She did not struggle or scream. She had not flinched or complained when he searched her and tossed away her herbs and amulets. She had offered to let Marduk and every other Orc in the Clan take her and seem to like it if they would release the Elf. Her tone, though she was a woman, seemed that of a rival Chieftain.

Knives and whips did not frighten her. She only said that she was at peace with her gods and that she would gladly die now.

Sometimes, Marduk knew, one prisoner could be broken, by making threats against another. The Witch acted as if the Elf were her child. Marduk had seen Mothers beg for their daughters' lives. Though, there was already a great threat implied to the Elf and the Witch had not offered anything useful, only momentary diversion. Marduk did not believe threat to the Elf's life would gain him anything. Witches were strange in their ways, like Elves, and did not fear death so much as betraying their people.

Killing the Elf would also deprive Sarpanit of her new pet, and angering Sarpanit now would be stupid. They were running short on smart Orcs, so many of the followers were vulgar in Marduk's sight, and Sarpanit had her use in being powerful, strong and untouchable to the others. Jumping in so many rogues was like being a new Chieftain. Marduk was forced to constantly prove his strength.

"Why do you not take the Witch?" one asked now.

"Put on a show for us like Sarpanit."

"Shut your mouths!" Marduk barked. "An Orc must have a strong mind to deal with a Witch. I am thinking! She will have you all believing you are Halfling and forgetting how to lift swords if you are not careful." At that, Marduk thought he should gag the Witch. He had let her speak too much. Her words might have power.

"Go easy on that stuff, Fei!" Dale called as they ran, "It is meant for Orcs who must run and fight but not think."

"How much farther can it be? Did I...sleep long?"

"It is near dawn," Duma called, "They will be trying to get as far east as they can, to be in the shadow of the mountains."

"Those foul mountains are at least sixty miles from the river, where we landed, and tired feet can only march so many miles between midday and night. I do not think they can make the road or the mountains," Kato said as he clung to Gwindor's back.

"Save your breath," Dale commanded, "They can get close enough to put them in shade for several hours after dawn. Keep running!"

Galadhiel began to wake while Tsuki still dug the arrowheads from her flesh. She knew only that she was in great pain and so she struggled. "Beryl! Hold her down! Ugarit! Bring that strap and make her bite down upon it!" Tsuki ordered. He then ceased the operation shortly to lean over Galadhiel and look down into her eyes. "Galadhiel, we are trying to save your life. You must bear the pain. It is too risky yet to give you further medications."

"You must want to live," Beryl said softly, even as he pinned Galadhiel's shoulders to the blanket beneath her." Gwindor will return and want to see you alive."

"Hurts," Galadhiel said around the leather strap in her mouth.

"It does not hurt too much," Tsuki's voice seemed to boom and echo. "You want to live. You can bear the pain."

"Was compulsion necessary, after all we have seen of it?" Beryl whispered, but he felt that Galadhiel was relaxed under his hands.

Tsuki gave a nod and then resumed the operation. If Beryl was also suggesting it, then perhaps Kato did suffer under some compulsion orders. There might be some conspiracy around them. If so, Tsuki felt it was now all the more important to see the mission through, to learn what it involved and who was behind it. It would hurt Kato to be told he was compelled, and so Tsuki and Beryl would have to watch over him.

The sun was just shining its rays over the mountains when Dale spotted the loose camp of Orcs before them. The ground here was more grassy than wet and the five of them lay flat to the ground so as not to be seen. "Lower your head, Red, you left your cloak with Tsuki," Duma said, "I will have a look." Duma lifted his head slightly and looked at the group of Orcs. "I can see they have two prisoners. They are alive. It is Laurel and Lenaduiniel."

"I wish to look," Gwindor said.

"No. Keep your head down. They are torturing your sister," Duma said calmly.

Gwindor moved to rise but Dale kicked him. "Stay down, for love of all your gods, you think she wishes you to witness? We will save her and make her well."

"That is Sarpanit," Duma whispered, "She is half Northerner, but it does not show."

"We are known for our cruelty and obsession with Elves."

"Among other things," Duma added. "Laurel seems safe, for the moment, but Marduk is guarding her personally."

Dale lifted his head just slightly to peer through the grass. "I know this tactic. Laurel has not told them what they want to know, so they are threatening Lenaduiniel to make Laurel talk."

"Laurel is strong, she would not betray us to save herself," Fei whispered.

"I think she might if she believed she could save another," Dale said, "though, I have grown to trust her...and she seems one who would only betray us if the reward seemed great enough and she believed we were prepared to defend ourselves."

“I cannot let them do this!" Kato said, loudly. He got up from the ground and ran toward the Orcs. Dale caught the hem of his short pants just as Kato ran by, tripping him. Kato fell forward to the grass, but some of the Orcs had already noticed movement and were looking toward them.

Sarpanit ceased her torment of Lenaduiniel and left her pet panting on the ground, at her feet.

"Death-shadow!" Marduk growled.

Dale rose, drawing his sword from his back as he did. When he was standing before the Orcs, he reached to the bottom of his spin of hair and loosed the tie, so that his hair fell loose. Some of the rogues were survivors of the battles in the east and they feared that hair and the sword.

Duma then put his and Lenaduiniel's bows near Fei and stood. "I will talk to Marduk, you can come with me," he said to Dale.

Dale made no answer, but followed when Duma walked toward the Orcs. Marduk saw their approach and gave orders for his Orcs to watch them closely, and for others to look out into the grass for others who might be positioned to snipe or ambush.

"We want our females back, Marduk," Duma said. "I do not care what happens to the Witch, she feeds me foul medicine and called the sun down on me once, but my father wants her back and he will take her from you by force if necessary. I came for that one." Duma pointed out Lenaduiniel, sitting at Sarpanit's feet, as disoriented as she looked to others. "Will you order Sarpanit to give her to me, if I can give you something you want, or would you rather give me permission to challenge your female?"

Marduk laughed, it sounded like barking to Dale. "And why should I not just kill you now?"

Duma crossed his arms such that he touched the hilt of the knife in his belt and slouched such that Dale looked noticeably taller than he; it was his way of saying Dale should speak.

"You know we did not come alone. How many of this rabble that you lately admitted to the Clan served the Dark One in his battles against the Elves and Men north of here? I would wager, being they are alive, and lately attempted to move west, that they are all survivors of those who retreated with their Master's defeat, or their spawn. That means they know very well what I may do to them, and they will recognize my friend when I call him to stand. They may, in their simple minds, even understand that the Elf is his sister and that Elves do not take kindly to those who abduct and torment their female kin. I call him, and more than half your support flees. I do not doubt Gwindor and I could kill them all."

"It is a bluff," Marduk snarled, "and no reason to surrender my prisoner. She is not an Elf."

"Yes, but when half your Clan flees, you think the rest will be so certain about remaining to fight?" Dale turned his head, slightly enough that he kept Marduk in sight. "Gwindor, come over here, and bring me Laurel's staff!"

Lenaduiniel twitched at her brother's name.

Duma put himself between the approaching Elf and his sister. He bared his teeth as he smiled at Sarpanit. "If you want to know what happened to your missing females, you will surrender your new pet to me and suggest to Marduk that he make a deal with me."

"If they are dead, they are dead, and if they are alive, they will come back to us again."

Duma did not argue the point, as several Easterners ran between Sarpanit and him, shouting that the new Chieftain had not mentioned they would have to return east and fight these Elves who butchered their great Chieftains in the war. Duma bent and looked at Lenaduiniel. She clutched Sarpanit's leg and closed her eyes. "Are you trying to rot the leaves from the tree?" Duma asked, voice cool, "What metal did you make the rings from...or were they just filthy when you fit them to the holes?"

"Do not tell me how to decorate my pet! I know you were only titled Master of Piercing after the senior piercer was hewn to death by that Dwarf Ranger."

Lenaduiniel's eyes opened. She pulled Sarpanit's leg from under her so that she fell hard onto her back, and then Lenaduiniel stood and cursed the Orcs for killing Gib. She looked at Duma for a second, moved quickly to take the knife from his quiver, knowing well he kept it there, and threatened any Orc to try to make her a pet. Of course, they did not understand, as she was still speaking Elven.

Duma spoke to her in Elven, such as he was able. "Draw blood. Remove collar. Fly."

Lenaduiniel put a knee to Sarpanit's chest and poised the knife above her throat as if she meant to stab her. She did not, but carved a letter into Sarpanit's skin, just above her breast, the letter Lenaduiniel would write to start her name. It hurt a lot, as the letters were designed for writing, and not carving as runes, and therefore took many turns of a knife to carve.

When the letter bled on Sarpanit's chest, Lenaduiniel threw the leash and collar down on her.

"Fly!" Duma reminded her.

Kato saw Lenaduiniel run from the Orcs, where he had already been sneaking along the outside of their camp. He ran after her, in the same direction that many of the Easterners had run.

Fei crept through the grass at the other side of the camp, trying to reach the staff Gwindor had dropped in beginning combat with the Orcs. Laurel also tried to reach the staff, though her hands and mouth were still bound. Fei reached Laurel as they both approached the fallen staff. He quickly cut the leather and cloth bonds to free her. "Let us run," he said.

Laurel took one moment to kiss Fei, and then they both ran in the direction they had seen Lenaduiniel go, though it was not the direction any of them had come from.

Fei waved to Duma, pointing out that he yet carried his bow, but Duma waved them on and went to the place Dale and Marduk fought.


	57. Chapter Fifty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it is increasingly apparent some strange, new foe is about.

# CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX

Gwindor merely kept the other Orcs from interfering while Marduk and Dale fought. When Duma approached, he said he would stay with Dale, if Gwindor would go after the others to protect them. Gwindor trusted them to handle the Orcs and moved at a brisk walk from the camp, making a few slashes across Orc flesh to insure passage.

Duma took a broken arrow from his belt, one made with eagle feathers. He crouched then, near the dueling Chieftains and said, "Ugarit will be sad if you continue fighting. If either of you wins, you will be stuck leading the other's Orcs." Marduk would probably not mind taking over Dale's Clan, such as it was, but the message had really been intended for Dale, to make him stop trying to hurt Marduk.

When Dale drew his sword up in a defensive stance Marduk said, "Ugarit? You cause trouble, Elf-scream. You are always causing trouble." He bowed only to be closer to Duma when he roared at him and then straightened, not worried that Death-shadow would attack.

Duma offered the arrow-half and Marduk snatched it quickly from his hand. "The females went free, so I will make payment as promised, even if you did not do much to free them. You should be compensated."

Dale huffed.

"Tell him," Duma suggested.

"That arrow came from your pet, Marduk-Chieftain. We found Dog and one of our Elven companions both shot full of them."

"Eagle?" Marduk laughed at the idea of eagles being pestered for their feathers. Orcs were not known to be friendly with eagles. "Do you know who makes such arrows?"

"No," Dale admitted, not really caring if Marduk thought it weakness. "I know the heads were metal, but we left to track you while Tsuki was still preparing to dig the arrows from their bodies, so I do not know anything more about their make."

"Dog is not dead?"

"Alive when we last saw him, but seriously injured. Our Wizard will save him if he is able. It was not our intention to watch Dog die, even if he was attacking our companions when someone else attacked each side."

"Maybe just some Men. Maybe some from east or south that do not love Elves."

"I am not certain; they attacked from concealment, it would seem."

"Cowardly."

"Stealth has its use, but I would tend to agree it a coward's attack."

Marduk studied the arrow and then also looked on his sword, the one Dog had helped him acquire from the Leader of Horse-boys. "Dog will not serve the Wizard, even if he heals him. Orcs have no Masters."

"My Wizard desires no Orc slaves," Dale assured Marduk, "and I make no claim on your lost Orcs in my camp."

Marduk made a slight hiss and then looked down where Duma was nearby crouched. "Ugarit was with you all this time?"

"No, not all the time..." Duma explained briefly, and without incriminating detail, how Ugarit had been injured and then hidden and sheltered by him and a companion. He told Marduk how they had found Damkina and disposed of her body to keep the females secret, and that Tashmetum and all of Damkina's gear now belonged to Ugarit. "We parted and, while I rode with Death-shadow, Ugarit used a raft to come to the river just as quickly. It was she who saved me from the river, after I was shot, poisoned, and fell from the boat."

"She is in our camp now, with the little one," Dale said, "She is free to leave, but stays now to insure fair treatment of Dog."

"My Chieftain is not an enemy of all Orcs," Duma said, "he ordered his companions not to return fire when I was shot and poisoned. It was the corsairs, who fired upon the Wizard ship. Death-shadow knew a rogue had fired at him and without orders. If you had meant to kill him, you would have done it facing him with a sword."

"You are both mine to kill, if you prove more enemies than you already are. That rogue is punished and gone."

"Would do no good to kill your own spy," Dale said and yawned purposefully.

"He is no spy if you know it," Marduk said, "Lately he is your errand-runner. I will have my three Orcs back."

"I told you, I do not claim them. They will return to you when they are able. Until they leave on their own, I will allow them to remain in my camp and treat them fairly. We go into the wood soon, if you wish to know. I know you are without your best trackers, so I thought I would help you a bit."

Marduk growled at Dale's patronizing. "We will follow."

"I suppose you will. I thought you would not dare follow us into horse country, and here we are east of the Great River. Perhaps in your place, suspecting some terrible conspiracy against my people, I would take it upon myself to seek the truth of it and defeat my enemies."

"You say you are an Orc, carry a whip, act as Chieftain, speak like an Orc...you are in my place."

Dale shrugged. "I am also in my place, but just for argument, do you know that I do not seek the enemies of the Orcs to defeat them?"

The way Dale phrased his words confused Marduk and he narrowed his eyes at the Elf.

"Maybe if you do not stray from the road, do not hunt, kill, or fell trees, they will let you survive the wood. They may, if you are careful not to stray, though I cannot promise it. Elves are notoriously defensive of their woods, yet this one is only lately claimed and already contains a major trade road. They must allow Men to use the road, and so perhaps you may."

Marduk grinned, baring fangs. Elves in numbers, on familiar territory were dangerous foes, but if he led his Orcs into the wood and came out again, he would be famous among Orcs. "How did Damkina die?" he asked then.

"Spear in the back, she had been hiding Tashmetum, it seems."

"Protecting a precious little one is a good way for an Orc to die. One female is enough." Marduk's expression hardened. It would likely not have been apparent to anyone who had not lived among Orcs, but his face had seemed almost to express longing, or sadness, and then suddenly, anger. "If you harm...or spoil one of my Orcs I will kill you."

"I should spoil one just to take vengeance for Lena," Dale threatened.

"The Elf?" Marduk growled.

"My Chieftain has a Wizard to amuse him, he is not going to spoil anyone that has not already been!"

"She is not your Orc, either, Elf-scream!" Marduk kicked Duma in the shin.

Duma drew his knife and threatened to pry Marduk's right kneecap away from the leg. "My name is Duma!"

"Do not touch her!"

"I am not the one trying to have half-breed children!"

Dale kicked Duma's thigh. "Stop. We're leaving. Marduk has his information."

"I will follow you. If you betray the Orcs, if you work with the Elves and Wizards against us, I will kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be sure to save you a dance. If I stumble upon some terrible conspiracy against Orcs, I'll let ya know."

Marduk growled.

Dale sighed. "Look," he said, though he intended Marduk to listen, "why don't you just go back across the river and take your Clan somewhere north? Ah, because you must be heroic and defeat all the enemies of the Orcs on your own. I suppose I ought to wish you luck. I am not certain you have what it takes to survive."

Marduk looked to Dale in confusion.

"He speaks strangely when weary or agitated," Duma explained, "But my Chieftain is trying to say, I think, that Orcs must change to survive. It is true we have no Masters now, so we must be good Masters to ourselves and guide our path carefully. Elves depart and go into hiding in the wood. The Wizards are falling. This age is an age of Men. Orcs must be able to make peace with Men if they wish to survive, or we will always be night horrors that prey on Men, to drink their blood, eat their flesh, grind their bones into bread, and beget freaks upon their daughters."

"Bones ground into meal for bread?" Marduk laughed.

Dale nodded. "Elven hatred of Orcs is natural, you must understand that, because they see in Orcs a twisted version of themselves, and that disturbs them greatly; makes them feel vulnerable and mortal. Perhaps Orcs hate Elves for believing Orcs failed reproductions, because they judge themselves superior, and because we learned hatred from them. The other races are accustomed to following Elves. They hate us mostly because Elves hate us, but every raid upon a Man settlement gives them reason to hate us for their own sake. To survive in this time, we must make a peace with Men and stop our terrorism in the west. If we do not, Orcs shall be come legendary monsters and every peasant with a hoe will be plowing up breeding pits and every Man with a sword and a torch will hunt us into our caves. They are united under a strong king. They will kill us all. You are right to suspect a conflict is coming, but if there is some conspiracy to sicken and kill Orcs, that is your smallest worry. The vast numbers of common Men and their families are your true concern, because they will all become your enemies, if you do not learn to make peace with them."

"Let the flesh eating and blood drinking become legend," Duma suggested, "make the old ways something half remembered and feared, and learn to use Mannish society to advantage."

"You are strange Orcs. You are not even like normal Elves."

"Strange? Return to the mines and see if they think you usual Orcs. Look at your Clan. Do they not wear and use some Mannish and Elvish gear when it suits them? Do they not wear garments in Mannish fashion? Do they not understand breeding between male and female very well? Have they not avoided eating flesh of their foes with the purpose of effecting the actions of Men on their trail? You are already strange. Duma is saying that you should continue and that he believes it is the right way for Orcs to be. He respects you, Marduk, and he is a smart Orc. I am not so certain. I think perhaps you will soon die, but Duma has more faith in you than I do. I am not certain that Orcs can survive in this world without Masters, but I am willing to wait and see if they may. If Orcs survive without being monsters, I may never have to kill another."

"Go now! But know I watch you!"

Dale reached behind his back and sheathed his sword. He then tossed his hair and walked slowly from the camp, Duma waiting a moment and then jogging to his side. They went in the same southeast direction the others had taken and so came to the road before night.

Duma did not complain, in fact he and Dale had not spoken since leaving the camp, so Dale continued walking south along the road during the night.

They came upon a camp of Easterners who had fled Marduk's camp, roasting conies over a small fire. The Orcs showed their weapons as they recognized Dale, but he simply continued along the road. One of the Orcs wondered aloud that they might be seeing his ghost, or that perhaps Death-shadow had always been a ghost of some murdered Elf. When Dale cleared the camp, he turned and spoke to them. "Go back across the river and take jobs with Men and learn from them what seems advantageous and then maybe you will not have to fear me."

When Marduk later came upon these same Orcs, they informed him of Dale's commands. "Then be his Orcs," Marduk said to them, "but repay your cowardice under my leadership by doing what I say also. When you go, send messages by smoke, drum, and mouth that Marduk is east of the river and desires that all his Orcs come out of safe hiding to join him. Send messages that my Orcs and any who wish to join us should come. They should make no battles along the way, and run along the roads. I want word of any that make their arrows with machined shafts, metal heads, and eagle feathers; they may be enemies. The Men know of our numbers in the mines and in the land west of the mountains and they grow weary of our raids. It is time for Orcs to gather in numbers, for a conflict is coming. I desire that my Clan will survive and I will do what I must to achieve that desire."

After Marduk's speech, some of the Orcs begged to be accepted into the Clan again, while others promised to carry the messages. Marduk allowed those that begged to join, but assigned them many chores that benefited the Clan, such as hunting, cooking, and making armor. Marduk wanted all his Orcs to have some clothing and armor. Weapons were important, but if they were attacked by cowardly foes that concealed themselves, armor would be more important.

In the morning, while Dale and Duma still walked along the road, Duma heard the sound of horses running toward them over the packed earth. Dale did not move from the road, but continued walking, as he had since the day before. Soon they sighted a rider and several horses.

It was Beryl, towing Moon-halo and Snaga after Brethil. "Are you both well?" he called out to them, when he believed them in range of hearing. Dale stopped walking and waited for the horses to reach him.

"What news do you have? We are well as can be expected."

Beryl told them how Tsuki had removed the arrows from the two that were injured and then devised a stretcher to carry them, which Nightmare had been persuaded to haul. This was why Moon-halo came to carry Dale, and not his own horse. Beryl said also that he had left Tsuki and Ugarit to lead Nightmare and tend the injured while he took the horses and packs to seek the others. He had come across them on the road and seen to setting up a camp and preparing them a meal, and then set out again to find Dale and Duma. "And here you are, unharmed it seems. I am glad. Did you do damage to the Orcs? I have heard drums."

"We heard them also," Dale said, though he and Duma had not spoken of it on the road. "We made some suggestions to Marduk, and it seems he has interpreted our advice in an unexpected way. He calls for Orcs to join him. Many Orcs."

"Will he attack us again?"

"I do not think he will," Dale said, though he was not certain of it. "I probably could have killed him if I tried."

Beryl said nothing, for a moment. He thought he might understand why Dale allowed the Orcs to follow without really trying to kill them, but he did not speak of it aloud. "Let us ride to the camp. It is not very far on horseback. The others traveled faster."

"I only kept pace with Dale."

"I did not feel like running," Dale said.

"You both need rest," Beryl said. He had not slept in many nights, even before locating a ship he had spent day and night watching the river from the lookout. As soon as they reached camp, he would sleep.

Coming to the camp, they found that Tsuki had already arrived with the stretcher and that all were resting, except for Gwindor who kept watch. He stood to greet them, but did not look quite merry, he looked not even his usual brooding self. Still, Gwindor said he was happy to see them and offered to prepare food.

Duma felt he was starving, but when Dale said he was too tired to eat, Duma did not ask for food. Instead, he said, "Do you need help watching?"

"Do not make foolish offers," Gwindor said, sounding almost amused, "You have been traveling a day and a half without rest and with an injury of your own. I think you and Dale should try to eat."

Dale had already located his cloak and was sneaking through the sleeping bodies in search of Tsuki. "I think Dale hordes food like a squirrel," Duma said. He expected Dale had plenty of dry food in his cloak pockets.

Beryl laughed giddily. "An excellent comparison for an Orc. I think right now Dale would love to stuff some nuts into his cheeks."

Gwindor sighed. "You need sleep as well," he whispered to Beryl. "Duma, allow Beryl to check your wound and then you both go to sleep. I can watch a while longer, and then..." He could not think whom he should wake, as near everyone had been injured, exhausted or suffered some great emotional stress in recent days, some of them had suffered more than one such affliction.

“I will watch," Beryl said. Gwindor knew Beryl had not slept in days, and even for an Elf this was highly unadvisable. He feared Beryl would begin chasing shadows if he stayed awake much longer.

"I suppose Laurel and Fei have suffered the least injury, though she seemed most hostile toward me in setting up camp."

"Wake Laurel then, if you do not wish my help," Duma said, "I suppose the Men should complain that the Elves and Orcs do too much and they wish to prove themselves as well."

"He is tired," Beryl said to Gwindor. "Our three of the Second Race have done much for us, but it would be a most different adventure if we had a common or average three and not ones who were so scholarly and learned in spells and lore."

Gwindor sighed. "The Witch will watch when I weary, though I wish not wake the woman..."

Beryl and Duma fell to the ground giggling. It was fortunate Marduk was not determined to attack them. He still suspected and disliked Death-shadow, but he believed the strange Orcs had not lied to him in telling of Dog and presenting the arrow, and Marduk already knew the rogue Orcs' stories of concealed enemies east of the river that killed Orcs. Now he had a clear sign that the stories were based in fact and the Orcs were not simply cowardly. He would stop his Orcs from fearing shadows by finding them an enemy to face.

Death-shadow could wait; Marduk knew where he was. Attacking their camp would only give the Elves motive to harm his Orcs within their camp. Marduk would wait and gather strength.

Annavala sat along the branch of a tree, Setsugekka beside her, not very well camouflaged in her fancy robes and playing with some bauble Their Master had given her. One of Lord Forhrondo's house was leaning against the tree trunk, also assigned to watch the Priestess.

"We should have gone out and killed all the abominations," he said quietly, "Now they drum and build large fires. I do not like it. Seems preparation for battle."

"Our Master says the abominations must be destroyed, but Our Master also orders that we remain concealed until the next phase of his plan is completed. Our domination of the west will be glorious! I wish to see it! But, I can wait until the timing is perfect."

"Yes, but it is as acceptable to kill those who see us as to never be seen. Perhaps they could have remained concealed wile taking care of that Clan. If they had been from my house, we could have. Look how we hide from these Fools on the Hunt, and we are within their own wood."

Duma dreamt. He dreamt that he was being kissed, and it felt better than any he remembered. The taste was quite different than he had tasted before, and Duma began to suspect he was only half asleep and not really dreaming at all. He opened his eyes and saw Lenaduiniel's face and hair too close. Duma raised his hands to push her from him and then sat, gasping, shivering and covering his mouth.

Lenaduiniel sat, waiting. Duma's eyes darted over her and then away again.

"Are you mad?" He hissed. "Did Dale see? Did Gwindor? What possessed you?"

"How did that feel?" Lenaduiniel asked calmly.

"How?" Duma gasped. It had been horrible. Lenaduiniel was like...something that might be like a mother, if Duma had a mother to know the feeling. She was most definitely a female he wished to protect, but whom he regarded as separate from all intimate physical pleasures and breeding.

"It was a good kiss."

"You speak so plainly!" Duma said, then covered his mouth again. "Do you not understand...?"

"But it felt very wrong at the same time, because I am one you never would have wished to receive such a thing from."

"Yes!" Duma hissed.

"That is just how it felt."

"How...?" The image came unbidden into his mind, the way Lenaduiniel had looked held by Sarpanit. Duma shook himself to be rid of the vision. "And you thought to share it with me? With me? She made you her pet for a day! That is no excuse to claim Northerner cruelty as your way!"

"I am afraid this is Elven logic. Dale would have understood, if I cried upon his shoulder, but I would have had to wake Tsuki to do so, and that Man has seen me in distress more than is right. I needed to know that someone understood. Forgive me, Duma. Please say you understand."

"I understand that you are still influenced by poisons that have not yet worked their way from your body! You did not have to molest me in my sleep! You could have just asked me to imagine how horrible it was for you! At least I would have been able to say it was not your fault."

"It was just a kiss. I could have done what was done to me."

"I do not think you could have."

"I would have to be a pet for more than a day to do that."

"I think so."

There was calm between Duma and Lenaduiniel. Then Duma said, "Even if it felt good, you did not invite it or wish it from that person, and so you need not feel confused. It was still wrong, and not something you need to seek. Simply pleasure as a tool of torture. It is not true that Orcs are only educated in pain."

"Thank you for saying so."

"I forgive you, but never do that again. Perhaps if I were sick or dying a more chaste kiss upon the skin would be welcome."

"Of course. I will not attempt it again. You have not polished your teeth in days..."

"I did not expect to be kissed! We spent so much time traveling and running so that we might find you and the others!"

Lenaduiniel laughed. "I know. I did not mean to offend you." She sighed. "My ears hurt."

Duma scooted toward Lenaduiniel and looked at her ears where Sarpanit had pierced them. "May I try to help?"

"Please."

"It may hurt." Duma examined the rings and saw how they closed and then removed each quickly, as he thought this would hurt less than slowly, even if it seemed to hurt greatly. He looked at the flesh where the rings had been removed and saw how the holes had been made. "I do not think the holes will heal without scarring. The tool was either dull or meant for stretching rather then piercing unspoiled earlobes. The flesh was torn rather than cleanly cut."

"Then, it will always be obvious I was a prisoner?"

"Obvious there were holes in your ears."

"It is not the way of Elves to mutilate their bodies and we do not find scars beautiful or honorable, only sad reminders of wounds that the immortal must survive. It will be obvious I was a prisoner of Orcs, even if for a short time."

"I am sorry."

"You did not abduct me. It is no one's fault. I chose to stand with Laurel. I thought we would be rescued, or I wanted to believe it. Beryl told me that he might have reached us sooner, but one of the horses was bit by a snake when crossing the wetlands and he had to stop to care for the animal. I do not fault him for it."

"The best I can do is give you jewelry more fitting an Elven noble and advise you how to make the holes heal around the metal with as little scaring as possible. The jewelry would be obvious, but not the holes. Perhaps some would think the ornaments only clipped to your ears. Or, if you dislike the holes, I could advise you how to heal them, and then devise clipped ornaments."

"I will wear the mark to remind myself that even when being pursued, sleep is important, but I will not wear the rings Sarpanit chose."

"Do not worry about her. Her own pet carved their initial in her chest as if she were the pet. She is still strong, but she has lost much status in the Clan and will probably not even think to attempt capturing an Elf again."

"Do you think her well?" Laurel whispered to Kato as they sat keeping watch, and waiting for some cereal to cool a bit so that Kato might feed Tashmetum, or violet, as he persisted in calling her.

Kato glanced toward Lenaduiniel. "I am surprised you would ask me."

"I expect it would entertain you if she went mad and began waking all the males in our party in such manner, but I know that you can be serious when there is need, Kato. I know you have a gift for reading people."

"Perhaps it is just experience; it does come in handily in my work. Duma is a good lad, apart from being an Orc. I am sure he has already set her straight, as it were." It might be more amusing, Kato thought, if Lenaduiniel began waking all the females in their party with such kisses. Kato saw Laurel glare at him, as if she knew his thoughts, and laughed nervously.

Laurel checked the cereal and pronounced it cool enough. She passed the bowl with a spoon then to Kato. "I think we shall have to ration water soon. There is plenty of water in this area, but little of it clean."

"I can see the trees now. We could make the wood by nightfall."

"Were we to leave now. I think it will depend on the injured. If their condition seems to improve or remain unchanged, we may have time to wait for all our party to rest fully. If their condition worsens, we may have to rush for help."

"I think rushing would speed their decline, but I see your point. We shall travel slowly. Perhaps by night we shall be rested and move. If we find a safe haven within the wood, then we may spend several days recuperating, but if we find trouble there, and we cannot know that we will not, then we must rest now in preparation."

"It will be well enough. I do not expect the Orcs will attack, though they sound quite close."

"I am worried that we will not only find Elves in the wood. Galadhiel was shot too many times for it to be accidental."

"I do not know who fired upon you, but generally, when one enters a wood populated by Elves, one only need fear Elves. What else might be there?"

"I do not know, and that is precisely what worries me," Kato said as he spooned warm cereal into Violet's mouth. "It does not really feel we came the unexpected route."


	58. Chapter Fifty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which new allies are met and shelter found.

# CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN

By night, Fei's coughing and sneezing was keeping others awake and Kato seemed to have lost his voice. It was drizzling, foggy and cold. There were Orc signal fires close to the north and burning through the fog from the east. Dog wheezed and remained half asleep. There was barely enough clean water for washing wounds and drinking. They had run out of their supply of clean bandages and diapers and used cloth could not be washed without more water. Lenaduiniel had lost her knives and her boots to the Orcs, along with a gown, and this only served to further depress her mood. Tsuki worried that his wounded arm showed signs of infection and seemed to the others obsessed with making strange potions that only served to further irritate his skin and make him cry out in pain.

No one was feeling well. Galadhiel was conscious, but in great pain. Duma complained of feeling achy. Laurel and Gwindor had argued over how to cook the meal and had overturned the teakettle, thus wasting more water and angering Kato, who hoped a warm drink would restore his voice. Beryl whimpered and called out in ancient Elven dialects as he slept and dreamt of past war and cataclysm. Tashmetum had nothing to wear and she had just vomited on Ugarit's kilt. Even the horses seemed listless.

A Wizard in a distant hiding place looked into his gazing crystal and saw their strange fellowship struggle to pack and continue south.

The Silver Wood was only very recently an Elven realm. In the history of Man's memory it had been first a fair realm ruled over by one of two brother-kings, which hosted one half the capitol of their kingdom, which straddled the great river. It had in time become a contested land and then fouled and overrun by the Dark Lord, his minions, and allies, but never abandoned by its former rulers. Men loyal to their Steward and Kingdom had dug a secret network of tunnels and hidden bases in the region, for the purpose of resisting the Dark Lord. When their war had ended, though Men did not abandon the region, their King made its caretaking the welcome duty and honor of his close ally, one of the Wood Elves. This Elf chanced to be the younger brother of both Gwindor and Lenaduiniel. So, coming into site of the place where wetland gave way to firmer earth that supported trees, shrubs and many plants and grasses, they were not certain who and what they would find, other than some presence of their kindred.

The Lords Forhrondo and Khyarhrondo ordered those of their hosts to conceal themselves, as they had no plot or orders to attack travelers upon the road, even if they were those escorting the Halfling. They were skilled at camouflage and their beige skin painted with plant dyes, leaf-woven hair and garments of beaten bata cloth rendered them virtually invisible, even when they left the tunnels Men had abandoned, and even when Elven eyes looked upon them. It was common among their people to have silver-blond hair, or else the deep brown that was common among Elves, and these colors blended well with the winter-bare trees.

This area, though called a wood, was unlike the homeland Lenaduiniel or Gwindor remembered. There, many ancient evergreens stood among other trees, so that even in winter there was cover of foliage and one could walk from tree to tree across the branches at any time of year. Here there were old trees but they were sparsely placed, evidence, it seemed, of felling for the war effort on one side or the other. Now there were also saplings among them and the shrubs alongside the road seemed as healthy as any in Elven realms and were those that had most edible or useful parts.

The species of trees to be found seemed to suggest the association with the moon had not in history been purely by chance, as white or grey bark seemed common, and eerily lit by moonlight. The strait of land between the mountains that rose like a great fence of shadows to the east and the waters of the river flowing to the west seemed to invoke the moon, with its tides and phases of light and dark. Here, even the river cut a curved path that gave the land a roughly crescent shape on maps.

Kato's maps showed the main trade road cut through the ruins of the capitol of ancient times. The ruins now declared a memorial to all who had in history died in defense of the city and kingdom, the primary Mannish settlement was Eldsbridge, a minor town just east of the ruins, where travelers coming along the crossing trade road from the south might meet those coming from the west and the east. The road continued east from Eldsbridge into the mountains and toward the place which had been the seat of the ancient brother-king that ruled the region, the Tower of the Moon, but the tower there was no more. In the years of conflict, it had become a dark place and when the war was ended, the new king had ordered the structure there torn down; even the foundations had been removed and hauled away. In present times the road east of Eldsbridge served only to allow trade with the Freemen, those peoples subjugated by the Dark Lord and made slaves in his realm; now they were the inheritors of that mountain-fenced land.

There was another Mannish settlement worthy of mention to be found in the hills located south of the trade road that crossed the river to bisect the crescent. Those hills were known as the Royal Hills, and as the king had given governorship of the northern half of the Lands of the Moon, governorship of the southern half of the crescent had been give to the young Lord from the line of Stewards.

No one in the party expected they would meet with the Lord Royalhill or his Horse-lord-born wife, as they suspected Kato was leading them to Eldsbridge. The White had suggested it and Tsuki had no reason now to doubt his guess was accurate. They should continue the remainder of their journey in Elven territory.

Their progress was slow and they had not as yet encountered any Elves. They had seen signs of seemingly wild flora being cut back for the winter and they had found a covered well with a surround of flagstone held in place by living moss between the flags. The water level had been low, but the water clean; they had taken a little beyond what they needed for drinking, but not much more.

Also, they had seen signs of past conflict. Lantern light reflected off axe heads embedded in thick old trees. Keen eyes could pick out arrowheads among the pebbles on the road. The Elves tended to bring pebbles and chips of stone to the road to prevent it turning to mud in wet seasons. It made no large difference to boots, but it presented a danger to shod horses, as small stones might become wedged beneath the shoe and cause lameness.

Dale called for the others to make a stop. They had switched positions again. Gwindor and Beryl walked at the front of their line, while Kato rode upon Brethil just behind them. Those who were injured or feeling ill rode, while others who felt stronger walked alongside, watching for friends as well as foes.

When the horses had been halted, Tsuki dismounted to check the two on the stretcher again. Dale called for Ugarit to come to him. She glanced down to see that Dog still breathed and then walked along the line to Dale. "I need to ask you what you wish," Dale said to her. "I think that it would be dangerous for Dog to travel without one skilled in healing and I fear the Orcs would eat any horse that hauled his stretcher. Other than abandoning him, which I promised Marduk I would not do, all I can do is keep him with us, but you and Tashmetum do not have to stay, if you do not wish to."

"You wish me to leave?"

"If you could stay, you could be helpful in guarding Dog and also..." Dale shook his head. He had almost said that the Elves would probably reject Duma and having Ugarit about to see and speak with might help him, but Dale wanted to believe the Elves might not reject Duma, even if Elves often had rejected Dale as one of them. "Thus far, we have kept the secret. No Men that we have met know of the female Orcs. We might try to hide that you are female or an Orc, but I am not certain either will be successful."

"If I stay, they may also see Tashmetum."

"Yes. It depends who we meet here. In my experience, Elves are very social with each other, but they also tend to be discreet, almost secretive, about their personal lives and it would not be unusual for a child to be hidden away from strangers. We could say she is an Elven baby and simply keep her concealed. You we cannot so easily hide."

"Will you hide Duma?"

Dale saw Duma watching them from his horse and then turned to hide his lips as he spoke to Ugarit in whisper. "I sense that he takes pleasure in showing others what a horrible Elf I am to conceive such half-breed children."

"Nimrod the Fool was almost wise in hiding him. Orcs that see him now do not especially like him, and it is only partly because he has given you his loyalty."

"The Elves will likely seem pleasant and mannerly to him, but they will not really accept him, I think."

"But you are an Elf and even if they hate you, the Orcs accept you to be a Chieftain, they do. They call you 'Elf' to insult you, because they can. They would find another insult, if you were not an Elf. Are Elves more hateful than Orcs, that they cannot accept one who is already half kin to their breed as their own?"

"A Half-Elf with a Man for father they would welcome as one of their own. One with an Orc...parent...I am not certain they would welcome. However, I did not ask to speak of Duma. What would you have me do? I am one Chieftain among Orcs, but I am no Elf-Lord. It is your secret to protect."

"Perhaps we should ask advice of one who is more Elven."

Dale called to Lenaduiniel, and when she came, Beryl also did. He asked Dale what was at issue that they must stop.

"The Elves do not yet know there are female Orcs," Dale said. "What do you think we should do?"

"Dale, do not worry. It shall all be taken care of. I will not let anyone in this party be mistreated."

"I do not think that Elves realize that there was ever a lack of Orc females," Lenaduiniel said plainly. "Before I met Dale and learned of his association with Orcs, I knew very little of them but that they somehow bred quickly, were said to do foul things to those they captured, and they had been the enemies of Elves for ages. I suppose we expected they had females hidden away in caves somewhere."

"Really?" Dale asked.

"I used to think they were like ants," Beryl admitted.

"Weak little ants?"

Beryl smiled at Ugarit. "You have not ever lain and made a close study of ants. They are highly organized creatures, with a social structure that is determined by their nature. Some are developed to reproduce and many others live only to work and never to continue the population on their own. Some ants take slaves from other ant colonies or species to serve in their colony. Some capture aphids and raise them as Men do cattle for milk. They have one female that lives only to lay eggs and the rest of the ants will fight to protect her. I thought that perhaps Orcs were like that. I thought they must have females of some sort. Maybe, I thought, they might be more rare than males, as with Dwarves. I thought each Clan of Orcs must have at least one female hiding in a cave somewhere and that she somehow was able to quickly produce more Orcs. The ant theory seemed to fit."

"Yeah, yeah, and if you stick a blade of grass into one of their mounds you can pull it out covered with ants and have a decent meal. What are we to do about Ugarit?"

"Ants? You did not learn eating ants from Orcs. We hunt for larger prey. There is no meat in ants."

"I was quite mad when I killed my Clan," Dale said very quietly, "but I have been recovering a long time, and I tell you ants are no more deserving of mercy than rabbits or deer or Elves, and they do not taste very bad."

"Death-shadow," Ugarit hissed as if in a curse. She crouched then near Dale's feet. "It is you the Elves will not accept."

"Really? Think it obvious do you?" Dale asked, voice warbling.

"Dale, be calm. Whoever we meet, I think they shall approve of a boy who enjoys nothing better than sitting near a fire crafting jewelry." Beryl laughed. "What is not to like about that? As for Miss Ugarit," he pronounced her name as Kato would, "I believe she is able to take care of herself. Can you not?" Beryl smiled most charmingly.

"Yes!" Ugarit leapt up, drawing her knife from her hip as she did. "If any nasty Elf shows me poor manners, I shall see that he is punished!"

"Or she," Dale warbled.

"Yes. We must show mercy to females when on the attack, but in defense, no more mercy to a female that has made herself an enemy than to a male beside her!"

"Truly?" Lenaduiniel asked, "I think some Orcs need to learn that lesson." She turned to go to her horse.

"I think she has been taught. Duma said you even used a letter that only Elves write! She deserved the punishment, yet she was merciful compared to Damkina. That one threatened to break me with her knife handle!" Ugarit snorted a laugh. "I shall raise her daughter better."

"This is really more information than I need," Beryl said. "Shall we continue our journey then?"

"Unless you need feathers to make new arrows," Ugarit said, "Can I shoot down some of these birds for you?"

"Don't kill...!" Dale started, and then he looked up. The trees nearby were full of blackbirds; he could hear them now he listened and looking now he could see their silhouettes clearly. "I did not notice so many of them when we were moving."

"They are like a full covering of leaves upon the winter branches. It seems an ill omen," Lenaduiniel said. "You did not call them, Dale?"

"No!"

"I remember only three seemed foul when I traveled to the fort with you."

"Our party is larger now. Move on! Quickly," Dale said, but quietly. "This flock has not come to bring me any news. They only gather where there will be death."

"Keep to the road," Beryl advised, "do not move with weapons drawn."

Ugarit sheathed her knife and scampered toward the rear of the line, still favoring her injured leg. A dart struck the road just past the spot she had moved from, but it went unnoticed in the noise of hooves on gravel.

They traveled on, quickly as they dared hauling the stretcher, and without speaking among themselves. They heard only the sound of night birds, until Gwindor spoke. "Do not move. We are being watched." He gave a whistle then, like a bird call, and after a short interval, another whistle came, and it seemed then to the others that the sounds they had been hearing had not come from birds at all, but from Elves.

"I expected you would have a guard on us sooner," Gwindor called out in the Sylvan dialect.

A lantern was lit beside the road and several Elves walked toward them, one in the group bringing the lantern. Other Elves of the Silver Wood closed in around the horses in darkness and then one called out in the same dialect that was familiar to Gwindor and Lenaduiniel, "Stay your weapons. It is our own Elf-Prince!"

"I hope we are well met, Denelas," Gwindor said, recognizing the speaker. There were two others in the road with him now and all were male and seemed youthful as Elves did and dressed in the height of Wood Elf fashion. This was to say they had an appearance alike to Rangers, as Rangers had adopted the more functional aspects of their garb, but they were inevitably cleaner and better groomed while the clothing and gear were more finely crafted.

"Of course. We heard you went to join the Rangers. The latest news is your sister left home to seek you and then somehow eluded the Rangers. They have really run afoul of our Elf-King this time...sending us queer prisoners to safeguard, leading our Lord on perilous quests, keeping you from home, he says, and now losing his daughter."

"I did not know I was supposed to be in their keeping," Lenaduiniel said.

Denelas quickly bowed and then those with him. "Forgive me, My Lady! They are the words of your father, not I."

"No doubt. I must ask you to forgive me, Good-Elves, for it seems in my time away from home there have been too few ladies to remind night wardens that it is rude to keep females, children and injured waiting in the chill air. I do not suppose your young Lord is actually within his realm. Is he?"

"No, My Lady. Your younger brother is away. Forgive me, but your company seems most strange and the Lord has charged me with protecting Elven life and property here."     

"Forgive my interruption," Beryl said, and then lowered his hood and made an elegant bow. The three Elves before him actually sighed, Beryl seemed all that was thought good in an Elf, and he did not speak their Sylvan dialect, but Common Elven, with an accent that made it sound much more ancient and proper. "And please forgive my travel-worn appearance..." The other Elves assured Beryl that he did not appear rough to their eyes. Beryl paused for effect after they were finished and then introduced himself, calling himself "Lord Beryl of the Green Elves" and even giving the name of a homeland, which, any educated Elf would know, had not existed in ages.                            

Lenaduiniel sighed, thinking this was likely just the way her father had become Elf-king. She was not upset with Beryl at all, but disappointed in her fellow Wood Elves for lacking pride in their own kind such that they could be so dazzled.

"Shall we continue walking as we speak?" Beryl asked and then began walking, and placed a hand on Denelas's shoulder to lead him before any could give him an answer. "I do not recall if I have met your Lord, but I expect we have some mutual friends now. I knew his father in his youth, however."

"You are acquainted with our Elf-King?"

"Of course. Now, I respect your need to protect Elven interest here, so firstly, let me say that I vouch for all in our rather queer company. That said, I ask you to understand that we have lately been forced off a ship mid-river, trekked through wetlands, and been harried by Orcs."

"You have been battling Orcs? Do you bring us Prisoners then? We have heard drums. We sent scouts but they have not yet returned."

"Your scouts are dead," Dale said.

Beryl acted as if he had not heard Dale and called back, "Duma, what do the drums say?"

"Something about two dead Elves. If they repeat the message I may be able to tell you more."

"They found two Elves killed by many arrow shots, but there are no arrows in the bodies, and the Orcs think other Elves will assume they did it and await orders from a Chieftain."

Beside Ugarit another Elf lit a lantern. He looked at her and then called to the others in their native dialect, "Do you see? She is an Orc, but female. Have you ever seen a female Orc?"

"What does she say?" Denelas asked.

"I am afraid your two scouts are dead. The Orcs claim they only found the bodies and did not kill them. Have you noticed any strange events lately? Signs of foes?"

"We watch the road here, and to our south and also the river. There are traders, but there has been no violence. In the past there were Orcs appearing throughout the wood, and then there were some traders attacked by Orcs in the northern part of the Wood, but recently there have been no such troubles."         

"If it is safe, we should attempt to retrieve the bodies to..." Tsuki began, speaking in Elven.

Beryl quickly cut him off and continued, "Give them proper rites, of course. Tell me, did your Lord charge another with restoration efforts as you have been charged with protecting the community?"

"Yes. One of the Grey with us, Caratathren."

"I thought that might be the case. She is my daughter."

"Your Daughter, My Lord? I did not know. I know her on polite terms only, of course, but I did not know she had surviving family."

"Do not fault her. I often go wandering without telling her when I may return, so she deems it best not to speak of me when I am away."

Denelas was thinking that Caratathren was unseeming like a lady for one with such an obviously noble father, but he said nothing of it. "What is your business here, Lords?" he asked both Beryl and Gwindor, who walked either side of him.

"We are not at liberty to say specifically," Gwindor said firmly.

"But we shall have many introductions and tales to tell as soon as we have been offered baths, rest and a meal."

"Of course! We will see to accommodations straight away! This seems a good as excuse for a feast as any, but preparation will take some time, as we will have to wake those skilled in cooking. We have no servants here, as you may be accustomed to, but all do their share of work. Allow us to bring you some small meal such as we may quickly prepare to tide you until the feast."

"You likely have a few houses here for visitors who are not accustomed to Elvish lifestyle," Beryl said.

"Yes, one is presently occupied by some Dwarven entertainers, but there is another we may offer you."

"Singers and Sons of Gib?" Gwindor asked.

"Yes. There is not much call for Dwarven singers in an Elven settlement, but we have given them what hospitality we may, as our Lord looks kindly on Dwarves."

"Those three in particular are kin to a Dwarf that died defending Lenaduiniel and myself. Treat them kindly, even if it offend your ears to do so."

"Show us first to this guest house, we should like to put some of our injured there for their rest and safety. The rest of us will take what hospitality you may offer."

"We have many who come to work in the restoration for a season and then leave, so we keep many rooms with couches in the Elven manner and maintain common bathing pavilions for male and female throughout the year, in order to accommodate our volunteers. There is space in the trees and also on the ground."

They came first to the house. It was an octagonal structure with a foundation of fieldstone, thatched roof supported by roughly hewn wooden columns and walls of daub over wooden lathing. Denelas bid one of the Wood Elves hang a lantern from the hook beside the door and then opened the door and shone the lantern he carried inside. There was a circular hearth at the center of the interior, woven mats upon the earth floor, one table set with six chairs, and six beds constructed of wooden frames strung with cordage, which supported mattresses stuffed with soft plant fibers.

Dale carried Dog inside and laid him on one of the beds. Tsuki instructed Duma that he should take Ugarit and Tashmetum inside and stay in the house. Ugarit took the baby from Kato and they entered. Tsuki was already within, checking on Dog's condition. Dale and Beryl were standing with Denelas near the center of the room. "There is dead wood enough to build a fire, and we will see that they have food for the night, but they need water for washing and drinking."

"Washing..." Denelas whispered. He looked at Duma as he was studying the supply of wood with mind to build a fire. Denelas recognized that Duma was not like any Orc described to him, but he was not ready to see that he was Halfelven. "Of course. We can bring water here. There are wells and cisterns, but the level is low sometimes in winter, so we move water from the river and store it in barrels. I will have several delivered by dawn."

“These Orcs are injured and we care for them for reasons of our own," Beryl explained, "They will not be hostile so long as they are treated well. This one is Duma and he speaks Common Speech with only a slight accent and will understand some Elven if you speak it patiently. Have your Elves address him if they have business at this house, and instruct them that they must allow him to move through your settlement, as he may have need to reach another of our party. The other will remain in the house each night and come out as they may by day to do chores or meet with us, if they are not too ill or pained." Beryl saw Denelas nod, reluctantly, and then looked to Duma. "You understand?"

"I understand, My Lord," Duma replied in Elven.

Denelas was shocked that the Orc also spoke the language. He watched Duma as he set his carved-rind lantern on the table and lit the candle within.

"I see that Dog is no worse or better than before," Tsuki said, "I will prepare a broth for him as soon as I am able. Ugarit, will you please feed him when I deliver it?"

"I will nurse him as you say, but you must tell these Elves we need to go to water to wash, relieve ourselves and launder all the garments, diapers, bandages, and bedding soiled by mud or care of a little one."

Beryl understood her request. Most of their party was accustomed to her accent. He explained to Denelas in most polite terms how they might accommodate Ugarit's requests. Denelas showed them that a section of mat could be lifted to reveal a wooden door and a cellar beneath stocked with wares. Also, he opened one of the three pairs of shutters and showed them there was an outhouse nearby. He promised he would deliver some supplies they might use with the barrels of water, such as soap.

Beryl spoke to Denelas again, saying, "Can you tell me which cluster is nearest this house and if there is room there for two or more guests? This Elf here is warden to these Orcs and should be close by, also, this Eastman is Apprentice to The Brown and acts as healer to them and may need to reach them quickly, as this one is badly injured."

Denelas could not hide that he felt it most strange that anyone would want to shelter and nurse Orcs, but he supplied an honest answer, "The nearest hearth-share is maintained by Galadhspin the Treeweaver, I can only wake him and ask if there is room." Denelas looked at Dale then. "Have we not met on some occasion?"

"If you know Gwindor and his, then you are from the Green Wood and likely saw me during the war, as I was dispatched by my Elf-Lord to aid your people."

"Of course, I thought red hair so rare. I did see you there. Orc-Killer they named you. Strange you are warden to these Orcs."

"True he has slain many Orcs, but though he has lost his Elven name, it would be better to address him as Dale Maple. He has suffered much to make a study of Orc-kind and his knowledge and rapport with them may soon be invaluable. Have you not had news of the Orc movements since the war?"

"Rumors only, except our own experiences with them, which I mentioned to you earlier."

Beryl tied Snaga outside the house and then he and Gwindor explained briefly to Denelas how many remained in their party and how they would suggest they be arranged within the clusters of guest chambers about the various communal hearths. It was decided then that Galadhiel would be taken to their House of Healing, Gwindor and Lenaduiniel would be set up in their brother's residence, Beryl and Kato would be taken to the hearth-share where Caratathren lived, and Dale, Tsuki, Laurel and Fei would stay in the cluster maintained by the Treeweaver.

Denelas escorted Galadhiel, Gwindor and Lenaduiniel to their quarters and other Elves helped to carry their gear. The remaining horses, but for Moon-halo, Moon-shadow and Nightmare were to go with Beryl. Some Elf was assigned to lead Kato and him to his daughter's chamber. Another Elf of the Silver Wood, named Loriol, was to remain until he saw that the guests had been made comfortable in some chambers.

"I think perhaps this is one of the few residences that is more beautiful in winter than in any other season, as one can see the intricate spin of branches," Loriol said as they came to the Treeweaver's residence. "It is quite amazing what they accomplished in two growing seasons, but I understand Vale Elves are masters of this Sylvan art."

"There are Vale Elves here?" Dale whispered.

"Only Master Galadhspin and his younger brother," Loriol answered, "Do you know of their line? Cut back by Orcs some twenty winters past, I think. They tell me they sometimes hear of other surviving males, but never females."

"I have never learned of any surviving females; I am also of the Vale." Dale paused and then said, "Perhaps we might call at some other residence."

"Dale," Loriol lifted his lantern and reached to touch Dale's face as he looked upon it. "You have a smudge of mud upon your cheek, or I might have noticed. I see it in the ears." Loriol then looked into Dale's eyes, and what he saw there made him withdraw his hand from Dale's ear. "Forgive me." He lowered the lantern. "However you survived, the Vale Elves here shall only be glad to meet you. They would be offended if I called at any other cluster asking for you to be taken in." Loriol then went to a tree where there hung a cord with attached decorative pull. He drew the pull down gently and a bell chimed above.

Several Elves soon appeared above in their nightclothes and looked down over the railing formed of woven branches. Loriol called up and announced that he had guests that needed housing and that some of them were Men. 

"Hello," one called, "We will be down to greet you shortly."

Dale had not long lived among Elves, but he did understand some aspects of the culture and even the differences in lifestyle between those in the Wood and Elves that lived in other realms. The Elves would not allow Men to see them in their nightclothes and would always maintain a more impersonal attitude when other races were about. "Loriol, please tell them not to go to more trouble than necessary. Let them know that Tsuki, our Wizard apprentice is considered an Elf-friend and well versed in our culture. It would be well enough for them to relate to Tsuki and I the terms for our stay, and we will relate the information to our companions. It will be easier as they do not speak Elven and your accents may also seem strange to them, however lovely."

Loriol smiled and then called up to explain the situation. The Elves said Loriol might show them up. He led Tsuki and Dale to a ladder constructed of wooden rungs linked by rope. They came then to a wooden platform built in the trees, perhaps seven feet above the ground. This central area was bordered by bridges and planks that led to chambers for sleeping or storage and in the center of the common space there was a hole with a wide metal dish suspended within it, housing coals from a previous fire.

Tsuki spoke a formal greeting in Elven and then bowed. "My name is Tsuki Eru," he said, "I am at your service, and apologize for waking your household so early and appearing so travel-worn. My companions below are Laurel Poe of the Western Lowlands and Fei Shih Lung, a scholar of an eastern kingdom. You will find them willing to help with chores as they are able during their stay, once they have had a little rest and opportunity to refresh themselves."

"You speak fairly. I am Tigh Galadhspin and this is my brother, Lain, and my wife, Gwende, and Alqua and Arë of the Golden Wood." The last two had not come into the common area, but looked on from their chambers wrapped in bedclothes. "But I am most interested to make your acquaintance. You are a Vale Elf, are you not?"

"I am. Dale Maple is my name now."

"Tigh, it is he, look at his coloring. You remember. He was even younger than I then, but he has grown."

Tigh glanced to his brother and then to Dale. "Yes. The son of the Treetappers. I had taken Lain to trade with the Halflings when the massacre took place. I remember we met some Dwarves that lived in that area, and we got along well enough with them and heard news of the attack. How did you survive?"

"The treetappers son is dead; I am a ghost."

Tigh looked horrified, and then, pitying. He understood that however Dale had survived, it had been in a most mean fashion and here was an Elf who had grown heartsick and yet lived. "Forgive me."

"Dale is weary from traveling. He would feel better after a bath and seem more fitting company, but as one who has come to know him well, I feel I must explain that he does understand your curiosity is natural and kindly meant, but all the same, he takes no pleasure in speaking of those times. If you remember him, then you know his age at the time of this massacre. I understand that it is a young age for an Elf. A formative and impressionable age...fragile in a way. He did not know or live among Elves for many years afterward, but I cannot say more than that. The rest is for Dale to say if he wishes so."

"It is a beautiful house," Dale whispered. "Truly beautiful." He turned and went to touch a living part of the structure.

"We have one chamber here and two more below," Tigh said.

Tsuki bowed again. "Dale is most comfortable in trees. I shall go below. Laurel and Fei are wed, so they may share a room. The horses belong to Dale and I, but they will be little trouble I hope. I will soon wash them and groom them."

"We can speak more after you have washed and rested. I think Lain can show you to the bathing pavilions."


	59. Chapter Fifty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is washing and Dale comes clean.

# CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT

After they had taken some time to unpack, determine what needed repair or washing, and locate their various soaps and implements of grooming the four guests of the Treeweavers set out with both Lain and Loriol to see the various washing facilities.

Early in their occupation, the Elves had erected a network of windmills, mill-driven water lifts, chutes and ditches to bring water from the river to their area of habitation, which they preferred to make near the oldest trees, rather than where water might be most conveniently drawn.

The water flowed into the Water House, and was then filtered through layers of leaves, charcoal, and woven fabric, blessed in the names of the gods, and stored in barrels. When the season was wet and they had full wells and cisterns, the Elves traded the barreled water to the Freemen, who lacked suitable drinking water in their lands, for grain, which they were able to grow in surplus, now they did not labor to feed the Dark Lord's armies. The Elves took what portion of the grain payment seemed good to them, for grinding to flour in their mills, and traded the rest again, along with barreled water, to Dwarves, for the making of ale and liquor, as Dwarves lived in mountain-carved cities, where grain could not be produced, and received in exchange what gems and metal the Dwarves were willing to part with.

Thus, the Elves of the Silver Wood, with investment in mills, lifts, filters, barrels and some carts and rafts, always had water, flour, metal, and gems. Other necessities of Elven life came to them from the wood, as they knew many plants and uses for every part of them. What was deemed unuseful was designated as fuel for heating water. The wood also provided game, which Sylvan Elves were somewhat more likely to hunt than those Elves who dwelled further west and who had developed moral objections to taking the life of animals without need.

In the short time since the war, their Lord, with good advice from some friends who were not Elves, had set in motion several trade routes and a communal system of working both the land restoration and those chores that provided for the residents that he could leave his domain for months at a time and return to find things operating even better than when he had left.

Many of the residents were young. It might not have been obvious to those of other races, as all Elves seemed ageless to mortals, but the Elves could see it. Gwindor supposed there was not an Elf older than 1000 years and most were barely half that age. Some residents were wed and had families with them, but many more were unmarried Elves of either gender who had come from other Sylvan settlements to restore the beauty of this land which had been quite ravaged by the war.

For all these reasons, because the Lord was youthful and absent, because decisions were made with votes, because those from noble and less noble Elven houses worked chores alongside each other, and because they had abundant supplies, the settlement felt more free and permissive to Dale than any he had visited.

He still felt strange and out of place; he had been there perhaps a couple of hours and already he saw radiant faces peering down from trees and out from behind trunks and from doors and shutters of sheds and houses for work or storage. Even feeling he was an attraction, Dale did not sense judgment or pity so much as he had elsewhere, but more excited curiosity.

He could admit, some of the attention was created by those he traveled with, but his hearing was keen and he knew very well much of the comments related to the fact that Orc-Killer had come to them with the Elf-Prince, whom he had rescued in the war and that they had even brought several Orcs along with them. Some were only interested in seeing Beryl, who was older than the grandfathers of many of these Elves. A few were interested in seeing what manner of Men visited them. Mostly, Dale thought, he had become their topic of conversation, even if many were also excited to have Gwindor, Lenaduiniel and Beryl staying with them.

The bathing pavilions were built over thick stone foundations that contained fires for heating the baths, thus the water did not have to be hot before pouring into the bath. Lain said that Dwarves had come and done all the stonework in their settlement for no payment but the opportunity to show the Elves their skills. "No mortar," Lain said, "each stone is cut precisely to lock into its place."

"I remember, when I was young, there were Dwarves in the mountains to the west and we got on well with them, as with the Halflings, and the Men that lived over the hills. Twas the Northerner Orcs we all worried about."

"We traded syrup and hops," Lain said, "Our Lord says there are different sorts of Orcs. He saw the mine goblins and the foul legions of the Dark Lord and great large Orcs that served the Wizard from the west."

"Yes. I know very much about Orcs. There are little Mine-dwellers, broad knuckle-dragging Easterners, large, strangely-Mannish Westerners, lithe Northerners, and even big Mountain Orcs, but they are few these days."

Laurel interrupted then to ask if the pavilion for females was where she believed. Loriol apologized for not answering and pointed toward the house of Healing, saying the bathing pavilions were each either side of that building and Laurel would be able to find her way easily, as there was a pebbled path. Loriol then pointed out a smaller pavilion between the Water House and House of Healing where there were large basins for laundering.

Laurel said she would begin their laundry before going to bathe, if perhaps Dale would later complete the rinsing and hanging. Dale agreed and Fei then said he would help Laurel begin the wash then return to bathe.

"Do you wish me to bathe with you, Dale?" Lain asked. As soon as he had, Loriol leaned and whispered at his ear, saying that he suspected Dale to be married. Lain knew that Dale was even younger then he, and at 44, Lain was yet thought too young for marriage. He did not believe Loriol could be correct, so he looked at Dale and asked him. "Are you married?"

Dale did not answer immediately. He did not understand why Lain would ask.

Loriol looked at Lain sternly. He was several hundred years old and knew this question was a little too forward for an Elf one had just met, but decided that if perhaps Lain's family had known Dale's then they might be considered childhood acquaintances and this might excuse the behavior.

"No."

"Were you?"

"Never."

"Oh! Then you must have your heart set on one and not yet spoken vows! Is it someone here? Is it our Elf-Princess?" Lain had already heard from Loriol of the other guests while Dale had been unpacking. Being a Vale Elf, Lain knew no nobles, but liked to think of those who had come to live among Sylvan Elves, such as the Elf-King, as his.

Tsuki began laughing, understanding that the youthful Lain must be reading Dale's heart by gazing in his eyes.

"It is not someone I feel I want to mention just now," Dale said irritably, not enjoying that Tsuki laughed.

Just then, Beryl strode toward the bathing Pavilion, with Kato walking behind him, like a servant, carrying a large bowl full of various soaps and washes as well as a bundle of clothes. He adjusted his load as he saw Dale and Tsuki there, so he was able to lift a hand to wave at them.

Lain gasped. "The Halfling is missing a finger!"

"Yeah, but it's just the little one, it's not like he's lost his health and will, only the ability to balance a teacup."

"It is not really missing. He keeps it in a box," Tsuki said.

"He'll let you see it for a copper," Dale told Lain.

Loriol laughed. "I think they are having fun with you."

"I am fun to have."

Dale laughed. "You are welcome to share a bath with me, in that case, but Tsuki bathes with me also. I know that many Elves do not wish to bathe with Men, though I've heard that Rangers do occasionally."

"Lain, you can help me wash my hair," Loriol said. "There are only so many baths here and their other companions will also need room."

When Dale reached the top of the stone steps he saw that Kato was sitting upon a bench soaking his feet in a bowl of hot water. Beryl was already in a bath nearby. Dale bowed and hissed at Kato's ear, "What are you doing for Beryl that he towed you here to leer at us? Your feet would not even touch the bottom of one of these baths."

"Perish the thought," Kato said merrily. "Beryl has made himself my bodyguard, as you well know, and so I must be near, but Beryl says it would seem improper here if we bathed together, though we have all shared many a river and stream. You may place a tie over my eyes if you do not trust me."

Dale did not, but sat further along the bench to remove his boots. Tsuki undressed more quickly and walked down the submerged steps into the next available bath. When he stood on the bottom, he moved to his left side to rest his injured arm on the edge of the rectangular basin. Lain averted his eyes after noting Tsuki had a blue eagle painted on his back.

Gwindor came then and offered Tsuki some fresh bandaging and also some clothing. He had brought some for Dale as well. They supposed being nobility Gwindor had somehow acquired these things very quickly, and black leather was likely not in fashion here, even if Wood Elves did find some leather gear suitable and even attractive.

Dale did not use the steps when he had undressed, but slipped into the water from the side of the bath. He glanced to Tsuki and saw Lain looking toward them from over Tsuki's shoulder. Lain turned his eyes. Dale spoke when the other Elves were not looking. "It has been a long time since we bathed together like this."

"Yes."

Dale touched Tsuki's damp hair. "It's grown long."

Tsuki moved his right hand through the water to touch Dale, "As has yours." 

Dale smiled. "Why did you say you would stay in another room?"

"I did not know that you wanted me to be so obvious in the presence of strangers."           

Dale leaned in and put his lips to Tsuki's ear. He whispered to him, "Come to my room later." Dale straightened then, turned his back and said, brightly, "Help me wash my hair?"

Tsuki nodded and reached for the hair-wash. Dale's hair truly needed to be cleaned, as it had acquired a musty odor, darkness at the roots, encrustment of mud, grass, and blood, as well as many tangles. It was no wonder at all Dale had been irritable. Tsuki wondered if all this length had grown since the Elves took Dale in, or if he had once displayed long red hair-clumps.

Fei came later and sat upon the bench. He seemed tired and sniffled. "You found the easier chore, Dale. I think all the filth was in the clothes. The laundry is for you to finish."

"That is not true, Fei, most of the filth was in Dale's hair!"

Dale put a hand atop Tsuki's head and dunked him into the hot water to rinse the lather from his hair. "You do not look well, Fei. The water is hot, and not so fouled. We are nearly finished, then you should use this bath. I think you should be quick and then make yourself dry and go to your chamber for rest. If there are any chores demanded of us, we can take your share."

"I ask not that,” Fei said as Tsuki surfaced. “I am able to work.”

"We would rather see you well,” Tsuki assured him. “I must go fix a broth for the injured, so I will also make some for you. Perhaps we can find some tea."

"I will find some way to repay you," Fei said, and then bowed.

Tsuki thought it best not to disagree with Fei's judgment that there was debt to repay or his intention to make payment. He suspected it would only wound his honor. "Do you have dry clothes to wear after your bath?"

"No."

"Gwindor left those there for anyone who should need them," Tsuki said, "I think he received more gifts and loans of clothing than he could use himself." The clothes were those Gwindor had offered Tsuki, but Tsuki already had one remaining set of clean clothing.

Tsuki left the bath and then sat with his mirror and shaving blade to clean the stubble that had grown in their harried days through the wetlands. He then began to comb his hair as Dale was getting out of the bath. It took a short time for Tsuki to comb the tangles from his hair. He dressed quickly and then rose to leave, saying he would see the others later but should see to the injured as soon as possible.

Lain watched Tsuki walked down the steps, feet bare, hair loose, and wearing a white rabbit fur jacket over silk garments. "That one doesn't seem quite mortal."

Loriol chuckled at the Vale Elf's accent. "Think him descended from Dark Elves, do you? He does not have the leaves for it."

"How should we know what shape of leaf they have, if none of us lived to know those Elves who were never so enlightened as to march west, when called by a god to do so."

Loriol shook his head. "I just expected they would be similar to us; I think Tsuki is only a very well-mannered Man."

"I wonder if Beryl knows of Dark Elves."

Loriol glanced to the bath where Beryl and Gwindor were washing. "The Green are the most noble of Sylvan folk, but Gwindor's line is nobler for they followed the march all the way to the sea, but the Lady of the Golden Wood is noblest in the land, for her people actually crossed the sea and dwelt with gods and then returned to teach us. To those Elves, we are all called 'Dark.'"

"The Elf-King and his children have blond hair. They must be from a most noble line, even if they are from a rather mingled branch of that line."

"Perhaps you are right, I do not think it is for us to know."

"Aye, but I did not mean to say Beryl's line was the most noble, only that they must have been a brave and noble folk to regret the decision to remain east of the mountains and to enjoy the river and woods and then to trek west on their own, without a god to guide them, and to prove themselves as allies in battle to those who had seen the sea. And if he is an elder among Elves, then he may have heard from others what the Lost Host looks like."

"Is it true the Vale Elves are masters of lore, but had no writing before recent time?"

"I believe it is true. Or rather, masters of ancient lore and our own history. We had few songs about other Elves."

"Then I would expect one of your people knew the lyrics to describe the Lost Host and the Orcs have deprived us of the information."

"Yes," Lain said sadly. "Even Tigh was not so old that he had learned all our songs."

"Perhaps Dale..." Loriol turned as Dale was standing to dress, and he saw all those scars that were visible on the front of his body. Loriol turned back quickly, away from the sight and held one handover his mouth. He felt sickened.

"I saw also," Lain whispered, and clasped Loriol's free hand in one of his. "Those are no battle scars. What is it?"

"Orc torture," Loriol rasped.

"All the gods!" Lain whispered, "When they were done the massacre, they must have taken him with them." Lain shivered and felt tears in his eyes. Dale must have seen. He must have seen their parents tortured and murdered. And then the Orcs took him away.

"It should not have happened to an Elf," Loriol said, "Gods, how could it happen? How?"

"Dale could not have been older than 16 years at the time of the massacre," Lain said slowly.

Loriol understood. An Elf had the ability to surrender their life, to simply die when they had been so violated, tortured or maimed that living was constant pain. The creator had desired them to be free of natural death and near ageless, but not to be subject to eternal suffering. The ability to divorce the spirit from the body with an act of will was the creator's insurance against such torment. Very young Elves did not possess the mental strength to will their spirit to blessed realms, this also was insurance designed by the creator, as younger Elves were most passionate and emotional and may end their life in this land before such action was truly necessary if allowed the ability. For this reason, young Elves were kept close to home and rarely allowed to interact with those of other races, or even Elves of other lines.

"We must stop crying," Loriol whispered. "Dale does not need us to inform him how sorrowful his past seems. We will make him feel bad if we cry."

"Yes, I shall try to think how happy I am to know that one more of my people survived by any means," Lain cried. "Gwindor and Beryl are so noble for not crying over Dale!"

"Dale is so brave! I should like to learn if those Orcs that tortured Dale and murdered your people have seen vengeance! It now perplexes me more that he has arrived with Orcs in tow."

"Hush, Dale is passing!" Lain forced a laugh and wiped his tears. "Farewell Dale, hope to see ya soon!" he called then.

"Please send for me if you need anything at all!" Loriol said.

Dale knew they were crying over him, but it was nothing he had not already experienced when he had first been found and taken in by Elves. Dale continued toward the laundry pavilion, but then, he turned and looked at the two Elves half dressed and wiping their eyes. "Was there something you wished to ask me?" Dale asked calmly.

"Is it true the Orcs who killed our people took you away with them?"

"Yes."

"Have they...Have they ever seen justice for the massacre?"

"All Orcs of that Clan who took part in that massacre were killed. There are now only two survivors of that Clan, but they had no part in murdering the Vale Elves, in fact, one of them was not yet living at that time."

"And...are you certain these two will seek no vengeance upon Elves?"

"Quite certain." Dale sucked in a deep breath. "You see, one of them is me, and the other is my son, and so the only two Orcs of that Clan are also Vale Elves. That is a better sort of vengeance than the massacring of Orcs in punishment for massacring Elves. Such vengeance sets a double standard that perpetuates Orc hatred of Elves. Assimilating into their society and effecting change has become for me a much more satisfying form of justice." Dale sucked in another breath and released it slowly. "That was easier to say than I expected, but still very difficult."

"D-Dale, who was it that massacred the Orcs?"

"Twas I."

"All of them?"

"Yes. It took me ten years with them to become quite mad and strong enough for the task, but I did it. Now, I do not think that was the best way to honor my lost people, but as I suggested, I was quite mad at the time."

"And why have you brought Orcs here, where we have young Elves living?" Loriol asked, his voice grown strong and firm.

Dale bowed to him. "Because I decided that killing Orcs every time they kill some Elves is no way to stop killing. I am trying to find another way to deal with them. Soon, we shall have to deal with them one way or another." Dale took in another deep breath. "I must go do the laundry now. I hope to see you later."

"Is he mad?" Loriol whispered, when Dale had gone. "He called himself an Orc."

"When Dale told me of his past, Tsuki said he had told me more in straightforward manner than he told most people in riddles over long period of time, but he just told you two of his past in an even more honest manner!"

Loriol jumped to find the Halfling suddenly at his side.

"I think perhaps he tires of speculation and would rather tell the sordid tale than have so many Elves peering out at him imagining what might have happened."

"Dale is so brave!" Lain cried.

Tsuki knocked at the door to the guesthouse and then waited. He knocked at the door again and waited. Duma opened the door, as Tsuki was about to knock a third time. "Tsuki," he acknowledged, "I was almost asleep."

Tsuki nodded and then walked inside. Somehow, the house had, in a few hours, become very messy. There were damp things hanging from beams and furniture, the air smelt sickly, one mattress was on the floor near the fire, another was lying across some chairs. Tashmetum was naked and rolling on the floor, dangerously close, Tsuki thought, to Duma's tools and stones, which seemed to litter much of the floor. There were several washbasins, empty now, but wet and likely not rinsed, and certainly not properly stowed away. Other wet things were piled in a basket. Dog was lying on a bed without a mattress.

Tsuki calmly set the pot of broth on the table, which was cluttered with Ugarit's assorted belongings. "What happened?" Tsuki did not see Ugarit, but he supposed she was either sleeping or hiding behind the blankets hanging from the beams. Before Duma answered, Tsuki moved to the nearest window and opened the shutters.

"Is Dog going to get better?" Duma asked.

Tsuki opened another window and then went to Dog. He was naked, though covered by a blanket, and he had been bathed. "You washed him?"

"Ugarit did. Tsuki...is he really going to be well again?"

"Tell me what happened."

Duma sat down on the bed nearest Dog. "Dog soiled his clothing and bed and Ugarit had already washed everything. She did a lot of work, I suppose. And she just...got very angry and drew her knives. I thought she was going to kill him. Maybe she did not really intend that, but I believed it. Maybe she was angry, because I believed it. She was hissing and cursing you. She said she did not know that when you tried to save him he would be in this state and that dying in some filthy bed was no way for an Orc to go. I smacked her."

"With your hand?"

"With the flail, probably too hard. It did not make her submissive at all. She cut my arm." Duma lifted the sleeve of his shirt to show a bandage. "On the right side too," he whispered. "I got the other on the right side from her as well, well, from taking Dog's arrow for her."

"And then Ugarit cleaned Dog?"

"Yes. I suppose I should have done something. I think she wanted me to do something, but I was angry she cut me, and I was angry about Dog too. He seems like he will wake sometimes, but then he just falls asleep again. She cleaned everything, and I suppose I should have hung these things and done some cleaning, but there are so many Elves outside. Beryl sent some Elf to collect our leather gear for cleaning and he even took my pants and boots."

"I am sorry, Duma. Perhaps there were things you could have done to improve the situation, but it was likely wrong to make you feel responsible for one seriously injured, and a baby and Ugarit as well. You are young."

"I am nine!" Duma said loudly. He then sighed and extended a bare leg to kick a stone out of Tashmetum's reach. "Nine is not young for an Orc. Orcs are sent into battle when they are newly-spawned."

"Perhaps they should never have been. I do not mean that I believe Orcs should be removed from existence. The act of making them was done long ago. Now that there are Orcs, perhaps they deserve to live, as their creation was not their own doing. But, perhaps it is wrong for Orcs to fight so young."

"I feel tired and...sad."

"Your mood does seem quite depressed. Here, you must help; I cannot come and do everything, though I will help. Wear my pants to walk outdoors and hang this laundry. I will drape myself in one of these blankets the Elves provided, while inside, and I will see if I can make Dog eat."

Duma sat with slumped shoulders, but he took the pants when Tsuki offered them. They were short on his legs, but that meant the hems would not be soiled when he walked barefoot to hang the laundry.

Duma put a knife in his teeth, gathered a coil of rope from the floor with the basket of laundry and then went outside.

Tsuki saw there were three remaining beds as he took a blanket to dress himself.  He then moved about the room to arrange the beds on their sides to make a crude triangular pen. He lay a blanket within and then went to lift Tashmetum. She was quite larger and heavier than he expected and drooling viciously, but he did know that Orcs grew quickly. He could see tiny white teeth cutting through her gums, though fangs were not yet among them.

Tsuki put the baby inside the pen and then went to the table. The broth was still there, and warm. He first pulled a bench closer to Dog's bed and then, with the bench to sit upon, brought the pot and a spoon to feed the small Orc.

Dale was nearly done with the laundry. It seemed a time when other Elves had no need to do their wash. Laurel had had plenty of room to separate their garments and gear made of cloth into the cold, warm and hot wash basins. They had already been scrubbed against the boards and Dale was to fish the wash out from the wash, wring it lightly and put it into rinse basins. Despite his years in the wild, Dale knew well what manner of fabric, stain and dye treatment demanded which temperature wash or rinse. He was an Elf, and regardless of gender, an Elf learned how to care for their fine clothing. Those who served as soldiers often had need to do their own wash.

Dale did not really enjoy doing laundry, but the pavilion made it pleasant enough. He felt good just being near trees again. Here, even the buildings had plants growing over them, or alongside them. It was lovelier than the forts, or Beryl's house. It was perhaps equally lovely as the home of the Elf-Lord, where Dale had lived during his rehabilitation, but Dale liked this place more, because the Sylvan style was more alike to the homeland he half remembered than domed Elf-wrought buildings of stone.

He had seen Lain and Loriol pass by, and go in separate directions. Gwindor and Beryl had also separated and gone by. Kato had been walking after Beryl again, carefully walking over the paths with clean feet. Fei and Laurel had met near the House of Healing. Laurel had gone inside, to inquire about Galadhiel, then Laurel and Fei had returned to the Treeweavers' together.

As Dale was wringing wash from the rinse basins and tossing the damp things into a basket, a female Elf came up to the pavilion carrying a basket of her own. She struck Dale as strange, for though Elves at their leisure enjoyed fine clothing, when they had work to do, they tended to wear somewhat less fine garments. This gown the Elf wore not only seemed too fine, for its weave, trimmings, embroidery and beadwork, but it was rather immodestly cut, particularly for a female preparing to bend over a washboard.

She wore an apron, but still, it seemed strange.

"Do you need some help there?" Dale asked.

"No," she said as she dropped the basket. She then proceeded to sort the garments into the basins, mostly into the cold, with a few small garments going into the warm, and to add some liquid form of soap alike to hair-wash to the water. She took a wooden paddle down from a hook on a beam and stirred the cold wash water.

Dale noticed a familiar and rather fancy green cloak in the wash. "Are you Beryl's daughter?"

"Are you Dale?"

"Yes. Dale Maple."

Caratathren laid the paddle across the edge of the basin and then made an impressively low curtsey. "I am Caratathren of the Grey Elves, a pleasure to make your acquaintance Master Maple."

"It is a lovely dress you are wearing."

"This old thing? I have a closet full." To Dale, she most definitely seemed Beryl's daughter. She also had red hair and light purple eyes. Caratathren left her laundry soaking and walked to stand near Dale. "Beryl says you are one of the Vale Elves."

"Yes."

"Is it true there are no females surviving in your line?"

"That is what I hear, or, I have not heard of one surviving."

"You must feel so sad. Can I do anything for you?"

"It is not so bad."

"Yes," Caratathren said slowly. "Beryl says you have one child, but there is no surviving mother and your child is only Halfelven."

"That is true," Dale said slowly. It was not the most honest way to tell of Duma either.

"Is it not difficult raising a child on your own?"

"Yes?"

"Have you considered marrying again...?"

"I was not married before."

Caratathren looked up into Dale's eyes. Her voice became icy. "Beryl did not tell me you were married now!"

"Pardon?"

Caratathren produced a handkerchief from between her breasts and then began to cry into it. "I am so embarrassed. Forgive me! I thought you were unmarried. Oh, I feel so foolish! Please forgive me!"

"Why does everyone ask me whether I am married today?"

Caratathren looked up and said calmly, "What do you mean?"

"I am not married, but today it seems everyone assumes that I am."

"You are not? But..." Caratathren looked into Dale's eyes again. "You are. Trust me, I have looked at enough Elves to know."

"To know what, if you would forgive my asking."

"To know your heart by looking in your eyes."

"But, I really am not married. I just..." Dale lowered his voice, "have a sort of arrangement with one who is male, if you forgive me saying so."

Caratathren began laughing and then crying. Suddenly, she lifted her head and made a brief curtsey. "Excuse me now, Master Maple, I must see Beryl. It was nice to make your acquaintance."

"And you also," Dale said quietly as he watched Caratathren march away from the pavilion.

A moment later, Beryl and Kato came strolling to the wash pavilion smoking pipes. "I suppose we are to do the wash now, Caerig," Beryl said.

"Hullo, Dale!" Kato said cheerily.

"You really suggested to your daughter that I might marry her?" Dale demanded of Beryl.

"I am sorry about that Dale, was she terribly dramatic?"

Dale said nothing.

"She would not have given up unless you were devoted to another." Dale was about to suggest this a stupid thing to say when Beryl added, "I knew you were fond of Tsuki of course, but how devoted, I was not certain."

"I knew," Kato said.

Dale shrugged. He would have guessed Beryl also knew. "Why would you suggest your daughter marry me in any case?"

"Lain and Tigh are brothers, thus even if they each have children, they will be cousins and too close to marry. I just thought, if there was a small chance, we might try to continue the line of Vale Elves. However, one does not chose whom they love, they simply love them. If you are not to marry, then you are not to marry. I only wish Caratathren would seem so content with her situation."

"I see," Dale said. Caratathren was likely only a few thousand years younger than her father was, and she had never been married. Whether she had reason to blame Beryl for her unwed state Dale did not know, and did not wish to know. He thought, in a way, it was comforting to believe that he was not the only one who had difficulty dealing with his child.


	60. Chapter Fifty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are many forms of love.

# CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE

Beryl carried the basket of freshly laundered clothes across the road, with Kato walking at his side. The old willow Caratathren lived in was just to the left of the Feasting Pavilion. There were quite a few Elves there, stringing garlands and whipping cloths over the wooden tables. The other side of the pavilion was the Lord's impressive four-story residence; it rose from rooms built below grass-covered earth mounds to treetop platforms.

"Should be an excellent feast. You will want to have a nap, Little One. Save your energy for all the eating you will do." Beryl laughed warmly.

"She will be angry with you."

"Yes," Beryl admitted, though he had not told Kato the particulars of his relationship with Caratathren.

"I could find another place to go, for a while. The scenery is beautiful."

Arë and Alqua rushed past with their hearth-share's assigned list of foods to prepare for the feast.

"We will not trouble you, Caerig," Beryl said seriously, "by the time the clothes are hung, you should be done your bath. You can sit by the fire and smoke if you like, or have a snack."

"I wish you luck."

"Thank you," Beryl said graciously. He thought he might need it.

When Beryl had hung the laundry to dry, he climbed up to the second floor and found Caratathren in her chamber, upon the couch. She had been crying, and Beryl thought she must have been, but she was silent when he entered. He sat at the edge of the couch and put a hand to her hair, and then she began crying again.

"I am sorry, Dearest, I truly am. With Dale, I had some notion that he might desire another, but there was that area of doubt, and perhaps I suggested too strongly that he was available...I spoke from my hope for their Vale folk, but what is not to be is not to be."

"I saw it clearly in his eyes. He is absolutely devoted to another." Caratathren lifted her head, "to one who is male. It was not sharing that I should politely fail to mention their trysts; it was the look of being wed! There are Elves who would even prefer a male to me!"

"Now, My Tathren, you are bending the truth. It was never a question of a choice between you and any male. Dale simply already had given his heart to another. I am sorry. I told you, I spoke from that small doubt."

"You always ruin it!"

"Yes, I know. You blame me."

"No, do not say it so! As if you are so jaded and I so melodramatic! I have been almost married more times that I want to know and every time it was some doing of yours that stole my chance at being wed. You did not approve of his house and so I honored you and chose another, but he followed you on some quest to slay demons, said he wished to prove his worth to you and I, and you returned with his body! And I doubted then I would find another, and waited many years, and I finally chose another, but you had wandered off on some quest or study and I kept saying 'Let us wait for my father's blessing, he will return', but you were gone for an age!"

"Dearest, it was only one thousand years, and I had reason to be away, the Heir to Darkness was then making evil in this land, and I had to join those that would stop him!"

"He chose another before we had said our vows."

"I know, I have heard you tell the tale, but Dearest, if he could chose another then he was not for you."

"And then everyone began to see me as somewhat old for marriage and a sad victim of tragedy and they were so polite, but I could feel them mocking me when out of earshot, and so I thought to move west, go to the wood, with some shred of hope that I would find a husband, and I thought I had, but then I learned..."

"He was my grandson through a union that had taken place in the time after your own mother's death and he was too close kin to be a husband to you," Beryl recited, "And then there was the time that I brought your new sister to meet your fiancé and he felt that he loved her more than you and even though she spurned him for your sake, he became heartsick and abandoned life in this land."

"And that was your fault! I moved again, and I moved again, and all the Elves here can sense my age and they think to come to me for advice and to hear my wisdom, but they do not woo me!"

Beryl took his sobbing daughter by the arms. "Dear-heart, you must abandon the past. You must. If you go on like this...I love you! I do not wish to lose you. I understand that these unions you speak of were never consummated, but you did love, and you were loved. You had many happy years and you have had friendships and you did good work, not least of which is this land restoration. Dearest, I grieve for these lost loves of yours as I grieve for my own. I have watched so many lovers depart and die. Do you blame me for your immortal nature? Then please, blame me only for that, for it is not I directly that caused you this pain, but your nature, and circumstance. Why not blame the darkness and evil that kept me from home or stole loves from you? Why not see the good in finding certain suitors were not the sort who would have remained with you more than an age? You pain me, Daughter. I love you dearly, but you wound my heart. Let the past go."

Caratathren shut her eyes, shivered and wept. "Father, I want to be married. I want to have a child. I am no young impulsive Elf. It is normal and sensible that I have these things. What is wrong with me that I cannot have these things?"

"Nothing, Dear, there is nothing wrong with you. You are beautiful, rarely colored, and wise in most areas, a fine singer, strong and fit for physical contests, and knowledgeable in lore. There is nothing wrong with you."

"Why are you here? I stopped speaking of you to others. You only come home when you need to retrieve some special weapon of piece of armor I have kept, or when you are without a lover of your own."

"And when I visit, you tell me how I have wronged you and pained you for ages. I try to avoid harming you. I do try."

"Yet you can laugh when I cry!"

"Dear, it is only because you do get so dramatic, but you inherited the trait from me, so I cannot really fault you, only laugh at myself when I see you."

Caratathren took a clean handkerchief from the small chest beside her couch and wiped her face. "I must make some soup," she said, "For the feast."

Tsuki had taken soup to Fei and seen that he was well in Laurel's care. Tsuki had earlier seen Dale in passing, and now they had laundry hanging beneath the Treeweavers' house. Tsuki wished to go to him, but he knew that he had yet a few more tasks to do before he could allow himself rest or leisure time.

The horses needed to be tended and Tsuki knew he should be vigilant in their care and bury their dung for Elves were not accustomed to keeping such large domesticated animals and the smells might offend them. Beryl had taken the saddles and much of their gear away for cleaning, leaving the three horses with only rope tethers. Tsuki suspected Beryl had not only done it because the gear needed cleaning, but because he wished to remove the harnesses and saddles from sight.

Tsuki took his time in brushing the horses. He checked their shoes and filled their feedbags with grain and, with Tigh's help, brought a barrel of water to them. Tsuki went to check Snaga as well. He brushed the mare's coat and checked her shoes, but did not disturb the braided mane and tail.

Tsuki needed to clean his swords and sharpen his knife, but thought the task could wait.

Arë and Gwende were at the hearth, when Tsuki came from below, tending the boiling pots and tearing herbs. Tigh had gone out to tend treeweaving projects on site. Lain and Alqua were continuing with the house's remaining daily work, by soaking and trimming strips of wood they had already made and then weaving these into baskets. All these Elves had common coloring; they each had some shade of brown hair, though the two from the Golden Wood had a shade so close it might in some light be considered blond. The two Vale Elves had pale blue eyes; the others' appeared grey. Tsuki's grey eyes made the Elves look twice at him, to see if they could read his heart in them. They could not.

Dale was lying upon his couch when Tsuki entered. Their delays and the distance they had traveled had put them not very far from the solstice. By some Men's reckoning, it might be counted already as winter, but to the Elves, who observed nature with further distinction, it was yet the season of fading and would not yet be winter until all was cold and dead. The sky that day was leaden and most of the trees bare. What leaves remained were dull and brown and dry.

Dale had been lying upon the couch for some time, awake yet resting; watching the treetops. The chamber was fit with two layers of curtains, and Dale had closed both the inner and outer curtains that faced the common area, but left all the rest open. He had listened to the breeze in the branches and breathed the scent of withering vegetation. Everything had faded in color; it was all shades of brown, grey and white.

Tsuki entered and stood against the pale curtains and Dale turned his head. Tsuki seemed to fit in, to blend with the fading colors. He even had a way of seeming one who was storing power for some later use, as plants and animals conserved their energies through a winter. It was his season, Dale thought.

Dale was autumn if he had a season. He burned in the beginning and mellowed the longer one stayed with him. He was a brilliant flash of color before all colors faded. He was one that reveled in his fullness being enjoyed and sometimes, he was one who would cut down all that would serve others by its death.

And there Tsuki came after him, like the rising moon after the deep red glow of sunset. Like the ash that remained when the last fiery ember of a quenched blaze faded. Seemingly inert, cool and grey, but containing power that could turn a tide or season and see it to its winter.

Dale loved him so. "I want to make love with you," he told Tsuki. "We can go about it as you are inclined, so long as we enjoy each other now, while we can be alone together."

Tsuki removed his clothes where he stood. He had put on his jewelry and had not pulled back his hair. He seemed especially attractive to Dale then, as he lifted the corner of the cover.

"Yes, join me here, where it is warm. Let me feel you."

Tsuki said nothing, but put his hands to Dale's body and kissed his throat.

"Oh, do not say anything at all, just show me what you want. Touch me and show me what you want of me."

Tsuki could have spoken, for he loved Dale and desired him very much, but he understood that Dale knew this, even before Tsuki might show him or speak of it. Anything he did to Dale simply reinforced the sentiment; Tsuki put it as strongly as he could.

Loriol came to the Treeweavers' after working during the morning. The sky was somewhat overcast, but he could see the Sun was just past its peek for the day. He swung a sack from his shoulder as he came to the top of the ladder. "Hello, Loriol, did they send you to bring the game we are to cook for the feast, or are you just here for your visit?" Gwende asked.

The other three also looked up from their work. They all thought Loriol charming and he was handsome among Wood Elves, with jet-black hair and silvery-grey eyes. Gwende, of course, only had eyes for her husband, but she knew Loriol was admired by many young Elves. He and Denelas were often companions of the Lord, when he was about and that insured that they became seen and known.

Lain smiled, then looked toward Dale's chamber, then looked again to Loriol.

Loriol stepped toward the hearth and opened the sack. "I was assigned to come today, but there is no reason I cannot visit, though I have been asked to help with repairs to a roof at the Greenrivers' hearth-share this afternoon, and later I am to help load the feasting pavilion. I hear rumor it will rain."

Gwende looked into the sack. "A good number of game hens. Will you be so good as to hang them for me?"

Loriol politely agreed. He was somewhat familiar with their home, though he lived in the house of Carver and Carpenter. He took up a rod tied with cord and hung the loops at the free end of the cords to particular branches above. He then put each hen on the block, took up the small hatchet and removed the heads. The hens were then tied to the suspended wooden rod to bleed out into a basin below.

Loriol washed his hands at the stand they used for such things. The wastewater ran down a chute into a sack lined with leaves to filter through and water the tree they lived in. The sack and leaves would be removed at some point and burned as fuel to heat wash water.

"Are you very busy today, doing your part for the festival and your usual work as well?" Loriol asked softly. He meant the question for them all, though he looked to Lain. Loriol was not an Elf that had mastered a particular craft, but the sort who might perform any task satisfactorily with a moment of instruction. He was one of the Elves in the settlement sent for when they needed an extra pair of hands. Some days he was very busy, and others, not busy at all.

"If the guests we have taken in make no requests of us, there is only the cooking," Lain said. "If we fall behind on making baskets we can work more diligently at it another day, though, if Tigh sends for me, one of us, rather, we will have to go."

"It is not a very busy season for treeweavers, I think."

"There is work to do all through the year, even when the trees seem not to grow, but it may be different forms of work," Lain said.

"May I see you alone, Lain?"

"Yes," Lain said smiling. He wiped his hands on his pants and got up from the floor.

"Lain," Gwende called quietly as he had been about to lead Loriol to his private chamber. "We have much work to do today."

"I would not be so long as to inconvenience you," Lain replied. He took Loriol into his room then. He kept the inner curtains closed and these were translucent, so that light came in, but the view of the interior was obscured from without. As soon as Lain had passed through the curtain he felt Loriol's arms about him.

"I hoped that you would see me today, especially after this morning," Lain whispered.

Loriol stepped around Lain to face him. "It was not too much for you? Bathing together?"

"It was nice. It did not even seem like taking a bath..."

Loriol smiled. He remembered when he had chosen the one he would first share himself with, and he had become bathing partner to that Elf. It had taken a few baths to become accustomed to being naked and close to his lover but also in a public setting.

"But, I meant...when we saw Dale. I have been wanting to...to just be able to hold you like this."

Loriol drew Lain to him and kissed his face. "I have not forgotten what we learned of Dale, or how it felt to bathe with you. I think I almost kissed you there, before everyone.”

"Lor." Lain pressed his lips to Loriol's, and then he allowed his lips to part. In a moment, they were upon his couch and clutching at each other's clothing.

At first, Loriol had only dallied at the Treeweavers' so long as at other houses. There was often some older male Elf who wished to impart some more advice to him or give him some reward for his hard work that day, or else there was some younger female Elf who wished to learn his likes and dislikes and look on him a while longer.

Arë and Alqua had distracted him in such a way, cooked for him and sang for him, and often Lain had come to join them. Loriol had then made a point of visiting their home, even if they had no work for him. He often brought gifts to their household. Many days he had visited with Lain, and Arë and Alqua. Then, one day, Loriol found himself asking Lain if they might be alone. He had thought the answer might be yes, when he asked, as he had come to know Lain in his many visits.

There had been that singular time, and then a second time, and then several times in a week and now Loriol felt bad if he went a day without visiting the house and finding time to be alone with Lain. He had shared himself with others before and he had felt somewhat attached, but he had never wanted so much just to see that person.

"Lor, I want you so. There is something I would like to share with you, if you are willing. We have not done it before, you and I."

"Anything." Loriol kissed Lain again upon the mouth.

"I asked someone about it. I did not tell them your name of course, and it was embarrassing to go to them, but I know that I am young and lacking in certain knowledge. I knew you would answer me honestly, but I did not wish to ask you, because I wished to...to do more for you. I wish to share all of myself with you, Loriol. I obtained this sensual oil that will make the union more pleasurable for us both. Would you share all of yourself with me?"

"Can you not feel my desire for you?"

"I can, but would you accept mine?"

"Yes, Lain, I would, but I feel I must say something to you." Loriol then rose to sit on the couch near Lain.

"If you must, I will listen, of course."

"I told you that I had shared myself with another before, one who lived here with us still. I spoke to that Elf recently and they happened to mention that they had noticed I spent a lot of time in this house. I said honestly that I had become friendly with you, but of course, I did not mention how we shared. Then this Elf said to me, in a strange tone that left me confused as to whether the statement was related to that before or not, that Arë and Alqua were beautiful Elves. Then, I had a sense that this Elf who spoke greatly wanted to know something, which he knew was improper to ask. I felt that he wanted me to explain why I was so often here. I believe he assumed that I shared myself with you, or spoke to test this suspicion, and when he mentioned your housemates, he wanted to know if you were so frustrated by them that you demanded frequent visits, or if I perhaps was interested in one of them as a bride and chose you out of convenience, frustrated that I was not yet married."

"It seems to me this conversation was strange, but one who has spent time with you in the past can become curious when they see you spend time with others. Perhaps he expressed some form of jealousy. It would not be wrong if you were interested in one of them. Is that not why Elves are encouraged to seek companionship from others of their same gender when they are yet young and unmarried? It is considered a very wrong thing for Elves to conceive children outside of marriage."

"That is because two who are married perform an act of will at the moment of conception that insures their child's immortality. It is said, this purposeful act is part of the Creator's design, so that no Elf may be forced to bear immortal children to one who would take them by force or deception. Two Elves who are not prepared to perform this sacred rite should never risk accidentally conceiving a child."

"Yes, my brother explained such things to me. I know very much about females now, but I suppose, if he wished me to know males, I was to do it on my own."

"I am not interested in your housemates."

"Neither am I."

Loriol took Lain's nearest hand in his. "I know that you are my true friend, Lain, and so you will not despise me, whatever must happen. Please tell me, what I mean to say is...I have shared myself with another before and it did not feel like this for me. I enjoyed their touch very much and sometimes I longed for one in particular, but...I think of you every day. I dream of you. I long for you when I am unable to visit. After that first time we kissed, it was difficult to let so many days pass before the next was offered. I struggled to keep from rushing you to experience too much. Yet, I had to see you every day these past couple weeks. Now, you offer yourself to me completely and I want nothing more except...except for you to be well. Lain, I am not certain what I feel for you is within bounds of normal sharing. I know not what this is. If you suspect my feelings for you are too intense, I beg you, stop now and ask no more of me. I would die if I hurt you, yet I feel unable to fight these urges without knowing your disapproval. This is strange timing. Is the Moon full? I feel swept up as if by some strong current. We witness those things with Dale, we bathed together, and then my former partner spoke strangely to me, and you make this offer..."

"I love you also, Loriol."

"What do you say?"

Lain smiled and squeezed Loriol's hand. "I know that I am not old enough to make a binding vow, but I do love you. I know that you must love me. All the things you say, they are just how I feel about you, and these are things others who are to marry describe."

"We cannot marry each other."

"Lor, I do not know why we who are male love each other, or what will come in the future, I only know that now I want to be with you every moment I can and that I wish for you to be happy."

Loriol felt as if some airy finger had plucked his heart as if a harp string and now his heart hummed and sang within his chest. He lay again with Lain upon the couch and kissed him. He said then, "My Love, it would not be fair to keep you when there is work to be done. Allow me a few more kisses and then promise you will meet me later. After the feast, come out into the wood with me, and there I will make love with you and afterward lay in slumber at your side."

"I have never slept with one that was not kin to me."

"I have, but I know it will be more precious with you."

"I want nothing more than to sleep with you tonight, except that you allow me more than a few kisses now, Lain said.

"The young are insatiable."

"Not true, Loriol, you regularly leave me sated."

When Loriol took his leave of Lain, only Gwende was still nearby at work. Loriol bowed and then went to the ladder. As he reached it, he came to a place upon the platform where he had a view of Dale's chamber. Dale winked at Loriol as he turned to climb down. Loriol was puzzled by the curious gesture and wondered whether Dale had caught some speck of dirt in his eye or sent some queer Mannish signal.

Dale then laughed, turned back into his chamber, and seemed to go to his couch; Loriol no longer had a view of the interior as he descended the ladder.

Loriol walked past Tsuki's open, empty chamber, on his way to his next assignment, and wondered where the apprentice Wizard might be.

Within the Silver Wood, away from the Elven homes, a Blue Wizard appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and surprised the camp of the Rómendar, as he had named their kind. "Master," both Lords of their people acknowledged and dropped to their knees, but Forhrondo dropped hesitantly.

"Bring Setsugekka," the Wizard said. The Eldest, as they called themselves in their own language, knew of two Wizards that wore blue robes and they referred to this one as The Sea in their language when it was necessary to distinguish him from the other, as his robes seemed to them the color of deep waters. Like other Wizards, he appeared an aged Man, but he could have easily been distinguished from those in the west, for his bald head, Middle Kingdom style robes, and gilded fingernails; in this, he went against tradition of the Order in placing personal distinction above secrecy.  

The young priestess came, escorted by silver-haired Annavala. She played with the ruined crystal. The Sea beckoned with a wave of his hand. He looked then into Setsugekka's uncommon grey eyes. He could sense her purity. The Sea frowned slightly. There had been no change in her all the time she toyed with the crystal. He had found it damaged and assumed it worthless, but when she had asked for it, he had hoped she was drawn to it by some remaining power he could not detect. He had hoped it had not been rendered useless, as he first concluded, but now he was assured his initial findings had been correct and it had only been foolish hope to want to see the girl corrupted. He did not really wish his Priestess tainted; she was very useful.

"You killed two Elves," The Sea said as he pet Setsugekka's hair. There seemed something different about the girl, but he could not think what it was at the moment, and he had business with the others. They had gone against his orders.

"Master," Forhrondo said, rising, but then also bowing. "The Elves will think their kin slain by the abominations, if they find them."

"They have already found them."

Forhrondo was surprised that the Wizard knew this, but tried not to show fear. "Master, the Elves came upon some of my scouts as they spied upon the abominations. It was only two Elves."

The Sea grew impatient. It was not entirely the fault of the Rómendar. He feared the Halfling was beginning to resist compulsion. He should have come directly to him by the roads, but somehow, he had not. Now much time had passed and he found strength to resist the spell. He had also not anticipated Orcs crossing back to the east of the river. Their plans were not foiled, but their window of opportunity closed rapidly.

"I will develop some strategy against these Orcs, for now, draw your people further into the Wood. Be cautious. The more of you in one area, the more chance another Elf will see you."

"The Elves here do not see through our camouflage," Khyarhrondo said.

"That is because they are all young and not expecting such deceits, in this time of peace. Your artful painting does not render you invisible, not to Elves, and especially not to the Orcs."

"Abominations," Forhrondo spat.

"If the Halfling has not moved on in two more days I will send Cinsley and our special agents in to bring him away from these Elves. Until then, remain concealed. If you must kill to remain secret, do make certain the bodies are not recovered this time!"

"Yes, Master!" the Rómendar said.


	61. Chapter Sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is much debate.

# CHAPTER SIXTY

Alqua and Arë walked to the guesthouse carrying some baskets. Arë had a knife hidden in hers and positioned her arms so that she could easily draw it. They both paused to look at the hanging wash, noticing the many cloth diapers and the Mannish clothing in disrepair. They had been told there was an infant staying in the house, and as they had been told the guests were Orcs, they supposed it must be a baby Orc, though they had always imagined Orcs to eat babies.

Alqua raised a hand to rap upon the wooden door. She took a step back to wait with Arë.

Duma opened the door, and then seeing it was the female Elves, closed the door somewhat and hid himself, so that they only saw him peering from behind. He made a slight nod and then spoke a polite Elven greeting, or so he hoped; Duma was not yet skilled with the language.

The Elves did not say anything, but looked at Duma curiously, or at the one eye, ear and bit of hair they could see.

"Please excuse my poor greeting, I am not attired to meet guests," Duma said slowly.

"Have you no clothes but those on the line?" Arë asked.

Duma hesitated and then answered, "Not so much more that we all are fully dressed."

"Who is there?" Ugarit asked.

"Some Elf-Ladies," Duma answered, turning back into the house.

"We are not really titled," Alqua said. "I remember when we traveled here we packed lightly and had to do wash along the way."

Duma looked to the Elves again. "Is the wash offensive to you in some manner? We had some hung inside, but it created mustiness, and I recall once we dried clothes in a cave where we had a fire and everything smelled only of smoke...I would move it if it is offensive to Elves. It is true we could not get some of the stains out."

Ugarit came to the door draped in an Elven bed sheet, and snuffed the air. Alqua and Arë could see her better than they could Duma. Ugarit huffed then and spoke to him, "I expect you can find them attractive. I will not have you play with Elves in here. Go outside, and do not come to me asking for poisons!"

Duma blushed furiously and though the Elves did not understand Ugarit's speech, for her strong Goblin accent, they supposed it had been something improper. They had also never seen an Orc blush, and could not help from laughing.

"I am sorry," Duma said. "Were you sent on some business here? If not, perhaps you should leave. It will likely not be seen as proper, such lovely and unmarried Elves calling at my door. I am truly not the sort to enjoy spoiling, but Elves oft suspect Orcs of such things." Duma then looked past the two Elves to see if any others watched.

"How do you know we are unmarried?" Arë asked. "Do Elves not appear ageless to you? We might be ancient females come to sell our jewels to fund our journey west."

Alqua laughed at this idea.

Duma blinked and then looked again at the Alqua and Arë. "You are older than I, of course, as I am only nine, but you look young and you look unmarried."

"Nine?" Arë asked.

Alqua clutched Arë's arm as she looked to Duma's eyes. "Gods! He is Elven!"

"Halfelven," Duma corrected. "Did no one explain this? I have remained in the house except to hang the wash and visit the house behind, so I do not know what you have been told of us."

"How is it...that you are half Elf?" Alqua whispered.

"My father is an Elf...I know of no mother. I was not birthed as Elves would be, but if you do not understand the Wizardry by which some Orcs are made, then I should not be the one to explain, as it is very likely an inappropriate subject to discuss with young females."

"Do Orcs count by the same calendar as Elves?" Arë asked.

"My tutors have told me of the Elven Calendar. Orcs count by the moon and seasons to reckon a year. Why do you ask?"

Arë looked to Alqua and then thought a moment and as they were hesitating, Duma thought he smelled blood on them. Not Elf blood, but blood of an animal. He wondered what was in the baskets. "You seem large for nine."

"And..." Alqua made her voice a whisper. "Can Orcs have babies when they are so young? Are the others there older?"

"There is a baby with us. She is not kin to us, not directly, but one among us became her caretaker when Men killed her mother. Orcs grow quickly, but I think one of us should have to be two or three to have a child, or perhaps only one-and-a-half. I am actually not certain of the fact. I know that many Orcs are younger than me, but I am not sure of Dog's age. He lived in the Mines most of his life. He may be seven, or he might be older than I am. It is no concern to us if you know our ages, and I would ask, but he is gravely injured and I do not wish to disturb him."

"Do you mean that most here are young and those who fight in war are older?" Alqua asked.

"No," Duma said flatly, "So long as there have been Dark Lords to master them and wars against alliances of Elves and Men the newly-spawned have been commanded into battle with whips behind them and few Orcs live to see seasons change, unless they have the fortune to be designated a weapon maker or cook or some other worker that supports those sent to fight."

Arë and Alqua each took a small step back. "We knew Orcs were whipped into battle, but we never heard these other things. How can it be? A creature that has not seen even a season, sent to war? How can they even know why they must fight?"

Duma sighed, weary of these Elves and of his half-breed nature that seemed some days only to allow him to hate himself. "I do not think they called the one who nearly conquered all the land 'Dark' simply for the fact that his minions preferred to wear black. He did not breed his Orcs to think or wonder, only to be strong, to obey, and to fight. I can see the horror in creatures like that. Witless brutes who might eat the Mannish Captain sent to lead them, because they can conceive of no strategy, or even understand right from wrong to choose it...they know only to survive as long as they may. I can see how Elves must find them pitiful and absolutely repugnant abominations of their own near-perfect form."

The Elves just stood staring, with tears in their eyes.

"The Wizard's meddling has changed everything. He saw the error the Dark Lord had made. Some claim the Dark One saw the error himself and made his own attempts to breed some greater intelligence into his Orcs. And perhaps some of it was accident, as among Orcs dispersed to the wild only the most cunning and smart survived to breed. However it came to be, the Orcs have changed in recent history. Every new batch turned out by Lord or Wizard was smarter than those before, if Men and little Halflings had not brought about the defeat of such Masters to Orcs, then the Orcs would have, in time, brought down their Masters, as I am not the only Orc who can ponder my nature. I am not so special for being Elven, as Orcs were once, very long ago, entirely Elven. I am only possessed of paler skin, lighter feet and broader range of speech for being a half-breed. The Orcs have no Master now, and we are all going through a troublesome time, trying to think what we must do to survive in this world. Some are quite wicked, but some others, they do not really intend harm, it is just we have not all found another way to live yet. I have told those that I know of my opinions. I think that Orcs must learn to deal with the other races in some peaceful and advantageous manner, and forget some of our practices, which are most disturbing to others. I did not always think so, but I have had some weeks of training and education from wise people of various races and occupations, and for an Orc, a few months is a long time to be in training."

Arë and Alqua trembled slightly. Duma had come from behind the door, and though he was not dressed to go out, his body was covered, yet they hardly noticed this, as they had only looked into his eyes and heard his words and understood things which few Elves had understood before. They held forth their baskets. "We saw you..." Arë said, "We saw that you looked up to our house from the window when we tended to the bleeding carcasses. If it is not offensive to you, take it. Blood drained from the birds. We heard that Orcs drink blood, but please tell us if we have also been mistaken about that."

"There is nothing wrong with blood in my thinking," Duma said. "It is only another part of the animal. If the lives are taken fairly, the animal healthy, and the kill fresh, the blood is good. I would not kill only to take blood...or rather, not again."

"Take it," Alqua suggested. She lifted the cloth covering the basket's contents and brought forth jars from it. Arë did the same, removing the jars from her basket, rather than hand over the basket itself.

"In appreciation for sharing what you know with us," Arë said. 

Ugarit came to the door again, smelling the blood they offered. She took several jars from Alqua, startling the Elf slightly. Ugarit bowed her head and stooped only slightly. "We Orcs do not need gifts from Elves to survive," Ugarit said slowly, wanting the Elves to understand her speech, "but as we are in lands you claim, we will take what you offer rather than begin war by hunting and foraging in an Elf wood to meet our needs. We can use this to nourish our injured Orc."

Alqua thought she understood the words Ugarit spoke. She made a slight bow to the Orc. "It is good of you to honor our claim rather than make raids here. You would not be here without our permission, so you are our guests. If you have needs, make them known to us. We must support our own people, of course, but if we have anything we might spare, guests are always welcome to it, such is the nature of hospitality."

Duma then noticed the knife Arë had tried to conceal in her basket. He smiled, baring fangs. "Smart Elves."

"Do tell us if you need anything."

"Thank you, but have no worry for us. As soon as we may bring our wash in, we will do well enough."

Alqua frowned and Arë kept her face as expressionless as possible. They both wondered if the Orcs would actually attend their feast and what they might wear. They excused themselves and then quickly went up to their own house.

Duma warmed some of the blood over their fire and then brought it to Dog. He and Ugarit both hoped that the blood would help Dog to regain some strength.

As for the two Elves, they were greatly moved and troubled by their meeting with Duma. They found Gwende and Lain working at their hearth-share and told them what they had learned. They asked if the others had ever heard such things and if they might be true. They said, of course, Elves must defend themselves if Orcs were to attack, but should they not pity Orcs for being bred and manipulated and spare them if they could, or if some Orcs were so far gone in darkness that they could not learn from mercy, what could Elves do, understanding that such creatures had barely a chance to live. They asked if the others believed Orcs were or might be changing in nature, and if they imagined there could ever be any peace between their races.

These all seemed serious questions to Lain and Gwende. Lain told the others that he knew that Dale must be Duma's father and that Dale was very brave and, though he had certainly killed many Orcs, Dale would probably want Elves to be as kind to Orcs as they could, without neglecting defense of Elven lives in the process.

Gwende was really not certain what to think. The issue was most confusing. She could not imagine sending newborn creatures into battle. Of course Orcs were terrible, as they had terrible and cruel upbringing. She was glad that the Dark Lord was defeated, or on learning of these issues, she would want to march against him.

They had known the dark forces were evil, and had seen or heard trustworthy reports of many foul things, but not being foul creatures themselves, the Elves could not conceive of quite how dark their enemy had been. During the afternoon, Lain, Gwende, Arë and Alqua all went to other Elven hearth-shares and asked the Elves they found if they had understood how young and misused Orcs had always been.

Those Elves then went and shared their feelings with others and asked questions of them. Soon nearly all the Elves in the Silver Wood were sharing every account of cruelty committed by Orcs, and cruelty against Orcs that they knew. Soon after that, Elves began seeking the guesthouse where the Orcs stayed.

It was most novel for these Elves to encounter Orcs outside battle, hunts and raids, and many felt they had something to say, and that they would say their words to the ones in the house. The first came and brought some clothing to Duma, making a point that they had garments to spare and that giving these garments away was only hospitable and not something that should be considered pity or charity. It seemed these Elves had learned from Alqua that Ugarit seemed proud and unwilling to accept gifts. Duma had no problem with taking free clothing.

He had no sooner tried some clothing for fit when the next group of Elves came. These Elves were bitter and told Duma and Ugarit how kin of their has been murdered and mutilated by Orcs, and though they did not assume that their guests had been among the offending Orcs, they wished them to understand that some Elves would remain wary no matter how they were asked to pity the plight of Orcs, and maybe it was not so bad for Elves to end the lives of such miserable creatures as those offending Orcs.

Ugarit, speaking slowly but loudly as she held a sheet draped around her body, told these Elves that she did not wish for their pity and that they could go be as vigilante as their red-blooded hearts desired, because her Chieftain was calling all his Clan together just north of their wood and if Elves gave him reason to think they treated Orcs any less than other races or did not allow him to travel the road through their realm, then he might just mutilate a few Elves in cutting his way through.

Duma said he was sorry, but the Elves seemed not offended by Ugarit's verbal retaliation, as much as they understood it, and left peacefully.

Duma then began bringing in the wash while Ugarit took a turn at feeding Dog some blood when more Elves knocked at their door. They did not say anything, but only left a basket on the doorstep full of many items useful in caring for babies and a note that suggested that even Orcs should understand all young life was precious and accept these gifts on behalf of the young one who might have some chance to live in a time when there were no wars for Orcs to fight.

A short while later, when Ugarit was herself barely dressed and making inventory of the baby gifts, more Elves arrived, and before they had presented their opinion, another household of Elves arrived after them. A minute later, the Brother's Gib came to the door, found it open, entered and made a loud speech defending Duma, who had shared liquor with them upon the news of their brother's death and been the first Orc to give thanks to Dwarves for the use of the many fine things they crafted. They then showed off the diamond Duma had given them, which impressed the many Elves assembled, as they loved jewels.

The Elves had not realized Duma was a jeweler, and so the Elves inside, went outside again, to tell others that the Orc knew how to polish precious stones and craft jewelry.

The only Elves in the area who had not been distracted in some way from preparing for the feast were Dale, who calmly helped himself to half a roasting game hen as his housemates were distracted, and those Elves who had been sent to recover the bodies of their missing scouts.

Denelas led those who had recovered the bodies and they brought these back to the settlement as they had found them, but now shrouded in cloth and carried on a litter.

At the same time that the bodies were being carried to the House of Healing, Dog was waking within the guesthouse. He felt weak and uncomfortable and though he had hazy memory of someone tending wounds and being moved he was surprised to find himself indoors and surrounded by many loud unarmed Elves.

Elves, Dwarves and Orcs were involved in a heated philosophical discussion of the nature of racism, peace and war. Mori was first to see that Dog was awake. He approached the Orc and said, "You seem one of the Mine-dwellers, by chance do you wish to give thanks for the many fine Dwarven things you have made use of?"

Dog was terrified to find he was not only very weak, but naked and deprived of his weapons.

"Duma, your friend here is awake, but he does not look so good, even for an Orc!" Mori bellowed.

Just then, a voice called from without, "The search party has returned! Rosenrod and Gildenmund are dead!"

"Alas, I knew them well," Gwindor said sadly as he stood at the door to the House of Healing, looking out at the litter. Gwindor looked up then and saw that many Elves were crossing the road to come to the House of Healing and that those who were already gathered all looked to him.

Inside the guesthouse, Duma and Ugarit stood either side of Dog, and Duma said he would go after the Elves to see what may come to pass and the others should wait. At the door, he found the Brothers Gib, and they said they would stay and watch his house while he was gone.

Beryl and Caratathren had already gone, and Kato remained sitting near the fire, when he saw the younger Elves leave the Orcs alone to see those who had fallen.

Dale came down from the platforms above with Tsuki, and when they came to the chamber where Laurel and Fei rested, Dale asked Tsuki to remain behind. Tsuki wished to examine the bodies, but he knew this would offend the Elves and so he respected their ways.

It was not so often Elves died outside time of war. They were immortal, and many departed bodily to the isles in the west before they met violence or such heartache that they died. Accidental deaths were few, and most often, when Elves died of violence, it was at the hand of Orcs, or some other foul minion of the Dark Lord.

Two were slain. The bodies remained shrouded, but Denelas confirmed that those who had been dispatched and found missing were the same he had found. Those appointed to care for the bodies of the dead would allow kin to view them if they so wished, but Denelas would not unbind the corpses for others to see.

Their kin came mournfully to them. Rosenrod had two sisters surviving within the settlement and Gildenmund, who had come lately to the Silver Wood, had one cousin there.

The sisters of Rosenrod had already worried for him, knowing he was missing, and had become emotional in their debates over Orc nature, and now they wept openly as they came upon the litter placed before the House of Healing. The cousin of Gildenmund came to kneel beside the litter; he did not shed tears, but his expression was grave as he whispered prayers to the Gods, asking that Gildenmund be well received in the Blessed Realms and that some justice for this act be granted.

Many in the Silver Wood had known Rosenrod and though they may have been saddened if any Elf had died, they were also grieved for Rosenrod in particular. Loriol had been his lover for some brief time and came forward with the Greenrivers, whose house Rosenrod had dwelt in. "Denelas, if you know, tell us who has slain them," Loriol said softly.

Another Elf in the crowd called out, "Were Orcs responsible for these deaths?"

Denelas had not been in the settlement when the Elves had become suddenly concerned with Orc matters, but he had been there to greet their guests and he knew that the Orcs claimed not to have killed these Elves. He had also seen the bodies for himself and had the opportunity to speak at length with Gwindor and also, briefly, with Galadhiel, as she was recovering.

Denelas climbed the steps of the house so that those gathered might better see him. "Listen then," he said, "Our Lord has charged me with protecting Elven life and interest here, as such I carry the burden of certain knowledge which may not be available to many of you, and I have seen the wounds upon their bodies with my own eyes, and these others that traveled with me saw the same. I say to you now, we cannot be certain who has slain these Elves. And I say, for now, it does not matter. All that you Good-Elves need to know now, is that we shall dig a hollow in some place that these Elves loved and lay them there and make a cairn above. We shall sing them proper laments, as they died in service to our Wood. We shall feast, for not only do we honor these visiting Lords, but we must celebrate Rosenrod and Gildenmund who now dwell in Blessed Realms with those who have gone before them. Please, go back to your work."

Many Elves did leave then. Denelas called for those designated heads of each hearth-share, and those who had been Gwindor's companions to remain. Those other Elves who had not yet left saw Denelas and Gwindor would not speak to them, and so they then also returned to their work.

The three who were kin to the fallen remained also, and a few Elves who would tend the dead or who were posted within the House of Healing. Duma and Dale stood with Lenaduiniel nearby, and Beryl was elsewhere, closer to Gwindor. The others that remained gathered were each the head of some household.

Denelas spoke to them then. "There is large group of Orcs camped just north of the Wood."

The Elves who had not already known this acknowledged that the rumors they had heard were true.

"It does not seem the Orcs killed our scouts. I can offer no proof that they did not, but neither can I offer proof that Orcs were responsible. The wounds seem unlike those of Orcs as we know them and they seem similar in some ways to the wounds upon two who were Gwindor's companions. One of those was an Elf, and the other an Orc. Also, though I have found no personal inclination to believe what Orcs claim, I do take our Elf-Prince's observations quite seriously, and Gwindor tells me he has reason to believe that the Orcs fear something this side of the river, and it is not ourselves. This means, there is some chance that some foul or dangerous force is near to us, and may take Elves as quickly or easily as Orcs. I cannot prove this. I do not know it for fact, but even if there is suspicion of danger, and I believe there is, I must act to protect our people."

Galen, the head of the Greenriver hearth-share and an Elder among Elves, spoke, "What action can you take, if you cannot even name the enemy?"

Denelas sighed. "Please, you who are head of your houses and you also, Gwindor, and Beryl, and also Dale, I pray you counsel me. I know not what our Lord would decide. In his absence, I feel I must take some action, but I am wise enough to see that asking Elves to walk about armed when many are young and have never seen battle may only lead to some further tragedy if one become spooked by the other in the night."

"What does Duma say?" one of Rosenrod's sisters asked.

"I have said most all that I have to say to Elves already today. I can tell you that the drums we have all heard are Orc drums and that the beats send a message that claims the Orcs found the bodies of two Elf scouts with many arrow wounds, but no arrows in the bodies. They also now say that the Orcs will be prepared, should the Elves assume them the attackers; they are on guard now, against all foes. I know the Orcs believe something is here that will kill Orcs. I also can tell you that though Orcs are sometimes smart, they are not so cunning as Elves, if you take no offense. They would not have come upon the deceit of sending false messages to one another hoping for you to understand and be duped, though I just now considered the possibility. Also, I have been having a feeling of dread ever since I neared the other side of the river, and it has not left me."

"Maybe if there is something that attacks both Elves and Orcs it is Dwarves. Perhaps some foul Dwarves that made and sold weapons to the Dark Lord during the war, and now wish to begin battle between Elves and Orcs to their own benefit," one of the household leaders suggested.

"What evidence is there of Dwarves?" Gildenmund's cousin asked quietly.

"Were the bodies hewn or shot?" asked another.

"Please," cried Rosenrod's older sister. "They have not yet been laid to rest. Can this wait? I have no wish to envision such things!"

"Were you not at the house when we spoke of judging one race by the actions of a few?" another Elf said.

"You will all go about your business as usual," Gwindor said firmly. All who were near looked to him then. "Denelas has deferred to me, and so I tell you to do as I suggest. Do not panic or speculate. Continue your work and your leisure as you would any other day. Leave us who are charged with your protection to be vigilant and armed with weapons. Two Elves died today, and so we shall properly mourn our loss and celebrate their new life in Blessed Realms. We must also celebrate that we who are here still live, and if we all go about worrying, fearing and wondering in what form our death will come, we are not even Elves. Let us be Elves and worship with our joy and wonder of all that is. When our reason informs us that an enemy is upon us, then we shall strike, but not blindly, and not before."

"Surely our own Lord would be no less wise than his brother," Denelas said, "Let us all do as Gwindor suggests."

"Go now, and remind the others that you see that we are Elves and no matter our line or house we are noble creatures and shall not submit to fear, but live joyfully, for we do have much to be joyful for, and tragedies such as the loss of life serve to teach us how very good every other day is."

"That's not a bad way to go," said Dale, "If you live every day to its fullest, every day is a really nice day to die."

"The point is to live without dwelling on death, not to live every day as if you may die the next," Duma said flatly, "Your way, no one would do work, because they would never need to prepare for the future."

Dale huffed. "Either way we still make merry. I think I will go find Tsuki...unless you need anything of me?"

"No," Duma said, "I did all right on my own."

"You did," Dale admitted.

"You were very afraid they would not accept me."

"Yeah. I do not think they have accepted you as an Elf, but somehow, you made them accept you as an Orc, and I would never even have dreamed of such a thing. I expected them to be quite horrified."

"They were not only speaking of Duma today," Lenaduiniel said, "I think some of our young Elves mean to compose lays telling of your life and bravery."

"Then they do not really understand," Dale said sadly.

"Dale..."

Duma shook his head. "He must really think highly of Tsuki to believe that no other person in the world could ever forgive his past deeds, when considering the good he has done since."

"I did not mean it so," Dale whispered. It was just it had taken him a long while to allow that Tsuki could understand or forgive him. It seemed too easy, to believe that such foul things could be forgiven. Dale did not really feel he had been punished enough. Not enough to consider the torture punishment in advance. It should have taught him not to do the same to others.

"Be merry, Dale," Lenaduiniel said. She kissed his face then. "Our journey is almost at an end."

"And then we can go home."

Duma wondered what he would do, when the journey was ended. He supposed, it depended greatly on the outcome.


	62. Chapter Sixty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a feast.

# CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE

When the Sun set over the river, the Elves put away their work, changed their work clothes for those of leisure, washed their hands and faces and let down their hair. Many silver lanterns were lit and hung in the high, graceful pointed arches that Elves favored in their structures. This was the time of day when it would be most usual for the youthful Elves of the Silver Wood to go out and meet with those friends that lived in other households, but tonight they knew they would meet and feast.

They chose the finest of their winter leisure clothes and as the night air and lack of labor chilled them, they donned richly embroidered jackets and cloaks. Elves were great cultivators of cotton and flax, though they used fibers from other plants to craft functional items and work clothing, such as the fibers used to make cordage and sailcloth, and their leisure clothing was most often very fine woven cotton or linen with velvet garments worn layered over, when warmth was needed. Sometimes they coaxed silk from worms in the trees and so wove it into fabric, but as it was more difficult to obtain, many young Elves who had silk garments had inherited these from others who had collected them in their long years, and took as much care with them as they took joy in wearing them.

They loved jewels also and so wore these at their leisure. They did not feel ears needed decoration, and rings were customarily worn only as tokens of office, house, or bond, but they loved brooches and pins and jeweled ornaments for the hair and also charms that could be strung about slender Elven necks or wrists, or in warm seasons, ankles.

A few Elves were late in finishing work, as they labored to finish arranging the pavilion for the feast; the tables were set with silver, glass, crystal and finest pottery and many lanterns hung in the archways. Those who buried the dead had recently finished their work, and a lantern still glowed on its post, above the pair of newly built cairns, for those who wished to speak a prayer or farewell for Rosenrod and Gildenmund.

Denelas made his way to the graves after changing his clothes. When he came to the slender birch the two Elves had planted together, he saw Loriol was already there; he had hoped to find him. Denelas walked to Loriol's side and then stopped. "I am sorry," he said, "I feel I spoke inappropriately to you, earlier today."

"I am certain it was only out of concern."

Denelas took a step toward the graves, but only so that he might turn and look at Loriol in the light. "You love Lain. I thought that you did, but now I can see...you have given your heart to someone. It is Lain. You can tell me."

It was true Denelas had long been his friend, so Loriol did not feel he had to keep the secret, but he did feel uneasy admitting such a thing. "Yes." He turned his face so that Denelas would not look in his eyes.

"You do not have to look away from anyone, Loriol. No Elf can help that they give their heart away, it is simply given, and no one need know who holds your heart, only that it is another. I knew that it would be this way for you."

"Knew? What way do you speak of?"

"Loriol, I am your friend." When Denelas said it, Loriol could sense that he was sincere, and he felt at ease.

"You came here to look for me?"

"Rosenrod was the Elf you first shared yourself with."

"He was."

"He and Gildenmund were fast friends. They enjoyed running along branches together, fishing together, tending trees together. They were sparring partners, and in real battle would have given their lives for each other. They bathed together, and shared pleasure with each other."

"Yes. All of that was plain to see. You and I were so."

"Yes, but Gildenmund and Rosenrod would never have taken wives and found joy in sending their children to play at the other's house or made vows to their friend's wife to bring him home from war, even if he had to face the Dark Lord only to collect a body. I would have done those things with you, if you wanted it. I sensed that you were not this way, and that is why I suggested we not share ourselves with each other. I still find you pleasing, but I did not wish to lead you along some deceptive path of temptation or regret. I thought it best to encourage you to find one that could be as Gildenmund was to Rosenrod. They were in love. I do not know that everyone knew of this, but I know that I was not the only one to know. I have seen you with Lain lately, and spoke to you earlier, because I suspected you did love him. Now, I am certain, and so I feel it is the right time to say these things to you. I desire your friendship still, Loriol, and I feel you have been distant from me of late. When I marry and have children, I would send them to your house to learn from you and hear your songs. If you and I were to go into some danger, I would vow to whomever you had devoted yourself to return you to them. If you wish only to be with Lain, that is well enough, and I shall be happy for you, but if you will have me as a friend, I would be happy for us both."

Loriol was moved by Denelas's words and when he saw that Denelas had said all he meant to say, Loriol embraced him in fiercest friendship, saying, "I remain your friend." Denelas returned this warm embrace and then, when they parted from each other, Loriol said, "Return here with me in spring, and we shall plant flowers here for them."

"Of course. We should now celebrate them, as they are together in Blessed Realms. I invite you to sit beside me at the feast, though you may of course invite any other to sit at your opposite side."

Loriol smiled. "I shall sit beside you, if Lain has not already given promises to others on my behalf."

Denelas worried that even being fond of Loriol, Lain's kin would encourage him to marry and conceive children, but he did not mention this to Loriol. He wished to watch and see what would come to pass, as Loriol seemed happy now. Whatever became of Loriol's relationship with Lain, Denelas would remain his friend. They had many years before Lain might be expected to seek a wife. Denelas was older than Loriol by some few years and though he was of an age for marriage, he had not yet felt pressure from his peers to seek his mate. 

"Do you think they died together?" Loriol asked softly as they walked toward the feasting pavilion.

"I do not know what the attack upon them was like, and the bodies seemed moved from the place they had fallen, but from what I saw there, I believe they must have decided together to abandon their bodies, as the wounds were more than they could bear to survive. Yes, their last moments were together."

"It would have been even more tragic if only one returned to us, though it seems strange to say two Elves should be lost rather than only one."

"Better for them to know they would be together and for us to consider that. In their case, if one had died, the other might have later died of heartache, even if they survived the day to bring us news. I saw the wounds; that was not possible for them."

The tables and cushioned benches of the Feasting Hall were filling as Denelas and Loriol arrived. Each household that arrived brought the portion of the food they had prepared and the atmosphere was most festive, with the scent of warm food and fragrant garlands, and lantern light reflected off jewelry and tableware.

Two couches had been brought forth so that those who were injured might join in the celebration and Galadhiel already lay upon one. She was still in pain and quite fatigued, but she managed to lay with her head and shoulders propped upon bolsters and even to wear a fine gown. The Elves had found a pretty blanket to keep her warm and a healer-in-training sat nearby to assist her.

The second couch was yet unoccupied. The Pavilion was near full; Gwindor, Lenaduiniel, Beryl and the Kin of Rosenrod and Gildenmund had been give seats of honor at the centermost of the long rectangular tables lined along three sides of the pavilion. Lain had invited Dale to sit beside him, and Dale had accepted, so when Loriol arrived with Denelas, they sat also near to Dale, and to Tsuki. Tsuki put Laurel and then Fei beside him, and elsewhere, a tall chair had been set close to Beryl so that Kato might reach the Elven-sized table. The Brothers Gibson also had been provided seats at one of the end tables, where empty seats awaited Duma and Ugarit, but no Orcs had arrived.

Those Elves who had had the greatest part in setting the tables for the feast began to feel anxious. So far as they knew, no Elves had ever invited Orcs to a feast before, and in all Orc feasts they heard tale of, Elf might be the main course.

"Where are these Orcs everyone has been speaking of today?" Caratathren asked. She had not gone to the guest house, like the younger Elves, but kept to her work.

"These are not the most usual Orcs. I suppose them to be struggling with the weighty decision of what is to be worn."

"Shall I ask your Dale to go fetch them?" Caratathren asked, arranging her mantle so as to cover her bosom.

"If Beryl goes, the festivities are certain to wait for his return, and I suppose him to know better than Dale what is acceptable attire to Elves, and to be just as skilled with a needle, though..." Kato looked past Beryl, Caratathren, and several others to regard Dale, some distance to his left, "It seems Dale knows well how to appear an Elf, when he is not trying to send travelers fleeing from him."

Beryl found that the Orcs were, as he had expected, laboring with their attire. Ugarit was shortening and hemming her kilt where it had become frayed and ragged from wear. Duma sat near the fire, half dressed and removing the left sleeve from a fine, old fashioned velvet doublet. Wood Elves in these times favored longer jackets. They had seen to dressing Tashmetum in a robe made for Elven children and someone had hastily sewn leggings, loincloth and tunic for Dog, using the fabric from donated Elven garments.

The Mine-dweller drew a knife as he noticed Beryl there. Dog was still in pain and feeling weak, but a day of sipping warm blood and Wizard-brewed broth had restored much color and semblance of life to him, even if his greenish color seemed sickly by Elven standards.

Though Ugarit sat hemming her kilt, she appeared to be fully dressed in some copy of an Elven gown stitched together from imported southerland textiles she had not surrendered to Kato. They were waiting for Duma to be finished.

"Allow me to help you with that," Beryl suggested, "they are holding the feast for us."

Duma surrendered the garment and pulled on a similarly one-sleeved shirt, which he had already modified for his use. Those Dale had made for him had been damaged and stained beyond repair.

Beryl was skillful with needle and thread and quickly finished the garment. Duma dressed and then all checked over their appearance. Their bows were to be left behind, but all secured their knives on their persons. Even Tashmetum had a dulled wooden knife and a pouch on a cord about her middle to place it in. Ugarit's gown was so transparent that the knife sheath strapped to her thigh was as visible as her undergarments; these were of her own design it seemed, to accommodate her growing form, less voluminous than those worn by women and having many metal rings and hooks, unlike the garments of female Elves.

Duma strapped his second knife to his leg, as he was not wearing his quiver. He added then some finger rings and a broach to the jewelry he most often wore. Tashmetum also had newly pierced ears adorned with small metal hoops.

Duma carried Dog on his back when they went to join the feast and Ugarit carried Tashmetum in her arms. There was a stir of conversation among the Elves as they came into sight. The noise rose as Duma put Dog on the couch. Though Duma had altered his garments, they were all of Elven make and it seemed to those at the feast he looked nearly like an Elf now. Ugarit did not appear at all like an Elf, but it interested everyone to look at her. Her gown, weaponry and undergarments, and even her sandals were not so different from things Elven females might keep on their person, only they seemed rather twisted and darkened from the Elven version, more than Duma's garments seemed. It made the Elves wonder if it was true Orcs had been Elves once. They had heard it said, but not all liked to believe or admit it might be true. The shape of her body was not so different than that of a young female Wood Elf.

The shape of her face and the bones that must be within seemed most un-Elven, and to the Elves, ugly. Yet, she was not what they expected of an Orc, because she was female and appeared lightly armored. Dog looked to be a typical Orc, and it comforted the Elves that he reclined on the couch, as even though they vastly outnumbered him, the Elves did not wish to deal with even one little Mine-dweller, if he should be hostile.

"I think we shall have to write a song about this!" Bari bellowed as Duma sat down beside him.

Denelas stood and made a short speech, introducing the guests formally and welcoming them to the Silver Wood. Then the feasting began, along with much drinking and merry making.

Lenaduiniel and Gwindor were still accustomed to the feasts of their father's hall beneath the hill and having Elves standing aside as servants. Here they could see trees and hear the night breeze on branches as they dined and if those at their table seemed to have plenty of some dish left when all had taken from the platter or bowl, one would carry the food to other tables, asking if they had also had enough. It had never seemed strange that her father lived below a mound until Lenaduiniel had taken up her diplomatic career, after her mother was gone and her father grown hard to cajole from his throne and dining tables. Other Elves disliked all manner of caves, though those of other races found it only sensible to make shelters within stone and earth.

Dale took a decanter from the table and brought it toward his goblet. "I thought you swore it off."

"No, no, My Friend, twas you who swore off Elf liquor. I can handle it quite well," Dale said, grinning.

"Ah, then go on and be merry. I will watch that you do not become too lewd."

Dale laughed, but nervously, for he could see the dark, serious expression on Tsuki's face. He knew Tsuki now well enough to know he was not really worried about Dale dancing on tables. "If I thought we were not well protected here, I would stay with the watered wine. Show some merriment yourself, Tsuki Elf-Friend! Allow me to fill your cup just once. Do not become cold, not with me."

"I will drink only the wine and a reasonable amount, trust me to stop you if I see you become too merry," Laurel promised Tsuki.

Tsuki gave a nod and offered his cup to Dale.

"You may pour for us as well," Lain said then to Dale.

Duma listened to Mori tell a story about an adventure some Dwarves had had, in which the Orcs they met did not come out favorably. Duma was certain the Dwarf made no personal offense and just thought himself telling an amusing story, but Dog was growling and hissing on the couch behind them.

One of the Elves approached their table with a platter, which still contained a fair quantity of roasted fowl. "We have had our fill at the next table, would any of you care to have more?"

It was true their platter of meat was empty, but this was because the Orcs and Dwarves had all eaten fair share. Ugarit answered first. "It is not so special that I should want to eat more, it tastes like everything."

"I think it is quite good!" Duma said. He saw the Elf understood Ugarit's words enough to understand she disliked the meat they had served. "I will have more." Duma took a joined side from one bird and Bari also took some of the meat, before the Elf moved to another table.

"Most strange way of eating," Ugarit said as she watched the movements between the tables. "Carrying meat to a Chieftain is one matter, but should I be like some Orc that tends a fire or doles out bread and stew? I can hunt and fight."

Duma growled. "Tending a fire is not less worthy a task than hunting or fighting. Fire is important and good, so long as an Orc is not stupid enough to carry a torch when marching upon an enemy fortification at night." Duma did know a little about battle and fighting, and he was certain Ugarit had not been in many more battles than he had, though he had to admit she had probably killed more Men.

Dog laughed from the couch, and then groaned and coughed as the laughter caused him pain. He had heard tales of Orcs being killed by Mannish archers because they carried torches. He was also beginning to find Duma more amusing than offensive. In the past he had found Duma clever and entertaining enough, but he had not liked the way Duma had climbed ranks so painlessly and without many scars. He did not make Dog feel too weak to deserve life and he did not act as if he held rank over Dog, and so he was tolerable. 

"We have much of this starry food left," Ugarit said with gesture to the bowl of petal salad.

Duma thought it tasted interesting and Tashmetum had eaten handfuls of it, but no one else at their table had eaten of it. Ugarit had put a small portion before her to smell and taste, but not eaten any.

The Elves would not care who brought them food, but it might make a difference to the Orcs, and Duma suspected the Dwarves expected him to send the female on the errand. She was almost his Orc. She was very, very nearly his, not that he really knew what he might do if she were his. Ugarit was not a thing to play with, use and then kill; she was precious. Duma did not expect he would feel right about taking such advantage, even with a female of another race. This meant that gaining Ugarit as an Orc meant being responsible for her protection and care. She was advantageous, but if others realized how useful and clever she really was, it would be trouble to keep her from them. Some desired her now, only knowing she was young and female.

"Ugarit, take the petal salad to other tables and offer it to the Elves. It costs much trouble to make, because it is not the season for many flowers, so do not say that you disliked it, only that we could not eat so much. And remember to speak more from your throat and nose than from your belly, so they will understand you better."

Ugarit did not object to the command. She was the one with the least food remaining on her plate. She rose from the table and handed Tashmetum to Duma, before taking the bowl of flower petals.

Ugarit walked to the other tables and offered the salad, but the Elves indicated that they had eaten their fill of it, or that they would only accept a portion of such a dish if they saw everyone else had had enough. Ugarit reached the tables where the most honored guests sat before anyone would accept the petals; she knew she had been given a seat out of the way.

Lain and Dale were not shy in asking for further portions of petal salad. Unlike the other Elves, they did not insist others were more worthy to receive an additional share of the delicacy. They took nearly all of it and then Beryl called softly to Ugarit to ask to be given the remainder. Lain said that Caratathren made a petal salad almost a good as that he remembered from childhood.

"We ate this all the time," Dale said.

"Yes! We ate this in the vale often."

"It is said to be an 'aphrodisiac'," Gwindor commented. They had been speaking in the Common Speech out of regard for the Men, but Gwindor only knew the Elven word.

"What is 'aphrodisiac'?" Kato asked.

"A food that inspires one to love," Beryl said plainly.

Lain giggled.

Dale shrugged then lifted his goblet. He felt quite inspired already.

Ugarit walked back to her seat, carrying the empty bowl and wondering about this enchanted food that caused one to love. She knew 'love'; it meant enjoying something very much and was related to such things as caring and compassion, which Orcs most often heard about from captives who cursed their cruelty. The more she listened to the conversations of other races, Ugarit was learning that love might also be a word used in place of terms for breeding, or it might refer to some specific arrangement or manner of breeding activity.

Ugarit sat beside Duma. He was telling the Dwarves some stories he had heard from the time of the war between Orcs and Dwarves and the Dwarves were saying such things as, "I fear that must be true," or "No Dwarf would ever allow that!"

Elves and some greater portion of Men would likely find these tales disturbing, but Duma, the Dwarves and even Dog seemed now to find them amusing. They traded anecdotes of insult and conflict between their races and then drank to the fact that they could sit peaceably and tell them. Duma was a strange Orc; being Halfelven had nothing to do with inspiring Dwarves to like him, as historically, Dwarves and Elves did not get along much better than either did with Orcs.

Ugarit picked at the petal salad that remained on her plate. Perhaps 'love' was the something more Duma desired for himself. He spoke of wanting more than breeding or dominance; he wanted what Elves and Men were worthy of. Maybe, Ugarit thought, Duma meant love.

The petals were not much to sharpen her fangs on; they were soft and faintly bitter against her tongue and then seemed to just fall smoothly down her throat. She did not feel any more inclined to risk herself for Duma's sake, to keep from harming him, to offer herself without command, or to save his life. She felt no more inclined to do such things than she already had.

Robi told Duma how their late brother, Gib, had found Elves so attractive that other Dwarves had mocked him for it. Robi then said, now he saw so many Elves gathered together to feast and make merry, he did not find them so unattractive as before. "They are still most strange, fey creatures mind you," Robi whispered, "but they are pleasant to look at."

"Like trees?" Duma asked.

"Trees?" Mori asked loudly.

"No, Orkhelen!" Robi said; his Dwarvish accent made the name of Duma's kind sound strange, "Like jewels."

"Aye, I can see it," Duma sighed.

Some of the Elves had finished their meal and now performed various arts before the tables for the entertainment of others. Elves at the other tables laughed and cheered for the musicians and scarf jugglers.

"Could we not lure just one away from the feast and take it?" Dog asked.

Duma turned quickly and slapped Dog's leg with his flail.

Ugarit growled. Duma used that flail too often for her liking. But, Dog had not sounded smart. "We must survive this, we must not tempt them to remove their offered hospitality," Ugarit hissed.

Dog whimpered as he shifted position, for his injuries still pained him. "They will not need reason. There are more of them. They can simply kill us and then say whatever they like to those who question the absence of two Orcs."

Duma growled.

"Even the injured suffer from breed instinct when surrounded by the enemy on every side," Ugarit said, "You could do it in the old way. Dog is not male, like you."

"I would not!" Duma growled and fixed his eyes on Ugarit's. "Even if in some desperate circumstance I might, we are in the heart of an Elf Wood! Our spawn would be slain before they found kindred. What is the point of breeding in the old and most unpleasurable way if no spawn will survive?"

"What is the point in pleasurable activity that produces no spawn or young?" Ugarit asked. "You seemed willing to do that with many."

"The point there is for each partner to feel good for some short while in a world filled with many bad things."

"If that is how you think, then you should ease his instinct-mad mind by taking him. Dog knows how to make a master feel pleasured."

"That one is not my master!" Dog barked at them. He curled on the couch and said nothing else.

Duma rose from the table and passed Tashmetum to Ugarit. "I need to go walk somewhere."


	63. Chapter Sixty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which new evidence comes to light.

# CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO

Setsugekka slipped from her unrolled bed, drew on her new outside gown, which had lain over her blanket, and crept from the cave, through a rear exit, which Annavala had determined only to be useful as an air hole and not visible as an entrance from without. Annavala remained watching the wood from the larger entrance; she could hear the music and singing from the strange Elves of the west. The dialect was somewhat removed from that the Rómendar spoke, but the song seemed to be a lament.

The Wizards had protected Setsugekka's people, and though few survived free of the Dark, those few lives had earned the Wizards the right to claim wards or apprentices as they would; Setsugekka would not resist The Sea. The Rómendar did not have the same right. Since traveling west, she had often been left in their watching. They did not even allow her time to look on the Moon.

Setsugekka moved through the trees, looking for a suitable clearing. She was careful to avoid any patrolling Rómendar or strange westerners as she went along her way. The feast still continued and as the lamentful song ended the sounds of wind and strings these Elves favored increased in pace and volume, and there was laughter. Setsugekka could see the glow of lantern light from their meeting place, through the trees, and avoided it.

Duma had sought darkness away from the light and found enough in this clearing amid willows, where a cold stream ran down from mountains to river. He had considered finding a warm fiery place, but expected others would look for him there. He wanted to be alone, to not consider who owned whom and where allegiance was placed. He wanted to not think about what he might do to Ugarit and whether she would allow it.

He crouched there, quietly as he ever had when hiding in tunnels from his Master who expected to find him near the furnace. There was a trickling sound of water as Duma lifted his cupped hands from the stream and poured cool water over his hair and neck, but the sound was indistinct from the stream's own sound. His hair and pants were dark, so only his near-Elven skin could have revealed him. He had removed jacket and shirt, and so would only become visible to those in a position to view him in moonlight.

Duma was considering moving further into shadow, now he had found water to cool him, but a scent on the air froze him still. Something thudded on the dirt and rolled into the water. And then Duma saw her.

Setsugekka mistook him as one of the Rómendar at first. Their skin tended to be darker, but in moonlight was quite radiant, and his brown hair, as well as the angle at which his ears protruded from his head seemed alike to theirs. "Retrieve my bauble from the stream for me," she said.

The mortal girl spoke Elven, and to Duma, the accent sounded most alike to Lenaduiniel, though the choice of words and order seemed more alike to Beryl's speech, when he was not pretending to be unlike himself. As they had both tutored him, Duma nearly understood Setsugekka. She wanted the thing that had rolled into the water.

Duma put his hands into the stream, one to support his weight and the other to seek the plaything. This girl was beautiful, and Duma felt an Orcish urge to believe she was no longer considered a child. She seemed to smell like a woman, but she did not smell like any particular female he had met before.

Duma walked his hands forward, and then put his knees to the ground to crawl, and finally found the thing. It was too perfect to be a river–smoothed stone. Its weight intrigued him. Duma drew the stone from the water. It seemed something that had been prettier before being gouged and burnt in some destructive event.

Setsugekka was beginning to think this one was not Rómendar. His skin was decorated with scars rather than plant dyes and though the angle of his ears was very similar, the shape of the lobes was not. His eyes looked familiar. They were the eyes that had swam and blinked before her. The eyes of that strange red-haired nature spirit, or possibly, Elf of the west.

"Are you not old for playthings?" Duma asked, crouching again on the side of the stream opposite Setsugekka.

She understood the meaning of his words, though the accent seemed ugly. He was an abomination. He was something only partly Elven. The Rómendar said that any Elf would rather die than live in such a form and that they must take it upon themselves to put all such abominations out of their misery, even if sorcery had robbed them of the understanding that they were imperfect and twisted things and could not understand why they must die. This one in particular looked unlike the bodies of the abominations Setsugekka had seen in the east and unlike most drawings as well. He looked as if he might be offspring of an Elf forced to wed some abominable creature. The Rómendar would surely be quick to end this miserable life.

Setsugekka's hand moved toward the opposite sleeve to draw her small knife, but she stopped. She was a priestess and her god gave her no sign that this creature should die. She sensed that he knew of his imperfection and despised it, and though she felt sadness for him, Setsugekka also realized that this being was not so twisted by sorcery that he could be righteously cut down. He was not mindless and unaware of his state.

Setsugekka wondered if other abominations possessed this awareness, this spirit, which she sensed. She wondered if the Rómendar would believe, and if it would make a difference in their actions if they came to believe. This creature was still an abomination, but Setsugekka could see in his gaze that he was not a mere tool of the Dark One, but one that could know goodness and choose it over evil.

Duma scraped the spherical stone with his claws. "Moonstone," he said. Setsugekka could not understand the following words. Duma did not know how to describe his thoughts on mineral substances undergoing change under heat or great force and his speculation that the moonstone may be restored to some beauty in Elven and Setsugekka did not understand his western Common Speech.

"Return my bauble to me," Setsugekka whispered.

"If you can only demand, then I shall make a demand in exchange; I am not yours to command." Duma smiled, baring fangs. "What would you do to command me?"

It seemed to Setsugekka this creature attempted rakish charm. She put her fingers to her mouth and laughed. She could sense many things about others, and this creature would have to try earnestly to be rakish.

She was beautiful when she laughed, Duma thought. He lifted the sphere to offer it, as it was not really his and the half-hidden smile seemed fair payment for his trouble.       

Setsugekka went still as she sensed one of her guardians approaching. "Hide," she said to Duma in her native tongue. He did not understand the command, but the gesture for him to be gone was clear as well as her posture of listening. He rolled from the edge of the stream, taking up his shirt and jacket as he did, and then crept quickly into shadows.

A flurry of snow fell as Setsugekka watched Duma pull on his jacket and fade into the dark.

Annavala found Setsugekka near the stream, looking down into the water. "What are you looking at here? Did you not hear my signal?"

"Forgive me. I saw a frog near the water and believed it an omen."

"A frog at this time of year? They should all be sleeping in the mud."

"Yes."

"Surely your god does not demand you walk into danger," she said irritably. The priestess often found a way to escape their attention and offered devotion to her god as excuse. "Do you not understand your peril? The abominations press on into the wood. It only proves their mindlessness that they encroach on a wood kept by the western Elves who have proven their better in countless battles in these lands. They would violate your body most foully if they came upon you."

Setsugekka blinked snow from her lashes. "I will return with you now."

The feast continued in the pavilion as Elves marveled at the first snowfall of the year within the region and enjoyed drink, music, dancing, and feats of skill. Some guests had already wandered from the pavilion, accompanying friends or lovers to some scenic place to watch the black sky and stars or the approaching grey cloud cover and softly falling snow.

Dale had come with Tsuki to his chamber and couch. The curtains were all open to the night and snow as they lay in each other's embrace. The cold air made no difference to them, as drink and desire for each other kept them warm. Dale wished to see the snow.

Any night, even laying upon rocky ground, Dale felt good with Tsuki's body pressed against his, but somewhat drunken and lying on a soft couch it felt even better. Tsuki was happy to hear Dale say it.

"I love you," Tsuki whispered to Dale, "I would spend every remaining day of my mortal life with you. I love everything that you are."

"Tsuki," Dale said as his face was kissed. "Tsuki, I…"

Dale's speech broke off as Duma vaulted into Tsuki's chamber with his obsidian blade in hand. Dale clutched at Tsuki and hissed loudly at Duma.

Duma crouched beside the lovers and snuffed the air. He appeared quite disheveled; his jacket was open and his shirt untucked from his pants.

"Do you mind?" Dale growled.

"There is no door on this chamber and all these flaps are open. Tsuki may continue pleasuring you while I tell you what I found."

Tsuki returned to kissing Dale, but Dale quickly pushed him away to scold Duma. "It's private! Sharing is meant to be private! How many times must I explain this to you?"

Duma did not know how many times. He shrugged and twitched. "The flaps were open. I did not enter a closed chamber this time."

"That is not the point," Dale huffed.

"It seems a condition of breeding that the young disturb their parents at most inopportune times," Tsuki said calmly as he turned to his side and propped his head in his hand. "What did you see, Duma?"

Dale huffed again, but Duma answered despite him. "There are some…some others in the wood. I saw a girl! An Easterling girl. She spoke to me in some queer Elven dialect, which I only somewhat understood. She communicated to me that I should move or hide, and I heard someone come to her and speak after I left. A female I think, one who spoke in the same strange accent. I did not understand all the words, but I think they spoke of the Orcs."

"Perhaps she was the same girl that Dale saw by the river."

"You disturbed us just to tell me that you saw the girl?"

"The other…"

"The Elves are not native to this wood and they have many accents that would be unfamiliar to you."

"Dale," Duma said desperately, "This female did not sound like you, or Beryl or the children of the Elf King or any of the Elves I have met here, and I did meet with many today and hear them speak. The words were like the Sylvan dialect, but also like the ancient words Beryl speaks, and yet unlike either. There are others here, Dale. Others. Maybe they are Elves, but they are not those who attended the feast. I told you, I understood some of the words, and they were speaking of some people moving into the wood, and they said that the Elves of the west were the betters of those that entered the wood and they had battled before."

"That would indicate they are neither Orcs nor Elves allied to any in this community," Tsuki offered.

Duma nodded excitedly.

Dale listened. "The drums have stopped," he whispered.

Duma and Tsuki also listened then. Whatever the Orcs were doing, they were no longer announcing their actions with drums. As they listened, a high-pitched wail sounded in the distance. Duma instantly scrambled backward and put his back to the half-wall of stone. "Elf-scream," he rasped.

Dale sprang up from the couch and ran through the archway into the wood.

Tsuki took up his shirt and swords. "What was it? Did you hear something?" he asked Duma as he dressed.

"It was the sound of a young Elf in distress. It is a sound Orcs are amused to hear in their prey but not happy to hear from other Orcs."

"Stand and come with me to help," Tsuki said firmly.

Duma stood and threw his legs over the wall as Tsuki moved through the archway then they both hurried in the direction they had seen Dale go.

Lain heard Dale calling out to him and stumbled as he changed direction to run toward Dale. Dale saw him and caught Lain by his arms just as Tsuki and Duma caught up with him. They saw the other Vale Elf in Dale's grasp was wearing only his shirt and he was terrified.

"I-I wanted to help him!" Lain cried. "He said I must be safe. He told me to go. He said I should go and send help. I did not want to leave him!"

"Loriol. Can you tell me where to find him?"

"We were in a thicket of holly, in the glade, near the old oak. He fell along the way."

"Was he injured?"

"I do not know," Lain said quietly.

"Duma, take him. Take Lain to his house, where he may dress, then go for Denelas and bring him to see Lain."

"Dale…"

"Go." Dale pushed Lain firmly toward Duma and then with a brief glance to Tsuki continued on, seeking Loriol.

Duma did not wish to escort the half-naked young Elf, but some part of him knew well what it felt like to be youthful, Elven and frightened, even if he had not known it as Elven at the time. He did as Dale ordered and led Lain back toward the Elven homes.

Dale and Tsuki ran in search of Loriol.

 Loriol pulled himself along the ground, too drowsy to walk or crawl upon hands and knees. He clutched the dart that had stuck him in one fist as he used what strength he possessed in his arms to pull his weight toward the settlement. His mind was fogged, but Loriol called on all the Gods and all his fortitude to keep moving. He was determined to find a friendly face and show the dart and speak warning before those who had attacked him could pry the evidence of their actions from his sleeping fingers.

Loriol had hope that Lain would find help for him, but he did not rely on it. Lain, he thought. Loriol fixed his mind on his young lover and told himself that he must return home to him. This vow gave him strength to continue, though Loriol could no longer see clearly where he was or what might be before him. His vision blurred and his eyelids closed, though he willed them to lift.

He could hear whispers on the air and feared enemies were closing in. Perhaps they would slay him as they had Rosenrod and Gildenmund.

Hwesta of the Rómendar crouched nearby, one of his elite party at his side. Their party especially was to remain unseen, their bodies had been altered by Wizardry to appear as the western Elves, and if they should be seen now in their own garments, or by the Halfling, all would be forfeit. They should dispatch the Elf wriggling like a lost water dragon, but the terrible scream of that young one had stunned them long enough for that one to escape, and Hwesta's experience told him that there was not time to deal with this straggler before others came upon them. They must trust that neither Elf had gotten a clear view of them. He would trust that the darkness had covered them well enough.

Forhrondo would not be pleased.

Duma brought Lain to his tree-house and saw the Elf go up the ladder. The Elf seemed dazed to him, and he was not certain he should leave him alone, but he was as well uncertain that he was able to help Lain, and so he told Lain to rest and do nothing until he fetched Denelas.

Denelas was dancing with Lenaduiniel when Duma returned to the feasting pavilion. No one there was aware that there was trouble nearby. The music drown out screams in the night.

Ugarit noticed Duma's return at once. She was annoyed waiting for him to return and uncertain if it would anger the Elves if she left. Many of them danced now, and Dog did not understand Elven dance any more than Ugarit. Orcs danced when called to entertain or arouse a master. It was pet behavior, dancing. Even the Elves who danced without partners while others watched did not really seem pets to Ugarit. They looked ridiculously happy. Those dancing with partners seemed to dance for each other and also to enjoy this activity. Those on the floor seemed to enjoy dancing near other couples. Those at tables seemed to enjoy watching but never quite seemed to leer.

Dog had moved to the bench, though it hurt him to sit, because the Elves had removed jackets and cloaks to dance and were flimsily dressed as they stepped and twirled about the floor of the pavilion. Dog watched this eagerly as he enjoyed to see Men pleasuring each other in turn. It interested him to see the strange breeding rituals of other races.

"I think it is pre-breeding," Dog said, "like contests of strength. They will have various partners and leave the feast for a bed with the one that seems most comely to their senses. You see how some leave together. Look how they touch each other as they walk."

Ugarit did not notice. She only watched Duma as he approached a couple in their dance. "If he dances with her…"

Dog snorted a laugh, and then whimpered as the laughter pained his injured body. "Is it his ears?"

Ugarit slapped the side of Dog's face with the back of one hand and then stood, still holding Tashmetum in her other arm. There was nothing wrong with Duma's ears, but Ugarit did not feel she needed to explain to Marduk's pet.

Lenaduiniel encouraged Denelas to stop as she saw Duma approach. "Will you dance?" she asked.

Duma was silent a moment as he tried to think of the correct and polite Elven words for such a situation. He felt that Denelas would not enjoy having this activity interrupted any more than Dale did his lovemaking, doors or not. "I ask pardon."

Lenaduiniel nodded.

Duma was not certain of all the Elven words, so he switched to Common Speech. "I was sent to fetch Denelas. Some trouble befell Loriol and Lain in the wood. Lain is at his home, and needs an Elf to tend him. Dale and Tsuki have gone to search for Loriol, as Lain told us that he had fallen and was in need of help."

Denelas had not paid close attention to Duma's appearance before, he had not even realized he was halfelven when they first met. He found himself staring at the bare arm and exposed scars as he heard Duma say that Loriol was in trouble.

Duma raised his right hand to rub his arm, feeling uncomfortable when Denelas stared, though he did not feel so in the company of others.

"I will send out a search party after Loriol at once," Denelas said.

"But Lain needs help," Duma said sharply. "I think he might…despair."

Denelas did not like the way the Orc spoke to him. He turned to argue, but Lenaduiniel put a gentle hand to each of them. "Send out your search party, it is only proper. I will go to Tigh myself, as he is brother to Lain, and Tigh will see that he is looked after. Thank you, Duma."

"What can I do?" Duma asked.

"Go back to the guesthouse," Denelas said, then turned and went to find Elves to send on a search

Lenaduiniel knew that Duma would rather feel useful and likely felt mistreated by Denelas, but she felt it best she carry on with her own promised task before worrying for Duma.

Dale spotted Loriol in a flickering beam of moonlight on a bed of dry leaves, shirtless, snowflakes melting on his pale Elven skin. The clouds covered the moon even as Dale's keen eyes spotted the other Elf and sent the wood into darkness. Tsuki called out from behind as Dale skidded to a halt on broken leaves and dark earth.

"Here," Dale called as he fell to his knees and reached for Loriol. Tsuki came upon them shortly, as Dale was turning the Elf onto his back. Loriol's arms and chest were smeared with broken leaves and dirt. "He lives, I think," Dale whispered, and then he raised his voice slightly. "Loriol, wake if you are able. Answer."

"It has become dark suddenly," Tsuki whispered. "Can you see? Lift his lids. How do his eyes appear."

"I do not need any more clues to know this…" Dale broke off as he felt dread. He lifted Loriol in both arms and then stood. "Quickly, we must find our way back to the others. Do not stop for anything, Tsuki."

"I will stop if you fall behind."

"Do not speak here," Dale whispered, "Move." Dale began walking even as he commanded Tsuki to do the same. He was not yet certain what lurked in the wood, but he now sensed there was some danger to them. It had not been Orcs or Elves of this wood that attacked Dog and Galadhiel both. Orcs and Elves claimed no part in the death of Rosenrod and Gildenmund. There were Orcs that may drug an Elf, but Orcs would not have left Loriol to crawl slowly away.

"The birds," Tsuki whispered as he ran to keep pace with Dale's longer stride.

"I told you not to speak here," Dale hissed.

Tsuki had not entirely understood Dale's purpose before, but now he did and was silent. Dale sensed some danger, some intelligence that would listen and use what it learned to advantage. Tsuki knew not what form this danger took, but he trusted Dale's senses on the matter and hurried to return to the clustered dwellings.

Denelas's search party had only started out when they spotted Dale carrying Loriol in his arms. They rushed to him with their lanterns. "I will take him now," Denelas said firmly.

Dale allowed the Wood Elf to take his unconscious friend. "You must put your people on guard, Denelas. There is something out there. Some presence I have not felt before, yet it filled me with dread. If Lain had not cried out, I think both would have been slain as Rosenrod and Gildenmund."

Denelas felt angry, but he knew Dale was not the cause of his anger and forced calm into his voice. "My first concern is to take Loriol to the Healer, but I would hear what you have to say."

Dale watched the Wood Elves carry Loriol to the House of Healing. "Let us go find the others now, Dale," Tsuki said to him. "We must decide what we will do now."

Dale nodded without turning to look on Tsuki. His gaze still followed the Elves. The Elves of this wood were in danger, but he and Tsuki had a mission of their own to carry out. Abandoning the Elves here who were so youthful and surprisingly accepting seemed wrong, but so did abandoning duty.

Many leagues north, Lord Barad stood looking over the south wall of Stone Keep. They had had several snowfalls already this year, but this seemed to be the first heavy one, and the guards upon the wall wore double layer of cloaks as well as caps and scarves. Stone Keep had been emptied of nearly half its complement, as the onset of winter only increased incidents of masterless Orc bands raiding settlements of Men, Dwarves and Halflings. Now this fort and the towns and homesteads it protected were served by Rangers less than a year in training and even newer recruits who had come during autumn, mainly from western lands suffering Orc attacks. Seeing the threat first hand had sent many young Men to the forts to learn how to defend their people.

"Sir, a rider!" Dior called. White Rabbit Squad had watch duty.

Barad looked out from the wall in the direction the full-blooded Elf indicated. A rider came from the southeast, fast, blond hair flying over a fallen grey hood. It seemed Duinhir, but Barad doubted his vision, as he hardly expected a commander to ride as messenger. He expected a runner from Thorn's Rangers who now patrolled the trade road to the south, but messages from River Forge were most often by pigeon.

As the rider approached, Barad was certain it was Lord Duinhir, the commander of River Forge. "Do not challenge this rider!" he ordered. Barad leapt down from the fortifications to the yard and called out to the Rangers at the gate. "A rider comes. Let him in and show him to my quarters immediately!"

Duinhir found the gates opening as he approached. He dismounted from the horse that had so kindly carried him and walked quickly through the gates. A Ranger there announced himself as escort and said they would go to see Barad.

Barad was building up the fire in his private quarters when Duinhir entered. Barad dismissed the escort and then straightened to greet Duinhir. "Thank you. The fire is most welcome. I thought it cold off the river, but the air seems bitterly cold over the high ground."

"It is the nature of higher ground to have thinner, colder air," Barad said as Duinhir warmed himself at the fireplace.

"Are those garments warm?"

"Oh, this? Yes. Dior came upon the cut of them. He is of the line of Lannén."

"They are skilled with such things."

"I did not expect your visit."

Duinhir nodded slowly and then raised his eyes to look at Barad directly. "I have news I could not trust to any other carrier. I have learned something…"

"Shall we sit?" Barad pulled a bench closer to the fire and then removed his calf-length wool coat, which Dior had presented to him. He saw that Duinhir was seated and then took the place beside him. "Does our campaign against the Orcs go badly? I expect to hear from Thorn any day."

"I met Thorn's messenger along the way and sent him back. The Campaign goes as well as can be expected."

"So badly?"

"There were greater numbers of Orcs remaining in the mines than anyone knew. Men and Rangers concerned themselves with the armies of Orcs to our south and the east, but no attempts to war on the mines were made. Survivors of the Orc armies retreated to the mines, and they have been breeding for certain. I hear reports of Orcs with unusual features which are unfamiliar to our best scouts. Those Wizard-spawned monsters breed with the mine dwellers and so on to make a more cunning breed. The Orc parties are mixed, those from the east leading the northern type familiar to us, and inversely northerners leading easterners."

"I have heard such reports myself. We underestimated their numbers and their ability to work together I fear. Have there been more civilian casualties?"

"Few that I hear, but now we lose Rangers. We have called at homesteads and brought families into the cities to winter. My fear is that they will not retreat when Spring comes, but that is not why I came."

"Tell me."

"Do you recall some months ago I passed on a set of orders from the Elf King?"

"Yes." Barad did not need to think long on this. He remembered the occasion well. "I sent out four of my best new Rangers on those orders, two to go through your post and two that I dispatched from Stone Keep directly, with the courier."

"I have heard from my kin recently," Duinhir said. Barad knew that Duinhir was of some relation to the Elf-King, a cousin or nephew among the Grey. "He has spies and informants of his own and is wise. He has heard word of his older son and daughter before we have and is angered that we Rangers have placed his children into danger. He says he never sent such orders."

"Never sent…? What do you mean to say?"

"The Orders I received and passed along to you were falsified and did not originate from the Elf-King and were not given with his authority."

"Then…who does the courier serve and what message does he carry?"

"Good questions both, but it also brings to recollection that the messengers who carried the orders between our forts were attacked."

"We believed that the Orcs intended to stop the messengers, but…"

"We never truly saw any intelligent motive on their part, but perhaps the Orcs knew something we did not."

"This seems strange. If the orders are not from the Elf-King…"

"And we know no reason other legitimate authorities would use his name…"

"Then we have done the work of some group or individual with no authority to command Rangers and who may indeed be an enemy."

"Yes. And did the Orcs know of the deception, or did they also believe the message from the Elf-King and wish to stop his orders to us."

"Did your kin indicate that orders were switched for those he meant to send, or that he sent no orders at all."

"He sent no orders at all."

"We should consult the Brown on this."

"I will agree to it. I have sent word with trusted Rangers to other Rangers, Anto, Boró, Cinsley and Royalhill in particular, also to our the King and the Elf-Lords, saying that we have learned some false orders were given and that all should be warned and take what precautions they see necessary to insure proper chain of command is kept."

"You have not contacted the Order of Wizards, the Dwarves or Halflings?"

"No."

"It may not seem necessary, but they would feel offended if they learned the others received such a warning and they did not. I will send word to the Mayor and to the Dwarf-lords known to me in the west. The Brown will aid us in informing his Order."

"What remains of them."

Barad looked to the window, fearing he was being watched. He trusted the Brown, but had a cautious attitude toward Wizardry.

Duma had returned to the house as Denelas had suggested. Dale found him there, as Tsuki, Fei and Laurel entered with him. Dog and Tashmetum were already asleep, and Ugarit sat on the floor nearby Duma, as he polished the bauble he had rescued from the stream. Lenaduiniel soon let herself inside, causing Ugarit to mutter about the manner in which others disregarded territorial boundaries. Duma was accustomed to the double standard in knocking on doors and paid little attention to the others as he worked.

Lenaduiniel informed them that Lain was resting peacefully now word had been sent that Loriol was in the care of the Healer. "I went with my brother to take Galadhiel again to the House of Healing and saw Loriol there. A dart was found clutched in his hand and it did not seem Orc made."

"Why would it seem Orc made?" Ugarit asked.

"Orcs do sometimes poison Elves," Duma said calmly as he continued his work with gem-dust-coated cloths and boards.

"Not so often darts."

"Pardon my phrasing," Lenaduiniel said kindly, "I only meant to say that it does seem there is some other party or individual within the wood and that they are perhaps enemy to both Orcs and Elves."

"Dwarves," Dog said, half-sleeping.

"I doubt very much it is Dwarves," Dale warbled.

At that there came a knock on the door, and many within expected the Dwarven entertainers to have something to say to them, but when Tsuki went to the door he found only Beryl.

"Has Kato come here?" he asked.

"We have not seen him since the feast."

"I fear he has gone missing," Beryl said. His voice was soft as always, but wavered with real fear. "I greatly fear he is not simply peering into bed chambers, but has run off to complete his mission without any escort."

"He cannot have gone far, we shall go after him at once," Laurel suggested.

"No," said Tsuki, "Dale and I must go, and here we must part company, for not one of you would be more safe or more useful than you would be here with the Elves. You all have guessed the truth. Kato bears a message and Dale and I are Rangers assigned to see he carries it safely to his destination. Gwindor and Galadhiel served in distracting and defending against our enemies, but now they should both stay here. The Elves need you as well, Lady Lenaduiniel. As for the rest, we will return to find you soon, but for now, you are likely safer here and may serve to defend each other, if not to give aid to the Elves."


	64. Chapter Sixty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are seen.

# CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE

As Dale followed Tsuki from the guesthouse, with no further goodbye to those inside, Beryl also came and called out to them. "Get your gear and horses if you will, but I will not accept any concern for an elder's safety on your part and stay in the Wood while Caerig may have need. I will start after him now."

Tsuki did not speak, but continued to the horses. Dale stopped a moment to turn and speak to Beryl, "Perhaps it is true you would do more good for the Elves than for Tsuki and I, but then perhaps you can do more for Kato than for the Elves. We will bring your mount."

"No, gone," Beryl called, already walking away. He carried no supplies or gear, only his weapons, but then, Eldsbridge was only a day's run for an Elf and the Wood provided much until then.

"Tsuki," Dale called, "We travel light!" Dale then ran after him.

Within the house, Elven Princess, Scholar and Witch remained with the Orcs. Laurel announced that she and Fei would retire to their chamber, but there they would not rest until they had first prepared what weapons and defenses they were able, should there be any need of them.

"If any of you have need, call for us," Fei said. He bowed and then made his way to the door.

"Duma," Laurel said, "In the absence of Dale and Beryl you may trust in me if you have need."

"And in me also, Duma," Lenaduiniel said, "The Elves of this Wood will not reject you simply because Dale and Beryl are gone. I think they do respect you. Elves are passionate beings and…"

"They may become emotional," Duma said quietly. "Thank you."

Ugarit watched until the other females had left with the Man and spoke then. "You will go after Dale."

"I do not really need to."

"They have admitted their orders and gone to deliver the message. You must learn what the message is."

"I do not believe Dale is our enemy."

"It does not matter what you believe, if you cannot give proof to convince less clever Orcs," Ugarit said firmly.

This convinced Duma, as he knew some Orcs who seemed not clever. It was not enough to believe, not where the Clan or all Clans were concerned. He needed proof. Duma put the partially restored bauble in his pouch and then quickly gathered up his weaponry. His leather clothing was missing still, but he decided to leave quietly in Elven garments rather than alert anyone to his departure by making a search for gear. 

Kato had thought through his plan, driven by compulsion to complete his mission fed by his desire to spare his escorts, who had become his friends, the difficult decision of choosing between the mission and helping young Elves in danger. Perhaps, Kato had thought, the danger was again dependant on his presence and leaving would save the others. He had planned so well as to take Brethil, so that Beryl would not follow so quickly, but what he had not planned on, due to his limited knowledge of Elven ways, and his compelled state, was Beryl being a skilled branch walker or the horse being so loyal to the Elf.

Beryl had not exhibited this skill for Kato, but now he ran across winter bare branches from one tree to the next and covered much distance, unnoticed by the Halfling, who despite being more worldly than most of his race, did not so often think to look upwards for pursuers. Elves were fast, not so fast as horses, but when the Elf ran over branches and the horse over pebbled road, there was less difference between their speeds. Beryl only had to get close enough for his whistle to be heard through the air and Brethil would halt and turn about.

Dale and Tsuki had gathered weapons and only a portion of their gear before riding out and so the rode quickly after Kato, following the road, but putting it to their flank, so that hooves touched leaves, twigs and dirt, rather than stone and pebble. Moon-halo navigated through the trees more easily than Nightmare and being lighter and bred for speed, Tsuki rode well ahead of Dale through their search.

When Tsuki caught up with Beryl, it was nearly dawn, and the Elf already stood in the road holding Brethil's lead. Kato perched nervously on the horse's back. Dale joined them soon, as Tsuki was pacing Moon-halo slowly back and forth over a small stretch of road to cool the animal from its run.

Dale had already dismounted and stopped to catch his breath as even Elves were wont to do after a run.

"I am sorry, Friends, but it is my mission to complete, and I believed you would do better to stay to help the Elves, or perhaps in leaving I would draw some danger from their charmed settlement."

"Kato," Dale said near-breathlessly, "it is our duty to protect you. The Elves of the Silver Wood seem more dear to me than most, but I have no great debt or duty to them. You should not have ridden off alone."

"And force my pregnant mare to race so!" Beryl added. "I had hoped to keep her in some safe place, such as the wood, until she birthed her foal, as we were so near our destination."

"I am sorry, Friends," Kato said again, "but do not ask me to turn back."

"No. We will go along with you," Tsuki said.

"At a somewhat more cautious pace," Beryl added. He then led Brethil off the road and once upon the carpet of dry leaves, walked south, leading the horse, and Kato on her back.

Tsuki then followed, riding Moon-halo, and Dale strode beside the horse, with Nightmare following of his own will.

Scouts of the Rómendar saw their passage and hurried back to their hiding places to report. Setsugekka was there, awake, but kneeling upon her bedroll, sipping tea she had brewed with her potions set. Annavala was close by her, sharing some tea, as others of her people were variously at rest or on guard. Lord Khyarhrondo was among those sleeping, but his most trusted guards woke him when the scouts entered.

Another team of scouts ran out to continue the watch as the first came to their Lord to report. They told of the night passing of the Halfling and three others with him. When Setsugekka heard their descriptions, being not far from the Lord's place, she knew that the red-haired Elf of the west was the one she had met. Even the description of the horse was the same.

"The Sea will know of this," Khyarhrondo said, softly, as they did not wish their numbers to be heard in the wood. The Blue Wizards had means of knowing what happened, even far from their refuge. "Anka, the Ranger, will meet the Halfling in the Man town east of the old bridge. He will take him to The Sea. Then we soon will have means of striking the abominations from the land, and the west will be open to us."

"Is it necessary to strike these twisted creatures in order to move into the west?" Setsugekka asked. "You will kill them all?"

"We are not afraid of them!" one said, "They are abominations. They are as those who do not know their own dishonor and so avoid the blade rather than accept an honorable end."

Another said, "If they were as we are, they would not wish to live in such a state, bound to servitude of the Dark, but as they are so bound, they cannot seek death, and so we must mercifully give it to them."

"I see, a cursed mindless slave to evil should be put out of its miserable existence, but would not such a being seem mindless and without conscience or regrets? Would not one who deserved this mercy of yours avoid the blade?"

"Yes, this is how we find them," Khyarhrondo said levelly.

"I have seen one that was different."

"Seen one?" Annavala demanded. "Have we not warned you…?"

"I looked on this creature with the sight granted me by my God and he seemed one who would not avoid the blade. I say, if a twisted creature who does not know his flaws and avoids the blade is one who should be cut, then should not one who would welcome the blade be spared, by the same logic, though he be twisted still. If he is able to regret, then some good Elven nature remains. If there is one, there may be more than one, and if this is true, how can you kill any without being kin-slayers, unless you examine each one to know their heart?"

"What is this? It cannot be true?" one among them said loudly.

"Spare the abominations? It is madness?"

Lord Khyarhrondo put up his hand in gesture for silence and peace. He spoke them calmly, yet in a firm tone, "The Priestess is not wrong to question. Our own young have from time to time asked the same. As many of you do know, in the past, some of our kind met the abominations and saw them as kindred who might yet be restored or rehabilitated. Each of these, in their well-meaning, was taken and became themselves twisted by sorcery and added to the numbers of abominations. To hesitate before them and examine them is to be captured or killed. They are not so twisted that they cannot be challenging or dangerous adversaries. We cannot hesitate in slaying any of the abominations. If they welcome the blade, then they may still possess some spirit which will dwell thereafter in peace with our release. Whether they resist or not, it is right to take their lives."

"Even now, when their Masters are dead and defeated? Can we know they are yet slaves to evil? If there is some chance these creatures can know compassion, or regret, should we not try…risk being captured to spare lives that may be…worthwhile?"

"Your life is not your own to risk, and as Lord, I cannot risk the lives of all those that follow me by asking such a thing. It has been tried, in the past. These abominations do not deserve life."

"As you say."

"The Sea has charged us with your keeping while we awaited the time to act, but now, hearing this report, and your own opinions, I judge is time you returned to your Master. I will not risk your life, but I will not be responsible for watching one eager to risk their own life when battle may soon be upon us. There are many abominations who have left the mountains, and so we will likely be obliged to take their lives in open battle. I prefer it this way to the manner the Wizards suggest, though I pledged myself to their plan. Annavala will escort you to your Master."

"My Lord…!" Annavala began, and then fell silent. She did not mind being escort to the Priestess, and she accepted all orders from her Lord, but she disliked the idea of being away from him when battle approached. Forhrondo had also pledged himself to the Wizards' plan, but Annavala suspected that he would not be grieved if Khyarhrondo fell in battle and all the Rómendar would come under his dominion. "My Lord, I will not fail in this duty."

Khyarhrondo went to his granddaughter before her departure and spoke to her privately. "I know that you would rather see battle, and I would be glad to have you with me. I need someone I may trust entirely to escort the Priestess. I do not regret that the Blue Wizards negotiated peaces between Forhrondo and myself, because I believe such a peace is in the best interest of our people, but I would be a fool to forget the reasons we were in discord."

"I will see Setsugekka to The Sea and return to you."

"Return quickly."

Far to the north, winter came with a sting, where those in the south had barely felt its chill. The snow blew into the cabin around The Brown's robes as he called on the members of White Rabbit Squadron. They were barely rested from recent watch duty and gathered about the hearth.

"Drink your tea while you may," The Brown said to them, his voice strong, despite his aged appearance. "It is time I told you what tasks your squad mates have gone off to accomplish, and then you must head out with me."

The Brown sat among them on simple bench and chairs and told them of the orders Dale and Tsuki had been given, how these orders had come to the fort from another and how the Elf-King claimed these orders had come from some imposter. "Some of the senior Rangers and myself heard rumors during the war, that the Blue Wizards, numbering two, had gone into the east, beyond the Dark Lord's stronghold, to seek Men willing to rebel or else some wealth of resource or knowledge that would aid the Free Peoples in battle. Some said they sought lost lines of Elves, which were known only in legend and thought extinguished by most. There were rumors, whispers, that the Blue Wizards were returning, but by that time, the Dark Lord's power had been destroyed and he was defeated. I cannot say what these Wizards may have discovered or how they may have changed in their travels there, but I greatly suspect they are involved in this deception, as our courier was known to have been dispatched to us by a Wizard. At the time I assumed, too foolishly, that it was another, but now I know it was not. I do not know the exact refuge of these Wizards, but the search must begin somewhere, and though I would not send Men…or Elves, or Halfling, to confront a Wizard, there will likely be other obstacles that you may aid me in dealing with. Our hope should be to learn what plot we have fallen into, before our Tsuki and Dale do more harm than good, but I fear we may be too late already. I know not if my word will reach them, yet I must not despair."

"We are with you, of course," Brandy promised for all, "we will prepare at once. Only, pray tell us, how many provisions we should have need of."

"Time is of the essence, but winter has stricken the north early I think. It is perhaps magic worked against us, but could as well be a year that is merely cold. I would aim to travel light, but we can spare little time to hunt and forage. Pack all the foodstuffs that will travel. We will make due with that."

"I think that you must speak more specifically to the Halfling, Master Brown, as he will pack all the jams and syrup he has labored through the to the second frost to preserve against winter," Dior said merrily.

"Ranger Potter, I charge you with packing a supply of food. Dior, if you would be so good as to make certain there is a pair of blankets, a sturdy cloak or coat, and several pairs of stockings for each of your Squad, then we will soon be underway. I ask your Squad leader to see that you have weapons. We will go to the Arms Warden on our way to ask for further supply of arrows. Leofheru, go now to the stables and see what mounts are available to us. I suspect you are the only one among us who brought a horse of your own to the fort."

This was true, and Leo went in haste to the stable. The Rangers serving there provided horses as all had received word to supply the Brown and any who went with him. In little time the members of White Rabbit Squad set out with the fort's resident Wizard.

The Brown saw that the Rangers wished to know where they would travel. He had prepared them for the journey, but not yet named their destination. "Now, Cal, you will be our scout. We head for the most ancient capitol of the north. I feel we will find some lead there, if not the answers we seek."

"Yes, Sir," Cal replied. He knew the route well enough, as his home was also to the west. They would pass by, or through another ancient city of the North, now under restoration by Rangers, and then further west through the hills to a lake. Cal's people lived north of the lake, and to the south were ruins the young had sometimes dared explore, but many feared. The city had fallen in ancient times when the northern lands were divided into small kingdoms, and was believed haunted.

A place with such a reputation was most suitable to hiding things that one did not desire noticed.

The snow was falling steadily, when Kato and his three escorts finally reached the settlement of Eldsbridge. The air was frosty, but the earth was not yet so cold. The snowflakes melted as they touched the ground, making pebbles, leaves and dirt slick. It was late afternoon and the sun was a dim glow above the clouds.

Even in the snow, there were people and animals in the crossroads. A vendor sold cloaks and oilcloth. A boy drove a pig with a stick. A man stood eating a carrot.

"Shall we find some shelter here or some place to go indoors, at least, or are we to find this contact straight away?" Dale asked.

"I thought perhaps we might go there," Kato said, pointing out one of the simple timber and daub buildings. A sign hung above its door, naming the establishment Trader Kato's.

"Suppose he really is a merchant," Dale warbled.

"Did you doubt that about him?" Tsuki asked.

Dale shrugged, and patted Nightmare's neck as he leaned against the horse. He followed after Beryl, and Kato upon Brethil. At the Halfling's direction, Beryl walked around the row of common structures and then to the back side of the building. There, a simple, roofed cart-port sheltered workhorses and in the yard several wains with tarps pitched overtop stood in various states of loading or unloading as Men carried cargo to and from the store.

Kato called out, naming some of the Men, and soon he was recognized as their Master. Several Men left their work to approach Kato, as Beryl was lifting him down from the horse. They were well-tanned and dark of hair, these Men, and obviously of a southern breed. They possessed strong accents when they spoke, but used the Common Speech of the west.

"Master Kato, we received word some days ago that you would be traveling this way. We feared you had been waylaid by Orcs! Are you well? Who are these Elves? Of the Wood nearby?"

"Have you heard of the Orc troubles?"

"It has been so busy here, new shipment every day, every shelf and cupboard is full, though wains go out daily. We are prepared for winter, Master."

"I will answer all your questions. Please, my companions and I wish to get warm for a bit and perhaps have a bite to eat."

"Master Kato, we will prepare your favorites. The very best. Is this other companion of yours from the east?"

"These three are all escorts hired for my protection on this journey…of course I still trust you Men, but I had my reasons to hire these fellows. They are now my friends, so treat them well."

The Men of the south bowed to Kato and assured him that they would have a meal prepared and that all would be as he asked.

Kato then entered the store through the rear entrance, knowing it well enough. He was more often in the north, but his trips here were regular now and he had overseen the establishment of this trading post personally. Inside there were several private rooms, accessible only to those who worked the store. Some of these were storerooms, for particular items they did not wish all to see, or else did not want all to see the quantity they had stocked. There was an office, where money was counted and records kept, and a sort of common room, where meals might be prepared while employees rested or sat to take a break.

Kato's companions noticed at once that there was furniture scaled to Halfling size as well as for those of Mannish stature. Their damp outer garments were hung on pegs to dry, Kato's on a low peg, and the others higher.

Kato excused himself to go into the office and told his friends they might sit and rest, or go into the front of the store and have a look. Kato's Men seemed loyal to him, and so his companions trusted them to watch their small friend and sat down to rest.

Duma was not very experienced with tracking and had lost Dale's trail in the snow, and somewhere along the way, he had come upon another trail and followed. He realized this was not the path of his quarry, but of some small-footed creature carrying substantial weight. Orcs were bred for hunting and Elves had followed Oromë ages before there were Orcs, so though he was inexperienced, many little signs seemed clear and obvious to Duma's eyes.

Soon, even Duma realized, he was following Setsugekka, though he did not know her name. Snaga snorted beside him and seemed to say she thought Duma a fool Orc for following a girl and that she could have led him to Beryl without difficulty, but Duma ignored the horse.

The priestess had excellent camouflage in trees and snow, but Duma found that if he stopped and looked into the distance without moving, he could detect the moving figure. Then, running ahead and repositioning, he could scan again and locate her movement.

She was heading southward, meaning to make the road that ran east without having to use the road that ran into it from the north, where Elves might see her. Her escort traveled by walking in the tree branches, and needed cover until they were free of the wood.

"Some creature is following us. Smells strange. Maybe an abomination, though he travels with a horse."

"Remain hidden," Setsugekka said softly. "It will do no good if you are seen here."

"Any who sees me must die."

"We do not have time to bury his body. Another mysterious death in this region will only hurt your plans. Leave them to their travel unless they should become a threat to me, Annavala."

It was after sunset when Setsugekka reached the road, and though Annavala had excellent night vision, Setsugekka could not see so far before her to keep from tripping without some lantern light. The snow had fallen heavily and now slowed, but clouds still blocked the moonlight. The night chill made the wet ground treacherous and the north wind that had brought the storm continued to blow, making the air bitter without the veiled sunlight to warm it.

The lantern was too easy to track, and Duma mounted Snaga to ride after the girl. He came upon her on the road, dismounted and made a bow.

"I greet you, fellow traveler, but I must be on my way," Setsugekka said firmly, as she would to any male that rode out of the woods after her.

"I would hinder not your travel," Duma said to her, in as much Elven as he was able, "but a Lady such as yourself should not go into the mountains alone at night, in snow. That is…I would not suggest it to a male, if he was also without companion or steed and carrying luggage. I will lend you my horse and walk, if you would turn west and take shelter in that small town at the crossroads." Duma then dismounted and took a small step toward Setsugekka. "There must be Mannish folk there that would offer you shelter overnight. Do you not know the manner of creatures that prey on those such as yourself in the night?"

Annavala could not understand all of Duma's words, but she was certain this was an abomination, if a strange looking one. It crossed her mind that he had slaughtered and stolen garments from the decadent Elves of the west. She dropped from the trees and in the same movement, drew her knives to attack.

Duma's night vision was superior to that of Elves and even to the Rómendar, who had spent ages waking by night and concealing themselves in dark woods and caves. He saw clearly the figure dropping from the branches and the shapes of the blades and shifted his weight quickly to cover Setsugekka.

Annavala saw Duma throw himself onto Setsugekka so that the Priestess fell to the ground and the wretch lay atop her. She screamed and lunged to attack, but Duma blocked her strike with his own knife. He swept a foot across her ankles and Annavala staggered back, uncomprehending. She was learned in close weaponless combat, but she did not expect such tactics from an abomination. They used cruel blades and blunt force to subdue and struck artlessly.

Annavala straightened and stood on guard, but silent, as she saw that rather than take advantage of his position, Duma lifted the Priestess to her feet and seemed to be offering both his horse and one of his knives to her. Duma now considered that the girl was companion or accomplice to this strange female, but there was nothing about her that said warrior, and so he thought it best she stay away from the fighting. "Go east if you must, but take the horse now and go where you may be safe," Duma said to her.

Annavala looked past the strange creature to Setsugekka. He was guarding her, this abomination. He was not protecting something he meant to claim or own, but he was releasing her, even offering an animal for her use, while putting his body between her and Annavala's knives.

His posture was defensive.

Annavala lowered her knives.

Duma lifted his knife to his quiver, where he kept it.

"I will go to the Rangers," Setsugekka said aloud, meaning the message for both, if they understood her words. Annavala would know that Setsugekka would contact Cinsley and arrange passage to the Wizard's refuge. The other would know that there was no longer any need to fight. Setsugekka would do as he suggested and seek aid from Men in the town.

Annavala watched the Priestess ride away, that strange one running after her. Surely, that one had met with Setsugekka before, and so she had asked their Lord if one of the abominations might be worthy of life. Annavala knew that one had been willing to take a wound to protect Setsugekka, though she did not belong to him. That was not the action of an abomination. Even if some Master had ordered them to bring in prisoners alive, they often failed in this, because their ravenous nature prevented it.

Could this be, she wondered. Could there be abominations that were capable of selfless action inspired by some conscience or goodness, in the absence of a Dark Lord or Master?

Beryl, Dale and Tsuki had been served herbal brews spiked with spirits to warm them and eaten some dried meats and fruits. They had had time enough to sit on well shaped or soft furnishings and also to warm their feet, and though they had not had sleep now in many hours, they felt refreshed and went into the front of the store to see what Kato traded.

The space seemed large, though each area within was made cozy, as overstocked shelves were placed with narrow aisles between, crates were piled near to the ceiling, baskets lined already narrow walkways, and many rods, baskets and hooks suspended from the ceiling by cordage dangled goods overhead. In some places a small chest or collection of baskets had been placed in what formerly had been an aisle, and visitors were forced to navigate their way through a maze of merchandise to make their way to trading counter or doors. In fact, Kato had precisely arranged things such that the most valuable objects could not be taken to the door without first passing the trading counter and its staff. Also, the objects seen near the entrance were attractive and brightly colored, but common, small, and easily produced, so that if any be inclined to steal, they might be attracted to these small items and loss would not be severe.

Many goods could be found in Trader Kato's: food, textiles, clothing, weaponry, medicinal herbs, tools, useful and decorative items for the home, and even luxury items such as books, Wizard-made devices for the privileged scullery maid, musical instruments and artworks.

"Tsuki, look here, hand-carved Easterling talismans!" Dale called.

Tsuki maneuvered around large flat baskets filled with imported fabrics to look upon the shelves. "But this is only some of my whittling!"

Dale laughed. "I think someone from River Forge has been through here to trade."

"How much do they ask for them?"

"Like everything here, the value is negotiable."

Beryl came from the next aisle and looked at the fabrics in the baskets. He rubbed some between his fingers to know the texture.

"Do Elves make paperweights?" Tsuki asked.

"My kin did not even write upon paper."

"They use polished stones to lay open any scrolls they read," Beryl answered.

Tsuki took from the shelf a blue orb. It was heavier than he had expected and when he cupped it in his hands, he felt some magic or force reached out to him. "I thought it only glass, but I think perhaps it is some large gem smoothed to a sphere."

"Put that thing down!" Beryl hissed. "Fool Halfling! Does he not realize what has happened into his shop?"

"What is it?" Dale asked. Tsuki still held the so-called paperweight and it appeared a deep blue sphere that seemed to have a star glinting at its center. "It is beautiful. Maybe Kato will let us keep it."

"Keep it? Put it down, I tell you!" Beryl commanded in harsh whisper. "I would expect one with any knowledge in Wizardry to know a seeing stone."

"Can it be?" Tsuki asked. "I have heard of such things. My Master spoke of them. I think perhaps he found one…"

"Your Master?" Dale whispered.

"Dale, take it. Wrap it in some fabric. We can never know who is watching."

Dale took the stone from Tsuki; he released it to Dale easily. Dale gazed at the sphere for a moment, then took some fabric from Beryl to wrap the stone. "You seem to know a lot about them, for one who is not a Wizard," he said to Beryl.

"Wizards have sought to use them, but the stones were not originally of their Order. They were crafted by a noble Elf in places west, ages ago, and then made a gift to Men who were considered Elf-friends. They were brought east by a king of that line and spread throughout his domain. There was no taint about them then, only when the next Dark Lord rose and his minions warred against Men and Elves were the stones lost or stolen. Still, though the Dark One has been destroyed, I do not think all the stones are accounted for."

"You mean, someone can see us with this?"

"They are a sort of enchanted communications device," Tsuki said.

"Wizard Speech," Dale grumbled.

"Yes. One who possesses a seeing stone may gaze into it and see things that happen far away. It is also true that the stones may all look to each other."

"Well, that seems a useful thing, though nearly Wizardry. It seems safe enough, if Elves made them. And it is pretty. Why do you fear to use it, Beryl?"

"I told you, the others are not accounted for." Beryl thought for a bit. "If I recall, there were seven. They were named in Elven: Earth, Wind, Sea, Fire, Sun, Moon, and Star. Men often called them by the place each was held, but those names will make little sense, as they have been moved. I suspect this is the Star Stone, perhaps Kato can say how it came here, but it has been thought lost to all since the old city on the river was sieged, years and years ago. The Earth and Wind Stones were lost in the sea to the north, where there is often cover of ice. If I think on it, I may recall how, but I expect some king or other was trying to take them into safety or hiding and was foiled. The Sea Stone remains with one known to me, in safe keeping, so I will not name him. The Fire Stone was kept in the Wizard's Vale, as previously it was an outpost of the ancient kingdom which has been united again in our time. The Wizard who kept Tsuki in his youth, it seems, was seduced by the Dark Lord though use of the Stone, and so that one is suspected of having some taint. It was removed from that place and is in the hands of another trusted person known to me. The Sun Stone was kept in the present Capitol, from the time when it was one of two capitol cities belonging to brother-kings. The last to use it was also swain by the Dark Lord, and so it is no longer used. The Moon Stone was stolen from the second of those twin capitols in the past and kept by the Dark Lord. It is the most tainted, as the Dark Lord himself used it to seduce others who gazed into the stones. What came of it, I do not know. Still, as this one thought lost has come to be found, I fear we cannot discount those that are lost, and must always assume that some foe watches. The stones are not safe to use."

"But could we not also watch them?"

"It takes a very powerful mind to work the stone. Anyone might look and see things, but if the mind is weak, there is the chance that they only see what some other wishes to show. The stones do not lie, but another mind, with a stone at their disposal might show truth out of context until it seems lies."


	65. Chapter Sixty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsuki is believed by one to be the incarnation of a god.

# CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR

Duma and Setsugekka entered Trader Kato's. Neither could read the sign above the door very well, but it seemed the busiest place along the street, so they thought they might ask directions there. A Southerling Man came to them and bowed. "Welcome to the shop of Kato the Trader," he said by route, and then he looked upon the visitors. Often he could name the items one wanted at a glance, but he could not guess what these two were looking for. Whatsmore, they seemed terrible to behold. One looked like an Orc given a bath and fancy Elf-made clothing and the other seemed a little girl of the east, but it made no sense that a child could command an Orc, or that an Orc should leave his prisoner so fully dressed and apparently unmolested. An Orc would certainly not carry his prisoner's luggage, unless maybe it was more valuable than the girl.

"How may we be of service to you fine folk?"

Setsugekka's command of western speech was slight, and she understood the dialects of the south no better. Duma could see, now he was inside, that this was a trading post. He had only seen a few, and all had been smaller, and he was certain this Man had mentioned Kato.

Duma was uncertain whether he should mention Kato or not. Mannish customs were still somewhat strange to him. "This Lady was traveling without proper escort, and so I offered to bring her as far as this settlement," Duma said, "Are there females of your race that might shelter her or recommend some place she may shelter until it is daylight? I do not think the roads she travels are safe by night."

Setsugekka felt quite safe in the night, but she did not understand Duma's conversation with the Man. She only sensed vaguely that no harm was intended her.

"And, Gentle Sir, how may we aid you?"

"For now, if it is not too late, I should like to have a look around your shop."

"It is not too late, as our shop is open all hours of the day and night. Please, view our goods, and if you have questions, ask."

Dale, being in some other part of the store, recognized Duma's voice and went to look for him. He found Duma looking at some Dwarf-made tools and metal craft. Elves often disdained Dwarven work, but all other races considered their craftsmanship most excellent and desirable. Dale also saw Setsugekka there and recognized her. "Miko," he said.

Setsugekka lifted her head and saw Dale, and a moment later she saw Tsuki behind him and gasped. She then fell to her knees and began praising Tsuki and asking for forgiveness. At the same time, Dale understood that Duma and Setsugekka had arrived together and demanded to know if Duma had taken advantage of the girl in any way.

"Why do you accuse me of such things?"

"You most often get into trouble with women. It is no leap to suspect it."

"Have I not been good? I only offered her my horse, as she was without proper escort and in the snow at night."

"Well, are you certain she will not claim you did anything improper?"

"Why is Setsugekka begging like Tsuki's disobedient pet?"

Dale stammered in attempt to speak and then turned his head to behold Tsuki, and the girl bowing her head before his feet. "You wore those little wooden shoes in the snow, Tsuki? Why did I not notice?"

"I am well, there was no accumulation."

"Tsuki, why is she bowing to you?" Duma asked.

Beryl and several of Kato's Men gathered to see why all the noise was made.

"She speaks quickly. It has been a long time since I heard the language spoken by a native." Tsuki broke off and then spoke to Setsugekka. "No. Rise. I cannot be what you say. You do not need to bow to me."

Setsugekka stood slowly, but kept her head bowed as she continued to implore Tsuki.

"What is she saying to you?" Dale asked.

"She says I am her Lord. She says I am her god on the earth. I believe she says that now she understands why she was brought to the west, that she was meant to find me and serve me. She asks me to forgive her for not coming sooner, and for not recognizing my signs to her immediately."

"How do you know you are not her Lord?" Dale asked, and laughed.

Tsuki sighed.

"Setsugekka, what tells you that this person is your Lord?" Duma asked her.

"His appearance is that of my Lord. He must be the son of the God's Wife."

"She says you are the son of someone titled 'God's Wife', I think."

"You understand her?"

"Did you not listen? She spoke a form of Elven then. It sounded strange at first, but I can understand more of it now."

"Yes," Beryl said, "It has a most ancient sound to it."

"No. No. This is not right. I am a Man," Tsuki said as he walked away from them. "If she believes, then it is only a symbolic thing. Some primitive and symbolic rite. Some Man dresses as the god and lies with the Priestess during some festival. That is how it is done. My mother was a Priestess, but I am no Lord or prophet of any sort. I was raised by nomads and a Wizard."

Tsuki spoke in his mother's language, and though he added many loanwords to say what he wished to say, Setsugekka understood most of what was said. "Yes, all of that is true, if you say it is so, but I am still your servant." As she said the words, Setsugekka felt faint and then collapsed.

Duma caught her and then lifted her in both arms. Dale only stood by and watched suspiciously. The girl seemed young and pretty and he feared Duma would be tempted to take her. "We must learn more of this girl," Beryl said. He had seen such behavior before and was certain this girl was under some spell of compulsion.

Beryl was not certain whether she was compelled to seek Tsuki, or if finding Tsuki weakened the spell that compelled her to do otherwise, but he wished to find out which was true. There was still the matter of Kato to deal with. "We should go to Kato now," Beryl said sharply.

The Men let them go into the private rooms again and Setsugekka was laid on a soft couch near enough to the fire to be warm, but near enough to a window to breathe fresh air.

Tsuki sat in a chair and drew up his legs before him, and bowed his head.

"I will fetch Kato," Beryl said.

Duma knelt beside the couch watching Setsugekka, and though he wished to comfort Tsuki, Dale stood watching Duma. "Does she smell very good?" Dale asked quietly.

"Yeah." Duma then realized what he had said and was angry at Dale's question.

"I think she is a sort of Priestess. They do not marry, but are devoted to their god. You understand? No mortal is worthy to be her lover, and no Elf either."

"Stop. Why do you say such things?" Duma hissed.

"Can you say you do not now find her young and fresh and pleasing to look upon?"

"No, she is of course, but I would not harm her. You say such things to me only because you do not feel for females at all. You are the one who is strange. It is so easy for you, because among Elves or Orcs, there is no wrong in males taking pleasure of each other. It is easy for you to act superior, because you suffer from no temptations to do what would seem foul."

Dale laughed. "What I do would seem foul to some, and apart from whom I choose to take pleasure in, I am tempted daily to do much harm. That is why I warn you from temptation."

"Well, perhaps I am simply not so prone to evil thoughts and deeds as you."

Dale growled. It was likely true. "I suppose you have not taken Ugarit yet."

"Yes. I have not."

"I woulda thought she'd 'av' offered by now."

"She did."

"And…?"

Duma growled irritably. "I think that she would like to breed, and I am not prepared to sire half-breed children."

"Such a union would produce spawn of a mostly Orcish sort."

"She does not even belong to me."

Dale laughed. "You are such an Elf! And maybe Marduk is an Elf too! An Orc would have taken and considered what was taken his, and a Man surely would have considered the female his once she offered herself, if he wanted to have her."

"Then I will be a starry Elf! I will keep my promises, and if Ugarit does not want Marduk to give her away, then they can argue about it." Duma lowered his voice then. "I do not really wish someone to become my companion because they are ordered to, I only think it wise to keep my word."

"That is why you followed. You want to see if we are your enemies."

"I do not think you are, but I will learn who the enemy is. I saw one of them, the ones hiding in the wood. They seem neither like Orcs nor Elves that I have seen, but they are not any more like me. Maybe they are the enemy."

"That may be." Dale looked toward Tsuki then, but Tsuki seemed not to listen and only sat curled, as if asleep. "I would like to learn what is happening myself."

Duma stood to move closer to the fire. "It does not inspire confidence in the Rangers."

"What does not?"

Duma sat by the fire and took some tools from his bag. "Your actions do not inspire common folk to have confidence that the Rangers are able to keep them safe. If an Orc does not have confidence that his Leader is strong and that the Clan will be brought meat and find places to hide from the sun, then they find a new leader."

"I liked it better when you did not speak," Dale said sharply, and crossed his arms across his chest.

Duma said nothing.

Dale went to the chair Tsuki sat upon and insinuated himself into its seat, beside Tsuki.

Setsugekka woke to the sounds of split logs crackling in the fireplace and polishing cloths against stone. She felt sick. There was hollowness inside her, as if she lacked something that made her well. Setsugekka remembered seeing her Lord. He had been with the red-haired Elf.

Setsugekka sat and saw Duma sitting on the floor near a stone hearth. She had not been inside many western style buildings before, only a few that existed east of the Great River. Otherwise there had been tents of various size and appointment.

Tsuki no longer sat curled, but watched Setsugekka quietly. Beside him, Dale sat, an arm resting on Tsuki's shoulders, and his fingertips lightly touching Tsuki's neck. Setsugekka looked toward them, looked at her Lord. He was not the god, but the embodiment of the god on earth. Her god also had such a companion as Dale was to Tsuki.

Beryl came then into the room, with Kato walking beside him. Setsugekka had not seen the Halfling at close distance before, but she knew of him and his mission. For a moment, she thought to say that she knew of the mission, but her throat burned with sickness and soon she stopped trying to speak.

Beryl had just told Kato about the gazing crystal Tsuki had discovered, and now he saw the sphere in Duma's hands for the first time. "Demon's fire, Child!" Beryl said, actually raising his voice, "Where did you come by that one?"

When they saw where Beryl's attention was, the others also looked toward Duma.

"It is my bauble," Setsugekka said, "My Master gave it to me."

"Did she say 'Master'? Please tell me it is some foreign word that sounds alike to it."

"It is a bauble given her by her Master," Duma said.

"Duma, by all that is good, put that away," Beryl pleaded.

Duma stopped his work. The stone was not fully polished, but now many gouges were reduced to fine lines and much of the surface shone with a bright white-blue color. There seemed also now some added spark of brilliance at the center of the translucent stone.

"It should go to…" Setsugekka began.

"His name is Tsuki," Duma said. "He is an apprentice Wizard raised from childhood in the west. We are told all his kin were slain by Minions of the Dark Lord in the east."

"My Lord carries the swords of a shrine guardian. The Moon Stone should go to Tsuki." Setsugekka felt flushed and near to collapse as she suggested the stone go to Tsuki.

"She says this stone should be given to Tsuki. Tsuki, you do wish me to restore it for you?"

"Is this truly the stone you believe?" Tsuki asked Beryl.

"The very seeing stone taken by the Dark Lord, used to corrupt and seduce many who would otherwise have been allies to the Free Peoples. It must be tainted. Duma, put it away."

"The Dark Lord was your Master?" Duma asked Setsugekka.

She felt unable to speak and so tried to gesture her disagreement.

"The Dark Lord would not have given away such a thing," Tsuki said, "Not that I claim to understand his ways, but I cannot imagine him doing so."

"Unless it was a last moment plot to have evil survive his passing!" Dale offered.

"When he was destroyed, he did not have forewarning," Beryl said, straining to sound calm.

"Of course, we saw your fine portrayal," Kato said brightly, "but Duma seems no different than usual. Where is this other stone? Perhaps we might test them. It may be the Moon Stone no longer functions, if it has suffered damage. Though…how valuable do you think they are, really?"

Dale brought the Star Stone into the firelight.

"How did your people come by it?" Tsuki asked Kato.

"Sold to us by a fisher of the race of Men who was said to have found it in the river when diving to free a wedged anchor. Thought it an Elven artifact of some kind. Traded it for a new boat, though I did not expect to find much of a market for such a unique but rather useless item. My knowledge of ancient lore is lacking. If only I had some person working under me familiar with Elven lore!"

"Caerig," Beryl scolded.

Kato laughed nervously. He then asked, "Can we test them?"

"No," Beryl said, "I would not advise it. There remain stones unaccounted for."

Duma crept toward the chair to offer the Moon Stone to Tsuki. Tsuki could sense enchantment in it from the moment his fingertips touched the sphere. "There is no taint. I would swear to it. The stone will serve one who wills to wield it, and without any prejudice but that which may come from the one who holds it."

"Keep the stones if you will," Beryl said, "I trust you, Tsuki and Dale, more than I might many others, to use them well, but I cannot say I advise use of them."

"Perhaps, until we find ourselves in some secure place, we should keep the stones wrapped and stored away," Tsuki suggested. "Duma, I will trust you to hold this one a while longer. You may work to remove these surface flaws. It seems it does not effect the enchantment, so be careful from now not to touch the stone with bare hands. If some other has ability to view our actions over far distances, we cannot help that now, but to touch the stone could allow direct contact between minds, and I believe that would be dangerous. Return the stone to my keeping when your work is finished."

Duma now looked suspiciously at the stone, but he had come to trust Tsuki greatly and he took the stone, using a polishing cloth to cover his hand.

"I think that we should see Kato to the completion of his mission as soon as it is daylight," Dale suggested, "I would have this journey ended; there are many new puzzles to consider."

"An unprecedented host of masterless Orcs gathered to our north, for one," Tsuki said.

"I do not think they shall be satisfied until they find some plot against their race or have my life…perhaps both. Let's sit and rest just a while longer and not go out tonight."

"Dawn then," Kato began, "We shall seek my contact at dawn, and then you may part from my company with clear conscience."

Dale mumbled agreement, but he did not think they would seek to part ways with Kato, though he certainly had many Men here who might escort him north in safety. When others in the room looked to Beryl, he also did not appear to be satisfied to leave Kato, only because the message would then be delivered.

As those in the settlement of Eldsbridge rested through the night, Annavala was running back to her lord and Grandfather, Khyarhrondo. The Rómendar of Lord Forhrondo sighted her, being practiced at seeing through the camouflage of their own people. Their Lord had ordered Annavala taken, for he had designs to rule over all the Rómendar, and then when the Wizards had opened the way west, Forhrondo would take it all.

Other Rómendar believed, as they were told, that their purpose in the west was to destroy the abominations, and this was true enough, but Forhrondo knew from the Blue Wizards that many of the western Elves were departing, and he meant to have those Men and so-called Sylvan Elves under his rule as well.

The Dark Lords had subjugated his people and resistance had proved futile, and so they had hidden rather than resist, until the Blue Wizards found them. They had hidden rather than become abominations. Now Forhrondo meant to remove any future reason to hide. His people would reveal themselves and conquer. They would not be subjugated or made into amusement for decadent Elves of the west and those Men friendly with them.

Khyarhrondo would be an ally in defeating the abominations, but would then become an obstacle. Annavala would be the assurance that Forhrondo lead the Rómendar. Khyarhrondo would be deprived of his most loyal guard and warrior, and if necessary, would be swayed by her captivity, or he would be slain.

Annavala had suspected there might be some attempt to remove her Lord from his position, and though she had not guessed the method or time, she recognized the attempt when she saw Hwesta. He was one of those Rómendar that had been altered by the Wizards to appear as one of the western Elves, and thus aid the Wizards in manipulating the Halfling, the Rangers, and even the abominations. The actions of Hwesta and his company were the reason abominations left the mines and went in numbers against the Rangers, and the reason Rangers now were occupied with defending lands of the west against the foul ones.

Annavala fought well and with courage, but Hwesta had his company with him and Annavala was overwhelmed.   


	66. Chapter Sixty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the courier delivers his message.

# CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE

Laurel sat upon the couch, cloak and Elven blanket over her shoulders, a piece of tanned hide open before her, and one lantern suspended by a cord from the cleverly arched ceiling. The inner and outer curtains of their ground level chamber were drawn and lashed tight. It was cold, but she was used to cold nights. In the lowlands, it seemed there was always a wind off sea or river and winters meant cold and snow came along with the usual mists. Still, she had a suspicion that the current temperature was unnatural. She breathed upon her hands to warm them and then threw the stones.

As Laurel was reading, Fei untied the curtain over the doorway and entered, sword carried in hand. “I really think she will go after him,” he said as he closed the curtain again. He meant Ugarit, and Laurel knew this. Laurel and Fei had discovered some hours ago that Duma had set out after Dale, and Ugarit seemed to have known of his activity, but now, considering the state of things within the Elven settlement, Ugarit was clearly restless.

Since the attack on Lain and Loriol, Gwindor and Denelas had conferred and then begun arming Elves and posting extra sentries and setting patrols. Orc drums had started again, and though Ugarit would not tell others the meaning, the drums said that the Orcs were aware that Elves in the Silver Wood were arming themselves and watching the roads. News brought to the Treeweaver’s hearth-share said that the Elves were aware the Orcs were in the northern parts of their wood, and that they did not all stay on the road.

Laurel gave a nod to say she had heard Fei and considered the rune stones a while longer. The lay of the stones did not seem to bode well. “I know not whether my own fears cloud my ability to read.”

“A fearful woman you are not.” Fei thought about this for a moment. “In my homeland, no woman would take up a staff to battle the Uruk.”

“Perhaps they would if they had need,” Laurel said, smiling. “Not that one lone staff does much against an Orc, unless it is wielded by one who knows how to draw on magic.”

“I think sometimes women know to draw on magic by instinct. What do the stones say?”

“I see that our recent companions will be in great need and that danger will come upon them and that desperation and travel will be involved, and I wish to go to them, but I know not if my going will fulfill this prophesy, or be able to change the fate of my friends.”

“I do not believe you can change fate, but perhaps, what you see is not fate, but a possibility, and what you do upon reading will see you to the fated outcome.”

“That does not seem a bad way of thinking.”

“If fate exists, it cannot be cheated.”

“Then I can only follow my heart. I will go after them, to see what help I may be, and to give warning if I am not too late.”

“I will go with you.”

“I am glad we will be together.”

“Shall we tell Ugarit of our plan?”

“No,” Laurel said as she wrapped the stones in the skin. “She will see that we go and make her own choice. I am certain she watches us.”

Ugarit saw the witch and scholar ready their horses and leave. The Elf Tigh spoke to them and then crossed the settlement. Ugarit supposed that he took a message to Lenaduiniel that Laurel was leaving to follow their friends.

Tigh delivered the message, as Ugarit was correct in her suspicions. Galadhiel had been moved from the House of Healing to the hearth of the Lord of the Wood, where Lenaduiniel and Gwindor stayed in their brother’s chambers. Lenaduiniel brought the message to the other two.

“I understand, but we must put our trust in them now. Our place is here. There are Elves here whom need protection, and we must protect them.”

“I believe there is something other than the Orcs threatening this wood, and perhaps some great evil threatening us all. We have suspected foul wizardry for some time now. If this is so, strange as it sounds, then the Orcs may not be our enemies after all. Eventually they must be stopped from their rampaging in the west, but in this, they may prove allies, and with Dale gone, I may be the only one who can speak to them.”

“No, My Sister! You need not have any more dealings with Orcs.”

Lenaduiniel laughed. “Then that would prevent me from seeing Dale or Duma again, and I must hope we will see them alive before too long. No, I must persuade Ugarit to remain with us and to aid me in convincing Marduk, or whoever now leads these Orcs that we want no war with them.”

“At least not here and now,” Galadhiel said.

Gwindor laughed, thinking it a rather clever thing to say. They would persuade the Orcs to ally and then…perhaps it was more troubling than funny.

One of the Elves of the Lord’s hearth came into the chamber. Seeing that Lord Gwindor and Lady Lenaduiniel listened, he gave his report. “It is the Orc-girl. She is here, walking about the settlement at night, and armed. We took her captive, and she demands to have an audience with the Lady Lenaduiniel.”

“Did she injure any of our Elves?” Lenaduiniel asked.

“No. She was captured easily.”

“If she meant harm, she would not have been so easily captured. Release her with the instruction that she may find me here. We have things to discuss.”

Shortly before dawn, the others set out from the trading post, Kato sitting upon Brethil, lead by Beryl, Tsuki riding, Setsugekka insistently walking briskly alongside, and Dale and Duma leading their horses behind. They went first along the road in a westerly direction, having heard from Kato’s Men that there was a sort of inn to be found down the way. Eldsbrige was a rather minor settlement, a crossing of trade roads nearby the ruins of a grand city of ancient days. There were few families, women or children to be found, for it was mainly, traders, Rangers, war veterans and foreign refugees that passed through this place. The inn, called Hart of the Hills was a distinctly Mannish establishment with trophies made of the unused parts of large game animals upon the walls and mix of furnishings from distant regions that were those most cheaply gotten from traders.

Dale felt uneasy just standing inside the door. He had seen and done worse things, but as much as he acknowledged his past and Orcish tendencies, he was Elven as well and had deep personal feelings on proper use and disposal of game. Seeing furs, skulls, and horns hung purposelessly on the walls only made him think of the things he regretted doing. Beryl felt a similar unease, but hid it beneath the hood of his cloak.

Tsuki sought the inn’s keeper and made inquiries regarding the prices and availability of meals and rooms. Hearing the Innkeeper’s terms, Tsuki said that his Kinswoman and one of their party would remain and want a meal, while the rest of their party, numbering four should return later, and then they may all desire beds. “Do you have rooms that are adjoined, or screens that may be placed to divide the rooms for privacy?”

“It is no business of mine if you have a girl entertaining the lot of those strange Elven folk.”

Tsuki sighed. “I do not ask to make a show of propriety. The child is in my care and I wish her to have a measure of privacy, while remaining close enough to protect.”

“For another silver I will make certain to provide an extra blanket and length of cordage; you may do what you will with it.”

“Acceptable.” Tsuki sighed again. He put down coins on the counter. “For the meals, and to hold two rooms for us. I will pay the remainder when we leave here.”

The coins were quickly taken, examined and weighed. “I will send the order to the scullery now,” the Innkeeper said then.

Tsuki went to the place near the doorway, where the others awaited him. “Duma, you will stay with Setsugekka, here, and protect her for us.”

“I must go with you,” Setsugekka said, speaking her native language then, as she meant the words for Tsuki.

Tsuki answered her in Elven, then repeated the message in their language, to be certain Setsugekka understood. “If you have placed yourself in my service, you must allow me to determine how you may best serve and whether you are to be protected. For now, stay here among Men and allow me to place Duma as your guard.”

“I will do it as a favor,” Duma said.

Tsuki smiled slightly. “I did not assume to be your Chieftain.”

“It also happens to be the safest place for you now. We hope to be back soon, and safely, but if not, then you should take Setsugekka to the Wood Elves and then, you may do as you like.”  Duma seemed about to speak, but Dale continued, “And do not get into the sort of trouble you most often do in Mannish settlements. We do not need any of that right now.”

“I understand your meaning most clearly,” Duma said smartly.

Seeing that Duma and Setsugekka were safe enough, Tsuki and Dale left the Hart of the Hills with Beryl and Kato. They rode then, heading east along the road. They passed the trading post and headed for the Ranger post, where Kato said he meant to head. As they rode, Beryl took a stone charm on a length of woven twine from a pocket of his cloak. He showed it to Kato then and said he would like Kato to wear it.

“It is very beautiful. Perhaps I shall wear it beneath my shirt.”

“Yes. Do that. Do not take it off.”

Kato let Beryl tie the charm about his neck. “I would not, though I am surprised. When did you get it.”

“It is merely another Elvish trinket that was misplaced within your store. Keep the stone against your chest. Remember.”

“I will not forget,” Kato said as he dropped the charm under the collar of his shirt. The stone felt warm against his skin, and he supposed Beryl had warmed it in his hands.

No sooner than Kato had smoothed his shirt, he noticed figures approaching them, coming west along the road. His people had keen senses, but he was surprised Beryl had not announced sighting the oncoming group.

Beryl had noticed, but chosen not to speak. When Kato announced that he saw the group, Beryl merely agreed and then supplied, “they would seem a squad of Rangers on foot.”

“Could this be Kato’s contact?” Tsuki asked.

Beryl quickened Brethil’s pace to close the distance to the squad on the march and Dale and Tsuki followed by urging on their horses. The Rangers were five in number; one who was a Man led four Elves. It was true there was no Ranger uniform, but such Men or Elves could be identified by their style of dress, which always of colors to give camouflage in terrain they patrolled and of practical design for those who lived for days off the land and must be prepared to battle.

When Tsuki saw them, something seemed off to his eyes. The Man seemed thoroughly like a Ranger, but the Elves seemed as foreigners unused to wearing particular garments. Tsuki had long known Rangers, even before he became one, and he had known many soldiers, and though those under one command differed from those of another, there were certain things all did, because they were practical. One of these Elves carried a Mannish broadsword hung from his hip, and Tsuki knew such weapons were best hung on the back, so that in the moment they were drawn, the heavy sword could be made to fall down on a foe. Dale had an unusual way of drawing his sword, but Tsuki could understand that Dale had developed a peculiar, but effective way of drawing in stealth, because he prized the opportunity to draw while concealed within his cloak and to prepare defense before enemies noticed his presence. Tsuki could see no advantage to this Elf’s adaptation. The others also seemed strange. One had buttons misaligned, which was very strange for an Elf, and yet another had their cloak bunched in the straps of their quiver, as if they had never seen how a cloak was slit to accommodate straps or worn beneath one arm to ease drawing an arrow.

At the same time, Dale and Beryl were noticing other things. These Elven Rangers appeared overall Elven and like Rangers, but they also seemed unnatural. Elves could see many things about other Elves that Men could not. Dale was not most practiced at this, because of his years alone and among Orcs, but he still possessed some natural ability to know his kin. To Beryl and Dale both it seemed the shape of these Elves’ ears placed them within Galadhiel’s kindred, yet their facial features marked them as a Sylvan people, unlike those that would seem familiar to Dale, Beryl or Gwindor. Some Elves, like Gwindor, whose father was of another line of Elves from that of his mother had a mixed appearance that was apparent to other Elves, but these Elves did not seem mixed to Beryl.

Cinsley ordered the squad with him to halt by a gesture of his hand. He saw the three cloaked riders with the Halfling gazing past him to the altered Rómendar. Their appearance had fooled other Rangers, but there had not been many Elves among those other Rangers.

“There are but four seasons in the calendar of Man,” Cinsley recited.

“A lad of fifteen years may be forced to take up the sword.”

“A Man of sixty years may be considered wise, if he is not a dotard.”

“You may call me Kato. I bear a message.”

“I am Cinsley, Captain Cinsley of the Rangers, I will take you to my superior and he will hear your message privately. You may dismiss your guard. We will see to your protection.”

“Set me down, Beryl, if you please,” Kato said coolly.

Beryl swung from Brethil’s back and then lifted Kato into his arms, and placed him on the ground.

“You are dismissed,” Kato said.

“Of course,” Beryl said. “Call on us again if you have need of an escort.”

Kato said nothing and walked toward Cinsley.

Beryl called out a customary Elven farewell as the others turned and walked east.

One of the disguised Rómendar turned but before he could speak Cinsley called out the customary response, in Elven.

“Why did you let him go, Beryl?” Dale asked when the others had distanced themselves. “Those were no Elves. I don’t know what they were, but they were no Elves that I know.”

“They were not even Rangers,” Tsuki added, “Except perhaps for Cinsley.”

“Ai! And what Elven Rangers would follow one whose name is ‘kin-slay’ in the Common Speech?” Dale demanded, using the Elven term for ‘kin-slay’.

“I think you have the accent wrong,” Tsuki said quietly, “I do not think his name means Slaying of Kin. It only sounds alike.”

“Dale has a point. It is a most foul concept to Elves, and Rangers always speak at least two languages, so I would be surprised to find Elves followed one with such a name without having some other name for him, and surprised such a Man would use the name in their presence.”

“That only makes that group seem more strange,” Tsuki said, “Why do we not follow them?”

“They will likely watch to see if we follow, if they are a Ranger squad, or only disguised as one, they would have five or six Rangers following a Captain. That means that it is likely two others are assigned some other duty, perhaps to watch our activity. In any case, we do not have to follow ourselves to know where they go.” Beryl whistled and within a minute a small brown bird flapped down from above and alighted on his shoulder.

The bird chirped and whistled to Beryl.

“So they will follow for you,” Dale observed, understanding the bird. “What shall we do? Our orders are at an end, but I do not like leaving things this way. I truly fear our orders were manipulated in some way. Are we to ever know what message Kato carried? Do you think he may return?”

“He will be released after a spell of compulsion is placed on him to make him forget the message,” Beryl said.

“We should be after him! I do not know that we can trust the birds with that. We need to know. For Duma…and Marduk drove all those Orcs into the wood. I do not know that we can rid the wood of them without giving them some enemy to face, even if it be me alone.”

“It would not be you alone they would want,” Beryl said, “Let me worry about the spell.”

“Have you worked some way for Kato to fight the spell?” Tsuki asked. “I know such things can be done, if the will is strong.”

“I have done what I can. We shall see what will happen soon, I think. For now, there is one place we might go, to try to learn more. We can go to the Ranger post.”

“Yes,” Tsuki agreed, “For our mission as it was given is ended, so we may now report to the nearest post and identify ourselves as Rangers and collect news and supplies.”

“We should be able to collect our pay, if the Rangers here know of our assignment.”

“I have not been a Ranger long, I am not certain how such things are handled. For very dangerous or secret missions, mercenaries often demand their pay in advance. As our undertaking was secret, we may see no pay until we can return to Stone Keep.”

“Then I shall soon be begging from you, or Duma.”

“You may order to Duma to give tribute if you wish. I will give you what you need, if you truly are in need, but we only need to devote a few days to gathering and crafting things for trade.”

Dale shrugged. “Let’s go to the Ranger post. It is in the same direction those others took Kato. We may overtake them, if they stayed to the road.”

“If so, pass them casually,” Beryl said, “We will learn what they do without seeming to follow.”

“Agreed,” said Tsuki. He shifted weight and called to Moon-halo to urge his horse along the road.

Cinsley watched the three riders pass his position and supposed they headed for the Ranger post, but he was not worried. When they were just out of sight, he signaled to his escort and left the road, heading north, into the wood, where The Sea had arranged a place of meeting.

The Ranger post nearest Eldsbridge was designated as Woodhenge, and as its name told, it was a simple encampment, upon an old nearly-flattened hilltop, surrounded by a picket line of rough timbers. There were a few wooden structures within, and many tents and tarps pitched over poles and cords. It reminded Dale somewhat of the camp where they had met Fei; it was quite Mannish and transitory, yet this camp was populated only by males, most of them of the race of Man.

There was a well-trodden path leading from the road to an opening in the circle of timbers and Tsuki, with Dale and Beryl following, dismounted and lead their horses up the slightly sloped path. They were challenged at the pickets, and the tone of the Ranger told that he did not recognize any of the three approaching as Rangers.

“Hullo,” Tsuki called, “I am a Ranger out of Stone Keep in the north, my name is Tsuki Eru. This is my partner and squadmate, Dale Maple and our recent companion, Beryl, there.”

“Do you mean Beryl the huntsman?” the stubble-faced Man asked loudly.

“I am sometimes known by that name,” Beryl replied in yet another accent that seemed not his own.

“Rangers you say? You appear strange. Who is your commander at Stone Keep?”

“He is called Lord Barad,” Dale answered impatiently, “Will you let us see your own commander? We have long been on assignment and away from any fort and wish to hear news and inquire about the best paths to travel north during this season.”

“Our commander is away. You may enter. Tether your mounts there and wait. I shall call for one of our Captains and he will say what we may do for you.”

Shortly, a Ranger approached them, a dark-haired Man in dark grey jacket and trousers, wearing worn brown boots and armed with a sword on his back and a knife on his belt. Tsuki thought he looked somewhat familiar.

The approaching Captain strengthened this feeling by calling out Tsuki’s name. It had been given to his subordinate, of course, but the name sounded familiar on this Man’s lips.

“I am Tsuki, I think perhaps we served together during the war.”

“Do not trouble yourself if you do not remember. You have much more uncommon appearance and it is easier to remember the one Easterling that fought for our side.”

Tsuki nodded calmly, though he saw that Dale flinched at the careless way ‘Easterling’ was intoned. When he had served other Lords, like Reif, he had been the only one, but in that time, they had mainly Orcs and Highlanders for enemies. While serving Royalhill, Tsuki and his companions had often fought against soldiers from the east. Tsuki had even been called to translate intercepted messages.   

Tsuki remembered the Man, as he stood looking on him. “Miller. We both served Royalhill. I saw you last when the war was ended and I traveled north.”

“I am honored to be remembered.” Tsuki did remember now. Miller had already been among the Rangers at that time, when the ranks had been made up mainly of noble Men from the now-united kingdoms of the west, and Tsuki had been counted among mercenaries. Miller was not from any noble house, but among Royalhill’s vassals, called to serve his Lord.

Now the Rangers, officers included, were of various races and backgrounds. Miller had been made a Captain. “I am told you and one of your companions identified yourselves as Rangers.”

“I am a Ranger now. I traveled north, as many did, after I last saw you. I came to Stone Keep and was trained there and have been on several missions now. One which has been completed recently has brought me here, along with my partner, and I wish to hear news. My standing orders are to return to Stone Keep, but the season seems unusually cold already and I know also that there are a great number of Orcs about. Returning to any fort in the north will require planning. Can you tell me if you have news from other forts?”

Miller nodded, satisfied that Tsuki was who he claimed, thought his attired seemed strange, rather like Easterling garments. When Tsuki had been a mercenary known to Miller, he had worn western clothing, and sometimes the livery of Royalhill’s service. “I hoped you were bringing news here. To my knowledge, Woodhenge has not received news or regular requests or transfers from posts north, though we have had communication with Lord Royalhill and from some posts west of the river. We have heard most recently that many Orcs were about in the west and some traveling east and strangely, giving no contest, but only running on their way. We have not heard from the Elves, either. Previously their Lord sent news to us and gave our couriers leave to travel through the Silver Wood.”

“Consider me a messenger from the Silver Wood,” Beryl said. He pushed his hood back somewhat, so that Miller might see his Elven features. “The north of the wood is overrun with Orcs that crossed the river, and though they have given little contest thus far, they remain and recent attacks against Elves and Orcs both have increased tension between Orc and Elf kind. It would seem there is some force within the wood apart from Orcs or Elves and that they make stealthy attacks against both, though we do not yet understand their purpose in this, or know quite what manner of creatures they may be.”

“We heard some drums, but we knew not what to make of it, without hearing from the Wood. Of these others you suspect, I know nothing.” 

“For the time being, the Elves and Orcs resist outright war with each other, but already in the west, we believe Men and Orcs battle.”

“Winter is traditionally a season for Orc raids,” Dale offered, “They are not overall good with planning and will be driven to pillage and steal when game and vegetation are not so abundant. But, these recent movements began in summer.”

“My partner, Ranger Maple, has made a study of Orcs and I often find his wisdom in such areas useful,” Tsuki told Miller. He did not think it was necessary for Miller to know more about Dale. “We were on a mission until recently, and in our journey have learned of some most queer current events. There is already conflict between Rangers and Orcs to the West, but it is insignificant compared to the war that may come if all Orcs are pressed into war. They have multiplied greatly since the war and have no masters to control them. In coming days, we will see the truest nature of the Orcs.”

“I will send summons to my Lord and to the King for aid.”

“You may,” Tsuki told Miller, “But my advice is to watch the Orcs and to not be the first to strike. There is the more mysterious force to consider. If we were drawn into war with the Orcs, the devastation to Orcs, Men and Elves may create opportunity for some other force to seize power. That is my most recent suspicion.”

Dale nodded. “Then perhaps…perhaps it was always a matter of a struggle for power between east and west.”

“The defeat of the Dark Lord created a…a void if you will, an empty throne,” Beryl said.

“I hear you. There must be much we do not yet see or understand, but it is true that the hand of evil stretched far into the west and brought destruction and death to many. We have our king, but the kingdom is not yet as strong as it may be. If there were any force that had remained hidden, waiting, during the war, they might now attempt to seize power over many kingdoms.”

“Precisely my fear,” Tsuki said to Miller. “In the east, many peoples and kingdoms there were overlorded by Darkness and now put their strength into rebuilding homes and defense as we do in the west. It is not only the western realms that may be threatened.”

“It is strange they have not had news from other posts,” Beryl said quietly.

“Do you not have pigeons here?”

“We have for sending. We dispatched a cage of homing birds north with some Elven Rangers a few months ago. I fear, that cage must have been lost. This is why I hoped, when I was informed Rangers from a northern fort had arrived, that you rode with a message or orders.”

“It is more likely someone is shooting down the birds,” Dale said, “If the posts had no other way of contacting you, they would send messengers until they heard news from you.”

“Unless news from here was sent out, falsely,” Beryl said quietly.

“Who is your commander? We were told he was out.”

“Cinsley.”

“Captain Cinsley?” Tsuki asked.

“Aye, this post is considered minor. Officers here report to Lord Royalhill, but daily dispatching of duties is left to a selected Captain, and this is Cinsley. Is he known to you then?”

Tsuki glanced to Dale before answering; he lied, “No, we only heard his rank in passing, when we came to Eldsbridge. I only suggest, that as he is away, it must become your duty to investigate any breech of communication. I warn you, as one who has served as your fellow in the past, that you best do this in haste, or rather quickly, and beginning as soon as is possible, for there is conflict to come, and we Rangers cannot afford to have even one post cut off from the others. My companions and I will report all we know to you.”

On the road to the north, Laurel and Fei rode at a cautious pace, watching the road and surrounding wood for danger, or signs of their companions. Laurel had determined only that she was not skilled enough a tracker to know for certain what persons or horses had lately traveled this road. There were various places where tracks led between lightly pebbled road and leaf-strewn wood, but she doubted her ability to distinguish the tracks of her friends from any others. Sometimes she thought she saw Nightmare’s hoof prints, large and unshod, but thus far they had been found at the edge of the wood and she had lost them in the damp leaves.

Fei also scouted, but his expertise was in reading, writing and lore…and also in cooking. He suspected they had little choice but to find the town of Eldsbridge and ask after their friends.

“A dead bird,” Fei said as he saw it. “Is it like others here? I do not think so.”

“A pigeon. They sometimes are used to carry messages,” Laurel said as she saw it. She dismounted then from Moon-shadow and lifted her skirts as she walked nearer to the carcass.

“Do not touch it. It is a rotting thing.”

“Some rotting things can cause disease, but this is freshly dead. It does have a small message canister.” Laurel stooped and picked the twine from the pigeon leg to loose the small metal container. Fei dismounted and held his horse’s reins as he looked down over Laurel’s shoulder. Moon-shadow was more docile and would not leave Laurel.

“Is there a message?”

Laurel stood and examined the canister, to determine how it might be opened. “It is a delicate thing, perhaps Dwarf-made, or Elvish.” Laurel pulled at each end and the small canister came open, revealing a small scroll of paper within. “It is paper, not parchment,” Laurel said, meaning she supposed Elves had more to do with this than Dwarves.

“The Dwarves do not leave their writings for others to see.”

“The script is Elvish, but I only know its usage to spell out words in the Common Speech, and a few words of the Elvish tongue. I cannot read it.”

Fei extended a hand and took the slip of paper. He had studied Elvish letters among other writing systems and since Laurel had regained the scrolls and tomes from the old man in the Wizard shop, Fei had renewed his study, and even had some lessons from Tsuki and Beryl. Fei began to slowly sound out the words.

“What does it mean?”

“I can give the reading, but I do not know the meaning of all the words. The message I think is from one Ranger to another. This here, and here, is a title. Captain it says. Here, this is the word Elves use to speak of the ‘Rangers’. These I think are proper names and would not be translated. It is from Captain Anto, sent to Cinsley. I recognize a few other words. This is ‘rider’ and…Laurel, here are the names of Tsuki and Dale as they would be rendered in Elven. And here, this is a word for negation. I think the message instructs that something should not be done.”

Laurel turned and stooped again to study the pigeon carcass. “It appears to me it was struck in the head. Perhaps a stone was slung, it would seem it was felled while in flight and landed here.”

Fei did not look at the bird Laurel pointed at, but at the black creature that alighted in the tree above. “Let us be off.”

Laurel looked up and then stood. “I think that is one of Dale’s. It is a Raven, that one.”

Fei agreed.

“I think you may be right. Let us go. We must show this message to Tsuki or Dale as soon as is possible.” Laurel climbed upon Moon-shadow and when Fei was seated on his horse again, they rode.

The Halfling had finally arrived. The Sea wrung his golden-nailed hands rapturously as the small pale-haired creature was led into the clearing. There were charms and spells in place to insure they could not be overheard. The Sea waved a hand in gesture for the others to leave. Cinsley hesitated, but finally backed away, leaving Kato with the Wizard.

“Now,” The Sea said, his voice echoing slightly, “Deliver the message to me.”

“Yes,” Kato said flatly. He was barely aware of his surroundings and felt as if some great dry heat threatened to smother him. He began to sing, adding some merry steps and flourishes of his hands, which he had added to the memorized song. It was such a horrible song, he felt he should liven it a bit.

The Sea took ink, quill and paper from compartments of his robes and recorded the lyrics and notes for later reference. “Again,” he said.

Kato began the song again, singing words he did not know.

When he had finished singing, Kato stood looking up at the tall, bald Wizard and he thought, this is one of the people who has manipulated me into drawing my friends into danger. I have been under spells, he thought.

The Sea approached Kato, moved close enough to touch him and bent to look Kato in the eyes. He recited an incantation that Kato did not understand, but in his mind, Kato felt as if a voice was suggesting he forget this meeting. A voice suggested he forget and return to his friends.

The Sea then departed from the clearing. He called to Hwesta, leader of the group of altered Romendar and to Cinsley. When they were assembled The Sea said, “Make certain this body is not discovered.”

“You mean us to kill the Halfling, then why…?” Cinsley began, but he never finished, as Hwesta’s knife slit his throat.

Kato stood in a clearing within the southern areas of the Silver Wood, alone. He thought, that was a most strange meeting. He was not certain which way he had come, and so he decided, maybe the best thing to do was to look for something to eat. There might be a few berries left, if he could find some.

Kato set off to look for something edible. He came through some dense shrubbery  and saw a bird perched on the thin branch of a nearby bush. There were red berries upon the bush. “Holly,” Kato said, “it is not good for eating, I am afraid. Only good for decorating on Elven feast days. I should remind the Men to get some holly before the Winter Solstice.”

The little brown bird fluttered from the branch to Kato’s shoulder. It chirped at him.  

“I do not suppose you know where we might find some food?”

The little bird tweeted and then flapped over to a nearby tree. Kato followed, and the bird moved again, flying a longer distance and alighting on another bush. Kato kept following, until he came to the road.    


	67. Chapter Sixty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kato remembers.

# CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX

Kato found the inn on his own, the bird having since gone off to warn Beryl of the Halfling’s whereabouts. Kato entered the Hart of the Hills and went immediately to the bar to call up an order to the barkeep. It took some time, as the Man tending the bar was not entirely accustomed to serving Halfling and did not know from where Kato’s voice called.

Kato reached up to take his pint of ale in his small hands and then made his way to a table in that part of the room well-lit by firelight from the large smoky hearth. The smoke in the room came also from pipes and Kato packed his and then struck a match against his tiny Wizard-made tinderbox to give it a light. He was sitting enjoying his drink and smoke when he felt a knife tip against his back.

“So, what are you doing back here alone, drinking and smoking so calmly?” Duma demanded. “Did you deliver your message?”

“That hurts a little. I thought we were friends.”

“It is strange your coming here alone and settling down with a pint, with no word about what has happened to Dale or Beryl…

Kato craned his neck and turned his head a bit, so that he could see Duma behind him. He was wearing a cowl that covered his ears and hair and cast his eyes in shadow, though Kato had not known him to own such a garment. “I expected to find you in the warmest part of the room, and so here I am.”

Duma scowled. “Had you looked very closely at the trophies these Men bring back from their hunts?”

Kato had looked before, but he looked more intently now and made out squared-off Orc blades, hair clumps and pieces of spiked armor on the walls amid the horns, heads and hides. That explained why Duma had hidden himself. Men in simple towns might easily mistake him for a full Elf, but Kato was certain the Men here were more savvy and war-hardened. They would know an Orcish creature and be as certain to kill it.

Duma moved around the table and sat across from Kato, as he moved, Setsugekka came also from behind Kato and stood beside their table.

“Was this person bothering you, Master?” a Man asked. There was another beside him.

Kato looked up and smiled at them. “No, no, he is an acquaintance of mine. No trouble here. I thank you for your concern.”

Duma clacked the barbell in his tongue softly against his teeth.

When the Men left, Kato said to Setsugekka, “You may sit if you like.”

Duma growled and the girl merely glanced to the floor and then remained standing. “The floor and furnishings are not to her liking,” Duma explained.

Kato gave a slow nod. He did not really understand. He did notice that the girl was also hidden in some new garment, or rather some dirty old garment that she had not possessed before. The cloak hid her hair and much of her face, but the ornate fabric of her long sleeves and the hem of her robes were yet quite visible.

“Where are they?” Duma asked, idly carving the wooden tabletop with his drawn knife. The table seemed to have seen similar use in the past. “What was the message?”

“I do not know.”

“Do not know…which?”

“I do not know where the others are at present, nor can I give you a satisfactory answer regarding the message.”

“What’s that mean?”

Kato tsked at the manner of speech Duma seemed to have learned from Dale. “I suppose I could tell you the message now. It is strange…I feel…differently about it…rather suddenly, I think. I would sing it for you, but I do not think it would really tell you what you wish to know. I do not understand the message.”

“How can you deliver a message that you do not understand?” Duma hissed.

“I memorized the sounds of it.”

“I understand one thing: you were correct that I would not be satisfied. You may have told someone how to make all the Orcs sick, and you sit with your pipe…”

“Perhaps we should not speak of it here.”

Duma glanced from side to side. “We can go upstairs.”

“I never had an Orc before.” Kato covered his mouth quickly with one hand, just as Duma growled at him. Kato laughed. “The air of this room is getting to me,” Kato said and then more softly he added, “I have made a bargain with a very harsh master.”

Duma believed that he understood very well about Kato’s present situation, but it was not very interesting to him and so he did not wish to hear about it.

“What speaks the Little Man?” Setsugekka asked.

“It is not something fit for a Lady’s ears,” Duma said rather pleasantly, too pleasantly.

“I do think it remarkable that one of your race has learned such courtly manner in such a short time.”

“We have been traveling with females,” Duma said plainly.

“Yes, I mean to say,” Kato laughed softly before continuing, “there are males of other races that are married and not so mannerly to their wives.”

Duma chortled a laugh. “That is something I have learned; males are never so pleasant to females that belong to them as they are to those that belong to others. No other male is likely to cross him if he becomes rude to his own females!”

Kato laughed, but then, he thought that in the past he had likely been quite crude in the presence of various females and Beryl would probably say this subject was rather distasteful and that it was cowardly and dishonorable to only show manners when one feared a female had some kin or escort nearby to defend her. It did not seem it took courage to mistreat someone who was weak or undefended.

“Though, I think it makes me sad to say that is true,” Duma said quietly. “There are some females who cross a male on their own behalf if they do not find they are treated as they wish. There are some males who are treated poorly because they are not strong enough to resist. It seems most smart and safe to treat others well. I think you were trying to call me weak just then!” Duma’s voice became accusatory. “You were saying I was so weak that the females could train me like some pet!”

Kato laughed rather nervously. “No, no. It was just I was impressed by your ability to be so mannerly. You are a credit to your race. It was likely as you say. You were smart enough to see the advantage in it, and not so weak as to be made a pet.”

“Laurel and Lenaduiniel are very powerful and smart. It is only smart to consider what they suggest. They are females that can kill many Orcs if they wish it. It is not weakness…it is diplomacy.”

“Aye, diplomacy. It is at that.” Kato laughed merrily. “You are a very good student.”

“It is smart to learn what others who are smart know. Let us go upstairs now. I feel these Men watching us.”

Kato, Duma and Setsugekka went upstairs to one of the rooms and spoke there, and shortly Beryl found them, bringing Dale and Tsuki with him. Beryl took Kato to the second room they had arranged and Dale spoke then to Duma. “We have reason to believe that we were given orders under false pretenses.”

“I do not understand.”

Dale drew in a slow breath and faced Duma, who was seated on the floor. He said, “I, or rather, Tsuki and I both, had some suspicions before now that there was something not quite right about our assignment, but we agreed that until wrongdoing had been proven, we must trust our superiors and continue. Now, well, I cannot say the fact is proven without doubt, but it is true that we have seen further evidence that gives us cause to believe we have been manipulated. It may be that we have enabled Kato to deliver a message to one who is our enemy, and it may be that that message contained information that will be used against Orcs.”

Duma was confused. This matter had frustrated him for some time, but he was not sure how to react. Dale’s confession still did not prove that he was certainly ally or enemy to Orcs. If it did happen to be true that Dale had, by his actions, aided others who may be enemies in their efforts, but without knowing what he did, was his failure to know proof that he was an enemy, or was it all just accident, as when the intended target of an arrow moved, or the bow was not held steady and as result some other was struck and injured.

Should Duma now set himself to killing his father, or should he consider whatever now befell the Orcs unavoidable tragedy and argue Dale’s innocence to Marduk? Duma wondered if there was some other course of action he might take, something that would make things better or more clear.

Dale, Tsuki, and Setsugekka as well could see that Duma was troubled. Dale did not know what to say. He was rather confused himself.

“We need to learn the contents of the message, to know for certain,” Tsuki said quietly.

“How?” Duma demanded. “I tried to make him tell me. I tried, and Kato himself does not know what he revealed.” He shook his head in frustration. “He was made to learn some gibberish or foreign language.”

“Duma, that is why we have left the other room to Beryl and Kato…”

“I did not really wonder at their being alone with each other,” Duma whispered.

“I am quite certain Kato has long been under a spell of compulsion. I know something of such spells, and apart from seeming evidence that Wizards are behind some part of this plot, compulsion spells are not something easily broken. It cannot be done by force, not by any normal person. The ensorcelled one must break their mind free of the spell, and this can only be done by the strong of will with subtle encouragement from others. Beryl has attempted some helpful enchantment and perhaps Kato is breaking the hold of the spell, but we cannot force him to tell us, whether the message be in foreign tongue or not. All we can do is wait.”

“That is not all,” Dale said, “it is only all we can do about learning from Kato. We are also coming to suspect other parties and means strongly. There has been some interference with Ranger communications. We now cannot be certain whether orders or messages from any Rangers or those superior to them are true or just.”

There was a silence in the room and then Tsuki suggested they get some rest while they may. None of them undressed entirely, and though they might have considered Setsugekka’s presence, their reason was concern that they may have to rise quickly to meet danger. They took what restful positions they would on the beds or floor, but none slept.

Instead they spoke of their suspicions. Dale said that he believed he could trust Marduk, though he did not like him, because Marduk was a direct and forceful creature and it was not within his nature to be involved in a deceitful plot. Thus, Dale believed the account that the Blue Wizards had been in some location in the north, had recruited Orcs there, had developed something that had the effect, whether intended or not, of sickening Orcs.

Tsuki told Duma how they had met with a particular Ranger in Eldsbridge whose squad all seemed more creatures disguised as Elven Rangers than actual Elven Rangers and that he now believed that the Rangers had been infiltrated by some foreign agents and that such disguised messengers were in some way connected to the Blue Wizards and had been responsible for delivering false messages to the Rangers, and it was these false Elves and Rangers that the Orc scouts had sighted and which had caused the Orcs to then track and even attack true Rangers, who may have unknowingly carried false messages.

They were not certain where the Blue Wizards were now, but as their message had come from and been delivered to suspicious characters, it could only mean that these Wizards had gone against their order, all the Order was now set against the Rangers, or that the Wizards remained good while the Rangers holding power were evil and only the false Rangers did good. Tsuki did not believe that the established Rangers were evil, and he certainly did not believe he was evil, and so he concluded that The Blue Wizards, at least, had turned against their previous mandate, or…

“Could the Wizards believe they do good and yet have reason to use such mysterious agents?”

“They may believe what they do is ultimately right,” Dale said, “I would easily believe Wizards to have such self-centered beliefs; but they must know that not all would consider their work good, as they are acting in secret. If they know not all consider their work good, then they should be wise and question what they do, but it would seem history has shown that when Wizards sway from their mandate they fail in wisdom.”

“It would seem.”

“It was not a personal attack,” Dale said flatly, though he knew Tsuki was offended. “Wizards are powerful. They must be absolutely pure of heart or else the temptation to use that power for some evil or personal gain consumes them, and all suffer.”

“Does any of that tell us who or what is in the Silver Wood, slaying Elves and Orcs alike. There are some ‘others’ there. I saw one of them. This girl knows of them, I think.”

Setsugekka looked calmly at Duma, knowing from his gestures that he had spoken of her. She did not know what he had said as he spoke the Common Speech of the west.

“We do not know for certain that there is any relation between the deaths in the wood and Kato’s mission,” Tsuki said.

“No, perhaps we do,” Dale whispered, even though Setsugekka would not understand. “This girl has spoken of a ‘master’ and it is evidently some person with Wizard-made devices to supply her and one who has been to the east, most likely, and one who would dared venture into the Dark Lord’s realm looking for

magic devices among the debris. She brought that seeing stone to us.”

Tsuki made a slow nod as he considered Dale’s words. “You suggest then that one of the Blue Wizards is this girl’s Master.”

“When she fainted,” Dale continued to whisper, “it seemed like some reaction to resisting a spell of compulsion, as we have previously seen in Kato and yourself. We know it is not the Brown, and as you visited with the present White and history tells us of much of his activity, and we know your previous master is dead and the Dark Lord destroyed, it would seem that one of the Blue must be warden to this girl.”

“It is not proof, but it would seem likely, given all that you mention. It was said the Blue went into the east and were there until recent times. They may have both been in the north, but then one at least may have departed that location and traveled south to prepare some plot.”

“Kato could have delivered his message to the Wizard,” Duma said, “we did not see to whom he gave the message, correct?”

“Yes. We did not see. We saw only the one who escorted him to the place where he was to deliver his message, and not the one to whom Kato spoke. It could have been a Wizard, though we do not yet have proof of it.”

“Maybe Beryl will hear it from him soon,” Dale supposed.

“If it was one of the Blue,” Tsuki said, “then it would seem they had reason to send a message from the place something was developed into this region. Perhaps the thing that was developed cannot easily be made in the north or else cannot easily be moved after making, and if that is true, its intended use would be in this region.”

“Or, perhaps they need some material that is here to make it?” Dale offered.

“We do not really have enough information to know for certain,” Tsuki said firmly, “but we have no more obvious suspect. Wizards are powerful, that is true. If some Wizard-made device or plot is to be begun or deployed in this area, we are all in great peril, whatever our race. I would question Setsugekka, but as we have already discussed, it is unwise to press those under compulsion.”

“It is likely just as wise to trust them,” Dale said. “Maybe she can be made to repeat all we say to her master, even if she does not understand what she says.”

“She believes I am her lord,” Tsuki said. “That belief is causing her to resist the compulsion. The closer she stays, the more she will resist and perhaps become useful to us. I feel we must take this risk and act with trust toward her. Rejecting her may only make her our enemy.”

“It is not only a Wizard. The Wizard is not slaying Elves in the Wood. These others may be allied with him, or acting in their own interest, but they are there, and like Elves, but not.”

“As are those who infiltrated the Rangers,” Dale added.

“Yes. Then perhaps, the Blue Wizards did what they were rumored to have attempted. They went into the east and brought the Dark Elves out of that land.”

“Dark Fire burn us all if one line of Elves is made to war against another,” Dale whispered.

“Elves are content to war against Orcs, and Orcs were long ago Elves,” Duma said, “Elves do not often admit it, but they know. I am certain you all know, and that is why you find Orcs so terrible.”

“I am not really the Elf who needs to hear such things,” Dale said irritably, nearly at a warble, “but all the same, it is not only that Elves have found Orcs terrible and hated them for waylaying Elven Ladies in their travels, but because Orcs served the Dark Lord. There is a small chance such ways will change, now that one is defeated. A small chance.”

“Whatever these creatures out of the east are, if they mean to kill us, then they are our enemies,” Duma said firmly.

“Yes,” Dale said slowly, “if we find these strange ones you have seen are those who have attacked Orcs and Elves, then they are enemies to you and I, and perhaps to all other Elves and Orcs alike.”

“And if they act against their will?” Tsuki asked.

“What do you mean?”

“If these Dark Elves, if they be such, act only under the direction of some Wizard, are they then still deserving of death, or of pity and mercy?”

 “Were Orcs deserving of mercy when they were slaves to the Dark Lord?” Dale demanded.

“Perhaps they were. Perhaps they were always Elves twisted by sorcery and we all too weak and fearful of such things to show them mercy.”

“How can you show mercy to something that is about to take your head?” Dale demanded.

“I do not say these are easy questions to answer, but, Elves found means to take you captive and inspire you to change, and Duma has learned much since the day he joined us. I have seen change in Ugarit and even Dog, and even in Marduk.”

“Marduk would kill us still if given the opportunity!”

“But will he stand and negotiate if shown some display of trust?”

“I-I suppose he would.”

“And if the Dark Lord lived, could he?”

“I am not certain.”

“What are you saying, Tsuki?” Duma asked. “Are you saying we should not kill these ones who attack us? They killed two good Elves already and Galadhiel came close to death and also those two Lain and Loriol. They hurt Dog also, and other Orcs reported things in this region that killed Orcs. How do we negotiate with things that spring from shadows to kill us and shoot darts and arrows from concealment?”

“I am saying that to remain good ourselves we must make the attempt. We must be prepared for war, and yet at the same time, prepare ourselves to show mercy at any time it can be afforded. That is the only way to be righteous. To simply declare them enemies without knowing their nature and origin, is to deny the lessons people such as Dale and yourself have taught us. No Elf wants a kinslaying, and I do not think Orcs truly want another enemy when they have not yet made peace with Dwarves, Elves, or Men as a people.”

“We have not made peace with Halflings, even.”

“True.”

“What do we do, now?” Dale asked. “How do we seek those we suspect and confirm their plots against us?”

“I am not yet certain how we may proceed, but I am thinking on it,” Tsuki promised. “I will repeat to Setsugekka what we have said. Perhaps if she is not questioned, but told our suspicions, it will trigger some reaction that will be telling, yet not harmful to her.”

Tsuki then moved closer to Setsugekka and began to relate to her much of what had happened. He told her how he and Dale had begun a journey with Kato and that they suspected he was a messenger for a Wizard, perhaps on in blue robes. He explained how they had crossed the path of Orcs, come to know Laurel, and Fei, and fought with witches, been joined by Beryl and Galadhiel and two Elves already known to them, and also how they had come to know individual Orcs, such as Duma, who was Dale’s child, and also, Ugarit, Marduk and Dog. Tsuki said that they knew she had helped Dale recover after their river crossing and were grateful for this. He told Setsugekka how they had finally come to the wood, and learned of the attacks upon Elves and Orcs and that many Orcs had sent drum signals and now were amassed within the northern parts of the Silver Wood. He said that their group suspected some plot or device had been developed by Wizards and would soon be made or used, perhaps against the Orcs and that the Rangers had been infiltrated. Tsuki then told Setsugekka that the people he was allied with wished for peace and only fought to defend themselves and others when there was no other option and that they did not wish to have war. He said that Duma had seen some strange person with Setsugekka and that they suspected some people like that one were responsible for attacking Elves and Orcs alike. Tsuki said then, “If any are being controlled or have been mislead, we would be willing to aid them and negotiate peace with them, but if we are attacked in such force or stealth that sparing lives of our attackers would mean our own peoples lives are lost, then we will kill, though we do not prefer to do so.”

Setsugekka understood all that Tsuki said, as he spoke her people’s language well enough, and she had knowledge of much of the plots he described. Unlike Kato, Setsugekka had not been compelled to forget, she was only prevented from telling others what she knew. And even as she struggled to help Tsuki and find some way to tell her newly-found Lord that he was correct to fear and that she feared the Rómendar would be too slow to make a peace, even if she wished they might, her stammered attempt to form words was drown out by shouting from outside their room.

Tsuki rose and drew his swords as Dale and Duma also readied their weapons. “It’s Beryl! He and Kato are in trouble!” Dale said.

Dale and Duma went to the door before Tsuki, as Tsuki remained long enough to instruct Setsugekka to remain in the room and to guard herself. He promised to return as soon as was possible.

In the hallway, they could hear Beryl’s shouts just as clearly, and the sounds of melee. Some other guests of the Inn were in the hall, though none attempted to enter the nearby room. Some were going down the stairs in a panic.

Dale tried the door, as he reached it first, but found it locked. Beryl seemed in earnest peril and so Dale stepped back to throw all his weight into breaking the door. He succeeded in several tries and the door fell in.        

Tsuki moved to catch Dale from falling onto the broken door as Duma slipped past, into the room, with a knife in each hand. The first thing Duma or Tsuki noticed was that there were about six black clad figures battling Beryl. The second thing kept them from joining the battle immediately, as they stood stunned inside the doorway.

“Why is Beryl dressed like a pet?” Duma asked loudly.

Beryl found a second to glare at Duma one-eyed, from beneath swinging hair as he spun to dodge a small thrown blade. Dale scampered to the wall and wrenched free the blade that had nearly missed Beryl’s arm. “They throw stars, they do.”

At that, Tsuki gave a shout and went on the offensive. No longer fighting half a dozen opponents on his own, Beryl gained ground and drove the attackers across the bed to the other side of the room, while Tsuki advanced and drove them into one corner. Duma had meant to help, but had been struck in the head by a baton-like weapon by one of the hooded and masked attackers and fallen unconscious.

Dale looked for Kato.

Quickly, the attackers withdrew, stealing out the window and carrying their fallen with them. Tsuki rushed after then to the window. “Quickly, we might still catch them!”

“They left. Not a good sign,” Dale said then.

“Caerig!” Beryl called.

There was a faint cry from beneath the bed.

Dale was already crouched and threw himself forward then to put a hand into the space under the bed. “Kato. Kato, come out. Are you badly injured?”

Kato was drawn out, curled in on himself and wearing remnants of what seemed a wizard costume. Dale’s hand was slicked with blood where Kato had grasped it.

“Let me see the wound!” Beryl demanded, falling to his knees, his sword dropped bloodied to the floorboards.

“No. It is not so bad. I have to tell you now. Let me tell you. The message. They did not want me to remember and tell you. Listen to me now and then I will be treated.”


	68. Chapter Sixty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which saving the most people means some friends must part from each other.

# CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN

Though he fought not to let on how severe his injury was, Kato still had to accept Dale’s assistance in standing. He felt badly about so many things. He did not want to die before he could aid his friends by telling them all he remembered. He did not yet understand why he was able to remember or how he had forgotten. He felt bad that Dale’s hands were stained with blood. He felt bad that his lifetime with Beryl would be so short.

Dale held Kato, but he did not look on him, with guilt or sadness or even hope that he might live. He did not even look at Kato.

“You’re beautiful,” Dale said, so reverently. He was gazing at Beryl. “I did not truly look before. You are…beautiful.”

Kato wanted to make a joke. He knew Beryl was very pleasing to look at. He knew very well. He had practically sold his soul to be with the strange old Elf. He knew not what had possessed him to make such a poor deal, at the time he had only known of Beryl’s seeming beauty and of some portion of his talents, and Beryl had demanded secrecy and monogamy and various other proofs of devotion. Now, it seemed he had taken advantage of Beryl to have ended up with a lover whose many assets matched the extreme of his beauty and to only have lost numerous additional lovers he no longer seemed to want for.

Kato desperately wanted to make a joke, to not feel undone now that he stood dying, with his secret relationship found out, and his friend confessing appreciation for Beryl’s appearance. Everything hurt.

“It is so like you to notice now you see him in Orcish restraints made of leather,” Tsuki said flatly. He went from the window to Duma and shook him slightly in attempt to wake him.

“Caerig…” Beryl said, choking on the name. His strong desire to aid Kato lost to his sense of modesty and Beryl briefly turned from Kato to unfold his much mended cloak and draw it about his body. “Caerig. I am sorry.”

Kato could not bear for Beryl to blame himself. It had been true that Beryl had agreed to be his personal bodyguard, as well as a secret lover, but Kato knew that Beryl had protected him better than many would have been able. In truth, he had already carried out his mission. Kato remembered now. He understood that they must have guessed he had remembered somehow, or feared it was possible. The Wizard had had some time to decode the message and decide that it was accurate and Kato now no longer of use. The masked assassins had been sent. They had been very skilled and outnumbered Kato’s bodyguard.

“It-it is not very serious.” Kato forced a laugh. “Only, listen now. I will give you the message that I delivered to The Sea. I may pass out of consciousness shortly…”

“Go on,” Dale said seriously, “relay the message to us.”

“This is important to Kato, and may also be useful to us. Do you think one of you will remember it exactly, or shall I fetch my tome, quill and ink to record his words?”

“Go,” Dale answered; he now looked only at Kato. “Can you stand on your own?” he asked the Halfling, as Tsuki exited the room.

“Aye.” Kato held his right hand to the wound in his belly and stood, a little bent.

Duma was waking then and asked what was happening.

“Someone sent assassins after Kato. They only stopped fighting and made their escape once he had been injured.”

“Assassins,” Duma said quietly.  

In the next room, Tsuki saw that Setsugekka was gone. She had been taken, he thought, as all their belongings, including Setsugekka’s had been moved as if in a search. The shutters were wide at the window. Tsuki went to this window. From here, as with the window in Kato’s room, he could see land behind the Inn. The assassins had fled quickly, fading into shadows and he saw no sign of them, or of Setsugekka now. The timing of her absence did suggest strongly to him that the one who had dispatched the assassins was also her former keeper and likely a Wizard. The Sea, Kato had said. This must be a name to distinguish him from the second Blue Wizard.

As Tsuki was about to turn from the window, some familiar pattern of color and shape seen from the corner of his eyes registered in his mind and made him look more closely.

Laurel was there; Fei and their two horses with her. They had left the road when Laurel felt a strange sensation, like an invisible pull on her innards, that she interpreted as warning, and had come to Eldsbridge across wooded land and had seen a girl in eastern clothing carried by a figure entirely clad in black and thought it strange. They had debated confronting the seeming villain, but had then sighted many others similarly dressed running toward them and known they would be too outnumbered to give aid.

They had feared for themselves, but then, those black clad figures had run past them, entirely unconcerned with seeing a male and female of the race of Men in the woods of Eldsbridge.

Now, they came to the Inn, and wondered if some girl had been taken from this place. “We should go within and explain what we saw. Surely they will not blame us for being unable to give aid,” Laurel said. “If it seems a girl was taken, we can at least tell them which way her abductors headed.”

“Perhaps we should see what manner of people are in this place.”

Tsuki called to Laurel from the window above. She looked up and called his name as she saw him. “We have had trouble. Come upstairs, to the second room on the left past the steps. Kato is injured.”

Fei and Laurel both began to run, as inside, Tsuki quickly collected his tome, quill and ink and then made his way back to the room, where Kato was relating to the three with him what he remembered of the Wizards and how strange it felt to have been under a spell and now realize it.

“The effects may not be entirely gone, though you have resisted,” Beryl said, “You may at times feel some compulsion.”

Kato tried to laugh. He did not think he would live that long.

“I am here,” Tsuki said, “Forgive me. Setsugekka has been taken, and I saw Laurel and Fei are here in Eldsbridge.”

They came to the room even as Tsuki explained they were near, as they had rushed all the way and Tsuki had paused to collect writing materials. “Kato, what is the nature of the injury?” Laurel asked urgently.

“No. I cannot wait any longer. Listen all of you.”

Kato then recited the message. Out of respect for his effort, none spoke while Kato sang the words, but all questioned themselves silently on the meaning. To Beryl and Dale who did not recognize any words the tone of each sound seemed important to their Elven ears and nature. Fei recognized the sounds and tone as coming from a dialect of the east, and quickly took the quill and bound paper from Tsuki to correctly record the characters, which Tsuki had begun to spell out by their sound in Elven script, yet the meaning of these characters in the order Kato gave them seemed code or nonsense. Tsuki realized the words Kato spoke must be tonal and originating in the east, after Fei took his tome, but he did not understand any meaning in what Kato said. To Duma and Laurel both the message seemed gibberish.

When Kato had given the message once through, he slumped further. “Please, give beginning again,” Fei said to him.

“We must treat his wound!” Beryl said loudly. The ferocity shocked the others, Fei in particular, because Beryl had a way of seeming always calm.

Kato made no reply, except that he began again to recite the message. Before he could give the message fully a second time, Kato fell, unconscious. “Let me look at his wounds,” Laurel said, pushing her way between Dale and Beryl.

“We should get him quickly back to the Wood,” Dale said, “Surely there are healers more experienced there.”

“Be careful, let me remove his clothing,” Beryl said sharply to Laurel, then he said, “That wood has so many young Elves. They have healers and Elven medicine is powerful, but they could not do better than Laurel, Tsuki and I together.”

“How did this occur?” Fei asked. “We saw some figures running from this place as we arrived. Did you see it happen?”

“The attackers wore black garments, from head to toe. We could not even tell their race,” Tsuki said.

“No, they were something like Elves,” Dale whispered, “I could see it in their proportion and in the way they moved.” He was silent a moment. “Yet their manner of combat was not as any Elves I know are instructed.”

“I think it was an eastern combat technique. Dale recovered a few of their weapons.”

“There is blood coming also from his…!” Laurel gasped.

“Will you help me or not?” Beryl demanded.

“Then the cut,” she gasped again, “forgive me. It matters not where the wound is placed, I only failed to understand how such a wound was made, but, I am sorry, it does not really matter.”

“Tsuki, we need more bandaging,” Beryl called, “Dale, a clean needle.”

“What is wrong with Kato?” Duma asked, “Is his wound so strange they cannot help him?”

“It was a single stab that cut both belly and sex,” Dale said casually as he reached into his shirt for a needle.

“How would that be done?” asked Duma.

“Is Kato’s tinderbox here?” Dale asked. “I might use fire to make the needle clean.”

“The assassins were seen,” Fei said. “An Easterling girl was carried by one.”

Tsuki gave a nod. “The baggage was disturbed by battle, but I think I saw Setsugekka’s tinderbox, I can get it, and bandages also.”

“Will flint help?” Duma asked.

“It needs something for the spark to ignite. Wizard matches are useful for this. Fire will make a needle clean.”

“Yes. Great heat will seal a wound quickly. When needles are cleaned by fire for piercing they are allowed to cool before breaking skin.”

“This wound is deeper. There may be damage to the innards. Perhaps Tsuki should look,” Laurel suggested.

Beryl made a lamentful cry and then spoke harshly, “If Tsuki takes time to peer at his insides then Kato may as well be a corpse upon a Wizard altar. We must close and bind the wound now!”

“Beryl,” Laurel whispered, “Kato is dear to us all. If he continues to bleed on the inside, though we close the surface of the wound, he may not survive.”

“Which way did they go, these assassins with the girl?” Dale asked Fei as Tuski was coming again into the room. “That girl was known to us and stolen from our room, while we came to aid Beryl and Kato.”

“North. To the Wood.”

Dale struck a match against the small metal box and then held the needle over the flame. “That seems further proof that those who manipulated Kato and ourselves are associated with those causing deaths in the Wood.”

“I believe he may be bleeding also from an injury to some organ within the belly, but Beryl thinks it is best we close the wound, as Kato is quickly losing blood.”

“There are no guarantees in such matters,” Tsuki said seriously as he handed the roll of cloth to Beryl. “I believe Beryl is correct, for now. He may survive a few days with the internal wound, but he will die in hours if we do not attempt to close the larger wound. There is too great a chance for infection in this place, and we are not safe.”

“I’m thinking now that the Wood is not really safe. I thought to go there, but it is true the healers are no more expert than those here, and if this Sea-Blue Wizard is involved with the queer Elf-like creatures…like I said, not safe.”

“Tsuki, tell me, do you believe Kato can be helped?”

“If he is taken to some secure location place where there are skilled healers, there is hope that the internal injuries are minor and will heal on their own, or that he can be made strong enough to survive a surgery, but there are few healers who know such procedures, Wizards and possibly a few among the Rangers, be they Men or Elves, and some in the larger settlements of Elves or Men.”

“We should go now and take Kato to one of the cities in the west,” Duma said.

“I hardly expected you would be one to forget that war is imminent within the Silver Wood, or that there is some plot that may endanger Orcs and which would seem to involve these parts east of the river,” Dale said sharply.

“Kato. I respect Kato. I did not forget.”

“We must decide together. I do not know that Kato will wake soon. We must consider his wishes.”

“Yes,” Dale agreed, “clearly he was in great pain and delayed treatment of his injuries to give us the message. Whether he lives or dies, we can best honor his wishes by using the knowledge he has given us to save as many lives as possible, even if his life is lost.”

“We cannot ignore Kato’s life. While he still lives, we must make every effort to help him survive,” Laurel insisted.

“If we could only understand the message,” Beryl sighed, “we might properly honor Kato. As it is, I do not know what we can do. Kato is injured, and that girl was stolen right from one of our rooms, and we have no idea how many enemies are hidden within the Wood or if the Orcs can be made to remain peaceful.”

“The Orcs cannot be made to be peaceful so long as they are threatened, but we might show them an enemy to fight other than Elves, if it is true your Elves do not mean to make themselves enemies.”

“The message is in a language I recognize,” Fei told the others, “but it seems to be in a code. If we can only decipher, then we may learn the plan of the Wizards.”

“I would guess that if it is a Wizard code, Tsuki has the best chance of deciphering it,” Dale said.

“I do not…”

“But do you believe any of us has a better chance?”

“No, Dale.”

Dale smiled. “Then you have the best chance. We only ask you make the attempt. We have no better hope. It is important to Kato, and all of us.”

“But Tsuki is also the only one experienced with surgery,” Laurel whispered.

“I am not experienced, I had only seen tomes and performed minor procedures before I operated upon Galadhiel and Dog. As I said, there are others who do know the art of it…”

“I think Kato would trust Tsuki, but, if Tsuki does not trust his skill and is needed for other tasks, one of us, at least, must take Kato to some place where he can find help. What do you say Beryl. You came to know Kato quite well, did you not?”

For a long moment Beryl looked at Laurel without speaking, and then he seemed to recover all his usual composure. He sat straight, pulled his cloak closed at the front and answered, “One horse and rider could take Kato across the river by the road to the capitol. The most advance House of Healing in the west is there, and I believe they have even treated other Halflings there. If we are not able to heal Kato’s injuries, then that is the best place we can take him.”

“Who should go? Beryl?” Dale asked.

“If Beryl wishes it, I will not stop him, but there may be battle coming, we could use your help, Beryl, if you would remain. I suggest Laurel go. I will lend Moon-halo to them. My horse is fast and though she is no Halfling or Elf, Laurel is a light rider. She knows something of healing also, so we can trust her to tend Kato well until he is in better hands. She is a woman of the west, and will be admitted to the capitol there with few questions.”

“So long as it is not out of concern for my safety, I will go,” Laurel said firmly, “that is,” she said more respectfully, “if Beryl will stay in my place and help protect the innocent people of this land.”

Beryl took a minute to think on the situation before answering. “Yes,” he said, “I shall remain. Tsuki, Laurel, you must prepare Kato for traveling as well as you are able, and see that Laurel had all the medicinal supplies we can give to her. Dale, you know someone in the Capitol. Perhaps you do not believe she remembers you, or you fear to claim her acquaintance, but you must put your doubt aside. Take paper and ink from Fei and write a letter of introduction for Laurel and Kato so that they will be quickly sheltered and given the best care. I will go now quickly to the fort of Woodhenge and ask their Captain Miller to choose two Rangers who he knows to have served loyally for a long time and who can ride in all haste with a message to the King. It is time now he was alerted to our findings and the Wizard’s plot.” Beryl then stooped to some of the scattered luggage and retrieved his old brooch, which had been replaced by the one now pinning his cloak, which Duma had made. He gave this to Laurel. “If asked for some token of proof, say that you will present such a token only to the Queen; show her this and say that the Halfling is dear to me.”

“The Queen? Who am I that can speak to a queen? Is she not Elven?”

“Dale’s letter will be addressed to her. You have no trouble chatting with Lady Lenaduiniel daily, so have no fear of meeting the Queen. Our new High King will be occupied with weighty political matters, as attempts to negotiate with eastern and southern empires are still underway and Orcs are giving battle through the west. The Rangers we send will bring news of one more problem, so it would be folly to ask him to lend his time to tend a wounded Halfling. Better to address the matter to his Queen. And then the King may chose to attend the injured Halfling    

“The Rangers,” Fei said.

“Yes!” Laurel said. She took the small silver message canister from her cloak and offered it to Tsuki. “Here. Fei and I found this along with the carcass of a messenger pigeon on our way here. I could not read the Elven, but Fei recognized a few words. He said it mentions you and Dale.”

“This is more proof that someone is interfering with Ranger communications.”

“Read it quickly, and if it is important I will tell the Rangers its message when I go to them now,” Beryl offered.

“It is from Anto to Cinsley, he says that he has not heard from Woodhenge recently and here, it says that Anto has had word from the north and that it has been discovered that some party falsified orders from the Elf-king and that trusted individuals have been dispatched to investigate the matter. It says that those in the north believe that the messenger Dale and I escort has either been duped or is in league with those that falsified orders. Dale and I are to be intercepted and made aware of the interruption in the chain of command and the messenger is to be taken into custody and questioned.”

“How did the carcass look?” Beryl asked.

“Recently felled,” Laurel replied, “you think the news would have come too late, even if the bird had not be stopped in its flight?”

“Likely. This is proof. I will take the message to Miller. I believe we can trust him among the Rangers. I will inform him the messenger is in custody and will be taken to the capitol and that Tsuki and Dale shall be returning to the Wood with me to investigate matters there.”

“We will return to the Wood, then?” Duma asked.

“Until we can decode the message or learn where The Sea is, it is the best place to go,” Dale said as he was writing. He looked up as Beryl took the message from Tsuki and then went about gathering clothing. “While we prepare for Laurel and Kato, you should go into our room and gather our belongings.”

“They are all quite scattered. It seems they looked for something when they took Setsugekka, though I am not certain what we might have that would interest them.”

“There is something Setsugekka had that we now have,” Duma said plainly. He lifted the pouch hanging from his belt, and Tsuki and Dale, being nearby, could see by its shape that the restored Moon Stone must be within.

“Ah, perhaps it was not only the Priestess the Sea wanted returned. Could he have sensed that we restored the stone’s function in some way?”

“He could if he also had a stone,” Beryl said, as he dressed.

“Could we use our two to find the Wizard?” Dale asked. “The Star stone is here. I did not leave it in the room.” He drew it from his cloak, still wrapped in cloth.

“I think to be certain we would need three who could command seeing stones each with a stone,” Tsuki said.

“There are two here, two in the capitol, and one other kept by one known to me and two unaccounted for,” Beryl said, as he straightened his clothes. He looked his usual calm and elegant self.

“Clearly The Sea recovered one that we thought lost, unless these others you know of have been stolen.”

“Could they have?” Beryl wondered. “I would suppose if anyone might have it would have to be Wizards. They were lost at sea.”

“I think that Laurel would have the will and ability,” Tsuki said. “If we do not learn from the message where the Wizard hides, we may be able to locate him using three of the stones. If there are two at the Capitol, perhaps they will allow her access to one.”

“I am not certain of that,” Beryl admitted. “They are dangerous things, even with an introduction from Dale and myself, the King and Queen may not believe it wise to allow Laurel into the tower.”

“It was in more ancient times called Tower of the Sun,” Tsuki said, “When the Tower of the Moon still stood and had not been tainted by sorcery.”

“Yes,” Beryl said slowly, “One of the stones within the Capitol is the Sun stone. That is the one believed tainted, and so the Fire Stone has been placed there with it for the King’s use.”

“If there is one who could wield the Sun Stone, it must be Laurel,” Duma said excitedly, “She has strong magical affinity with the Sun, as Tsuki and Setsugekka have with the Moon.”

“You are saying that perhaps the stone was tainted with evil but that girl Priestess had the ability to purify it?” Beryl asked.

“Perhaps if Laurel was born in east she would be called Priestess and not Witch,” Fei said.

“I do not know that I can do it, but I will set my will and power to the task if it is needed. I will steal into the King’s tower if need be. Clearly these Wizards pose a threat to all. I must do no less than any of you in fighting that threat.”

Tsuki nodded sharply. “If you are made to have such power over the stone, then it will simply come to pass,” he said, “Kato’s well-being should be your first priority. There is possibility that any use of these ancient devices could work against us and invite the Blue Wizards to learn all our secrets and perhaps even possess our minds. They have shown us their skill with compulsion.”

“If Kato is taken care of, I will seek the stone. Tsuki, Fei, do your best to decode the message. I believe in you both! Stay well so that I may see you again!”

“Laurel,” Beryl said, before the others could wish her well, “Leave as soon as you and Kato are ready. I will dispatch the Rangers to ride after you. I will join you others here as soon as I can. Be ready to return to the Wood in haste. Our own short journey may be dangerous, and so we should go together.”

Agreed, they went on their ways in preparation for the tasks to come. Beryl took Brethil and rode to speak to the Rangers. Duma and Fei both made themselves useful in packing gear and in giving warning to the people of Eldsbridge. Tsuki and Laurel made Kato as ready for travel as they were able and then carried him down to the yard, where Tsuki prepared Moon-halo to carry the two to the capitol. When Dale had finished his letter and sealed the rolled paper with a dampened maple leaf, he brought this down to Laurel.

Tsuki loaded onto Moon-halo what luggage packed with provisions, warm blankets, and medicinal supplies Laurel and Kato would need. When Laurel had mounted, Kato was passed up into her arms. Tsuki then took the feathers from Moon-halo’s bridle. “You will fly fast enough without them, I feel I may have need of these yet. Bring Laurel and Kato swiftly to the city of shining towers, where they may find aid. I will see you again, My Friend.”

“Here is one of Kato’s maps that shows the region in detail,” Fei said to Laurel as he offered it. “You only need to go west and across this ferry and the road across the river will take you to the city.”

“Farewell,” Laurel said.

Fei stood at his full height beside Moon-halo and Laurel bowed from the horse to meet his lips in a kiss.

“Go now, quickly, Kato’s life may depend upon it,” Tsuki said.

Laurel urged Moon-halo on and quickly the horse ran from the yard and around the corner of the building.

The gear had all been brought down and their bill settled, and Dale, Tsuki, Duma and Fei, who remained, readied their horses as they awaited Beryl. But for Tsuki, who would ride Moon-shadow, they each had their usual mount with them. It did not take Tsuki very long to transfer his gear to Moon-shadow, which he also owned, and to adjust the length of the stirrups attached to the saddle. As they were making ready, some Men that were acquainted with Kato came to them and said they had been told by others in the town that their Master had been injured.

“He is being taken to the capitol, a rider has only just left, carrying him.”

“We will send some of our people to ride after him, but you must tell us, how he was injured. We only heard of this from a woman who works at the Inn.”

Tsuki explained that Kato had been used by some rogue Wizards and now they found his usefulness at an end, they had sent assassins after him. Of course, Tsuki said, Kato’s friends had tried to protect him, but the assassins were strange to them in their ways and came in numbers.

“We will avenge our Master,” One of the Men from the south said. “If you find these Wizards or we may be of any help, send for us. We fought for our nation in the war and are no strangers to battle. Master Kato was good to our people when others were not, and we would die for him! He is as our brother!”

“We do not yet know where the enemies lie, but we fear they are close. If you wish to help, watch this town and the roads closely. There may soon be battle to the north of here. If we have need, we will send a messenger to you,” Tsuki said to them.

“Allow me to come along with you,” one said. He was youthful, and, like many Men of the south, dark of hair and eyes. His clothing seemed tailored in the west, but for the well maintained red cloak that marked him as one among his people who had served in the war. “My name is Aud, and should you need to send for my people, I will be your messenger and know how to find them.”

“Kato was dear to us also, and since you were among those he introduced to us, you may travel with us. If you have any weapons or gear that you will require, go now quickly and collect them. We wait for one of our party to return, and then we will ride north.”

“I will meet you at the crossroads,” Aud suggested.

“Agreed,” said Tsuki. He glanced to Dale, “Agreed?”

Dale gave a nod, though he did not speak.

The Men left and, when they were all ready, it was decided that rather than wait in the yard for Beryl, they would go to the road, where they would be able to see Beryl’s approach from afar. As they went, they saw two Southmen ride hard along the road, and shortly thereafter came upon Aud, mounted upon a graceful brown gelding that rivaled those bred by the Horse Lords of the west. No sooner than they had greeted Aud two Rangers clothed in brown and green rode west along the road. They slowed their horses enough to call out acknowledgement to Tsuki and Dale, and then rode on, after the pair of Southmen and Laurel.

Beryl came to them last, running lightly alongside Brethil. He bowed and was hastily introduced again to Aud, who they had seen within the trading post. Beryl mounted his horse again as they began their ride north. It was then night and they expected to be among Elves again some time the next morning, hopefully before the sun was high.

“The Rangers are alerted,” Beryl reported, “those riding west will bear message to the King and have order to continue or see that others are dispatched to forts further west and north. They are warned of our suspicions, but I believe any who were spies or infiltrators have already departed. There was at least one full squad of Rangers absent from Woodhenge without leave when I spoke to Rangers there. Cinsley was among those missing.”

“He is either dead or in hiding with his Master,” Tsuki said authoritatively.

“Do you think the Wizard would kill Setsugekka?” Duma asked.

“I cannot claim to know,” Tsuki admitted, “I am not happy that she was taken, but I cannot help it now. Kato had immediate need of our help. It greatly depends on whether she seems useful to The Sea, if he is truly her Master as we suspect.”

Setsugekka was in the custody of the Outcasts. Hwesta was loyal to Forhrondo, but he was more loyal to The Sea, and the Outcasts were loyal only to Hwesta. They had, Hwesta included, voluntarily outcast themselves from their people when they agreed to allow the Wizard to mutilate their bodies. They had, in joining the plot to come west and to annihilate the abominations, become abominations themselves. They might be seen among the Rómendar, but would never find mates among them or titles; they were undesirables, fit only to be assassins, spies, mercenaries, or thieves. 

The Outcasts had a hiding place within the tunnels Rangers had abandoned after the war. Setsugekka was carried into the tunnel and dropped upon the dirt floor. Those who had recently come inside removed their masks and hoods to reveal their faces. In physical features, they were near indistinguishable from Elves of the west. The Wizard had cut open their flesh, reshaped their bones and stitched the flesh closed again, but their greatest dishonor among the Rómendar was that the Outcasts had allowed the Wizard to clip and stitch their ears.

Annavala had known that this group existed, known that the plans of the Rómendar in coming west involved misleading the Elves and Men of the region and placing spies among them. The Outcasts, and Hwesta especially, seemed ugly to her, but their act of dishonoring themselves so that others would not have to suffer this fate was respected. Annavala had respected their actions, in the past.

Now she saw from the place she was bound that Setsugekka was dropped carelessly to the ground, and they had gone so far as to hold Annavala who was a noble among her people. She was the granddaughter of Lord Khyarhrondo and the Outcasts should not even have raised their heads to look upon her, but now these Outcasts kept her bound with cordage made of beaten wood fiber and stood over her as they discussed their plans.

“The Priestess does not have the item,” one reported to Hwesta. “We looked for it.”

A few more of the Outcasts arrived, carrying dead and injured.

“And the Halfling?” Hwesta asked.

“Mortally wounded. His companions fought us.”

“Did we become Outcasts for nothing? Accept the mark and suffer through training to be beaten?”

“The companions of the Halfling were not like other Rangers or Elves we have observed. Their methods were strange to us.”

“And so our methods should have been strange to them!”

“Sir. The Halfling did receive a serious wound. It is doubtful he lives. If we had not fled, we would have lost all pretense of stealth and had all that town of Men upon us.”

Hwesta nodded. He turned his back and thought to himself. He had not yet received orders to act in the open. When they were not able to act in stealth, they could not act. “Bury our dead here and treat the injured as we are able.”

“And the Prisoners?”

“Await orders,” Hwesta said.

Setsugekka crawled to Annavala, as her own arms and legs had not been bound. She hoped that she could find a way to free Annavala, but the binding was secure; her arms were pinned to her sides, her hands bound behind her back and her ankles bound to her thighs so that walking and crawling were impossible.

“Escape, if you can,” Annavala said.

“They are too strong for me. If you could be freed of your binding, you might be fast enough or strong enough.”

“They would shoot me before I was out of the cave,” Annavala whispered, “I fear for my Lord. They prevent me from protecting him. If you have any enchantment that can allow you to escape, please go to my people and warn them. The Forhrondo faction…”

“No talking, or we will gag you as well!”

Annavala pressed her lips together.

Setsugekka did not believe she had any enchantment that could help her escape, but she might possibly enable Annavala to escape. She prayed.

Annavala felt her bonds loosen. She did not know how it happened, but she was able to move her hands. Annavala shifted her gaze to Setsugekka, but the young Priestess had done nothing but sit still with closed eyes. As Annavala moved her hands to pick the knots that bound her legs, she felt something soft and furry against her arm. She dared not move, but she believed Setsugekka had caused some animal to aid her. It was said some among the Rómendar had the ability to converse with animals.

Annavala was nearly free. The Outcasts were gathered nearby, speaking of the conquest to come, but not looking directly towards her. If she could free her arms, she might have a chance, but she might also be shot in the back as she ran. Her legs had been bound for some time and she felt weak.

“They are not all of them decadent and evil,” Setsugekka whispered.

She would not try to run, Annavala decided. Setsugekka would stay to enable her escape. Annavala made a slow nod and then threw all her weight forward and scrambled up onto her feet as fast as she was able. Her movement was immediately noticed, but Setsugekka threw herself before the Outcasts in their pursuit so that several fell over her.

Those who leapt over Setsugekka drew bows to fire upon Annavala as she ran. They came to the mouth of the tunnel and took aim. Annavala did not look back but ran as fast as she was able. She thought, that if her path wandered like that of the Moon their arrows might not find her. There were three archers, and with well-practiced signals to each other they agreed to aim at various paths the Rómendar noble might take. They fired, but the arrow that followed Annavala’s path did not find its target.

She heard the sudden loud hoof beats and low bleat behind her and quickly rolled to the ground. She rolled through the frosted leaves to look behind and saw the enormous silver stag leap across her path and then disappear into the night. Annavala knew it was no mortal creature, but a spirit. She knew the Priestess must have summoned it and was grateful.

“A demon,” the outcast whose arrow had struck the stag said. He feared for his life, knowing he had shot a spirit.

Hwesta came from the tunnel then and the two others described in whispers what had taken place. “What shall we do now?” they asked.

“Switch the girl and then bind her. Bind her and gag her.”

“Hwesta, Sir, she is the property of the Wizard.”

“And she betrays us and her Master. Beat her.”

The outcasts took all her clothing but for her innermost robe, bound her arms and legs with rope, so that she could not move, and used her sash to gag her mouth. Setsugekka did not fight. Even when the slender rod struck her back, she did not struggle, though tears ran from her eyes. She fixed her gaze at the small white rabbit that watched from the mouth of the tunnel and knew her God had not forsaken her.


	69. Chapter Sixty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a new Grey.

# CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT

The Brown called a halt as they came within view of the ancient capitol. Coming from Stone Keep they had passed by its successor, a capitol of Men in the north in the old days that had been taken over by evil, won back, become desolate and now partly restored. Even in ruins, it was clear this had been the greater city. That other capitol only a fort to retreat to in a desperate time. Like the King’s City in the south, this ancient place had been known for its great tall towers. Here had ruled the Man who was father to those brother-kings that ruled together from the towers of the Sun and Moon. Now one tower remained standing, though its walls had some gaps, and in its days of glory had not been associated with the Noon Sun or Night’s Moon, but with Twilight and Sunset. The Kings of this city were descended from a people who had dwelled in an island nation in the sea to the west, which no longer existed, and spoke of that place as Elves did of sundered lands, and honored the west, where the sun took rest and where Elves were said to go in their twilight.

Now, even at midday, this City of Twilight seemed not a welcome and restful place of hope for the renewal of day with the next dawn, but a ruin radiating a dread presence of coming darkness and night terrors. The Brown sensed something else, not a spiritual decay, but something that might be detected with The Art. What Young Maple had said was true, there were Wizards who kept towers that polluted the land, even the water, and air around them. This place felt like that to the Brown. There was new foulness here. Some sorcery had been worked. It was always called sorcery when The Art was used for ill.

“Master Lannén, what do your Elven senses tell you?” The Brown asked the Elf in a quiet voice.

“I have a sense of dread. It is an evil place, no, I think not evil exactly, but a place of great sickness. There is little sign of animals as we come near the ruin, and those cries I hear seem tortured.”

The Brown nodded and leaned on his wooden staff. Dior confirmed his own observations. He looked to the few others with them, little Brandy, as they called him, Cal the potter, and Leofheru of the country of the Horse Lords. “We must leave our horses and food stores here,” The Brown instructed. “Take only your weapons, small flasks of water, and what tools and warm garments you may have use of. I will give our mounts what protection I can until we return.”

The Rangers did as the Wizard instructed and tethered the horses to each other and rearranged the contents of their packs. The Halfling among them was armed only with two blades that would have served a Man as daggers, but he had proven his mastery of their use in combat in his training. Leo was likewise skilled with spears and carried two as well as a simple bow, which he did not prefer to use unless ordered to do so. Cal preferred the bow and carried with him a Mannish longbow, which had belonged to his father, but he hung a sword from his belt and had trained much with it since joining the Rangers and was confident he could wield it if combat in close quarters was called for. Dior was much older than the Men or Halfling and had mastered equally the sword and bow. Like his squad mates, he was able to use those weapons he had brought to the fort with him and the intricate carving upon his bow and the jewels upon his sword showed that his family, if not considered nobles themselves, had supplied nobility with many fine textiles and been well rewarded. The Brown was a Wizard who kept a sword only for ceremonial use and so his only obvious implement for defense or offense was his knobby staff, but as Dale had learned, The Brown had power even when deprived of it.

“Come. Until we know what Art or sorcery has been worked here, we must consider this a befouled place.”

They continued toward the old tower on foot. Brandy went after The Brown, the two Men walked beside each other, and Dior walked behind, turning now and then to watch their rear.

They moved slowly, and even setting out with the ruins in sight, the shadows of the towers had stretched out to meet them before they neared the first ruined outbuilding, and when they stood upon the waste and rubble itself it was nearing twilight.

“There are Orcs about,” Dior said, “I would know it with my sword sheathed, from the stench of them.”

Brandy and the two Men trusted that their Elven companion, being older than they may have had some past experience with Orcs to know their scent. “It is true the place smells foul,” Brandy agreed at a whisper.

“It is sorcery as much as anything,” The Brown replied sharply, “tie a scarf, or some torn piece from a garment across your face and moisten it with a bit of water from your flasks. It may feel strange, but it will enable you to draw cleaner air as you breathe.” The Brown waited as the Rangers prepared their masks. He drew a previously prepared mask from within his grey cloak, which had belonged to Tsuki, and held it before his face.

They continued, even more wary, as they walked in shadow and found various foul pools amid the ruined stone buildings and overgrown streets.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Brandy whispered, “I feel we are being watched.”

“We are,” The Brown said, “but let us concern ourselves with that tower.”

As they approached, a harsh voice called out in challenge from the darkness before the tower. “You face our force if you wish get to tower.”

“Orcs,” Dior hissed. “They can barely even master the speech of Men.”

The Brown could sense the weakened state of these Orcs. They would best his small squad of Rangers only by some stealth or attack in slumber. He made his voice loud and called out. “You will let us pass. You will not hinder us. Retreat and tend your wounds.”

There was a skittering in the dark as some Orcs moved, but a few remained on the stones that had been a road. “If I could only see them, I could pick them off with my bow,” Cal said.

“Orcs are cowardly and hide themselves in shadows.”

“That may be true, but these Orcs are weak, sickly. They challenge only in hope of dying quickly in battle, rather than slowly,” The Brown said, “Dispatch them or avoid them as you will; our business is within the tower!”

Some of the Orcs roared, and of those some coughed with the attempt; they were angered that this Wizard knew and betrayed their aim. These ones had suffered the sickness caused by the Sky’s wizardry and his experimental cures and now would be content to be put out of misery, but had just enough pride remaining that they would not outright beg for their deaths. In Orc culture, there was no such thing as suicide, only throwing oneself carelessly into a battle that could not be won or dying in an attack that brought death to enemies as well.

“You have to fight your way through us!” One of the Orcs called out.

Another said, “We fight here!”

Torches were lit and planted in the ground, and one was thrown to a pool slicked with oil where it caused a fire upon the foul water.

“Stay together!” The Brown ordered, “To the tower!”

The four Rangers charged, meaning to ignore as many Orcs as possible and reach the tower. Even if some wished to slay Orcs, they understood their orders; the Brown had made it clear the greater threat was within and that these Orcs should not be considered a threat, even if allowed to survive for the time being.

Within the Tower, the Sky was warned that his tower was under attack. He had not been able to sense or see the coming of the Brown. This bothered him, but either by the Brown’s will, or Ranger deception, they had come upon him in secret. Now, not seeking confrontation here, the Sky began destroying what signs of his work were about the tower in haste, for he meant to find time to escape the Brown.

Below, in the firelight, the Rangers could see the Orcs had sores upon them and appeared weak. They had not all met with Orcs before, but they had heard many tales, and official Ranger reports confirmed by various sources, that Orc-kind had strange arts of healing unlike that of Elves or Men and severe wounds that would have been painstakingly restored to whole flesh by immortal Elves or been crippling if not lethal to Men, were patched or bound with strange metal fixtures screwed to the bone or pierced through remaining flesh and skin to draw it closed. As such they expected to find Orcs horrific in appearance and alike to corpses patched and sent again into battle, but even prepared so, they understood the signs of sickness for what they were. Sometimes Men saw similar signs in the very aged, or in towns invested by plague and vermin in dark times.

Their hair, thin to begin with in Northerners and often slick with grime had fallen away in clumps, as if from an old dog with mange. Their skin, already Orcishly pale and cast in hues different from the other races, had sores upon it. Some appeared like burns. Many of these Orcs had lost at least one hand and fought the Rangers with blades fixed to the stumps of their arms.

The Brown paid them little heed, having quickly come to understand their diseased state, and made his way past them to the tower, intent on finding the Wizard there before he could destroy all evidence of his works.

Dior could find no pity for the Orcs, but was stricken with utter horror. He stood as if paralyzed by poison, but there were no darts upon him and no blade had touched him in the course of this battle. He staggered, lost conscious focus and retched upon the ground in most un-Elvish fashion, and he feared, un-Ranger-like fashion.

The other three Rangers stayed close together. They had trained for battle and practiced maneuvers and as their Squad leader, Brandy called out the commands to change formation or use certain manner of weaponry. Being Squad leader did not only mean he doled out food and chores within their cabin, but that he was responsible for his Squad in battle. Brandy saw Dior stumble away from them and called to the remaining two, “To Dior! Protect him. This is a place too foul for Elf-kind!”

Cal and Leo rushed to Dior without question, Leo going first and then Cal walking in a side-step to keep Leo’s back and Brandy both in sight. Brandy’s legs were short, but he moved them fast enough to keep pace with the Men’s strides, so that they would not have to fear him falling behind. “Cal, behind you!” he called just as Cal called out to warn Brandy of Orcs near his position.

Leo reached Dior just as Orcs came upon him with their crude weapons; if these Orcs were in the service of a Wizard, he was one who cared little for arming his minions. Cal’s sword was drawn up quickly and the bronze Orc-blade broke against it, a shard of metal slicing Dior’s face. Brandy blocked the attacks aimed at him, keeping the Orcs’ blades and hooks busy while Leo’s spears found their flesh.

Arrows came upon them from a distance, Dior heard them fly through the darkness and called out warning as he drew the ally nearest to him toward the ground. The effort saved Leo, but Cal was struck even as he attempted to dodge and shield himself with his arms.

“We are under fire and too visible in firelight,” Brandy called, “fly to the tower!”

The others ran, Leo guarding the retreat of Cal and Dior, and Cal and Dior each dispatching several of the Orcs that yet blocked passage to the doors. Brandy attacked the Orcs close to him with crippling stabbing and slicing at the rears of their legs, and then he also ran.

The doors were open. Cal ran through first. Dior turned and shot an arrow toward the Orcs giving chase to Brandy, but the arrow failed to strike any target. Leo pushed Dior inside and Brandy soon ran through, spinning as he ran and grasping Leo’s cloak to draw him behind the cover of the door as a volley of Orc arrows fell against the doors.

Leo closed the doors and put his weight against them. He did not suppose they would hold long, as the wood was ancient and damp, but he found the bar and swung it down into the latch.

Brandy felt for his flint and a stub of candle and worked to give the light. “Can everyone still walk?” He asked as he surveyed the interior. Dior stood shaking, with beads of perspiration on his brown and seemed rather sickly and unelven. Cal sat on the second step of a tall stone staircase curving along the interior of the tower and prodding at the arrow yet embedded in his arm. Leo stood staring into the dark interior.

“There may be more of them inside, here,” Leo whispered.

“We must stay alert of course,” Brandy said, “but I think they should have all run out to give battle, or pursued The Brown. I suppose he would have gone up those stairs to find the Wizard. Dior? Cal? Are you well?”

“Forgive me,” Dior whispered.

Leo moved closer to their Elven companion. “You saved my life,” he said.

Brandy saw that Leo’s brown hair had been cut by some blade.

Dior sighed. He accepted his role within the squad, but saving the life of one Man who always smelled of horse, smoke, and sweat did not seem a great deed to him. Weakened Orcs should have been easy prey and he was shamed to have been overcome.

Leo did not fail to note that Dior’s pained expression shifted to disgust for a moment, but their squad had become used to Dior’s queer swings of temperament from gaiety to disdain and he refused to be offended. “I am grateful,” Leo told him.

“I was not even thinking. I should have done more.”

Leo shrugged and offered Dior the mask he had been using. The Elf looked at it for a moment, wondering on the rightness of putting the mask to his face after it had touched the Man’s mouth, but he was not unintelligent, even if he was somewhat proud, and he knew the air was too foul for him. Dior put the cloth to his face.

Leo gave a look to the doors, from which pounding sounds came, and then stooped to quickly fashion a proper torch and a new mask.

“Cal?” Brandy called.

“I do not know if it may have been poisoned, but it hurts a great deal. I cannot get it out on my own.”

“I will tend him,” Dior offered. He wiped his face with his sleeve and then sheathed his sword.

“We will aid you in getting further up the stairs, and then Leo and I shall go on, while you tend Cal’s wound. If you see or hear that the Orcs approach from below, come quickly after us. Even if his arm is injured, Cal should still be able to climb the stairs.”

“Do not give me…” Cal began, but even as he began to make his request, Dior had reached him, grasped the arrow and wrenched it from his arm. Cal screamed, and the sound echoed from the stone walls. There was near silence, and then ugly sounds of amused Orcs from outside the doors.

“I said we should get you both up the stairs first,” Brandy said sharply.

“It had to come out, and he wanted no warning.”

Cal’s eyes and mouth were wide, as if he still screamed, but only a tiny hiss sounded from his throat.

“Shall I seal the wound?” Leo asked, brandishing his torch.

“It will be worse if the wound is seared closed and we find he needs a remedy for poison. Go up the stair. I will wrap the wound tight for now and Cal will have further care when we find The Brown.”

“Hurry then, all of you,” Brandy said, and then led the way up the stairs.

The Brown continued making his way up the stairs, through the levels of the tower, with floors of aged wood patched by newer construction. It was clear a Wizard had dwelled here. The Brown’s speed was slowed by many Wizard and Orc traps, which he was obliged to take time in disarming, before moving on, or else fall prey. He heard the Man scream below, but continued his work.

Brandy found the chambers which the Brown had preceded him through. There were food stores and supplies, but nothing he saw that indicated Wizardry or plots. Leo took a potato, but Brandy shook his head and then gave a nod to signal they should move up the next stair.

If the Halfling was passing up food, perhaps it was unwise to trust it, Leo thought. He gave a listen at the stair he had come from to see if Cal and Dior yet followed and hearing no signs of struggle, continued after Brandy.

The Brown came to a room that was clearly a chamber in which a Wizard had kept his study, and in the same instant, realized there were tomes and scrolls burning within the fireplace and that candlewax had purposely been poured over further tomes on the desk and it also set aflame. The Brown was torn, between saving the notes and pursuing the Wizard who had collected and made them. He made his decision quickly, knowing either choice was a gamble and it was not certain all the plans would be learned in either case. He called out loudly to the Rangers to come after him and put out the fire, and then continued to the top of the tower.

The Brown was a full Wizard and had been for many generations of Men and so he knew there were five Wizards, all sent to these lands from across the sea, but he had never beheld either of the Blue Wizards, as they had been dispatched at an earlier time, and to the eastern regions of this land, while his work had kept him in the west. That was how they had been assigned, two to the east, two to the west and one to stand as head to the order with right to travel between, though he had come to make his base in the west. He looked on the other Wizard and knew he was the The Sky Blue Wizard; the Brown even knew two other names this Wizard had collected. 

The Sky looked on the Wizard who had found him. They met each other’s gaze. The Sky perceived in his knowledge what the Rangers had not in some months. The Wizard who had worn the brown now wore more grey than brown and by his actions was not one who hid away in forests making study of plants and animals, but one who obviously took interest in Men, Elves, and their politics. The actions necessary to take a new color were sometimes subtle ones. The Wizard who faced the Sky was The Grey.      

It did not matter. His notes were burning and he had his means of escape prepared. The Grey would not stop him. The Sky reached out from the basket suspended from his balloon and cut the mooring line.

“Stop!” The Grey called out.

The words did nothing to affect the balloon or its passenger, with the line cut, the hot air within the balloon rose, carrying the basket and Wizard with it. The Grey watched and then turned and descended the stair for the tower rooms.

The four Rangers were there. The room was thick with smoke and smelled of burnt parchment, pulp and leather, but there were no longer flames. “The Wizard that was here has fled,” The Grey spoke. “I will spare a few moments to search any of his notes which remain, but then I must give pursuit and quickly. I must then leave it to you Rangers to learn what you may before dawn, and at that time depart here with all you have learned and make directly for Stone Keep with what news you have. Do not trust others, but give your message directly to Barad. Do not tarry and confront any Orcs here, and do not remove anything, even books and scrolls. This is a place of Wizardry and must wait for one qualified to attend matters here.”

The Rangers agreed, understanding that they were unqualified to understand matters between Wizards of the Order, and knowing they could not read the notes they had already seen, even if they should want to. They were content to follow orders as the Wizard commanded them to carefully separate charred sheaves of paper or to fan the smoke toward the window in the stone wall.

The Art had never been this Wizard’s strongpoint, even when he had worn another color. Both who had been White had shown some aptitude for it, though one had little use for it but in crafting fireworks with which to entertain and the other in creating weapons of war. The Sky had been rumored most knowledgeable in The Art. This Grey did not expect he had the time to give himself the task of learning all the plans made by the Blue Wizards by searching the remaining notes and sketches. Any Wizard should have been intelligent enough to take the most dangerous items with him, or wait to be certain of their destruction. The Grey did not expect to find all the answers here.

He did not need all the answers, yet. He gave himself only enough time to gain an inkling of what region the Sky would flee to and what manner of Art he had created here that affected his slave Orcs and fouled the earth so. What little The Grey understood made him fear. In any case, the largest matter had been already been settled, so far as the Grey was concerned. It was one of the Blue Wizards, and he had clearly employed Orcs and worked Art and sorcery. The enemy, or one of them, was known. 

“Do not stay here long,” he told the Rangers, “If you run short of what food or water you have brought with you, leave sooner than dawn. Tell Barad it was one of the Blue Wizards here, known as The Sky. Say that he has fled and that I pursue. I hope we may meet again one day. It has not been bad, working with you.”

“That was most queer,” Brandy said as the Wizard hurried down the stairs to chambers below.

“Wizard business,” Dior said weakly. He looked barely better high in the tower and near the window than he had below. It was true, Brandy supposed, that Elves were creatures immortal, but tied to the land in some way. They suffered greatly where lands, air and waters were fouled, yet, they had some gift in purifying unclean things for others. The very waste that came from their bodies could not be said to be quite foul or harmful to other beings, or so Brandy had heard.

“Cal, Dior, rest now. I will remain near these stairs to be certain no Orcs come upon us. Leo, I believe we will have no luck trying to decipher text, seek any drawings or sketches that remain. We will all have a look at them later and make copies if we can, or fix the images in mind to draw out later. If we can, I would have us leave before dawn. This place is unhealthy, and though the Orcs may be braver in the dark, I do not doubt our own bravery at all.”

“You should rest also,” Dior said quietly.

“Perhaps, if you and Cal seem well, Leo and I shall have a short rest before going down the stair to face what Orcs may remain. Follow my orders now.”

Dior bowed and then sat on the floor beside Cal. Brandy had been voted their squad leader, and thus far, all were agreed he had done well in the position. Yet, sometimes, Dior felt embarrassed in the presence of other Elven Rangers, when he was seen taking orders from one so young and a Halfling.

Annavala found her people. She felt cold and exhausted, and had eaten only a little that she foraged during her flight. “Where is My Lord?” she asked them, the moment she was found.

The answer came, Lord Khyarhrondo had gone with some of his Rómendar to meet with Lord Forhrondo to discuss battle plans.

“No,” Annavala whimpered. She feared her grandfather would be assassinated before battle even began.

“What has happened to you? Did you escort the Priestess to the Wizard and return already?”

“The outcasts have her. The Priestess is not kept as a Ward, but as their prisoner, and I was also. The Outcasts held me to keep me from My Lord. I believe Forhrondo will slay him.”

Some laughed. “Now, that is hardly new to us. The two Lords among our people have long feuded, but are we not all united in our effort to defeat the abominations? Do you have so little faith in your Lord that he requires you to protect him. Some of our best warriors are with him now. Those Outcasts have been too loyal to the Wizard alone. There seems no proof that Forhrondo even intended you harm and the Priestess is not really our concern.”

“But…”

“Remain with us. We have received some news. The Sea has received the message he waited for. We are to attack the abominations here, where they have gathered, and soon, and drive them back across the river, so the Sea’s plans may best work against them.”

“It may mean fighting these western Elves,” another said, “but they are decadent and take abominations into their camp. Perhaps they are so twisted now that we should put them out of their misery as well.”

Annavala felt sick. That was the speech of Forhrondo’s kind. Even her own kin did not believe her. They would even slay Elves. That was not why they had come. They had come to fight the abominations, because they were vile soulless things created by sorcery and could only spoil and kill. Yet, even that did not seem entirely certain to Annavala anymore.

“I thank you for giving me news. Of course I will join in the battle. When will it come?”

“Very soon. We are only awaiting further orders.”

“I shall go now to prepare myself,” Annavala said firmly. She did believe battle could be a glorious thing, but battle should really be between brave, strong warriors with honor…there should be no massacre or abducting of young females. Was that not what abominations did? What they meant to fight against? Perhaps there was no glory to be found, even if fighting abominations. If the strong merely slew the weak, was that glorious?

Annavala did not feel safe among her own kindred. She went into the wood again, to prepare herself. When the battle came, she would find her grandfather. She would make him hear her.

The Sea had withdrawn to his secret retreat. He sat within the tent, designed to simulate the appearance of local rock formations from without, and scried past the pale purple surface of his seeing stone to the spark at its center. He could see his Rómendar in their war preparations, and then with concentration, his shifted the focus of the stone, which Men had associated with the Watchpost of Wind Hill, and saw his young ward coming to him with her escort of transfigured Dark Elves. The Sea smiled slightly, and then the images changed abruptly. The Sky was calling.

“There is a new Grey.”

The Sea pondered this development. In their years they had seen Elves and Men they were to aid in the east overcome and overlorded. Yes, the Overlord had fallen, but this King who claimed the throne in the west was not known or trusted in the east, and there was no one leader remaining there that could unite the people, and no consensus among the leaders in the east that they would support this king so many in the west followed. Those in the west would not see it, only see their victory, but there was a power void. Many proclaimed it to be a new age of Man, but Men, with few notable exceptions, had proven weak. Yes, a few noble Men and their armies had caused a glorious distraction that allowed the Overlord to be defeated in stealth, but those same kingdoms in their arrogance could not see beyond their own borders set in ancient times, and would call all Men who were not of their people ‘wild’ and ‘savage’. Men would not soon unite east and west, and if the lands were not united, there would only be further war. Without a Dark Lord, Men would show their own darkness and war against each other, as they had for ages.

The White had thought to use the Overlord and usurp his power and eventually dominate the east, but he had made mistakes. He had relied on slaves and discounted powerful forces in assessing his potential enemies. The Grey, now the White, thought to leave these lands, his own task completed; the other Wizards knew this. He would leave Men to their fate, even if it meant ages of meaningless battle against each other. He would leave them to learn at their pathetic slow pace. This new Grey was a complication.

The Sea and Sky had thought to employ the Rómendar to unite east and west under Elven power and under their guidance. The Orcs would be utterly exterminated and then treaties and pacts of unification would be worked out with Men and Elves. The Dwarves and Halflings would follow. The leaders in the east would do as the Blue Wizards counseled.

The timing of their plots was of utmost importance. They would have wished to act after the present White had already departed, but it would add perhaps half a year or more to their schedule. They could have waited, in secret, but the Orcs began leaving the tunnels and mountains sooner than they could have anticipated. Now, things were closing in. The Orcs were abroad and not within the mines. There was a new Grey, and a Wizard of the west involved in politics would work against their plans. The Grey would likely not be an ally to Orcs, but he would likely be a fast ally to the Mannish Kingdoms and advise them to continue their efforts to forge their own pacts with leaders in the east and southern regions, even if such efforts be slow and imperfect and leave time and opportunity for revolt and war.

Peace was the ultimate goal. They must have peace and Men were to slow to bring it about on their own. The Kingdoms of the west were in danger of being overrun by Orcs they had thought defeated. One could never be satisfied to destroy almost all Orcs. All Orcs had to be defeated. Just two of their kind could quickly breed an army.

The Sea was not unaware that the Orcs were changing. This worried him greatly. Now they were at their most dangerous, masterless and able to breed in the older way as well as the new. They were just intelligent enough to suspect they were threatened and now they were on guard. The cursed abominal creatures had left the mines and now sought to parlay with Wood Elves who should have shot them on sight only a year before.

Their perfect plan was being disturbed by a small group of bungling Rangers!

The Sea had seen them, that…muse the White should have slain rather than released with so much knowledge and power. The Vale Elf spoiled by Orcs, who somehow used his freakish nature now to advantage. The ancient, mysterious Elven warrior who lent too much knowledge and strength to their cause. The Scholar whose knowledge of the east and its languages threatened their plans. Even their own messenger who had somehow resisted compulsion! And those who aided them. The brooding Elven Prince who now forgot to brood. The diplomatic Elven Princess and her arrows. The cross-dressing Grey Elf. The Witch, and others among her people.

Now even that girl of the Rómendar and the Priestess were straying from their purpose.

The Sea fixed his mind on Setsugekka and saw her climb the steps with her escort before and behind. Soon, she would be in his control again. The Sea would have no others of his ilk challenging his mandate. He had been dispatched to these lands to give aid to the east, to seek certain peoples, and to bring peace, and he would do it, and no wandering Moon guardian straying from his own purpose would upset his plans.

The former White had been a powerful Wizard and mastered the secrets of ceremonial magic, much Art, something of the minds of Men, and even mechanical devices, the Grey understood much of the minds of Men, much of spirits, demons and animals, and something of the Art, the Brown had known all of animals and plants and how they or their parts could be of use, The Sky had mastered The Art almost entirely and knew much of mechanical devices, but among other things, the Sea had mastered much knowledge of spirits, demons and fell beasts and knew summoning and binding of such creatures.

No other Wizard and no spirit would defeat him. The Priestess would come under his control again. He had been dispatched by gods and he would fulfill his duties to the end!

The Sea concentrated and sent out a message in reply to The Sky. “Mind the Grey. Use your Art to drive the Orcs west of the mountains back into the mines. Do not concern yourself about the rest. I have an army at my disposal and I am preparing strong defenses that will put a stop to these fools if they continue to challenge our plans.”


	70. Chapter Sixty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which evidence is presented and recent events summarized.

# CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE  

Denelas had deferred much of his duty in managing affairs within the Silver Wood to Lenaduiniel, sister of their own absent Lord and daughter of the Elf-King, to take charge of their defense force. Once in a position of command, Lenaduiniel had named her brother also among her war counselors and commanders. Denelas and Gwindor had recommended others who had some small experience with combat or espionage and so their defense force was formed.

The Elves were saddened that such measures were necessary, but now convinced that this course of action was the best. The decision already made, the Elves felt pride in their new defenders. They knew many tales of Elven bravery and superiority in combat. Elves of past ages had even slain large fell beasts and demons, and they were no different in body than those Elves.

Lenaduiniel said that tending trees and restoring the land must wait. It was good that Elves gently guided growing things so that they could thrive even as they benefited Elves, but there were times when the trees would be the Elves’ protection. This was such a time.

Caratathren, and several other elder Elves of the wood, were charged with assigning new schedule of duties to those not directly involved in defense efforts. It was vital that production of clean water, food and medicinal items continued, but now they had great need of shields and arrows and may even require swords, spears or armor.

There was little metal found naturally in the Silver Wood and no time to go begging to Dwarven allies in the mountains or to Men. There was, Caratathren said, a stockpile of armaments and salvaged metal, and some others remembered this also. When Lenaduiniel’s brother had first come to the Wood with small number of Elven kin, they had not only found the land sickened and eroded stumps remaining from great trees, but they had found so much debris of war. This narrows between river and mountains had long been contested and in the most recent war, Mannish Rangers had hindered enemy troop movements along the roads from their tunnels and caves in most novel method of warfare. There had been so many fallen arms and armor and even rotten corpses when the Elves had arrived that they had spent months pulling arrowheads and blades from trees and earth and disposing of remains. At first, they had deliberately placed swords and cast arrowheads around trees and plants, to return iron to the soil, which Elves knew caused some plants to thrive, but after a point, they had so many found weapons to spare that they had stockpiled them in a shed and nearly forgotten about them.

Now Elves were dispatched to open the doors to the shed and to draw swords from the earth if they had not deteriorated entirely. All this metal was carted to the Elves’ forge, which they and ally Dwarves had built when the settlement was founded and they had need to craft tools.

All this happened quickly, so that when those who had gone to Eldsbridge returned along the road, armed Elven guards dropped from the trees to challenge them. Beryl spoke for the party saying, “We are friends who feasted with you only a few nights ago. Show us to Denelas and the children of the Elf-King, we must speak with them.”

The guards replied that they could not leave their post, but they would find the Lady at her brother’s house, near the pavilion.

There were six that rode into the wood, Beryl, Tsuki, Dale, Duma, Fei, and Aud the Southman. They saw Elves drawing swords from the ground and smoke rising from the forge and ladders all drawn up onto the platforms in the trees to prevent easy entry. Prayers and warnings were sung out as branches were cut from the trees and fell, for want of wood for shafts, staves and shields for their armament. Those few guards who were visible, as the central parts of the settlement were reached, carried much impressive ancient weaponry, which was a sign that Elves had opened their heirloom chests and brought out the armor, spear or sword their grandsires had employed against beasts, Orc, and demon minions of one Dark Lord or other, which the young had cherished along with their jewels and antiquated silk clothing.

The guest house where the Orcs had been seemed empty.

Ugarit was with Lenaduiniel in this third level of the Lord’s household, which was built upon platforms more than an Elf’s height above the ground, where all the war counsel of the Silver Wood was gathered. Tashmetum was with them, because Ugarit would not leave her now, but Dog was left below, with Galadhiel to guard him.

These two saw the riders approaching and greeted them first, although word of their arrival had already been whistled to and confirmed on sight by those above. The Mine-Dweller and Grey Elf were able to leave their beds and sit at some simple useful craft, but their internal injuries still pained them and their bodies were no so strong that they could battle. Galadhiel bent her will to her healing and so long as she did, was confident she would live and perhaps if the future allowed, wed Gwindor. Tsuki’s surgery and the healing droughts of Elves had helped her to mend, but her own will had insured her survival. Orcs were resilient, bred for their ability to continue the orders given them by a master injured and even to the point of death, and they could be most determined. The surgery had been successful and the gifts of blood and wizard-brewed broth had improved his health, but it was also true that Dog was responsible for his own survival; he was determined not to seem weak or failing to Orcs or Elves. They stopped their crafting of arrows only to greet the newcomers.

Dog looked at Duma, not expecting that he deserved to know what was going on, as he was only a pet, even if a very skilled one, but he wished Duma would give him some news. Duma looked up and saw Ugarit looking down at them, Tashmetum on her hip. He left Snaga with a pat on her neck and bent to speak to Dog. “Is Marduk coming? Are the Orcs close now?” he asked.

“The Elves do not tell me much, but the drums sound sometimes and say they are coming. I think Elves have gone to keep the Orcs to the road.”

Duma gave a sharp nod. “Death-shadow is not our enemy, not unless Orcs make it so. There was a secret message sent from one Wizard to another and the Halfling carried it. The message is in a strange code, so none of us know yet what it may say about Orcs, but, I have learned that the Halfling was under a powerful spell and that even the Rangers have been tricked. We think there is some enemy that has been influencing the Rangers with trickery and stopping their communications. Dale never knowingly accepted any mission that would harm Orcs…”

Dog laughed, because it was funny that the forest boys had been fooled by anyone.

Dale grabbed Duma’s right arm and drew him away from Dog.

“Back to work, if you do not need another rest,” Galadhiel said.

Dog went back to the chore of putting arrowheads to shafts. He had been in an unconscious state much of the time he was injured, but he knew something had attacked him as he was pursuing the Halfling and this cross-dressing Elf, and he knew it had also attacked the Elf he thought an enemy. Dog had heard the stories from the rogues and he had understood a little of what the Elves said in the presence of Men in the Common Speech. He believed it was true there was some other enemy nearby. He knew Ugarit wanted Elves and Orcs to face this enemy together. Dog did not really want to work with Elves, but he did not like the alternative of facing some new enemy and Elves at the same time. It was probably better to make a temporary truce until the other enemy was found out and defeated.

Lenaduiniel had called all the selected commanders of the defense force and the elders of the households of the Silver Wood to a counsel, where they would hear the report given by Beryl.

Beryl had accepted this task. He could do no more for Caerig now but to seek vengeance or resolution to the threats and enemies against them. Tsuki and Dale had been involved with the matter longer, but if they were to address Elves, it was better Beryl give the news and call on the others only to add evidence.

The meeting was near to starting, but they were awaiting some others to arrive from where they had been at their tasks and there was time for Ugarit to approach Duma. Dale was still with him. He laid no hand on Duma, but stayed close at his side, while Tsuki was speaking to Gwindor of what had happened since they left him.

“If you have both returned alive, then you must have some proof,” Ugarit said sharply.

“We brought some, but it may come to argument if any of us are to convince Orcs. It is all a rather confusing plot, and we do not yet know everything,” Duma confessed.

“Tell me you are not our enemy,” Ugarit demanded of Dale.

“I have said it before. I am not the enemy of Orcs or any Orc Clan, so long as they do not make themselves my enemy. I kill them when they come after me or those I would call friends or allies.”

“Is there much proof?” Ugarit asked. “Lena also wants to know what happened to the Halfling and Witch. Who is that dark man there?”

“There is proof, but it is all captured messages written in Elven and secret Wizard codes and the word of our returning party on what they saw. It is not good evidence for Orcs.”

“Then explain to me. I am a smart Orc. I can argue for you. Maybe they will listen to me.”

“What are you both talking about?” Dale asked.

“You know. Marduk expects me to kill you or show proof that you are not the enemy and some other person or party is. If I do neither…”

“Then he has failed Marduk.”

“I do not see why you need to do what Marduk wants. You can stay with me if you want to. You can live among Men if you like.”

“Do not listen to D-Dale, tell me what you know!”

Dale laughed.

Ugarit glared.

“She wants you to succeed so Marduk will give her to you. I think maybe you want the same. You are such Elves. An Orc takes what they want and does not wait for permission.”

“You are mad, as Orcs say,” Ugarit hissed. “You say this? To take? To take as Dumuzi stole you from your Clan? To continue actions that offend other races and do not bring peace?”

“Ugarit, do not challenge him. He is mad, but he is still very much the Orc Dumuzi made him, and if there were not so many Elves nearby he would whip you for forgetting to call him ‘Chieftain’.”

“I am Dale-Chieftain to you, girl-Orc.”

“Female, but not ‘girl’ I think, Dale-Chieftain, and I will cut you if you forget that. I am still Marduk’s Orc, as no one has taken me, so I will obey his orders and see that others do also. Even if he were to give me to Duma, Duma would have to prove he could keep me. Do not insult me by suggesting I would remain with any Orc that was not strong enough to keep me.”

Duma snorted. “Well, I will honor Marduk’s requests to me, because I have decided, though I am Dale-Chieftain’s Orc as spawn of his Clan and through fair trade, to fail all Orcs by not seeking and defeating their enemies would be something I do not wish and only make me weak and less than a pet in eyes of all Orcs. Ugarit is strong and smart and she can make beautiful drawings and catches more fish than I can, so it would be advantageous for any Orc to have her.  I will accept gifts if they are given, but I will not take what does not ask to be taken. I do not like fighting, yet I would fight any who tried to take from me what was given as a gift or in fair trade and did not wish to leave.”

Dale laughed, thinking it was funny to see Orcs so obviously in love. Ugarit looked so happy; she bared her fangs in a grin and probably looked frightening to most. Duma wanted to use his strength to protect her and not to harm her. That was how Ugarit felt about Duma. She wished for him to succeed, not because it meant she could go with him, but because she wanted Duma to have success. She could be near him if she wished it, she had already proven that. It did not matter whose Orc she was.

Maybe the wanting to protect and aid and not to harm was love.

“Dale,” Tsuki said, coming to him. “It has been decided Beryl will begin his report shortly, and we would all like if you would translate for those who do not speak Elven.”

Fei was there and Aud and the Orcs. Dale agreed with a nod. It made sense for Beryl to address the Elves in their own language.                        

Seats were taken on various stools and chairs set in a circle. Those who did not speak Elven fluently were seated one side of Dale. Tsuki was at his other side, but he actually understood Elven well. The Wizard had taught him because it was considered the language of the learned, and he had improved his accent and ability to recognize the dialects in becoming acquainted with Lenaduiniel and joining the Rangers.

Beryl stood and spoke the group. “I think that you all know who I am. I am Beryl of the Green Elves. I should tell you the most important facts first, but then I think some of you may need or want to know how this knowledge was discovered and what we can do from the present on. So, to begin…I can come to suspicions shortly, but I suppose I will start with absolute fact.” Beryl then produced the letter Laurel and Fei had found with the dead pigeon and its message canister. “This is a message canister that was found with the corpse of a pigeon, by this Man, within the Silver Wood, and brought to our attention in Eldsbridge. Within was this small scroll bearing a message written in Elven.”

As those who had come from Eldsbridge with Dale, including Aud, had already learned of the message, Dale did not translate all of Beryl’s words, but said, mainly to Ugarit, that Beryl presented a Ranger message found in a canister strapped to a trained homing pigeon’s leg and that this was a normal way for Rangers to maintain contact between forts.

Beryl then read the message aloud. It was addressed to Cinsley Ranger Captain of Woodhenge near Eldsbridge, from Anto Ranger Captain of New Haven Camp, and said that Anto was transcribing the portion of a message he had received from Barad and Duinhir both, in the north, with personal seals and multiple codewords known to him, which was relevant for Cinsley to know. The quoted part of the message said that all Rangers should be warned that it had been learned through personal contact between the Elf-King and Duinhir, Ranger and Elf, that some previous orders reaching Duinhir from the Elf-King had been falsified. Persons appearing to be Elven Rangers had first delivered these orders to Duinhir and then departed his fort of River Forge. The implications of this were that based on the falsified orders, Barad had dispatched two of his rangers, Tsuki Eru, known to Previous Mannish commanders as Tsuki Skywanderer and Mapulinanlóme Tâd, known to Men as Dale Maple, as escort to a Halfling messenger who had come to him showing orders which they also now judged falsified. If Tsuki, Dale and this messenger were met by Rangers, they were not to be challenged with violence. Tsuki and Dale had no knowledge of the false nature of their orders and should simply be ordered back to Stone Keep as soon as they gave a full report of their progress to the local Commander and could arrange safe passage. The messenger was suspect, but not confirmed dangerous or an enemy and should be held by Rangers in a secure location and questioned. Commanders of all the forts, camps and cities should take measures to secure lines of communication. The quoted passage ended there and Anto indicated that he had encountered the Rangers Tsuki and Dale, the Halfling and several companions of theirs before such time as he had received this warning from the north and gave testimony that these three had given aid to common folk and defended them against an Orc attack and that the Halfling had a good reputation in New Haven and though he agreed the Halfling should be questioned, he suspected if he was an enemy he was so under duress. Anto ended by giving his proper name, which Men used along with ‘Anto’ which Rangers and Elves called him, his person seal in blue wax, and several codewords. 

Dale did his best to translate all that Beryl had read into Common Speech.

“May we see the scroll?” Lenaduiniel asked.

Beryl walked over the planking to deliver the scroll and when Gwindor, beside his sister, extended his hand, Beryl gave the small canister to him.

“We must know if this message which warns of false orders is itself true,” Elder Greenriver suggested.

“Lord Duinhir is kin to my father, and Gwindor and I know him. It seems suspicious that he could mistake imposters for messengers from my father, but perhaps, because he so wholly would trust my father’s word, he pushed suspicion from his mind and was duped.”

“The canister itself is Dwarvish, but it is a common enough thing for Rangers to use such things. Men among them admire Dwarven metal craft,” Gwindor said.

“When did the Halfling defend people against Orcs? And where is he now, if he carries false messages?” Ugarit asked.

Seeing that Beryl had not yet continued and others were studying the scroll, Dale relayed Ugarit’s questions to the others in Elven.

“You may answer, Dale, as you know.”

“It is now called among its survivors Battle of the Hill,” Dale said. He told briefly how he, Tsuki and Kato had first noticed Orcs and left the road and thus met Laurel. He explained that her people had captured them and Laurel had given them aid and that though it seemed the Orcs pursued Dale or perhaps Kato, the Witches had decided that they would leave their camp rather than risk the Orcs using them for sport. The parties had all met again on a hill between the camp and New Haven and in the night battled there. “I do not wish to describe the battle in detail.”

“You poisoned the wine,” Duma said.

Dale turned his head and glared at him. It seemed an inopportune time for Duma to reveal he knew this. It seemed madness to tell the Elves, as if to try to ask them to pity Orcs.

“I was not there, but I was told, the witches poisoned the wine left in the camp, and so many Orcs were angered and desired vengeance while there were also some who wished mainly to question your party.”

Dale huffed. “They did not have to drink the wine.”

Duma shrugged. His point was made. The Elves did understand Common Speech and so he had suggested to them that it was not true Orcs attacked Men with their females and young only for sport. Orcs could be offended and seek vengeance, and Elves understood vengeance seeking, it was viewed as just in their culture.

Lenaduiniel smiled. There were many foul Orcs; she was certain of it, but Duma’s uninvited comment worked toward her goals. “And what of Kato? Enemy or not, though I would wish to believe not, I would not have wished him to perish.”

Beryl answered. “He was attacked by assassins and suffered what may be a mortal wound. He has been taken to the capitol, of Mannish kingdoms that is, with Ranger escort. Laurel Poe, the Witch also goes with him as his healer.”       

“Assassins?” Gwindor asked.

“I will come to that, but first, my next piece of evidence.” Beryl then took several sheets of paper from Fei and held them up so that others could see. “Before falling unconscious from his wounds, the Halfling, Caerig Winnan, or Kato the Trader, repeated for us the message he had been carrying. It was in no language I understand, perhaps a foreign tongue or coded message, but, we do have here the way the message would be read. Here, transcribed by this Man, Fei Shih Lung, a scholar among his eastern people, as his people would write the words Kato sang, and here, written out by Tsuki and Dale, how the words would be spelled out if in Elven with notation for singing, as the message seemed relayed in specific tones and notes. We have not deciphered this message, but when we do, we will know with more certainty who our enemy is.”

Lenaduiniel asked also to see the transcribed message and Beryl delivered the pages torn from Tsuki’s tome.

“I thought we were to find who these enemies that will attack Orcs as easily as Elves were,” Denelas said, “and who were the assassins. Gwindor has asked also.”

“Now, I will answer, but first, there is one more piece of concrete evidence and then I can begin to present personal observation, suspicions and conclusions. Such evidence is quite debatable, and so I began with the most tangible proofs. Dale, Duma, the stones. Set them here on the table, but do not yet uncover them.”

They understood the request and so Dale and Duma each brought the seeing stone they carried and set them down as Beryl had requested.

“Look, all of you, I will only reveal them for a moment, as they have the potential to be dangerous, look quickly and then I will explain to any who do not recognize them.”

Beryl drew the cloths from the stones and they glinted in the dappled sunlight, one a deep dark blue and the other bluish-white. Beryl covered the stones again and beckoned Dale to remove them with a hand gesture.

“Are those…?” Caratathren asked, and then covered her mouth with one hand.

“Seeing stones. Made across the sea and gifted to Men in ancient times. These are two of seven, and so they are not safe, as only three of the other five are accounted for. How we came to find them and who we obtained them from is of importance, so first, I will tell you how we came about the Star Stone and about Kato.”

Beryl explained his most recent theory, which he had not yet revealed to any of the others. He said that the Star Stone, in ancient times known to have been kept by Men in the city now in ruins south of the wood, must have fallen into the river when the city was lost and been lost with it, until it was found by a fisherman. He sold it to the nearest trader, and this was Kato. I believe Kato was under a spell of compulsion. I have seen the effects of such spells. Tsuki has seen them also. Tsuki was once under such a spell and knows how they are worked. I think that the Wizard found Kato through another of these stones…”

“What Wizard?” Carver asked.

“Ai, perhaps I am getting ahead of myself. A moment, please. I must tell you about Setsugekka.”

Beryl then explained that Duma had been the one to find the Moon Stone and that it had previously been in the possession of a young woman from the east. This girl had related to them that the stone was a gift from her master. They had concluded that her master was a Wizard because she also seemed under compulsion and had various wizard made implements in her possession. The Moon Stone historically had been known as fallen into the hands of the Dark Lord, and as he had been defeated and destroyed, they could conclude some Wizard had traveled into that region to seek things left by the Dark Lord and had found the bauble in its damaged state and given it to Setsugekka, who then left it with Duma, who had restored its surface, and they believed, its function.

“I think we must explain that the Orcs know more than we about some of this, about the Wizards, that is,” Lenaduiniel said. “Ugarit, Duma, I ask you to please tell the others what you know of there being a plot against the Orcs.” Lenaduiniel stressed ‘ask’, knowing that her alliance with Ugarit was a fragile one. They were agreed to cooperate in convincing Elves and Orcs to work together, at least until they sought and dealt with their suspected common enemy.

“You speak, I will tell you if you forget something,” Ugarit told Duma. “You speak their language better.”

Duma hesitated to stand, but he thought perhaps it would be better to stand to give the report, as Beryl had. He told the counsel as briefly and clearly as he was able how many Orcs had come to live in the mines. He told them there had been a summons from Wizards. The Elder Carver was curious about how such summons were given and Duma said that Wizards were not afraid of Orcs and would appear in a cloud and give the message to a small number of Orcs and command them to go to a stronghold of Orcs and repeat the message there. He told of the sickness and how Orcs had become angered with the Wizards and then tracked some parties of Elves from the tower to Ranger forts.

“Elves?” Denelas asked.

“They were probably the false Elves,” Duma said.

“I shall get to that also,” Beryl said, “please continue, Duma.”

Duma said that he had said mostly what was known. There had been a summons. Orcs had gotten sick. Elves had been seen as allied to the Wizard. Orcs had tracked Elves. They had gone to Rangers. Orcs had tracked Rangers. This had brought them to discovering Death-Shadow was a Ranger. Marduk had tracked Dale, who was Death-Shadow and they had had several confrontations and so Dale and his companions had learned from Marduk or from Duma what the Orcs suspected and why the Orcs believed the Rangers their enemies, more than they had before.

“But these were false Rangers and false Elves,” Beryl said. He then explained that Cinsley had been the one Kato contacted and that Cinsley had been accompanied by some Rangers, or persons who appeared at a glance to be Elven Rangers, but to Elves or observant Rangers seemed imposters. Kato had been taken away to deliver his message and had delivered it to a Wizard, and been released from his spell of compulsion through his will and some enchantment on Beryl’s part to find his former companions and repeat the message for them. And clearly the Wizard had confirmed his message or had means of watching them, for he soon sent assassins against Kato.

“We do not actually have proof that the Wizard dispatched them,” Tsuki said.

“Yes, that is true, and they wore masks and covered their bodies, however Dale suspects they were these same false Elven Rangers who perhaps fooled Duinhir based on the movement of their bodies.”

“Their features were Sylvan and ears most like the Grey, perhaps that fooled Duinhir, who might exect some mixing within the Green Wood,” Dale said.

“And the weapons of the assassins were of the east,” Fei added.

“Yes, I believe the assassins had learned some combat in the east,” Tsuki agreed.

“And these hidden enemies in the wood? Did you learn nothing of them?”

“Well, I greatly suspect the false Elves were these others in disguise,” Beryl said, “Duma saw one of them.”

“You should have said that straight away!” Ugarit scolded and smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand.

“Loriol had recovered and told us that he believes he glimpsed one of the creatures. Also, while you were gone, one of our scouts reported that he saw someone who may have been an enemy. We did not say so earlier, because we were interested in hearing what you had found. Duma, can you describe this one you saw.”

“I will draw the picture!” Ugarit said.

Lenaduiniel nodded. Ugarit had not seen the drawings that the other Elves had reported or made. Lena had kept them secret, saying that she was thinking or that she wanted to hear more to be certain if these persons might be their enemies.

Duma began to describe Annavala; his nightvision was excellent and he had gotten a clear look at her. He began saying that she was female and tall like an Elf and rather slender, but muscled, like one who was a warrior and that she had been armed as such. He described her long pale hair, the shape of her nose and ears, and her painted skin. Ugarit draw on paper with pieces of charcoal and sometimes asked questions as to whether the nose was more flat or sharp or exactly how the ears were shaped or how large her breasts were.

Duma thought about that one. “Maybe like…Lenaduiniel.”

Ugarit looked at Lenaduiniel, then down at herself, and then smacked Duma again before she continued drawing.

The Elves heard only the exchange of Goblin phrases and then saw Ugarit look at the Princess’s chest before smacking Duma, and so they were variously shocked or amused.

“Like this?” Ugarit asked.

“It is very close!” Duma said happily. “The skirt draped differently, it was a strange fabric, almost like very thin polished paper. And also, she had strange eyebrows, a little like Tsuki does, but much thinner, and more hair here.” He pointed.

Ugarit adjusted the drawing.

“An excellent likeness,” Duma said, “show them.”

Ugarit displayed her drawing of Annavala.

The Elves of the counsel were shocked by the Orc’s ability to make art as much as by the creature’s appearance.

“Here are the other two,” Lenaduiniel said. One of these was only a sketch, but the figure conformed to the same racial characteristics as the drawing Ugarit had done, and to the third image, which had enough detail to identify the subject as a dark-haired, male, spear carrier of Annavala’s race.

“Are they a new kind of Orc made by these Wizards?” Carpenter asked.

“I think they are the Lost Host,” Beryl said gravely.


	71. Chapter Seventy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elves allow an army of Orcs to enter their wood.

# CHAPTER SEVENTY

The counsel was finished. Beryl had shared all he and his companions had learned and Gwindor had informed the new arrivals of the preparations for battle they had made within the Wood. The counsel had debated what to do with the recent findings and it had been decided that one of the Elves, Galen, Elder of House Greenriver would assist Fei and Tsuki in any attempts to decipher the suspected Wizard-coded message. The others who had returned, but for Aud, were given tasks within the wood so that they might now aid their allies, as their previous obligations had been fulfilled and they chose to be of service. Aud was told by Lenaduiniel, on part of the Elves, that his aid was welcome, but he might best serve now by riding back to his town of Men and taking word to them of the suspected enemy and conveying the Elves warning to their neighbors. One Elf was dispatched to be Aud’s escort and Elven representative to the Men, and if need be one who might bring return messages to the Elves; this was Dernder the cousin of Gildenmund. A copy was made of the sketches so that Dernder might show this to their allies.

The Orcs were expected with nightfall. Scouts had already reported that they were, but for a small number, staying to the road and progressing in a fashion that seemed most slow and hesitant for Orcs, for they could have reached the settlement within the Wood several days before if they had run. Those who had confronted Marduk’s Clan before believed that the delay had been caused because he waited to gather many more Orcs to him.

By evening, Tsuki, Fei and Galen were in the Lord’s house, near Lenaduiniel, at their work. The settled area smelled of cookfires and dinner, but many Elves were still laboring at preparations for anticipated battle. One half of each bathing pavilion had been curtained off and designated for use by those in the defense force only for their battle preparations. Beryl had gone to Caratathren’s house to ask his daughter to bring out his chest containing his older armor and weapons, which she had kept for him, but she informed him that she was too busy with her duties to only play devoted daughter this time. She had chore lists to check, and the cooking of dinner for all the defense force to supervise, as those assigned to defense were excused from all other usual chores during this time, so they might both train and prepare, though, if warriors traveled from home to battle, it would be customary for them to cook their own meals.

Dale and Duma had walked with Beryl and were still with him then when he said he would look for the chest himself. “Do you wish help?” Dale asked.

“No. There are many things to sort through here; Caratathren and I are much alike, but I have time. I am undecided whether I shall go and join the preparations.”

Dale nodded and looked away from the willow, in the direction of the bathing pavilion.

“What is this ‘preparations’? Should we go there if we are to battle?”

Dale laughed. “It is not entirely different than what Orcs do before battle.”

“Paint each other?”

Dale laughed again and shook his head.

“There is sharing of pleasure,” Beryl said calmly, in the same tone he used to instruct Duma about Elven language. “You are Halfelven and though we are not part of the resident population selected for the defense of the community, we will likely have a battle of our own to fight, and they would because of this have to allow you to join them, but I do not know that you would enjoy all aspects of it.”

“Because their preparations are not like spilling over a pit or being as pets…it is like what Dale and Tsuki do.”

Beryl smiled and gave a nod in agreement, though Dale colored slightly and growled in annoyance. “It is not just that!” he said, “it is allowed that you do not even take part in that sort of sharing, as Elves with mates may go there. They go there all together also so they may know and learn to trust those they will fight alongside. They bathe to cleanse bodies, and as they are Elves, they perform rites of spiritual purification also to prepare their mind and soul for battle.”

“Oh.”

“And this includes oiling skin and prayer and sometimes also drinking together and singing,” Beryl offered.

“I do not think I need to go there.”

“Well enough.” Dale shrugged.

“You may, if you decide otherwise, they will go there every night until battle is upon them.”

“I understand. I will go to the forge now. Lenaduiniel said I could go there and help, but if the Orcs come, I will go meet with them.”

“I suppose I will go sleep if I can. The counsel all insisted there was no particular task they had need for me to do.”

Beryl put a hand on Dale’s shoulder. “I have changed my mind. Help me look for my armor. Perhaps there is something here that will be useful to you that you may have. It is not right that we try to push others away from us only because we are afraid or hurting.”

“You are afraid, Beryl?” Duma said.

“Of course. You should be as well. I am afraid for our friend Kato, that he may not live. I am afraid for other friends, that they will be harmed, or be forced to undertake terrible tasks. I am perhaps a little afraid of death, but more, I am afraid we will find that these creatures we face are Elves of a sort and that they will not make peace with us before we have kinslaying.”

“Elves greatly dislike this ‘kinslaying’,” Duma observed.

“Dislike it greatly, Child,” Beryl said gravely. “It is a terrible thing when Elves find they must choose between killing other Elves and going against their nature in some other very serious manner. Terrible, but it has happened.”

“I do not think I would like to even kill Orcs, and they do kill each other as a matter of routine.”

“Insures that the strongest and smartest survive to breed,” Dale said sharply, “killing is not wrong. I would not approve of killing without meaning, without any reason but sport, but taking life can bring about good. To kill those who are truly evil, to kill to defend others, to kill to eat, those are good things.”

“You realize you just disagreed with your own words?” Duma asked glumly. “If you kill to defend others, it goes against wishing that only the strong and smart survive, because those who are so able to survive should be able to defend their own life, or else they deserve to die, in your reasoning.”

“Do not speak to your father so, Duma,” Beryl said kindly, “he does not know some days if he is Elf or Orc. I think perhaps it is true to say killing does sometimes bring about something that seems positive, but the killing itself is always a terrible thing. Yet, in life, sometimes we must chose to do nothing and allow great evil to happen and doing a little evil ourselves so that a lot of good may result. Given such a choice…either way…some harm will be done.”

“And there is no way to prevent the evil without killing?” Duma asked.

“Sometimes there may be, but if there were only goodness in the world and no evil, if everything were fair and just all the time, there would be no departing west for blessed isles, because this would be a blessed and perfect place, yet, we should likely not comprehend our perfect existence, we would simply be and have no appreciation for our blessed life, because we knew no evil to compare it to. The light exists so we may know darkness and the darkness exists so that we may know light. The world was created thus. Some would say it was a work of treachery and sabotage that the evils entered the world, but no perfect beings could allow such sabotage unknowing.”

“Do you mean to say the gods Elves worship are not perfect or they are perfect and intended evil to exist in the world?” Duma asked.

Beryl smiled wide. “It is for you to ponder, Child.”

Dale snorted and huffed. “You may as well say the Dark One was noble and sacrificing in setting himself against the gods and in becoming evil.”

“But I did not say. You said. Believe as you will, only do not speak of such interpretation to Elves unless they know you well enough to be forgiving. They are strict in their interpretation of such things and may be offended if you disagree.”

“Then killing is not good action, but sometimes, even good people may choose to kill, if they cannot think of any other way to cause some greater good to happen?” Duma asked.

“Yes. The killing is still a bad thing, but the person may yet be considered good, if others see that a greater good came from the death. The key there is ‘greater’, the goodness must be judged to outweigh the wrong, as if on a merchant’s scales. To be good, you must always tip the scale toward the good side by whatever action you take, even if you sometimes make mistakes and cause the scales to waver with your wrongdoing. This is because the world is not perfect.”

“And it will never be?”

“No. Yet, we can still work to make it better, even if we always fall short of perfection, there is room for improvement.”

“I am good,” Duma said. “A good person can get what they want better than a bad person. They do not have to be strong and take. They can ask or trade and people will give them what they desire and have no want to punish them for their action.”

“Yeah, but some people won’t care if you are good.”

“Yes. I know that. I should still try to be good, but some people will not like me, no matter how I act toward them.”

“The world is not perfect,” Dale said emphatically.

“I do not wish to kill or fight, but if we find some Wizards intend to hurt or sicken Orcs, I will face them.”

“I hope we find there has been some mistake, though I fear our suspicions are correct. A Wizard will likely not be easy to kill.”

“Yes,” Beryl agreed, “a Wizard is no easy kill. I imagine they must be stripped of power somehow, or faced by another Wizard.”

“Tsuki is not really a Wizard,” Dale whispered.

“Yes.”

“Then do we have hope of defeating our enemies, if there be a Wizard among them?” Duma asked.

“We have hope. We must have hope. It is normal to be afraid of some things, but if we had no hope, then we should despair and that is equivalent to surrendering to our deaths. The hope that we may overcome evil is what enables us to continue, even fearing. It is natural enough to be afraid, and that is well, so long as we show courage and continue despite the fear. Hope is what enables one to take on seemingly losing battles and win.”

“Then, despair and fear exist to allow us to appreciate hope and courage?”

Beryl smiled. “Enough. Go to the forge. Be of use. You may show us your courage later.”

There seemed nothing left to say, and so Duma continued on to the forge, while Dale helped Beryl to look for his old armor.

The Elven settlement within the Silver Wood had one smith and several apprentices, and that most knowledgeable smith had lately been an apprentice in the Golden Wood before crossing the river to join the land reclamation. They were fortunate their smith, Mirdan, had any knowledge of arms; he was primarily a jeweler. Mirdan was an Elf of enough years that he had long ago been instructed in crafting armament in bronze, iron or steel, and later in his life learned the art of making decorative items from more precious metals. One of the apprentices had come from Elven domains past the mountains and had nearly mastered the making of armor in the Elven fashion and so here was their chief armorer, as Mirdan labored making bladed weapons, though he would have rather been crafting brooches or torcs.

Duma arrived and found there was no need to introduce himself. The Elves had not forgotten the day of the feast and their visits to his house. Mirdan simply said they would be thankful if he could help them in any way and asked if he knew how to craft anything other than jewelry.

Duma had some experience with making weapons. He did not strike out the blade’s shape between hammer and anvil, but he knew how to cast and to temper and to grind to sharpness, polish or fit blades to various handles. He also knew very well how to tend a furnace. The smithies and forge fires made by Elves, abandoned by Dwarves, made by Orcs of the past or Orcs using knowledge learned from a Wizard were different but they were also very similar.

Duma set to work, and the Elves there could see that he was knowledgeable and were then very willing to work with him. They worked together, one always pounding out a bladed weapon, one a piece of armor and another casting smaller blades or arrowheads. Those who remained worked to support them, one nearest the fires doling out heated or molten steel from the furnaces to the smiths and one or two others grinding and polishing and at least one working to fit the metal with wood or leather binding, straps or handles, such as were called for.

They called loudly over the din to each other as they worked, asking for a tool to be passed or giving advice to the less experienced. Duma thought it enjoyable work. It involved no whipping, but sometimes, Duma would think to himself that he had better get the work done perfectly or the Master of the forge would soon give him lashes.

Even with little time to work, the Elves still labored to make each item they crafted not only strong but beautiful. They would not pile it upon the shelf until it was engraved with protective spells or threatening prophesies in Elvish Script. Duma asked if they were not worried they would be short of arms when battle came, and if they would not want to work faster, but Mirdan responded that heirlooms or found Mannish swords would have to serve if they produced too few weapons, because there was no point in doing the job halfway.

Duma said that a Wizard or Orcs would have made machines that could make many identical swords or arrowheads at once, but the Elves were not interested except to hear the stories. They wished to do the work by hand. 

It was dark when the Orcs came to the part of the wood where the Elves built their houses; no Orcs had ventured so far into Elven territory in recent times and so some believed the Elves might live in trees like small nut-gathering creatures, but they knew the houses for what they were when they saw the platforms and railings in the trees and the stonework below.

The Orcs had come into the wood cautiously, aware that the Elves watched, watching the Elves and aware that the Elves knew they were watching. This was a new situation. No Dark Lord or Wizard had made plans for such an advance, though there had been strategies for invading an Elven wood several times in the past.

The scouts had come to Lenaduiniel where she kept watch from the high platform of her brother’s house. They had reported how many across the Orcs walked and how long the line of them stretched north along the road, that was enough to estimate their number. “So many?” Lenaduiniel asked.

“They must be in the thousands,” Gwindor said, “and we in the east and the Horse Lords in the west slew so many in the war.”

“And we are to believe this is not their full number, but only those who could hear and respond to Marduk’s summons in these past days.”

“We knew they bred quickly. All the time we celebrated victory and attended coronations and made new treaties with old allies their few surviving number retreated to the mines and bred there, in those foul pits we have since learned of. Now they are in only years populous again and exhibiting new and strange characteristics.”

“The various breeds are melding,” Lenaduiniel noted. “Do we know for certain all those with one male or female parent will also be born or spawned male or female?”

“It is true,” Ugarit said from behind, where she stooped to watch Tashmetum as she ate. The child-Orc was able to grasp small morsels in her fingers and lift them to her own mouth and even to chew. She was already unlike a baby.

“Then the rate at which they bring forth offspring will slow.”

“Yes, eventually, they shall all be male or female, unless they separate out those who are genderless by some design,” Gwindor whispered.

Lenaduiniel nodded slowly.

“Did you just…?” Gwindor rasped.

“Make no sudden move.” Lenaduiniel gave a whistle in signal to the guards. The call seemed to echo as the signal was repeated for those farther away. In a moment the wood was filled with light as fires were stoked, lamps within the houses, hanging lanterns in the trees and arches of the public buildings and on tall stakes in the ground along the road were all lit.

The Orcs were revealed and many shielded their eyes, but the Elves, wearing cloaks or work clothes of grey or pale winter brown or undyed cloth were camouflaged in against the bare trees and dried leaves and when possible, stood in shadows cast by trees or buildings in the lantern light.

“I see you, traveling Orcs. Your greatest Chieftain will come parlay with me, as I am now mistress of this wood and will know your business here or see you leaving along the road,” Lenaduiniel called in such clear slow Common Speech as she could manage.

“The Elf wishes to bargain, My Chieftain,” Gorghash-Leader whispered.

Marduk punched Gorghash in the arm with his fist. “I know what this ‘parlay’ is, fool. I know this Yellow-hair. Other Elves do not wear rings in the ears.”

Gorgash laughed. He had recently joined the Clan and did not know Lenaduiniel was the Elf female that had marked Sarpanit. Sarpanit knew, of course and growled where she stood behind Marduk.

“The Elves will talk instead of prove their strength in battle.” Marduk called out to the Orcs near him. “They think they are smarter than Orcs and can trick us! We Orcs are very smart! We will show these Elves we are strong soon enough, but we will talk to them now and show we are also smart!”

The Orcs grunted their approval.

“I see you Marduk-Chieftain,” Lenaduiniel said. “You may bring a small embassy with you.”

Alqua, who Marduk did not know, stood beside Lenaduiniel and whispered to her.

“You may bring whatever slaves or supporters you wish,” Lenaduiniel said.

Marduk was certain that ‘embassy’ meant the ones you brought with you to parlay. He turned and spoke in a secretive tone to the Orcs closest. “Sarpanit, you will not go where yellow-hair is. Gorghash, you come with me. And…”

“I will go,” Ufthak the Easterner said.

“No.” He was too eager, Marduk thought. Not a good supporter. “Aladima. Lucky, you will not go, but stay with these others and keep them in line.”

“Aladima?” Sarpanit hissed.

“The Yellow-hair is female-Chieftain of these Elves and I will not have you and she near each other. I will take one female with me, Aladima has no male to claim her, and so I can order her to go.”

“Tell them we want Ugarit back. Ask them where Duma is.”

Marduk roared at Sarpanit, and wary of the noise, several Elves in the trees drew their bows and arrows upon them and prepared to shoot. Sarpanit dropped to a stoop and lowered her eyes. “You are strong and you bear my young, but that does not give you right to command. You have no whip!”

“I will obey,” Sarpanit whispered.

Aladima stood near Lucky’s female, Shala, as she often shared chores with the other female and avoided Sarpanit now. She came when Marduk beckoned. Gorghash came proudly. He could have been Sarpanit’s pit mate, for he was both Northern and Western breed and seemed of a similar age and told of being spawned farther north. He looked more alike to Ugarit, who was of the same mix, being slender and strong and having large ears, but his coloring was dark and marbled, like some Westerners. Aladima was part Mine-dweller but spawned in the east; the other females mocked her size and Razh-razh had used her badly, but Marduk yet had confidence that the female was useful. She had strong arms and had learned to wield a battle axe. She was a good supporter.

“Yellow-hair! If you are here giving orders then Death-shadow and his spawn must be near. Where are my Orcs? Send my Orcs to me before we talk.”

“They are in this very house now and free to join you. Step around to the ladder and you will see them.”

Marduk stepped onto the paving stones and walked around the mounded earth. There was a fire there and he saw Galadhiel there, the female that dressed as male. She was crafting arrows and did not so much as pause in her work, though her eyes flicked toward the Orcs for a moment.

Marduk saw the ladder and went to it. Orcs were not made to climb trees, but…Marduk’s first task as a newly spawned Orc had been making siege ladders. This one was well made, entirely of wood, with mortise and tenon joints between rungs and risers and twine wrapping the rungs and some part of the rise to provide traction and added strength. It would hold two large Orcs at one time, or many Elves.

Marduk climbed the ladder.

Ugarit felt small and weak again when she saw Marduk, and just uncomfortable that Duma was breathing so heavily and standing so close to her. He and Dale had run to the house and made it up the ladder in the time since Lenaduiniel’s whistle and would not have been here to see Marduk arrive if he had not taken so long in gathering supporters and shouting demands from the road.

Marduk would not admit to fear, but he did not feel entirely confident about entering an Elf house. He had never been up in a tree, though he had climbed many high ladders and even a few siege towers. He was purely Western breed and just old enough to remember the war and some period of training and preparation before its battles.

He saw Duma and Death-shadow were there, and the Wizard and the other Easterling Man. Greencloak was not among them, Marduk noticed, nor the witch or Halfling, and they had left the other Elf below. This female’s brother, as Men called such relations, was also missing. Dog, Ugarit and Tashmetum were all present as promised, along with three Elves Marduk did not know, one he had seen near Lenaduiniel from below and two who seemed male. Orcs could usually tell male from female in Elves by scent if not sight, but the males often did not appear strong but rather slight, even if they had strength for battle, unlike Men who could grow larger.

Dog held an armload of Elven arrows and looked hopefully at Marduk. He looked alive at least, Marduk thought, and so the Wizard must have saved his life with healing works known to him, and Marduk did not wish to accept a debt to the Wizard for restoring his pet, but to reject Dog as his only seemed unintelligent. Ugarit and Tashmetum both were grown. Tashmetum would probably walk soon, like Shala’s little one did. There was no question now Marduk would have to find some male to give Ugarit to. Sarpanit sometimes caused trouble, but she was still strong and useful and Marduk did not wish for another female of his own, and so he could not continue to keep Ugarit now. She seemed full grown, and also, strangely un-Orcish in her shortened highlander kilt and altered Elven blouse. Dog also wore some rather Elvish garments.

“I see you chose two. Excellent. Sit at my table, if you like. I will also have two sit with me.”

Marduk saw the two strange male Elves sit with Lenaduiniel and he also saw that Dale, Tsuki and Duma sat elsewhere at the table. “Why do they sit?”

Lenaduiniel spoke to Ugarit quietly, to say it was time to speak. They had arranged this in advance, and so Ugarit approached Marduk, though she was afraid of what he would think of her or decide. “Marduk-Chieftain, My Chieftain,” she said, “allow me to inform you, as one of your Clan who is loyal, that I have made an agreement with this Elf, Lady Lena, believing that it is for the good of the clan.”

“What is this agreement?” Marduk asked.

“My Chieftain, much has been done and learned since any here last saw you or spoke to you. All of us here think it in all our interests to share what we know with you, if you will also share what you may know with us. I think, Chieftain, we should work with Elves.”

Marduk laughed.

Ugarit stooped lower and she could feel Duma staring at her and was sure he thought it wrong for her to stoop to Marduk, and as strangely good as that felt, she could not make herself straighten. “I know that it seems strange and maybe wrong and you, even being a smart Chieftain, have not learned of the things that make us know we should work together and so I beg that you hear the things Dale-Chieftain and…”

“Dale-Chieftain?” Marduk barked.

“I am your Orc, but it is correct that I call Death-shadow this, as it is the name his Clan recognizes. I am told to call him ‘Dale-Chieftain’. He and these Elves wish to speak with you, but it is rare Elves and Orcs can trust each other or understand the accents with which we speak to hold counsel together and so I have agreed to serve Lady Lena as a representative of Orcs and to inform her truthfully of all Orc customs and to make any translations that I can. To be fair, you will have an Elf. She is to serve you…”

“A female?” Marduk looked to Alqua and Alqua lowered her gaze and stooped slightly in Orcish fashion.

“She is not to be touched by Orcs, as I will not be touched by Elves, but while I continue to serve Lena, this one, Alqua…”

“It is an ugly Elvish name.”

“Yes,” Ugarit agreed. “It means in the Common Speech ‘swan’. You may call her ‘Swan’ or whatever you like, she will serve you. You see I have selected her for you myself and instructed her on how to seem pleasing to Orcs. She has sworn to serve and obey, so long as she is treated fairly as I will be by the Elves. If you wish food, she will fetch it. If you wish to know any secrets of Elves, she must tell you what she knows. If you wish to know the meaning of an Elf word, she must tell you honestly what it means. She will stay with you and be your guide and translator until you leave this place or I am returned to you, which ever is to come first.”              

“And you have been instructed in how to please Elves?” Marduk demanded.

“Not instructed, My Chieftain, I learned from watching them. Since I was separated from you I have encountered Dale-Chieftain and his company several times and now been several days in this place. I must serve Lady Lena’s interests for now, but later, if you ask it of me, I will tell you all I have learned of the Elves, if you wish it.”

There were sounds of argument from below and then Galadhiel came up and announced that the Dwarves wished to join the meeting and were upset they had not been asked to participate.

Lenaduiniel sighed. She, more than other Elves, would tolerate Dwarves, but the three with them were no leaders or warriors among their people. Still, she supposed it fair enough. They could be witnesses to the events that would come to pass and take word of them to their people, even if they could not be of any further help. “Let them come up,” she said calmly, “Denelas, please draw chairs to the table for them.”

“Shall I add boxes to the seats as well so they can see us?”

Lenaduiniel gestured impatiently for Denelas to carry on. Dwarves were not quite so small as Halflings; their legs were quite short in comparison to other races but not so much their torsos, yet, this table might yet be at an uncomfortable height for them, as it was Elven. Even Tsuki seemed very small against it, though he could of course see over the top. He had to lift his elbows high to work at the table.

As they took seats opposite Lenaduiniel, Alqua informed Marduk that there were presently three Dwarves staying as guests in their wood and that they were brothers and kin to one who had traveled with Gwindor and Galadhiel and been slain by Orcs near the mines.

“The pit-mates of that cursed Dwarven Ranger that hewed many Orcs defending the Mines and our Precious Things are to sit with us and ‘parlay’?”

“Yes, My Chieftain,” Alqua said slowly, “They are no warriors or leaders among their people, only entertainers, but the Lady allows them to join us because she was fond of their brother and does not wish to dishonor Dwarves. It is true others in her family honor Dwarves and her brother who is our absent Lord is often companion to a Dwarf he befriended in the war and so Dwarves came here and helped us build many of the stone buildings.”

“Absent Lord?”

“The Lord of this Wood is absent and Lenaduiniel now leads us in his stead. He is a hero of the war and is likely now visiting the King.”

“An Elf, that is familiar with a Dwarf and known also to that Man-King and called ‘hero’ by your people?”

“And by Men.”

“And he was at the Horse-boys fortress?”

“Yes, it is true he fought in that battle.”

“There was only one Elf there,” Marduk said.

“And one Dwarf,” Bari said loudly, “You are speaking of the Dwarf-Lord that rides about on a horse with a Wood Elf? We know a few songs about them. It amuses Dwarves to hear the tale.” Robi and Mori laughed.

“Strange enough that an Elf or a Dwarf rides a horse at all,” Duma said.  

“Strange that an Orc rides a horse as well. To be clear about things, there were two Elves at that battle,” Dale said, “but I am told the other was well disguised.”

“Did you know this?” Marduk demanded of Duma.

“Beryl Greencloak was in the battle at that fortress, yes.”

“I mean of this Elven Archer.”

Dale shrugged as if to say he did not care if Duma answered and so Duma smiled and said, “I heard only a little about it, we had the same archery instructor, and I have his cast off old bow.” Duma took the bow from his shoulder and pushed it across the table so that Dog could see it. “Went through the mines.”

Dog touched the bow and then nodded several times. “Yes, marked by Goblin blades. There was a yellow-haired Elf that time, with the Grey Wizard. They even took down a Cave Troll.”

“And that Wizard slew the fire demon,” Duma whispered. He and Dog had both lived in the mines during that time, when the majority of Orcs there had been of the Mine-Dweller breed and Duma had stayed hidden and wandered tunnels when he was not keeping the fires hot.

It was that Wizard who had become White after Marduk’s previous Master and then arrived at that Horse-boy fort with riders to turn the tide of battle against the Orcs. Marduk had been lucky to survive. He despised calvary, and Elven Archers and Dwarven axes and meddling Men and Riders and he especially hated those tree things. Marduk shivered thinking about them.

Duma laughed aloud, seeing the shiver. That one, Marduk thought, really had a strange sense of humor. “You Dwarves are the kin of the Ranger who attacked the Mines? And you kin to that Elf…?”

Marduk-Chieftain,” Lenaduiniel said calmly as she could, “it is about time we set aside our vengeance. Dale has slain Orcs, but so his Elven kin were slain by Orcs. I myself shot upon the Orcs guarding the road near the mines from the trees…”

“You!” Marduk had not understood before that she had been that one he heard about, one who shot at Orcs from the trees.

“And so I have also lost kin and close friends to Orcs. And yes the Dwarf who was brother to these hewed Orcs, but so have his people long been attacked by Orcs. All here who are not Orcs have likely killed Orcs and all who are Orcs have killed those known to us others. If we allow this to stop us from speaking, then we invite others to enter the west and conquer all!”

“Other? Conquer?”

“Will you listen now?” Lenaduiniel asked.


	72. Seventy-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marduk has allies.

# CHAPTER SEVENTY-ONE

All that the Elves of the Silver Wood now knew of the Wizard’s plots and all that Dale’s company knew had been revealed to the Dwarves and Orcs, except for the existence of the two seeing stones in their possession and the actual contents of the coded message. And though there had been no other omissions or lies, it was also true there had been one matter carefully phrased so as to make the Orcs believe that Kato was not so much a friend who was taken to find a healer but a prisoner transported to a more secure location. The Men and Elves involved were united in believing that accomplishing their goals required show of trust but they were also slow to trust the Orcs completely, based on past relationships. Ugarit knew of the ancient seeing stones, but she served the Elves interest so long as Alqua served the Orcs and would not tell what she knew. Alqua had not attended the previous counsel and though she was well informed about recent events within the wood, she did not know all, and so the Elves assured they kept some advantage of knowledge over the Orcs, to reveal or continue to keep as they found advantageous.

Now that Marduk had heard, a reply was expected of him. The others wished to know all that the Orcs knew. Even Duma, being lowly ranked and formerly a pet had heard of the Northern Orcs becoming sick and the summons of Wizards and so it was suspected that some Orcs must know more than had been told.

Marduk looked to his supporters, Alqua, Gorghash and Aladima, and Dog also. The Elf had served him well so far. He had tested her a few times by asking the meanings of words he already knew or question to which he knew the answer, and she had given the expected answers. Sometimes, when she had spoken to clarify what Lenaduiniel or some other said, Marduk had seen Duma or Ugarit give him some very slight signal that he would be stupid to doubt what had just been revealed.

“A gift in advance asks for betrayal,” Marduk growled quietly.

“They may know more than they let on,” Alqua whispered. “Elves are clever.”

“Coy manipulative creatures. They talk so much,” Gorghash said, “maybe they lie, or hide further truth from us.”

Marduk thought that the Elves must need or greatly want what was known to Orcs to allow them to enter their wood and to give them such information, if it was true. He thought he should test them by asking a high price for his information and see how they responded. They offered proof that Death-shadow was not the enemy, or not in the way he had been suspected, and that there were indeed others that struck at Elves and Orcs alike, but this was only reinforcement of what Marduk knew. He was not stupid. He knew some enemy dwelled east of the river and attacked in stealth. He had known for a long time that there was a plot involving some Wizards and Elven creatures and that it perhaps also involved a device or process which sickened Orcs. It seemed these Men and Elves needed him and the strength of Orcs more than he had need of their assistance. But, perhaps if they had need, they would be willing to give Marduk something he wished.

He could not ask his supporters their advice here, where cursed Dale-Chieftain, Duma and Ugarit might listen.

“I make no answer now,” Marduk announced. He rose quickly from the stool at the table where he had been seated. “I must think about your claims in a secure and private place. I doubt that we can work together, as you will not show this code-message you claim to have.”

“If you like, send Orcs into this house to view the message in the presence of our own scholars,” Lenaduiniel said, as Galen whispered at her ear. “But in exchange for that allowance, we insist they surrender any knowledge that will break the code, if they know it, and we shall not allow them to make a copy.”

“Maybe I will do this, but I command that we Orcs be given three days to remain in your wood untouched to decide our reply.”

“One day. Until the next nightfall, or until this Wood is invaded,” Lenaduiniel said, “We shall not tolerate your presence here without a treaty longer than that. We are not fools!”

Marduk thought this female-Chieftain of the Elves bargained well. She made demands like an Orc. No Orcs before had gone into an Elven wood and come out again such that Marduk knew, and so if they wished ever to leave, they must take the Elves’ threats seriously. Whatever their number, which was hard to tell the way they all blended with the colors and shapes of trees, they had the advantage of knowing the terrain and having many defensible shelters in the trees.

“Until the dawn after this, it is nearly dawn now.”

“We could be attacked before then, or allow Wizards to continue their plots. Until full darkness next comes over the Wood. No longer.”

“Full darkness was perhaps a little later than ‘nightfall’, and so Marduk decided he must accept the terms. He turned to his supporters. “There is no covering of the Yellow-Face to come in the next day?”

The Orcs did not know of such a thing to come.

“Tsuki says there will be no eclipse of the Sun,” Dale offered. “The offer was not deceitful.”

“Until full darkness,” Marduk agreed. He called to his supporters and told them they would go to the other Orcs.

When they had gone, Lenaduiniel rose and went to the rail and called to Galadhiel, who was guarding the entrance while seeming only to rest and perform simple tasks. “We will keep watch. Take a message to Caratathren personally. Tell her I want the Orcs fed. I know it will mean a lot of work, but give her authority to dispatch hunters. The meat should be the same that would be served to Elves, with clean kills and thorough cooking.”

“I should not want Elves to labor to feed Orcs, but I see your thinking. It would be better they were fed and did not hunt in this Wood.”

“I thank you for going.”

“Marduk will not like that Elves bring gifts of meat to his Orcs. It is for a Master or Chieftain to give out meat. He may be insulted or think it poisoned,” Ugarit said as Lenaduiniel walked toward the table.

“Is there no way to make him accept the food?”

Ugarit thought for a moment and glanced to Duma and then to the table. “I think if you have the Elves who deliver the meat bring it before Marduk only, and name it tribute in thanks for so tolerantly staying to the road and not killing Elves lately he will accept.”

“He will want the meat,” Dale said, “you only need to give him some little excuse to accept it without sacrificing his pride in front of his followers.”

“Ah, I understand. I do possess some skill with diplomacy, it is only knowledge of Orc culture, such that it is, that I lack.”

Galadhiel returned and climbed up to the railed platform. “Caratathren reports that it must be a stew or nothing as there is no possibility the wildlife of the wood can sustain so many Orcs if they each wish to eat meat. She says meat within a broth will stretch further to feed them.”

“They would like it better if much of the blood was in the soup along with the meat,” Dale said.

“It would be repugnant to Elves,” Denelas insisted.

“Ugarit?”

“They would like it better and it would stretch further. Orc armies are accustomed to such food. They skin and tear the game and stew it as such, and for large numbers: add more water.”

“My Lady!” Denelas cried.

“The hunters will make the kills cleanly and quickly skin the carcasses, and I shall prepare the soup myself and not ask other Elves to undergo the chore.”

“I will do it. I will never be clean again. It should be me,” Dale said.

Lenaduiniel looked directly at Dale and seemed to look on him harshly. Dale did not know what he had said wrong, but he remembered then that he had witnessed Sarpanit’s treatment of Lenaduiniel and understood that Lenaduiniel might yet believe herself unclean and perhaps, believe like Dale that she could never be clean again. These other Elves did not really know. They had seen the earrings and might suspect, but they did not really know. Yet, they would follow her. They did not consider the shame hers, but the Orc’s. That did not mean that Lenaduiniel could not feel that she was at fault for being captured or not resisting enough or surviving.

“You and I shall do this chore together, then, clean or not, but these others can help us. It is no consequence to Men if they use the ‘juices’ as they call them for flavoring and Fei has experience with cooking for a group. I will not tell Duma to be more or less Elvish or Orcish, but he can at least tend the cookfires for us.”

“Blood is good, I would only rather not kill solely to get it.”

“Anymore,” Dale added.

“Ugarit, our agreement does not include my assigning you domestic chores, but I ask that you come also and advise me on Orcish tastes.”

Ugarit stood, lifting Tashmetum with her. “If even Dale-Chieftain is to be a soup maker, then I will help with this chore also.”

“Chieftains do not usually make soup, Dale,” Duma whispered, meaning he disapproved of what Dale did for their small Clan’s reputation.

“If an Elven Lady and a Wizard work alongside us, it cannot be such a lowly chore. This is high diplomacy we are involved in!”

While the soup was being prepared, Marduk met with the other Orc Chieftains and the Leaders of their bands. When he had sent the summons by runner and drum many had responded, some had been rogues or newly spawned and looking for a Clan, some had been his own Orcs that he had previously left behind for their own safety and some others were bands or Clans that had not previously been allied with him but which had come from the mines or the areas near them, interested in his claims or having become familiar with his reputation. These other Clans had chieftains of their own and were not Marduk’s to order, but they were in alliance with his Clan, for the time being. There were eight other Chieftains apart from Marduk and each had several Leaders with whips of their own to keep their Orcs in line.

Already they had been told much of Death-shadow, of Marduk’s progress in learning the plot of the Wizards, and of Marduk’s knowledge of the Precious Things and successful breeding methods. A few, like Marduk, among the Chieftains, were survivors of the war, who had served either Wizard in the west or the Dark Lord in the east and had training for war. Others were of the Clans that roamed the territories less guarded by Elves or Men, spawn of armies that had been created, defeated and dispersed to the wild in times past. Others still were of the Mine-Dwellers who had taken the Dwarven settlement in war and in rapid Orc-generations acquired physical adaptations to living in dark tunnels. No Orc that was Chieftain was a halfbreed, though many of the Leaders of their bands were.

Many that had been spawned in recent years half Westerner and half of some other breed. Though those who had become Chieftains still were of one breed or another, whether they were male or not, the majority of the Orcs with them, whether they had been spawned one gender or another or remained androgynous, were mixed-breed. Some now were of more than two breeds. Marduk could see that he needed the support of these Orcs.

The male and female Orcs that had been spawned in pits since the time the Wizard’s breeding pits had been submerged came out half grown. These were Orcs of an age alike to Ugarit or Sarpanit, who were not very distant in years. Marduk did not know if the Wizard had sped growth or slowed the rising from the pit or if the younger generation had naturally adapted to this rate of growth; he only knew that it was so. They came up half grown and reached maturity quickly, within a few years. Now, that generation who had come from pits near battlefields half grown was old enough to breed in the new way and their live-born offspring were small and grew slowly, but compared to Men, it seemed they would reach maturity in fewer years.

Marduk understood that being male, these younger Orcs could accept him, because they were gendered as he was. He understood that these Orcs needed time and safe places to grow strong, but if they were given this, they would be very useful, smart and strong, better than the old Orcs.

He thought much of what the Elves said was true, because he knew much of it for himself. The only parts that had been useful or new to him were the physical appearance of the enemy, which seemed like feral Elves, and the proofs they showed and described that showed Dale-Chieftain to have aided the Wizards unknowingly. To unknowingly aid the Wizards was stupid and unfortunate, but it was the same thing the northerner Orcs had done when they became sick, and if Marduk blamed the Wizards in controlling and manipulating them and not so much the Orcs, then he had to blame the Wizards again and not so much Dale.

Marduk told the eight Chieftains what had happened at the meeting with the Elves. He told them that the Wizard and some Dwarves had been present and the one they had called Death-shadow and his half-elf spawn who was known to them also. Some listened carefully, wanting to learn, to know things, but some others did not understand why they should make investigations and interrogations and stay to the road. Some of these Chieftains had still not given up their females, but used them all themselves and did not give them to strong Orcs who could keep, protect and breed with them. When Marduk saw one of the Chieftains was stupid, he began to plot in his mind how he might arrange for that one to do some dangerous task so that a Leader might take his whip and become a new Chieftain that was more likely to support Marduk.

Marduk was not very old, and he had not long been a Chieftain, but he had survived the war that had taken many Orc lives and he had brought his Clan through Horse-boy territory and even into an Elven Wood and they yet lived. He had lost Orcs, but he always found more willing to join him, because those who had long followed him seemed impressive to other Orcs. They had scars from battle, of course, but they also had grown better equipped each time another Orc had fallen and had also taken many fine and interesting Mannish things that had interested them. Marduk’s Clan had the most females with child and the most young ones. When females saw how the females in Marduk’s clan were treated as Orcs of another gender and not like pets or prizes only, and that they walked without leashes and argued with males and older ones freely and carried weapons, they resisted their keepers.

Marduk was already a legend, but he understood that among Orcs, this was a most dangerous position. Another Chieftain might plot to challenge him, might find some means to kill him or cast him in disrepute. It would be very tempting, the idea of slaying Marduk and taking his whip.

He had to have supporters. He had to have strong, smart supporters and keep the younger ones who would grow to be powerful appeased. He had to find a way to leave the Wood alive without seeming a pet to the Elves and without losing a battle to them. This meant he had to either fight the Elves and win, or he had to make some bargain with them that seemed advantageous to all Orcs.

“The Elves want something from us, which is why they had allowed us to enter so far into their territory without their Wood-Elf knives and arrows on our flesh,” Marduk said, “It would be stupid to just give them what they want, we would be like pets to the Elves, but maybe they can do something, or give us something that would be advantageous to all Orcs. If they could do such a thing, I would bargain with Elves.”

This claim, the very idea of willingly bargaining with Elves was shocking to the Orcs and many of the Chieftains and Leaders began to argue. He took his Mannish sword, the one he had taken from a Marshal of the Horse-boys and put the point to the ground between his feet and rested his hands on the pommel as he sat on a rock. He did not brandish the blade as if afraid of attack or implying threat, but he made sure that other Orcs saw the fancy blade he had captured and saw that it was at hand, should they be thinking to attack him.

“We are under threat,” Marduk said. “We know that there is something that can even sicken Orcs. Even if it is something that was not made to be a weapon, there are others who know something made us sick, and this knowledge means that this thing, this weapon or secret Wizard process or part of the process can be used against us at any time if we give enemies reason or cause.”

The Chieftains and Leaders argued some more. Some suggested that it was time they attacked and killed all enemies before they could use such a thing.

“I would like to think we could do that, but as strong as Orcs are, as smart as we are, there is something that the other races have that we do not have, except among Orc kind. I mean,” Marduk continued before they could ask how they could have and not have at the same time, “the ability to make alliances.”

Now, Marduk smiled just a little. He could hear the arguments and some Orcs were now arguing for him, whether they knew it or not. They spoke of the battle in the north in which Elves, Men, and Dwarves had all united against them. And another pointed out that usually Elves and Dwarves disliked each other. Another Orc, a Leader then said that Orcs could form alliances with Wolves or Trolls, which was a fair argument, Marduk thought.

“We tame Wolves and Trolls as if pets,” Lucky said, supporting Marduk, “They are no large power without us, merely our tools in those occasions.”

The arguing went on, some Orc said that even Halflings, Eagles and Berserker Men had united with Elves, Men and Dwarves in the past. Some other said that it was a great disadvantage that when given the choice, Elves and Dwarves who had distaste for each other’s culture united to fight Orcs together. Marduk thought that one smart, for understanding distaste for culture.

“Each of the other races is bad enough on their own, especially Dwarves,” little Muzbug-Chieftain said.

“Exactly,” Marduk said. “Muzbug is smart for his breed.” Muzbug snarled at the insult to Mine-Dwellers. Marduk pet Dog’s head. “Each of the other races is bad enough. It only seems smart to say we should kill all enemies before they can attack us, but each of them alone would be difficult to defeat, perhaps we could do it, but not easily and not without loosing many Orcs. We have stolen Dwarven cities before, but those wars were long and difficult and Chieftains died. The Elven Woods are well protected. Now they hold arrows on us from the trees and we do not see them, only smell them there and feel the gaze. Men also have protection, fortresses and walled cities. We have only the Mines for a stronghold, and it is a trap, with only two main entrances or exits and some narrow escape tunnels. If some sickness were introduced there, many would succumb before they escaped. This is the other thing we lack, a safe place to claim and defend as our own where our young ones can grown strong.”

“The young ones are weak! The females are a curse from the Wizard! Temptations to make us weak and forget how to fight! The old ways are best! We should slay them all now!”

Marduk would have slain that one himself, but he saw one of the Eastern Chieftain’s own leashed females loop her chain leash about his throat from behind and put him in a stranglehold.

Some other Orcs moved toward them, but Marduk took a hand from his sword and snapped his whip. “His words were threat to all her kind, she has the right to attack and to be left to succeed or fail.” The Chieftain was dying, struggling for breath. His female was full Westerner, which was rare, but they had been found before and were the oldest of females. “What do they call her?” Marduk asked the other females the Chieftain had kept.

“Honey,” they said.

“What is her real name?” Marduk asked.

“Bau,” she said, voice ragged with strain of holding the Orc in her chain.

“There has never been a female Leader or Chieftain. Bau, if you kill this one, I will recognize that you are a Chieftain. I will recognize you as Chieftain first and Precious second. Any Orc who disagrees with you keeping your position will have the right to challenge you and I will give them no special punishment if they take your life. Kill him, or let another come to your aid.”

It was not usually thought honorable for an Orc to need another to come to their aid, but Orcs were able to make alliances with other Orcs and could see the advantage in sparing or rescuing one who was useful, especially as it meant earning a debt from that one.

She was not ready to lead, and so Bau loosed the chain and stepped as far from her Master as she could.

There was a moment in which no Orc acted. Those who would have in other circumstance wished to have a female were wary of one who would attack her master or perhaps afraid to assume the position of Chieftain, when they all knew it meant defending oneself against assassination quite often. The weakened Easterner was not quite dead and drew up his ax, but as soon as he did, an arrow landed between his knees.

“Do not let them return fire! It was a warning!” Alqua shouted.

“The Elves are calling you fools for not protecting a Precious Thing!” Marduk barked to those in the same Clan as Bau, but even as he said it, another attacked the Chieftain to spare Bau punishment or death. It was Dog.

It seemed every Orc was shocked. Marduk froze still, not knowing what order to give.

Sometimes it did happen that a pet attacked the Master. They had the right, alike to females, to reject any Master who was not strong enough to keep them, but it seemed rare that the pet of another would attack a Chieftain of a separate Clan.

“I have slain this fool for threatening our Precious Things twice over!” Dog called to the gathered Orcs. “I was content to be Marduk’s pet, because Marduk is a smart and powerful Orc and it is smart to follow and support him, but I could not let the Elves shame Orcs by doing what it is our duty to do! For all Orcs I acted!” Dog then lifted the whip from the dead Orc’s belt. “I claim myself Chieftain of this Clan and say I am called Dog-Master. I say I am eight years old and survived battles in the Mines and while following Marduk! See that I have battle scars!”

Dog cut open his tunic with his knife and showed the still healing wounds, which seemed horrible to the Orcs, like wounds that one should not have easily survived.

“I was attacked by the stealthy ones the Elves would fight and survived.”

“You only survived because that Wizard aided you!” one of his new Clan accused.

Dog growled and snapped his whip. “How many Orcs here served a Wizard and took meat, bread and broth from him? Are they not now strong and free. No Wizard commands me! No Elves will control or shame me! No Orcs will command or shame me, but I will ally myself to Marduk and support his Clan!”

Another Chieftain, Muzbug, moved toward Dog.

Dog hissed and pointed his knife at the Orc. “You stay back. If anyone is to challenge me, it should be from this Clan here, and I will face them. You want to fight Chieftain against Chieftain and weaken our force while the Elves are close and watchful? Maggot!”

“You were my Orc before I gave you to Marduk, and if you are not with Marduk, I can do as I like to you!” Muzbug said.

“Can’t you do something?” Alqua asked Marduk.

“No. I would not. Dog-Master-Chieftain must prove himself without aid.”

“I do not see a whip in your hand,” Dog said to Muzbug, and then with apparent calm, cut at the Easterner’s chest to remove his heart.

Muzbug’s whip was gone from his belt. His pet, a Northerner who had been rogue and jumped into Muzbug’s clan, had slipped the whip from his Master’s belt.

Marduk laughed. Dog-Master was an appropriate name. His former pet likely had secret allies in every clan, as he had been going to many other pets and telling them stories of Mannish breeding rituals and giving and receiving of pleasure.

Muzbug’s Clan was laughing at him, as were the other Cheiftains, as his own pet stood whipping him. Finally, some Leader of Muzbug’s Clan, one who was half Mine-Dweller but also Westerner, walked up and took Muzbug’s head with his sword.

“You females and pets,” Dog said to those in his new Clan, come eat of your Master with me and be my Orcs. Each of you females will have a strong male to play with, and you pets, plenty of whippings and tasks to do. And you Leaders, you shall have these females, if you can keep them and do better to protect them than you or this maggot food protected Bau. Bau, you proved that you were strong and a useful Orc, but I do not wish a female to breed with and you should have a strong male, so I will let you chose one for yourself. Choose, even if he is of another Clan and I will send you to him if he will have you.”

“My Chieftain, if you wish me to accept another Orc’s seed, I will do so at your command, but I will not be kept by another when only you and the Elves moved to aid me. I am strong, but you seem smart. I will serve you,” said Bau.

Muzbug’s pet was sent into Dog’s Clan by the one who had claimed the title of Chieftain. The new Chieftain wanted no pet in his service that was a spy for another, and so he sent the pet, only called ‘Northerner Bitch’, and the whip he had stolen to Dog.

Dog and North were pleased to be together and Dog took the whip North offered to him as a tribute in exchange for being taken into a new Clan without violence and gave it to Bau. “North will tend my fire, if you will be Leader and my supporter,” Dog said to Bau.

Bau thought her new Chieftain and Clan arrangement to be somewhat strange, but if it meant she became the first female Leader and had her strange Chieftain’s protection and was free of her former Master’s use, she was content.

“That pet that your master kept, he is actually a male that was dominated as punishment. He can be your male and serve you, if you can keep him,” Dog said to Bau. Marduk ruled his Clan wisely, by giving rewards and privileges to the strongest and smartest, but some other Orc Chieftains had ruled with much domination, punishment and taking of pets.

Dog was satisfied then that he was safe for the moment. His Leaders and females would be happy with each other and he was certain Bau and North would warn him of threats.

Marduk was pleased. Two of the more disagreeable Chieftains had been replaced with Orcs more likely to support him, and even his pet could better a Chieftain, it only made him seem strong for having managed to keep Dog. Marduk thought Dog had actually liked the use Marduk put him too. It was rather queer that he had North as his fire tender and made the female a leader.                      

Queer like Dale who was always with Tsuki.

“Swan, how should the Elves accept us disposing of the bodies.”

“They believe Orcs unclean creatures, My Chieftain, they would have them burned.”

“You new Chieftains will see that those sad sacks of flesh burn,” Marduk said. “Do you understand my point now? It is advantageous when two plan to work together to defeat another. It is time, I think, that Orcs learn to make alliances with other races. It does not mean being like pets to them or doing what they demand. We will give them what they wish and in return, we will receive what we wish. I know what the Elves want. I think we have what they want, but I will need to be very certain and know how much we have and if it will seem good to the Elves. If we should give the Elves what they wish, I say we ask a price of them. I have some ideas, but let us all announce the demands we would give, as it does not hurt to ask for more, it can only be stupid to ask for too little.”

The Orcs laughed.


	73. Chapter Seventy-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a code is nearly broken.

# CHAPTER SEVENTY-TWO

Commander Barad woke in his bed, within the Head Quarters at Stone Keep, and felt strangely alone. He was having trouble sleeping lately. Knowing he had Rangers on the wall gave him little peace of mind these days. He still had faith in their brotherhood, but he also knew of so many threats. Barad pulled on his shirt and got up from the bed. It was cold now and his bedchamber had no stove or hearth, only layers of cloth and down, and before turning in, a bedwarmer filled with coals. The warmer was cool, upon the floor, and filled only with ash. Barad left his cold bedchamber searching for warmth.

He found Duinhir near the fireplace, drawing the kettle from over the fire on the crane. “Do you not sleep?” Barad whispered.

“I am twice the Elf you are, and so I require half as much sleep.”

“I am in no mood for merriment.”

“It is difficult to sleep with this sense of dread in my heart,” Duinhir said seriously. “Come sit. Share this herbal infusion with me. It will warm your body at least.”

Barad sat on the bench beside Duinhir and said nothing as he watched the Elf pour out the steaming liquid from the kettle into the pair of glass cups.

“We had some messengers,” Duinhir said.

“You should not have let me sleep.”

“You needed it.”

“So did you.”

“Yes, but this only brings us to dread again. Here. Drink.”

Barad accepted the small cup. The infusion smelled delicious and spicy and the cup warmed his hands. He was only Halfelven, and though he had immortality, sometimes, he could just feel cold. “What did they say?”

“They sang.”

“Elven messengers.” Birds who did not carry scrolls but learned and sang messages for Elves learned in understanding them. It was a most secure form of communication, though not in all cases reliable, as the birds could be preyed upon.

“They said the Grey is pursuing a Blue Wizard who flies without wings.”

“That is most strange, considering there has been no Grey…”

“I think your former resident has changed his color.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. Also, word from Elves on our front line. They say we now hold the main trade road and everything west of it, from the secured north across to New Haven in the south. They say a Wizard in some strange sky contraption is dropping explosive devices on the Orc troops and there is hope that we will drive the Orcs back to the mines.”

“And those that moved south and east?”

“A mystery still, but we heard from Elves east of the mountains as well.”

“Busy night for birds.”

“They say the Elf-King’s daughter is again safely within Elven territory, and sent word that all her Elven kin shall give safe passage to Horse-Lords wishing to visit or pass through their territories, in return for aid that was given her by their people during her journey, which was harried by Orcs. Also, it seems Tsuki and Dale were among that company as well as her older brother.”

“And we already had word from Anto that he saw them.”

“There is still no word from Rangers further south or east than he, but it may be that they completed their assignment without knowing it was falsely given.”

“Then it was a Blue Wizard, if the Grey pursues one?”

“There is much we cannot confirm.”

“But still this sense of dread.”

“Your White Rabbit Squad should return soon, perhaps they will have some news. At least the Orcs seem to be on retreat. That must be a good thing.”

Somewhere to the south, the Orc Chieftains who had kept their Clans close to the stronghold of the mines saw the explosions and the strange craft in the sky and believed the rumored weapon was used against them now. They ordered their Orcs to retreat, warning that the devices the Wizard dropped upon their Bands would sicken them.

The simple explosive devices would throw an Orc from his feet, perhaps burn him if he was too close, or send volley of shrapnel into his skin to create lovely scars, but they would not sicken Orcs, only injure them.

Yet, The Sky accomplished what he wished. The Orcs who had been making raids in the west, were returning to the Mines.

Those Orcs who were not on retreat to the Mines, or already within them, were with Marduk, much farther south and east, eating of soup the Elves had given them as some queer form of tribute.

Marduk himself sat with the eight other Chieftains, their Leaders, a few smart Orcs who knew things about Elves, Men and preparing for battle, some Orcs who claimed to have knowledge of the Wizard’s dangerous work, and Alqua.

Alqua found sympathy for the Orcs, though her people had been raised to hate their race and Alqua was young for an Elf, but had lived many more years than Orcs seemed to and longer than the lifetime of most Men. When she had asked Marduk his age, he had seemed angered or confused; she found Orc features and expressions difficult to read. Four years, he had answered, but Alqua determined Marduk to be closer to five cycles of the seasons by Elven reckoning, as they counted life from the time of its conception, when Elven parents joined in physical and spiritual union to create an immortal child.

Five, and he had been a soldier in war and become the leader of many. She had pitied Duma for being only nine, and Ugarit for being not yet three and caring for a child. Alqua did not find Marduk attractive, even in the most general way, but she sensed strength in him always. He had an imposing figure. It was said Orcs had been Elves once, but the ones they called Westerners in their garbled Common Speech grew broad as well as tall to a size comparable only to the largest of the Second Race. Sometimes, Alqua did not have to pretend submission and truly feared to be seen as a threat.

Marduk had told his fellow Chieftains that he had spoken many times with the sick Northener Duhmluk and knew much of the Wizards work and so he would know if any Orc told the truth if he heard them tell of the work the Wizard had done in the north. Marduk did not really know all, but he was confident that the other Orcs would believe he did know enough to know a lie. He asked for any who had knowledge of the work in the north to come forward, for the Elves wanted their knowledge and Marduk would see it given to the Elves in exchange for the Orcs’ demands. He promised there would be rewards for Orcs who could reliably tell of the work in that northern ruin and Chieftains who found knowledgeable Orcs among their Clan and brought them to Marduk would also be rewarded.

Alqua had written the demands Marduk spoke to her in language that would seem logical to the Elves. Marduk had asked this, that his Elf write a most accurate translation and deliver the demands in Elven language.

Sometimes Alqua would ask a question of Marduk in order to clarify the meaning of his words so that she could translate. These demands seemed tremendous. Alqua could see how many of them would be important to Orcs, but she expected her own people would not wish to meet them.

It was daylight when Marduk went to the house where Lenaduiniel waited. He had taken less than the agreed time in coming and might have caught the scholars, counselors and Lady asleep, if any had slept more than briefly or fitfully.

They had heard from the guards that there had been deaths among the Orcs and that it seemed Dog, who the Elves knew by name then, had acquired some new and more important rank among the Orcs. The small Orc was absent when Marduk arrived with his supporters; only Aladima, Gorghash and Alqua were with Marduk.

“We will give our demands now,” Marduk said.

“Demands? I thought it was a reply I waited for.”

“They are demands accompanied by our offerings in exchange,” Alqua explained.

Lenaduiniel bade them sit and took her own seat at the table again. Tsuki, Fei and Galen were upon the smaller platform above and Tsuki looked down as the embassy of the Orcs arrived. Denelas was with the warriors training, and Galadhiel was protecting the house of their Lord in his stead. Ugarit was there with Tashmetum, as she now stayed near Lenaduiniel, and Dale and Duma were still there, though they had been away from the house to visit the forge since they last saw Marduk.

“My Elf will read our demands and offers,” Marduk said.

Lenaduiniel nodded and saw Alqua’s nervous expression. She did not think she would like the demands which would be made.

Alqua read the offers first. “Marduk, as representative of the Orcs gathered in your wood, shall bring before you first or second-hand witnesses to the works done by the Wizard in the north to tell you what they observed or heard. Marduk shall, if said Wood is attacked by parties hostile to Orcs and to Elves also, during such time that the Orcs remain and are unmolested by the resident Elves, ally himself with the resident Elves and provide martial support to them in form of Orc soldiers, siege machine making knowledge and weapons making knowledge.”

Galadhiel huffed, but Lenaduiniel gestured for Alqua to continue.

“Marduk shall provide smart Orcs to aid Wizard and scholars in any and all future attempts to decipher the Wizard message. Marduk shall keep Orcs from harming and spoiling said resident Elves for so long as the Orcs are allowed shelter in the Wood and Elves give like treatment to Orcs. Marduk shall provide a few scouts to go and seek any enemies that may be hiding within or near the Wood. Marduk will punish any Orcs who harm the resident Elves of the Wood if he is convinced of the claims of injury and until he leaves the Wood with his Orcs. Marduk shall prevent Orcs allied with him from breeding ritual which would result in future spawning of Orcs from pits after the Orcs have left the Wood. Marduk will prevent Orc hunting of animals within the Wood.”

Lenaduiniel saw that Alqua paused and gave a slow nod. “And what Does Marduk-Chieftain ask in return?”

“Marduk, representative of the Orcs within the Wood, demands the following be rendered by Elves in return for what he gives to them. Elves shall continue to allow safe passage along the road to Orcs while they are involved in giving aid to their people. In addition to safe passage along the road, Elves will allow Orcs a piece of land to make a camp for the time they are involved in giving aid. As suggested before, Elves will refrain from harming the Orcs when like treatment is given, ‘like treatment’ shall not include any harm done without intent or by rogue Orcs who do not listen to Chieftains; Marduk will punish rogue Orcs as suggested before. Food should be provided or activity that will produce food for Orcs shall be allowed. If Wood is attacked by parties hostile to Orcs and to Elves, the Elves shall be allied with Marduk’s Orcs and give knowledge of their weaponry and fighting methods to the Orcs. If Wood is attacked as previously suggested, Elves who are designated defenders shall defend also any Orcs who remain and who are not full grown. In battle no Orcs will take commands from Elves. Elves must consult Leaders and Chieftains and these Orcs will give commands to others. If it is decided due to decoding of message or some other means that a party or parties shall depart the Wood to seek out enemies, Orcs shall be represented in these parties and receive treatments such as they would in the Wood. If there is to be no battle or there is battle which results in an extended draw, Orcs shall be granted safe passage from the Wood to act on their own. If there is battle and it results in mutual enemies being defeated with help of Orcs or in arrangement that Orcs and Elves would call peace, then Marduk demands the Elves of this Wood use their influence with other Elves and their allies to grant to all Orcs lands which should be considered theirs without contest, and which are not the mines, and which will provide food for Orcs, and which Orcs may travel to and from freely using such roads as other races share for purposes of trade or by traveling over wilderness.”

“And now, you and I bargain and say which demands and offers we find better or lesser until we agree on the same exchange of offers and demands we shall grant,” Lenaduiniel said.

The argument lasted for hours. Many of the offers and demands were accepted, but most all were altered in their wording to be clear and more beneficial to Elves. It was specifically stated what punishments would be acceptable for Elves or Orcs who broke their truce and there were consequences named for abandoning the allies in battle and rights given to any of the two parties if they should be betrayed by the other and offers of aid in form of information or permissions were given further definition.

Tsuki wrote the final version of the agreement, being found a neutral enough party and having further mastery of Elven script and the Common Speech than Fei. No promises of allegiance were given to any but the Elves of the Silver Wood and to those Orcs Marduk had brought to them, and so, when Marduk and Lenaduiniel had touched their ink stained fingers to the document and written their initials upon it, it left Dale and those who had been his companions in a vague position. Lenaduiniel and Gwindor as her kin and Galadhiel, because she was considered to belong to Gwindor by the Orcs and had been injured by their alleged common enemy, were counted among those ‘of the Wood’ so far as the contract was concerned. Ugarit was provided for, though she had entered the Wood with others, because she could be counted either as serving Lenaduiniel or as Marduk’s Orc. Beryl and Dale, though Elves by blood, were not considered by Marduk under protection. This also left Tsuki, Fei and Duma in the same undefined position and without clear political power.

The Dwarves had been mentioned in a sub paragraph under ‘customary travelers to the Wood not including Rangers’ but not given any special consideration. Marduk had accepted that any messengers, common folk, entertainers and merchants who would otherwise use the road and which were uninvolved in plots against Orcs would go unharmed by Orcs within the Wood, but had demanded that Rangers not be included under this protection, as Marduk still held their organization suspect.

Dale was not afraid for his life and all his companions in his same position were also brave. They knew that if there was battle they would give aid, either by defending the Wood, or by leaving it, if they could locate the Wizards. Dale knew Marduk would not try to kill him until after it was clear whether there would be battle and what the outcome of battle would be. He could tell Marduk wanted something from him and he could guess what it was. It was obvious, as Marduk had commanded Alqua to use ‘Marduk shall give’ and ‘Marduk demands’. Marduk, like an Orc who was smart and valued great strength, sought further titles for himself.

The agreement had been phrased such that if Marduk died in battle all Orcs would still be awarded land, but if Marduk by the hands of other Orcs, all agreements he had made were invalid and Elves would have rights to drive the Orcs from the Wood. Clearly the wording of this would be explained to Orcs as ‘Elves deal with Marduk only, follow and support Marduk or Elves will kill you, and if you follow and support Marduk, you will be rewarded with land.’

If Death-shadow recognized Marduk as a Chieftain above other Chieftains, and the Elves supported him, it would become likely that temptations to take Marduk’s whip would turn to necessity to support Marduk and any successor he chose, because he would be too powerful for a mere Chieftain to challenge. He would become King of Orcs. And if he happened to die, his name, whip and Clan would be legend and Sarpanit would, if not some other, probably use that to raise some offspring or loyal follower of Marduk to Orc Kingship.

There was status in being the Orc who killed Death-Shadow, heir of Dumuzi, slayer of an entire Clan of Orcs, but perhaps Marduk could see there was more status in having Dale as an ally, even if it was only in name.

This did not worry Dale. He would only have to give this support if he chose to and if Marduk actually did help Elves to defend their Wood and defeat common enemies. If Marduk did that, he might deserve to be King. It was something no Orc had done, but then, Marduk had already done many things Orcs had never done.

Besides, it was clear that Ugarit wanted to be given to Duma. Assuming there was an enemy and Duma merely accompanied the party that sought the Wizard he would fulfill his promises to Marduk and earn the female Orc for himself. Ugarit was precious to Marduk and it would only be foolish to slay any of Dale’s Clan when it was most likely future offspring of the Clan would be Ugarit’s also and she had come from Marduk’s own Clan.

It had not been specified where any lands awarded to Orcs would be, if they were to earn such a reward, but Dale hoped they were given lands in the north. Then he and Tsuki could go home and just be Rangers and know where the Orcs were, and if need be, keep watch on them.

Only a little more work and they could go home, Dale thought.

Damn the Wizards, though. If the message were not soon decoded or the Wood was not soon attacked, there was going to be trouble between the Orcs and Elves.

Duma announced he was going to the forge again. “Mirdan was showing me how to make swords, and it will be better if I am there, because Lena and Marduk agreed that the Orcs and Elves should exchange weapons knowledge in anticipation of battle, not at time of invasion.”

“We shall see how this working together goes,” Dale said grumpily. He had skills and knowledge, but the Elves really had insisted they did not need his help and the Orcs did not really seem they would welcome him. Dale supposed, if Tsuki could not use his help, then the only thing for him to do was prepare his own armor and weaponry for battle, and attempt to sleep. Of course, Dale doubted he would be able to sleep, with Orcs in the Wood.

The knowledgeable Orcs came to the house where Tsuki and Fei were attempting to decipher the message with Galen. Alqua accompanied the Orcs and requested of Lenaduiniel and Ugarit, who met them, that the other scholars come down from the topmost platform and that Ugarit, if not Alqua, remain with them to attempt any translations.

Lenaduiniel understood that though some Orcs would climb ladders and siege towers, they distrusted tree branches and she agreed that the others should come down. The study would move to the ground level.

Fei objected when the request was called up, as it meant carrying many tomes and scrolls of reference down, after they had been carried up, but Tsuki calmed him, saying it was best they work with the Orcs on their terms than continue without them.

The scholars moved to the ground floor and Ugarit joined them there with the knowledgeable Orcs Marduk had sent, while Alqua went with Lenaduiniel to wash, change clothes, and have a meal, as she had not been able to do so while serving the Orcs.

Marduk had sent five Orcs, who said they had been with the Wizard at some time, or had been among those who heard the messages of others who had died. They were Northerners and Mine-dwellers all and one of the Northerners had lost a hand and had it replaced with a barbed spearhead.

Tsuki allowed them to see the scrolls and explained that the original message had not been written but memorized as sounds and delivered as a song. The scrolls only recorded the song as the Halfling had sung it. Galen performed the reading of the message for them, as he had learned it from the scrolls, but the Orcs did not understand it as any message they understood and thought it sounded ugly and unlike their war songs and marches.

“Perhaps, if you do not have knowledge for decoding messages, you can tell us of the Wizard’s work and it will provide some clue so that we may understand its relevance to the message,” Tsuki suggested.

“Tell the Wizard what the other Wizard did and what work you did for him,” Ugarit translated.

The Orcs were well aware that Marduk and other Chieftains had instructed them to share the knowledge, but they were still wary of answering anyone who was a Wizard, because it had become a matter of pride among Orcs that they no longer had Masters of other races but followed their own ways.

Tsuki was impatient and ignored them a while and fell back into conversation with Galen and Fei, in which they discussed the seeming repeated portions of the message that might indicate the same words or phrases were being used.

Ugarit sat near the fire, poking at the branches with a thinner stick and giving half of her attention to above, should she hear Tashmetum wake from her nap. “What if we tell them and they repeat the Wizard’s work to make Orcs sick?” one of the Mine-dwellers asked Ugarit.

“Marduk made a bargain with the Elves. You are to share your knowledge. It is not for you to think what will be done with it.”

“It is always of concern whether knowledge will be used for ill or for good,” Tsuki said calmly, looking to the Orcs, to one and then to the next. “There are Wizards who do ill and Wizards who do good, though it was the aim of their order that they all do good. Perhaps goodness is relative. In any case, I can only offer you my word that I shall do what I can to insure that no ill is done the Orcs. Some people that I care for very much are Orcs.”

This amused the Orcs, as they had all heard stories or rumors that this Wizard pleasured Death-Shadow and that Death-shadow, it was recently understood, was an Elf who believed himself an Orc. They even understood that Marduk, who was smart, had begun to consider this ‘Dale’ an Orc with rights and treatment belonging to an Orc Chieftain.

“The Orcs who brought word to me told of the Wizard doing his ‘Art’,” one of the Orcs said, carefully pronouncing the Wizard word. “But to me it only sounded like a story of women making soap.”

“Soap,” Tsuki said thoughtfully. “Soap. Oils and fats treated with an alkali, derived from plant ash…a caustic soda, produces the soap and as byproduct a sort of alcohol. He could have only been making soap, Wizards do wash, but that would not have been hazardous to Orcs, unless they carried concentrated alkalis, but not the other symptoms the Orcs describe. Not sickness, only burns to the skin or dissolving flesh.”

“Something called ‘strong water’,” another said, “Orcs cannot say the Wizard name of it. It was used.”

“Yes,” said Tsuki. “Aqua Fortis. It is used in the art. An acid. Related to Saltpeter. Nitric. Yes, it is used in the Art. Quite caustic, but not lethal to Orcs. What else? Tell me anything that you brought to the Wizard or knew him to use.”

“Brimstone.”

“Sulfur,” Tsuki said.

“Was he making black powder?” Fei asked, knowing some of the ingredients of the explosive.”

“Perhaps, but the making of that would not make Orcs sick, such as I know. The ingredients are not beneficial, but then I trust the Orcs would have sense not to eat the ingredients a Wizard asked for. Touching them might have caused injury if they were not careful. Did the Wizard wear protective clothing?”

“What does it mean?”

“Do you mean armor?” Ugarit asked.

“Not exactly. Were there other things, ingredients? Or tools?”

“There was mining. Lead. We brought lead and iron also, and coal.”

“The sickness, did it involved difficulty of breathing only, or other symptoms?”

“The sickness, what kind of sickness was it?” Ugarit asked the Orcs.

“Weakness. Loss of hair. Feeling hot. Passing watery waste, or vomiting the food after eating. Sometimes bleeding.”

“Bleeding from wounds?” Ugarit asked.

The Orcs conferred with each other. “From inside. Sometimes from the flesh around the fangs, but sometimes coughed from inside.”

“It was not the mining itself that caused it. The corpses of Men and Dwarves who often mine show signs of internal damage…I saw it in a tome of Dark Art, but not these symptoms. It was something else. Let me think. Were those all the things the wizard worked with? Some acids, alcohol perhaps, oils, lead and iron, steel perhaps…the coal and iron might have been used to make steel. Was there a forge?”

The Orcs understood the question and answered that some Orcs there had made steel for the Wizard in a forge. And worked with lead.

Tsuki nodded. “Lead is not entirely beneficial. It has many uses, but should not be touched often or using in making tableware that will be used for cooking, eating or drinking.”

“Some Men use lead in tableware,” Fei said.

“Yes, but no Wizards,” Tsuki said. “Ceramics are safer. And glass. I am not certain about lead crystal, if it may leach out. Must make a study of it.”

“The Wizard changed robes to work sometimes, not the usual blue. Covered his hands,” One of the Orcs said.

“Something must have been quite caustic. Do any of you know of another ingredient. Was something else mined, or found? Did you see the Wizard use something apart from the oils, metals, acids and alcohol?”

The Orcs considered their knowledge. “Quicksilver. We Orcs did not find it. The Wizard had some.”

“That would cause sickness, but if the Orcs did not touch it, there was something else, or some product…I think these elements and compounds mentioned so far might be made into explosives. Black powder possibly, or something like it. I worry that…that this Wizard was experimenting to find more powerful explosives.”

“What does he mean?”

“I think Tsuki means that the Wizard made attempts to make something like black powder, that when ignited, makes the explosion, with heat and blasting wind and such, but bigger…or more,” Ugarit said.

“It was a weapon. We should tell Marduk.”

“Yes, perhaps a weapon, but so far, it does not explain the sickness. That the Wizard might have been developing a weapon is something our leaders should be made aware of, but it does not explain this coded message or the sickness.”

“There was something else mined. Orcs do not know the name. It was black rock, dull, sometimes found near the lead.”

“Found in mined granite. Black, like pitch.”

“Dark fire,” Tsuki said, borrowing Dale’s curse, “You do not mean pitchblende?” 


	74. Chapter Seventy-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes need to stop a bomb, and Laurel suffers niceties of courtly life.

# CHAPTER SEVENTY-THREE

Dior rushed into the Headquarters of Stone Keep, his longer legs giving him a lead over his Squad Leader, who came through the doors just behind him. Leo had escorted Cal to the Healer, to see if there was anything more that could be done for his arrow wound, which Dior had tended. Barad and Duinhir were within Headquarters. The Rangers understood that Duinhir was yet the commander of their fort of River Forge, but had placed a Captain there as acting commander until his return. Stone Keep was lightly defended and the most experienced Rangers were away with Thorn battling Orcs and had not returned to their forts. Since Duinhir and Barad believed they could trust each other among the compromised brotherhood of Rangers, it seemed sensible that Duinhir remain with Barad until they resolved the present issues of false orders, infiltration, Orc attacks and rogue Wizards.

“We have brought copied illustrations from the Wizard’s tower in the ruined capitol,” Brandy announced to the commanders.

“Come. Sit and tell me what you have learned. What of Leofheru and Cal?”

“At the Hall of Healing,” Brandy reported calmly, “Ranger Potter took an arrow wound from Orcs we encountered and we thought it wise a more experienced Healer look at him, though we gave him what field dressings we could, as we were trained.”

“Good. I hope they will soon be able to join us and that Cal will be well. We are short of staff, so I do not have a runner, but I will go now and…”

“I will go,” Duinhir broke in. “Hear the report from your Rangers. I will go and tell the kitchen to prepare a meal for them and return.”

Duinhir went from the meeting room and passed by Leo as he was coming into the building. He told Leo to go join the others and then continued to the kitchen.

Brandy lay out the pieces of paper on which Leo had drawn copies of the maps and sketches they had found within the Sky’s study. “This is all that we could find. The Brown said not to attempt to read or copy the words, as they may be coded or dangerous spells.”

“We believe he is now the Grey.”

“He has been wearing Tsuki’s cloak, but…”

“And he put on that new grey hat when we set out,” Dior said, understanding.

“Tell me everything that happened,” Barad requested.

Brandy gave the account of all they had done and seen since leaving the fort. As he spoke, Cal joined them and Duinhir returned, followed shortly after by some Rangers from the kitchen, bringing food.

When the story was told, they ate and viewed the copies Leo had made. Some were sketches of unknown Wizard devices and others were maps.

“This is the sea far to the north,” Brandy said, “We studied many maps in our training and I remember this coastline. The ice bay, they call it, for it is cold there year round and it is said much of the year a layer of ice lies over the water.”

“We did not know why the ice bay might interest them,” Dior admitted.

“No boats or sleds?” Duinhir asked.

“Some devices that might be vessels,” Brandy said. “This one is the flying machine the Wizard escaped the tower in. We saw it from far below, and it seemed as in this drawing, a large bag filled with air, though I do not understand how it remains in the sky.”

“I think this one is a device that goes beneath water. It is not very apparent in this copy,” Leo said, “I had a limited amount of paper to use and did what I could to fit the main of each device into my drawings. On the original, I recall some lines would have been here, off the paper, as if suggesting the surface of water.”

“I do not think we can say with certainty the lines resembled water,” Brandy said.

“It is certainly a vessel of some kind,” said Leo, “here, you see I have copied the mannish figure drawn against it.”

“It could just be to show scale,” Brandy said.

“I think perhaps a person entered the interior of this device and was submerged and surrounded by trapped air so as not to drown.”

“Yes, we who lived near the lake understood that if a boat capsized one could find air directly beneath the overturned hull,” Cal said.

“I do find it suspicious that we find sketches of this submerging device and maps of the northern sea,” Duinhir said quietly from Barad’s side.

Barad put his chin in his hands. “It is only suspicion.”

“Why might the sea be significant? My Lord?”

“Some ancient Elven artifacts were lost there,” Duinhir said, “All we who are charged with commanding the Rangers of a fort know of them, so as to be aware of the danger should they be recovered.”

“But the waters there are frigid and covered in ice,” Barad said, “We thought it safe to leave them. We thought the ice would guard them better than any vault. No Man, or perhaps even Elf could survive those waters long.”

“Might a Wizard?” Brandy asked, “Or an Orc?”

“I do not know,” said Barad, “but I suppose we must act as if they have been recovered. If they lie still at the bottom of the sea, we lose little, but if they be recovered and we do not act, we may surely lose much, if they have fallen into corrupt hands.”

“Gods save us from rogue Wizards,” Duinhir breathed in Elven. Some of the others had only learned Elven recently and were not fluent, but they understood it was a prayer in earnest.

“We do not know what to make of these devices,” Leo said and drew several pages from the pile and lay them atop the rest so they could be seen clearly.

“We all have little practice with understanding Wizard drawings, but Cal has said he recalls the manner in which Tsuki drew plans, with ‘cut away’ and ‘scale’ and some of this seems to have been used in drawing the proposed water submerging device…so we think this is a plan for some sort of hollow container…”

“We see no doors,” Cal said, interrupting Brandy.

“Yes, as I was saying, it is hollow and in this one drawing there is one chamber within, and in this other sketch, two chambers, and they are both roughly barrel-shaped, but if they are merely storage containers, we do not understand the reason for these protrusions on the outside or why there seem to be no doors or lids.”

“And in this drawing Leo copied there seems to be light inside the object,” Dior said.

“And we do not understand the meaning of these circles within circles…”

Within the Silver wood, Tsuki completed drawing out the series of concentric circles upon the large piece of slate the Elves had found for him with a bit of chalk. He turned from the drawing board and saw Marduk and his advisers had joined them in the Lord’s house. He could begin.

“We have not deciphered the message completely, but I think I have guessed the Wizards’ plans, at least in part. There is a weapon…” The Orcs spoke to say they had always suspected but Tsuki made his voice boom over theirs. “Silence.” He looked over the gathered Orcs, Elves, Dwarves and Man and then began again. “We may all of us be in great danger. It is important you all understand the kind of danger that threatens us. Listen.”

They were all listening.

“The previous White was once my Master. I lived with him and learned from him, and though I was gone from his service before the first of the Westerners were spawned, many of you Orcs know the Wizard I speak of and you know of his great knowledge and his manner. He made the black powder for you to use against Men. He designed machines for you. He refined the Westerner breed. So, now, I tell you, when I was with him, I also learned much, some of which could be applied to making weapons, some of which was very dangerous. Yet, there was much he would not allow me to do or learn, because he judged it too dangerous. With some knowledge, perhaps he feared only I might use it to turn on him, but with other knowledge and experimentation, it was the learning itself that was dangerous. One of these areas of knowledge was that of radioactive elements.”

The crowd murmured loudly in objection to the Wizard speech.

“Rocks that radiate, that give off…heat. You Orcs and Elves and Dwarves know that a very thick wall of rock shields from many things. A cave, like a house made of stone walls, does not burn as a wooden house. The thick walls keep out extremes of heat and cold in summer and winter. When these rocks that radiate are bound in the earth, undisturbed, they are little danger, because the nature of their ore and the layers of rock shield them away from us and from plants and animals. If these rocks should be mined and made pure through mechanical and chemical processes, The they become poisons. These few Orcs who have knowledge of the events in the north, they tell me that the sickness the Orcs suffered was caused because they mined and handled these elements. Even handling of the ore can be very dangerous, and so this is why my former Master forbid me to experiment with them. Because I did not experiment, and my Master also refused such experiments, I cannot say precisely how dangerous these elements are or what may happen if they undergo certain reactions or mechanical manipulations, but, it stands to reason that the pure form may be more lethal.”

Tsuki turned to the side and drew upon the slate with his chalk. “The weapon, it is a ‘bomb’. You may have seen Men or Orcs use primitive versions, containers filled with blasting powder or flammable liquid and set with some detonator or fuse to cause an explosion. It may take various shapes.” Tsuki drew the shapes as he mentioned them, “a metal chest, a sphere, something more egg-shaped…” He drew further shapes within the oblong, “I theorize that the hollow within is set with some of this radiating element and perhaps also some explosive substance. As I said, I do not know the full nature of these elements…it may be that the device relies on some explosion only to rupture the case and spread the poison over a distance, but it may also be that the radioactive element makes the explosion greater. Perhaps there is some small explosive charge that drives some projectile into the element to break it apart…my knowledge is lacking, and I am sorry for it. Perhaps the explosives are packed around the element, or the element packed around the explosives…”

“How does the attack come? Where is the attack?” Marduk asked.

“Yes, yes, I am getting to it,” Tsuki said quietly. He looked at the drawings he had made upon the board. “I do not know for certain, but my suspicion is that the attack is targeted upon the mines, where many Orcs still shelter. I suspect the device will be dropped or placed from the air. Some beast or Wizard vehicle will travel through the air, bypassing any ground patrols of Orcs or the neighboring Elves and perhaps exploit some high window or air passage to reach the heart of the mountain.”

The Orcs whispered to tell each other there was such a passage, but Orcs seldom used that long stair.

“I can imagine the device might be set to explode upon impact, or upon reaching a certain orientation, or perhaps by some other means beyond my knowledge. When it explodes…”

Tsuki tapped his chalk to the drawing of concentric circles, “The most central area will burn as result of the explosive charge and will be the most greatly contaminated with poison. These outlying areas will suffer in different ways. Death may still come, but slowly with injuries and sickness, rather than quickly in a blast. The poison will spread…” Tsuki shook his head. There was so much he did not know. “It might be much much worse than I can say. It is my suspicion that these radiating elements by their nature effect the explosion in some way, but it is nothing I can prove without doing dangerous experiments and perhaps there is some knowledge that is not worth gaining, if it can only come by doing harm. It would sadden the Elves and…”

Tsuki shifted position in front of the board to reveal a map he had drawn. “If the attack comes to the Mines, not only Orcs may suffer. The poisons, no longer bound in the earth and released in a pure form, may enter the waters, here west of the mountains, waters flowing from the mountains run into New Haven, and in the east, the rivers flow into the Golden Wood, where Elves live. If the poison is spread enough to enter the waters, Men and Elves will become sickened and perhaps die.”

“Even Elves?” Gwindor asked.

“I suspect so,” Tsuki said sadly. “Also, depending on the power and location of the initial explosion, some parts of the mountain may collapse or rain down upon nearby settlements.”

“The black powder we used made a large hole, but killed few compared to swords and arrows,” Marduk said.

“Based on the information the Orcs here have given, I believe the Wizard designed some more powerful explosive. I do not know much about these radiating rocks, but I do know of many chemical combinations and reactions and also of explosives.”

“So powerful the mountain would break?” Marduk asked.

“We must allow for it to be potentially so.”

“He means it may be that bad if we do not do something to stop this plot!” Dale yelled.

“Can we stop this from happening?” Lenaduiniel asked.

“I hope we can. We must find the Wizard where he shelters and reach that place in time to stop the weapon from reaching its target.”

“We should send out scouts now,” Marduk said.

“Small parties would be targeted by our enemies within the wood,” Denelas said.

“We know what to look for now. We will hunt them!”

“There may be another way,” Tsuki said loudly. They were all listening again. “There is something you do not all know, because it was not the secret of informed Orcs or Elves to tell, but our secret, Dale’s Clan’s secret, because we found them. We have recovered some ancient seeing stones. There is a chance we could employ them to find the Wizards.”

“Use them now!”

“I am willing, but you should all understand, we have reason to believe our Rogue Wizard enemies have also recovered similar enchanted devices, our best hope is to work three stones against their two, and we only have two now. There is a chance another known to us, an ally, will gain possession, even temporarily, of another stone, but even then, we will have had little practice working them, and there is danger of the Wizards turning the power against us to learn all we know. They may spy on us even now, but they will lack direct contact from mind to mind unless we attempt to use the stones.”

“Even if it is not a certain advantage, if it is our best hope to seek the Wizards in time to have a chance to stop them, I advise you to use the stones,” Lenaduiniel said.

“Tsuki and I should ride to the north and south and during the time we are away, not be privilege to any more of your plans for defense. We will remain in meditation and hope that Laurel is able to aid us.”

“The Witch?” Marduk asked.

“I think they do speak of Laurel, the Red Witch,” Alqua said.

“Yes, that is true. She is gone to the Men’s Capitol and hopes to gain access to a stone kept there, one that previously was wielded by the Stewards. With three, we have hope of gaining advantage over the Wizards.”

“Why only you? Why not some Orc or one of these old Elves?” Marduk asked.

“Both came to me, one through a girl who lost the stone to a stream and to Duma, unaware of what she had, and the other through a Halfling’s trading post, where the merchants were also unaware of the nature of the stone. I cannot wield more than one, and so I entrusted one to Dale for keeping. I trust him also to use it. The Elves have not objected, though their ancestors crafted the devices. Beryl did not wish to keep one for his use.”

“They are dangerous,” said Beryl, who was also present, “If those who would wield them become overwhelmed by the Wizards holding the other stones…they might even become controlled by them.” He looked at Tsuki in such a way that his worries were clearly communicated. Tsuki had been under a Wizard’s spell of compulsion before, and Dale had been broken by Orcs. Beryl had undergone no such defeat, that they knew of, and he refused the stones. But then, Tsuki understood that Beryl was so ancient, he had more knowledge to risk being lost to the Wizards.

“Dale and I do know some secrets, but if an Elven elder or one of you Orcs were to use the stone and be overwhelmed, all your knowledge and your position could be used by the Wizards against your allies. Neither Dale not I are in a position to control many others, and we do not have large families or Clans to risk. It is best we make the attempt to wield the stones. I am stronger than I used to be, and so is Dale.”

“Go then, ride to the north and south, away from us, and attempt to find the position of the Wizard’s stronghold,” Lenaduiniel said firmly, “We must hope that Laurel is able to give you aid.”

It had been no problem gaining entrance to the great walled city itself. Laurel was a woman and came escorted with male Rangers to speak for her. She understood that it was the custom of the Men of this city that females would rely on the Men to speak for them and to give orders.

There had been no need to present letters or tokens at the gate. They had been admitted, even the Southmen, and with few words from the Rangers, given directions to the best House of Healing.

It was some time after Kato had been given over to the care of the healers that questions had come. It would seem there had been some time for the Rangers to report to their superiors and for the armed Southmen to draw notice and for the local powers to hear word of an injured Halfling. These people seemed to find it a particularly foul omen to hear news of a severely injured nine-fingered Halfling.

Various guards in livery of the High King, like those Laurel had seen at the Wizard’s Vale and other important looking, richly clothed people had gone through the curtains to look on Kato, and then guards had come to question Laurel.

“I will answer to your Queen or to your King. Here is a letter of introduction and a token from Elves known to your Queen who vouch for me and for the Halfling. I will not be kept suspect or prisoner.”

“Are they not your King and Queen, woman?”

Laurel frowned at her own mistake. “Of course. I am of the Lowlands and my people are your fellow subjects to the King and his Queen.” She saw that one of the guards moved his fingers to open the leaf seal on Dale’s letter. “Good Sir, I must ask you do not open the letter. The seal will be known to the Queen. I claim no special knowledge or tie to Her Majesty, but the Elf who sent that letter is known to her.”

“You will stay here until you are sent for,” the one who was in charge said.

Laurel could only agree. She had not wished to leave without some assurance that Kato would be well, but she saw the guards left one behind, outside the doors, as they left.

She had found little sleep on the road and Laurel fell into a fitful slumber, sitting in a chair within the house of healing. She was woken later by a guard. “What of Kato?” she asked. Sleepily.

“There is no word yet on your Halfling. The Queen has sent for you. You will come.”

Again, Laurel could only agree. She was a stranger to this city and needed any ally she could find.

Laurel was taken through city streets of small stones lined with both stone and timber and daub buildings, including shops and houses. Everyone here seemed wealthy, unlike her people who lived in tents or those of Newhaven. There were some who asked for alms, but even they seemed clean.

She was delivered to some ladies, and she wondered if one of these was the Queen, for she had no idea how the Queen looked, but all seemed of her race and none Elven. They spoke to her in the Common Speech, with accents that seemed at once southern and proper and invited her to enter certain chambers where she might wash and also offered clothes.

Laurel bathed and washed and combed her hair. The clothing they offered was unlike that of her people or of the Eastwomen, it was snugly fit and the colors seemed chosen not to show station but only to compliment coloring of skin, hair and eyes. Her layered gowns were all green or blue. Laurel shook out her cloak and brushed it clean as best she could and then fastened it about her shoulders. She lay her pendant over her dress, but tucked her cord and knife into her cloak rather than belt it about her waist. She then went from the room, leaning on her staff.

She was admitted thus to the Queen’s audience chamber. It was warmed by a fire at one end and beautiful hanging tapestries and floor coverings and had several windows skillfully set with glass. There was a table set with some food and beverages at the side of the room away from the hearth and several chairs. At first glance Laurel saw a Man and woman there, but she realized shortly she was looking upon Elves.

The male was not the King, for he would be a Man, and she had seen his likeness in tapestries and engravings several times since entering his city. This was perhaps some close kin to the Queen, for he was not only Elven, but closely resembled the female. She was beautiful, slender and tall, with dark hair that was thought common yet attractive in Elves. She looked up from a large embroidery hoop upon a stand as the door closed behind Laurel. Her clothes seemed those an Elven noble would consider appropriate for granting audiences to those of other races, as they were fine, but covered throat, wrists and ankles. They were not so Mannish in style as Lenaduiniel’s traveling gowns, but served the same sense of modesty. The Queen’s hair was also carefully braided and bound, and since loose, long hair was considered erotic to Elves, this also seemed modesty.

“Please, come closer.” The Queen spoke in a light pleasant voice, using the Common Speech well and having an accent that seemed to Laurel most alike to Galadhiel.

Laurel approached. She could see the Queen had been at work embroidering some Elven heraldic devices upon the fabric of a fine tunic. Being closer, Laurel sensed something else, something that seemed different from other Elves she had met, though she could not place it. It was the same with the male who stood behind the Queen’s chair.

The Queen rose and gave her full name and titles and introduced the other only as one of her brothers. Laurel was not certain if she meant close blood kin, or simply a male Elf of the same line, as Common Speech did not well define such terms. “He serves willingly as chaperone or guard when my King or Ladies cannot be with me. Speak freely in front of him. You are called Laurel Poe, a woman of the Western Lowlands and Witch, though not to be confused with a servant of any Dark Lord.” That seemed something Dale might have written.

“I am,” Laurel agreed, “Your Majesty.” She curtseyed then.

“Please sit, you must be hungry.”

Laurel sat at the small table but did not immediately take food or beverage. “My business is more important.”

“Please.”

The Queen seemed so very proper and domesticated, Laurel wondered if she was so simple a female as that, but decided it wise to delay judgment. Lenaduiniel was a female Elf and Noble and also rather shrewd, and she often pretended to be subservient and domestic when it might serve her purposes in learning something or escaping suspicion.

“Perhaps some clean water.”

The Queen made a gesture and her brother poured for Laurel. Laurel nodded thanks and then sipped as the Queen spoke. “Tell me first, Miss Poe, of the child who sent this letter and how you came to know him.”

Laurel kept the goblet at her lips, hesitant for a moment. She did recall that Dale was very young, but it had surprised her to hear this Elf refer to him so easily as a child.

Laurel sipped once more, swallowed water and then set her goblet upon the table. “I met him in the barrows of Ancient Mannish Kings along the trade road,” she began, and then told the Queen honestly all she knew of Dale and how she had met him and the experiences they had shared since then.

And somewhere in the middle of the tale, Laurel understood that the other Elf was not there only as guard, but because he knew Dale much better than his sister and had the greater interest and ability in confirming the story. Laurel tried to phrase things carefully, but she imagined it would be clear from what she did not say that Dale had strong associations with the Orcs and that he had a child among them and also that he was the lover of a Man and Wizard.

When Laurel had finished, the Queen said, “I believe that you speak the truth as you know it, but understand, this ‘Dale’ as he is now known was not always honest with us.”

“He does not believe in lying.”

“Now, perhaps, it may be as you say. Tell me how you came by this jewel.” She had the brooch Beryl had sent as token.

“It belongs to one I know as ‘Beryl’. He is one of the Green Elves. I mentioned him in my account.”

“He visited our father’s house sometimes, and our grandmother’s home as well. Lately he resided in the city Men call Newhaven.” The Queen looked at her brother as if to confirm this. Laurel thought this male Elf might have been among the Rangers there, but she was not certain, as she had seen most of their number only briefly.

Laurel’s suspicion was accurate and the Elf had spoken with Beryl and Dale both when in New Haven and heard their accounts of the Battle of the Hill and adventures in barrows and had perceived that Dale shared himself with a Man, though it had remained unspoken. He had encouraged his sister to give aid to any friend of theirs.

“The Rangers who accompanied you brought word to our King regarding the dangers of failure in communications among the Rangers and of Rogue Wizards and Masterless Orcs and possible weapons and even rumors of Dark Elves…surely we shall do something about it. Your Halfling friend will continue to receive the best care we may offer. One of our most skilled healers, a former Ranger of the North, has gone to join his caretakers. You are free to roam our city or to leave it. If you stay, you shall have a room and meals at the inn closest to the House of Healing at our expense. It is true Dale and Beryl are known to us. They have caused mischief at times, but we have such regard for them that we will give aid to friends of theirs.”

“I thank you…of course…but may I be allowed to look upon the seeing stone that is safeguarded in your city?”

“This I cannot allow,” the Queen said coldly, “It is not in my possession that I can grant such a thing, and I will not ask it of the one who keeps it.” It was always risky to ask a wife to sway her husband. She likely could succeed, but the marriage could suffer later for it.

“I understand.”

“Please, Laurel, be at ease. Something will be done. Have some water and some cakes and speak to me of more pleasant things. I understand you have been with Lenaduiniel. How does she fair. Any prospects for marriage? Her brother was with us recently, he was well.”

Laurel forced a smile. Somehow, she knew it would not be wise to say that Lenaduiniel had been molested by a female Orc because Laurel had not been a strong enough leader and had refused to give the Orcs any information they demanded. “Perhaps she will find someone in her brother’s realm, now she is there.”


	75. Chapter Seventy-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dale discovers the Internet and the battle is on!

# CHAPTER SEVENTY-FOUR

Tsuki and Dale said goodbye to each other on the road. They had found no time for anything more private or proper, and so they stood with various Elven and Orcish guards on patrol and Moon-shadow and Nightmare loaded with packs. There was no point in traveling light. They might go directly from their meditations into battle of some kind or other, and so they had weapons, armor and survival gear with them.

They did not kiss within sight of the others, though many knew how they seemed devoted to each other. They embraced. Tsuki said, “We shall see each other again.”

Dale said, “Be safe.”

“Trust in yourself, Dale, and in me. It will be good if Laurel can aid us, but we must make the attempt with or without aid. If our faith in each other is strong, the Wizards will not break either of us and we may narrow the possible locations for the stronghold.” Tsuki added then in a whisper, “You have my love.”

“I,” Dale said. His brow furrowed and his eyes turned down. “I want to see you again.”

Tsuki nodded. He knew. He had every confidence that Dale cared about him, but he understood was not yet ready to speak his feelings, or at least to name them love aloud. It would not have been an easy thing for Dale, even if Tsuki were an Elf.

“Go now,” Tsuki told him.

Dale did not leave, but moved only to grasp Nightmare’s lead. He waited and watched Tsuki climb into the saddle atop Moon-shadow. Tsuki looked once more to the Wood and to the railed platform where friends watched and then road south. Dale saw that Tsuki left and then strode quickly north, leading Nightmare after him.

They each traveled one day, and so Tsuki took up a position in the ruins of the ancient city near Eldsbridge and Dale camped in the wetlands immediately north of the Silver Wood.

In the time it had taken them to travel, Laurel had also been at work. She did not know of the most recent findings, but she understood there were plots against Orcs and likely the free peoples and that she had friends in danger. The King himself had seen to Kato, and though the Halfling had fallen into a deep slumber and had not yet wakened, he still lived and his body had been made whole. Assured that she could do no more for Kato but avenge him, Laurel used her ability to move through the city to attempt to get to the seeing stones.

Beryl said they were in the possession of the king and likely in the ancient tower. A visit to the city’s libraries had confirmed this, though Laurel had needed to have some of the scrolls translated by the aged Men who worked in the dim rooms deep within the city, as they had been written in older dialects.

She had confirmed what Beryl said of the stones and learned the Mannish names of the places they had been kept and thus the names Men gave to the stones themselves. The stones were certainly within the tower and there were two. One believed tainted because the Steward had been driven to a most dramatic manner of taking his own life and the other not believed so tainted because the present king had resisted corruption, though, tongues loosened by ale in various taverns within the capitol said that a mind had been overtaken by that stone, only it had not been the King.

It seemed to Laurel that none of the stones might truly be tainted, for it greatly depended on who tried to wield their power, but even if the one Beryl named the Sun stone should be tainted, there might be a chance Laurel could remove the taint. Something with affinity for the sun should serve her, or rather, she might serve it righteously.

The entrance to the tower was in the private district where only the nobility and their guards and advisors were granted access. Laurel had access to this area, but gaining entry to the tower room proposed a challenge. She was only meant to enter the area to visit with the Ladies of the court. Laurel did not know what Dale had written of her, but though she was not even a current member of any Witch Circle, the women treated her as a peer so far as she could determine and often asked polite questions about how her people fared or how the Lady of the Shield Arm or the Horse Lords’ King’s fiancée had seemed and often asked about the Elves she had traveled with or visited.

Only a few times had these meetings seemed troubled or confused. A Lady who was wife to a noble from lands further south had asked if being a Witch was rather like being a Wizard, and that had been difficult to answer without introducing controversy. Laurel was of the opinion that these noblewomen were often well educated, but that their education was focused on few subjects, usually to include managing of servants, embroidery and etiquette and they were scandalized to hear that any females traveled without escort.

They made Laurel appreciate how unlike other nobles Lenaduiniel’s family were. Or, perhaps, it would cause scandal even among Elves if they knew of all her adventures, branch walking alone for days hunting Orcs and such.

Royalhill’s wife, the Lady of the Shield Arm was often subject of gossip and admiration alike, as she also did not seem much like these courtly Ladies.

“Well, you see, the fashion among my people, apart from the common folk of course, is for those in the Circles that govern our people, as I was before I departed and became companion of Tsuki, Apprentice to the Brown, is to wear gowns of a rather looser cut, so as to give less definition to the waist and disguise our figures from those not privileged to see us undressed and the colors signify…”

“When would anyone see you undressed?” a Lady asked.

“Well, a husband might, the one you are bound to in love and to bear children to. I know we are not the only women to have husbands.”

“And your husband sees you fully unclothed?” she whispered to Laurel. “Are you married?”

“I do happen to be wed; my husband is not of my people, but a wise scholar from the east who became a refugee in the west. He is very learned and…”

“Are they not somehow different from Men in the west?”

“You married a Easterling?”

“He is very wise and knowledgeable and my people value knowledge perhaps more than nobility. We shall have clever children in the future, I hope. I assure you, he is quite comparable to western Men when unclothed, I practice healing, so I have had occasion to see other Men undressed.” That seemed scandalous to them in itself, so Laurel continued, no longer caring, “how do you have children if you never appear fully unclothed to your own husband?”

“There is no need for nakedness, there is only need to rearrange nightclothes.”

“I see. My people must seem so unenlightened,” Laurel said bitterly.

“Such displays are for tavern maids…”

“Or Elves…”

“Hush, hush, do not speak ill of Elves here…”

“Or Orcs!”

“Hush now! Orcs? It is indecent!”

“All this talk of Orcs is making me feel faint,” Laurel said, excuse me, please.” She escaped the Ladies and wandered slowly toward the tower, hoping that if she was found, she might give some excuse that made her seem a stupid lost woman and not a powerful Witch attempting to gain access to the King’s ancient Elven communication devices.”

Tsuki sat in the ruins of the ancient City of the Stars, in what remained of an upper story of a stone building, overlooking the debris and the river beyond. He had been as far as this place in serving Royalhill during the war, the Steward’s son. He had joined the company of those Southern Rangers after their previous captain, also a son of the Steward, had departed on some secret mission and had shared in the dishonor of defeat when they had been forced to retreat from the city.

The stone Dale held had, legends said, once been housed in a grand domed building. The wreckage made it hard to tell, but Tsuki did not think he was in that building itself, but in one that had been near. The dome had been razed completely long ago, and its seeing stone lost to the river. Tsuki contemplated the pale Moon Stone before him, set on a scrap of velvet that had been some old garment belonging to Beryl which had been slashed beyond repair in battle. He thought it might have made sense to send Dale south, but it did not really matter where the stone was kept or used, they would work in any place. They had only separated to make an attempt at learning the Wizard’s location by triangulation. Tsuki had an Elf-drawn map of the area spread at his right side.

If he touched the stone too soon, he risked being caught up by the minds of multiple enemies, but too late and Dale might be left to that doom.

Dale had backtracked only enough to find a tree to climb and so he sat perched upon a bough, the deep blue Star Stone balanced between his thighs. It was beautiful in dappled winter sunlight; he could see the spark at the center. The stone seemed to ask him to touch it. As long as it did not touch his skin, he was safe. Dale squinted and looked up to gauge the time of day by the position of the sun. It was time, he thought. Tsuki and he had agreed upon a time of day to begin, but Dale knew it was seldom two people read the time exactly the same. He decided to begin then, even if he should have to wait for Tsuki.

Maybe Laurel would be able to help them. He hoped His Lady accepted the letter and treated Laurel well. Laurel was accustomed to nomadic camps and nature and not to vast, towering, stone cities. Dale had never been to such a large city as the Capitol, but he had heard stories of it and knew it must be wilder than Newhaven, in its way.

Dale touched the stone with the fingertips of this right hand, and as soon as he had, thought to draw his hand away from it, for he perceived through the stone that Tsuki had not yet touched the Moon Stone, but a voice seemed to speak to him in Vale Elven and Dale desired to hear any words in this dialect and wrapped his fingers tightly about the stone.

“Ghost of the Vale,” the voice called, “you shame your ancestors with your perverted life. Die. You should have died with us, Son, but you wounded our spirits by surviving Orcish torture and clinging to this soiled life. You should have killed yourself when you avenged us on the Orcs. Despair of life now and die.”

What was this voice, Dale wondered. His father? There was something he was supposed to know…remember. The mission.

“Child, will your spirit across the sea and sample no more suffering and death.”

“Mother?”

“Dale!” This voice was unlike the other, clear, so clear and sharp it seemed to sever the sounds of the other as they strove to reach Dale’s ears. “Dale! He speaks to you in the language of the mind. He is not Vale Elf, but The Sea, who retreats now against two of us.”

“Tsuki? Is it another trick?” Dale was no longer conscious of holding the stone or looking into it, but only of seeing Tsuki clearly at the center of edge-blurred vision, seated against ruins of an ancient Mannish city, and in the instant he was in those distant ruins, Tsuki was near also, as if the ruins were set beside the edge of the wood in some ether. “This is strange magic.”

“Our minds are met within the enchanted crystalline structure of the seeing stones, though our bodies remain as we left them. You might view the connection between the stones as threads in a spider’s web, each one connected to the others until the many connecting threads form a network. When we use the stones, we are also connected.”

Dale trusted he was truly speaking to Tsuki, and as he felt the trust, Tsuki’s voice became more what Dale was accustomed to and less like the Vale Elven of his oldest memories and thoughts. Tsuki’s wizard-influenced common speech and informational tone was soothing then to Dale.

“Would one stone be center point of this web, or would the connecting threads overlap to form this seeming point?”

Tsuki felt relieved that Dale was focused on their work. He had not perceived the Wizard’s words, but he had known the Wizard was connected to Dale through the stones and attempted a spell. “Dale, control your thoughts, as if in meditation. What you think while using the stone becomes as spoken language to others.”

“Tsuki is beloved,” was thought as if in whisper and drown out by, “I recall that Beryl and you spoke of one stone being set above others, and that the different stones had particular properties.”

“I recall that also, but which might stone holds which power was lost to history.” Tsuki paused, shifted focus as he perceived something along a separate thread from that which connected him to Dale.

“What is it?” Dale asked, not seeing what Tsuki saw, but perceiving Tsuki’s thoughts in noticing something.

“Another user, perhaps experienced with wielding these stones; he is cloaked now.”

“Wearing a cloak?”

“In a manner of speaking. He has made himself hidden from me, as if wearing some artfully camouflaged Elven cloak against my gaze.”

“A Wizard?”

“No. The Sea still holds a stone, as does the Sky. I can detect their presence. It would seem they are connected, but idle, perhaps able to perceive us, without taking noticeable action.

“I do not perceive them at all.”

“Interesting.”

“Tsuki! Dale!”

“Laurel! She is here!”

“Dale, I see you.”

“Yes, I see you too, and also Tsuki.”

“Yes, we are each connected to the other two by this ethereal net,” Tsuki said, or rather thought.

“This is strange magic.”

“That’s what I said! Like a spiderweb of meeting minds, so Tsuki says, complete with sticky traps and warning strands; tred carefully.”

“I shall focus my thoughts.”

“If I reach out…they are idle now…I might assault their location. They are still connected.”

“Could the Wizard not simply release his stone to be rid of us?”

“The connection between the seven stones is open at all times. We might still peer out at his location. That is why Beryl urged us to keep the stones covered when not in use. One would have to shut the stone away to keep others from accessing it, but then they would have no means of direct defense against an assault sent along the connecting thread and would gain no information for themselves. It is so tempting, the urge to learn our plans. Such a puzzle, to determine who is weakest and most vulnerable to attack. Perhaps the Vale Elf…”

“Perhaps I am weakest,” Laurel thought, “the stones are all accounted for now, and so they know I must be in the capitol. There must be important information to be gathered here, if my mind might be overtaken, secrets of the King perhaps. Information about the Halfling who survived the Assassination attempt.”

The Sky showed himself to Laurel in establishing direct connection.

“Laurel!” Tsuki called perceiving the connection and the assault sent along the connecting thread.

“Tsuki, I do not see, what…?”

“I know. I just figured it out. Control your thoughts.”

Laurel focused on protecting her mind and steeled her will. She had known the consequence of her previous thoughts and thought them, but now the assault came toward her, she had to replace thought of fear and weakness with strength of will.

Dale saw Laurel’s form move, closer to him. The edge-blurred vision of the windowed tower room with two pedestals seemed to meld into the edge of the wood. Laurel spoke, directing her thoughts only to Dale. “Kato told me something in a moment of consciousness.” The rest of the information followed, carried by her words. The Sea appeared as an aged Easterling with a bald head and golden skin, tall and thin of frame, with long, gilded fingernails, and dressed in deep blue robes.

“Dale, he is meeting my every assault. We need stealth,” Tsuki thought.

Dale had not perceived that there was a struggle between Tsuki and The Sea. Tsuki seemed to sit as still as he had before. He did understand Tsuki’s meaning between the focused thoughts. Dale should be cloaked. If he was cloaked and tred carefully the Wizard would not detect him if Dale should be able to make the direct connection to the stone he held.

Cloak.

It draped over him as he willed, for all that existed in this ether was projection of will and thus whatever he willed existed here, unless another will overtake him.

Dale fixed the picture of the Sea as Laurel had described him in his mind. Dale then perceived the Wizard as he had perceived Tsuki and Laurel before. Dale did not then perceive the Sky, but he could still see Laurel, and the self she projected through the stone’s enchantment stood with staff in hand, incanting and blocking assault of many small moving things that Dale could only describe as Wizardry.

All of Laurel’s most powerful offensive spells were made of heat or flame and it seemed to her the sky had erected between them some fireproof wall, and though it did not stop him from sending swarms of small machines against her, she was as yet unable to exploit any cracks in the wall, if there were any.

Tsuki still did not appear to move, but even so, assault waves and fell beasts summoned by the Sea were met with opposing types of attacks and were neutralized before they might reach Tsuki, and so it was evident Tsuki was doing something, and quickly.

Dale crept toward the Sea, focused on the vision of him, reminding himself that the fell beasts would not see him within the cloak, but…they might scent him, Dale thought. The moment Dale conceived of it, the demons scented him and alerted the Wizard, and so he was then able to perceive Dale’s action, though he could not actually see through the cloak.

“Dale!” Tsuki called.

The Sea’s great, fiery pit demon stomped toward Dale on thick, hoofed limbs, and Dale felt small and unable to move. Everything smelled of sulfur and smoke. Dale feared that fire was a means to final death, even for one who was immortal.

“Dale! It is a projection of the Sea’s will! It is only as real or powerful as you allow yourself to believe. I believe you are stronger than him!”

The demon moved closer, whip snaking to one side and then to another, as if seeking Dale’s flesh. It spoke in some harsh language, “I am Death.”

Dale grinned and drew his sword. There was a flash as the demon reached Dale’s position, and then, only the demon remained.

“Dale!”

The Sea perceived his demon and a cloak, but not the Elf. It seemed as if Dale had retreated into his body and left no defense. Now, the Elf was easy prey, separated from this other one who was beginning to truly vex the Sea.

“He is beaten, retreated to the flesh and defenseless,” Tsuki said. “I am grieved. I fear I cannot sustain my defense much longer. I cannot hope to defeat you without Dale.”

The Sea summoned his pit demon back to him, in preparation for a renewed assault upon Tsuki, who seemed helpless without his companion. The pit demon returned to the Wizard.

Rocky crags, stairs upon stairs, rubble of buildings, ancient mosaic showing the phases of the moon cracked and overturned on a side, a mountain-fenced valley beyond, with smoking volcanoes in the north and an inland sea surrounded by fallow grain fields in the south.

Tsuki smiled a little mischievous half-smile that caused the Sea to worry.

The demon laughed, drew its sword and began hacking at the Wizard’s defenses from within. “I am Death!”

The Wizard realized too late that Dale had not been defeated but entered the body of his demon and brought it over to his will. He had allowed the Elf access to his location and mental defenses in allowing the demon to return. With Dale’s help, Tsuki’s next assault shattered the last of the Wizard’s will and had access to the stone. It was the Wind Stone, seemingly amethyst and through it Tsuki viewed the Wizard’s location.

With Tsuki’s assault successful, Laurel viewed the Wizard’s location indirectly, through the Sun Stone and the Moon Stone.

“Retreat now,” Tsuki spoke to Dale, who still wore the guise of the large fiery demon. “Cover the stones. We must assault the Wizard in body and stop his plans.”

Dale saw Tsuki and Laurel whisper to each other and then ran, sending his mind back into his flesh.

Dale drew his hand from the Star Stone and quickly lifted a corner of his cloak to cover it. Using the fabric to handle the stone, he tucked it into a pocket within the cloak and then stood. Balanced on a tree limb, Dale whistled to Nightmare, below.

Seeing the horse’s acknowledgement, Dale took off toward the Elven settlement to the south, running and leaping along the grey canopy of winter branches.

The Sea perceived his loss and was then even more determined to not have his plans completely thwarted by two queer Rangers and their companions. He called on his magics to make his will known to all his minions. “Destroy the perverted alliance between Elves and abominations! Drive them all across the river and to the mines or slay them! Do not let any of their parties penetrate our defenses! We must succeed!”

The command was heard by Forhrondo and Khyarhrondo of the Rómendar and soon the order was passed to their host.

The Elves and Orcs heard a great battle cry from within the Silver Wood and took up their weapons and defensive positions.

Even as the full host of Rómendar came from hiding and marched toward the Elven settlement, Tsuki and Dale raced to reach there with news.

Annavala saw the glorious conquest of the west had begun and watched from the branches as her people marched, clothed in bata cloth, and bark, and armed with bows, spears and stabbing blades.

Laurel struggled to catch her breath, back pressed to the inside of the door to her room at the inn, praying to the Lady and Lord that they might guide her in helping Tsuki, for she did not believe, even upon Moon-halo, she could reach him in time to be of bodily aid.

Lenaduiniel blew upon her wooden whistle, it had only recently become hers, and gave a limited range of notes that combined with varied note length and order could communicate a series of coded commands over the din of battle. The archers, spear carriers and sword carriers would now know to assemble along a predetermined defense line, and the young and those assigned to be their wardens would make their way to shelter.

Lenaduiniel turned then to Ugarit, “I release you now,” she said, “the Orcs will not take orders from Elves in battle and so there is little need for translation; go where you will, to Marduk, or Duma, or to the place our young shelter with Tashmetum. Galadhiel is escorting the young to the river now, and would allow you to join them.”

“What will you do?”

“Gwindor is gone with the swords, Denelas with the bows, and Galen with the spears. I shall remain to hear reports and to dispatch orders, and to guard this house, if necessary. It is not our way for females to enter offensives in time of war, but for them to guard the home, and so I shall. Fei is nearby to record what will come. I suppose we wait for Dale and Tsuki to return.”

“There is no other place for me to go. Marduk will not order the females to battle, but to hold the camp and guard the little ones. I also must wait.”

“At that, Duma came up from the main ladder, hair braided and damp and smelling strangely of nuts. He had been to the bathing pavilion to witness Elven battle preparations and had taken part in some. He continued to fasten the buckles on his armor-like garments, once he had reached the raised platform on which Lenaduiniel and Ugarit waited.

“You smell like Elf food,” Ugarit hissed.

“Then none of those Dark Elves shall scent me as an Orc,” Duma said firmly. He paused half a beat and then spoke to Lenaduiniel, “Word from Dale or Tsuki?”

“No. We cannot know if the timing of this attack is evidence they have angered the Wizard or coincidence.”

“Denelas said I might join the archers, but I knew that if Dale did return we should set off after the Wizard. Beryl is waiting also. He has gone to his daughter’s house to fetch the last of his armor and weapons.”

“Galadhiel and Gwindor have found their place in our defense, as have I, and Laurel and Kato are gone, but perhaps you, Beryl, and Fei shall join Dale and Tsuki and be our secret company of rescuers.”

“I doubt it shall be secret with a Wizard for enemy,” Ugarit said, “And Marduk will not allow you to go without some Orc.”

“Have you found a place for Tash to be sheltered?”

Ugarit shook her head. She was a little surprised that Duma accepted that she would go with him. With Dale-Chieftain, that was.

Some whistles came and Lenaduiniel made a gesture for silence and climbed to the higher platform to listen. She blew a signal for the message to be repeated once and listened. She waited for her whistle to be heard and for the message to come. She heard and understood the second time.

She turned then and called down softly to the others. “Our scouts have reported sighting the enemy, it is a great host and their number cannot yet be estimated, as they wear camouflage that hides them against the trees.”

“I can hear many whistles and drums signaling,” Ugarit said. “The Orcs say that Elven archers must honor their agreement and hold off enemies for a time, while they prepare a defense.”

“They will dig,” Duma said, understanding some of the message.

Shortly after, another climbed the ladder. The lower part of the house was unguarded and Lenaduiniel left it to those female Elves watching other houses to signal if there were enemies about. There was little more to protect, but their own lives, and Ugarit and Lenaduiniel had their daggers on them, and bows and arrows prepared on the table.

Alqua reached the platform and wiped her hands over her skirt as if to straighten it; her clothes were filthy. When Dale and Tsuki had ridden out, a new stage of preparation for battle had begun. The Elves had allowed the Orcs to make delvings and earthworks for defense, so long as they did not fell whole trees, and had even cut branches so that the Orcs had wood to make war machines. The soiled clothing was evidence that Alqua had been in the trenches.

Lenaduiniel climbed down to greet the other Elf.

“We should have been hanging lanterns and holly and making toasts; instead we have been taking branches from trees and giving over lamp oil, glass and wood to Orcs to make machines of war.”

“It is significant to Witches also,” Fei said quietly from his seat at the table.

“Solstice. I did not even think,” Lenaduiniel admitted.

“That is just what I meant,” Alqua said. “We cannot make merry while we also prepare for war.”

“The days will get longer now, though it will not be quite apparent for several more days and not be equal again to the night for some months. We fight for our people and home in winter, and hope to have stores to last.”

“Stores to last are often a cause for winter raids,” Ugarit said, “Not this one I think.”

“What does it matter?” Duma asked, “If they are wanting food, or controlled by a Wizard or have personal animosity toward other races?”

Lenaduiniel laughed sadly, “We may have often asked the same of Orcs, but it does matter. I see it now. It matters if we are to consider diplomacy. One must understand the needs and beliefs of their adversary to hold discussion with them.”

“They do not march on your wood to discuss,” Ugarit said.

“Still, we must prepare our defense and give battle where challenged but still be prepared to negotiate if the opportunity comes. Is that not what we have learned from each other?”

Ugarit shrugged.

“It is one thing,” Alqua said.

“You want a bath. I will go to the bathing place with you and guard while you wash. If the defense line is breeched, you will have no bath for a long time, unless we are driven to the river.”

Alqua gave a nod to Ugarit in agreement. Trusting an Orc to guard her as she stripped and bathed did not seem the slightest bit strange anymore.

“Do you have some flower oil? It should only be smart to disguise my scent when near enemies.”

Duma laughed and Ugarit glared at him for it. He fell silent quickly, having learned long ago to do so when he had been a pet. “Take these.” He reached over his shoulder and drew two knives from his quiver. He offered these to Ugarit, who looked at the knives suspiciously.

“I have knives.”

“These are better.”

“Elven.”

Duma growled. “I made them.”

“Only Halfelven then,” Ugarit said, pronouncing ‘Halfelven’ remarkably well for an Orc. She took the knives and flipped both into the air and caught the handles. They were well balanced. “Are they sharp?” She stabbed toward Duma immediately and grazed his left arm, making a cut just above the elbow; he had not flinched or tried to avoid the attack in any way. 

“It stings a little.”

Ugarit licked Duma’s blood from her new knife and then lifted her skirt to change it out for the old one strapped to her thigh. When she had done that, she changed the second of the matched pair Duma had made for the older blade on her belt. She gave the used knives to Duma. “Take these. Please protect Lady Lena and Tashmetum while we are gone, Duma. I will probably save your life again in the future to make up the debt.”

Duma made a wordless reply and Alqua laughed. When she and Ugarit were on the ground below the raised portion of the house she said, “You desire to marry Duma.”

“What would make you say that?”

“What you did with the knife seems an Orcish way to ask a male to plant bulbs with you.”

“Is that one of your ‘euphemisms’? What are bulbs?”

“No. Female Elves do invite males that interest them to plant bulbs in the fall. I know you are learned in some herblore. Bulbs are those,” Alqua made a grasping gesture with her hand, “rather knobby parts below the stem that some herbs and flowers sprout from. After Elves go out to plant bulbs together, they will soon marry. Something about watching another grasp the bulbs causes interest to spring up within the male. I have never seen a couple that went on such an outing fail to marry by the time those bulbs sprouted in the spring. Surely licking his blood from a knife and then placing it on your thigh is more clear a signal than inviting him to plant bulbs?”

“Duma is a stupid silly half-Orc and…I have given the clearest signal possible and been refused.”

“Recently?”

“Not recently.”

“Duma greatly desires to marry you. I have seen it moments ago in his eyes. It was not there in the past, for I looked in his eyes directly the day we met, but now, it is clearly manifested. Though, I have seen time of war hasten a male toward marriage or cause him to hesitate in pursuing. He may not act soon, but he does desire you.”

“I must make certain he survives and has some part in defeating our enemies.”


	76. Chapter Seventy-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a small fellowship seeks the Sea, as allies of several races defend the Silver Wood from The Lost Host.

# CHAPTER SEVENTY-FIVE

Tsuki rode into the settlement within the Silver Wood with nearly forty horses and Men behind him, plus one Elf. Aud was among the Men, but their leader was a Man of the south Tsuki had met before, in Kato’s home city. The large man, called Sam, had traveled to Kato’s nearest trading post and heard of the recent events from Kato’s other Men. The Elf among them was Dernder, who had been earlier dispatched with Aud. He now returned along with the Men with messages.

They went quickly to the house of the Lord of the Silver Wood and found Lenaduiniel there, attended by Alqua. “Dale returned just before you. He is with the others, preparing to go after the Wizard.”

“Where?”

“The Old Willow, where Caratathren lives.”

Tsuki gave a quick nod to Lenaduiniel and then urged Moon-shadow around. Lenaduiniel watched the rider and black horse move around the pavilion. The Willow was just the other side. She shifted her gaze to the Men. “I see Aud and Dernder among you Men. What do you bring?”

The large Man regarded Dernder and then addressed Lenaduiniel. These Southmen showed little fear or awe of Elves, if any. “Lady, we are Trader Kato’s Men and would give aid to the Elves of the Wood in his name.”

“Merchant’s Guards then.” Lenaduiniel understood that in Mannish culture small military forces were often employed by wealthier traders to guard their warehouses and wagons. Such Men were thought a little better than Mercenaries or Corsairs, and in most cases less skilled, but these Men had the look of battle hardness, if Lenaduiniel knew it. “And mounted. Your aid is most welcome. We are grateful to Kato. If you ride now to the east, you will find our defenders. They may direct you where to give aid or make such camp as you need. You will have meals such as we prepare for our own defenders, if you wish.”

Sam made a slight bow to Lenaduiniel from atop his sand-colored steed and then called out an order to his Men in their native language. They rode, leaving Elven females pouting at the trail of divots, thrown pebbles and leaves, and dung. Marduk, however, was glad to learn of their coming.

A messenger, one of the little Mine-dwellers, ran into the wall tent, somewhere west of the designated front line of defense, where the Commanders of the Orcs and Elves met. They had no translators among them, but spoke mainly in gestures aimed at maps and models. “Brown-skins of the south on horses,” the messenger reported in a rasping voice, “They announce themselves friends to the Elves outside.”

Gwindor, Galen, and Denelas were within the tent, along with Marduk, several other Chieftains of the Orcs, various Leaders and Captains awaiting orders, and the Dwarves, who were there in pretense of easing the minds of the Commanders, though in truth they made most ill at ease. The Orc Messenger was followed quickly by Lain. He was judged too young for battle, but had been given the honor and duty of attending the Elven Commanders, and running their errands and messages. “Merchants Guards in service to Kato the Halfling trader, My Lord,” Lain said, mainly to Gwindor. Denelas had rank and Galen age, but neither were nobility, among Elves. “A small force, perhaps forty, but they are mounted and certainly veterans of the war. They say the Lady of the Wood sent them on to us, as allies.”

“See that the Men and horses have water and something to eat if they have need. Send in their leader. We will have work for them soon.”

“Dog-Master.”

Dog looked slyly up at Marduk; he was clothed in the spiked armor of Mine-dwelling Orc Warriors, which had been scavenged from the slain Chieftains.

“Our Orcs must know that these Men serve us.” He did not ask or command, only stated the need. It was the way to address a fellow Chieftain an Orc wished not to challenge or dominate.

“I will make them know it.” Dog did not leave the tent, but signaled with one hand to Bau, who was squatting at rest near the flaps. She rose quickly and ran from the tent.

By the time Sam entered the tent, Marduk heard the drums signaling the news of the allied Calvary.

The tall Man bowed once and then stood straight, helmet under his left arm. “Sampson Kurama. My Men and I learned of your need and rode here on behalf of our Master Kato. We pledge our lives to redeem his reputation and defend all peoples from this Wizard plot, of which we have heard.”

The Elves bowed their heads and Gwindor said, “I greet you, Lord Kurama.” He then made proper introductions, if in some haste, as they were at war, and made some effort to pronounce the names of the Chieftains in Orcish manner. “And the Brothers Gib.”

Gwindor forced a slight smile under the heated gazes of the Dwarves, who had nearly been ignored.

“Calvary is bad to face in battle. It is good if we have riders fight for us. They should go here and flank,” Marduk said, as he gestured to the Elven maps upon the table.

The three Elven Commanders had all had some battle experience, and Gwindor, being his father’s heir, if not his favorite son, had been instructed in historic battles and strategy from his youth. Marduk was a child to them in age, but Gwindor could see he had some instinct for battle, if not years of training. “The position seems to be good, if we choose the right time. We would not want to merely send our honorable allies to their deaths, but use the aid they offer wisely.”

Marduk laughed and then the other Orcs laughed. “Today is a good day to die as any, for Men or Orcs. Send them into battle to earn their scars or they are no use to us!”

Sam regarded the gathered Orcs and Elves, each race standing to one side of the table, as if enemies as much as allies. “You tell me what you need done, I will lead my Men to do it. We may earn scars, but we will not die easily. All I need to know is how the enemy is armed and how their armor is worn. I will find a way to do what you need done.”

“Here,” Gwindor said, inviting Sam in toward the table and maps. “May I offer you some wine?”

“Water only.”

Another young Elf stepped away from the wall and brought the pitcher and goblet to Sam, and poured for him as Gwindor explained their plans. “There is a great trench dug to the east, the Orc Archers are within it now, and a line of Shield and spears, both Elven and Orcish just behind the trench. Elven Archers are near the line in the trees and on ropeworks between them. If they break the line of spears and shields, it will come to swords and knives.”

“Are not your flanks south and north guarded?”

“Of course,” Galen answered.

“Irregularly timed Orcs patrols on the ground and Elves in the trees, along the road and in the wooded areas north and south of the settlement. You entered our wood along with Tsuki?”

“Yes, he was known to Aud and myself also.”

“I expect they will be beginning their own campaign now,” Gwindor said quietly.

Marduk gave a sharp nod and then spoke to Dog in Orcish slang, telling him to watch what the Elves did here until he returned, which would be soon.

Tsuki, Dale, and their small party were yet at the willow, nearly finished with preparations for their task. Fei, Beryl, Duma and Ugarit were to go with them, and Caratathren, Arë, and Dernder were present to aid them in preparations. They did not know all that they would face in reaching the Wizard, but they knew that it was at the least a steep climb and that it was likely that the Sea had some of his altered Eastern Elves and perhaps other fell creatures in his service. They prepared for the worst, taking very little food, some water and as much armor and weaponry as they could endure to carry on a rushed journey into the mountains.

Dale was quite well armored, as Duma had completed the alteration of the coat of mail the King of the Horse Lords had gifted him with, so that Dale wore over his layers of underclothes and leather garments a vest and loin cloth of steel mail, each trimmed and fastened with tough leather pieces. The armories of the Silver Wood had been opened to them all, as well as Beryl’s chests, and Dale had taken from them greaves and gauntlets cast in leaf forms, some spiked leather Orc gloves that had made their way into the armory with all that was cleaned from the wood after the war, a spare sword of recent Elven manufacture, and some assorted knives, one of which had previously been Ugarit’s, so that he had no less than nine bladed weapons on his person, many concealed. He wore no helmet, but now had the hood of his cloak drawn up to cover his braided hair.

Fei’s companions had noted how he had progressed with use of swords and staves in battle and practice, and he had one of each, plus some red enameled plate mail taken from Eastmen in the war, including a helmet, greaves and gauntlets, and a round shield that he might hang from his back or arm according to his need.

Beryl was impressively equipped in full suit of gold-plated Elven armor worked in leaf forms. He was armed as seemed usual to the others with sword, bow and spears and had a long shield besides. It took care to carry the many weapons, and they would have no horses for much of the way to help with their burdens, but Beryl, for one, would rather have to do some juggling from hand to hand than be without the proper weapon when danger was imminent. There would always be the option of abandoning one if the need presented itself. Otherwise, belts and straps held the gear in place.

Duma had taken no weapons or armor, but had traded with Orcs and Elves both to acquire gear for himself and earned blades by working in the forge. He had already possessed leather garments enough to cover him from neck to toe, with the exception of his left arm. The spiked armor strapped to his right arm was made by Orcs and that strapped to his shins and right thigh was Elven and of the same make as that Dale had taken. The bow was the same that he had been granted by Lenaduiniel in the Capitol of the Horse Lords and his quiver was filled with arrows made by Galadhiel and Dog both. He still carried three blades, but apart from the obsidian knife, the others were newly forged and similar to those he had given to Ugarit.

Ugarit was still donning armor and had not yet taken up all of her weapons, for in the time since Dale had reached Leanduiniel’s house and confirmed that they would seek the Wizard, she had rushed to find suitable garments. She had fought for her life and survived wilderness, but never knowingly marched to battle, yet she knew from stories told by others that her kilt would be too little protection. Arë and Alqua had assisted her, as had Aladima and Shala at the Orc camp, and Caratathren had brought out from some old chest, steel plate shaped to cover a female torso, that Beryl had given his daughter in her youth during one perilous time or another. Dale, surprisingly even to himself, was scandalized by the leather pants hugging Ugarit’s hips and thighs; nakedness would have seemed less wrong in an Orc, to him. He seemed only slightly less scandalized as Arë helped Ugarit into the form fitted plate and cropped mail tunic they had rushed from alteration at the forge. Duma suggested more covering for her arms and legs, but Ugarit explained, reluctantly, that her armor was heavy enough and any more would slow her movements in battle. “A wound to a limb is survived more easily than one to the chest or gut,” she told them, “I am not afraid of scars.”

Tsuki’s refusal to wear any armor was all that distracted Dale from worrying over Ugarit’s attire. Tsuki was dressed all in brown, and his cloak hung heavily with the potions and tools in his pockets, the Moon Stone was among them. “I will complete this mission or die as a Wizard,” he had said. He had a full quiver, his bow Hair-string, the paired heirloom swords, one dagger in a boot for emergencies, and his staff. If not for the remarkable swords and the fact that he was bedecked in so much jewelry of true silver and moonstone he would have passed for a poor woodsman or even a beggar. As it was, he looked like a Wizard. Dale and Lenaduiniel had each returned a piece of jewelry to Tsuki, without knowing the other had, thinking that there might be some protection in his wearing the complete set, even if Tsuki had not claimed the jewelry itself possessed magic. The fact that Tsuki wore the jewelry in ceremonies and had chosen to wear it now was enough for Dale to believe. Even if not magical, something about the wearing aided Tsuki in his concentration, as the staff did, and he would need every aid to magic that he could find if they were to face The Sea.

As Ugarit was strapping her knives in place, Beryl noticed two figures approaching from the eastern part of the settlement, one leading a horse. Dale sensed some shifting in Beryl and looked away from Ugarit’s belt. “It is the Man Aud, and one of the Orc Leaders, one who attended the discussions.”

“Gorghash,” Dale said.

Ugarit looked angry and then quickly set her face expressionless as the two jogged toward them.

“We have been sent to support your party and I was given this message for Beryl from your Lord Gwindor,” Aud announced. He offered the small scroll and Beryl took it.

Gorghash swung a sack from his shoulder and dropped it before Ugarit. “Marduk Chieftain says that you are Precious, but you know that he will allow you to go with this party. He offers these for you to protect yourself from harm. I also will go, and protect you.”

Duma growled.

Gorghash looked Duma up and down, fixed his eyes on the flail hanging from his belt, and sneered.

“I understand,” Beryl said, regarding the note. Gwindor knew that the Man and Orc had been sent and offered that Beryl might choose an Elf of the Wood to go with them, but did not assume there was need or choose one on their behalf. To Beryl, it seemed defense of the Wood was the business of all Elves of this wood and he and Dale would do well enough without another. He understood that Aud was there for Kato’s honor, as Kato would have gone all the way with them if allowed or less injured. Beryl would respect Kato, Aud and Men and allow the Southman to join them. Gorghash he was not so pleased with. His presence seemed another way for Marduk to seize control. “We eight shall go. We do not go far, but we expect the journey to be perilous. We go to the site that was the tower of the Dark Lord’s minions and their Sorcery and was in more ancient times the Tower of the Moon. Tsuki is our leader and we all must do as he instructs and also protect him, for we go to face a Wizard; he and his knowledge are our best hope to defeat the Wizard and stop his weapon from being used.”

“We will ride or run until we are out of the wood, and then we climb into the mountains, the way is steep and any defenders from above will certainly have the advantage. Are you quite ready?” The last was addressed to the Orcs. Ugarit was bent over the sack, which was filled with various unmatched pieces of Orcish armor and weaponry.

“I will take this only,” Ugarit said quickly, snatching up a set of spiked guards for shoulder, elbow and forearm. It was common Orc armor among Mine-dwellers and though small Orcs, their range in size was such that it was not uncommon a set could be found to fit an Orc of slender Northern build. She looked genuinely submissive toward Tsuki as she strapped the armor to her arm.

“You said it would be too heavy,” Duma hissed.

Ugarit did not speak, but snorted and tossed her head. Her armor was on the left arm. If she kept Gorghash to her left and Duma to her right, they might all three survive.

“Duma!” Dale called.

Duma gave a start and hurried to mount Snaga. He did not signal the horse to move, but looked down at Tashmetum in Arë’s arms. He could hear the other horses moving away. Ugarit hurried to Arë and touched Tashmetum’s face with her fingertips. “Take her to your sister now,” she said, voice rasping, but not so strongly accented with Orcish as before she had come to the Wood.

“I am sure you will return for her.”

Ugarit said nothing more, turned and ran after the horses. Duma, Lenaduiniel, and the sisters Alqua and Arë knew of the arrangements Ugarit had made. Tashmetum was to remain in the care of either Alqua or Lenaduiniel, because Ugarit had come to trust them and they did not regard Orcs as other Elves. If Ugarit did not return, they were to keep Tashmetum among Elves until she was strong enough to protect herself, and then give her leave to find other Orcs. Ugarit had told Duma that if she died and he survived he must take Tashmetum into his Clan and not let Sarpanit take her, not even Aladima or Shala. Duma had said that there was no way that Ugarit would die while he survived and if by some chance he failed to protect one that was precious, he would not be an Orc worthy of keeping another Precious Thing. He had actually dodged the knife that time, when she had tried to stab him for saying such things.

“We are all going to die,” Dale sang quietly.

Tsuki turned and looked over his shoulder. Ugarit marched after them on the verge of tears, Duma did not seem to be focused but dreaming, and Gorghash was jogging with his sword drawn and glaring at Duma.

“You Orcs,” Tsuki called. All three looked toward him. Ugarit grimaced and blinked rapidly. “If you cannot do what needs to be done I will leave you all behind here. We need as many of our number to make it to the Wizard’s lair as possible, for that is our goal. If I should fall, each one of you who survives then must make it your duty to see that the weapon is located and taken to a remote area, even if it means your death. If we fail, many Orcs, Elves and Men die.”

Gorghash put his sword to his back and ran faster, passing Dale upon Nightmare and moving generally southward into the trees.

“Knows where he’s going?” Dale asked, not addressing anyone in particular.

He does not look like those Easterner types,” Tsuki said as Moon-shadow came alongside the stallion, “but he could know the way. I have been as far as the foot of mountains.”

“I have been to the city,” Beryl called quietly from Dale’s right. “Perhaps I will be able to lead us there.”

Beryl was riding the horse that he been Lenaduinhiel’s as Brethil was with foal and Lenaduiniel had no longer use for the borrowed steed. He rode hard after the running Orc and soon overtook him. Dale said nothing, but Tsuki was aware that if Beryl voiced doubt Dale would fear. Yet, fear would not keep Dale from continuing; Tsuki was certain.

Ugarit allowed Duma to lift her to Snaga’s back and soon the six horses and Gorghash were running southeast through silvery winter-bare trees, toward the road that led into the mountains. Dale said Ugarit must be saving her strength for the climb, to ride a horse.

As the small party moved, their allies within the wood were fighting in defense of the Elven settlement, and by some accounts, all of the West. The Commanders, Elves, Orcs or Man, agreed that the previous attacks had been aimed only at testing their defenses. The Rómendar kept their host concealed in trees or just beyond an arrow’s flight and sent small parties against the trenches. Forhrondo and Khyarhrondo studied the responses of the Westerners and abominations. They had the numbers to win victory in this trench warfare, but it would take their numbers to win, and leave few surviving. But the weakness of this trenches placement was that it only guarded one side of their village. But, the Lords of the Rómendar both wondered, did these Western Elves place the trench here with the intent of moving the battle to the north or south and have some unknown defense?

“If it is true they mean to drive your people to the Mines, they will not come from the north,” Gwindor said, studying the models placed on the map. “Even if they considered driving you, or us, to the crossroads, they would have to expect we would find allies to reinforce us there.”

“Would take months to drive all of us to the mines,” Marduk said, “It is across the river, and far to the northwest, through Elf territory to walk from here, unless Orc go around the mountains to the western gate.”

“We simply do not know their goal,” Galen said. “If Tsuki was correct and the Mines are a target, the dropping of this so-called bomb would not come for months…”

“But the Sea did not know until recently how much the Orcs or our small parties of Rangers had discovered,” Gwindor said. “Perhaps the original plan was to wait, but now, this Wizard does know his enemies have found him, because the stones were used. He must rush whatever his plan is.”

“And he could not have expected so many Orcs to travel here, or to find aid,” Denelas said, suggesting in tone he disbelieved Orcs could find aid in their Wood.

“They will kill Orcs in Mines with sickening weapon and kill Orcs here in Wood in battle.” Marduk growled. “I will join battle myself!”

“Patience, Chieftain Marduk,” Galen pleaded.

“No doubt you have skill in battle,” Gwindor said. Careful questions had told him much of his foul ally’s past and nature. He had been bred and trained for The former White’s army, but his part in the most notable battles of the war had been small and he had likely survived because he had been kept away from the front lines, perhaps engaged in building or repair of siege devices. It was an interesting concept, Gwindor thought, that the greatest warriors of Orc-kind had been slain in the war and all that survived, even if they called themselves warriors now, had been those with some talent or learning in crafts or food preparation. Marduk had fought skirmishes against Witches, Highlanders and Horse-Lords and even faced Gwindor’s party, but likely had little battle experience compared to one such as Gwindor, even if he showed some good instincts. “We have capable leaders and Captains out there now. Perhaps with Orcs the Chieftains are first into battle, but it does not seem wise to Elves. If one is truly a skilled leader, others will be willing to fight for him and protect his life, so that the leader may survive to make important decisions, make clever plans, give orders and continue to lead. A King can gain scars enough, even trying to stand back and call orders.”

“They have not faced our swords yet, or your war machines,” Denelas said.

“We could win the battle and lose if Tsuki does not complete his mission,” Gwindor said, “but sending all our force against the Wizard would have meant abandoning the Wood and giving river access to an invading army of the East. We must keep the attention of these invaders here, with us. I think they will attack from the south, with a large portion of their host, for driving us north would force us to cross the river eventually, or risk the foul hills and marshes. We can find no allies north unless we cross the river or get through those hills. When the attack comes, it may be a feint, to push us to reinforce the south, while they risk the less defended trench. Whatever they do, the trench must be defended by enough to hold.”

“We should use the cavalry. Cut their force. Divide them.”

Galen nodded.

“It would be good if we had wolves or Trolls,” Dog sneered. They lacked such minions.

“Not to divide,” Gwindor said. He pointed out the position on the map to Sam. “Here. If they begin to move, that is your signal to act. We do not need their number divided, but we would like them positioned where we want them.”

Sam did not question the strategy, even if he had doubts in mind. He gave a sharp nod and then walked from the tent and within moments could be heard calling to his Men in their Southern language.

Loriol stood, silver-green hooded cloak shadowing his face, one arm about a tree, seeming at ease, yet with one hand on his sword hilt. A whistle came from behind; an imitation of bird song. A reply came from his right, where the next of his company of Elven swords was positioned.

Dernder showed himself immediately at Loriol’s right side. “I’ve come,” he said quietly.

“Command is yours.” Their hasty training as Defenders had included Dernder as Captain, but there were other uses for dependable Elves who could protect themselves these days. Loriol was glad for Dernder’s return; he had not wished to lead when battle came. He was modestly confident of his skill with a sword, but did not seek the greater responsibility or ordering other Eves into danger. “New orders?”

“The same. Elder Carver’s company is before us?”

“Yes. I can only pick them out from the trees because I know there are there.”

That was as it should be. Loriol had seen illustrations in books and images woven into tapestry and imagined ancient battles when Elders told the tales. There had been great hosts of Elven Warriors, in full suits of shining armor and matching brightly colored cloaks, marching in formation across open fields toward their enemies. There had been battles filled with ceremony and strange custom. It was not the way of Sylvan folk. Lord Gwindor’s father was nobility from the west, but Gwindor was skilled in the ways of Sylvan warfare.

Some Elves whispered that Gwindor was cursed, that those who followed him died. Loriol and Denelas had not been among his companions during the war, but they also had fought in defense of the Green Wood, as Gwindor had, and they had learned from him and seen him on the battlefield. Sylvan ways meant camouflage, and stealth.

They did not shoot darts at strangers along trade roads as these invaders did, but they set traps around their homelands and when under attack launched volleys of arrows from tree branches or behind hedges. And they were skilled at hanging from ropes and striking enemies from above and in surprise attacks. No, they did not honorlessly strike to kill without provocation, but if they were attacked, they showed little mercy and certainly did not don glimmering armor to announce their position to enemies possessing missile weapons.

Loriol looked up for a moment, tracking the motion of a snow flurry, and saw in the corner of his eye, something else moving in there branches. He whistled alarm and Dernder whistled commands to look to the trees even as Loriol scampered into the branches. There were not many of them, but they were here, past Carver’s Swords, creeping into the heart of the settlement.

Loriol saw the dart as it came for him. He was wary this time and dodged it. He drew his sword, held it hilt and blade for balance as he leapt into the branches of the next tree, and next took the creature’s head. He had done it. He had just killed a frighteningly Elvish creature. Maybe it was an Elf, but its kind had slain Dernder’s cousin with Rosenrod, nearly Gwindor’s betrothed, and had clearly intended such a fate for Loriol and Lain both. Lain. Some of these Elves had killed Rosenrod and intended harm to Lain. Loriol would see them avenged, even if he had to slay Elves.

Loriol looked for the next. They were coming. He could track movement to the south, and they were not the silhouettes of his allies, or any Orcs. They had excellent camouflage, but if he focused on just one, he could see them. They looked like the drawings that had been shown to the Defenders.

Loriol would have rushed toward them, but he heard Dernder’s command whistled into the cold air. Wait. Let them come close. Reveal yourself on my signal.

The bleeding decapitated corpse in the tree would surely draw some attention, so Loriol swung down behind the tree, held his breath, and waited.

When Loriol caught the movement of another of his company falling to his right, with a Rómendar spear in their chest, he understood that this was what he had trained for and now he was in need of every technique of concentration which Dernder and Gwindor had instructed. He must be focused on distinguishing ally from enemy, striking down enemies while minimizing damage to himself, and if the need presented itself, taking a mortal wound in defense of the Wood, even if only to buy a moment for allies to flee for their lives.

To gain perfect concentration, he must forget vengeance and Lain. He must put Lain out of his mind. Nothing mattered but the battle, not the cold, not the snow dampening his cloak, not growing darkness, not spray of blood or allies falling either side. He must focus, even if he remained the last one surviving, even if he survived to be called cursed, as Gwindor had been.

No fear, no vengeance, just observation of the enemy and application of much practiced sword forms.

Loriol turned fluidly and engaged the enemy, aware for the moment that there were yet allies nearby and that he did not hold the line alone.


	77. Chapter Seventy-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes wonder how many random encounters and mini-bosses they will suffer before they locate the Wizard.

# CHAPTER SEVENTY-SIX

Laurel sat beside Kato’s bed in the House of Healing. He had not yet woken, though he had been seen by several healers and pronounced past the worst dangers. Local Wise Women had used their herbs on him and said prayers to gods, in manner not unlike that of Laurel’s folk. The Doctors in the city had consulted with each other over his bed, prodded his flesh and wounds, and gone about their bloodletting and puzzling Wizard-like art. Most remarkably, though Laurel had not witnessed it, the King himself had seen to the injured Halfling. The rumors did not agree on what the King had done, only that the Halfling seemed beyond danger of death afterward. Some said it was healing learned in tutelage of Elves in the King’s younger days, or that Rangers knew more of healing herbs than women.

Laurel did not know what the King had done, he might have reopened Kato’s wounds and performed surgery as Tsuki was said to have done for others, but whatever the case, Kato’s color seemed improved and not so pale, and though still fevered, the heat was slight compared to what it had been. They allowed Laurel to tend his bedside now and women staffing the House of Healing came in to look on Kato less frequently now.

He was still pale, too warm, asleep and would likely not be able to move from his bed for weeks, even if he woke, but laurel was confident that Kato was now one who was mending, and not dying. Rather, he was dying no more than any mortal creature on any given day of life.

He would recover, with time and care. The Healers had said that if his condition continued to improve, they would move him to another bed. He was yet in a high narrow bed in a windowless room with blankets, but no stove or hearth. He was, his caretakers said, so fragile yet that he ought be kept away from smoke and drafts and fresh air and water and many other things. They fed a weak broth barely more than water to him through a hollow tube so he would not starve in his sleep. The Healers looked to his bedding to see if it had been soiled when they came to see Kato. It was a matter of some concern with them, and Laurel understood. When those who had suffered injuries or diseases of the belly did not pass waste after treatment, they did not survive. Laurel did not think there would be solid waste without solid food.

She read quietly from a book of romance poetry she had borrowed from the Ladies Room of her inn. They had such niceties in this large city and referred to such things as separate sitting rooms for women as ‘proper’ and such inns in which males and females mingled in the common room as ‘improper’. Strangely, not a few of the stories in lyric form told of close friendships between males. One of these seemed rather like a story Lenaduiniel had reportedly heard from Beryl, though the characters were not named as gods. Presently she was reading about a Man who had been cursed by a witch such that he became a beast once a month with the full moon, which was a woeful misrepresentation of witchcraft if to be taken literally, and his friend who tried to talk him out of his beastly fits and endeavored to acquire an animal form himself, so that he might accompany his friend when he ran into the wilderness to spare others his uncontrolled animal urges. It seemed a most strange book to find in such a ‘proper’ place.

Laurel hoped that the King might check on Kato, so that she, waiting at his bedside, might ask the King to see the Seeing stones in the tower again. She had not dared remove the stone she had used from the tower, but left when she knew Tsuki and Dale had hidden their stones and gone back to the Elven settlement.

Laurel felt a small hand upon her knee and lifted her eyes. Kato was certainly on the mend. She lifted his hand and dropped it back to the bed and saw Kato slowly open his eyes. He blinked several times and then made a small moan. She called his name.

“Laurel. Yes? Laurel? Where…? What…?” His voice was faint, his mouth and throat were dry.

“Yes, it is I. Do not try to speak too much. You were gravely injured. I shall call to the Healers and have them bring broth to ease your throat.”

Kato made a tiny affirmative sound. He was awake! Laurel set down the book and went to the door. She found the Healers beyond and announced that their ward had woken and needed water. A woman among them brought a pitcher into Kato’s room with her as she returned with Laurel and another went to carry a message that Kato was awake.

The Healer studied Kato’s reactions carefully, as Laurel did, as the Halfling sipped water from a small mug. He seemed alert, but his face twisted with undisguised pain at the slight shifting of his body as he tried to rise. Both instructed him to be still.

The Healer made an examination of Kato and then announced that his condition was somewhat improved and that she would have her apprentices prepare soft foods and help him bathe.

“Tell me what happened,” Kato said when the Healer left them.

Laurel explained what she was able, asked if he did recall the fight and being injured and reciting the message. She told Kato how they had come to the City and that she had found a way to reach the stone once and that she did not know whether the message had been understood, but that their former companions had decided that the Wizard had means to make a terrible weapon and that they had located his hiding place and that now their friends were likely on their way to face this Wizard.

“I should be with them.”

“Kato, you did all that you could. You resisted the Compulsion such as you were able, more than most could have, and you gave our friends the information they needed to make things right. If it can be done, I have faith that Tsuki, and Dale and the others will put things right. It may even be that your Men have given them aid.”

“Can you use the stone again? To help them?”

“It may be, but it is difficult…now that I know you are mending, perhaps I can take the risk onto myself again.”

It was snowing heavily when Tsuki’s party had reached the path into the mountains. As Tsuki and Aud had arranged previously, there were Men camped in a tent, beside the road, waiting to tend the horses and lead them to shelter. “If any have changed their mind and wish to part ways here, they may,” Tsuki said.

No one spoke to accept the offer but stood on the road with Tsuki, surrounded by their horses.        

The mountains rose up tall and dark to the east, a fence of shadows blocking the rising stars, and through them a steeply tilted valley and the road, if the ancient snaking ruts could be called such, and above a waxing Moon. “It used to be,” Beryl said, “one could view the Tower from here. The King has had it razed, but once, it would have been a beacon through the pass in the night, with windows alight, as if containing moonlight itself. The Dark Lord’s minions made it a foul place…tortured…and performed their Dark Art. Still, there is a clear path to climb.”

“Let’s be at it,” Dale grumbled.

“Just a moment to rest,” Tsuki said. The Men were breaking camp and already rolling their tent. “Duma, do you have your coat?”

The Half-Orc was shivering and flushed. “I did not think it fit so well with the armor.”

Tsuki saw that the coat was on his horse. “Wear it now. I will give you time to adjust your armor. Dale will help you.”

Dale hissed, but he went to aid his child. The full-blooded Orcs, even if among the newly spawned mixed-breeds, were bred to endure. They would sense the change in temperature, but they would show no physical disability. Elves also would sense the change in temperature, but their immortal nature kept them from being bothered. Men suffered in cold, but all those present of that race wore layers of cloth beneath their armor and cloaks besides. However the blood had mixed in Duma, he was mortal and not entirely like an Orc in body, even if similar. Tsuki was convinced the years of tending forge fires had changed for Duma’s mind what seemed heat or cold from that which others perceived.

When Dale had helped Duma to put on his coat and strap his spiked armor over his sleeve, they were ready. The Men known to Aud had the horses tethered to each other and their gear packed. They gave a final report to Aud, saying they had seen no traffic on the road since arriving.

“Whatever awaits us has not been summoned from the west, or else not used the road,” Dale said, “we are rested enough.”

“Agreed,” Tsuki said quietly. “Beryl, will you lead?”

“I will go before you,” Dale said bitterly. “Beryl may have been this way before, but it was likely long ago, and I can better see in the dark.”

“Very good for one not spawned an Orc,” Ugarit said, “but not so well as us, and maybe not able to hear as well either. One of us should go first to watch for enemies.”

Dale, Duma and Gorghash all disagreed at once so that their protests melded together and were little understood, except as protests that likely had to do with Ugarit’s gender. “Fine,” Dale said then, “Gorghash, you want to lead, go. I will find the way as easily after you die.”

Beryl strode past the others and began to climb the path as it wound about jagged outcroppings and sheer drops.

Gorghash grumbled to say that Dale was not his Chieftain and there had been mention only of following orders from the Wizard.

Dale climbed after Beryl, then the Orcs, with Ugarit making effort to stay between the males, and then Tsuki. He told Fei and Aud to stay close behind him, and for his part, did his best to follow the Orcs and keep his eyes on the path. There was moonlight, but the shapes of the rock cast shadows such that it was difficult to see the difference between a deep hole and an unlit part of the path.

After they had wound along the path some distance, Duma stopped, put an arm before Ugarit to keep her from going forward and whispered, “What is that sound?”

Some heard only wind as they climbed higher into the mountain pass, but then Beryl grunted once and called, “Arrows!” They were falling on Beryl and Dale.

“Duma!” Dale called.

As if they had practiced the move, Duma stepped sideways, raised his bow, drew and nocked the arrow, and then released, launching the arrow from his bow over Dale’s shoulder. He drew another as quickly, seeing the faint silhouettes and gleam of armor and weaponry in the night, to aim, as Dale, more heavily armored, protected his body. They had not practiced the maneuver, and Dale had not given a command, other than to call his child’s name. Duma had understood what was needed and had not thought at all on whether he trusted Dale or not. For his part, Dale had not doubted Duma would act as needed.

“The way is too narrow for us all to join battle,” Tsuki called quietly to those still behind, “watch for attacks from behind or over the rocks.” With Fei and Aud watching his back, Tsuki looked to those in front, waiting for one to fall, or an enemy to get through, so that he might be of use, yet he knew Gorghash would stand between him and coming enemies.

Tsuki did not know this Orc, but he believed he understood how the younger Orcs thought and acted. They had not been trained themselves by any Wizard and had not lived so long in a stronghold as to become content. These young Orcs, whether spawned half-grown, or born, had pride in their race and did care whether other Orcs lived or died. Gorghash believed that he could achieve status and glory and reward by saving the lives of many Orcs and that it was smart to do so. He had been sent to join their party by Marduk. He would defend Tsuki, because he had been ordered to do so, and if Tsuki died, this Orc might very well carry a bomb into the wilderness on his back so that his name became legend among Orcs.

Ugarit had joined Duma in firing arrows upon the enemy, standing with Beryl’s armored body between her and the path ahead. Beryl could hear her frustration at being protected, but part of focusing on the battle was knowing not to allow her to shift position, for it might distract Dale and Duma enough to weaken defense of Beryl’s flank.

Ugarit could see they were Men, even through the large damp flakes falling into her field of vision. She thought this might be storm as well as snow, but her previous winter had been spent sheltered in a cave, and snow was new, though instinct and breeding told her much about it. Some of the Men approached, quickly on foot, with swords or battle axes drawn. How does one defend against a battle axe? Ugarit was taken by panic for a moment, but forced the arrow steady against fingers and bow. If arrows took them, she would never have to know how to defend against axes in close quarters combat.

“Tsuki!”

Tsuki understood what Dale wanted, but he knew Dale would have to trust the task to another, Gorghash was already watching him. The Orcs eyes shifted between the same points over and over, to the path, to Ugarit, To Tsuki. “When he moves, take Dale-Chieftain’s place.”

Gorghash grunted acknowledgement.

Dale hissed at the change, but did not object. Beryl danced forward to throw a spear and just as it found a body, Dale ran forward, body low, dagger in his left hand, one-handed grip on the sword held in his right hand. Tsuki had witnessed this before if the others had not. Dale was Death in such stealth offensives.     

In short time, Ugarit lowered her bow. “I see no more.”

A whistle came.

“We climb again, carefully,” Beryl said, understanding the signal. “If there are any more of that group, they are hiding in the rocks and wait for us to show an opening.”

Their party climbed again, none noticeably wounded. They looked to the bodies as they went, assuring that they were dead, or searching for useful items. Duma and Gorghash had a brief argument over whether the food Men carried on their persons would be poisoned as a trick, or safe because it was carried for their own use.

Dale announced himself as they came near his hiding place, crouched in the shadow of a crag. They found no more of the Mannish mercenaries and continued to climb, in the same positions they had taken earlier.

“They were Eastmen,” Fei said to Tsuki as they climbed.

“Yes. The East is still unsettled. The people are no longer overlorded but they do not all yet have strong or good leaders to hold them together, and so some tribes and clans turn to work such as this.”

They climbed further, and then Dale told the others that he smelled something.

“Apart from the Man blood covering you?” Ugarit asked.

“Wolves,” Gorghash said flatly.

Wolves it was. They came loping down the mountain path, a pack of them, large in size, and vicious, of the type bred by Orcs for use in battle. “Maybe we can tame them,” Duma spoke.

“Let us throw you to them,” Gorghash said, “They will barely take commands from one who has raised and fed them!”

“You cannot win them with gifts of meat when they are already grown!” Ugarit shouted. “Fight!”

In their shouting, the Orcs missed Tsuki’s bow firing an arrow. It found its mark, in the eye of one of the wolves as it leapt for him. The Wolf fell heavily at Tsuki’s feet. The bow was already lowered and Tsuki made a pass of his staff between himself and the remaining wolves and incanted. The wolves slowed, turned and bounded back up the mountain path.

“Will they return?” Beryl asked.

“Perhaps, but they will not kill…they will not serve either…not directly.”

“Wizardry?” Aud asked.

Fei, beside him, did not know.

Tsuki did not explain, only asked that the others continue to climb.

“What manner of creature will ambush us next?” Duma asked as they climbed.

“Maybe one of those large tusked beasts,” Ugarit guessed.

“I have heard of those. Have you seen one, Tsuki, or Beryl? I do not think they could get those animals to climb into the mountains.”

“You would not think so,” Beryl said.

“Yes, I have seen them,” Tsuki said, “They are not so difficult to kill, once you understand their ways. One could stand beneath their belly and slice it open, or fill it with arrows. All you need is Men with spears, or an Elf. Elves are too agile to be caught by the large beasts. One could climb the tusks to attack the head.”

“If one of those things next ambushes us, I will stand back and leave all of you to slay it,” Dale said, “save your breath.”

“It seems something should have come at us by now,” Ugarit whispered. “How far are we from this Wizard Lair?”

“We have some way to go. The old tower would have been visible from below, but as something high and distant. At this rate, it will be dark again before we come to the place.”

“Or sooner, if the Wizard has no more minions to send at us?” Duma asked.

“Peace, all of you,” Tsuki said, knowing Dale was troubled. “We will come to it when we can. Do not fear. We are all armored and quite heavily armed. Stay together and keep climbing the path.”

“I do not like this…not knowing if we will be set on again. If we survive the Wizard and return along the path, will we be ambushed all over again?” Duma whispered.

“Men and Wolves to not spawn from the ground as Orcs,” Dale hissed over his shoulder.

“This ground is too rocky for breeding pits,” Ugarit stated.

“Not that we have need of them,” Duma said. Ugarit pulled at his hair. “I meant that we would not be breeding at all!”

“I hope we are beset soon,” Dale complained.

“Imagine what it is like for me.”

Dale huffed. “You are old enough to be grandsire to any of us; it only amuses you that anyone younger suffers what you suffered before them.”

Beryl laughed.

“When this is over, we can go home,” Tsuki said.

His words put Dale at ease, but then trouble found them again.

“I do not see Aud!” Fei called.

“Dark,” Gorghash noted.

Tsuki and Duma turned and descended a particularly steep bit of the road, covered in a film of snow, and looked along its path. Tsuki looked then to Duma.

“I hear something,” he whispered. Duma quickly shouldered his bow and drew the knife in his quiver. “It does not sound like a Man moving. Maybe an animal?”

“He did not become frightened and run home?” Ugarit asked.

“No. We stayed near each other. It happened fast. Something took him, I think.”

“Something does not smell right,” Duma said.

“Man, I have a bad feeling!”

“I do not know what…partly familiar.”

“Something moved!” Ugarit hissed.

“Foes I can see I am willing to face!” Fei cried out. “It does not have honor!”

Dale huffed. “I will sniff them out!”

“No! Stay together!” Tsuki called. “There is something there, and it knows we are here, so there is no reason to hide our position.” He called out then, “Aud! Aud, if you are able, answer!”

Duma moved past Fei, sniffing the air as he went and scanning the mountain road. Ugarit followed close behind, and then Gorghash followed her.

“I think I caught some movement,” Beryl said. “I am no Orc, to see in such darkness, but I sense something is here.”

“Stay together,” Tsuki ordered. He reached out and put a hand to Fei’s shoulder. “Put your back to mine and watch for enemies. Dale, Beryl, watch each other.”

“I smell no Southman,” Gorghash growled, “something foul.”

“Spiders!” Dale yelled, and grabbed Beryl by his cloak to pull him down the path. The Elves stood shoulder to shoulder with the Men then, and Dale called out again to the others. “Cursed bloody spiders! I should have known! You get close enough to use a knife and it’ll be close enough to poison!”

Tsuki reached inside his cloak for a match and then into the small pack on his back, beneath the cloak, to fetch a small lantern. They had avoided making light before, not wanting their approach known, but it seemed too late for such considerations now.

Even as Tsuki move to light the wick, one of the large dog-sized spiders rushed from the shadows and bit his arm. The match and lantern fell, the flame going out and the glass shattering on the rock. Dale turned and dispatched the spider with his sword before it could reach Fei.

“Avoid the fangs!” Ugarit screeched. She, Duma and Gorghash could see the spiders, attacking together unnaturally, as if ants, or controlled by some greater force. They had no room for bows and arrows.

Gorghash swung his sword to slay a spider and gory chunks of spider sprayed over Fei and Tsuki. He had fallen slowly to the ground.

“Ugarit! Ugarit. Suck the poison from his arm! It may not be too late to save him.”

Duma thought of protest, but had little time for thought as he drove his elbow spike into the body of a spider. They were as big as hunting dogs kept by Men, some of them.

Ugarit leapt to Tsuki, tucked her knives in her boots and looked to Tsuki’s wounded arm and his sleeve. Duma and Gorghash backed up toward them, to offer what protection they could.

“Cannot…swords…your legs are less armored.”

Ugarit understood, but she had not thought to protest the Order. Dale was a Chieftain, even if not currently her Chieftain, and Tsuki was important to their mission. For now, the Wizard was a Precious Thing. She pushed his sleeve up his arm to find the wound and bowed her head to draw poison from the wound. She did not know if she had come in time enough to keep him conscious, but she made the attempt, spitting the Man blood and poison on the slush-covered ground when it filled her mouth.

Ugarit was not certain Tsuki tasted like a Man. She had only had tastes of blood and never killed a Man to eat him. It did not seem as it had been described to her, but then, who could know what was good or sweet or bitter to another.

“It is not working!” Ugarit cried. “He is going pale! His eyes do not move!”

Dale spared only a second to look on Tsuki. None of them could spare more. There seemed no end to the spiders. The Sea must be skilled in the control of beasts, as rumored, for even the large spiders in the Green Wood that preyed sometimes on Elves, as soon as outsiders, did not attack in such numbers or poison more than needed to collect prey to sustain their own life.

“Dale, one of them got me,” Beryl said.

“Demons of the Dark! One of you black-blooded dogs carry the Elf! We are cutting our way out of here if it means…”

“I am not to be carried! Help me tie the blessed tourniquet! I may leave a trail of blood to follow, but I will not let the poison slow my heart!”

“Duma, get up here and tie off Beryl’s Leg!” Dale slashed at a Spider, stomped forward, slashed another, kicked a spider out of his way, and continued.

Ugarit lifted Tsuki onto her shoulders and followed. Duma waved Fei before him, then walked alongside Beryl, who limped, each driving blades into spiders beside them. Gorghash came then, dancing around, to keep from showing his back to any spider long enough for it to attack unseen.

They reached a point along the path where it seemed the spiders came only from each side of the path and not from ahead. Dale stepped aside, pushed Ugarit ahead of him, and guarded her back as she carried Tsuki up the road.

“There are not so many now,” Gorghash said.

The spiders came infrequently enough that Duma could prop Beryl against a rock and take up his bow to shoot the spiders at a distance.

Ugarit continued up the road alone, a distance between her and Dale. The snow had not lessened any more than it had dissuaded the spiders from attack. It all seemed to reek of Wizardry. She squinted to see as she came around a curve in the road, and saw the figure silhouetted against the field of snowfall.

It was one of those mutilated Elves; she understood now, having been among a community of Elves from various homelands and seeing him. This looked like a creature disguised as an Elf of the west. And he was not alone.

Dale saw the first of them then, and Ugarit and Tsuki seemingly helpless between them. They had lost one of their party. Beryl was poisoned and growing weaker every second, even if he denied it, and the one with knowledge of healing potions was unconscious. He had three young Orcs, a Man, and a half-conscious Elf, and the last they had faced these freaks skilled in Eastern martial arts, the fight had only ended short of a death in their party because the enemy had retreated.

Dale did not expect them to retreat this time.


	78. Chapter Seventy-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the enemy Lord Khyarhondo falls and Annavala is captured.

# CHAPTER SEVENTY-SEVEN

Hwesta looked down on them, the glaring, mad red-haired Elf and the unconscious Eastman Apprentice Wizard they had long heard report of, and with them the battle-dazed Middle Kingdom Scholar, the bleeding Elder of the Green Elves of the West and three abominations of nature. He wished to slay them all, abominations first, starting with that thing that struggled to be female, daring a defiant look as she carried the brown-cloaked Apprentice. It disgusted him to look on her. It was foul work that had made such creatures from those who had been Elven and sickening that some sorcery had increased their methods of breeding.

“Kill them all,” Hwesta spoke in his dialect. His Outcasts moved to obey.

He saw the red-haired one run to intercept the blows, to spare the thing and the Wizard she carried another moment. The abominations shouted gutturally behind them.

Dale went down, hurdling awkwardly over Ugarit and Tsuki and then rolling to the ground above them. Fei ran after him, and Gorghash along another path, and they met the swords carried by the Outcasts with their own as Dale righted himself. His armor had absorbed the blows that came toward Ugarit and Tsuki.

Ugarit dragged Tsuki, still unconscious, out of the way. Beryl limped past them to join the battle. Duma hesitated beside Ugarit. “I would rather not see Dale or Gorghash tank for me.”

It was Orc Slang: ‘tank’; Dale had taught it to them. It described the action of an Orc who was, by choice or Chieftains orders, one who went forward in battle knowing they would receive wounds, so that those behind might reach past and attack the enemy, without gaining damage. It was, he said, good strategy in sieges against fortifications or when training new Orcs, and that one behind need not be thought of as weak, only exploiting an advantageous position. Duma had allowed Dale to be his shield before, when he held his bow, but he expected moving Elves, even if mutilated and from the Lost Host of the East, were much more difficult to hit with arrows than Men.

“Stay to my right,” Ugarit said.

Duma understood the rest of the message. They were agreed to leave Tsuki on the ground and join battle. Guarding Tsuki or their rear did not seem wiser, as they would likely be overrun soon, either way. Joining Dale and the others now might just mean their enemies gained ground less quickly and maybe Tsuki might even recover to give aid.

They could hope. And even if they could not really hope, they could keep fighting, because there was little else to do except surrender, and that was again as bad as dying.

The moment Ugarit joined the battle, everyone knew of it. Each of the Outcasts within reach moved to strike her down, they were disgusted by her kind so. Gorghash was already reeling, as these Eastern Elves were trained in such art of combat that they could use an opponent’s armor to their advantage and make precise hits against the armor that injured the flesh and bone beneath. Still, Gorghash did not fall, but threw himself back into the fray, desiring to take the brunt of the attack meant for Ugarit. She was not spared entirely, and stuck her enemies with her knives, even as blades and staves landed upon her armor, knocking the air from the hollow of her chest and bruising her limbs, so that she stumbled and gasped for breath. The blades might have found flesh, if Duma had not thrown his well-armored right arm between Ugarit and the Outcasts.

The move exposed Duma’s side to the enemy, and though the leather armor deflected some weapons, a stabbing blade might pierce it, if thrust forcibly enough. Ugarit saw Duma wince and howled. Duma had been wounded, but he did not need rescuing. Growling, he brought his arm up and smashed the Outcast’s face with his elbow spike.

Nearby, Dale ran, swords swinging, through the formation of Outcasts, screaming curses, and single-handedly divided their force. Fei and Duma moved to fill the gap, to keep the enemy force split. Ugarit ducked under a spear and scampered after Duma. Beryl and Gorghash shifted position then, standing ground at the lower part of the slope, so that the enemy could not fully surround their party, nor reach Tsuki.

The battle was brutal. So long as the enemy attacked Ugarit one after another in turn and did not group to single her out for attack, Duma and Gorghash left attackers to face her knives, and so each of their party fought hard and took some wounds.

The Outcasts were well skilled in martial arts, but their specific training prepared them best for stealthy attacks. Here, in close combat, against a party who had faced them before and knew their nature, they had no more advantage than a group of Elves might have against such a party. Elves had perished at the hands of Orcs or Elves in the past, as some did now.

Fei, being a Man, did not fail in this battle. He showed the best of Men, an ability to endure and determination to go on fighting so long as there was hope of aiding a worthy cause. It came to a point when all were weary and positions had shifted so that foes were paired off in combat, as if in duel, some higher along the slope, or lower. Fei came to face Hwesta, the leader of the Outcasts. They were both armed with swords and Fei had lost his helmet sometime during the battle, and so their armament seemed roughly equal.

Dale had spotted Fei’s struggle and wished to aid him, but Beryl also was in need. The poison was yet affecting him and Dale now engaged the enemy that had faced Beryl, as well as another. He could not get to Fei.

Fei had not trained long, but he had practiced against both Tsuki and Dale, who he was convinced were masters of the sword, as well as Laurel and her staff. Though short, this training had taught Fei to recognize many different movements and styles of combat and to defend and attack against each. Hwesta found the Man not easily defeated.

They fought on. The storm had abated, and only the Moon lit the mountain path, but it was enough that night for a Man to see a sword swinging before him.

Hwesta saw his fate. It came upon him suddenly, a fear possessing his mind. He would not live to see the dawn. He had come to the west, only to face this determined Middle Kingdom Man. A Man he would not have held enemy, except he was here, defending abominations. Hwesta was unable to maintain focus as fear overcame his mind, and when he failed to focus, death came with Fei’s sword.

Hwesta slumped as Fei wrenched the sword from his gut. No one moved against Fei as he bent to catch his breath. There were yet a few of the strange Eastern Elves remaining, but they were surrounded then by Dale and the Orcs.

Fei saw that Beryl and Tsuki lay some distance down the slope, but the others stood and fought. Even if wounded, it did not seem they had lost one of their party in this battle.

Those few enemies that remained were soon dispatched. Fei had not seen before, because he had been so focused on his own battle, but Dale and the three Orcs were covered near completely in brilliant red Elf blood. Duma was laughing.

Dale did not move. He stood where the last enemy within reach had fallen to his sword and stared up at the stars that were visible now the snow had ceased falling. Ugarit threw her arms about Duma’s neck and the sound she made seemed happy, if Orcish. Gorghash embraced Ugarit also, so that the three stood together in some embrace, only because both males tolerated the other for Ugarit’s sake.

Beryl was conscious when Fei reached him, but barely. He also was watching the Orcs. The battle had been necessary, but it truly disturbed Beryl to see Orcs or children covered in Elf blood. Duma’s laughter sounded a little mad, more what one would expect of Dale.

Beryl would worry about the young Half-Orc later, but for the moment, he slipped into unconsciousness.

Fei called to Dale.

The Elf fell to his knees and drew snow from the ground to scrub his hands and face.

“Tsuki and Beryl are both unconscious. They live, but barely. What can we do? Go on and face the Wizard?”

“If our Wizard has fallen, we must all make attempt to stop the enemy Wizard and find his weapon!” Gorghash insisted.

“The poison does wear off,” Dale said quietly. “The spiders were the same found in the Green Wood, and were summoned and controlled by the Sea. The poison itself is not lethal to Men or Elves, but dangerous in that it leaves one in a state near death, yet fresh, long enough for the spider to bind the victim and choose its time to feed.”

“How long?” Ugarit asked.

“The Wizard is important, but if we can face him and his minions with a stronger force in short time, that is wiser than rushing to face him without Tsuki and Beryl. We rest and wait. Wait until they both are recovered,” Dale decided.

“It is smart to tend wounds when there is time,” Ugarit said.

“I think a cave is there,” Gorghash said pointing off the path.

“Looks right.”

“You can trust Orcs to find a cave or hollow in mountains, even when they have not been to the area before,” Dale explained to Fei. “I will carry Tsuki. Go on. Beryl will not be a large burden; Elves are lightly built.”

“He is wearing much armor!” Fei grunted, as he lifted the Elven warrior.

Dale did not change his mind. He would be the one to carry Tsuki.

Below the mountains, within the Silver Wood, battle was still waged. Dawn approached, and though the Golden Flower had not shown herself over the mountain peaks, the sky had gone from moonlit silver to black and latest to violet. It was sensed by all that some change in the battle might come with dawn. It was evident that the Rómendar had night vision equal to the Orcs. If there had been time for contemplation, the Elves of the wood might have wondered whether their ancient ancestors possessed such vision, before the Sun and Moon appeared in the sky and they spent so many days awake and observing the world.

The Orcs, either by western blood or protective garment would fight on in daylight, but it could not be said yet whether they would loose an advantage in sight. The winter sunlight was not so strong as that of summer, but snow had fallen on the ground and bare trees all through the night and there was sure to be a glare off its surface. If goggles they had fashioned, after the pair made by Marduk for Dog, worked, many Orcs might overcome the glare of sunlight and retain excellent ability to track movement within their field of vision. It was a skill that they had great need of, against a camouflaged enemy.

The Southmen cared little for camouflage and for the moment rested their bodies and their horses. They had ridden many charges through the night, driving the Rómendar toward areas where Elves or Orcs might defend or attack. Gwindor’s plan was that they must leave the enemy some small avenue of retreat, a means to return to the east without further warfare. If allowed to move south they would have access to kingdoms of Men as well as to the path into the mountains taken by Tsuki and his companions. It thus seemed sensible to allow the Rómendar only to move north, where they might eventually retreat to the narrow strip of land between perilous marshes and tall mountains and from there reach open land and the east. That way could also lead to the north, where Gwindor’s father and his kin ruled, but messengers had already been dispatched to Elven Kingdoms, warning of the recent dangers, and Gwindor was confident his people in other Woods would also resist the Rómendar.

Though the strange Elves of the East must be allowed access to the path north, they must not be allowed to move northwest such that they could surround the settlement within the Silver Wood or reach the River. This movement had been prohibited by the charges of the Southmen riders and some portion of the Elven archers.

The south was similarly defended. Elven swords fought along an arc through the wood, defending the route to the river and heart of the settlement, and when possessing the advantage, driving the Rómendar south, then east, then north, until they were in range of the Orcs along the trench.

The Rómendar would be driven toward the trench or allowed to retreat north. Some had raised doubts, fears that the Rómendar would simply mass and overrun the trench, but those in command had eventually agreed that if such a charge came, the Rómendar would be broken by the attempt and any small number that came into the settlement could be dispatched by the bows of the females guarding the homes.

The Orcs had provided, with supplies granted them by the Elves, a number of war machines, including catapults and bolt throwers. Tsuki had left, in Lenaduiniel’s care, directions in making various explosive and incendiary devices which could be thrown by hand or catapult into an enemy force. These were to be used as a last resort, but the Elves might resort to such if a charge threatened to break their other defenses.

The battle was near a day old and some had been pulled from defending to form reserve forces. Now, some rested, while others defended, and when those on the front line became too wounded or exhausted to continue, the reserves took their place and allowed them to rest as the reserves.

Those not actively involved in defense also continued to work to the point of exhaustion. Those possessing knowledge of Elven Healing or Orchish wound patching or antidote making now had several young followers each, hearing their methods as they worked them, so that they might later use them, if there was need. The wounded were pulled from the lines when it was possible, and mended if possible before being sent again into battle.

There had been fatalities, and some had been wounded beyond speedy repair, but the majority of wounds were yet patched quickly on the field so that defenders might remain to continue the fight. Still, this was hard work, and unwelcome. Elves who patched Orc wounds felt unclean as Tenders of the Dead and wished they might soon perform rituals of purification or be considered tainted for the rest of their immortal life and go mad. Elven warriors wept to have Orcs patch their wounds.

The Rómendar were divided, though it appeared to their foes that they were one group. Forhrondo and Khyarhrondo disagreed on how they should attack. They had previously planned for eventualities, including battling the Abominations back into their mines and hiding from western Elves or open battle with Elves, but they had not, until quite recently, imagined, much less planned, that they would ever face an alliance of Elves, Abominations and Men. They had thought, as they had been told by the Blue Wizards, that the Abominations were the true threat in the west, with their rapid breeding and chaotic organization of violent Clans and Bands. They had believed they could easily drive such foulness into their pit and that the Wizards would purify the world of them and that then, the west would fall.

Western Elven decadence and straying from the most ancient ways was destined to fail, they had believed.

This alliance they faced caused debate among them. Their two Lords were in disagreement on the better strategy. Khyarhrondo thought that they must wheel around and aim the main of their force at the south and push at once push the Elves north and toward water, and gain access to the rear of the defensive trench. Forhrondo insisted this put them at too much risk of being surrounded themselves and that the plan was not viable and instead they should concentrate their force at the trench, sacrificing few to bring many into the heart of the settlement, and from there push the enemy to the river.

They agreed they wanted to push the enemy toward the river, or at least eventually across it, but they could not agree how this was best accomplished. With each Lord commanding his own Clan of Rómendar, neither had the force to make their plan succeed, for each strategy had the best chance of working when all the gathered Rómendar moved together.

Khyarhrondo continued small exploratory charges against the southern border of the Elven settlement, while trying to sway Forhrondo to his way of thinking. Forhrondo planned to kill Khyarhrondo and then command the full force of the Rómendar to follow his plans.

Annavala was among the Rómendar, though not with any of their organized battle gangs. She was trying to reach her Lord and kin, Khyarhrondo, alive, and this meant avoiding Forhrondo’s followers as well as the Western Elves and Abominations. Forhrondo was aware that Annavala opposed him. Though the Outcasts had gone to the Sea, they had been among Forhrondo’s people and he had heard their reports. Forhrondo had many sources of information and understood that the Priestess, now with her Master, had acquired some perverted sympathies for the abominations and that Annavala was perhaps more friend than guard to the Priestess. He had ordered his followers to prevent her from rejoining Khyarhrondo, even if they must take her life.

It was perilous, trying to reach her Lord, with Elves, Orcs, as they called themselves in perverted pleasure in appropriating an Elvish term, and even her own people wishing to take her life. She had cursed herself already by slaying other Rómendar, when they challenged her. Annavala no longer cared. Her Lord was important to their people, and she only a servant of her Lord and people.

The simple fortification of spears and shields planted in the cold ground was within her sight. There, the two Lords met and directed their followers, beyond range of Orcish war machines and arrows. Annavala knew she must reach that place alive. So long as her Lord was there, Forhrondo could not openly slay him.

Marduk was above the trenches, keeping his Orcs in line. This keeping of reserves was not ordinary Orc battle strategy. Marduk could see the plan was smart when the Elves explained it, but now some Orcs that fought taunted those behind them. It made those on the line determined to prove they were willing to earn scars, but it also made those in reserve willing to slay fellow Orcs to prove their worth, rather than wait and direct their attacks on the strange Elves.

The Chieftains now had to walk behind the trench and whip those who made taunts and dared to fight fellow Orcs.

The sky was full of light now and red in color. There were long shadows of trees on the blood-spotted snow cover on the ground. Dog was near, wearing cloak and goggles as well as his armor. Some other Orcs had similar covering, or wore mud on their skin. There was mud enough to be found in the trenches.

There were Elves among them too, armed with spears and wearing pale cloaks that blended with snow or shadows. Some Elves were clothed differently, in light, close-fitting armor. They were retrievers, designated to be those that ran lightly over ladders and planks to the other side of the trench to fetch salvageable arrows and spears from amid the corpses. This was necessary now. Even if they were to fell trees, it would take too long to craft new spears, longer than it took the retrievers to dart among corpses. Marduk had since selected some Orcs to be retrievers. They were often those who had threatened other Orcs.

“There is something happening there,” Dog said.

Marduk looked out into the enemy force. He could see the enemy clearly in the pale light. There was a swirl of motion near the place they had decided must be a post for their Leaders. “They fight among their own people?”

Khyarhrondo had heard Annavala call out for him. He saw that others tried to keep her from coming to him. They were, she realized, using force enough to kill, and she was resisting with equal force.

He went out to her, determined to rescue his granddaughter and learn why Rómendar would dare attack her.

Annavala screamed for her Lord to return to the command post, but he continued toward her.

Forhrondo did not move. His followers knew what they were to do.

“Bring planks! I want that one captured! Bring that one to me!” Marduk commanded. He snapped his whip over the trench and a ladder was raised across its length. Marduk went himself, with other loyal Orcs.

Forhrondo’s followers saw the Orcs charge. These were clearly not those ordered to steal weapons from the fallen, but warriors. One among Forhrondo’s followers took up an Orc arrow from the ground and put it to his bow. He aimed for Khyarhrondo.

Annavala fought mercilessly with her spears, stabbing and slashing Forhrondo’s followers as they came at her. They attacked with less ferocity now, and she feared this meant she had failed. They no longer need silence her, for they knew her Lord would soon die. “No! Assassins! You will die!” she screamed.

The arrow struck Khyarhrondo in the chest, and then another found his gut, another his eye. He was dead then, and fell.

The Orcs came upon Annavala quickly and lifted her bodily. Several of their number fell to Rómendar spears, but the surviving Orcs quickly cut their way back to the trench and the ladders and planks were all drawn back as soon as they crossed, so that the pursuing charge of Rómendar only found spears and arrows, as they had in past attempts.

“Load the machines!” Marduk ordered. He had taken a wound to his right shoulder. The spear thrust had pried away his armor and torn flesh.

Lucky held Annavala, screaming and struggling in his grasp, and true to his name, he had avoided injury.

The catapults and bolt throwers were loaded with metal balls and bolts and soon fired. The artillery shot over the trench and Rómendar in the distance fell.

“Wound-Patcher to the Chieftain!” Dog called. When they said ‘the chieftain’, it was known they spoke of Marduk.

“What should we do with it?” Lucky asked.

“You will not defile my body! Abominations! I will die first!” She tried to draw Lucky’s belt knife, but Dog whipped her hand.

“Send her to the Lady for questioning. She is female. They will know how to make her answer.”

“No! No! You cannot!”

“If they can understand this strange language,” Dog said.

Marduk growled that Dog would point out a flaw in his orders.

“They will call old ones to decipher her language and learn of our enemy, no doubt,” Dog said then.

“I think one of the Chieftains among them had another assassinated, and she was attempting to stop the…overthrow.” Marduk knew Elves had a clever word for such shifts of leadership, but he could not think of the word.

Alqua saw the Orcs bring the prisoner from the platform, where she remained in attendance to Lenaduiniel. She gestured for her Lady’s attention. “Let us go below. Run to Caratathren and Gwende, tell them to join us and return. We may need more to watch a prisoner. Alqua climbed down the ladder first. Lenaduiniel strapped the baby carrier to her shoulders and then gathered her bow and some scrolls. Her whistle and dagger were already tucked in her belt, from which her quiver hung.

Alqua ran quickly, and so as the Orcs approached with Annavala prisoner, the female Elves were already running to join Lenaduiniel in the ground level of her brother’s house.

The Orcs explained in slow guttural speech that Marduk had claimed this prisoner and gave her over to the Lady of the Elves for questioning and that it was suspected she had knowledge about a change in leadership among the enemy, which Marduk was smart to understand would be good to know. Marduk said it was better females question the female; they should know how to make her answer without hearing false information she might give a male in exchange for release.

Lenaduiniel dismissed the Orcs quickly, making sure to comment on how wise Marduk was and promising she would pass along information learned from the prisoner. She recognized that this was the one Duma had seen, for the resemblance to the sketch Ugarit had made and Duma’s description was so very close. Lenaduiniel kept her eyes on the Prisoner. She had very pale eyes, this one, paler even that either of Lenaduiniel’s brothers, and among elves their eyes were considered very blue and light.

“All here?” Lenaduiniel asked, without removing her eyes from Annavala. She heard the responses and moved toward Annavala. She found several small weapons and what might be rations or poisons on the prisoner and removed them. She did not keep these, but set them nearby on a low stool carved from a fallen tree trunk.

Lenaduiniel then said, “Do not let her leave us.” She untied the bindings the Orcs had put on the prisoner. She had been a prisoner herself and she knew that what you were not forced to do while captive was always worst. From her prisoner’s reaction, she believed she had been a prisoner before.

Annavala remembered very well the bindings the Outcasts had put on her. In a way, there had been comfort in knowing she could do no more to escape and that her continued captivity was not her own fault.

“Caratathren, speak to the prisoner in the most ancient dialect known to you. We shall see if she understand the words before we try any other approach.”

Caratathren complied and said, “You are a prisoner of Lady Lenaduiniel in the Silver Wood and you will not be harmed, if you cooperate with her designs. Tell us your name.”

Annavala looked to Caratathren, the red-haired one. Red hair was rare also among her people, but not absolutely unheard of. She looked then to each of the four female Elves of the west and could perceive differences in their features and coloring that likely marked the diverse bloodlines that had developed in those who had marched west. Caratathren was most tall and slender and had slightly more pronounced points to her ears, and her skin was not quite so fair, but darkened, as if burnt by many ages lived in open daylight. Gwende had the brown hair and grey eyes that were common among the enemy and seemed perhaps more heavy in build, though she would have seemed willowy to Men. Alqua was rounded and pale-haired and possessed of bright blue eyes and pale, golden-cast skin, which might have seemed only white to mortal creatures, and the leaf-like shape of her ears was nearly rounded. Lenaduiniel was possessed this rare golden coloring, though her skin was rosier than it was gold, and her figure was more alike to Caratathren and her ears quite sharply pointed. Lenaduiniel had the distinction of having holes in her ears.

Annavala determined that Alqua was not only from a bloodline far removed from her own, but also removed from that which Caratathren or Gwende were descended. Lenaduiniel was likely of mixed blood. She was somewhat related to Gwende and Caratathren, but there had clearly been some intermarriage with Alqua’s people by her ancestors and perhaps intermarriage with yet another line in her more immediate ancestry. She also smelled unlike the others and looked on Annavala with quite a different expression.

“You have been defiled by abominations.”

Caratathren gasped. “It is not her own child!”

“Do you understand her words?” Alqua whispered.

Lenaduiniel understood some words, but from Caratathren response, she knew what Annavala must have said. She also knew that she had not positioned herself such that Annavala could have seen Tashmetum. “I was captive…and I escaped and gave my captor a scar in remembrance. You were a prisoner before. What is your name?”

Annavala understood enough. The outcasts had been made to imitate the western speech, but the Lords had also been taught the manner in which it was spoken, enough to recognize it, and Annavala had often been near her grandfather in such lessons. She gave a slight nod. She was in the heart of their settlement and without her spears. Even if she slew all these four, she would have to cut her way through abominations and heavily armed Elven warriors to reach her people…

There was no place for her among them now. Her Lord was slain. She was without kin or friend, even among her own people.

Lenaduiniel unrolled a scroll and Annavala saw her own likeness upon it. She reached out to tear her captured image, believing it an ill omen to be captured so, and that perhaps some enchantment kept her here so long as Lenaduiniel held it, but the scroll was removed from her reach and rolled again.

“You understand many of our words. This image was made by the description of one you seem to call ‘abomination’, an ‘Orc’. He saw you with a girl of the east. A Priestess. Do you recall?”

Annavala remembered. Before she had been captured by the Outcasts, before Setsugekka had been captured, they had seen that strange abomination who tried to protect the Priestess from Annavala. There seemed no harm in speaking. There was truly no where else to go, and if she answered, perhaps they would give her information that would allow her to escape. She could not return to her people and live, but perhaps she could have vengeance.

“I am Annavala. I know. I was there and saw him, the abomination that protects young females rather than spoil them. She left with that one. I saw her again, without him, and she was sent to her Master.”

“The Wizard. The Sea.”

They knew. It did not seem a guess spoken to hear confirmation, and if it was, Annavala did not really care. “Yes. The Sea. Deep Blue. He is her Master.”

“The Orcs who took you say you know of a change in leadership among your people.”

Annavala did not speak.

“What was your part in the change in leadership?”

“Why do you make alliance with foul creatures?”

Because, if we do not, many creatures in the west will be killed, Orcs and Elves and others, because of what the terrible weapon the Wizard plans to use.”


	79. Chapter Seventy-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a stories of lore are useful and there are further random encounters.

# CHAPTER SEVENTY-EIGHT

“He looks like he will cry. Orcs do not cry, only Elves!”

“Not only Elves cry,” Ugarit whispered.

“Dale is very good at killing, but he does not like that he is. He does not like doing it. He kills, and then he feels sad for those he has killed.”

“It must be Elven,” Gorghash grumbled.

“It was not so bad,” Duma said. “I did not really think I would like it, but they would have killed us, so it was right to do it.”

“You should not have to wonder. Of course it is right. Orcs kill their enemies!”

“Even Marduk-Chieftain thinks it is smart to bargain with other races sometimes. We do not always have to kill. There may be other ways,” Ugarit said quietly.

“What is he doing?”

“He must have had soap in his pockets. He is trying to get the blood off his skin and hair.”

“He will only get bloody again. There must be more enemies before we reach the Wizard.”

“It is not bad to wash the blood away,” Ugarit said. She had not carried soap, but she had rubbed snow over her exposed hands and face, despite its cold. “It is good that we are alive and defeated our enemies, but…do we have to be happy about killing?”

“You females are different,” Gorghash said sharply. “Why should we not be pleased? We live! Enemies do not! That is good.”

“Yes! I would not seek out others just to kill, but if they are enemies and fight against us…well, it does not feel so bad, does it?”

Ugarit gave Duma a shove, but she did not really believe it would hurt him.

Duma hissed. Ugarit had forgotten in her distress that Duma had several recently stitched wounds on his left arm. Maybe he was pleased that the new scars obscured the ones his former master had put on him with his claws, but Ugarit had fought hard to prevent the wounds and felt bad that she had failed to prevent those few. Though…in each case, it would have meant she took a serious wound to protect Duma. Those weird Elves had been very skilled fighters and sometimes they had come between Ugarit and Duma…armor on her right arm would have slowed her too much. She was fortunate to only have bruises, scrapes and a sore wrist; Duma had fought hard to keep her from taking wounds. The wrist was tightly bound now, so that she would be able to use a bow. 

“How long do we wait?” Gorghash asked. “Our wounds are patched well enough.”

Tsuki and Beryl were still lying unconscious and sickly from poison. Fei was only asleep. Dale was near them, but did not really seem to guard as he compulsively scrubbed his skin.

“We did not bring proper antidote. I think they expected beasts, but did not know the Sea might summon them from so far. The spiders are not native.”

“But there were spiders in the pass.”

“Yes, but not of the same type.”

“Perhaps related in ancient times. In Beryl’s stories gods and Elves fought many large spiders…Dale!”

I can wash, if I wish to!”

“Dale, sing to them.”

“Sing?”

“Sing?” Gorghash echoed.

“In the stories Beryl tells…”

Dale did not recall Duma listening the time he heard that story, but he believed there may have been occasions that Beryl was up to storytelling that Duma had been present, while he had not. “Someone will hear,” Dale whispered.

“Yes, but they know we are about anyway, and we have weapons, and maybe Gorghash will not appreciate Elven song, but we will all be glad if the party is restored and we can continue on.”

Dale gave a nod and tried to think of an appropriate song. He did know some, even if he often improvised. He knew a song about asking an older Elf not to depart, but to remain and share their knowledge a while longer. Dale had always thought the lyrics a bit suggestive, almost openly offering that the singer would become a lover if the other stayed, but very many of the songs he had learned properly were love songs.

It was Dale’s song that woke Tsuki. When he first became aware, he was yet unable to move his body, but his eyes were open. Dale saw this, continued singing, and improvised lyrics. Tsuki felt his body warm as he listened and slowly movement returned to his limbs.

Fei, Ugarit and Gorghash understood little of Elven, but Duma had been taking lessons, beyond even Fei’s studies, and he colored with embarrassment when he heard the improvised lyrics.

To the full-blooded Orcs, the sound was eerie. Not quite ugly or frightening, though many Orcs would have claimed it seemed ugly to them. The sound was haunting and strange to them, like something they knew they should have remembered but truly did not. It put Ugarit near tears to hear it and made Gorghash feel angry.

When Tsuki was able to move about, he found some vials in his pockets and woke Beryl by holding a vaporous substance near his nose. The elf woke quickly, and as soon as he was able, crawled toward the lightness of sunlight near the entrance to the cave they had found, where the drifts of snow were broken by Dale’s collecting. “Where are we? How long?” Beryl asked.

Dale was occupied in listening to Tsuki swear he did not mind Dale was soiled with blood, so long as he allowed Tsuki to touch him, so Duma answered. “You and Tsuki were both poisoned, so Dale decided it was better, as you yet lived, to wait until you woke, to continue, so that our party might be stronger and have a better chance against the obstacles ahead.”

Gorghash growled, as Duma had answered Beryl in the same language he had spoken, being Elven. Duma blushed again, realizing it. He felt he must prove he was as worthy an Orc as Gorghash. Ugarit did not mind. She had heard Duma speak Elven before, and thought his Orcish had a sort of accent that must have inspired his former master to keep him silent. Elf language did not seem pretty to her, but it did strike her as useful to know. She had made certain to learn a few words, such as ‘yes’, ‘no’, ‘mine’, ‘give’, ‘have’ and ‘ally’, though every Elf said her accent was very poor.

Beryl sat and felt his leg with his fingers. His pants had been sliced where a small gap in the armor had allowed the spider’s fang to penetrate, but the wound and pants were covered now in relatively clean bandaging. That was one supply they had suffered the weight of gladly.

“Dale,” Beryl called, “we should go, now.”

“We should go soon,” Tsuki said quietly, near Dale, “allow me a bit of water and one of these cakes.”

“Quite right,” Beryl answered quickly. He stood, took a few steps and then bent again to prod Fei, so that he woke. “Has everyone had a bit of rest and some water at least? Tsuki is right. Only sensible to keep up our strength…body and mind.”

Duma yawned and Gorghash rolled his shoulders. They had not slept.

“Take your medicine with water,” Ugarit ordered. “Clean water is suitable for Orcs, and Aladima made this batch very strong.” Neither Duma nor Gorghash questioned her order.

Dale glared and extended a hand until Duma passed a flask to him. They were on their feet soon enough, stooped as that was within the cave, with Orc liquor to warm them.

“Lay off. Mine!” Duma said, and snatched back his flask, when Dale took a second gulp from it.

Dale hissed and touched the handle of his whip, but did not take it from his belt.

“Follow now!” Tsuki commanded, and Dale and Duma both went after him, as he left the cave.

“How many years does Dale-Chieftain have?” Ugarit whispered to Duma as they climbed to the road, with Dale and Tsuki now keeping watch at the base of the cliff. 

“I think 34 by our reckoning.”

“You are certain? Do you wonder if Orc warriors would be that way if they lived so long? Sick of killing, even when skilled at it.”

“Orc warriors never live so long. It would be rare even a brew-master or forge-master would live so long.”

“Orcs should have what other races have…but I would welcome early death if life meant madness.”

Dale was muttering below them, “What is she thinking? Wearing those pants!”

“I really think it is not length of time that caused that! It’s what he spent his time doing!”

“Mapleseed!” Dale laughed, and laughed. It sounded mad.

“None of that, I tell you. No mad fits! I need you! Just hold together a little longer, and then we may go home.”

“We will be fighting demons before then.”

“I highly doubt there are demons remaining to be summoned.”

“Dragons! He’ll have summoned dragons!”

“I highly doubt…”

By the time Tsuki was on the road, Beryl had already scouted ahead and returned. “Trolls,” he said.

“I highly doubt…” Tsuki began.

“I have seen them.”

“More than one?” Tsuki asked.

“Three.”

“Three bloody Trolls?” Dale cackled. “Is it not daylight?”

Beryl gave a nod. It was day, but the sky was overcast, as if threatening to snow again. “The Dark Lord was said to breed some Trolls or Troll-like creatures resistant to sunlight…”

“It is true. We faced them in daylight, the Dark Lord had darkened the sky, but not so much that it blocked the sun entirely. They were at least resistant, if not entirely able to move in daylight, as the Westerner Orcs,” Tsuki said authoritatively.

“Yes, but as I was saying, these do not have the look of those we faced in the war. They are quite average Trolls.”

“Three average Trolls. No problem. Tsuki must be able to work a spell to draw the sun down on them, and even if not. They are Trolls. I could take one on my own with a whip and a sword.”

“You are welcome to it, then,” Beryl said. “They have been positioned by some intelligence. The rock rises either side the road and the space is narrow. They are armed with spiked maces. They may be stupid and slow compared to Elves, but they can kill with a single blow.”

“I do not think I have ever been near a Troll,” Ugarit whispered, “Is that what I smell there?” She tossed her head toward the upward slope of the road.

“We tamed Trolls,” Duma said, “but I do not know how it was done. Probably similar to taming Wolves or making Men and Dwarf slaves to labor.”

“If the Wizard controls them, we will not be able to tame one,” Gorghash insisted. “Aim for the head, and move fast when it swings its club.”

“Bows!” Dale called. “Listen, Tsuki’s magic is powerful, but he is better with some spells than others. He will drawn down the Sun, but if it does not stop the Trolls entirely, their blind swings will be about as dangerous as aimed ones. I will draw their attention, all of you, use bows. Fei, take mine.”

“I am not very good with this weapon,” Fei said, even as he took Dale’s bow.

“Just aim high. I can dodge arrows as well as maces. Beryl, if you see one looks weak enough, finish it with spears, but let me get in close otherwise.”

“They kill in one blow,” Duma warned.

Dale laughed. “If I die, Beryl can draw fire from all the Dragons and Demons.”

“I highly doubt there will be Demons,” Tsuki announced, as he was mixing spell ingredients into a piece of oilcloth.

“Ugarit,” Dale hissed, “If the spell works, it may effect Duma. Drag him out of the way, if he falls.”

“It should only effect the Trolls this time,” Tsuki said. He was trying to convince himself he could work the spell. It was something he had created with Laurel, but her aptitudes made her the better choice in caster. If he believed and set his will, then it would work, but setting his will was proving a challenge.

“Ready?” Dale asked.

“Three moments.”

“All right! No heroics! Plenty of time for you to be a hero when we get to the Wizard. Work the spell and then move out of the way and use your bow. Do not come in after me.” Dale turned his head to look at Tsuki directly. “Even if I fall.”

“Do not fall,” Tsuki said simply.

Dale saw that Tsuki was ready and gave a nod. The two climbed the slope and shortly came within sight of the Trolls. They were large hulking creatures, at least twice the height of an Elf, with tough skin and blunt features. These were clothed in primitive garments made of loose-woven cloth and animal pelts and carried, as Beryl had described, heavy, spiked maces, which they had ample strength to wield.

Dale put himself between Tsuki and the Trolls. They did not approach, but clearly gave attention and made bellowing taunts. Dale held his sword in his right hand and his whip in the left. He was not quite as skilled with the whip left-handed, but he intended to use it mainly in distraction.

Tsuki focused his concentration. He lifted his staff, tossed the powdered spell components into the air, gave his staff the appropriate wave, and incanted loudly.

“Loose arrows!” Beryl called.

The sky seemed to clear. One Troll raised its arms and went still, those with sharpest vision could see its skin seemed to grey. Another Troll seemed to stagger and swing blindly. The third seemed unaffected by magics and now charged at Dale.

Tsuki tore his gaze from the charging Troll and ran to the others, where they had placed themselves at the point where the road began to narrow through the gap. He took up his bow before turning back toward the Trolls and took a position between Fei and Gorghash.

Though Tsuki had missed seeing it, Dale had dodged the charge and the following back-handed swing of the mace. He ran around the Troll again, seeking to draw its attention from the archers and snapped the end of his whip at its ear.

The arrows flew at the Trolls and several struck. “Again!” Beryl called.

Dale made a shallow slice in the Troll’s ankle, skidded between its tall, thick legs, dodged the mace of the blind-struck Troll and then circled about again for another pass, screaming wordlessly all the while.

“Good shot, Duma! Again! We need a few more like that!”

“Aim for the eyes or the back of the neck,” Tsuki told the others.

Several more volleys flew, and the Troll that had seemed most unaffected by the spell now had the greatest amount of injuries and its head was stuck full of arrows. Dale called for Beryl to stay back and then juggled the sword and whip from hand to hand. He took a running start, leapt to the Troll’s knee, snapped the whip such that it secured about the Troll’s neck, swung, and drove his sword into the flesh beneath the Troll’s jaw.

The Troll fell, and though he was not trapped beneath its bulk, Dale fell also and struck the ground hard. He did not appear to move. “Loose arrows!” Beryl called loudly, and took his spears from his back.

Beryl then ran into the narrow passage and threw the stabbing-head spear at the blinded Troll, which was roaring and swinging its mace. “Elves! I can smell you!”

The spear struck, but was soon worked out of the Troll’s gut as it moved. Beryl brought up his slashing spear and advanced on the Troll.

Dale lifted his head cautiously, then seeing the Troll was not too close, quickly got on his feet. The whip was caught about the dead Troll’s neck, and so Dale drew his second sword and rushed to aid Beryl.

“Keep shooting!” Tsuki ordered, “Beryl and Dale wear armor. Loose arrows!”

The blind Troll swung, and though Beryl and Dale both dodged, its mace caught Beryl’s spear and broke it against the rocks.

“Get back!” Dale yelled. He leaned into his sword heavily in effort to slice the skin behind the Troll’s knee, and then danced away again.

Duma’s arrow struck the Troll in its right eye, and though already blinded, the sinking of the arrow into the chamber behind the socket caused the Troll to seize and topple.

“You really are good!” Ugarit cried out.

“Lena drilled me constantly, when we were together.”

Gorghash laughed harshly.

Duma colored slightly and smirked. In Orc slang too, a same sounding word was used for repeated practice and for a tool that bore a hole or the motion of the tool, and anything remotely related to seed planting related to breeding and was therefore of interest and a source for determining who was dominant or submissive among Orcs.

“Orcs!” Ugarit said in the best imitation of Elf accent she could manage, meaning she thought the males near her foul.

“Red-blood!”

Ugarit shrieked and lashed out with claws for Gorghash’s face.

“Orcs!” Tsuki called. “You Orcs mind your orders!”

There was yet a Troll alive. It was stuck, partially covered in a stone-like crust, but not fully transfigured. It stood in the middle of the narrow gap, and still had use of one arm: the one that held the mace.

“Just shoot it!” Dale suggested, loudly.

“We do not know what we may face afterward. Perhaps we should reserve arrows?” Tsuki asked.

“We do not know that what we face next will be killed with arrows, but the Troll will be.”

“Arrows!” Beryl commanded.

The arrows flew, and the Troll sagged, but partially stone, did not fall.

“Is it dead?” Duma whispered.

“Best run quickly in case it has a breath left,” Beryl suggested.

They moved quickly past the Troll, and all came out safely on the other side of the narrows. The only large differences were that Beryl had lost a spear, they were low on arrows now, and that Dale, who had previously stayed at the front of the party, now walked at the rear, leaning on Fei and sipping water from a skin. He had recovered his whip, and had not re-coiled it to hang on his belt, but flicked its tail at rocks as he walked.

To account for Dale’s absence from Beryl’s side, Duma took his place, with Ugarit and Gorghash close behind him. Thus anything coming down the slope had to go through Beryl and the Orcs to reach Tsuki, and Fei and Dale watched his back.

They climbed for some time, up a particularly steep length of road, and had mixed feelings of anticipation and relief every moment they were not yet ambushed.

Ugarit called for a halt and announced that she had heard a suspicious sound from the road ahead.

The party listened. Duma said he also heard something, but he did not know what the sound was, and that it could possibly have been wind on rocks. Beryl pointed out the shifting cloud cover and said a wind had come up, they could all feel it, and that it would soon snow again.

They were agreed to continue on, but as they climbed, and snow began to fall, this sound was heard more clearly, and seemed to draw closer, even when they stopped to listen.

“It may be a sound made by some fell beast,” Beryl called softly to the others. “Let us move cautiously.”

The party shifted position to travel single file, with Beryl again in the lead and Dale guarding the rear. Beryl led them cautiously up the slope, sometimes gesturing for the others to move to the left or the right, to keep them out of line of sight with any creature that may be above. 

“Shields!” Beryl called, when he saw the beasts. He could see three serpentine heads and necks seeking him in the snow. They seemed alike to beasts he had seen before, but not exactly the same as any he had seen before.

Fei and Gorghash were equipped with shields and rushed up the slope to join Beryl, as the others remained behind them. Fei saw the beasts and recognized them. “Are they Dragons?” Gorghash barked.

“Not ‘Dragons’ as written of in the west, but they may be termed ‘cousins’ to them in a scholar’s bestiary. They are creatures of the east, which we know as ‘Lung’, which is often rendered ‘Dragon’ in translation, though the creatures are dissimilar.”

“I will only think you smart if you know how to kill them!” Gorghash said loudly.

“We are fortunate to have such a scholar among us,” Beryl said plainly, “and any information may be useful to us.”

“These in particular are Water Dragons. They do not fly or belch fire, but they can move quickly on land as well as in water and have tough skin and powerful bodies. Their teeth and claws are long and sharp and the humors within their bodies, valued by those who work The Art, are caustic to Men.”

“There are more behind!” Gorghash cried out.

“Seven,” Beryl said slowly, “that does make it one-to-one odds.”

A great, horned head lunged toward them. Beryl spun his remaining spear and drove the sword tip into the gaping jaw and drove it with all his strength into the roof of the beast’s mouth. It did not kill the serpent, though it would have mortally wounded a fire-breather, if not killed it and Beryl both. The Water Dragon writhed, breaking the spear shaft, though the blade remained imbedded in its snout. The blood flowed over its jaw and melted the snow as it colored it deep red.

“We will not get through this, unless you allow me to risk myself,” Tsuki said.

Dale gave a nod.

“I believe fire will wound them. We will have to use up all the lanterns and oil along with some of my supplies to be effective. All of you, hand over any lamps and oil you possess! It seems Elven blades are sharp enough to wound them, if you find a vulnerable spot. Buy me but a few moments and I may be able to defeat several at once.”

They had traveled light, so there were only a few small lanterns and lamps to be found, but these were given over to Tsuki. As soon as they had surrendered the supplies to Tsuki, the others scattered, but for Dale, who remained to guard Tsuki long enough for him to complete his work.

The Water Dragons were terrible foes and those who had spread apart to face them had difficulty dealing them injury. Armor did not seem a large help, as the thrashing of the injured one among the Dragons had knocked several off their feet already, and they were certain that a purposeful movement could dash any one of them against the rocks along the road.

Another danger soon became evident, as Gorghash was trapped by a serpentine body as one of the Dragons coiled about him. “Duma, help. Gorghash is trapped,” Ugarit called. Duma heard, but the both of them were fighting not to be bitten or trapped themselves. Ugarit ran to the coiled Dragon and stabbed at its flesh, but her knives, though they penetrated, drew no blood. The skin truly was thick.

“I do not know this creature, but if it is like a serpent…we cannot free Gorghash that way! Ugarit! Attack the head.”

“The head,” she growled. One of these Dragons might bite her head from her body.

“They must die in any case, and maybe if we kill it, Gorghash can be freed,” Duma called.

“We cannot do it with knives!”

Ugarit heard no answer from Duma, who was hidden by the Dragon’s body, but she saw him then, atop the Water Dragon’s body, running toward the tightly coiled tail. She did not know how he had done it, but he was half Elf.

“Gorghash, give me your sword!” Duma called to him.

The head followed Duma toward the tail and Duma rolled to the ground to escape its jaws.

“Gorghash! We need a sword to free you! Do you live? Throw out your sword!” Ugarit screamed. Gorghash was unable to help, as the Dragon seemed not only able to coil its body but to change its size, so that the long torso thickened and pressed in on Gorghash, until he found it hard to draw breath.

Duma saw Fei running past him, fending off fangs with his sword as another head trailed him. “Fei! If you are fast…try leading the head to snap its jaws on another dragon’s body!”

Tsuki had finished his work then and ran with Dale to give aid to their companions. He had fashioned several crude explosive devices and threw these toward the Dragons and was shocked that the Dragons opened their mouths to swallow the devices. For a moment, Tsuki feared the small bombs would not properly explode within the innards, but half a moment later fire and Dragon gore was raining down over the area.

Some of the blood fell on Dale’s hair and burned it; he was then so angered that he ran his sword into another Dragon’s neck.

“I need a sword!” Duma called. He was on the back of the coiled Dragon.

Dale tossed Duma his sword and drew his second.

Duma rushed to the Dragon’s head and drove the sword into the neck as hard as he could, then leapt from the Dragon’s back and drew the sword down with all his weight, nearly decapitating the beast.

Two dragons remained then. Beryl had finished off the first, Tsuki’s bombs had killed two and Dale and Duma had each mortally wounded another. One of the dragons that remained had burns on its body and thrashed about in pain, making it deadly to approach.

Fei managed to lead the other to bite its own tail, which left it distracted enough for Tsuki to approach and take its head with his swords.

“There are jewels inside it!” Duma called. Several round, polished gems had spilled from the neck of the Dragon he had slain.

“Curse you, help me pull Gorghash free!” Ugarit called.

Duma climbed up onto the dragon and gave Ugarit aid in attempting to pull Gorghash from the coiled body.

Tsuki and Dale approached the writhing Dragon together and took its head. They had won.

Gorghash coughed blood onto Ugarit’s shoulder as she and Duma drew him up from the Dragon’s coils. Ugarit gasped. “Look at his armor,” Duma whispered.

“I am well enough. Point me at one of the Dragons. I will defeat it!”

“They are all gone,” Ugarit said quietly.

Gorghash collapsed atop the Dragon’s back, with Duma and Ugarit crouched nearby.

Dale gave Tsuki a boost and they both came up onto the Dragon to look at Gorghash. He was drooling blood and breathing shallow. His eyes rolled to the corners to look at Dale, and then Tsuki.

“You need patching up,” Ugarit said.

“The Dragon crushed him!” Duma said loudly. “Look at him!”

“Orcs are strong.”

“I do not need to remove the armor to know his ribs have broken and pressed into his lungs.”

“Then do a surgery!” Ugarit insisted.

“It is beyond my skill.”

A wet sound came from Gorghash’s throat and he reached for Duma. Duma knew that Gorghash wanted to die.

“Don’t do it!” Dale yelled, just as Duma drew a knife.

It was not Dale that stopped him, but Ugarit’s hand. She held Duma’s wrist and slit Gorghash’s throat with her own knife. He died quickly and Ugarit howled and wailed over the body.   


	80. Chapter Seventy-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are further sacrifices.

# CHAPTER SEVENTY-NINE

It seemed strange, watching two Orcs tend a fallen companion. Those watching stood, neither resting, for the readiness in their postures, nor actively in motion. Fei questioned whether the scene they witnessed was typical of Orc Culture and Dale responded grumpily that ‘Orc Culture’ was a joke, or else misused in speaking of new activity that could not yet be considered a culture, only the habits of a few. If there was any traditional way for Orcs to treat the dead, it was to remove useful items first, perhaps molest the body, and then throw it in a shallow pit, if there was time for it.

Dale’s two Orcs, they likely should be considered as such, had observed the traditional removal of useful items, but thankfully, there had been no defiling of the corpse. Gorghash’s body had been carried away from the Water Dragon that had killed him and propped against a boulder. The armor had been left on his body, as it was heavy and rather crushed, but all his remaining gear had been taken by Duma or Ugarit.

Dale thought that another would question why they waited, but then he supposed that for Men and Elves, it was unthinkable not to tend the dead in some fashion, even in time of war. Thus, only Dale questioned. His Orcs did not only tend to the dead, but took time to gather trophies. Dale had not noticed it before, but the ornaments in Ugarit’s hair had grown and more hung on her belt, locks of hair and spare knives and a menacing spider’s appendage. She added a Dragon fang now, while Duma piled stones and jewels cut from Dragon gullets either side of Gorghash.

Duma brought the last of the jewels and then spoke words quietly over the dead Orc. “If I help defeat the Wizard and survive, I will collect these. Guard them for me, and haunt any others who would take them, but for Ugarit. If I return, she will be my Orc by her Chieftain’s command, and the treasure will be used to protect her and keep her. You wished to protect her, and you are dead, so keep the treasure for me and then trust me with all the precious things you have protected.”

It seemed then Duma and Ugarit were finished, but Tsuki had suddenly decided Dragon’s blood might be useful to him and was going about carefully filling small glass vials with the fluid.

“I am ready,” he said then.

Dale gave a nod and took a place, with Beryl, in the lead, again. Tsuki and Fei followed close after, and Duma and Ugarit then followed.

“Only six,” Dale whispered.

“It will be enough,” Beryl said. He thought, it would have to be. He had little doubt that Tsuki’s suspicions about the Wizard’s plan could be far off. That the Silver Wood had been invaded was certain. That The Sea was here, and held a young Eastwoman under his spell was certain. That the Wizard had summoned various minions to his defense was certain. Why doubt that he truly had a great weapon which could destroy masses? Beryl saw no reason to doubt.

The Sea was certainly a corrupted Wizard and just for that, should be challenged and put down, for his power was too great to leave unchecked.

And Beryl believed it was certain The Sea possessed a bomb and would use it, unless they stopped him.

“It is not very much farther,” Beryl told the others. “We shall climb a short while longer and then enter the valley proper, where we ought to see a bridge. The City will have been razed by the King’s Men, but the Wizard will be at the place it was, and we may cross the bridge to reach him.”

“Seems a wonderful place for an ambush,” Dale sang.

“It does,” Beryl agreed, ignoring Dale’s strange tone. “The water it crosses is not so deep that it cannot be crossed, but we should wish to avoid doing so, for the water has long been fouled and if a Wizard has taken up residence, it has likely not begun to run clear again. The Men south of the Silver Wood do not draw water directly from the river, but from the Great River it joins, where it is cleaner.”

“Always best to live upstream,” Dale said, then laughed.

“But to be Men and live downstream from two Elven Woods…” Tsuki began. He did not finish; Dale was already laughing.

“…drink my bathwater!” Dale cackled.

“On your good days. On the bad days, it would be my bathwater as well.”

“If you profess love now, I will think you both mean to die,” Duma called.

“Not smart to follow a Leader who hands you his whip before battle,” Ugarit added.

Fei scratched at an abused bit of Elven paper with a quill pen.

Dale turned full around, crossed his arms and looked over Duma and Ugarit, each in turn. “Tsuki may profess love if he wishes. He is very Elven for a Man and so you must not insult Tsuki or Beryl by mocking. He may profess love or make lewd promises if he wishes at any time, and does not say nice things only at the point of death out of fear of never having spoken them, like a Man…no offense meant, Fei.”

“No offense,” Fei repeated.

Dale tossed his hair, crusted with blood as it was where his hood had fallen in battle. “If one of you dies tonight, will the other mourn that they did not speak their intentions?”

Fei laughed and Beryl rolled his eyes and Tsuki smiled in a nearly mischievous way.

“It is not really the way of Orcs but…I made my intent very clear!” Ugarit said angrily. Duma began to protest, but Ugarit continued, “It was not breed instinct you fool black-blooded Elf!”

“Well you had a broken leg, did you not? And…I do not really want to talk about it, because if I do, and one of us dies, then the other might feel…bad or something…because the things we said we wanted would never happen.”

“There is no way only one of us will die!”

“That’s right!”

“So you can say what you want!”

Everyone looked at Duma and his face was flushed deep blue.

“If I do not die, I might build a new house, somewhere farther north,” Beryl said. He started walking again, and the others followed, though it did not stop Duma and Ugarit from talking to each other rather loudly.

“I did not want you to think that I was doing it only to get you, like you were a prize, and I did not really know what I would be able to do with you if I had you, but even though I am going to face this Wizard for other reasons, I hope that, I mean, I just want you to be with me, Ugarit. Not only because it would be advantageous, because you have skills and are smart, even though that it true of you, but…I just want you to be with me. I will protect you and give you treasures and do as you ask, if you stay with me. I am sorry Gorghash had to die. I did try to save him for you.”

“I never wished to be Gorghash’s female. I love you.”

“Loves?” Dale whispered.

“I will not let you die,” Ugarit continued, “When we are finished with the Wizard, we will collect the treasure and Tashmetum and find a safe place to stay and when it is the right season we can plant bulbs together.”

Beryl choked.

“Why should we plant bulbs?”

“You are Half-Elven!” Ugarit snapped, “We should plant the bulbs, and then you will have to prove you are strong enough to keep me and carve your name on me to prove it.”

“A ring would hurt less.”

“It would not keep other Orcs away.”

“Well, if you cannot keep other Orcs away on your own, then I will step in and tell them off.”

“Now they clearly have something to loose,” Dale whispered to Fei. “It is more dramatic if the characters go into peril with something to risk.”

“I am recording a true account.”

“Could ya leave out the parts about the gore in my hair?”

“It would not clearly depict the horrors of war and evil to future generations if Fei glamorized…” Tsuki trailed off in his speech as the road opened onto a long mountain valley bordered by snow-dusted mountaintops to the north. Everything was lit as if by fire, as the Sun set at their backs, and a Demon stood before them, guarding the bridge.

Dale had feared they would meet a demon, truly feared it, but he did not speak to say he had been correct. He felt no joy in being correct, no joy at all.

It was perhaps as tall as a Troll, but proportioned more alike to an Elf, and terrible to behold, with a tail that twitched as if in anticipation behind it, like the whip in its hand. It seemed made of shadow and flame; even Elves and Wizards did not claim to understand the nature of such creatures entirely. It was said they retained some ability to change their shape or appearance, though they had in ages past bound their power to this fiery form. Elves were certain only that these were evil spirits, lesser than the gods, but equal and opposite to the good spirits that served the gods.

A Demon could be slain, or at least driven out of its present incarnation, but not by any conventional means of attack. It was said Elves in ancient times had brought down such demons, but also that many of the immortal First Race had been taken by them. A True Wizard could slay one, if the gods willed it, for such Wizards were themselves servants of the gods in the form of wizened Men.

Ugarit trembled and could make no sound but a whisper of a scream. Sickness rolled through Beryl’s body at the stench of the Demon and he fought not to vomit. Dale knew that he had faced such a Demon within the ether between seeing stones, but he had conquered the Demon by becoming a Demon, and standing in the presence of the Demon now brought the memory of every foul deed he had committed in his corrupt life to his forethought and he could force no action from his body but to weep. “It hates Elves,” Duma whispered, “It smells them. Don’t scream. It will kill all the Elves first. We have to hide.”

“What is it?” Fei asked.

“I will face this foe,” Tsuki said confidently, or so he sounded to the others. He took a step forward, holding staff and one sword.

“Tilion,” Beryl called.

Tsuki turned back. “But, I am not…”

“Listen now. I can draw its attention. Go. Lead the others. When it moves toward me, the path to the bridge will be open to you. Go. I will hold the Demon off and come after you.”

Tsuki knew that Beryl would not follow, but he gave a nod in understanding all the same.

“One of us should stay,” Fei began.

“No. Go now. Duma, are you listening now? Go. Fly! All of you!”

“Beryl…”

Beryl had already run from them, crossing the Demon’s path, sword and shield before him.

“Dale, make them move!” Tsuki ordered.

Dale choked, tears still falling and almost unable to move himself. He snapped his whip at Duma’s heels. “Fly, curse you, or die here!” he cried.

They ran for the bridge, even as the Demon guarded it, trusting Beryl would draw him away just long enough for them to pass. Fei stumbled once and Ugarit pulled him to his feet.

“Don’t even look!” Dale shouted to the others. “Just run!”

“It’s moving. Faster. Run past me and I…”

“No! You too!” Dale hissed and grasped Tsuki’s cloak to pull him toward the bridge.         

The Demon had turned from the bridge, toward Beryl, and while Beryl faced its fiery blade and whip, the Demons tail swung toward those running for the bridge. “Down!” Tsuki called, even as Dale was pulling him to the ground. Fei rolled and Ugarit skidded into a low slide, but the tail brushed close enough to set her hair afire. Behind them, Duma instinctively saved himself by leaping into the air, over the tail, and then, not understanding what he had done, fell from the air to the road. Fei emptied his waterskin to douse Ugarit’s hair and they were unable to give Duma aid. Dale dared not move from his spot unless to continue across the bridge, and so he hissed sharply for Duma to recover and move.

They could hear Beryl shouting in Elven and some understood it as part battle cry and part prayer, but they all knew they could give no aid. Beryl was sparing their lives by his actions and the best way to honor him now was to run.

The bridge was open to them, and they ran, five remaining of the eight. To run, after days of battle and climbing and burdened by gear and armor was difficult at the least and Fei showed the most strain from it and fell behind. Ugarit paused to give him a drink from her flask, thinking that it was payment for the water spilled on her hair and that she would have done the same for an Orc running alongside her, though, the Orc would have been insulted that their need for assistance was so obvious. 

The Demon was near forgotten. All that seemed matter was crossing the bridge, even though none knew what lay beyond it. As they ran, it became clear that a large dark shape guarded the far end of the bridge.

“This must be a Land Dragon!” Dale called.

“Sensei told me of them. Wingless, but still able to expel noxious vapor and flame from the mouth. They move very fast on land, sometimes on rear legs only, and have powerful jaws.”

“Do blades work?”

“Their underbelly is not so tough as the skin of a Water or Air Dragon, or for that matter so tough as the skin on the upper portion of their body. They will crawl low to the ground if threatened, to protect the weaker flesh from blades.”

“Do as Beryl showed us,” Fei called, panting, “The roof of the mouth contains the organs that spark the flames. The eyes also are vulnerable.”

To Dale, the eyes looked fairly well defended from blows by horns and scaly brow ridges, but a dagger or arrow might pierce one.

“I will stop it from breathing fire!” Tsuki began incanting a spell of protection against fire as he drew his sword and ran.

“You! Show me if you have Northerner blood and shoot the eyes!” Dale ordered the two Orcs. “I will make the Dragons curse my name!” Dale ran screaming with his sword, directly for the charging Dragon.

“How are we supposed to aim for such a small distant target now?” Ugarit gasped. She was not so winded as Fei, but even being an Orc, the climb, the run and the mountain air did affect her somewhat.

Duma made no answer. He was already standing with his feet spread for balance and drawing an arrow from his quiver. He did not think about the size of the target being more or less difficult to hit. Lenaduiniel had drilled him in archery under various circumstances, when he was hungry, when he had not slept, when he was cold, when it was raining, when it was sunny or the night of the New Moon. He had not liked practicing, but he had realized of late the good of it. He had skills he had not known he had, and he was able to use them when they mattered most.

Tsuki saw the arrow sink into the Dragon’s left eye. It halted its charge and dug its claws into the dry earth. Tsuki saw the Dragon’s spines rise all along its back. Tsuki had not faced such a creature before, but he had hunted lesser creatures often in his youth and was certain the change in posture warned of a fire attack.

Dale watched from behind as Tsuki continued running toward the Dragon. It had seemed a stouter creature than the Water Dragons, but its body looked thicker now, and spines rose on its back. Dale shouted for Tsuki in warning as fire rolled out of the Dragon’s mouth. Tsuki was engulfed in the flames.

The fire did not touch him, though it rolled all about him, and Tsuki sensed the heat. He thrust his sword up into the dragon’s mouth as it belched fire and slashed at the roof of its mouth. Something like lightening appeared through the flame and Tsuki felt a sharp hot pain move into his arm, and then the rest of his body.

The flames seemed uncontrolled to Dale as the Dragon made a strange barking sound and bit at the ground. Tsuki was curled and twitching on the road, but Dale knew no way to help him before he slew the Dragon.

Duma’s next arrow took the Dragon’s second eye, and so it never saw Dale leap over its head, and could not scent Elf through the vapors and dirt as it struggled to pack mud into its mouth to heal the wound and stop the burn off. Dale ran lightly along the Dragon’s back, as it pressed its spines flat again; the Dragon barely felt the footfalls. Dale dropped to the ground behind the dragon, drew his sword silently, from beneath his cloak, and running low, slit the dragon open from cloaca to crop. He found Tsuki near the head as the Dragon fell dead, and grabbed his jacket to drag Tsuki with him, hopefully into safety.

The fire of the Demon was visible over the bridge in the night and it had not yet followed, so Dale supposed Beryl yet lived. The Dragon was dead, Duma and Ugarit were already confident enough of the fact to approach the body and search for jewels. Dale supposed the creatures had some reason for swallowing gem stones. Dragons were strange, even to Elves.

If Tsuki was well, they might continue. Dale looked upon him and Tsuki blinked rapidly, as if trying to clear his vision.

“Are you well?” Dale asked.

“It is rather like being struck by lightening…I believe my heart still beats.”

Dale quickly pressed a hand to Tsuki’s chest. “Yes, quite rapidly. Have you been struck by lightening often?”

“Just once. Wizards, such as my Master, sometimes attempt to draw down the power of a storm for their works, not only the winds…lightening also…”

“Your former Master,” Dale said sharply as he drew Tsuki up onto his feet.

“Of course.” Tsuki also looked across the bridge and decided as Dale had that Beryl was alive for the moment and they should hurry on. “If anyone of us had a chance of surviving that battle, it was Beryl.”

“Let’s not think on it.” He called out to the others, “No more trophies. You are carrying enough weight. We’ll walk now, but quickly, watch for enemies.”

As they moved beyond the bridge they found the ground and the rocky shapes surrounding them covered by a layer of snow again. This meant any enemies they might yet have to face were not such fiery creatures as the last two. It was past nightfall, but the Moon had risen, Full, from the east and seemed to hang low over the mountain valley, to light their way.

“These rock shapes are not all natural,” Duma whispered.

“Not weathered enough,” Ugarit agreed.

One could trust an Orc spawned to the wild to recognize such things. They did not home and navigate as birds, but by the position of stone, as much as Yellow-face or Silver-face. They did not have use for the Stars, as Elves did. “It is the stone from the city,” Tsuki whispered. There was little noise. Sounds from across the bridge were no louder than the wind now. The stream they had crossed over was barely heard. “Beryl had been here, not I, but I have seen maps and sketches in the past. There would have been a great gate here.”

“Where do you suppose the Wizard is?” Dale hissed. He walked in a stoop, his cloak near completely tattered by acidic humors, fangs and blades. He moved warily, scanning his field of vision and then turning quickly to scan the other side of him. “I see only rubble and snow.” He snuffed the air. “Does not smell like an Elven place, I can tell you that.”

“It was most recently a rather foul place, you know,” Tsuki said, whispering still. “Sorcery was performed here. Torture.”

“Maybe Art and Sorcery used to torture spies?”

“Quite likely,” Tsuki answered. He did not know where they might find the Wizard, and did not presently sense such a power nearby. There were segments of paved road underfoot periodically disrupted by piles of stone rubble. Sometimes a bit of ancient carving or Orc graffiti could be seen where an overhanging block shielded another from snowfall. A Wizard would have gone to a tower first, but there were no towers.

“This is puzzling. The stones told us this place, but I see no signs,” Tsuki said aloud. “Perhaps we should split and search. There are five, so we may form two parties at least. Fei, you should go with our Orcs for now.” That seemed sensible to Tsuki. Duma had shown impressive skill with a bow recently, he and Ugarit both wielded knives effectively, and Fei was now likewise skilled with a sword, but Tsuki would still have to wager that he and Dale armed with swords still outmatched the three combined. Truth told, Dale and Tsuki were fair archers themselves and each of them might be a match for the other three combined. To be fair, Duma was only nine and Ugarit no older than two and Fei had devoted his previous years to studying lore and language, not war.

“Tsuki and I will search west, toward the mountainside, and you three shall search east, toward the valley side of the city,” Dale said softly, from his crouch. He saw Tsuki smiling at him as the three others moved cautiously away. “Do not give me that look, as if you want a kiss. It is not the time for it, no matter what you or I profess to feel.”

Tsuki’s smile became slight. Dale had not specifically professed much feeling. For all his words to Duma, Dale had left very much unspoken. “Truly, I was only thinking of your skill with a sword.”

Dale growled.

“That one across your knees,” Tsuki explained, meaning the Elf-wrought sword of metal. Its gleam was dull compared to what it had been. Tsuki had seen it drawn at night often enough. He drew his own swords to study the blades. They seemed clean enough, but he wiped them again with the edge of his cloak before sheathing each.

“It’s the Dragons,” Dale said, understanding. The caustic humors of their bodies had etched the surface of his sword. “It will serve a while longer. If I survive, I am certain some Lord or Lady will see fit to award me with a new sword.” He grinned. “I think yours must be highly enchanted.”

“Let us start searching. I have been wondering how The Sea might deploy the bomb, once it is built. That could determine where it would be housed, as it might be too volatile to risk moving. Perhaps he would launch it from the mountainside by some airborne contraption.”

“Or have a Dragon carry it. He’s proved himself capable of summoning them.”

“Yes. Either way, if we search the areas overlooking the west, we may find the bomb itself, whether The Sea is presently guarding it himself or not. If we can destroy the bomb first, we can afford to take more time in dealing with the Wizard.”

Dale rose to his feet and they began walking northwest through the debris. After a moment, Dale said, “When we face him, I am sure you will be able to deal with him, somehow. Tonight especially. Don’t you see?”

Tsuki toward the Moon overhead. “I do sense something…it is similar to something I felt in another place, not quite the same, but, there is a power. I do not rightly know if it is due to the Wizard’s presence, or if perhaps the Wizard chose the place due to the power.”

Across the Great River, in the city that was the ancient twin of that Tsuki walked the ruins of, Kato looked up from the book Laurel had left him and saw the Witch enter his room. He had been moved to the inn only hours before, due to a fever in the city that caused need for beds in the House of Healing. The fever did not seem to be caused by any Dark Art, and Kato had been informed that such illness spread quickly within large walled cities, and that the healers knew well how to deal with it. The sick were kept away from the ill.

It was to Kato’s fortune, as he had already been able to make himself quite comfortable. The King was paying for his room, and yet he had now had time since waking to send word to local bankers and establish proof of his name such that he had credit here. The Innkeeper was too happy to bring her merchant invalid goods he requested so long as he was paying. Kato knew he would not be able to travel soon, but he now had a comfortable base of operations and means to send word to his Men along the trade roads.

Laurel was cloaked in red, hood hiding her hair. She had asked for a small loan and Kato had given her some gold, as a gift, he explained. She had after all been the one to keep him alive until they reached the city and had shared the work of tending to him. They were friends.

“I am going tonight,” she said in whisper.

Kato gave a nod and pretended to go back to the book. It was shocking that such tales were intended for women, but he did find them entertaining. Laurel had purchased a new dress and made some purchases at a herbalist with the gold, and should have gone on a few errands for Kato.

Kato supposed that the cloak and drawn hood were meant to hide her identity, but there were few things more conspicuous that a bright red cloaked figure. It was not a dye color for common folk, but for those who were rich or who had strange motivation and time to labor to obtain rarer colors. Kato had understood little of the Lowland people or Witches before meeting Laurel. The colors of garments were very significant to them and a woman among their people would sacrifice what might seem necessary to common folk in order to obtain garments for their craft.

Laurel stepped closer to the bed and brought some folded paper from an inner pocket of her cloak. “I located the sister of Vero the Privateer. She runs a tea house within the mid level of the city.” Kato had recalled that the man who ran the harbor for corsairs had a sister within the King’s City and had decided she might be a useful contact for a merchant to have. The rich of the city and the nobles, lived in the higher levels, while the poorer folk lived in lower levels, toward the outer gates. The establishment would be rather respectable if in the mid city. “Her name and the location of the establishment are there, along with some letters I would like you to send, if I do not return.”

“Do you imagine you will not return?”

“I hope that I do, but I have been denied access through proper channels and must resort to sneakery. Perhaps, if I am found, I might be arrested. It is no doubt considered a serious offense in this city to meddle with things considered tainted by Sorcery.”

That was true. “I wish you luck. If you are arrested, I will make attempts to arrange your release, so far as it is in my power.”

“Thank you, Kato.”

Kato set down the book to sort through the papers as Laurel turned to leave the room. She had her forked staff with her. It seemed very likely she would resist arrest, if she thought it would aid Tsuki. A guard might find himself bludgeoned with her staff as soon as hexed, if he crossed her tonight.


	81. Chapter Eighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all is alike to cut scene and boss battle.

# CHAPTER EIGHTY

Forhrondo had the full number of the Rómendar in his following now, perhaps except for the dead, and Annavala, but she was dead to him now, even if she was distant kin. He called out the orders for his final offensive. The decadent Elves of the west and their Sylvan followers had mounted a strong defense along with the abominations and Mannish rabble, but they had not yet felt the full force of his people. All the Rómendar had come west, all of them. Their march had been greater than that of the Elves that left them in ancient times, when three hosts had departed. Those hosts of Elves who had gone west long ago had dwindled and departed. They would soon die.

“Call all our reserves from the camps and tunnels. Bring forward our full number for this march! We shall crush this perverted union into the earth!”

Runners brought news of enemy movements to the wall tent where the battle commanders of the allied Elves, Men, and Orcs directed the defense of the Wood.

Among these, Lain came from Lenaduiniel, bringing news, as promised to the Orcs, of what she had learned from their prisoner.

“The Lady says she has made the prisoner cooperative and a friend and learned much, but most importantly, she fears: the enemy held reserves still hidden in the tunnels and camps in the foothills.”

“I believe they gather strength for one final offensive,” Galen said gravely. “My best guess is that they will come before dawn, if they are able, perhaps over the trench.”

“The trench will hold,” Marduk insisted.

“It is true Marduk’s Orcs have kept the trench well defended,” Gwindor admitted. “We have been able to draw some of our own spears and archers from its defense to use elsewhere, simply because they became superfluous.”

“If the attack comes in the night, with a force greater than we have seen thus far, they will not be superfluous,” Denelas said.

“It is possible for any force to be overrun with significant numbers,” Gwindor said, we should draw any reserves we do have into a central position in order to be able to deploy them quickly to any point that is breached.”

Marduk growled. It would be better to know where the attack came from. “Does the female say how many were in reserve?”

“She is coming here,” Lain said.

“Lain,” Denelas said overly kindly, “you should have said that first.”

Annavala entered the tent shortly, escorted by Alqua and a cloaked figure who revealed herself to be Lenaduiniel as she drew back her hood.

“You should not be so close to the trenches,” Gwindor whispered.

Lenaduiniel arranged the lower part of her cloak, revealing the small Orc she carried. “It was necessary,” she said softly. “We have heard the same reports as our commanders,” she said then, authoritatively, “What action would you advise? Is the riverbank still a secure location?”

Gwindor ordered various attendants, including Lain, out of the tent before addressing the others. “There has been time now for our friends to reach the mountain pass, but if they have succeeded in their plans we cannot know, for it would take as long for news to return to us, but we must allow that the Wizard has means of reaching out and directing his minions here. The shifts in their movements may be timed after the assassination of a leader among them, but they may also be timed with the Wizard’s plans.”

“Do you say our friends have failed?” Lenaduiniel asked.

“I say that we must make our decisions based on what we can know, and we must allow that the outcome of that mission is already decided.”

“A large offensive could be a move of desperation,” Lenaduiniel suggested. “Our friends might have succeeded and may be on their way home now.”

“And they may have failed and this offensive is a last effort to force us closer to harm’s way,” Gwindor suggested.

“Is it the way of Elves now to act on outcomes that are only feared?” Lenaduiniel asked.

“I have suggested no action yet. You were the one who doubted the safety of our river port.”

“Safety from invaders, not from poisonous Sorcery.”

“My Lady, this Sorcery is something we have never before faced. Is it wrong to act in caution and send some to shelter until we can be certain it is safe?” Galen asked.

“Can we ever be certain hereafter?” Lenaduiniel asked. “That is the question. We know the knowledge exists, even among our present allies. None of us knows that in the future an ally will not have reason to seek to employ this knowledge for their own ends. Should we then change the way we live and take to caves? Or shall we remain Elves and hope that education will sway others from ever using this Sorcery?”

“It matters not,” Gwindor said bitterly. “The most immediate threat to us is not slow death by poison, but an invading army.”

“Annavala says they brought all their number west, young included.”

“Do their Precious Ones fight?” Marduk asked.

“Annavala says that some females are trained for war and hunting, like she, but the majority, as with Elves, fight only when absolutely necessary. Now, she says, they will call the younger males, and the females and those laboring to make food and weapons to join them for this one offensive. She has seen the strategy used before. They will temporarily neglect defense and supply in order to strengthen offense, wagering that it will mean absolute victory.”

“How many will there be?” Marduk asked.

“A third again their number, perhaps slightly more, depending on the age of the males Forhrondo demands. Forhrondo is the name of their Lord now in command.”

“If they broke our defense, females and males as young as fifty-years would fight for us, even now,” Denelas said.

“I can order some number of females from our Clans to fight, if Elves will also send females to battle,” Marduk said, “but no females that have not yet seen a battle and no small ones.”

“I do not expect the river to be threatened directly,” Gwindor said, “but without knowing the outcome of matters on the mountain, I dare not ask those we sent there, to cross the river into territories that will sooner be threatened by poison, if our friends have failed. In fact, we expect some Elves of the Golden Wood will travel across the river here, or go north to the Green Wood, until the level of threat from Sorcery is known with certainty.”

“Will those elves soon arrive?” Marduk demanded, “To reinforce us?”

“No,” Gwindor said. “We sent warning to them on wing as soon as Tsuki announced the danger that might be, but it would take them near as long to reach here as it would take Orcs of the Mines. They will not arrive to join this battle, but perhaps to reclaim territory if we fail.”

“What are you suggesting, Brother?”

“There is an outpost formerly used by Men, Rangers, within our Wood. It is sheltered by rock and has plentiful supply of water that flows from the east, and will not be poisoned, if the Mines are attacked in the manner we fear. The small Orcs and youngest Elves might go there with stores of food and be protected from poison as well as battle. The number of our enemy is great, greater than we knew, and we have been fighting superior numbers all along, with defense and power of war machines being our only advantages. Now, as they mount this offensive, it is time for our best Defensive effort. It is our home we fight for, and the fate of the west. Let us ask our females if they would fight, and send the rest to shelter with the young in the place of which I spoke.”

“What is this place? A cursed Ranger tunnel?”

“It remained secret from Orcs during the war,” Gwindor said. “The entrance is hidden behind falling water. It is north of the settlement proper, within our Wood, and in cover of night could be reached in a short hike by our young. I will send some of our skilled scouts to escort the young there and then return to join the defense.”

“I agree with this plan. I will send a messenger running to our camp to bring those females who know of battle. Sarpanit will bring them to me.” Marduk looked to Lenaduiniel. “Lady, that little one is Tashmetum. She should go with the other little ones of our clan.”

“Tashmetum belongs to Ugarit and I have sworn to Ugarit to take specific action in Tashmetum’s interest, which does not include sending her away. She shall live so long as Alqua or I continue to live.”

“Ugarit is my Orc.”

“She may already have passed from your Clan to another; we simply have not yet heard news. I will protect this little one with my life.”

“The shadows lay strangely there,” Ugarit whispered.

“I see it also,” Duma said. There was a hollow in the ground and the Moon was not yet quite overhead, but casting light on the walls about the space, so as to make the shape clear. He ran to its edge, with Ugarit and Fei close at his sides. They could see a circular floor surrounded by large standing stones and straight earthen walls and a small figure standing within the circle. “It’s her!” Duma cried. “Find a way down!”

“Her?” Ugarit asked.

“There,” Fei said, pointing, “might that be stairs into the well?”

“Setsugekka,” Duma said, “The Wizard stole her away. He controls her. Let us go to her.”

Ugarit shoved her naked right elbow into Duma’s chest. “That is as clear a trap as fresh meat on a spear in the ground! The Wizard controls her! You said it!”

“She does not want to be with the Wizard. She wishes to serve Tsuki. Tsuki and Kato broke the spells they were under. If I talk to her, maybe she can be freed of the spell!” Duma spoke quickly and then rushed for the stairs.

“You are mine, Duma!” Ugarit growled, and followed. She saw Fei meant to follow and put her hand to his chest armor. “You go find Dale-Chieftain and bring him.”

Fei would not usually take such an order, but he saw the sense in it when he gave the matter thought. The girl below might seem suitable bait for a trap, and the strange well she stood in seemed something Tsuki must see and possibly related to Wizardry. He ran quickly to search for Tsuki and Dale.

The stairs seemed old, but newly placed, with freshly disturbed rock and earth surrounding them, but the circular floor below was ancient and was made up of many small bits of white and grey stone that formed a pattern of many circles and crescents. The floor was bordered by enormous upright slabs of rock, a few of which were spanned atop by lintels, and elsewhere by earth, which seemed newly dug, as that around the stairs.

“This place was dug out from under earth. It was a buried place,” Ugarit said.

“Yes,” Duma agreed. Ugarit and he had seen the same in the earth and rocks, but the signs did not tell him if this was a place built by the Men who had made the city here, or by some others. He had only been told that the minions of the Dark Lord had stolen the city from Men and that Men had come to raze the city since it had been fouled.

Setsugekka stood just off center on the floor. She was clothed differently than last Duma had seen her. She wore fewer robes, and they were short and covered at the bottom by a garment alike to a divided skirt, which Lenaduiniel might wear for travel. She was armed as well, with bow and quiver of arrows of strange make and a dagger sheathed at her waist. She appeared to have no armor, but wore a bracer over her left breast and on her left wrist, which Duma supposed to be aids in archery.

He called out to her, but Setsugekka made no answer but to aim at Duma. “You know me: Duma. Tsuki is here as well. You do not have to serve the Wizard. Where is he, the one who would have you call him Master?”

The arrow flew and Ugarit threw herself upon Duma and brought up her armored left arm to shield their heads as they fell. The arrow was deflected by a spike and struck stone behind them with a spark. Several arrows fell loose of Duma’s quiver as he hit the ground, and some of their gear.

Duma paid it no mind, pushed Ugarit from him and stood.

“She will kill you! The Wizard is controlling her! Duma!”

“Setsugekka, Tsuki is your Lord and he says the Wizard is making a terrible weapon. Where is he, Your Master, and where is the weapon?”

Ugarit hissed loudly, picked up one of the spilled arrows and set it to her bow as she stood. “Duma, she is not going to answer you! Try to protect yourself!” Ugarit aimed and loosed the arrow. She was sure it would strike the girl, if not kill her, but as she drew another arrow and watched, the arrow in flight was deflected, without the girl moving. “A spell.”

Duma dropped his bow, removed the spiked armor from his right arm, dropped much of his gear and then removed his coat. “You know me, Setsugekka,” he called, “The Wizard is using you. It is in your power to break the spell. You are not his plaything. You are a priestess of the Moon.”

“You are the one who wanted to protect me,” Setsugekka said quietly, and then as soon as she had said it, she adjusted her aim and fired upon Duma again. The arrow struck Duma’s left shoulder and he staggered.

Ugarit drew an arrow from her quiver. “Duma is mine. No spell will stop me,” she said, and then fired. This time, no magic deflected the arrow, and the girl seemed to realize this in surprise and shifted her bow to deflect the arrow a moment before it found her eye, so that the arrowhead sliced through her hair.

“Ugarit! Stop!”

“The Wizard is our enemy! She is with the Wizard. It is right to kill her!”

“She is precious!”

“She is as precious as a female Chieftain” Ugarit shouted, “as precious as I am now!”

“You are both precious right now,” Duma said, but not so loud that any other could hear. He saw the bows and arrows aimed. If the Wizard showed himself, he would fight, and likely die trying, but he would not fight Setsugekka, and he would not fight Ugarit. They shot at each other, for Setsugekka had chosen a second target, but both arrows struck Duma; he ran into the paths they flew.

Setsugekka lurched forward, nauseated, and saw Ugarit running to Duma. She could hear her Master instructing her, but she did not obey. She rose unsteadily to her feet and walked toward Duma.

“Duma!” Ugarit cried.

He was resting in her arms then. The first arrow was still in his shoulder. The second, also from Setsugekka’s bow, had pierced his leather armor on his left side, and the third, from Ugarit’s bow, had gone clean through armor and right forearm. That one would have struck his head, had his arm been positioned differently as he moved into its path. “You were both precious.”

Ugarit snapped the shafts of the arrows. “You need some patching up, Duma. If I pull the shafts out now, you will bleed a lot.”

“Just arrows. They were not poisoned.”

“Duma,” Setsugekka said as she reached them. Ugarit’s knife was at her throat in a second.

“No. Don’t kill her.”

“He protected me.”

“Fool!”

“You are protecting him. You care for him.”

Ugarit could not understand Setsugekka’s speech, but Duma laughed weakly. “She is not being controlled anymore.”   

Ugarit lowered her knife. “You mean…you came all this way and you have denied the Wizard his minion by freeing her from his spell?”

“Yes.”

“That will surely aid in his defeat,” Ugarit said decisively.

Duma pulled the ring from his finger and pressed it into Ugarit’s left hand, which was lain over his chest. Ugarit set her knife down to slip the ring on a finger of her left hand. “Bling.” It sparkled brilliantly in moonlight.

“I was nearly caught by the Demon in the depths in getting that stone.”

“You are a very brave Orc.”

“He is a foul abomination which should never have been conceived,” The Sea said, behind them. Ugarit reached for her knife, but found it suddenly distant. A moment later Duma’s body was lifted from her and thrown by unseen force through the air, until the thudded against one of the large tall stones about the circle.

“Master?” Setsugekka asked.

The Sea scowled at the doubt in her voice. He made a slight wave of his staff and the Priestess was pinned to the floor, unable to rise or move.

Ugarit drew the second knife from her thigh and stood. “Wizard,” she growled.

“I have been meaning to collect a female for study since I heard the rumors.” He made a very slight movement of his right hand and Ugarit’s knife was wrenched from her hand and was drawn into his. It was, he thought, an unusual make of blade. He tucked the knife in his belt. 

“You keep away from her!” Duma shouted. He leaned heavily against the stone and looked unable to stand on his own, much less stop a Wizard from doing as he pleased.

Duma saw the Sea approaching, the darkest blue robes, the aged, bald head and the long gold-lacquered fingernails, like ornamented claws clutching his metal staff. His vision doubled before he was able to focus on only one Wizard again. Ugarit shouted and the Wizard turned away from Duma. He hoped The Sea did not dash Ugarit against the rocks. Duma’s bow was across the floor, with the rest of the gear he had discarded in convincing Setsugekka he was no enemy. Lenaduiniel would not be pleased to hear of it; he should have never let it go.

“Death-Shadow will come!” Ugarit told the Wizard. “He is the most powerful Orc-Chieftain. You will not even see him until he has struck the killing blow. He will not permit you to live. You are Dark, and your power will be destroyed.”

“Down girl,” The Sea commanded. Ugarit stood and The Wizard scowled. He gave his staff a small wave. “Down Orc!” Ugarit collapsed, her knees falling to the floor and then her shoulders. She was unable to move. “It fills my throat with bile to know that some Wizards would make use of such creatures when better spoken races will serve. You are all foul, filthy creatures. Mistakes. Made of filth. Disgusting breeding habits. It is no different now you are male and female! I care not if that is the work of a Wizard, god, or nature. This one is evidence of what may come of enabling abominations to breed with other races…”

The Sea turned to make an example of Duma and saw him stalking toward his bow. He incanted loudly, made a jabbing motion with his staff and spread the fingers of his right hand toward Duma to make a powerful spell.

It was the worst pain Duma had ever felt, and he had been tortured by his former Master, survived transformation by Old Forest Water, and been betrayed by a woman.

And though it felt like he had been wracked with pain for eternity, Duma realized in a moment that, though his body ached, the attack no longer touched him. He could just make out a vision of red hair before his vision went black. Dale had come to save him.

Dale felt the pain intended for Duma, but at the same time he was aware of Tsuki and Laurel supporting him; the counter spells whispered through his mind and lessened the pain. Dale swung his sword at the Wizard; it was blocked by the shaft of the Sea’s staff, but Dale continued his attack.

The Sea perceived what was happening. He had only begun to experiment with such applications for the seeing stones. The two present had a third linked with them, whom the Sea would be unable to attack directly, one who could provide defensive and healing spells from remote, and perhaps add strength to spells either of these ones cast.

There must be a way to break their connection, The Sea thought frantically. He had watched these ones for some time, and he had expected each to be easy to subdue in their way, but the Elf did not attack in madness or rage as the Sea would have supposed. He could have used such anger to advantage, but all that was apparent in the Elf’s strangely colored eyes was calm and righteousness.

This was the look of an Elf protecting their child. It was not vengeance, as much as Elves had the propensity for vengeance; it was justice.

The other one was waiting, drawing power. He would act if the Elf wavered and it might strain the Sea to face him then, though he had planned things quite differently.

The Sea took the only action he saw available. He allowed Dale’s blade to connect with his flesh. The obvious sacrifice surprised Dale and bought the Sea a moment to act. The Sea took the knife he had stolen away from Ugarit into his right hand and faced Dale. “Did you mount one of those wretched females to make that one, or did you take pleasure in some fouler hole? Did you use your slave well and cheer when you watched the seed mingle in the mud of the breeding pit?”

“Dale! He is making a spell with his words! Do not let him confuse you!”

Dale could see the breeding pit and he began to laugh. He had never had an Orc pet. He had been the pet up until the day he murdered his Clan.

“Oh, or were you the one who was used? Filled with filth? Did you enjoy it? The taste and the stench and the poison blades carving your flesh? How many are there? How many foul half-breed off spring because you spilled for your Masters?”

“Dale!” Tsuki called.

“Spit on him!” Ugarit cried out, “You are Chieftain! We have no Wizard Masters now!”

“Duma,” Dale whispered.

“Dale, fight him,” Tsuki whispered in his head.

“Breeding ritual is no more a shame than working sky-clad with a besom,” Laurel said to him.

Dale could not see the Wizard, he could only see the illusion he cast. He saw the breeding pit and all the Orcs of Dumuzi’s Clan were there, only Dumuzi was dead, and the Orcs all had purple eyes. Tsuki was there, decorated like a pet, with scars and collar and weighted rings piercing his skin. Dale’s parent’s were there, and not dead, but they were tied up as prisoners, as if they might be used soon by another Orc, and they were weeping, weeping because they thought Dale was wrong.

Dale could not fight. Tsuki could see him staggering, tears on his face. He wanted to do something, to have power to save him, but in this place, he felt very strange. There was no snow on the stone. He felt he might be able to draw more power here than ever before, more power than in the barrows, but there was a sense of something like warning, that what he used the power for would make a great difference.

Tsuki decided, he would have to rely on his swords for a while longer rather than risk miscasting a spell. He ran at The Sea, hoping at the least he would split the Wizard’s focus enough to lessen the assault on Dale.

The Sea saw the attack coming and wondered how much that young one knew, to resort to physical attacks here. It did not matter. It was easy to use his own power to drive Tsuki back. He had not made the spell very powerful, because he was holding so many others, but it was enough that Tsuki flew backward threw the air and fell on the stone floor.

Tsuki rolled and then climbed to this hands and knees. The floor, the symbols were not random, he realized, not a mere lunar motif, but recorded positions and phases of the moon. The positions of the stones was not random either, nor was the position of this well, which must have long ago been at ground level, in relation to the surrounding terrain.

This place was a trap. He was not entirely certain of its rules, but if his suspicions were correct, he could safely work magic so long as he did not draw on the power of this place. That in itself took a great amount of will, because this place seemed to invite him to seize the power and use it with its entire being.

Tsuki began to doubt there was a weapon. He suspected the Wizard’s scheme might have been only to trap him into doing some work here, though he did not fully understand why, yet.

It was important Tsuki learn whether there was a weapon and where the Wizard might have it hidden, but more important than that was Dale. Tsuki put both hands to the Moonstone tucked under his shirt and concentrated.

Dale could see them, Duma and Ugarit and the little Orc she held in her arms. It could have been Tashmetum, but it could have been Duma’s child. Duma would not look at him.

“Dale-Chieftain! It is a spell!”

The Sea’s staff moved and Ugarit was lifted from the floor only to be thrown down again upon it.

Dale could not really hear her, but the Ugarit within the vision spoke. “Duma does not turn from the breeding pit because of you. He has turned from the pit because Nimrod the Fool hurt him more than he wishes anyone to know.”

Yes, Dale thought, that is right. I know. Duma did not really have to tell me, because I knew. This is not real, because Duma always walks in without knocking when I am with Tsuki and there is no concern in his expression. Duma says ‘go fuck the Wizard’. Duma is happy now and I made him. He cannot deny the rightness of the ritual that made him if he is grateful to live.

“None of this matters, even if Duma did despise you. None of this matters, real or not, because I want you to do it. Dale, I need you. Dale.”

Dale’s vision cleared. He could see the Wizard. He could see Tsuki pinned to one of the tall stones, his feet dangling above the floor, held by invisible force.


	82. Chapter Eighty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes face their darkest hour.

# CHAPTER EIGHTY-ONE

Maybe, Tsuki thought, this whole plan had been doomed from the start. The Sea was a very powerful Wizard. Beryl most likely was not coming. Gwindor and the Elves, and the Orcs for that matter had their own battle to fight. The Rangers as an organization were still in disarray. Tsuki did not think the Brown even knew where they were, even if he should want to rescue his pair of bungling Rangers.

Fei was mostly unharmed, but stood no chance against the Wizard. He had done what he could in drawing Setsugekka and Ugarit aside; it seemed the spell had only prevented them from moving themselves. Perhaps he could see to Duma. The Half-Orc was badly injured.

Tsuki felt panic from Laurel and overwhelming mix of emotions from Dale.

The guards entered the tower and Laurel clutched the Sun Stone to her chest. “Leave me to my work if you wish for the good of all free peoples!” she commanded.

“She is a witch!”

A moment and Laurel found a pair of swords pointed at her. “I tell you I must continue; lives depend on it! There is a foul plot. Ask the local Rangers, if you do not believe me!”

“We expect a witch to know a foul plot. Your Dark Lord is defeated! We are the King’s own Guard, and if you are meant to be in this tower, we would know of it. Surrender that stone.”

“Do not touch it! Curse you! I am a good witch and subject to the King!”

“The Witch curses us!”

One of the guards forced the stone from Laurel’s fingers. As it came into his hands, he had a vision of some figures in robes and a sense of great pain. He immediately dropped the stone and it fell to the floor and rolled toward the wall. “It is a foul thing! The King is wise to lock it away.”

Laurel would have reached again for the stone, but for the sword pointed at her breast. “Please, I swear to you, my work here is good. I must continue.”

“We will take you to our women’s prison.”

Laurel had never been to a city with a prison made only for women. She could be no more help to Tsuki now. She prayed that he succeeded.

Tsuki slumped as the Sea released his hold. He could see that he had been freed only because Dale had caught the Wizard’s attention again.

“It is not real,” Dale said as he stalked toward the Sea. “I know that Duma is my son, and Tsuki is my love, and you were hurting them. I know you are the one who is wrong!”

Tsuki was struggling just to breathe. He was not certain what Dale saw, but he was aware the Sea was creating illusions to bring Dale under his control.

“Tsuki doesn’t care that I ate people!” Dale shouted and ran the Wizard through.

Tsuki winced to see the Wizard bleeding. “Dale!”

Dale staggered back, his sword still in the Wizard.

The Sea spoke, voice strained, but still strong. “This is just a body.” He made a jabbing motion with his staff and Dale screamed.

“No!” Tsuki could feel or gain nothing but chaos and pain through the seeing stone, and yet, even without Laurel, he felt a great power inside him. He had not thought to gather it, and truly did not know if it came from the Moon, or this strange place, or some other source; he only knew it was his to use.

Tsuki’s staff moved and The Sea somersaulted through the air. Tsuki rushed to cast protection around Dale and began to trace the circle with his staff.

The Sea, being long a Wizard, was able to perceive the power in Tsuki, and knew he meant to cast a protective shield. This one was too young to be able to cast quickly, even if he had power. His need for aids to concentration would be to the Sea’s advantage. The Sea flicked his staff and Dale’s body was dragged from the circle before it was complete. Another quick jab and the Elf screamed in pain.

Dale could not describe the pain if he had ability to speak. It was simply pain, and he knew that it was not only the sensation of pain. Dale was aware that each attack damaged him. The Wizard was tearing his body and soul.

“Stop it!” Tsuki shouted. The Sea was killing Dale. There was no time for defensive spells; the Sea would always have time to work against them, but offensive spells would demand the Sea’s concentration as well as Tsuki’s. There seemed no option but to throw every attack he could at the Wizard and worry later whether there was a bomb hidden somewhere nearby.

Tsuki reached into his cloak, brought out a vial of noxious humors taken from the corpse of a Dragon, tossed it aloft, and then swung at it with his staff as it fell. Tsuki focused his will and incanted as he swung, and the droplets of acid flew at The Sea.

The Sea had been occupied with removing the sword from his gut, and so he did not block Tsuki’s first attack, but he quickly countered with a spell of his own, which called ice from the air above to rain down on his opponent.

Tsuki tossed up a packet of spell ingredients and incanted “Alkariarien!” It used up the last of the prepared packets for the spell he had developed with Laurel, but it was effective and melted the pellets of ice as it drew heat like that of sunlight down on The Sea.

It was also, unfortunately, an opening for The Sea to use a spell known to him which formed a quantity of water into a spinning blade.

The water blade cut Tsuki’s left arm as it flew at him, but as it turned for another pass, Tsuki willed it to change to snow and it fell softly at his feet. But this was a moment used for defense only and without an immediate attack against The Sea planned, it gave the Wizard opportunity to attack Dale again.

Dale curled in on himself and gasped.

“You will face me! I am your opponent!” Tsuki boomed, attempting Compulsion.

The Sea did turn toward him, but Tsuki did not sense he had fallen under the spell.

“Why?” Tsuki asked. Why did the Sea not kill him now? The Wizard had demonstrated ability to throw Tsuki against the stone as easily as the others. Why did he not use that other spell on him? It must be that he wanted something of Tsuki. “Is there even a bomb?”

“Bomb? Oh. Yes. Quaint term, ‘bomb’. There is a weapon, and it is completed. You were clever to learn our plan. It was our mission to go into the east and find the Lost Host and to seek resources to use against the Dark Lord so that peace could be brought to the earth. And behold, I have found the Eldest, and have a weapon that would have destroyed even the Dark Lord, but even his fall has not brought peace. Right now there are Men fighting within this ‘High King’s own lands, and the leaders of the realms in the east and the south have not submitted to his rule. We might have united the Men in enmity toward the Orcs, but they have been made strange and Mannish now. The Elves of the West depart in droves, abandoning us, when we have brought the Lost Host west! We shall have peace. The foulness of the Orcs must be destroyed and Men must unite under a new order!”

“The Order you should have concerned yourself with is that of the Wizards! You have clearly set yourself against the Order and become a Dark Lord yourself. I can perceive the working of the spell you have cast upon Duma and Dale and it is Sorcery! You destroy your own soul to cast such a cruel spell! You consort with fell beasts and Demons! You have cast yourself from the Order by your own actions. You have fallen away from your true calling. You are Black to me!”

“Summon all your power against me if you dare! Summon all you can! Arm yourself. Draw the power into your flesh…or you will die.”

“Is that what you fear…or what you desire?”

The Sea struck out at Dale again. “Shall I turn my spell on another? The Priestess perhaps, now she has betrayed me?”

Tsuki closed his eyes. He could hear Dale scream. He did not know what to do. He had sent powerful attacks against The Sea, but the Wizard still possessed so much power. Tsuki knew this place was a trap, but he did not know which action to take. Should he do what the Sea dared, or would that be the action that closed the trap on him?

“They are all under my protection!” Tsuki boomed, “You will not harm them! May the gods who dispatched you to these lands judge you! I will destroy your body if you move against one of them again!”

“You are not strong enough! You are not a Wizard yet.”

Tsuki understood. It was partly the ‘yet’, but also partly that he had been standing in the strange circle long enough. “I will never be a Wizard,” Tsuki said flatly. Whatever he did here, that remained true.

The Sea smiled. Tsuki believed that the Sea was planning on Tsuki never being a Wizard for a specific reason that might benefit him. Tsuki understood now: he had to not be a Wizard now for the other reason.

“This place is the Moon’s Hitching Post. It is a place of power associated with the Moon and its guardian, but it is also a place of binding. Certain individuals may draw great power here, but they will be bound forever by the use that power is directed to. If I draw power and cast a spell of protection, I will have a very strong shield, but if the shield ever is broken, then I am broken. If I draw power and place it into a ring I shall be bound to the ring and suffer if it is lost to me. And if I were to draw the power and take it into my body then I would be forever bound to this body. I would be always as mortal as I am now and bound to this flesh. And if one could subdue or control this body, I would forever be vulnerable to that control. You do not want me to die. You want me to exist here as I am, because I have shown you an even easier way to use the power of this place without binding yourself than you discovered with Setsugekka.” Tsuki withdrew the Moon Stone from within his shirt and held it aloft. 

Tsuki knew he was correct when he saw the Sea’s expression. It was likely that the stone this dark Wizard owned was not on his person, He could not have used it to attack Tsuki until he was certain Dale and Laurel would be unable to help him. He would have attacked Dale no matter what Tsuki did. 

“My friends are important to me, but there are many more lives at stake. I will go now and find your weapon. You will have to kill me to stop me.”

“I will kill the Elf!”

“Then you will have killed the person I love and I shall be that much more difficult to control.”

The Sea expressed confusion. Tsuki did not mean to be controlled anyway.

“I am going now,” Tsuki said. As he neared them, he spoke quietly to Fei and to Ugarit. “Go before me. We all risk our lives. Seek the weapon. The Place Fei found Dale and I seemed likely, but we turned from it to run to help Duma.”

Tsuki saw that Ugarit and Fei went up the stairs and into the night. He trusted that The Sea would follow him, for he could not allow Tsuki to reach the weapon.

Tsuki knew now what he must do.

Fei ran from the Moon’s Hitching Post through the rubble of the ancient city to the place had had earlier found Dale and Tsuki. Ugarit was close behind, they had managed to recover her bow from the floor and she ran in sidestep much of the time, watching to see if they were followed.

“Here,” Fei said. It was only from traveling together that he and Ugarit understood each other at all, for they both spoke the Common Speech with a strong accent. Fei hoped to survive to make a dictionary of Orc slang with Dale, if his friend could be healed.

A great number of stone stairs, which seemed lifted from the debris and set in this place out of order, rose toward a natural outcropping of the mountain, above the ruined streets. It was the only place apart from the well that showed signs of recent activity apart from the razing of buildings to the ground. Perhaps, Fei thought, it would have been better for the world if Tsuki had gone up before, instead of running back to aid Duma. He and Dale had suffered for it, and many lives of Men, Elves and Orcs west of these mountains were still in jeopardy.

Though, Fei also thought, it seemed right to save Duma. They had all known that in reaching their goal one or more might fall and perish, but though Duma fought with them, he was a child. Fei knew Dale and Tsuki thought the same way.

Even Ugarit, full grown and seemingly quite clever for an Orc was a child. Fei vowed silently that he would protect her if the time came. He would not let her be the one to carry the weapon away into the wilderness alone.

“How will we know this weapon?” Ugarit asked as they climbed the stairs.

Fei did not answer her, but if Tsuki had been correct, they might kill themselves in finding it.

The stack of displaced stairs led to a platform of wooden planks, perhaps salvaged from a large wagon or discarded war machine, set across the rock of the mountain to form the level floor what seemed a wall-less observatory. Fei and Ugarit could see that this platform gave rise to another above, similarly built over the natural shape of the mountain outcropping. They could not yet see what lay on that upper level, if there was anything, but here they found a table and what seemed tools of a Wizard and also some caskets made of wood and reed, some braced with metal banding.

“You watch,” Fei suggested, and took searching upon himself.

Ugarit crouched and looked back down the mismatched steps to the level of the streets. If she turned, she could see the light colored rock in the well of the Hitching Post clearly in the moonlight and thought the Wizard could have waited upon this platform until he saw any arrive, and then gone down to confront them. Tsuki and Dale might have passed near to him without knowing, as they searched.

Ugarit checked her bowstring. She had restrung it once coming up the mountain and Beryl had scolded her for allowing the snow to dampen the string. Her string was waxed, dry and taut.

“There is something up there. I hear it move.”

“You keep watch there. I will look.” Fei had already searched several caskets and found many strange Wizard accoutrements but nothing that seemed a great poisonous weapon as had been described to them.

The Scholar went to the ledge and peered onto the higher platform. There was a Dragon there, tied down with many ropes and tearing at something bloody, an Orc by the color. Fei slowly lowered his head and turned.

“They are coming!” Ugarit hissed. “Tsuki, and then the Wizard. I think our Man has a new wound. He holds himself so.”

“Dragon,” Fei whispered.

“What is that?”

“Dra-gon. Wing-ed Drag-on. Up there.”

Ugarit swallowed hard and scampered into the shadow of a rock form. She readied her bow and snuffed the air. “We are up wind from it,” she spoke in a low hiss.

“Tied up,” Fei whispered, taking cover below the table. “Maybe it guards the weapon. Is the Wizard close?”

Ugarit turned her head and looked to the stairs, and pulled an arrow from her quiver as she did. Between a winged fire-breather and The Sea, no walls to put at their back, and only one apparent entrance or exit, unless one counted falling from the mountainside. A smart Orc would never have climbed the stairs.

Tsuki would never have thought snow so treacherous, but the Sea seemed learned in spells employing use of water and its forms. The corrupted Wizard had likely been walking these lands and in his present guise for thousands of years, and it was possible he had memory of his life before he was made a Wizard. Tsuki was not 35-years old, or perhaps he was by now. His former Master had not been certain of his exact age. A millennia to study and Tsuki would cast faster and know many more spells, but he did not have that long.

Tsuki saw the blurred line of the arrow in flight just as it passed by his head. He willed the weariness from his body and rushed up the remaining stairs. “Is it here?” He asked quickly. He wondered then why Fei, who had always shown courage, even when he had been short of skill, was beneath a table.

The Eastman stepped out then and answered quickly. “A winged fire breathing Eastern Dragon is tethered above. Maybe it guards the weapon. It was eating. My blade, it is not so fair matched against Dragon hide.”

“One must be mad to face a Dragon in single combat. I will go.”

Fei nearly laughed, but that he realized quickly Tsuki was deadly serious and this was not one of Dale’s clever turns of a phrase. Tsuki did mean to face this Dragon without allies. “I should have brought Dale’s sword.”

“There was no time, and one does not take a sword from an Orc unless they consider them already dead.” Tsuki turned to look back toward the stairs. Ugarit had sent arrow after arrow, but now the Wizard could be seen and she was trembling. “Do not challenge him,” Tsuki said, and then ran at the ledge and finding footholds on the rock, leapt up onto the higher platform.

The Sea expanded the shield about his body and it became offensive as much as defensive and threw Ugarit and Fei both off their feet. Ugarit fell from the platform. The Sea passed them and went to the upper platform, and only when he had passed did Fei cross the lower area to look for Ugarit.

Tsuki understood the darkness and cleverness of the Wizard’s plan when he beheld the Dragon. There was a scar on its underside, which was only revealed to Tsuki for a moment before it lowered its body and brought its head as near as the tethers would allow. It was tamed, tamed such as Trolls might be tamed by Orcs, which meant it was always an Elf hair’s breadth from being wild.

The weapon was sewn inside it, and recently perhaps. This operation itself would probably kill the Dragon in time, but Tsuki now supposed that the Sea had long studied such creatures and had designed the housing of the bomb such that the acidic biology of the Dragon would in a set time activate the explosive device, which would be greater in destructive force when combined with the noxious breath of a fire-breather. It was fed on Orcs, and so Tsuki supposed, this Dragon had been trained to fly toward the stronghold of Orcs. The Sea must have timed all very carefully, for the Dragon was only held with rope, which would burn the instant it exhaled flame, which it would as soon as it was threatened.

And that meant Tsuki had just begun the countdown.

He charged the Dragon, knowing that if he was able to injure the wings, it would not be able to direct its course. He barely thought on protecting himself from fire, but cast the spell with a word as he moved. The fire came and the ropes snapped and there was a rush of air as the Dragon rose, wings still folded close to its body.

There was a chance, a moment to reach its vulnerable underside as it rose. Tsuki set the sword stroke in motion and then fell onto his back as the Dragon’s tail slammed into him.

Tsuki looked up, aware of pain and he saw the Dragon’s sinuous neck swoop down. He was sure it would break him, but at the very edge of his vision, he saw a blue figure, and then, all he saw was a trunk, blood and Dragon fangs. He could hear Fei calling and tried to move.

When Fei stepped onto the platform all he could see in the silvery light was piles of gore and dark pools of blood.

“What happened?” Ugarit asked from below.

“He had two vials of Dragon blood on him,” Tsuki groaned.

“Tsuki!” He was covered in blood and Fei strained to distinguish Tsuki’s figure from the gore about him. 

“Was the Dragon guarding the weapon?”

“It is out of reach. I failed. Our quest is failed.”

“Is that Orc blood? Was there a weapon here? Where is it?”

Fei pulled Tsuki to his feet and Tsuki answered then. “It was within the Dragon. Sewn into its body. Things were set so that the bomb would be delivered even if we defeated the Sea. The rope…and the flame…and it flew away. I tried to stop it.”

Ugarit sneered and looked around at the blood slicked planks. “It was tamed? Fed on Orcs?”

“Trained to seek out Orcs,” Tsuki sighed.

“Then might it not go to the Wood, where many Orcs give battle now and not to the more distant mines?”

“It might. I do not know. The explosion will happen in a set time, whether the Dragon is at the Mines or not.”

“Then, can we get it back? If it goes to the Wood to feast on Orcs, can we catch it again?”

Tsuki shook his head. “I know it would seem good to hope so, even if it means those known to us personally suffer…I am not one who has made a study of Dragons. This one clearly did.”

“Why did it eat its Master? To steal his power?”

“I do not know!” Tsuki said loudly. “I threw Dragon’s blood upon him, because it irritates the skin, but perhaps the scent on him angered or attracted the Dragon. Perhaps it was smart and hated the one who tried to tame it.”

“You are injured. Some of this here is your blood,” Fei said softly.

“Blades of ice. I was not fast enough. I did not think…”

Ugarit hissed loudly. “You planned to die! You do not care if you are injured badly or not! You planned to die! Is there nothing we can do? We came all this way!”

“I am sorry I failed,” Tsuki said weakly.

Ugarit growled and then fled down to the lower platform and to the steps.

“We all made our best effort. A clever trap was laid for us. Maybe not all will die. Perhaps the Dragon will go to the Mines and some there will die, but the Elves have sent warning by bird, have they not? Maybe enough will survive. Maybe, in time the poison will disperse.”

Tsuki did not wish to discuss it anymore.

The Wood was silent. It was past midnight and the large offensive that had been anticipated had not yet come. Instead, all stood anxious and ready. They had eaten their last meals and the Elves had said prayers and now they were prepared to die if they must, for the youngest had gone into hiding and even the females had donned armor and taken up weapons.

There was then a thunderous outcry from the Rómendar. They had sighted the Dragon.

“What is it?” Denelas asked. “They do not move yet. They have not cried out before their past charges.”

“A Dragon!” Lenaduiniel called from the branches.

“A Dragon!” Lain called as he ran. “Our branch walkers saw the fire breath! A Dragon!”

“Dragon,” Marduk snarled, “From where.”

Lain panted.

“It came from the mountainside, from place the Sorcerers lived,” Lenaduiniel called calmly from the tree.

Gwindor looked to the sky, through the branches. “What color was it?”

“Gold.”

“Can you still see it? Does it pass us by, or join battle? Has a messenger told you of a vulnerable spot in its hide?”

Lenaduiniel laughed.

“Where is it?” Marduk demanded.

“West,” Lenaduiniel called then, “West. I saw the flame again. It is going toward the river!”

“Was it carrying anything?” Galen asked.

“It was not possible to see.”

“They tracked it when it was lit by its fire,” Lain offered.

“Carrying?” Marduk asked. He growled.

There was another outcry from the Rómendar, and this time they moved. But the battle was not distraction enough, the word had already gone through the Orc soldiers that the Dragon had carried the bomb west, toward the Mines.

“If Death-Shadow has failed us, and Orcs of the Mines die, then we must live or all Orcs shall be removed from the earth! Fight Orcs! Fight!” Marduk commanded.

Lenaduiniel blew upon her whistle for archers to loose arrows. The wall tent had been struck and all companies of bows, swords, spears, horses and machines were gathered along the trench and within the settlement, on the ground as well as in trees, and ready to move with their Leader or Captain.

“Breach! Close the Breach!”

Marduk responded with his own Band to keep the Rómendar from flooding over the trench. A few of the enemy fought through and he saw Orcs move to pursue. “Here!” he barked, “Leave those few to the rope-walkers.”

The small group of Rómendar realized too late their path to the center of the Wood had been too easy. They were snared with loops on poles or lengths of rope and strangled as they were lifted into the trees or Elves in winter camouflage lowered headfirst and slit their throats. At Gwende’s whispered signal, the rope-walkers, as the Orcs translated their name, lifted those that had died upon the ground and emptied bags of snow or old leaves to hide the blood, so that there was no sign of intruders or trap.                                                                     

Fei helped Tsuki down the steps, into the well again. Ugarit had already returned here and was bent over Duma. It was apparent as they approached that Setsugekka, free of the spells the Sea had held on her, had labored to make Dale and Duma as comfortable as possible, to gather together their remaining gear and to tend Duma’s wounds.

Duma was conscious when Tsuki and Fei rejoined the others. He made an attempt to sit upright when he saw them, and winced in pain as he did. The Wizard had touched him only briefly with his curse, but it had hurt him, and he had several fresh arrow wounds in addition to those he had taken in getting to the mountain valley, and a Man in similar condition might not have been able to move at all.

They all had wounds of some kind.

Dale had not been undressed or bandaged, though some of his armor had been removed from him, and he still lay doubled over in pain.

“My Lord,” Setsugekka said softly, “I can do nothing for the Maple Demon. My powers are diminished and bound to my flesh and weapons, and my knowledge of healing is inadequate. He has suffered unnatural wounds.” Her fingers combed Dale’s damp red hair at his temple, but Dale did not seem comforted.

Tsuki bent. The cuts in his flesh had not been tended, but the greatest part of his pain was result of injuries that did not bleed resulting from being struck by the Dragon’s tail, and being dashed against standing stones and nearly strangled by The Sea. His body ached, and at least one bone in his right arm was broken. Fei had helped him to remove his cloak and jacket and to tear the right sleeve of his shirt. Tsuki’s wand and knife had been tied to his arm with the fabric to make a splint for the bone.

Tsuki knelt beside Dale, and Fei stepped aside to lay the items they had removed from the platform among the gear. They had found the Seeing stone that had been in The Sea’s possession, and a diagram of the bomb that had been made and some ceremonial items, including the Sea’s staff, which Tsuki had already broken against the rock. Destroying the staff had required a great deal of his remaining strength. It seemed days since they had eaten or slept, but it was only because they had fought so many battles in coming here.

Tsuki gently brushed Setsugekka’s hand from Dale and called to him. “I am here.”

Dale shifted and looked up at Tsuki with one open eye. “I am sorry,” he whispered.

Tsuki leaned closer. It seemed to pain Dale to speak. “Do not speak now.”

“Tsuki, you have to help him!” Duma said loudly, “Dale’s dying!”

“Quiet,” Tsuki said harshly and then listened to Dale’s whisper.

“Tsuki, I am sorry. I have to go.”

He had known before leaving the Moon’s Hitching Post that Dale was dying, but to hear Dale confirm it himself was very painful and Tsuki’s eyes were filled with tears. “Oh, Dale, no.”

Dale moved his hand into Tsuki’s. “I should have already left this body,” he rasped.

“You are immortal!”

“My hand hurts.”

His hand. It hurt even to hold Tsuki’s hand. “I love you!” Tsuki cried. “I am sorry! I failed us all. He attacked you because…”

“Tsu…”

“Dale!” Tsuki amplified his voice with magic. “Do not leave me yet!”

Dale writhed and withdrew his hand from Tsuki, but then, he went still and spoke again. “I think they will let me go to the Blessed Place. I will be all right, Tsuki. I would have given up my immortality to live with you.”

“Dale?”

“Cruel to say it now, but you need me to say…”

“Dale, please.” Tsuki felt he could barely speak or breathe.

“I love you, but you have to let me go. Remember you packed your magic feathers.”

“What?” He had heard. Dale said it. He loved him. His feathers? He had taken them from Moon-halo’s bridle. They were in his cloak.  “Dale!” Tsuki laughed. “Dale?”

“I think Momiji-san has gone.”

Tsuki made his voice boom. “Dale! You open your eyes and look at me!”

Dale’s head turned and his eyes opened wide.

“Dale, if there is truly hope, then I am not letting you die! Do you understand? I know what I have to do now. This time I really know! You have to say it is your will. Say it, please. If I can take away some of your pain so that you can heal, and even if you have to give up your very immortality, do you want to live with me? I love you, but it must be your will. You must say it. It must be true.”

“Together?” Dale rasped.

“Yes. I promise. Together. Dale…” Tsuki’s tears fell down onto Dale’s face. “If you want to go to the Blessed Realms now, I cannot make you stay with me, and you will be happy there, but if you choose a life with me, I have the power here to take your pain so that you may have that life.”

Dale’s tongue slipped from his mouth and licked the tears from his lips. His eyes closed, and then opened slowly again. “I want you to do it.”


	83. Chapter Eighty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsuki chases the dragon.

# CHAPTER EIGHTY-TWO

Tsuki lay his hands either side of Dale’s fading body and then bowed to kiss his lips. It was excruciating, for Tsuki had set his body, mind, heart and spirit to draw the larger portion of the pain of the curse from Dale, with the kiss, and into his own body. The magic was not finished with the kiss. The pain had been drawn off with Tsuki’s own magic, for Tsuki would not risk binding himself to pain, if there was another choice. The dark spell that had several times touched Dale had left damage within his body, though it had left no mark on his skin, and though Tsuki doubted it was wise, even if possible, to heal such vast damage with a spell, he needed a means to see Dale able to heal and to insure that he would keep his promise and not abandon Dale to life, mortal or immortal, without him…and he did not want to live without Dale.

Tsuki flattened his hands on the stone and surrendered to the calling of the Hitching Post. He had thought he understood before, but now he did. He would cast here a spell of binding, and be bound forever to that binding.

“What is happening?” Ugarit asked, “I swear the air went warm all about me.”

“Can he heal Dale?” Duma demanded.

“Do not distract them,” Setsugekka said softly, “I can see this is a most complicated spell. My Lord draws power from this sacred place to cast the spell. It will be very powerful.”

“I see nothing.”

“It is not ‘seeing’ with eyes,” Setsugekka explained. “Those who may wield magic can feel the working of it. My Lord has woven all elements and aspects of himself into…”

“Into what?” Duma shouted, “Is Dale going to die, or not?”

“Duma. It is a spell of binding. Dale will live, if you keep from distracting them.”

The pain in Dale’s body had lessened to the level of Orc Play, which likely would have been considered torture by other races, but was less painful than what an Orc considered torture, and thus was a level of pain Dale had long ago learned to survive and even to enjoy. It usually meant something particularly cruel was to come, and that rather excited Dale. Perhaps, he thought, Tsuki would drink his blood next, but then he remembered, they had already taken each others blood into their bodies when they cast the spell to banish ill feelings between them.

The rocks warmed around them, and beneath Dale, and even with snow falling through a silver sky, he felt perfectly warm. Tsuki’s lips still pressed against his and Dale tasted them with his tongue. He knew it hurt Tsuki. He knew.

Dale had known before Tsuki began the spell. He may trust Tsuki with his life, and more his very soul, but Tsuki was a Wizard, no matter that others said he was not truly one, and a Wizard could weave confusion more skillfully than an Elf using words alone. When Tsuki had said he would take Dale’s pain, he had meant he personally would take the pain.

Dale was grateful he sealed the spell with a kiss. He had hoped for it in death, to feel untainted once before he went, so he might feel more likely to be accepted in Blessed Realms. And Dale was happy to forget the Blessed West and remain, with Tsuki.

He could feel the magic being worked. As much as Elves claimed disdain for enchantments other than their own, they had a great ability to sense imbalance and power and presences and Dale knew this was a great spell being worked with a lot of power. And he knew something else, though no elder Elves had spoken this secret, for it was something an Elf would know, even if lost alone in the wild, if they came to the appropriate time in life. He knew the words to speak.

Dale did not shift his lips from Tsuki’s mouth, but formed the words in his mind, sang them, to be precise.          

When Dale had sung the words once through, it seemed he could hear Tsuki saying the words, only, if possible, in a more ancient version. It did not matter, the meaning was the same.

When the spell was cast, Tsuki pushed himself up until he was able to sit. “My cloak,” he said weakly.

“Is Dale…?” Duma asked.

“Only resting.” Fei brought Tsuki’s bloodied cloak and Tsuki reached into its pockets. He found the eagle feathers Dale had reminded him of and held these in his left hand. “Setsugekka.”

“My Lord?”

“Take care of Dale and my things until I return, this especially.” He took the Moon Stone from inside his shirt, awkwardly with his right hand, and wiped it clean as he could on an edge of his cloak.

Setsugekka took the seeing stone again. “It will be as you will, My Lord.”

“Duma, Ugarit.” Tsuki waited until both Orcs looked at him. “Dale is your Chieftain?”

“Yes,” Duma answered quickly.

Ugarit looked to Duma first, before she agreed, “Yes, I am of Dale-Chieftain’s Clan.”

“The spell has removed only some of the curse’s pain and damage. He will need time to heal, perhaps months, and help in getting off this mountain. It is your choice whether you seize his whip while he is weak, or defend him during the time he needs to get patched up. He will be strong again, but you will reach the Wood and find Orcs with larger Bands and Clans with many questions before that time.”

“I do not understand,” Ugarit said, “Where will you be?”

Tsuki gave a nod, then taking up his staff in his left hand with the feathers, leaned into the staff in order to stand. “I have one more task to complete and this time, I will not fail.”

“But where?” Duma asked.

Tsuki made a tip of his head and Fei stood and came to his side. He had some understanding of how badly Tsuki was injured and what had befallen him on the platform with the Wizard and Dragon, for he had been the one to escort Tsuki back to this place, and they had spoken. He believed that he now understood what Tsuki was to do with the feathers.

Fei helped Tsuki to remove his shirt. There were some open wounds on his arms and chest, but as his back was turned to the others, they only saw the blue eagle painted on his skin.

Fei took the feathers and used the string remaining from when they had been fastened to Moon-halo’s bridle, tied them in Tsuki’s hair, which had fallen loose about his head. 

Tsuki spoke a word of thanks to Fei, checked that his sash and swords were secure on his waist. Fei offered the scroll with the design of the bomb upon it. Tsuki tucked the scroll into his sash, it should be destroyed, he thought.

“Tsuki, what are you going to do?” Duma asked.

“I am going to chase the dragon.”

“But that’s impossible!” Ugarit cried.

Tsuki said nothing, but walked toward the stairs, leaning heavily on his staff.

Fei turned to speak to the others as Tsuki climbed the steps. “I will follow so long as he is on the mountain. Rest now and eat if you can. Dale should be taken to the Elves, unless you mean to take his whip now?”

“He is my father.”

“It is advantageous to protect our Chieftain now. When he recovers, he will provide us with useful allies and opportunities.”

“I will carry Dale from the mountain. You both may lean on each other as you need. Setsugekka may guard and carry the things we must take with us,” Fei said. The others did not question and allowed Fei to go after Tsuki. Fei had been traveling with Dale and Tsuki longer than Duma, and so Duma believe the Man must know what Tsuki and Dale would have done.

Tsuki made his way back to the platform, where the Dragon had been tethered. Every step was pain, but he knew that it would all be over soon, and he kept going.

Fei had sustained some injuries in their battles up the mountain, and he was weary, but he knew that he fared better than Tsuki and kept after him. Fei reached the upper platform just after Tsuki.

Tsuki knew that Fei had followed and thought it fitting the scholar be here to stand witness. He stepped to the very edge of the platform, which hung over the mountainside, lifted his staff, and incanted his summoning spell.

Fei saw Tsuki leap and cried out wordlessly. He rushed to the edge of the platform, so sure that Tsuki would have cast some marvelous spell of flight, or summoned some being to carry him aloft, and he had just jumped.

Fei reached the ledge and looked down. It was dark and he could see no shape below but shadows of the mountains. There was then a great shrill cry and afterward, Fei saw a large winged creature rise from below and set its course north northwest. He was certain he had just seen Tsuki upon an eagle, but it could be no natural creature, for it was so large and powerful. Fei decided, it must have been a spirit in the form of an eagle come to Tsuki’s aid.

Laurel had not been in the cell long, for it was not quite dawn, through the grill over the window. She had passed the time in prayers that Tsuki, Fei and their friends would be well. Now the door opened and Laurel saw the stern matronly woman she had been given over to by the guards. There was, just behind he, a smaller woman, perhaps of the east, though she did not seem to be of Tsuki’s people, or of Fei’s.

“Mistress Ursula has posted bond for you. You will be given over into her custody until you are called to answer for your crime by the King or courts. You are not to leave the city or this good woman’s custody until King or court decrees. Do you understand?”

Laurel rose, bowed and said that she would surrender herself to Mistress Ursula.

“Come now,” the small woman said, “it seems a pity to keep young women such as yourself in the cells where there is work to be done.”

“Yes,” Laurel said.

She followed Ursula out onto the street in the upper levels of the city, where many Lord’s houses, and meeting halls were placed with the city’s treasury and several banks and other important buildings. Even as they entered the street, they saw there was a panic.

Since coming to the Capitol, Laurel had learned that unlike a small village, its streets were not silent at night, but near as busy in the day with various night laborers and carousers, but these did not seem drunkards leaving the taverns, and some were of the King’s Guard.

“There it is!”

“Dragon!”

“A Dragon is upon us!”

“To the alarm!”

“It is a juvenile,” Ursula said flatly, “barely grown its wings. My grandfather slew such beasts frequently, in the old country.”

Laurel watched the Dragon pass over, gold and serpent-like, with wings that barely seemed capable of flight. She had no idea how it truly kept itself aloft, but watched as it belched fire and rose higher over the city.

“It is moving west!” someone called down the street.

“It’s passing us over! Following the mountains!”

“It is a creature of the east,” Ursula said, “I have no idea why it should be flying over these lands.”

It was necessary for Fei and those with him to leave some of the armor and gear, but they carried as much as they were able. Fei abandoned his borrowed armor and donned Dale’s mail, which was slightly big for him, because they knew Dale should miss the armor when he recovered. Perhaps some Elves might travel here and recover the rest, if they wished it returned.

If they ran across enemies on the way down, they had little chance of fighting through, but most agreed that the Wizard’s death had likely cancelled any summoning or holding spells on the fell creatures he had gathered and the road should be safe. Fei carried Dale on his back, which would not have been a large burden under the best condition, being Elves were lightly built, but was difficult now that Fei was so weary.

They might have waited for a night of sleep, but no one really felt the ruined city was truly safe and they shared a sense of urgency in reaching the Silver Wood.

Duma and Ugarit leaned on each other, Duma for the most part on Ugarit. What the two Orcs could not carry, Setsugekka kept. They had abandoned remaining shields and a few spare swords, but there were still some weapons Setsugekka kept for them, including Dale’s primary sword and bow, which had been removed from him so that Fei might carry him. Setsugekka also guarded all three of the seeing stones their party possessed.

Duma had insisted on bringing Tsuki’s soiled cloak, with many Wizard supplies still in its pockets, but he carried it himself in a bundle.

It was nearing dawn by the time they came to the bridge outside the city again. It seemed difficult to believe they had spent only a night within the city.

Crossing the bridge reminded them all of Beryl’s sacrifice on their behalf, and they all feared finding some remains of him.

“There is something moving there,” Ugarit said when she saw it. “Not the Demon, something smaller out there.”

“Could Beryl be alive?” Duma asked.

“I see no Demon here,” Fei said and paused to readjust Dale’s weight. The Elf moaned in his sleep. “He is an Elf, if he survived beyond his capability of healing, he would depart the flesh, is that not so?”

“That is the way they make it sound,” Duma admitted, “but I know I am mortal, so I could not do it.”

“You would not have to with the ‘gift’,” Ugarit pointed out, “you would already be dead.”

“Oh, yes, that would be so.”

They could not move faster than they already were, accounting for their burdens and injuries and so they approached the place slowly. There was a foul scent and a wide scorch mark on the ground on the far side of the bridge; it was distinguishable from the earth surrounding it, in the pre-dawn light.

“Here! Friends! Can you help?” a weak voice called. It was Aud. They had thought him dead, and yet he called to them. “Is the young Wizard among you? Do you have clean water or some small device to speed melting of snow?”

They could see, as they came close, a figure cloaked in red sitting beside Aud and also some gold armor that appeared to have been Beryl’s strewn on the ground.

“Is that Beryl? Is he alive?” Duma asked.

Aud leaned close to the figure at his side and Beryl whispered to him, for it was he. Aud passed along the message to the others. “Yes, it is Beryl who was companion to us. I found him here during the night. He is injured and asks that his friends remain at a distance. He is able to speak a little, but he cannot walk on his own. Have you clean water? He has asked for it.”

“Water. Yes?” Setsugekka asked, lifting one of the waterskins.

“Yes.” Duma called to Aud. “Ask him if Setsugekka may bring water. He has met her before.”

Aud turned as Duma was still speaking and listened to Beryl. “He says to tell you, Duma, that he has not lost his hearing and you may speak to him. He only asks you do not come so close as to look at him.”

“You may speak to him then. Speak your Elven, he may understand.” Duma spoke a little louder, to Beryl, “Setsugekka does not speak our Common Speech very well, but she knows a form of Elven. Beryl, if you are injured, let her look at you. She knows some healing.”

Beryl whispered to Aud again and Aud spoke for him. “Where is Tsuki?”

“We should all sit and rest,” Fei suggested. “Beryl, we will respect your wish, so tell how distant to seat ourselves from you. We would like to hear how you and Aud came to be here together. We will tell you what we know as well. We can use a moment to rest.”

Aud indicated a short distance and they took seats on the ground, which was now lightly covered by snow. Setsugekka left the water with Aud to help Fei bring Dale from his back. They lay Dale, who continued to slumber, on the ground.

“Beryl asks if Dale yet lives.”

“He is alive,” Ugarit answered, “but The Sea touched him several times with a powerful curse and Tsuki was not able to completely remove the damage. We must take Dale to the Wood, where he can rest and heal. Duma also is wounded and if he seems energetic and loud to you, it is because I have given him his medicine.” Ugarit could see that Duma was not happy she had revealed this. She did not care. These were Duma’s friends; they remained allies even when it was not advantageous. “He may collapse before we reach the Wood. The medicine will only give him strength so long without time to eat or rest or heal.”

“If he collapses can she carry him?” Beryl whispered. Ugarit was able to hear, though the sound was slight.

“My injuries are small compared to Duma’s, or to Dale-Chieftain’s. I would find a way. It would be good to enter the Wood in secret.”

“Tsuki is alive, though to be truthful, he was also quite injured last we saw him. I was with him until he left the mountain. The weapon we sought did exist, but the Sea had sewn it within the body of a Dragon, and set things so that the Dragon would fly, even if he was destroyed. The Sea and his staff were destroyed. Tsuki was unable to stop the Dragon from flying, so now he has gone after it.”

“I saw the Dragon, but was not in a position to hinder it,” Aud said. “I woke some time ago. It seems I was poisoned and trapped by the spiders, in their thread, and then abandoned.”

“I believe we slew all the spiders,” Fei said, “Tsuki and Beryl were also poisoned then, but we retained their bodies. We did not see you.”

“Yes. It was right for you to press on, of course. As I said, I came upon Beryl in the night and have given him what aid I can. He wants you all to know that it is now his wish to live, but his injuries are serious and require skilled Elven Healers. If you did not show soon, I would have begun down the mountain with him, but Beryl wished to wait a while longer, to learn if some of you returned. I saw also the Eagle God. That is what Beryl said it must have been.”

“Eagle God. That must be the same creature I saw. I believe that Tsuki summoned it to give chase to the Dragon.”

Beryl whispered to Aud again and then Aud spoke. “Beryl says there is a chance Tsuki will be able to catch this Dragon if it flies to the Mines. We know roughly the time that passed between sightings. He says Dragons will make their course close to mountains and this Dragon will find ranges enough to take it to the Mines, while the Eagle may make a direct course from here to the Mines and arrive in shorter time. The Dragon did head directly west, as if toward the river, from the sightings I had.”

“Beryl, can he, I mean, can you see?”

Aud said nothing for a moment and listened for instructions. “He admits to you that he is blind at present.”

“Blind,” Fei whispered solemnly.

“Do you want us not to look because you are hideously maimed and scarred?” Duma asked loudly.

Beryl cringed and Aud spread his arms to prevent any from approaching Beryl. “Friends, please understand Beryl’s wishes. He remains friend to each of you, but he…he does not wish me to reveal certain things…he does not wish to speak of the battle that took place here, or to have you look on his injuries. You are his friends, but he very much wishes to be among Elves now.”

There was silence for several moments and then Duma spoke. “I am sorry, Beryl. Dale would understand better than I, but he sleeps. He almost died. He was in so much pain, and being immortal, he was preparing to depart from his body to be free of the pain, it was so bad. Tsuki came and did a spell and took the pain, but…” Duma shrugged, “The Wizard only touched me with that curse for a moment, but it was the worst thing I ever felt. Maybe something very bad happened to you, and you are not prepared to speak of it, or are unable to describe it. Still, I am happy that you live. It seems selfish to feel that way, when the alternative for you, or Dale would be some Blessed place, but I would feel sad if one of you was not here anymore.”

Beryl wept. The stinging told him he yet had the ability to shed tears. He wished to embrace the child, but he knew he could not. Beryl was certain it had hurt Duma that Dale had come so close to death. It likely saddened him still; Beryl could hear it in his voice. Beryl himself was grieved that Dale had been so badly injured. He felt strong affection for the young Elf, as he would have for a brother, or perhaps even a son. He had been unable to keep them from knowing such pain, because he had found his own battle and pain. It hurt to move. It hurt not to move. He also should have departed the flesh, but his determination to remain, to see Tsuki again, to see Dale well again and to see Kato again kept him within his severely burned body, when any other Elf would have died.

Beryl was not even certain the Healers could heal all his wounds.

Beryl sobbed again.

“I did not mean to upset him. I should not have said those words,” Duma whispered.

Aud did not know what to say.

“Beryl,” Fei called out gently, “I think it would be best for all if we got off the mountain. If the Wood is not safe, we may at least take shelter temporarily with the Men south of the Wood. The woman who is Lady of the region is friend to you? I understand you are not the only one who wishes to return to the Wood, but if that is unsafe, I suggest we contact other allies. Please inform us if we can do anything to aid you to travel.

“Beryl has told me how I can help him to move,” Aud said, “You need only tell us when you are ready to travel. We will go with you.” Beryl whispered to Aud and the Man then continued with the new request, “If we fall behind, do not slow for us, for it is important to Beryl also that Dale and all of you receive what healing you need as soon as possible. He agrees that Fei’s plan is wise, but still wishes to find allies in the Wood.”

The Grey looked down over the side of the basket suspended in the sky and saw the Blue-robed Wizard he had struggled with fall. It had not been his intent to throw down the Blue Wizard from such a height and over mountains, but to enter the flying contraption, with aid of some winged friends, and have a much needed discussion. The Sky had not been interested in conversation with anyone of the Order and the Grey was now beginning to wonder if the struggle had gone too easily and the Sky had planned this fall.

The Grey could still make out the shape of the Sky as he fell, though he squinted now to track him, and then suddenly a round white something bloomed into being where the Sky had fell. This thing then seemed to fall nearly as a leaf, slowly to one side and then to the other. The Grey decided that the Sky must have had some other contraption to take him safely to the ground if the contraption the Grey was stranded in now failed.

The Grey supposed he ought to discover how to work this thing before he ran aground atop a mountain. Even a Wizard would not wish to be stranded upon this range in winter.

He had just decided that the balloon stayed aloft because the air within it was heated, when he saw the Dragon flying along the mountains, towards him. He had made a great study of creatures, not only birds, in his many years as The Brown, and it seemed most suspicious that a Dragon, particularly of this breed, was flying over this region.

They were territorial creatures to begin, who traveled great distances out from hoard and lair only to breed, and furthermore, this one was young to be roaming, even considering that rogue males might travel to seek own territory, and of an eastern breed that had quite possibly never been seen alive in the West. Granted, some put ‘west’ at the border of the river and some at the border of the mountains, such that the Dragon was now on the very border, but that was a matter for Elven starlight debates; the Dragon was very far west.

The Grey watched as the dragon flew below his basket, for he was now at a great height and thought, no matter how interesting the Dragon, he better fiddle with the burner and try to lower the balloon, or pray that there were provisions to be found on the Moon; the Sun was probably much more distant.

The Grey moved to turn the flame, when he felt a shadow cross the Sun. He turned and saw a great eagle swoop down upon the Dragon and tear its wing with its talons. The bird was of such size and brilliance that The Grey was certain it was one of his own race in the guise of a bird, as he was in the guise of an old Man.

The Dragon expelled a stream of fire at the bird, who banked away, and sank lower. The Grey grasped the edge of the basket he was in tensely as he leaned over the edge to watch. There was a figure, perhaps a Man, on the eagle’s back, body pressed flat so as to cause little drag in the air and to allow the wings to beat freely. The Man stood then in a crouch and leapt, as the eagle circled the sinking, flame-spewing Dragon, and sailed through the air, arms spread, and then fell to the dragon’s back with a rolling motion and grabbed a hold on its spines to keep from falling.

It was the most impressive stunt The Grey had ever witness, including such time he wore other colors. He had perhaps heard tell of equally impressive stunts performed by certain Elves, but never seen anything like this untethered leap between two flying creatures. And over a mountain!


	84. Chapter Eighty-Threee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is death and victory.

# CHAPTER EIGHTY-THREE

Tsuki had done it! He had chased the Dragon and now he rode on its back. He faltered just a moment as his boots slipped on the scales, but recovered his three points of contact. He had twisted his staff into the back of his sash so that he could make the leap with both hands free, and was able now to keep one hand free for use while maintaining his balance, though it would seem this had to be the hand attached to his broken arm.

The pain did not matter anymore. Tsuki had his injuries still, but being so near to death caused his body to draw on its last reserves, and strength and power coursed through his body. Tsuki was determined that he would find a way to keep the device from exploding within the Mines and spreading destruction and poison from the mountains.

Lord of Eagles had rent the Dragon’s right wing and thus the Dragon had difficulty in keeping over the mountains. It was sinking, and Tsuki suspected this might come from its overuse of fire for defense and that whatever process within the belly that gave it loft could not recover from such sustained venting.

The sinking was not to Tsuki’s advantage, as it would only take the Dragon down onto the mountain. Even if the bomb exploded atop the mountain, it would have disastrous effects for the river valleys and settlements below and perhaps add the threat of land and snow slide to the Golden Wood.

There was no time for very careful planning. Tsuki took a jump, and grasped a rib of the Dragon’s left wing in his good hand. He had thought it would be easier to swing down below the Dragon, but the Dragon apparently possessed significant wing strength.

Tsuki glanced down at the rocky snowcaps seeming to speed by far below for just a moment. He wrestled his shorter sword from its scabbard with his right hand and jabbed at the skin between the ribs of the wing. He shifted his weight, into his feet and the hand holding the sword, and slid down the wing as the sword blade sliced through it. The Dragon was writhing through the air and beating its wings all the time, of course, and for a split second, Tsuki was in free fall again, until he caught the Dragons’ forearm under his knees. He had only dreamed that his heart had been beating as fast as it was able.

Tsuki quickly swung his body to grasp the clawed foot with his left arm. The talons dug into his shoulder, but the pain only fed his strength now. He cut at the festering incision with the sword he had drawn. The box fell from the Dragon.

Now, there was no way to save his own life, but there was one chance left to save many others. Tsuki let go the Dragon’s leg, made his body rigid, with arms pressed to his sides, and dove after the box.

The mountains were closing on him. Tsuki sheathed the sword quickly and drew the staff from his back with his left hand. One quick incantation and a great force of will and the rectangular metal box split into two parts. The lid seemed to float for a moment as Tsuki fell past it. The box was beneath him, falling toward the mountains, as he was falling. Tsuki could see the inner workings of the device. It was just as in the schematic. Two lumps set to collide as the box made impact.

There was almost no time to think. Did he attempt to make render the device inoperative, or did he force it to explode here. It would take less time to explode it. Tsuki reached out with his staff and set off the bomb.

The flash of light was always seen before the explosion was felt. The Grey saw the flash and had but a second to turn before a great booming sound and a wave of heated air struck his balloon and basket and threw it onto the mountain.

The Orcs in the Mines saw no flash, but several tunnels collapsed and a great rumble was heard from above.

Elves making preparations to leave the Golden Wood, either to make a journey north to their kin and the passes through the mountains west before winter set in, or to cross the river to the Silver Wood, saw the flash in the sky like a second short lived Sun, followed by the unrest of the forest wildlife, and then felt a strange wind.

The people of New Haven in the west saw a great light above the mountains when the Sun was already risen and began countless rumors as to its nature.

Those within the Silver Wood, yet engaged in battle, saw a distant flash of light in the sky to the northwest and both sides called a temporary retreat, wondering if the great weapon had been used as the Wizard had planned or if the flash was a sign of some other end to it.

The very moment the bomb exploded, Dale screamed and dropped from Fei’s back to the ground in a convulsive fit. When his companions went to tend him, they found him alive, but again unconscious, and were unable to wake him.

The Grey woke to darkness and finding his staff still clutched in his cold fingers, made a small light for himself. He was trapped in a small pocket between snow and the flying contraption’s basket. He felt the air was thin and his legs were buried in snow, so that it seemed the basket had overturned on him, but as the ends of his beard fell into his face, he determined that his body was turned upside down in a righted basket, buried under some depth of snow. Knowing that, he began the task of burrowing his way to the surface.

The Orc-dug trenches within the Silver Wood were filled with the dead of several races so that one could walk over the bodies to reach the other side. Trees had been burned and felled. Houses had been plundered and lay ruined. There were bodies hanging in trees and littering the paths and road. The air was thick with smoke and a stench of sweat, blood and decay.

No longer was army set against army, but small parties faced each other in constant bloody skirmishes through the settlement and outlying areas. All sides had attempted to maintain order, but the days of battle and the ugliness of war had worked on the defenders and their enemies, such that several Elves had been asked to fall on their sword for Orc deaths that could not be explained away as accidental friendly fire, and several Orcs had been beheaded by their Leaders for the slaying of allied Elves. Yet, the treaty held.

There were now several mixed companies, which had been formed out of necessity when certain Orcish or Elven companies had been halved by battle. Carver had fallen and Dernder had been seriously injured. Gwindor had assumed command of the remnants of Carver’s swords and assimilated them into his diminished company. The few that remained of Dernder’s command after a particularly bloody battle in defense of old growth had joined with Marduk’s Orcs.

Lenaduiniel had retreated to her brother’s house to guard the central part of the settlement, where many wounded now filled residences as well as the House of Healing and the bathing pavilions. Those females among Elves or Orcs, who had not joined companies led by males, followed Sarpanit if they had strength to wield swords, or Annavala if they had use of some other melee weapon.

Denelas had been slain and Tigh and Galadhiel, who had returned to the settlement once the young ones were removed to shelter, had stepped to command of the companies of Archers, each having some Orcs among their Elves.

What Men remained stayed fast to Sam, who led them, though they had suffered more losses of horses than Men and now fought primarily with spears and swords as foot.

Galen, though injured, remained on the field in command of the spears, and still held a line along part of the trench.

The Rómendar had been similarly diminished by battle. It was their way to fight grouped by Clan, so that one defended their closest kin, but they had lost such numbers that they also had reformed companies for battle from those that had dwindled.

It was also true that Orcs in combat usually followed ranks more strictly than they did when between raids and battles, the main difference was that Orcs found themselves promoted when stronger ones were slain by enemies, and not because they challenged one who had been more highly ranked. A Chieftain led the Clan and his strongest or smartest Orcs were Leaders and each of those led a Band, and when a Chieftain or Leader fell, the next strongest Orc was to take their place.

This battle through the Wood had left even the fully Orc companies mixed between various Clans. Often it became unclear to Orcs when a Leader fell who should take up the whip, and there were many instances of Orc bands splitting and their members going over to follow several different Leaders, if not an Elf.

Already the Orcs who had come into the Wood and been allied to Marduk had strayed from their old ways and belonged to Clans containing various breeds of Orcs, but now the Orcs often chose their next Leader, regardless of the Clan they had been with before.

Marduk’s Band remained strong, though many had died and been replaced by newcomers. Dog was with him, though he was still considered a Chieftain himself, and Dog’s remaining followers fought with them also, North and Bau surviving to guard Dog in battle. Dog, skilled with knives, guarded his Orcs as well. The females of Marduk’s Clan were away with Sarpanit and Lucky lead other Orcs in a different part of the Wood, but Marduk maintained a guard of Westerners and half-breeds about him and had a small patrol of Orc archers among his followers to give cover fire on the battlefield. There were Elves among them, from the swords, most notably Loriol, who seemed to Marduk now a slightly less mad, black-haired Death-shadow. He had gone into a rage when they learned from some Elven allies that the one called Denelas had been killed by the Rómendar. The Elf had regained his calm only after Dog commanded North to smack him about.

Let the Elves question and make accusations of torture if they survived the day. Such discipline was necessary in battle. Marduk did not want to have to fetch an Elf to ask permission to have Loriol fall on his sword. It was much more useful wielded against their common enemy. Loriol had been even more efficient in killing enemies since his friend had died.

Marduk’s band were beyond the trenches now, in the area which had been held by the Rómendar, before their number had been spread out. There were still many of the Elves of the east to fight in this area of the Wood and most were willing to take on Marduk’s Band. This band had already gained a reputation among them, and they were eager enough to test their skill, where others had failed. Annavala was not alone among her kind in seeking glory through battle.

Marduk’s scouts reported they had identified the company the enemy leader was with. Forhrondo’s Rómendar had also sighted Marduk’s Band on the field and alerted their Lord.

The trees were sparse where they met, either felled during the war in recent years or to feed the current need for war machines. These devices still operated, periodically causing small eruptions of earth, smoke and debris where they struck and adding to the din.

Marduk ordered the archers to fire while the parties were still at a distance. Forhrondo did not have archers with him, but he ordered shields put up, and casualties from that wave were few.

“Flame arrows!” Marduk ordered. The Elves would be grieved and try to negotiate a way out of their treaty and promises tomorrow, but Marduk would use the fire today. They had learned quickly enough that these foreign Elves, even if skilled in combat, were lightly armored and wore so much wooden ornamentation, garments beaten from bark and long hair that they were laughably combustible to Orc eyes. They forged blades and heads for their weapons, but their shields were made of wood.

“Elf in the Cook Pot!” Marduk called, giving the formation his followers should make. His Elves learned the slang and formations quickly.

The Rómendar charged.

“Fight!” Marduk ordered.

“Slice them to pieces!” Dog called as they ran.

Some of the Elves made a battle cry, which one had translated as “Death is upon you!”

A number of Orcs responded, “ORCS!” as they joined the charge, because “upon you” was Elvish wordiness. They had learned that Elves were not completely unlike Orcs. Elves often gave cries entering battle to identify their group. They would be “Green Leaves” or at worst the “Spider Brothers.” Orcs also gave such cries, particularly if many Clans were involved in a battle, but their names were not so dainty. They might be “Maggot Feeders” or “Death Dogs.”

“Stoke the flames!” Marduk ordered and the rear guard ran out to each side to outflank the opposing wings that had been trying to outflank them. 

“I see the Leader. He is mine,” Forhrondo commanded.

Marduk sought Forhrondo also and soon the two opposing leaders were met in battle. Their warriors fought all around them, but left the leaders to their duel.

They fought on, both Marduk and Forhrondo skilled in battle. The Lord Forhrondo was older, and possessed of Elven strength, but he was yet less powerfully built than a Westerner Orc, which also surpassed the race of Men in strength. Forhrondo’s movements were crafty and elegant, but Marduk’s strikes were more forceful, if primitive in their directness. Forhrondo had spent his recent years mainly in commanding the actions of others, while Marduk, only being a few years old, had been a warrior since the night it became clear that no more siege ladders would aid the Orcs. He thought about fighting and struggle constantly.

Forhrondo made a cruel hit to Marduk’s face that would have been followed by the killing blow, but Marduk, one-eyed and gushing blood from the wound, fixed his remaining eye on the Lord of the Rómendar, who was vulnerable and too confident as he drew his arm back, and took his head with the Marshal’s Sword he had made his own.

Bau and Dog closed in on Marduk, as it was proper for Orcs to guard a Chieftain when he needed patching up, unless they intended to take his whip for themselves. Loriol, North and the Elves and large Westerners near them cut a wide swath through the Rómendar all about Marduk. The Chieftain sheathed his Marshal’s Sword, pressed a hand to the left side of his face that was torn, and took up Forhrondo’s sword.

Marduk roared loudly and shouted at the Rómendar around them. “Your Leader is Fallen! Marduk has taken up his sword!”

The cry was repeated through the Wood with various slight changes, “Their Lord is slain. Marduk has taken his sword!”

The Rómendar signaled retreat and fell back to the northeast.

“Stay wary,” Marduk ordered. “Do you want to fall to poison darts now?”

Loriol hissed and went to Forhrondo’s body and stabbed his sword into the corpse many times and cried out that Rosenrod and Denelas were dead and that he despised the Rómendar.

The Orcs and Elves gathered only watched, until North stepped in and slapped Loriol in the chest with the back of his hand. They looked at each other. Loriol was covered in splatters of red and black blood such that his skin had the marbled pattern and coloring of a Westerner. “Rorii is too pretty to be an Orc. Go to your own kind and cry like an Elf.” North gave Loriol a push toward the remaining Elven Swords in their company.

Loriol would realize later, it was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him.  

When Dale was brought down the mountain, there had already been a day for messages to be sent through the various kingdoms of Dragon sightings, strange lights in the sky, foul winds and several days for word of suspected massively destructive weapons and smoke coming up from the Elves’ Silver Wood to travel. There were seven that came down from the mountain paths in their party, and all carried some injuries and were bone weary. They pressed on, rather than camping or resting, because they feared one among them or another might die untended or because they were also desperate to hear word from the west, to learn what had become of Tsuki and the weapon.

They were found upon the trade road, just east of the Ranger post of Woodhenge by an encampment of Men prepared for battle. Specifically, the one who first sighted them was a flaxen-haired Elf upon a white horse. He gave a call to the Men and rode ahead, seeing in his eyes a party of Easterlings, Orcs and mysterious cloaked figures, which seemed highly suspicious to him, if not outright evil.

Fei had a keen understanding of misconception and feared he was about to fall into some new misfortune in the west due to his appearance. He had not met this Elf, though he looked familiar.

Duma was half asleep, leaning on Ugarit’s shoulder and looked up then to see why Fei had called a halt. “Do you think this Elf is Lena’s brother?”

“This is not Gwindor,” Fei said.

The Elf in question suddenly swung a Dwarf down from behind him and in less than a second had a bow and arrow aimed at Duma’s right eye, while the Dwarf threatened the others with his axe.

Duma laughed. “Oh, but you must be he, to have a Dwarf tucked under your cloak.”

“You dare speak such names familiarly, Orc!”

“You cursed delirious black-blooded Elf, we are in no condition to battle or flee. Apologize or some Elvish thing!” Ugarit snapped and shoved at Duma so that he swayed and nearly fell to the ground.

Duma snarled at Ugarit. He wanted her as his, but sometimes she expressed the love she claimed for him rather cruelly. Duma set his face straight then, turned to the Elf and Dwarf and made bows to them. “My Lords,” he said and then switched to Elven. “Forgive me if I have you at a disadvantage in recognizing you, but it is true I am known to the Elf-King’s children and they have described their brother often. Duma Yrchelen Mapleseed, at your service. My father fought for yours in the war, and he is here,” Duma made a flourish toward Dale, on Fei’s back, “gravely injured. We have just returned from a most perilous undertaking and wish to travel these roads and enter the Silver Wood, where we are known, to seek healing there…or to give aid if we are still able. We have noticed the smoke rising there since we came down from the mountain.”

“What is he saying?” the Dwarf hissed. “Does the Orc speak Elven?”

The Elf did not answer, as they were then joined by some Men who had come from the camp after the Elf’s horse. Duma and Fei recognized one of these also.

Duma made another bow. “Lord Royalhill.”

“They are known to us,” Royalhill said in a loud clear tone, “bring them into the camp. They have injured.”

“They have Orcs among them,” the Dwarf said.

“Do we complain that there is a Dwarf in the camp?” Ugarit asked.

The Dwarf seemed startled. “I think it is a female! Never seen a female Orc.”

The Elf said nothing, but looked as if he smelled something rather foul and then lowered his bow just slightly, and led his horse from the road to make way.

“Duma, Fei Shih, what can you tell us?” Royalhill asked. The two he addressed were the only ones he recognized immediately. “Is the Elf, Beryl still with you, or Tsuki?”

“Beryl is here,” Aud said, “we cannot reveal his face.”

Royalhill turned as they were walking and looked to the tall figure wrapped in a red cloak.

“He can hear and speak,” Fei said.

“We have some doctors in our camp.”

“He would sooner…” Aud broke off suddenly as he heard Beryl whisper, “that is, Beryl thanks you, but is in need of a skilled Elven Healer.”

“Come,” Royalhill said and walked on more quickly. “We always keep a wagon reserved for My Lady, but she prefers to ride. We can lay your most injured there.” Royalhill continued, explaining that he had mustered this small force as soon as he learned the Wood was in need and hoped that they were not too late to give aid. His Men had spoken with the Rangers at the nearby post and with the citizens of Eldsbridge and learned of the suspected Rogue Wizard plot and the possibility of a great weapon and also that Lady Lenaduiniel had assumed leadership of her brother’s domain.

They came to the central part of the encampment, which was in the process of being struck, for it was early morning now and the Men had already traveled the day before in coming this far. They would not have thought it wise to press on only to go into battle weary. Royalhill’s wife was present, The Lady of the Shield Arm, herself a heroine of the war.

“I sent for food, water and our Doctor. I offer my wagon for the injured. Is Beryl yet with your company?”

“Here, Lady, he will speak to you if you stand at his side,” Aud said.  

The Lady understood at once that Beryl must be covering severe injuries. “This is Dale, yes? Help him into the wagon. Does he have wounds?”

Some Men took Dale from Fei and bore him into the tented wagon.

Beryl went to the wagon and leaned against a post at its rear and the Lady came to him. “I know your voice, My Lady,” he whispered, “My…there are some burns I must keep covered. Some horses were brought to Eldsbridge…”

“Yes. We learned from the villagers that a party had gone into the mountains to confront the Wizard. Shall I fetch these horses?”

“I cannot ride, but the horses should come with us.”

“I can retrieve the horses,” Aud said, “If Beryl is content in your care, My Lady.”

“This Man, Aud, fought with us and was poisoned by spiders,” Beryl whispered, “My Lady, if it does not trouble you, send Men with him to bring our horses and see that this Man finds good food and rest, with his people here, or among your company.”

“Duma must lie down also!” Ugarit said loudly.

The Lady turned and truly saw Ugarit for the first time. She was not ordinarily one to miss details or overlook someone due to prejudice, but she had caught rumor that Beryl’s companions were in the camp and acted mainly in concern for him. “Yes, Duma the Half-Orc is friend to us. If he is injured, we will give aid to him,” she smiled at Ugarit. “Sometimes in desperate times we can neglect good manners. My names and titles have become rather long; you may address me as Lady Royalhill. I am the wife of the Leader of this camp of Men. Are you…‘young females’ might suffice…friends to these who accompany you, Duma and Beryl?”

Fei noticed their conversation and said to the Lady. “This one is Setsugekka, a Priestess, that is a woman devoted to service of the gods, and she has come from the east recently and not of her own will and does not speak well the Common Speech of the west.”

“Setsugekka,” Setsugekka said. She made a full bow. “I go with Dale until My Lord returns,” she said then in her Elven.

“She is Tsuki’s sworn vassal also,” Beryl whispered, “she will tend Dale; she has some knowledge of healing.”

Some Men came bearing water in skins and buckets and roasted meat and vegetables in metal dishes and a pot of clear broth. One among them carried some bags and wore an apron marked by old bloodstains that had not completely washed away. “Where are the injured?” this Man, the doctor, asked.

Before he was answered, another Man, one of the soldiers, ran to them and reported that they would move north shortly.

“Inform Lynn that my guard will stay with the wagon long enough to settle the injured and collect some horses we have sent for in the village and then follow.”

The soldier bowed and then ran to carry out his orders.

“Doctor,” the Lady said then, “you understand the Elven healing is unlike our manner of healing. I ask that you leave some clean dressing and ointments and allow my guests to tend their own injuries.”

The doctor did not seem pleased, but opened his bags to load some supplies onto the wagon. There was one pallet within, on which Dale had been placed, and a few chests, which were no doubt such luggage as seemed fitting for a Lady to be kept comfortable away from home. Beryl climbed into the wagon then and sat near the open rear flap. He disliked closed spaces, which was not uncommon for an Elf.

“Duma,” he hissed. His voice sounded harsh, as he tried to speak louder than a whisper. Beryl continued quietly, “Ugarit is correct, you need to lie down. Climb in. There is room here beside Dale.”

“I am not hurt so badly.”

“You are. You emptied our flasks.” Ugarit growled and stalked away, but not very far. There were Men with swords standing nearby.

“Duma, do not make Beryl raise his voice,” Fei whispered.

“I understand. I am not a stranger to battle myself,” The Lady said. “You must all be famished and lacking sleep. Eat. Rest. I give my word that you will be taken to the Wood in safety. You are safe. All of you.”

Duma and Setsugekka both climbed into the wagon then. Setsugekka reached out to collect the containers of food from the Men who had brought them and placed the food and water atop the luggage.

Fei found a place to sit at the end of the wagon’s bed and took up one of the dishes to eat. Duma sat and also took some food to eat.

Ugarit returned to the wagon and made a small bow to Lady Royalhill. “I am called Ugarit.”

“Uh-gar-it?”

“Ug-ar-it.” Ugarit said, “You do not look like these Men. I think you are Horse-boy breed.”

The Lady studied Ugarit critically. She was tall, blue-skinned and unevenly pigmented, with eyes colored like dark amber, dark tightly curled hair, strange Orcish features that made her appear vaguely feline. She was armored mainly in leather with some chain mail and plate and had bow, quiver, and knives on her. She had strange ornaments on her: fangs, spider legs, and a horsetail among them.

“Yes,” The Lady said flatly, “I married Royalhill, but my own people are called Horse Lords in the Common Speech.”

“I too ‘married’ into a Clan that was not spawned into,” Ugarit said carefully, “and I too come from the land of Horse Lords. I climbed half-grown from the earth of the land you also call home. I did not know those who spawned me. I woke knowing many things and was driven to travel to find other Orcs and found them further North and was taken to the Mines. I came out of them with other Orcs after there was argument. We pursued Dale through your lands. I entered your city, but Duma drove me away.”

“You did?”

“Yes. Your Men pursued our Clan as we pursued Dale. Orcs did not wish our females to be seen or known then. Orcs did not always have females. Now, we may be female or male and some Orcs feared to let Men know. So, if Men saw us, we had to kill them.”

“If Men saw the females?”

“Yes. And some of your Horse Lord Men saw me and the females of our Clan. We killed them, but I told the others not to spoil the bodies. It is offensive to Men, like Orc heads on pikes are offensive to Orcs. When we killed them, I took only locks of hair and did not cut flesh more than was needed to kill. I do not know these Men. I think these Men have fought Easterner Orcs often, but I am Westerner and Northerner. I know of your Men, but not all their customs. Among Orcs, if I needed patching up and wished to enter a camp unchallenged, I would have to bring meat or offer my body for sport. I do not have meat and I do not wish to offer my body to Men. Do you like gems? I will give you one, and my promise not to do harm, if you also give promise not to harm me and allow me to travel with you.”

“I have already promised safety for your party.”

“How may I trust that will be if I do not give you reason to accept me?”

The Lady smiled rather mischievously. “Your head is not on a pike already. I have offered you hospitality; it is for you to repay or to not repay with like kindness. Save your treasure for inn keepers. They offer hospitality only to those who will pay, until another offers to pay more to take their room or their life. It is a custom of Men that you not treat a Lady as you would an Innkeeper.”

“Lena is ‘Lady’ among Elves. Are you then not the one who tends the fire at your hall, but the one who commands another female to tend the fire for your Lord.”

The Lady laughed. “Yes, but there are some things I would command no other woman to do for my husband.”

“There have been female Orcs only in recent years. I think I will have to fight another female if she tried to attract Duma to her. I poisoned one for…for what she did with him. He was not mine then, but she was a foolish woman. I had to be certain she would conceive no half-breeds. I did not kill her. She was a ‘Lady’, and there would have been trouble.”

“Cirsten?”

“She did it the way of breeding, not pleasure only. Duma did not wish it. He did not wish for children. He could not stop her. If she was angered and called for Men, Duma’s head would have been up on a pike!”

The Lady trembled with sickness and anger. Ugarit was crying. The Orc. The Orc had covered her face with her hands and was sobbing. Was it true, she wondered. She knew the sort of woman Cirsten was, but she would never imagined her to do such a thing as to allow, even invite…with an Orc! Duma must have forced her and lied to Ugarit…but then, there were Men who had made her feel dirty to be near and she had sensed nothing of that nature in Duma.

Ugarit was an Orc, not half, an Orc. Yet, apart from that, she was female and young and likely on edge from battle and lack of sleep. The Lady embraced her. She felt Ugarit’s clawed hands upon her shoulders. The girl-Orc was crying still.

“The first ones we had to fight were Men, and then there were those strange Elves. What is wrong with me? Orcs must be strong. Orcs are bred for battle. How can they do it? Generations of Orcs making battle for Masters and Wizards and making raids? How can they do it? I never want to kill people again. I do not want to do it, but Men hate Orcs! And what if the other Elves do not honor the treaty? Why am I not strong like those Orcs?”

Ugarit’s legs went out from under her and she drew the Lady to the ground with her. The Lady understood it was not hostile, but several of her guard started. “Please help us,” she called, “bring a cup of water.”

Ugarit beat at the ground beneath her. She felt the fingers upon her face. “If those are the feelings you have, Ugarit, then you are just like me.”

“I?”

“We are just the same. I do not know if all other Orcs feel such things, but you are…you are normal. You need to sleep.”

A cup of water was offered and the Lady took it and held it to Ugarit’s lips. Ugarit gulped and then took the cup into her own hand.

“No one can answer all those questions right now. Sleep. Please trust that you will be safe. These are my guard, they follow my orders, and I would not have you harmed. You will be all right. It will not be so bad if you and Duma convalesce together. That is how my husband came to me.”

“Ugarit,” Duma called from the wagon. “Come and rest here with me. I know you helped me down the mountain, but I promise I will be strong and keep you.”

Ugarit drew herself up, shuffled to the wagon and climbed inside. She was soon curled in Duma’s embrace.     

Lady Royalhill swept dirt from her skirts and returned to Beryl’s side, at the rear of her wagon.

“It is true, about Cirsten,” Beryl whispered, “but let us never speak of it again, please.”

“As you wish. Are you in a great deal of pain?”

“A great deal.”

“The Wizard?”

“Killed by the Dragon he attempted to tame, I am told. I did not make it that far; I was waylaid by a Demon.”

“We have heard of the Dragon sightings. What of the weapon? Was there some weapon?”

“I believe there was. Fei says it was sewn inside the Dragon, to be carried to a place where Orcs were gathered.”

“Some say now that the strange lights in the sky were the working of the weapon.”

“Lights? We have not heard of this before now.”

“Yesterday, during daylight, there was a strange flash of light above the mountains. No one knows what it was, but some that know of the Wizard plot say it was the weapon. We do not know if the flash means the weapon worked as planned or…something else.”

“Tsuki followed the Dragon. Tsuki was there. He would have done whatever he could to save the most lives.”

“I am sorry. He was your friend, was he not, from the war?”

“Yes, we were friends.”


	85. Chapter Eighty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Lord of the Silver Wood is returned and displeased with what he finds.

# CHAPTER EIGHTY-FOUR

It was still as Royalhill’s Men approached the settlement within the Silver Wood, with its Lord Greenleaf riding with his Dwarven friend beside Royalhill’s steed. The Men behind them were cautious, not only because they suspected a battle with rumored invaders but because the Wood was populated by Elves. They might have been more hesitant or outright superstitious enough to turn back except that many were those who had served Royalhill during the war, when they had patrolled these then contested lands. Even presence of Elven enchantment could not make the place entirely strange to their senses.

Snow fell again now, without a sound, and there was smoke and fog in the air through the Wood. It made it difficult to see more than a few paces in any direction. Soon corpses began to appear out of the mist, hanging slumped over tree branches or propped against trunks, as if waiting for one to return with aid. They were as dead as those unnaturally sprawled upon the cold ground.

The mix of races was soon apparent, Orcs of several breeds, Sylvan Elves and those of more noble lines who had dwelled among them, and strange foreign Elves with features unlike those in the west.

“All Dead?” the Dwarf among them asked.

The Elf, Greenleaf, was grieved to see the bodies. Yes, he had known battle and he knew of the removal of the dead after battle. Was there no one left to lament or tend the dead?

This place had been his work, his means of finding peace after war. He had labored among fellow Elves, with aid of a few Dwarves, to make a haven of what had been abused and contested lands.

It did not feel like an Elven Wood. It felt foul.

He was angry with Lenaduiniel. The Men had said she was in command. Not Denelas whom he had left in charge of the Elves and their safety. Not Caratathren who had been charged with keeping the land and trees and who was wise, if queer in old age. He was angry, and then the emotion faded. He knew he had a short temper, though it usually took an Elf to notice. Greenleaf was capable of falling into despair or becoming enraged and then regretting it minutes later. There were few among those who were not Elves who knew this, but they were friends and forgave him his emotional outbursts. It likely amused them after the fact to recall such fits, as they claimed he was too calm the rest of the time and seemed forever in contemplation and sensing things. That was simply being Elven.

Perhaps he enjoyed time with his Dwarven friend because the Dwarf did not find him young, rash and temperamental. Father was always voicing hope that his younger son would grow out of his youthful angst, as if Gwindor were not a habitual brooder.

The whistle came, almost frightfully late. Yet, Greenleaf was thankful there were Elves alive to watch and give signals. The whistles said they had been seen and identified as friends and that they should continue on their way into the heart of the settlement.

“These Men make so much noise, you can nay blame my breathing too loudly for bringing Elves upon us,” came the familiar grumble at his back.

Greenleaf laughed and it caused Royalhill to turn his head and regard him strangely. He had not heard the joke, and if he had, he would not have understood it. The two friends shared many jokes that only they understood, because they had been through something together.

“We are being watched now,” he explained to the Man.

Greenleaf rode ahead and found his house. It seemed mainly untouched, but it and the pavilions were at the heart of the settlement and would have been well guarded. He saw some familiar faces here, but he also saw many Orcs.

Lenaduiniel looked down from the railing. She had a child in her arms, though he did not think she had married. He swung his friend down first, then dismounted and rushed to the ladder.

“Another Dwarf,” one of the Orcs said.

“Is it a guest of Wood-Elves?”

“I am!” He answered.

“Under protection then. Stow your axe, the Elves here will have you hew Orcs as soon as trees.”

He put his axe to his back and went to the ladder.

Lenaduiniel almost wept when she saw her brother. She extended one arm to draw him into her embrace. She held Tashmetum in the other. He held her for a moment and then made a small step backward. “Not…an Orc child?”

“I am keeping her for Ugarit who went to confront the Wizard. I pray we have news of that party soon.”

“Duma was among this party?”

“Duma!”

“I met him.”

“Oh, tell me you did not harm them in misunderstanding! Brother!”

He crossed his arms and looked sidewise to the table, where Marduk sat with those that remained of the elders of the Wood and a few Men and Dwarves. 

“Lord Kurama, Marduk-Chieftain, I must ask that you and your escorts excuse us. My brother is returned and this is his house. We will continue our discussions soon.”

The Men and Orcs rose from their seats and walked to the ladder. “The Dwarves?” Marduk asked.

“Will be wanted by my brother’s companion,” Lenaduiniel explained as the Dwarf reached the top of the ladder.

“We will hold Elves to your promise no matter who is Lord of the house.”

“Yes. Marduk…we have not even had time yet to tend the dead. We will speak again. Tell your Orcs these Men in the Wood are allies and kin to the Men’s King. They would be smart not to challenge them.”

“My Lady,” Marduk said, just short of being mocking.

Lenaduiniel watched until Marduk was below and then drew her brother away from the railing. She offered a seat in gesture and sat upon the next chair, facing her younger brother. “I have much to tell, but first, tell me, how did you meet Duma? Were others with him?”

“There were seven we found come down from the mountain. The Orc spoke of you rather familiarly.”

“Because we are familiar. He is a child. If he were full Elf he would not be grown yet and would not have been allowed beyond the Wood. I have been one of his teachers. Do you know his father is the one they called Orc-killer? But you left the Wood before he came to us there.”

“Denelas told me of him. The red-hair. There was a red-haired Elf in that party, but he was injured they said. He was not conscious.”

Lenaduiniel took her brother’s hands in hers. “We lost many good Elves.”

“Who?”

“Denelas.”

He could not even say the name. They had been close friends. They had grown together in the Green Wood. Dead now.

“I am sorry. What you must think of me. In hindsight so many decisions seem obviously flawed, but it is always in light of knowledge we did not possess at the time that it is so. But I do not regret the treaty. It was necessary then, but also now, it is a way to encourage behavior we desire from the Orcs. They might become a great threat to all the west if we kept them enemies.”

“They are a great threat to the west.”

“No. The way they think is not as Elves think. They wish land. A homeland awarded them in exchange for allegiance.”

“Is the allegiance permanent? You are serious? You promised a sovereign Goblin Kingdom? What is to stop them from…?”

“Brother, listen. What stops any race or people from conquering another? Contentedness within their own realm. The Orcs are changing. They are becoming…people. Some few that cling to their old ways may persist for a while, but they will perish. You know that Men are the future. All races shall become more like Men. Who are we to halt the Orcs on that path? They already are upon it. They fought for us.”

“They fought for themselves, for a reward! You do not have the power to keep this promise!”

“But I have influence and I know people who have greater influence. The Orcs have been told I will require time to negotiate on their behalf. I need your help in this.”

“Look what has happened here!”

“This horror, Greenleaf, Brother, it was not made by Orcs. It was the Rómendar. They are the Lost Host and the Wizards brought them out of the east and now we are all kin slayers.”

“Lost Host?”

“I believe it. They are Elves. Elves that never marched west until this year. Some few of them surrendered to us and are kept nearby, but the main of those that survived retreated to the northeast. I dispatched a few scouts, to learn their route, but that was all we could afford. Victory is bitter. We sent them into retreat, but it cost us much. We have not yet recovered strength enough to collect all the dead.”

“I need to understand…”

Lenaduiniel sighed. “I will begin at the beginning. When the war ended, I received messages that you were Lord here and that Gwindor had gone to the Rangers. I left the Green Wood and traveled through the mountains after Gwindor…”

Lenaduiniel told the whole tale, of how she had met Dale and Tsuki who were training to be Rangers and about the Orc attacks in the north. She told him of the two sets of messengers and about Gib and how Beryl had rescued them and they had been rejoined with Tsuki and Dale who had found their own new companions along their route. She told him of Marduk and how he had become Chieftain and of trading Ugarit for Duma. She described the changes in the Wizard’s Vale and how they had made a pact with Horse-Lords only to be prisoners of their people days later. They had nearly lost their lives in crossing the river and been separated. Lenaduiniel even told the truth of her treatment when captured by the Orcs and how she had been cruel to kiss Duma. She told of the treaty and how they had figured the Wizard’s plot and come upon several seeing stones. She informed her brother that Laurel had taken Kato to the Men for healing and hoped to make use of a seeing stone kept by the King.

“Eight went up into the mountains on all our behalf. Two Elves, three Men, one of which was trained in wizardry, two full-blood Orcs, and one who was both Orc and Elf.”

“Child. And he is so frequently seduced by women of various classes and even Elven Ladies? You should marry, Lenaduiniel. I think you miss my younger years so much you attempt to make a new brother for yourself in this Half-Orc so you might be substitute mother again.”

“I shall never marry. I shall just grow old and be Lady of Father’s house and fetch his wine.”

“He has a butler.”

Lenaduiniel shook her head. “Seven came from the mountain. Which were they?”

“Well, Duma, and Ugarit it must have been, but no other Orc. There were two Men only, but a young woman was among them also, of the east.”

“Perhaps that was the girl the Wizard kept.”

“Perhaps. One of the Men seemed he was of the east and the other of the south.”

“And Dale was there, and perhaps Beryl was hidden.”

“I think it was an Elf hiding injuries.”

“The Eastman, how was he attired? In brown?”

“No. he wore common white and black garments and some eastern style of dress.”

“Then Fei carried Dale from the mountain and Tsuki is missing.”

“He was the one you knew longest. Your Friend.”

“Yes. Tsuki was truly among Elf-friends.”

“That must be so. I have known a Man who would bathe with Elves, but I am certain there were Elves among his ancestors and it is a most strange habit for a more common Man to develop. Strange he would find Elves interested.”

“I understand there is a lot of this fraternization among the Rangers.”

Greenleaf laughed. “The one I know was a Ranger as well. He is wed to an Elf now.”

“Yes. Tell me, what came of the party you found injured?”

“I was informed that the Lady and her guard were escorting them here after the Main of the army.”

“Royalhill’s wife is Lady of the Shield Arm. She is sensible and will have had their story from them already. I will speak with her as soon as they arrive. There should be some remaining house suitable to offer her.”

“Have the guest houses burned then?”

“You are taking this too well.”

“No.”

“Holding your temper. Well, I shall find you as many arrows as I can. It was my most brilliant idea to send you out to practice whenever you had one of your fits. Your temperament improved as much as your archery.”

“I admit, the more danger and distraction of battle, the more I find calm to hit my targets. They tease. They say I always have a look of deep concentration.”

“Men and Dwarves cannot really read Elven expressions unless they have lived among many Elves for a time. They say such things because you are the only Elf they know. You have accomplished much, Brother. We are proud. Rest assured that you are one of the silliest and rashest Elves I know.”

“Were you really intending to marry the Dwarf?”

“I do not think so, but it felt rather satisfying to know he wished it, because Dwarves do not usually like our kind.”

“I understand.” He gave a glance to the four Dwarves who were loudly sharing tales of battles they had witnessed. “Let us go to Royalhill and ask that some part of his Men join with any Elves that remain able and determine that the Rómendar have retreated beyond our border. If they go far to the north, they will trouble Father.”

“I have already dispatched messages. Friends from the west bank should arrive presently with Healers and able bodies among them.”

The young Elf-Lord stood and called to the Dwarves in the Common Speech. “Stay, Friends, we Elves must tend to our fallen privately.” He said then to the Elves at the table only, “It must be our first task. I know the battle is recent and was difficult. I regret I was not among you. I had friends in need and returned as soon as I was able. Now I will go out to collect and name the dead and see that they are properly lamented and I expect any Elf with a whole body and breath left in them to do the same. There will be no talk of bargains with Orcs until every one of our dead has been buried and lamented.”

The Elves rose from their seats and filed toward the ladder solemnly. This was their Lord. Young as he seemed to the elders, he had not only been awarded this land by Men, but had earned the right to be named its caretaker in Elven eyes, as they had witnessed his own labor in the restoration and his many clever plans to support the settlement with trade.

They had collected the injured, and though their Lord sometimes spoke rashly, it was true they had left the dead too long out of weariness and distaste. They were ashamed and went silently to the ground to begin their work.                     

 

Lenaduiniel watched as her brother vaulted over the rail to the ground, rather than go to the ladder. Caratathren paused at her side. “Maybe in another hundred years of Men I will have him settled down with someone, if he does not begin speaking of gulls again.”

“Sometimes no female’s company can compare to the company of males who have shared the experience of war. I lost one of my fiancés that way. An Elf might go to taverns where maimed Mannish soldiers waste their last days when he has a beautiful wife at home, because they will understand something he experienced without needing to be told of it.”

“Better he keeps the Dwarf at his side than depart, I suppose.”

“If he sailed, I would take another ship. He might have us doing mad stunts at sea and never find the Blessed Isle.”

Lenaduiniel laughed. She could just picture her younger brother on a ship.

The wagon entered the area of the settlement within the wood later in the day, with mounted soldiers bearing the sigil of the Shield Arm riding escort and a noblewoman and her personal bodyguard riding behind, along with a train of remounts. To the Elves watching in the trees, it seemed they had more concern for danger they might run into ahead then any danger overtaking them from behind. There were no obvious Elves among those they could see and the wagon was covered. Though they had been told by the Men a wagon might come with injured, and they did know the sigil was one of soldiers allied to their Lord and to Royalhill whose Men wore the sigil of the stag guarding the White Tree, the Elves were obligated to challenge the riders and wagon.

Most that were able bodied were either in pursuit of the Rómendar, healing and feeding the injured or tending the dead and it was Gwende who dropped to the road and whispered to the horses that they should halt. The horses reared instead and Gwende made a small jump backward and called her challenge in the Common Speech. “You travel a road maintained by Elves, which passes through our territory, announce your intent.”

One of the Men at the front spoke as others still laughed that the Elf had thought to place enchantment on horses they had trained. They were not Men of the Royal Hills to the south, but Horse Lords chosen for service to the Lady of the Shield arm from her homeland. “We are the personal guard of the Lady of the Shield Arm, Lady Royalhill, Sister to the King of the Horse Lords and we bring our Lady and some injured companions who claim they are known to you Elves to the Silver Wood. Lady Lenaduiniel of the Green Wood, Daughter of the Elf-King has given oath that our people shall be given safe passage in Elven territories. Grant us passage and show us to one who can identify those who claim to have been dispatched from the Wood so that we may turn them over to your care.”

Gwende made a signal with her hand to the watching Elves and spoke. “I will look at your wards, as I am one who knows their faces.” Gwende shouldered her bow and walked quickly over the snow and pebbles to the rear of the wagon and lifted the flap cautiously. Beryl whispered to her in Elven.

“Gwende, listen to me, whatever the state of affairs within the Wood, we are in desperate need of aid. Dale must be transported to a safe resting place with a few Orcs seeing his condition as possible. I must be allowed to see your most skilled Healers privately and as soon as possible. Fei will give our full account to Lenaduiniel. These other four need shelter. Duma and Ugarit should be placed with Dale, secretly if possible.”

“Lord Beryl. I understand, but our Lord has returned and he has forbidden any talk of Orc bargains and also of speculation on Wizard lots until all the dead are tended.”

“Have things gone so badly here?”

“Can you not see the dead?”

“The scent of death is clear to me, but I cannot see at all.”

“I will do as you ask.” Gwende turned and spoke to the Lady behind her. “You will ride on with your escort, leaving the wagon and driver. You will find Men not far ahead. The wagon will be brought to you shortly.”

The Lady said that she understood.

“Tell her I will send word to her soon. She is friend to me,” Beryl whispered.

“Beryl will send word to you soon. Trust him to our care.” Gwende made a signal and several of those who had been her rope-walkers dropped from the trees to join her. “Look,” she said, speaking Elven again, “Tsuki and that big Orc are not among them, and there is a girl. We must not disobey our Lord, and so we will not speak of things we must not, but they need secrecy as much as healing for reasons I cannot mention. These three will go to that ground level guest house where the Orcs were kept before, but I need some to go ahead of us and see that no Orcs watch that house. This man should be escorted quickly to the other Southmen and treated as another of their injured. I will take Fei and the girl to my house, but put them in the upper chambers. I need one of you to seek the Healers that have come to us from across the river and explain that an elder Elf has great injuries and must be seen secretly and privately. They will tell us where Lord Beryl may join them. We will not tell others of this, except for a few that will help us. Perhaps those in my hearth-share and we must inform Caratathren. Eventually we will contact Lenaduiniel.”

“Gwende,” Beryl whispered, “will the Men not have told others we are expected?”

“The Men have had no friendly contact with the Orcs and our Lord spoke with his sister privately. She will know to expect you and we shall see that Fei may report to her and that you all receive care. Our guard shift is over shortly, and then I will arrange food and water for those in our keeping.”

Gwende had planned to put Fei and Setsugekka in her house, but Fei woke as they were moved and hearing Gwende’s explanation, made the point that he and Setsugekka would not be able to see Dale if they were in another house and also trying to keep their presence unknown. Gwende made a slight alteration to her plan and brought all the five, but Beryl and Aud, to the small guest house beside her own.    

Arë and Alqua had come to help her. Alqua brought Tashmetum into the house and then helped Gwende in building the fire in the circular central hearth and doing some cleaning and cooking while their charges slept. Arë had a slight limp and her left arm in a sling, as she had been injured during the battle, but she was able enough to sit and tend the fire and the pots.

Gwende went out and spoke to the Men who, having expected to do battle, had been asked to instead put their strength to moving barrels of filtered water to the various houses and pavilions for use. There was a great need for clean water to restore Elven health and cleanliness. Gwende had ordered a barrel sent to the guest house; the Men did not know for whom it was.

Fei had reminded Gwende that there was a small amount of their gear on their horses and that the horses would blend better with those of the Men removed of their equipage. All the luggage left behind in Gwende’s heath-share by their party had been moved to the house for use by the survivors, or for safekeeping should their friends return alive. The Elves had retied the cloth partitions such that there were semi-private spaces for bathing, for Setsugekka alone, for Fei near the table where his scholarly scrolls and book had been brought from his former room and placed, and the three narrow beds taken by Dale and his two Orcs. There was a cradle at the edge of this space where Tashmetum was placed to sleep.

It seemed sleep was most necessary, and so as each woke on their own, Alqua led them to the tub to wash and then, when they had dressed at least partially, looked to any wounds they had to look for signs of sickness or rot and treated and dressed each appropriately. The house was well designed and the interior warmed quickly once the fire was going. They had a barrel of washwater outside the window which was refilled by snow and rain, and the barrel of drinking water was placed just inside the door.

Supply of game and meat was short, but Arë managed a vegetable soup and brought some flat bread which was had been the mainstay of all the Defenders’ diets the last several days.

When Ugarit woke it was night and she recognized the interior of the house, though furnishings had been rearranged. Setsugekka and Fei were already washed and redressed then. Setsugekka was then washing Dale’s body and for a moment Ugarit was taken by panic and thought their Chieftain had died and was now undergoing some Elvish preparation for the grave. Arë greeted the female Orc and promised that Dale was alive, though in a state of slumber close to death.

Fei was then spooning soup to his mouth with one hand and writing with ink and brush upon a scroll with the other.

Alqua returned from an errand and greeted Ugarit also.

“Has Duma been awake yet?” she asked. “Do we have all our things here? Even from the wagon?” She saw Tashmetum and looked at her, but did not lift her, for her hands were still stained with blood.

“All of your things that we know are here,” Alqua said. “Come and wash.”

“Do you know what has become of Tsuki and the weapon?”

“We cannot speak of it,” Arë said.

“You will not tell me?” Ugarit asked, but she did go across the interior to the tub and allow Alqua to help her out of her armor.

“Our Lord, the brother of Lenaduiniel, has returned and he has forbidden talk of any bargains or quests or weapons until such time as all our dead are properly buried and lamented. There are many dead and few able bodies, so it will be some days. It is his way of honoring the dead.”

Ugarit stepped into the tub. “Has Duma seemed well? He was seriously injured.”

“We checked for open wounds, but sleep seemed most important.”

“His injuries are unnatural, made by a Wizard, and Dale’s.”

“Setsugekka and Fei tried to explain some of your experiences to us. We find her form of Elven difficult to understand and though we are certain he is learned, we find Fei difficult to understand also.”

“Yes, but have Elven Healers seen Duma or Dale?”

“No. If their wounds are made by Wizardry, our Healers may not know how to heal them. They would try of course, but Beryl asked that you all be brought here in secret. Gwende said he was concerned that the other Orcs would see Dale’s condition.”

“Alqua, I know that you served Marduk, but…it is important for me to know what happened here. I am of Dale’s Clan now. I must know what is happening with the other Orcs. Before he left us, Tsuki said Dale’s injuries would heal, but that it might take a long time, maybe months. Dale is not under anyone’s protection. He has only Duma and me to guard him.”

Alqua then explained to Ugarit what she already knew of the Orcs, that many had died and that the Clans that had been made when Ugarit left were not the Clans that existed now. “Marduk was injured. It was Marduk who slew the Lord of the Rómendar, as they are called, and took his sword, but in doing so, Marduk lost his left eye and was scarred on his face. He has other lesser wounds, but that one is talked about, because the enemy Leader made it just before Marduk killed him.”

“But that only gives Marduk more status, to take a very visible wound from the enemy leader, and to have taken his sword. Capturing weapons is important to Orcs. I have learned it is not always so important to other races.”

“Tell me, is northerner and westerner a common mix of breeds among Orcs?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I will tell you. That is your breed. Is it common?”

“It is now, because, before the war, and after such time as the Legendary Clans of the North, such as that of Dumuzi, the Rangers drove many Orcs out of the north and breeds did not mix in those times, so the northerners passed by the Mines, where the little Mine-Dwellers Men know as Goblins lived, and they were the first taken in by The White. He used his pet Northerners to capture other Orcs for his work and he developed the Westerner breed from Orcs and also, it is said, from Men. The Westerners thought they were so much better than other Orcs they even called Northerners Goblins and themselves Orcs, or they would say ‘Great Orcs’ or ‘The Orcs’ when speaking of themselves. The Orcs loyal to the Dark Lord in the east named the newer breed ‘Westerner.’ Though the White worked to increase the Westerners there were also many Northerners and even a lesser number of Mine-Dwellers that bred in his pits and served him. That was when mixing between breeds became common. When the war was over, many that came up from the breeding pits were mixed and in the months since the war, there has been much more intermixing. Many went to the mines, but the Northerner-Westerner mix was already common then. I think it is still common, because Westerners still view themselves as dominant and seek to keep as a pet a strong Orc to increase their status, and Northerners are often slight enough that a Westerner could overpower them, but larger and rather more impressive than Goblins. The Westerners are all gendered, and so they would not have luck breeding if they made a pet of another Westerner, unless they found a female, so they continue to take the Northerners, unless they have found a female.”

“But sometimes, there are other mixes.”

“Of course, but because the other breeds are not gendered unless they are already partly Westerner, that most often happens because the pit is used by many. When no breeds lived together, there were no half-breeds, but since the White employed various kinds of Orcs, half-breeds came from those pits. The White might have encouraged this mixing in order to see if an interesting variation appeared.”

“Many of the new Chieftains are mixed. Bau says this was not so before, that even though there were very many Orcs such as yourself, that many Chieftains were still old ones of one breed or another.”

“Yes. They dislike the half-breeds.”

“It is different now. Many leaders and Chieftains are of this mix. One of them Jareth, was not even a Leader before the battle and is Chieftain of a large Clan now. Marduk is still strongest and the shifts between failing Clans brought him many strong Leaders and also females, but this Jareth, who I did not know before, now leads a Clan nearly as Large as that of Marduk, and all the other Clans are smaller than those two. I wonder if this Jareth might not become a rival or perhaps, plot to take Marduk’s whip once the…”

“Do not speak of things your Lord forbids. I will find a way to learn if this Jareth is a threat. Dale is my Chieftain now, but I believe Marduk should be supported if he is to continue peace with Elves.”


	86. Chapter Eighty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Laurel is giddy, and Loriol is grieving.

# CHAPTER EIGHTY-FIVE

Laurel stood with a broom watching Ursula lead the last of her drunken customers to the door. She had thought that a tea house must be unlike a tavern, somehow more ladylike. This city had so many things just for ladies. Alas, the tea house was very much like a tavern and not even as respectable as the common room of an inn. They served light meals and spirits along with the infusions of imported leaves. Pipes and smoking were allowed and common. There was someone entertaining the crowd with a song. Those that poured drinks for you could often be persuaded to provide you with more intimate entertainment once payment was mentioned. The proprietor always insisted such transactions were private and not encouraged or authorized by the house. Men who were married often stayed carousing with other Men and the hostesses when they had wives waiting at home. There was gambling to be found if you knew who to ask. And every female who was employed by the house seemed scandalously dressed.

Laurel had to admit, she rather liked the snugly tailored red silk gown; it reminded her of garments in the immigrant neighborhood of New Haven where Beryl kept his house. Ursula was not of that kingdom, but she had contacts living there. She went down to the city gates to meet merchant wagons daily.

Laurel began sweeping vigorously. She whispered a spell to banish ill fortune from the building and continued sweeping the wooden floor, making sure to move the mats and not simply to sweep dust around or beneath them. Ursula had insisted.

The small woman said she did not really wish to work Laurel hard, but that the jailmisstress might stop by any time and expect to find Laurel at work, and Ursula did not want trouble with local authorities.

Ursula locked the front door and Laurel saw some of the other women that worked in the house bring her coins before Ursula went to one of the tables to tally the days profit, wages and pay outs to merchants. The cooks and other employees who worked a full day had a set day wage, but those women that poured drinks and sang or played instruments were paid according to how many sticks of incense had burned down in the time they were at work. Those Ursula believed better at encouraging customers to buy tea and spirits received a higher payment per stick.

Laurel, being a bondswoman, received nothing. She now understood keenly how it had been for Fei to labor among her people.

Laurel wondered if Fei was well. The city was full of rumors and she was able to hear many as she dusted or cleared tables. It was difficult to determine if any rumors were true, however. Some were saying that Orcs had spread as far as the south of their King’s lands and that they had killed many. Others said that bands of Men disguised as Orcs had slaughtered livestock south of the mountains. Sometimes there was an entire flight of Dragons that had passed over the city and not just the one. Many Men claimed that there were now rogue Wizards making plots against peace or that all the Wizards had turned against Men or that there was a war in which many Wizards battled each other. There were some that had heard reports of great weapons and massive destruction and it was debated widely whether anyone among the usual enemies had the ability to make such weapons, even if they were suspected of having the motive. Some even connected the weapon with the strange lights several days past, but no one seemed to claim with authority to know whether the light was result of the weapon working, or not working. Some said a spy had broken into a tower and set off some weapon there. Laurel was fairly certain that rumor was unfounded.

The customers seemed to like to debate and gossip in general. Many of the tales and rumors did not even seem relevant to the news Laurel wished to hear. They debated often whether there were female Orcs and if demons had wings and whether, winged or not, Demons could fly, and if they could fly, were they faster than Dragons.

Sometimes Laurel would speak up to inform them that there were now female Orcs, but there had not been previously, which really confused the issue, because the customers were usually so intent on assuming that there had either always been females among them or else there had never been females and were none now.

Such debates usually led to debates on whether Dwarves sprung from stone or had mothers.

Just as Laurel was about to sweep the dust out the door and banish evil, there was a loud knock upon the door.

“Do not open it,” Ursula said coolly, “we are closed for business.”

“What shall I do with the dust?”

“Scoop it up and take it out to the back door.”

There was another knock. “We are closed for business!” Laurel called through the wooden door.

“Look through the peek hole.”

Laurel opened the little panel in the door and looked out. There was a Man there. “A Man dressed in black traveling clothes.”

“Likely some out-of-town Ranger who thinks he is the King’s best friends and can bother citizen at all times of night.”

There was a knock again. “I wish to speak with Laurel Poe.”

Laurel looked through the hole again. “He wants to speak to me. He looks rather familiar, but I do not know why.”

“Perhaps a messenger about your trial. Admit him.” Ursula shouted then, “Baralai!” He was some pretty young Man Ursula employed for her protection.

Laurel opened the door as soon as Baralai arrived. When Ursula looked up and saw the Man at the door she jumped up, spilling coins on the floor.

She went into a series of bows and curtseys. “My Lord, Your Highness…we did not know.” She lowered her voice. “Your clothes.” She hissed at Laurel. “The King. Bow.”

Laurel giggled. She was as good as twice married, but this Man made her feel giddy. She just a witch of the Lowlands, not even a real witch, they had asked her to leave the circle, and here the King was paying her a visit.

“You are Laurel Poe?”

“I am. My Lord.” Laurel attempted a curtsey.

The King closed the door behind him. “Forgive my coming so late and the common attire. I did not wish it to be known I was coming to meet Laurel.”

“You know that Laurel is only my bondswoman. She sweeps the floor. Surely if you, hem, I mean to say, I am sure your Elf-Queen is lovely…”

The King turned and looked upon Ursula as if he thought her mad. “It is a secret matter of state.”

“Of course. Use one of our private rooms.”

The Tea House had more tables in private rooms than in public ones, and they were all able to be spied upon from other rooms. “Draw up your hood. I will get my cloak. It will be safer outside.”

Laurel went for her cloak and her bag.

The King held the door open and Laurel walked out before him. She could see why his people did adore him, other than the fact he had personally participated in several key battles which had saved cities or fortresses still full of people who had not died yet. He had the appearance of a Man who was mature, yet not yet aged and rather rugged features, which were so unlike those of Elves and yet were considered the very ideal of masculine beauty among the Second Race. Tsuki and Fei were of course attractive and possessed of many skills, but they seemed, well, shorter.

Laurel gazed up at the King and smiled. She thought he probably had women gazing at him so all day at court and tried to stop. “My King?”

There were locks of grey in his dark hair, like Tsuki had when Laurel first met him. “Miss Poe.” Laurel really tried to stop being admiring. She had Men of her own. The King gave a casual glance to see if they were watched and beckoned Laurel to follow down the street into shadow.

Laurel had come from the Witches and had no fear of walking alone in darkness with a Man, whether this seemed wise to women of the city or not.

“I went into the tower after you had been taken from it.”

Here it was. She was to answer to the King for her offense. “It was necessary. I attempted to gain permission through formal channels. I had to. There were friends and lives depending on me reaching one of the stones, and I had been told that the Fire Stone, which is red, is that which you use, and that the Sun Stone was believed tainted…”

“How do you call them these names? They are not the names I know.”

“An Elf. A rather aged Elf told me of them. He said that Men called them by the places they had kept them. You brought the Fire Stone here from the Wizard Vale. The Sun Stone was here for ages. The Cities were twins, long ago, Sun, and Moon, which has been destroyed now. That is where they were. My workmate possesses the Moon Stone and one among Elves the Star Stone. I was to give aid to them.”

The King glanced to the street about them again and then whispered. “Where were the stones recovered from?”

This was the King, if he anyone should know their tale, he should. He had done great and strange deeds himself and had the power to help Laurel. People said he had made the dead battle for him, and somehow did not accused him of necromancy, and that was strange.

“The Moon Stone was that captured in the past by the Dark Lord. It came to us through a Priestess and was damaged, but one known to us restored the stone to function.”

“Who used that stone?”

“Tsuki. He was the former White’s ward and now is a Ranger trained in Wizardry and apprentice to the Brown.” Laurel thought it was safe to say that. “This Elf, the older one…”

“Beryl.”

“My King?”

“I have spoken to my Queen and to Caerig Winnan.”

It took Laurel a moment to recall Kato’s formal name. “Yes. Beryl expected the stone to be tainted and warned us, but Tsuki perceived that it had been cleansed, if it had been tainted, by this Priestess, herself a Ward to one of the Blue Wizards.”

“And the other. The One you call Star?”

“Discovered at Kato’s trading post. He said he had not known what it was and that a Man found it when fishing in the river and sold it. It was likely the Stone in the city over the river. It was named for the Stars. The ancient cities mainly had such names, Moon, Sun, Stars, Evening Star.”

“Evening star?”

“The Great Capitol that was in the north. I speak with Beryl of such things frequently. We believe one of the Blue Wizards was working in its ruins.”

“Your company recovered just the two?”

“That I know, my Lord. I had no intention of removing a stone from your tower, only of using it there.”

“How were you to use it?”

“They can be linked we discovered. Beryl said they had been for seeing over distance but also for communication over distance from one stone to another. We used the three before. The day I was caught was not the first I had wielded the Sun Stone there.”

The King brought forth a brilliant colorless sphere from a pocket of his cloak. Laurel knew it was the Sun Stone. “I had touched it before in the past to test it and felt the taint. When the guards brought news of the disturbance, I went to the tower. This stone had fallen to the ground. I lifted it, with a gloved hand to examine it and for some time fought the urge to wield it. Then, I put my fingers upon it. I sensed no taint, and I was able to see many things that have clarified rumors of recent events into truth, or something close to it. Miss Poe this stone has been cleansed.”

“I felt no taint when I touched it, but then I was certain in my mind that I would be able to wield this stone. I have an affinity with the Sun.”

“The very image of Arien as I would imagine her. The Sun Stone is yours.”

Laurel saw the offered seeing stone and hesitated, with fingers near to touching the surface of the stone. “But, I am just a…just a woman of the lowlands…I am not even one among their governing circles anymore. There must be some King or Wise Elf or Wizard you wish to communicate with.”

“I have means to communicate with those I wish. Are you not the one who with this apprentice Wizard banished the foulness from the barrows of the ancient Kings?”

“Yes, I did that. How…?”

“It was in Maple’s letter, which I have been allowed to read. He wrote many good things of you, which I now believe to be truth.”

Laurel took the stone into her hands. She concentrated and felt no link available to her, but she was able to see images within her mind.

“Laurel!”

“Yes? Your Highness?”

“I must…” He frowned. “Miss Poe, I was able to communicate with one I shall not name yet, but he did recover one of the other stones. I do not know which it was called before, but it was green in color.”

“The two we suspected taken by the Blue Wizards were Wind and Earth.”

“Yes, Lady, I mean to tell you, that I learned something from this person. He says that your friend Tsuki…”

“No!”

“He says that he died, but that it is true there was a device of some sort that had destructive power to make it a great weapon, and that Tsuki destroyed it before it could come close to the mountain or to settlements to endanger lives. Your friend is gone, but in dying, he saved many.”

“No. It must be a false vision! Tsuki would not die! He is special!”

“He is gone.”

“But he just cannot be! He can come back!”

“Miss Poe. I understand. I have lost those I thought…Laurel, this Tsuki was by most accounts a Man. We do not come back. Elves yes, though rarely, and Wizards perhaps, but when a Wizard returns, they are never exactly as you remember them. The Wizard as you knew them will always be gone. Tsuki is gone.”

“And…and the others that were with him?”

“I have not seen that clearly, but I believe those who survived their quest have gone again to the Elven Wood.”

“I must go to them!”

“Miss Poe, I wish you to understand, you are free to go. I have decreed you free of your bond, but if you would stay in this city a while longer, you may still be of help to your friends.”

“I do not understand.”

“I have not used the seeing stones for direct communication often, and I have many duties which demand my time. If I had someone here with a mind able to wield one among the stones…”

“You want me to use the stone…for you?”

“I was fortunate to contact this one who had witnessed Tsuki’s fate, but this news had not yet had time to reach many others. This one I know will seek out your friends in the Wood and be a friend to them also. There will soon be a great need for discussion and negotiation I fear and it seems necessary that these matters remain secret a while longer.”

“You speak of business with the Orcs?” Laurel whispered.

The King gave a nod. There is much I do not understand about the changes in them, but I do believe there have been changes. I have fought Orcs of various breeds for many years and I have recently heard reports from many outposts that tell of Orc behavior which is strange to me. You might be able to explain to me, I understand. And, you will be able to communicate with those in the Silver Wood on my behalf.”

“I tried, just now, no stone was in use.”

“As I said, one soon will be that I know, and soon after, others perhaps. Will you help me?”

“Of course. You are my King.” Laurel realized that she meant this sincerely. The Witches in their circles had not claimed much use for a King and had made their own law, but Laurel was inspired with trust in this Man and believed that he was good. She would be a loyal subject.

Some days had passed and the corpses no longer decorated the trees. Holly had been hung from bare branches and from the eaves of pavilions and from the railings. Lanterns were hung in the arches and upon posts again to make the Wood glow at night. New snow had fallen to cover the pools of blood and covered everything in white. Censors hung where holly and lanterns did not to purify the air with their herbal scents and to mask the air of death that had settled upon the Wood in days past.

The dead were nearly all buried. It was long work, and ongoing. The earth was cold and hard in winter, but the Elves were determined to have the dead placed whole in the earth. There had been some lost limbs, and the Elves wept over this, because they wished their bodies to go into death whole. A small thing to others, such as a pierced ear, that altered the body from the form in which it had been created, upset them.

Orc dead had been collected also, and it was mainly Orcs who labored in this. They had even lifted bodies from the trench, which had seemed a suitable grave, but Lenaduiniel insisted, and they had no wish to upset the one who promised to fulfill the terms of their treaty. Dale would not have a mass grave of Orcs within an Elven Wood. They would have half-grown Orcs crawling up from the grave by the next summer.

The Orc corpses were carried to a clearing to be stripped of gear and then burned. Thus a great deal of smoke continued to rise from the Wood and was visible to those watching from a great distance as a sign of some distress.

The Rómendar were to be buried also, and this work was left to the small number of Rómendar now sworn into Lenaduiniel’s service and commanded by Annavala. Some of the Men helped them in their task.

Men and Elves who had run to the border of the Wood, returned, but for a few scouts, and reported that the Rómendar there continued to retreat.

Day and night there were laments sung by the Elves and as the days passed, some who were able-bodied or who had recently left the House of Healing as walking wounded were drawn from tending the dead for other tasks.

Now there was leavened bread again and hunting parties returned with suitable game to roast or stew. The bathing and wash pavilions functioned again and were centers of activity.

The young had been collected, now there were not so many corpses to see, so that they might rejoin their families. It had been determined that a few would be orphaned now, but the Elves as a community would care for these.

Things seemed to be going very well, considering that there had in very recent time been a devastating battle waged here, that several houses, outbuildings and a number of trees had been burned and that many Orcs and Men were making themselves very comfortable. The incense did not quite disguise the reek of burning Orc flesh and horse dung, but it was marginally preferable to the scent of decay.

Lain had been gone from the settlement with those who had gone to fetch the little ones and Elf children and so when he came running to Lenaduiniel and her brothers they knew the children must also be returned.

The young Elf stopped before them as they stood outside the House of Healing where the main of those still injured were being tended, and where they had been gathering accounts of battle in order to decide if there should be some awards of honors given for particular valor. Elves sometimes did this in order to make their communities feel brighter about things after a battle. They thought it helped to remind all that there were reasons they fought and that what was done in defense of their home and people was righteous and should be rewarded.

Lain did not seem winded, but upset after his run and seemed not to know which of the Lady and Lords he should speak to. Lord Greenleaf smiled at him, remembering the young Vale Elf. “Lain. Is there something different about you? Have you changed your hair?” He knew it was not the hair. It was his eyes.

Lain suddenly began weeping. He grabbed Greenleaf’s jacket and pulled him close and cried in a small voice, “I do not know what to do! He says he does not love me!”

“Lain.” Greenleaf took the younger Elf’s hands from his jacket and held them. “Perhaps you might go to Tigh, or Gwende…”

“My Lord, I-you…it is Loriol.”

“Loriol?” Greenleaf realized he had not seen him since arriving. He had been told that Loriol was upset and had fought with the Orc Marduk’s Band and that he had taken to bed.

“He-he…” Lain cried, “I heard that he was very sad because he learned Denelas…and they had been close, and I went to get the children and when I returned I went to find him. I thought he would be feeling better! And I looked at his house and at my house and everywhere that they were making repairs and even among the injured and then I found him! He’s lying on a grave! I think he wants to…!” Lain gasped. “and he has not even bathed since the battle!”

“Not bathed?” Greenleaf asked. He covered his mouth. It was one thing to go days without bathing when in battle or pursuing enemies who had taken allies prisoner, but to just neglect it when there was water. “He’s mad.”

“I would send Dale or Duma to speak with him,” Lenaduiniel said, “but Dale still lies near death and we cannot afford to have Duma seen just yet.” Her brothers both knew Dale had returned, and understood, even if it had recently been explained, that the Orcs would not consider Dale under protection and they would have many questions that they would demand Dale answer if they found him, and might hurt Dale if he was unable to satisfy them. Lenaduiniel hoped they would find the answers before Dale would be endangered.

“I could threaten to have Dwarves bathe him. He would bathe himself quickly if he knew what that was like.”

“I heard all about it from Marduk between his complaints that Elves were making his stitches too small so that he would have no scar to show. Hewing bodies. I expect such madness from Dale, but he was made a plaything of Orcs for ten years from a very young age, was he not! I can excuse you, Lain, you are only just fifty, is that not so? But Loriol is nearly as old as you.”

Greenleaf nodded. Loriol had been slightly younger than he and Denelas, but they had all been friends. Gwindor should remember. Spears and bows were most common in the Green Wood, but Loriol had frequently followed after Gwindor asking to spar with swords. That suddenly seemed funny. Loriol had always been chasing someone wanting to spar with swords. “Forgive me. Yes. Loriol should be too old. It is so rash and temperamental of him.”

Lenaduiniel gave her younger brother a gentle shove.

“I am telling you he really wants to die!” Lain cried.

“Where is he? Brother, Lain, come with me, we shall put a stop to his madness.”

“Should we not have a small tub? You do not really expect me to bathe with him. It has been days…and blood.”

“Do you love him? Is he your friend? Of course you must bathe with him! He needs to be cared for!”

“I would do it,” Lain said, “but Loriol did not want me to do so when I suggested it.”

“Sometimes,” Gwindor sighed, “you must do things without consent. Mind you, only when you are certain the individual is only saying no because they are not in their right mind.”

“I will end up taking three baths today,” Greenleaf sighed. He would need another to feel clean after washing an Elf who had wallowed in blood and filth for days. It might be better to have the Dwarves overturn barrels of cold water upon Loriol, but Loriol would have to walk under a platform for them to do so. Or the Dwarves would need stools to stand upon.

“They found Loriol lying stretched out over Rosenrod’s grave. Greenleaf could not laugh or joke when he saw him. Loriol had been among the prettiest Elves in the Wood. There was not one who did not have a nice thing to say about him. “Loriol helped fix my roof,” they might say, or, “You should have seen the buck we took down when Loriol joined the hunting party,” or “I was having a miserable day until I talked with Loriol.” It was difficult to believe this was Loriol.

His skin was so filthy it was black in places and his hair was matted and tangled. He had not changed his clothes, only removed some armor. He could have been a corpse, except that he still lived.

Gwindor lifted Loriol forcibly, looked into his face and scolded him harshly. “Stop your weeping! It is proper to lament Denelas and all who have fallen, but not to seek to join the dead before your time. You look like something the Dark Lord has thrown against us, not an Elf!”

“I am not an Elf anymore!”

“You are an Elf!” Gwindor said sharply, “An Elf who is acting too immature for his age, but an Elf.”

“But I…”

“I know. ‘Hewing bodies’. Of course you should be disgusted that you pointlessly mutilated the dead! You should be so disgusted you feel it necessary to perform rituals of purification! You stink! Who helped you prepare for the battle?”

“Several,” Loriol said weakly, “Duma was last.”

“Are you so weak you are going to blame a child who is only half Elf? Did you tell Duma that if he helped you in any of the rituals and you both survived that he must make certain you purified yourself after battle?”

“No. He is gone anyway.”

“That is no excuse! And he is returned, only hiding. Now you will go to the bathing pavilion with Lain and Greenleaf and you will allow them to help you in cleansing yourself. Go!” Gwindor shoved Loriol in the direction of the pavilions and made a silent gesture for Lain to go with him.

“You were very stern.”

“Purposely so. You will have to do such things, to know to take such action, as you get older. I have attempted to shock him from his stupor, but I believe Loriol is truly unwell. He should have been with the healers, but they were so overworked, we all were, that we did not think to look for him, to make certain he was well. There may be others. You must keep a watch for signs…”

“I understand, Gwindor. I do. I know what to look for.”

“I see.” Gwindor was silent a moment. “It might have worked to have Dwarves throw him into cold water.”

“It might have. I will go with them.”

“Elves are not Dwarves, Greenleaf, remember that. Be certain you touch him. Do not take your hands from him. Loriol needs to feel cared for and wanted by Elves. It is very important now. It is not necessary you do anything more than a friend would.”

“I understand. He is my friend. I will help him.”

“Good. I will go to his house and send clean clothes from there to the pavilion. Later I will seek him out and show him some kindness, but it was necessary to show him disappointment and anger when he behaved so wrongly.”

Greenleaf ran then, toward the bathing pavilion, but he slowed his pace to a walk when Orcs were near so that he could watch their activity more closely. When he came up the steps into the pavilion, there were only a few Elves there. There was a curtain also, across the width of the pavilion, separating the baths at the back where Men or Orcs had bathed. It had been a difficult decision, determining that it must be done.

Greenleaf had noticed that the Westerners had a certain arrogance. It led to their being more cleanly than other Orcs, because they disliked the dirt of other breeds and races upon them. Where they led, other Orcs followed. It meant two basins were in use by Orcs, but it also meant the Orcs roaming their Wood would be clean less foul smelling ones.

Lain needed no one to tell him how to help Loriol. If he had been just slightly stronger, he would have come upon Gwindor’s ‘disregard consent’ solution. But, he thought, it was a good thing about Lain that he did not think of such things. Lain was sweet and pretty and perhaps good for Loriol. Rosenrod and Denelas had been trained for scouting, guarding and battle, like Greenleaf. Lain was a Treeweaver.

Greenleaf could be present and let his friend know that he also understood the horror in war and despair and grief. Lain was probably better able to show Loriol that there were other things in life besides war and that those were the things war served to protect. If there was not goodness being protected, then war became pointless.

“I think we will need a scrub brush.”

“My Lord,” Lain said, almost harshly.

Loriol smiled and shifted his eyes sideways to Greenleaf. “I see your sense of humor is keen as ever.”

“I mock the ones I love the most. I think I will let Lain handle your hair. A Treeweaver’s fingers should be well able to take out knots. You can wash my hair if you want.”

Loriol lifted his hands and looked upon them gloomily.

“Blood washes off. Trust me.”


	87. Chapter Eighty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some Orcs are too clever.

# CHAPTER EIGHTY-SIX

Lain and Loriol walked together after their baths to the Treeweavers hearth-share. "Gwende is preparing supper," Lain said as he wove his fingers into Loriol's. "Carver's wife was one of her ropewalkers and was slain by Rómendar."

"I saw Carver. I saw…when he died."

"They had a child, a son, and so I am to have an adopted nephew of sorts. Gwende wanted to care for the child and asked me to tell him that he would come to visit our house, and today Gwende and my brother were to explain to him that his parents were killed in battle."

"Lain." Loriol stopped and felt Lain pull on his hand. "Maybe I should not go to your house today."

"Loriol, you must not feel bad that you survived and the Carvers did not. You survived, that is something to be proud and joyful about. We will lament the Carvers of course and honor them best by being a loving family for young Lathe who was left behind. Let us go to supper and show Lathe that we can be merry even when the Wood has been attacked and burned and we have lost ones we loved. I think that you can think of a song or story that will make him laugh."

"But to laugh now?"

"It is not wrong. Remember when Rosenrod and Gildenmund were those who died and there had been no battle here yet? Gwindor said we must remain Elves and celebrate that we survived, even as we honored the dead. Loriol. I am so happy that you survived."

Loriol looked at Lain, smiling at him. "Lain, I do not think I do feel happy just yet, but I am sorry I was cruel to you. I should never have claimed I did not love you. It was a lie."

"I know."

"When you smile that way I really do feel better. It is not that I wish to be sad."

"Of course not. Let us go to supper. You have been eating as much as bathing I am sure." Lain pulled at Loriol's hand but Loriol did not budge. There was an Orc standing now behind Lain.

Lain saw the shift in Loriol's expression as if something hateful were there. He turned to look over his shoulder and gave a start. Lain did not know this Orc. It was probably a Northerner one, because it was tall, but thin, and had a bit of an upturned nose rather than a flattened one and wide pointed ears, a bit like those of Ugarit or Duma who were each partly Northerner.

It was North. He smiled, baring fangs at Loriol, and spoke in a voice as smooth as an Orc could manage, "Rorii, you look a proper Elf again. Fairest of the Fair. I said you were too pretty to be an Orc."

Lain had understood many words as Ugarit pronounced them and had found he understood some other Orcs when he was running messages, but he did not understand this one well. Loriol knew North's voice and knew exactly what he had said. "My thanks for that," he said to the Orc in flat tone. He believed North had actually done him a kindness then, but now he suspected the Orc was not trying to be kind at all. He made Loriol's skin prickle uncomfortably. "What are you doing here?"

"We do not need Elves to guard us. I am about my business. Breaking no rules. I am on my way to wash. Tending the pyres makes one hot and dirty."

"You smell so much like an Elf I would swear you have had four baths already."

"Three. It is dirty work."

"You keep to your side of the baths."

"Do I stop and stare? I go about my business." But he was staring.

Lain saw it as well. The Orc was looking at him. Loriol stepped between them.

"Is it your pet?"

"He. An Elf is not 'it'. Do not even look at him." Loriol put his hand on the handle of his knife.

"Your friend? He is very fresh, but we do not play with such things anymore."

"I do not wish to even hear of it. If you come near him again I will kill you."

"I am just talking. Breaking no rules."

"I will kill you," Loriol hissed. "Go to Dog, now. If you come near this one, I will kill you, and I will tell the Orcs why, and they will laugh and not ask that I fall on my sword. I say back off. If you challenge me, I will slit your black-blooded throat."

"Loriol, let us go. Forget this Orc. His words cannot do anything."

Loriol moved when Lain pulled at his hand and walked quickly away with Lain close at his side.

North watched them go. They headed for the tree-house near the little house North had been watching. The two Elves stopped beneath the platform. North could only hear whispers, but they spoke Elf-Speech, and he did not understand any of it.

"Did you see how it looked at you?" Loriol demanded.

"How? Did he want to eat me?"

"I do not think that is as true as Orcs claim it is. They say they will eat us to frighten us more, because it amuses them. No. North did not want to eat you."

"You know that one? Why are you upset? There are many strange Orcs here, but they cannot hurt us. You know."

"Lain, if you see that one, just go away and stay among Elves. Do not go walking alone."

"Loriol, I am not a child! You know that I ran messages during the battle. I used no sword or bow and I did not have to kill anyone, but I was in unsafe places and I hopped over the dead and sometimes I hoped over one who was injured and kept running because I had something to do and I did not have the skill to save their life."

Loriol put his hands on Lain's shoulders. "Lain, it is all right. I am sorry. Listen now. That Orc did not want to eat you. It wanted to play with you."

"Play?"

"It means something like sharing, but the opposite of sharing. Do you understand?"

"You mean the 'spoiling'?" Lain whispered.

"Yes."

"But if you spoil me first, he might not be so interested anymore!"

Loriol shook his head. "No, Lain, do not even jest. Elves have truly suffered it. It has happened. Orcs have done it to them."

"Like Dale?"

"Yes."

"But Dale likes Orcs now."

"Dale is mad. Dale is an Elf and we should love Dale, but he is mad."

"But, the…we are not supposed to talk of it."

"What?"

"Our Lord said not to talk of the treaty."

Loriol quirked a brow; he had not heard that. "It was done for political reasons, but it does not mean that all Elves and all Orcs can be safe near each other. Please, just promise if you see that one, or one who looks at you the same way, you will get away."

"I will. I promise. I really will."

"Now, go up to your family."

"But…"

"I will join you soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Just there."

"No one is supposed to see," Lain whispered, looking at the guest house.

"I will be careful." Loriol waited until Lain had climbed up to the platform and then looked around for watchers. It was becoming dark and there were branches enough to cast shadow if not shade. It did not seem anyone would be able to see him enter the house. Loriol went to the door and let himself in.

North watched Loriol go into the little house.

Arë was with Gwende, but Alqua was with those who were staying in the guest house when Loriol arrived. She and Ugarit were seated close by each other on Ugarit's bed. Tashmetum was on the floor playing with a vast collection of jewels and precious stones. Setsugekka was beside a bed, on which Dale slept. Fei was working at their table. Duma was at Arë's usual place by the fire, reading apparently.

"Do you know Dog's Bitch?" Loriol asked loudly, as soon as he had shut the door.

Duma turned his head and looked at the Elf inside the door but the others only glanced and then returned to what they were doing, deciding that Loriol was not speaking to them. "Loriol."

Loriol went to the hearth and sat on the edge of the stone surround, near Duma's stool. It was Duma, but he looked different than Loriol had expected. He wore no black leather and instead had on some slim, dark grey linen trousers and a white linen shirt half open at the front laces. His hair was loose and combed without a tangle or braid, such as Elves would only wear at home or when they knew only other Elves would be present. It also seemed strange to find him studying a scroll. Actually, Loriol saw, he had been writing. "You are hiding?"

"It was Beryl's idea, but it seems a good one. I may be washed, dressed, and sitting up straight, but I am actually quite sick. It is for the best we do not have Orcs at the door asking us to show proof that the Wizard is dead, or that there was a weapon, or that we know what came of the weapon. We do not have proof, and I have little strength to argue why they should believe our claims."

"Injured I would have expected. What is this sickness. Do you all have it?"

"No. Dale and I only. Bloody Wizard curse. Dale got it much worse than I. Don't know how I made it off the mountain. All liquor and mad determination I suppose. I slept for several days apparently. I have felt like all my innards are not working properly since. Pissed blood one day. Watery stuff came out of every hole another day. I get fevers or chills. Yesterday I could not breathe and turned an exceptional shade of blue, I am told. It has been quite nasty, and I know about nasty, I used to be pet to a fool over-sized Goblin."

"What is this writing?"

"Helping Fei write something in Elven, but my Elven is very bad. In Goblin, to make a word mean more you just add 'zzz'. One Elf. More than one Elfzzz. In Elven, to make a word mean more you have to change the sound, like to make 'hill' from Common Speech into Elven you render it 'amon' but more than one hill is 'emyn'."

"Of course. You just shift the vowels. That is all."

"Yes, easy if you spoke the language all your life. I have trouble remembering which sound shifts to which. Fei says in his language they do not even change the words to make them mean more! It is understood 'contextually'."

"How would you know if it was one or more?" Loriol asked.

"By the other words around that word."

"I do not understand."

"Exactly! If Dale would wake, he could do this. He studied such things with Elves after they found him and he spoke the language when he was young, so the sounds seem right or wrong to him without thought."

"Alqua is here."

"Yes," Duma growled.

Loriol turned his head slightly and watched the females. It almost seemed activity that should be done in private. Even allowing that the interior of the house was not a public space…it still seemed on the very border of appropriate. They should have perhaps waited until the candles were doused. Then, Loriol was not very knowledgeable about what was appropriate for two females. He mainly knew what he should not do with a male until the candles were doused.

"What is it?" Loriol asked.

"For days I have watched this. They are driving me to madness."

"Is it…?"

Duma shook his head. He whispered. "Ugarit felt very bad about the killing she did, even though they were all fell beasts and villains that we slew. She let the noblewoman embrace her, and that was strange, but now they do this, sit and whisper and touch each other all the time. But I feel too sick to complain. Ugarit is supposed to be mine now."

"How is that?"

Duma sighed. "Marduk was her Chieftain and he said if I did a certain thing that he would give her to me. And, she wanted to be given to me, so she helped me to do the thing Marduk expected, not that we have good proof. So, now, she is mine. I think it is like betrothal, but Orcs do not have such customs. It is rather like being married, but not exactly that either. Maybe like what common Men and their women do: live in the same house without ceremony."

"Did you say vows to each other?"

"No."

"If Elves say vows to each other, even without ceremony or witnesses, they are married."

"You look married. It is something in the eyes, isn't it?"

"Oh. That. It means taken, but not always married yet."

"Which?"

"Married. Do you know Dog's Bitch?"

"I know all the Orcs that were pets in the Mines."

"Was that one?"

"Yes. I know him. North. He is Dog's pet now. Did he do something to you?"

"He did something that was kind in a way, but then today we saw him and it made my skin crawl. I think he wants to play with Lain."

"I doubt it." He coughed and looked at his scroll. "How would you say 'Demon' in Elven, is there a word for such a creature?"

"Do you mean 'Balrog'? Did you see one? Truly?"

"I have seen two in my life. I got the stone for this ring…" Duma lifted his left hand and then remembered what he had done with the ring. "actually, I gave Ugarit the ring. I saw the Demon the day I found the stone. Diamond. Very hard. Colorless. I cut it to a round shape."

"Why do you not think North wants Lain. I saw how he looked at him."

"Did he say something?"

"Yes."

"To Lain, or to you?"

"To me. He asked if Lain was my pet and he said Lain was fresh and other things."

"And did he say anything to you that was not about Lain?"

"Yes. Only the mad things North usually says. 'Rorii, you are too pretty to be an Orc.' 'Rorii, Fairest of the Fair.'"

"And this makes you think that he wishes to play with Lain?" Duma asked skeptically.

"Me? But…"

"You are not understanding, because you only get this skin-crawl when he speaks of Lain, because you feel he threatens Lain. You do not feel he threatened you, so you think North does not want to play with you, which is true, in a way."

"I do not understand."

"North does not want a pet or toy."

Loriol shook his head.

"North likes to be a pet."

"My pet?"

"Apparently."

"I feel a little sick. Why should I want an Orc for a pet? To play as Orcs do?"

"You should not is what I say."

"Why would North want me to…?"

Duma shrugged. "Some Orcs like Elves. You can give me a theory why it is so. Orcs call Elves 'pretty' as if it is insult."

"But should it not be natural for a person to find those of their own race attractive?"

"Orcs are not natural. Some do see attractiveness in Orcs. For example, Dog, who Elves would think ugly, is pretty for his breed. He had dark straight hair. He has large yellow eyes. He has a greenish complexion. He is small. Those are the traits of one who is most purely Mine-Dweller breed, so he is the ideal of a Mine-Dweller. North is almost the ideal of a Northerner. His color is a little off, too ashy. It should be slightly more blue than grey. Ugarit's complexion is very very close to what is thought ideal for Northerners, but she is a little darker, because she is actually half Westerner. As one who is mixed, she is beautiful. Her dappling is perfect! You would not see her standing under a tree in sunlight or moonlight. Some who are mixed have a blended pattern on the skin, or the pattern of one breed with the coloring of another. It is not thought as advantageous."

"But there are Orcs who think Elves pretty?"

"There are those of every race that think Elves pretty. You are the First Race. I know you are a very pretty Elf, so North must know. You are tall and not too broad. You have dark hair, not as common as brown, but thought attractive, and you have the grey eyes which are ideally Elven. And your skin is pale without being white, radiant, and without any uneven pigmentation."

"And my ears?"

"Perfect for Sylvan Elves."

"Duma, would North hurt Lain?"

"He might if he believed he could get what he wanted in doing it. He probably would not do it, considering Lain is an Elf and it would bring more trouble than just you challenging him."

"But, could he really think I would want to play with him?"

"I do not know. North is very Northerner. To be honest, our breed is known for cruelty. You are likely safer with a Westerner. They actually are frightfully Mannish, though they hate to hear it. You should tell Dog."

"Tell him?"

"Go to Dog and say that he needs to train his pet better because North came to you looking for his next Master, but you do not want Dog's cast offs. Maybe North wants you to do it, so Dog will give him more attention. Arë tells us what she sees out there. I think Dog is still very worshipful of Marduk. It could be bad, if other Orcs see it, because they will stop seeing Dog as a Chieftain of his own and thinking him only a Leader under Marduk, rather than believe Marduk is something above other Chieftains, which is what they want. Dog needs to act less worshipful of Marduk. Is it true he lost his eye?"

"I was there. It was the left one. I have not seen him since the wound was fresh."

"Alqua and Arë said he took their Leader's sword." Duma put his hand to his head and then stood quickly. He waked to the table, placed the scroll upon it, and then lurched toward his bed, the other side of Dale's from that Ugarit and Alqua sat on. Duma flopped to the bed, brow wrinkled and eyes shut. Setsugekka laid a hand to his forehead.

"I'd smack Dale up for not waking, if I did not know he was suffering worse than I," Duma groaned.

North watched until Loriol left the guest house and then went to find Dog. His Chieftain was seated, below the Elf-Lord's house, fletching arrows. Dog had some advantage in that he had come into the wood at the same time that Duma, Ugarit and Dale had, and so all the Elves knew him on sight. There were other Orcs they had come to know my sight or name in the course of battle, but the Elves also tended to be wary of them. Dog had sat here making arrows before battle and been trusted, and so no one seemed to mind his presence now.

"Did your lover find your offer convincing?" Dog asked as North crouched at his knee.

"I do not think he is a smart Elf. He thought I wanted the young one. Still, Rorii went straight to that little house as soon as the other was safely among Elves."

"They must be there," Dog said, emphasizing what he had discussed with North and a few of his other Orcs previously. "The Swan took Tashmetum there, after staying so long with Lady Lena. Ugarit must have returned, and the others. They are hiding, but not from the Elves."

"Deceitful," North said, grinning.

Dog was petting North's hair as Bau approached. She crouched before Dog and bowed her head until the Chieftain acknowledged her. "What did you find?"

"All the horses as you described, without gear, but all tethered together among those of the Men, yet separate from them."

"Yes, crafty Elves are hiding them. Hid the horses among the others and hid Death-shadow Clan in the little house. If they had destroyed the Wizard and weapon and brought proof, they would not need to hide. They must have failed or returned in weak condition."

"Maybe failed and weak," North said.

"Master," Bau said to Dog. She meant the word as his name, as she was his loyal Leader Orc and not a pet. "I saw something when I went to look at the horses. I do not know if it is important to you."

"What did you see. Anything might lead to proof of what we wish to find."

"Some of Jareth's goblins were there. I saw them. They carried the same corpse passed the Men three times, pretending to be going to and from the Pyre as they spied on the camp and horses. I think the Men became suspicious. They chased these Orcs until some Elves arrived to talk about the matter."

"It is that pit-runt Snagrat!" Dog spat.

"The little Mine-Dweller that used to run with Razh-Razh's Band and entertained the Westerners when the Clan was gathered? Snagrat? What could it do?"

"He was with us when we tracked 'Dale-Chieftain'. Snagrat knows the horses also. I saw he went over to Jareth soon after he took the whip."

"Many Goblins went to that one," Bau said plainly.

Dog knew it was true. "All cohorts of Razh-Razh who waited for a time to break with our Clan. We should kill Snagrat. We should be crafty. Do not make it appear he was a threat to us."

"Maybe we could have an Elf do it."

"Maybe a Man?" Bau asked.

"It would be best if Jareth did it," Dog said.

North laughed.

"Orcs have been lurking near the horses," Gwindor reported to his brother and Sister who were gathered with Galadhiel, Galen, and four Dwarves for a meal. "The Men suspected they were hungry and chased them off."

Lenaduiniel understood Gwindor's message. Orcs had taken notice of the horses kept among those of the Guard of the Lady of the Shield Arm. They were likely searching now for the place the horses' riders were hiding.

As Lenaduiniel was still in thought, one of their messengers came from below. "There is a Wizard in the Wood," she reported near breathlessly.

"From what direction does he come?" Gwindor asked.

"West. From the river. Some who had gone to check the waterworks saw him. They were not scouts, My Lords, and lost sight of him. He is believed to be in the Wood now, heading this way."

"What color?" Greenleaf asked.

"Grey I was told."

"But there is no longer…" Greenleaf whispered.

"Could it be Tsuki, somehow…?" Lenaduiniel asked.

"Our Elves know his face, much as I would like to see him."

"If your friend was a Wizard, he may arrive seeming much changed," the Dwarf said around his meal.

"If it is a Wizard, we should go," Greenleaf said. He vaulted from the platform of his tree-house to the ground. His Dwarven friend went grumbling and the Elf called up, "It will be faster if you jump. I would catch you."

"It may be one of the Blue Wizards altered or in disguise," Lenaduiniel said quickly to Gwindor. "Whatever the case, we must find him. Perhaps we would be match for a Wizard."

Galadhiel went with them also and they found their brother and the Dwarf running to the west of their Wood.

If four Elves looked for a person within their own wood, that person would be found, even if they were clothed in dull winter shades. Lenaduiniel spied the Wizard first, because she happened to be the one to scan the area he was in, and not because others were unable to see. He was clothed all in grey as the messenger had suggested, from slightly bent, pointed hat to the cuffs and hem of his robe. He moved in a manner that was purposeful yet unrushed and did not stop when he saw the Dwarf and Elves but made a small change in direction to approach.

The Grey saw the arrows trained on him, but continued until he stood a short distance from the Dwarf and Elves. "Put away your arrows. I should be known to children of the Elf-King as one who allied with them against a Necromancer and made visits to their Wood to study birds."

"You are not the Grey I knew."

"No, but I am now many things that one was."

"I knew you as The Brown," Gwindor said, peering at the Wizard's face.

"Yes. I was until recently The Brown."

Gwindor, who had known The Brown looked upon this Wizard, and though many things about his appearance seemed the same, many had also changed. "But you are not still the same. Have you died?"

"There was no death. I was blasted from the sky and buried in snow, but did not die. What you see is not so much transfiguration or reincarnation as re-consecration. For a time there was no need for a Wizard to meddle in politics, but now it seems there is a need, and little cause for a Wizard to study the fauna, so I am become The Grey. It happened sooner than I expected but not quickly. Now, I must see Dale Maple."


	88. Chapter Eighty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the bond between Dale and Tsuki is strong.

# CHAPTER EIGHTY-SEVEN

Dale woke to pain. There were was so much ache and unwellness that his mind was unable to separate the causes and he found he wanted nothing more than fade into the cold, dark dreamless slumber his body had known. He did not want to live or die, for he was an Elf and death would mean existing in some other place and form forever, remembering. He did not want to remember. He did not remember now, but has a sense that he was glad to have forgotten something and did not wish to chance recall. He wanted to sleep. “Dale.” The voice hurt him. It was at his ears and within his mind. “Wake now. We shall do what we can to ease your pain and treat your symptoms of disease, but you must come back to us now.”

There was light against his eyelids and warmth on his skin. He felt naked and uncomfortable. The outside of his body hurt, and the inside. He was not sure he could speak refusal if he tried. His throat felt as if it had been scraped with something.

“He is coming around now.” The voice seemed familiar and yet, strange. It was no longer spoken to his mind, but to his ears. His fingers clenched around something smooth and hard.

“Dale, wake now. I will be here when you need me.” Laurel?

Where is Tsuki?

“Pass me the cup now.”

“I do not think you should do this,” another voice said. Dale was quite conscious now, even against his wishes and he knew Fei’s voice. “You said it was habit forming…”

“Potentially habit forming, as are the liquors Men make and imbibe daily, yet many Men resist dependency on such substances and do not feel the need to increase their intake or throw tantrums when there is only water available. I trust an Elf will possess strength of will enough to control such urges. This is more potent than liquors and medicines known to Orc-kind, but one who is as intelligent as Mr. Maple and who has lived among Orcs will understand the need for careful use. In any case, Dale is now under my supervision. We need him conscious, Mr. Lung.”   

The Brown? Where had he come from? What was happening? What had happened?

Dale half-remembered enough to answer his own question and wailed. Pain. There were hands on him.

The Wizard spoke into his mind. “Dale, do not go that way again. Breathe. Slowly now, take a deep breath. Hold the air.”

Dale opened his eyes and breathed. He was inside somewhere and there was a panel of fabric before his eyes.

“Released the breath slowly,” The Grey said.

Dale’s vision blurred. He felt he should lie down, though he was fairly certain he already was. He could sink no lower. He shifted his weight, ached and managed to roll onto his back. He could see the Wizard leaning over him then, and a girl. He had seen her before. Setsugekka.

“Something happened with Tsuki,” Dale said, but his throat was so dry all that the others heard was, “Tsuki.”

“Drink this.”

Dale accepted the cup at his lips and drank. It was some Wizard potion blended with honey, but he did not have strength to protest.

“It will have the side-effect of making you quite drowsy, but drowsy is preferable to fully unconscious for our purposes. If I have made the dosage correctly, it should ease your pains enough that we might converse with you. It is no way to heal an Elf, keeping an Elf indoors and feeding them through a tube. Even as injured as you are, and make no mistake the injuries are serious, you will do better with fresh air and some exercise.”

“So much Wizard talk. Where am I? When is it?”

The Grey sat the little cup down on the floor.

Fei came into Dale’s view. “We are in the Silver Wood. Do you remember the Sea and coming down the mountain?”

“I remember…yes. You carried me.”

Fei gave a nod.

“Did Tsuki return? Something happened to him. He was hurt. I…I felt how he hurt. Fast, not like the way the Sea attacked me, again, again. It was over quickly. Did he come back?”

“What do you speak of?” Fei asked. “Tsuki was in pain when he left us. We all knew. Do you mean that pain?”

“No. When we came down the mountain. Something happened to him. I do not remember after that. But…it was Tsuki, and he was hurt.”

“Did you carry the seeing stone then?” The Grey asked carefully. He knew that what Dale said was true, but he did not understand how Dale knew it.

“Did I…?”

“Setsugekka carried them?”

“Ah, yes, the three are here, so Tsuki did not have one.”

“Is there something wrong here?” Fei asked. “Do you know of Tsuki?”

“You come to see me?” Dale asked. “What is going on? Are there not Elves and Orcs left alive to ally or break alliance? Has there been battle here?” Dale tried to sit, but felt pain and dropped again. “They are singing laments! Wizard, I will bind you hand and mouth! You know, yet you avoid answering. You know! You would not speak so slyly…” Dale broke into a fit of coughs and wheezes.

“Did I not say your injuries were serious?” The Grey asked irritably. “If I speak carefully, there is need for care. I thought it wisest to speak first to Dale, but I have spoken with him and now wish to question others.” The Wizard stood and turned to Alqua, waiting silently near the door. “Bring to me the Daughter of the Elf-King, Lenaduiniel, and her elder brother, Gwindor, and also Galadhiel.” Alqua went and the Grey looked again at those inside the small house. He had had some reports of what happened to Tsuki and Dale since they left Stone Keep, but he needed to know more, before he could speak of current events with confidence. “Who were those that went up to the place of sorcery? I know Laurel and Kato did not accompany you. What others were involved in this?”

“There were eight,” Fei said, “Tsuki, Dale, myself…Beryl, Aud, Duma, Ugarit and Gorghash. Gorghash never came from the mountain. He is dead. Beryl is somewhere in the Wood, but we do not know where. Aud also was taken elsewhere by the Elves.” The Grey saw the Eastman eyeing him skeptically. He seemed to know better than to refuse to answer, but he did not seem trusting.

“Who is Aud?”

“A Man of the south. He was not with us at the ruins, nor was Beryl. We were rejoined with them in returning here.”

“Beryl is known to me,” The Grey said simply. Very many did know Beryl, even if they knew him by another name or face. “I will speak with him in time. Then, the only one here not involved is Setsugekka.”

“She was involved,” Fei said, “only she did not go up the mountain with us, but was recovered there.”

The Grey looked around again. So, these five were those he would receive the most important answers from.

Presently the three Elves entered without Alqua. “Take seats if you can find them,” the Grey said, “If you wish my counsel or influence, and you need it, you will tell me what I need to know to be useful to you. First, you will tell me how you all came to be here in this wood and making treaties with Orcs and then the five of you who know will tell me what happened in the mountain pass and in the ruined place of sorcery in every detail. Much that you will say will already be known to me, and I may ask you to be brief when I am in too familiar territory, and I will ask you many questions if I think you hide information that will be of use.”

“We have no Masters,” Ugarit said plainly.

“I have no use for Orc slaves, however you will answer any questions I put to you.”

“He is not making a spell to make you answer,” Lenaduiniel said, “The Grey is known to us and can be trusted enough that we all relate the information he asks.”

“Fine, so long as he tells us what has been going on that we do not know of. He spoke of Laurel and Kato.”

“Yes,” Fei agreed, “How is it you know where they were or were not?”

“It is fair enough. You eight here have gotten yourselves into trouble, made promises some believe never should have been made…a trade of information is logical, if we are to work together to resolve matters.”

“Why should we help if you are here to advise Lady Lena break her treaty with the Orcs?” Ugarit asked.

“I did not say that I believed the promise should not have been made. I said ‘some’.”

“Wizards are crafty like Elves. You could be ‘some’.”

“It would seem true some Orcs at least are changed from the old ways.”

“I think the fact that she is female should make that obvious,” Dale said, “Get on with it. I will not bear this pain and give you information forever. You will tell me what you know of Tsuki, and that is no attempt at Compulsion, but fact.”

“I would not have expected an attempt at Compulsion from you, Mr. Maple.”

Dale was not certain why he had even thought such a thing, so he said nothing.

“This part I know,” The Grey began and presented the background of his association with the Rangers as an organization and their suspicions and methods of operation after the war and how the courier, Caerig Winnan, also known as Kato the Trader, had come to Stone Keep.

The discussion continued, sometimes breaking into small arguments, as everyone retold their portion of the story, from their various points of view. The Grey now seemed most interested in politics, chains of command and debts carried by or owed to Leaders of Kingdoms, peoples, or Clans, yet he was amused enough to laugh at Dale’s retelling of how the fox helped him to hide from Orcs and he nodded approvingly at every mention of messages sent or received by way of bird.

The Grey told them what he knew of the Ranger activity and battles against Orcs in the north. The Grey also spoke of how he and the other members of White Rabbit Squad had gone to the ancient capitol and found that some foul Art had been done there and that some objects might have been recovered from deep water and that the Orcs had been sickened.

He heard, of course, of all that Dale knew of the Orcs and how they had changed. And, though she had protested earlier, Ugarit also shared much information, particularly what she had done and seen among the Orcs before traveling in Duma’s company.

Now it came time to speak of the time they had been separated. Lenaduiniel spoke first and told those gathered what had happened within the Silver Wood during the attack of the Rómendar and how this seemed to have affected the Orcs and Elves.

Dale asked that The Grey tell of his recent activity, but the Wizard insisted that the others tell him of their time in the place of sorcery now. He wished Dale to speak, but instead, Fei began reading from his written account. The Grey was patient and listened to Fei’s tale, but when Fei had finished the section about finding Beryl and Aud and had not yet heard a satisfying answer to explain certain things Dale had said, The Grey asked Fei to allow Dale to give his version of the account up to then.

“What specifically do you wish to know?” Dale asked. The pain in his body was less, but he felt sick and cold and was increasingly uncomfortable that he was naked except for diapering and bedclothes in such mixed company.

“The account seems complete enough concerning how you became injured, but your friend Fei writes that he learned from Setsugekka of the nature of this Moon’s Hitching Post, which I have never heard of before, but which young Duma’s asides would indicate must have been buried in history before Kings of Men built there. And he says that it is his understanding that Tsuki drew on this power and afterward your pain was lessened and Tsuki was under strain and went then to the high place and leapt from the mountain.”

“Yes,” Dale said softly. It had been the first time he heard Fei explain what had happened to Tsuki. He had not really understood about the Wizard and the Dragon before, as he had been in so much pain after the Sea attacked him.

“What was this spell he worked? Fei was rather vague.”

“There were several spells,” Dale said. He remembered this part. “I was dying when he returned. I think we all believed that everything would be over soon then, but I think someone explained that the Dragon had the bomb in it and that the Dragon had flown. Yes…Tsuki was saying he was sorry for failing, and I was dying.”

“And did he work spells?”

“I said I wanted to go, to depart the flesh, and he used Compulsion to make me stay. Only that once. It was not a lasting spell, only to keep me from going then, until I listened to him. And then he kissed me.”

“Yes, that is not entirely relevant.”

“It is,” Dale whispered. “The kiss was the gesture that cast the second spell. That spell transferred the pain.”

“But only the pain?”

“Yes. The kiss did nothing but allow Tsuki to relieve some of my pain by taking it onto himself. He did not use the power of the place to do it. He did it himself, for me, so I would not need to leave him.”

“Then there was a spell that he drew upon this hitching post for? And he would be bound to whatever he cast?”

“He cast…I think it is ‘spell of binding’.”

“Mr. Maple, be very specific. What did Tsuki do?”

“I married him.”

“You what?” Gwindor demanded.

“I said the words and Tsuki said them.”

“What words? Did you speak marriage vows or work a spell of binding?”

Gwindor rose from his set at the table bench and rushed to Dale’s side. “Let me look on his eyes!”

Dale looked low-lidded up at Gwindor. “Is everyone married now…or is that just quite taken? I really have not lived among Elves very long.”

“What did you do?” Gwindor demanded.

“Dale, this is important, what did Tsuki say? How do you know it was a spell of binding?”

“Because when he did it, I knew,” Dale whispered. “Why do you stare like that? I thought, Gwindor, you would understand. It is not the most usual way, Tsuki not being an Elf, not being female, but I love him. I was able to say it and I know he was happy…even if we know what brains look like.”

“If there was a spell made to bind you to Tsuki in some way and we are to understand the rules or function of this hitching post, itself some place of binding, then Tsuki not only bound himself to you, but bound himself to the binding.”

“Did he?” Dale asked.

“I suspect so, but, Dale, it would help if you could focus and tell me what was said.”

“I pray you did not do what I think you did. You should not even have been old enough to do it! You are not even 40 yet!”

Dale tried to smile at Gwindor, but he just felt rather sick. “You are too loud.”

“It is very important that we know, so we can help you,” The Grey whispered.

“I was dying, and I thought I would not live, but I wished Tsuki to live, so I told him how he might have a chance to reach the dragon, and when I told him about the feathers, he seemed different, excited and urgent. He said that he knew what he must do, that this time he knew for real and that if I said it was my will, he would be able to work a spell with me. He said he could take away some of my pain so that I would be able to bear it long enough to heal. He asked ‘even if you have to give up your very immortality, do you want to live with me?’ And he said again that it must be my will and I must speak my will. And I did. I told him I wanted him to do it. So he kissed me to seal the spell to take my pain and when that was done, he made the binding, and I knew the words from somewhere and I said them, inside my head, and I could hear Tsuki’s words inside my head and it was like feeling him there as I had when we weilded the seeing stones…and it is still there. I think, if the binding was severed, I would know it.”

“This complicates matters,” The Grey said slowly.

“Did you say some words about souls and life?” Gwindor asked hesitantly.

Dale blushed and nodded. He had some understanding that whatever the marriage was, it was a very special and binding thing.

“Dale…do you know…when Elves have children…you should be too young, but…you see…”

“No. I never conceived a child with another Elf. I think, if I were to do so, the words would just come to me when I needed them, or else I should not be having children at all. I know Duma is mortal because I did not do the special thing that Elves do. I did not even understand I was an Elf at the time. Why are you talking about this?”

“What you did, what I think you did, is an Elven enchantment, something Elves have the ability to do, as they do to conceive immortal children, to give up immortality in order to live as spouse to a mortal for one lifetime, to pass grace to another, or to depart from their flesh, by an act of will. It is not the way Elves marry now. It was, at one time, one particular way for Elves to marry each other, but it is not done anymore.”

“Why?”

“You bound your lives and souls. Do you understand? It is very similar to giving your children immortality, but rather than two Elves passing some part of their lives and souls to the child as it is conceived two Elves would bind their lives and souls to each other, both retaining the lives and souls together.”

“And what is wrong with that? Why do Elves not do it anymore?”

Gwindor sighed. “Imagine two Elves, male and female have performed this binding. Now, some Orcs come and steal the female away. They torture her. Her bound partner feels the torture. How is he to go to rescue her if he himself is tortured? And how is she to allow herself to die so long as she is bound to the other life?”

“I do not understand.”

“I saw Tsuki come upon the Dragon,” The Grey said, not so much as looking at Dale. He related what he had seen, how Tsuki leapt to the Dragon’s body, how he struggled and reached the underside and cut free the bomb. He told them how Tsuki had dropped from the dying Dragon, with the bomb, toward the mountains. “He must have known that there was only one way to win. He had to explode the bomb high in the air above the mountain peaks before it fell any lower or impacted upon the mountain. The blast threw me from the air down upon the mountain and buried me in a snow-slide, and I was at some distance then. Tsuki…would not have lived.”

“No. He promised. He did. You were there.” Dale turned his head to look on the others. “He promised we would always be together.”

“Did he promise in what form?”

“What do you mean?” Dale rasped, unable to voice his sudden fear.

“An Elf and a Man,” Gwindor said, “Even if this binding was somehow possible with aid of Wizardry, would you not be both only half immortal now? Or neither immortal or mortal? Would you be able to die if you needed to, if the other lived? Would you retain Man’s Gift or be as Elves? Dale, what if Tsuki has stolen half your lifespan from you and yet found a way to die?”

“Then I will have only half as long to live without him knowing that he has ceased to exist and I shall eventually go on to Blessed Realms.”

“If the bond did not take that right from you or grant you only some half-existence there.”

“I do not like what you are saying.”

“There are reasons why Elves are not to perform such rituals until they are much older. It should not have been possible for you to do it at all!”

“I know I did. Even if I did not understand what to call it or that it was not done anymore, I did will it. I did know what I was doing, and I do feel that it is still there. Wizard, I do not know what Tsuki meant to do, but I know that he knew. I could see it, even through my pain. Tsuki realized something. He understood something important and that is when he asked me what I willed. Tsuki knew very well what he was doing and he would not curse me to some kind of half life or to eternity without him. He said that we would be together and he said that he was returning. Tsuki is coming back. I do not care what any of you say anymore! Tsuki is going to return to me!”

“He bound you, and then he bound himself to the binding,” The Grey mused. “Used the place of binding to draw power for a spell of binding. Can it be broken? Tsuki is bound to Dale and to the bond with Dale, permanently. If the bond were broken, then Tsuki could be broken, but if the bond is intact, Tsuki remains bound. And the blast cannot sever something that is not physical, but spiritual, which means Tsuki, in some form, exists, bound to Dale and to their bond.”

“He knew. He worked it out, when I told him about the feathers. There was way to save all the lives and return to me.”

“I do not know. Perhaps it is possible, but in what form, and when and how? I cannot say. And, there is no proof. To anyone else, Tsuki has died.”

“Men do not return,” Gwindor said.

“But now I must point out, and it shall not be repeated outside this house except perhaps to those who traveled with you, Laurel, Kato and Beryl, and perhaps one other, that even in your own accounts there are some doubts that the Tsuki you know is of the race of Men. I think some of your companions began to suspect, particularly when Tsuki was affected by the Old Forest water in a subtly different way than any other. I dare say that Tsuki himself understood the truth, eventually. Recall your own descriptions of his confrontation with The Sea.”

“You mean he is a real Wizard?” Duma asked.

“No. I mean that he understood that he, Tsuki, as you knew him at that moment, would never be a Wizard. It is true that a Man cannot become a Wizard, but one who was of another sort, can become a Wizard.”

“But he had the power,” Dale said, “He was getting stronger, especially as he was fighting the Sea.”

“As he neared death.”

Tsuki sat up suddenly, as if from a terrible dream, but he remembered no dream. He was lying on moss and there were ancient gnarled trees and thick vines overhead, and though the wood was bare, the dense canopy of branches and twigs gave as much coverage as other trees might fully foliated, so he knew these were very old. There was someone near him, he could sense it. He turned. “Father.”

Tilion smiled warmly. “You know.”

“I know many things I only half knew before.”

“That is to be expected, but it is still good to hear things are as expected. How do you feel?”

“Like I have died.” Tsuki had never died before, but he was quite certain in his reply.

“You only half died.”

“It seems logical that one can die or not, but I do not know how one can half die.”

“Well, our kind are far from omniscient, so that is as expected as well. You see, you were always only half mortal, so you can only half die.”

Tsuki blinked slowly and said nothing.

“Your mother was mortal.”

“That is one of the things I know now. She was your priestess. Setsugekka was telling the truth…my mother was ‘God’s Wife’ within some sort of temple.”

“My temple.”

“The Dark Lord attacked.”

“Yes. Not that he came there for you specifically. He just happened to be looking for any weapons he could use, as the Blue were. And the White.”

“But if I was half mortal then, why did I not half die then, rather than now?”

“For one, his power was not yet very great, he was building power from his past defeat and would be defeated again. Secondly, you were not protected only by your own power that day, but by your mother’s power and all the strength of the temple guards.”

“They all died.”

“Yes, but your mother’s spell was lasting enough to protect you that day. Though, the Wizards did not understand this. They suspected that you were mine and half mortal, which was true, but through incorrect reasoning. If you had faced the Dark Lord later, you could have half died then. And if The Sea had tried harder, he could have half killed you.”

“But I survived long enough to detonate the bomb.”

“Yes, and succeeded in saving many lives. Including many Orcs, which will complicate things in the future, perhaps, but it was the right thing for you to do.”

“The hitching post! Could it have trapped you?”

“It could have. It was made in ancient times, when Men did not know of Gods through the tales of Elves and feared the Sun and Moon in the sky. I could have been bound there to some work. I could also have married someone there.”

“I need to return to Dale.”

“Perhaps, but you cannot return yet.”

“Why?”

“You have recently half died. Or had it missed your attention that you no longer appear a Man?”

It had.

“There is a pool there.”

Tsuki stood and walked down the mossy slope to a pool of water. He still walked. He still had two arms and legs. His skin was approximately the same color as before, though perhaps slightly paler, or maybe filled with light. He knelt beside the odd-shaped hollow in the rock, as if some strange ancient foot had impressed its shape in mud long ago and hardened into this basin over ages. There was still water within the hollow and Tsuki peered down as his reflection.

“I look like me.”

“It is actually residual self image.”

“What is this? It is a body.”

“Yes, your true body. It cannot die. It may change in form by will or even by mood to express what you are. But it is not to be seen as it truly is by mortals and should be revealed to the First Race cautiously and wisely. To walk among mortals you will need to take another form, to make a guise of flesh. Your mortal part that was determined by birth has died permanently. If you take certain wounds when walking about in your flesh guise, that guise will be destroyed. If you invest a lot of power or will in that guise, it is possible that you will become bound to it or trapped in it and unable to seem anything else. When such a flesh guise is destroyed, you too can be destroyed.”

“It is like the bonding of the hitching post.”

“Much that is magic works this way. There is payment for power in some form. It is better for our kind to not seek to make guises that are so beautiful or powerful that we forget our true selves. You are the spirit, not the flesh. Your realm is not earth, even if you go to walk upon it for a time.”

“Dale is there.”

“Yes.”

“I am naked.”

Tilion laughed.

Even as Tsuki felt the heat of embarrassment he became aware that he was now clothed in a white rabbit fur jacket and loose white pants. The garments seemed real. “This is strange.” Tsuki touched his face and hair. He realized he still wore jewelry. “This is really here?”

“Yes, the jewelry, as are your swords and your wand and staff. All else you had with you, including your body, was destroyed. These things have special enchantment which protected them, but they will not be invulnerable to all attacks. There is some of you in this staff, I can sense it. That is normal for a Wizard, though, one must be careful in putting too much of themselves in the tool. The staff remains a thing. If it is broken, that part of you can never be returned to you.”

“But it can be returned if unbroken?”

“Yes. That is how you work. You focus your power through the staff. When the spell is worked you drop that focus. Often a little residual amount of that power remains. It is wise to learn to detect that power in things and not leave it lying about. Keep your power with you. You could be tempted to put parts of yourself in items so that others might carry them about for protection, but this is a great risk to you. It would be better to go with that person yourself, if you are able. I am in the swords. Not so much to risk myself or grant any great power or protection to the owner, but enough that they should remain with the one I choose and that I should be able to locate them. The jewelry was fashioned by Elves long ago for a Priestess and through round about way found its way to The White and then to you. There is some small Elven enchantment in them that prevents the pieces from being long separated. It is useful to loan out a piece to someone you wish to see again, though, even if they die, the jewelry will come to you somehow.”

“Certain things which share an association with the Moon seem to come to me.”

“That is true, because you are my son. You are like one newly sung into being. There are things you know that no mortal will know, and yet there is still much for you to learn. If you go off and seek Dale or friends that knew you as a mortal without certain knowledge, you could do much harm.”

“But…I am not prevented from doing so?”

“No. Not by me. I am your father, but I have no ability to control your actions. You are a free being and must always choose for yourself whether to do what is right or what is wrong.”

“And I will know what is right?”

“With every part of your being you will feel when you have done good or done harm and know it.”

“Can you teach me what I need to know so that I may seek Dale without doing harm?”

“I can teach you some. Some you will learn on your own, or from another. I said you have the freedom to choose, but I have the freedom to suggest actions to you. I think there are some things you should be informed about and that when you understand, you will choose to help me in some work for a time.”

“I promised him.”

“Yes, and you are thoroughly bound. It was quite clever work. A great risk, but potentially a great advantage. You are with him now. Dale will still be bound and waiting for you to return if you come now to help me.”

Tsuki’s lips quirked at ‘bound and waiting.’ It was quite true; Dale was bound and waiting for him. One of the things that Tsuki knew now was that their bodies would remain perfectly compatible.

“He is here,” Tilion said. Tsuki saw his father rise from his bed of moss. The gossamer clothing shifted instantly to exquisitely tailored dove grey hunting attire, including what seemed a cape and tall boots of soft, shiny grey leather.

Tsuki felt something like heat on his skin and trembled as a figure materialized from the trees. He did not seem an Elf or a Man, but his appearance seemed to combine the best of both. He did not seem pretty as an Elf, but women would have swooned and said he was quite rugged and manly. As such, he was perfect. Tsuki knew he was in the presence of a higher being. 


	89. Chapter Eighty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are plans being put into motion.

# CHAPTER EIGHTY-EIGHT

“Lenaduiniel. Sister. Call off this savage.”

Lenaduiniel moaned sleepily and opened her eyes. Gwindor was standing bent and absolutely still with the head of one of Annavala’s short spears at his throat. Lenaduiniel sighed. “He is my brother. Understand? We share the same mother and father. You must never threaten him.”

The spear was withdrawn and Annavala, crouched at the foot of Lenaduiniel’s couch, snorted.

“Wake now. There are visitors asking for you.”

“I am coming,” Lenaduiniel said, stretching her limbs after her sleep.

“You better dress before you leave your chamber,” Gwindor said, “They are Orcs calling for you to speak with them.”

“Abominations,” Annavala snarled.

“Marduk?” Lenaduiniel asked.

“You would think he gained something in losing his eye, the way he struts about.”

“He likely has,” Lenaduiniel sighed and bent to open her chest to retrieve a suitable gown for meeting Orcs. Black, she decided.

Annavala followed Lenaduiniel as she left her bedchamber. Gwindor pulled his sister aside, “Why do you keep that one in your bedchamber?”

“I have explained; her people believe certain actions concerning battle more or less honorable. Those who have not died or retreated are determined to endure in service to the one who has bested them. It is the most honorable option left to them.”

“But that does not make it necessary for their captain to guard your bedchamber from within.”

Lenaduiniel turned from her brother. “It is improper that you even mention seeing anyone in my bedchamber.”

Gwindor winced at the insult to his propriety. He watched as Lenaduiniel joined their brother at the railing.

Marduk was below, with a great number of his most loyal Orcs. He was insisting to Greenleaf that the Elves had all been buried and lamented and it was time Elves discussed their treaty with him.

“I have been wishing to speak to you, Marduk-Chieftain,” Lenaduiniel called down. “I have heard reports of Orcs threatening most foul and inappropriate action on Elves. Just as our dead are buried, your pyres have died down. It is time you Orcs retreated to the west side of the road and made camp there only, as agreed in our treaty. There is no need for you to be lurking beneath the bedchambers of Elven families or visiting the place the Men tether their horses.”

“Agreed,” Marduk said quickly, as if he had wanted to do this all along. “You Elves abducted one of our wound-patchers in the night. We demand our Orc returned or you leave an Elven Healer to our pleasure, or the treaty is broken.”

Lenaduiniel frowned. She knew of this so-called abduction. “There was no taking involved. Your wound-patcher went with Elves of his own choosing.”

“No wound-patcher has choosing of his own. He stays with Orcs, to patch Orcs. Send him to us.”

Lenaduiniel would not send a Healer to Marduk. He might beat them for making his stitches too small. Though, he had either been unable or unwilling to pick at the stitches when it came to it. The flesh around his missing eye had healed wonderfully in the week since the battle. “I know where he is. He has been speaking to Elven Healers regarding some Elves who suffered burns. He will be returned to you, as you request.”

“The battle is over. Orcs have defended your lands. Now you must give lands to Orcs.”

“I hear you, Marduk-Chieftain,” Lenaduiniel called down. “One more day. Tonight, we shall have a feast, and you heroic Orcs may attend. Tomorrow we shall talk of lands promised. I remind you that such matters take time to arrange. Messengers have been sent to other rulers and leaders and we await replies, messages, and agents from these leaders. To award sovereignty to Orcs over any land requires the cooperation of all Kings and rulers of lands that will border yours, or you will be unable to hold the land.”

“We will hold the land! There will be no Elvish tricks! The land will be such to provide for many Orcs and there will be no plots to retake the land as soon as it has been given.”

“Yes. It will be as promised. Tomorrow we will speak of it, when all parties concerned are able to attend in some manner.”

“Will Dale-Chieftain be attending this feast tonight?” Marduk asked. The Elves did not answer quickly. “And this Wizard we have seen moving about your Wood?”

“The Grey is our guest,” Lenaduiniel said then, “and The Grey informs me that Dale will be among us tonight, with those companions of his that have also survived their quest. There will be no guests put to the question at our feast. Tomorrow will be for discussion.”

Tsuki was upon the river in a boat. Tilion and Oromë were with him, and a barrel Oromë was transporting. During their journey downriver, including a hike with their boat upon a sled that took them safely around a high waterfall, Tilion and Oromë had told Tsuki much that would be useful for him to know. He understood now that they had been more involved than he had known. Tilion had taken the form of various animals to distract enemies of those devoted to him, or to give protection to his followers. Oromë, who dwelled more often in this realm than in any blessed place had spent many days searching out information and speaking to devoted individuals and appearing in various disguises to Elves and Men in order to provide them with aid or information. He was well informed on all the movements of the Rangers and of Mannish armies.  

Oromë explained to Tsuki that he had confidence in the new King of Men in the west, but that many parties would still oppose this King. Most recently there had been an uprising of evil Men in a region just south of his capitol that had served mainly to distract the King and much of his military from events in the north involving Wizards and Orcs.

“Laurel is with him,” Tilion said, having learned this earlier from Oromë. “He is a good Man and will protect her and your Halfling friend within his city. Laurel will be an asset to him for a time, while he has need of her.”

“And will I see Laurel again?” Tsuki asked.

“She is mortal, but like the Priestess you came to know, she is one who has been selected by a god for some purpose and been granted protection and access to power beyond others of her race. She will know you for what you are if she sees you, even in a guise. She may not even know that you are the Tsuki she knew, but she will sense your power.”

“But the other Witches, they work magic.”

“Even the Second Race possesses some enchantment, though many do not know it,” Tilion said, “and what they work beyond their own power is made possible by invoking higher beings, who may or may not be inclined to obey. If they invoke me in some form, I may grant what they request, if it seems good to me. Arien may do the same.”

“It would be wise to avoid this Witch until you have chosen your path,” Oromë said. He made it sound more an order than a suggestion.   

“What ‘path’ to you mean?”

“We can discuss it later,” Tilion said, but Oromë answered Tsuki’s question:

“If all you wish to do is dwell in blessed realms napping naked by mirror still pools, you may, but there are other choices available to one of your race. You, who were half mortal, are as one newly sung into being. You have much to learn before your path is to be determined.”

“I recognize this place,” Tsuki said, as he looked from their boat to the shore. We are near the Silver Wood. And if we continue south on the Great River will will come to an isle that I visited during the war.”

“I am going into the Wood,” Oromë said, “you both will stay with the boat until my return.”

“Please, Lord, let me go. I will wear any disguise you say. I will speak to no one. Just let me go and look on them. I beg…”

Tilion looked sternly at Tsuki, ashamed his son begged so easily.

Oromë said, “Tsuki, you were a good hunter, a good rider, a brilliant swordsman, you served the Rangers, and you are one of my people by birth. That said, I will not allow you to go into the Wood now. I go only to deliver something to one who has long been devoted to me and who is in need. I understand passion and love. You wish to assure yourself that your friends are well. You are barely able to hold your guises now. What would happen if I allowed you to go with me and you did see a friend. You might instantly pop into some other form. Then, not only would you be seen and raise many questions, but it would certainly bring my identity into question. Do you think I shall go into the Wood in this form?”

“My Lord, I…please. I understand. I will set my will. I will not be trouble. I will be small. I will be timid, I…” Tsuki felt his body shift. He heard Tilion’s bubbly silver laughter.

“How very sweet,” Tilion said and lifted Tsuki, who had become a white rabbit, in his hands. “I have frequently taken the same guise myself.”

“Very well, you will both join me, but you had better be very well behaved. Tsuki, you will play dead. I will tie you with this cord to keep your body from shifting. So much as a twitch of that little nose and I shall be angered. I will have Tilion see to your punishment, and he has a dark side you do not want to see!”

Tilion smiled wickedly.

“You will take a suitable guise as well, Love.”

Tilion gave Tsuki over to Oromë to be hobbled and the beautiful grey-clad youth was quickly replaced by a silvery-furred, rather lupine dog.

“Perfect, as usual,” Oromë said approvingly.

Tsuki rolled his tiny dark rabbit eyes. Tilion had warned Tsuki in his lessons against taking guises that were too beautiful, and yet here his father was the most beautiful canine anyone could hope to see. One would have to be a god to keep such a companion.

“We are almost there,” Oromë said and assumed his own guise, which was apparently that of a beggary green-cloaked Man. He lifted Tsuki by the rope tied to his hind legs and hung him from his belt.

By the time they paddled to the riverbank and dragged the boat ashore, Tsuki was beginning to fear that although Oromë was a higher being and the perfect huntsman, he might not be a very good actor. He was also certain now that in addition to many godly qualities Oromë was also possessed of perfect blindness to any fault in Tilion. Somehow, they would make Tsuki regret begging to come into the Wood.

Lenaduiniel came from her bedchamber rather frustrated. Annavala’s understanding of what constituted a gown or suitable attire for a feast of celebration was perhaps as poor as Ugarit’s or worse. “Where is your Lord?” Lenaduiniel asked the Elves gathered within their house.

“He had gone out to practice archery,” Galadhiel said. She was in a proper gown at least. She may prefer male garments for travel and battle, but Galadhiel did not don the robes of a Male Elf to feast in. “Gwindor made him promise to be bathed and in dress robes in time for the feast.”

“Our younger brother dislikes dress robes. I am certain he will appear wearing trousers and boots beneath the outer robe. He always appears some disadvantaged traveler.”

Galadhiel laughed. Lenaduiniel had somehow managed to gather many gowns along the way for one who had taken off after her older brother across branches with only one bag slung across her shoulder as luggage. She had already borrowed or made several more since arriving in the Silver Wood. She had cast off the black from the morning before for pale blue.

“Caratathren wanted to consult you regarding seating arrangements. There seems to some difficulty with deciding where to place the Dwarves and misunderstanding regarding whether any of the Rómendar are to be with us.”

Lenaduiniel nodded. She could see the activity ongoing at the nearby pavilion. I will go there now.”  She went to the ladder, turned and climbed down. Annavala followed to the ladderwell, but then leapt to the ground.

The Grey saw Lenaduiniel approaching and took leave of the Elves he had been giving orders to and walked quickly from the pavilion before the Lady could question that he dared command her feast servers.

The Grey went through the settlement to the guest house. It was not very far from the Orc encampment which had grown during the day and one of the Northerners was lurking nearby. “Back to your camp,” the Wizard commanded.

The Grey waited for the Orc to move away and then admitted himself to the house. Here again was a series of scenes that twisted at his mind. He had been a Wizard who studied plants and animals and then had become associated with the Rangers and learned much of Men and Elves, but he had little experience with females. Here a she-Elf was instructing a scandalously dressed girl-Orc in hair dressing and the Priestess, as they called her, was applying various potions and powders to her face. Meanwhile Dale and Duma were both still in their beds and sleeping.

Fei, the scholar was seated at the table, but already bathed and dressed in what was likely his cleanest and best mended garments. “Why is Dale not dressed?” The Grey asked.

“He is in a great pain and desires to sleep,” Fei said simply. “If I do not know and believe your reasons for taking him from bed to this feast, then I shall not aid you to bring him there.”

Sometimes The Grey did not understand Men so well. It was strange to be suddenly granted much understanding of politics and public behavior and to not truly grasp the behaviors of males or females when in private.

It was not for a Wizard to explain himself, and so the Grey went to Dale’s bed and woke him. The Elf groaned and turned from the Grey. The Wizard moved to Duma then and gave him a shove. “Wake, Duma, and help your father dress for the feast.”

“Do not see a whip in your hand,” Duma said sleepily. The Grey was tempted to create the illusion of a Demon here for him, if he responded to whips, but did not want to admit the boy-Orc was such a challenge that he needed to rely on such tactics.

Ugarit left her bed, walked around the foot of Dale’s and moved past the Wizard. She reached for the flail at Duma’s belt, as he had already bathed and half dressed before lying down for a nap. Duma caught her wrist before her fingers touched the flail and twisted Ugarit’s arm until she fell to her knees and hissed at him.

Duma opened his eyes and looked at Ugarit. He then shifted his eyes and tried to see the Wizard standing beside the bed. Ugarit looked up at the Grey. “Wake Dale if you wish him to go to the feast. It was sickness that alerted the Orcs to the Wizard plot. We would rather the Orcs believe Dale might be injured and hiding from them than have them know for certain he is sick. You will not be able to convince them he is strong or will be. They will only be convinced that he is dying.”

“That is why we must make it appear Dale is neither sick nor injured.” The Grey saw that these companions of Dale would not cooperate. He turned around and tended to Dale.

“Alqua did that to your hair?” Duma whispered. He released Ugarit’s arm, but scratched her with one claw purposely as he did. The answer was obvious without Ugarit speaking. Alqua had still been visiting, but the last several days, there had been little of the earlier petting that disturbed Duma and the two had spent most of their time making and mending clothes and talking about hair. “You let her comb out all the hair clumps?”

“You did! You had hair clumps once and now you comb your hair. And Dale, Dale combs his hair.” She had slender braids hanging all around her head. It must have taken Alqua most of the day. They had made it clear enough that Duma was not to spy on them and had worked near the bath. 

“But you are a westerner too…they were such tight even clumps. They were proper in your hair.”

“Well, I could still make them again. It is agreeable with Orcs to comb hair. It keeps the bugs away without having to shave your head.”

Duma laughed. There were many Orcs who had hair naturally and shaved it off. “The Elves will like your hair. I like your dress.” It was something made of dark honey colored cotton velvet Alqua had purchased from Elves with some of Duma’s treasure. It was the color of Ugarit’s eyes. It was made to cover the gold embroidered red silk underdress she had made of Southerling fabric stolen from Kato, so that the straps and buckles of her undergarments could not be seen. The Elves would appreciate this. Duma did not know if the Orcs would understand.

“Do you think the color…?”

“You are beautiful.” Duma did not think he was capable of removing his eyes from Ugarit. “I pray I am not so distracted by your appearance that I forgot to watch for threats.”

“I could wear a cloak.”

“No. Ugarit, you are very smart. Everyone will be so busy looking at you, they would not notice Dale if he staggered and retched blood.”

“Alqua did teach me how to cut the pieces for the bodice. There is bone in the seams. I did not know Elves would wear bone. She said they buy it from Elves who live near the sea.”

“Duma,” Dale called.

Duma sat then. He had been paying such attention to Ugarit that he had not heard what the Wizard said to Dale, but now Dale himself seemed intent on going to the feast. He looked sick, but that little cup was lying empty on his bed sheets again.

“Would you please help me?” His tone, apart from sounding weak, said he was ashamed to make the request.

“You leave us now,” Duma said to the Wizard.

“We can trust him,” Dale said softly.

Duma did not trust the Wizard. In normal circumstances, Dale would not trust any Wizard, except Tsuki, and then he might even hold certain things Tsuki said suspect. Duma watched The Grey leave the house and then pulled Dale up from the bed. “Dale, Ugarit and I agreed that we will guard you and protect you until you are well. We gave our word to Tsuki we would. Are you certain you mean to go to the feast? We will help you if you say it, but do not say it if you are too sick.”

“I feel like grass. I want him to come back.”

“Dale, I do not know if Tsuki will come back. I heard him say that he would, but I do not know about Wizardry and spirits.”

“I see him,” Dale said. He sounded at least half mad. His eyes looked glazed and not bright and Elven. “When I dream, I can see him. He is really there.”

“Well, you moan enough when you sleep. It keeps me awake. I thought Tsuki had returned as a ghost to molest you as you slept.”

Dale laughed weakly. “I wish.”

“I think it would be good if Tsuki did return, but, what if he does not?”

“He will.”

“But, if he did not, what would you do?”

“No. He will come to me.”

“Dale!” Duma gave his father a shake. It was gentle almost, because he understood well how sick Dale was. “Maybe Tsuki will come back, but he is not here now. You do not know when he will return, if he does. For now, you are very sick, and we are made to understand that there will be negotiations with the Orcs in the Wood that will affect many kingdoms. I do not understand entirely what that Wizard wants, but it seems he and others believe that it is important for you to return to the Rangers and also that the Orcs believe you are strong. If you are still an Elf but also Dale-Chieftain and Dumuzi’s heir, the Elves and Men and Rangers will have influence with the Orcs, and they want this very much I fear. We, Fei and I and all of us, we wish mainly for you to be well and happy. What you say you want and will do matters to me. If I know what you will do, maybe that will influence me also. Until Tsuki is with you, I think you must act as if he will not be returning and decide what you would do now on your own.”

Dale fell against Duma and leaned heavily on him. “I just want him back.”

“Dale. We know! Please. Tell us what you will do. We need to know how we can best help you and protect you.”

“Tsuki will return, but until he does, I must go to this feast and I must seem strong and like one who is an Elf and also an Orc. If I do not, things might go wrong and there will be violence again between Orcs and Elves, and then what would happen to you?”

“Dale, if that is not really your choice, then do not do it. Elves and Orcs have fought each other for ages. If they do again, I would now prefer not to choose a side, but I have had a week to give it serious thought. If it comes to war again, well, I have a lot of treasure now since we killed the dragons, and Ugarit is very good at fishing and I am getting quite good with a bow. We would go to that valley you lived in when you were young, where there are trees and a river and settlements of Dwarves and Halflings within easy trading distance.”

“Oh. That sounds nice, Duma. Is that what you want?”

“If there will be war between Orcs and Elves that is what I have decided to do, because I do not believe I alone could stop the warring, and if you want, you could go with us, but if there is peace, I think that I could do something that is not good only for me or my Clan, but for all people.”

“Like what?”

“I do not know, but something to help keep the peace. Maybe I could be a diplomat like Lena or a Ranger…”

Dale laughed. “You want to be a Ranger?”

“I did not say I want to, only, I would be willing to do something to keep the peace. I would be willing to serve others that way, if it meant the peace would continue, because I would enjoy that peace. Ugarit will stay with me, whatever I do.”

“Will she?” Dale looked over Duma’s shoulder.

“I belong to Duma now, and Tashmetum belongs to me. Duma knows I will go with him. I have learned not to like fighting, but keeping the peace does not always mean fighting. It also means talking and being smart and learning what is good and bad of other races and people. I am as willing to do this as to fish.”

“And Fei?” Dale asked.

“I have a wife in the west now. The Grey has informed us that he has been in contact with her.”

“Yes. I heard her also.”

Fei nodded. “She is safe now. What I would like is to be rejoined with Laurel and to find a place to live where we might both study. We do not mind traveling, but I think Laurel would like to have somewhere to return to, someplace to grow herbs. That is what I want. If there is peace, we can find such a life more easily. If there is war, Laurel will want to protect her people, if they will let her. If that happens, I will fight beside her, but I would like peace. Until that is decided, I will travel with you, Dale and write of what I witness.”

“And Setsugekka?”

“She waits for Tsuki with you,” Duma said. “She tells us she will not return to the east and that she will serve you in Tsuki’s absence. Tsuki charged her to care for you and he is her Lord.”

“Probably easier to serve me in peace. It is decided then, if we want peace, we have to assure the Orcs and the Elves that we are working for each of them to influence the other. We have to seem strong enough to do it.”

“Dangerous to deceive either party,” Ugarit said.

Dale straightened. “Well, it is not a deception if we are truly doing both,” Dale pointed out. “We want peace. The best way to keep peace is to convince the Elves that the Orcs can be controlled and will not be a threat, and to also convince the Orcs that the Elves will be controlled and that they will not be a threat.” Dale put a hand to Duma’s shoulder to lean on him and touched his other hand to his aching head. “We cannot do this very well if I seem sick. I will do my best, but I can barely stand on my own. I need support.”

“Sometimes an Orc leans on a crutch or stick while a leg is injured. I used such crutches when my leg was broken.”

“I do not think Dale meant that kind of support,” Duma said.

“Actually, I meant both kinds,” Dale said, trying to smile, “once I am dressed, I shall find such a device. Orcs understand injury better than sickness. It always seems more honorable.”

“Your cloak was tattered and lost, but I made you a coat!” Ugarit said.

“Pretend you like it, whatever you do, or she will make us both regret it,” Duma whispered.

The Grey was still near the guest house when Oromë came rolling his barrel with Tilion dancing around his heels and Tsuki pretending to be dead, and found himself facing the whole of the Orc encampment.

“Here comes another delivery for the feast,” One of the Orcs said. He was of one of the smaller Clans, led by a Westerner-Northerner half-breed named Nergal, who had taken up the whip of one of the Easterner Chieftains during battle.

“It is not an Elf,” agreed another of the Clan.

“Orcs, what a surprise!” Oromë said, nearly laughing. Tilion rushed out and growled and barked at the Orcs, which only caused them to laugh.

“Just one dog. Not like a pack.”

“It looks pretty enough to eat. Old Man, if you bring us meat, we will let you safely through our camp.”

“We promised not to harm usual visitors to the Wood.”

“Merchants and Dwarves.”

“No mention of wandering Old Men with barrels.”

“The Elves should have rope-walked from trees and slit his throat already!”

The Orcs laughed again.

The Grey came walking through the Camp, staff in hand, and more than Oromë, who appeared a harmless old Man, the Wizard with his staff drew attention of all the Chieftains.

“What is this Man’s business here?” The Grey asked of the Orcs.

Nergal approached, slim like a northerner but dark and marbled, such as Gorghash, whom he was pit-mate to, had also been. “We are not your slaves, Wizard. You are guest of Elves. Go to the Elves.”

“Just delivering this here barrel to some bloomin’ Green Elf. Didn’t think Elfs came in such colors,” Oromë said in a queer, suddenly developed accent.

The Orcs made loud barking laughs.

“The Green Elf?” Marduk asked. “Do you mean Green-cloak? What is his Elf name?”

“Beryl,” Dog said.

“Old Man, do you know this Beryl?” Marduk demanded.

“Green Elf, that’s what I know. Got an order placed by bird, I did. Just making a delivery.”

Alqua and Gwende came then, marching into the Orc camp dressed in gowns, with knives drawn. “What is happening here?” Gwende asked. She addressed Oromë. “Sir, have you business here? Have you not been seen by Elves at the riverport and given escort into the settlement?”

Oromë had purposely avoided the Elves and had not used the port and so he said. “I did not notice any.”

“He says he is delivering this barrel to a Green Elf,” Marduk said. “Then Beryl Green-Cloak has returned here also.”

“It is not our business to inform you, Marduk-Chieftain of every coming and going of Elves to our Wood,” Alqua said, “If this Man has a delivery for any Elf, then he may come with us and make his delivery.”

“Though, it is customary for Men to use the port and not lurk about in Elven Woods,” Gwende said, “It is not safe.”

“My pardon Ladies,” Oromë said as he made a sweeping bow.

“I am not noble-born, Sir, though Alqua is, but in this Wood, all Elves work together as equals and only a few are addressed Lord or Lady. We will escort you to Beryl. I know where he is.”

“Allow me to escort this Man,” The Grey said, “I know where to go, and you both must have preparations to make for the feast.”

Gwende agreed with a nod to the Wizard. “Sir, allow us to extend our hospitality to you. You have come on a night of celebration after a terrible battle. If you serve Beryl, you may dine with us and celebrate those who have survived and fought bravely.”

“I suppose that would be a great honor for a Man,” Oromë said, “I can nay really decline, can I?”

Tilion barked sharply at Oromë.

Oromë shrugged and then rolled his barrel after The Grey.

“Was the Wizard a bother to you?” Alqua asked Marduk, as The Grey left the camp.

“We trust the Elves would take offense to a Wizard using his power within their Wood, when it was not in their interest.”

“We did not know the Swan was an Elf-Lady,” Dog said.

“I am like an Orc who is newly spawned to a widely known and feared Clan. I have not yet done much myself that I should be considered higher than any other here.”

“Not many female Elves would go alone to an Orc camp.”

“Perhaps, but I was only traded for Ugarit. There was some assurance.”

“Ugarit is not kept by Elves now.”

“But now I trust you will remember I am one who worked to aid you.”

“We remember. We remember also that this one was Leader of Rope-walkers.” Marduk made a sweeping bow in imitation of Oromë, and yet he seemed sincere.

Alqua made a curtsey and sheathed her knife. “Ugarit will be at the feast. She is here, with Duma and Dale-Chieftain also. They went to confront the Wizard, as you know, and they were injured in doing so. We shielded them in their injury as some Orcs may shield and guard a great chieftain, rather than take his whip, if they believe he will recover later to lead them to future victories. They have had time to recover and will be at the feast.”

“We have known they were in the little house many days and not entered there,” Marduk said and then spoke in even harsher tone, “but if tomorrow they do not tell us of the Wizard and what they know, then we will have war with the Death-Shadow Clan, and if Ugarit is with them, we will take her as a prize and kill the other two.”

“I am confident they will give their full account without need of threats.”


	90. Chapter Eighty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is much ado about a barrel of water.

# CHAPTER EIGHTY-NINE

Oromë rolled his barrel alongside the Grey as they moved away from the Orc camp and through the settlement, toward the road. As a Wizard, The Grey had the ability to see Oromë for what he was. His eyes would see the disguise, but he would know with other senses that this was a god. If The Grey had skill and power enough, he would know precisely who walked beside him.

Oromë also knew The Grey. “Seems strange, one devoted to a goddess of groves and orchards taking on a role in politics.”

“Someone had to,” The Grey said. He saw that the door of the guest house was opening and the five staying there all came out, dressed for the feast. “You have never had a Wizard among your followers, have you?”

“It is not certain that I will…have a Wizard,” Oromë said pleasantly.

“I see. We best move over this way.”

Dale was wearing his new coat. He was not quite sure that he liked it, being it would make it impossible to hide that he had a sword on his back, had a total of three pockets only, and would not make a decent blanket or pillow when traveling. However, being long, black, and made of leather it would look really impressive when he danced about with his sword. Dale liked the smell of the coat, but even being an Elf who could appreciate leather; it was a bit severe for his taste. He thought he might like to add some trim about the cuffs and collar in some contrasting fabric.

“I will ask Tigh about the stick,” Dale said. “Have they seen us?”

Dale did not turn to look, but the others looked to the Orc camp for him. “Yes,” Duma said, “It seems Alqua and Gwende were among them. They are coming this way now.”

Setsugekka did not look toward the camp, but the figures walking away from the guest house toward the north.

Tilion bounded ahead to put the barrel between himself and the Priestess.

“The girl,” The Grey said, “I am told her powers are somewhat diminished due to spells cast at the Hitching Post under The Sea’s spell of Compulsion.”

Tilion did not speak, though he could have even disguised as a dog. His Priestess would know him in her sleep. She could likely recognize Tsuki as well. She had known him as Tilion’s son when he was half mortal.

“There is a god walking with the Wizard,” Setsugekka said. She spoke Elven when she was with Dale and Duma and was attempting to learn to speak Common Elven as understood in the west, but Dale had rather poor accent and grammar himself, when he did not have other Elves nearby to shame or correct him. The others usually understood only half of what she said, Duma perhaps a little more.

Duma scanned the horizon until he saw the grey figure moving away from them. “Setsugekka is speaking about that one with the Wizard, I think. A Man. It looks like he is pushing a barrel along.”

“Maybe it is a delivery for the feast.”

“I was starting to like him as The Brown, but now I really care no longer what he is up to,” Dale said. “Let me get this stick and attempt to talk to the Orcs while the medicine is working.”

“Is it smart?” Ugarit asked. “His eyes show it when he has taken the medicine. The Orcs will see it.”

“If Dale stands with his back to the light or in shadow it will not matter.”

Ugarit made a small noncommittal grunt. Orcs did have excellent night vision, but in Duma’s experience, it did not include picking out color or detail on still figures.

Dale called up to the platform to ask if Tigh was there. Soon Tigh came to the railing. He saw Dale and his companions below, and behind them Alqua and Gwende returning. “It is good to see you, Dale. Do you have need?”

“May I enter your house?” Dale asked.

“You are always welcome in my home. We are both of the Vale.”

Dale went to the ladder and took in a breath and climbed. It strained his body, but he kept at it. He arrived upon the platform above somewhat winded.

“Are you well?” Tigh asked quietly.

Dale beckoned Tigh closer and whispered to him. “Did they not tell you?”

“The females of my house? I knew that some survivors of your party were there under their care, but they did not speak of the details. If I needed to know, Gwende would have told me.”

“I’ve been struck by a most heinous Wizard curse. I need something to lean on. I should not be walking yet, but it is important now that I appear strong to certain parties.”

“Ah, like a walking stick or something?”

Dale nodded.

“I know!” Tigh went to another part of the house across the platform and then returned with a sturdy stick. “I walked with this so that I could use it to spring traps when we were working to restore the Wood of damage and debris left by former inhabitants.”

“Yes, this is perfect,” Dale said, and took the stick into his left hand to lean upon it. “Do you ever miss it?” Dale saw Tigh did not understand, but then the timing of the question would not have made sense to him. “The place we used to live.”

“I never saw the massacre or the valley afterward, and so in my memory it is just as we left it. I miss it sometimes, but I must remind myself that I have it on good authority that what I remember no longer exists. I’ve found something of a home here.”

“There are parts…times that I still can’t remember,” Dale said softly. “I know I was found there. I know that after the massacre that valley was overrun with Orcs for years. There were breeding pits there. When the Elves came they found me alone.”

“I feel for you, that you suffered, but why to you speak of this to me now?”

“Do you know that Orcs kill their pit-mates sometimes? They wake from the earth and they will kill whatever seems a threat or food. Duma said he wants to go there. He was spawned there. I wonder if he did have pit-mates. I think one of them would have claimed to be Dumuzi’s true heir by now if they could. Do you suppose Duma killed the others when he was newly born?”

“Neither of us can know. I see that you are troubled. Perhaps you would like to sit and have a cup of water.”

“No. I am sorry. Perhaps this is the Wizard’s medicine. My thoughts run like dreams. I must go. Talk to the Orcs.”

Tigh watched Dale climb down the ladder carrying his stick under an arm. Duma and Dale’s other companions were below. Tigh had not met the girl before. They were all standing with Alqua and Gwende, but for the little one that Ugarit carried on her back. They spoke of the Orcs and the delivery man. Tigh had thought Dale’s leather robe a strange garment, but Ugarit’s attire was strange also, unlike the leather and furs Orcs crafted into their leg covering, loincloths, vests, and short cloaks.

Not all the Orcs would go to the feast, only those who were Chieftains and some few other Orcs, mainly Leaders, which the Chieftains had selected. These left the camp for the pavilion and came past the small guest house and the Treeweavers home beside it.

Marduk looked over the group carefully. He had some trouble seeing how near or far things were, since his injury, but did his best not to make it obvious. He could still see clearly otherwise and with some practice alone he would relearn his aim and be able to shoot with accuracy, even if he wasted an arrow or two to learn the distance. He assumed Gorghash had been slain, because he had not returned and he did not believe one of his Orcs would have stayed in the house. The Witch and Halfling had been gone already when eight left to confront the Wizard. The Southman was of no consequence to Marduk. That left six to account for, and Marduk had learned that Green-cloak was elsewhere in the Silver Wood.

Here were five, not including Tashmetum, only the girl was not one known to Marduk. One was missing. “Did you make another trade?” Marduk asked.

Dale understood exactly what he meant. Without Tsuki, a Wizard for a pet in the Orc’s eyes, his status would drop. “Tsuki is gone. He fought the Wizard and then he pursued the Dragon that carried the bomb to the mines and he made the bomb explode at a safe distance, so that many Orcs would be spared. He has not returned, but neither has a body been found. The other Wizard, The Grey, witnessed the explosion and knows that Tsuki is the one that saved us from destruction and poison.”

“Where is Gorghash?” Nergal demanded. Dale did not know this Orc, but Duma had seen him before and Ugarit knew he had been spawned with Gorghash.

“They would have been brothers if Elves,” Ugarit said.

“Killed by a Dragon,” Dale answered, “We fought many.”

“How many?” Dog asked. “Seems a boast. No dragons seen in many years and they fought many.”

“They saw the one fly overhead on its way to the Mines,” Ugarit whispered.

“You know there was one at least. If the Sea was able to summon one, why could he not summon more? They were Dragons of the east, but still as dangerous, if not as large as ones that were in the west. There were eight altogether.”

Marduk only had one eye now, but he could see Ugarit whispering at Dale’s ear. He could see the way Dale’s pale, thin Elf fingers clutched the stick and how he leaned weight into it. He almost asked how badly Dale was injured, but if he asked it, the other Chieftains would know for certain. Perhaps they had noticed, but perhaps they had not.

“Who is the girl?” Jareth asked. “We have not seen her before.”

Dale laughed. Marduk did not think it a good sign for Orcs. “Did you think I would send the Witch away and lose Tsuki without having some other to cast spells for me? She is the Miko no Tsuki of the People of the Sun far to the east, and she can cast spells and call on gods. She is my follower until Tsuki returns.”

“If the bomb could kill many Orcs, it would kill a Man,” Dog said.

“Does she do healing spells?” Marduk asked.

Dale snarled and then set his face straight and forced a laugh. “Of course. If I have need. Setsugekka is quite skilled in healing.”

“You had better guard her against the Elves. They are abducting wound-patchers to save burned Elves.” The other Orcs laughed at Marduk’s joke.

Dale hoped that did not mean the Elves were desperate enough to consult Orcs on Beryl’s behalf.

“Green-cloak even has Men delivering barrels to him here. And he is not in the house with you. Dragons breathe fire. Maybe Beryl is among the burned Elves. He sends birds to command Men to bring him magic water to drink.”

Dog laughed loudly. “Magic water.”

“Maybe Laurel and Tsuki and Beryl are gone, but if you have not noticed, I not only have Setsugekka and Duma with me. I now have Ugarit!”

“Oh, is that Ugarit?” Sarpanit asked, “We did not know her all got up as an Elf. Now I see…maybe this yellow hair went into the little house every day just to play with her. Ugarit is clearly one with a thing for Elves.”

Marduk spoke to say that Sarpanit should not insult the Swan who was an Elf-Lady and their strong ally, but his words were drown out as Ugarit drew her knives and lunged toward Sarpanit shouting. It took Gwende and Alqua both to hold her back, and Ugarit still came within a step of Marduk and Sarpanit both. “How did you earn your chestpiece? Was not tending your Chieftain! If the Elves knew what you did they would demand your head from Marduk! You are female! You should know why we are precious! The race does not matter. What can be done to one of their females can be done to us and it should not be allowed! Did you accuse your Chieftain when Alqua stood at his side for many days? I am Duma’s Orc! If you were not carrying a child…!”

Duma took the flail from his belt and extended his arm to put it between Ugarit and Sarpanit. Sarpanit growled, but seeing the flail, Ugarit did not respond to Sarpanit again and shut her mouth. She relaxed almost immediately, stepped back and sheathed her knives. Duma lifted his eyes to Marduk’s face. “Ugarit is mine. You know what that means, Marduk-Chieftain. The tasks are done. The Wizard is dead and the weapon is destroyed. If Sarpanit is precious to you, keep her close. Next time she offends me, or Ugarit, or one that we call ally, whether she ends up dead or alive, I will make certain Orcs are adding ‘Fool’ every time they name her.” Duma addressed the other Chieftains then, “I do not wish to make myself a slave to our enemies by killing other Orcs when we can be strong, but if any one of you threatens one I have called companion or ally at such a time they are unable to defend themselves, I will defend them and call it a service to all Orcs. I will begin culling the herd, and you who lived with Wizards and Dark Lord over you know what that means. The weak and stupid will not be allowed to breed. You really anger me, and I’ll do it so you go on living unable to breed. I was a pet longer than some of you have been alive. I know every kind of play and torture.”

Dale uncoiled his own whip, held it in his right hand and snapped it over Duma’s head.

Duma lowered his arm and turned quickly. He took Ugarit’s arm as he passed her to pull her with him. Dale followed, without another glance to the Orcs, and with Fei and Setsugekka at his back.      

The Grey led Oromë to the easternmost part of the settlement. Here several Elf houses had been burned. The easternmost that remained whole were that of Carpenter and Greenriver. And with the Carvers gone from Carpenter’s hearth-share, some of those Elves surviving and yet displaced had been taken able to find space there. The rest had been fit elsewhere, but with the Elves arriving from the Golden Wood, which had been evacuated as a precaution, all the hearth-shares were now filled to slightly beyond their designed capacity.

If those from the Golden Wood had been able to come sooner, the battle might have gone differently. As it was, they were happy to help tend the injured or prepare food or rebuild homes. The Elves of the various Woods along the Great River were friendly with each other and Sylvan or not, often related.

Beryl was not the only Elf who had suffered burns and he and the others were now being tended in one of the partially burned houses under care of Healers and Elven Clerics. It was not the way of Elves to believe that one needed an intercessor to speak to gods, but they did sometimes seek another Elf to guide them in teachings or worship of the gods, and these guides were called Clerics when translated into the Common Speech. Beryl had been a Cleric, as Beryl had been many things through the ages, in actuality or when acting, but he no longer claimed the title.

It was believed by the Elves that these ones who were burned would not wish to be seen until healed. Unlike Orcs, who were the darkest most twisted version of Elf kind, even if Elves were loath to admit it, Elves did not have appreciation for scars and injuries that maimed or disfigured the body without killing were most often viewed as horrors.

Beryl did not wish to be seen. He was the worst case of burn injury the Healers had seen in any who had lived to seek healing. There had been burns severe enough to blister over most of his body and in a few areas charring. The Demon had literally made an oven of his armor with its stream of attacks, and removing what parts he would in attempt to release the heat had only allowed the Demon to inflict the more serious burns.

The Healers had many skills, but they were not certain they could restore the skin that had charred. In desperation they had sent for an Orc. He had suggested skin grafting. Elves knew of grafting tree limbs but preferred not to use such means unless an area struggled to grow naturally. Wizards like the Grey were those who experimented with hybrids and grafting. The idea of performing such procedures on Elf flesh was abominable.

The Healers had nearly sent the wound-patcher away, but Beryl had asked that the Orc stay so long as the other Orcs let him. He thought the Orc might have other ideas that were somewhat less repugnant, and he also wished to keep the Orc from speaking to his Chieftain as long as possible.

The Grey had seen Beryl earlier and offered some medicines that he knew. Some had been accepted, but not that which Dale had been given. They had spoken for a while of herb lore in general.

Oromë was nearly to the house the Grey had told him of. They were passing the hearth-shares of Carpenter and Greenriver. Three Elves came toward them, not from the burned houses, but from the Wood beyond.

Greenleaf had taken Loriol and Lain as companions to practice archery. They were returning now to bathe and dress for the feast, a little later than they should have. Greenleaf saw the Wizard accompanied by the Man pushing the barrel and the dog. It did not seem a dog that would be companion to such a plain looking Man, but though Greenleaf knew much more of Men than many Elves, he did not consider himself an expert on their race and animal taming customs.

“Hullo Master Wizard,” Greenleaf called, “who is walking with you there?”

“This is Master Béma,” The Grey said, trying to quickly think of a name. “Lord Beryl has requested he make a delivery to him.”

“Béma? Is that not what the Horse Lords call their Great Horseman, who is the self same god as our Lord of Forests, Oromë? He is also called Araw by my fathers kin. Surely they are the same, for I doubt highly the Second Race knows gods who are unknown to Elves and there are only so many.”

“Why, I suspect you are correct, perhaps he has proud or hopeful parents. That is not really our concern.” The Grey grit his teeth. He should have remembered that this young Elf-Lord had spent time among Men and the Horse Lords in particular. Men were so often calling names of gods in vain, a visitor would be certain to learn them.

“Is that not blasphemous among Men?” Lain whispered. “To give a god’s name to a child…that’s even worse than naming your child Sun or Moon…and it seems arrogant to do that.”

“And ‘Leaf’ is acceptable?” Oromë asked. Very many Elves had ‘leaf’ in their name.

“Well,” Lain began hesitantly, not wishing to offend Greenleaf, who had one such name, “a leaf is not so grand as the Sun or Moon and not an immodest sort of name…”

“Ah, but to a tree, is not the leaf just as important to life as the Sun?” Oromë asked.

“Your rabbit is not dead,” Loriol said suddenly and in a rather flat tone.

Oromë laughed loudly and Tilion whimpered and put a paw to his face. “I suppose if you can shoot a bird’s eye in the dark you can hear a rabbit’s heartbeat or see the movement of its chest. True, the rabbit is not dead.”

“Sir, if you mean it for your dinner, it would be kind to slit its throat to shorten its suffering. The meat does not spoil in the few hours between a hunt and suppertime. We might tie the carcass in a cool shaded place for you or smoke it if you wish to have food for a journey.”

Oromë lifted Tsuki by the rope tied to his legs and brought his small body into his arms. Tsuki was trembling badly, unused to being a rabbit, afraid he had angered a higher being and that they would be found out. Oromë covered Tsuki’s eyes and bowed his head to whisper to him. “It is all right. No harm will come to you.” He gently flattened back Tsuki’s ears and petted his fur.

Tilion yapped jealously.

“The rabbit has not suffered, Elves. I generally hunt larger game. I will free this one when we are outside this Wood. I would not care for some Elf to mercifully slit his throat as soon as they found him.”

“We would only do so if we had need of food!” Loriol insisted.

“I think the Man is…” Greenleaf whispered. “You know, as our butler was during that embarrassing incident.” Drunk. Loriol gave a nod. Greenleaf looked to Oromë again. “Let us have a look in your barrel.”

“I will gladly allow your inspection young Elf-Lord,” Oromë chuckled.

Tsuki rolled his little eyes. He wondered if he and Dale had really come across as such bunglers as these two gods while taking the message canister to Lord Duinhir on their training mission.

“I will just be having a look at the barrel,” Greenleaf said cautiously.

“There are no Dwarves hiding within, are there?” Loriol asked.

Greenleaf sighed. “That was many years ago.” They rolled the barrel toward the damaged house so it would not have to be moved far after opening. If the man had allowed the barrel to be inspected at the riverport the Elves there would have provided a cart, and this was suspicious. But, there seemed no reason to distrust The Grey. Strange the Man had called him young. Generally all Elves seemed ageless to Men and were assumed to be ancient.

“Even now your father might put Dwarves in the dungeon.”

Greenleaf thought about that as Loriol helped him to stand the barrel upright and remove the seal. He shook his head slightly. “No, even Father is on fair terms with Dwarves these days. They have fought two wars beside him and not against. He would only threaten it.”

The barrel lid was removed and the Elves found only water within with a slight odor of old wood that could possibly have come from the barrel and a presence of sediment visible suspended in the water, recently stirred by the moving of the barrel.

“Only water,” Loriol said.

“Unfiltered.”

“It is what the Green Elf requested.”

“We shall take it to him.”

“Lord Greenleaf, do you not have other tasks to attend to? The feast?” The Grey saw this was understood to be true. “I will escort this delivery Man and be certain that Beryl has what he needs.”

“We shall see you at the feast.”

“Of course.”

“Look at the color of the sky! We shall be late!” Lain said.

“Run then!” Loriol called, already moving.

Greenleaf ran and overtook Loriol. “Come on! I have seen Dwarves sprint faster!”

“He has seen Dwarves do everything,” Lain complained and ran as fast as he could.


	91. Chapter Ninety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is polite conversation.

# CHAPTER NINETY

It was true that Beryl had sent a bird to the Old Forest, but he not known who would receive his message and had suspected some other. He knew Oromë when he came close, though he could not see. The barrel had been hoisted up to the remaining platform in the branches of the old, partially burned tree. The Healers showed Oromë to Beryl’s chamber. The lower walls, made of stone, were intact but stained with smoke. The roof that had sheltered the chamber was gone and replaced with canopy of canvas tied to branches. The curtains were gone, the ash swept away and now layers of fine net hung on every side to protect Beryl’s delicate unhealed skin from even the smallest particle or insect.

Beryl lay on a couch which had been brought here after the fire for his use, and the smoothest finely made cotton bedclothes known to Elves had been laid over the couch to further protect his skin from irritation. Another smooth sheet of cloth was draped over Beryl to serve as his only clothing or bandage. The Healers knew that burns healed better uncovered, so long as the one who was burned was kept in a clean environment. Braziers and censors that would have warmed and scented the air were placed outside the chamber rather than within. All that hung within the interior of the chamber were talismans placed by the Clerics. There were many of these, carefully arranged and designed to invoke the power of fourteen different gods known to Elves. On the wooden floor, swept of cinder, a six-pointed star had been drawn within an eight pointed star, drawn within a circle. The circle represented the One Creator the Elves named ‘Eru’. The points of the outer star represented those among the gods Elves called ‘exalted’ or ‘most high.’ Oromë was one of these. The six points of the inner star represented the remaining gods known to Elves.

As he stepped inside the chamber, still carrying Tsuki in one arm, Oromë peered under the couch to assure himself that there was no symbol or point made within the six-point star. Such a pattern was used by followers of the Fallen One. A circle outside the stars was correct, but an oval or other shape outside the eight-point star would have been also a sign of evil.

Oromë touched the small horn carved from bone hanging on a thread and stepped closer to the couch.

“Lord,” Beryl said. The heated air he had breathed during battle had injured his throat, but it had healed somewhat already. The unnatural fire had not contained smoke and Beryl had controlled his breathing in battle as much as he was able, so he was still able to draw a full breath.

“If it is not young Beryl who halted the March with his birth,” Oromë said cheerily.

“I was not the only one to do so.”

“Yes, but you were the first, and among the last to remain in these lands of that age.”

“I probably should have died.”

“An Elf should never die, Beryl. We did not sing the First Race into being to die. Gave them the ability to depart their flesh if it falls into a state beyond repair, but not to die. That was Man’s Gift. And if you mean ‘should have departed your flesh’, then I say, it has not yet been determined that you are beyond repair. Your spirit is still strong and your will. You need time, yes, but you will heal. An Elf who is determined can heal nearly any injury. They could not grow a new limb or hold onto their life’s blood when arrows have made a sieve of their flesh, but they have remarkable ability to heal. You are intact.”

“I wanted to live, to heal, and to see friends again…the healers do not know if I will ever see. They saw the burns sealed my eyes shut, but they do not know if there is deeper damage.”

“Hold this rabbit for me.” Oromë gave Tsuki over to Beryl. Beryl did not take Tsuki into his bare hands but reached out with the sheet over his arms and cradled the small creature when he felt the weight and pain of it pressing against his flesh, through the cloth. “I did not come only to offer encouragement. I have the water you sent for.”

“It contains no magic for me. I only thought it would provide good nourishment while I am healing.”

“It will. Can you drink easily? I will bring you a cup.”

“I must lift the sheet away to drink. The Healers say I am looking better, so I know I appear rather foul.”

Oromë lifted the cloth from Beryl’s head and tucked the end behind Tsuki. Beryl did look severely injured. It had been a week now since his battle with the Demon and the blistering had harden and begun to peel away to reveal new pink skin below. The flesh that had been charred had sloughed off and where it had been there was pitting and thin glistening skin struggling to grow. Much of his hair was gone, and what remained was contained in a net, to prevent the strands from irritating skin. The eyes were still sealed shut behind puffy red flesh.

Oromë pulled a drinking horn from inside his cloak and filled it at the barrel. He brought the horn to Beryl then and pressed the edge to his cracked lower lip. “Your injuries are at the stage where a layer of gauze might be fastened over them to help the skin grow smoothly. They might fashion a smooth mask to press against your face to encourage the skin to grow smoothly there also. I will ask the Healers about the treatment.”

“The Orc said to pick the crust from the skin as it heals, to leave always the new raw skin. And he said, when the burns had healed further maggots could eat away only the dead to expose the new skin to the air.”

“The Orc is correct, but such procedures must be correctly timed to be beneficial. I will consult with your Healers. The Clerics should continue their prayers over you and the other patients. You need your spirits strong to heal. That is as important as the Healer’s work.”

“I am grateful for their efforts.”

“Do not despair, Beryl. You will be well in time. These discussions and preparations with the Orcs will take some time yet and you might be well enough to travel when it is decided whether there will be battle or marches into a new homeland for them.”

“Lord, what would you wish? A homeland for Orcs?”

“Beryl, I have seen Orcs slay fell beasts rather than conspire with them…” Oromë paused for several moment, in thought. “It does not matter what I would have. It matters what Elves and Men and Orcs would have…and Dwarves and Halflings too.”

“You do not appear to them. The young ones know your name, or some name to call you, Lord, but they have never seen you.”

“That they know.”

“And they have not followed you.”

“Some follow my way.”

“And they have not been trained in hunting or battle by you.”

“Yes, but those I trained have trained others, have they not, Beryl?”

“Yes, Lord.”

“There is a time, you know, when a father allows a son or daughter to make their own way. The father still loves the child, still watches over the child, but they do not walk alongside the child as a constant guide. They must trust that their teachings are remembered and are guide enough. The child must be free to make choices. That is why, Beryl. Yes, I might appear here or there in some disguise where there is extraordinary need or interest, but in the main, all my race trust that the works we set in place long ago are wonders enough to remind our children that they are free, but not alone.”

“Father!” a voice called from without. It was Elven and female and Beryl cringed. The voice called again, closer, “Where is my father? Where is Beryl of the Green Elves?”

Oromë scooped Tsuki up from Beryl’s arms just as the yellow-haired Elf rushed into the chamber and threw herself on Beryl. “Father! Oh, Father! I am here! We will make you whole again! We rode hard, came as soon as we learned of troubles here. My sister’s message came to me along the way. She would never write to me unless…unless something quite serious had happened with you.”

“Finloriel,” Beryl said.

“You still speak. Tell me, is it true? Was it a Demon of Fire? Did you slay it?”

“Yes. It was. It cost me much, but I did slay it.”

“Then the gods cannot abandon you. You slew a Demon. I will join the prayers myself. We will heal you, Father.”

Oromë slipped from the chamber and shifted his guise as he did, so that when he pulled back the hood of his cloak, he seemed an Elf. He gave instructions to the Healers and Clerics, including that they should have their patients drink the Old Forest water from the horn he offered and then leave the horn in Beryl’s care. 

Tilion was waiting with The Grey. Oromë said that he thought it best they slip quietly from the Wood and not attend the feast. They had other work to attend and they must be done within certain time, measured against the time it took the Elves and Orcs to negotiate the matter of awarded lands and see them granted or not.

Often when the Elves used the pavilion, there was a horseshoe configuration of tables and a large space for entertainers to perform. There were so many guests for this feast that many rings of tables had been placed with a few aisles left open for servers to negotiate and a small central area built up with raised stages for performers, surrounded by musicians. Those who had been chosen to serve or entertain had been fed already and now the great tables were being laid with food as the guests arrived and found seats. Among the servers were those designated hosts to escort guests to the correct places.

Caratathren and Lenaduiniel had labored long in arranging the seating, to give honor to the various Lords and Chieftains and honored guests without seeming to favor any, and without putting those parties which might yet harbor some animosity for each other too close together. Through the day they had had many more arrivals to the Wood, some they had expected and some they had not. It seemed some allies had left distant lands and cities at the first news of Wizard plots and strange stealthy attacks and come expecting to give aid in battle and along the way had learned that the battle was finished and continued on to give an opinion on the rumored alliance with Orcs.

There were Rangers present now, which had set the Orcs on edge, as their treaty with Elves did not extend protection to Rangers. This also meant the Elves were not obligated to stop the Rangers from killing Orcs, and so the Chieftains had commanded Orcs to be cautious and avoid these newcomers.                       

Scouts had reported sighting smoke by day and points of firelight now it was dark, along the roads north and south of the settlement, indicating that they would have more guests arrive through the next day.

Greenleaf arrived late, wearing trousers and boots beneath his outer robe, along with his companions. The Lord took his seat near his siblings, The Grey, and one Dwarf, who was his close friend and guest. The other Dwarves, the three Brothers Gib, were at another table. Loriol and Lain were seated at another table, close by, but in the next most inner ring. The Orc Chieftains and their entourages were seated at the east, opposite the Elven nobility, and had to walk around the perimeter of the pavilion to find their seats.

There had been some difficulty in placing Dale, but ultimately Lenaduiniel had decided to count Dale and Duma, as his son, among Vale Elves and seated them and Ugarit at the table with Tigh, Lain and their spouses. Alqua and Are had been seated among their kin from the Golden Wood. Various parties of Men had been seated to the north and south, as seemed fitting for the Second Race to be beside the First. The Dwarves, being only a few were put at an inner table near Men. This put the Orcs at tables near Men, with only narrow aisles between them, but Lenaduiniel had seen no better solution.

In general those considered noble or honored in some way were at the outer tables, and did not have to watch their backs against other guests, and their followers and guests were at inner tables. This meant also that all the Chieftains were seated beside each other with Leaders, pets and female companions at other tables before them. The Chieftains did not like being close enough to poison each other, but they saw how the highest ranked Rangers were at the outer tables with lesser officers before them and did not complain.

There was Elven music for entertainment and some courses later dancers and acrobats and jugglers. Dog had witnessed an Elven feast before and kept the other Chieftains informed of what he knew. “Sometimes they have dancing, but perhaps not tonight, the hall is too full.”

“Dancing is for pets,” Marduk commented.

“Even their nobles dance, if they are Elves.”

During the feast, the Grey went to the stage to make a speech and he revealed in quite official manner news of recent events in the Wood and upon the mountain in the former place of sorcery, for not all present had yet heard these details, especially if they were among the recent arrivals. The Grey ended by assuring all in attendance that tomorrow there would be a conference in this same pavilion and all parties with an interest in this treaty regarding Orc lands should send a representative and much would be open to discussion.

There was a great deal of discussion among the tables after The Grey’s speech, for he had made it known what had been rumored or suspected before. As the night wore on, the various parties took their leave. There seemed a great deal of political maneuvering in each party’s decision to leave and The Grey attempted to analyze the order parties departed and the significance of this.

Dale’s body had begun to ache and so he had been escorted back to the guest house by Setsugekka, Tigh and Gwende. Fei had been seated among the Men, at a table inside that of Lord Royalhill and beside that of some of Captain Anto’s Men from New Haven, who had rode in with Finloriel. Now the meal was ended, many had left their tables or taken emptied seats to carry on conversation with those they had not been seated near previously.

Anto had brought two of the governing circle of the Witches of the Lowlands with him, Lady South and the one who had been called Birch, who was now the current Lord East. Anto had spoken to Royalhill’s Men during the meal and had now introduced himself to the Lord and his wife.

“Do you know Fei Shih?” Royalhill asked of Anto, “we understand he was at the Battle of the Hill with the Lowlanders and you were involved there also.”

“I have met the Eastman only briefly, but Lady South and Lord East with me knew him. I have had word that Laurel was escorted to the capitol?”

“Yes. She and the Halfling who was our companion when we last met,” Fei said.

“Your command of the language is much improved.”

“He even speaks some Elven now. I do not claim to be a master of that language myself, but I know enough to recognize it.”

“Always useful to have knowledge of Elven. Many terms enter the Common Speech from Elven, when we have no appropriate term for a thing. ‘Orc’ comes from Elven.”

“Yes,” Royalhill said. “What are the Rangers and your people in the west saying of the Orcs?”

“This news of the treaty and promised lands is very new to us and I cannot rightly know what all our people would say, for the news of Orcs that drive others from Mannish towns or gift Dwarves with gems is new also. What we know is that they came out from the mines at the end of Summer and we have only recently pushed the back to the Mines, and it seems a Wizard aided us in that. I would like to hear more of these events The Grey seems to have glossed over.”

“That one, named Duma, is a Half-Orc, and I have been told he has befriended Dwarves and certainly we know he did drive other Orcs from my home city, but by his own admission he did it as much for the Orcs, to save them from having their heads on pikes, as for the people of our city.”

“But what is most striking is that he made the admission to our brother who is King there,” Royalhill said.

“Well, these Half-Orc made by the former White are strange.”

“Duma is not one of them. I know Men of your region call those Orcs bred by the Wizard ‘Half-Orc’ because it seems they were result of breeding with Men, but this Duma is Halfelven.”

“Elf and Orc? How did it come to be?”

“They are yet secretive about that. Females are new to them. They had some foul method of breeding I would not speculate on in presence of ladies,” Royalhill said, “I only know he is Orc and Elf. His father is a Vale Elf named Dale.”

“Dale I know. He is a Ranger as well as Elf. He was also at the battle of the Hill, but we saw no Orcish creature among allies.”

“Duma came to them later, but is Dale’s son. They were together with other Elves when we met them, and with Tsuki.”

“Wood Elves we might have distrusted at the time,” Royalhill said, “But Tsuki and Beryl were known to us as allies in the war. They would not deceive us.”

“But Ugarit,” The Lady Royalhill said, “she is the one that surprises me that makes me wonder about the Orcs. She is full-blood Orc, and yet I witnessed her weep with regret over killing. I swear it is true. Can you imagine it? An Orc that shows regret and can cry when it has been forced to include Men and Elves as enemies and is haunted that their shape is similar to her own and unlike fell beasts who are easier to kill? It was like looking at a girl who took up a sword to defend her ranch. I have seen such girls weep that they have spilled blood, even though they have been assured they acted righteously in defense of their home.”

“But this Ugarit,” Anto began, the name strange on his lips, “I have heard from others here, she traveled with Elves and has been among the Elves of this Wood for some time.”

“I understand that is so, but it still makes me wonder if it is only living near Elves for a time that causes such action, or if all Orcs are capable of it.”

“Or perhaps only those Orcs of certain breeds or ages,” Royalhill said.

“It is not only Ugarit,” Fei said. “I knew of Orcs when I lived in the east, and among the Witches I heard many tales of Orcs. The people in the lowlands feared their raids more than river floods. At the battle of the Hill, the Orc Marduk, who is a great Chieftain among them now, had opportunity to spoil and kill a girl. He did not. In fact, one I trust told me that Marduk stopped another Orc from harming the girl. They know, they were there.”

“This girl as you call her is my own daughter!” Anto said, “she came home to me with her injured mother cut and frightened for her life.”

“Yes, but North survived the battle. She knows. She saw Marduk.”

“It is true Lady North supports this story,” South said.

“In no stories that I heard before then do Orc pass up a chance to spoil, kill or eat a young girl,” Fei said. “One of them did this. He left her with a minor wound to assert his power, but that was itself a controlled act. He had opportunity to take her life and spared it. The Orcs of stories often were serving a Master, such as a dark Wizard. Perhaps not all are truly foul.”

“This Marduk, he is the Chieftain at that table who lost an eye,” Anto said, “He is one of the Mannish ones. Can the others be trusted or considered so…tame.”

“They are not tame,” Fei said, “they are people. A race, such as Men are a race. They wish freedom and a home and have been oppressed and controlled for ages by their masters. I make no claim that all Orcs are good or noble, but, if some may be, even if the rest are not, then they are as good a race as Men, for we know that many who served the Dark Lord of their own will were Men, of our race. Men also can be noble or foul. I have no authority to grant lands. I am a scholar. I listen and watch and I record what I have learned and witnessed. I think some Orc may be good. Decide what you will based on that.”

“I do not believe you mean to deceive,” Anto said, “but I am not yet convinced. These Orcs here seem strange, dining at a table in an Elven pavilion, wearing clothing, bowing to Elven Ladies. I have come recently from New Haven and there are still many Orc in the Mines and though some have shown strange new behaviors, they seem very unlike these Orcs here.”

“We all have much to consider,” Royalhill said, “but let me suggest all of us who will enter the discussions do so informed. If you have reports of recent Orc violence, Anto, do share them with the others tomorrow. I have spoken to Elves here since arriving and learned that after Duma’s arrival, many Elves went to him and to Ugarit and asked questions of them and even made complaints, but even those who still dislike the Orcs say they learned much about Orcs that was unknown to them and even in this dislike, no longer have hatred for all Orc kind. The Elves say that they never knew the age of Orcs who went into battle.”

“They will kill you newly spawned from the earth,” Anto said, “not all know of this rising from the earth, but in my region a few have witnessed it and lived to make a report. They come from the earth full grown or nearly so and will kill from this infancy, if we can call it such.”

“I believe that may be accurate, but the Eves were disturbed to learn of it, and to Elves it seems a creature cannot be blamed for such instinctual activity or for obeying a master that took the creature at a young age and corrupted it. They seem sad that the Orcs do not even live long enough to know ‘right’ or ‘wrong’. They know only of surviving.”

Lady Royalhill said, “Even those Elves who seem loath to grant Orcs lands do seem to be interested in allowing other activity to Orcs, perhaps trading with them, or sending educators to them.”

Anto snorted. “They will end up as dinner.”

“I see that Duma is coming this way now,” Royalhill said, “and Ugarit it appears.”

Fei turned to look at them. It was Duma and Ugarit and Tashmetum was walking also, with her small hand in Ugarit’s. “They are bringing Tashmetum.”

“That is not an Orc Child,” Anto said. “I have seen how Orcs come to be.”

“The Orcs call this the new way,” Fei said, “The old way including this spawning from the pits. Ugarit and Duma both came from pits half grown, but Tashmetum was born. Her mother was one who was killed by the Horse Lords, but rightfully so, as her party of Orcs were upon their lands at the time. Ugarit has adopted her.”

“Hello, Fei,” Duma said, “Pardon, I wondered if I might speak to Lord Royalhill and to his Lady, if they wish it.”

“Yes, Duma, you may,” Royalhill said, “This Man is a Ranger, Captain Anto, from New Haven and with him are Lady South and Lord East of the Lowland folk.”

“Are you from one of the circles?” Duma asked.

“We are,” East said. “Is it true Dale is your father?”

“He is. Do you know him also? I only met Laurel of your people.”

“Yes. Poisoning the wine came back upon us in the form of Orc attack, but even though we had made Dale a prisoner, he came to our aid and fought most courageously. He and North were the ones who went down to rescue Willow, Sir.” He said this last part to Anto.

“Yes. I have been told. Certainly I have no suspicion of Dale. He is a Ranger.” Anto looked at these Orcs. He could see that Duma was somewhat Elven. Orcs seldom had such pale skin, or it was sallow if so light, and they did not have such dark eyes, unless perhaps they were among the Half-Orcs. Also, his features were not entirely Orcish, though the ears seemed so. His clothing seemed surprisingly Mannish, trousers, boots, shirt, short jacket and longer coat. The female was strange. She looked at Anto as he looked at her and he quickly lowered his eyes, and then thought better and fixed his gaze safely on her shoulder. To Anto, Ugarit was not attractive as a woman could be, but she was as a strange animal encountered in the wood. He felt he must look at her and that she was rare and that if he made the wrong move she would be his death.

She spoke and broke the spell. “Captain Anto. Duma and I were not at this battle on the Hill. We were still in the Mines. I was only as big as a girl then. My generation grows quickly. She showed her bare arm and lifted a clawed finger to a particular scar. “I was marked here by Dale because my Chieftain marked a girl at that battle. Marduk-Chieftain’s action came back upon him in kind.”

“She was…is my daughter.”

“I was small and frightened. I have been frightened by Men. She will grow strong, like me, this daughter. She will not cut anyone’s daughter.”

“Duma, did you wish to say something in particular?” Royalhill asked.

“Forgive me,” Duma whispered. He had been looking at Ugarit. He turned from her to the table and bowed. “Yes. I wished to thank you both. We have been confined to our quarters some days now and we were not well when we came down from the mountain. We have not been able to properly thank you before now. It is right to thanks those who give us aid.”

“How do you know?” Anto asked.

“Pardon?”

“How do you know if it is right or not to say thanks?”

“Because that is what good people do. I learned by watching and I was taught. Good people ask for help when they cannot do a thing alone. Good people ask for things and do not take. They say thanks when they receive aid or goods.”

“And you imitate them? These good people?”

“It is advantageous to be good.”

“And you do this? Imitate good people, only because it will get you what you want? To help yourself?”

“He is offending us,” Ugarit whispered.

Duma reached out and brought Ugarit behind him. He said the to Anto, “If one I do not know well questions me because others of my race have caused him pain, it is good as well as advantageous to consider his race’s culture and his pain and to be very polite to him, Captain, Sir, so that there will be no further pain.”

“Advantageous,” Anto said.

“And if one I know greets me kindly, there is no threat of trouble or pain to avoid, but I will be polite and considerate to them also, because it is good and without disadvantage. But, if I see that one is in need or pain and I can give aid to them, even if it is a disadvantage to me or costs me something, I should give that aid, even if I do not expect the one in need will be able to repay me, because it is good and right. And if I help such a one and later they help me in return, when I have need, then I think that is good, and it makes us friends, or at least allies of a sort.”

“And you do this?”

“Captain, I do not claim I am the most good…I only claim that I am trying to be good. Tsuki was one of the most good people I knew. Even when I was very mean and disobedient and cruel he helped me, even though it upset Dale. Tsuki was good and kind and helped me learn. Beryl also. He was stern but he helped me also. I hope he will be well again.” Duma took a jewel from his coat pocket and put it on the table. “My Lady, please accept this. I did keep a few Orcs from your city, but it was advantageous for me to do so. You have twice seen that me and companions of mine were aided when we had need. I would still help you if I could, so do not think it payment. Think it a gift. I came by it, and more, when we slew the Dragons on the mountain. I thank you.”

“I will keep it as a gift, but Duma, did you not help everyone in going up the mountain and confronting many fell beasts and a Wizard even though it meant you suffered? That makes twice you have helped me or my people.”

“Yes, but, that being true, it was to my advantage to be in that party. If I went, it meant Ugarit could be mine in the eyes of the Orcs.”

“Duma,” Royalhill said, “sometimes even one who is a mercenary can ask for a payment that seems very small against the good of his deeds, even if it seems a great reward to him, because it is all he has need for. Tsuki was such a mercenary during the war. He helped many, and he was paid, but his payment seemed small to us against his deeds.”


	92. Chapter Ninety-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the scheming of Orcs has foul consequences.

# CHAPTER NINETY-ONE                               

North had been seated beside Snagrat at the feast, which he thought most advantageous. His Chieftain wanted Snagrat dead, so North spent most of the time pretending he did not care that Snagrat was listening to him and talking to himself about how impressive Duma and Ugarit seemed. He hoped Snagrat got it in his little head to cross Duma.

North was not one who desired physical dominance for himself, but no Orc with any self awareness or belief in himself remaining wanted to be completely subjugated. North dominated by manipulation.

Thus he made sure to mention how he wondered what Ugarit’s child would look like. If she was Duma’s Orc now, it was a given they had to engage in breeding activity sooner or later. Snagrat would not be one to see any reason they should hesitate.

“He used to be a pet, like us,” North said, but by that point, Snagrat was just listening.

Snagrat left the pavilion grumbling and North was sure he would do something foolish and earn a new name for it. Duma was strong. North had never doubted it. He had known the Half-Orc when they lived in the Mines and he had only been known as Elf-Scream. He had not only upset his master several times by screaming during punishment or singing to himself, but he had gone into rages whenever some Orc brought an Elf into the Mines still alive, so that its screams could be heard echoing off the stone walls. Duma had killed other Orcs with that black-glass shiv of his and seemingly been unaware of it.

North never once considered that Snagrat would be able to harm Duma. He thought he might leave the pavilion a short while after Snagrat so he would be able to come across their conflict and witness the little treacherous Mine-Dweller’s humiliation.

Duma left the pavilion with Ugarit and Tashmetum and headed across the settlement toward the road and the west side, where the guest house was. The walked slowly, because Tashmetum was on her feet and not being carried. They said nothing, just walked, until they were past the road.

“I will give you a kiss, if you want,” Duma said then.

“Elves kiss, Duma,” Ugarit said, but she stopped walking and barred Tashmetum’s way with her leg.

“So…I would not have to kiss you on your mouth.”

“You can do what you like. I offered it a long time ago. There is no reason I would be against it now.”

“Hem, aaaw, I would like to…but I would like if you liked it also.”

“I think that I will, if it is with you, Duma. The others say it hurts, but I do not believe you would make it hurt more than necessary, and even if there is pain, I am strong enough.”

“We do not really have to do it that way, I mean with breeding…unless that is what you want. I do not mean to say I am opposed. It would probably be all right. Maybe it would just be mostly northerner and not look very strange.”

“If you truly know a way that is pleasure without breeding, I would like to learn it. We will have time for breeding. We are not in danger now.”

“Here?” Duma lifted his eyes and looked around. They were in an area of the Wood where the trees were young and unable to support Elf houses. There were only trees and a wind. “What is that?”

“Duma!” Ugarit threw her weight against Duma and knocked him to the ground as an arrow passed close to them.

“Did it get you?” Duma asked frantically. He reached around Ugarit and felt the beck of her head. There was no arrow, no dampness of blood.

“I felt nothing hit.”

Duma turned. “Tash. Get down!”

Ugarit screamed. Tashmetum was standing, yellow eyes wide, with an arrow in her throat. Ugarit scrambled to reach the child.

“Put pressure on the wound! We’ll find help for her. Patch her…” Duma saw the Mine-Dwellers moving in, running quickly on hands and feet as they did sometimes. If he had his bow…but he did not. Duma got to his feet and drew his knives as quickly as he could. He only had two on him, both he had made, one in the forge and one shaped from obsidian.

Duma did not think about it, he just stuck the one that came at him first and then looked for Ugarit. Several of the Goblins had teamed against her and wrestled Tashmetum from her before Ugarit could get on her feet.

Ugarit threw a Goblin off her and drew her knives from the sheaths strapped to her thighs, but she saw at once she could not move. The runty looking one had Tashmetum in his arms. They would hurt the child worse if she moved.

“Let her go!” Duma called. “She is a little one. She is precious. Let her go now. She can still be patched up!”

Tashmetum began screaming.

“You threatened to ‘cull the herd’ as if you have a right to breed, Half-Elf.”

“You want to kill me? Kill me, but you let them go!”

“Kill you? I will leave you alive with ‘Fool’ tagged to your name Elf’s-Cream!”

One of the goblins ran at Duma and he kicked it in the head.

“You can have me,” Ugarit said. “Let Tashmetum go with Duma and you can have me as your Orc. All the Orcs will call Duma Fool for thinking he could keep me.”

“If I let the little one go, you will not really come with me,” Snagrat said. He put his hand to Tashmetum’s mouth. “Shut Up!”

“None of us can move from here!” Ugarit shouted, “You cowardly maggot! You are hiding behind a baby! Put her down and challenge us like an Orc!”

“Snagrat, I think some others are coming,” one of the Goblins hissed.

Snagrat threw Tashmetum down and put up his Goblin sword. And then, they all realized, the crying had stopped.

Ugarit ran forward and kicked Snagrat out of the way and bent over Tashmetum. Duma ran to them also. The Goblins fled. “It is all right. We will patch you up,” Ugarit whispered.

“She’s dead,” Duma said.

“No.”

There was acid in his throat. Duma swallowed. “Look at her neck, Ugarit! She’s dead! He did it! Snagrat!”

“What happened? What did he do?”

Duma turned, with his knife extended and saw North there alone. North’s eyes rolled toward Ugarit and the small body on the ground.

“What did he do?”

Duma was panting breaths. Someone was going to pay. “Tashmetum is dead. Goblins. Snagrat and some Goblins from Jareth’s Clan. They killed her!”

“I-I did not mean for it to happen,” North said. “Not a little one. No.”

“You set them on us!” Duma shouted.

North did not attempt to defend himself. He had never even thought that an Orc would hurt Tashmetum. He had never considered it. “But I thought…I did not mean…”

Duma threw the Halfelven blade to the ground and swung the tip of the obsidian blade at North’s throat. North staggered back to dodge the blade and Duma’s boot saw he fell to the ground. Duma crouched over North and pinned his legs and right arm. If the left hand came toward him, he would cut it off. He lifted North’s loincloth with the blade and then he saw. The sack that should have hung below the member was already gone.

Duma growled and covered North with the loincloth. He put the tip of his knife to North’s left shoulder. “Who did it to you?” Duma demanded, snarling.

“My Old Master. The one who was also Master to Dog, before Marduk. Muzbug. He said it would make it so I could only spill the thicker seed for him. Many times, I can spill nothing at all. Muzbug is dead now. One named Gibil leads that Clan now, but it is very small since the battle.”

Duma made a shallow cut inside North’s arm and then climbed off him quickly.

Ugarit was crying.

“Ugarit.”

“Kill them, Duma! A Man would do it. An Elf would do it! I do not care if they are Orcs! They killed my child!”

Duma picked up his discarded knife and stalked toward the Orc camp.

Orcs without Masters behaved strangely in the eyes of Elves and Men, but Orcs without Chieftains was another thing. It made it very clear who were the smart Orcs and who were not, when they had no other Orc to tell them what to do. The only ones left in the camp with whips were those Leaders who had not been of high enough status to be invited by their Chieftain to the feast.

Snagrat had already shown he was not a smart Orc. The fact that the other Orcs in the camp were not tearing him apart already mean that they did not know what he had done. Duma would not wait to find out if Snagrat was stupid enough to brag about what he had done.

Walking into the camp with his knives drawn and without gifts gave Orcs of various Clans cause to question him, but Duma did not stop in his pursuit. He only said to the others, “I am not here for you.”

When he found those he knew had been in the party with Snagrat, Duma did not talk or wait for them to attack. He just killed. His mind had gone into a rage and he did not think to recall sparring with Dale or Tsuki or any of Lenaduiniel’s lessons. He just killed. He was fighting Mine-Dwellers only and being male and Halfelven he was taller, stronger, more agile, and had a greater reach than most of his opponents. He did things he had not known he could do, contorting in such a way to avoid two blades as they came at him and then springing back to slit throats. They were smaller, and so that was the easiest kill: swiping the blade across the throat. He was angry enough that it did not feel he needed to exert a great deal of pressure to make the wound lethal. He was simply unable to touch them lightly.

When he came to Snagrat, last, as he had hidden behind others, Duma did not kill quickly. He knew this one was the one who had done the most harm. He threw the little Orc down and pinned his legs beneath his knees. He cut all the genitals from the body and then stuffed them into snagrat’s mouth to silence his screams. Duma wrenched an arrow that had found him from his leg and stabbed it into Snagrat’s throat. When that was done, he looked into the Goblin’s eyes, put his hands either side of his head, and snapped his neck.

Duma walked from the camp and no Orc tried to stop him. Some had run to tell their Chieftains what had happened, but most stood watching. They said Duma was mad. They said he was truly Death-Shadow’s heir. Duma, they said, had massacred Jareth’s Clan. Jareth would have to challenge him.

Duma wandered from the camp and fell upon a tree. He stabbed at the trunk and sliced its bark with his knives and screamed.

The sound brought Loriol and Lain running and North came after them. Loriol saw Duma first and put out his arm to stop Lain from going closer. “Duma. An Elf does not attack a tree so.”

“I am not an Elf,” Duma groaned. “I just killed a bunch of Orcs, and it has not brought Tashmetum back. Tashmetum is dead!”

“Sheath your knives,” Loriol said firmly. “Where is Ugarit?”

“I think she went toward the house,” North said. He had seen her leave with the little one’s body, but he had not followed.

“Lain,” Loriol said quietly. “If Duma has really killed many Orcs, it is possible some others will go to the house to look for him or seek out Ugarit. Run and find her. Warn Dale also. I will take Duma away from here until he…he does not seem entirely able to defend himself right now.”

“I will go. Be careful,” Lain said. He ran east through the trees.

“He should not be alone in this part of the Wood now,” North said.

Loriol had a choice. He might allow Lain to run through the Wood alone when there might be angry Orcs looking for those who knew Duma or he could allow North to be his guard. “If any Orc harms him, you will be the one I kill,” Loriol said.

North ran away, in the direction Lain had.

Loriol looked to Duma. He understood, this was how he had seemed to others after he had learned that Denelas died. He saw a tremor go through Duma and the Half-Orc then doubled over and vomited upon the tree roots.

“Duma. How many did you kill?”

“What?”

“You are covered in Orc blood. You said you killed a ‘bunch’. How many.”

“I don’t know. Did I really do it?”

“The blood is all over you.”

Duma looked down at his body, at his favorite coat soaked with black blood. Some of it was his. He trembled, and then as Loriol watched, his expression hardened again. “They killed Tashmetum!”

“Duma, come with me. Lain and North have gone to find Ugarit, to guard her. Some Orcs might come look for you. Let me take you away.”

Duma stood and he laughed. “Do you think Dale was mad before or after he did it?”

Loriol had seen the scars. He knew Dale had been tortured over time and then later killed the Orcs that tortured him. “It must have been both, but it was a different madness afterward.”

When Lain and North came to the guest house, they opened the door and found Setsugekka’s bow and arrow aimed at them. Ugarit was kneeling on the floor beside a small figure wrapped in a blanket and crying on Dale’s shoulder. Dale had one arm about Ugarit and in the other hand held a flask, which he drew heavily from.

Dale lowered the flask and went into a coughing fit. Blood came up out of his mouth and dribbled from his lip before he wiped it away with his fingers. North saw that Dale was badly injured. He wondered if it was the sickness Orcs had suffered from the wizard’s experiments.

“Duma killed a bunch of Orcs,” Lain said quickly.

“Snagrat? Did he kill Snagrat?” Ugarit asked, attempting to steady her voice.

“I do not know.”

“Was Duma injured?” Fei asked. That was likely what Dale would ask if he had strength.

Lain shook his head; he did not know.

“I think he took some wounds, but Rorii is with him. He will see that Duma is patched up if he needs it. We do not know how many Orcs Duma killed, but it is possible some others will come looking for him. You may not be safe, if you are of his Clan.”

“It was you who began this,” Dale hissed. Ugarit had told him.

“Snagrat was with Marduk’s Clan when they tracked you, so he knew your horses. Snagrat went over to another Clan, though Marduk lives. He helped his new Clan to sneak about the Men’s camp and look at your horses. They were trying to learn if you were here in hiding.”

“What does it matter?” Dale asked. “Everyone knows we are here now. Dog and Marduk likely knew we were here. Marduk claimed to know it for days.”

“Dog knew,” North said and did not comment on Marduk. Perhaps Marduk had known, but North was only aware of Dog’s spying, which he had been part of, and Snagrat’s. “Snagrat was a betrayer. Dog wanted him killed. We wanted Snagrat to do something foolish so that Jareth would take his head. I thought he would only be proven a fool is he crossed Duma or Ugarit. Duma is strong.”

“It is my fault,” Ugarit said. “I heard the arrow, and I made Duma drop to the ground, but not Tashmetum. Why did I protect Duma before a child?”

“You can both leave,” Dale rasped. “If anyone comes, we will protect ourselves and Duma. You should both go where you will be safe.”

Orc messengers had come to the pavilion and informed their Chieftains that Duma was at the camp slaying Orcs. The messengers did not understand the reason for his actions and so they could not explain when the Chieftains demanded it. The news spread, by the volume at which the Orcs made their demands, to the Men and then to Elves and all were surprised that Duma was slaying anyone. Gwindor took some Elves with him to go to the west part of the settlement and see what was happening.

The Orc Chieftains went also quickly to the west of the settlement. There they found North seemingly wandering. He was waiting for them to come. “I can tell you what happened,” he said.

“You smell of fresh blood,” Marduk said.

“Duma cut me.”

“It is true?” Dog asked.

“Why does he do it now?” Marduk demanded.

“Tashmetum is dead,” North told them. All the Chieftains understood this was the little One Ugarit kept and before they could make the next demand, North said, “It was Snagrat the Mine-Dweller of Jareth’s Clan. He and a number of Goblins came upon Duma and Ugarit and Snagrat killed the little One. Duma went after them in vengeance.

“Snagrat?” Jareth asked, “He is not even a Leader! How is this true? Many Goblins following him?”

“I did not see any battle, but I came upon them myself after the Goblins had fled. I saw the little one. She was pierced with an arrow and her neck was broken. Duma and Ugarit did not even have their bows on them. The arrow could have been from Mine-Dwellers. Also, I sat near Snagrat at the feast and I heard him muttering about Duma and I saw that he left shortly before Duma and Ugarit did.”

“And where are Duma and Ugarit?” Marduk asked.

“An Elf took Duma away. I do not know where. Ugarit is with Dale-Chieftain, grieving, in the little house.”

“Why did Dale not go with Duma to slay Orcs?”

“Dale did not know of it. It happened in a place where there are no Elf houses. I heard some crying and went that way, but others who were distant may not have heard. Dale-Chieftain does not have such ears as I do.”

“I will go first to the camp and see what has happened, and then I will find Ugarit,” Marduk said. “She and Tashmetum used to be my Orcs. They are precious. I must know that Dale can protect Ugarit, or I will take her back.” Marduk did not really want Ugarit, but he knew no better way to explain his want to see Ugarit.

The Chieftains went to the Orc camp together, but the others put a short distance between themselves and Jareth.

The scent of death was strong before they came to the camp. The Orcs that had remained had not gone near the dead ones yet, even to strip them of gear. A few that had been in Jareth’s Clan and who had not been Mine-Dwellers or attacked Duma had already begged to be taken into another Clan and offered all their best gear and even to be pets, for they knew their status would be nothing if they remained associated with the Orcs Duma had massacred and they did not desire to fight Duma over the Mine-Dwellers deaths. Some of Gibil’s Leaders had let them join their bands.

When Jareth returned, he found he had no followers, only dead.

Jareth went to Snagrat’s body, passing the others. Marduk went with him. They saw that many had been killed quickly, mostly slit throats, but Snagrat’s body had been tortured and arranged as a message.

“The wounds match those Northerner Bitch claims the little one suffered. One arrow. Broken neck.”

“But why this?” Marduk asked, pointing to the mouth.

Dog scampered to them and observed the body. “Maybe this one did not like what Duma threatened. ‘Culling the herd’. My pet claims Snagrat said some things about Duma and Ugarit at the feast. He did not like that Duma is Half-Elf and has a female to himself for breeding and dared threaten to make true Orcs unable to breed.”

“This one was a fool,” Marduk said. “I have tasted Duma’s blood. He is an Orc.” He stood and turned from Jareth and the dead Orcs and went to his own fire.

Jareth realized he truly had nothing. He had only a whip. It was nothing.

Gwindor came to the guest house and knocked at the door. A voice, Fei he thought, called from within to ask who was there. Gwindor gave his name and shortly afterward Fei opened the door to him. Gwindor repeated what he had heard at the pavilion and asked if they had Duma within and if they knew if he had killed Orcs and why it might have been done.

“I will speak to him outside,” Dale said. The Grey had given him no more medicine since before the feast, but he had nearly emptied Duma’s flask to dull his pain and sickness. He stood uneasily. “Do not open the door to anyone else. I will give the signal when I return.”

Fei gave a nod to say he understood.

Dale went out to Gwindor them. He told him what he had heard from Ugarit and then from Lain and North. “None of us actually saw the bodies or know the number of Orcs that were killed, but I am told Duma was covered in blood. He is with Loriol. I think he would have taken him to the bathing pavilion, or perhaps to some other secure place to wash him and calm him. North seemed to believe that other Orcs might come after Duma now in retaliation.”

“I am sorry the child was slain, truly,” Gwindor said.

“There is nothing to be done for it now, but perhaps see how Ugarit would have the remains treated. It does not affect your treaty. It was not Orcs slaying Elves of your Wood, or Elves or your Wood slaying Orcs sworn to the treaty.”

“It does not seem right to feel pleased about that. There has still been a lot of killing, and on the night of a feast. Do you really think it was right Duma killed these Orcs?”

“Duma is still mine, and I will protect him. Apart from that, it does not matter what I think, but I have something to ask of you. It would be a favor, to me, if you are able to grant it.”

“If it is in my power. Tell me.”

“I know your Elf houses are full, but do you know any place we might put Ugarit and Duma alone? Even a tent. Someplace more distant from the Orc camp. Someplace they might not be noticed? It is not only for their safety. I think there is something Ugarit has not told me…”

“What is it?”

“It does not matter. No matter what she said, I know they are recently married. They are not Elves, but still, every day since they have spoken the vows they have been injured or sick or confined to one-room house without private chambers.”

“Those houses were not built for Elves, and past visitors were mainly parties of Men or Dwarves, all male, who came to build or trade or speak to my brother.”

“But you know what I am saying, Gwindor. It is not sharing within a barracks with others who pretend not to see. Even if all they do is talk together about the child who has died, they should be alone for now. I really believe it is best for them.”

“Yes I understand. The recent days have been quite hectic for all of us.”

“Galadhiel looked quite lovely in a gown.”

“She did.” Gwindor smiled slightly. “I will see to your favor. I will be discreet and find if there is some place. Shall I contact you when I have secured it?”

“Please, or if you learn where Duma is, please let me know. The Treeweaver’s and their household have done too much for us already.”

“They have done much,” Gwindor agreed.

As they stood outside the guesthouse, Dale saw Marduk approaching alone. He tipped his head to Gwindor. Gwindor saw the Orc Chieftain and gestured for the Elves he had brought to draw further back.

Marduk stopped at a respectful distance. “I seek Ugarit,” he said.

“She is within, but let me go first. I ordered them to shoot any who opened the door.”

Marduk grunted and Dale took it as agreement. Dale gave Gwindor a look that said they would speak later. He turned to the door then and tapped the rhythm of a Dwarf song upon it.

Fei opened the door.

“Marduk is here alone to see Ugarit. Will she see him?”

Fei turned into the house and spoke to Ugarit and heard her answer and then opened the door wider. “Come in,” he said.

Ugarit was still sitting on the floor with the shrouded child-body but she no longer wept. Her face had been cleaned also. She was dressed still in her feast clothes and so she appeared beautiful for an Orc, and uninjured, but sad.

“Do you believe Dale and Duma failed to protect those of their Clan who are precious?” Marduk asked.

“No. It was I…” Ugarit stopped and her face took on an expression of anger. “Tashmetum knew no fear of Orcs. We called for her to get down, to stay low to avoid the arrows, but she had already been pierced. I went to her as fast as I could. She was never far, but those Goblins used their numbers to take her from me. She cried in Snagrat’s hands. She was afraid and we could make no attack, because Snagrat held Tasmetum’s life. She could have been patched up then!” Ugarit raised her eyes to Marduk. “We even begged for her. We reminded them that she was precious. Duma offered his life. I even offered my body, but…Snagrat knew that if he did let her go we would instantly move to take his life. We would have. We could not leave him alive to take her again. He threw her down with a broken neck and fled. He was no Orc! He hid himself behind a little one! He killed her! Duma was not wrong. Duma was the one that called out to her first. He would have died to protect her if events allowed it. Even when he was sick, he would play with her and watch her. Duma is not very smart near the Men’s females, but he is an Orc and smart and knows to protect ones that are precious. He only threatened Sarpanit after she offended me…and after she had also offended Lady Lena, who is precious to him.”

“And Dale-Chieftain too.”

“You see he is protecting me. I came here when Duma left us. I had told Duma to go. To kill them. I wanted him to do it. And if he feels bad…is angry that he has been forced to kill Orcs like some Wizard’s slave, it is my fault.”

“Then, the death has been fully avenged and punished,” Marduk declared. “If you hold no others in blame but Snagrat and his fellow Goblins. Duma slew all that were with Snagrat and Snagrat himself was marked specially, with the same wounds we are told your little one suffered. Ugarit, what do you wish to do with the body? Will you ask Lady Lena if you may bury it? She does not wish Orcs buried, but for you, she may choose different.”

“No. The river. Damkina went into a river after she died. Tashmetum was found again in a river. I will put her in the river again. Maybe she will be with Damkina.”

“I will go with you,” Marduk said, “You and Tashmetum and Damkina were my Orcs once. I will go.”

“That seems good, Marduk-Chieftain. Dale and Duma should go also. If the Halfling was here, I would let him go, but he is not.”

“When will you go?”

“Soon. While the body is fresh. I will just wait here a little longer to see if Duma returns.”

“Will this Jareth challenge Duma, Marduk?” Dale asked.

“Jareth left the camp. He has a whip, but no followers, like you once did. If he does challenge Duma, it will be a fair fight, and so that is not my concern. If he kills Duma and you kill Jareth, I will not care. He should have controlled his Orcs better. He should have taught them.”

“You will see us when we go. You may go from the house now,” Dale said.

Marduk did not say anything else, but he did leave.

Duma had bathed and was sitting on a bench in the bathing pavilion in his small clothes, with Loriol crouched at his side putting stitches in the wound on his thigh. There had been some knife wounds on his chest also, but his clothing had absorbed most of the damage and some gauze wrapped around his body seemed enough to cover the wounds as they healed.

“But, you and Ugarit could have a child,” Loriol said. They had spoken of various things which were supposed to comfort Duma, but this did not comfort him really.

“I do not know if she will want me near her after what happened. I do not know if I could do it.”

“But why? Do you feel unworthy just because of the killing. She said for you to do it.”

“Maybe she was only speaking in anger and will regret it and weep.”

“You cannot know unless you offer. You and she are alike to being married.” Loriol raised his eyes to Duma’s face and looked at his eyes a moment before looking at his stitches again.

“Yes. That is just it. The Goblins were able to come upon us so secretly and quickly because we were distracted. I think she…I think Ugarit really forgot Tashmetum was there for a moment. I do not blame the death on her. I truly do not, but, if we had not been distracted…”

“But that happened to me.”

“What happened?”

“Was it not obvious to you?”

“That hurt a bit much!”

“Sorry,” Loriol said, blushing pink. “I meant that, the night the Rómendar struck me with that dart and Lain ran for help…you were among those who heard his scream and came running. I know you were the one who saw Lain safely home. The enemy caught us already half undressed. We could have been killed, and it was because we were distracted by each other.”

“But no one did die.”

“No, but it is important to remember, there would be no attack without the attackers, no matter what we were doing at the time. It is their dishonor to attack at such a time.”

“And Lain was not afraid to try it again?”

“Elves do not really talk about such things.”

“Yes.”

“But if it will help you…do not tell anyone else…we were able to try it again and Lain made it very clear he did not blame me and was not disgusted by me. It happened even after I had…hewed at bodies.”

“I only heard rumors.”

“I was so angry because my friend had died. I murdered the Rómendar as if in a rage and did things I thought Orcish. And then I lay on a grave and did not bathe for several days.”

Duma laughed.

“But Lain still wanted to be my bathing partner and he still wanted me. I am sure Ugarit will want you. I am not sure how it is with females. She may insist you give her a child.”

“If I go assuming that and it is not how Ugarit feels, she will probably draw her knives on me.”

“Maybe you should just go and be as you normally are. I am sure you can work it out.” Loriol tied off the thread. “There. I made it neat as I could. It should not show much.”

“Thanks.” Duma did not want that one to make an obvious scar.

“I will oil your skin and then we can say the prayers and we will be finished here. I will walk you back to the house. I am going that way.”

Duma was going to ask if it was to see Lain, which it likely was, but he saw someone coming up into the pavilion.

“An Orc should not be here,” Loriol whispered. Duma could hear the hiss of a sword being drawn behind him.

“It’s Jareth.”

The half-Northerner Chieftain came up the steps and stopped outside of a spear’s reach. He tossed his whip to Duma.

Duma caught the whip, looked at it and then cut its tail with his knife, once, and then several more times.

Jareth gave a nod, turned and walked away.

“You killed all his Clan,” Loriol whispered and sheathed his sword.

“No, only most. The others must have abandoned him and begged into other Clans.”

“But what does it mean, the whip?”

“He said that he acknowledged that I was dominant without contest and I said I did not care.”


	93. Chapter Ninety-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dale feels a little better.

# CHAPTER NINETY-TWO

Oromë and Tilion had taken Tsuki with them from the Wood to the Hitching Post. It felt reassuring to have some other form besides a rabbit, but Tsuki had to admit, it had not been physically uncomfortable being in the small body, only strange. He was after all, a being of spirit and flesh he inhabited or formed by will was only temporary and always a size a spirit could inhabit, which was any size.

Oromë himself instructed Tsuki in some mental exercises and in the accurate history of the gods and creation, which was somewhat alike to the history Tsuki had learned from Elves and Wizards, but quite different due to the point of view in which it was told. While they were at Tsuki’s lessons, Tilion made a thorough investigation of the exposed Hitching Post.

Tsuki thought his father and the higher being that was his companion had an interesting relationship. There were times when he would like to will himself to a distant place and not witness certain aspects of the relationship, but it remained interesting. Clearly Oromë could have gone alone to the Wood on his errand to Beryl rather than take Tilion with him, or even ask him to wait in the boat. And Tilion evidently had the ability to travel to the Hitching Post with speed unreachable by mortal beings, or even Elves, and could have made the survey here, alone, while Oromë was still in the Wood with Beryl.

It would have saved time, Tsuki said. And, whether time was an issue with gods became moot; as Tilion made a point of saying they chose to remain together.

Tsuki had been with them some time, though he was not certain how long, for time did seem to flow rather differently when one was a spirit and could travel instantly, or nearly so, to distant parts. He had heard many stories from them as they spoke to pass the apparent time and he had rarely heard one of them mention doing something without the other, unless it was in the distant past before they had become companions.

Now, they chose to be together. When one had a task they needed to do, the other went with them, even if they were unseen. They seemed sometimes to speak to each other as lovers. They certainly used familiar terms of address. Other times, they seemed like two veterans who offered understanding and protection to each other and who happened to occasionally participate in spiritual union with each other that seemed very much like sex but very much unlike the way it was done by mortals.

The more Tsuki was with them, the more he wished to go to Dale. Tsuki would be content to go back to Dale in a body and to make love to him the completely mortal way.

Dale was in some distress again. Tsuki recognized the pain of his curse-like sickness through the bond. He had felt great anger and hurt and then a calm, and now a combination of sickness, drunkenness and sadness. If Tsuki could, he would go to Dale and lay in his bed. He would not move very much or speak, but he would lay there and wish Dale to be comforted. Tsuki realized, he knew Dale was lying in a bed.

“You are not concentrating. You are dreaming of the Elf again, I am sure.”

“Not dreaming exactly,” Tilion said as he came from the well of the Hitching Post. He was in his grey hunting clothing again, which seemed now his usual attire when he intended to do actual work or travel. Tilion would wear something much more revealing when he was at rest or leisure, and it might be different revealing clothing each time. Tsuki had managed white Elven robes, though he had never worn such a thing in life.

“I did not mean to,” Tsuki said. “He just seemed so close.”

Tilion came and put a hand to Tsuki’s forehead. It felt cool, but not cold, and pleasant, the way his Master’s hands had felt when Tsuki was still content with that relationship. “You are bonded, but I still suspect he has something with him that holds you. I said before, it could be you put some part of yourself in a thing without entirely being aware of it. It might be something that was used for magic, but then it might simply be something you held often or made yourself or had a strong association with.”

“I believe you, but I do not know what it could be. Does it make a difference? If Dale has it, I cannot take it from him without going to him.”

Oromë laughed. “He would like to have to do that.”

“If you were able to concentrate enough you could determine what it was and then we could act to have someone else remove it, or at the least, you would be aware and possibly able to resist the call when you wished to.”

“Why would I resist?” Tsuki asked. He felt something like tired, but there was no bodily weariness such as he could describe it. “I feel it now, like something is pulling a little part of me off that way.” He waved toward the northwest.

“Rest for now,” Tilion said, but he frowned as he said it.

“No, just a moment,” Oromë said. They seemed in Tsuki’s presence always polite when they disagreed and Tilion deferred to Oromë in most things, even if he had spoken once to make his disagreement clear. “Tsuki, we know how you want to go to him, but the truth is, it is not only for your sake that we suggest it. If you truly meant to go now, you have the ability.”

“I believe that it is true I have things to learn,” Tsuki said, “I feel that if I stay and learn, when I do go back to Dale, I will be better able to be of use to him and to make him happy, rather than worried over my strange state.”

“Yes,” Tilion said slowly. There was something he did not say. Tsuki knew. He was not aware of the details, but he had picked up enough hints to understand that Tilion and Oromë strongly hoped that Tsuki would go back to Dale in a particular state and type of body, even if they were not actually able to force this choice on him.

“It is also for the Elf’s sake,” Oromë explained. “An Elf would use some metaphor about tending trees here, and as much as I like them, I am not an Elf. I will try to explain so you can understand. You are now a higher being than an Elf. You were born and went through trials and died and exist as one of a race of spirits and are doing quite well in realizing your powers and in understanding mysteries that were veiled from your eyes for many years. Dale is an Elf. Their nature is unlike Men or spirits or even half-mortals. An Elf does not die. They may leave their body, but that is as insignificant a thing as you shifting from one guise to another. In the Elf’s case, there is no shifting either. They receive another body, just the same as the old one was intended to be. Always they have the same spirit and the same body. Leaving the body is not ‘death’ for an Elf, and there is no great transformation or ascension involved in it. But, this is not to say that Elves never change or grow. They do. They even age. Slowly, but they do.”

“Beryl shows age.”

“Yes. What I am saying is that Dale is an Elf and that he is also an Elf in particular who suffered many trials at a young age that have affected his very spirit. Elves can become wounded in spirit. They can even be corrupted to evil, though we do not like to see it happen or admit it.”

“I know, about Dale.”

“I have not finished. You should give your god patience.”

Tsuki bowed his head.

“Dale, as you last remember him, is changed and grown from the Dale he was the day you met him. That is fact. You personally had a rather stabling influence on him, rather reassuring. It is natural for him to crave that presence. It is natural for you to want to comfort him. But, one who is more experienced can see that it is going to be healthier for Dale to grow a little without your constant tending.”

“That was a little like a tree metaphor there, Lord.”

“Yes. He was like a sapling endangered by a great frost that needed a great amount of care just to survive, and he was tended by Elves and by you also. And now, Dale is stronger and he needs to be one to give support and shade to others. He needs to fully bloom. Do you understand?”

“Are you saying that I cannot go back to Dale until he is 150-years-old or something like that?”

“No. Dale is one who gathered rings quickly. He could have willed himself from his body and he did bind himself to you. Those are abilities which commonly come to Elves of more advanced years, but Dale’s body and spirit responded to his particular experience and environment and so these powers were realized at a young age. Still, I truly believe the Elf will benefit from some time apart from you. Any time you are apart will seem too long to you, and yet the time you will be apart will be no longer than you can bear. It is for Dale that you should resist. Allow him to call on you only if he has great need, and do not go to him bodily or in any guise. Eventually, even we would advise a return in flesh, but we do not advise it now.”

“I understand.”

“Sleep now,” Tilion whispered, “and dream.”

Tsuki slept and could not resist the pull on him. He became aware of a place. There was grass and evergreens, such as he had seen in the north, but there was no snow. The air was warm, as if it was the end of summer. There was a dew catcher set on the ground above a shallow hole. Dale was sleeping in the grass.

It was a dream, an Elf’s dream, and it flowed more orderly and clearly than that of a Man. It was real, like walking back through a memory, but realer still than that.

Dale’s hand was moving. It petted the fur of an old brown rabbit. That was it. Old Rabbit had allowed Dale to call him. Tsuki understood that the spirit guide he had believed in was not in actuality the spirit of a Rabbit, but an aspect of his inner self projected onto the Rabbit. The fur and bones Tsuki had made into pouch and ceremonial tool must have been imbued with some part of his spirit.

In the dream the rabbit lived and it was summer. Tsuki recognized the place. They had camped in so many places, but he did recognize this one. It was the place they had killed Old Rabbit. Tsuki would have rested under a tree. He looked at the tree.

“Dale.”

Dale’s eyes opened and his head turned slightly. He was lying on his side and Tsuki could not see the full of his face. “Tsuki, why did you not come before now? I needed you.” His voice was harsh, either due to sickness or over emotion. Tsuki thought it must be emotion.

Tsuki knelt beside Dale and lifted him into his arms. “Dale.”

“Don’t leave.”

“Dale.” Tsuki bowed to kiss Dale’s lips. Dale’s hands rose to his face. He was warm. His fingers combed through Tsuki’s hair.

“This is real,” Dale whispered, lips barely moving.

“This is a dream, but our meeting here is real.”

Dale shifted the fingers of his right hand to Tsuki’s lips and then kissed his throat. It seemed real. Tsuki was there. His teeth nipped at Tsuki’s ear. “I want you to come back, Tsuki. I want to see you when I wake. Please.”

“Dale, I love you.”

“Where are you? If you truly live, why have you not come to me?”

“Dale, I will tell you only what you need to know. I died.”

“But you are here.”

“I have changed. I am Tsuki, your Tsuki, and we are bound, but it is not time for me to return to you yet. I will, Dale. I will keep my promise. I will return to you real and in bodily form, when it is safe for both of us. Until then, I cannot come to you, except perhaps like this.”

“Everything is falling apart. They killed Tashmetum. The Orcs know I am sick. I do not feel I am getting better. Duma is acting so strange and cruel. I am truly afraid for him. There are many visitors here to hold meetings to decide the fate of the Orcs. Fei is being such a good friend to me, but I do not wish him to carry such a burden. Beryl was terribly injured and no one has seen him. The Brown came to us, but he is The Grey, and he seems changed; I do not trust him now even as much as I trusted The Brown.”

“I hear you,” Tsuki said and stroked Dale’s hair. “Dale, you are an Elf so you will remember what happens here in your dream and not forget, so listen now so you can remember. Keep Old Rabbit’s bones safe and close to you. Keep all my old Wizard things safe until I return. You have trials before you. It will not be easy to help the Orcs find their future or to keep peace now we have protected so many lives from destruction, but you are not alone. I will not be able to come to you always. Understand, I have my own trials before I may return to you. If you leave me to them, I may come back to you sooner. But when you have true need, use the bones to call on me, and I will communicate with you again, as I am now. Keep all my things safe and do not let others use them.”

“I hurt so much. It is hard to think what to do.”

“I know.” Tsuki kissed Dale’s face. “Go fetch Nightmare from the Men’s camp and keep him near your guesthouse. You will rest more easily if Nightmare is there. You trusted the horse to watch you when you slept before you knew me.”

“Nightmare. I did not think.”

“Do not worry about Fei or Beryl or Duma. I believe Fei will be well and is showing you strength he always had but did not have cause to show often. He will not regret your friendship. Trust that Beryl and Duma will have others to aid them. It is very important you rest. It was a powerful curse that struck you and I could not undo all it had done. If you believe you must make a fact or opinion known, perhaps you can find another way to do it besides leaving your bed and wasting strength. Stay in bed when you can. Drink plenty of fresh water. Ask to have good simple food brought to you in small portions. You have done a great service to all and no good person will refuse to bring you meals while you recover. Everything will be worked out. I believe in you, Dale. You will find a way to work things out, even though I am gone.”

“I tried to be strong. I made a plan on how to act, but that was before the trouble…and the little one dead.”

“I am sorry to hear of it. I truly am. Clear your mind of those problems others can solve and the solutions you need will come to you. You likely have more allies than you know.”

“I will try what you say. I thought that we worked well together, Tsuki. I miss you. I want to talk to you, and eat strange game others suspect inedible, and…I love you. Just when I was able to truly say it, you went away.”

“And did you miss my poetry?”

“Yes,” Dale whispered.

“And my tongue?”

“Oh, burn me, yes!”

“And my body?”

“Yes, Tsuki.”

“Would you love me if I did not look the same?”

Dale nodded. He put his hands either side of Tsuki’s face and stared into his eyes. “I would love you if you were a ghost and came to molest me in my sleep, yes, I will love you.” He sighed and smiled, “But it would be nice to have something pleasant to look at.”

“I will do my best. Dale, when I come back, whatever I look like, you will know right away that it is me.”

“It will be a proper body I can make love with?”

“Do you doubt me?”

“I would wager you come back hung li-” Dale was silenced by Tsuki’s tongue in his mouth. It had seemed the most effective way to keep from hearing whatever lewd remark Dale was trying to make.

Tilion looked on Tsuki as he slept. His son seemed quite peaceful there. “How long do you suppose it takes?” he asked Oromë. “Shall I wake him?”

“With an Elf, it always takes as much time as you have.”

Tilion smiled. “And how much time does Tsuki have?”                                                          

“Enough to satisfy that one, I think. Let him rest until he wakes on his own. That Elf has suffered no fewer hardships than your son, and yet he remains good and far less tainted in spirit than he himself believes. They would have taken him into the Blessed Realm without question. He chose to remain for Tsuki, but his remaining will benefit others. Dale is a good Elf.”

“He seems so. You told Tsuki that he had a positive influence on Dale, but I think this Elf also was good for Tsuki. It was no one’s design that they should meet, that I know. Still, they seem to suit each other.”

“Dale helped Tsuki overcome his attachment to the Wizard. It was important for Tsuki to overcome that, and to realize the flaw in that relationship. Together they did the world a great service. Let them dream a while longer. When Tsuki wakes, he will help us seek out the things the Sea left here.”

When Dale woke, the water was boiling merrily in the kettle over the fire, and the fire itself crackled happily in the hearth and Dale felt quite gay. His body ached, but it was somehow bearable. He called out for Fei and the Eastman came to his beside within moments.

“How do you feel now?” he asked Dale.

“Good, but there is still pain.” Dale smiled. “I had a good dream.”

Fei made a nod. “Do you need anything?”

“Yes. Fei, you are a good friend, and I do not wish to burden you, but if you are willing, there are some things you can do to help me. I will accept all the aid you will give. First, tell me how long I have slept and what news there is.”

“Yes, we are friends,” Fei agreed. “You slept through the day since we returned from the river. There was a meeting and Setsugekka and I went. You were summoned also, but I said that you must rest. The Grey visited. He wanted to give you medicine. I told him if you had need of his potions you would send for him. The Wizard did not seem pleased, but he left peacefully.”

“The meeting…how did it go there?”

“Little was decided. Much time was taken in introducing all the parties and in explaining their titles and their interest in matters and in establishing who had authority to say what on behalf of whom. This took so much time that, after these introductions were made and the purpose of the meetings were explained, a recess was called until tomorrow. It is still night now.”

“I will want to hear of the meeting and who these guests were, soon, if you will tell me, but first, I have some other tasks I need done.”

“Yes. I will do what I can.”

Dale made a slight nod. “First, I should like to contact the Grey and have him bring medicine, but only half as much as I took the last time. It is my intention to rest as much as possible and only to dull the pain enough to rest properly. Next, I should like a proper bath. Fei, please bring paper and ink. I will write notes that you may deliver so that you will not have to speak the message.”

“Yes.” Fei left Dale’s bed and went to the table nearby. He retrieved some loose sheaves of paper, pen, ink and water. He brought the paper to Dale and then sat nearby mixing ink from the dry block and water into a small bowl.

“And Duma…?” Dale asked.

“Shortly after you fell asleep, Gwindor came here with an Elf I do not know and took all of Ugarit and Duma’s things, but did not take anything that had belonged to the little one. Gwindor spoke to me alone and said you would know his purpose and where Duma would be. And since Gwindor is our friend, I trusted this.”

“Gwindor spoke the truth. I do not actually know the location he brought Duma, but I did request he escort Duma and Ugarit to a certain type of place. It is probably best I do not know the exact location. I will not bother them or be able to tell others how to find them. They should have what peace they can.”

“I agree. They seemed both distraught at the River. I saw you spoke to Marduk there. Did you discuss anything of value to others? Lenaduiniel and I spoke today and she told me that she believes she saw Marduk weep when Ugarit sent the little one in the basket into the river, but Captain Anto was present also and he does not believe Lenaduiniel. He says she is mistaken, that Orcs are not capable of weeping and that some debris must have flown into his eye and made it water.”

“Orcs can weep,” Dale said, “I do not know if Marduk did. When we spoke it was about me. Marduk knows that I am ill. He asked if it was the sickness that other Orcs had, and if I was one who was sick and dying or sick and getting well. I told him that the Sea had struck me with a powerful spell as I stood against him and that it had caused sickness and injury and that with rest I would get well. Marduk-Chieftain said that he could not speak for other Orcs, but he would make no challenges against me when I was weak with injury. He said that if he did challenge me, it would be when I was strong, so that he might prove himself truly.”

“Do you believe he will challenge you?”

“I honestly do not know.”

“The ink is ready.”

“Please help me with this pillow so I may sit.” Dale sat up and allowed Fei to help him. The paper and ink were put on a board across his lap and Dale wrote several messages in Elven. One of these was to Lord Royalhill, but he knew that, like Fei, Royalhill was a scholar, as well as being a Lord, and would be able to read the message as he had rendered it.

One message was to Gwindor, thanking him for helping Duma and Ugarit and also asking if he had time to escort Dale to the bathing pavilion, as he wished a proper bath, yet felt too ill to bathe alone. In the message he indicated that if Gwindor was for any reason unable, Dale wished that he would discreetly ask some other Elf they trusted to take his place.

The message to Royalhill asked that Dale’s horse, Nightmare, which he described, be brought close to the guest house and if the Lord would be so kind, to send someone with water and fodder each day, so that Dale might have his horse nearby while he convalesced, yet be assured of its care. He also thanked the Lord for caring for the other horses, which belonged to Tsuki and Duma and Beryl and asked if there was anything he might offer that the Lord and his Lady had need of. Dale addressed the message to the Lord, though he knew the Lady was the one who saw to the horses, or commanded her guard to do so. Dale thought it seemed more proper to address the Man and not his wife, and though the Lady was noble, she was not ruler of a land herself, but kin to Lords of certain lands, and it seemed better to Dale to address the one who would have the say in the meetings, even if his wife would likely be able to influence him.

Dale composed also a message to the Grey, so that Fei would not have to ask for the medicine, but only pass the note that made Dale’s request.

“Tell me please something of the meetings, before I finish with the ink, so I will know if I shall write any more messages.”

Fei explained to Dale that when he and Setsugekka had been summoned and they had made it known they wished Dale to rest, they had taken two of the seeing stones Setsugekka had been keeping, because Lenaduiniel had sent word requesting they do so, but they had left the Star Stone among Dale’s things.

“Before I forget, help me bring together all Tsuki’s things which we are keeping and bundle them safely. This pouch here I will keep safe on my person, but all the rest should be bundled and hidden away.”

“We can put the things under the floor until we leave here,” Fei said. “The brown cloak was so soiled with blood that Setsugekka and I burned it one day while you slept, but all the things from the pockets are still here, and other things belonging to Tsuki, luggage, garments, gear for Moon-shadow, purses, and other equipment.”

“We may possibly have use of Moon-shadow’s equipage, but please bundle all the rest, but if there is a little gold in one of the purses, remove that. Tsuki would not deny me a loan. Leave all the other coin and jewels.”

“Yes, a Ranger named Miller was there and Captain Anto also and they spoke to me to bring a message to you. I would have soon remembered if you had not reminded me now. They say there is some remainder of pay due to you from the Rangers and they asked if Tsuki had kin, for if he was dead, they should have the wages he earned and a small pension. I said that you were his kin and that Setsugekka was of his house and that he had supported her. Anto said that he had the funds to cover this debt to you, and if you would yourself vouch for Setsugekka or make a claim to Tsuki’s wages yourself, Anto would give these funds to you.”

“Then I must write also to Captain Anto. A Ranger Captain reads Elven. Tsuki is alive, but I will hold any remainder of his wages for him and see that Setsugekka is cared for. Is she here now?”

“Asleep in her bed.”

“She and I know that we will stay together until Tsuki returns, but I will ask her when she wakes if she has needs. Perhaps she needs a gown or some other goods women have need of. She can likely buy what she needs from the Elves, or find an escort among the Men to the trading post.”

“Dale, are you certain he is alive.”

Dale looked at Fei levelly. “I saw him today.”

“Here? Was Tsuki here?”

“No, not here, but I did see him. It was real. He is…it is hard to explain. He died, and yet, he lives.”

“A ghost?” Fei whispered.

“No. Not a ghost, something else…but real. In this world. He did not say he was unable to come to me in flesh, he said he would not at this time, that must mean he is able. He is back, only, he has some business before he will join me again. That is what I understood.”

“This is not something I understand, but I believe that there may be things Men cannot know and understand in the world. If Tsuki was alive, you would be one to know.”

Dale nodded. He completed his message to Anto saying that Tsuki’s death was not proven and Dale would make no claim to a pension on anyone’s behalf, but that any wages Tsuki had earned prior to death would be considered a debt and Dale would collect this amount from the Rangers with any wages he had earned, for it was Tsuki’s express wish that Dale keep all his things until he returned or his death was proven, and then, as they were wed by ancient Elven rite, Tsuki’s things should come to Dale permanently, including Setsugekka who was of his house, and a pension should be paid to him as it would be to a ranger’s widow, if all things were to be fair, even though he was able to earn his way, and he would use the monies to keep Setsugekka. Dale did not know if this would seem sensible to Captain Anto, and a few Rangers might have a laugh over it, but he left the letter as written.

“You said the seeing stones were asked for. Why did they need them?”

“The Grey took several away with him, including Setsugekka, and the stones. They were to determine who might have the strength of will to wield these stones to communicate with others who would be at the meeting but who were unable to travel here. The Grey had brought a stone with him called the Earth stone, taken from The Sky. We had given over the Moon stone and the Wind Stone. The Grey said that the other three were all accounted for and three who were distant would communicate through the stones to make the will of their people known, and the truth of the messages would be known because all who were present and wielded the stones would be able to hear the communication of the others and give witness to their words. He did mention that one stone remained with you.”

“And was it decided who would wield the stones?”

“Galadhiel was to wield one, the amethyst Wind Stone, as an Elf-Lord among her folk to the west, near the sea held the one called the Sea Stone and would communicate the will of their people through her. The Lord Royalhill was found strong enough to hold another, the Moon Stone loaned to him by Setsugekka, and be the voice of the High King, who was his Lord, and also to Laurel, who is now with this king and holding the Sun Stone, and speak the will of Mannish kingdoms not represented in person. The Grey was to retain the Earth Stone and witness what the others communicated and also to speak for you, if you had words for the council, but we did not think it necessary to disturb your rest.”

“When they meet again, I will lie here and listen and speak if I have something to add,” Dale said. “I have no more messages to write, but I have one other message for you to deliver that will not be written. I must find the Orc Jareth. If he lives still, I would speak with him, here. Many of the Orcs know you and will likely not challenge you. Go with your sword, but do not draw unless they do. Ask who has seen Jareth and if he has not found a way to die. Say that Dale-Chieftain wants to have words with him.”

“I will speak to them and find this Jareth. I have heard from Elves that his whip was destroyed.”

“Yes. Duma cut it with his knife. I learned of it while we were gathered at the river. Jareth is no longer a Chieftain and he is without Clan. This is why I will speak with him. I can use him if he can be made to take my commands.”

Fei took the last note and blotted the ink. He folded each and wrote the name of the recipient in Elven letters, of which he knew enough. “I will see that your messages are delivered and return with any replies.” Fei gathered up the letters, tucked them inside his jacket and then took up his sword from beside his own bed before leaving the house.

Dale had forgotten to ask for food, but depending on the replies, he might find someone to make this request for him.


	94. Chapter Ninety-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are discussed in committee, Dale is courted by Orcs, and Duma receives an invitation.

# CHAPTER NINETY-THREE

It had taken a day just to make proper introductions and it took two days to agree on what they were met to decide and by what margin a vote must carry and whether any votes deserved more weight on certain matters. It took three further days of meetings to discuss what each party knew and when they had known it and whom they had offended in past wars and whether any would honor Lady Lenaduiniel’s agreement with the Orcs.

After six days, a recess was called for one day, for parties to rest and plan their next speech or proposal. It had been decided by some majority that those peoples and kingdoms represented would recognize some Orc sovereignty or homeland, but they were far from agreeing on where or when or in what manner these lands would be granted.

Dale had not attended the council in person, but he had assured that his opinions would be known and remembered, as he had delivered them in most unusual way. He held one of the seven seeing stones, and yet he used this only to listen and concentrated on keeping his thoughts secret. To communicate his votes and position to the council, Dale sent his butler carrying a message to the council, which some other there would read.

It was the appointment of this servant that caused the most speculation and confusion. Dale had by some means gained Jareth’s service and even fitted the slender half-breed Orc with severe looking combination of Elven garments and Orcish gear. Jareth carried the messages to the council, running from the guest house, and delivered them to The Grey, who attempted to seem most impartial.

Since his Orcs had left and Duma had cut his whip, Jareth had been of a status less than a pet, and so, to become one who served a chieftain was a great rise in status among Orcs. Some called Jareth Fool, out of earshot, but when he was on Dale’s business, the Orcs treated him as a Chieftain’s messenger, which could be cruelly, but never enough to risk the loss of the Chieftain’s property. The Elves, if they were noble, treated Jareth, when they met him, as any Lord’s servant. Those Elves who were of lesser houses often did not know what to say to the news that Dale employed the Orc whose Clan had murdered Tashmetum. The Men thought perhaps this Jareth was working off a sentence or debt to Dale.

Dale had done little to convince Jareth, only said, ‘Be my Orc,’ and Jareth had seen the advantage in it. Jareth would give service and provide for his Chieftain, and his Chieftain would also provide for him. Jareth had been a follower before. Dale told him when it was best to sleep, of where he might find food, and if he should wash, and Jareth did as Dale said, and found things bearable. His belly was full enough. The clothing kept him warm. He was allowed to sleep, but not encouraged to be lazy. Dale gave him many tasks, and he was to run to complete them, and so Jareth did not fear his body would become weak and unable to battle if the time for it came.

The Orcs had seen Dale at the feast days past and at the river the morning Tashmetum was sent into the river and many Orcs spoke of him. They passed through their camp such news that Dale was sick, but recovering and had survived an attack by a Wizard and earned great scars that could not be seen. They spoke of the strange recent absence of his Orcs Duma and Ugarit and rumors that they had each been spotted in the wood, but not at the little house, and not together. The Orcs spoke of Jareth and how he was smart to go into Dale-Chieftain’s Clan. They wondered what Jareth had brought to Dale, or if he had been properly jumped in. They argued amongst themselves whether Fei or Setsugekka was Dale’s pet, now the Wizard was gone, or if Dale was perhaps without any pet or female. It was commonly believed by the Orcs that Dale would not have made Jareth a pet, but only ‘his Orc’.

To be a pet was to be of very low rank among Orcs, to be judged most useful as a hole for seeking pleasure. Sometimes a pet also had value as a warrior and might even act as guard to his Chieftain, as Dog or North, but this was not the most common way. Most who were long pets were, for whatever reason, Orcs unsuited to being warriors or skilled at making things. To be the pet of the Chieftain was better than to be the pet of an Orc of lower rank, but one was still a pet. Yet, one who was the Chieftain’s pet might hold more status among Orcs than some Orc who was no one’s pet, because the Chieftain must be strong and smart and the Chieftain thought that one was the best for giving pleasure.

It did not occur to Orcs that Dale would give Jareth any honor. In truth, Dale had no desire at all for Jareth, or for any other but Tsuki. And so he found it irritating when various females and lowly ranked Orcs began visiting the house and sending messages in with Jareth. Several times females convinced Jareth to let them into the house, and Jareth, thinking it good females sought to pleasure his Chieftain, did not understand Dale’s anger or refusals.

However, Dale did not reject the gifts of food. There was no debt for a Chieftain that took anything from other Orcs, whether it was offered or not. He was Chieftain and he could take what he wanted until he was challenged.

In the days prior to the recess, during the discussions on granting the Orcs land, Dale had lain part of each day in a hammock strung from trees supporting the Treeweaver’s house. Lain said they did not often use the hammocks in winter, but all the Elves believed fresh air would be good for Dale’s health and encouraged him to make use of the hammock and also of many blankets.

It was more difficult to ignore the Orcs when in the hammock. Some were barely afraid to near an Elf house, which in itself seemed a bad sign to Dale. He wanted peace, but he did not truly want Orcs and Elves fearless to approach each other’s resting places.

Orc culture was as it was; Orcs, in the absence of Masters to give them roles and ranks, sought to prove their worth and status to each other and to themselves. Status among Orcs was difficult to explain to Elves, but that made it no less important to the Orcs. Dale understood that. He had been an Orc, perhaps as much as he had been an Elf. The females in particular seemed to think that bearing a child was a way to earn status and that bearing a child to a Chieftain must bring more status. Marduk himself had recently been overheard to say that Duma was black-blooded and an Orc, and if Marduk acknowledged the half-breed as an Orc, it must be acceptable for Orcs to breed with Elves to produce such offspring. It was clear to the Orcs that Dale had mixed his seed with that of Orcs to make Duma.

Dale tried not to be overly cruel. He wondered why they didn’t pursue Duma, but then, Duma likely seemed one who already had a female ready to bear his child. The Orcs did not understand about Tsuki really. Dale did try to explain. The females seemed offended that Dale did not want to have the honor of taking pleasure from them; they seemed more interested in breeding than in pleasure or joining Dale’s Clan.

An Elf would be proud to bear a child. It would be considered a blessing and a great life change, alike to the shifting of one season to another or a plentiful year that was recorded in a tree’s rings. It was unheard of that this would happen without marriage. The very act of conceiving a child, for Elves, was considered marriage, if it had not already been vowed. The Elf would feel blessed, but not simply because they had exploited some physical ability to reproduce, as animals could, but because their life had branched and they would have many years to cherish and teach their child and to watch them grow to do the same.

The Orc females seemed overly proud of the very ability to bear children, but perhaps this was because no Orcs of previous generations had been able to do so. Dale told himself it would be considerate to remember this, but he was already weary of finding strange Orcs in his bed. He had nearly killed several before realizing what was happening and sending them away to tend their wounds. No one was smart to disturb his sleep.

Perhaps this was why they came during the day now.

Dale was in the hammock again during the day of rest, when those who had been six days in council could return to homes or camps. Dale had his Star Stone and Old Rabbit’s bones, each in a pouch tied to his belt, but he did not dwell on the council, or Tsuki, too much. He truly intended to rest his body and mind.

Aladima showed herself. She had not been one to disturb Dale’s sleep; those Orcs had seemed even younger than Ugarit, perhaps recently of breeding age and intrigued by stories of Death-shadow they had heard daily while in Marduk’s Clan. Aladima had come for two days already and she came again and looked on Dale in the hammock. She offered a skin filled with liquor, or Dale assumed its contents from having sampled the previous gifts.

“I see you, Aladima. What do you bring to enter my camp unchallenged?”

“Good medicine, Dale-Chieftain, to help an Orc recover from battle with a Wizard.”

“Bring it to me.”

Aladima glanced at Jareth, crouched attentively nearby, and seeing he made no challenge, walked toward Dale. She stooped, and though half Westerner, could have run on four limbs if she wished to. Some Mine-dwellers and Easterners did so. Their bodies were joined the same as other Orcs, but their proportion was different, legs slightly shorter and arms slightly longer than other Orcs, in respect to the torso.

Duma would have known better if she was pretty. Despite his years in a legendary Northern Clan, Dale was a poor judge of Orc beauty or lack of it. He knew enough to guess breed and judge strength and reach. Aladima carried a small axe. It was a short-handled weapon, meant to be wielded one-handed or thrown, and Aladima’s reach would be greater than one inexperienced with Goblins would guess.     

Dale took the skin and then several gulps of liquor. The terms ‘liquor’ and ‘medicine’ were interchangeable, because they were Mannish words borrowed by Orcs used to describe something that was not precisely alike to anything made by Men. It was more alike to Wizard Art than to the herbal infusions of Elves or Witches or to any brewed, fermented or distilled beverages made by Men. Every Clan had a variation of the stuff and some were more or less potent or beneficial.

Dale could tell by the small sampling that Aladima was skilled in making the liquor and perhaps had been trained by some Orc in the mines and assigned the making as a chore for whatever Chieftain she served at the time. He had taken smaller doses of the Grey’s potion, but had not stopped taking it, and he knew enough to guess it was unwise to mix that potion with Orc liquor. After those few gulps, Dale only held the skin, but did not drink from it.

Dale said the medicine was good, and told Aladima of some ingredients he knew that should improve the flavor, which was already better than most Orc liquor, without having a great effect on the working of the medicine.

Bau came, as they were talking, and crouched near the hammock. She had been here before, and again had brought meat as her offering. The Elves had allowed the Orcs specific hunting grounds, and today Bau had found a game bird with an arrow.

Dale signaled to Jareth. His Orc rose and came closer to the hammock to listen. “Tell Bau that I eat my meat cooked, unless I have no fire. Tell her, if she will cook it, she and I will share the meat together. She can go into the house if she will cook for me.”

Jareth gave the message to Bau. She remained a while, watching Aladima and Dale, and then went into the house.

Dale had no interest in breeding, but he was interested by the Orcs, and wished to hear what those who would visit might say of their camp. He also was not against visitors during his convalescence. Now it was known he was ill and recovering from a Wizard curse, there seemed no need to hide or keep the Orcs distant.

He was far from well, but he had strength to defend himself against one attacker at a time.

They talked for a while of other things, things Dale was interested in, and then Aladima said, “You have no pet that serves your pleasure and no female for breeding. Duma is an Orc and strong, but he is only one. If he dies, your Clan is small. Are you going to seek an Elf female? I do not think Orcs will recognize any of Elf blood as Orcs and grant them rights of Orcs, except for you who it is told were made an Orc by Dumuzi, in the manner Wizards knew, over length of time.”

“The Wizard pleased me,” Dale said, “His body has not been found. He may live. My Clan is small, and a little one was lost, but Duma and Ugarit are yet able to have a child, and they live. If Duma dies, I will protect Ugarit, as Marduk did in her youth, until I know some Orc who can keep her. If Ugarit dies, I think Duma will grieve and turn to Elves.”

“Turn to Elves? Would they have him?”

“They may. It is best for my Clan if Ugarit lives. But, no enemy may destroy the clan by taking Ugarit so that Duma will go to Elves. I have Jareth. He was brought in properly and has scars to show for it. Jareth is my Orc. He only needs a female and the Clan will grow, as it will if Ugarit bears a little one.”

“Jareth looks strong, but no Orcs think he is smart. He is not even a Leader. No females want him.”

“Well, that is only because few females have been spawned, birthed or found yet. Soon, there will be more, and there will not be so many Chieftains and Leaders for each female to have mates of such status.”

“The best females will be mated to the best males. That is the way the breeding should be done.”

“Yes, that way would seem proper for Orcs,” Dale agreed. No mentions of love, he thought, that was for Duma and his strange bride. “But, some females and males will not be thought best, and they will perhaps turn to each other and have much breeding and pleasure. That is the way it is done with Men.”

“Then, the best males should have more than one female,” Aladima said, but her facial expression was clear to Dale, who had lived long among Orcs. That idea disgusted her. She did not wish to share.

“You seem attractive for your breed and you brew good medicine and I have heard you even have some experience in battle. I hope that you find some Leader or Chieftain who can keep you, as you deserve. You should go now. I must go eat the meat Bau has brought me.”

“You will not breed with Bau either.”

“That is correct, but it is not disadvantageous to meet with her, or with you, is it?”

“If it is true you will have no female Orc, than no one can be of more status than another because you chose her. You will not choose any Orc female.”

“Yes.”

“I will go now, Dale-Chieftain.”

Dale watched Aladima walk away, toward the Orc camp. When she had gone far enough to be said outside his camp, Dale got out of the hammock and walked with his stick to the house. Nightmare was nearby, unfettered and currently having a feedbag strapped to his muzzle. Dale stood in front of his horse and unbuckled the bag. He lowered it to check the contents and saw it was near empty, with only a small amount of barley within. Dale tossed the bag to the stone portion of the house’s wall. Nightmare tossed his head once and then walked forward and put his head down beside Dale’s

Dale laid his cheek to Nightmare’s cheek and reached up to smooth his mane. He whispered to the horse in Vale Elven. “You will have more to eat later, Friend. I ask you to be my guard. I will see if I can have Moon-shadow brought to you again. Tsuki said I should keep all his things, and it must include his horse.”

Nightmare agreed.

“One of us should be getting some.” Kato, Tsuki and Laurel were all distant, and Dale did not think Priestesses were intended to keep lovers. Well, perhaps Gwindor or Lenaduiniel had found a lover among the Elves. Gwindor must have made his relationship with Galadhiel official and known by now, Dale thought. He wondered how Duma and Ugarit were doing.

Dale looked up into the trees. There were black birds perched on the roof of the house and in the branches of the Treeweaver’s home. They had been within the wood in great numbers before the battle, and Dale could only assume they had been present over the corpses. There were some now, for Dale saw them, but not in such numbers that he worried. When they were equal or greater in number than the people, he would worry.

Dale contemplated sending spies to seek Duma, but did not do so. His child should have privacy as long as he wished.

Dale patted Nightmare’s neck and went into the house, left hand on his walking stick.

Jareth and Bau were both crouched near the circular stone hearth. Bird roasted over the low fire on a spit. It smelled good to Dale. He liked his offerings more burnt than bloody, even if he had done such things as lust for blood in the past.

Dale thought of Tsuki and closed his eyes for a moment. He reached to his belt and felt the rabbit fur pouch and the shape of the bones within it. He had a vision of Tsuki standing near tents made of skin over grass, and then the vision was gone. Dale opened his eyes.

“Tell your Orc to stand away from us,” Bau said. “I have news to give to a Chieftain.”

Dale gestured to the door and Jareth stood and went to stand near it. He could still hear and see them, but it was enough to honor Bau’s status. She was not only female, but a Leader of her own Band of Orcs under Dog-Master-Chieftain. Dale understood this made her status difficult to establish or maintain, because there had not been any female Leaders previously. Though Leaders took pleasure in Orc of lower status, it was, as had become so obvious to Dale recently, not the way of females. As a female Bau would want a lover of high status, and as a Leader, could not risk seeing subservient to another Orc by pleasuring them. Her own Chieftain did not desire her, for Dog had his fire tender and warm body to sleep beside in North.

If Dale were in Bau’s position, it would probably seem smartest to go to another Chieftain, not her own, and offer to share pleasure with them, but even this decision must be carefully considered. She would not want to offer herself to one who would simply dominate her, claim her for his Clan and deny her a whip and Leadership. She must seek a Chieftain who had no female of their own and who could stand to gain status from keeping a lover of high status and who did not desire to build their Clan through domination.

Even being an Elf, Dale must seem the best choice. Yet, Dale did not really believe Bau was attracted to him. He believed she was smart and thoroughly an Orc and thus visited him and his bed for political reasons.

Dale had no intention of having sex with a female Orc, but it was still to his advantage to allow Bau to visit. She was among Dog’s Leaders and Dog’s Clan, though rather new, had established a reputation as skilled in gathering information. Other races might think Orcs brutish, but they grasped such things as interrogation and espionage very well. It was true most Orcs valued strength or knowledge more than the skill to gain knowledge from others or to manipulate, and some called such tactics Elvish, but they still respected such skills.

“I saw Ugarit,” Bau said. “I have heard some Orcs have seen Duma also.”

“I sent them away,” Dale said, “they stay in another part of the Wood.”

“We know. I do not say we know the place they stay, but it must be in the east of the Wood, as we see them come and go from that direction. Duma has been to the bathing place and also to the Elf forge.”

The forge would be a comforting place to Duma.

“Ugarit has not been seen bathing in the shared place, but she has been to the place garments are washed and has met with Lady Swan along a path for Elves and has been acting strangely.” Pregnant, Dale wondered. “It is not the strangeness of being with child. She eats snow packed in her hands and avoids speaking. We think it means Duma has marked her with jewelry, some new piercings were seen on her, and some Orcs acknowledge Duma as a Master of this craft. There is some argument whether she has suffered this to prove strength or because Duma has marked her as a…as his.”

She did not say pet, for the females did not prefer to use ‘pet’, ‘slave’ or other Orcish equivalents in reference to their gender, but this was what she wondered. Piercing was more Duma’s expertise than Dale’s, but Dale had worn much Orc jewelry before he had been taken in by Elves and had it removed. It was more common that jewelry worn by Chieftains, Leaders or warrior Orcs was spiked or barbed in shape and designed to look menacing and to demonstrate their tolerance for pain. Slave jewelry was most often in the form of rings, sometimes linked by chains, or else in placement and shape designed to increase their ability to pleasure a Master.

Duma was no one’s pet, but the jewelry he still wore was all slave jewelry. Dale had not seen many piercings on Ugarit; she was young and wore trophies to demonstrate her strength, but he remembered seeing bone plugs in her ears.

“I have not seen this new jewelry, but whatever the shape, I do not believe Duma claims Ugarit as one any more subservient than another female. It is likely placed to enhance sharing of pleasure or to demonstrate their union to other Orcs, so they will know Ugarit has a male to protect her and keep her. If it does appear of the slavish type, it is only because Duma wears the same, and if he has placed warrior jewelry on her, then it is likely because Duma wishes to have others know her strength so they will not challenge her again, as those Goblins did. If he has not changed his own jewelry, perhaps this means Duma is willing to ‘serve’ Ugarit as protector and mate. He has been exposed to many customs of Men and Elves and his regard for females is not quite like that of other Orcs, though it does include the belief they are precious.”

“This sounds smart, the demonstrating of belonging to warn other males that they must fight not only the female, but her male, to claim her.”

“She has a ring. But such rings are only known as tokens of unions to nobles among Elves and Men. Many common folk cannot afford them. It seems sensible to have some other token.”

“I say it sounds smart, but we do not know it yet. Duma and Ugarit have not been seen by Orcs together.”

“I have not seen them or had word from them. I sent them away.”

“You sent them away to be placed together, without others, so they would be encouraged to breed. It is not so different from what wolf-tamers do with creatures they wish to breed. Male and female are set apart from others. They lost a child that they had made their own. You thought they should make another.”

“I thought they should have the opportunity, if they wished it. I am no Wizard breeding Orcs.”

“It does not take a Wizard. We know these things. All the females know, even if old Orcs do not. The traits of male and female who take part in the breeding activity will be mixed in the offspring.”

“I do not wish to breed with any Orc female, even if I value Duma, who is half Orc and black-blooded.”

Bau made a slow nod.

“Bau-Leader, if you seek one to give you pleasure and cannot find one of desirable status among your Clan, use Jareth. His status is arguable, as he is neither Leader nor pet. He has no female.”

“Jareth is disgraced among Orcs for failing to lead his Clan. He is lucky we do not decide he led the Goblins in their attack; he would be dead.”

“That matter has been settled. Jareth is in my Clan and ranked below Duma, but this puts him third from Chieftain.”

“It is a small Clan, and surely Ugarit has more status than this messenger boy of yours.”

“Ugarit and Jareth have both in their own manner shown deference to Duma, and as they have not tested their strength against each other, I can say as Chieftain that I rank both after Duma.”

“He was Chieftain and lost his rank.”

“Snagrat usurped command of the largest portion of the Clan, but not by testing strength against his Chieftain. Snagrat’s strength was only tested against Duma, and he died. This only proves that both Snagrat and Jareth were of lesser rank than Duma among Orcs. It does not prove that Jareth was weaker than Snagrat.”

“It does not make Jareth seem smart.”

“And yet you are both here seeking my favor.”

Bau hissed, but she could not deny this.

“You are a Leader. I give you leave to use my Orc. He will not object. Make use of Jareth and there will be no need to leave your Clan. He will remain mine and you will remain Dog’s, and if you bear a little one, feel justified in keeping that one in your Clan. I will make no claim.”

“And I will have no protector for myself or my child.”

“You have nothing to trade me for Jareth, but if you do become with child, I shall send Jareth to you to protect you and the little one in exchange for some future favor.”

“I am Bau. I am Leader and female. I am strong and smart and serve the cunning Dog-Master. I do not have to purchase one to breed with.”

Dale laughed. “Listen to me bargain like an Elf! If you carry Jareth’s child, I will send him to protect you, for no promise of favor in return, because you and the little one will be precious, especially during that time, and all Orcs should do what they are able to protect Precious Things.”

“I do not say I will make use of your Orc, but if I did, I would take from your Orc what I want and have no debt to you.”

“Yes. Jareth will not disagree. He will pleasure you and remain my Orc. If you wish him for your Clan, I will ask payment then. Jareth does have debt and duty to my Clan. You see? He is a good mix of Northerner and Westerner. Common mix, proven successful. Better for one who is Leader and female to seek pleasure in one who is distant and discreet than to risk loss of status.”

“The meat is cooked,” Bau said, avoiding further discussion of the topic.

Dale was fairly certain she would come to Jareth later, when Dale was not watching. He must remember to have Moon-shadow brought near the house. Setsugekka did not seem to want a lover. Perhaps it was enough for her to serve Dale and wait with him for Tsuki. At least they had a sort of companionship together. Dale hoped that Fei would soon be joined with Laurel again. Perhaps when Kato and Beryl were both healed they would continue as lovers. The Elves that had traveled with him must surely have found companionship, if not lovers, in the Wood. Perhaps Duma and Ugarit had seen sense and stopped avoiding each other.

“It smells good. Do you prefer darker meat, or white?”

Bau looked at Dale as if he had said something rather lewd, or it seemed how a female would react to a lewd comment; Orcs usually laughed at lewd things. 

Dale laughed. “I will take this portion of the breast for my Orc, Jareth, and eat this other myself. I am not opposed to it. I will leave the rest to you.”

Whether the council was in session or on recess did not matter to Duma. He had spent several days feeling miserable and not talking to Ugarit and watching Ugarit feel miserable. He had left the half-charred tree house as much as possible and felt all the more miserable for the fact that he an Ugarit were expected to share a fire and a bed chamber.

The last several days since had been much more pleasant. Granted, there had been one transitional and downright violent day in between, which had seen blades and claws breaking skin on each, then needles and fangs piercing flesh, and finally something that had not seemed Orcish at all.

But, the last few days had been very pleasant. There had been some pain, but it had seemed good within the pleasure they experienced.

And then Duma had met Lain and Loriol at the bathing pavilion in the morning and been informed that their Lord wished to see him.

“What did they mean ‘join his outing’?” Ugarit asked. She was crouched near the circular metal dish that contained the fire, experimenting with making pigments from found substances. Her hands were presently red. 

“Well, I gather the council is not meeting today for some reason and Lord Greenleaf is to take his companions into the Wood somewhere for social activity of some kind and he wishes me to join the party.”

“Only you?”

“I think they are all male.”

“It had better not be some of that queer Elven sharing.”

Duma laughed. It could not be that, though he had suspected it also, only for a moment. “They do not engage married Elves in such activity. I suspect he has some other motive. Why should he ask me to go with them? Now?”

“You mean, he wishes to get information from you.”

“Perhaps.” Duma was not certain.

“Go. The Elves will not like if you reject their Lord’s invitation, I think. Also, you may get information from him. The Elves find you interesting. Surely their Lord is one who has a vote in the council. You must convince him the Orcs need land and he should not fear to grant it. You do want to know where we will make a home?”

“Of course.” They had decided they would attempt to have no children until they had somewhere to call home, whether they were able to secure such in the valley Vale Elves had once lived in, in some Orc Lands, or in a Mannish city. “It is just, I feel I am always being compared to Greenleaf. Lena said often I remind her of him, and I even have his cast off bow. My father fought for his father in the war, and Dale would not even have gone to serve the Elf-King had Greenleaf not gone to a council held by Dale’s Lord and joined some quest. They went through the mines, when I was there, and the demon pursued them, and I had seen that demon also. I think I will feel…uncomfortable meeting him. What if he is better than me?”

Ugarit laughed quietly and licked her fangs. “The only thing he could be better at is being an Elf.”

“It would be good if he would like me and want to vote to give the Orcs good lands.”

Ugarit looked up at Duma. “Yes. You knew you wanted to do it. You just wanted me to say I thought it was advantageous and smart. Go do this social thing. Lena and Beryl gave you lessons, and they are very crafty Elves.”

“I suppose I should wear something impressive.”

“Something between feast clothing and battle clothing.”

“Beryl would know. I will have to try to think what Beryl would tell me to wear.”

Ugarit washed her hands in the already tinted water in the bowl at her side.


	95. Chapter Ninety-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Duma takes second place, and Tsuki speaks to a shaman.

# CHAPTER NINETY-FOUR

Duma did not dress as if going to battle or preparing for a feast, but since Lain had hinted the activity would be out in the Wood, away from the buildings, Duma thought it fair to bring weapons, as if on a hunt. He had hunted when he was very young, and a little since traveling with Dale, but Duma did not know much of Elven hunts, except what Beryl had told in stories. In Beryl’s stories, Elves put on rather fancy clothes and their best weapons to go on a hunt, but then, apart from Sylvan Elves, they were said to do other things, like go to battle in brilliant gilded armor, as if they had no care for stealth.

Loriol had said they would meet near the feasting pavilion and leave from there, so Duma walked past the other buildings, on his way from the east side of the settlement, where the burnt houses were. He saw the group gathered and noticed straight away that his horse was with them. He also saw there were four Dwarves with Greenleaf, Lain and Loriol, that there were some baskets and small casks at their feet, and that they had their weapons.

Greenleaf saw Duma looking to the horses and explained, “I meant to bring my horse, and Lain told me that you had one, so I sent for it.”

Duma pet Snaga’s neck. He did not have the saddle, but Snaga might let him ride bareback, if he asked nicely. Even if the rather stubborn beast did not allow him to ride, Duma was glad to see the Men had not removed the braids from Snaga’s mane. The paint had been brushed away in grooming, but it could be replaced.

Duma leaned in to his horse and asked if it would let him ride.

“That seems the way an Elf speaks to a horse.”

Duma looked around Snaga’s head to the Elf-Lord. “I purchased her from Beryl, and often she thinks she is still Beryl’s horse. He trained her himself. She will not agree to carry me unless she thinks I am behaving properly.”

“You seem familiar with Beryl.”

“It seems all Elves are more familiar with each other than Men are with Men. Beryl was the one who taught me to comb and braid hair.”

Lain laughed, for it seemed a flirtatious thing for one to speak of the teaching or learning of hair arrangement to an Elf.

“Duma, will your horse carry some of the supplies?” Loriol asked.

“Snaga will carry some.” Duma took the baskets and straps that Loriol passed to him and laid them across his horse’s back. The Lord’s white horse took some lesser portion of the gear and the rest was to be carried by those walking, which did not seem a large burden for any one of them.

Greenleaf mounted his horse and then reached a hand down to pull the Dwarf who was his friend up onto the horse’s back. Duma leapt to Snaga’s back and offered Bari Son of Gib a ride, but the Dwarf declined, saying Dwarves did not ride horses.

They made their heading north through the settlement and crossed over the road to continue north northwest through the bare trees.

The Brothers Gib began singing a song to pass the time.

“There is a waterfall nearby,” Duma said. He could hear the falling water distinct from the Great River to the west.

“Yes,” Greenleaf agreed.

“It is one of the waters within the Wood,” Lain said, “I was here last to fetch the little ones from hiding. Mannish Rangers used to hide here from the Dark Lord.” He whispered the name of the enemy. “There is a secret cave behind the waterfall.”

“It is not really very secret anymore, except perhaps to outsiders,” Loriol explained.

They reached the waterfall shortly and the small river that ran from it west into the Great River. The land within present Borders of the Silver Wood was quite rugged and uneven in places and here there was a cliff face where the higher ground of the road and settlement further east gave way and lower elevations continued to the Great River’s banks.

It was a small river and a small waterfall, when compared to those on the Great River, but it was enough to fill the immediate area with noise and to disguise the entrance to the water-worked cavern beyond the cliff side.

Those mounted dismounted and all took the supplies from the horses. The mounts were left untethered near the swift, narrow river and the party of eight carried the gear, but for a small portion Greenleaf piled aside, up into the cave behind the fall of water.

The Dwarves fell into conversation about the nature of the caverns and other caverns they had visited. Orcs knew as much about caves as Dwarves, or so all Orcs would insist, and Duma was able to follow their conversation, as Dwarves rarely used their own language outside their homes and strongholds, except perhaps to curse, insult or give battle cry.

“Pardon, Dwarf-Lord, but I do not have your name,” Duma said. He had yet to be introduced to the Dwarf. The Elves most often called him ‘the Dwarf’, rather than by name, as if he was the only one, but Duma understood that certain company called Greenleaf ‘The Elf’ as if he was the only one. “Duma Yrchelen Mapleseed at your service. Always a pleasure to meet a Dwarf. I have learned much from Dwarves.”

“You may call me Nari,” the Dwarf grumbled.

Duma did not need to see the slight stiffening of Greenleaf’s posture to know he knew the Dwarf by another name. Duma was not surprised. He actually knew some things of Dwarves. “Of course. That is one of your outside names. It is not the custom of Dwarves to give their true Dwarven names to any of other races. I had a name that only Orcs called me, but I no longer like to hear it; I am Duma now. Your custom seems agreeable. Elves in particular would find Dwarven names rather difficult to pronounce. ‘Nari’ has an Elven root, does it not? It means ‘fire’. I have had lessons in Elven dialects. That seems a strong name for a Dwarf, as your people are well known for the fine works of your forges. My task in the Mines was to tend furnaces. I found many Dwarven tools and writings there, but I could not decipher much without Dwarves to speak with or references, except for the names of metals and gems. I know the names of metals and gems and some formations of stone in several languages.”

“Is Duma not a surprising Orc?” Bari asked.

“To think he gave thanks for the many fine Dwarven things he had made use of,” Robi added.

“Duma does not seem pronounced like an Orc name,” Lord Nari said gruffly.

“Ay, no, it is not the name Orcs called me when I lived among them. It is the name my father, who is an Elf of the Vale, gave to me, though, the root is Dwarvish: ‘Dûm’; he thought the shift to ‘Duma’ would make it sounds better to Elves. It means…”

“I know what it means.”

“I am told it means something like ‘delving’.”

“True,” Nari agreed, “but it also means in Dwarvish, ‘great work’.”

Duma smiled, baring fangs. “Then it is a most excellent name my father gave me.”

“Come, Nari,” Greenleaf said, with playful emphasis on the name, “help us to build a fire and set out the food and drink. Lain is eager to get to target practice.”

The Dwarf-Lord grumbled but lifted a cask and carried it away into the cavern a distance. The other three Dwarves crowded Duma then. “It seems a living cave, only these sections here have been greatly disturbed by Mannish occupation. We could restore such a place,” Mori said.

“We are better at singing, but the Lord could do it with his Dwarves, easily.” Duma understood that Greenleaf’s companion was not specifically their Lord, but only a Lord among various Dwarven Lords. Bari continued, “This section would be difficult to restore, so perhaps some carving to give it more pleasant shape and make routes to further chambers easier. The places where the water yet falls should be carefully guarded. It is a nice little cave, not so grand as the Caverns we visited of Lord…Nari.”

“I shall go to see them one day, it seems I may survive. I heard the council decided some land should be given to Orcs, though nothing more has been decided about it as to when or how or where.”

“We have no news of that,” Robi said.

“Duma, would you please help us here?” Lain called. He said then as Duma joined them, “There are truly interesting acoustics inside here.”

“I think it is good to help,” Duma said, “I was only listening to the Dwarves.”

“That is very good,” Loriol said, “but you can help us by bringing more wood from there.” He gestured to a woodpile against a stone wall. “I will build the fire.”

Duma carried the wood as asked. As the supplies were unpacked it became clear that enough food had been packed for several light meals, or a day’s journey in peaceful time and that they had some casks and skins of ale and perhaps wine or liquor. Duma could tell some by the smell. It seemed the food was cooked and packed for travel, so they might only have need to heat it out of preference and not due to Elven dietary customs. The fire must be for warmth within the cave.

Loriol had it going in short time, and Duma for one felt comforted. He had several layers of clothing on against the winter air. Duma was inclined to build the fire so that it burned hotter, but he resisted the urge, being fairly certain it would insult Loriol and that they did not have need to melt objects.

“Let us have a meal then,” Nari suggested. He already had filled a mug of ale and was drinking, but Duma thought ale was like water to Dwarves and they must seldom drink anything else.

“Oh, well, that seems a pleasant idea, but I wished to have one round of target practice before we are all competing with the Sun on our eyes and much drink in our belly. It seems fair I have one chance to look competent.”

Greenleaf laughed. “You are a better archer than Lori. He only cares for swords.”

“I am very skilled with swords,” Loriol agreed, “We should have invited a Man along. They think any Elf is wondrously skilled with a bow. These Dwarves do not even try.”

“Perhaps you would try your hand at throwing axes?” Nari said, and then aside to Greenleaf, “Your Wood Elf has given me new appreciation for your skills. I thought it must be all Elves were fine archers.”

“Some drink and I might throw axes,” Loriol said merrily.

Greenleaf smiled. “I knew all the time you were an exceptional Dwarf.”

“All the time? You did not! I remember…!”

Greenleaf stood and left his friend ranting. “A round of target practice, then. Duma.”

“Yes, Lord?”

“Bring your bow.”

They went down from the cave and collected the gear Greenleaf had left. This was the target and distance markers. They walked a short way along the river and then Lord Greenleaf asked Lain to sight a straight line through trees for them. Lain pointed out a path that seemed suitable and toward the west and Greenleaf then counted paces as he walked the path, with Loriol coming behind and planting distance markers as his Lord directed.

The target itself was made of layers of various plant fibers and brightly painted with concentric, alternating black and white circles. Duma had seen similar targets for darts or arrows in Mannish settlements, but in those cases, the space within each circular band of color had been much wider. The Elves scored differently and with greater distinction of distance off target, which was the dark circle at the very center of the board.

As Greenleaf and Loriol finished with suspending the target between trees with rope, Lain explained the game, which many Elves, or at least those of the Wood or Sylvan folk, knew. The first round was the easiest, being at a closer distance and in fair conditions. In later rounds, various challenges were added to increase difficulty. The distance was increased and lighting changed over the course of the day to add glare and darkness and according to some variations of the rules, archers drank liquor to challenge their ability to compensate for the impaired balance and vision.

“We will try to distract you as much as possible.” Lain said, and he then lowered his voice to a very soft whisper, “Lord Greenleaf is a very skilled archer, one of the best of our people, but if you make him angry, personally, he sometimes misses a shot, but he wants us to continue to challenge him, so that he can learn to control such emotions when he has need and improve his skill.”

The Dwarves had set up a second target, which seemed a Dwarven variation of the game. The target did not have circles, but various rune-marked squares, as if to test not ability to always strike center, but to test the ability to strike a shifting target, or perhaps to read. Their target board was hung toward the south and at a shorter distance.

Loriol called then, “Come, bring the bows and arrows, we will start the first round close in.”

“You will shoot twice in a round, once, and then again after the others have had a turn, so whether you go first or last you have a chance to see others shoot and match their score,” Lain said.

Duma did not recall if he had seen Lain use a bow before, he was carrying two, as Loriol had not taken his with him before. That seemed typical of one who was not an archer but only practiced it as a sport. One whose life depended on bow and arrows would not so easily leave a bow behind.

Loriol’s bow, when Lain passed it to him, seemed typical of those crafted by Elves, or it was much alike to the one Duma now carried. He supposed that both had been crafted in the Green Wood, as Lenaduiniel had said Duma’s bow had been. They were not what were called ‘horse-bows’, but they were just short enough that one who had skill could manage to fire one from the back of a horse. Greenleaf’s bow was of a similar size, though it was more ornately carved and perhaps even strung with wire. Orcs sometimes fashioned crossbows with a string of wire, if they were well supplied or trained by a Wizard in such making, but common strings carried by Mannish archers would be sinew and those of Elves varied, including ones of spider silk and also plant fibers.

Lain carried the most different bow. It was a longbow, shorter than an Elf’s height, but perhaps as tall as a Mannish youth. It seemed overly large for Lain, who was at roughly fifty years of age grown to full height, but gangly for an Elf, which would have translated to strange or clumsy looking if Men described him. Truthfully, Dale was quite thin, being young for an Elf, but he had a harder look from years of rough life in wilderness and among Orcs and often appeared in cloaks or coats which gave him a more threatening appearance.

“Is it a typical Elven bow, Lain?” Duma asked.

“My brother carries one also. I am told longer bows are not favored by Elves, but are something we adapted for our use from Men that we traded with in the North, when we lived there still.”

“You can hunt well enough with a shorter bow. Long bows are designed for piercing armor,” Greenleaf said casually. “An Elf should be skilled enough to hit a chink in armor and have no need for piercing it, though I happen to think that bow does suit Lain. He is rather good with it.”

“Not that I am, like, compensating for any shortcomings by carrying about such a long bow,” Lain said.

“And he has not even had a drink yet,” Loriol laughed.

Greenleaf turned and looked at Duma and then at Lain. Duma found his gaze uncomfortable, as if the Elf were studying him like a Wizard who wished to know how his organs worked. “I suppose we are in familiar company. Duma is half Vale Elf, is he not?” Greenleaf looked then to Loriol. “And you bathed with him.”

“I-“ Loriol started, and then fell silent and looked sidewise at Duma.

“You probably have reason to dislike Orcs,” Duma said to Greenleaf, “but I am not going to spoil you or eat you, so just take your shot.”

“You speak as if you would be capable of taking me!”

“My Elven is not very good. Perhaps I should have said I have not the intention of spoiling you or eating you, even if I had the ability, which is as yet unproven, as we have not tested strength or skill against each other.” Duma put an arrow to his bow, aimed and released. “Try to understand, Elf flesh does not really taste good to Orcs, even if they will put one in a cook pot out of convenience or desperation. They only threaten to eat Elves as a demoralization tactic. And as for the other thing, if I were to do it, no Elf would complain, because I know how to make it feel good and rather dislike the sound of Elves screaming under torture. I am told such a sound sends me into rages, though I barely remember such events. But my skill aside, I am no longer interested in practicing giving pleasure to anyone who is male, as I am married to Ugarit with customs and vows enough to satisfy the traditions of multiple races, and I should add, it is not so much a political union as it may seem.”

Greenleaf looked like he was about to rant.

“If you just get upset, you will not match my shot.” Duma looked at the target then. His arrow was dead center. Of course, this round was easy.

Greenleaf turned, quickly nocked an arrow and fired.

Duma smiled and licked a fang, though no one watched. “That was excellent. The head of yours slid right against the shaft of mine.”

“You played this game before.”

“No, but perhaps Dale has. Much of what he does seems like this game.”

“When he is well again, perhaps I shall invite him on such an outing.”

Tsuki stood outside the Elder’s tent and felt a pull toward the west. It was slight and resistible, but Dale was thinking about him. He felt calculating. Dale was still healing, but he was often alert now and recently seemed to have thoughts to schemes and politics.

Tsuki had gleaned some details about the council in the Silver Wood from Dale and passed these along to Oromë and Tilion, but they often seemed to already know.

Tsuki had shared camp with the nomads often as a child, when he lived with his teacher. He had met this tribe before, but they could not recognize him now, except perhaps for the Shaman. Tsuki, his father, and the god were all disguised as Rangers from the west. It felt strange to Tsuki to have the body of a Man and to not appear he was from an eastern people. The nomads would have treated him with less suspicion in his former body.

The Shaman had not named him, but Tsuki felt the aged man knew him. He was the same that had painted the eagle on Tsuki’s back.

Oromë had made himself the highest ranked Ranger and of a noble Mannish house, and had seen fit to dismiss Tsuki to tend to the horses. Oromë’s steed was his own, but the other two had been summoned to them by some means Tsuki had not yet learned, though they were flesh and bone animals.

Oromë was asking the nomad Elder about the Rómendar. Tsuki knew this was one of the winter camps and the nomads had come this far south to make the camp only in the last month or so. They would remain south until spring and then travel north and then in summer, farther north, following migratory herds. Their people would trade with many that came to their camps, but most often with other related tribes, as they infrequently had dealings with other peoples or races.

Tsuki doubted they would say anything useful about the Rómendar. The Lost Host must have come west earlier in the year to establish their hiding places, and Tsuki thought they would have come by way of the Dark Lord’s previous domain, as Setsugekka had possessed artifacts from that land and the Sea would have wanted many hands to help him search. Yet, Oromë had not taken them to the Freemen, who lived now in that land, but much farther east to the nomad camp.

The Shaman looked out from his tent again at Tsuki. This time, he came out, wearing his deer skins and approached Tsuki.

“Tsuki,” he said, “you come with me.”

He knew. The old man had used his name. Tsuki followed to his tent. The structure was like the others, made of hides and tusks lashed with rope and sinew. The shaman’s tent had many talismans hanging within and had a sweet smoky smell about the interior. It was much as Tsuki remembered, a bed of furs and a horsehide drum and a shape like a round metal shield containing a small fire of brush and faggots of grass. There were woodlands within their wandered borders, but they carried only what was needed and large pieces of wood were more often carved into ceremonial objects than burned.

“You died, but you have not crossed over to the spirit world. But you are not a spirit that haunts the living in your former shape. I think you are not a skin changer as some Men may be. You are one who was never entirely a Man. This is also a form and shape that is yours by nature, but you are also in disguise Tsuki. I name you and know you. Show your true form.”

“I am not one you have ability to summon and command, Shaman, but I have respect for you and I know you, so I will show you another form to put you at ease.” Instantly he appeared nearly as he had when a Man, only flawless. He no longer kept his hair in a soldier’s tied-back style and his clothing became loose white pants and a jacket made of white rabbit fur and his staff, swords and jewelry ceased appearing as other implements. If the Shaman looked, the blue eagle would be on Tsuki’s back.

“Let me look at the staff.”

Tsuki did not loose his hold on the staff, but tipped the top toward the old Man so he might look at it.

“And what else have you made?”

“A bow, some ceremonial objects of metal, clay and bone, some wooden figures and tools, a drum of larch and horsehide, iron pendants to find my way. They could not all survive my death, and so many are in another’s keeping until I return.”

“You learned of Wizardry?”

“And Witch Craft.”

“I can teach you of the spirit world.”

“I would like to speak with you, Shaman, but I am now able to spirit walk without potions. There are perhaps things a Man cannot best teach me.” Understanding how he might walk outside the physical world on his own was something Oromë had taught Tsuki quite recently.

“One who travels with you is a very powerful spirit. Very old.”

Tsuki did not agree or disagree. Revealing himself was one matter, betraying Oromë was another. Even so, he believed the Shaman had enough spiritual knowledge and power to recognize what Oromë was, even if he did not know specifically who he was.

“There is no wolf on this staff, but perhaps there should be.”

“Yes, there should be. Wolves also serve,” Tsuki agreed. “I have been without my carving tools.”

“Use mine. We will talk.”

It was the next day before Tilion came into the Shaman’s tent to fetch Tsuki. He only said, “We are going now.”

The archery practice accompanied by feasting and drinking had gone well and lasted into the middle of the night. The horses were led home, as even Duma and Greenleaf decided they would walk. This seemed wise, as they were supporting the other two Elves.

Lain was hanging on Duma and saying they were like cousins and how he admired Duma for having taken second place from him by such a wide margin in the later rounds.

Loriol was just as drunk.

The Dwarves seemed reasonably able to walk and find their way, as much as Dwarves could in a Wood, anyway, but they had stuck with ale. Loriol had started drinking ale and then had some Elvish liquor, though Lain had been shouting rhymes at him in warning. He was leaning heavily on the Elf-Lord and looked as if he might be sick.

“Will they be able to get to their beds all right?” Duma asked of Greenleaf and then spoke to Lain, quietly. “Will you go to your own house? If I came home to Ugarit as drunk as you are, she would draw knives on me. Maybe you could go to Loriol’s bed and not disappoint your sister.”

“She may be my brother’s wife and female head of our hearth-share, but Gwende is not my mother. My mother was killed by Orcs, you know! I am glad that Dale avenged our people on Dumuzi’s Clan! They were foul!”

“If he shouts any louder, we may have Orcs on us, as friendly as they pretend to be,” Nari said.

“Quiet, Lain,” Duma said, “We will see you to your bed.” Not all the Orcs were pretending, but it was possible some were. Duma was certain many, including most of the Chieftains, did see the value in making alliances with other races, but there may be some Orcs who would still like to war on Elves. The great number of Orcs remaining in the Mines were a liability, as they had so little of the experiences Duma or Marduk had that taught the advantage in trade or allegiance. “They would not attack Lain, even if there are Orcs who would break treaty.”

“They killed your Little One, and clearly could have avoided it, even if the first arrow was a misfire,” Greenleaf said. “I have heard from the Chieftains in the council, and some show intelligence I would not have thought to find in Orc-kind, but I must have caution against the Orcs in general, Duma. I would be a poor leader to my Elven people if I did not.”

Duma nodded and shifted Lain’s weight carefully to walk easier. Greenleaf seemed a particularly sappy drunk for one who had a temper. Duma would have expected him to become a brawler. It made him think that Greenleaf was a little like Dale in that he was one who was quite sensitive, even for an Elf, and most anger and hostility he showed was only to mask sadness or hurt. He had certainly become nicer to Duma the more he drank.

“We can put Loriol in Lain’s bed,” Duma said, “They can try to care for each other in the morning that way.”

“Would your Ugarit really draw knives on you for coming home drunk?” Greenleaf asked. He had been shocked when Lain had pointed out the fresh wounds on Duma’s arm earlier in the day. Duma had explained that he had been marked by a former Master among Orcs who had kept him as something like a slave and that because Orcs had no letters or their own and many dialects that interpretation of runes might differ from Clan to Clan and what had been read as ‘N’ could also be read as ‘R’ by an equally as likely system. Thus Duma had not objected to Ugarit carving the ‘G’ and ‘T’ runes above and below the old scar, to make her name. The alternative was to obscure the old rune with many cuts across it, as had been done several times to Dale, and Duma found that a pointless form of gathering scars.

It had seemed vaguely interesting to Greenleaf and for several rounds he had distracted Duma from his shots with many questions about Orc dialects and language. Dale was said to be well informed in such things, but Greenleaf had learned enough to understand that the main influences of any Orc Clan’s speech were Goblin, which was a nearly original Orc language, largely based on a Northern Mannish dialect, Black Speech, which had been invented by the Dark Lords, and Common Speech, which was spoken by various races throughout the west. All Clans had slang which they added to the dialects they spoke, and in some Clans this was largely influenced by rhyming or repetition. The runes they used were those Elves of ancient times had used and which were also used by Dwarves. Orcs often did not write in the vowels for names or commonly used words, though they understood the use of such letters, and reserved the writing of them for written messages or instructions, where there was a need to be precise and it could not be afforded to assume the reader understood the context. Duma said that Orcs also developed sigils and pictograms for the names of breeds, Clans and Bands so that the name was not spelled out when written but recorded with a single symbol.

Greenleaf was over 500-years old and his people had often fought Orcs, but he had often assumed any strategy or weapons design they seemed to possess came from one who was controlling them. It was clear now that Orcs were much more crafty and intelligent then their enemies had known. He understood now why the Blue Wizards had targeted them especially, because the Orcs, without any more Wizards or corrupt Wizards, wishing to lead them, were themselves a great threat if they remained enemies.

The Wizard’s plot had threatened other races along with the Orcs, and so Greenleaf agreed all involved had been right to stop them. Now, the matter at hand was the Orcs. He had voted to give them land mostly because he wanted them out of the stronghold of the mines and somewhere he could find them.

“Maybe I should check in on Dale. Ugarit cannot really blame me for being with the Chieftain, can she?”

Greenleaf and the Dwarves followed until they were in site of the guest houses and the Treeweavers’ hearth-share. The Brothers Gib then went off to their house, while Greenleaf and Nari went toward the Elf-Lord’s house. Duma was able to get Lain or Loriol up a ladder. He was not certain he could carry both, or if he would want to leave one below to carry the other.

Duma sent Lain up, hoping he might be able to climb the ladder to his own house in any state and put Loriol over his shoulder to climb. Loriol looked absolutely sick by the time they reached the platform above, so Duma turned him and pressed him over the railing so that the Elf sicked on the ground below. Lain ran off to use the leaves, as it were. Duma had lately seen the Elven tree house equivalent of a latrine or Wizard water closet. It was a small chamber with contraptions for absorbing and wicking away waste to some area below. It was not to be used by Orcs or Men, or anyone but Elves, as Elven metabolism produced remarkably pleasant waste compared to other races, though Duma had been told it was no so pleasant they wished to be near it, only in comparison to others.

Duma went to get a cup of water for Loriol. The house was unfamiliar and he made a little noise in searching for a cup and clean water, and found Alqua staring at him with a knife in hand through a gap in the curtain of her bed chamber. Duma was still until she closed the curtain, and then took the cup of water to Loriol.

“There is someone down there. I think…I think some people who should have found a more private place.”

Duma looked down over the railing. He could see them, and hear them. He recognized Bau’s face. Duma snarled in distaste. If Jareth and Bau wanted to get involved in breeding activity, he did not really care. The Elves would not object so long as it did not result in pits being left behind. It was only he felt they should have found somewhere more private, as Loriol said.

“I am sure they will not be long,” Duma said, “Go to bed.”

Duma saw that Loriol and Lain met each other and then went down the ladder. He let himself into the guest house. The door was not locked or barred in any way. Dale seemed to be asleep. Fei also, but Setsugekka was seated by the fire. “Is there trouble?” she asked.

“No.”

“Would you care for tea?”

“Only if you can give me two cups to take with me. Ugarit will not want me away if all I do is have tea with a pretty girl. Visiting the Chieftain she may understand.”

“We have several sets of cookware. I will fill a pot for you to take to share with her.”

“Thank you. Tell Dale I was here. I will speak with him tomorrow, if he would like.”

“I will tell Dale,” Setsugekka promised.


	96. Chapter Ninety-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is much contest over the Maple Valley, and Dale is move to tears over stewed berries.

# CHAPTER NINETY-FIVE

The council was reconvened the next day and in the shelter of the pavilion surrounded by smoking braziers no one noticed if the Lord of the Silver Wood seemed to sink into his cloak for warmth or seemed to squint at the smoke in the air. No one asked if he had been drinking. However, the Elves spoke more softly than usual.

The Orc Chieftains on the other hand, and the Men and Dwarves with them, were not so soft spoken.

Lenaduiniel called for order. “It has already been decided there will be land granted. We will hear argument on all the details of where, when, how, and in what amount in proper order. Today is only for deciding where the lands shall be. My staff has prepared a presentation.” Lenaduiniel saw some about to comment. “Those of you with votes on the council will already know that my staff has visited with your camps and heard your suggestions outside the council as well as within the past days here. We have taken all your suggestions into consideration in making our map, so when I have it uncovered, there is no need to argue that certain lands should not even have been considered, as we have taken suggestions from all sides. You only need to form arguments on where your parties believe the land should be, or why other choices are unsuitable. The more sound and civil your argument, the more others may be inclined to vote with you.”

Some of the Orcs grumbled. Lady Lena was often suggesting they did not argue properly, when Orcs knew very well how to argue a decision.

“Now, I will have the map uncovered. Please remember that we have time to argue the worth of each location and that some here need concentration and time to converse with those who are with us over distance, so be courteous.”

“There must be some outrageous suggestions if the Elves are telling us not to overreact,” Miller said to his Lord Royalhill. 

“There are many interested parties here to have made suggestions. There is a chance some have suggested the selfsame locations, but if not, there may be as many as twenty five proposed locations. At least one is bound to encroach on another’s claimed lands.”

The Men had the most votes, being eight, not including those Men who would be represented by the Rangers’ two representatives voting for areas where many races settled together, and the Orcs were still objecting to this, saying that those who were united under one king had sent princes to speak and vote to make their number greater, but the Men argued that they already claimed many lands and the Orcs, who had six votes now, including Dale’s, had only one stronghold, and five Orc votes were given as a kindness and consideration to their numbers. The Elves had five votes, for there were presently that many Elven settlements east of the sea. This did not include the Rómendar, who had been denied votes, as those present were not counted as a people but conquered individuals in Elven custody, and those who remained free were not considered allies that they should be granted a vote. The Halflings did not have a separate vote but were counted at present within the territory represented by the Rangers of the North. The Dwarves had sent enough Lords that three of their settlements were represented, but the Dwarves were a highly secretive people and refused to say what number of their settlements had survived the wars and which settlements these Lords had come from. The Wizards also had one vote, which would be cast by The Grey.

Lenaduiniel revealed the map, drawn on fabric stretched on a frame and suspended between posts of the pavilion’s structure. The familiar landmarks and borders were drawn in nearly-black ink and the many proposed locations were drawn in red. Some locations were identical or overlapping, indicating to some that the various parties had already formed alliances to argue together for the same locations. Still, there were more proposed locations than there were races involved.

Everyone immediately saw reason to object to at least one location.

Dale saw the map through the seeing stone. He was quite good at using it and able to send secret messages only to one wielder of his choosing. He communicated a message to Royalhill, The Grey and Galadhiel, all who were physically sitting at the council. “I am coming there!”

“Dale is coming,” Galadhiel reported calmly.

The Grey sighed.

“I suppose Dale-Chieftain is opposed to one of the proposed locations,” Lenaduiniel said.

“He wishes to make certain there is a chair,” Galadhiel said.

“It will take him a long time to get up from his sickbed. Let us hear another argument first,” Gibil-Chieftain suggested.

“Are we to know which party suggested which location?” Marduk asked.

“No,” Lenaduiniel said, “You may make a guess based on your observations of the arguments, but the parties behind each proposed location will be confidential, including yours.”

Marduk had suggested the location along the river, between the mountains and the City of Newhaven. Until recently, Orcs had held that land, and it was familiar enough land that Orcs might be persuaded to leave the mines to dwell on it. He did not think they would be granted the land. Parties seemed interested in either keeping him in the mines, or far removing him from the mines.

Dale arrived, and near everyone was surprised. He had ridden Nightmare to the pavilion and Jareth arrived some time later, panting, as Duma and Ugarit came from the other direction, likewise disheveled and breathing hard. Dale had sent birds to summon them.

“Dale,” Lenaduiniel said, “welcome. We had a seat and space at our tables for you, but we believed you preferred to speak from a distance, being in recovery.”

“If I tire, I will take to a bed,” Dale said as he dismounted. He walked into the pavilion and saw his seat was between Elves and Orcs. He gave a glance to the map, doubting for a second he had seen it accurately in the ether of the networked seeing stones. He had hurried to arrive, but he was well dressed and his hair was neatly braided, so he did not appear one who had just risen from bed. “I have a strong objection to one of the proposed locations. I do not know who proposed it and do not care, but that valley is mine!” Dale pointed out the location, in the north, between the mountains closest to the sea and the hills where the ancient capitol had been located.

“Yours?” One of the Elf-Lords asked. Dale knew him fairly well, as he was the son of the Lord who had become Dale’s caretaker. He had been among the party that found Dale there, alone and mad. Dale wondered if their people had been the ones to suggest the location. They might have even thought it fair, as Dale seemed to be for granting lands to Orcs and Dale had that land to give. But if they had thought it was land only Dale could object to, then they understood it really was his.

“As grateful as I am to our Lord, I do not count myself among his kin. I am a Vale Elf, and that valley there was the last home of Vale Elves, in fact, it was never abandoned by Vale Elves, as I was last to live there, until I went, by choice, to dwell with other Elves and learn from them. Though there are Elves of those Represented by Galadhiel near there, they do not claim the valley itself, but the mouth of the river only, and lands west of it. I know there are Dwarves there also, in the mountains near that valley, but they have not moved into the valley. Halflings live still to the south and the Men have not extended their settlements over the Hills. That means, it is still mine, as no one has moved into it since I left, that I should have had to fight them to defend my claim. It belongs to Vale Elves, and they are not lost, as there are three within this very wood and all of an age to conceive children. It is mine, because I last ruled there, and I claim it and I shall defend my claim. I do not grant it to Orcs, unless they be kin to Vale Elves also.”

“Strange as it was for us to learn of the circumstances, we were told your vote was counted among Orc chieftains,” Anto said, “Now you argue a claim as a Vale Elf?”

“Yes. I am a Chieftain of an Orc Clan and I am a Vale Elf. If you say I cannot rightly vote in the interest of both, then allow my vote to count for Vale Elves and recognize our claim, and let the vote of my Orc Clan pass to Duma.”

“We have had a week of arguments and now you wish us add a seat to the table when the shift in numbers might have made a difference last week?” The Dwarves asked.

Dale smiled. “You voted to grant lands to Orcs, in some fashion. Do you think Duma or I would have voted otherwise?”

“I think we must have a vote on whether we can allow Dale’s request,” Lenaduiniel said, “We shall first vote whether the Vale Elves as a people should have a vote and if that is agreed by the majority, we will hear further arguments on this northwestern valley location, as we will on all locations. Are there any who wish to give a reason why the vale Elves should not have a vote?”

If Dale was allowed to represent Vale Elves without loosing a vote for his Orc Clan, it would bring Elven number of votes equal to Orc number of Votes, and so the Elves must be inclined to allow it. It would also mean that Dale would remain at the table, while Duma came to the table with an additional vote, and the Orcs who might have been opposed to loosing an advantage in numbers of Elves might trust that Dale’s votes in interest of Vale Elves could not be far from their interests, as Dale was also an Orc. If Elves and Orcs voted together, that gave Dale eleven votes out of twenty-five. He would need thirteen to scrape by. He was certain the Dwarves would be against this, unless they were those who lived in the mountains Dale had mentioned, and believed Vale Elves would vote with consideration to that region. Dale could not afford to lose all the Men. He was not sure how The Grey would vote; the Wizard was devious.

The votes were cast with wooden tiles dropped into a box passed around the table and counted by Lenaduiniel and then confirmed by a second counter that today had come from the Men.

Duma came to Dale’s side and whispered to him. “You know what you are doing?”

“If I did not even try to defend our claim on that valley, it might have become the home of Orcs and taken away your choice. Even if this vote goes bad for me, I have made a suitably dramatic show of my opinion. They will remember I do not like that location and perhaps choose another.”

“Do any of them seem very likely?” Duma asked. “Lenaduiniel only got so far in my lessons, but I think there must be some party here that will object to each location.”

“I have already spotted one that seems good to me,” Dale said, smiling. It was the one he had suggested, but he meant not to show large favoritism toward that location unless it was necessary. He would simply watch others object to the various locations and vote as he believed seemed right.

The tiles were cast and counted once. Fifteen were for, but it was a definite majority. It might have meant all the Dwarves and the Wizard had been for Dale and all the Men against, but it could also have meant some Men were for him and others against. Dale sank into his chair in relief.

The votes were counted a second time and the numbers matched.

“It is decided,” Lenaduiniel announced, “The Vale Elves may have a vote in the council, and as we have no reason to deny the Death-shadow Clan the vote we granted them, a chair will be added. The majority needed will now be fourteen. If there are no challenges, we shall let Dale sit for the Vale Elves and allow him to appoint Duma Mapleseed of Death-shadow Clan his replacement.”

“If there were to be a challenge, it would come from the other Vale Elves,” Gwindor said, “Tigh and Lain should be summoned, and perhaps Gwende, as she is married into their house.”

“I have no objections to having the Treeweavers summoned,” Dale said, “If Tigh wants the seat, I will yield it to him, so long as Vale Elves do have a vote.” If Tigh asked for the seat, this would not please the Orcs.

“Very well, a short recess until the Treeweavers, who are Vale Elves dwelling in our Wood, are summoned. We shall need a few more chairs.”

Duma bent to speak at Dale’s ear. “Are we to be in alliance?”

“For the most part, unless some issue seems better or worse weighed against the interests of Vale Elves or Orcs.”

“Not all Orcs, only our Clan. If we were voting in interest of all Orcs, there would need only be one Chieftain here.”

Dale chuckled softly. “Yes, in the interest of the Clan, I will leave you to it, if the council agrees, but think, the interests of the Clan may coincide with Orc interests on many issues.”

“I am an Orc,” Duma confirmed, “but Marduk would not know if I voted differently than he did on any issue, nor would the other Chieftains.”

“Ah, and they would not really know what each other is voting, unless that are telling each other by some means. Even so, you must consider the good of Orcs when you argue or vote.”

Duma was not so confident about the arguing as the voting.

Tigh arrived soon, but Lain was not with his bother. In stead, Loriol walked behind Tigh. The messenger who summoned him said Lain was unable to attend the council and had given word before witnesses that Loriol might speak as his proxy.

“Is the young Elf well?” Lady Royalhill asked. She sat at the table to speak for the Horse Lords, though her husband spoke for their principality to the south of the silver Wood.

“At worship,” Tigh said quickly.

“Pick and a sail,” Duma said under his breath and laughed.

Marduk must have understood the simple rhyming slang, because he also laughed, rather suddenly it seemed to those seated farther away.

Lenaduiniel wasted no time in getting back to business. “You have been summoned to the council because you are Vale Elves, and we have just had a vote on a proposal to add a seat to the table and representation for Vale Elves. The majority supported the proposal, so now we ask if you have objection to Dale being your representative.”

“May I confer first with Dale?” Tigh asked.

Lenaduiniel nodded.

“More privately, if you are able,” Tigh said.

Dale rose from his seat and walked a short distance from the tables to the edge of the pavilion with Tigh, Loriol and Duma. “One of the locations they suggested for lands to be given to Orcs was our valley.”

“It is not really ours. Orcs took it. There is nothing there to claim.”

“Have you seen it since you left it?”

“No, not since the day we departed on our trade route.”

“I have seen. Yes, it was overrun by Orcs, and they did fell some trees for firewood, and they certainly hunted the lands, but the land itself was no more tainted than this Wood, where Elves desire to labor. I took it back from them. It is mine, Tigh. Mine to safe keep for Vale Elves and those they count kin. I will not have it given over to Orcs again, even in peace. If it is granted to them, then Duma will have no choice other than to live with the other Orcs or try to make a living in a Man city.”

“I can take care of myself,” Duma insisted. “It is well enough you want to look out for my interests, I am grateful, but you need not go to effort if it disturbs others.”

“Because Tashmetum has died have you changed you mind?” Dale asked. “Where will you go when this is over? That valley is where you were spawned, if you saw it, you would know better than anyone where to find food and where the terrain presented shelter or avenues of attack. I do not say you must live there, only that the land should be available. If it is given to Orcs, then our choice to return there is taken away. I want to have the option, and I do not want to give our land to all Orcs, though if it is agreed the land is ours, we could let them visit, if they will continue to have peace with us.”

“They are more peaceful with you now since they are beginning to believe that we did help defeat that Wizard and his plot and that you survived a Wizard attack.”

“I will not object to this, Dale,” Tigh said. “I understand your motive now and support you. I had never considered returning there, but perhaps there is good land and trees that need tending.”

“The Orcs have been gone from there for some years. Nature has washed or worn away any foulness they left. The trees and flowers have gone wild, but Elves love nature, do we not.”

“Yes, but it should be manicured a bit.”

Dale smiled, because this was typical Elven sentiment, to love nature but believe they might refine its beauty by encouraging certain natural things to grow.

“Lain admires you very much, Dale, he would not object,” Loriol said softly.

“Tigh, if you would, remain and advise me,” Dale offered.

“Little work would get done if we all attended the council, but I will sit here when I have time to advise, if you think my opinion can be of value.”

“You are the eldest Vale Elf known to us,” Dale said quietly. Tigh was not very old himself, for an Elf.

They walked back to the tables and Tigh announced their agreement and support of Dale.

“Dale shall sit for Vale Elves then, and Duma for his Clan, in stead of Dale-Chieftain. Perhaps we can now continue with today’s scheduled tasks and hear arguments on the proposed locations. We shall start with the valley Dale brought to attention, not only because it is in mind, but because it is the most northwesterly location on our map. We will proceed through the locations in an orderly fashion, going outward in arcs toward the southeast. Anyone have an argument for or against these valley lands?”

Duma stood, and several others immediately afterward.

“Duma?” Lenaduiniel said hesitantly.

“Even though I am half Vale Elf through the dominance of male Elven blood in the breeding pit of our Clan, which was then led by the Legendary Dumuzi, whose whip is in Dale’s hands, I speak now for the aptly named Death-Shadow Clan, and I must argue against the Vale Elves…”

“I pray this is some ploy to gain others’ confidence before he betrays them by making alliance with us,” Dale groaned.

Duma continued, “In actuality, the vale in question already belongs to Orcs, as Dale’s claim that he was last to hold a claim over the land and has gone unchallenged, only supports my own argument, because we must remember that Dumuzi is credited with doing what only Wizards had done before, and that is making an Orc of another creature that was not born or spawned an Orc. Thus, from the time of the Vale Elf massacre, through the time Dale was sole claimant to the lands, and until now, the lands have been the territory of Death-shadow, heir of Dumuzi, also known as Dale Maple or Mapulinanlóme, the Shade of the Valley of Maples. This individual, Dale, was born an Elf, but we must remember he has become and Orc and is a recognized Chieftain and this is an integral belief of his Clan and of all Orcs who fear and respect Death-shadow.”

Dale stood. “Master Mapleseed is correct in that I am an Orc. Yes, it is important to remember that, yet I am a Vale Elf by birth and thus Vale Elves have equal claim to the valley.”

Marduk stood. “That may be, but whether these lands belong to you because you are Orc or Elf does not matter, if you agree the lands are yours. Orcs must be given some other uncontested land. I demand we be given no contested land that we will have to defend before even reaching!”

Gwindor stood, “I recognize what Marduk-Chieftain says, but the argument is not completely irrelevant, if the valley already belongs to Orcs. Why must we go through these debates, if there is already a land Orcs may call a home?”

“I was just about to explain that when the much esteemed Dale-Chieftain interrupted,” Duma said haughtily. Gwindor and Marduk sat, and a moment later, Dale sat also and waved his hand at Duma to continue. “As I understand the treaty between Orcs and Elves made in this Wood, Lady Lenaduiniel is to use her influence to see that Orcs are given lands, and I know much debate went into the particulars of that treaty, including certain conditions as to the type of lands to be granted, as well as to what Orc authority the lands should be rendered. The treaty does not mention individual breeds or clans, but ‘Orcs’ and ‘Marduk’. Thus, a territory claimed by a particular Orc Clan or Breed at present does not meet the conditions of the treaty, even if other races declare they recognize the area or its claimants and inhabitants as a nation. The treaty calls for a newly established Orc Sovereignty and lands, thus the lands must not be those already claimed by an Orc authority other than this yet unestablished sovereignty and they must be available for granting. One cannot give what belongs to another. This goes also for the Mines, and I will have words to say on that matter when we come to that part of the map.”

Lord Royalhill stood. “I speak for my King who is not here. He says his scholars have been going over the treaty as was relayed to him, and unless there has been error in the relaying of the wording of the treaty, he understands Mapleseed’s argument to have merit. My King says the lands granted must be unclaimed wilderness or else voluntarily surrendered by previous claimants for the grant. Speaking now for myself, I see the same logic in the wording of the treaty. Simply recognizing a present Orc stronghold as a nation and declaring one Orc in particular its leader will not satisfy the treaty. Also, granting any land that is not in some way uncontestedly ours to grant will only lead to war and terrorism in the future.”

Duma bowed to Royalhill and took his seat. Ugarit pulled at the point of his ear and whispered, “That was very smart. You are truly one who is advantageous to please. I like smart Orcs. I will be pleased to do it.”

“Advantageous to know you. I am pleased you are my Orc.”

“It was smart, Duma,” Dale said, “please keep it up.”

“No trouble with that.”

Dale grumbled, “This is vengeance for failing to prevent his witnessing my sharing with Tsuki. I hope he comes back and turns Duma into something unnatural.”

“And so if there are no further arguments for or against this location, we will have our vote,” Lenaduiniel called out, “Remember, when voting on the locations, as previously agreed in a vote, vote ‘nay’ if you are against the location for any reason and vote ‘yay’ if you have no opposition to the location, even if you would prefer another. A majority of ‘nays’ will remove the location from consideration immediately, but a majority of ‘yays’ will leave the location among those in consideration, until our final vote, when you must vote for one location only. So, in this round, vote ‘yay’ for any location you would find acceptable.”

There were twenty-six votes and fourteen were nays. It meant one less party thought the region unacceptable for Orcs than believed the Vale Elves should have a vote, but it was just enough to indicate a majority were against the location. Dale was glad.

“We shall move onto the next suggested location. There are several equidistant from the last, so let us speak next of this one.” Lenaduiniel pointed out the location upon the map. “This area along the mouth of the Brownwater…”

At once a Dwarf Lord, Two Rangers representing free peoples of various races, Lady South and Galadhiel stood to make objections. Galadhiel stood for Laurel, and sat when she saw South would make the objection, but still it amounted to four parties objecting, either on the basis that this was two close to the southern claims of the Halflings, or that it was part of territory claimed by the Lowland people, or that Dwarves, without saying where their settlement was exactly, felled trees in the wood in that area and the wood would not survive the needs of another settlement being cut from it. Shocked as they were at the Dwarves care for trees, it was this claim that swayed Elven votes, as they were staunch conservationists, as well as the Wizard vote. When the vote was announced, an impressive twenty nays were given.

“Ay, the next location,” Lenaduiniel began, “is here along the so-called Ice Bay.” The Orcs stood to object.

Dale sighed. He wished he had stayed in bed, but he thought leaving now before a recess was called would seem a sign of weakness.

Oromë had asked that Tsuki assume the disguise of an Elf for the next portion of their journey, for he should not yet reveal his identity to Elves east of the sea any more than mortals, even though the Shaman’s notice had been ignored. Tsuki tried several bodies before Oromë and Tilion both approved. Elves would know better than others how to spot a false Elf and in present times, such creatures were worries in their mind. Tsuki believed that all of the mutilated Rómendar had been slain on the mountain, but he had no proof of it. Ultimately, it was judged that a brown-haired, blue-eyed Vale Elf was acceptable.

They made their appearance in an old wood, but having seen the Old Forest, this one seemed somewhat younger. It was dark, and from the scent, sky and shapes of the trees Tsuki supposed they were in a more northerly region. They were greeted quickly by a pair of fair-haired Elves who had features not unlike those of Gwindor, that was to say, they might be descended from Sylvan and Grey bloodlines both. They looked enough alike to be brothers, and having more-than-mortal eyes, Tsuki was confident he was not mistaken in guessing they were close kin.

One of the pair spoke in an Sylvan Elven dialect, which Tsuki would have understood only a little before, but understood well enough now he was no longer mortal. “Elves of East-Golden-Wood are honored by the presence of the Lord of Trees.” Both Elves bowed.

“Be at ease, Orophin,” said Oromë. “My companions and I wish to dwell here some short while and then perhaps go north. We are about our study and training and will not be a trouble to Elves here.”

“As you wish, Lord, but if you will, please join us, for we would love to hear any stories or songs you have for us. We must make a feast for you.”

“Just a small one then,” Oromë said with a warm laugh, “I do love Elvish food.”

Orophin led them west, deeper into the trees and his brother fell into step with Tsuki. He spoke in the dialect called Common Elven. “If I am not deceived, you are of the Vale. Until recently, I would not have believed it, but we have had news that several have been found and are known to Elves north and south of this home. I am Haldir. Do you speak any of the Sylvan tongue? Many of our people who are not employed as scouts care little for other languages. How was it you survived and came into the company of Lord of Forests?”

“My name is Lir Birdcatcher,” Tsuki said to the Elf, “I was fowling downriver when the massacre took place and was sheltered by the Grey afterward. Are any of those found female?”

“I am afraid your kin share fate with the Treeherds. We have only heard of a few males surviving and only recently. How is it you came into such company?”

“I suffered a terrible fall and woke to find these two tending me and have been their student since.”

Haldir touched Tsuki’s hand briefly. He seemed about to speak, but said nothing. Tsuki supposed that Haldir assumed Tsuki’s fall had caused injuries beyond Elven healing and perhaps severe enough that he would have willed his spirit from the flesh if conscious. Such pain and possibility of maiming was not something an Elf liked to consider. 

He had died. Fallen out of the sky.

The local Elven settlement, which was governed by those who governed the wood west across the Great River, was similar to that of the Silver Wood only in that they made homes in tree platforms. Tsuki noticed no other outbuildings, such as sheds or pavilions. The platforms themselves were quite similar, such that Tsuki believed emigrants from the Golden wood had been those to build the ones within the Silver Wood, but these were placed higher in the trees and reached by long rope ladders. The ladders attached not to the edge of the platform, but to a central circular portal. The railings were also of different design, having a lattice-like appearance where they were used at all rather than intricate treewoven forms or the simple lashes posts and rails that could be found in the Silver Wood.

They climbed to one of these platforms and were invited to sit on the floor as the other Elves did. Cups were passed around and then a pitcher of clean water. Orophin and Oromë led others in exchange of news and discussion on current events, wizard plots and Orcs. Platters were passed around containing a sort of thin crispy Elven cakes or biscuits, which were only similar to cakes Beryl had made, jars of honey and berry preserves, and also some thin, rolled cakes made mainly of egg. Later another pitcher was passed around containing a warm herbal infusion that smelled and tasted of berries and wood.

Tsuki was afraid he gave himself away by being unfamiliar with the manner in which such foods were to be eaten; he wished for a pair of eating sticks.

“What is it?” Duma hissed to Dale at the council, as Dale had just made a most queer expression. “Are you well?”

“I suddenly wanted to stew berries and eat a frog.” Dale felt a sharp longing to see Tsuki and a tear fell from his right eye.

“Dale should rest,” Tigh said. “Dale, please feel justified in retiring for the day. I will sit here for you and you may speak with that stone if you have need.”

“I want to go to sleep,” Dale said quickly. He stood and went from the pavilion. He did not mount nightmare, but the horse walked after him as Dale headed for the house.

Dale was asleep soon, and when he dreamed, Tsuki was there. They were in the northern hills, near a narrow stream and an old maple. Tsuki was dressed as a Ranger, but all in pale grey. “We should not meet too often,” Tsuki said, but he was there.             

“Please, Tsuki. I have such need for you.”

Tsuki said nothing, but put his lips to Dale’s. A moment passed and Tsuki looked into Dale’s eyes. “My mind was so clouded. Has it always been thus for you? Walking so easily through memory? So real?”

“If I am here with you, I am not with the Orcs. Tell me you are truly here. Or do not. I do not care. Better dwell with my memory of you than with Orcs. Come, lets us catch some creature that is questionably edible and try to make a meal of it. Put my back to this tree and make love to me!”

“That is not memory.”

“No, but I am dreaming. Do as I wish.”

Tsuki made a slight shy smile and drew the knife from his belt. “You will cover me, too?” He handed the knife over to Dale.

“Mount up, partner, I’ll watch your back.” Dale scraped the blade along his neck without breaking skin.

Tsuki grasped Dale’s pant laces. He really wanted to be able to make new memories with Dale. How long could Oromë’s lessons last? How long until he could touch Dale?

Dale wriggled out of his pants, and wrapped his arms and legs about Tsuki. His lips brushed softly against Tsuki’s right ear. “Do not ride too hard. Make it last.”

“Did I not show endurance enough when I was a Man? Have faith!”

“I do. I believe. I believe. I pray you do not test me too long. I want to be with you.”

Tsuki pressed Dale to the trunk of the maple. “I will come as soon as I can.”

Dale raised a brow, but he made no joke. He knew what Tsuki meant.


	97. Chapter Ninety-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is parting and journeys home.

# CHAPTER NINETY-SIX

The council within the Silver Wood had taken days in deciding that they would grant Orcs land and it took over twice as long to decide where that land would be. Ultimately, a fortnight passed while the council met each day in debate. Many locations were removed from consideration in the first round of voting, but several that seemed qualified came to a second round of debates and voting. One of these was between the Mines and New Haven. Another was far to the east in lands possibly claimed by Rómendar or traveled by nomads. A third was to be granted from the High King’s lands along the western sea coast. The last to make it to the final vote was west of the mountains, in the north, unpopulated by Elves, Men, or Dwarves that they claimed, and claimed perhaps by Trolls.

There had been hours of debate over the nature of Trolls, and if they should rightly be considered people or beasts and should they be considered worthy of conservation or as a natural resource available to Orcs, or a potential enemy. This debate ended with the agreement that Trolls had made themselves no allies of any other peoples but Orcs and that if the Orcs did not manage a vote against this location, it would be their responsibility to deal with the Trolls. Interestingly to the others, the Orcs did not argue the location based on the possible existence of Trolls there and were more concerned with whether there was water and whether Dwarves claimed the mountains nearby.

It was this last location, which Dale had been the one to propose, that won the final vote. The other three were slowly removed from consideration for one reason or another. To the Orcs, this location provided a region that Men, Elves and Dwarves had shied from due to its past association with an evil kingdom of minions to the Dark Lord. This meant there was a wide array of land now wilderness but which had proven in the past able to support a powerful kingdom able to rival the Men of the North. The Orcs did not fear Trolls and truly, even as conservationists, Elves classified Trolls as fell beasts to be slain and did not care if the Orcs killed them or made servants of them. The granting of the land was their concern. The location included access to mountains where mining might be possible, one river and various streams that came from the mountains to feed it. The river ran south and provided a means to transport trade goods to River Forge and New Haven, which were already cities populated by many races.

The Dwarves did not indicate they had any claims in the area and had been for the location when it was introduced to them. The Elves felt confident that they would have the Orcs someplace they could find them, as there were Elven settlements over the mountains, directly to the south, and to the west along an easily traversable trade road. No river that ran through the Orc land then ran through Elven territory. A few of the Men had voted against this location, because they were downriver from the Orcs and feared some pollution, but they were proven a minority and the Grey assured them that any pollution would dissipate before it reached them. The majority of the Men who voted were content with the location, as it also meant they would know where to find the Orcs, and Rangers had already proven able to battle Orcs in northern territories.

There were still matters to discuss. It must be decided how the news would be sent to various peoples and when the Orcs would take possession of their territory and how the Orcs of the Mines should be convinced to go with them.

The treaty Marduk had made had not specified that all Orcs must go, but because the Mines, having few exits, had been shown to be susceptible to Wizard weaponry, the Orcs wanted the others to join them, and the Men, Elves and Dwarves wanted the Orcs gone from the Mines, which made them a threat to travel west and east of the mountain range, which became difficult to cross every winter.

The Dwarves assured the council that they spoke for all their race in saying that if the Orcs could be made to leave, they would surrender their own claims on the Mines, provided they became a place open to use by all races and peoples for travel. The Dwarves knew that the metals they valued had been mined out long ago, and even if other races believed there were things of value there, the Dwarves now believed that had newer and better places to dig, unknown to other races.

To the Elves, the prospect of having a safe winter crossing from east to west without having to detour far south seemed desirable. There was a pass farther north they usually favored, but it became treacherous in winter.

Though the council had been called to decide whether they would honor Lenaduiniel’s treaty with the Orcs and how, their new focus was on the matter of getting the other Orcs out from the mines. Marduk spoke for Orcs present and said Orcs loyal to him would allow the proposed free passage of other races through the mines, so long as they were allowed to also have travel through the mines and along roads maintained in other kingdoms for trade.

Even with more matters to be discussed, the decision of the final vote on location seemed an historic accomplishment and to the Elves, a good reason to feast and celebrate. Another day’s recess was called and a party was quickly planned.

That day that the vote was decided, Beryl came down from his place of healing and was escorted by his daughters to Caratathren’s house, where he would stay a while longer with them. He joined the others at the feast the next evening and was welcomed by many. Finloriel and Caratathren had made for their father a new green velvet cloak edged with embroidered leaves and flowers and he wore it at the feast, and did not draw down the hood.

Much of Beryl’s wounds had healed, but there were yet scars on his flesh, some of which were on his face. If he combed his hair to cover part of his face, which had often been his manner, the scars were unnoticeable, but he felt too conscious of them himself to go without the shade of his hood.

Though scarred, Beryl felt little pain, was able to speak normally, and was mentally sharp as ever and well-rested. He sat with Dale at the feast, but did not speak of Tsuki, or their battles, or coming down the mountain. Later, when the feast was over, Beryl went to Dale’s house, and they were joined by those who had previously been traveling companions to them: Duma, Ugarit, Fei, Setsugekka, Gwindor, Galadhiel, Lenaduiniel and Aud. Jareth kept guard outside that night and those inside spoke together through the night.

Some of which was said had been said already in smaller groupings, but was repeated for all. Gwindor confirmed publicly to his friends his marriage to Galadhiel. Beryl spoke a little of his healing and prayer.

The Grey arrived as they were speaking and had apparently subdued Jareth by some means, without harming the Orc physically. Dale was angered, but the Wizard was allowed to ask a few questions and to give advice he wished to give. By morning, it was understood, even by Dale, that the Grey was no enemy, even if he had certain motives that differed from their own. By morning, they all understood they were still to be allies and wished to support each other.

They did not use the stones to contact Laurel or Kato, but Dale and Galadhiel who had most recently used the seeing stones assured the others that Laurel and Kato were still their allies and friends. Beryl suggested, now the voting process was over, they give serious thought to who would use the stones in the future.

“They will best serve if they can be used to communicate with trusted parties over distance.” Dale said.

“Many would be tempted to say that Rangers or kings should keep them, and though such figures may use them wisely, I think not all should be given over to those who already hold power. Perhaps some are more clearly fated for such tasks, as Laurel or Setsugekka might be,” Lenaduiniel said.

“It depends where we all go,” Dale said. “I have asked some of you before, about what you plan to do now the Wizard plot is behind us, or in the future. It is our party that recovered the most, but for the one the Grey holds. The others have not lately changed hands that they can be said to be recovered or found again.”

“There is a little time,” Beryl said calmly, “it need not be decided until parties begin leaving the Silver Wood.”

“That will not happen for some weeks I think,” Lenaduiniel said, “I expect it will come to the Orcs marching north with some escort to see that they are not mistaken by villagers as raiders, and to see that they do not become raiders. They will cross the river further north and enter the mines. Depending on our plans, some of may go that way for a time, and some may leave by other routes, perhaps to rejoin others here at some prearranged place of meeting. We all have some thinking to do. All of use here may leave the Silver Wood freely.”

“We can go home,” Dale said.

“Or find a new home,” Ugarit said.

Fei nodded.

“Let us be off to our rest,” Gwindor suggested, “such heavy thoughts will bring bad dreams, so let us be assured there is time to decide and that we remain friends and go to our beds!”

It was agreed again, and they parted for their various houses within the Wood.

While his former companions were debating locations of land grants and future destinations, Tsuki was continuing his studies with Oromë and Tilion, within the Green Wood. They had begun in the southern area of the great Wood, where Elves of the Golden Wood had gained a foothold during the war and made a settlement to extend their domain. From there they had traveled a short distance to some ruins where the Dark Lord had once made a base. There had been no foulness there, as Wizards and Elves had already scoured the location. Tsuki then traveled north with his teachers, through the depths of the Green Wood, learning and making studies of the creatures there. They came then to a trade road that continued west to the mountains and cities beyond and east through the Wood to a Mannish territory. Some short journey from the road, they came to the Grey’s former residence, which he had kept previous to joining the Rangers or becoming the Grey. There were no Wizard devices left, and it seemed the Wizard had packed everything he had possessed and removed it, but there were signs, in form of claw marks on wooden floors, windowsills and doorposts, that many animals had visited the simple house. They stayed there in meditation or study of animals for several days and Oromë seemed to be giving some matter serious consideration, but neither he nor Tilion told Tsuki what the matter might be.

Then, Oromë stood from mediation one day and said, “We do not need to consult with the Elf-King, but it seems time we went to the place the Sky was at work.”

“Not the Ice Bay?” Tilion asked, betraying to Tsuki that he had known something of Oromë’s thoughts.

“It may be we do not need to go there. We will see when we have gone to the City of Twilight.”

“Haldir said it was fouled,” Tsuki said. They had heard much news from the Elves they met, as these Elves had recently had messages from the Silver Wood, from the Elf-King, from Elves west of the mountains, and from Rangers. “Rangers are warning the Lake Folk not to go near the southern shore and to take care in eating any fish or meat of animals that commonly eat the fish.”

“That is why it is better to go there now, while you are as able as Tilion or I to shed flesh.”

“I see.” Tsuki took a moment to think and continued then, “I am to make a thorough study there. It is for me to do this, before I may go to Dale.”

“It is not for you in the sense that we may command you or force you,” Tilion explained.

“He is of my people, I could command him. I am his god.”

Tilion smiled in a way that all three knew would make Oromë agreeable to whatever he said or wished. “Be honest with him, My Lord.”

“I could command you, but if I did, it would not really be…to my advantage. I am not going to command.”

“I do understand. It is not even for you to say where I will go after this task, but you have a hope what or where I might choose. I have learned much from you both. I already have training in Wizardry. I was said to have an aptitude for The Art. The Grey went there, did he not? He learned something, but perhaps not all there is to know. He and the Rangers learned enough to confirm the plot and danger. And it is fitting I go to this place, where the bomb that killed me was designed.”

“We will go with you,” Tilion said. “It may be that the next task you perform will be without us.”

The journey was near instant. The tower over the ruined city, which had once been a capitol of a great kingdom in the north, was as the Rangers of Tsuki’s former squad had left it. He could not think of those Rangers as present or future squad-mates, as Tsuki knew already he would not go back to that same life.

The air, water, and earth around the tower were tainted. In his spirit body, Tsuki could sense the foulness clearly, though it did not touch him. His first thought was that it had come of Wizardry and Dale had been justified several times in his complaints against Wizards and that if it was possible to cleanse the area, Tsuki must make it clean. But the cleansing was not all he should do, for there seemed soon there was study to be done.

Several days Tsuki spent, unfeeling the passing of time except as awareness that tasks had been accomplished and lights in the sky had risen and set, mapping the ruins and making inventories of what he found.

Once the inventories were complete, Tsuki could separate what was physically dangerous to mortals from what was merely potentially dangerous if misused and perhaps worthy of further study. All that was foul he hoped to devise a way of disposing of, even if it was to return it to the mine it had been dug from and collapse the tunnel over it to make a seal of stone between the living and the deadly.

Several more weeks passed. Within the Silver Wood there was no trace of the battles that had taken place during the days the Winter Solstice would usually have been celebrated. Dead were buried or burned, graves were covered, old and new, beneath snow, the councils were ended. Elves had returned to their normal routines completely. Those who had fled the Golden Wood now made preparations to return home, convinced it was safe. Men and Dwarves who had been at the council made their own preparations to leave. The Orcs also were making preparations to leave.

Those who had entered the Wood with Dale, but for Dog who was now Chieftain of his own Clan, had all given serious thought to their destinations, now their original purpose in traveling to the Wood was finished. Some had changed their minds several times before coming to their decision. A few had not yet decided for certain, but had chosen only a direction to start.

They were packing now, preparing in some cases for journeys that would take weeks or months in winter weather and perhaps into dangerous territory. They were friends, and so they had discussed with the others where they would go, and most knew what the others planned to do after leaving the wood.

Lenaduiniel and Gwindor would say goodbye to their brother and go north to their father’s domain. Gwindor would go to introduce his bride to his father. Lenaduiniel would go, bringing Annavala and those Rómendar who had surrendered, into custody of her people, as it had been decided among the Elves considered nobles and Elders that the Green Wood was best prepared to keep defectors and prisoners for an extended duration. The Grey, Dale and Setsugekka also would travel with them, and then Dale, Gwindor and Galadhiel would continue west through a mountain pass with Setsugekka and report to the Rangers for further duty, where Setsugekka would be able to find a place with the women of one of the forts, as female members of Rangers’ families did. Lenaduiniel would be staying with her father for a time where her people would be planning scouting missions to seek the remaining Rómendar in the east and monitor their actions for signs of future invasion. The Grey would consult with the Elf-King, visit his old house in the Green Wood and then make preparations for another journey, as it had become his mission to find the Sky, who was now outcast from the order, but perhaps still possessed of power, and known to be at large.

Beryl, Finloriel, Fei, Sam and several others of Kato’s loyal Southmen would travel across the Great River to the Capitol, where Laurel and Kato were yet staying. Captain Anto and the Rangers and Lowlanders who had come with him were to travel along with Beryl’s party. They would deliver documents and messages to the King and then collect Laurel and Kato and continue on through the country of the Horse Lords to New Haven. Beryl, Kato, Laurel and Fei would then go north to aid in the settlement of the Orcs in their new homeland. It was not yet decided how long they would visit with friends in the north, or if some or all would be returning to New Haven. That decision had been put off for the time being. Kato would be able to run his business from New Haven very well, and Beryl, whom he loved, had a house there, but Dale was their friend, and Dale was yet determined to return to his post in the north. Kato’s previous home and house were much closer to Dale’s post than New Haven. Now it seemed Tsuki was gone forever, Laurel and Fei were alone, without wish to return permanently to the Lowlands and their Witch circles, though New Haven, being a city on the border of the lowlands and having eastern immigrants, seemed one possible home for them.

Duma, Ugarit, and Jareth with them, were to go with the Orcs. The plan, devised by Marduk, the other chieftains, and several advising Elves and Men, called for the Orcs to travel north from the wood, cross the river, enter the Mines at the eastern gate, negotiate with the other Orcs terms acceptable to various interested parties, and lead all the Orcs from the mines to their new northern homeland. To aid their journey, or perhaps to keep them from trouble, a number of Elves had been assigned as their escort. These would go through the mines with them and see the Orcs to their homeland in the north and then take another mountain pass back east before returning to their homes. Greenleaf was not going himself, for his Wood needed his attention, and he had not wished to order Elves to undertake this task, so he had asked for volunteers. Dernder and Loriol were among the volunteers.

Though Duma, Ugarit and Jareth were Orcs, they were also Dale’s Orcs, and Dale had no intentions of living in an Orc sovereignty. Duma had not even wanted to travel with the Orcs, but had wished to go with Beryl and come to the north that way. Dale had persuaded Duma to go with the Orcs, with help from Ugarit. It had involved some argument, as Duma believed that if he should go, Dale should as well. Eventually Duma understood that it was because Dale could not bear to go through the mines that he must do it. If he and Ugarit separated themselves from other Orcs before those in the mines were led out to their homeland, their Clan would not be known or feared and they would not have the choice in the future of visiting the Orc homeland without challenge. It was thus important that Dale’s three Orcs appear as strong as possible and go to the homeland, before they went elsewhere. Where they might go afterward was not yet decided, but they were greatly considering going to the Vale and establishing a small community there, even if they also left there after a time.

There was another party leaving the Silver Wood, and these were the Treeweavers. After discussions with Dale and among themselves, Tigh, Lain and Gwende had decided that, having enjoyed the Silver Wood and their restoration work, the challenge of returning to the Vale and restoring it as an Elven settlement was appealing to them. Once there, Tigh was confident they could establish trade with neighboring Dwarves and Halflings and perhaps gain some support from the Grey Elves downriver. The Treeweavers, including their adopted son Lathe, and Alqua and Arë who were close with them, planned to leave. Now, with departure imminent, they had not yet decided by what route they would travel. Some had said they wished to accompany Duma or Ugarit, but others said they did not trust those Orcs yet in the Mines at all, especially with Lathe, and would go some other way.

There were a few other complications to the departures. Beryl’s mare Brethil had foaled recently and though the young animal had been able to walk on its own in its first day, as was the nature of such animals, Beryl was hesitant to take Brethil or the foal on a journey so soon. It was winter, and though the unseasonablity of the weather had seemed to pass, The Silver Wood was relying already on stores from previous months and it did not seem it would be easy for any of those departing to find food easily along their journeys. So many guests staying through early winter had depleted reserves. Greenleaf had his Elves spare a little more than they should to allow those departing to depart with some provisions.

As it was time guests depart, the matter of the Seeing Stones came up again. Dale had decided, though the Star Stone had come to him, he did not have great need of it and perhaps there was another who could use it wisely and have some need of it. He gave this blue seeing Stone to Lord Royalhill, as the Moonstone he had used during the council was to be returned to Setsugekka’s care. As Setsugekka was in turn in Dale’s care, others would be able to reach him through the Moon Stone, if they had need. The Wind stone, which had been recovered from the Sea’s belongings, was bartered to the Grey for the Earth Stone, because Dale thought those he would give the next stone to would prefer its color. The green Earth Stone was entrusted to Lenaduiniel, with the understanding that others among her kin might also use it when they had need, and it remain east of the mountains in one of the Elven woods or traveling securely between them. The Fire Stone would be remaining in the Capitol, where it would enable the King to communicate most effectively with his Lord Royalhill now, as well as others who held the stones. Laurel was to keep the Sun Stone for the time being, though she did claim it for herself permanently, but for peoples in the southwest. The Grey would retain the Wind Stone he had been traded. The seventh, the Sea Stone, would remain where it had long been, with the Elf Lord of Galadhiel’s people near the coast.

Marduk wished to leave soon and in night. They had had too many weeks of talking in his opinion. He was convinced the lands they had been granted would be good for Orcs, the area had resources they could use and land enough. He knew it would be difficult to convince the Orcs still in the Mines to follow. He had four other strong Chieftains and their Clans supporting him now. He had Elves supporting him, so long as he remained able to control Orcs. Marduk was smart and he understood, that though the Elves did not control him, he was locked in a relationship with the Elves of mutual need and reliance. They each needed the other to keep their people from fighting the other’s to maintain peace. If Marduk did not control the Orcs in the Mines, there would be plenty of Rangers, Dwarves and Elves ready to go in and kill them. The Mines now seemed a deathtrap. It would be smart for the Orcs to leave, but Marduk did not think it would be easy to convince them.

Before they had left the Mines there had been fights over leaving, and only Nimrod had actually left. How could he convince them that one he called Fool had been smart to leave?

Those Orcs in the Mines did not have all the experience that Marduk and those he had gathered had. There must be a way to teach them what they must know, but it would be difficult, and using too much force would be a mistake, because the numbers yet in the mines were far grater than those without.

Duma and Ugarit had packed all their possessions and met Dale in front of the guest house. He saw they led two horses, not only the one and asked where they had stolen the second. “It was a gift from Lady Royalhill,” Ugarit said. “Do you think I should offer her to Beryl for his journey so that his mare will not be burdened?”

“If Beryl wants the horse he will buy it, not receive it as a gift,” Duma insisted.

“Keep the horse. Beryl does not leave until tomorrow, and I am certain he will figure something. I think that Brethil is well enough for him to ride and her foal can run along with them. It is Moon-shadow we need to mind now, or I would have offered her to Beryl.”

“Setsugekka can ride Snaga after we cross the river. We cannot take the horse into the Mines.”

“Orcs would eat them.”

“There are no suitable bridges remaining.”

Dale gave a nod. He had already agreed to take Duma’s horse with him when they parted ways. “I have just seen Loriol. He says Marduk wants to leave as soon as possible now.”

“We are packed.”

“We are as well. Jareth had just gone to fill our waterskins. Setsugekka is helping Fei to send messages to Laurel regarding their rendezvous. We will be ready shortly.” Nightmare and Moon-shadow were standing nearby with their various equipage and packs secured.

The lull in conversation seemed to make the voices above all the more noticeable. The Treeweavers were politely arguing over what was necessary to carry with them. Perhaps a noble family of Elves would have had servants and carts, but the normal way for Elves to travel was on foot and carrying what they wished to take on their own back.     

“It is best to pack many light garments of natural fibers that can be layered,” Gwende said and her voice carried to the area below the house’s platform. “It will be cold, but we may not reach our destination until it is well into spring, and you will not want to be carrying heavy garments then. That leather will take up more space.”

“If we go through the Mines,” Lain said, “we will want for a little armor, won’t we?”

“You are not going through the Mines!” Loriol said, nearly at a shout.

“You are going!”

“With the Swords! Our Lord restricts the age on volunteers with reason!”

“But if we leave the Wood for a new home, then he is not my Lord to command me!”

“Lain,” Tigh said, as if weary, “we have little time to finish packing if we are to leave with the others. Leave that coat. Wear your cloak. It can serve as extra bedding during the nights and will be easier to launder.”

“You will smell like one of the Horse Lords or even an Orc, wearing leather on a journey that could take months. It needs special care to clean,” Gwende said.

“I will bathe! Dale has a leather coat and he is no older…”

“I might miss my cloak soon enough,” Dale whispered. “Not that there is anything wrong with the coat, Ugarit. It is very impressive.”

“Lain,” Ugarit called, “is the coat one that will fit Duma?”

Lain looked down over the railing to those below. “Forgive our shouting. I am sorry.”

“Is this coat one Duma would wear? If it is, we will buy it from you, for we could not get all the blood from Duma’s coat and had to burn it. You would then have ability to buy yourself another coat after your journey.”

“Blood did not wash out?” Lain asked softly. Duma did not speak or look up. The purple wool had been ruined with Orc blood when he avenged Tashmetum. He had not actually let anyone try to clean it. He had not wanted to wear those clothes again. Lain saw that Ugarit nodded at him. “Well, it is an Elvish cut, and a sort of reddish brown color. It was Denelas’s coat…he gave it to me a long time ago, and it was too big then.”

“It is not a rule Orcs must wear black,” Duma said.

Loriol leaned over the railing then and called down, “Duma, Dale, you tell Lain. Tell him that he must not go into the Mines.”

“Lain is not my Elf,” Dale said. “I will not go through the Mines, but I do not say what Lain must or must not do.”

“Alqua says she is going. If a female can go…”

“I hope to convince her otherwise before we are to cross the river,” Ugarit said, quietly, meaning only Duma to hear.

Duma gave a nod to Ugarit then spoke to Lain. “If your brother does not have the ability to forbid you, then it is your choice, but I cannot say what it will be like there when we get there. Ugarit and I are not happy to be going.”

“But you are Orcs, and there are only other Orcs there.”

“Let us not talk about it now!” Ugarit said loudly. “Pack your things. Marduk has started the drums signaling. We will be leaving very soon.”

Lain lifted his head to listen. The drums were signaling as Ugarit had said, though the Elves, with Exception of Dale, did not understand the message they gave. Jareth came from the waterhouse at a run, carrying a number of waterskins hanging from a pole across his shoulders. Dale stood from the log on which he had been seated to help Jareth hang the skins from the saddles and harness.

Duma went to the house and knocked upon the door. Shortly Fei and Setsugekka both came outside. Most of Setsugekka’s things were already fastened to Moon-shadow, but she had one bag on a strap slung across her chest, worn over her layers of robes and pale grey coat quilted by Elves.

“We are to assemble along the road,” Dale said.

“I will walk with you that far,” Fei said.

Dale lifted Setsugekka to Moon-shadow’s back. Her robes fell open at the front when she was seated in the saddle and revealed Mannish and western-looking drawers trimmed with lace about the ankles. She had also obtained from the Elves a pair of wooden-soled quilted boots for cold weather and matching gloves, both lined with rabbit fur.

Arë came down the ladder with her pack on her back. Alqua came down soon after her. Both sisters wore cloaks that seemed sometimes grey or brown or green. They wore layered Elvish traveling gowns, though they were not the style with skirts divided for riding, but cut calf-length to keep from dragging the ground and worn with thick stockings and boots beneath.

They were to be traveling and it was near the heart of winter so even Dale had given thought to warm garments and wore additional layers of underclothes beneath his leather pants and several shirts and a jacket beneath his long coat. He had gloves and scarf besides, the same Dior had given to him when he had left Stone Keep. Duma had also added layers beneath his visible clothing to stay warm. Ugarit had packed away her thin and skimpy garments in favor of clothing made from pieces of deconstructed Elvish gowns and workclothes.

There was no such thing as traditional Orc fashion, except perhaps for skin loincloths, but whatever Duma or Ugarit wore seemed Orc fashion. It was no longer only Duma who wore detachable sleeves, as Ugarit had them on her dress, which she wore with underdress and black leather apron that seemed literally taken from the smithy.

Gwende called down to say they would follow soon and Dale suggested they go to the road. They came to it shortly, Setsugekka riding and the others leading their horses, if they had them. Fei said that all was as they had previously planned concerning meeting Kato and Laurel.

Lenaduiniel, Gwindor and Galadhiel, The Grey, Annavala, the other Rómendar, some Orcs and a number of Elven Swords were already gathered, variously dressed in warm clothing, and packed for their journey. Greenleaf, his friend Dwarf, Beryl, Beryl’s two daughters, and Lord and Lady Royalhill were also there, to take their leave of those departing.

Beryl came then to the new arrivals and spoke a traditional Elven blessing for those departing on a voyage. Alqua translated the general meaning for Ugarit as Beryl went on to speak about their planned rendezvous. “As we are traveling by road and you will have to travel cross-country some of the way, we shall likely reach New Haven by the time you can enter the mines or continue to the Green Wood. When I come to New Haven, I will inquire with the Rangers there about sightings of Orcs at the west gate to the mines and then keep watch for your leaving. Fei and I will have Laurel and Kato and some of the Southmen with us then and continue north with you.”

“We may be some time in the Mines,” Duma said, “We know that even the other Chieftains are feeling uneasy about convincing all the Orcs there to leave. It may take time.”

“Well enough if it does. I expect as much. We shall keep watch from my house in New Haven, and if you do not show by the thaws, I will take a party through the west gate and see what has come of you. Dale, you should have time enough while they are within the mines in negotiation to reach the Green Wood and be on your way.”

“The pass we mean to take may not be safe for several months, but my plan is still to meet you near the home of my Elf Lord. If I somehow reach there before you, I will be at the house itself, but if not, we shall meet along the road. His son left ahead of us and messengers were sent on wing, but I can tell you now he will not reply that Orcs are welcome to his home.”

“I should not think so, after the trouble to hide it, but we shall plan to meet you on the road near its hiding place and continue to the granted lands in several month’s time.”

“It should only be days before we meet with Laurel, as the roads may only be lightly covered in the south and the ferry is in operation. We will have the Sun Stone with us then. We will be able to remain in contact.”

Dale gave a nod and then looked to Duma. Those going through the Mines would be the ones out of contact.


	98. Chapter Ninety-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some travels are more or less pleasant than others.

# CHAPTER NINETY-SEVEN

It was raining and coming on night but Laurel remained above the gate, watching the avenue before the city’s main gate for familiar figures. The King, who she was honored to speak with often, and his Rangers had given her their estimations on distance, best speed of Men on foot or riding horses, and typical durations of a trip across the ferry and into the Capitol. She had received communication from Lord Royalhill, who had seen her friends to the ferry, saying they had started across the river and would be riding.

Coming by the route they were, Laurel did not think they would stop anywhere, even if it was raining and dark, but press on to finish the journey. The City was large enough that there were people in and out of the gate at all times of day, but Laurel was certain she would recognize her friends.

Fei would be with them. She had not seen her lifemate since she had carried Kato away for healing and news she had heard had caused worry. She had been assured that though Fei had been one of those to go up the mountain to confront the Sea and his minions that he had no serious injuries. It seemed he had been lucky, for Laurel had spoken no fewer prayers for her friends than her lover and willed no fewer blessings on them, yet Dale, Duma and Beryl had all been injured in some way and Tsuki had never returned.

Dale did not believe Tsuki was gone forever, only gone for a time, as if on a journey and intending to return. When Laurel had wielded the Sun Stone, Dale had communicated to her in whispers that Tsuki would return and that he would not be upset if Laurel wished to see him or work with him.

Now, Laurel sensed no active communication but for Setsugekka’s presence. She thought it must be that the young priestess often kept the Seeing Stone in hand against the chance an opportunity to communicate presented itself. Dale had worked a way of leaving messages for others to receive after he had released the stone; Laurel did not know yet how it was done. There were no messages waiting, but Laurel sensed Setsugekka was communicating with Dale. Dale held no stone, but Setsugekka seemed to project this activity in such a way that Laurel could perceive the action. There was much about the workings of the seeing stones that they did not yet understand.

Being allowed the Sun Stone had enabled Laurel to know Setsugekka, though she had only glimpsed her before riding west with Kato. The seeing stones carried no language barrier and so Laurel understood Setsugekka had a surprising sense of humor and was often amused by what Duma or Dale was doing, be it keeping an Orc for a butler or refusing to sit for tea because their wife might get jealous.

“Dale says not to worry if Fei and Beryl have not yet arrived. Even fool witches know when to take shelter from the rain.”

Laurel laughed. It had been raining the night she met Tsuki, Dale and Kato in the Barrows and she had tried to find shelter. Perhaps Fei and the others had decided to take shelter somewhere after all. Laurel decided she should do the same. They would find her. She had already given Fei the name of the Inn they were at and several other places she might be found many times over.

Laurel thanked Setsugekka and then went down from the wall to the street and walked close to the buildings where there were eaves and awnings to shelter her as she climbed the sloping road to the higher parts of the city.

Anto was in charge of the party including Beryl and Fei and, though he had great respect of females, his respect sometimes took the form of overprotection. They had reached the west bank of the Great River in good time and stopped to have a meal and exchange news at a public house there, frequented by Rangers and traveling merchants. He had hesitated to lead the party out into the rain, out of consideration for Finloriel and South. The rain did not let up and it began to darken, and Anto then agreed they should make for the Capital, rather than have to seek rooms for the night.

It was well past dark when they came to the Main gate, but they were admitted quickly, being Anto was known to the local Rangers and the guard had been instructed a party of their description would arrive and included those the King and his Queen might be interested to see.

Anto and his Men reported elsewhere, but Fei, Beryl, Finloriel, South, East, Sam and his Southmen all went to the Inn where Kato and Laurel had been staying. Laurel had known the number of guests some days in advance and Kato had arranged rooms to be reserved with their Innkeeper. Both were in the common room having some local wine, made from grapes grown in the southern parts of the kingdom. They had supper on order and had hoped their friends would join them before it was too late for a meal.

Kato spared a moment to alert the Innkeeper that these were the guests he had spoken of and then hoped from the bench to run to greet Beryl. The Elf stopped to embrace him, but then quickly made way for Sam, who had been very concerned for his Little Master. He also embraced Kato and asked if he was truly healed. “I have a scar,” Kato said, “do you want to see?”

Beryl laughed. “Perhaps later, Little One!” It made Finloriel very happy, as she had perceived her father to be rather depressed since his battle with the Demon, though he had made obvious efforts to show others cheer and to seem merry. This laughter sounded genuine to Finloriel’s ears.

Laurel greeted Fei also in an embrace. His clothing was still damp and she released him immediately to insist he remove his cloak and sit at the hearth. “They have fine herbalists here that make regular trips into the country to gather, I will make a potion. I do not want to see you sick again, as after we trekked through those wetlands.”

Fei bowed and smiled and went to the fire. They had all been somewhat sick or injured after coming out of the river and wetlands. Tsuki and Laurel had cared for him then. Every day he thought of Tsuki. Many times, someone would mention a past event which had included Tsuki, and then awkward silence would follow.

Laurel hung Fei’s cloak for him at the hooks on the wall and then went to speak to the two who were of her people. South’s period as an initiate had overlapped Laurel’s, and she had been Olive, and East, who had been Birch before, had begun his training some time after them. South and East were now part of the Circle that governed other Circles and served their people with The Lady. Laurel had been asked to leave. They had not banished her from the lowlands, but completing the training and then being rejected by the circle had seemed as painful. It suddenly did not seem so painful. Laurel realized she had grown past that pain some time ago, without giving it notice. She was proud of South and East for their accomplishments.

“Blessed Be. It is good to see you both. I would be glad to hear any news over dinner.”

“We should also be glad to hear from you. We understand you had some unusual experiences since we last saw you in New Haven.”

“We should like to speak to you in private also,” East said quietly.

South nodded her agreement.

“Well enough,” Laurel agreed. South and East were eager to talk to Laurel about Elves without any Elves hearing, as before going into the Silver Wood with Anto, they had known very few of the First Race.

Beryl came to Laurel while she still stood with the other Witches and said he and Finloriel were going to go wash and then rejoin them for dinner.

South and East saw that the two Elves were leaving the room and quickly assaulted Laurel with barrage of questions and observations about Elves. Did she know that they so greatly misunderstood the gender of the Moon and Sun deities and was it not strange how they ate or that they lived in trees, they asked. “Are Beryl and Finloriel average among Elves?” East asked, “She wears trousers, but they are not as Men’s trousers and her coats are cut as if very short frocks.”

“I do not know Finloriel well, but she wore such outfits both times I have seen her,” Laurel said, “they seem female clothing made with divisions for the legs. It must not seem so strange to Elves, as their males wear robes that seem as dresses to Men when they are not traveling or at work. I know another Elf female that wore pants, but those were cut as if to fit males and worn as disguise.”

“I thought perhaps she wore them because she was an Elf who rides,” South suggested. “I have heard it is unusual for Elves to ride horses, and so there are no traditional Elvish riding clothes.”

 

“Lenaduiniel rode in divided skirts, but they were gowns of Mannish make she purchased for travel and not made by Elves. We might ask Finloriel.”

“Is it proper?” East asked.

“I will ask her in private and if it is not proper, she will tell me. That has worked well with Elves before. They understand Men find their customs foreign, as they must our customs.”

“I some ways, it was good to be among Elves,” East said.

“They bless their food before eating, as we do, and other Men think it strange. And they love things that are natural and respect their spirit, as we do.”

“Yes, many Elves I have met I have come to respect and like,” Laurel said. She saw the maid was bringing food to the table. The Southmen were already seated with Kato at a table and telling him of the Solstice Battle they had been involved in. Laurel knew some had termed the war with the Rómendar as such.

South, East and Laurel sat at another table, as enough Southmen had arrived to crowd one. When Beryl and Finloriel returned they sat at the same table with Laurel. Beryl was seated such that he could see Kato across both tables and laughed at a gesture Kato quickly made.

Laurel wished to ask Beryl about his recovery, but thought it unwise to ask at a meal or in public. Conversation during the meal remained impersonal, but not casual, in that they spoke of such serious matters as battle, politics, Orcs and enemies in the east. They spoke also of the journey ahead.

“I believe the best time the capitol of the Horse Lords from here is a fortnight with the horses we have. A small army with forced rides and the best horses could only make the distance in slightly less time. It will likely two weeks to New Haven, so I give us a month to get there.”

Beryl was most knowledgeable about horses, so Laurel trusted his opinion on the matter.

“A month?” Beryl called to the other table, but he did not raise his voice very loudly.

“My Men think we can take a week off that time,” Kato said.

“They are great horsemen of the South,” Beryl agreed, “but along the road we will go and in winter and with the horses we have I think we must allow for a month. The days are yet short and there will not be light for longer rides.”

“He is correct,” Sam admitted, “I was calculating only the distance from the map. Your Beryl knows more of riding through this country without wagons of goods for sale than I.”

“Do you suppose Duma and those others will be able to meet us by then?” Kato called. He had also been appraised of all their plans.

Beryl gave it some further thought, though he had already discussed the matter with Dale and Duma, and also with Laurel in the past. “There are no Men in their party, or any but Elves or Orcs for that matter, excepting Setsugekka who has a horse and Dale to look after her. Most will not ride, but being Orcs and Elves, they may choose to travel into the night if it is not too cold and find their way by starlight, and they can cover near as much ground as horses in a day if they wish to. I think they could come to the entrance of the Mines in under a month, but what happens within will make the difference.”

“And their ability to hunt or forage,” East added.

“True,” Beryl agreed.

“The Elves of the Wood did spare as many provisions as they were able, but with the battle and so many guests, their own stores were low,” Sam reminded Kato. The Elves will be fine, as they have arranged with allies to replenish what they could give, but they did not have much ready to give.”

“But if they chose, if they were forced, Elves or Orcs could live on little. Did they not have some cleverly made cakes for the journey or dried meat?” Kato asked. He knew much about food that traveled now.

“It will make some difference, Lord East is right about that, but how much is not something we may know. I do suspect it depends on the mood of Orcs. My understanding is that they are able to survive with little food, but they quickly become disgruntled with having to do so, where Elves love good food, but will sacrifice without complaint if they believe in a cause. In any case, I expect to have to wait some time in New Haven before we see sign of them, though…” Beryl was silent a moment to think. “Laurel, when you next communicate with Setsugekka, please ask her to speak with Duma and with Dernder who is in command of the Elven Swords there and say that when they come to the Mines they should have some messenger run straight through to bring some message or sign of their arrival, so that we will know for certain they have arrived and further delay is caused by their negotiation. They will not have a Stone to communicate at that point.”

Setsugekka received the message that Laurel sent and promised that she would inform Dale soon. He was busy at the time Laurel made contact.

There were some 500 Orcs following Marduk and the other four Chieftains with him, and 100 Elven Swords to escort them as well as the 20 or so Rómendar that had surrendered to them, and 15 others traveling with them; moving a party of this size took much greater organization than moving a dozen or less, and that was the limit of Dale’s experience. Dernder had led Elves in battle before, but not often on marches. The Grey, being a Wizard, was one Elves would look to for guidance, but his own experience had been mainly studying plants and animals and advising small parties of Rangers. And though there were Orcs who were older than Marduk, those that were had not been leaders or Chieftains in the past or else had not lead other Orcs on marches. But for Dog and Dale, who they were not counting as within their group, the other Chieftains were younger than Marduk and could not remember the war when many Orcs had marched together. Marduk was the one out of over 600 with the most experience leading large camps over long distances.

In the first day it had become obvious there was lack of leadership. There were arguments between Orcs and between Elves and between Orcs and Elves over when they should stop for rest. Once they had stopped, new arguments broke out over who should cook and whether there should be rations and where bodies could sleep and if there was water or privacy enough for washing.

Dale was little help, as his response to such chaos was often to go his own way rather than assert authority or take a side. When he felt something was worth arguing it would be a serious matter or because he enjoyed interacting with the one he argued against. He did not think the making of camp serious enough to argue and wandered off to look for something to eat.

Several Orcs had come near death due to arguments, but Marduk had dropped his swords, stepped in and beat Orcs with his fists until they stopped their arguments. Marduk had then taken command, ordering that the camp be laid out in a large rectangular formation with clear aisles for moving from one end to the other and removed from the road, with guards posted on the perimeter and small number of cook fires clear of the bedding or tents, where food was prepared for many.

Marduk remembered how the Wizard had trained his Orcs to march and make camp on the way to battle. He had only been a ladder maker then, and not even a leader, but he had been trained, and he had even climbed the ladders during the siege, and survived. He told them what to do, even the Elves.

The Elves did not take very well to being given orders by an Orc, but after Loriol, who was a captain under Dernder, spoke to him and to the other Elves, they were convinced to cooperate and a there was a truce between Elves and Orcs again.

Dale returned to the camp after it was organized. The Elven Swords had departed the wood with simple sailcloth tents, but shelters were rather more random in other quarters of the camp. There were some tents, and some had broken through the crispy ice layers in the old snow and had dug hollows or formed wind breaks of packed snow. Some had small tarps, rather than tents made with closed flaps pitched with two sloping sides against rain or snow, while others made theirs into one-sided windbreaks held with short poles and stakes. Some were sleeping on bedding without other shelter, though these had cleared snow from the ground.

Dale walked over the top of the snow, as Elves were able, and found the horses standing in the snow near a series of tarp shelters and a pale domed structure. Setsugekka and his three Orcs were not there, but much of their gear and his was beneath one of the tarps. Tigh was crouched just the other side of the dome and looked up as Dale came between the shelters.

“Where are my Clan?” Dale asked him, “I found meat for them.”

Tigh glanced at the assortment of dead creatures Dale had brought strung on a length of twine, birds and rodents and things that should have been asleep for winter.

“While you were gone, Marduk-Chieftain organized the camp in this Wizard-trained fashion. It seems not unlike descriptions of Mannish military camps. He called for cooks to gather in few places and work together to make food for many. Setsugekka knew how to work the Wizard devices for cooking and baking and went to volunteer. Your Orc Jareth went with her. He said she should not go alone into the quarter of camp claimed by another Clan.”

Dale shrugged. She had been offering services, and they had a sort of understood truce already, so there should have been no need for the girl to have a chaperone, precious though she was. “Is this yours?” he asked of the domed tent.

Tigh gave a nod. “We knew some weeks ago we might move on, so Lain, Lathe and I made this. It relies on some poles and pegs, but is mainly supported by rope.”

“But the cloth. We used to make this. It is beaten from wood. I remember the sound of making it.”

Tigh nodded again. “This was recovered from the woods after the Rómendar retreated. It would seem they knew the making of it as Vale Elves did. Some have made their shelters or garments of the cloth.”

“I have been thinking it looked the same, so this is not your work, but theirs.”

“Yes. We shall see if it holds up over the journey. It has not been tested in all weather conditions.”

“The snow itself can be made into shelters, and if there is no snow, a simple shelter is all that is needed for survival, and warm layers around the body.”

“I wish a little better than survival for Lathe.”

Dale did not speak of the child. Elves would usually not take a child along on such a journey, unless they had been called to a march by a god or were of the wandering sort, and then they would take the child along and be fiercely protective. It was probably best not to speak of Lathe unless his adopted family mentioned him first or the child was present. Dale hoped the child had enough food. “The Elves are cooking separately?”

“Of course.”

“Would any of this meat be use to you?”

“Perhaps the birds, but I am not certain. The rest is strange food, Dale.”

“I will ask them.”

Dale found the Elves tasked with cooking for their number, which included the Swords plus nine others in the camp. It seemed everyone else was eating what Orcs cooked, which would have seemed quite disturbing to Dale not long ago, but he was certain these Orcs had no people over their fires. He offered meat to the Elves and after questions about how the animals had been killed and how long ago it had been, the cooks accepted the birds with quick words of thanks. The rest Dale delivered to the second cooking area, where Setsugekka was working alongside lowly ranked Orcs and some Rómendar to prepare food for over 500.

The Orcs Marduk had gathered for entry into the Silver Wood and its defense had come from many Clans, and had included rogues, and through battle and schemes the make up of the Clans had changed, and those remaining had inherited the supplies carried by all the fallen Orcs and retained much of their own, so that they were not short on any gear or equipment Orcs would find useful. They were only short of food. Orcs on a march were accustomed to soups and stews that stretched a small amount of meat to feed many and there were Orcs in the trade of soup making as there were ladder makers or brewers.

A few of the Orcs knew of Wizard methods for cooking, but here the Orcs had attempted to make fires with brush and kindling they had found. They were just outside the Wood then, and had not dared fell trees there but had collected some dead wood and carried it. Most Orcs had few personal belongings and so much of what they carried on their backs benefited a Clan and its Chieftain. A smart Chieftain made certain the Orcs understood the gear would be used to provide for them as well, if they carried it.

Nergal-Chieftain’s Clan had been charged with hunting and already some meat had been found. Nergal’s Clan was now the smallest of those allied here, as Gibil-Chieftain’s Clan had grown when they took in the remainder of Jareth’s former Clan. Nergal had less than 80 Orcs, but the number included some remaining Easterners and a large proportion of cross-breed Easterner-Westerner Orcs. They knew this land along the road close to the Dark Lord’s former realm.

The soup-makers accepted Dale’s meat and promised to add the meat and juice to the soup. Dale reserved a snake he had dug from its burrow and crouched near Setsugekka to skin it. He did not want to eat the soup with blood in it. He noted she was cooking in some smaller pots, so it seemed the Wizard and she were not actually eating what the Orcs cooked. The Grey and Jareth were both hovering nearby, watching each other.

Dale had noticed that The Grey walked alongside Setsugekka’s horse and spoke to her whenever Dale was not beside her. He felt suspicious, but kept from acting, because he believed this Wizard could be trusted enough to allow him to speak to the Priestess.

The next two days went similarly to the first of the journey. By day they moved, with only Dale, Duma, Setsugekka and Ugarit riding at all, and they often walked alongside the horses. They might eat some preserved foods or way bread as they moved, but they did not stop to make meals but once a day, when they also took rest. Marduk saw to the orderly set up of the camp, which included breaking up arguments each night.

They had begun sending out hunters, foragers and scouts during the day, so that they did not have to look for food after camp was made.

At the camp, food would be prepared and eaten and then the Orcs rested. The Elves washed and said prayers before they rested. There had been some argument over washing, because the Elves, though they had shared a bathing pavilion with Orcs in the Wood, were often anxious about their privacy, or lack of it. It was winter and they were not near running water and so washing involved filtering of melting snow and cloths and basins or water tossed on coals within a tent to make steam. Both processes involved nude or barely dressed Elves gathered inside tents and they were often wary about the positioning of flaps and orientation of tents that would allow any who were not Elves to look in on them.

There were always other arguments. An Orc might complain that an Elf treated them like a prisoner being led to a dungeon or an Elf would complain that the scent of the Orcs’ meal made them sick.

Marduk and Lenaduiniel used their influence to settle arguments between Elves and Orcs, but now the Orcs had the word of many they were to receive land, some were suspicious of Lenaduiniel, especially as she now was accompanied by Annavala near everywhere she went and often by other Rómendar, who had been allowed to carry weapons since leaving the Wood.

The Rómendar being allowed to carry weapons had even upset Elves, but Lenaduiniel had insisted that though Marduk might be in charge of many Orcs and Dernder the Elven Swords, the Rómendar were specifically her prisoners who had surrendered themselves to her custody and as she was escorting them to her father’s kingdom, she could allow them to do as she willed. They had shown they were as skilled at hunting and foraging as any of the other teams of Elves or Orcs that went out.

When Setsugekka received Laurel’s message to instruct Duma to send someone through the mines to give a sign they had arrived, Duma and Dale were in an argument.

Perhaps it was that sheltering many in small tents and lean-tos each night had caused some to become more easily frustrated with each other, or the prospect of actually reaching the Mines. It seemed to all that there was more tension and argument in the camp than there had been within the Silver Wood.

Duma wanted Dale to go into the Mines with them, if he had to go, and Dale yet refused. He was unable thus far to give a reason for his decision that satisfied Duma. Dale was irritable as it was. He had felt rather differently within the Wood, but now he was moving again, and Tsuki was not with him. He did not have Beryl or Laurel’s expert knowledge of herbs and healing. He did not have Fei’s particular sense of humor to cheer him.

He wanted to be someone who could be content and merry and get on with Duma, but it irritated Dale how Duma and Ugarit were so close. To him it seemed they were always touching. It had annoyed him that it had not seemed to disturb Duma when he came upon Dale and Tsuki, but it annoyed him that he was disturbed to come upon Duma and Ugarit.

It was no simple matter of pitching separate shelters, as they already had. Everyone was just so close within the camp. The reason the Elves were paranoid Orcs were watching them bathe was the same Dale was feeling irritated. Orcs had no sense of private space. Even if a Chieftain sometimes took a shelter for himself, it was not out of need for privacy, but only out of want for the shelter itself; the privacy the walls might provide was coincidental.

They were not technically in the Wood anymore, and so there was no reason Orcs, even if they be neither male or female, could not engage in breeding activity. There was little chance the cold ground would make an efficient breeding pit, but the activity was done because it could be done and it was the way of Orcs.

It offended the Elves greatly to be at their prayers in the evening and to witness the sounds, or even sights of Orc breeding. Dale had seen such things many times and tried to ignore it, but then he would become upset again when Duma and Ugarit sat nearby talking about how good it was that the Orcs of these Clans understood how to make the most strong, smart males and females.

It was late when Setsugekka delivered her message to Duma. She told him what Laurel had said and that it was Beryl’s suggestion.

“Dale, did you hear? If you and Setsugekka came with us, we would have a stone, and Lenaduiniel would still take the Earth Stone where she went, with the others.”

“I am trying to sleep,” Dale said.

Duma clacked his barbell against his teeth. They knew Dale had not been sleeping. Sometimes, during the middle of the day, he seemed half asleep and spoke as if Tsuki was near, but he did not really sleep in the nights.

Duma did not like Dale’s answers. Dale used to tell him what to do and get mad at Tsuki for helping him too much and insist Duma take lessons. Now they did not have Beryl to give him lessons in Elven language and Lore and Lenaduiniel was often busy. She had told him he was good enough to improve on his own. She had said she did not need to teach him anymore. Duma did not like how this made him feel. He had Ugarit with him, but she was different. She did not feel wiser or older. The truth was, Duma was years older than Ugarit and as intelligent as she was, he had knowledge in areas she did not and had much experience that she did not and she had submitted to him.

Duma was hers in that he was the male she was bound to. Ugarit might use the word mate. Otherwise, Ugarit was Duma’s. They had fought to come to this realization, but Duma was the leader and she the follower, and this was what Ugarit had wanted from the start. She had wanted Duma to prove how he could make a female willing, to prove that he was stronger, and then to use his strength to protect her. She had waited for him to claim her, and brought the claim out of him with argument. She was his, not as a thing to use, but as a person he was responsible for. She was his to keep and protect.

Dale thought Ugarit seemed changed and love struck. He thought her a little weaker than he had previously thought. Ugarit saw how Dale looked at her, but she did not care. Duma had proven his right to have and keep her in her eyes, that was all that mattered to her.

Being this was so, Duma was feeling lost, because even though Ugarit saw him as a fit mate and protector, he still saw himself as weak, ignorant and in need of protection compared to some others, like Dale, or Lenaduiniel, or Beryl. He felt abandoned and tested and uncertain all the time and the feeling seemed to increase as they journeyed closer to the mines.

Dale could see Duma was upset, but in his own irritability, was finding it challenging to find words to make Duma understand. Within the first week of the journey they had already begun spending time apart as much as possible. Dale often was with Tigh or with Gwindor and Duma, often with Lain, or with Alqua and Arë as well, if Ugarit was with them, or  visiting other Orcs.

Duma seemed to have a gift for bartering and could often find what one wanted by going to others they would not talk to themselves and so often was intermediary and thanked by both parties when they got what they needed. Ugarit wondered if he had learned it from Kato, but Gwindor pointed out that Dale had done much the same during his training. Even those who had gossiped about Dale had been willing to make trades with him, because he could get what they needed more easily than they could.

As they were continuing north, their friends to the west were departing the capitol after a full day of rest. Beryl had been given an audience with the King and Queen in that time, but little new had come of it. Mostly they had wished to hear his account of what had happened on the mountain. The Queen had returned Beryl’s brooch, which had been delivered to her and also spoke to him of Elves and Wizards in their mutual acquaintance and news she had learned of them, but this news was nothing Beryl felt he need pass along to others in his party.

Their party was smaller than that Dale traveled with, as Sam had not brought the full number of Southmen loyal to Kato and Anto’s Ranger escort was relatively small. They were just over thirty in number. They were without the services of a Wizard, but they had many who knew herblore, and who could hunt and forage, including a group of experienced Rangers who were trained to survive in the wild. They did not even have need of such services along most of the way, as they took the road this time, not being hunted by Orcs, and went through towns and villages along the way.

Their way was much more pleasant than Dale’s.


	99. Chapter Ninety-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it is decided who will enter the mines.

# CHAPTER NINETY-EIGHT

The larger party was perhaps five days on the road and suffering their occasional arguments when they came to a bend in the road as night was falling. Duma gave Snaga’s neck a pat and then ran back along the line to find Lain. When they had begun the journey north, Duma had asked Dale who might have a map, since they were now without Kato and his excellent map-reading ability. He had been distraught when Dale had claimed he had no map and would just know the way. Duma spoke to Lain quite often and had learned he had a set of maps and now consulted him frequently on how far they had come and when they would change direction.

This early portion of their journey was defined well by the road, but Lain’s maps were made by Sylvan Elves and had much useful information marked on them. The road turned here, because though it had been made by Men in the past for travel to through the extent of their domain, this section had been maintained in recent years by minions of the Dark Lord for their use and led to the place where his gates had stood, which would have been east, thus necessitating the eastern turn. But it seemed to Duma, when he looked at the map, that the road turned away from areas through which it was undesirable to travel.

They were near a haunted place. Some Orcs near the head of the line had already argued about how close they should go to the cursed place, and Loriol had run ahead with some other Elves to see that the violence did not escalate beyond their tolerance and they were not made to go too close to the haunted marshlands. Setsugekka asked Dale and the Grey if they knew, as scholars and Wizards did, that bogs and swamps might naturally expel vapors which could combust and appear strange lights in the dark, which common people believed souls.

“It smells foul with vapors,” Dale said, “but it also happens to be cursed.”

“We are learned ourselves in the west, but several battles were fought in this place and of them one was more horrible than others. The souls have gone on, but the violence, and desperation here made an impression that remains, as a scar remains on an old wound long after it is healed.

Dale huffed; he knew enough of scars and old wounds.

“It smells foul, that is reason enough,” Marduk said to the other Chieftains as the small group and Elven Swords came to them. The five allied Chieftains were gathered together to argue the decision of where they should camp and how close they should move to the swamp. The road curved eastward here, but their destination was north northwest and walking closer to the marshes and the hills beyond, though without entering them, would save time, compared to the suggestion that they skirt far from the marshes.

“Many of my Orcs are Easterners and they know this land,” Nergal said, “I am no Easterner, but I can control my own Orcs and know if they are giving me true reports. There is no danger here, so long as none go into the pools or chase after the strange lights.”

“Nergal-Chieftain speaks smart enough for me,” Ningishzidda said. He was half Easterner and has an imposing appearance, as the blood had mixed to give him westerner height and proportion of limbs with Easterner girth. He was easily twice as broad across the shoulders as any Elf and larger than most other Orcs. His reputation was that he survived more on strength than smarts, but his females were very clever and always near him.

Marduk’s Clan, because its surviving members were those who had left the Mines with Nimrod, after liberating a group of females that other Chieftains were hording, had more females among them than other Clans, but the other Clans, which had been called by the drums from many areas outside the Mines, had brought all those females that had been spawned in the wild and joined them or been earlier taken from the stronghold of the Mines. Ningishzidda’s Clan had frequent tests of strength in which the females were wagered, and the particular females of that Clan were quite content with the situation and being passed around to the most fit Orcs, but two of them, Innana and Ereshkigal, had been with Ningishzidda since before he was a Chieftain and, it was said among females of all the Clans, they had given him advice that put him in power.  

“There are Easterners in my Clan. We are not afraid of the marsh. The dead only take down the weak Orcs.”

His pair of females were there, laughing.

“I think the Elves sense bad things,” Dog said, “sometimes, not being afraid to do something is not good enough reason to do it. You are not afraid of water, but you do not bathe every day like an Elf.”

“I thought I heard a little voice,” Inanna said.

“Was it a bug? It must run away or our Chieftain will crush it underfoot next he takes a step,” Ereshkigal said.

“We must make camp here while we are yet a distance from the place of the dead or move,” Loriol said, being in charge of the group of Elves present. “We do not fear the place, but it is said by Elves who are old enough to know that the battle was so large the bodies were not taken away but buried here. It was the Sorcerous works of the Dark Lord that disturbed the land and made of it a swamp.  Perhaps souls have departed to undying lands or whatever happens to Orcs souls if they have them…”

“What does it mean no souls?” Gibil-Chieftain asked loudly.

“Do you mean offense Rorii?” Marduk asked.

“If I truly meant offense you would be in pieces,” Loriol said quickly, “it is simply unknown to Elven kind whether Orcs do possess souls. It is argument for another time, my ally. There are dead lain here, and even though we do not fear long-rotten corpses, we must honor them. We cannot step too close to that place. And besides, it reeks of death and decay, I do not think even Orcs enjoy such foul odor.”

Marduk laughed. He knew that when Elves spoke in common speech for other races to hear and used ‘orc’ and ‘foul’ in the same breath it was wordplay.

“The Elves are not the only ones with a little one here, there are some among our Clans,” Dog said, “it would be bad if a little one chased lights into the marsh and drown, dead bodies and fay lights or not.”

Marduk made his posture serious again. “We will make a camp here, we cannot well escape the odor unless the wind shifts. The little ones should have already been closely watched. As soon as there is any light we will be gone and travel until we are beyond the marshes. Orcs of old days died here also, and we should treat the ground as a breeding pit and not disturb this place.”

“So long as we do not skirt far and we do travel far in the coming day,” Nergal said. “My Orcs have helmets and cloaks enough to travel by day. I do not fear the Yellow-face.”

“I will tell the Elves,” Loriol said. He did not think they would like that the Orcs had decided, but Marduk’s compromise seemed best. He gave a hand signal for his Elves to follow and ran back along the lines of Orcs to report.

“What did they decide?” Lenaduiniel asked when Loriol slowed.

Loriol stopped and then bowed. “I explained why the place of the dead must be respected and the Orcs agreed, so we will not go any closer tonight. Tomorrow, we will travel skirting its edge only and perhaps press on into the night in favor of having the dead at our west days longer.”

Lenaduiniel glanced at the others in authority. Gwindor and Dernder were there and The Grey and also Dale.

“I have no problem with pressing on through the night,” Dale said.

“I would make exception to orienting the tents facing west,” Dernder suggested.

“It will not matter to those without tents,” Leanduiniel said, “and so we would only be sharing their lot by keeping the tents as we normally would, even if it means foul breeze.”

“It would smell worse in summer,” Dale said.

“There is that to be grateful for,” Gwindor said pleasantly.

“I will have the tents pitched,” Dernder said and he and Loriol left with the Swords.

Dale started to return to the horses, where Setsugekka and Ugarit were waiting, but Lenaduiniel called after him. “Dale, you know you are welcome to eat with us, if you like. There will be food enough. We all need strength for the journey and you have got as far to go as any.”

“You need sleep,” Gwindor said quietly, though just loud enough for Dale to hear.

Dale gave a nod. The fact that he and Gwindor had found other lovers had not changed that they understood much about each other. “I’ve tried,” he said, “I’d rather be sleeping.”

Dale left then and went to the horses to gather gear they would need to pitch their shelter.

When Dale was turned from him, Gwindor went quickly around groups of Orcs and Elves to find Duma, who was farther behind than Dale or the horses. He pulled Duma aside and spoke to him. “Dale needs to sleep,” he said, “I do not care what must be done, whether you must give in to him and stop these arguments we know you have had, or if you must ask Ugarit or Setsugekka if they know a poison or medicine that will make him sleep to slip in his food or if someone must sleep beside him…”

“Sleep beside him?” Duma asked suspiciously.

“I do not suggest Dale must die of pleasure before he will be able to slumber.”

Duma smiled, because ‘die of pleasure’ was further euphemism for the euphemism for what Duma had thought Gwindor was suggesting. “Then what did you mean?”

“That he have one near him as he slept as a guard. He and Tsuki were lovers, but I understand that before that, Dale was able to sleep at night if he believed Tsuki was nearby, awake and on watch. One he trusts must promise to take watch and seem convincing to Dale. I do not know that that will work…”

“It would seem smarter to use a drug from the start, but it would not work a second night. He would suspect the food and wander of to invite creatures to their death.”

“I would be suspicious of the meat of any creatures found in this place.”

Duma agreed with a nod. “I will try to help Dale feel at ease. I will submit to him if I must. He is my father and Chieftain. Though, I will not like it. He has yet to answer me such that I understand his decisions.”

Gwindor smiled and put a hand to Duma’s shoulder. “Duma, I have watched the seasons cycle a thousand times and yet I do not understand many decisions my father has made. Sometimes, all one can do is honor one because they are an elder, and accept that they may never understand or even be offered explanation. Sometimes, it is not our place to question, but to trust.”

“It seems good advice,” Duma said slowly, “And I appreciated your admission, but I have also heard that it is normal and common for sons to rebel against fathers.”

“I have also heard that,” Gwindor admitted, “Still, I think there is an age when one can come to understand their parent. Perhaps that age is not until one is a parent themselves and becomes filled with regret for all the worry they caused a mother or father in their youth, but I am not certain, because I have yet to truly reach this age of understanding of which I have heard.”

“I will try to help Dale, Gwindor; you are a good friend to him to come to me and speak of the matter as you have.” Duma then awkwardly put his hand to Gwindor’s shoulder and leaned weight into it before they both parted. Gwindor returned quickly as he had come, to his wife and sister, where they were pitching tents.

Duma went to find his Clan. They were usually easily found in the crowd by the presence of horses and Dale’s red hair. Dale, Jareth and Ugarit were all working to set up tarps, poles and cord. The poles they carried were salvaged Rómendar short spears, which could be coupled by a metal brace in battle to make a double-headed spear, which could function as a long spear or a staff. The technology of the bronze couplings had intrigued the Elves and Orcs since their finding and it had occurred to Elves that the couplings could be used to form tall tent poles of short pieces. Thought, Dale’s shelters used none of the couplings, only the spears; they were low to the ground to better reserve warmth and blend into the landscape.

Setsugekka was near the others, retrieving bedding and cookware from the luggage on their horses. Duma approached and went to lift a stake. “What did you have to discuss with Gwindor?” Dale asked sharply.

“Am I not permitted to speak to him? He was our traveling companion longer than the others here have been.”

Dale said nothing, but gave Duma such a look that said he did not believe Duma. It was true. If it had been Lenaduiniel, Dale would not have asked, but Duma and Gwindor had never been very friendly and familiar.

“I will tell you later,” Duma said.

“We can manage the shelters. You tend the horses today.”

Duma did not respond or complain. He went about the tasks of removing various equipage, brushing coats, replacing the horse blankets and then filling feedbags from the grain they carried with them in sacks. Traveling with horses in winter required carrying fodder of some sort, but before leaving the Silver Wood, they had divided the various gear their former traveling party had gathered, among the remaining members; with four horses, their luggage was manageable, because they had refused most gear that had not already been their own possession or something belonging to Tsuki. The horses the three other Elves had ridden had been returned to Beryl and left the Wood with other riders.         

They had three similar tarp shelters. One was for Duma and Ugarit to share. The second was for Dale and sometimes Setsugekka shared it with him, and other nights Jareth. Dale would ask Setsugekka if she was to sleep on her own or not, and how she answered would determine the order Dale gave to his Orc.

Tonight it was to be Setsugekka with Dale.

The shelters were up and Dale said that he would help Setsugekka make their supper and it would consist of stores or things they had collected earlier in the day, rather than hunt and forage near the haunted place.

“I want to go make some trades and hear information from the Orcs,” Ugarit told Duma. Usually, if she said this, Duma immediately said he would go with her. Neither asked the other’s permission to act and neither invited the other to accompany them, but they would always go together and learn what they could from other Orcs, make trades, and keep up Clan reputation. Keeping up Clan reputation was common activity in places where various Clans of Orcs met. It was necessary to have tests of strength or smartness, exhibitions of body modification that proved tolerance to pain and things they had skill to make, and stories of deeds that seemed to show the Orc was smart or strong or in some other way advantageous to know.

“I want to go with you, but I need to talk to Dale.”

Ugarit said nothing for a while. She was surprised Duma had not immediately offered to go with her. She remembered how Dale had questioned Duma about Gwindor and Ugarit knew also about the arguments Dale and Duma had. “Jareth can go.”

He could. Dale had not ordered Jareth to do anything else. Jareth only went into the Orc quarters of the camp when he was with Dale or Setsugekka. “Jareth, you go with Ugarit so no Orc from our Clan will go alone to represent us, but first, change from that Elven butler outfit.”

Jareth did not look at Dale, but he waited to see if Dale would challenge Duma’s order. He did not. This meant of course that Dale was acknowledging Duma’s right to give orders to Jareth, or that he was weak, and no one believed he was weak.

“I will find clothes,” Ugarit said. “We can trade these garments for others maybe. Dale is handy with a needle.”

A second did not pass before Dale and Duma spoke. “You can change there,” Duma said, gesturing to under the cover of the shelter.

“Ugarit has proven advantageous to the Clan in her work with needles. I am not opposed to doing mending if I have the time, for it is true I am skilled, but Ugarit could show you how it is done. A proper valet should be able to do mending.”

Duma quickly switched to Elven and said to Dale, “Orcs do not have valets, only Elven nobles. Orcs have pets and warriors and those it is advantageous to keep fed!”

“If I were fully an Orc I would whip you now for insolence. You cut up the whip. Jareth is mine. He is my valet and butler if I say he is so. He is no pet or slave. I give him food and board, do I not? And clothes to wear? And time to seek his own pleasure?”

“Fine! But if we go with him among other Orcs we are going to say he is an Orc in our Clan of low status. If he had been a strong Chieftain, Tashmetum might be alive!”

Dale shook his head slowly. “Let go of that. Let the anger pass, Duma. Trust that I know just what that feels like. Do not go into it again. You will not like yourself. Jareth is my Orc. He may have failed as a Chieftain, but all Orcs and Elves I have asked agree, if they speak the truth, that Jareth became Chieftain through series of field promotions and was a very skilled warrior. Never bring his status into question such that you or Ugarit must test your strength against him. He had the honor and intelligence to know he should submit and he submitted. Allow him to serve us, but do not treat him like a dog. You may give him orders, but I will not have the other Orcs think that Ugarit may command him.”

“If he touched her I would kill him.”

“There will be no need to test strength if there is never a challenge. Now, speak so they can understand and then you and I will go into the marshes. We need to speak privately, do we not?”

Duma was still for a moment, wondering about the marshes and then made a nod. “Dale-Chieftain commands that Jareth and Ugarit go speak and trade with the other Orcs, as I said. Jareth, Ugarit is a Precious One of our Clan and you must protect her and never challenge her. If you or any other has difference with Ugarit, you must bring the matter before me. She is my wife. A difference with her is a difference with me. Ugarit, Jareth is Dale-Chieftain’s Orc and he has allowed me to send Jareth to protect you and assist you. Do not command or challenge him. Please allow him to protect you if you are in need. He will act under my and Dale’s orders, and you need not feel in debt to Jareth if he must protect you. We are not in debt to Jareth.”

Ugarit looked only at Dale then. “I say Jareth should not go among the Orcs in these clothes you dress him in.”

“I agree, when going among Orcs Jareth may change his attire,” Dale said.

Soon Duma and Dale departed into the marsh. They walked quickly over the cold ground, north, toward the behaunted place. Duma was wary of entering, especially as the ground beneath turned from cold ground covered lightly in snow to slush and ice-crusted pools. Eleven bodies were able to stand above the marsh, but this did not mean it was comforting to do so.

Dale felt no fear. He had certainly been in places where dead lay, and not only ancient barrows. He had done his share of burials, whether in the form of hiding bodies, feeding a breeding pit, or honoring fallen allies. If there had been evil here during the Dark Lord’s reign, he felt no trace of it. This place was possessed of something else besides that taint. The Grey was correct in saying that there was something remaining here. Dale could sense the emotions of a great battle, and he knew such emotions well enough to recognize them.

“Do not spite a fellow soldier,” Dale whispered in Vale Elven, “be at peace.”

“I do not like it here. It feels like the very swamp is angry and hates that I yet breathe. It would drown me if I let it.”

“You are mortal, but you have an Elf’s sense of such things. We saw signs of that before, though. What do we have to speak of, Duma? Is it regarding your conversation with Gwindor.”

“Gwindor is not my friend, but he is a good friend to you, Dale. He is concerned for you, and I am also. I am greatly concerned for myself! I do not wish to argue with you any more. You are Chieftain and my father and I do not truly wish to challenge you.”

Dale laughed. “You would have to be Chieftain if you did.”

“Only if I was victorious.”

“But…I used to think that I would win, because I know my skills, but now I see. I understand that I could not kill you, even if it mean ruining Clan reputation and defying all Orc customs I have pretended to keep. I know that I have gone so far to threaten your death. I have struck you. I regret it all now.”

“You are seeming strange.”

Dale shrugged and turned to regard Duma fully. He gazed into his eyes. “When I threw myself between you and the Sea, I understood. The pain was unlike any I had ever felt before, and I was left twisted inside and ill for weeks…”

“I am sorry.”

“I never regretted it. You do not have to be sorry. Do you understand? I did not really think about taking the pain for you. I just did it. But afterward, I had time to think on it. I understood that regret did not touch my thoughts, because I fully accept that you are my child, and Duma, I love you. So, I could never allow myself to be responsible for your death if I had any way to prevent it. If you believed it necessary to challenge me as a Chieftain, I would not be able to allow myself victory. I would have to die.”

“How do you think that would be for me? Having to kill you?”

Dale smiled slightly, perhaps a bit mischievously. “I think it would hurt you to do it, which is good. I think you are close to understanding.”

“Gwindor said that sometimes we do not understand why our fathers choose as they do, but must follow their wishes all the same, because they are older and wise and it is good to honor elders. I am…frustrated by not understanding you and your plans for us to go into the mines, but I am willing to trust that you have some understanding beyond mine and that you would not send me if you thought I would die there. I do not want to argue anymore.”

“Your points were not without merit, Duma. You are smart. It may be true that if I went into the mines that I could do something good, for myself, or others. I might do many things. I might sacrifice my life for you, or become a greater Chieftain than I am now or confront old fears. But, if I went, you would be there only as my Orc. So, even though I hear and understand your arguments, I must not allow myself to go, in order that you may achieve the most good there for yourself and others while free of any real or perceived influence from me. I do not mean to give up on life, but if is true that though I am very young for an Elf, I am ancient among Orcs. I have done and seen more than most of those you will meet. I do not feel my future is among Orcs. Associated forever with Orcs on account on my past, but not necessarily among them. But you are always going to be what you are. I believe it is important that you do not cut yourself off from Elves or Orcs. If you do not go, you will be in danger of cutting yourself off from them. You must go, not I. Even if it is true I could help you there, it is better you lead those of my Clan through the mines. It is better you see that place again and know that you never have to be Elf-Scream the pet again.”

“I’m afraid.”

“You probably should be.”

“Dale, I am very frightened of going back there. I am afraid for Ugarit.”

“You will not go alone. I told you, Jareth will go with you, and he is a much better warrior than he is Chieftain. You were trained in archery by the very princess of Wood Elves who are legendary in their archery skills. Lenaduiniel tutored you in diplomacy as well. You learned so much, Duma! All of Beryl’s stories are not merely entertainment for nights around the campfire or hearth. They give examples of how ancient heroes overcame their hardships and made themselves legends. You know them well enough to quote them back to any Elf who does not understand the hidden morals and lessons within them, and so you must understand all Beryl attempted to teach you. You can nearly disarm Tsuki or I with knives against swords, and most Orcs are lesser skilled than he or I with such weapons. I am not sending you unprepared. Be afraid, but do not let the fear stop you.”

“So many bad things can happen there…Dale, there are so many of them. I was a pet among them!”

“I know.”

“Yes. I should not forget. You were a pet once.”

“Oh yes, was I, and would you now imagine any Orc able to make me a pet? The very name Death-shadow is used to frighten lowly ranked Orcs through the north and in the east they say ‘Orc-killer’.”

“I will go. If you have been loosing sleep because I argued with you or worried you, you do not have to. Before we left, you slept often.”

“I was recovering from illness.”

“Is it that you no longer dream of him?”

Dale did not answer.

“Gwindor said that you trusted Tsuki very much when you trained as Rangers. He said that before you were lovers you were able to sleep at night if you believed Tsuki was on watch, because you trusted him. Do you trust me so much less? Even now, when you say you consider me truly your son and love me?”

“I trust you.”

“You have not been sleeping. Trust me, Dale, or I will have Ugarit make a potion to put you to sleep.”

“That is why…!”

“I do not wish to argue,” Duma said flatly. “You would do the same if it were me. You had Laurel give me medicines when you thought it was for my good. I will watch while you sleep and you may watch when I sleep.”

Soon they returned to the camp. Setsugekka sat with the Grey speaking of Wizardry and politics in the east sharing broth in pressed Wizard cups. Lain, Arë and Alqua were nearby, seated on a blanket spread on the ground and close enough to share bodily warmth as they drank steaming beverages from potter-spun bowls. Others were away laboring over the meal that would be their supper.

Lain invited Dale and Duma to sit with them; Duma accepted and sat near Arë, while Dale went on and crouched near Setsugekka’s burner and pot to have broth. Alqua offered some of the herbal infusion she had prepared to Duma, but he drank from his flask instead.

“Why were you in the marshes?” Lain whispered.

“Dale and I had things to discuss.”

“Were they private matters?” Alqua asked.

“I decided that I will go into the mines and not argue with Dale anymore. He is my Chieftain and Father and has years more experience than I have. He was correct to decide as he did.”

“And Dale will not be going?”

“Yes. Dale will continue with Lady Lenaduiniel and the others to the Green Wood.”

“We will go with you,” Alqua said plainly.

“I do not really think it is a good idea,” Duma said, suddenly feeling anxious again. “I am convinced I may have a chance of surviving, but to have you go…”

“We would not be the only Elves,” Alqua said. “Or the only females.”

“Or the only young,” Lain added.

Arë said, “It may be useful to you to have the Orcs witness that Elves may willingly accompany you who are not Warriors ordered to give escort or prisoners. They will understand the advantage in making friends of Elves.”

“Ugarit will not like it. She will worry for you females especially and feel obligated to protect you.”

“Ugarit is a special person, Duma. She is a full-blooded Orc and my sister and I are full-blooded Elves descended from a noble line who have gone to dwell in the Wood and have seen close Elven friends greatly abused by Orc kind in our lives, yet we consider Ugarit also a close friend. She did not have advantage of half-Elven blood to ease our fears as you did. We saw that she was one who was young and intelligent and able to feel pained or slighted or oppressed, and able to feel happy or compassionate. Arë and I are not so young as you. We will go and protect Ugarit.”

“Why you protect her?” Duma asked. “You are Elves entering an Orc stronghold.”

“We will be Elves, but we will have Death-shadow Clan and Marduk’s Clan and many Elven Swords interested in keeping us allies, and perhaps we have won over the other four Chieftains as well. Ugarit is smart and strong and has many trophies and tokens of strength and allegiance on her, and so I do not fear her physical safety, as even if one tried to take or harm her, you would be sure to give her aid, even without us there, but she is even younger than you, and last she was in the mines, she was only a little one and kept corralled like an animal with other female Orcs by a group of old Chieftains allied only in hoarding the Precious Things for themselves and their own use.”

Duma nodded. He had not told these things to Elves, but he believed this tale of treatment of the females within the mines was true and now understood Ugarit herself must have explained it to Alqua. “You wish to protect her spirit, her feelings.”

“Yes.”

“I understand, then if it is your own decision and choice as free and full-grown Elves, I will not argue your coming along. I will do my best to look after you inside the mines and be a guide.”

“Full-grown?” Lain asked, “Is that an attempt to leave me behind?”

Duma shrugged. “You were old enough to wed yourself to Loriol, when most of your age and gender would have though to share pleasure for a time until they grew and met their love. You cannot rightly be a child.”

“And I am older than Dale.”

“Yes, but since you wed yourself to Loriol, I do not think I can say against him that you should go where I have heard him forbid you going.”

“But we are kin.”

“Does it matter?” Duma asked.

“It might,” Alqua said.

“Tigh has said he remembers that the Treeweavers and the Treetappers were closer kin than merely being both of the Vale Elves, because one who was wife to a Treetapper only a two generations before was born a Treeweaver.”

“But our families must have both taken spouses from many other Vale Elf houses or be inbred.”

“The Vale Elves that remained Vale Elves and lived in your valley were not very large in number,” Alqua said, “They were all close. Even being Vale Elves makes you certain to be cousins.”

“But Tigh’s story would show that he and Lain are first cousins to Dale. Certainly they knew him well in childhood to recognize him after all these years and changes in his appearance. Though you are half Orc, you are a close cousin to Lain and though Loriol’s wishes should be strongly considered, it would not be as proper for him to deny Lain accompanying a cousin on a journey as it would be for Loriol to deny Lain accompanying strange Orc on a journey,” Arë explained.

“And besides, since Dale is not going, and the Swords are considered as soldiers in this, it would be improper for Alqua and Arë to go with you without some other Elf to play role of protector, even if only in name, as they are what Orcs call Precious.”

They were unwed female Elves. Together they each insured that the other was not alone with a male, but it was more seemly among Elves that they be accompanied by a male who could protect them from outsiders.

“Ugarit and Loriol might complain,” Duma said, “But I will not argue it anymore. Perhaps it will be better for Loriol if Lain is near. He might fear for Lain to the point of distraction, but without Lain, he might be moved to cry over dead bodies again, or worse, being vastly outnumbered by Orcs. I do not think you will enjoy the mines. They were made by Dwarves and Orcs and there is no sunlight or stars to see. The air would seem stale and foul to Elves for certain.”

“We are all willing to go, and to live or die by our decision,” Alqua said firmly.      


	100. Chapter Ninety-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a crossing is made.

# CHAPTER NINETY-NINE

The large group of Orcs, Elves and Rómendar reached the place the Elves said was suitable for crossing and the grounded boats on the bank within a month. It was winter still and traveling north, where winters were harsher by custom, it had only grown colder. The Great River moved too swiftly to freeze, but its waters were frigid and one risked death to swim in them. Those that would continue into the Green Wood, the southernmost portion of which lay now to their east, were less than 30 in number and so the boats would have to be employed to ferry all the rest across the river.

These boats were narrow and long and made from wood of fallen trees in one solid piece employing skill with carving and controlled burning. Each was equipped with long wooden paddles for steering and propelling the craft across river. Rúmil, one of those Elven Swords who had lived in the Golden Wood before going into the Silver Wood to aid restoration, explained the use of the light boats. “My people leave these boats here for crossings between the Golden Wood and our hold in the southern part of the Green Wood, which we now term East Golden Wood,” Rúmil said and Loriol then translated parts of his speech to make them understandable to Orcs, as Rúmil spoke only enough Common Speech to deal with Rangers who usually had some understanding of Elven, and so he named certain things and places only in Elven.

Rúmil climbed into one of the boats they had uncovered from hiding and knelt at the midpoint of its length, sitting back between his feet, to keep himself seated low within the carven hull. He lifted one of the paddles and began to demonstrate the manner of paddling, as he explained further.

Loriol translated some of the terms again so that the Orcs were to understand the design of the Elven boats, the importance of maintaining balance and not overloading, the angle the paddles should touch the water, methods of paddling for one to cross alone in a boat or several to cross in the boat together, and the logistics of using a small number of boats to ferry many.

They would have to take the boats across once filled to capacity and then send every boat back with only one paddler, to fill again for the second trip across. They would continue in this manner until a small number remained. It was important that as many boats be returned to the side of the river where they had been found, and so in the last trips, boats would return with one paddler, and all those paddlers would then go back across in a smaller number of boats. If they found boats on the opposite shore, they might use these for crossing after the first pass.

The Orcs assured the Elves they understood. They had not ridden in these Elven boats before, but they had their own means for transporting Orcs across rivers and the smarter ones easily understood the problem in transporting many with small number of small boats and that the solution was to have boats return with pilots.

As they were preparing for the crossing by assuring that all baggage would be removed from backs and made into small bundles for transport, calling out those with the most upper body strength to be return paddlers, and counting off crews by combined size and weight, some Elves came to them from within the Wood to the east, as they had spied the large number of travelers and had messengers before hand to warn them of events in the Silver Wood and that such a party might travel close to their homes.

Haldir was in command of this small greeting party and saw that some who were Elves left the larger group to approach. The Swords were easily recognizable to other Elves as an Elven military force, as it was their custom to be attired in matched colors and to show discipline in their uniform posture. There was a wizard with them also in grey robes and leaning on a staff.

Gwindor, Lenaduiniel and Galadhiel went first to the greeting party, followed closely by The Grey and then by Dale, Setsugekka and Tigh. Haldir called a greeting to them in the Sylvan dialect. Those raised in the Green Wood had a somewhat different accent from those of the Golden Wood, but the language they spoke was close enough to be considered one and was understandable to those who spoke with the accent from the opposite side of the River. It was clear to Haldir that Gwindor and Lenaduiniel were nobles and he had met Lenaduiniel in the past on her travels. He had met their younger brother as well, and so Gwindor was by logic the Elder son of the Elf-King, as he shared so much resemblance with his siblings and father.

“Lady Lenaduiniel, Lord Gwindor,” Haldir said, “I am Haldir of Golden Wood, currently a border warden of East Golden Wood. We had news of your journey. May we be of service to you?”

“Well met, Haldir,” Gwindor said.

“We have had the service of your brother in explaining use of the boats. You can be assured we will leave as many as we found on this side of the river,” Lenaduiniel said.

“You are not all crossing and going on this trek into the Mines?” Haldir’s gaze strayed to Dale and to Tigh.

“My brother and I escort seven guests plus these Eastern Elves of the Lost Host to our father’s woodland realm. All the rest will cross and go into the mines.”

“Do I see Vale Elves among you? We had a Vale Elf pass through our camp not two months ago. He gave his name as Lir Birdcatcher.”

“Male,” Tigh said. “I do not remember the name, but it is possible he was one I was not familiar with.”

Dale shrugged.

“Allow me to make introductions,” Gwindor said, “This is Dale, a friend of my family who fought for my father during the war and a Vale Elf by birth. Here is Tigh Galadhspin of the Vale. Galadhiel, my bride. The Grey Wizard. Setsugekka, a priestess of Tilion from the East.”

“Priestess of Tilion?”

“My God is the god Elves call Tilion and I am his devotee and instrument,” Setsugekka explained in her peculiar Elven. “I serve Dale until the God’s Son returns.”

“What is this ‘God’s Son’?” Haldir asked.

“A belief of hers,” Gwindor explained, “One known to us as Tsuki Eru, a Ranger I trained with, and who saved us all from the Wizard device the Blue Wizards planned to use to exterminate all Orcs and in doing so, risk the lives and health of many other races, is claimed by some to be the son of Tilion and a mortal woman of the east. He died, but Setsugekka, and some others, believe he may return, as we have known some Wizards to do, in some reborn, adult form.”

“It is strange to hear a tale of Tilion having a wife,” Haldir said.

Gwindor sighed.

“The Priestess of Tilion may carry the title God’s Wife, but where a wife is concerned, my God is a wanderer. He is faithful to his Lord. The Wife is for the ritual union to produce a child, when one is needed.”

“That is not the belief of Elves,” Haldir said quietly. He looked and saw he was among Elves only, but for a Wizard and this Priestess and so he continued. “Tilion and Oromë walked among the Elves of East Golden Wood not two months before, and the Vale Elf was their companion.”

“What did he look like?” Dale asked.

“Radiant as one would expect, clothed in grey hunting attire and carrying a silver bow.”

“The Elf. What did this Lir Birdcatcher seem like?” Dale pressed.

“Well, he looked as if he could be a close cousin to one of you, and had brown hair that was somewhat short by Elven standards and eyes like blue glass. He carried a plain wooden staff and two rather common Elven swords and said that he had been companion to the gods since he was injured in a fall.”

“It was my Lord walking in disguise!” Setsugekka said happily.

“Why has he not returned to me?” Dale asked, “Is it the body he means to return in, or some guise the gods have put on him until he is able to come back to us?”

“Can you really believe this Elf was Tsuki in disguise?” Lenaduiniel asked.

“Yes, the gods may take many forms, even animals. When My Lord returns, he will not wear such a disguise but have a new, whole, body and reveal himself as My Lord, and not by a false name.”

“Whether this is true, I do not know,” Haldir said, “but allow me to provide you shelter in our settlement for the night and escort as far as the blight’s border.” That would put them within the Green Wood and perhaps a week or two from the Elf-King’s hall.

“I thank you,” Gwindor said, “your offer is welcome and accepted. We will stay near the Great River until we see these others across.”

“Well enough. We will stand with you. Perhaps, depending on their number, we may help by riding over in the later boats to paddle them back. Has Rúmil warned you of the effect of the current?”

“Yes,” Gwindor said, “it may sometimes be necessary to drag a boat upstream for the next trip across if arms cannot paddle with sufficient strength to compensate for the current.”

“This group is many. The trips across will take them the entire day with the number of boats we have available. We shall bring dead wood to make fires here to provide warmth and a light to sight when crossing the river.”

“That seems an excellent idea,” Gwindor agreed.

Dale returned to the banks with Setsugekka and found Duma, Ugarit and Jareth near Tigh’s household working to split up their gear between what would go into the mines with them and what would go with Dale or Gwende. It seemed worthy of notice that Ugarit had changed from her various layered winter traveling outfits into garments like those she had worn to go into battle, including snug leather pants. She, Duma and Jareth wore none of their metal armor, but it was clearly unpacked from its previous bundles and tied together for transport in the boats.

Water itself was not harmful to Orcs, but all creatures had to respect the power of a wide, fast-moving river, and especially in winter when the temperature of the water dropped. Nothing heavy was to be worn while in the boats, in the case that one fell in, they wanted to have little weighing them down and be able to get out of the water quickly and have something warm and dry to pull over them. For this same reason, cloaks were also to be bundled and not worn.

The active work of paddling should keep the bodies warm, and there were already small fires on the bank for heating beverages, so that everyone could begin the trip across the river with some warmth in them.

Little was left with the horses except that which they carried for the animals’ benefit, such as horse shoes or feed bags or feed. Dale had absolutely no objection to taking the two extra horses with him. Snaga would probably allow Setsugekka to ride and they could use Ugarit’s horse, which Lady Royalhill had named Lyftfel, in her tongue, but which Ugarit simply called Blue, for carrying luggage. This would spare Moon-shadow who was with foal from doing any labor.

Gwende was worried that Lain, Alqua and Arë would be going into the Mines, but she had given up arguing the matter in recent weeks. They were leaving large equipment such as the tent with her and Tigh, but would continue to carry their belongings on their backs.

Duma had been lent all the lanterns the parties had carried, being they would be going into a dark place. They had included candles, wicking, wax and lamp oil in their gear when departing the silver Wood, knowing they would eventually enter the darkness of the Mines. They had also lengths of rope in case they had to cross broken bridges or chasms or scale up and down rock faces.

The Mine-dwellers had superior vision to other Orc breeds and in darkness saw far better than Elves. Within the Mines they might even distinguish some color and were quite able to track movement and make out shapes. Duma understood this well and told the Elves to wear their most drab garments of muted colors and when they could to wear clothing that had some pattern or decoration that broke up the visual form of their body, in the way that Orc skin was mottled, marbled or dappled like that of beasts that could blend with their environment for stealth or protection from predators. Ugarit advised also that Alqua and Arë keep their light hair covered. Jareth demonstrated for the Elves how some Orcs, particularly westerns who grew thicker hair, used a triangle or square of cloth to cover the hair and keep it away from the face. Jareth himself was only half westerner and his hair grew fine, like a northerner, and had grown into a thick tangle about his head with loose ends sticking out in disarray.

There had been much discussion in the last week over the particulars of entering the Mines. Most of the Orcs assumed that the Orcs within the Mines would have scouts near the entrance and would know of their coming before they could reach the entrance, which was on the highground. There was some speculation as to whether they would even be allowed in the Mines, but the majority was of the opinion that Mine-dweller tactics were like that of spiders. They laid traps. They would likely allow the group to enter the Mines and wait for a time when they could surround them in great numbers and declare superiority.

For this reason, several groups of Orcs had been selected to lead teams to sneak away from the main party and take positions where they might proved cover fire with bows or snipe at Chieftains who attempted to declare themselves superior.

Duma was not particularly interested in sniping, but he did wish for his small party of six to break away from the main force if it seemed likely there would be a large scale assault upon them. It was still their plan to get a messenger through the mines to alert Beryl that they had arrived. Duma had volunteered to make the attempt to sneak his party through the mines to deliver the message. They were then to return to give aid to Marduk’s cause. Duma did intend to return, but he meant to give the three Elves the option of remaining with Beryl.

“Is the sorting nearly finished?” Dale asked.

“Ours is. It is now a matter of making the bundles secure for crossing.”

“I have something for you,” Dale said.

“You made something.” Duma knew because Dale had taken to riding apart from him and tucking things into his coat when other’s approached.

“You may want to argue again when I explain.” Dale took a whip from his belt and it was then Duma noticed one still remained hanging. He presented the one in his hand to Duma. “A Chieftain has to earn a whip, but a Leader can be given a whip if a Chieftain wishes. I wish to give you this. I do not think you really want it. I hope you do not use it often. Still, I greatly want you to have it. You deserve it and as a symbol of status it will be useful to you.”

“Why should I argue?” Duma took the coiled whip.

“Because you were the one who cut Jareth’s whip and dissolved that Clan and his Chieftainship and broke the line of succession through all who took up that whip down to Jareth.”

“I cut that whip.”

“Yeah, and I took the handle and remade this whip from the same core. It is a Chieftain’s whip.”

“But…I cut that whip.”

“And this is not the same. It is re-made. For some time, there has been a way for you to be Chieftain without challenging me. You can be my Leader, Duma, and I would be as proud to call you such among Orcs, but if you want it, you can claim yourself Chieftain. I had no followers for a time and my claim as heir to Dumuzi and wielder of his whip was recognized. You have two followers.”

“Dale…I do not even know if I want this.”

Dale nodded. “That is why I said ‘if you want it’.” Dale reached into his coat and brought out a flail, quite similar to the one he had given Duma. “This is entirely new and made by me. You can give it to someone.”

Duma understood. “Jareth.”

Jareth grunted acknowledgement and turned to approach them. Duma offered the new flail. “It is for you, for one who is not a Leader, but is no lowly Orc or pet.”

Jareth spied the flail and the whip Duma held and Dale’s peculiar Elven expression that might have been amusement. “I understand, Duma-Leader. I will follow without needing lashes.” He took the flail then.

“Ugarit?”

“Yes, Duma?”

Duma smiled as Ugarit stepped up to him. He leaned close and kissed her, and as he did, Duma loosed the toggle on his belt that held his flail. He pressed the flail into Ugarit’s hand as she kissed him. That she nipped his lip with her fangs mean that she was pleased.

“I wanted this one,” Ugarit whispered.

Alqua and Arë were laughing. They found it quite funny that Duma and Ugarit ever expressed affection publicly.

“It is yours,” Duma said.

“I will follow without lashes, you know.”

“Ugarit, your skin was nearly flawless when you came to me, I should give you a few scars to prove you can take it.”

“You gave me a few. Do you know how to use it?”

Duma cackled.

“You do not. Practice on targets and then I will allow you to put a few more scars on me.”

“When we have time, I will let you carve a picture in my flesh.”

“Keep me around and I will provide you with many fine symbols of status, Leader.”

Duma laughed. “I will be sure to make use of you.”

“Some Elves are coming this way,” Lain said, mainly as warning to Duma.

Lenaduiniel, Gwindor, Galadhiel, and Tigh came approached. Tigh asked if Gwende had finished helping the others pack.

“We have just finished,” Gwende said. “Lathe and I have the things we will take here.”

“You should take your things to the bank and get boat assignments,” Gwindor said, “the first crews have reached the other side and the boats are being paddled back.”

Duma looked at Lenaduiniel and found she was looking back at him. He was likely not going to see her again, not for a long time if he did. Gwindor was to cross the mountains with Dale, because they were Rangers, but Lenaduiniel would remain within the Green Wood. Duma opened his mouth, but he knew no words to say. Lenaduiniel stepped close, enough that Ugarit glared sidewise at her. “The tools I lent you are yours to keep. There is no one else who can better use or claim them. I hope you continue to use them well, and your bow. You are as skilled an archer as most Wood Elves.”

“Northerner Orcs were known for some skill in archery, and I am certain I owe much to your teaching. You were so hard on me.”

“Well, I am one it is advantageous to please, even if I hold no whip in my hand. Should I congratulate you on receiving one? Is that what Orcs do?”

“They have no such manners. They only promise to follow when they see one has acquired a whip.”

Lenaduiniel laughed gaily. “I thank you for everything you have taught me, and for these.” She touched the leaf-form earrings hanging from her pierced earlobes. Duma had made them. “I hope you have forgiven all the pain I caused you.” She did not mean the difficult training, but the one kiss between them.

“Forgiven,” Duma said quickly.            

Lenaduiniel lifted her left hand toward Duma. “I will not forget you soon, Master Mapleseed. If you wish to practice your Elvish you might write letters to me and send them by wing or with couriers along the trade road, but one must always be cautious of couriers.”

Duma took Lenaduiniel’s hand. “I shall make a signet ring and invest in sealing wax, My Lady." He kissed Lenaduiniel’s fingers and then loosed her hand.

Ugarit did not have time to be jealous, as Duma quickly took up her left hand and kissed her fingers.

“I was not his only tutor,” Lenaduiniel said, “Duma is the most well-mannered and charming of Orcs, much thanks to Beryl.”

“Lord Momiji also worked very hard to teach Duma,” Setsugekka whispered.

Dale gave a nod.

Tigh embraced his younger brother and whispered words of warning and encouragement to him. As he did, Gwende began weeping and pulled Alqua and Arë both into her arms and cried that they were like sisters to her and that she would pray for them and miss them.

“We love you also,” Alqua said.

“We will see you on the other side of the mountains!” Arë promised.

“Duma, Ugarit, please take care,” Gwende said, “You are those who taught us what Orcs suffer and how they have been encouraged to do evil and that they can be good. Please…if you find those Orcs who cannot become good and would continue to do evil, get away from them and return to us. We will not forget you or the lessons we have learned in knowing you!”

“We are going to do out best to survive!” Ugarit promised to Gwende. “No race can be said to be fully good or evil. Please watch over your little one!”

“I will. We will all see each other on the other side of the mountains.”

“We should get to the boats,” Jareth suggested.

Duma nodded. “It seems safe to say each of us will miss some that we are parting from and that we all plan on coming out of the Mines alive and well. We should take our things and get to the boats now.”

“We should catch fish!” Ugarit said urgently.  “The water is too disturbed here, but if we cross soon and walk upstream we may be able to catch some before any are prepared to march toward the Mines entrance. We should have food, for us to eat inside, and to give to Orcs we meet to allow us to pass.”

“It should remain fresh packed in snow and it seems there is a cover across the river,” Arë said.

“But you just gave me the net, let me give it to you,” Gwende said.

“I have something that may be of use,” The Grey said as he approached.

The others, but for Gwende who went still where she stooped to the baggage, all looked to the approaching Wizard. Their kind seemed to have this effect on others, when they wished. He held an unlit lantern surrounded by a red glass globe. “I used to use this when studying animals at night. Its light is enough to see by, but does not disturb nocturnal creatures so much as white or yellow lights of fine Elven or Wizard lamps.” The Grey then quickly pointed out the places that wicking and lamp oil might be added and suggested, since they planned to pass through quickly and as secretly as possible, they use this lantern unless they came into a situation where greater light seemed advantageous. “Note also it will seem to shift the color of objects lit by the light, do not let the effect disorient you, you should become accustomed to it.”

Jareth took the lantern from the Wizard.

Lain embraced Dale once before leaving, and then Duma and the five going with him moved toward the boats. Nergal had, for whatever reason, become the one in charge of crews, and when Ugarit asked that they be given a boat because they had already worked out their crews for getting across in two trips, as three of their party had experience in handling such river craft, Nergal shouted at her and said she was a poor Orc for thinking only of her own Clan and why had she not considered that others might need to have experienced paddlers on their boat to help them get across. “Get in line!” Nergal said, “go in the boat you are told! Those who are strong or know about boats go there and others can go in that line!”

Ugarit hissed at Nergal.

He sneered back, but then looked at Duma. Duma was glaring at him with fangs bared. “Since when do you hold a whip?”

“The core of it is the whip Jareth surrendered to me. Dale-Chieftain happens to also be a skilled whip-maker and he remade it for me.”

“Then you are not Dale’s Orc?”

“Is it possible for Marduk to be a Chieftain above Chieftains?”

The answer was yes, which meant Dale could claim he was such a Chieftain as well. “You want a boat?”

“What do you want to get us a boat?” Duma asked.

“What do you have?”

“Tell him about the fish,” Ugarit suggested.

“If you get us a boat soon, we will cross and then go upstream to catch fish. Ugarit is very good with her claws and the Elves have a net. We will give you some fish.”

“Half.”

“A quarter!” Ugarit snapped.

“A third,” Duma said, “Let us be fair to Nergal. He does not have a mate of his own and females need to eat to be strong enough for breeding.”

Nergal growled, but he then went to the Orcs in line nearby and told them others would go before them because they had important things to do to benefit Orcs on the other side of the River.

Ugarit, Arë, Lain and Duma went over first. Ugarit was the heaviest one, and she was not so large as most male Orcs of Westerner or Easterner breeds. The boat skimmed the water without being loaded to the point of risking water spilling over the sides. Ugarit paddled back across the river to pick up Alqua and Jareth and the remaining luggage, while Arë and Lain went to begin fishing. Nergal had them take Bau in their boat as well, but her weight did not make a very large difference and she was strong enough to help paddle.

As they were crossing the river, they heard argument behind. Turning their heads, they could see Nergal and Ningishzidda were arguing over something and Ningishzidda’s two females were gesturing wildly and screaming.

They reached the other side, not too far down river from where they meant to be and dragged the boat upstream through the shallows before deciding who would paddle back across to collect others.

They met other Orcs who had left the east bank after them and North and Dog were among the crew. Bau asked if they knew what had happened with the two arguing chieftains.

“Nergal seemed to go mad with breed instinct and challenged Ningishzidda for hoarding females,” Dog said, “we left before it was clear if one was winner.”

“It was an act,” North said, “Ereshkigal has been flaunting herself before Nergal every chance she got for weeks. I think she told Nergal that if he acted mad Gish might be convinced not to kill him out of some understanding for breed instinct and perhaps let Ereshkigal go to Nergal.”

“They are Nergal-Chieftain and Ningishzidda-Chieftain to you, My Pet,” Dog said.

“Yes, Master,” North said quickly.

Duma looked across the river and laughed. He looked down at dog then. “Dog, may Bau take this boat back across?”

“Yes, yes. Some other Orc will take this one,” Dog said as packs were being tossed from both boats.

“Ugarit,” Duma said, “Lain and Arë walked upriver. You can go help them. Jareth and Alqua will be with me.”

Ugarit detangled a sack from the baggage and then went upstream.

Dog stepped very close to Duma and sniffed at the whip hanging from his belt. “You smell like new leather.”

Duma unsheathed the knife on his belt and pressed the edge of the blade to Dog’s face. “Back off. The leather is new, but the core of it is the whip handle Jareth surrendered to me. Dale remade the whip for me.”

“Then are you Chieftain or not a Chieftain?” Dog asked slyly.

Duma felt as if everyone was looking at him. “Chieftain, but Dale’s Orc, as he is Chieftain above Chieftain.”

“I suppose it makes us equal.”

“Yes. You are still Marduk’s Orc. The Other three are his Orcs, even if they do not say it.”

“Death-shadow Clan is very small. Maybe too small to protect Elves inside the Mines,” Dog said. “We think it good Lady Swan is with us. She likes to study Orcs. She will have her chance.”

“We will do well enough. You should know size is not the most important thing, Dog.”

North chortled.

“Do not worry, if you get yourself killed, we will protect the Elves. The Ladies and young Lain. Safe and unspoiled they will be.”

“The three with me are able to protect themselves. I am certain Lain’s bow can pierce Mine-dweller armor. Anyway, Loriol will have both your heads if you touch him.”

“We are good Orcs, Duma. Much better than the ones in the Mines, maybe.”

“May be,” Duma said.


	101. Chapter One Hundred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beryl comes into possession of a few strays, and the Elf-King is clever.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED

Beryl reached New Haven slightly more than a month after he had left the Silver Wood, as they had traveled by road and found that at every city and small village there was some mayor or King or village council that insisted they be allowed to properly honor such noble visitors with a feast. The people did not usually know the true deeds of those they were greeting, but when two very richly dressed Elves rode into town with escort of rangers and red-cloaked Southmen assumed they were meeting important persons and were later surprised later to find that the Halfling, Lowland Witch and Eastman they had not noticed among the others were those involved in foiling a foul Wizard plot that threatened all free peoples.

All their delays in stopping for feasts had extended the duration of their journey. It was sunset when they arrived, but in this part of winter, that was yet early in the day compared to a night in summer. They were perhaps too late to have tea within New Haven, but they should find Beryl’s house or other lodgings in time to have dinner.

Beryl and Anto discussed the matter and agreed that though Beryl’s house was closer to the side of the city they were entering, they would all ride through to the ranger outpost together before splitting up. As there were so many Southmen and they had proven allies, Anto had offered that they take up a barracks within his outpost until they were to leave the city. Prices for New Haven’s lodgings could be steep, as it did seem everyone in the city was rather mercenary.

They came to the wooden fence of the outpost within New Haven and were admitted through the gate. They were met by Rangers on duty who gave reports or greetings to Anto.

Soon the Rangers and Southmen had dismounted and their horses were unburdened and led away to stables. “Has there been any Orc activity at the entrance to the Mines?” Anto asked his Rangers.

“Nothing unusual, Sir, but come, there is something you must see for yourself.”

Anto gave a nod and invited Beryl to accompany him with a glance. They followed the Ranger and Kato came with them and then Laurel and Fei afterward. South, East, and Finloriel remained with the other Rangers. The Squad Leader led Anto to one of the small houses where women sometimes stayed if they were related to a Ranger on post. It was, like the cabins, a one-room structure.

Inside The Lady and Willow were tending some small Orcish creatures. “They are not any manner of Halfling, are they?” the Squad Leader asked, “They are Orcs?”

“These are Orc children,” Beryl said, “How did they come to be here?”

The Rangers of New Haven knew Beryl was a trusted counselor to their force and so the Squad Leader answered Beryl without so much as a questioning glance for Anto. “We found them only a few days ago, west of the city. They had killed a shepherd’s dog and he was spooked and came to alert us. He was talking of Goblins and we thought he must be seeing things and could not mean real Orc-kind, but when we arrived, we found these creatures eating the flesh of the dog. Raw, Sir. But they looked somewhat childlike, and we were moved to spare their lives and took them prisoner. They have not attacked any people so far and ate all the broth and bread we allowed them. The Lady asked to tend to them and we did not see risk in it at that point. What should we do, Sir?”

“They must have come up from a breeding pit made during the warmer months, when the Orcs had pressed much farther west than the mines,” Beryl said. “Ranger, you may see such creatures again. These are juvenile Orcs. This type comes up from pits in the ground as if from some buried nest at the size you see them now. Within months they will grow to full size and be as Orcs you recognize. There may also be some you will find who were live born and they will appear not entirely unlike Men’s babes, but of course, with rather Orcish coloring and features.”

“What shall we do with them?” The Lady asked.

“We tried to ask if they had names, but they do not seem to understand us,” Willow said. “We do not know any Orcish names to give them.”

“We have a treaty with Orcs now. We shall see if they are able to fulfill their part of the bargain, but for now, we should not be the ones to break the trust by slaying their children, even if many of ours were taken and murdered in the past,” Anto said firmly. “Beryl, what do you advise? Surely they should be given over to some Orcs.”

“I will watch for a sign at the entrance, but until then, perhaps you can allow me to take care of them. I have come to know some Orc customs.”

“If you will be kind to them I will trust them to you,” the Lady said.

“I was not intending to abuse them for past crimes against Elven-kind any more than you did for memory of murdered children. There is room enough in my house.”

“It is settled then,” Anto said. “Contact us if you have any trouble with them, Beryl.”

“I shall.” Beryl looked upon the little ones. There were four, all approximately the size of a child of Men or Elves at ten-years, two were male and two female. Beryl had been told that when the full-sized Orc came up from pits they fought with their pit mates and killed some, so that only the strongest left the pit to seek other Orcs. He did not know if this was so with those that came from pits half-grown, but that was also possible. They had killed a dog.

“I will help of course,” Kato said, “I have actual experience tending Orc-children. I was so sorry to hear what happened to Violet.”

“Do they understand?” Beryl wondered aloud. “Come here. Come with me. Do you understand.”

The children, whom the Lady had dressed in mannish clothing, did not move.

“Well, there are only four, let’s see if they will be carried,” Beryl suggested. “I can perhaps take two.”

Beryl scooped up the two that seemed girls and instantly the other two hissed and kicked at his legs.

“Pick them up!” Laurel said. She rushed after one of the small Orc-boys herself. She tackled him and was soon able to get to her feet and lift the child. Fei grasped the other by a hand and pulled it after him. When the children saw they were all going together, they stopped fighting so hard.

Beryl called to Finloriel and asked her to collect those horses that were to leave with them. They walked from the fenced outpost leading horses, still carrying their gear and went first to Beryl’s stables. He kept the large number of horses he traded in here and only brought those he would ride himself to the house. He had hired hands to work in the stables and run the business in his absence.

Beryl asked some of the Men who worked for him to aid them in carrying luggage and bringing straw and fodder to the house. They said nothing about strange looking children but saw that the horses were taken to be tended and stabled, but for Moon-halo, Brethil, the young colt she had foaled and Kato’s pony, which was brought out to them.

Beryl’s neighbors had lived in his house for a time while their house, which had been damaged by fire, had been rebuilt, but that had been some months past and the house had been vacant for some time, since Finloriel had left for the silver Wood. A neighbor had been offered a small wage to come give the plants water, but Beryl had already set his mind to the possibility of finding his house in some disrepair and his plants all dead. He had told himself that everything could be restored in time and that he had time.

When they reached Bloom Street and his house, he found things a little better than he had expected. Some plants were dead, but most were only as withered as was normal for winter and would with a little care come back in the spring. The house was filthy by Elven standards, or by standards of Elves who lived in houses instead of trees. Still, some water, soap, oils and a good sweeping and scrubbing and all would be well. Some plumbing had become clogged with ice, and that was a slightly more serious matter, but Beryl knew remedies for such things. They needed wood for fires, water to begin to restore the frozen plumbing, and food. Kato had packed away a good deal of food at all their feasts against future mealtimes when they would be on the road, and so they had food for several days before they were desperate.

The Men put clean straw in the bottom of the house and feed in the trough. The luggage was put on the balcony to be unpacked. Beryl suggested that Kato find the food and offer some to the children. If Laurel and Kato would watch the children, then Beryl, Fei and Finloriel should be able to speak to the neighbors along Bloom Street and beg or buy firewood, lamp oil, staples for running a kitchen, and draw water from the well.

 

These chores did not take very long, but when Beryl returned, one small crisis had already developed. Kato was complaining about a foul stink. “I do not think they all understand about outhouses,” Laurel said.

“And do none of you know a thing about teaching children such habits?” Beryl asked.

“I changed an Orc’s diaper before,” Kato said, “but it just seems a little improper when they are near as tall as I am.”

“They are as tall as you are, Little One,” Beryl said. He picked up the offending Orc-child and carried him out the window and down the ladder into the yard. He opened the door to the outhouse and found a spider had moved in. It would be tiny to a Wood-Elf, but it was large for a garden. Beryl snatched the spider from its web, gently, and lifted it under the eaves of the roof outside. “Do you know how distressing it is for one to fear a spider will sink fangs into their skin while they are trying to pass waste?”

Beryl pulled down the child’s trousers, made him step out of them, and carefully turned the soiled garment inside out to loose the waste into the latrine. Beryl handed the child some paper and then made gesture toward his bottom. The child seemed to have a vague understanding, and if he did not do a very good job, Beryl hoped bathing him later would help. Beryl then pulled the chain, and some water trickled down beneath the seat. “It usually works much better.” The boy-Orc looked down into the hole beneath the outhouse and sniffed. Beryl instructed himself to get to the plumbing as soon as possible.

He went to the gutter behind the house where water flowed into the stream to the north and attempted to wash the small clothing. He was really too old an Elf to be doing such chores. He washed his hands then, best he could, and then went back to the house, with the boy following. His shirt hid his nakedness enough for the time being.

As many lamps as they had were lit to allow them to do chores into the night. The next task was cleaning out the various stove pipes, to prevent fires caused by crust of ash within the pipes catching flame. This created an even larger mess, but it did not take very long, as Beryl had a brush especially designed for the task. It was a necessity in New Haven, where fires were common in winter, due to the combination of cold, makeshift heating appliances, and flammable construction materials.

Once that was done, fires were built up in every stove. Pots were cleaned and filled with water to boil. Hot water was used to free pipes of ice. Several buckets of water were reserved for cleaning and all the rest was added to the reservoir atop the outhouse, which also fed the baths. Icicles were chipped from railings and eaves and tossed into the reservoir.

The luggage was unpacked and sorted. All bedding was beaten and aired. All the canvas wall flaps were tightly laced. All the shutters were closed. The house began to warm. Kato made supper in the kitchen. Laurel swept the floors. Beryl scrubbed tubs. Fei helped by dusting and oiling wooden furniture. Finloriel collected dirty clothing to be laundered and then went on to air out Beryl’s wardrobes and chests full of clothing and add fresh aromatic wood pieces to their storage places. 

The children watched. At one time, they left the house together quietly, but Beryl opened a pair of shutters to look at them and saw them in the yard, where the dapple-skinned boy was showing the others the interior of the outhouse. They seemed to take turns going inside and doing something and Beryl feared what he would find there if he went to check. They might have been painting the walls with filth and thought it funny for all he knew. He saw they washed their hands in the gutter and then returned to the house.

They gathered at the table to eat. Finloriel said an Elvish blessing over the food Kato had prepared. They ate supper.

When supper was finished and the dishes washed, it was time for baths. Beryl went out to draw more water, pots were filled and put on stoves. The tub was filled. Finloriel washed first, and then Fei and Laurel. The water was refreshed for Kato and Beryl to bathe and then refreshed again to bathe the children. Laurel agreed to help Beryl in the work, as it just seemed more proper that one who was female helped to bathe the two girl-Orcs.

Kato sat nearby, not actually looking at the children, but within view of Beryl. He was near the front window, where he could smoke his pipe. One good thing about having spent time in the Capitol was that he had found civilized shops that sold leaf grown by his own people for smoking. “We should give them names,” Kato suggested.

“Do you know many Orc names?” Laurel asked.

“Mainly names of Orcs that are still living. Could we name one Tashmetum?”

“I do not know if Orcs would be offended by namesaking or not,” Beryl said. “We could as well name one Dumuzi. They are so often talking about how Legendary Dumuzi was.”

“But was that one not legendary for cruelty?” Laurel asked.

“Dumuzi,” said one of the boys. He was the one who had soiled his pants. They were all Orcish, but distinguishable from one another to those who had had opportunity to see many Orcs of various breeds. The other young male had a more sallow complexion and seemed half Mine-dweller.

“I think he is actually correcting your pronunciation,” Laurel said. She called to Fei loudly and then said, “Fei may know. When he was in the Wood, after Kato and I were gone he had a lot of time to speak to Orcs and write about them, while Dale and you were recovering. You often say ‘oogariit’, but Duma said ‘Ugarit’.”

“It is just accent,” Kato said. “Dale knew how to speak Goblin and he called Duma ‘Duma’, and not ‘duhmah’ as Ugarit did.”

Fei arrived, having heard much of their debate. “The language of Orcs is partly Goblin and partly Black Speech. Goblin is based on very old Mannish languages and Black Speech, though considered foul to Elves, is actually more related to Elvish than any other language.”

“That is not true. It is a contrived language that was invented by the Dark Lord, it simply has some things in common with ancient forms of Elvish because the Dark Lord could only corrupt what existed and not create,” Beryl insisted.

“In any case, the language Orcs speak today is a mixture of these influences which has also evolved as time passed. There are some notable peculiarities in pronunciation. For example, they infrequently use the sound ‘o’ in native words, but are able to pronounce it in loan words from other languages, such as ‘dog’, though in most cases, they will shift the ‘o’ from the root to a ‘u’, which is always short, in lingustic terms.”

“What does that all mean?” Kato asked.

“’Ugarit’ is the correct pronunciation, as is ‘Mard-uhk’, not ‘Mar-dook’. ‘Duma’, however, is correct, because Dale based his name on a Dwarvish root, and that language, what little is known to those who are not Dwarves, has different rules for pronunciation.”

“But what about ‘Azog’ the legendary Orc from the War of Dwarves and Orcs?” Beryl asked.

“It is my belief the true Orcish name would be pronounced ‘Azuk’ and through retellings be Dwarves and Elves the name was altered to be pronounced more easily.”

Beryl laughed. “Does that mean little Dog should be called Duk?”

Fei shook his head.

“I am sure as Mannish as the Westerners are, Marduk gave him the pet name ‘Dog’ after the animal loyal to Men,” Laurel said.

“What to name these children?” Kato asked.

“Dumuzi, Azuk, Tashmet, and…” Beryl paused looking at the last one. She seemed she might also be half Mine-dweller, but as she was female and her hair was thick and nappy she must also have been half Westerner. Her coloring was dark and marbled as well, giving her the appearance of a scrawny, hunched Westerner much more than an Orc of the Mines. “Marit.”

“Do you think Marit is an Orcish name?” Kato asked. “Dale would know, certainly. Perhaps we could contact him again through Setsugekka.”

“Where do you suppose Dale is now?” Beryl asked.

“Probably in the Elf-King’s Hall. Lenaduiniel was certain they were nearly there when I contacted them this morning.”

The halls of the Elf-King were beneath a vast earth mound within the north-eastern part of the Green Wood. Long, wide timbers formed the beams and columns that supported the great weight of the mound over the large hall and its many galleries. There were chambers deeper in the earth as well and beyond the first ring of galleries, so that the interior was as large as a Mannish castle; perhaps it was larger. There were some places where light came in from above, where viewers without would see only a common burrow or fissure, that allowed some sunlight in and the viewing of notable stars at key times of year. Some walls were packed earth, but elsewhere there was lattice work or paneling; it seemed shocking the amount of wood used to craft the structure, when one considered that Elves were generally known as conservationists.

The Elf-King had some trade with Dwarves and Men of the region, that lived outside the Wood, immediately to the east. Rivers ran north and east from nearby mountain ranges and merged within the Elf-King’s territory to continue east to a lake Men made their towns about. The river provided convenient means of exporting and container recycling. The Elves currently had arrangements to buy wine and grain from Men and to allow them to take lumber from the wood, with certain provisions for size of trees that could be felled and replanting of seedlings.

The Green Wood was truly so vast, ancient and thick with trees that it was not apparent when entering the mound that timber had been harvested. That made it all the more shocking and impressive to those who saw it for the first time.

The Grey had often made visits, and of course Lenaduiniel and Gwindor were familiar with these halls, as was Dale who had stayed here during the war. The Rómendar had never visited, but seemed strangely disinterested; this was because in the east their own homes were beneath the ground. To Galadhiel, Gwende, Tigh and Lathe the halls were quite impressive. It was shocking to these Elves who had been raised further west not only that so much wood would be used in construction, but that any Elves would live underground.

In their stories, Dwarves and Halflings described him such that no one would think him attractive, but though he was truly eccentric, there was nothing remotely foul or aged or even disheveled about the Elf-King. All his children were considered attractive by Elves, and even by Dwarves, Men and Orcs; the Elf-King was just a little more beautiful than any of his children.

He was dressed in dark brown, nearly black, robes made of silk and velvet and wore a crown of withered branches, but this was because it was winter. He had six crowns that he changed with the seasons and had spruced up daily with fresh flora and carried a staff that he kept decorated to match his crown. He had very long, fine, blond hair and pale blue-grey eyes and a pallor beyond most Elves, from living many days beneath an earth mound.

One would think him a doddering drunkard from the stories his children told, but The Elf-King was greatly beloved by his people and presently valued as an ally by Lords and Kings among Men, Dwarves and Elves beyond his Wood. His father had fought in a previous war, long ago, against the Dark Lord and retired here, and this king, his son, had shown himself to be so beautiful, wise and strong that the Sylvan Elves made him their King. They took great pride in calling him such, as even Elves in the Silver Wood had come to think of themselves as allied to him.

The Elf-King had himself fought in the last war against the Dark Lord, apart from commanding his sons on various missions, as well as in previous wars. Many outside the Wood forgot, because their tales focused on other fronts. There was a reason the Dark Lord’s Minions had not overtaken the North any more than the west.

It was true also when Dale said the Elf-King would not be pleased if he showed up one day, but there was a reason for that, and it had more to do with Dale doing unreasonable things than this Elf-King being unreasonable. Dale had been somewhat more mad the last he had been here and had tried to seduce the Elf-King.

He had flatly refused Dale’s advances, yet he seemed often amused by Dale and seemed to enjoy teasing him. He would say things like, “You are Welcome to our Wood, perhaps you will sing for us later, but you must get out of that clothing. We will have something sent to your room; We believe we know your size.” He also had a habit of using the royal plural, even when not on his throne. The fact that he had a throne at all was somewhat eccentric, but it was not actually his own doing.

The Elf-King was greatly misunderstood by outsiders, as they had their preconceptions of what it meant to be a King. It meant that one had inherited the title by birth or that one had conquered. This King had been set up in his position by mandate of his people. It had been long ago and the post was apparently for life, still, he was a leader chosen by his people. His authority was real and he could declare wars or hold prisoners or command others, but he was also alike to a figurehead in that his people desired one to look noble and dress in pretty robes and declare feasts should be held with music and dancing.

There had been several feasts in the time Dale had been in the Silver Wood, but it was not exaggeration when any said that there were feasts in this hall almost nightly. The food might differ in quantity or type in winter, but there would be as much music and dancing and wine. They had stores of Dwarven ale and Elven liquors in the cellars, but these Elves had a particular liking for Lake, a Mannish wine from a region east of the Green Wood. The Men living nearby obtained grapes from an eastern folk further downriver to make the wine.

Of course, the Elf-King’s eldest son bringing home a bride was cause for a feast. Galadhiel had actually worn a dress for their reception.

“The King is funny,” Setsugekka said.

“He is sharp as a whip,” Dale said. Their arrival had been known in advance; there were already days worth of rich clothing spread over the bed and hung within the wardrobe in his room. Lenaduiniel has said her father seemed ‘well behaved’. Dale supposed that meant less eccentric than usual. “He likes outsiders and guests to think he is careless and interested in parties, so they will not suspect him of any brilliant strategies or manipulations when he puts them into motion.”                 

The Elf-King had spared the Rómendar his dungeons and suggested he might think up some penal labor program. That likely meant he already had learned of all the debates and treaties and arrangements made within the Silver Wood through spies or winged messengers and formulated a plan. The Green Wood was where others sent prisoners when they did not know what to do with them, and the fact that a few had escaped was scandalous to them. The tales did not tell of the terrible people they had kept or managed to reform, only the comic accounts of bungling, drunk, Elves who let Dwarves, Halflings and strange twisted creatures escape them.

Dale was certain the Rómendar that had surrendered would be secure here, but he suspected the Elf-King had a plan already in motion for making them loyal to him and learning all they knew of their kindred escaped to the east and that somewhere down the line it would all result in cheaper prices for wine. “Sharp as a whip! Look at the cut of this robe!”

“It fits you well, Lord Momiji,” Setsugekka said. Her Elven was less peculiar now and her manner had become rather familiar with Dale, though she still called him Lord and bowed often.

Dale tsked his tongue against his teeth. The robe covered him from neck to toe and even down to each wrist, but the cut of it simply left nothing of his figure to imagination. It would not be apparent to other races, and it was somewhat true Dale’s body had been stunted in its growth from malnourished years among Orcs, but he did have muscle where it was considered attractive, and every little curve would be apparent to Elven eyes, especially in this robe.

“I am certain they are all like this. Perverted old Elf. I will have a bath and then try a few more before I let myself be seen.”

“My Lord would like to see you in such a robe.”

“I will have to stuff a few in my luggage when we leave. I don’t suppose the Elf-King is going to let us leave soon, now he has Gwindor here. He will want a celebration with public retaking of vows and time to invite all the nobles he can think of and several days of feasts. Miko, we may have to sneak out of here without the others.”

Setsugekka smiled. Where she came from it was considered more familiar to use a name than a title, but here, even though nobles had some propriety, it was very common to use names, and when Dale used her title, it somehow seemed familiar. “My Lord will return at the right time. If it is good for us to stay here with your friends, then we should wait for them. My Lord will show himself when the time is right.”

“I had a dream of him again. He was in a tower, and I think I remember seeing it somewhere, but I cannot remember where or when. Maybe it was a long time ago. I don’t remember where it was. It was different, because it was not a place I remembered being with him. It was not walking back through memory. It was a real dream, but he was there too.”

“That is good. You are the one My Lord chooses to love. He must miss you.”

“I miss him, but the weird thing is, it’s like he’s here, I just can’t touch or see him. I want to.”

“To see would be good, but I have faith he lives and will return.”

“He really is going to? I am not mad, am I?”

“I believe it also, Lord Momiji. My Lord will return. I will serve him then.”

“The Elves here are likely more proper about certain things than in the silver Wood. I will tell them to bring a basin and water here for you to wash. They do not even have a guest bath, just the river.” Dale laughed. They would actually put prisoners in the river if they began to smell bad. Dale opened the door and looked out into the adjacent gallery. There were servants standing there. The Elf-King also differed from other Elves in having servants. It was usually a Mannish custom of nobles, but Elves here vied for chances to serve, as if it was a game. Dale thought each served a finite time before returning to their usual trade.

He asked for water and a basin for the woman to wash and then closed the door again. Dale thought of looking through his luggage for soap, but he was certain they would have better in the bath. He told Setsugekka he would go have his bath and then return.

Dale knew the way. The baths were in a lower chamber, where water was diverted from the river beneath the mound and from there into the baths, among other places. He half expected the Elf-King would time a bath so that he could see Dale, but he did not seem to be there. Many other Male Elves would have been timing their bath for the same time, if he was, and though the chamber was not empty, there were not so many Elves present.

Dale picked his hair free of its braids and then undressed. He was naked then and went first to one of the smaller basins which was emptied more frequently and designated for removing significant dirt. From there, Dale went to the main bath, which was a wide steaming pool set in the floor and lined with wood. It was deep enough that a full-grown Elf was covered by water to the ribs, which made it somewhat deep as Elven baths went. There were always various soaps and hair washes left here for communal use, as there was not much point in an Elf keeping their own soap and hair-wash unless they were traveling, as they would always wash here.

Dale found some hair-wash and ducked to wet his hair. He began to lather the wash into his hair, but then, after a minute, he felt he was being watched. He was. Many Elves were looking on him. It was then Dale realized he had gone into a communal bath naked without thinking about it. They could see his scars.

Dale took a deep breath and made himself laugh, and then, without really knowing what he was doing, he began to speak. “When I had barely fifteen years I saw my people massacred by Orcs of the northern Clan of Dumuzi, but due to my excellent natural autumnal camouflage I was not noticed until they were sated with killing, and so I was taken by the Orcs and kept and tortured for ten years, and went quite mad, so mad I became like an Orc, and one night killed them all. I killed others then, even Elves, and I ate of their flesh and drank their blood, until a particularly brave Elf-Lord came to the valley to see what killed all who entered it and captured me. He took me to his home and worked hard to reform me and used enchantments to remove the worst scars, and all those on my face, and I dwelled there, learning to be an Elf, until your Elf-King sent word that he needed aid, and I was dispatched to fight for him in the war, which I did. I killed many Orcs for your people and sped your Prince to the healer when he was injured on the battlefield and had lost all the Elves in his command. Then we went to join the Rangers together, and after our training we were sent on separate missions. We were both to be escort to couriers to some place in the south, or so we thought, until it all was revealed as a corrupt Wizard plot to poison the earth with bombs. I even learned that I had a child that was half Orc, as in my madness I had even involved myself in their breeding activity. And while involved in this plot, we became pursued by Orcs who were somewhat aware of the Wizard plot and thought us enemies conspiring with Dark wizards, and eventually we all came to the Silver Wood where a treaty was made between Elves and Orcs to fight their common enemy, the Dark Elves of the east now called Rómendar, who served the Wizards, but I had little to do with that battle, as I was one of a party, including some Orcs, who went to confront the Wizard in the place the sorcerers had worked and I threw myself between my child and the Wizard and was gravely injured, and was brought down from the mountain to the Silver Wood where Elves and Orcs were tending dead together and discussing peace and land grants for Orcs and right now there are Elves and Orcs going together into the Mines to find the other Orcs there to bring them over to the way of peaceful coexistence.” Dale sighed. “And if I had not survived ten years among Orcs or conceived a half-breed child who ended up being instrumental in inspiring Elves that Orcs could become allies, then things would have gone quite differently for us all, maybe much worse, so I am not ashamed about so much of it now as I was in the past and I am not sorry about the scars. Among Orcs, they mean that I am very strong and able to survive pain and adversity and they consider me a great Chieftain among them, though I am an Elf and killed many Orcs in the past, so if you can not be accepting as Orcs, I do pity you.”

There was silence for several seconds and then one Elf whispered. “Is it true there were dragons?”

“Uh, yeah, mercenaries, spiders, wolves, Rómendar, trolls, dragons…mainly they were the lesser types of the east, but there were some big ones as well. Lost an Orc to the Water Dragons. They were particularly nasty, being there were a number of them.”

They were looking at him in admiration.

“Is it true Orc-King Marduk saved a girl from other Orcs?”

“Well, that is sorta true, and he is not really ‘Orc-King’ yet…”


	102. Chapter One Hundred-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which even gods may fear and regret, and the Orcs find less challenge than expected.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-ONE            

Lenaduiniel came from her room with Annavala. Lenaduiniel had convinced her to wear a borrowed gown and Annavala looked regal. Lenaduiniel had even spared jewels for her to wear. It frustrated Lenaduiniel a little that she was always able to impress Men when visiting their courts by wearing fine Mannish gowns, but every Elvish gown she had worn, no matter how she gave direction to tailors, always fit too tightly across the bust. Elven gowns with high collars were for travel only and so Lenaduiniel was forced to appear in one more flimsy gown with a low scoop neck. The Tailors always insisted such necklines were only cut so low to leave enough room for necklaces. Elves did love jewelry.

They passed through the gallery to the great hall. The long wooden tables had been moved into feasting positions and set with fine tableware. The seating would be arranged; the nobles would have chairs with cushions and the other Elves benches. Lenaduiniel saw her father was not present. Gwindor and Galadhiel were seated already; Galadhiel was in the seat Greenleaf would have taken, were he home. Dale was hovering near the head table, sipping from a goblet. He was wearing a deep blue robe that seemed custom tailored, a large sapphire brooch and several matching jeweled rings. His hair was loose but for a few thin ornamental braids framing his face. He did not look like Dale as Lenaduiniel thought of him. Dale felt like himself, but he also felt quite dressed up in rich Elven clothing. 

He was staring steadily toward some part of the room to Lenaduiniel’s right and as she walked toward the head table, she saw her father and The Grey come from a door that she knew to lead to a private meeting room. Her father, being the Elf-King, tended to do almost everything in public, so that their people might witness, and so seeing them come from that door together suggested there had been a secret meeting.

Dale was certain some manner of debriefing had taken place. There had probably been discussion of Orcs, but likely also of Tsuki, and whether he had been mortal and whether he could return, and Dale’s belief that Tsuki was alive.

When the Elf-King reached the table he took his seat, which was in the center of the table and had the highest back. Lenaduiniel went then to sit at his left and was about to invite Annavala to sit beside her.

“We would like to have Dale beside us. You may sit in your younger brother’s seat.”

“Father, Galadhiel is in Greenleaf’s seat now.”

“No, we already changed the usual arrangement to account for the new addition to the family. Gwindor will have his seat at our right and his wife shall be beside him and we shall have you here, usually, and then Greenleaf on your other side. Perhaps the Dwarf can sit beside him. Do you think he will visit if we send word that there is a seat arranged for the Dwarf?”

“I am not my brother’s keeper.”

“Do sit, Daughter, Dale cannot be such bad company as we are. You will have the Priestess on your other side.” The Elf-King bowed his head toward Setsugekka. “It has been our policy to treat Wizards and Clerics as nobles for purposes of seating arrangements. Your bodyguard may sit in the next seat over, we understand she is some manner of noble among her folk.”

“Since the assassination of their Lord Khyarhrondo by Forhrondo’s faction Annavala has been the Leader of her people,” Lenaduiniel said, forcing calm into her manner. Her father’s term ‘folk’ had a derogatory connotation to it. Lenaduiniel ushered Annavala to her seat and then returned to take her own, leaving a space beside her father for Dale. She was still upset. “We all love Dale, but he is no more a noble than Annavala is and it is going to seem strange that you put him before your own daughter.”

“My Lord,” Dale said in a tone that seemed strange to Lenaduiniel beside him, as if he were seductive and jaded all at once. He slid into his seat between Lenaduiniel and her father. “You do realize I am married?” He turned his head to look at the Elf-king directly.

“We are wondering about this account.”

“Father!” Lenaduiniel hissed.

“He meant to marry you off to me,” Dale said behind his goblet.

Lenaduiniel betrayed no anger or hostility in her expression and seemed to laugh at something Dale had said, but her words were bitterly addressed to her father. “I knew you would come upon the idea of an arranged marriage soon. Such unions make such excellent excuses for celebration.”

“Do not underestimate the value of public celebrations in inspiring unity and loyalty among a people or the use of marriage to cement alliances.”

“I quite understand such matters.”

“Allow My Lady to marry as she chooses, My Lord,” Dale suggested. “To some peoples, offering your daughter would only seem weakness, and the weak are to be dominated and conquered, and not thought advantageous allies.”

“We would happily see our beloved daughter with an Elf, but she has such Mannish bosoms,” the Elf-king whispered.

Dale laughed involuntarily. Lenaduiniel was well endowed by Elven standards.

“Please, Dale,” Lenaduiniel whispered, “do not encourage him.”

“Lena, do not be angry,” Dale said as kindly as he could, “think of your figure as insurance that no one shall desire you only for your jewels.” He made vague gesture to her necklace.

“I should rather they valued my skill or knowledge.”

“We do. Your friends have never praised your physical endowments above your skill in archery or diplomacy. Your skill and knowledge has saved lives. If I were not completely certain that Tsuki remains bound to me and will return, then I would only argue against your father’s suggestion on your behalf, and not my own, because you are one it would be of absolutely no disadvantage to unite with. You were a friend to Tsuki before I even knew him and I know he cared for you as such. He will be your friend again, I am certain of it. I remain your friend, yet I feel you do your father injustice at times. You may be too close to see the wisdom behind his actions.”

Lenaduiniel lightly put her hand to Dale’s atop the table. “I think you are alike at times in hiding yourself behind actions that seem mad or amusing to others. I do not truly think my father a dotard, but it distresses me that I must live the daughter of one that is seen as so frivolous.”

“You could try to see the fun in it and demand blush-colored gowns, wear finery to do chores as Beryl and his kin, have your bow gilded and play the banner-stitching maiden. I have seen you play the submissive female to advantage, and so you must see the good in subterfuge. You simply are not at peace with using such preconceptions to your advantage. I think if you try to seem weak and incompetent and you find one who finds your manner disagreeable, you will have found a potential suitor. Sadly there may be many males who would find a wife who keeps to her needlework agreeable.”

“Do not go to such a length as to disparage all females who tend house and sew,” the Elf-king said quietly, “My departed wife was highly skilled with needles and cloth. She could coax thread from a spider and weave it into a cloth strong enough to stop an arrow from piercing flesh. Her needlework was fine and beautiful to look on. I and every standard bearer I have employed went to lengths to keep our banners from damage, we valued the work as much as that it symbolized.”

Lenaduiniel looked across Dale and smiled at her father. He had not used the plural. “Do not be in haste to marry me into another family, father, while my skills and knowledge can still be of use here. I know you are wanting to hear from Dale all he knows of Orcs, but I know something of them as well, and I can advise you on making policy for dealings with them.”

“It was good you made the treaty. It is of advantage to have the Orcs dealing with us in a manner other than warfare.”

Dale was certain that although the Elf-king was being honest in saying that he did not want war with the Orcs, he was at the same time not friendly toward them. He probably thought it quite advantageous that he would now be able to befuddle simple uncivilized Orcs with his wealth, eccentricity, diplomatic skill and manipulations. Many Orc might be simple, but they were also likely to suspect everything from the mouths of Elves or Wizards too clever and manipulative. The Elf-king may well have understood this already. He had proven to have an excellent network for information gathering. Dale was certain he did not possess a seeing stone and there had only been seven, but whatever he had, did not leave him wanting for a seeing stone, even if it was something ridiculously simple as bird whistles.

The butler approached then and spoke at the Elf-king’s right ear. He said that another message had arrived and so he had come, as the king had commanded that they be at a high state of alertness and all messages be rushed to him. But this message was not intended for the Elf-king, but for the Grey Wizard, believed to be his guest.

“Deliver it as it was addressed,” the Elf-King said. He could learn from his butler later what the message relayed.

After the message had been given, The Grey stood and went to the Elf-king. “Please excuse me, I have some matters to attend to. I will attempt to return to celebrate with you.”

“Oh? Was it anything that should concern us?”

“There is someone wanting advice on large-scale lamps and water lifting devices. I will try not to be long. I simply cannot help this effort in person, but will see if I cannot find others to give aid.”

The Grey left the hall and went to the room he had been given. When he was shut behind the door, Dale extended a hand to Setsugekka. She took the Moon stone from hiding inside her long sleeve and passed it to Dale beneath the table. Setsugekka was able with the stones, but Dale had quickly become skilled at wielding them and could intercept messages, even if they were not directed at him. He though that each stone had a different feel and potential capability, but one who knew what they were doing could use any one of them to great advantage.

Dale smiled tightly when he intercepted the message.

Far to the west, Tsuki was at work in the tower, looking over notes and sketches he had made on some scrolls. Tilion seemed to sail into the room; he often seemed to make an entrance like the Moon floating from behind clouds to light the sky.

“Oromë heard some news,” he said quietly.

“What is it?” Tsuki already knew that Oromë has methods of communicating and gathering information beyond mortal comprehension. Tsuki had learned some of these methods himself, but Oromë was a higher being and learned things Tsuki could not or did not think to attempt to learn. Much of it related to the fact that many invoked Oromë and were devoted to him and their devotion worked in a matter similar to Tsuki’s bond with Dale, such that Oromë was always able to be aware of the needs and thoughts of his devotees, if he chose. Tsuki did not have so many devotees, though he had nearly mastered the fete of learning the needs and thoughts of those who still called his name.

Tilion did not answer immediately but looked out through a window to the east where the Moon hung in a clear black sky.

Tsuki sighed and looked again to his notes. He was grateful Tilion had not abandoned him yet to some fateful decision or transformation. He had been most useful in repairing the tower. It was somewhat boring for Tilion to be in the ruined city while Tsuki worked to find methods of containment or neutralization of the poisons in the surrounding area, so he spent free time rebuilding walls and clearing rubble and overgrowth from interiors.

The work was important. The village of Privet was just the other side of the lake and depended upon its waters. Oromë had already gone to them in the disguise of a Ranger and warned them that some sorcery had been done in the old capitol and that they should be wary of eating and drinking what came from the lake.

Tsuki did not think that he could clean up everything. The best he could do, even being like a god, was dig deep holes into the hills to the west and bury everything that was toxic under rock and earth. The poison in the land and water would eventually dissipate as melts and rains washed everything east and then south.

He feared for the Halfling’s crops and lowland witches relying on the river, but Tsuki was fairly certain that the toxic parts compared to the volume of the whole were small and non-lethal. There should not be sickness. Most of the foulness was concentrated about the tower and ruins, and coming here in winter, Tsuki was able to dig up much that was foul before the spring melts washed into the lake and river. It was the best he could do. Such sorcery should never have been done.

The world was not perfect.

“What news?” Tsuki asked.

“I was just listening to Setsugekka,” Tilion said quietly.

“I was not listening.” Tilion was the god. She was his priestess, but she considered Tsuki her Lord because he was Tilion’s son and believed that he lived on in some form and would return. Tsuki could hear her if he wished. It sometimes hurt less to listen to her than to listen to Dale. Listening to Dale made him want to go see him.

There had been some lessons involving warnings against temptations of the flesh and Tsuki was truly struggling to understand what this meant and where the line of distinction fell between what was wrong and what was acceptable when particular conditions were met.

“The news is much the same,” Tilion said, turning from the window. “The treaty between Orcs and the other races lasts, but there are signs that certain groups of Elves, in particular, are not fully content to wait on Orc timing. They have sent word to their allies that they wish to follow after the Orcs into the Mines and inhabit the immediate interior of the eastern entrance and they mean to make large lamps to light the interior and bring great quantities of water from the river just to the south for cleaning.”

“I do not think that is a very good idea.” Tsuki had a fair understanding of what was going on with the parties involved in the treaty and the timing of related events, though he had not left the ruins in many weeks. “Things may go badly if the Orcs feel pressed before they have even seen the lands they are to receive.”

“That seems true, but the Elves must feel anxious, having seen the Orcs enter the Mines and having been warned there are so many more within. They may fear if they do not make some show of strength or action that the Orcs will come out again by the east gate in numbers and overrun them. The Elven realms are not what they used to be. Many of the noble-born are departing west. They have not the strength they once had.”

“The way of the future is Man,” Tsuki said plainly, “but that does not mean that all Elves shall perish or depart. It means only that they will find a different method of living. Once Elves were the dominant civilization, now it is Man and Elves live only in a half-dozen or so havens. It may be in time that they will be only legends to most and withdraw further into their Woods and Vales to mystify mortals who accidentally trespass in their domain.”

“But the Orcs…”

“We have not yet seen what may happen, but it may be that this treaty will be their doom in a way as it will lead to such peace that there is interbreeding without kneading of wombs or secret murder of infants by midwives and they will become no different from Men. That, or, they may make such a peace with Elves that in future ages that are all as Duma and thought by mortals who behold them more fair or foul depending on their actions. They may become as two courts of one race.”

“They were made from Elves.”

“But not only Elves. Elves were simply the first to be twisted, but new blood was added over the ages. They are not really entirely Elves, they are Orcs. Yet, there is still that possibility they will all be one again, in the future.”

“They may even think gods only legends,” Tilion said.

“Your shape will still be bright in the sky, unless they can bomb that.”

“Perish the thought. I like that idea about as much as Men building Wizard devices to reach the Moon.”

“I do not suppose there will be Wizards, I mean real ones.”

“An age of Men will likely be more fascinated with the Art than with mysticism. But Wizards may remain as legends, as Elves or gods will.”

“Maybe they will write accounts of adventures as Fei has of ours and remember.”

“They will all have to learn to read, or all the accounts of Dark Lords, Wizards and Elves will be useless.”

“The Rangers are helping with that. They accept many Men, including those of common birth and teach them to read and other useful things. Many of those Men may teach their sons.”

“The Rangers will be without the Grey’s assistance. I hear that he will not return but has made it his mission to seek the outcast Wizard.” They did not call him ‘Sky’ anymore, as he was no longer of the Order, no matter the color he put on. “And the White is planning to leave.”

“I thought as much.”

“It seems a shame. The Grey has told the Elves had cannot help them and they should ask Dwarves about lamps and their cousins across the river about water lifts. Men will have to work out how all the Wizard devices work for themselves, and why.”

“They are welcome to try,” Tsuki said. “I am doing what I can for the world here, cleaning up this mess made with Wizardry. It is better they have no one to teach them of Wizardry if it can be so misused! Besides, all the most dangerous things have been packed up and…” Tsuki stopped suddenly as he realized that all the dangerous things had been sent to the Brown, but there was no longer a Brown, and the Grey was not going to return to the Rangers. “I suppose I will take care of that as well,” Tsuki said. “The White has made it clear his mandated mission is complete and he will no longer meddle in affairs of this world. The Grey has taken up his own new mission and could be pursuing the outcast for ages before they settle things. I will just have to go to the fort in some guise and find a means of disposing of all the dangerous things. I really…”

“I do not like it when you are this way. Even I do not have the power now to destroy you. You can wear flesh and have it injured, but you will remain immortal. It only pains me to hear you speak of destroying yourself along with the dangerous things. You have knowledge and power that could be used for evil, but I believe you have the wisdom to use it for good.”

“And what if I somehow do evil out of intending to do good?”

“That is something with which we all struggle, but understanding that it is a struggle against temptation is the first step in overcoming temptation. Even if you wish to spare the world your knowledge by remaining an uninvolved spirit forever, you are not facing your fear but allowing it to overcome you and that will only twist your soul, and that could lead to doing real evil. And besides, Dale would miss you. You are not really capable of being an uninvolved spirit, Son, because you bound yourself to the binding between you. Dale lives.”

“I am supposed to know,” Tsuki said. “I am supposed to just know when and how I will go back.”

“Yes,” Tilion agreed. “Dale is doing very well now.”

“Yes. It was good for him to be able to let Duma go. I think it was good for Duma also, but for Dale, it was necessary to have that decision before him and chose as he did. And now, I feel like he has really changed. He is still one I love, but he seems more himself, more healthy than when I met him. He used to be conscious of the scars all the time and ashamed of them. He is much happier now.”

“I think you are right. Setsugekka notices such things as well. I think it is good for her to be in the west. She performed all her duties loyally and worked hard in her training, and though I am sad she was manipulated somewhat by the Sea and also the Rómendar under Hwesta, I thought it good she was brought west and could find you.”

“Then a god can feel regret over the suffering his disciples do on his account?”

“Of course,” Tilion said simply, without emphasis. “Do you not feel? Do you not sometimes make difficult decisions that you know may hurt others because you believe that when everything is weighed, things will be better?”

“Yes. It is better for Dale I did not rush to him too quickly.”

“It is very much like that, Son. We feel. If my priestess suffers, I am aware of it. Still, she has found good people here in the west. Duma was gallant with her. Dale will protect her and treat her well, simply because you asked them to watch each other until your return.”

“I do not know how I will return to them, but I will do it.”

There was a little time yet.

The Orcs had entered the mines with much noise and messages played on drums announcing those who came and boasting their deeds and strength. All those with the Elves, but for a few that had been gathered from hiding places east of the river, had left the Mines for some reason. Even if they had not long lived in the mines and were of Northerner, Westerner or Easterner breeds they had been there and left. They were not those who had been involved in large scale battles with Ranger in the west, but those who had left earlier in the year, and thus every one that returned might have some enemy remaining within the Mines.

Marduk had been a Leader supporting Nimrod’s argument against other Chieftains that the Mines may be attacked and it was better to leave them with the Precious Things than to wait for attack and have the Precious things found and taken. The female Orcs were known now, but Marduk was again in support of Orcs leaving the Mines. He did not expect to soon find allies within.

The interiors were dark and though Mine-dwellers could see in such conditions, and other Orcs could see nearly as well, Marduk had suggested a few sources of light. The Elves with them held lamps on poles, so that they could be held away from the body. This was smart, as Marduk had witnessed torch-bearers being fired upon first in night battle. Also some Orcs carried various manner of torches on old spear shafts that otherwise would have supported their shelters while traveling. The interior was filled with a dim flickering light that exposed ill-maintained Dwarven structures on a grand scale, rough-hewn Orc delvings, and precarious lashed-wood scaffolds and bridges.

There was no apparent order to the passages, as Dwarves had seemed first to follow veins of ore in their works and secondly to desire to prove their superior skill in stone carving and laying masonry by creating only the most grand and challenging structures, and all their work was riddled by Orc tunnels that seemed placed with the goal of bypassing beautiful structures to reach other chambers more quickly. There were also, in the lower levels particularly, natural caverns cut by water and streams running through the mountain, which Dwarves had exploited with deep wells to lift water to upper chambers. Together the layers of passages made a labyrinth that was deadly in itself to one who did not know the way to go. Navigation was most often made by scent and Orcs who lived in the Mines memorized some number of passages and shied from using others if they were not in desperate need. There were also some markings at crossings of passages. The older sections had Dwarven words carved into the stone, but even if they knew the letters, no Orcs entirely understood Dwarven as Dwarves would read it. Duma was rare in that he had made a point of seeking Dwarven texts to study, and even he had only memorized the patterns of letters strung as words and their meaning inferred from usage; he did not understand much of what he found.

Shortly after the Elves and Orcs had crossed into the mountain, small groups broke from the larger party as they had planned. Each of the five Chieftains present had named one leader they believed loyal and skilled to lead a band away into the mines to scout or seek positions to provide cover fire for the larger group. Bau was one who went and also Lucky from Marduk’s clan. The others were Nugig, Larak and Pabilsag. Also, Duma’s party of six broke from the other Elves and Orcs at this same time, to go by way of lower passages.

The larger party continued by the widest passages, which were thought to be the main route for east to west traffic from the time of Dwarven occupation of the mountain stronghold and its deep mines. They anticipated some threat or challenge from the current resident Orcs in form of attacks from front and rear in concert within one of the narrower sections, or attack on the flank in one of the larger halls, where many Orc-made side tunnels would provide quick means of entry for many small Mine-Dwellers.

Scouts and those who carried shields were positioned according to the expected threats. The drums that had played without were silent as they moved through the halls and tunnels, though their many footfalls would make sound enough to alert Mine-dwellers, even if they had not heard the drums.

It began to seem to the chieftains that too long a time had passed without challenge. The Orcs and Elves all watched the dark and listened for movement. Many of the chambers were irregular in shape such that one flat roof of stone above was vaulted over two or more levels of floor, likewise a hall with even floor might have lower and higher levels of ceiling above, or a wall might be only half as tall as a chamber and seem bent to become the floor of another hall above. Such irregular architecture made for many ambush points. It was for this reason, the smaller parties had been sent out, to seek these ambush points and ambush any who waited in ambush for the larger party to pass.

The Chieftains spoke to each other, or sent messengers between, asking if any of the other four believed the Orcs that had remained within the Mines could have no desire to face them or if their scout parties had already killed them.

Dog was Mine-dweller breed and Gibil was half, and they were consulted by Elves as well as other Orcs on how the Orcs of the Mines might act. Dog said that if the ones in control were mine-dwellers and they had powerful forces, they would still not attack openly, but make some manner of ambush. He thought, that if they were very clever, they might decide that the Orcs coming into the Mines would know this and not make the expected ambush, but seek out any parties the newcomers had sent out to look for ambushes.

This was rather confusing logic to many Orcs, but they did understand tricks, cheating, and manipulation well, having made themselves enemies or servants of The Dark Lords and Wizards in the past, and having fought against many Elves, and this helped them to see Dog’s idea could be correct.

The Chieftains gave thought to this. They might trust that the Leaders they had sent out were capable Orcs and would return, even if other Orcs hunted them. Or, they might fear the Leaders were already dead.

“We cannot send any messages to them without telling other Orcs here that we sent some parties away,” Marduk said. “We need to send a message that will get them back without saying who we want to come.”

“Our mission is not merely to get through, but to meet with other Orcs,” Dernder said to the Chieftains. “Find a chamber that seems large and has defensible areas and call all Orcs to show themselves. If they are seeking your scouts, this tactic may draw some number away from the hunt.”

The Orc Chieftains argued the matter and added and took ideas from it until they were agreed on Dernder’s plan, but had made it seem their idea. Most of the Orcs had been to the mines before, even if they had lived there months, and not years, and though they did not know all the passages, they knew the large ones Dwarves had made. They agreed that there was a large hall a short distance ahead, by the path they had chosen, and would go there and then play a message on the drums challenging all Orcs to come and meet with them.

They came soon to a large long hall that was so vast the ceiling above had to be supported by many columns to keep the mountain from coming down on it, and the lamps they carried could not fully illuminate the far end of the chamber. None of these Elves had ever seen such a space. Those who were originally of the Green wood understood better than other Elves there was no danger in living beneath ground, but this dwarfed their king’s halls. The columns themselves were as wide and tall as the ancient trees of the Green Wood.

Loriol commented on the similarity. “With enough lamps, and some stars painted upon the ceiling, Elves would not fear to dwell in this place, but would travel to see it.”

“No Elves will travel here unless we collect the Orcs,” Marduk said.

Dernder said nothing, but worried that the Orcs would remain and use peace with other races as a means to earn income by setting up tolls to allow passage during winter. Though it had not been part of the original treaty, there was an agreement that all races would share the Mines and be allowed free passage.

The drums began to play. It was certain the Orcs would hear it, even in deep tunnels. The sound echoed from the stone. Dernder ordered the Elves to make tripods of tent poles and rope and hang the lamps from them, so that they might position the lamps in a wide circle around them and hide within the shadows at the center.

With the drums playing, they could not hear if Orcs approached, but soon, there was a change in the air.


	103. Chapter One Hundred-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are tunnels.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-TWO

The sound of drums sounded down into the deep parts of the mines and hearing them, Duma gave a tug on the rope to signal a stop. He was in the lead, with Alqua behind, then Jareth, Arë, Lain and Ugarit in the rear. The rope was either held or looped about an arm of every person, so that, if one took a misstep, the others could quickly pull them to safety; it made moving easier for the Elves, who could not see so well in the dim light of the lamp Alqua now held. The light also caused a shadow that changed shape with Duma’s movements to go before them surrounded by red light, which was good, as anything like a shadow clothed in fire would cause Mine Orcs to run away.

They were not to speak in Elven while in the Mines; Duma had decided upon the rule, so all communication had to be in gestures or Orcish, and Common Speech in dire need only. The rope was useful here as they had worked out a system of messages given by number of tugs on the rope and whether or not they were repeated.

They halted and Duma stooped, put his right hand to a flat Dwarven mine wall and closed his eyes. Ugarit had hearing just as keen and even as Duma understood the message, she was calling it to him from the end of their line. “The Chieftains are calling all Orcs to them.”

“Will we go?” Jareth asked.

“No, it is not meant for us. We have our own mission. We will just rest a moment to listen for Orcs moving up to them, and then continue. Ugarit, if you hear Orcs moving, tell us.”

“Yes,” she agreed. She would have done so in any case, but she supposed it was smart for Duma to make certain it was understood listening was needed; Duma trusted her sense of hearing, and he found Ugarit useful.

Alqua tapped Duma’s bare left shoulder with a finger and he turned to her. He tried to make his mouth move as if speaking Elven, without sounding the words and used some gestures as well, to communicate other Orcs were going up, but they were not. Alqua then nodded understanding and reached her free hand, as the rope looped the hand that held the lantern, to Arë to draw the letters in the palm of her hand with a finger so that her sister would understand. Arë could then repeat the message to Lain.

Duma looked ahead and then in other directions, scanning for movement as he listened. It was not most likely that Orcs would use this passage, though it showed some signs of light use. There were bones here and some graffiti on the wall. The ground was littered with small gems and there were precisely shaped and lain stones on the floor that Duma believed Dwarves had placed to run heavily laden carts along. They had used their mines primarily for seeking veins of true silver, but they had taken other valuable materials when they came upon them and discarded what seemed beneath their efforts.

Duma lifted a rock and looked at it. The red light still disoriented him, but from the weight of it compared to its size and the way broken edges gleamed that it might be red corundum, though some things that were not red appeared so in this light. Duma slipped the rock into the pouch hanging from the strap slug across his chest, where he kept his tools and smaller stones. Some of his treasure, mainly the large gems to come out of dragons, had gone with his horse, and he would be very angry if Dale lost them to the Elves.

Duma gestured for Alqua to lift the lantern to light the graffiti. There seemed several layers. “That part looks oldest,” Ugarit said, pointing. “It is made from black paint made with burned bones and oils.”

Jareth only grunted agreement.

“It does seem common Mine-dweller graffiti, but I am not a paint-maker. It says this area belongs to Nudimmud. He was a Mine-dweller Chieftain, and possibly still is.”

“And this white is lain over it and could be one made with metals, such a Wizard makes or would teach his Orcs to make. Or it could be chalk-based. But I think the white paint is more commonly known to Westerners.”

“I cannot read it all. Some appears symbols invented to represent a Band or Clan. And the name is in short form and not one I recognize. S-n. It could be Sin.”

“Sin sounds more Westerner,” Ugarit said.

“It is telling us that the area was taken from Enki.”

“Who is Enki?” Jareth asked.

“It is the name they give Nudimmud. They are like many old Orc names and tell who the Orc is. Nudimmud means that he was an Orc who knew some craft or made things and Enki means something alike to Lord Mud. There is a third layer also in white. I am not sure of the reading of the names, I think it is westerner influenced spelling.”

“I know some letters,” Ugarit said. She had been learning to read but was not yet very good at it, particularly considering reading Orc writing meant one had to know the age of the writing and breed of the writer beforehand to get the most accurate meaning. “I think it says Shamash there, but the other one there, that is an older form. Is it?”

“Nannar.” Duma said. “Shamash,” he repeated then. “That is helpful.” He was recently learning the differences in pronunciation and reading between western-influenced Orchish and Goblin and Black Speech. “It says the area came under a new Leader, but was not taken, it says that the Shamash rules this area under Nannar. I think that Nannar is a name in older Goblin dialect for the one called Sin.”

“Do you think Sin is a Westerner Chieftain here in the Mines?” Ugarit asked, “and Shamash is a Leader of his?”

“Yes, or they were at the time this was written.” Duma said. He stood then and pulled slowly on the rope. They began moving again.

They continued through the Dwarven mine tunnel and for some time and next came to a place where progress forward was blocked by collapse of the tunnel floor into some area below and they had the choice to climb down into that chamber or to go up through an Orc tunnel that climbed in a steep curve. Duma did not recognize the exact intersection to know where the passages led. It seemed to smell fouler in the steep tunnel.

Duma handed the end of the rope to Alqua and took the lamp from her. He had done this before, and the others trusted Duma would not lose them, but only go ahead to check a passage and return. He only went far enough to kneel near the opening in the floor. It smelled damp below, but cleaner. He saw no movement. When he held the light into the opening, he could see a floor not far below. The immediate area was dry. The walls seemed partly natural in formation and worked with Orc tools. It was likely the Dwarf tunnel had collapsed because Orcs had attempted to dig up from below.

Duma lifted the light and gestured for the others to come to him. He showed them it was not very far down and handed the lantern to Alqua again. Duma leapt down first. If rubble had fallen when the tunnel above collapsed, then it had been cleared, perhaps because the space had been used at one time. Alqua lowered the lantern on the rope and Duma took it. Alqua dropped down next and then Jareth, Arë, Lain and Ugarit in turn.

They took positions along the rope again and with Alqua holding the lantern, continued in the direction Duma led. The Mines were so vast that even with very large numbers of Orcs within, there were spaces that went unused. When a chamber was not to be used any longer, everything was removed from it. There had probably been a ladder leading up at one time.

These were not the lowest chambers Duma had ever been in. He did not understand how, but Orcs who lived long in the Mines, even if not spawned there, could become accustomed to knowing depth and direction when in the tunnels. If they did not, they often died. It would take several days to get through, even running and going by the easiest passages. They had not traveled a day yet, but Duma thought they should rest somewhere if they could. They had not rested since before reaching the riverbanks.

They came next to a chamber that seemed carved by water, rather than any creatures. There was some slight sound of it running distinct from the drums far above. The passage sloped downward and then downward again and here there was dripping water sounding on puddles or rock.

They next came to an intersection, where passages led in more than one direction. One was large and probably cut long ago by Dwarves for viewing of the cavern and another was small and perhaps natural. Duma led them to investigate the smaller passage first and it soon led into a wide, low chamber where there was a large pool of water. There was dry space in the chamber as well and investigation showed another passage leading out in another direction as well as the bottom of a well shaft. There were fish in the pool and some plants around it, and all seemed a rosy color in the light of The Grey’s lantern.

Duma spoke very quietly in Common Speech. It seemed all right to use it, as Orcs sometimes did when speaking to other Clans, though this was becoming less necessary as the Orc dialects merged. “We can rest here and eat food if we have it, but we must be quiet and cook nothing, because the well shaft will let sound and smells travel up to higher levels.”

Jareth lay down on the ground and rested, with his sword in his hand, and his head on his pack. The three Elves sat huddled together and took out their store of journey cakes, dried fruits, and roasted seeds to eat. They rationed water from skins they carried for drinking.

Ugarit snatched a fish from the water and brought it to Duma to share.

“Tsuki said it was not good to eat raw fish unless they came from seawater.”

“You have black blood. Orcs do not get sick like Men. Do you want to be hungry?”

Duma took the bits of flesh Ugarit offered. She picked the meat free of the skin and bones with her claws. Duma had grown his fingernails long again and filed them sharp, but they were not so strong as Ugarit’s claws. He supposed he had thought he had claws when he thought he was an Orc, but he simply had fingernails that were shaped a bit differently from those of Elves. They could tear skin, but tended to break and become jagged with much use, which was the condition they had been in when Beryl had trimmed them.

“You look sad like an Elf.”

“I wish Beryl were with us.”

“You cannot say that. You have a whip now. You cannot wish for some old Elf to give you help. That is why Dale did not come. Other Orcs must see that you are a leader. You should not even say it to me.”

“I did not say I was weak and needed help. I said I wished Beryl were with us, because I like him. That is a well enough thing. You know about liking, Ugarit. There are some you would miss if they were not with us.”

Ugarit shrugged. “I do hope that Aladima is well. I am not certain if Gibil is good for her to be with.”

“They are the same breed.”

“That is not the only thing an Orc must be to keep a female!” Ugarit growled.

Duma laughed. “He tried to tell her to change her price on liquor to us but she told Gibil that you and she had fought together and she could not give you a bad price, because you were one who was an advantageous ally, and Gibil then said Aladima could only give you the good prices and not anyone from our Clan. Aladima agreed. I think that shows they are both somewhat strong and smart and able to please each other.”

“Aladima knows my flasks are yours, Duma-Chieftain.”

“And Gibil knows that he must not outwardly act in any way that would seem to allow his Orcs to show debt or allegiance to this Clan. His Clan grew because I destroyed Jareth’s Clan.” Duma looked at Jareth. He was resting, maybe asleep, but it did not matter if Jareth listened. Snagrat and those with him had been Duma’s to kill and Duma had nothing to do with the other Orcs deciding Jareth was too weak to remain Chieftain.                    

Jareth was not really weak. Duma had been too angry to see it before, but Dale had seen. Jareth had been a new Chieftain and so he had not chosen his Orcs. It usually did not seem to outsiders or less smart Orcs that a Chieftain chose followers at all, because any Orcs the Clan came upon were either enemies, allies or jumped in to the Clan without question. A Chieftain could kill Orcs, or determine for others if one was enemy or ally, and so in deciding when it was more advantageous to keep an Orc, declare them an ally outside the Clan, or to kill them, the Chieftain demonstrated control over the quality of the Clan.

Elves valued Elven life too greatly to behave in this manner, but to Orcs, it seemed necessary and right that those who did not benefit the Clan should die. In time, Snagrat’s flawed nature and inability to respect what was Precious would have been noticed and Jareth would have taken his head. Duma had a whip because Jareth knew he had failed his Clan as a Chieftain. It seemed Jareth was truthful in claiming he would follow without lashes. He had been the one to hand Duma the whip.

Duma gave Jareth a shove and put a couple strips of dried meat into his hand when he started. “Do we have enough?” Jareth asked groggily.

“If I gave you meat, it is because I wish you to stay strong,” Duma told him. “Do not think about it. We had some food.”

“I will sleep if you do not tell me to be on watch.”

“I will tell you to be on watch, when I want you to watch.”

Jareth tucked the dried meat inside the jacket Ugarit had made for him and then went back to sleep. 

Duma and Ugarit argued some more about who would sleep and who would watch. To others they seemed to argue often, but it was a way they each proved they remained worthy of being kept by the other. Ugarit preferred argument to poetry, though she did like to be told she was pretty.

Duma argued against Ugarit and Arë being the only two to remain awake, but the two females argued that they were willing, had keen senses, were skilled with knives, and would smell as female whether awake or asleep. The skills with knives won over Duma and he slept.

It was somewhat difficult to measure time passing within the Mines, but the two female Elves had years of days, months and years to become accustomed to the measure of day and night through the year and they supposed that those who slept rested a long while, that it had been needed, and that it was likely a morning when everyone had woken. Ugarit and Arë had woken Jareth and Alqua to watch and so the four had slept not as long as Duma or Lain. No one spited Duma or Lain this, as Alqua and Arë still considered Lain young enough that they would make sacrifices for his well being. No smart Orcs complained if a Chieftain slept long, unless they meant to make a challenge and were prepared to kill him.

Duma and Lain did not feel good that others had watched while they had not. Duma shook the feeling and concentrated on his next move. Lain said that he had not been able to sleep deeply and therefore had needed a longer time to feel rested.

Duma remembered they had passed a Dwarven staircase, but that passage had not gone in the best direction. Here there was another passage and the direction seemed right, though Duma did not know for fact that it led quickly to an exit. He was not concerned about dead ends, as he had explained to the Elves before reaching the Mine entrance, the Orcs disliked such places where they might be trapped and this was why they spent time digging so many tunnels through the mountain, seemingly at random. Nearly all chambers within the Mines connected to all other chambers; some connected by much more circuitous or hazardous routes than others.

“We will go this way,” Duma said, speaking an Orcish dialect again. He pointed to the dark opening for the Elves to see. A few moments were spent measuring oil into the lantern and lifting packs and weapons. Ugarit snatched two more fish, still leaving plenty to breed, and tossed them live into the sack the river fish were in. The snow had melted somewhat, but it had been packed firmly and thick and its volume sustained a cool enough temperature that it did not melt away completely. The interior of the Mines remained a constant cool temperature through the year, except where Orcs put furnaces or fires.

They moved again, connected by a length of rope and with one red lantern to see by. The natural chambers shortly led to Dwarven mining tunnels, then some stairs and then a low, narrow Orc tunnel. Duma chose passages that seemed to take them west, though this sometimes meant going, north, south, up or down in order to find another west-going passage. It occasionally meant going east, but they were never forced to travel east for very long before a new passage presented itself.

They did see signs of Orc habitation. There was more graffiti. Some showed the same names that had seen before, some that Duma knew to be very old and to name Chieftains who had died years ago, and the remainder showed names that were not well-known to any in their party. Many chambers that were higher named a Chieftain called Ishkur, and some below seemed to give Ishkur the name Adad, which Duma and Ugarit decided might be a Westerner name for something precious or diminutive and was very likely used in mocking sense against a Chieftain of the Mine-dweller breed.

They avoided contact with Orcs for some time, uncertain why they managed it so well. It could have been, they thought, all the Orcs had gone up to meet Marduk. The drums had stopped while they rested. They did find passages that had the scent of fresh waste or urine and passed these by when they were able. They heard Orcs also, and moved to avoid them. When they had traveled for many hours and judged it was well after noon outside, they began to find bodies. If the sight of a body ever served as warning to others, Orcs would not move it. They found more than seemed easily explained by random or occasional arguments turned violent.

They came to a place that Duma judged to be halfway between the east and west gates, but considerably deeper than the entrances and found several bodies together. The Elves had already covered their faces with scarves so as to not breathe the scent or taint of Orc corpses. The rot of them was unpleasant to say the least.

“Fairly recent battle,” Ugarit said, “All the useful gear is gone, but the bodies are still gooey.”

“You can see enough to tell none are half-breed,” Jareth said, “Maybe that was Northerner, but the others seem Mine-dweller. No males. They were the old way.”

“We did see a Westerner dead earlier,” Ugarit said.

“There is no knowing from what we have seen that it was a matter of those who were older killing males, or the other way around. It is only clear there was battle. Battle that some want remembered, or else there are none left to care if these bodies lie here or not.”

“Which way should we go?” Ugarit asked.

“West. Our mission has not changed,” Duma said.

They stepped around the bodies and continued through a mine tunnel. The Dwarven passage was soon broken by an Orc-carved chamber. As they moved through, they saw a body of an Orc and large pots, racks and frames used in tanning. There were some hides, long strips of leather for whip-making and some loin coverings and sandals still displayed as if for trade. The body might have been the tanner and seemed dead a long time, longer than the others they had seen.

“It is very strange,” Duma whispered in Common Speech, “No Orcs took these things and no Orc has come to take up work here.”

“These will fit me,” Jareth said, lifting some of the sturdy sandals.

“Take them,” Duma said.

“And that that piece stretched on the frame, and a few thongs?” Ugarit asked.

“Take what you will. These things have lain here some time. Take what you can use, so long as it can be carried.”

Lain pointed out something to Ugarit. “Death-shadow?” he said quietly. Ugarit went to the box Lain pointed out and found many small clean scraps of leather. She determined none were made of people skins, gave a nod, bundled some of these in a larger piece and then gave this to Lain to carry until they met Dale.

The other side of the chamber the Dwarven mine tunnel continued and they went this way. Duma heard movement ahead and signaled Alqua to hide the lantern beneath her cloak. The sounds grew closer and distinct as bodies walking quickly through the tunnel toward them. Duma was able to see them when they came a little closer. They were naked Orcs, but did not seem recently spawned, they already had some scars. One seemed a barely full-grown Westerner and the other not obviously male, but seemingly a Mine-dweller-Northerner half-breed. Such mixed-breed Orcs were not usual, but were common enough when Orcs of various breeds had occasion to visit the same breeding pits. There were likely many half-breeds, male or not, within the Mines now.

Both stooped when they saw Duma before them and moved as close to the tunnel wall as they were able. They were thin, filthy and smelled as bad. Each had their hair in messy, uneven clumps. “Who is your Chieftain?” Duma asked.

One of them said, “no,” and then both ran. Duma let them go.

“They might seem regular Orcs to Elves,” Ugarit said, “but even the old Chieftains that kept us here before Marduk took us were less foul smelling. Not even pets should be so filthy.”

Duma hoped he had not been like them. Dale had found him very foul-seeming when they met, and he had been dressed and probably smelled better.

“I saw no pet markings. Did you?” Jareth asked.

“Scars, but not such as pets would have. From fighting with claws.”

“Let us move again, Duma,” Ugarit said. “Something is not right here. I want to get out.”

Duma could see Alqua’s eyes between the edge of her scarf and hood. It seemed to him she was concerned for Ugarit. “We will move now and get to the exit as soon as possible,” Duma promised. “I think this area seems almost familiar. Maybe soon I will know better where we are and be able to take us out quickly.”

Duma began to walk again, with the others following. Jareth said that maybe the Old Chieftains were arguing with Marduk and his ally-Chieftains and only some newly-spawned Orcs and rogues remained in these lower parts.”

“There should be no rouges in the Mines,” Duma said firmly.

As they continued, they came upon more bodies. It began to seem clear that over the past several months there had been multiple battles. As they moved west, Duma began to feel he recognized passages. Some things were different. There was an abandoned arrow-maker’s cave where he was certain a brew-master had previously worked for many years. New graffiti covered older in thick layers. They did not bother to translate it all. It seemed in these passages, a large number of Chieftains had claimed the territory in a short time.

The signs seemed to indicate battle and death of strong Chieftains, as a strong Chieftain would have held territory for longer. It seemed likely one or more strong Chieftains that had held power before Duma or Marduk left the mines had been killed and the one who attempted to take their whip had not been smart enough or strong enough to keep the other Orcs from trying to take the whip for themselves.

Whoever was in control, if there was anyone left in control, was not actually defending their territory well. They had only seen graffiti.

At another intersection Duma saw a choice between two different Orc tunnels. Neither led directly west; one went north and sloped upward and the other went south and sloped downward. Duma recalled this intersection, though he had usually come from one of the other tunnels and continued into the other, he thought. He chose north.

The tunnel was low and narrow and marked periodically with the symbol of the Turned White Hand on the rough wall surface. It sloped up, leveled, then took a bend to the west then sloped upward again. Duma heard something and stopped to listen, signaling the others by the rope. There were Orc voices speaking in a dialect close to Common Speech, which Westerners used often, but Duma could not make out every word. It did not sound like argument, but questioning.

Duma turned and took the lantern from Alqua and put it out. Arë gasped softly. Duma turned back to the direction he had faced before. The voices were no closer, and he could see a glow of firelight ahead. If they had fire, it was more likely the lantern light had escaped their notice.

“Be prepared to fight or to argue,” Duma said.

“Can we go back the other way?” Ugarit asked.

“I would rather we did not go that way,” Duma said. “We did expect to meet many Orcs here and have to get past them. We have been sneaking as much as possible and had a distraction above, but I think we must try to get through here, if we can. If not, we will have to run fast.”

“I will go in first,” Jareth said. It was not Orc custom that a Chieftain went first, though Duma had known some to do so when they wished. A Chieftain was expected to stand behind with a whip and send others before him. It seemed somewhat cowardly, but Duma had heard that Mannish kings sometimes did the same, though, without the whip.

Duma touched Alqua’s arm and she started. He unwrapped the rope from her wrist. It would be a sign of obvious weakness. He stepped around Alqua to find Lain and leaned in to whisper to him. “We will try some argument or barter, but be prepared to fight or run. I would rather not go by the other passage or spend days here seeking another route. Stay close behind us.”

Lain turned to find Arë and whisper the message to her. Duma reached past the Elves and drew Ugarit forward.

Jareth walked first and then Duma and Ugarit followed close behind. The three Elves came after them, holding hands in the dark. Duma could feel the pressure of Lain’s hand on his back. As they approached it became clear that the tunnel widened into a larger chamber and that the voices came from within. They were presently asking a lot of questions of each other, about the Orcs and who Marduk was and what they should do.

Duma remembered that the chamber had been a liquor storage room controlled by a Chieftain who counted the Master Brewer among his Orcs. Duma had come up here occasionally to barter. It was not a chamber Jareth or Ugarit recalled from their brief time within the mines.

Jareth went in first and was seen. He quickly assumed a posture that was neither aggressive nor entirely submissive and went still. Duma came in after him and stood at his left. Ugarit touched her knuckles to Duma’s thigh but kept a step behind.

The Orcs within called out challenges, saying they claimed these tunnels and chambers. One of them was blond, and his coloring was decidedly un-Orcish as well, so it did not seem he had merely discovered the art of hair coloring, as Beryl. The others were vaguely surprising only in that they all seemed mixed breed and this had not been so common in the mines before. They were almost boring to find after the two naked young Orcs in the tunnel. These wore sandals or boots and all had loincloths, if not some manner of tunic or vest as well.

The thing that seemed most odd was that the blond one carried a whip and the others did not, but even this could not be said to be very shocking, as Duma was Halfelven and had a whip.

“What is it?” the blond one asked.

Duma assumed he was asking about his nature. “Yrchelen,” he said, exactly as Beryl had coined the term, in Elven. He smiled and then spoke in Common Speech. “Black-blooded Elf is what. Duma-Chieftain of Dragon-stone sect of the Death-shadow Clan.”

“That one is what comes of Chieftains allowing their Orcs to take young males and females of Men of the Horse-people for their play. I have seen one, in the wild, when I was newly spawned. They do not put their heads on pikes, but burn them whole,” Ugarit said quietly to Duma. The blond looked to be half westerner as well, and whether the Dark lord or a Wizard had originally come upon their breed, it was certain now some Mannish essence had been introduced to the breeding pits to make them, and so this blond Orc was three times as much Man as he was Orc. He even had freckles.

“We have seen the mark of the Turned White Hand in the tunnel. Are you Shamash or a Leader allied to him?” Duma asked.

“I am Shamash-Chieftain, allied to Sin-Chieftain. If you saw the mark, why did you continue? Do you wish to battle?”

“My party wishes passage through the Mines,” Duma said plainly, “If this is your territory, we would present you with a toll for safe passage through your camp and territory and be on our way.”        


	104. Chapter One Hundred-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some Orcs are put to curious use, and Duma and Beryl are met again.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-THREE                         

Shamash was not without intelligence and he perceived quickly that these six were not any Orcs who had recently been in the Mines. They did not have the look or scent they should and seemed also to lack understanding of current events. “You tell me who you really are and how you came here and maybe I will let you leave this chamber alive.

Shamash’s Orcs thought Lain and Jareth to flinch, but they had moved to draw weapons and as quickly been stopped from it by Duma, so that it was not clear weapons had ever been drawn, only that they moved. That was enough to put the opposing Orcs further on their guard. Several of them drew weapons.

Duma turned to Lain and spoke in Elvish, “The Lady taught me how to use weapons, but Tsuki and Dale taught me something of when to use them. Drawing can be more a sign of weakness than of strength if done too soon.”

“Dale is not the most usual Elf,” Alqua said. “It is not the way of Elves to be deceptive or stealthy once battle is upon us.”

“I am not suggesting deception, I am suggesting you actually not fear these Orcs enough to have need of weapons in hand.” Duma turned then and regarded Shamash, who was watching the exchange as intently as he listened. Duma’s voice seemed fey to him and there seemed no longer doubt that this particular half-breed had brought Elves into the Mines. They had heard that there were other Elves above. “I am Duma, as I said. I lived in the Mines for at least seven years and left them only within this past year, when the Chieftain Nimrod, now called Fool for later actions, led many male and female Orcs from the Mines so that they should not be trapped within when an attack came from their enemies. I was called by another name then. I was a Chieftain’s pet and worked in the largest forge, tending the furnace fires, and also was known for making and repair of small metal items. The one called Marduk, who is above with other Chieftains and Elves all allied to him, took Nimrod’s whip and sent me into Death-shadow’s Clan in exchange for one he had acquired and who was precious to Orcs. I learned much in Death-shadow’s Clan and have recently acquired this whip, which was remade from the core of a Chieftain’s whip that was damaged in its exchange of hands. I remember this room was formerly liquor storage.”

“Perhaps you did live here,” Shamash said, “but that does not give me any reason to let you pass. Who are these others? Why do you bring Elves here?”

“These two are my Orcs, Jareth my message-runner and Ugarit my paint-maker.” They were more than Duma titled them, but he had learned something of diplomacy and bluffing from Lenaduiniel and Beryl. Usually only powerful Chieftains had message-runners and paint-makers, because most Chieftains would think it smart to first surround themselves with warriors and wound-patchers and perhaps next a soup-maker or brewer. To have his own paint-maker said a Chieftain had either knowledge of words and deeds or territory to make known, or many troops to prepare for battle with his symbol. Such a Chieftain usually had many Orcs other than the paint-maker. A message-runner also indicated a Chieftain had some power, as one who was weak would go himself to beg for what he needed and keeping some fast, expendable Orc about meant a Chieftain had news or orders to dispatch over a distance and was feared enough that he could send another to speak his words and the words would still be obeyed, on the word of the messenger that the Chieftain would give future punishment, if the orders were disobeyed. “These others are my Elven kin,” Duma added quickly, “I suppose their names would be too difficult for Orcs to say, and you have no need to address them. You will deal with me.”

Maybe some of the Orcs above belonged to Duma, Shamash thought. Then, he thought, maybe they did not. “I have you outnumbered. I will say who is to deal with who.” Shamash did not really wish to deal with any tricky Elves. “You will deal with me if you want passage through here. What can you offer that I should want?”

“If I can provide something of interest, by what way will you let me pass?”

Shamash thought that Duma had either lived in the Mines or was bluffing, for one would have to know all the ways through to know if Shamash spoke a true path. Duma either knew, or he believed Shamash too fearful to lie to him. “If you give me what I want, I will let you go up through this passage here.”

“And if I say the price you ask is too great, is there another way you will allow us to go for lesser payment?”

Shamash gave the matter thought. “Perhaps, if the price is fair, I will let you go back the way you came, where you may take a lower passage. If you worked in the forge, you should know that way.”

“I know it,” Duma said simply. “We offer some fish.”

Ugarit passed the sack to Duma and he opened it. There was some fishy odor, but the fish had remained quite fresh enough to be appealing to Orcs, or to Men for that matter, as they were in a slush of ice and water. Men took fish from river by wagons and laid them out on street-side stalls at their markets and still ate of their flesh and were well. The Orcs should find the fish good.”

Shamash would like to have the fish to feed his Orcs. They had been surviving on little. This much fish would keep them well fed for many days. He said, “You should offer meat simply to prevent me from killing you for entering my territory. You must offer much more to make me allow you to pass.”

“What do you want?” Duma asked.

Shamash looked at Ugarit. She drew a knife. Duma shifted his eyes to Ugarit. “It is not too early to draw if one shows an interest in separating me from you.”

Duma looked back toward Shamash. “None of my companions are for sale or trade. Name a fair price.”

“Information.”

“Regarding the large party of Elves and Orcs that came into the Mines the same time as us?”

“About the thing that made a flash in the sky and shook the mountain.”

“And we go that way?”

Shamash snorted. “Down the other way, or no deal.”

“Duma, what is down the other way?” Ugarit whispered.

Duma raised a hand to silence her. “Let’s sit and cook the fish and share meat,” Duma suggested. “I will tell you all the news you wish to hear about what happened outside. I have much knowledge about it. Then, you will let us go without challenge or battle.”

“Is it a good deal?” Alqua asked in Elven.

Duma answered that it was. It was possible that other chambers had changed purpose since he had left, and so he did not know for a fact that one way was better then the other. It was enough that Shamash let them pass, and not a hardship to pass on information they were already inclined to share with as many Orcs as possible.

“Lain and I can prepare the fish, if another will watch our backs and Shamash-Chieftain does not disagree,” Ugarit said.

“Jareth, watch that no others here move to harm Ugarit, Lain or yourself. Arë, if you please, put your back to Jareth and watch the tunnel. Keep your hood up. It will benefit Alqua to learn further of Orc customs, so she may stay with me, while I speak to Shamash.” Duma had perceived that since they had been introduced by Lady Lenaduiniel that Alqua and Ugarit had formed a relationship of respect and seen each other as equals. Alqua had been given temporarily to Marduk as his liaison and learned much of Orcs. Though that work was ended, it was clear Alqua did desire to continue to learn of Orcs, and it did not seem entirely out of desire to better know Ugarit. Alqua already knew Ugarit very well. Duma saw Alqua nod in agreement. Alqua desired for reasons of her own to be an Elf who understood Orc culture entirely.

If there was such a thing as Orc culture, it was fading from the Mines. The Chieftains that had taken the passages above were not ambushed, but surprised by the lack of organized resistance to their entry. They formed orderly lines of swords and bows at the sound of the whip and did not need to feel lashes to obey. They had lanterns, bolt throwers, and metal shields. They had Elves for allies. They had strategy enough to send out counter-ambush teams, ability to think critically and wisdom enough to change strategy when in afterthought a previous strategy seemed flawed. And if they had expected to find the Orcs of the Mines less cultured, they had not expected to find them half as savage as they did.

Their five scouting parties all returned with some prisoners to show the Chieftains. These Orcs were all young and half clothed at the most and seemed not to know how to act when a Chieftain spoke or snapped a whip. They did not act as Orcs. They seemed to the Orcs as animals.

“They make the lowest of our lot seem as Elven Lords in comparison,” Dog snarled, “I may have been filthy and half-clothed when that fat, blind, maggot kept me as a pet, but I knew how to recognize a Chieftain or Leader.”

As they attempted to question the prisoners more Orcs came from the tunnels into the large hall. They came in through the ceiling and floor and through holes in the walls, crawling and loping and scaling down columns. It was normal enough for Mine-dwellers to move so, as they were small and long-armed, but they showed themselves different from others, like Dog, when they came closer. Some screamed and ran, some attacked and were put down, others shouted taunts and curses, and others still sniffed at the ground the newcomers had walked on. There were no whips carried among these Orcs, none of the spiked armor Mine-dwellers had been known for. Some were half-breeds, though many were Mine-dweller.

“Get them!” Marduk barked, “Knock them out. Bind them. Give them lashes. Take prisoners, and kill if they resist. These are no Chieftains that we should parlay with them!”

“They are madder than Orcs on damp grain,” Sarpanit said, “I see no females. There were females here when we left. Where are they?”

“Perhaps they think we should go to them, the Chieftains here,” Aladima asked.

“Not smart to let us hold the halls above,” Gibil said. “What has become of the old Chieftains that were here? They do not even answer by drum.”

The depths were silent, though in the hall there was screeching of Orcs being taken captive and sound of weapons clashing.

Marduk went to some of the Orcs latest taken captive. “Where are your Chieftains? Where is Enki? Enlil? An? Nannar? Ninurta? How is it there are so many rogues in the Mines?”

The Orc prisoners looked fearful and did not speak, until one small one with blood oozing from a wound on his head answered fearfully. “They are all dead that you name, but Nannar.”

“Did Nannar kill them?” Marduk demanded.

“No. The Chieftains made war against each other after the mountain shook. Many Orcs died in battle. Many Chieftains died.”

“And is Nannar the only Chieftain that remains?” Marduk asked.

“I have heard that there is one who says he is Chieftain named Ishkur. And in the depths, some say, there is another Chieftain there, but I do not know.”

“Ishkur was a Leader of Enlil’s Clan,” Dog said, knowing many of the older Orcs by reputation.

“Nannar was a name some called one of my breed,” Marduk said, “a warrior surviving from the war, one of very few. Many scars. We called him Sin.”

“I will call him Pig Slop if he does not answer our challenge!” Gibil spat.

“I think they are waiting,” Nergal said, “to see what we do, and how many we are.”

“We will not wait on them any more,” Marduk said. It was decided then that one large party would go out, instead of the five smaller before them. This group would hunt out and bring back Orcs to meet in the hall, while the others remained to keep the hall for their camp and watch the recently taken Orcs.

Dog and Gibil were chosen to go, with their Clans, while the other three remained.

The fish was cooked and eaten and Orcs were already picking their teeth or making ornaments of the small bones. Duma had told Shamash a little less than all he knew of relations between Elves and Orcs and of Wizard plots and in the telling learned from Shamash’s questions and reactions much that seemed relevant, if not immediately useful. The Chieftains of the Mines had warred against each other and died because the bomb had exploded close enough to the mountain to make its force felt within. There was little destruction Duma had noticed and he was clear in his retelling on the fact that Tsuki had caused the bomb to explode before it reacted the destination it was aimed for or would endanger Orc lives, yet he saw how he was wrong.

The explosion had taken Orc lives, indirectly. Some Orcs knew of black powder and sorcery that darkened the sky, but without the knowledge the Orcs outside possessed, and the advantage in being able to anticipate their doom if the mission to stop the Sea failed, those in the Mines had only possessed old rumors of a plot; they then felt a rumbling of the very mountain and heard of a flash in the sky from scouts.

Orcs had panicked and many had felt the breeding instinct keenly in their terror. Chieftains had been unable to maintain control, even though lashes and slayings. There had been argument over those who had left the Mines and whether they were right to leave with the Precious Things. Arguments between Orcs and Chieftains had grown into battles between Clans. Many had been killed. Chieftains had slain others, only to die of wounds taken in the battle and the panic and deaths among other Orcs had disrupted the usual chain of command that made Leaders new Chieftains.

The previous stronghold of the Mines was now home to a few Chieftains with only bandfuls of loyal followers and many newly-spawned rogue Orcs, who felt only instinct and knew little of Bands or Clans.

To learn that the rumble and flash was only a pale ghost of the destruction that was meant for them and that a Man, or perhaps Wizard, had died sparing them, that they had lived through months of panic and battle, and that the world continued outside, was distressing to Shamash’s Orcs. News of a treaty between Orcs and other races, including Dwarves and Elves, which Orcs had long despised without Masters to order them to fight, was distressing.

Shamash did not want to accept it.

Whether he accepted was of no consequence, Duma said, it had happened, and if Shamash wished to disagree or learn more, he should seek Marduk in passages above, as Marduk was the one who had made the treaty and spoken for Orcs, not Duma. Duma had alliances of his own with individuals of other races, apart from the treaty Marduk had made.

When Duma said it was time they left, and all were standing ready, Ugarit spoke to Shamash. She did not ask Duma to speak for her or ask permission to speak, but she stooped just slightly and used Shamash’s title when she addressed him. “Where are the females?” she asked. “If there has been much breeding and so many rogues spawned, why have you not found females for your Clan? Do you know how males and females are made?”

Shamash answered after a moment, as if speaking to Duma, “The fear of the ‘bomb’ caused such strong breed instinct that it became obvious, even to Orcs who are not smart, that males and females could be made and that they are different and these were the Precious Things the Chieftains hoarded.”

“Do Chieftains still hoard them?” Duma asked.

“Ishkur has some. Sin has many, I think.”

“Do you know how they are made?” Ugarit asked again, “Do you think females are only to be hoarded by Chieftains?”

Shamash snarled. “You are with a Chieftain. Do you question what Chieftains do?”

“I belonged to Duma before he was Chieftain, because he and I had desire for each other and he was strong enough to keep me! In Marduk’s Clan, there are enough females that even some who are not Chieftains or Leaders have females in their keeping. Those Orcs who have Westerner blood, made by Sorcery, may be male or female, and those who are part Orc and also have the blood of another race such as Men or Elves may be gendered. If one who is male breeds with one who is not in the old way, more males and females will be spawned. If a male and female unite, infant gendered Orcs will be born. There must always be strong smart Orcs. Your Clan will not survive long without any females. Giving in to instinct may make many Orcs, but they may not be the smartest or strongest Orcs. Orcs have no masters anymore, so Orcs must be as the Wizards and mate those best suited to each other, so that their essence should combine to bring forth good, strong, smart Orcs.”

“Your tone seems a challenge! Would you have me take you for myself? Would you like to come to a new keeper.”

“I shall not easily let her go, Shamash,” Duma said coldly, “Ugarit does not speak to you as some lowly Orc to a great Chieftain, she speaks as one learned in a craft giving useful information to an ally. You should know that the females Marduk freed and took out of the Mines prospered in his Clan. Ugarit was among them before she became mine. They will only be kept by an Orc they find pleasing, smart and strong, and they are very knowledgeable about breeding activity, spawning and birthing. They study how blood mixes and would be as wizards and suggest good matches when they see traits to be encouraged in the Orcs of their Clan. Orcs have females now, and this is their way, among Marduk’s Clan, and mine. I suggest, if you find any females to join your Clan, you leave them to find their own way and do not make them feel only as things to be hoarded.”

“Some who fought and died said their kind were trouble, that they cause problems, and that they are unnatural.”

“What can be unnatural to a race developed through sorcery?” Duma asked. “If Men or Elves have females, why should not Orcs? We can show the others that Orcs are worthy enough to keep such precious things.”

“Go now, go prove your worth somewhere else.”

Duma knew Shamash had much to consider. It would soon be so with all Orcs. He led the five with him back into the tunnel from which they had come, into darkness, until they were out of sight of Shamash’s Orcs. They lit the lantern then and took up the rope and retraced theirs steps until they came to the lower path.

“Duma,” Ugarit hissed up the line, from the rear, “What was within this passage that made you wary to come by it?”

“If all that Shamash and his Orcs claimed is true, then all the passages are changed from what I knew. None are truly safer or wiser than others, or rather, I cannot possibly know which may be safe.”

“What was here?”

“Hush,” Duma said sharply, “voices carry. Whatever we find, we will continue to move through as quickly as possible.”

Ugarit was not satisfied, but she stopped questioning and was quiet. She turned her head often to train her ears on the tunnels behind.

The passage they took curved west and descended sharply. They crossed over a Dwarven tunnel, which Duma considered and then passed over to continue toward the west. The Orc-made tunnel then spiraled downward to a level within the Mines where walls oozed moisture and ceilings dripped.

The graffiti indicated that these passages were under dispute, as sigils of Shamash and Ishkur were both present and in places written over each other. Duma had expected as much, the fish and information had been easy enough to give, and so he did not truly feel cheated, only disappointed that his expectations of the other Orc were proven accurate.

“Shamash knew he had no power to guarantee safe passage,” Jareth snarled.

“Yes, but we had a chance to eat and rest our feet,” Duma said merrily, “and we learned much that would seem useful. No Orc has power to guarantee safe passage in the Mines. We will make our own passage safe, and that is as much as I expected coming in.”

The passage came to an intersection of several Orc tunnels going off in five directions. Duma stopped the group to consider for a moment. He knew the most direct way, but he was not certain the direct way was best. “I hear something,” Ugarit said quietly. “Along this tunnel. I think someone is being hurt…or something else.”

Duma turned his head and listened. He could hear the sounds as well. “We should go check,” he said, “If it is someone being hurt and not normal punishment or something else, we might help. If there is no harm being done, we will just leave.”

Ugarit tugged on the rope and ran up the sloping tunnel toward the voices. Ugarit went first into the next chamber and screamed at what she saw. Lain saw the activity within over her shoulder and quickly turned away and ducked back into the tunnel. Arë went past him and looked into the rock-hewn room. There was a small female dancing there and nearby five Mine-Dweller breed Orcs taking pleasure of each other and spilling seed together.

“It is something else,” Jareth said to Duma, “tell Ugarit we should leave.”

Ugarit said nothing, but Duma pushed Arë gently aside and entered the room. Two of the male Orcs there took notice and one called out, “This is our breed helper, get your own, or offer your hole and we will let you join us.”

“I ate of my Master’s heart, little maggots, I am no one’s pet anymore that I will do such a thing. Skilled though I was at pleasuring and breed-helping, I was never one to be lucky for those who would only take from me without giving. This one looks small, where did you get her?”

The others, including the girl-Orc took notice of Duma then. “Pierced with rings and carrying a whip. What is it?”

“It’s marked with letters like a pet…carrying a whip.”

“Some kind of half breed.”

Duma spoke to the female. “Show me the name carved on you.” She turned her knees outward to show the two runes carved in the flesh inside her left thigh. “Sin,” Duma said. “None of these seems the Chieftain we have seen boasts of on walls. Did your master give you over to these Orcs to use?”

The girl-Orc nodded.

“Sin gave these Orcs orders for your use?”

“I am not to be touched until my Master commands. I am for looking. I am a good breed-helper. You pay in meat if you want to use me.”

“Fair price, I am sure,” Duma said, “Where is your Master? He has others?”

“Many, Chieftain,” the girl-Orc answered, eyeing the whip. “My Master keeps to chambers west. You will find him if you go that way. If you are a Chieftain he will parlay with you and give you a fair price for passage or services you wish from him.”

Duma made a sharp nod and turned back toward the tunnel, where Ugarit and Alqua stood looking on. “You can’t,” Ugarit said.

Duma shook his head. “She is not marked with my name that I should command or protect her. She is being used as her Master wishes and seems untouched by these Orcs. They treat her as Precious enough, so I cannot knock off their heads without making war.”

“She was so little!” Ugarit said as Duma passed her and moved along the tunnel. “How is it good that they spill when looking on one half-grown? It is not right!”

“It is not for us to say, Ugarit,” Duma said coldly, “She is not the first Orc to be put to such use at such an age.”

“Duma! You…!”

“We are moving on, west,” Duma said finally, “I am certain what you and I have done would seem offensive to some, so we may not object to the manner in which others find pleasure or breed.”

“If they are offended by what we do, they are just wrong!”

Duma turned and looked at Ugarit. “She was willing, Ugarit. She was proud. Her dances make watching Orcs spill all over themselves. It is her job. She is good at it. When she is bigger, they will be doing it inside her and she’ll bear future Orcs. That is her life and she seemed content to me. We are not here to make Orcs into Elves or Men. We are here to get through the Mines unmolested ourselves and perhaps then to return to help lead Orcs out to their new homeland.”

“But it did not seem good to me!” Ugarit insisted. “When I was that small Death-shadow had not yet drawn first blood from me!”

“Do not say it like that! Do not say it as if my father…! Ugarit!”

“For a little while I was his,” Ugarit said quietly and slouched submissively, “Dale-Chieftain is very strong and clever, but I am yours of course. I came to you unspoiled but for that first wound and a few other scars earned in battle.”

“Strong and clever?”

“He is,” Ugarit whispered, “Even Jareth would say it, and he seems not to wish to pleasure males.”

“It is true Dale-Chieftain is strong and clever,” Jareth said, “Do you not wish us all to be loyal also to him? Still, I serve you, Duma-Chieftain, without need of lashes. One who holds the whip, holds the whip, whether they were warrior before or one skilled in breed-helping, or some other craft. If you tell us to fight to free hoarded females, I will follow. If you say we will continue through the mines in haste, I will follow. I do not wish to make an argument now.”

“We are going to go through the Mines quickly,” Duma said, “after we have given signal to Beryl, then we may return into the Mines to be of use to others. Now, all of you, follow. I will look for a place to rest a little while, and then we will try to make our way to the west gate.”

“I am your Orc,” Ugarit said, “I follow.”

The way to the forge, where Duma had worked, was clear. He had thought they would pass through a breeding pit and had been wary of that passage, but it had been found to be unused for some time. They met only a few frightened rogue Orcs, and these gave them no challenge. The furnaces Duma had tended were cold and dark and many tools had been abandoned. The room itself was secure, and so Duma told the others to rest. The corner behind one furnace was a safe place and out of sight from the chamber’s entrance. There was one large entrance to watch and one other small narrow tunnel that spiraled steeply up to a chamber above where much metalworking had been done.

Duma checked the chamber above and found it empty and not recently used, so he doubted any Orcs would come upon them, even if all slept. Ugarit felt much better after Duma took her alone into the little tunnel between upper and lower chambers. He was very skilled at pleasuring others.

 After their rest, the six continued toward the west gate, which at this point meant much climbing upward through tunnels. They found many signs of recent habitation and it seemed Ishkur’s Clan had claimed the territory and very recently moved from it. They had gone to meet Marduk’s Orcs.

Their departure made it easy for Duma’s small party to reach the west gate of the Mines. It had been breached some years past and Orcs had rebuilt some of the wall with rough cut stones and much mortar to make it defensible against their own enemies. They had never removed the Dwarf corpses, and so there were bones in the hall before the gate, now somewhat scattered, so that the bones of one corpse blended with another. There was no door on the rebuilt gateway and so this chamber was lit by moonlight when they came to it.

Lain rushed to the doorway, but Duma stopped him with an arm braced across his chest. “There is a guardian,” he said. “We will go out, but quietly and without sudden movement.”

“What is it?” Lain asked.

“A creature in the pool without, which is formed from a damming of the river. It allows Orcs to pass, if it is not hungry, but will take Elves or other races to their death beneath the surface or in its strange maw. It has wounds, but lives.”

“How do we get the Elves past?” Jareth asked.

“With bows and arrows ready,” Duma said. “The Elves will go first, and if the pool stirs, they shall run as fast as they can while we provide fire to cover their escape. The creature is confined to the deep part of the pool and cannot travel downstream, and so we shall be free of its reach before long and make camp outside.”

Lain took his longbow from his shoulder into his hands as they approached the gateway. There were no Orcs outside. All had been drawn inside by the drums and there seemed no use for guards with the creature there.

“Do not fire unless it shows some part of itself above the water,” Duma suggested. “With luck, we shall go quietly and not see it.”

If Duma had not warned them, they would not have known of the creature at all, as they passed by the pool without sign of it. Duma insisted it was still there, perhaps only sleeping, or full of recent sacrifice. “There are Orcs who will feed it,” he explained.

They followed the south side of the stream and passed the place Orcs had made a dam of timber long ago to form the pool. The stream ran freely there, toward the city of New Haven directly west. The landscape sloped down from mountains to the river valley to the west. The highlands were to their south. The course of the stream provided a clear line of sight over the distance from the entrance of the Mines to New Haven, and it was this view that Beryl watched from his house. With the spying lenses in his possession, on days without fog or haze, he was able to see the Mines entrance. On most days, with his Elf eyes, he could spot smoke from a cook fire along the path or dust cloud thrown up by Orc sandals in summer.

It was not their plan that all go into New Haven, but that they send up a signal Beryl would know. The first signal would be their cook fire, but to be certain that Beryl knew it was their party, they would throw some metal filings onto the fire to make colored sparks. They had fresh fish for dinner and also a rabbit Lain caught. They discussed their plans over the meal and decided one should run to the city and see that Beryl had reached his house.

Lain was chosen to be their messenger. Dale had given Duma a hand-drawn map of New Haven marking the approach to Beryl’s house, in anticipation that they might need to go to Beryl for aid. In the morning, Lain was given the map and some food and water and sent to run a message to Beryl.

The other five remained camped near the stream in simple shelters of rope, tarp and packed snow. They rested, ate of fish from the stream, spoke of strategies for giving aid to others inside the Mines, and made repairs to clothing and gear.

Three days later, Lain returned, riding behind Beryl on one of his horses, along with Kato, Laurel, Fei and four half-grown Orcs.


	105. Chapter One Hundred-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which even Orcs may sometimes follow Oromë.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-FOUR

Jareth fetched Duma and Ugarit from within the shelter to greet those Lain had brought with him. They had abandoned the armor worn in the mines and came out to greet the others dressed fully and warmly in those garments Duma and Ugarit had designed for themselves. Alqua and Arë had been tending a small fire and sipping an herbal infusion they had made. They rose to greet the visitors.

Lain slipped from Beryl’s horse quickly; this was not Brethil, but a strong brown horse from his stable. Kato was on his pony and Laurel upon Moon-halo, and Fei and the Orcs upon other horses borrowed from Beryl. The half-grown Orcs rode two to a horse, one girl and boy on each.

The four young ones, Dumuzi, Tashmet, Azuk and Marit immediately knew Duma, Ugarit and Jareth as Orcs and like them. They were afraid to go near them, and yet felt driven to do so. All Orcs were spawned with an instinct to seek others of their kind and form strong groups, and though they had each other, they were young and vulnerable enough to feel they must continue to seek Orcs, even if they should be subjugated by them.

“Where did you find them?” Ugarit asked.

“Kato can fill you in,” Beryl said, at which Kato snickered. “Or you can ask the children yourself, they may speak to you. Laurel and I would like to speak to Duma privately before we give you any more news.”

Duma tore his own gaze from the dismounting children and looked to Beryl. “Have you heard from Dale?”

“We can speak over there, by the stream,” Laurel said. The sound of the running water would cover their voices.

Duma glanced once at Ugarit and then walked after Laurel. Beryl told Lain it was all right for him to talk to the others of what he knew and then joined Duma and Laurel.

“Is it to do with Dale?” Duma asked.

“How are you?” Beryl asked, “was it difficult?”

“No. We stayed clear of most of the Orcs. I did not get us lost. Ugarit was upset by something she saw, but she is feeling better now and wishes to go back and be of help to others in the Mines. No one was injured. We found enough food and rest.”

“And how was it to be the one leading them?” Beryl asked.

Duma did not answer for a moment. “That is what you wished to know the first time. You want to know if I can be a Chieftain? If it is feels uneasy to hold a whip.”

“Does it?”

“No one has needed lashes thus far.” And then Duma said, “I am not going to be cruel to others in the interest of entertaining myself, and I wish to be kind, as you have been to me, but you also made me drink foul potions and pulled my hair when you combed out the tangles and made me do difficult chores as punishment for actions you judged to be wrong and when I would respond to nothing else, Dale struck me, and all of that was considered appropriate. If it is necessary, I can walk away from a situation I would otherwise wish to end because it means keeping my own Clan safe to help another day. I can carve flesh if it means others will not mess with what I wish to protect or one feels safe and as if they belong. I can use the whip, if I must. I am an Orc. I lived most of my life in the Mines. I know what the old way is, and I know something of how other races do things. Dale gave me the choice, and it has been made. I am a Chieftain.”

“Loyal to Dale?”

“Yes!”

“Will you take the children into your Clan?” Beryl asked.

“Did you already ask Dale?”

“Yes,” Laurel answered, “and he said that any Orc Chieftain should want to increase the strength of their Clan so long as the Clan remained able to feed and defend its new number. He said any Chieftain should want to add young males and females with unknown potential and ability to be trained to their Clan. He said then that he would trust this training to you, if you would accept the task.”

“And if I do not accept?”

“He suggests we find a means to give these children to Marduk. Dale was very interested in the children and asked us many questions about their size and features and the area they were found in, and looked at them through the stone I held. It is his opinion that they are spawn of Marduk’s own band, from before he became Chieftain.”

“Then, they are blood and breed of his Clan, but spawned in the wild from a breeding pit the Clan did not defend.”

“As you were in your youth,” Beryl added.

“And so they may be taken in by any Clan that can keep them.”

“Will you keep them?” Beryl asked.

Duma understood this meant four more Orcs would be his to lead, and also, as Chieftain, to give orders that would provide for the Clan’s food and defense. They were juveniles, and so he must feed and protect them until they were able to contribute to the Clan’s protection and provisions themselves. “Yes.”

“Then we can tell the others your decision,” Beryl said, with some relief.

“You said you spoke to Dale. What news do you have of him?”

“He is well,” Laurel said. “Setsugekka has informed us that they may be in the Greenwood some time. The Elf-King has declared many days of celebrations in honor of Gwindor’s marriage to Galadhiel and most recently we have learned that he expects Gwindor and Galadhiel to remain for some time, so that other Elven nobles may travel to join the celebrations.”

“If they expect any to come from the Silver Wood it will be another month,” Duma said, “and perhaps as much if any come over the mountain.”

“Yes,” Beryl agreed, “but Dale said that if we send message that we have need of him sooner, he and Setsugekka shall leave the Greenwood with the Treeweavers and join us, and Gwindor and Galadhiel may depart later in the year.”

“Dale did indicate that he holds the Elf-king as a very calculating sort and believes the celebrations more than celebration, but also excuse to bring many Elven nobles who had a say in the counsel within the Silver Wood to his own cousel to speak of their plans regarding the treaty with Orcs and future dealings with the Rómendar.”

“I did not realize the Elf-king was so,” Duma said, “But Lady Lena is his daughter and she is most diplomatic and clever. Does Dale think this king will be an enemy to Orcs.”

“There is no indication of that,” Beryl said authoritatively, “Despite their difference in age, I do believe your father and the Elf-King have a curious relationship of respect and suspicion as equals. Your father will be safe there, but he will also not be bored and will want to stay to learn what he can before leaving. Setsugekka assures us that he is well and at peace and sleeps through the nights.”

“He would not wish to stay…permanently?”

“No! Oh no!” Beryl insisted, “I do not believe that. Dale will rejoin us as promised, and as soon as we say it is necessary. Laurel and I only meant you to understand that until we need him, Dale will be well and occupied within the Green Wood. I suspect you do understand, but in the past, when he was somewhat more mad and his more heroic deeds unknown, he found differential treatment within Elven settlements and did not like to stay long among them. Now he feels at peace with them.”

“Then he is very much an Elf now and leaves the Clan to me?” Duma asked sadly.

“I do not believe Dale is any less Orcish than before,” Laurel said reassuringly, “I think it is more a sign that Elven opinions have changed toward him and his appearance and habits.”

“And he still speaks of Tsuki returning?”

“Setsugekka says that he does, but she also shares the belief,” Laurel answered, less reassuringly than before. She hoped that Tsuki could return, but did not have as strong a faith in his return as Dale or Setsugekka.

“I suppose it makes no difference. I am close to ten-years-old. That is old for an Orc. It is well enough he trusts the Clan to me. I will tell the children I expect them to be as Ugarit and Jareth and give word that they will serve the Clan without needing lashes. I will spare them if they can obey. And if they cannot, I will find suitable punishments.”

“Then let us give you the details regarding them quickly before you speak to them,” Beryl said and he and Laurel fell into rapid explanation of how the Orc children had come to them and what they had been named and the habits they had observed. Azuk would not be trained to use an outhouse and still relieved himself in corners. Dumuzi complained if he did not get enough meat. Marit pulled at Tashmet’s ears. Tashmet often seemed withdrawn and lacked will to fight, though the others fought plenty.

 When they rejoined the others, they were all stooped or seated about the fire, which had been built up somewhat, to provide warmth. Beryl and Laurel sat down with Fei and Kato. Azuk and Marit crawled over the icy ground about the fire and sniffed at Duma’s legs. He gave them a moment to show what they were about and then kicked them away. “Beryl says he has little use for four half-grown Orcs. Beryl will let me have you. I am willing to take your little ones and train you as my Orcs. Now, show me, do any of you have any gifts that I should be convinced to treat you less harshly than others or any scars or trophies to show you will be useful as hunters or warriors? Do any of you wish to challenge my claim on you? Show me now how you will act to your Chieftain.”

Tashmet looked first to Beryl and then to Kato, but neither looked directly at her. “I am speaking to you!” Duma said, “Tashmet. Do you want a new name? You want to be called Footrest or One-eye. Keep both eyes on me when I speak. Beryl does not wish to keep you anymore. You should be with Orcs.”

“Elf,” Dumuzi said.

Duma laughed. He drew his obsidian blade from his belt and made a shallow cut across the back of his left arm. “Show me if you have earned scars that you know the color of Orc blood. I was told you killed a dog. What color were its insides?”

Tashmet lifted her skirt and showed a somewhat healed over dog bite on her right calf, and she kept her eyes on Duma, without lifting them to his face.

Marit did nothing but stoop quietly near Duma.

“Red,” Azuk said. “Red insides.”

“And what color is an Elf inside?” Duma demanded.

“Silver?” Dumuzi asked.

“Green like trees!” Tashmet rasped.

Beryl laughed. 

“Ugarit, what color is an Elf inside?”

“Red,” she said.

“Dumuzi, what color is my blood?”

“Black. Not red like Elf-dogs. Black like Orc.”

“I am Duma-Chieftain. I am an Orc. You shall not forget it. Show me how you act toward your Chieftain.”

Dumuzi bowed his head then and held his right arm forward with cuts from dog claws half healed upon it.

Azuk crouched low.

“Good Orcs,” Duma said, “You are all mine now. Marit, this means Tashmet is not your pet. You are my Orc and I did not give you permission to keep a pet. Tashmet is mine, as you are. Ugarit, bind Tashmet’s hands, I will mark her first.”

“Is it necessary?” Kato asked.

Duma glared. “Do not question how I treat my Orcs, Halfling,” Duma said harshly. “It is our custom. You children, look. See the marks other Orcs wear. Jareth, show them the mark Dale put on you.”

Jareth pulled his tunic over his head so that his chest was bare and sat straight so that the little ones could see the scarification on the left side of his chest where Dale had carved out the long form spelling of Death-shadow.

“The letters make the name Death-shadow,” Duma said. “It is the name of our Clan, and one name for a great Chieftain who is above even me. You are my Orcs, but I will mark you with the Clan name so that all will know the Clan that claims you. Even if I fall, you are still Orcs of Death-shadow Clan. Death-shadow Clan came from the Clan of Dumuzi, but Death-shadow proved he was stronger than the legendary Chieftain Dumuzi and so his name is now on the Clan.”

“Dumuzi was great and cruel Chieftain of North,” Dumuzi said.

“Beryl gave you lessons.”

“Beryl is an Elf,” Dumuzi said.

“Yes, but some Elves shall be our valued allies. Beryl has no wish to keep you, but you must still show Lord Beryl of Green Elves respect, for he is a strong, smart ally to Death-shadow Clan.”

Duma took the kettle from the fire and poured hot water over the blade of his knife to clean it. Ugarit had bound Tashmet’s hands. Duma cut the girl-Orc’s sleeve and then pressed the knife to her upper arm and carved the letters into Tashmet’s flesh. She hissed and writhed and Duma had to stop long enough to instruct Ugarit to hold the child still, so that the letters were not malformed.

When Tashmet was marked, Duma licked blood from the tip of the blade, then cut the bindings with the same knife. He cleaned the knife again and repeated the process with Marit, Azuk and Dumuzi. It was clear that when they had been alone Dumuzi had asserted himself as leader of the children, and Duma knew he would have to find a way to humiliate Dumuzi just enough to show he was not a leader before he gave Dumuzi responsibility to show his faith in the young Orc’s leadership ability. Understanding chain of command was important for Orcs, and Dumuzi should know that he was not legendary himself and his authority came to him through Duma. If it was not so, then Duma would have failed to be a strong Chieftain and would have lost his clan to the newly-spawned Orc as Jareth had lost his, through poor control of his subordinates.

When the Orc-children were marked, Duma commanded them to all stand up as straight and tall as they were able, so that he could judge how tall and strong they had grown thus far. He then quietly asked Ugarit to measure them by some means with mind to making clothing. Ugarit was not to labor to make the clothing for them herself, but to give assistance to the children, who would make new garments with supplies provided from the Clan. They had collected a quantity of leather in the chamber within the Mines and here were young Orcs dressed in small Elven clothing and too lightly armored for Duma’s liking.

He asked if they knew how it was easiest to kill a creature and what parts of their bodies were most vulnerable to attack. They demonstrated Orcish instinct for killing and wounding in their replies. Duma told them that they would be going into the Mines, where there were many Orcs of many Clans, and where some might wish to hurt them or steal them away for their own Clan’s use. The children needed studier garments and must appear intimidating as possible, given their size.

Laurel, Ugarit and Beryl gave some advice on how to use knives, shears, awls, needles, thread and cordage to construct garments. Duma said that if they were able, he would find materials to make metal fixtures for the garments, such as buckles or spikes, within the Mines. While the garments were being made, the group discussed what had happened while they had been apart and what news they had learned from others.

Beryl offered that if any of the Elves wished to return to his house, they were welcome, but all three said they would return to the Mines, if Duma went. Duma did intend to return, and soon.

“If the Mines are to be made open for travel, that creature in the pool must be destroyed once and for all. I have gotten past it in the past with stealth or arrows and haste, but it may not be so for all.”

“Do you suppose we should work together to slay it, before we return into the Mines?” Duma asked.

Beryl nodded. “I think together we can do it. I have heard tales of it from others and witnessed it myself, and I think the trick to slaying it will be to work together to draw its main body up from the water so that it can be struck. If the main body remains beneath the water, it is well defended and any tentacles we might wound may be regrown in time.”

“Tomorrow?” Duma asked.

“A good day for hunting fell beasts.”

“I am certain it cannot be so difficult to face as a demon.”

“Do not even speak of such things. I wish never to do it again.”

“The same goes for me. Have I told you I am glad you survived?”

“I think perhaps you mentioned it, but it is always good to hear.”

The garment making and altering went slowly; it and a few lessons on hunting, foraging and cooking took up the remainder of the day and some of the night. Duma made certain to give Dumuzi many orders and tedious or unpleasant chores, including digging latrines, picking berries and hauling firewood. He made an effort to give Marit and Tashmet equal amounts and types of chores, so that he did not seem to favor or protect Tashmet, who had obviously been bullied by the others and whether on purpose of not, been bait to hold the dog long enough for the others to kill it. Additional shelters were pitched; Beryl had brought tents for this short venture toward the Mines. All slept. At dawn they woke, or were woken. Some tea was had and dried foods were quickly eaten. Horses were saddled and they moved upstream, leading the horses, to find the creature they would slay.

The horses were tethered a safe distance away and their party of fourteen moved on to the pool before the western gate. The little ones had no weapons of their own, so Duma told them to stay clear and watch. The creature had a long reach and would take an Orc as easily as an Elf if bothered. They certainly meant to bother it.

Beryl and Jareth were armed with swords, and Fei with a spear. This seemed strange to Duma and Ugarit who had known the scholar to wield a sword, but Beryl explained for Fei that along the way they had both sparred with Anto’s Rangers while waiting to be feasted in various villages and Fei had proven quite skilled with a spear, such that Beryl was surprised they had not armed him with one sooner. “His skill with a sword is most fair, but not that of a master, Anto was always able to disarm him, but once he tried his hand sparring with spear or staff, Fei was able to beat any of the Rangers, even Anto.”

“If the enemy has long tentacles, a spear’s reach is preferable,” Fei said.

“I mean to come close to it,” Beryl said, explaining why he did not use spears himself. The others knew he had skill with them. He was old enough that he had ages of training and experience with each weapon. He removed his cloak and jacket and after a moment’s thought, ran these to his horse before returning.

Duma, Lain and Ugarit were armed with bows, and were to stand clear of the water and provide as much cover fire as possible to the three who would go into the water and attempt to strike the main body of the creature. Kato, Alqua and Arë did not have bows or long weapons to join the fight at close range, but stood near to the archers with their knives, prepared to slash at tentacles that came to reach for any of them, as the archers would be concentrating on firing arrows out over the water.

The little ones were expected to stay back, but they had been loaned some knives, against the chance a tentacle reached for them.

Laurel was near the children, sitting at prayer and speaking blessings over those who would battle the creature. 

“Armor is too heavy for battle in water,” Jareth said, “remember to keep arrows away from my back,” Jareth said.

“I should shoot you just for doubting my aim!” Ugarit snarled.

“If it takes you, make your body heavy and do not thrash,” Duma said, “then we shall be able to hit it’s tentacle without striking you.”

“Just bring its head from the water,” Lain said, “My longbow can dispatch such a creature in a few shots.”

“Take aim for its head if you see a clear shot, Young Lain, but do remember you are to keep the tentacles off of us as much as possible,” Beryl instructed. “we must go in close to be certain it is slain.”

A rock flew over head and landed in the water. Marit laughed as a thick tentacle rose from the water, sending ripples through the ripples the rock had made. The battle was begun.

Two arrows flew for the single raised tentacle. Duma reserved his arrow and watched for movement elsewhere in the pool. The next tentacle came up and was struck quickly by his arrow while Ugarit and Lain were drawing new arrows from their quivers.

Beryl, Fei and Jareth waded into the pool. “Be on guard!” Beryl called, “It will strike from below as well as above!”

“Here!” Fei called and spun the end of his spear down into the water. Jareth turned and also struck at the tentacle beneath the water as several other tentacles came up about them. The arrows flew quickly, but the creature’s flesh was tough and the tentacles thick and it was yet able to strike out, even stuck with arrows.

“Dumuzi, make a pile of rocks for me!” Duma ordered. “Now!”

Dumuzi growled and snarled, but he then moved about the space between the archers and the gate collecting small stones and pebbles.

When Beryl was lifted up out of the water by a tentacle, Fei slashed at the creature, and the archers kept the other tentacles off Fei, until Beryl fell free into the water. It was foul water, and Beryl disliked being in the pool at all, but he was determined to aid in slaying the creature.

Duma turned and called to the children. “Dumuzi, you take Tashmet and Azuk and go there.” He pointed to one side of the pool, “and throw rocks into the water to draw the creature’s attention. Marit, you come here to me!”

Dumuzi looked stunned for a moment and then ordered Azuk and Tashmet to lift rocks and come with him.

Marit came to Duma and hugged his left leg. “Marit serves Duma-Chieftain,” she said.

“Which hand threw the rock earlier?” Duma demanded.

Marit lifted her right hand.

Duma slapped her fingers. “I did not tell you to throw the rock. You stay here, and if the thing reached for my legs, you stab it.”

“Yes.” Marit flipped the knife about to put a stabbing grip on the handle.

“Duma, It has Jareth!” Ugarit called.

Jareth was hanging limply from a thrashing tentacle. Duma saw one of Ugarit’s arrows fly past and land in the water beyond. She was a good archer, but hitting the thrashing tentacle without hitting Jareth was perhaps beyond the skill of a good archer. Duma nocked an arrow, focused on the tentacle, and then fired. The arrow struck and Jareth fell to the water. He came up soon after and slashed the tip of the tentacle from the creature.

“Dumuzi! If you are ready! Start throwing!” Duma called.

The little Orcs had taken up position behind some rocks and then began throwing stones into the pool toward its south side. Beryl understood the plan and signaled Fei and Jareth in gestures to attempt to get to the northern part of the pool and attack the creature from that side, without having their back against the archers.

Laurel came toward the archers then and watched from behind Ugarit’s back.

“Keep those tentacles off the little ones!” Duma said.

“Why did you send them?” Ugarit demanded. She had already taken aim, as had Lain. There were at least four tentacles feeling toward the rocky southern bank.

Laurel rushed forward then, seeing the three in the water had made some progress north, moving as slowly and smoothly as they were able. She passed between Alqua and Ugarit, incanted and drove her forked staff into the water.

The creature rose up from the water and sent the main of its tentacles east toward the archers and those guarding them with knives. “Lain, fall back, aim for the main body!” Duma called. He threw his bow behind him and drew his two remaining knives, as one had gone to Marit earlier. Ugarit did the same, so that there were six fighting with knives against the tentacles on the bank. It put them in some great risk, especially as Laurel’s spell had seemed to greatly anger the beast and draw its attention toward the east bank. Yet this strategy allowed Beryl, Fei and Jareth now to move against the main body and the juncture of each tentacle, without needing to constantly dodge the tips of the tentacles.

Dumuzi and Tashmet saw what had happened and understood. They stood and threw rocks as hard as they could, toward the main body, in attempt to draw some attention of the beast back toward them, so that it did not attack those at the east.

Lain struck the main body several times, and as Fei and Jareth wrestled with the thick bases of the tentacles, Beryl used the beast’s own thrashing to ride a tentacle out of the water and sink his sword into its head.

The creature was dying. The water had gone completely dark with its blood and fluids. It struck out desperately, Laurel’s spell causing it to feel as if the very water that had sheltered it burned its skin. Duma fought the end of several tentacles. When one grasped his leg, Marit stabbed it repeatedly, until it loosed Duma. Another tentacle grabbed the small Orc’s arm tightly and she dropped the knife and was dragged into the water. Duma went after her quickly and cut Marit free of the creature’s grip and lifted her from the water.

Kato was dragged from the bank also, but saved when Lain shifted his aim to strike the tentacle that held him, and quickly helped from the water by Arë.

The creature was defeated.

Beryl, Fei and Jareth came wearily from the water. Dumuzi and the two with him stomped and danced and made victory cries. Duma walked from the water carrying Marit and saw they were being watched from within the Mines. Shamash was there.

“We should haul the carcass from the water,” Alqua said, “In time the water will be less foul and of use to travelers. Do you know this used to be a peaceful place of trade between Dwarves and Elves?”

“I knew,” Duma said. He saw Shamash duck from view. “Give me a moment to rest. I think we can use the horses to haul the carcass if we have rope enough and arrange it such to use the trees along the north bank to give mechanical advantage.”

“What is that?” Alqua asked. “Goblin?”

“Wizard speech,” Duma sighed, “it means the work is made easier by devices. Elves know of it in making mills and waterwheels.”

“Orcs are quite able in making machines.”

“I learned of it from Tsuki, though he and Orcs both learned such methods from Wizards in the past.”

Beryl dropped to the ground and lay on his back. “I am greatly in need of a bath,” he said quietly.

“I did not lose much in the battle,” Kato said merrily, but perhaps a coin or two fell from my pocket when the creature had me. Perhaps someone can dive for them later. But I will go now and make a fire and melt clean snow for you to wash.”

“Do you wish me to comb your hair afterward?” Duma asked.

“Thank you, but Kato will help me.”

“Duma! You cannot offer to do such things with Elves when you are married!” Ugarit insisted.

“There was no mention of wood,” Duma said calmly. Beryl laughed softly at that. “Beryl is like my own Grandsire. I am precious to him. Am I not, Beryl?”

“Oh, yes. ‘Tis true. If you wish to, you may comb my hair after Kato helps me wash, Duma. Kato will not mind; he will simply watch.”

Kato giggled and then ran off to start a fire.

“It will probably be best if Kato does comb your hair,” Duma said finally, “I only thought it polite to offer.”

“Is he injured?” Dumuzi asked as he came up beside Duma.

“Only resting,” Duma said.

“The Elf has scars.”

“Beryl turned to his side, putting his back to Dumuzi.”

“Did you not see them before? Do you know what a fire demon is?”

“It is a thing in the depths that Orcs fly from,” Azuk said. He was half Mine-dweller and Orcs were spawned knowing some things their Clan had known before them, as they were spawned knowing the terrain they were spawned from.

“I saw one twice and ran from it. Beryl faced one and gave battle and killed it, and he earned scars for it. Elves are not proud of their scars as Orcs are. They think scars ugly and do not wish to carry them, and so Beryl is offended that you noticed his. Do you not think they look very well healed and nearly faded? Burns from a fire demon are not something one usually heals from, ever. It seems an act of the gods that Beryl is so wonderfully healed.”

“What are gods?”

“Well, they are something most Orcs do not believe to exist except to curse their names. They are beings that are very ancient and powerful.”

“Like demons?” Azuk asked.

“Well, rather like demons, but considered good by Elven standards, and thus enemies to demons. All things are governed by a spirit or god, like the Moon and Sun and forests and hunts and…”

“Orcs?”

“Well, the only sort of god the Orcs ever had was a dark one, but we are free of our Gods. They lost their power. They are less than Chieftains with no followers. You can believe that other gods exist, as other races do, or not, as you wish. Beryl knows a fabulous amount of stories about them.”

“And I told them all to Duma, so your Chieftain can see to your religious education on his own!” Beryl said, almost grumpily.

“Ah, if you are good, obedient Orcs, I will tell stories. I cannot wait until you meet Dale-Chieftain. He knows songs! And Dances!”

“A Chieftain that dances for his Orcs?” Dumuzi asked.

“Only if you are very very good and obedient Orcs who bring him gifts and give him cause to hold celebration.”

“Like killing fell beasts? Does Dale-Chieftain find hunts pleasing?”

“Dale-Chieftain was an Elf before the Legendary Dumuzi, who you are named for, made him an Orc, and so I do think he does find hunts and fell-beast-slaying satisfying, and maybe cause for celebration. He is a follower of Oromë in more ways than one.”

Beryl laughed and rolled again to his back.

“What’s Oromë?” Marit asked.

“Is it a fighting style?” Dumuzi asked.

“It’s is the name of a god, and one I think Beryl follows as well. A god that approves of fell-beast-slaying, among other things.”

“We slew the water beast!” Dumuzi said. He slouched and bowed his head. “We slew the beast because Duma-Chieftain was smart.”

“I would be pleased to have Orcs think me smart,” Duma said, “but we defeated the beast because we all worked together to do different tasks that allowed us to defeat the beast as a team. We had some who were brave to enter the water and fight the main body, and some who are good archers and one who knew a spell to bring the beast from the water and some to make a distraction. I did not give orders to Beryl, only to my Orcs, and to Lain, but Lain is an Elf who allows me to give him orders in battle for the time being. Laurel and Fei and Beryl, and the others decided how to best work with us. It is good if you can get others to help you. Do you know what we have to do now?”

The children did not know.

“We killed the beast, so we must dispose of the carcass. I do not know that it has useful parts, but the pool will be cleaner and more useful to those coming from the Mines if we removed the body of the beast. It is big and heavy, so we will have to be smart and strong and work together again to get it out of the water. I will draw you a picture, and then you can set up some pulleys for us and swim into the water to tie ropes to the carcass.”

“We?” Dumuzi asked.

“And Ugarit, Jareth and I will all go in, to make certain you do not drown. If I lost you four, where would I find four other small Orcs to wear your clothes? Leather does not grown on trees. I need return on my investment. You should help provide for the Clan, if the Clan provides for you.”

“Duma-Chieftain is smart,” Dumuzi complained.

Marit pulled on Duma’s ear. Duma held the girl-Orc at arm’s length. “I will pierce a hole in your ear, put a ring in it, hang a chain from it, and lead you about by it!”

“Pierce all their ears, Duma,” Ugarit said, “this one acts out to receive your attention. She means to distinguish herself from other Orcs in her Clan even if she must become the Chieftain’s pet. She is too playful, like a little Dog. You understand.”

“Yes, very like a Dog. I am certain she will grow pretty for her breed as well.” Duma put Marit on the ground. “Do not make me regret freeing you from the creature’s tentacles, Marit. You are all my Orcs.” Duma tugged on one of her ears. “Now go, fetch ropes. If you ask nicely, maybe someone else will show you where rope is stored.”

When the Orc-children had run off toward the horses, calling for ‘Halfling’, Beryl sat and laughed.

Duma knew he was being mocked.

“Dale said you would do it,” Laurel explained. “He said it to us. That you would have them stringing up carcasses the first chance you got, if you accepted them. This is very much the same thing.”

“Well, it worked well enough that time. As much as combing hair or feeding me potions or expecting me to choose between some loyalty to my previous Clan and loosing the sled and cargo I had labored to make. I learned, in time enough to be useful, to whom I should give loyalty; I learned it was in my own advantage to work well with others and to be ‘good’. They absolutely must learn the same lessons, if I am to take them into the Mines. We told you what we found. There were many rogues there, and in all my previous years there, it had never been so. The Orcs there do not seem to know how to wisely treat the half-grown male and female Orcs that come up from their pits, and many do not know what to do with females in general. These four here need to understand thoroughly enough that they can judge when the different ways they witness are less advantageous. They need to know what is good well enough to defend such ways to others in argument. And, they need to know they are mine!”

“Dale will be proud of you,” Beryl said.

“I know why Dale chose not to go, but would you allow Fei and I to enter the Mines with you?” Laurel asked. “Fei wishes to witness, so that he may write of the events, and I wish to go with him. I would not be so foolish as to announce or advertise my witchcraft and make myself a target, but if you would let me go with you, I could perhaps be useful to you in some small way and would disguise myself as you see fit.”

“It really would be best she not make it obvious she is a witch,” Ugarit said, “some there know her in particular. I say it is dangerous to take her, but Laurel may also be useful, if any are injured, because she knows healing better than I do.”

“I think Ugarit speaks the truth,” Duma said. “I would welcome you both as companions, but you must do as the Elves have done and remain well covered by hoods and other garments and speak little, so that your Mannish voices and accents do not give us away. I would suggest also you do not wear the red, as some Orcs would know you, and even if they are Marduk’s allies who do not have a quarrel with you, they might reveal you to others in some way.”

“I will agree to it. I am not ashamed of my nature, but I also do not wish to become a target and endanger the party in doing so. I will do as you say while we are inside, Duma.”


	106. Chapter One Hundred-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which roads and news are shared.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-FIVE

Near a week had passed since Duma’s company had come through the mines. There had been some days of waiting for Lain to run to New Haven and return and then a few more days of preparation to return, including dragging the carcass of the guardian from the pool outside the west gate, resting, and discussing what they would do.

Beryl and Kato had left, with the pony, horses, and the seeing stone. Laurel had felt that to have the stone within the mines would counteract Dale’s previous wise decision not to send one in. Not only was there the chance that the stone would fall into the hands of Orcs not yet made allies, but there was a chance Dale would be tempted to use his skills and Setsugekka’s Moon Stone to influence Duma’s actions, or that other Orcs would learn of the stone and its abilities and assume Dale was behind Duma’s decisions.

Beryl still was unwilling to use the stone himself, but he said he would have Kato wield it to make reports to others and watch over Kato as he used the seeing stone, to see that he suffered no ill effects.

In the week they had been absent, there had been much movement within the Mines. The Orcs allied with Marduk had sought and captured many rogues and, where and when it seemed advantageous, initiated some taken as prisoners into their Clans, to increase their size. Though their main force, along with the Elves, remained encamped in one of the large halls, the Clans now sent out bands and scouts, so that there were many smaller groups of Orcs allied to Marduk moving throughout the tunnels. Shamash’s Clan had moved upward into the Dwarven sections of the Mines and had made contact with Bau’s band, but had made or received no challenge. Gibil’s Clan had found many of Ishkur’s Orcs rallying in an eastern part of the depth of the mines and had given challenges and battle, but not yet gained advantage enough to declare victory or take prisoners to Marduk. Dog’s Clan had also met with some of Sin’s other Orcs, apart from Shamash, but had not yet found Sin himself or the main of his Clan. Most recently, Elves of the Golden Wood, with some hired Mannish and Dwarvish artisans, had entered the Mines, by the east gate, with tools, ritually-cut timber, and a collection of old scrolls on metalwork, stonework and lamp-making.

The Elves with their artisans, including some who were Elves learned in building and crafts, had water-lifts and lengths of wooden cutes behind them to bring water into the Mines and were intent to bring light and clean water into the Mines and stake their claim on the main east-to-west passages as free citizens who wished to share in ownership of the Mines.               

With many opinions given and argued, Duma had decided on an order of business. The first thing they were to do inside the mines, was find some Orcs allied with Marduk, and inform them of their return, out of courtesy. They would then scout along the main east-west passages for unused chambers, in particular one with access to the forges familiar to Duma by a fairly direct route. When they secured some unused chambers, they would establish some trading posts. Duma had come up with the idea to restart trades and crafts that the Orcs in the Mines seemed to be neglecting since their battles, but Kato had suggested founding trading posts, and Duma had been surprised that Ugarit and Jareth both agreed this was a smart idea.

Ugarit understood the value of trade very well, in particular that trading with other races could bring to Orcs many things they wished to have, in exchange for their own goods. She had worked with Kato when they had been in disguise and often made trades or purchases from the Elves of the Silver Wood for such things as woven fabrics, which Orcs did not traditionally make on their own. Jareth expressed the opinion that it seemed wrong to him that the Orcs of the Mines had neglected tanneries and forges and breweries; he believed if the Mines were to come to be a place many peoples traveled, their very length would necessitate the journey through the Mines being several days, and it seemed advantageous to be able to resupply within the Mines. If the Mines were to be considered free and public land, then they might be a place of free trade, independent from any kingdom and its tariffs or taxes. Duma did not recall the treaties specifying that no one could remain in the Mines or make shops there, only that Orcs were to surrender the Mines to be shared. Laurel had been virtually present at the counsel and spoken to the Mannish King and so was well informed regarding the wording of the treaties. She said that the agreements prohibited Orcs from claiming the territory as theirs, but not from inhabiting in some smaller number, granted that other races also were allowed the same presence. There was no specific mention of the depths of the tunnels, as there was of the main passages established originally by Dwarves, and it was said these passages were to be shared by all. 

Certainly, if they became traveled by all, particularly in winters, those who held lands to the east and west of the gates would do well trading travelers for provisions for the journey. One could then naturally make money selling and trading within the Mines. The treaties and agreements seemed to leave the status of chambers adjacent to the main passages debatable. Duma meant to argue that like unclaimed lands aside trade roads, these chambers were suitable locations for inns or trading posts. There did not even seem to be any condition of the treaty that prevented establishment of a town or city within the Mines, so long as it was shared by various races, not claimed by any other kingdom, and neutral where affairs of all sovereignties were concerned.

Duma had thought only to restart crafts in the Mines in preparing the Orcs for their journey and to give the recently-spawned training they would need as soon as they came to their new lands. Kato’s suggestions and Ugarit, Jareth and Laurel’s advice had made Duma think that it might be a good and interesting thing if there were a city within the Mines, for everyone. Such a city would have the flavor of New Haven or the Corsair’s secret port, but would be by necessity more focused on fair trade than any criminal activity, as any dark elements would keep travelers away, and no travelers would be bad for business and criminal predators. So long as it was more profitable and warmer than alternate routes, people would travel through the mountain.

The Orcs, and the Dwarves before them, had already established space and equipment for their trade, they only lacked shops positioned along the route other races would most likely travel. If Duma and his small Clan could convince some Orcs of the Mines, or of Marduk’s party, to take up crafts, they could establish shops and trading posts.

Though Duma had seen Shamash from outside the Mines, more than once, the first Orcs they met were from Bau’s Band. Bau herself was leading them and trusted Duma with the information that her Chieftain, Dog, had led his Clan into all western passages and was progressing into the depths in pursuit of those rogues and Clans that had not answered the drums. Her Band was holding the area of large Dwarven passages off the western gate. Bau said that her Band had spoken with Shamash and accepted his word that he was on his way to answer the summons of the drums, though many days had passed since he should have come. Dog had told his Clan to fight and kill if it was necessary but to talk first, because Orcs they killed now would not be added to their nation when they received their lands and their nation would be weaker for each death. Bau said this was smart of her Chieftain and Duma assured her that he agreed. He did not really like Dog, and he knew that Ugarit did not either, but he seemed a useful ally and one better to keep as an ally than an enemy. It seemed wise to agree with Dog before Bau, when they were able. Bau herself seemed a useful ally.

Ugarit gained permission from Duma and Bau to speak to the female Leader privately for a while. In a larger camp, they would have been less formal and Ugarit would simply have announced her going and gone to speak to Bau, but here she was the Orc of a Chieftain meeting a Leader of another Clan along what qualified as a road.

The females spoke of others of their gender in the Mines and Bau confessed she had not yet seen many but that some few been found and taken to their encampment to the east, last she heard messages. Bau said that all Orcs should do as their Leaders and Chieftains commanded, unless they were stronger or smarter than their Leaders or Chieftains and prepared to make a challenge and win. She would like for all females to be treated as precious, but this command could be interpreted in various ways, and though she was Leader now, she had been like a pet to her former Master and felt hoarded, and at the time considered it simply the way of her race and something that must be tolerated. She did not really understand why Ugarit was angered when females of other Clans were used to aid in any manner of breeding, for the existence of genders seemed to have breeding as a purpose. Ugarit said there were some ways to go about breeding that would work better and she did not understand why any Orcs needed breed-helpers, when two Orcs who wished to breed, whether male and female, or breeding in the old way, should be able to complete the breeding activities without needing a third to serve them.

Bau looked at Ugarit a long while in silence and then said, “You have special regard for Duma-chieftain. You had special regard for him before he broke you, carved his name on your flesh, or tasted your blood. I do not notice that you are swollen with child yet, but when you breed, you will need no third, because you and Duma-Chieftain both have this regard for each other and will be pleasured enough to complete the breeding activity. That is obvious to any who are smart and look on you together. It is not so for all Orcs. Only Chieftains and Leaders are always able to take pleasure from others. Other Orcs breed when they are told, or when the instinct takes them and no Chieftain objects. They breed with whatever Orc or Orcs are near and can be dominated, or they are used by others for their pleasure. There is no special regard between them. That is why, Ugarit, they need breed-helpers to complete the breeding activity. They need those who are pretty for their breed and skilled at giving pleasure to help them spill, so that more Orcs can be spawned.”

“But if they are male and female…”

“They will still need help. There are few females, slightly more males, and still many Orcs who are neither. Females are kept by those strong enough to keep them…”

“They should stay with one strong enough and smart enough to keep and protect them, but that strength should not be used against female to force compliance!”

“Do you really believe this? I have spoken with other Orcs who tell of Death-shadow, Dale-Chieftain rather, and how Marduk became Chieftain after Nimrod gave you to Dale-Chieftain. Were you not one who was determined to be kept by the one strong enough to win you?”

“I was, but I was young. I also wanted Duma to take me by force, and that was wrong as well. I really wanted to feel that he was as attracted to me as I was him, without admitting that I was attracted to one who was half-Elf, and he showed me of his attraction in ways I did not know of until later.”

“Yes. You have special regard for him. Do you suppose that every female will feel as you do when she finds the first Orc strong enough to keep her? And when another Orc challenges that one? And when another challenges that one? Do you think the males have special regard for the females, or simply want to be one who breeds, driven by instinct to do so. They do not have this special regard, and so they need someone who is skilled in pleasuring to help them. I do not think it is wrong, as you say. I say you may prefer the way you prefer, but it is wrong of you to say others are wrong, when their way does work, simply because you do not prefer it. That would be as foul as Elves killing Orcs simply because they are Orcs.”

“I am not badly made! I am a full-blooded Orc. I know others can feel what I feel. You will feel this, Bau, and you will know. It is better to do it the way I say, than to have need of helpers.”

“Maybe what you say is true, but I have not seen it proven. Those I hold in most regard are not suitable for breeding with me and so if I am to breed, I must find a way to breed without this regard and would be thankful for skilled helpers or a dance.”

“What of Jareth?”

“There was some pleasure, but nothing came of it.”

“You should try more.”

“I do not want to breed with Jareth!”

Ugarit grinned. “If you wished only to be taken by one who was strong or to breed out of need for more Orcs, you would not care if it was Jareth or not.”

“Maybe, but I do not say it should be as you say for all. Maybe it is not right for any to say how others may breed or if two or three or more is a better number to share the activity. Have your preference, but do not say what is right or wrong for others.”

“I am going to ask other females about this.”

Bau made a low hiss. “Do not trust only what the she-Elves say.”

Duma decided they would go to Marduk themselves, rather than have Bau take a message and scout shop locations along the way.

Their small group was no longer traveling with need for stealth, and so they used two lanterns, which gave off a bright yellow light and often walked without the rope between them, and with some walking to the sides as scouts, looking for goods that might be lying abandoned, and for other Orcs.

Bau had accepted the account of taking in the four little ones, which had been spawned in the wild, without challenge. Such occurrences were not uncommon among Orcs, the only difference in recent times was that the Orcs were smaller and gendered when they were found. For their part, the little ones seemed in awe of the vastness of the chambers dug out of the mountain. Dumuzi and Tashmet, who were half Northerner, seemed somewhat unnerved by the smaller tunnels and the lack of sky overhead; Azuk and Marit showed no such trepidation in small close spaces.

They encountered Dog before Marduk. He was on his way to the camp, with a few prisoners. They included a recently-spawned female Dog had not given garments to and two Orcs taken in a skirmish with Sin’s Clan. Duma had one of the lanterns put out for Dog’s benefit and stood between the Mine-Dweller Chieftain and the remaining lantern.

“Found rogues of your own,” Dog noted.

“Outside the Mines. Spawned to the wild,” Duma said. “We have encountered few here. Notably, Shamash, Bau and a few Rogues who ran from us and did not seem worthy of pursuit. We are going now to seek Marduk and speak with him.”

“He will let you speak if he is not too busy, Duma,” Dog said. “We can share the passages between there, if you will fight with us, should we be attacked.”

“Do you expect attack?”

“I do not, but I expect you to agree for sharing the road.”

“We can wait and go later. We are in no hurry. I would not want to overwhelm your prisoners.”

Who is back there besides little ones? You only had five going in from the east. Why do they wear cloaks and hoods in here?”

“Clearly I met with some outside the west gate and two more follow me.”

“They are not tall as Elves or short as Halfling, you have that Witch and the Eastman she keeps with you.”

“Or I brought two Rangers from New Haven to show them the interior of the Mines.”

“I say it is the Witch and that means Greencloak is in that Man city now or waiting outside the gate.”

“And all in the west who know of the treaties know the Orcs have come this far and wait on them to come out.”

“We can share the road; we trust neither of us wishes to see the other weakened or an enemy.”

“That we can,” Duma agreed.

They reached the camp the next day. As expected, Marduk sent word that he was too busy to speak to Duma, but he allowed that their Clan could share the camp, so long as they did not take from the other’s food and water. Marduk and Dog were seen speaking close together after an Orc had brought Marduk’s orders, and Marduk looked on the little ones of Duma’s Clan.

Rather than go into the area of camp made by another Clan or stake a claim within the hall immediately, Duma and his company sought the Elves, particularly Dernder and Loriol who were commanders among them. They had lost no Elves in the skirmishes and taking of prisoners thus far and were camped closely together. They rested in shifts and so some now slept on bedrolls on the stone floor, while others maintained a guard about them. There were a couple of small fires for cooking and lanterns on tripods to give light. The Elves seemed determined, but hardly merry.

Dernder was standing with his back to a column and there was another Elf beside him, whom Duma and Ugarit had seen in the Wood and during their journey but never formally met. Loriol was near also, crouched a short distance from Dernder, such that they could each see any that approached from behind the other. Dernder made a slight shift in expression and Loriol stood then and turned.

He looked over the group, fixed his eyes on Lain, looked in the direction they had come, and then content there was no danger, looked again on Lain. Lain touched Duma’s shoulder as he passed and went to stand near Loriol. Their affection was not displayed overtly, but those who gave notice could see their hands touched. Otherwise, they seemed only to be giving reports to each other.

Duma called to Dernder. “We have come to inform you here that we have been to the west gate, out, and returned. Marduk asks us to wait to speak to him. Will you allow us to speak with you?”

“We would be grateful for news.”

Duma gave a nod and then sat with his legs folded before him on the floor. The Elf aside Dernder threw down his cloak on the stone and they sat upon it. The others filled in spaces near them to form a rough circle. “We have some young ones adopted into our Clan with us and some of our Mannish allies.”

“Here is Selardor, an Elf of the Grey that was involved in the restoration of the Silver Wood. You may speak freely before him.”

Duma made a bow of his head. “I saw you within the Wood at the various feasts, but we were never introduced.” This Elf had distinctly auburn hair, and though it was not entirely red, it seemed a rarer shade than some among Elves.

“A pleasure to meet you, Chieftain Mapleseed.”

Duma smiled at the form of address, which was more Mannish than Elvish or Orcish. He gave his attention to Dernder then, as he was the one in command. “We made it to the west gate by lower passages in good time and since have been in contact with Lord Beryl of the Green Elves and had news from him. He has agreed to return to a meeting place outside the Mines at the beginning of every second week, if he does not hear word otherwise, and any he will be glad to bring news and supplies from New Haven for any in need of them.”

“That is good news. When is the next time of meeting?”

“Should be, roughly twelve days from now,” Duma replied. “How are things here?”

“We would like to share this water with you,” Alqua said then. She and Arë offered their waterskins. “It was taken from a running stream and run through a simple filter we crafted.”

“May the Gods bless you,” Dernder said in thanks. He summoned another of the Swords and instructed the Elf to share out the water. “We came from outside seemingly burdened with water…I will have to start sending out parties soon.”

“The way west seems clear now,” Duma said. “Do you speak with the Chieftains? Things here are unlike we expected to find. In any case, Dog’s Clan holds the main passages from here west and have not been challenged there thus far. It is safe to camp outside the gate. We slew the guardian.”

“The creature in water there?”

“With the help of Beryl and a Halfling companion. It is slain and removed from the water, so in time it will run clean. The waters are fed from the mountain above and not from within the Mines.”

“That is good news. We received word from Marduk, which Gibil’s Clan brought to him. As we expected, there are Elves of the Golden Wood taking an immediate interest in the Mines. They are inside now, we are told, and bringing in water from a river that runs down the east side of the range. They are also, we are told, setting up lamps and mirrors. The Orcs are not pleased, and though the Orcs often speak to each other in their own tongues, it seems Marduk is worried that these Elves will harm his reputation with native Orcs, before he can convince them to join and honor the treaties. It concerns us here as well, to tell the truth. Can you speak with Marduk and learn what he thinks of this? We want the native Orcs to be convinced. If need be, we will go to these other Elves and speak with them and ask them to wait.”

“I personally do not see the need for waiting.”

“Oh?”

“I no longer am worried about the convincing. We expected some long negotiation, because we expected several old Chieftains to still hold power here, but the native Orcs, as you call them, battled with each other and several Chieftains died without leaving strong heirs. There are only three, and I think Shamash does not have the numbers to be a threat. I think, rather, My Clan is agreed, that the best way to show these Orcs how things can or may be if they join, is to give them examples. I think it is good, this news of moving water and bringing light will make the interior of the mountain more hospitable to travelers, and though the light may bother Mine-dwellers, water and bathing are not harmful to Orcs. Our current plan is to restart crafts and trades within the mines that have been neglected since the battles. We mean to establish a trading post between here and the west gate.”

“I do not know what manner of craft was done within the mines that will be acceptable to Elves.”

Duma laughed. “Surely there was making of devices for torture and war, and our liquor which seems foul to Elven palates, but there was also tanning and forging and such craft can be employed to make useful gear and tools as well as it has been employed for torture or war.”

“Do you think then?” Selardor began, “we shall not be here so long as we thought?”

“And how is you do plan to establish a trading post?” Dernder asked.

“It seems to me, to my Clan, that if the Chieftains Marduk dispatched to bring in the native Orcs have strength enough, they will soon bring all the Orcs up to hear Marduk. There shall be argument then, but the Chieftains here will already have been subjugated and their arguments will hold little weight, unless they seem good ideas to many other Orcs. But it will take some time to prepare so many Orcs to leave. They will want to take much they have here with them and the Orcs that are here know little of peaceful relations with other races and will need to be prepared before they leave here. Perhaps it will take only so long as we expected, but shall happen somewhat differently than thought. As for the trading post, I think that a location a day inside the west gate would seem good. We shall choose a chamber off the main passage. I will speak to other Chieftains soon and seek Orcs to go to work. Training in crafts will be useful in our new lands and so Chieftains should be willing to give some up for training. It seems logical that some few Orcs will remain here, as it has been agreed the Mines will be shared in the future, by all races, and so that includes Orcs as well. Those that remain can run the trading post when I am gone. They will have training and a stockpile of good by then, I hope.”

“And you Elves?” Dernder asked. 

Lain seemed to only be paying half attention, and so Alqua spoke. “We considered founding a rest house or trading post to be maintained by Elves, but as we ourselves plan to make a new home in the west, we would not be able to maintain such a business in the future.”

“We have a number of Elves here,” Dernder said, “Perhaps some among them would be interested in such an endeavor.”

“We would welcome cooperation or well-intentioned competition equally,” Duma said.

“You have Elves among you, so please feel free to make your camp close to us. Are the little ones…?”

“They were at Beryl’s house until he delivered them to us, so they know something of Elves, but in any case I shall make certain they are behaved or punish them fairly.”

“Duma-Chieftain,” Ugarit said, “I see that Sarpanit is unoccupied there.”

“You can get information from her or perhaps make her see the worth of our goals.”

“Sarpanit is nearly an enemy to me, but I say I want to try speaking to her again, now.”

“You should take at least one companion. Sarpanit would not be entirely alone.”

“Marit and Tashmet should learn of such things.”

Duma gave a nod. “Go.” He and Ugarit had never been so formal with each other before he claimed Chieftain. Duma appreciated Ugarit’s public behavior greatly. A Chieftain could be made by the deference of Orcs around him.

Ugarit spoke a few words of Elven she had been practicing to excuse herself from the Elves circled about and called to the young females to follow her. Duma continued to speak with the Elves in combination of Elven and Common Speech as Jareth and the young males waited and listened. Loriol and Lain had begun to pay somewhat more attention to the group, as they discussed what was known of native Orc Chieftains and Elves coming to them from the east.

Sarpanit had Shala and other females of Marduk’s Clan about her, at a fire. She was herself greatly swollen with Child, but Ugarit supposed she had at least another month before she would birth. Shala’s son, Teshub, was there also. Though Shala was with Lucky, Teshub was not his offspring, but that of another Orc that had taken Shala before she left the Mines, and which the Leader and Chieftain had allowed to be born and join the Clan, as they had with Damkina’s child.

“I brought some meat,” Ugarit said, before they could demand it of her. She swung her pack down over her shoulder and retrieved some smoked and dried rabbit flesh.

Sarpanit took it quickly. “Foundlings?” She asked as she tore at the strips of meat with her teeth.

“Yes, from the lowlands, probably spawned there at the end of summer. They have been adopted into Death-shadow Clan. They are called Marit and Tashmet.”

“Do they know of the one you lost?”

“Do you think that a story for little ones?” Ugarit asked.

“Does she speak of Tashmetum?” Tashmet whispered.

“Who told you?” Ugarit asked.

“Katu,” she said, mispronouncing the Halfling name, which amused Ugarit greatly. “He said he found a little Orc in the wild and she was pretty and sweet among Orcs and that he surrendered her to you, Ugarit, and also that some Orcs who were evil and not good like you, took her and killed her. You and Duma-Chieftain were angry and sad and Duma, who is now our Chieftain, slew many foul Orcs to avenge the death of your little one. Katu and Beril say the gods have rewarded the care you gave to that lost little one by blessing you with four times as many new Orcs for the Clan.”

“That is correct, but spoken as a Halfling.”

“Are you angry and sad that Katu named me like the other one?”

“No,” Ugarit said. “You will grow just as pretty for your breed and I hope you will stay sweet. And Marit here shall be pretty for her breed as well, though perhaps more clever than she is sweet.”

Marit was not offended and cackled. “No Halflings in the stewpot. They help little lost Orcs and deliver them to strong Clans for keeping.”

“They taste bitter and are black inside from smoking leaves!” Tashmet laughed.

“One would think the Halfling had nursed them, but he is male and has not the breast for it.” Sarpanit sneered.

“Perhaps it was not the breast he gave them,” said another; she was Ninki, another female of the Clan and given to one of Marduk’s Leaders as his mate.

“Do not speak so of Kato the Halfling!” Ugarit growled, “He is small and tricky but it is true he has sheltered Precious Little Ones when others would have dashed their heads on rocks or drown them. He is very smart and has sharp eyes. He has shown desire only for those considered grown among their peoples. Make no such foul accusations!”

Sarpanit held up a hand in signal for Ninki to back off. “Death-shadow Clan does have many strong and smart allies, Marduk included,” Sarpanit said levelly. “Ugarit is the sole mate of one who is now Chieftain. Show respect.”

Ninki crouched and groveled.

“I want to thank you, Sarpanit, if you had not taken charge of much in Marduk’s camp, I would not have known my place when Duma became Chieftain,” Ugarit said. Sarpanit was the one who had created the responsibility and respect of the role of Chieftain’s First Mate and she among all Orcs could not challenge another in her same position, without risking loss of status to herself. Ugarit had been a child to her when she won the place at Marduk’s side, but now she had to treat Ugarit as equal, or nearly so. One could argue that Ugarit was Duma’s, not Dale’s, and therefore was of lesser status than Sarpanit. Sarpanit would likely argue it. She did not wish to treat Ugarit, Aladima, Inanna, Ereshkigal, or even North as her equal, when most had previously been considered subordinate.

Surprising to those about her, Sarpanit made no challenge to Ugarit. “We heard some rumor that the Chieftain here called Sin hoards females.”

“Yes! I have heard the same,” Ugarit said, and then described what she had witnessed to Sarpanit and told her of her meeting with Bau.

“We must do something,” Sarpanit said.

Sarpanit was not one who was said to be kind to other races and had made herself enemies, but it was true that she was one who understood very well that treatment received by any Orc female was treatment all risked suffering. She cared little for impressing Elves or dealings with other races, but she defended the status of all Orc females as Precious and the right to earn rank and titles, if they proved as capable as a male in performing the tasks.

It seemed they were allies now, Ugarit and Sarpanit, in finding a way to better the treatment and status of female Orcs in the Mines. Sarpanit mean them to enter their promised lands with status clearly understood. Let them be treated as pets only if they proved so weak or lacking in smarts that they could do no other task, she said. They should not be thought of as low only because they were female. Females were necessary for breeding in the new way that freed the Orcs from pits they must guard and which had no self defense against plowing. The new way was superior, in her mind, and Ugarit would help her teach others.

Ugarit was agreed, for though she would extend respect of females to other races and felt special regard and love should be involved in pairing male and female, her beliefs were otherwise close to those of Sarpanit where Orc females were concerned.


	107. Chapter One Hundred-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Chieftain is whipped.

# CHAPTER  ONE HUNDRED-SIX                                             

Setsugekka was surprised when she sought to make contact through the Moon Stone and found Laurel again. For many days Kato had held the Sun Stone. Setsugekka was able then to perceive the camp and pool immediately outside the west gate of the Mines.

“Laurel. You have come from the Mines? Are the Orcs already moving that I should warn Momiji-san?”

“Let Dale sleep if he will,” Laurel said to her, through the stone. She was, as the Priestess perceived, in the camp outside the Mines where meetings with Beryl or any envoys from New Haven were met. “The Orcs have not yet left the Mines, but there is news. There is battle now.”

“Tell me, so that I may tell Dale when I find him.” Setsugekka knew he had gone from the halls underground into the wood and found a bough to sleep in.

“Things were going well, as Kato must have relayed to you. A sort of Inn was found and cleaned somewhat to provide shelter and near it a store was founded and the furnaces and forges are at work again, as well as workshops for other crafts. I am told that things happened curiously as they had in the Silver Wood. Many Orcs came to Duma to hear him speak and he and members of his Clan told of their experiences with other races and particularly that they had dined with nobles of the Horse-Lords and of Elves and were still living. There was much discussion of the Wizards and their plot and that the bomb had not done its intended work but exploded in the air over the mountain. A fair number of Orcs were convinced to work or to train recently-spawned Orcs in the trades they knew. Marduk and those Chieftains allied with him allowed this, and the Orcs who worked were not considered allied to Duma, only working under his supervision as Master of the Forge.”

“Kato did mention something of this, but more of some news about a store and trading with merchants from New Haven. And something of Elves and lamps.”

“Yes. That was the news we had at the last meeting outside the Mines. Since, Sin-Chieftain surfaced and with Shamash-Chieftain allied to him. They drove Dog’s Orcs back from the west gate. When they came to the place where the shop was located adjacent to the main tunnel, there was much argument and a few deaths in a skirmish.”

“Was Duma harmed? Oh, tell me you would have said so sooner if I was to have to report to Dale that his son has perished!”

“None of Duma’s Clan, or the Orcs working at making things were harmed. It is not the way of Orcs, I have been told, to consider such Orcs as warriors, but as ones advantageous to keep alive and perhaps as a commodity to be won or exploited. Much that was in the shop was taken without payment, by one side or the other. Duma has said he is not grieved by this, as the things have gone to Orcs to make them stronger and better equipped, but I think he fears he may be seen as weak. In any case, The worker Orcs were promised free passage by both parties, so long as they did not join the opposing side in this battle. This does mean Death-shadow Clan is unable to defend Marduk, or fight against him. I came out to meet Kato, as he has brought us some goods Duma requested, on credit. At the last meeting, Kato delivered to them some tomes and scrolls describing crafts such as woodjoinery and smithing as known to Men and other such things. These have been used to teach more Orcs.”

“I do not know what Lord Momiji will think. It seems bad goods were stolen, but it is good Duma has found means to help some Orcs learn without fighting. Are you not in danger, if this Shamash or Sin now holds the west gate?”

“Once they drove Dog’s Clan east, they put the main of their force there. We are yet able to travel through many parts of the Mines in safety, as so many Orcs are joined in battle. But being cut off from those with Marduk, unless we ask passage through the contested area, we have not heard news of Ishkur’s movements. Those Orcs were last in the east, as were the Elves who brought in the lamps and mirrors.”

“And do you have any sign that having the goods taken makes Duma seem weaker or less smart? I know this a matter of concern for Orcs.”

“Though these workers retain membership in other Clans, they all have great respect for Duma now, as a chieftain and one who is able to speak to important persons of other races and make negotiation and trade with them. They think him smart, and Orcs will follow one who is smart. Even after leaving the Mines, these Orcs will argue the opinions of Duma, if he makes them known to them. I truly think Duma is the most conflicted that he did not resist Sin’s Orcs with violence, or those opposed to that Clan, but it may be that he will do something to regain status. I will learn when I return into the Mines. Kato will then hold the Sun stone again.”

“There is little news here. Lenaduiniel is quite involved in affairs with the Rómendar. I understand the Elf-King means to employ those sworn to Lenaduiniel as scouts and traders in lands to the east of his wood, where they may even learn the activities of others of their race.”

“And how does the Princess seem otherwise?” Laurel asked. She regarded Lenaduiniel as a friend.

“She is well and often with Annavala. Since Dale has made it clear that he believes My Lord will return, the King has ceased suggesting marriage for his daughter. Galadhiel is well also. She has been welcomed by the Sylvan Elves here and now wears many lovely gowns they have presented her with. Daily Elven nobles arrive. Just recently Greenleaf has come, with his Dwarven friend and some braved the mountain in winter to come. When he is awake, Dale says that the wedding celebration is all a front for the Elf-King to have a secret meeting with Elven nobles.”

“Should you not be cautious what you say?”

“Dale has instructed me how to use the stone most securely, in the way he intuited, but if I fail in it, I believe all who now hold the seeing stones are those who would already be informed of such a secret meeting.”

“Perhaps that is true. Have you used the stone to get news from others?”

“Dale and I are yet near to Leanduiniel and The Grey, and have sought only to hear news from you, or Kato, when he held the stone.”

“I have a few times heard from Lenaduiniel herself, she is less practiced with wielding the stone and I gave her several lessons, as she did not wish to bother Dale. Also I have reported some matters to Royalhill and our King. I report nothing that comes to me in confidence, but things which I do believe of importance to our race and the west.”

“All those given the stones were trusted,” Setsugekka said approvingly.

Sin had waited to make a reply to this Marduk. He had waited below in deep western chambers and heard reports from Shamash and other of his Orcs. He had heard from them of Duma’s claims that no weapon had been used against their stronghold in full strength. He had heard of some interest in his females. He had heard the number of Orcs above and how they moved and also of the two separate groups of Elves that had dared into the Mines. He had heard also that the Guardian was slain and left aground to rot. Many Chieftains had died, and he had survived and he knew for fact that Marduk had been a ladder-maker, when he had been a warrior, and would not submit without contest. He was determined not to submit.

Sin would not even have words with these Elf-lovers until he had shown he was one they must appease and not one to be summoned.

Sin had heard some new rumors that some above were returning and had lived in the Mines before and did not like how things had changed. Sin did not really know how things had been long before. He was Wizard-trained and had come into the Mines two winters before and taken what he wanted. There had been many many Orcs in the Mines, and even after the shaking and the battles, there were still many. Beyond a certain number, bringing more Orcs to a Clan no longer became smart. Sin kept those who were useful to him and did not care if the newly-spawned ran naked and soiled through the rest of the tunnels he did not claim for his use. If any of them grew smart enough or strong enough to have anything Sin could make use of, they could come barter with him for what they needed, but he was not going to equip all the Orcs that lived in the Mines.

Sin could take what he wanted. He had no argument if other Orcs gave over goods in exchange for what he had in surplus, but he would not be one to go to Orcs of another Clan and offer anything he prized in exchange for goods he was strong enough to take. That this former trinket-maker turned Chieftain, of which Shamash had spoken, restarted abandoned crafts and offered other Orcs training seemed no threat. That half-Elf had not put up much of a fight when Sin had taken what goods he wanted. It was not pleasing that he had allowed the other Orcs as easy access to new gear, but Sin did not see the worth in killing over it when the workers might be useful to him later. They could make more goods for him to take.

Duma was aware that some of the Workers were confused. They did not understand why they had labored and then allowed Sin to take without any fighting. Duma had explained trading and making alliances and when Dog and Sin had brought their fight into the shop, Duma had stood and watched and not demanded payment. Now he sat in a corner and gave no orders.

Duma understood how it must have seemed weakness, but he had known so little of Sin and it had all happened so quickly. It seemed the best way to spare the lives of the workers by assuring them no fighting was expected. It did bother Duma, still, and he was trying to think of a way around being seen as weak. Often the Master of a Forge or of some other craft was not also a Chieftain, and so when one took from them, there was a Chieftain to go to and ask that payment be collected, even if in blood. Certainly Duma understood that sometimes, at an Inn, one received service before one made full payment. There was then a ‘bill’ to be settled.

Duma stood and looked around the shop. Some of the Workers were in separate work areas, such as the forge, or had gone to collect materials for crafts, but many were gathered here, including the Orcs of his own Clan. “I have been thinking how I should settle Sin’s bill, as he took goods, but did not leave any here to work and earn goods for his Clan, as other Chieftains. I wish not to make war against his Clan, but I must go to collect a payment. Does anyone know the place Sin’s females are kept? I will seek it, if none know, but I can go settle the bill and return more quickly if I know where this place may be found.”

Some of those the other Chieftains had offered were newly jumped into their Clans and had been among those Rogue native Orcs. These told Duma that it was a place Shamash often guarded in a chamber on a Dwarf passage and somewhat below and more west than east.

Duma had an idea where this place was, as Shamash had been set on not allowing them passage through certain tunnels when they met him. Duma gathered up his weapons and then gave some orders. He told Jareth and Dumuzi to be guards to the shop. He told Tashmet, who had been learning counting and adding values from Ugarit, to tell Orcs who entered that they could trade or barter, and if they tried taking, Duma-Chieftain would visit to settle the bill later. Marit he told to continue helping Aladima to make medicine. Ugarit and Azuk he told to come with him. Duma announced that they may be gone for at least a day. While Ugarit and Azuk gathered their weapons, Duma went to the table, which Tashmet sat behind; it was strewn with stone counting markers, inventories, and books in various languages describing crafts.

Ugarit had already figured the lists of goods Sin and Dog had taken and Duma took the list of items Sin’s Clan had taken from the table with a shaped piece of charcoal and some fresh pieces of paper Alqua had made, which neither Dog nor Sin had found worth taking. “What is this to be?” Ugarit asked, as she saw Duma copied the list.

“A record to show what was received and how payment was made. I saw Kato do it before.”

“Do you think Sin can read it?”

Duma grinned. “He is going to meet Marduk. When he receives this from his Orcs, he will not admit to them he does not understand. He may claim it is Elvish nonsense, but I do not really care about that.” When he was done with the writing, Duma rolled the papers and put them and the charcoal into a pocket inside his jacket.

Duma had told Azuk to come with him, because though spawned in the wild, his breed had long before developed the sharp senses that had been passed to him and the little halfbreed Mine-dweller might be useful in finding their way, though Duma had a good idea where they would go. They had been in the Mines weeks now, enough that even those, like Ugarit, who had only lived in the Mines a short while before, knew the route to take to chambers that were good for sleeping, or washing, doing particular crafts, or finding materials. Ugarit was with them, because they would take the payment in females to work in the shop.

It took some time to find and reach the place the females stayed, but as Duma had suspected, it was above the chamber in which they had met Shamash. There were only two Orcs in this chamber and they confirmed that the females were kept beyond. Duma took the papers from his jacket and showed the tally of items Sin had taken. “Sin-Chieftain had need of goods my workers made before going into battle, and as we have given over these goods as listed to him, I have come to collect payment for them.”

The two guards looked to each other. They knew who Duma was, but what he said was strange to them. “It is not the usual way. Shamash should be here.”

“I expect he is Shamash-Chieftain to you Orcs,” Duma said, “The Clan of Sin-Chieftain had received goods, and so I must now receive payment.”

“Does this…writing say what you are to receive?”

“Of course I could not agree on a payment with Sin-Chieftain sight unseen. It must be payment of equal value to these goods.”

“It is not the most usual way…”

“Let us see what you have remaining here.”

The two guards made some confused gestures, and then one moved aside as the other went into the tunnel, through a curtain and into the next chamber. “Woman,” he said, “This Chieftain is here to collect a payment from your Master, you tell him what he is allowed to have.”

Duma went through the curtain followed by Azuk and Ugarit. The one the guard had called to really was a woman. Duma felt strange when she looked at him, as if he was with Lady Cirsten once more. He shook off the feeling and looked about the room for a moment before speaking. From what that little dancer had said, Duma had not truly expected a place of harsh treatment, but he had thought it would be somewhat more Orcish. They even had furniture. Much of this seemed goods that could have been taken in raids when the Orcs had spread far to the west in the last year, or even over the years before. “I see where Shamash got the freckles,” Duma said.

“What is this place?” Ugarit asked. “When I was here, females were not kept like this. What trade is done here?”

“Did you bring meat?” the woman asked in the Common Speech. She was not very young, but her hair was all blonde and showed no grey and she did not have deep wrinkles upon her face as older Mannish females acquired. Duma supposed she was of a middle age.

“I have a bill of sale and am here to collect payment,” Duma said.

“Bill of sale?” she laughed. “Sin does not go to market like some rancher’s wife. He takes.”

“Yes, Sin took goods,” Duma said, “They took a total of 140 work days to make.”

“You have not been in the Mines 140 days.”

Duma waved his hand and Ugarit spoke. “See here. Liquor. Two workers take two days to make one batch. That’s four work days worth of goods for the entire batch, of which Sin-Chieftain took filled flasks equaling three-quarters that amount. So, three work days just for the liquor. 5 metal flasks. That took one Master level worker a total of hours adding up to one day’s work, but a Master gets time and a half, so a day and a half, plus another quarter of a day for two workers to polish and fix straps, adding another half day for flasks, plus one day for a worker to weave the straps…”

“That is enough. I understand your meaning.”

“We require payment. One of you females to work 140 days, or…” Duma quickly counted, “All ten of you to work a fortnight. Or some combination equaling the same number that seems fair to you.”

The woman sighed and sat on one of the chairs. “There are rules. You cannot ask our girls to do just anything.”

“I was certain there would be,” Duma agreed.

“Nine. You can take the other nine.”

“Fifteen and a half,” Ugarit said quietly.

“Nine workers for fifteen and a half work days. They do get every seventh day off, so that can return after six if they wish and then return to work another six and then again for the remaining…three and a half.”

Ugarit nodded that the calculation seemed correct. She was good with numbers.

The woman nodded.

“Now, what are the names of these workers? I shall write out a receipt,” Duma said.

Duma, Ugarit and Azuk soon left with nine female Orcs of various breeds and ages, and when they were gone, the woman came out from her chambers, startling her guards. “Miss! You should stay inside and be protected.”

“You take me to Sin now!” she shouted.

“He is away in battle.”

“You maggots take me to Sin now!”

Within a day, Ugarit had gotten the new workers to wash, make themselves simple short tunics, of a plain cotton fabric Kato had delivered, and leather aprons, and to pull their hair back in similar fashion, so that, when they presented themselves for their second day of labor, they looked very unlike breed helpers and all in uniform. As long as Ugarit did not touch them, they followed all commands without question.

Duma assigned Marit and Tashmet each take some of the new workers and show them to the various workshops and places for gathering materials. Some of Shamash’s Band saw the troops of young female Orcs marching through the passages near the western gate and did not even recognize them as those who belonged to Sin.

Later that day, Jareth came to Duma, from the larger hall outside the shop, and told him that the woman he and Ugarit had spoken to had come from below with two Orcs and met with some of Shamash’s Band and they had all gone east together. Duma appreciated having the information, but he was unworried.

When work was halted for the day, as Duma had determined workers should work a fair number of hours each day, all retired to the inn across the hall. This had been set up previously with what bedding, food and cooking gear they had or found. They had determined that the structure had served a similar purpose in Dwarven times or else been some means of housing; though some Orc delvings had broken through walls, it could be seen that there were separate small rooms, some few of which had actually been found with moldy bedding, and in the lower chambers there were ovens in one room and a large fireplace in another which vented into some narrow chimneys that seemed to continue up far into the mountain, eventually to some air hole. They had even found what seemed a Dwarven tome of baking rendered in the old runes Dwarves used and in Common Speech.

To the east, battle was underway. Martial conflict had not been constant, but continued in series of feints, drives and charges as those with Sin tested the defense of those Orcs allied with Marduk. Sin had brought a large Clan with him, and the smaller Clan Shamash led, and also had among his Orcs some that were learned in wolf taming and commanded one pack of Great Wolves that were a breed developed by Orcs, and two packs of lesser wolves which Orcs had trained. When the other Chieftains gathered evidence of their number, they began to understand why so many newly-spawned Rogues had been found. Sin’s Clan seemed at the limit one Chieftain could control without having many exceptionally strong loyal Leaders. Many Strong Leaders in a Clan often meant challenges for the Chieftain to fight and it was rare a Chieftain would find more than a few who could be strong and loyal. The great number of Orcs in the Mines, even after their battles and losses fighting Rangers in the west, was more than a few Chieftains could control. And as their battles had shown, more than a few Chieftains in such a space enclosed and narrow in variety of resources, made for an unstable state. It would take something more that a Chieftain or a few tolerating each other to control the numerous Orcs of the Mines. It would take many Chieftains able to work in firm alliance, and perhaps it would take one who was greater than a Chieftain.

Some of Sin’s number had detoured through lower passages to approach the great hall Marduk’s Orcs camped in, while the larger force came from the west, but the presence of Ishkur and Elves in eastern passages had prevented approaching from that direction in any mode of secrecy, and so Marduk could consider the west his rear and make strategy accordingly. The Elves, though willing to take some part in fighting, had traveled with Marduk to be his escort through lands controlled by Men or Elves and not to be his enforcers, and none of the Chieftains allied with them now desired to have it seen that Elves fought for them, when they might demonstrate their own strength to Orcs. Thus Dernder and the Swords were made the rear guard and to give signals if any of Ishkur’s Orcs surfaced. They knew these Orcs were in the east and had spotted small groups in higher chambers, but had not lately found evidence of further movements, and wondered if they had encountered the encroaching Elves and Dwarves.

Marduk and those four Chieftains allied with him made strategy such as they had learned from Wizards, Elves or Men and met together during waves of combat and gestured over lines of charcoal on stone and small markers to demonstrate to each other how their forces would deploy. Dog and Gibil knew much of giving battle within the Mines, and Marduk had witnessed some small fighting within the Mines. They understood that it was common strategy to want to lure enemies into fighting in close tunnels with limited number of exits, so that even a small Band could defeat many, if those in it were strong, as there was no room for many Orcs to reach a front line. There were ways of outflanking and sending soldiers to attack a rear guard as in field battles, but in the Mines this required expert knowledge of the current passages and keen sense of depth and direction, as such maneuvers had to be made through passages that would connect to the enemy position. These Chieftains did not fault Dog for his retreat from the west gate, as it had always been their strategy to lure native Orcs into open battle in the wide upper halls, where it would take a large number of strong Orcs to match them.

Though Sin’s Clan was large in number, the five Chieftains were quite confident they could win this battle. They did not have equal numbers, as they had lost many Orcs in the war with the Rómendar, but all who survived in their Clans, but for their little ones, had battle experience and had proven able to earn scars, and to defeat large forces of strong, crafty enemies. The wolves would make no large difference, as a newly-spawned Orc in the wild was match for one, if not a pack, and they had many more Orcs than there were wolves. Sin brought them only as show of strength and status.

Sin himself, they judged, might be a dangerous opponent. He was a surviving Wizard-trained Westerner and had proven able to control a large number of Orcs. He might be very frightened by cavalry or moving trees or displays of Wizardry, but he seemed one who could challenge any of the five Chieftains here. “I do not claim him for me alone to kill,” Marduk told the other Chieftains, “I have killed a Leader of Men and of East-Elves and have the swords to prove it. I am willing to challenge this Sin, if one of you does not reach him first. But if there seems a way to wound him or capture his whip without taking his life, so that we might use him to bring these Orcs into Alliance without wasting their number, I will do this. I think more strong Orcs will be useful to our nation.”

The other Chieftains all took some moments to consider. “If I reach him, I will smash him,” Ningishzidda said.

“Do so if you will,” Marduk said carelessly, “these others will be controlled either way.”

“Is it smart? Most smart?” Gibil asked, just a little cautious of suggesting Marduk was not smart at all. “If we spare his life, will he not be a danger in the future?”

“Will he be useful if demeaned, in bringing them into control?” Nergal asked. “Would the Orcs not follow the one who defeated Sin, weather Sin lived or died?”

Marduk grunted that he had heard the questions and thought about how he should reply. “I said I was willing to kill him and to do it myself, that way does not seem very bad, but I think there is a way that is even more advantageous. The war and other things have ‘culled the herd’ as some now say, we here are most strong and smart of Orcs. Even alive, I do not believe Sin a danger or challenge to us, to our nation. He is strong and Wizard-trained, and if we put a stop to this show of strength and make him hear us, then he can join our alliance and make our nation stronger.”

“Before we came into the Mines, we were agreed that if we met Chieftains within that were strong and smart, they may leave with us and be part of the nation for all Orcs, but things here are not as we expected to find.”

“That is just statement of fact,” Marduk said quickly.

“If Sin is to survive, My Orcs will find a way to encourage him to be an asset to our nation,” Dog said.

“It depends how battle goes,” Gibil said, “If there seems a chance to wound only, and I reach him, perhaps I will spare his life.”

Nergal grunted agreement. They would kill, but they were agreed that there might be some use in allowing Sin to live.

In the next wave of battle, Sin sent his force in a wide charge, with largest Orcs at the front carrying shields or having the best armor, and those behind being armed with blades. The opposing Chieftains had devised a strategy for such attacks in which those Orcs further to the north and south being of Gibil and Nergal’s Clans would resist such as they could, while Dog’s Clan, at the center of their defense, would draw back from attack and then split, so that the charge came upon the Orcs of Marduk and Ningishzidda. Dog’s Orcs were then to infiltrate the ranks of Sin’s Clan, either by slipping through the shields, scampering between legs, or leaping over armored Orcs.

The Clans the allied Chieftains led were all now of various breeds, but since their war against the Romendar, with the Elves, the Clans were somewhat more specialized in combat technique, however large or strong the Orcs. Marduk’s Clan yet had the largest number of Orcs trained in Western and Mannish sword techniques; even their females had swords of their own. Nergal’s Clan, though having good number of close quarters fighters, had the largest number of archers. Ningishzidda’s Orcs were more practiced at using blunt weaponry such as clubs, staves, maces, and even if much smaller than their Chieftain, learned to strike effectively, such that none would wish to face them without much armor and padding, and even then would fear some well-placed and deadly blow. Gibil’s Clan had more Orcs that could use long-reaching weapons, such as spears and battle axes, but this was not their specialty, as they could not really be said to have one. Gibil’s Clan had grown much from bringing in Orcs from other Clans whose leaders had fallen or been demeaned and also by taking in rogues and if some Orc knew how to wield an extra-long siege spear, or a frying pan, or a length of chain in battle, this seemed most interesting to the Chieftain. Thus far, Gibil had directed his Orcs in most effective formations given their varied armament, and so the other Chieftains did not fault him. Dog’s Clan mainly used close-quarters weaponry and techniques, and this was not coincidence, but something Dog had trained them in. Whatever their size, they were rewarded for agility and willingness to throw themselves into the thick of enemy lines and expected to come out able to fight again. They were allowed light armor, usually Mine-Dweller design with spikes that could be used for offense as well as defense, and told to be fast and armed with various short swords, daggers, knives, small clubs, and even garrotes. That Bau, North and several Leaders still used longer, Mannish swords was an exception Dog allowed, as he saw the good in having diversity in soldiers.

The battle was begun. Dog’s Clan did as they had planned, they sent somewhat more armored Orcs to the front of the line, as if they, like those to the north and south, would attempt to hold and defend a line across the hall, but when the charge met them, they scattered, moving to guard the flank of those Orcs loyal to Nergal and Gibil, or moving under or over the enemy shields to cut a path to Sin.

The charge left a number of Sin’s Orcs surrounded and these were quickly subjugated with wounds or knocked unconscious and then forced toward the rear of the allied force and left under guard of Nugig of Ningishzidda’s Clan and some others of Marduk’s Clan and from the Elven Swords. If any could be made to join their nation, they would allow it.

The battle was fought on until it seemed Marduk and Bau were both close to reaching Sin, and then quite quickly, the fighting stopped. Some small group was marching into the battlefield from without and those closest, being of Sin’s Clan, made way. Those further away saw these Orcs lower weapons and move, and did the same, so they might learn what disturbed the battle. One after the other, Orcs lowered weapons and sought to see what was happening there.

“A woman,” they said passing the word. Some saw blonde hair. Marduk wondered if the Witch had put away her cloak and come to cast a spell or have words with them. It was not Laurel, and the woman went directly to Sin, not minding the various bloodied Orcs of many Clans about her.

“Sin! I will talk with you!”

“Woman! Go back to your room! I am in battle!”

“Do not ‘woman’ me!”

“Hannah! You cannot be here! There is battle!”

“I do not care. These Orcs know better than to cross me, it seems! Now you listen to me, some queerly Elvish shop keeper came and took all our girls!”

“What? I will tear his head from him and…!”

“That does not change what you did! There is barely enough meat to give the soup-maker as it is; you’ve collected so many mouths to feed! They are useless for raising crops or livestock and have not proven very good at hunting!”

“Hannah! The Wizard!”

“No more excuses! I told you, you take and be sure you will not be challenged for it and you offer services to make others bring us meat. That is the only way we are going to survive here! Did I say you should go to market?”

“I do not know what you speak of.”

Hannah reached up and waved the invoice and receipt before Sin’s face. “It is all here! You went and got all these good from some…shop!”

“I have never seen these…writings before!” Sin insisted.

“Five metal flasks made by a master of the craft. Filled. Two glass flasks made by a master of the craft. Filled. Eight…”

“We were going into battle! I have many Orcs!”

“Two skins. Filled with fortified wine! How was that to help you in battle!”

“It was not for me! I did not even know what was in them!”

Many Orcs began laughing.

“Bagged assortment of beads for hair arranging! Sin! What were you thinking? We had to give all our girls up for nearly three weeks to make payment!”

“I made no agreement for this payment! I will go now and…”

“You should have done it right in the first place! If you were going to take from this queer shopkeeper without knocking off his head, then you should have thought better than to leave me with only these fools for guards! They did not even try to stop them?” Hannah shoved one of the guards beside her.

“Hannah!”

“What am I to do with all the girls gone and you trying to get yourself killed! Do you see these ones sneaking up behind you while you are distracted?”

Dog and North went very still, as if they had not been moving in toward Sin.

Sin growled. “You are causing the distraction! This is battle! You go to your room. I will get the girls back for you. No shopkeeper needs nine breed-helpers! For three weeks? It is…”

“He is not taking them to be breed-helpers, Sin! He is teaching our girls how to work and craft things so they can make up the loss for the goods you took!” Hannah began beating on Sin with her fists, and all the Orcs about them laughed to see this.

Sin tried to protest, for he knew Hannah was ruining his reputation as a Chieftain and already had greatly damaged it, but she only added tears and sobs to her assault.

Marduk put his swords on his back. He no longer laughed. “My Brother,” he said to Sin, “do not fear. At one time, I had five females. I know how they can be. Orcs should not fight other Orcs when they can be stronger together. Bring forth your wine and parlay with us. We have come here seeking strong Chieftains as yourself to join our nation. To settle your woman, I say we know this shopkeeper and he can be clever like an Elf at times, but he wants what is good for all Orcs and will make a fair bargain with you, if you require your females returned. It is good some of your Clan go to the shop to learn. We five Chieftains here have all sent some Orcs to the shop, so that they will have skills of use when they return to us.”

Sin ordered his Orcs to bring the wine.


	108. Chapter One Hundred-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Orcs, Elves, and Dwarves are crafty.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-SEVEN

The feast the night before had meant many had slept into the day, but Dale was up early. Setsugekka, who shared his room, believed her Lord Momiji pensive and unlike himself of late, when he had slept often and more than seemed usual. Dale went to the servants and asked to have audience with the Elf-King as soon as he would allow. Dale expected the servants to return with a reply that Dale would have to wait until much later in the day and speak to the Elf-King before his people, but when the servants returned from making the request, they told Dale that he might presently go to their King in his chambers.

Dale suspected this was some flirtation to amuse the Elf-King, but he went to the Chambers, knowing their place off the hall. Here he found the Elf-King not alone, but joined by his own former caretaker at a small table, where they seemed to drink some warm herbal beverage and share conversation.

“My Lord,” Dale said solemnly. He had met with this wise Elf-Lord since he had arrived from over the mountains at the Elf-King’s invitation, under pretense of attending marriage celebrations, but not expected to find him here. Dale felt somewhat shy to make his request, as these two older Elves had much intimate knowledge of him and were both crafty and wise.

“You wish to depart this Wood, Lord Maple?” the Elf-King asked casually.

“Yes, My Lords. I feel it is time.” Dale had also not expected them to know why he had come. “Why do you address me so?”

“Do you not claim lands?” his former caretaker asked, playfully it seemed to Dale. “We understand from those who reported to us of the counsel within the Silver Wood that you claimed lands.”

“And you have various followers and retainers.”

“An Orc for a butler we heard.”

“But…and Setsugekka is not my own servant…”

His caretaker spoke more seriously then. “Soon many Elvish enchantments will pass into the west. Already, certain enchantments have faded, as the powers that wrought them are no more. When you return to my home you will see. The flora will still be as manicured and fair, but you will sense no special protection over it. Trees there will be as vulnerable to frosts and blight as those in any other wood. Those Elves who have decent from the most noble lines go into the west or else choose to die within these lands.”

“Will you depart west, My Lords?”

“Not I,” said the Elf-King, “as my people still desire me to lead them.”

“I shall go within the year, I and the Lady who bore my own wife. I may rejoin My Love in Blessed Realms, as she departed years before. I shall carry certain things which may not be left here for Men. My Children, whom you know, will remain for reasons of their own. My sons have pledged to join the Rangers in keeping peace.” His daughter would stay because she had married a King of Men and would be grieved to live without him.

“You should leave quietly, but wait a day. There are those who would wish to see you off and should have time to learn of your decision.”

“I shall wait two,” Dale said. “It will take preparation to cross the mountains while it is yet winter.”

It was agreed, and thus two days later, Dale, Setsugekka, Tigh, Gwende and Lathe stood within the Green Wood with the four horses they kept, surrounded by many friends who wished to take leave of them. Already they were packed and had been supplied with provisions, some gear, maps, and boots and outer garments lined in wolf skins. The day was clear, but there was snow on the ground. The horses had been fit with booties to keep the ice from their legs and given large blankets to further protect them from the cold.

They had been warned that as the days became longer, there was greater threat of snow and ice falling from peaks into the passes and much caution should be used during that portion of their journey.

Gwindor was still very fond of Dale, but he said little as they parted, only that he and Galadhiel would follow within several months’ time and that Dale should take care until then.

Lenaduiniel embraced all those leaving and urged Dale and Setsugekka to contact her through the Seeing Stones, now they would be apart. She promised also that she would visit them in the future and that her people did mean to have diplomatic relations with the Orc Sovereignty.

The Elf-King had already given them many useful supplies and encouraged them to take what garments they had been gifted with while in his Wood, but now he presented the Treeweavers with some packets of seeds. He said that the Green Wood was unlike the Vale they meant to go to, but these seeds were of many common and useful plants and would fit as well in the Vale, as within the Wood. He then presented Dale with a potted sapling, already wrapped snugly in a blanket to keep the soil from the cold. It was bare, and sleeping, as it was winter, but with care would show its colors in spring and should be planted in some place of Dale’s choosing.

Dale was honored by the gift of a tree and promised to care for it.

Dale’s former caretaker was here and now presented Dale with a new sword, saying he had learned that Dale’s sword had been damaged by dragon blood and that he hoped Dale found this one as fair. It was of Elvish make and similar to that Dale had previously owned and a most fair blade, and so he thanked his Lord very much and promised to use it to keep peace.

It was soon time to leave. It would take several weeks to reach the home of Dale’s Lord, where they had been assured they might shelter until it was time they join the Orcs. In some times of year, the journey might have been faster, but Dale had chosen his time to leave expecting to travel slowly. He was aware the Orcs had not left the Mines, as Kato said Beryl still watched for them, but he had been told there was battle there and how things had been found inside the Mines and believed it best he leave now and be ready to meet them. Also, the home of his Lord was a place where much Elvish lore was kept and studied and he meant for himself and the Treeweavers to look at the writings and learn anything that might be useful to them in understanding their history or in re-founding the Elvish settlement within the Vale.

Within the Mines, some days had passed in telling Sin of all that the Orcs knew of Wizard plots and lost breeds of Elves and their new nation, and in that time a peace was made with Sin and he and Shamash were brought into the alliance and were agreed to travel from the Mines and be part of this Orc Nation. A new message was played on the drums demanding that Ishkur himself appear and parlay with them, but there was no immediate response.

It was decided that Marduk, Sin, and Nergal would take some small portion of their Clans, along with a small escort of Elven Swords led by Loriol and go make peace between Duma and Sin. This seemed advantageous, as they now had an alliance of seven Chieftains, and wished continued support from the small but useful Death-shadow Clan, which would make their number nine. Nine Chieftains cooperating without an overlord was unheard of.

Sarpanit and Hannah were learning much from each other. Sarpanit found it most strange a woman regarded any Orcs as ‘husband’ and had so much control over Orcs, perhaps more than Sarpanit did as First Mate to Marduk. Hannah was interested to learn that in Marduk’s Clan females were given to the smartest or strongest Orcs, if they could keep the females and that Orcs who were without females, did not constantly fight over having no use of them.

“If the female is with only one male, then it is known who made the little one and what mix of breed it will be. If many Orcs have fought over a female and used her, it may not be the best one that made the little one grow in her. A Clan should have more strong smart little ones made, so they can grow and make the Clan strong.”

“But if the females are to carry children and not only be as aids for breeding, then there will be many months no Orc can use them and Orcs will fight.”

“You should know how it is with Men. Orcs will only have many more females if Orcs listen to those who are smart, like me, and follow the breed-guides and do it the way that will make Orcs who are male or female, and not like the old ones.”

“I know of males and females, but how does one know if an Orc is male, or just looks to be male as most but these young females seem.”

“Orcs know. This is why you have not been a good First Mate to Sin, but we females will teach you. It is a good thing if all Clans know of this. We will do it without payment.”

Duma visited the paint-making workshop where Ugarit and Arë labored along workers they had recruited to make paint, paper, grass cloth, and glue. He had come to see how their work went for the day and Ugarit had warned that she heard noises from the tunnels that seemed digging. Duma promised to investigate the matter and left in the direction from which the noises seemed to come. Before he came very far through the tunnels, He was near-blinded by a bright light and heard voices call out to challenge him, saying they were as agreed in a treaty and no Orcs should challenge them but move out of the way.

“This is known to me,” Duma called in the Common Speech they had used, “I was at the council in the Silver Wood that decided this.”

“Look, this one is Mapleseed, the one who is half-Elf.”

“We have met?” Duma asked. He approached slowly and becoming accustomed to the light within the tunnel saw a number of Dwarves and some Elves behind them. They had with them much gear for digging and measuring as well as polished metal mirrors. He recognized then that one there was a Dwarf Lord who had attended the council, though they had never been formally introduced.

Duma also perceived that it was very likely that certain Dwarves and certain Elves had formed an alliance while attending the council and had intended from that time to insure as soon as possible that there was passage through the mountain for all peoples.

“You are nearly to the west of the mountain,” Duma said.

“We are assured of that,” said this Dwarf-Lord. “We know the distance through the mountain. It was built by our people.”

“I thought you would be trying to light the upper passage, has battle kept you from it?” Duma asked, thinking that if these Dwarves made this passage that they would use, the Inn and shop would no longer have advantageous location.

“We still intend to restore the great halls and roads above, but we have seen that these cursed Orc Delvings, no offense to yourself, have risked collapse of structures above. We must insure that foundations are strong. Much has been disrupted. There were many devices in place for moving water and waste, but here Orcs have left filth everywhere.”

“Yes, I was wanting to find some Dwarf and ask if they knew of such things. I saw some devices that now seem to me meant for such things, but I was not fully certain how they had originally functioned. They did seem most clever Dwarven devices.”

“I myself shall represent Dwarves in insuring we have safe passage. We will keep our promise not to claim the mountain for our own, but it is fact that our race is best suited to making safe and functional delvings, not like these Orc tunnels.”

“I have seen some Dwarf passages with devices for running carts along the floor.”

“Yes. We are in the process of stabilizing a level passage from east to west. The Elves are building devices to move water through, and we shall build some carts for cargo to move through. Travelers may use the upper passages, when they have been secured.”

“I have no argument,” Duma told them, “for our part, my Clan has collected Orcs from among the other Clans and the Rogues and worked to restore function to forges here and to several structures above. We would be glad to have you look over the inn we found and advise us how to operate the Dwarvish devices.”

“Perhaps we shall. First this passage, and then we will go west to east restoring parts above. There is much work to do.”

“Would you train any Orcs? If you would show them proper methods of carving stone and building, you will have many strong backs and hands to aid in your labor. It is only right Orcs do some part in making the passage secure.”

“You are certain they are smart enough to learn? It has never been done before, but perhaps we can teach them a few techniques. We would not give to them all our secrets of working stone! Yes, I suppose we could, Chieftain Mapleseed, after all, we are now here with Elves sharing what we know of finding direction and measuring distance and squareness. Would you find these willing Orcs for us?”

“I would,” Duma promised. He remained with these Dwarves and Elves a time, watching how they used various plumb bobs, measuring sticks and water levels to determine where to carve or build. They marked the walls with paint to tell those behind them what work was to be done. The first team surveyed only, and those behind went about digging or building. Another team, mainly of Elves then came behind with wood and tools for working it and also with glass globes and ceramic lamps and pre-wrought metal fixtures for fixing the lamps to walls or posts.

These Elves asked Duma if he knew a place within the mountain where metal or glass could still be worked, as they would need to make many more lamps before restoration was complete. Duma said he would show them to what furnaces he knew and they could determine if these would be useful to them.

They came to the paint-making workshop and the Dwarves said the work would have to move. They needed to lay their road through the chamber. Ugarit agreed to move the workshop to another location, though hesitantly.

Arë was known to some of these Elves, as she and her sister had lived among them in the Golden Wood until only a few years before. She excused herself from work to visit with these Elves and they were happy to see her and give her news and tell her their plans for insuring safe passage through the mountain. It was of great concern to them that the Mines become a safe place, because their Wood was quite close to the east gate and safe passage would mean easy journeys to cities of Elves and Men west of the mountains at all times of year.

Arë agreed that she would show the Elven builders to the forge, as she also knew her way through the tunnels. Duma was then able to aid Ugarit and the Workers in moving the equipment of their workshop.

It was some time after this, when the surveying team had already reached the western gate, that Marduk and those with him reached the shop in search of Duma. They found the store quite busy, as it was near the end of the work day and all the finished goods or completed parts and materials were collected here until the next day.

Marduk himself had never been to see this shop. He knew that it was common among Orcs that the Master of Forge kept his metal goods in one place, and a whip maker kept his leather goods in another place and a paint maker kept his goods in yet another place. He had seen that it was similar with Elves. There was one Elf to go to for jewelry, another Elf for things carved from wood, yet another Elf for things made of cloth. Marduk did not know, but he thought it might be a Mannish idea to store many types of goods in one place. He could see piles and tables and hooks driven into walls to display goods for trade. Near the entrance there was a table with a little female seated behind it, and behind her were two signs. One was made of pieces of metal and colorful shiny stones glued to cloth used on ships and some painted letters or numbers. The other sign had pictures of kinds of objects along with more letters or numbers. Marduk guessed this told Orcs the kinds of things that were valued by the store keeper and how much of these things it would take to make payment for goods.

“May we be of service to you Chieftains and Orcs?” the small female, who was Tashmet, asked. “We are soon to close the shop for the day, but do feel able to stay a while, if you are interested in doing trade.”

“This one is Tashmet,” Sarpanit told the Chieftains, “she was spawned in the wild and taken into Duma’s Clan.”

Marduk and Nergal knew that Death-shadow Clan had found some little ones and brought them into the Mines, but they did not know them by name.

“Where are our girls?” Hannah demanded.

Tashmet made a strange smile and nodded her head. She had been warned of a such a woman. She called to Dumuzi. He sprang from behind some large casks with knives drawn. “I, Dumuzi, am one in charge of loss prevention here, there will be no taking without fair trade, trickery, or payment with false jewels.”

Nergal laughed at the small Orc. “I could lift you off your feet by your hair and your knives would never reach me.”

“They might if I throw them!” Dumuzi said and then added, “That was not a challenge to one who is a Chieftain, only statement of fact.”

“Dumuzi did not mean to suggest that a great Chieftain was not smart to remember that knives can be thrown,” Tashmet said quietly, “he probably did not understand that you would be so smart and strong as to catch or dodge knives.”

“I do not care about that,” Sin said, “Where are your Chieftain and the females he took?”

“If you are looking for those girl-Orcs, they have already finished work for today and gone to the inn or were those baking and remained there. You will find our Chieftain there, or someone who knows where he has gone,” Dumuzi said.

“If you are not going to trade, we can take you there, it is only across the big hall,” Tashmet said.

They had not truly come to trade and so this group went with the workers who were to retire for the day and entered the inn across the hall. Here there was a scent of wood fires and freshly baked bread. Ugarit, Alqua, Arë and Lain were in the large room they had determined to be a common room with one Elf from the lamp makers, all seated or reclining on a pile of skins and blankets near the large hearth. It was warm in the room and the stone walls, ceiling and floors had been dusted and swept.

“More Elves,” Sin said.

“There is a treaty,” Marduk said.

Loriol then went forward with his Elves and greeted those who were seated. “Sin has joined the alliance with the other Chieftains,” he explained, “but he now wishes to speak to Duma regarding some young female Orcs that belong to his Clan.”

Ugarit stood and went to address the Chieftains, rather than reply to Loriol. “Duma-Chieftain is not available to speak with you, but if you have some difference with our Clan, you may speak to me. Your females are safe and within this inn. Some are resting in nearby sleeping chambers and the remainder are in the kitchen behind us with Fei and others who have knowledge of cooking and baking, or wish to learn of it. They have finished work for the day and soon will come from the kitchen and share a meal with us. We did not know so many would come here, but you are welcome to share what we have.”

“She was one,” Hannah whispered to Sin. “She was there to collect the girls with the Chieftain.”

“We know this female,” Marduk said, “She is called Ugarit, and was of my Clan, and was given to Duma in reward for deeds we wished him to do, before he gained a whip. She is what the females now call First Mate. It means she is an important female in her Clan.”

“The one who breeds with a Chieftain,” Hannah whispered, having lately learned the term.

“All Orcs who came with us know of her,” Marduk said, “she is smart and can speak for her Chieftain. She knows much of making deals with Elves and Men, like her Chieftain, and Death-shadow, of whom we told.”

As they were speaking, Fei and some Orcs, five of Sin’s young females among them, came from the kitchen carrying various found containers now filled with bread, broth, or fried strips of meat. When the young girl-Orcs saw Sin and Hannah were there, they were fearful, but none of them dropped a tray. The containers were set on the floor, as there were no tables remaining here. The visitors were quick to sit for the meal. Alqua said a brief blessing over the food and then Ugarit asked the Chieftains if they would eat first, as was customary with Orcs.

“Sarpanit has a little one in her,” Marduk said, “I say she can eat before me.”

“That seems wise,” Ugarit agreed. “Often we allow our little ones to eat before us.”

Hannah whispered to Sin and he then spoke. “Where are our other girls?”

“Shall we fetch them?” Ugarit asked. “Tashmet, go fetch those girls from their rooms.” Tashmet ran quickly to obey.

“Where is Duma, if he is not here or at the shop?” Nergal asked.

“He met those Dwarves and Elves who are bringing water and light into the Mines only two days ago and this Elf here and one Dwarf came to aid us in making repairs to the Dwarven devices that make water move for washing. It sounds like some Wizardry to me, but the Dwarf said with fire and water and carefully placed chutes, pits, pipes and pumps waste will not cause odors inside the inn, stone rooms can become warm and warm water for washing will come from some fixture upon a wall. Duma and this Dwarf and a few others are somewhere beneath us…or inside the walls, making repairs to these devices.”

“Then Duma is not away?” Nergal asked.

“No. Unavailable to meet, not away,” Ugarit replied.

“How is it you have all this food?” Hannah asked quietly, which was surprising to Sin. She was often more forceful. “And is that true? Warm water comes from the wall?”

“We received many goods from the city of New Haven,” Ugarit said, “we received them on credit, but we know we can make payment to Kato later. You are a woman, so you could have gone to the city and purchased goods. There are gems lying about the tunnels unclaimed, as Dwarves considered them unworthy of their efforts.”

“What is credit?” Sin asked.

“Just as I said, we receive goods without paying, and then pay later. This works only if the vendor agrees to grant you credit, which Kato has for us.”

“I never thought to ask to leave,” Hannah said quietly, “I have not seen these gems.”

“They are not cut or polished, so it does take some skill to locate them. Duma has been teaching us to recognize the stones.”

The conversation continued, even as Tashmet returned with the other girls, and Jareth and Azuk later arrived with water, along with fish, they had traveled out the west gate to collect. Even when the meal was finished conversation continued. Ugarit knew Duma’s ideas regarding moving from the Mines and was able to relay these to the others.

It seemed to Duma, and Ugarit as well, that even if the Chieftains, including Ishkur, were united, it would still take time and an organized effort to prepare all Orcs for the move. All Rogues would have to be gathered, and this would mean all the vast number of lower tunnels would have to be searched, as well as all the high chambers. With all the Clans allied, they should have enough Orcs to make this search, and it seemed a good idea that while they searched for Rogues, they should make certain to bring near to the west gate every bit of valuable metal or stone they could find and every piece of useful gear that could be found, even if it need some repair. They were going to their new lands and would need with them anything that could help Orcs to survive.

It had also occurred to them that with so many Rogues about, there were likely many breeding pits that were unknown. This would result in Orcs spawning from pits after they left, unknowing of treaties. Though these Orcs would be driven to seek others, they would be driven first to feed, and may find meat and fellow Orcs without even searching outside the Mines. This meant a guard of Orcs that were male and female only would have to be left behind to continue a search for newly-spawned Orcs and breeding pits for at least a year. This way, there was a good chance all the genderless types of Orcs would be found and there would be no danger of Rogues endangering the treaty.

Marduk said there was some provision in the treaty for Rogues, as it was understood among Elves or Men that some would do wrong without representing all their nation or people and that these were killed or put in prisons. Yet, he agreed that it was smart to leave a smaller group of Orcs in the Mines to do this searching.

Ugarit suggested that these searches could begin now, in some areas, even before Ishkur was won over. With Sin allied with them, they held near all the Mines and had means to reach upper and lower chambers. While preparations were underway, they should send parties out the east and west gates to find food, as the searches would take time and they needed to eat during this time. Surely the Elves and others who lived nearest the gates would understand this and that the searches were necessary.

Marduk said that many of these ideas were smart and he had already thought of some of these things such as finding all Orcs and looking for useful things, but for now, his focus was on bringing all large groups of Orcs and all Chieftains into alliance. He agreed that it might be a good time to start searches and maybe now Sin was with them, a few Clans could go apart from the others to do these searches. Sin should know where some of the useful things were.

Ugarit had seen that Hannah had collected many useful things and furniture and asked if she would like to move from her small room below to the inn, now the Orcs shared territory and there was safe passage from here to the west gate. If Sin allowed, they would tell her how to go to New Haven, where she could find things she needed.

This seemed something Sin and Hannah would not argue or decide with others watching. Hannah had never left Sin since he had captured her from her village, and was afraid to go where there were Men. Sin thought that Hannah would return if he allowed her to go visit Men, but he was not certain of this.

Hannah did say that it seemed safe to stay in this inn. If she was here and some Orcs could go out from the gate to look for food, then it would also be agreeable for the young females of their Clan to remain, under her supervision, and learn these crafts Ugarit said were important for Orcs to know. Hannah had lived many years in a Mannish village and understood the importance of knowing a trade or craft.

The Elves were most curious how it was Hannah seemed so willing to remain with Sin, but were certain it would be offensive to ask.

Within the walls and below the floors Duma and Marit had labored with the plumbing while Laurel held a lantern and their new-found Dwarven friend gave instruction. They worked in tight spaces and became dirty with filth and grease and sometimes left for the heat of the forge to make repairs to a part before returning again into crawlspaces made for Dwarves to install their replacements. They crawled up through the kitchen floor while most other’s slept.

Some had gone to rooms, but there were many who were sleeping and a few keeping watch, in the common room, lit by a low fire. Larak of Nergal’s Clan watched Duma in particular, seeing that he was dirty and carried Marit on his shoulders. He watched them go to the stairs and then, after a minute, followed. Jareth saw Larak go. Ugarit remained near the fire, and it had taken all the Elves to convince her to sleep before Duma returned, so Jareth watched and guarded her, as the Elves had gone to rooms upstairs. He believed that if Larak meant harm, Duma would be able to protect himself and the little one.

Laurel went with Duma as far as the wash room. She entered the small chamber first and turned the wheel set on the wall. There was a rumbling sound, and then water came from the nearby pipe.

“It works,” Duma said.

“You and Marit worked very hard and have more need of it. You wash now. I will go rest a while and then wash later.”

“Marit is near asleep, but I would be haunted by Dale and Beryl’s voices if I did not have her wash before going to her bed. I suppose I will have to help her wash.”

“It seems well enough. She is as a child to you.”

“I will be certain to be more gentle than Dale was with me.” Duma laughed. He had hated being pushed into the waterfall and having strange powder rubbed onto his teeth, but it amused him now to think that Dale been made to force a filthy Orc to wash.

Duma went first to quickly gather soap and other supplies and then returned with Marit to the washroom. There was no basin here now and the pipe seemed only high enough to pour water over a Dwarf-sized body, though the ceiling was somewhat higher. Duma first helped Marit to undress. He turned the wheel until water that was not very cold came out from the pipe and then led Marit to stand beneath the pipe to wet her hair and skin. Duma filled one bucket and then shut off the flow of water, knowing the reserves would have to be refilled by hand, as many Dwarven water lifting devices outside the structure had also been disturbed. The Dwarven builder had said that Dwarves first invented water moving devices to mine and that flows of water could dig through stone if used in methods kept secret by Dwarves. Having washrooms had come later.

Duma understood how many Elves still viewed washing habits of Dwarves as less thorough than their own. Dwarves might question how it was cleaner to submerge in a basin so that the dirt from the body mixed with the water one washed with than to stand under flows of water that came clean from a pipe and moved dirt downward to a drain, as rain might. Duma thought Tsuki would have said something of dissipation or dilution and spoken of the properties of soap in water that repelled other matter.

Duma rubbed soap and washcloth in the bucket of water and went about washing Marit with this water. He then washed her hair with hair-wash purchased from Elves. He spilled the dirtied water down the drain in the floor and then turned the wheel for fresh water to rinse Marit. He wrapped her in some toweling they traveled with and then told her she could wait in the corner or just outside the door while he washed and that he said it was good enough to leave repairing her braids until after she slept.

Marit went to wait outside the door while Duma washed himself. He also tried to get the largest dirt from their clothing, but determined he would need a proper scrubbing board and more time.

When Duma came from the washroom, he lifted Marit in one arm to take her to her room, where she, Tashmet and other young females slept.

“I saw an Orc,” Marit whispered.

“Who was it?”

“I did not know him. He had a whip. Maybe he was Northerner.”

“Did this Orc do something or say something to you?”

“No. He only looked at me and then went away.”

“Were you afraid?”

Marit shook her head, but she looked afraid.

“It is well enough to be afraid, so long as you do not let the fear keep you from doing what is right. Do not worry. It is good you told me. Always useful to know who is moving about when others are sleeping. If you see him again, quietly tell someone of our Clan, so we may learn who it was. Is this all right?”

Marit nodded.

“Here is your room. Remember that you and Tashmet are of the same Clan. Ugarit says even little girl-Orcs can be cruel and fight with each other, so you protect Tashmet and let her protect you. When there is trouble, Orcs of the same Clan should be of aid to each other.”

“I will be strong and smart and be safe!” Marit promised. “You be safe, too, Duma-Chieftain.

“I will be,” Duma promised.


	109. Chapter One Hundred-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which fear is to be overcome.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-EIGHT                                       

It had taken some days just for Dale’s party to reach the edge of the vast Green Wood and when they came to the place where the old road through the forest met the western edge of the Wood, they stopped for a full day to rest and fashion a device that might serve as raft and sled both.

From there, Setsugekka rode upon Snaga and Lathe upon Blue, often with Gwende walking alongside, and Nightmare was harnessed to the sled, which carried what gear and provisions for the journey they could not carry on their backs. Before another night came, they reached the fording place of the Great River, which was fast moving and cold, but not so wide or deep as it became after it was fed by further tributaries to the south.

They stopped only briefly to secure baggage to the sled, which here would function as a raft, and to change winter boots for lighter ones, so that they could be sure to have warm, dry footwear upon reaching the west bank. Vale Elves had been wanderers for many ages and seasons before settling in their Vale to the west and Dale and Tigh seemed to have very good instincts for dangers in traveling and knew that they should come out of the cold water quickly and make themselves dry and warm before continuing to higher elevations.

Dale and Tigh untied the raft from Nightmare and guided it across with them. Setsugekka lead the horses. Gwende lifted Lathe in her arms and carried him. The Boy-Elf knew well enough what had happened to his parents, but he had known Gwende as one who was a friend to his mother and trusted her. He did not refer to her as mother but called Gwende and Tigh by Elven titles that would have roughly translated into Common Speech as Aunt and Uncle. He had begun to show plenty of merriment while in the Green Wood. He was excited now about the mountain crossing and seeing places west of the mountains and had told everyone at least once that when they got to the mountain he would walk with his walking stick, found in the Wood, like bigger Elves.

They pitched the dome tent immediately upon reaching the other side and used the Wizard-style stove Dale still kept to melt clean snow and to warm the air with steam. Wet garments were removed and wrung out outside the tent and then rolled between layers of toweling or blankets to dry, as hanging outside might just have frozen the garments and perhaps damaged the fabric. Everyone put on clean dry clothing and made sure hands, feet and heads were covered.

Dale alone went out to tend to the horses, making certain their coats were dry, holding a large bowl of water for them to drink and feeding them what grain, dried grasses and edible roots they had.

When it was light again, they moved on, through the land between river and mountains. As the course of the river and the mountain chain curved away from each other, this distance was less than in some southern areas, such as where the entire Golden Wood was seated between river and mountains. Here they saw eagles flying high overhead to their aeries and such creatures who lived wild here, such as bears or large, shaggy deer and sometimes Men of a Northern people. Nightmare pulled a sled again, but here, coming into the hills, most walked, but for Setsugekka, having each taken some dead wood of appropriate size from the wood to serve as walking stick for their climb. The nature of Elves was such that they could walk on the surface of snow without sinking, but Setsugekka was a young woman and not so tall as the Mannish people who lived in this region, so it seemed best she continue to ride Snaga. Within another day they were into the foothills and knew that from here they would travel even more slowly.

Using the Earth Stone given her, Lenaduiniel had sent word to concerned parties that Dale had started on his way through the pass. Kato heard this from her, and heard also from Setsugekka on the progress of their journey and informed Beryl. Beryl had been keeping watch on the Orcs, as he had said, and had seen that some number of Orcs had come from the Mines. Beryl noticed that they did not cross any rivers, either that just south of the west gate or to their west and that they always returned into the Mines again. It did not seem they were prepared to move to their new homeland, but engaged in some other activity.

Kato informed Setsugekka of the movements. Dale had a guess that they were going out for food while still working to prepare to move, but he was not certain of this.

Beryl agreed that he would go to the gate, though it was not the pre-arranged time, and see what was happening. Beryl had also been thinking much on what he would do after he and the others saw the Orcs to their new lands. He and Kato were lovers. He had demanded secrecy from Kato, and though some had discovered their relationship, Kato had not been one to tell others. Beryl had promised to be with him for a lifetime. Perhaps his lifetime in New Haven should end and he should make a new home. Kato was also fond of Dale, in his way, and like Beryl uncertain whether Tsuki would ever return.

Whether Tsuki was a son of Tilion and able to return to them, as some claimed, Beryl did not know, but able to return or not, Dale might have need of friends. Beryl had had some happy years with the Horse-Lords and in New Haven. He could make a new home.

The decision could wait. They had agreed to meet Duma, and then Dale, and see the Orcs to their promised lands. Now Beryl and Kato rode out on Brethil to the Mines to learn what went on there.

As they approached, they noticed a column of smoke as from a large outdoor fire, and then, coming closer to the gate, they saw Orcs moving about with their Orc-style bows, likely hunting meat. Some Orcs recognized Beryl, even if they only knew him as the green-cloaked Elf, and paid him little attention, but some who had only lately come from the Mines called out challenges.

Kato called out to say that many Chieftains were known to them and they were aware of the treaty and meant no harm but sought out ones known to them who had gone into the Mines. The Orcs they met accepted this, but watched the mounted Elf and Halfling closely. Just outside they gate, or the place the gate had been breached, they found Dwarves rebuilding the wall. Also, at the pool just before the gate, they found Orcs on rafts and along the water’s edge dragging metal hooks tied to ropes through the water. The result of this was that there were piles of lost weapons and gear mixed with old bones and rotting flesh. Some other team of Orcs was separating what was useful, from rotting flesh, rags and weeds and burning this waste in a large wood fire, such as a festival bonfire, that smelled doused with grease or oil as well as of burning flesh. Beryl immediately covered his face with a handkerchief. The scent of burning flesh would have sickened any Elf, but he knew it too well.

As they came to the gate itself, where the Dwarves worked, Kato and Beryl could see that there were lamps within and some Elves, as well as more Dwarves and Orcs, working within. Beryl called out to them and asked if he could speak to them and inquire what was now happening in the Mines.

One Elf came to them and gave his name as Mallorne and said he was of the Golden Wood and one learned in glass making and here assigned to make and install lamps.

Beryl asked if he had heard of a Half-Elf named Duma in coming through the Mines. Mallorne said then that he now knew Duma fairly well and spoke with Lady Arë, when he was able, to hear what news she had from Duma, Ugarit and the Orcs. Beryl introduced himself, then Kato and asked what news there was and if Mallorne knew what this business of dredging the pool was.

“We understand that you were one who aided in defeating the creature that dwelled there, and though we drew water for drinking from the running stream and filtered it as we were able, the waters are connected. We believed there was still a taint. Duma has much knowledge of past happenings in the Mines and suspected this pool was still fouled by what he termed sacrifices. We thought if we could rid the pool of this foulness, then come the thaw on the mountains the pool and stream would be both good fresh water and travelers might draw water to wash or bring horses here. Duma suggested we not tell the Orcs of our motivation but say to them there might be useful things beneath the water, which was also true, so that they who fouled the water would do work to make it clean.”

“A smart lad,” Beryl said. “What other news?”

Mallorne told them of progress in surveying and reinforcing tunnels for travel through the mountain, of meetings with Sin, of the present plan for Orcs to search all the tunnels and their need to leave some party of Orcs behind after most left the Mines, to watch what they termed breeding pits. Beryl, having been informed of the old ways of Orc breeding, and knowing they were unlike ants, understood now this need.

“The most recent news we have heard is that while some search tunnels and chambers, Orcs of some Clans, I am not informed which, have surrounded that of one called Ishkur and mean to bring this Clan into alliance, either by words, or battle.”

“Then that is the last whole Clan, and the rest will be Rogues gathered in searching the tunnels,” Beryl stated, to be sure he understood.

Mallorne said that this was correct.

“And what of Duma himself?” Kato asked, using the Common Speech. He had learned a little Elven for business use and lately from Beryl, and had followed some of the conversation between Elves, but he did not speak it well.

The Elves of the Golden Wood were more reclusive than most, but Mallorne had understanding of Common Speech, so he made his reply in Elven, understanding that the Halfling wished to hear of Duma. “Lady Arë has said that she, her sister and the Vale Elf remain with Ugarit and two Juvenile Orcs at the Inn, while Duma, another Orc, two little ones and two of the race of Men have formed one of the many search parties.”

Beryl supposed, with Duma off searching, it would not hurt if he and Kato went into the Mines for a short while. “How far is it to this inn?” Beryl asked.

“It can be done in less than a day by a runner, but it takes a party with baggage or equipment from first light to what must be well after dark. It is difficult to tell within the Mines. It is not very difficult to find, if one takes the most direct path. It should be an upward slope the entire way.

Beryl supposed he would attempt to take Brethil with them. It might be worth knowing whether a horse could make the trip.

The search parties traveled with little gear of their own, in numbers large enough to defend against Rogues and small enough to travel quickly and quietly. There were six in Duma’s party: Himself, Jareth, Azuk, Marit, Laurel and Fei. Azuk and Marit would creep into a new passage first, in darkness, and look for sunlight or firelight leaking through further passages or crevices in the stone or for rocks that glowed. Duma would soon follow, to make certain they remained safe, and then Laurel would come holding a bright lantern, followed by Fei who wheeled a primitive one-wheeled cart and then Jareth, carrying a pail of white paint and a brush for marking passages their team had already searched. Duma also had a sack with him and put any refuse they found inside to be carried away, while useful items were piled into the cart. 

They had been at their work some days already and, as other teams did, they took some small amount of food, water, and paint, knowing they would likely have scavenged things to bear back with them, worked so long as these supplies lasted, and then traveled back to the west gate to deliver refuse or useful items for disposal and sorting. Some of the Chieftains had encouraged their Orcs to work in making searches by saying that rewards would go to teams that found the most useful things, or the most useful of things. Duma hoped that this did not encourage teams to fight each other for scavenged goods. He knew he had already collected many useful things for the shop and inn and was not concerned about these rewards.

In particular, Duma’s team searched upper chambers, climbing Dwarven stairs into high places, where they only occasionally found signs of Orcs. Holding to the right of ownership by conquest, as Lenaduiniel had explained, any useful Dwarven things now found here were still considered justly belonging to Orcs, but any small-scaled furnishings or decorative items that Orcs could not make good use of, Duma would put in the cart and then unload at the inn, intending that it should remain there for future Dwarven or Halfling travelers.

When they next went down and stopped at the inn, Hannah was first to meet them. She and Duma haggled somewhat over what could be kept at the inn, and even losing to Duma on several accounts, Hannah did not act upset, but insisted she knew just where to put the things the inn had been allowed.

It was understood the woman had made herself innkeeper, and Duma personally believed no one would convince her to leave the mountain for very long. Ugarit hissed and growled if Hannah tried to command her, and would take no orders from her, but she was quite willing to leave the woman to dwell within the mountain surrounded by Dwarven antiques, if that was what she wished. All of Hannah’s hoard from below had been moved to the inn, and though Sin, under pressure from other Chieftains, had insisted she give over certain items to the Orcs, she was left with much, and thus the common room and many bedrooms of the inn now seemed well furnished in Dwarven style.

Duma’s search party then went to the shop across the hall, to check for Ugarit, before going to the gate. They were surprised to find Kato and Beryl were there. They were with Ugarit and the Elves discussing what they saw in the shop, while Tashmet and Dumuzi played a game with stone markers usually used to aid counting.

The shop was changed from previous days. The Chieftains had spoken with Duma saying that all things of use to Orcs were being gathered, and this should include things their Orcs had gone to learn to make and had been making. Duma had eventually agreed to this. Now, workers, even more in number than before, still continued gathering materials and crafting things, but now all things useful to Orcs were taken directly to the gate for sorting. What remained in the shop were things Orcs now made intending they be of use or interest to travelers of all races and sold to those who would pass through the mountain.

The tables had been taken away, either to the inn or broken down to build things Orcs needed, but now there were more metal hooks driven into the walls and many ladders Marduk had told young ones of his Clan to make, which displayed goods hanging on the rungs. There were a great number of lanterns and skins for holding water, and mats woven from grass to lay between stone floors and bedding, if a company of travelers was to camp, rather than go to an inn. There were now clean undergarments made to fit the size and tastes of various races, made from patterns devised by Ugarit, Alqua and Laurel. Apart from these and many other items of particular use to travelers through the mountain, there were decorative items, such as small clay or stone figures of fire demons and sketches of scenes of the War of Orcs and Dwarves.

Ugarit went to Duma as soon as he entered the store. “Ishkur was slain in battle,” she said.

“Why has Beryl come?”

“Only to exchange news. Ishkur is slain and no one rightly knows who did it.”

“How is that?”

“I do not know. He resisted and there was battle and we are told it was most violent and in a tight space and Ishkur was found among the slain afterward. No one claims to have done it, and his whip was found still with his body.”

“Most unusual.”

“He had several wounds, it is even possible more than one took part in the slaying, or in the press of battle, knew not which Orc they struck. We heard rumor from another source that his Clan will be split among Chieftains rather than all go over to one.”

“I heard the Clan was large. If they all went into one Clan, they may try to overthrow the Chieftain and claim leadership in the name of Ishkur and others that came before him.”

“Something could have happened as did to Jareth. Some Orc in the Clan could gather followers without making formal challenge to the Chieftain…”

If the Clan is split, that will not be a problem,” Duma said seriously, “And Dog for one will insure that they do not conspire together to overthrow the various Clans they go into. He and Marduk will each make those Orcs too fearful or contented to think of such schemes.”

“Any news of Larak?” Jareth asked.

“He looks in here or at the inn when going with his search party to the gate,” Ugarit said, “but it is the same as before. He has done no harm and spoken no threat.”

“Who is this Larak?” Beryl asked.

Duma smiled, almost malevolently, at Beryl, “You had better not ask so that you can advise me or inform my father. It is business of ours only, and no great trouble that we should need to ask for the aid of Elves.”

“Likely a wise reply,” Beryl said, “Kato and I may leave soon. We came only because we noticed many more Orcs outside the west gate and sought to know what the cause was. Also, we have some news of your Chieftain that may be of some small interest to you.”

“What of him?” Duma asked.

“He is already crossing the mountains. He will be some days in coming down from the mountains and then will go to the home of his former caretaker and await such time as we can meet with him. Our understanding is that he means to do some study there.”

“So long as he does not come this way,” Duma said. “He was the one to convince me of the reasons for coming here without him, so he should leave me to the work.”

“I am certain he will.”

Dale then was in the northern mountain pass. The terrain here was all rock, ice and packed snow. In these high places the snow never disappeared entirely and snow that fell each winter blanketed that from years before so that deeper layers were hardened under pressure; icy layers, which might cut feet or legs, were found between layers of snow, where melts had been followed by freezing. Nightmare, Moon-shadow, Snaga and Blue trudged through the snow, Nightmare pulling the sled. The runners of the sled distributed the weight of the luggage such that the sled ran mainly over the surface of the snow, but the horses might have faltered before now, if not for the booties and leg wrappings with which they had been fitted.

The day seemed sunny for such a time of year, and Setsugekka commented on it, but as the Elves pointed out, knowing from long years of observation of nature, that the apparent waxing and waning of sunlight through the year preceded similar changes in temperature, so that it took some weeks or months of strong sunlight and lengthening days before the days felt warmer. Even so, the strength of the sun in midday could cause melts, even though the air felt cold and everything would freeze again at night.

It was too early in the year for the large scale melts that would flood rivers and plains and leave land fertile for spring plantings, but there was a risk of snow falling from peaks. The danger seemed especially great, as wizardry had affected the winter weather and that control had suddenly ended, so that processes that should have been natural, did not follow the natural pattern. Winter had come harshly and early and seemed to gentle quickly. It meant thick layers of snow lay on the peaks this year and likely that spring floods would be greater and earlier than were usual.

It seemed no longer a matter of whether snow would fall upon them, but when. Still, Dale was not convinced to leave the journey until later in the year. Rather he kept a constant lookout for shelters, always keeping one potential shelter they might run to in sight and scanning for the next. The Elves could run over the top of the snow and quickly, and so he was most concerned for Setsugekka and the horses in his care.

The great rumbling from the peak came in the worst way that Dale could have imagined: preceded by drums and the scent of Orc. He perceived the nature of the trap too late to avoid it. He had slain Mountain Orcs in battles east of the mountains, but knew little of their behavior in their home territory, but what all Elves heard in horrific tales of ambushes and spoiling. The only shelter he had spotted in the area were ice caves, and these were likely such places Orcs would claim for their own shelter.

There were too few seconds to think on the matter. Dale shouted for Gwende to draw her weapons as she ran toward the cave and quickly scooping his potted tree under an arm and cutting Nightmare from the sled with his sword, he then tossed Setsugekka to Nightmare’s back and took off running. The horses instinctively knew that the rumbling coming down from the mountains and echoing through the pass meant something disastrous and being social animals, followed Nightmare in their panic. Nightmare followed Dale.

Tigh and Gwende had made it into the cave ahead of the snow, with Lathe in Tigh’s arms. They ran for the nearest side tunnel as the cave went dark, snow rolling into the entrance, and when everything was silent, Gwende was fallen with her legs buried in snow and Tigh and Lathe were huddled against an icy wall. Gwende spoke in a whisper only to say that her legs were trapped. She and Tigh both knew that drums had preceded the falling snow and understood this meant some Mountain Orcs had plotted to trap fresh meat in the snow for future eating. They could see no other explanation, for Orcs accustomed to mountain living must understand what such noise in the pass would bring. The cave air had a taint to it that said Orcs sheltered there, and Lathe and Tigh both hurried to feel their way to Gwende and dig out her legs with mittened hands.

There was then the task of digging their way from the side passage to the tunnel entrance, and then to daylight. Hopefully they could manage it before Orcs from inside the cave found them.

Dale had attempted to lead the horses across the path of the snowslide in the hope that the snow would then pass behind them, but he saw as he ran that the swath cut by the snow sliding from the peak was too wide to outrun in this direction, and in the last moments before the snow reached their position, Dale pulled Setsugekka from Nightmare and shouted over the rumbling for both to lie down and dig into the snow. Dale had not much experience with such mountain catastrophes, but he hoped this second plan would prevent any of them being picked up by the snowslide and dashed against the rock of the opposite side of the pass. They would be buried for certain, so Dale could only hope they were not buried too deeply to dig out and that they could lie deep enough that the slide did not carry them and the surface snow they hid within into a worse position.

Tsuki felt a sudden wave of fear and panic and saw that Tilion, who had been toying with the former Sky’s model of the heavens made of various metal rings and globes, gave a start at the same moment. Dale, and Setsugekka: they were calling on all the Gods and Lords they knew, and in Dale’s case cursing every curse. Tsuki’s name was one they called on, and so he was instantly aware of their need.

They were cold, buried in snow, they could not find each other, and they feared for the Elves they knew and the horses if Mountain Orcs found them.

“Father!”

“Tsuki, if you were to go to them now…I do not think you should. I understand your wish is to return to Dale and dwell in these lands with him, and you must choose a body in which you shall manifest that will serve you for the length of the Elf’s lifetime.”

“He will not have a lifetime if I do not save him!” Tsuki said forcefully. “I could go in some guise, as I have already practiced. He need not even know it was me, but I must help him.”

“Even if he departs the flesh, you may still be reunited with him.”

Tsuki had not thought of this.

“He is an Elf and you are bound quite thoroughly. He will not simply die, while you live. He may perhaps depart his flesh, as you lost your flesh and remained bound, but his spirit would find a new body made for him in Blessed Realms and you, being what you are, have the ability to dwell there if you choose. Dale would have a new body without scars, and you could appear to him in your true form there, and live together in a blessed paradise among Gods, spirits, Elves and those few mortal heroes we have welcomed there.”

Tsuki felt tormented and that his father was cruel. To dwell in Blessed Realms with Dale seemed perfect, and yet something felt off to Tsuki. What should have been perfection seemed wrong. And then Tsuki realized what it was. “No, Father. I know that Dale is one who would wish to keep peace, whatever he must do. He wishes to take on the work himself and if it is in his power, prevent the trials he suffered from happening to others. Though he has done tremendous good and I am certain he would be welcomed in such a Blessed place, it is Dale’s wish to remain. He wants to live! He wishes to do further good for others, and he can do that in these lands. I want him to have the chance to do so.”

“And you would return to him, live among mortals, only because you believe he wishes this?”

Tsuki shook his head. “I would sacrifice for Dale…so much would I sacrifice for him, but even if…I mean to say: Someone should see that Art does not replace mysticism entirely, and I believe I am one who can. Even if I could not be with Dale, I would do the work, but I do truly wish to be with him. I love him.”

Tilion leaned across the table, toward Tsuki and smiled brightly. “Then you have truly chosen your path.”

“Why look so smug when your own Priestess is one in danger? Why do you ask me to hesitate in going to them in any form?”

“Tsuki, I think you know the time is not right.”

“But, I want to go.”

“You want to be assured they will be well.”

“They are so frightened,” Tsuki whispered. He could feel it.

“Tsuki, My Son, it is not wise to call on spirits or gods in vain, but sometimes, one calls on another sincerely believing they are in need, simply because they do not realize their own strength. Sometimes, just calling, and having faith that some power will give help if it is needed, enables one to feel peace enough to realize they have the ability to help themselves. The moment one is taken by fear is terrible, but the moment one overcomes fear through their own courage and strength, is wonderful, and one cannot happen without the other.”

Dale gave up thrashing, praying and cursing and was still. He had gotten them all into a bad spot, but he had done his best. The horses would not very well have fit into the cave, and Setsugekka could not run over the snow’s surface; he had made the best choice available, with limited time to decide. He was not dead, and so perhaps the others lived, and if he stopped feeling bad about the situation, he might be of help to them.

“None of your mad fits,” Dale whispered. If Tsuki was here, he would say as much to Dale. No mad fits. Gather what wits you have remaining. Act the Ranger you are. They were not all Tsuki’s words, but they seemed good advice all the same.

The Grey had told them of his adventure atop the mountain. The first order of business was determining up from down. He could not see, he was so deep within the snow, but some controlled wriggling and experiments with locks of hair told him which way the ground lay, and that meant the sky was somewhere behind his back.

Dale dug through the snow with his gloved hands. The snow was light in some layers, with air trapped between clumped flakes, and elsewhere compacted, heavy with water or carrying debris of rock and dirt from the fall down the mountain. His woolen gloves became soaked as the digging worked the snow clumped to the wool to its melting point. His fingers felt colder then, yet he continued the work.

Dale dug straight upward at first, or near as straight as he was able to determine, but when he reached the point at which he was able to stand on compacted snow beneath and dig over his head, he realized the slide had buried him quite deeply and he would have to continue in some other direction, or take more time to build up a platform beneath.

With some trial and error and many curses and numb fists and toes thrust at icy walls, Dale came upon a method of making a stair, so that he dug at an upward slope and packed the snow that was dug from above into a series of steps before him, which he then climbed to continue digging.

At times Dale feared the snow would be his tomb, and like an Orc trapped in a cave-in he would die of lack of fresh air to breathe. For a short while he rested, curled in on himself, with his hands beneath his knees, and he had a bit of clean-looking snow to eat, but he knew if he slept he would never wake, and so he was digging again very soon.

When Dale finally saw the sky, it was night and he saw stars. He pulled himself head and shoulders above the snow and drew a deep breath of cold mountain air that stung his chest. He soon heard a voice call his name. Some seconds later three Elves ran over the snow toward him.

Gwende had knives drawn and Tigh had his longbow in hand and Lathe ran between them, covered in layers his adopted parents had shed to give him further warmth and carrying his walking stick with a posture that said he would wield it in defense. One of them, Tigh, called out, “Hold on, Dale, we are coming.”

In another minute Dale was pulled from the snow, stripped of his coat and forced into a tight embrace by Gwende. He could only protest that it was improper, but not only would Gwende not head his words, but Lathe soon threw his body onto Dale.

“It is to keep you warm,” Tigh explained calmly, but quickly, as he stooped nearby. “I am certain you wish to know the status of things, but tell us first, do you feel injured or numb in any place? Are you well?”

“How long…?” Dale asked.

“Are you well?” Gwende demanded.

“My hands and feet have gone cold. I was afraid taking any more rest than I did would be my death. I am uninjured. Have you not found Setsugekka, or the horses?”

“The horses are found, though I am sorry to relay that your Nightmare seems injured or unwell. The large horse was found apart from the others and partly atop the snow, as if swept some far distance. The other three are yet within a hollow we dug out around them, but we have not been able to get them up, or calm them much. We do not know what has become of the Priestess, Dale,” Tight said sadly. “We were able to dig ourselves out, and found Nightmare soon after. There are Orcs about.”

“Let’s get him to some shelter and see to his hands and feet,” Gwende insisted.

“We cannot abandon Setsugekka!” Dale said angrily.

“No, No,” Lathe cried.

“We do not mean that,” Tigh explained. “Dale, Cousin, we have not given up the search for any of you. We are fortunate there is moonlight, but the air is cold now it is night and it is somewhat more difficult to see shapes and color in the distance and, as I said, there have been Orcs about. I was forced to kill one with my bow, as we knew no words to communicate warning he would heed and he was a large one and continued toward us. Some others have looked on us and retreated, both before and after I slew the one. We walked about sinking our walking sticks into the snow to seek buried things, but there is so much snow.”

“She cannot be very far from here!” Dale insisted. “I threw her down and then myself. After the snow fell over us, I called out and shouted…I could hear no sign of her. I did not know which direction I could dig and find her.”

“Lathe and I will test this area and dig here, if you say she was close, if you allow Gwende to look at your hands and feet now.”

Dale agreed. If he could get out of the wet gloves and boots and warm a bit, he would be able to join the digging.


	110. Chapter One Hundred-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dale is well.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-NINE

“She was the one best able to call for help, only none were near that could hear her,” Dale told the others as they dug. “She had the Moon Stone,” he explained.

In fact, Setsugekka did yet live and had called for help. Laurel had replied first, being the search party was taking a break to have fresh air and a little rest after taking found items to the west gate for other Orcs to process. Kato and Beryl were there with them, but Duma made a point of staying away from them and spoke mainly to Nergal regarding the tally of found items, so he would not seem influenced by Elves.

Laurel quickly told Beryl the trouble Setsugekka was in, but for the time being, they decided not to inform any Orcs, including Duma, that Dale was in trouble and might die in the snow. It seemed too far for Laurel, or even Beryl to reach them in time enough to be of help, but Laurel sat within a tent and held the Sun Stone in her care and kept talking to the Priestess.

Setsugekka said that she felt better with someone to talk to and not entirely alone. Believing the young Priestess had calmed, Laurel said she would join her in concentrating on contacting others. Perhaps The Grey or some other would be able to reach the pass sooner. Laurel feared Setsugekka had been too panicked to carefully concentrate on using the seeing stone to contact others.

In time, they were able to contact those who held the other five stones. Some others were even further from the mountain pass than Laurel, but spoke reassuringly, or gave advice on how to survive in snowy climates. The King had lived long and been a Ranger in the North and lived among Elves and told Setsugekka to take care in keeping her limbs, particularly hands and feet close to her body, and to eat a bit of clean snow to keep proper balance of fluids in the body. The Grey was distant, but said he would ask some winged friends if they could fly to the pass and perhaps help in spying shapes in the snow. He told Setsugekka that if she determined which was up, she might dig in that direction to begin. Lord Royalhill suggested the Priestess take an inventory of all items on her person, for one sometimes forgot they carried something that could be of help in their panic. The Elf-Lord keeping the Sea Stone said he would send winged messengers to Rangers and Elves in his acquaintance and that perhaps some of them would be closer and able to reach the pass quickly. Lenaduiniel asked for a moment to speak to others, when they were able to contact her, and quickly called again, through the Earth Stone, to say Gwindor himself would travel into the pass with Galadhiel and some warriors of the Wood to give what aid they could, and would travel without rest to make the best time they were able.

As they were digging in search for Setsugekka, Dale noticed a light coming toward them, low over the snow, perhaps cast by a lantern. It did not seem wise to call out in the pass, and risk further snow slides, but Dale stood and attempted to send a signal by reflecting moonlight off the blade of his sword. A short while later, the light seemed to wink out and then come back again several times in reply.

It was a party of Dwarves, and, when they came close, they called out in low voices that they saw they had found Elves and were friends, if they were those who had suffered in the slide. They explained also that the Elf-King had gotten a message to them by some roundabout means and they had been close enough to reach the pass during this night and understood that Elves may arrive sometime later. They gave names, such as Dwarves would give to others, like Ronni, Bobbi, Rikki, and Mik, and then quickly broke out surveying and digging tools, as if they had recently been on mining expedition. They also wore broad wooden shoes to walk atop the snow, and so it seemed they had some knowledge of travel in snowy lands.  

One of them, Ralf, asked how many were still missing and how long it had been since the snow had slid from the mountain and if they had managed to narrow the search area. Tigh answered for the group, estimating the time and explaining where they had found Dale and that they supposed the young Priestess of the race of Men should be close to where they found him.

“Things do not always happen as one believes they should, but we shall see,” another said, and they spoke to each other quietly in their own language and then split into several smaller teams. Some began to prod and dig in the place the Elves had been digging. Some few others crawled down into the hollow left by Dale’s escape with some equipment. Some others moved away carrying lanterns, cordage, and long-handled axes to search other areas.

As they were digging, the Dwarves inquired whether an Orcs had been spotted in the area or if the Elves had taken any rest or shelter for themselves since the slide. Tigh again spoke for the group, saying they had only had a small amount of rest to tend to cold hands and feet, that he had killed one Orc, and they had seen other Orcs that retreated into hiding.

The Dwarves spoke a little more as they worked, saying things such as, “Lift from the knees, not the back,” and “Long been Orcs in the pass, strange tales now and again, say they have little ones among them, but also that they waylay Elves who travel the pass every chance they get,” and “Leave digging to Dwarf-kind, we make sturdy tunnels, but accidents of nature happen, and we can be trusted as much to know how to make a rescue after land has collapsed.”

“Let’s have quiet now,” Ronni said, “song and talk pass the time while there is work, but let us see if we can hear some sound of the girl.”

There was no sound for a while, but the cry of some birds overhead, and then some called up from the tunnel Dale had left and said they found the girl.

“Alive?” Dale whispered.

Soon, Setsugekka was brought up by two Dwarves. “Alive. The air was going stale. We reached her just in time to retrieve her alive.” Another behind them brought a potted tree, and Dale was sorry he had forgotten it in his panic.

“We are all so grateful,” Gwende cried and turned away as she began to weep.

“You have done us all true kindness, we of the Vale shall not forget,” Tigh said.

“There was no mention that you Elf-folk were of the Vale, but we Dwarves have some knowledge of your kind. Some of our kin lived near to Vale Elves and had friendly relations with them, but we are told Orcs massacred your kind some years ago.”

“We two, and two others known to us, are all that we know to remain,” Tigh said, “My family and I are to meet with others west of the mountain and return to the Vale that was our home.”

“It is said the Vale Elves were good and not the sort who argued over jewels with Dwarves. We are glad to be of service. We will not leave you yet. Surely you had some gear to make the mountain crossing that you wish to recover. We will dig out some proper shelters and get a meal in you and then see about finding your gear…”

As Tigh was speaking to the Dwarves, Dale took Setsugekka from those who had rescued her and held her such that Gwende had held him, to give her warmth. The Moon Stone was still in her hands, and Dale carefully drew it from her cold fingers into his own hand. He could immediately perceive Laurel, and then Lenaduiniel and then others. Quickly he informed them that all were alive, and that Dwarves had brought aid and they would see to helping their horses and recovering any gear they were able and then continue west. Dale was most grateful their friends had spoken to Setsugekka and comforted her so well.

After some further conversation, Dale said he would remain in the pass long enough to meet Gwindor and allow him to join them. The circumstances could have been better, but Gwindor was probably happy to be moving on from all the tiresome feasts and celebration.           

As soon as there was some shelter prepared, with interior surfaces of compacted snow and braziers hung from poles driven into the snow to warm the air and skins on the floor, Setsugekka, Lathe and Gwende went within, with Dale’s tree. Dale fixed his coat and sword to his person again and went with Tigh and the Dwarves to see what had become of the horses. Moon-shadow, Snaga and Blue were alive and quiet at present, but trapped in a deep hollow with snowy walls that were yet too steep and snowy for horses to climb.

The Dwarves suggested that making a ramp of snow, they might haul the horses up with rope, if some Elf would go down and fix the ropes securely to the animals. Dale asked that they begin on this ramp and he would return to aid them, as soon as he saw to the other horse that had been separated from these.

Tigh showed Dale where to find Nightmare. He was standing, and Dale thought that a good sign. Dale approached cautiously and patted Nightmare’s neck. “Have you been injured? All will be well. I am here to help.” He checked over his large horse’s body for signs of injury. There seemed some tender spots, from Nightmare’s whinnies, but no broken bones that Dale could detect. Dale left one hand on Nightmare and looked at the surrounding snow by moonlight. He saw there was some droppings. “too difficult to see,” he said in a sigh, “I wished to determine if he was passing blood and perhaps injured inside. I can only do what I can. I will care for him as best I can and hope that he gets well.”

Dale walked to Nightmare’s front again. “Can you walk? You lost two of your boots, but that cannot be helped just now. Try, Friend. I will pull the sled myself if I must. I want you to get well.”

Nightmare made a snort and gave a slow toss of his head.

“The others are alive, but cold and trapped in snow. We are working to help them. You can see if you come with us.”

“This disturbed snow is too soft. The horses sink,” Tigh said.

Dale gave a nod. “We will have to find some means to help them past this area of deep disturbed snow. For now, if we could walk west a bit, we might be able to find a place where the horse can walk, and then find means to bring the others there to Nightmare.”

Tigh agreed and said he would run and give the message to the Dwarves who might have some clever idea for moving the weight of the horses over the snow.       

When Gwindor found them, some days later, the horses had already been helped out of the snow by various building up, tunneling and shoring of snow with wood salvaged from the sled. The lost gear had been found by Dwarves, using secret means Dale suspected included use of lodestones, and also by birds that spied spots against the whiteness of the snow and called to Dale to mark the place for searching. Their camp was visible to the Wood Elves from a distance by the smoke of a cookfire and then by the lines of clothing and gear being aired out and finally by domes of packed snow, beneath which they took shelter.

Tigh was outside, on watch, when the Elves came to the camp and he called out greetings to them.

“We are too late to be of help,” Gwindor said, “Are all well?”

“Well or mending,” Tigh said, “Dale thought you would be glad to leave all the feasts.”

“Ai. My father was beginning to suggest that if we were set on returning to the Rangers, we choose some wood to the west of the mountains and allow him to send Wood Elves to build us a grand hall to live in where we might house all our wedding presents.”

“Were they things of use?”

“Mainly ornate and useless items,” Gwindor replied.

“It seems there are many Elves who make friends of Dwarves these days,” Galadhiel said from Gwindor’s side. She was again in masculine traveling clothes.

“These good Dwarves came to our aid just in time to save Setsugekka’s life. She is mending; rest and warmth have been what she has needed. Nightmare, Dale’s horse, seemed to take some injuries, but I understand the beast is regaining health. Dale tends to them both.”

“And your family?”

“Dale sent us running to a cave and we found shelter enough and dug ourselves out quickly. We worried about the Orcs, but most stayed away once they came to look on us. It was Dale, Setsugekka and the horses that were in most danger, because they could not all run over the top of the snow, or fit in the cave, and had to seek other shelter when the snow began to rumble down the mountain.”

“We are very glad to find you all so well!”

“You must need rest. You must have run to be here as soon as you are. We are grateful for your effort. Do you have tents or any shelter? If not, our tent has been aired out and you may use it. The Dwarves have made these fine shelters for us.”

“Yes, we would welcome rest. We have some simple tents with us. First, I would like to see Dale, if I may.”

Tigh laughed softly. “I am surprised he has not heard you and rushed out to greet you.” Tigh went to one of the shelters, which Dale often used, and called to him. “Gwindor is here!”

Dale soon came from the dug-out and rushed to Gwindor. He flung his arms about Gwindor’s shoulders, lifted his feet from the snow and laughed. “I thought I smelled something! Did you miss me?”

“I did,” Gwindor said, also laughing. “The feasts were not so entertaining without you.”

“If Tsuki does not return, I may retire to the Green Wood. I think I lost a few fancy dress gowns to the snow.”

“Contact Lenaduiniel. She can have my father send along as many robes as you like with the wedding presents we refused to take in our haste.”

“I am happy to see you!” Dale stepped down and looked to Galadhiel and then made a slight bow. “Both of you.”

“You are good in a fight, so I would have been sorry if you were lost to us,” Galadhiel said smartly.

Dale laughed, knowing Galadhiel jested. She had deceived them under orders or in disguising her gender, but Gwindor loved her and Dale was happy Gwindor had found one to love. Galadhiel was a friend now and would not spite Dale a little flirtatious banter with her husband; she knew very well whose bed Gwindor shared these days.

“Please, rest,” Dale offered, “I think we have found all the gear that will be found and much that we lost is replaceable. We can continue west as soon as you are also prepared.

They rested that night and the next and when it was dawn again, broke their camp. The Dwarves and the Elven escort Gwindor had brought would return east, and Dale, the Treeweavers, Setsugekka, Gwindor, Galadhiel and their horses would go west. The sled was dismantled, but they had enough backs to carry the gear. They had recovered feedbags and grain with the sled and the horses were well. Setsugekka rode Snaga and Lathe was offered Blue, but insisted on walking like bigger Elves, and Moon-shadow and Nightmare were spared riders or luggage, being Moon-shadow was still with foal and Nightmare was mending from his tumble through the mountain pass.

They came down from the mountains without further incident and within a few days saw the rocky path give way to an earthen road with plants Elves found useful to each side. Here the snow and icicles had a way of seeming decoration. The road stretched west before them and if they continued several more days they could make River Forge, but they planned first to seek the Elven home where Dale had recovered from his mad years imprisoned by Orcs and haunting the Vale.

Dale and Setsugekka both had wielded the Moon Stone as they came down from the mountain and heard news. Orcs were preparing to depart the mines and now united under an impressive alliance of Chieftains, but they were not ready to depart yet and even after departure would be some time in coming north. There was time to rest and study while their small party awaited the Orcs and those friends and relatives that traveled with them.

They made a camp by night in the foothills and were decided to continue when it was light and perhaps come to the concealed haven before supper and sleep the next night in soft beds.

All but Lathe and Setsugekka had been this way before and knew the place they went to. Galadhiel was of the Grey, those Elves who now lived mainly along the northern trade roads, and though her own home had long been west, where they maintained a port for voyages to sea, she had visited this place in her many years. Gwindor, through his father, was also kin to the Grey and he and his siblings had traveled here on various missions of trade, diplomacy and occasional celebrations. Tigh and Gwende had passed through, as Gwende, like Galadhiel, had previously lived near the sea and had come this way with her husband and his brother when they responded to the call for Elves willing to do restoration along the Great River.

The haven was located over a steep-walled valley cut long ago by the river and its stone foundations spanned the gap of the valley. Its precise location was to be kept secret from other races, but the Rangers and some who were called Elf-Friends did know of it and many who dwelled in the surrounding areas knew there was a stronghold of Elves nearby, even if they did not know how to find it. It was often shrouded by mists to any who looked upon it from below and was shrouded by many old trees and their foliage above. It’s proper name was rendered in Elven only, and might translate into a long phrase meaning Domed Home of Stars Over Cleft Valley, but many a Ranger referred to the Elven settlement as Heaven’s Cleft, which had somewhat scandalous connotation and which Elves refused to laugh at. To speak of the place to Elf-Friends who did not speak their language, Elves often called the place Cleft-Haven.

One who knew the way could find the place, which was constructed mainly of stone in Elven style, which differed greatly from stone structures built by Men or Dwarves. Many slender columns with much fluting and scrollwork supported tall pointed arches and domes with painted interiors. There were small chambers somewhat alike to the ground level chambers found in the Silver Wood, only here they were more ornate in appearance, and also there were grand halls supported by many columns and arches and various airy galleries and stone-walled rooms for cooking or storing fragile scrolls and tomes of lore.

As the settlement to the west was a port and the Green Wood a place of trade and defense on the frontier of the east, and the Golden Wood a place much good rope and textiles were made, this settlement of Cleft-Haven was a place of learning.

The Lord of the Haven was not present, being he was visiting with the Elf-King, but one of his sons was in residence, though not a ruler there in any official respect. Many Elves who had once lived here had taken the road west and found ships to take them to Blessed Realms. It was, as his former caretaker had warned Dale, changed.

There were still the fine Elven stone structures and much lore and ancient artifacts treasured by their race, but there were few Elves remaining, and though those that remained were young, by Elven reckoning, they were bards and scholars and managed well enough to govern themselves with arguments of logic and votes when they had differences at all. Mainly, Elves and a few Rangers were here, in personal study; those who were not in such study were present to make certain the others left their studies long enough to eat and bathe each day.

There were a few Elven Rangers who seemed to be on guard against trespassers, but seeing the newcomers were mainly Elves, they made no challenge. Gwindor whispered that he was disappointed, knowing there had been imposters at large not long ago.  

There was no formal greeting as when the Elf-Lord would be at home. Dale and Gwindor had passed through before when they had horses and knew a place they might shelter them. Only guests regularly brought horses, and so there were no stableboys or the like. They had made good time, though they had traveled from their last camp leisurely, and so none were very tired. Dale took time to tend to the horses and see that they had food and water nearby and were freed of all equipage.

When the horses had been seen to, Galadhiel led the way to some interior chambers. They found the young Lord and Ranger known to them in rooms he often kept when in his father’s house and announced they had come. They were instructed to choose what rooms they liked, so long as they did not seem previously claimed, and told that if anyone had a difference with their choice, they would kindly let them know. There were plenty of fine sleeping chambers available at present, enough for all.

Dale knew the many structures of the haven well, for he had lived here all the time between being taken in by his caretaker and leaving to aid the Elf-King during the war. In that time, he had at some times been a little more mad and mischievous than others and wanted hiding places, and so he knew every little hideaway and passage and much of the surrounding lands.

They took four rooms. One for the Treeweavers that seemed made for a young Elven family, with a larger bed and a smaller bed, one for Gwindor and Galadhiel, who would of course share, now being wed, one for Setsugekka, and another for Dale. They agreed to separate to their own rooms to settle in, perhaps rest or wash as they wished, and later meet to have a meal.

Setsugekka and Gwindor helped Dale to carry some of the communal gear, such as those things he was keeping for Tsuki or his Orcs, or the cookware. They put this in Dale’s room, and then left for their own rooms. Dale wished for sleep, and a bath, and perhaps a meal, but he felt secure here and confident he could have these things. He began by opening the shutters to let in fresh air. He had found a good room with a western view and could see the sun setting through the trees. He put his potted tree on a table near the opening and then went to start a fire. He knew some rooms were warmed by stoves that burned surplus seeds, but the trees in the surrounding area provided enough dead wood or tangled branches that even such conservationists as Elves had fireplaces and logs for burning. It was also the way of Elves to leave places fit for the next who would have need of the shelter and so Dale found wood in the room and a few half-burned candles.

He went for water then. The Elves of Cleft-Haven had many clever devices, such as those they called aqueducts, for moving water, but which were unlike devices of Wizards. Dale drew water from the fountain at the end of the row of bedchambers and carried it in buckets into his room to the metal tub. He had a bath, using some of Tsuki’s oils, then washed and combed his hair. Dale put on the one remaining fancy robe he had found after the snow-slide, and then set about sorting all the gear and clothing, deciding what needed washing or repairing and what could be stored away until he left again.

He made the bed with clean linens from the chest at the foot of the bed and then lay down to rest, taking the fur pouch containing Old Rabbit’s bones with him.

Tsuki did not feel the pull consciously. He had drifted into slumber while thinking on safe methods of collapsing a mine entrance and was simply drawn to Dale. Lucid, Tsuki walked over flagstones littered with frosty leaves, toward a circular chamber surrounded by pale stone arches. It was not his memory, and even being aware that Dale had summoned him, Tsuki wondered if this was a place Dale remembered or a creation of his mind entirely. It had the look of Elven construction.

Tsuki stepped up from the floor of the yard to the floor of the arched chamber, thinking he would find Dale, but he saw only a vacant couch. Tsuki stood within the chamber and looked about, through the various arches. He had not been to this place in life, but it appeared a place that had been described to him. It was a place Dale had lived for some years.

It seemed strangely silent, as if all who had lived here had departed. Then, Tsuki noticed an Elven figure cloaked in dusky velvet walking from a gallery toward the chamber in the yard. Tsuki did not know what Elves used the chamber for, he supposed it could be some ritual sharing of beverages.

“Dale?” Tsuki whispered the name.

Dale, being the cloaked figure, lowered his hood and continued across the flagstones and up the short step to join Tsuki. He smiled coyly and then turned as if to view the trees planted between areas of paving stones or memorial markers, and did not look at Tsuki.

Tsuki felt foolish not to realize they were surrounded by trees and statues that were all placed in memorial. Perhaps the chamber was one use to visit with spirits or honor ancestors. “Dale.”

“I was only angry for a little while. I could tell that you wished to help me. There were no words, exactly, but I felt it. You explained to me that you would have trials of your own. I was not deceived. And I went into the High Pass in this time of year of my own choice. We are bound, and so you must have felt my fear. Yet, I cursed you and called on you and added to your pain. I remember that I vowed to you once that whatever I did, I would do it in the way that would cause you the least pain. I was afraid. I am sorry.”

Tsuki did not know what to say. He already knew Dale felt this way, and he knew that Dale understood that he knew, and still wished to speak the words. It was the way of Elves. “The First Race was created able to know the gods and speak back to them. It is the way of Elves to speak their feelings. I never felt the pain was your fault, Dale, I only feared for you. I am so happy you and all your party were helped and spared, even if I had no part in it. Let me hold you!”

Dale turned and smiled. He unpinned the opening of his cloak and let it fall. The robes were just as those which he had received from the Elf-King. Tsuki put his hands on Dale’s waist and then slipped them to his back. Dale put his fingers to Tsuki’s face and throat. “It’s scandalous.”

“You wanted me to see you in one.”

“I did.” Dale bowed to kiss Tsuki’s lips. He said then, “You look like a god on a hunt. Can you still not tell me how you will return?”

“I cannot say, but, I have learned something of the one who owns my allegiance that will insure that I will be able to choose a most impressive body without incurring any just punishment.” Dale laughed at this. “I promise to do my best, but even if I seem much changed, I am confident you will know me.”

“No hint. Not a female Elf by chance? I might learn to like it; would make some things easier.”

“Do not test me. I cannot say. In any case, it will depend greatly on what I mean to do when I return and what body will enable me to do such work, and less on your preferences. But Dale, do not fear.”

Dale lowered a hand and reached behind his back to take Tsuki by one hand and then led him to sit on the couch. He put his right hand on Tsuki’s thigh. “I am not really afraid, but maybe anxious.”

“Well…I do not think I shall be an Orc.”

“I hope it was in jest that you even mentioned it!” Dale threatened.

“I would not endanger Dale-Chieftain’s reputation by having him seen pleasuring some unknown Orc.”

“That is not even funny.”

It was funny to Tsuki. “I promise, one of the speaking races, and of age…”

“Please say ‘not a Dwarf’, please say ‘not a Dwarf’!” Dale chanted.

Tsuki laughed. He twisted and kissed Dale’s face. “Not a Dwarf, but those are all the hints I will give.”

“I do not know if I can love you properly with the image in my mind that you could have come to me an Orc or a Dwarf.”

“Now, Dale, I said I would not, and it is not right to make such generalizations. We love the entirety of a person, not only a body. Some Dwarves must be very good people who Elves would welcome as friends.”

Dale huffed and drew his hands close to his chest.

Tsuki laughed and then stood, only to seat himself again in Dale’s lap. “Dale, Lover, come now. You know everyone needs it. They do not all need it in the same way, but they need it.”

Dale tried to keep his eyes from Tsuki and appear cross, but his lips quirked into a smile involuntarily.

“You learned to tolerate Man-stink for me, surely you cannot think I would make you suffer anything worse than that?”

A laugh escaped and then Dale said, trying to sound angry, “It was just convenient!”

Tsuki smiled and then flicked the tip of his tongue over Dale’s lips. “Trust me.” Tsuki tipped his head and whispered at Dale’s ear, as the fingers of his left hand massaged the point. “I will still be one who can make you feel better tended than any ancient Elven Lord preparing to hunt fell beasts, and be as skilled at watching your back when there are beasts to face.”

It was the ‘watching your back’ that got Dale more than anything. He could only reply in a fluttering moan, but Tsuki knew exactly what he meant.

When Gwindor and Galadhiel came to Dale’s door to collect him for supper, they found Setsugekka there. “Lord Momiji is sleeping,” she said in her peculiar Elven, “Later he can find food.”

The Elves agreed and joined the Treeweavers farther along the hall for the walk to the scullery.

Dale woke later in the night and put coat and winter boots on with his dress robe to go outside. He walked into the wilderness surrounding the haven to find if any animals would welcome death. A stag came to him and said in Deer language that if Dale could catch him, then he would know it was his time to go, he only asked not to be slain with arrows as hunter often did his kind. It seemed an honorable deal, so Dale agreed and waited for the stag to bound from him.

The stag gave Dale a real challenge, and both felt joy in the chase. Finally, Dale caught the stag in a dry gully and quickly pierced his throat where a major vessel carrying blood was placed. The stag reeled and staggered and Dale leapt out of the way of the largest gush of blood, although some spatter had already fallen on him. “It was a wonderful chase, Friend. You die well. You’re no yearling, but your meat shall make a fine stew. I promise I shall make the most of your sacrifice.”

“It hurts.”

Dale moved quickly, hopped over the stag’s fallen body and snapped his neck. He had not wanted the creature to suffer, only to know his life was not given to one who would take it carelessly. Dale hefted the carcass onto the trunk of a tree fallen across the gully and sat beside it, waiting for it to bleed out a bit. Later, he put the carcass over his shoulders and walked back to the haven and the butchering shed, which was actually a sturdy stone structure near to the scullery, but removed from the other buildings enough that Elves did not have to sense the blood and death if they did not wish it.

The scullery was empty when Dale went to it, having left the skinned carcass hanging for the time being. He found things mainly as he remembered. He washed his hands and face of blood first and then went about building up a fire and drawing out large pots and collecting herbs from the adjacent larder. By morning he scullery smelt much more of good stew than blood and Dale predicted that by luncheon the slowly cooking meat, herbs and roots would become a meal and by dinner it would taste even better.

He left the scullery to have another bath, soak his robe in cold water and dress in fresh clothing. He then began his studies, knowing there was time for laundry and mending later.

Tigh found him later, studying scrolls of lore in various dialects of Elven. “some Elves wondered who had made a stew in the night. We thought it might be you. None but some Rangers have eaten of it, however.”

“It was a good kill. Our resident Lordling has known me some years and witnessed some foul concoctions I thought suitable food, but that in the pots is not one. Only fresh meat of a deer, and herbs and roots from the haven’s larder. I washed my hands between rooms and have bathed regularly. All the parts Elves do not find edible are burned or appropriately stored in the shed.”

“Then I will have some and tell the others it is good.”

“If you truly wish some, have as much as you like. I know some Elves want as little to do with butchering as tending the dead, though these scholars would know the methods from recorded lore if I told them of the steps I took. I do not care if some Elves think me unclean. I wanted to eat some meat.”


	111. Chapter One Hundred-Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are too many Orcs.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-TEN

The word had been sent out by Elven runners that the Orcs were ready to move. They needed no more than a week, they thought. All chambers had been searched at least once. A great assortment of salvaged items and materials had been brought out to the western entrance and even sorted by type. Beryl, Kato and his Southmen had come from Newhaven with what mounts and gear they would need for their journey as additional escort to the migrant Orcs.

Chieftains had asked for both volunteers and nominations to decide who should remain. The list was whittled down by argument among chieftains and the final number decided by lots. Sin would remain with some selected male Orcs of his Clan, Hannah, a few of their older females, and the Leaders Nugig and Pabilsag from other Clans, along with their bands. All who remained were those who were either male or female and the number was not weighted toward one Clan or another. These would stay to insure that the passage through the mountain was available to Orcs as well as other races and to continue searches for newly spawned Orcs.

All others were to leave and join the march north to their granted lands. The difficulty that faced the Orcs now was preparing many thousands for a journey of roughly 150 miles or more, depending whether they moved cross-country part of the way, burdened with little ones, some pregnant females, and much equipment and materials they would have need of in their new lands. Those hundreds that had been out of the Mines and had dealings with other races tried to prepare the other Orcs, but it seemed still difficult and little progress was noticeable. There were not only Orcs who had learned the Old ways from Chieftains such as Ishkur, Sin or Shamash, but a great number of Orcs who had gone rogue when Chieftains had died in battle and many others that were newly spawned and had never before recent time had a Chieftain to claim them, or ever been outside the deep tunnels of the Mines. The number that had been given over for training was small compared to the vast number that had little proven skills.

Those who had traveled to battle with large groups and those who knew how to work numbers all reached the conclusion that there were so many Orcs, and such terrain that limited the number that walked shoulder to shoulder that there would be such a long line of Orcs that by the time the first to leave stopped to make camp, others might only recently have walked from the Mines, and by the time those caught up to the front of the line and had time to rest themselves, many hours would have passed such that those in the front would always be waiting on the others.

There was argument over the matter between Chieftains and Orcs and sometimes between Chieftains and their Leaders. As yet, they had not solved this problem, though many had ideas. Duma had not given the matter much thought, as he had recently found himself with another problem. The other Chieftains had argued with each other about the number of Rogues and Orcs taken from Ishkur they had been forced to take into their Clans and were realizing, as Sin had previously, that beyond a certain number, Orcs became too many for one Chieftain to easily control, particularly  if they were those Orcs newly spawned within the Mines after the Old Chieftains had died. They had argued over the ideas that some Leaders should be promoted to Chieftains and new whips made to make more smaller Clans or that some lower Orcs should be named Leaders to help control Orcs, or that there should be a rank below Leader, as there was in Duma’s Sect. What solutions they could agree on did not entirely solve the problem, and so they decided that it was unfair Death-shadow Clan had so few Orcs.

Not long ago, it would have been mad for a Chieftain to insist another Clan take Orcs from him. Some Orc would have challenged him over it and called him Fool. Now, the seven other allied Chieftains conspired to send some Orcs into the Death-shadow Clan. And to give Duma the least advantage they could, they chose which Orcs they would send, keeping the most strong, smart and skillful and ordering their messengers to speak of the matter to Duma such that he understand they were granting Death-shadow Clan a great honor in giving over Orcs to the small clan, so that it could grow great, like other Clans.

Duma tried to think of words to refuse, but he could not think of anything to say that would not insult another Chieftain directly, except to say that he knew how to work numbers and the number of females compared to males or genderless seemed small, considering the total numbers of each in all the Clans. Even when the other Chieftains exchanged a few males for females, Duma was forced to accept some hundred untrained Orcs.

He was still fretting over the matter when Lain came to him, running from a visit to the camp of the Elven escorts along the river flowing toward New Haven, where he had been with Loriol. Lain asked to speak to Duma privately, and wanting to do anything but worry over his untrained Orcs, Duma took Lain along to the nearest part of the river, where water flowing over rocks might drown out their voices. As an extra precaution, Duma spoke in Elven as much as he was able.

“I hope it is some good news,” Duma said, “my hand hurts just from carving the name of the Clan on all these new Orcs.”

“I told the Elves in their camp what the other Chieftains had done. They agree it was dishonorable treatment disguised as a gift. They say they know you will do your best.”

“And was that all?”

“Loriol and Dernder do not think the Chieftains would like if one of them told Orcs how to march, but they thought if you suggested, claiming to know of stories of ancient Elves, they would at least hear your argument.”

Duma nodded. They would hear, but that did not mean they would agree. “I do not rightly know how it was done except that Beryl said so many ‘hosts’ of Elves marched and something about ‘houses’.”

“That is right. The host might be rather like a big Clan, only with the Elves it was a large group of all one kind, as with breeds of Orcs.”

“In the Old Way, Clans were all of one breed. Do you mean that each Clan goes the same way, but not together?”

“It is something like that. The God Oromë directed their way, but each host had it’s own camp, and within the camp the various houses within they host carried the gear for the house and made a fire for that house. If so many Orcs pass close to a town along the way, it will certainly cause trouble, even with the Treaties. Perhaps, I am told, if each Clan went at a time, with distance between them, it would not seem to Men that one Large group passed their town, but a series of smaller groups they did not have so much cause to fear.”

Duma thought on the matter. “They will probably say if we do it that way, that some Clans will be without the Elves to escort them, and it will cause further argument.”

“I am certain the Swords can be divided. I will be with you, so even if the Swords cannot spare you many Elves, you will still have some.”

“I will go to them and do what I can,” Duma promised. He was not certain he could do very much good.

Duma went first to speak to Ugarit and Jareth. They were together and guarding what gear they knew already belonged to the Clan. The greater amount of salvaged items had not been divided among any Clans, but only brought out and sorted. Most Orcs were still within the Mines, though they were now crowded into the larger chambers closest to level with the entrances. The Elves and Duma’s Clan had moved outside and the Chieftains had designated a meeting place just inside the repaired west gate and left Leaders to watch their many lowly Orcs, so that together they could conduct the business of preparing Orcs to move.

It was becoming night and it had taken many hours to count his Orcs and mark each of them. Duma knew some of them did not even have names. They did not even have crude names others gave to them. The four Beryl had brought to them were among the others, as some were as small as they, or smaller, and they were keeping up their own reputation by displaying knowledge, strength and trophies.

Ugarit and Jareth appeared as troubled as Duma felt. They all knew what the other Chieftains had done to them, though they had not said it aloud. Duma felt he had to trust at least these two. With Ugarit, there was little thought on the matter. It took a little longer to admit he must absolutely trust Jareth now. “This is worse than becoming Chieftain of many through series of field promotions. In this case, these Orcs have not even witnessed my battle skills, or any that you have. I would rather not take heads too soon and seem weak to the other Chieftains, but if I do not act carefully, I may have to throw my whip to one of these others.”

“That would not make me appear of high status,” Ugarit said coldly.

Jareth said, “If a Chieftain finds one who can better hold the whip, they should throw it to them if they want to live, but I see no Orc here that you should toss that whip to, Duma-Chieftain.”

“They are a runty and troublesome lot,” Duma said quietly, “In some ways, it is good to be given the half-grown ones, for we know they may yet be trained and grow strong and cannot have acquired too many bad habits, but those need to be provided for. And the others, some are females that they gave us, but they seem ill used. And those male or otherwise, seem chosen for us because they have caused trouble for other Chieftains or have been found very weak.”

“We cannot just take their heads, not before they make some offense, or we will seem weak to the other Clans, as you said.”

“If neither of you wishes to challenge that I am your Chieftain and does not wish to be in my place, then it is best for all of us three that we show strong support for each other. I need strong, smart and skilled Orcs to help control the others and be examples to them, and your status is certainly better if I seem strong.”

“It seems true, what you say,” Jareth agreed.

“Would you be Leaders?”

“I do not wish to be as Bau,” Ugarit said at a whisper.

Duma had an answer for that, but he wished for Jareth’s reply first. “I know it is difficult to lead Orcs one does not choose. I will hold a whip, if I have some choice in which Orcs may be in my Band.”

Duma gave a nod. “and if I say one of our four smaller ones may be a Leader?”

“I will argue if you name Tashmet or Marit. Even if females may Lead, I will especially object to Marit being named.”

“Azuk has shown more skill with hunting and cooking things and making fire,” Jareth said, “but he does not seem an Orc who can lead others. It would be his death if you named him. Dumuzi may survive, if his Orcs are not too large or great in number.”

“Dumuzi clearly led the other three when they came to us, and you wisely made him learn to consider himself your Orc and no Leader.”

“It was Dumuzi I considered. I would not name him now if there were not so many. Ugarit, I do not ask you to be as Bau, in Dog’s Clan she is more a Leader than a female, but in Marduk’s Clan, all females do what Sarpanit says, even if they belong to some other Orc. I know Sarpanit is not your ally in all things, but I say as your Chieftain that I wish you to be an Orc who will instruct females of the Clan and see they understand things that females should understand. If they seem ill used, we can ask for Laurel’s aid in making potions or soaps to help them become clean, that is if you do not already know such things.”

“I can do this, if you tell them they are to listen to me or be punished.”

“Yes. I will tell them. Punish them as you wish if they do not do as we say. I will select only the smallest half-grown Orcs to follow Dumuzi and be certain to include the three that may already support him in their number. Jareth, you may pick as many as thirty, if you can find that many that seem suitable, and are not those that need the most care from Ugarit or who will follow Dumuzi. Any who remain I will deal with by some means. I suggest we do as many Clans following Old and New Ways and have some tests of strength and skill to keep their attention and to determine their worth.”

“I will choose my Orcs after they have been tested.”

“I will need a little time before the tests to speak only to the females.”

“I will make a speech to them now and name my Leaders and give some rules. Then, I must go speak to the other Chieftains for a while. Control them as you may, while I am gone.”

Duma went then and made a speech to his Orcs. He began by telling tales of strong Clans of the North and how Dumuzi’s whip had come to Death-shadow and how Death-shadow had earned the name Orc-Killer in the east and taken heads from Orcs who were weak, loyal to Dark Lords, and could not have peace with other races. He told briefly how Duma, Ugarit and Jareth had come into Death-shadow Clan and been found strong, or smart or skilled or even all of these things, and how Duma had come to be Chieftain and Death-shadow, who was called by those who earned the right, Dale-Chieftain, had become Chieftain above Chieftain, as Marduk also was. He told them that Ugarit had been spy, tracker, hunter, paint-maker, and breed-guide-maker to her Chieftains and earned many trophies in battle and ordered that all females of the Clan consider Ugarit authority in the Clan on what females should know and do as she said in any matters regarding breeding, washing, treatment of little ones, and treatment of females of all races. Duma said that Jareth was a proven warrior and selected for the Clan by Death-shadow himself, strong, skilled with a sword, and smart in making of strong Bands. Duma named Jareth a leader and said he would have a whip made for him. Duma then called for Dumuzi to come forth and told the other Orcs of his skills and strength and how he had served the Clan as a guard and enforcer in making trades. He named Dumuzi a Leader and gave him the Obsidian blade he usually carried and said in Dumuzi’s hand the blade would be as a whip until Dumuzi’s whip was made. Duma then said he would select Dumuzi’s band for him, as Dumuzi was smart, but Duma said he and Jareth knew better how to build strong Bands.

Duma went through the small crowd of Orcs picking out those who would follow Dumuzi, selecting many of those who were not full grown, of which there were many. Duma found thirty-two in total, including Dumuzi himself and the three that had been found with him.

Duma then spoke quietly to Dumuzi, Azuk, Tashmet and Marit. “I say you are all my Orcs, but I name Dumuzi Leader, and so you three must also be his Orcs now and serve him well. If one of these others we have jumped in makes trouble, you tell Dumuzi, so he can deal with them. Dumuzi, you are Leader, so you will see that Orcs in your Band find food and are useful to the Band and Clan. Give them a few slices if you must. If you need to know something of females, send Tashmet to ask Ugarit. It is right for a Leader to consult others in the Clan if they are ones with skills that benefit the Clan. If you need use of something that belongs to the Clan, or have trouble with another Band, you send a messenger to me, maybe Marit. If anyone outside the Clan has war with you, they have war with the Clan. If you have some difference with Jareth or Orcs he claims, come to me. If you and Jareth are to test strength against each other, I will say it.”

“I know what to do, Duma-Chieftain,” Dumuzi said sharply, and then turned to give orders. “Little-Orcs, a Leader is smart if they keep Orcs who can do work or have skills or can fight. Azuk is here and he knows how to make fire and hunt and cook food. Raw flesh is not harmful to Orcs, but meat cooked with smoke, heat or some wizardry does not rot so quickly as what is raw. If it is cooked, it means you can pack it up for a trek, and we will have a trek soon. I am not going to make Azuk cook for all of you. I do not even know your names. Show me if you know how to make fire! Now! If none of you can do it, I will tell Azuk to show you a good way to do it and you will learn! If you are afraid of fire and it seems too bright to your eyes, then maybe you can find meat or some plants that make good food or medicine. Go now if you think you can find food. Run to do it! Bring what you find. I will say if it is food, or send for an Elf to say if the plants are good. I can send for Elves if I wish it! Now! Show me Dumuzi Leader of Star-Dog Band!”

“Duma-Chieftain,” Tashmet said quietly and tugged on his coat.

Duma had meant to leave to see the chieftains, but he asked Tashmet what she wished to say.

“Can I be Dumuzi’s female, like Ugarit is for you?”

“Ugarit is authority on such matters. I think I know what she would say, but I have not asked her. Have you asked this of her?”

Tashmet shook her head.

Duma looked up to find Ugarit and beckoned to her. She had seen Tashmet speaking to Duma and looked somehow suspicious as she approached. Duma was not really sure how Ugarit thought of the two younger females. She had spoken against Marit’s actions, and so it would seem she must think better of Tashmet, as she did not speak against her, but Duma had never witnessed Ugarit do something very kind for Tashmet.

“Duma-Chieftain says I must ask you if I can be Dumuzi’s female now, as you are to Duma-Chieftain, Ugarit.”

“I say you are too young for breeding, but if you wish to be named as the one Dumuzi will have when you are both grown, you must find if Dumuzi will have you, if I approve, and if Dumuzi is able to keep you. I believe it likely he could keep you, and you seem an acceptable match. It is not easily known if pit-mates are of similar breed or both spawn of two Orcs in particular, but I have heard no females of other Clans say pit-mates cannot breed. Wizards probably made us do it. You must learn if Dumuzi wishes you as his female. He is Leader now and many females may wish to be his. He may find you acceptable, but perhaps some other will make an offer that seems better to Dumuzi. Marit is one who makes certain all Orcs notice her and are aware of her skills.”

Duma noticed some look pass between Ugarit and Tashmet and could only suspect the meaning, though he was correct. Ugarit herself did not approve of the particular degree which Marit made herself noticed, but she also disapproved of how little Tashmet drew attention to her accomplishments.

“I am to make the offer for future breeding?”

“Or you can just wait for your Chieftain to give you away as a prize or for Dumuzi to think of you more than he does himself and claim you,” Ugarit said, but this was sarcasm.

“Dumuzi thinks much of the Clan and not only himself. He kills to find food for other Orcs. We worked well together in the shop. I learned numbers very well and even some letters and Dumuzi was strong and made challenges to any who would cheat us!”

“I am not the one you need to tell that to,” Ugarit said, as if bored. “Go tell your Leader he needs to send all his females to me. He can test the males, the half-grown ones must all be male or female, but I will speak with all females of the Clan now.”

Tashmet turned to tell Dumuzi. He was not far from them, but involved in testing his Orcs such that he did not notice they spoke of him.

Duma told Ugarit he had to speak to the Chieftains, but he would return to her soon. She understood that Duma meant he would speak with her later, privately, even if it was true he was returning to the entire Clan.

Duma found the other Chieftains in their meeting place, taking a break from argument to have a meal of bread and broth. Hannah and her Orcs had probably made it. Now Duma’s companions had moved their camp outside, the Inn was entirely in Hannah’s control. A pot was balanced on some rocks, likely heated at a fire outside, so that the broth could stay warm after some cooks had reheated it for the Chieftains. There was a seat for Duma, being they did acknowledge him as one of the allied Chieftains, even if Duma was certain some valued the allegiance more than others. Duma strode to the circle and sat on his rock. Some were seated on scavenged chairs or benches or logs.

Marduk tossed half a loaf of bread to him, saying it was brought here for all Chieftains, so Duma would know if was not a gift from Marduk himself. Duma broke off a bit of bread and ate it. He asked then, “Did you decide how we should move so many Orcs? If not, I have an idea, if you still wish to hear of such things.”

There was quiet among the Chieftains for some time. They were thinking, or waiting for another to answer before them. “We said many ideas while you were not with us,” Dog said then, “maybe it is an idea one of us already had.”

“I wished to take part in such important discussions, but as you all agreed to honor my small Clan with many new Orcs, I had to stay with them for some time to make certain they were all properly jumped in. It meant I had to name some leaders.” Duma heard Gibil snort a laugh. “I have not yet found if one of my Orcs can be made to work leather. I know some Orcs were trained in this in the shop and some who trained them also came from your Clans. If one of you will let me use your whip-maker, I will make a fair trade.”

“I believe you trade fairly, and my whipmaker was one trained in the shop. I will allow you to place an order with him,” Nergal said.

Duma nodded quickly. Nergal was Gorghash’s pit-mate and Duma was certain he had believed that Duma or Dale sacrificed Gorghash apurpose, but Duma had never had a difference with Nergal personally, and he had made sure Nergal got plenty of fish to feed himself and his new female before coming into the Mines. If he placed the order with Nergal’s whip-maker, Nergal would quickly learn how many Leaders Duma had named, but all Orcs would soon be able to tell who the Leaders were. Duma hoped Nergal could be a real ally. He knew Gibil and Ningishzidda did not think much of him. Shamash could not afford to make any obvious alliance with Duma, being he had much to prove to the other Chieftains, especially as he would be leaving with them, while Sin, his father and supporter would remain in the Mines. Marduk respected Duma, but clearly considered him of lesser rank. Dog was sometimes an ally, even openly, but sometimes, to be openly in alliance with Dog was to be target for his manipulations.

Duma decided it was unwise to hope too much. Nergal was an Orc with some reputation for being smart and fair. He had been trusted to make crews to cross the river and to keep the tallies of salvaged items brought to the gate and survived as Chieftain to a Clan of Orcs that was in majority of a different breed than his own. It would be good if he could be an ally, but it was far from certain that he could be. Duma would have to ask Ugarit if she heard anything of Nergal from females of other Clans.

Duma added quickly that they could speak of whips later and then explained his idea, which the Elves had heavily inspired. He told the Chieftains that he knew of stories of the great migrations of Elves out of the East and how they split into smaller groups, like their Clans and Bands and rather than attempt to keep one large camp organized, each smaller group made their own way and their own camps, along an agreed path. Before they could bring up the particular objection, Duma explained that if any Clan wished to keep al escort of Elves or Men with them, he was certain the Swords could divide their number and Kato’s Men who had fought with them against Eastern Elves could act as escort and speak to any Men they met along their path.

“This is similar, but not the very same, as an idea Marduk offered,” Dog said. “I believe Duma did not know of Marduk’s idea and drew his plan from Elf-stories.”

“It is not a very bad idea,” Marduk said, “Similar, but not the same. The part about escorts being divided is most different. That is Duma’s idea, but I think it good.”

“It seems somewhat good, as I said of Marduk’s plan, but this plan also means we would have to completely divide the equipment between Clans now, and if we do that, Orcs will feel the gear belongs to their Clan and not wish it to belong to ‘all Orcs’ when we come to our lands,” Nergal said.

“And it will lead to argument between Clans when we reach the lands,” Gibil said. “If everything is truly to be divided by Clan and not to ‘Orcs’ then some Clans may get a section of the land that is not so good as others.”

Duma chewed a bit of bread and then swallowed. This sounded bad. “A place can be associated with a Clan and also with ‘Orcs’,” Duma said cautiously. “Orcs have not had cities or lands before, only strongholds in various mountains. I suppose those who served the Dark Lord lived in a city of sorts, and if they are among us now could tell us how things were there. I only know how some Men or Elves share land. Maybe some of you know how they do it. Marduk, have you not been inside that Man-City to the west of here?”

“Yes. Those who were in my Band, before I was Chieftain. Dog was among them.”

“In some Men cities you see only one kind of Man. There might be only horse-boys. In some other cities, Men of many types share the city. Sometimes several races live together. In those cities, all people are considered of the city, but they may choose to live near some who are more alike to them, or not. Some Men from the East might live along one street, but a few Men of the East might live on the other side of the city where many Men from the highlands live. It could be so for Orcs. The Land will be of all Orcs, but a Chieftain may decide to keep all his Orcs close, or to allow them to spread or go to areas where they might serve all Orcs, as you Chieftains allowed Orcs to go to the shop. Perhaps it will seem good if all who brew liquor to live in one area. Those Orcs may still belong to various Chieftains among us, but they will also serve all Orcs by making medicine. I do not say all who brew must live together. It is only an example.”

“I understand this,” Marduk said. “If we build structures to make a city, Orcs of all Clans may stay in the city. Maybe Dog-Master’s Clan will live in the east, or maybe Gibil’s Clan in the west, but if there is battle at the south of the city, they will both send warriors to fight. A Chieftain will still have his Clan, and Leaders their Bands, but the lands and cities will belong to all Orcs.”

“Yes, I understand what Marduk says. It sounds good,” Dog said. “The materials we have found here that can be used to make a city or make crafts should belong to all Orcs, whoever carries them north. But, maybe there are some scavenged things that will not help make structures or crafts, like weapons, or clothing. I say these things could be divided equally between Clans.”

“Maybe some Clan has more need for particular items than another,” Gibil said, “We have many weapons, but few garments for the number of Orcs we have now.”

“If you have more weapons than you need, take those you can spare to the gate to be divided and those who divide the goods will consider your need for garments,“ Nergal said.

“This should be true for all,” Marduk said loudly. “If you hoard more than you can use of any type of thing, it should be given over.”

“What is the fun of taking things in a raid if we cannot keep them?” Ningishzidda demanded.

Duma groaned.

“We are not going to raid, unless some raid against us,” Gibil said slowly.

“It is good motivation for Orcs to gather and make what things they can,” Marduk said, “for themselves, for the Clan and for Orcs. If all have enough, and one has more, that is good for that one, but if one has much which another has none, that is not right. If the difference is so large, something must be done.”

“What must be done?” Gibil asked.

“For the good of all Orcs, one who has much, should give to one who has little, as we gave over Orcs to Duma,” Nergal said, “Duma also gave what others had little. He gave knowledge of crafting to the Orcs of other Clans.”

“For payment!” Sin said sharply.

“When payment can be given, a thing should not be given for free, but when no payment can be given, then a thing should be given for free. If you give a little for free, that Orc may later be able to make payments. That is fair.”

“What Nergal says does seem fair, though to be precise, I did not ask payment for the training itself, only for items taken by those who did not join in giving Orcs over for training.”

“It does not matter,” Marduk said, “those things have since been given over to benefit all Orcs.”

Their discussion and argument continued long into the night and it was nearly dawn when Duma returned to his camp. He could see most of the Orcs slept on the ground and some were naked, as they had been when they came to him out of the Mines. He could see Azuk and Jareth were on watch, in separate areas, as well as a few other Orcs, whose names he did not yet know. Past the sleeping Orcs there was a row of simple shelters made of various kinds of cloth, hide, sticks and poles. These were variously kept by Duma, the Elves, Kato or his Men. Duma walked as far as his small tent, but noticed, before he could crouch to enter, that some others were awake and sitting at a fire farther along the row of shelters, and one of them appeared a small Orc silhouetted in firelight.

Duma went to the campfire and saw that Kato and Beryl were awake and speaking with Dumuzi. They were already in conversation, but as Duma approached, he heard Beryl say, “so Dale said to us, ‘If any of you feel inclined to show him kindness, you may help, but Duma should do as much of the work and the thinking involved as he is able, because it is his punishment for depriving us of a mount.’”

Duma grabbed Dumuzi by his slender hair clumps and pulled him away from the fire. The smaller Orc groaned and cried out in pain. “Unhand me! It is not the way a Leader should be treated!”

“Go to sleep, Dumuzi,” Duma said, releasing him, “You do not need to be listening to any of Beryl’s tales right now.”

“It was just as when we killed the guardian in the water. You made us do labor to teach us!”

“Yes,” Duma said.

“Can I do that?”

“I have no problem with it, so long as they are your Orcs. How is it with them?”

Dumuzi made a disappointed scoff. “Azuk had to teach them to make fire and the ones who tried to find food most brought back grass.”

“Horses can eat it.”

“I did not think of that,” Dumuzi whispered.

“It is only the first day. It was good you told them how they would need food and fire to cook in preparation for travel. It will be good if you can find a handful that can hunt, forage or cook. Otherwise, they also need clothing.”

“We know how to make clothes. You made certain we had teachers. We lack materials.”

“I have been thinking on that. The Chieftains are still not decided who will get the collected goods. I was wondering if we could find sheep.”

“We can go south to find some. They are only guarded by dogs and Men.”

“We would have to trade for them.”

“Men have such animals. A Man would think an Orc mad to ask to trade for a sheep. They would think we would eat it.”

“You know they are good for something other than eating?”

“Wool. You said we would need clothes. Did you not mean to get sheep for the wool?”

“I am only pleased that you thought of it also.”

“Maybe we could send an Elf to get sheep for us. Men would not want to sell their sheep to Orcs.”

“I fear that is true. Most Men do not believe we can be good. That is why, after we have clothes, we will need some shields or armor.”

“And after that weapons?”

“A few. Ones that can also be used for hunting or doing work.”

“Is that why?”

“Why what?”

“You do not use a sword, but bow and knives that can be said to be for hunting and working.”

Duma nodded. “It is one reason. If one carries a weapon, others can judge that person by the weapon they carry. A sword is not used for hunting or work, only for battle. If you carry a sword, others will believe you are willing and ready to kill and to choose a side to support in battle. I think it is smart to learn to use a weapon that can be used for good purposes and kill only if in need.”

“Duma-Chieftain is smart.”

“Dumuzi, have you picked your future mate yet? We did have a number of new females join the Clan. You should have one, when you are bigger.”

“I thought I would just…does some other Orc want Tashmet?”

“No. Do you?”

Dumuzi nodded slightly.

“You do? Is she the best one?”

“She…Tashmet does not speak like she is strong. I know. I know she is strong and smart, more than others know. I know that…she knew we could lure the dog to kill it. The others did not think of it, and she did it herself. She earned scars so the band could have meat. That is the best kind of Orc.”

“I did not realize it was her idea or choice.”

Dumuzi nodded rapidly. “I tried to kill the dog as fast as I could.” He touched the scars on his arm.

“I think Tashmet will let you keep her. Tomorrow, you tell her that you claim her as a future mate and put some small mark on her, so the new Orcs will know she is not for them.”

“I will. I will be your smart Leader, Duma-Chieftain! But, could you…?”

“Do you need something to help you lead?”

“I do not have many scars yet. I know you are Chieftain, but you know how to put holes in skin that do not turn sickly colors as on some Orcs. If I could have some ornaments, I might look strong for other Orcs.”

“You are strong. I will pierce you as many times as you can stand, to prove it. I need to sleep now, but tomorrow I can do it.”

Ugarit was sleeping when Duma crawled into their small tent. Duma removed his boots and outer clothing, put his knives down near the place he would rest his head, and then lay down beside Ugarit to sleep. He hoped some solution to helping his Orcs would present itself in a dream, and there would be no visions of deep tunnels, dark fire, and breeding pits.


	112. Chapter One Hundred-Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is way too much detail about trade goods.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-ELVEN

Another day had passed and the Orcs did not seem any closer to being ready to begin the journey North. For his part, Duma was meeting with his allies and Leaders. Ugarit was with him, and Jareth, Dumuzi, Tashmet, Beryl, Kato, Laurel, Fei, Lain, Arë, and Alqua. They were seated in the camp of Death-shadow Clan, about a fire, in a semi-circle, so that they could all watch the small crowd of Orcs in Duma’s Clan. They all knew Duma had called them to discuss the difficulties his Clan and others were having in being prepared and the discussion had already begun.

Duma had explained the positions of the other Chieftains such as he knew them and had spoken of some of his own particular troubles. He had not selected these many Orcs to follow him. When the Clan had been small, he had been confident he could feed their number. It was the way of a Chieftain to provide, in that the Chieftain led Orcs to a place where they could find what they needed and the way of Orcs to provide for clan and Chieftain in that they did the work of acquiring what was needed once the Chieftain led them to a suitable place.

“I say a large part of the problem is that materials and goods Orcs of our Clan taught others to make or found in our searches was given over to ‘all Orcs’ and we have not yet received any share of that which ‘all Orcs’ made or collected,” Ugarit complained. “We are able to teach again or do work again, but the Mines have been searched and stripped of what is useful, so if we do not move, it will do no good to have time and skill, if we do not find materials.”

“Already this land lacks animals for hunting,” Dumuzi said.

“It is true,” Jareth agreed, I have heard other Orcs say it also, when going to fetch water or trade. It was the Orcs in the Mines starved, but now we have been sending out hunters, this area is too small to support so many Orcs. We must move farther from the Mines.”

“I have done all I can to teach our Orcs of clothing, but some are wearing only grass and leaves. It is the way of strange Elves of the East, not Orcs,” Ugarit insisted.

“I hear you, but it is better than some. Orcs of several other Clans still go naked,” Duma said. “I wonder if we might go into New Haven.”

“Into the City?” Beryl asked.

“I have never been to this city,” Duma said, “but Rangers there are those who know of the treaties first hand and I am told that people there are from many races and lands and all inclined to scavenge the surrounding lands and to make deals and trades. They do not draw only on the area of the city for goods and materials. Those from the lowlands and highlands travel there to trade goods, and those from farther north and south who take the road also do trade. We must be able to find things we need there, if we can collect suitable items they will value here, and if we can convince them to trade with Orcs.”

“You will have to be crafty like an Elf to get good prices there, I say,” Ugarit offered.

“It is most dependant on what you can take from here that they will value in trade. I have brought you some goods and would be willing to go make the trades in your place,” Kato said, “But I can only extend so much credit, based on my own assets on hand. I would need to take from here trade goods.”

“Kato the Halfling is a valued ally of course,” Ugarit said, “but Orcs will not continue to have his services in our new lands. Orcs must learn to do the trading, even if some give us unfair prices.”

“I must agree with Ugarit on that matter, but any advice from you, Kato, or Elves would be appreciated. It seems the largest issue is yet to convince the other Chieftains to divide the goods held for All Orcs.”

“If it help,” Beryl said, “make your demand to the Chieftains considering not what you most need, but that which people of New Haven would value. They have great supplies of grain from the lowland farmers, of wood from the trees nearby, of meat and wool from highlanders, of fish and fowl from along the river, and even of spices and tea through trade routes to the east and south. They do not lack for food or textiles, but their forges lack metals. They make trades with Dwarves when they can, but Dwarves of the nearest mountains other than these here do not favor New Haven in particular and often wish to trade finished items rather than raw metal.”

“I wager even good stone for building would be welcomed, as the city is built on a floodplain of mud and silt and survives only by being built high on foundations and footings of stone. They do not have good rock or sand for making strong bricks as in some cities,” Laurel said.

“Metal and stone we have at hand, if we can persuade the Chieftains to let us go into the Mines again and to have use of the hammers and picks that were collected.”

“Do not tell the Chieftains your purpose,” Ugarit suggested, “they will conspire against you again and not give over the picks but take your idea for your own.”

“I must dare disagree with the Chieftain’s First Mate,” Jareth said slowly, “Duma-Chieftain is more skilled at dealing with other races, and even Marduk knows this. They would be wary of following this plan themselves and wait for Duma-Chieftain to try first, the way a Chieftain sends lowly Orcs into battle before him.”

“Maybe Jareth is saying something smart,” Ugarit said, hesitantly, “I say many of the allied Chieftains would want to conspire, but maybe it is true they would not do it, for the reason Jareth says.”

“In either case, it would be good to share what I know,” Duma said. “Good people share when they are able. I will go and speak to the Chieftains and ask if I may take any goods, particularly raw metal or things which can be melted down and stone that is good for building and attempt to trade for things Orcs need.”

“I know things our Clan needs,” Dumuzi said. “Tashmet made a list.”

Tashmet showed the paper. Some of it was in pictographs, and the rest in runes known to Orcs, but it was made well enough that Duma understood the list. They lacked textiles, or that which could be made into textiles, some vital ingredients for making medicine, as Marit had learned from Aladima, grain to make bread or ale, flesh and hides from animals, flint, wood, metals Duma would know, some assorted containers for cooking or tanning or paint making, and dogs.

“Dogs?” Duma asked.

“Quietly!” Dumuzi cried and then bowed and continued at a whisper, “My Chieftain, I say it will be advantageous to speak quietly, so other Orcs do not hear.”

“Why do we need dogs?” Duma asked, quietly.

“Orcs fear them.”

“I want to know why Dumuzi’s Band is named Star-Dog,” Jareth said.

“The Eye of the Star Dog is the bright star of the star-picture at the foot of the Great Chieftain. I do not say I am so great as the Great Chieftain, but I say I am as Great as the Star-Dog!”

Beryl laughed happily. “I think Dumuzi-Leader speaks of the figure Elves name Oromë as this ‘Great Chieftain’. Elves also associate that bright star with a hunting dog. There is a rabbit running before the dog as well.”

“You do not need to trade for a dog,” Kato said, “Cities with many men usually have what they term strays, rather like Orcs you call Rogues. They are dogs that belong to no one and which must beg scraps or eat what they find on the street, rats very likely.”

“Rats are not bad to eat.”

“Miss Ugarit would say weevils are preferable to rice”

Ugarit hissed at Kato.

Duma took a stick from the fire and added a few things to the list as he knew how to write them. “I will do the best to get what we need, the dogs may not be the first thing I will try to obtain, but I will try.”

Duma then went to the Chieftains to present his latest idea. As Jareth thought, they were not very willing to carry out the plan themselves, but as Ugarit had thought, they were interested in taking advantage of the idea in some manner. They argued that Duma should not be allowed to only trade on behalf of his Clan, but all Orcs. Soon, they called out items they were in need of.

“I am willing to give this trade mission the same focus I would a battle,” Duma said, “but if I must do this to benefit all Orcs, it is most important to locate items and materials we can spare for trade and then to list what we hope to get for them. I say again, it is not certain we will convince the people of the city to make trades for all the items we need, it may be that we will pay much and only get some of what we need, but that will be better than lacking so much as we do now.”

“There are hammers and picks among the collected items,” Nergal said, “if other chieftains agree, I will give over some to Duma for seeking metal. He did work in the forge. Perhaps some Mine-dwellers know more of stone.”

“I can find stone as well as metal,” Duma said, “I will do the labor for all Orcs and return the hammers and picks to Nergal’s keeping for all Orcs when the labor is done, but I also say that it is time some of the collected goods and materials be shared out. It seemed many Chieftains agreed when we spoke of it before, but I have seen no share sent to my Clan, or any other.”

“There is still debate over what should be considered useful in building a city for all Orcs and what may be shared out to Clans now,” Nergal said.

“Weapons do not build a city,” Gibil said.

“Weapons given to many untrained Orcs will lead to deadly argument,” Marduk said.

“If your Orcs are so untrained, it is no problem of ours,” Ningishzidda bellowed, “we cannot train Orcs to use weapons if they have none.”

“Ningishzidda is smart for once,” Sin said quietly.

“Dog, Shamash, what do you say? Would you have us share out weapons or other goods now?”

“I say sharing out weapons could lead to deadly argument, but such would only be culling the herd.” He laughed. “My Clan could make use of other items for certain.”

“Share them now. Much that belonged to Sin and Myself was given over to benefit ‘All’ but our Clans are included in ‘All’ and we lack things our Orcs need. Share out goods, or agree that we may travel now to hunt or find materials.”

“I will agree to sharing the goods,” Marduk said, “it seems many Chieftains agree, and I can keep my own Orcs from fighting among themselves if other Chieftains can. Let us be done with it and share out all we have found, whether it help build a city or not. When we come to a land to build, we Chieftains will be called on to send Orcs and materials for the building.”

“It is smart,” Shamash said, “to divide now and call for Orcs and materials when needed.”

“If many Chieftains agree, I will do it, as I was named to keep the tallies. Is it agreed how items should be divided?”

“To speed things,” Duma said, “I say we divide every type of thing equally, and if some then have more or less than they need, they can give things over to me to trade or make trades with other Clans.”

“It seems good enough. Let us do it quick,” Sin said.

The other Chieftains agreed. The items, except for the digging equipment that would be temporarily given over to Duma, would be divided equally by type between eight Chieftains. The Chieftains were given time to collect any advisors they needed, for it was clear there would be trading done as soon as the goods had been divided. The division itself would take place the next day.

The day Nergal was to divide the goods collected, the Chieftains met outside, near the pool, with various advisors and warriors and marked off areas on the ground where their share might be brought. Duma had Ugarit, Alqua, Tashmet and Jareth with him. Dumuzi was left to mind the other Orcs, whose task for the day was search the stream for useful materials, including pretty water-polished stones. Dumuzi would determine what was useful, or ask an Elf to advise him, if he was not certain. The other Orcs seemed impressed when Elves were summoned to give advice, and sometimes Lain would appear and only pretend to give consultation, to keep the new members of the Clan impressed.

Nergal began the dividing, having many of his Clan present to carry the goods. He assigned one Orc of his Clan to each of the other seven Chieftains present to remember where that Chieftain would place their share and to quickly show carriers where to go. Larak was assigned to know where Duma’s goods went. Jareth whispered that it seemed suspicious. Duma agreed. They still had not discovered why Larak seemed to spy upon their Clan, or if he did so on his own, or at Nergal’s command.

A vast amount of things had been collected, everything from bones and stone blades to large finished pieces of Mannish furniture and Elven robes. There were of course a good amount of Dwarf-made items in the collection and many raw materials.

Nergal would announce a type of item. It seemed his list was very accurate and carefully organized as he did not list ‘cooking equipment’ but each type of cooking equipment such as caldrons, large pots, small pots, spoons, knives good for flaying, flat stones for baking bread, and so on. In the same fashion, weapons were not announced in one group, but separated by bows, swords, halberds and such.

Overnight, Duma and his advisors had thought of a strategy to use in trading with the other Clans. Of the items they were given by Nergal, they would keep all good quality bows and knife blades and one of each other type of item, so that they could look at them and learn how they were made or what they looked like to know one if they found it elsewhere. All other items they would be willing to offer for trade, so long as the other Chieftains would offer in exchange items which Duma and his advisors believed would be valued by other races as trade goods.

Though it was true they might use other items they were given or other Orcs were willing to trade, such as bones for their use in making pigments, it was also true they might in future be able to acquire these goods elsewhere, and perhaps cheaply.

The sharing out of goods took a large part of the day. Nergal continued announcing the total number of a type of item and how many each Clan would receive. If there was less than eight of a particular item, Nergal would share out the number on hand and then tell his Orcs who watched the piles, as Larak did, to remember which Chieftain last had a rare item, and next there was a type of item in a number lesser than eight, he would begin giving them out starting with the Chieftain after that who had received the last rare item.

Time for meals passed and the division had not come to an end, and Duma was very surprised and pleased to see Marit and many small Orcs from Dumuzi’s band come to the meeting place with food for all the Chieftains and their advisors. The meal was made only of worms fried until crispy and a thin soup of water, herbs and what creatures they had found in the stream, but it was nourishing enough for Orcs who had been offered nothing else and were more aware than most that it was winter and the area had been over-hunted. The fried worms went over rather well.

When the sharing out was completed, the trading began. Duma and his small group of advisors had been separating out one of each item during the day, and Duma had looked at the bows and knives to judge their quality. They removed these items from plain sight and lay coats over them and suffered the cold.

The Chieftains had all attended the division of goods, and if they were smart, they had noted to themselves, if not their advisors as well, which items they saw go to others that they wished to have. There was little need for these Chieftains to inspect the goods others had, and they would meet in a middle place, between the piled goods and call out their offers.

“Give good quality bows and knives here. For each good bow or pair of knives, I will give two of some other weapon while my supply lasts!” Duma called. Some Chieftains, such as Dog or Nergal had their own need for good bows of close-quarters weapons, but being Duma offered two for one when it came to bows, and knives had been a very common item such that each Chieftain had many, even these two Chieftains offered some share of their knives and bows. Duma traded weapons for weapons until he had only the best bows and knives others would offer. He then listened carefully to the offers of other Chieftains.

Duma knew that one of the rare items had been horse saddles and that he had been one who had received just one, but unless they cut them apart and used the tough leather for some other use, Orcs had very little use for saddles. A few of the Chieftains who had them considered their value in trade to Men, and planned to give them over to Duma only if he would trade them in the city on behalf of their own Clan, but Duma was able to get a few saddles in exchange for clothing or various cookware.

It began during the trading, that some Chieftains went to another and offered goods if another Chieftain would tell them the honest value of a particular item. Marduk offered Duma a large stack of Dwarven tomes, which were of no use to his Clan, and which he knew Duma was said to sometimes read, if Duma would tell Marduk the true value of the gems he possessed. Duma agreed that he would look at them all, but only give a general estimate now, as the trading would not wait. He told Marduk which colors might be valued most by Elves or Men or Wizards and what size was considered impressive and further appraisal took much time. Marduk handed over some of the tomes against the quick estimate.

As Marduk had asked Duma for service in exchange for goods, Gibil was asking Sin what he would wish to tell his woman to tell Gibil the value of some garments Mannish females wore before he exchanged them to Dog for some spiked armor and elsewhere Shamash was asking Nergal if the items Dog offered him were truly tools and not torture devices or broken items and at the same time, Dog was asking Marduk which sword that Nergal offered seemed better, meaning to trade it to Marduk next for another item.

Duma asked to look more closely at the small tools Shamash had received from Dog and offered a flask and a waterskin for some he highly suspected were Northerner-made torture devices, tools for piercing, and tools of a wound-patcher collected in a leather bag, which Nergal had given out as one rare item in the ‘tool sets’ category and not as individual tools. Duma supposed North could have told Dog what the items were, but Dog must have valued something Shamash had more. Duma did not have these particular types of tools, though he had also received one of the other rare tool sets which might have been leather working tools, and he thought if he could not make use of them, they could be melted down for the metal. Shamash accepted the trade.

Seeing Duma made trades for the tool sets, Sin offered his, asking for five pieces of cookware, and though he was not really certain what the tools in Sin’s set were for or what race had made them, Duma accepted the trade just because he did not have such items yet. Seeing Duma was collecting tool sets, Ningishzidda thought they must be good and asked if another had a tool set they would trade, as he had not been included in receiving that particular rare item. Nergal had one other tool set and offered it, and Marduk who had many tools, as other Chieftains did, which had not been in sets, offered to allow Ningishzidda pick from his collection to make a set if Ningishzidda would exchange some leather items.

As the trading went on, much more describing of the worth of items offered was done. Some items were very common, and those Chieftains who had previously had large-sized Clans, such as Marduk, Sin and Gibil, already had much gear used by their Clan in common and valued in the day’s trading only what they could use to arm or armor Orcs new to their Clan. Other Chieftains, Duma and Shamash most noticeably, had not had large Clans before and so seemed in need of both items for their new Orcs and in equipment that could be used by the Clan, such as large pots for cooking, or bolt throwers or baking stones, all of which would be a heavy burden on a long journey if in a larger quantity than needed.

As it became night, there was much listing of the virtues of very common items on the part of Chieftains who had them and much denying of value on the part of others, whether they wished the items or not. It became obvious to other Chieftains that Duma valued tools for making items more than the finished items and Shamash more easily traded for finished goods. Dog would say to Duma such things as, “You have smart Orcs and allies to teach the ones jumped in. These are good tools smart Orcs can learn to use.” And to Shamash he might say, “Your Orcs are strong, proud, they do not want to be as workers always struggling to smith in hot fires or use needles like Elves. Look at this shirt, It would look impressive on a Chieftain of your size, and this jeweled thing. It is what Men and Elves attach to cloaks. Very pretty. Good for trading.”

“I know you do not need all the leather you have here, Duma,” Marduk said. “I see you have caldron and knives enough. If you do not know how to tan hides, I will send my Tanner to teach your Orcs. I no longer have such a clever Orc as Ugarit to weave grass into garments, some of my Orcs have never been out in the sun and need garments now. I will give you some of these gems, or this, look, finished jewelry. You can have it and see how it is made.”

Duma clacked his barbell against his teeth because he was annoyed that Marduk understood he was collecting one of each different item to learn how it was made.

“Duma already knows how to make jewelry,” Ugarit told Marduk. “Why not ask to have me teach some of your Orcs to weave grass in exchange for teaching our Orcs to tan, if you think the wearing of grass such a clever thing?”

Marduk did not want his Orcs to wear grass any more than Ugarit truly did, but he could not say this plainly after he had claimed it clever, even if they all knew he had been mocking.

“I will send Ugarit to your camp to demonstrate the weaving, in exchange for sending the tanner to our camp, and I will take the finished jewelry for this much leather.” Duma pushed forward a quantity of various leather items other Chieftains had extolled the virtues of. Duma was certain tanning mainly was a matter of finding oak and timing things properly, but he would allow the exchange if Marduk would.

“If his tanner is so good, why does he keep making trades for leather and swords?” Alqua whispered.

“Accepted!” Marduk said.

“He knows the area is over-hunted and his tanner will not soon have skins to work, but he wants leather now to clothe and equip his Orcs,” Duma replied in Elven.

When the trading was done, the Chieftains agreed they would stay and discuss the trading to be done in the city. Marduk announced that now the goods gathered for all Orcs had been divided, he had all he needed to make the journey north, but if Duma could obtain grain in a short time, Marduk would give over gems to trade for grain. Sin, Shamash and Hannah had been talking together, with heads close together, even after other trading was done, and it seemed being Shamash was Chieftain under Sin, they would work out advantageous trades so that Sin who was to stay in the Mines would have what he needed to make the Inn a comfortable stronghold and would send Shamash north with all their Clans could spare. Sin spoke to say he had no need for trade, but insisted that Duma allow Hannah and Shamash to go with him into the city with a few things they wished to trade. It seemed certain Sin meant for Hannah and Shamash to learn how the trading was done, so they would not rely on Duma later. Dog said one of his pets was a message-scriber and had prepared a list of things Dog’s Clan offered for trade and what they wished to receive. Duma said Tashmet had prepared a similar type of list for his Clan and would take the list and Dog’s trade goods to the city as Dog wished. Gibil, like Marduk, now said he did not need to trade with Men of a city and did not even ask for food, but announced he was prepared to travel. Nergal had some specific requests for trade goods and said his Orcs would give over to Duma what they had to spare. Ningishzidda did not make a request himself, but sent Innana forward and told Duma Innana should be allowed to go, if Hannah did, and make trades for his Clan. Duma agreed to this request as well. If others learned to trade with other races, it would benefit all Orcs.

Duma had intended to find metal and stone for trade, but said that since two chieftains were already prepared to depart and Marduk requested a quick trading mission, it would be better to take the goods they had gathered and go now, rather than later. Perhaps, he said, if some Orcs who knew how to dig took the tools set aside, they could gather a small load of metal and stone to supplement the trade value of that the Chieftains offered, quickly, before the next day passed. Duma did not think it wise to wait longer.

Duma, Tashmet, Ugarit and Alqua all worked to make careful lists of what the other Chieftains had offered in trade goods and what they wished to receive so that Duma could return with the items they wished, or know the remainder to turn over. They made also a list of what their own Clan now needed. Finally they gathered what they had to spare.

The next evening, the Chieftains met outside again and brought with them what few Orcs they meant to go along to learn trading or to carry the goods. There were a few carts and wheelbarrows they had made or found, but even these did not contain all that was to be taken to the city and required Orcs to move them. Apart from those who were to help carry only, Duma was to bring Shamash, Hannah, Innana, Ereshkigal, and Aladima. He was surprised only that Dog and Marduk had not sent one to witness or learn trade, but supposed it could be that one of their carriers was instructed to also witness the trades to see if Duma seemed to cheat them.

Ugarit was not to go with them, though she ordinarily went where Duma went. Instead, she was to go teach Marduk’s Orcs to weave grass, and when not occupied with that, to help watch over their camp. Jareth and Dumuzi would also stay, to control the Clan. Tashmet was to go with Duma, to help with letters and numbers if Duma had need. Laurel, Fei, Kato, Alqua, Arë, Lain, Loriol and five other Swords were to join them also. The Elves were worried that this trading mission could turn into a massacre of Orcs, treaties or not, and meant to give some small guard against such dangers. Beryl decided to stay at the camp with the Elves until they returned. Duma was certain he would meddle with his Clan and tell Dumuzi all sorts of tales and point out more star pictures to him, but it could not really be helped. Duma had to go on the trading mission and it would likely cause trouble to take his entire Clan.

With their cargo, it took several days to reach the city, but as they went farther from the mines, following the stream toward the road and city, they found more fowl to hunt and made a thin soup only for themselves and added the meat to the trade goods. There were trees along the river they passed near and Duma noted that they might cut branches from a few as they returned and bring wood to the Orcs. Beryl had explained in the past that whether a tree grew near the edge of water or not was another thing to consider in knowing if it was just to fell it. Roots of trees near water held the earth away from the water and kept the water on its course.

Kato, who had been to the city before, said there were what Men called markets, or bazaars if they were Southmen, where trade could be had with many within a short distance and New Haven had several, in different areas, each with their own particular needs and assets. If none of these would benefit the Orcs, then he knew some other venders than were less reputable but more likely to trade with suspicious individuals and who often had hard to find items.

The Main Street market was the largest and had the widest selection, but often had the highest prices. It was where many vendors from inside the city, and those coming from the trade roads would show their wares. the Farmer’s Market, near the west gate, was where many who farmed on lowland floodplains did their trade. In winter, much that they had was dried foodstuffs: grain, dried beans, dried roots, dried gourds. Kato advised that they would not find better deals in the city on foodstuffs than this market and if any Chieftains had listed grain they should attempt a deal there. The Canal Street Market, Kato advised, was a good market in general, having a fair variety and prices some what lower than Main Street and being the preferred market for fish and many textiles. The vendors were most often local to the city and not themselves as wealthy as the merchants coming from the roads, but with a reputation for fairness, such as it was known in New Haven. The Eastern Market, or Bazaar, was sometimes considered an extension of the Canal Street Market, but could be distinguished by the crossing of a bridge and the many imported goods from both east and south which could be found and at an excellent price, if you spoke the languages of countries from east or south. The last market was the small Highland Street Market, which was run by Highlanders who had moved into the city and had constant flow of goods their people provided such as mutton, wool, wool garments, tartan wools and garments, bronze ornaments, and glassware.

 

Kato was not to lend his name to the trades, only to advise, and so he made certain the Orcs who would be trading heard what he knew of the markets and also of the shops kept by craftsmen outside the markets and of less reputable folk, before they reached the city.

Rangers spotted their train of carts and wheelbarrows and Orcs carrying packs and sent out a squad to challenge them. Duma called to them to announce their intention peaceful and said they asked to be allowed to enter the city for trade. The Rangers said they would look at the cargo and after inspection told Duma that weapons in the carts should be bound with blades inside cloth if there was no sheath or scabbard and if there was no cloth, weapons should be bundled and bound with others of a similar type to make them unlikely to be wielded.

The request seemed logical. It should be clear the weapons were for trade and not to be drawn from the carts to give battle. He had the Orcs do as the Rangers asked and they were then allowed into the city.

New Haven had heard news of treaties with Orcs, but had not known any to visit them since they had this news. It happened as it had before that some approached to complain how Orcs had treated their kin in the past and others came to look on them and were curious and surprised and asked many questions and were surprised that even a few of the Orcs could speak such that Men could understand. Many were curious about the females and Tashmet, who was the smallest with them. Even those who had seen Orcs before had not seen females. Some had heard a rumor that Rangers had captured curiously small Orcs, but very few in New Haven had seen these little ones.

Again they suffered the tales of past Orc violence against the kin of vendors and were asked many questions, in some cases, the word of one with them swayed the crowd, as when Laurel vouched for Duma in the Farmer’s Market and said his father was one known as Maple who had defended Men at the Battle of the Hill. Fei also vouched for the Orcs among his countrymen, saying that Duma at least he knew to be honorable.

Kato had also suggested that they might have the best luck if they first sold their trade goods for coins, and then used the coins to buy from other venders. It was possible to trade goods for goods, but much more complicated, as one had to find a vendor who had when they needed and who also needed what they had.

Some opportunities to make sales seemed obvious. Gems could be sold to a jeweler, metal to a smith, stone to a mason. Some sales took further thought and trips about the city. There ended up being a few items they found no buyers for, but by night of the day they arrived, Kato was most impressed they had done as well as they had. He was certain he could have done better with the same goods and without Orcs, but being the reputation of Orcs was so low, he was impressed with the coins they had.

Alqua had made a careful tally of what coin they received against each Chieftains’ goods, giving them an estimate of how much coin each Chieftain had with which to buy goods. She showed Tashmet how she made the record as they went and sometimes Hannah looked at the work or Inanna asked how they could be certain everything was fair.

They spent the night in Beryl’s backyard, with Finloriel’s permission and Duma guarded the bags of coins.

The next day, they went out again early to buy as much as they could of what they needed.

They suffered many more tales and questions, as they had the day before and some refused to do business with them, but going from market to market, they found enough willing venders to do business with them. There were a few incidents, such as the weevils found in the sacks of grain Duma was to buy on Marduk’s behalf when Duma stabbed a sack to test the contents. The vendor made a great scene in insisting it was not done on purpose and it was not his usual custom and he was very shocked to see the weevils.

Duma thought the surprised was an act at being discovered, but he laughed as if entertained and said to the vendor that Orcs might find weevils appetizing, even if bread could not be made from them and he would take the weevils as well as the weight in grain he asked, but as the price of weevils must be much smaller than the price of grain, the vendor must do the thing with baskets, winnow, Laurel offered, and separate the grain from the weevils so Duma could know the correct coin to pay.

It took some time, but a tarp was lain out and winnowing baskets and grain and weevils put in separate sacks. Duma counted out the coins agreed for the amount that that was grain he had asked for and added a few copper coins for the weevils, knowing they were useless to the grain vendor, as a gesture of good will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of posting this (Jan 8, 2014) I have written up through Chapter 121, and 122 is half done. Things are getting near the end end. So, after I post the finished ones, I do need writing time for the last bit. I've started listening to my inspiration music, so it should get done.


	113. Chapter One Hundred-Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the trade mission is continued and Orcs march.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-TWELVE

New Haven was such a city that many dealings happened after dark, but the large markets were closed for the day. The caravan Duma led was moving through the city, seeking to sell a few remaining items in surplus and to locate a few things they had not found. Duma had been fortunate to acquire some sheep, and was glad none of Marduk’s former Clan had come with them. A Man in the Highland Street Market had been among those traveling Highland traders Duma had purchased his former coat from, and he and a few others had narrowly missed the attack Marduk led on their recent companions, which had brought Ugarit her kilt and cost those companions their lives. Duma was careful to distinguish himself from those Orcs and to assure that the treaty protected Men from such attacks if they were peaceful with Orcs. The Highlands traders were entertained to see other Orcs in the caravan seek to trade with them. In the war, Highlanders had been recruited by the former White and had fought alongside Orcs and had not feared them. They viewed the attack of Marduk’s clan not so much an offense of Orcs but a failing of their own kindred, who they were usually proud to consider a strong people without fear of battle. The Highlanders had been happy to trade sheep and wool for jewels and metal objects Duma had among his own Clan’s assets.

Now the markets were closed, the caravan followed Duma in search of shops that were still open or the so-called ‘black market’ traders that could be found in various alleys, lots and river piers, if one knew whom to ask for.

While Duma was trying to assist Inanna in unloading some bone and Elven made jewelry others had been afraid to buy from Orcs, believing they must be spoils of battle or fouler things, some thieves tried to remove good from Ereshkigal’s cart. The Swords were quick enough to stop all but one, and Loriol told off the thieves, saying they should not believe Orcs would hesitate to put down thieves, even with the treaty, as Rangers approved of defense against such lawlessness. Meanwhile, Duma asked Alqua if she would help Ereshkigal to learn what had been taken, so they could make a proper report to Nergal. Ereshkigal was upset and feared Nergal would be displeased with her and made some horrible wailing sounds until Inanna finished with her business and went to her and comforted her with a few smacks and things hissed under her breath.

As they returned to the street, Duma noticed a bill posted on a wall among many others and recognized three Dwarven figures as the Brother’s Gib, though he could not read all the lettering. Laurel said the name of a theatre was given and the dates given were current and Kato knew where the theatre was located. They detoured to the theatre and when they arrived, saw that the show had ended and a crowd was leaving the theatre. Kato said that he knew that performers used another entrance, as he was well acquainted with one who was sometimes a performer.

Around the side, in an alley, they found a door, partially open to let air into the interior, but guarded by a Man. He told Duma to leave, that they did not want to buy anything. “I wish to speak to the Brother’s Gib,” Duma said.

“Fans then?” The Man asked. “The Brothers have not named any visitors.”

“They did not know I would be in the city. I only ask you tell them I am here. Duma. Give them my name. We are friends.”

“Not a likely story. An Orc being friends with renown Dwarven singers. Even such an Orc as has been in the city recently.” The Man gave Duma a most rude and suspicious look up and down.

From within, Bari called to ask who was at the door.

“It is Duma, Bari!”

The Dwarf came to the door, in his performing clothing, that was much like other Dwarven clothing Duma had seen, only the coat was highly embellished so that it seemed to shine all over. Bari began to tell the doorman a tale of meeting Duma and how he was an Orc who gave thanks for use of Dwarven things and knew jewels as well as a Dwarf or an Elf of legend and could give speeches to make Elves weep with pity for Orcs they had hated and so on and so on including battles with dragons and Wizard curses.

Soon Bari’s brother’s Robi and Mori also came to the door and were happy to see Duma and also Kato, who they had not seen since before his injury. They invited Duma inside, but he explained that there was a caravan of carts and such on the street he could not leave long. He explained briefly their purpose in the city and that Orcs would soon move north. “How is it you have come to this city?”

“We were told this is the city our Brother Gib, was lain to rest, but our directions were full of rather Elven landmarks! Trees! They do not know stone and earth to give clear directions. We have not found the grave, but decided to pass the time making some coin to support our travel.” Robi answered.

“I know where the grave is!” Kato said, “Laurel and Fei also were with us, and so we could help you find it.”

“Excellent! Excellent!” Bari said.

“When can we go?” Mori asked.

“How may we repay you for this, Duma?” Robi asked.

“We are friends, I would not take money.” Kato made a sound of protest, “but if you do a friend a favor, I have come to possess not a few Dwarven tomes.”

“Ah, we cannot translate them,” Bari said.

“Honored, after a fashion, to have heard your tales of learning the renderings for names of metal and stone as Dwarves make them, but it is against Dwarven law to translate our writings and language for other races.”

“If that is the case, the writings must go to Dwarves. I will give them over to you, as a gift, and surely you know some Dwarves who can make use of them, if you cannot.”

“We will speak of it soon, but we should like to pay respects to our brother.”

“We could go now, if you do not mind traveling with Orcs at night.”

The Brothers agreed and after changing their jackets and collecting some luggage, came out the side exit again to join the caravan.

The wood Gib was buried near was just east of New Haven and close also to the stream that ran from the mountains and west gate of the Mines. Laurel directed their course most of the way, and Kato was first to spot the cairn itself. The Brothers stood about the mounded stone and sang a mournful song and said some words quietly to each other. For the most part, the caravan waited and was quiet.

They returned again to Beryl’s yard.

After some rest, during which at least two Orcs of different Clans and an individual of another race had been on watch at any one time, to prevent accusations of theft, or theft itself, it was decided by argument and Duma’s judgment of the arguments that they would go into the city again to attempt a few more trades, sales, or purchases before going back toward the Mines. Counting the days traveling and then the days trading, it seemed they would be gone from the Mines at least a week, and that was plenty of time for the Chieftains there, and their Orcs, to get restless. Duma hoped it was also time for the other Chieftains to finalize plans for moving north.

Duma considered his own Clan fortunate in the trade mission. There were a few minor items on the list Tashmet and he had prepared they had not found, but the things they were in most dire need of, such as material for garments and foodstuffs had been acquired. They could wait on some particular tools and containers and improvise with what they had in the meanwhile, and do without a few medicine ingredients until they could be found elsewhere. Men cities did not stock all the necessary ingredients, or at least New Haven had not.

Duma was looking out for one more item: the dog. Dumuzi had asked for more than one, but Duma had not yet found one. He had seen such animals, but they all seemed companions to Men, or they barked viciously at Orcs such that Duma was not moved to go through trouble of capturing and taming them.

Dog’s list had been satisfied as much as possible, considering what was to be found in New Haven in particular. There were a few specific tools and supplies Duma had not found for Nergal, but he had a remainder of coins and goods to turn over to Nergal and witnesses, including Ereshkigal, that the items could not be found. With some time, it was possible Duma could even make some of the tools. Marduk’s grain was found. Hannah, and Inanna seemed satisfied with their trades and with advice Duma and Kato had given, but they had argued in favor of attempting to trade another day.

It was possible, Duma considered, that some who had not wished to trade earlier would change their minds knowing this was the final offer and the Orcs would leave. Much that they brought had been found of value, particularly stone that went to the Guild of Masons and surplus weaponry.        

As they walked, they were joined still by the Brothers Gib and they asked questions of Duma regarding what they had only heard rumors of going on in the Mines and in turn Duma asked them what they knew of markets and trading, particularly how it was done with Dwarves.

Duma told the Brothers honestly of all he knew about activities in the Mines. He even introduced them to Hannah, who was the proprietress of the only currently operating inn within the Mines. Before much trading had been accomplished, The Brothers Gib had made a deal with Hannah that she would place the Dwarven writings in her inn on some shelf or well-placed display table and they would make a sign for her, indicating the writings were not for sale but preserved for use by Dwarven guests, in honor of Dwarves who had originally carved out the halls and mines. Duma explained that Marduk yet held some writings, but had promised them to Duma once a task was completed, which Duma meant to do as soon as possible.

For their part, the Brothers told Duma of Dwarven methods of trading. It was important for members of other races to never haggle over the quality of Dwarven items, metal, gems, stone or ale offered for trade by Dwarves. If the item seemed of poor quality, which it should not be, or too expensive, one was only to say the price was beyond their current means, and never to devalue the goods for Dwarf ears. A Dwarf would probably give a buyer a better price on these goods if the buyer extolled its virtues to the seller and showed great interest and appreciation. However, anything Elvish or likewise un-Dwarven could be haggled over and often purchased at a price that would seem thievery, and signs of interest in these types of items would only drive the price upwards.

As they came again to the Main Street Market, Lain ran to Duma from a position farther along the line of carts, where he had been walking alongside Loriol, and told him of some dogs a woman was offering. Some of the other Orcs heard what Lain said, but if they understood his Vale accent, they did not understand that Lain’s expression indicated excitement for Duma and not excitement of his own.

Duma said he would go help Lain and ordered the caravan to continue into the Market and then stop. Lain himself had a sack full of purchases he carried with him. Duma had wondered their first day where Lain had come by funds to make the purchases, until he had heard the truth from Lain in private; some Elves, including Loriol, had quietly picked up any Elven things they found within the Mines and not turned these over to Orcs making searches, considering that the goods had originally been stolen from their people. There were few Elves in New Haven, and Men thought highly of Elven craft, so one with a few Elven trinkets could buy many things in the markets. Loriol had of course shared his wealth with Lain, whose family had little of value but their reputation as Treeweavers and a few jewels Gwende secreted away against a day of great need.

A house near the market had a box of small dogs outside with a sign leaning against it. They looked like a pit of half-breeds, mostly being combinations of white and black, but some short haired and others longer haired and some having different shaped ears or faces than others. Nearby, a woman sat in a chair working with a needle on some cloth. Duma could not read all the words on the sign, but he was certain one said ‘free’. He had made great progress in improving his accent in speaking Common Speech and learning to speak Elven, and had even learned to write and read some Elven, but he did not know very well how to read letters Men made. They used the same runes as Elves, but sounded the runes and made words quite differently from Elves.

“Is it true you are offering the little dogs?” Duma asked.

The woman pointed out the sign. “it says ‘only to good homes’.”

“Do you suggest that neither of us has a good home?” Lain asked.

“I’ve heard plenty of news of Orcs that fight as allies to Elves and use manners and come to market to make trades, but I’ve heard tales that they eat dogs as well.”

“You’ve likely heard tales of worse behavior,” Duma said sincerely, “and it is true I have no home now, but I shall. My cousin and I are Vale Elves, though I also have Orc blood, and we are traveling north to make a home again in the Vale where we were born. There is good land there for dogs to run and small game to chase and we have bows enough to keep larger creatures off the dogs.”

“Why do you wish to have the dogs?” the woman asked, suspiciously.

“My children asked for them, to be companion animals as Men have, when hunting or keeping sheep.”

The woman laughed. “Orcs have sheep now? Or is a Habit of Elves in this Vale. I thought Elves great cultivators of flax and the sort to leave taming of animals to Men.”

“It is true, we are not the most common of folk, I do not mean in the sense of being noble, only that you are correct to think us strange.”

“It is true my cousin will care for the dogs well. A boy among his kin is especially keen to have some. Can we not acquire some from you?”

“And you think the dogs will go willingly?”

Duma clacked his barbell and it seemed the sound gave the woman a start. It was a matter that needed to be put to the test. Duma turned and called out for Tashmet to come. She was in the market, but close enough to hear the call, though it drew attention from many others as well.

The girl Orc came quickly, until a short distance from the house. She kept behind Duma then and did not dare get closer to the woman or dogs.

“It will be all right,” Duma said. “This goodwoman may offer us the dogs Dumuzi asked for, but she wishes to see if the dogs will take to us. See if you can take up one of the dogs there.”

Tashmet made a breathy sound as she gathered courage and then went forward. She extended a hand slowly into the box of puppies and they made small barks at the invasion. Tashmet screwed up her face as the dogs sniffed and licked at her hand, and then moved her second hand forward to lift one small dog out of the box. The pup wriggled and moved its legs as if to run and scratched Tashmet’s arms, but she did not panic and drop the pup, but drew it toward her chest and held it firmly and whispered to it in Goblin.

The pup put its nose to Tashmet’s neck and she laughed. That seemed to give the woman a start as well. The pup calmed after a minute or so and Tashmet grinned proudly. “It is not hurting me,” she said.

The woman did not say what changed her mind in particular, but she seemed changed in manner asked how many they wished to take. “We can take as many as you are willing to part with,” Duma said.

“A neighbor showed interest in this one,” the woman said making gesture to a pup in particular, “but if they will go with you, you may take the rest. I cannot keep them all in my house. I already keep the bitch and one other pup.”

Duma asked Lain to stay with Tashmet and went to find some rope and emptied sacks to make some leads and bedding for the puppies so they would be safe during travel.

Hannah and Inanna were soon satisfied with their trades, having obtained a little more food and a few farming implements, and having the five puppies settled inside a cart, Duma announced that they were ready to start back to the Mines. The Brothers Gib said that they were interested in continuing with Duma, until he was farther north, as their engagement in New Haven was ended and having seen their brother’s grave, they meant to travel to their home, somewhere in the north, and bring news to their kin there. Traveling with a large number was preferable to traveling roads without experienced fighters to make camp with, they said, and did not seem concerned that the large number was made mainly of Orcs.

They left the city by the same way they had come and stopped along the way to the Mines only to take some branches from trees along the way so that they could bring wood to those who needed it. A number of kills of fish and fowl added meat to that they returned with.

It was before dusk when they came near to the west gate. They passed through the camp of the Elves first, as it was located along their path and Loriol and the Swords with him parted from the caravan to rejoin the Elves and bring news to them. Alqua remained, but Arë and Lain asked that Duma excuse them. Some Elves that were among those working on water lifts, chutes and lamps came out to this camp between set periods of work inside the Mines, as Elves judged it unfair to ask any of their kind to remain inside the Mines for the duration of the project and allowed for these breaks to have fresh air. Arë was friends with some of these Elves and Lain also wished to go speak to some.

Kato, Laurel and Fei stepped away from the carts as they passed the camp of Death-shadow Clan. By that time, Orcs from other Clans approached the carts or were seen running into the Mines to fetch Chieftains. Duma could see that some things had changed. There was sign of a camp along the rocky path leading north that some used for travel, apart from the trade road that ran close to the river. The paths did merge in the north, but this rocky path had not lately been used by any but Orcs and brave souls who dared enter the mines, fearless of Orcs.

Ugarit came from the camp at the same time as Orcs of other Clans approached. Tashmet showed her one of the pups, which she was holding. “You really did get dogs?” Ugarit asked. It was clear to all in her tone that she had not believed Duma would indulge Dumuzi’s request.

“They were free,” Duma said. He smiled, just because Ugarit was there and being argumentative.

Duma spoke to the other Orcs and said that he had a detailed list and witnesses from several Clans and they should not crowd or ask questions, as he would give over to each Chieftain what belonged to their Clan.

Ugarit stepped closer to Duma and informed him of happenings in the Mines and at the gate. The Dwarves and Elves had continued in their project of bringing light and water into the mines and lower chambers had been shored up enough that they now labored in the large upper chambers, but the size of the great halls made the work slow to move east. It was Gibil’s Clan who camped along the path north and Gibil wished to depart soon, but other Chieftains had kept him from it until the traders returned. The Chieftains had held many meetings and had sent some messengers, including Sarpanit, to ask Ugarit questions regarding Death-shadow Clan and what they heard from the Elves. Dernder had been seen talking to Marduk at the gate several times, and Elves had, through Beryl, informed Ugarit that Dernder had in fact been discussing the matter of splitting the escort with Marduk.

When the Chieftains had been summoned, Alqua, whom Orcs trusted, read from the list what was due each Chieftain and what could not be found or purchased from their lists of requested items and also what remainder of goods or currency would be returned. The goods were separated out from the carts, and when emptied the various carts were returned to those who had loaned them for use.

When only the goods belonging to Duma’s Clan remained, including the sheep and dogs that many other Orcs had looked on suspiciously but not mentioned, Marduk himself came to Duma to speak to him. He said the Other chieftains would allow Duma, who had done the trading for them and been away from his Clan and Leaders until the Silver-face reached a certain position, to which Marduk pointed, to deal with his Clan, and then Duma must come to a meeting. For this meeting, Marduk said, it was allowed to have a small embassy with him.

Duma would likely only bring Ugarit, but said nothing to Marduk except that he would attend as they asked, not that they had asked. It amused Duma to pretend they had asked and was unaware of being commanded to do anything by other Chieftains.

Ugarit continued to give news of events that had happened in Duma’s absence. Jareth and Dumuzi also made reports to Duma, and Marit made a point of asking if they could eat the sheep, so Duma would notice her. Nergal’s whip-maker had done the job Duma asked and the two whips had been delivered, but knowing Duma should be the one to give them to his leaders, Ugarit had accepted the delivery on Duma’s behalf and kept the whips safe. Dumuzi and Jareth both reported on various tests their Orcs had been put to in the past week and named some that had been found to have skills or been given training. All had been given some training in using knives and bows; they had nearly enough for all, and plenty to practice with if two Orcs shared a set of knives and a bow. Ugarit said that she knew well how to show Orcs to use knives, but she knew that she was not the best archer and that Duma should teach the Orcs, if he wished them to have more skill.

Duma presented the whips to Jareth and Dumuzi. Dumuzi returned the obsidian blade which Duma had loaned to him, and Jareth exchanged his flail for the whip, saying he knew no Orc of his Band that had yet proven themselves above others and it was for Chieftains to award whips, not Leaders.

Ugarit reported also that there had been time to speak to all the females and see that they had a name for the Clan to use. She said that one now in Dumuzi’s band and one in Jareth’s had been formerly among Hannah’s girls and had come to them from Sin when Duma had complained that his new Orcs did not include fair number of females. These two, now called Darla and Talra, as their previous names had been suitable only for breed-helpers, were among those known to have skills and with Azuk were most skilled in cooking for the Clan and Jareth and Dumuzi were agreed these three could continue the task for the benefit of the Clan. Ugarit had determined that one older female was carrying a child still, but many others that had come to them were very little or had been used for breed-helping only. They were all as healthy as Ugarit could make them. Ugarit named the ones that were not taken into Dumuzi or Jareth’s bands, and which Duma should know were his to protect as Chieftain or see that other Orcs protected them, these few included Nineva, who was the pregnant one, perhaps as old as Sarpanit or Aladima.

Duma gave the dogs over to Dumuzi’s band and said that they were not for eating and should not be harmed except for open-handed strikes to punish bad behavior and would eat meat whenever the Clan could spare it and hunt for themselves if the Clan was hungry.

Duma gave the sheep over to Jareth’s band, saying they were not for eating at present, but perhaps after the sheep increased their number with breeding a portion could be designated for food, particularly if some grew old or lame or were injured. They should not be injured, and were likely not smart enough animals to understand punishment. After winter the wooly fur could be cut off to make things, and it would grow back through the year. This, Duma said was their value, that they re-grew the wool each year to provide more for the Clan. They ate grass, and so would not be difficult to care for, so long as Jareth’s band could count their number and know none were lost and lead them to grass.

Duma said when they had the horses again, the horses would be for his Orcs, not of Dumuzi’s or Jareth’s bands, to care for. Blue and Snaga were both female horses, but if they long visited a place where there were other horses, they may increase the number.

When it was time, Duma took Ugarit with him to meet the other Chieftains. Some, but not all of the others had mates or advisors near them. Sarpanit was not with Marduk, which made Ugarit think she was feeling too heavy. Lucky and Shala were both near Marduk. Inanna and Ereshkigal had both managed invitations. It seemed their way, but from his time observing her on the trade mission, Duma believed Ereshkigal found Nergal a suitable mate and protector, but not so easily manipulated as Ningishzidda had been.

Gibil spoke first, saying he was prepared to leave and was not going to beg any to protect his Clan and if any challenged him he would announce the treaty, and take heads from any who attacked his Clan.

Marduk then announced that he had spoken to the Elven Swords who were their allies and heard from their Captain that the Swords were willing to split into five groups of twenty Elves, each to escort a camp or Clan on the journey north, against the chance that they encountered some Men who wished battle with Orcs. This meant that two clans would be without this escort, as there were nine allied Chieftains, including Sin and Dale, but these two were not counted among those making the journey. Dale might only join them near the end of the journey, if what he had said when they last saw him was true.

“He will join us before we enter the granted lands,” Duma said. “I know the place, and as the main of our Clan is with me and Dale appears as an Elf to most, he will not require an escort. I do not require any additional escort. I have a number of Elves, Men and Dwarves that have agreed to travel with my Clan. That would leave only one Clan without escort, if we discount the Southmen.”

Some found the way Duma had chosen his words confusing, and then Marduk said. “You say that the Southmen shall act as escort where the Elves cannot?”

“Yes. I am certain they will agree. One camp or Clan may have Kato’s Southmen as escort, and perhaps one Halfling and one Elf, if they decide to go with the Southmen.”

“The Southmen may go with my Clan,” Marduk announced.

No others objected to this, though Gibil said he did not really wish an escort.

“The Elves wish to give you one, and these Elves have been allies to us,” Nergal argued.

Gibil agreed finally to allow twenty Elves to follow after his Clan, but insisted again they begin their travel. His restlessness was understandable to other Chieftains. Now the Mines had been cleared out of useful items and trading was done, there was no reason to stay, unless a Chieftain believed his Clan in some way unfit for travel. Gibil did not want his Clan to be seen as unfit in any way.”

“How should we agree on the order for travel?” Inanna asked. As embassies had been invited, she was welcome to question or argue, though the participants had been Chieftains until then.

“By some lots?” Nergal asked, “Or considering some other factor?”

Duma wondered what ‘other factors’ could be. Fitness for travel, or allegiances formed between various Clans perhaps. Duma looked to Ugarit. She only made a slight movement of her head to say she understood the question but did not know the answer.

“I do not care if Gibil is first or last. My Orcs are fit. We have many females with child, but if they cannot walk far, we will carry them or push them in carts. We are fit to travel. Only, I say my Clan wishes one day to bake bread for the journey. It is smart to make such preparations, and we have only recently acquired grain.”

“Marduk is smart to say it,” Dog agreed. “My Clan also wishes a day or two to prepare. It is smart to do so. We have some goods we only recently acquired that we need time to make ready. We are building devices to carry all the gear that will be useful to us in granted lands and smoking meat.”

“My Clan is ready now. We are fit and have many fast runners among us and strong backs to carry gear,” Shamash announced, “we can leave before Gibil, or after if he wishes to go first where Orcs have not been, and we can do cooking along the way when we find safe places to camp.”

Gibil snarled at the suggestion that he was like an expendable Orc sent first into battle, but made no argument.

“Ningishzidda-Chieftain says our Clan is prepared, but will allow those who boast strong Orcs and fast runners to go before us, so that we do not cause them to step on our heels if we go first carrying our many useful things that will benefit all Orcs in granted lands,” Innana spoke for her Chieftain. It was surprisingly smart of Ningishzidda to allow it, as he often did not sound smart when speaking.

“I volunteer my Clan to go last. Surely we are fit and prepared, but we are fortunate to have acquired animals and many little ones that will grow into strong Orcs in the future. The animals and small Orcs do not run so fast as grown Orcs, so we will allow others to go before us.”

“Suitable rearguard,” Marduk said.

“My Clan will travel after Dog-Master and before Duma,” Nergal said. He gave no reason.

The order for travel was decided. As soon as the Elves could be informed of the decision, the first Clans could move. Gibil’s Clan was already on the path.

By the next morning, Gibil’s Clan was underway with twenty Elves led by Dernder traveling just behind. Dernder had decided he should be among the first group, being the commander of the Swords, but he understood Gibil was not eager for an escort and kept his Elves behind, close enough that the Chieftain could beckon should he have need.

Sin had indeed seen that Shamash had the best both their Clans could offer in way of Orcs and supplies. It was a great number of strong half-westerner Orcs that went with Shamash and every one of them carried a large pack, and they took with them Sin’s wolves as well. Selardor was in command of their escort and not pleased to see the wolves, but agree to be the escort following Dernder.

Ningishzidda left during night with his Orcs, supplies, and escort.

Marduk’s Clan did not leave until the next afternoon, giving Shamash a day’s start and Ningishzidda half a day. Marduk’s Orcs had a large portion of mounted, red-cloaked Southmen as escort and had a number of carts for moving little ones, females heaviest with child, and supplies, all pulled by teams of strong Orcs along lengths of rope tied to the carts. They even had several flag bearers carrying banners emblazoned with a white eye on a dark field cut through with a red vertical slash. They fell into an orderly column at Marduk’s command and did not take the rocky path directly north, but cut west to begin.

Dog’s clan left within hours of Marduk’s, having no carts or flags and lacking military organization. They did have a number of simple litters to carry supplies which two to four Orcs of similar height could easily carry at shoulder height, and which might be more effective than carts if they were to cross water on the way. Dog had requested that Loriol be among his Elves, and Loriol had gone, not wanting the assignment, but not really wishing it on another Elf. They left at a run and in the same Direction Marduk had gone.


	114. Chapter One Hundred-Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nergal does a curious thing.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-THIRTEEN

As the other Clans moved, Nergal had brought his Clan outside the gate to make their final preparations. When Dog had gone, Nergal himself came into Duma’s camp without an escort and asked to speak to the Chieftain. He offered a few fish to enter the camp without challenge, as he had not been invited. Duma accepted the fish and handed them off to Azuk to pack in snow or salt, as Azuk was in charge of food supplies and informing Leaders and Chieftain when hunting, foraging, or trading was needed to feed the Clan. He was not so good at counting as Tashmet or Ugarit, but Dumuzi had asked Tashmet to help Azuk if he had need, when she was not at her other tasks.

Duma said he and Ugarit would speak with Nergal. Nergal did not seem either pleased or displeased. Maybe he anticipated that Ugarit would be with Duma. “I know this area we travel through. Do you know it?”

“No,” Duma said honestly, “but Lain has a map made by Elves. It is very detailed.”

“Did you notice how some Chieftains took their Clans by different paths?”

“We noticed,” Duma said. He had only suspicions why Nergal had come and what he might offer or ask and he decided to change the subject for the moment. “Are you aware that your Orc spies on me. I’ve kindly not had him killed or maimed.”

“Larak. I am aware. I did not order the activity, but I do not care if he watches what you do. When I spy, the one I spy on is unaware.”

“Do you know what his business is?”

“I have heard something of it from my Orcs. Larak says you are not only strange for an Orc, you are strange for a Chieftain. He does not understand why your Orcs do not challenge you. He says he witnesses you do labor along with your Orcs.”

“My Orcs tell me they do not need lashes to follow. I do not lead because I am strong. I lead because I share what I know and do work that benefits the Clan and show my Orcs how to accomplish tasks. Even the new ones have not needed lashes.”

“I have seen it. You made a little one a Leader. Some of the Chieftains laughed at it, when you were away.”

“He is leader of Orcs of similar age. When he grows, they will grow, and within a year, two at the most, they will be a most skilled and fearsome Band.”

“It seems smart, considering, as you say, he leads Orcs of similar size and age. You see Dog is Marduk’s Orc.”

“Clearly, even if he is Chieftain. I remain Dale’s Orc.”

“And Shamash perhaps remains Sin’s Orc. Other Chieftains see it.”

“You mean that they wish to make alliances between Clans, to be strong in case others who have alliances unite against them in argument or battle.”

“You see it.”

Duma nodded and looked to Ugarit.

“We see it,” Ugarit said. “Gibil and Gish, like yourself, have no such allegiance, that they make known.”

“Ningishzidda-Chieftain,” Duma whispered, though Nergal seemed not to care.

“Yes. I see things and hear them. Those two Clans seem they may look to make an alliance with another.”

“It is Gibil who sees the need,” Duma said. “From our time in the Wood until Ishkur’s Clan was divided Gibil had one of the largest Clans, and he knew greater power than he ever had before. He is fairly crafty, so he sees that if other Clans unite, his Clan will no longer be thought large in comparison. Shamash, without Sin, does not seem a great threat to any other Clan, though his Orcs are strong. And as much as it has grown, Gibil does not think my Clan a threat for its size.”

Nergal nodded to say he understood there was threat, only not due to size.

“Gish’s Clan seems a threat if it unites with another, and though Gish does not seem interested, or rather in need, he might be convinced by another to make an alliance. Marduk is smart, and Dog very clever in his way, so they likely see this as we do. I suspect Gibil’s first option is to attempt to make himself equal to Dale, Marduk and Sin by making Gish or yourself a close ally, but if you were willing, you would not tell me of it. If this is his goal, then another Chieftain such as Marduk or Dale or Sin can best prevent it by making Gish’s Clan loyal first to them, thus making an allegiance of three within the nine.”

“It is of interest that Shamash, while insulting to Gibil, put himself after Gibil, and also that Inanna spoke for Gish and chose to go between Marduk and Shamash.”

“Inanna is the brains there,” Ugarit said.

“It could indicate that Shamash, who was still much allied with Sin when taking leave of the Mines means to bring Gibil over to join him under Sin, or that Sin has commanded him to prevent contact between Gish and Gibil.”

“But at the meeting, Innana spoke after Shamash, so Shamash did not know Gish’s Clan would come after him,” Ugarit pointed out.

“That is right,” Duma said quietly, he had forgotten that. “It might indicate that Shamash does mean to have contact with Gibil now the Clans are separated, or that Shamash wishes to keep any Chieftain from uniting with Gibil, but why then would Inanna and Gish choose to take the rocky path as well?”

“If Marduk has already made Gish loyal, then he would have a spy to say what Gibil and Gish do along the other path. I do not think the first two realized that other Clans would choose a different path to travel.”

I do not think any of the alliances are made yet,” Ugarit said. “It is not Marduk’s way. Dog’s way maybe, but not Marduk’s. If Ningishzidda were closely allied with Marduk, his Clan would have marched after Marduk and Dog and followed the same path to actually be strong in their union. I do not think as crafty as Dog is he could have convinced Marduk to go along with this deception.”

“Unless it is Dog who is trying to bring Gish into alliance, and not Marduk, as Shamash may be, rather than Sin himself, pursuing Gibil,” Duma pointed out.

Nergal was quiet for a time and then said “I do not wish to cross rivers twice. I will go northwest until I come to a river, and cross where it is wide, south of the merging of rivers, and when on the west bank, travel north, until I reach the granted lands.”

“We also planned to go northwest until we came to the river, but from there, we planned to go farther north and cross the eastern tributary only, which is not so wide, and travel along the east bank of the greater river. Dale will come to us from a place in the east, and we wish to meet him before crossing the river in the place Men have built a city and bridge.”

“You will only cross one river without a bridge, and one that is smaller. That way seems smart. I will consider my path when I see the rivers. I only have a sense in my mind what they are like.” It was that way with Orcs that were spawned. Duma was certain if he went towards the Vale he would begin to know exactly where things lay before he saw them.

“We are both going the same way until then. I said I would go last. Prepare your Clan to leave as you will, we will come along afterward.”

“What could that truly be about?” Ugarit asked as soon as Nergal seemed out of range of hearing.

“I can only suspect,” Duma said, “I think Nergal wanted to hear if we knew of these alliances, and also if we were planning on making such an alliance.”

“With him?”

“I suppose we could interpret his words that way, but it could also be a warning that he knows of the activity and does not want us to make an alliance with another Clan.”

“Or what?”

Duma laughed. “Or he will. Maybe he meant he would stay out of such alliances if we also did.”

“Why would he? Duma, I really think he must be offering that he could form some alliance with us. If you and he both refused alliances, we could still be faced with two other alliances of three Clans before we come to the granted lands.”

“That is true. You could be correct. I do not say you must be wrong, only that I am not certain either way. But, if he were suggesting an alliance, he would have to say it very carefully. In either case, I do not think I could make any permanent alliance without Dale. It is our goal to leave the granted lands and go to the Vale, and now we have this larger Clan, it has complicated things.”

“I worried about that,” Ugarit confessed. “If there is no one of our Clan that is strong enough to keep the others and wishes to remain in the granted lands, then we cannot leave.”

Dale was still in the Haven to the north when Setsugekka found him at study and said there was a message from Duma. She held forth the Moon Stone and said perhaps Dale would like to hold the stone, as it was Duma, not Laurel, who called. Dale quickly tucked the quill he was writing with behind his right ear and took the stone in both hands.

Dale concentrated and could then see Duma, surrounded by the imagery of a camp in a lightly treed and snowy setting. Snow was falling again around him. “Dale!” Duma thought, and it was conveyed clearly to Dale through the stone.

“Are you certain you can wield it?”

“Not certain. Laurel is here. You are not one who will try to overtake my mind, are you?”

Dale laughed. “It is good to see you, Duma. I have had some reports from Laurel recently. She told me of the size of the Clan and your trading mission.”

“I know. She told me also that you had trouble in the mountains and are in a place where you lived after Elves found you in the wild. She did not say if the trouble caused you to lose any of my things.”

Dale laughed again, and supposed he had missed Duma. “No, your treasures and beast are intact, as is Blue. We only lost a few of my things. But why do you call now. I had the message from Setsugekka that you were to depart. Laurel even described the order in which the Clans left.”

“That is why I called you myself. I have not told Laurel or Beryl. Only Ugarit and I know. There seems to be some matter of Clans forming larger groups, alliances of multiple Clans.”

“Well, from all the reports I have had, and what I have seen for myself, it was obvious Dog was still Marduk’s Orc, and this Sin claims the same rank, having Shamash as his Orc, Mannish though he is.”

Duma perceived through the stone that Dale, if reported to be sleeping often or recently at study, had remembered well everything Laurel, Kato and Setsugekka had relayed to him of the goings on of the Orcs. Duma now communicated to Dale all that he understood of the Chieftains and their opinions regarding what would be done once the lands were reached and the order they had left in and announced their order of leaving and the paths they had been seen to take. He then communicated to Dale what had happened when he and Ugarit met with Nergal and what Ugarit suspected and how things had been on the first day of their journey.

Dale was at thought for a while, but made no thought he allowed to convey to Duma, though Duma could see his face and the neat racks of scrolls behind him and the wooden table littered with tomes and scrolls.

Dale concentrated his thoughts then, to communicate to Duma. “I find that Marduk has a flag interesting.”

“You obsess about Marduk too much.”

“We were adversaries for a while. I have not forgotten. I do understand that you view Gibil as a current threat, but he did join the alliance of Chieftains and follows the treaty.”

“It is no longer a matter of the treaty or if Orcs can have peace with other races. We have all learned much and quickly. There has never been an alliance of nine Chieftains without some Wizard or Sorcerer to lead them all! It is now a matter of what happens when the promised land is reached and who will hold more or less power there.”

“I do not particularly care. I am going to the Vale.”

“I thought you were to rejoin the Rangers.”

“Yes, but after I see the Vale.”

“They say you are studying much Elven lore and things that will be of use in the Vale.”

“Yes, to pass on the knowledge. We lost all our songs, Duma.” Duma could perceive the sadness through the Stone.

“You truly do not care? Now, when I have told you of Nergal and how our Clan has grown?”

“I understand the difficulty.”

“You should help with this, Dale-Chieftain! You are Chieftain above Chieftain! It is not enough for you to hold a whip and order me to deal with the matter. You said I should have the choice, that I should be able to go to the Vale. You said I should go through the mines and enter the promised land with other Orcs, so that they would know me and consider me an Orc. I am doing all that! But after it is done…”

“If he seems willing to follow, bring Nergal to me. I will deal with him. As for who holds power in these lands you go to, I will also enter them with you, before we may continue to the Vale. I will think on what you have said and speak to you again.”

“You will really do something?”

“I do not say I will do something, only that I will think what must be done. Perhaps I will do it, or another. I have not yet thought on it long enough. Now, tell me again precisely how long between the times the Clans left and what heading they took.”

Duma went over the departures again, wondering if he had omitted some detail the first time, if Dale was asking again.

“Good. I can pass that information to the Ranger’s quickly. If you see some messengers coming toward the Elven escorts, do not shoot them down.”

“Birds?”

“Yes. I believe I will soon be able to learn where all seven Clans make camp.”

“Marduk has no Elves or Rangers with him.”

“Smart perhaps, but birds can still see him. If I find anything relevant, I will pass it along in the usual way. I suppose now you are through the Mines and the camps are separated, it does not matter if you have contact with me.”

“I would be grateful for your help.”

“I will do what I can. Until you hear from me, do your best and continue to the meeting place. Once I send out messengers, I should have a very good idea how quickly you come and time my departure from here to meet you as planned.”

“That is good. I am certain Beryl will recognize the messengers. All the same, I will tell him what you said. He is also interested in meeting with you again, as are the others, your friends.”

“Tell them I am also looking forward to rejoining them. Has Lain been well, and the others? Laurel sometimes mentions them, but I think Gwende too polite to ask. I know she has concern for their safety.”

“Oh, they are very well. There was a good period of time Lain was able to stay close to Loriol and it seemed good for them both, but now Loriol is with Dog. Loriol found a few things of value that the Orcs did not notice him removing from the Mines and he let Lain trade them, so Lain has a few fancy garments and some trinkets and a few tools he bought in New Haven. Alqua seems well. She still speaks with Ugarit often and sometimes goes among the other Orcs. Jareth makes certain she is safe. Ugarit says Arë was fond of an Elf among the Lamp-makers, Mallorne, and was sad to leave, but it is not despair that some Elves speak of and if the longing continues she will write a letter to him.”

“That is not something I expected and not truly my business to know, but it seems the sort of thing Gwende will like to hear. I will try to tell her in a way that seems proper.”

“If it is from you, it does not have to be very proper. They will still be fond of you if you do a mad thing.”

Dale thought this was true, but he did not like to hear it. “Allow me to go. I will return the Stone to Setsugekka’s keeping. You will have some message from us soon.”

Dale perceived that Duma removed his hands from the other Stone and then returned the Moon Stone to Setsugekka, who was still nearby. She asked what Dale had learned. “Duma gave some details of just when the Orcs left the Mines and their particular order or departure and the directions they went.”

“Does he mean they did not all go together?”

“Seven separate camps. Duma suspects some alliances between Clans are being made, so I will look into the matter for him. It is of interest to other races if there are significant shifts in power among the Orcs.”

Dale stretched his arms and then stood from the bench. He had been at study through the night and into the day, again. Sometimes Setsugekka, Tigh or Gwende also studied here or in another of the similar chambers. It was true the Vale Elves had lost most of their songs. There were also many things an Elven community should have knowledge of and being theirs would start with only seven and a half Elves, including one who was not yet full grown, they would each have to carry some of that knowledge until they could pass it along to others. Some would be useful to Orcs as well. Duma was strange in his ways. Keeping dogs and sheep were quite Mannish things, but Dale understood the advantage in it and that a smart Orc would see the same.

Dale went outdoors to find some messengers. There were no coops or cages or trained homing birds here, but some of the messengers returned to the same place again and again and showed eagerness to hear a message to carry. Sometimes birds too had to carry knowledge until they could pass it on. Dale sang until seven messengers had come to him and then sang to each to either give a message to be delivered or to seek some information and then return.

Setsugekka was still near and asked if Dale wanted food. He declined the offer and saw her go off to the scullery. The resident scholars knew her now and often sought her out to ask her of things in the east of which they had no records.

Dale found the young Lord with some of the Rangers that frequented the Haven. They were outside the area horses were kept, which was not in the strictest sense a stable, but a structure that functioned as a stable if there was need. He told them the news he had regarding the movements of the Orcs and the Rangers were pleased to hear the news. They had been waiting for word that there was movement away from the Mines and had recently had word from Anto that he believed they would leave within several days. Dale’s news agreed with the timing Anto suggested.

Dale asked if they had any maps of the granted lands in particular. The young Lord suggested there should be some maps of that area and that he for one well remembered the landmarks that indicated the borders of the newly established domain.

He went inside with Dale to another of the study chambers and they consulted some maps. “Here,” he said to Dale, “This outpost, from where the Wind Stone once watched, is the western border. We have plans to put Rangers there again. Their domain continues south until the road, but within several miles of River Forge the border shifts to a more northerly line so that it comes to but does not cross the river north of our Haven. We should still be well hidden from them and may draw our water from the river to our south if there seems foulness in that north. The eastern border is the Mountains. That much of their domain is the same that marked one of the ancient Kingdoms of Men that fell under the Witch-Lord and was never reestablished. We also allowed that they extend their domain north to that which was in ancient time the Kingdom of the Witch-Lord itself. However the land there is even less fertile and cold and we do not suppose Orcs will go there in numbers except to explore or mine. It is our suspicion that they will stay along the river here,” he pointed to the map, “that runs west from the mountains and then curves southward and runs beneath the bridge of River Forge.”

“It is good to know. I saw the maps at the council, but…there has been some discussion among the Orcs of building a city to be shared by all Orcs. If they do not do so, it is likely the various Clans will each claim a part of the land. I think the discussion of a city for all Orcs was their way of preventing land disputes between Clans.”

“Now they learn the difficulties that come with claiming land. It is nothing that Men have not fought over.”             

Within five days, Dale had reports from messengers and made contact with Duma’s party, through Laurel. They were camped then, with Nergal’s Clan close enough to seem the same camp to outsiders, at the place where the Roaringwater joined with the Greyswath, which then continued southwest and into New Haven. It was near dusk and they were just setting about striking camp to travel through the night. Winter still, the Orcs found it good to travel when the air cooled so that movement kept their bodies warm and to rest when it was day and sunlight might warm a bedroll as much as another body. Tonight, they would cross a river, and the camp was filled with the sound of whips snapped overhead and commands barked to lower Orcs to prepare all animals and gear well for the crossing.

Laurel ran to Duma with the Sun Stone, so that Dale might communicate with him. Duma was then watching over the activity of those Orcs neither in Dumuzi’s or Jareth’s bands. He took the Stone when Laurel presented it and was able to perceive that Dale reclined on a couch in an outdoor chamber, when the Stone touched his fingertips.  

“I have news of the Orc movements,” Dale said and Duma had expected this. “Where are you now? Close to the river?”

“Preparing to cross tonight.”

“It is as I suspected. Three Clans continue north on the foothill path. Messengers report some travel between the camps of Shamash and Gibil, but Ningishzidda’s camp remains separate. That path covers rough terrain, but Orc are hardy and the first of them may come near to my location within a few more days.”

“And Marduk?”

“Travels west in the main, though just north of coming to New Haven itself, and Dog’s Clan is close behind. They run, with Orcs who cannot run in carts or on litters, as much of their gear. We expect they will turn somewhat north and follow the course of the river when they come to it, and this will put them behind you, though they left before.”

“Why choose the longer path?”

“I’m not certain,” Dale admitted. “I can only guess they wish to keep near to water, perhaps to find game or vegetation along the rivers. Even running with less rest, they will be behind you. Nergal has taken the same path as you, and cut northwest to find the river quickly.”

“Yes. We cross tonight and then it will be perhaps another five or six days before we come to the meeting place near River Forge. It is marked clearly on Lain’s map.”

“Gibil and those following are on rougher terrain, but there is a chance they will find River Forge the same time you will. They left earlier and northerly travel on that path is mainly downhill. There are wolves in that region, but I understand Shamash knows of taming them.”

“Or one in his Clan does,” Duma said. He was not certain Shamash himself knew of taming wolves. “but it is the same as knowing how if he commands the Orc who has the knowledge.”

“True,” Dale agreed. “It may be I will show myself to those Clans. They will come my way as I will be leaving to meet you.”

“You could travel in stealth if you wished.”

“I could.”

Duma said a farewell to Dale and stowed the stone in his jacket to return to directing the Orcs to prepare for the crossing or the Roaringwater.

Some four days later they began to see patrols of mounted Rangers, though they were not challenged, and soon after passed by occasional homesteads. Two days after that, they neared the trade road and the town of River Forge along it; Dale was quick to show himself.

The Treeweavers, Tigh, Gwende and Lathe, were with him still, plus Setsugekka, and Gwindor and his bride Galadhiel.

Dale looked on the approaching mass of Orcs and knew them as Dragon-stone Sect, closer to the river, at his right, and Fell-Shaft Clan, which Nergal lead, to the left. They no longer traveled one after the other at this point in their journey, but side by side. Though, the two groups were easily distinguished by Dale.

Duma’s Orcs were half-breed in the main, and Northerner traits seemed most predominant. Nergal had a band with such predominant Northerner blood, but the remainder of the large Clan was Easterner, with broad frames, long arms, and sallow skin that showed less variation of pigment than those Orcs with dappling, mottling or marbling. That they appeared sallow and light of skin compared to other Orcs was a change from the years of war. Easterners had then usually appeared masked with the ash of their Lord’s domain or painted with blood of various races. Nergal’s Orcs still wore much leather and furs along with scavenged armor, while Duma’s Orcs wore garments of woven fabric, whether it be of wool, grass, or silk velvet purchased from Elves.

Looking on them, Dale knew they were all his Orcs. Fell-shaft as well as Dragon-stone. They would all be known as Death-shadow Clan soon. Nergal and Dale need only make it official before Orcs.

Nergal saw Dale was with the Elves and woman and told his Orcs he would have words with the other Chieftain. Several from Duma’s group went out to greet the smaller party, mainly those who had been companions to Dale in the past. Ugarit went with Duma, but the other Orcs of their Clan remained behind.

There was much embracing when past companions met. Lain was welcomed warmly by his family and Gwende was quick to look over Alqua and Arë for injuries and then to embrace each in turn. Dale was very pleased to see Kato well again, and also to see Beryl, Fei and Laurel were about. Laurel and Galadhiel soon fell into conversation apart from their husbands.

Dale saw Nergal’s approach and quietly urged those about him to be silent. “I see you, Nergal-Chieftain,” Dale called out. “I have word of movements of Orcs and Rangers that may convince you to share a camp more quickly than meat, though there is a bit of that to spare as well! Let us make camp here and have words, before any enter the town, there, or granted lands farther north.”

“I see Dale-Chieftain of Death-shadow Clan,” Nergal said, “I offer fish and flat bread to join camps.”

“Duma, give the order that we shall join camps,” Dale said.

Duma sprung to Snaga’s back, as he had been quick to greet the animal and look over the baggage she carried. He rode back to the massed Orcs and gave the order to Jareth, Dumuzi and Zebu, who was not yet a Leader, but had been awarded a flail for demonstrating ability in fishing and hunting.

The camp was set up quickly, being even Orcs newly taken from the Mines now had some days experience with travel and as many days to learn the sort of punishments their Chieftains and Leaders could devise. Duma’s Orcs, being three bands, made camp in a triangular formation, with Duma’s own tent in the center of the camp. Nergal’s Orcs, being split in a larger number of bands, favored a rectangular formation, as those Orcs with some little military training often did. Dale set his small camp outside that of the two Orc Clans and was joined then by Beryl, Kato, Laurel, Fei, Alqua and Arë, as well as all the Treeweavers, Setsugekka, Gwindor and Galadhiel.

Once they had taken a short while to make their camps, Dale decided he would go out and look on the Orcs. Many in the smaller camp had seen more of Orcs that they wished and stayed about the wizard stove preparing supper, or exchanging accounts of their travels. Gwindor wished to have a look at the Orcs, and went with Dale, as Setsugekka did.

Dale still wore the coat Ugarit had made, but recently had taken to wearing short, hooded coat beneath, made of amber velvet, which showed from beneath the black at cuffs and where the hood was drawn up over his hair. Even without seeing the red hair and Elven features, the Orcs knew this was Dale-chieftain. His coiled whip was only partially hidden beneath his long coat and many had seen him recently upon the large black horse. Many who had been in the Silver Wood also knew the Priestess as his companion. Those Orcs freshly from the mines had been prepared for the meeting and told many tales of Death-shadow, so they would not mistake this Chieftain as a mere Elf. Dale was an Orc to them.


	115. Chapter One Hundred-Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dale is superior, and Kabaal breaks the ice.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-FOURTEEN

Dale went first to Nergal’s camp. He carried rough sacks filled with kills of a recent hunt. As Nergal approached from the center of his camp, Dale passed the sacks to Gwindor and asked him to give the meat to Nergal.

Nergal considered the meat, when Gwindor offered it, and after some moments, took the sack in his own hands. The gift of meat consisted of a small doe, a fat goose, several rabbits, and some smaller fowl.

Nergal ordered his Orcs to take and prepare the meat. There was some cheering among the Clan at the announcement that they would have meat. Nergal then called for Ereshkigal and she came forth with a gift of fish and bread.

“Allow your Precious One to take the offering to my fire,” Dale said to Nergal, “You may eat with me there.”

Nergal told Ereshkigal to go as Dale-Chieftain suggested and stay there until he came for her. He trusted their allies knew how to treat one who was Precious.

“We should have words, come with me into Duma’s camp,” Dale said when Ereshkigal had gone.”

Nergal called quickly to give orders to his leaders to guide their behavior until his return, and then gave a sharp nod and grunt of approval to Dale. Dale had not made the request as a subordinate, and Nergal had not made the customary refusal, “I am not your Orc.” This was as Dale had expected.

They soon found Duma within his camp, attempting to teach a fearful group of Orcs how to care for the pair of horses. “And you, Toadskin,” Duma called out, “no spoiling or foul use! All you Orcs, no blades. No eating. Horses will serve Orcs by carrying, pulling, and saving legs for future marching. These are not to be meat.”

It amused Dale to witness this scene, as the Orcs about Duma looked fearful of the horses and the two mares likewise fearful of the Orcs about them. Nergal though, seemed awed that the horses did not rear up and show hooves to Duma himself, but seemed more docile when he spoke at their ear. He might have guessed it was Elven, had he not witnessed one of the beasts allow Ugarit to ride.

Duma saw Dale was there, with Nergal, and called to his Orcs, “You, Kabaal, your turn. Approach as I showed you, and take Snaga’s tether. The thin Orc approached slowly from the horse’s front, as if Snaga, not only Duma was Chieftain. Duma passed the tether to the to the other Orc and seeing Snaga only rolled her eyes a little, stepped back to allow his Orcs to tend the horses.

Dale kept his eyes on the other Orcs a while longer. This Kabaal was certainly of mixed breed, but perhaps the spawn of at least one Orc who was already halfbreed themselves. He seemed the product of the Wizard’s wartime pits, or later mingling in the mines and one who had been ill used by stronger Orcs. He had many scars, and they seemed result of both torture and battle.

This seemed not uncommon among Orcs of Duma’s Clan. The other Chieftains had, as Duma had communicated through the stones, burdened him with the smallest and most ill used Orcs. It did seem a burden, but Dale suspected it was fortunate in a way. Duma was well equipped to lead these particular Orcs, being one who was Chieftain, yet continued to wear pet jewelry and bare scars of past ownership and torture on his left arm, along with those gained in battle. Duma was strange in his ways, but this was what Orcs needed, if they were to survive.

Larak noticed, and so did Nergal, and in their own ways envied Duma. Dale was certain they would submit to him.

They gathered then in Dale’s camp. Ugarit and Ereshkigal were already there, with nine Elves, the Witch, the scholar, the Priestess, and Kato. Ereshkigal did not look entirely at ease. Most were gathered in a circle about the fire, where fish was roasting. Beryl was in the midst of explaining to others how Kato had demonstrated skill in finding caches of squirrels and chipmunks, as he and the Halfling used rocks and borrowed tools to open shells. “I expect one of his size to know just where upon the tree the nuts are hidden,” Duma said as he came to the circle.

At once, Beryl and Galadhiel burst into laughter.

Dale thought he might have said the same thing, in a lighter mood, and Tsuki would have laughed. It almost seemed he could hear Tsuki laughing.

“Nergal-Chieftain has offered the fish and bread so we may share camps,” Dale told the others as the laughter subsided. “Most should know him, whether they traveled with us east of the mountains or came north from the Mines with the Orcs. He meets us here to learn of the movements of the other Clans.”

Most listened as Dale began to share his knowledge with Nergal, but some had learned this news already and fell into quiet conversation in smaller groups. Duma had, as he oft did, taken out his tools and stones to shape gems and Gwende, who had not recently seen the collection, fell into hushed Elven dialogue with Arë about Duma’s wealth. At the same time, Kato and Gwindor were speaking of food and edible things that could be foraged.

“We employed birds and those Elves who know how to give and receive messages from such winged messengers and some Ranger scouts to gather the knowledge,” Dale explained. “But for Marduk, each Clan had some Elves traveling with them, and so we were able to collect quite detailed intelligence.”

“The Swords acted as spies for you.”

“Yes, true, but crafty Orcs would do the same, if they could. Certainly spies were watching Duma while he remained near the Mines. It matters not. I know much about the Clans now. It seems certain Gibil and Shamash have made an alliance. They are not far east now, and so I have been able to get most clear reports on them in the past several days. I see nothing to say Shamash is no longer Sin’s Orc, and so there is most definitely one alliance of three Chieftains within the Alliance of nine.”

“Gibil has made it clear he is not on friendly terms with me,” Duma said casually, “but he is on peaceful terms as one in the alliance going to promised lands. And Aladima is his First Mate.”

“Aladima and I fought together and have a bond as warriors,” Ugarit added, “she will stay with Gibil. He is a suitable mate for her, but Aladima will be fair to us in trade and speak for our Clan when she is able. She taught Marit medicine making willingly.”

“Aladima is sensible as well as Precious. The females that came out of Marduk’s Clan learned much and well,” Dale said. “Still, there is a union of the Chieftains.”

“Gish?” Nergal asked.

“Followed the same path, but has showed no sign of close dealings with Shamash or Gibil. Gish is strong, but Inanna is the smart one of that Clan, as you and your mate should know, Nergal.”

“We came up from the pit together,” Ereshkigal said. Inanna was her pit mate, as Gorghash had been to Nergal. Inanna was dark and marbled, while Ereshkigal was ashy-toned and dappled, but the same band had spawned them. The two females had risen from muddy incubation east of the mountains and mines and survived and gained power by working together. Ereshkigal had desired Nergal and the sisters had arranged for Ningishzidda to give her to him. There was no sign that the two females had stopped seeing disadvantage in working together, only that they preferred to stay with different males.

Duma snorted, and most did not know why, but they could see that Nergal seemed to understand and made a fang-baring smirk. Gish was easy for females to control, and Nergal was not, yet Ereshkigal had not run back to Ningishziddda.

“Marduk chose to take a longer route,” Dale spoke up. “He had the Men with him, but Loriol was with Dog, of course, and Dog was not far from Marduk’s Clan. We know what they have been about. They move slowly, as well as choose a long path, staying close to the river. They hunt and fish often and pack meat in snow or hang it over smoky fires, while they eat bread and broth.”

“Not easy to convince Orcs to eat bread and broth when they can see and smell meat.”

Dale nodded. “Marduk is a strong Chieftain and Dog clever enough to tell his Orcs some reason that seems good to them. They certainly mean to enter the granted lands with surplus of food, perhaps to give all their effort to building and making things when they reach their new land.”

“And no sign that Gish has teamed with them?” Nergal asked.

“Not yet, if there will be. We shall see soon. Even so, if you discount Sin, because he is distant, and myself, because my Clan is small without Duma, there are still two alliances of two chieftains each, such that another Chieftain among the nine may be at disadvantage when facing Marduk and Dog or Gibil and Shamash.”

“Unless they make such an alliance,” Ugarit said.

Dale gave a nod in agreement.

“In a way, all Orcs are in alliance, but if it is true some are making alliances within the alliance, then I would sooner join with Nergal than one of the others,” Duma said, as if casually. “It might seem smart to unite with Dog, as he and his Clan has done some good for us, but then, you have set yourself as a rival to Marduk, Dale-Chieftain, and it was North and Dog who set Snagrat on me, who killed Tashmetum. I do not much care for those three that went the other route. Gibil, I say, has dislike for me, no matter what I do, the little maggot, and Shamash seems to think himself superior for being so Mannish and Westerner.”

Nergal sniggered.

“And Gish lets Inanna speak for him. Ugarit can speak for the Clan if she has something to say that regards painting or counting or breeding or such, and she is smart, but Ugarit is not Chieftain. I am Chieftain!”

“So, you say you would only join with Nergal by default, due to greater dislike for others?” Dale asked.

Duma shrugged. “No. Nergal is thought smart and fair by many Orcs. I agree. Nergal has been trusted with hunting for all Orcs and with keeping supplies and making count of them and other such tasks, and no Orc has accused him of error or cheating. His archers seem fairly skilled, and his Orcs strong and yet obedient. Nergal is a good Chieftain. Nergal is advantageous to know.”

“My Orcs say Duma-Chieftain is advantageous to know, queer and Elvish, but still advantageous.”

“Smart Orcs do what is advantageous,” Dale said.

“Dale-Chieftain, do these winged messengers say the others have actually joined Clans, or are merely separate Clans in allegiance?” Nergal asked.

“So far as I know, Gibil is not Sin’s Orc, but in strong alliance. Shamash is Sin’s Orc, in the way that Dog is Marduk’s Orc, or perhaps Duma my Orc. Shamash is Chieftain, and so Sin is Chieftain above Chieftain. I greatly doubt Gibil is Sin’s Orc.”

“Only in alliance.”

“I say it does not matter how many Clans are in secret alliance,” Nergal said, “If a Clan can be outwardly strong and large for all to witness. There is no Chieftain yet who has two other Chieftains in his Clan.”

Dale laughed. “Such a Chieftain would be legendary. Though, I rather think Marduk must believe himself such a Chieftain. The other Chieftains, yourself included, have deferred to him in dealings with the Elves and Men.”

“The treaty is made. I need not defer to Marduk any longer, though I will not be one to break the peace. Marduk is a strong Chieftain, and smart, but I say he should not be too soon King of Orcs, only for lack of Orcs who can argue against him and have strong Clans behind them.”

“He does rather seem to want to be King of Orcs,” Dale said, laughing.

“If you are saying you would be Dale’s Orc and bring all of Fell-shaft into Death-Shadow Clan, then offer flesh to Dale-Chieftain so he can mark you,” Duma challenged.

“If I say Nergal is mine and mark him, he may challenge you as my heir or take up my whip to become Heir to Dumuzi.”

“If Nergal challenges you or I, the Clan will not be as strong without him,” Duma said confidently, and flashed his teeth at Nergal. “It is more advantageous to keep the Clan strong. Through culling, through smart breeding, or by jumping in smart strong Orcs.”

“I think you have come looking for a master,” Dale said.

“If one is very strong, even the strong can be mastered by them.”

“That’s what the Northerner who spawned you said when they spilled for a Westerner.”

Nergal laughed. “They say we were all Elves once. Some more than others, it seems.”

“Oh, I know how Northerners like to play with Elves,” Dale said, “they are so pretty. Let’s do this!” He stood and drew his sword from his back.

Nergal quickly drew a sword and dagger and took several steps back from the fire. Dale skipped through the circle and advanced on Nergal.

“Dale can best him, yes?” Ugarit whispered to Duma.

“Nergal was a hunter before being a Chieftain, not a pet, or something else.”

“That does not really answer,” Ugarit hissed.

“Dale is a master of the sword, My Precious. Watch.”

The violent sparring match went on. There was blood drawn, but very little, given the Chieftains’ reputations. It was contest, and show of strength, but those with experience in battle could see neither intended lethal blows.

Watching, Duma supposed Nergal’s pit mate, Gorghash had possessed the greater skill with a sword, but perhaps if they had challenged each other to game of marksmanship, the margin of skill would have been much slighter. As it was, Dale could throw Nergal off balance with some ease and finally disarmed him of his sword. Nergal attempted to continue the fight with his dagger only, but Dale’s reach was greater then, and he gave Nergal another slash on his chest to prove it. Nergal gave up then, and took submissive posture, knowing he could not defeat Dale in such a contest.

“I leave Fell-shaft to you, Nergal, but you are my Orc to command, even if your Orcs remain yours.”

“I will follow without too many lashes.”

“I expect it!” Dale said. “Now, let’s eat, and afterward, we can discuss what I know of the town there and how many Orcs may pass through it on their way to promised lands.”

“We eat,” Nergal agreed. He went first to retrieve his weapons.

“It is called River Forge, this town,” Galadhiel told the group as they were finishing their supper or finished and having a smoke, or otherwise at leisure. “Some of your Orcs have seen New Haven, or perhaps some other city in the south, and some of them have seen the Elven settlement of the Silver Wood. These northern settlements are different. Though there are Elves and Dwarves and Halfling to be found in River Forge, it is a Mannish town primarily. They are farmers, shepherds, miners and craftsmen. They are all suspicious of Orcs. Those Orcs who saw New Haven may think they know what a Man city is like, but New Haven is considered by many Men a villainous place. In River Forge, you will find few about at night, and those who may be about are perhaps traders from afar, and also thought of with suspicion by locals.”

“A lot of suspicion,” Lain said.

“Yes. There is a Ranger post there, and so Orcs may be assured there are Men who know of the treaty and should enforce it, but then, Orcs may worry that Rangers are there, as many Rangers fought against Orcs that came out from the mines only months before and even having their orders and hearing of treaties will have great dislike for Orcs.”

“I will enter the town first,” Dale said, “I do not wish to order Orcs of my Clan how to go, but I say I will go first and that it seems wise to split into bands and go through the town from east to west band by band.”

“Band-by Band presents no problem to me,” Duma began, “but if we are to go in such manner, I say, let the Band that follows next be of another Clan.”

“I hear Duma. If we do as he says, neither Clan will wait long on the other. I say the plan has advantage.”

“Then it is decided,” Dale said quietly. I will go in, and then other Orcs, band by band. I leave it to you to decide which Band may follow another.”

“My Clan has larger numbers, so a Band of Fell-shaft should go first, I say.”

“the Chieftain there calculates correctly,” Ugarit whispered.

Duma laced four fingers of his left hand into the five of his right as demonstration. “I do understand the meaning. Nergal is clever with counting. He loads ships and keeps supplies.”

Nergal grunted, neither arguing the fact nor greatly approving of the tone in which it was presented.

In the morning, with scouts at the perimeter of their camp clearly sighting the Orcs of Gibil and Shamash’s clans, Death-shadow Clan began their short march into River Forge. They had been prepared to move sooner, but had decided that a Mannish town would welcome Orcs more easily by day than night, if they would ever welcome them at all.

Dale went first, as he had said he would, followed by his retainers, as they were, and then by three Treeweavers, Gwindor and his bride, and then Kato and Beryl. Dale rode upon Nightmare as usual, dressed in Elven fashion beneath his black and amber coats. Setsugekka was near, on Moon-shadow. Laurel rode Twig, a young brown-coated stallion Beryl had seen fit to make a gift of, on account of their friendship and mutual interest in flora. Fei rode a borrowed mount for the journey. Just behind Moon-halo followed without a tether or rider, carrying Tsuki’s things, as if they all expected Tsuki to soon rejoin them.

Once Dale’s party had entered the Mannish town, Nergal sent Larak with his band after them. Duma had decided he would be first of his Clan to follow Dale-Great-Chieftain. Now he and his Orcs made ready to enter the town in their planned order. Duma called out final commands to those near him and chosen Band Leaders or message-runners ran to pass the Chieftain’s commands to others waiting entry farther away.

Ugarit had gone into the mines with braids made by Elves and Orcish warrior garb and come out with wildly knotted hair as if in poorly made clumps and changed her leather and armor for traveling clothes. Now she picked her hair loose upon rising with a comb made of bone and kept hair from her face with devices made of bone pins and leather thongs. She wore, as the two light-haired females Elves flanking her, rather mannish traveling gowns, though hers was covered at the front by a leather apron.

Duma’s Orc, Nineveh, had proven skilled at carving bone with simple stone tools and so now the Clan delivered much bone to her and Nineveh then sent her shavings and scraps to Ugarit for making bone-black pigment. It saved Ugarit time and effort to have the bone already broken into small pieces. Nineveh still seemed thin for one who carried a little one, but no Orcs gained weight on a march. Even if their Orcs were not fat or heavily muscled to show their Clan hunted well, they were far better dressed and much cleaner than they had been just coming from the mines and were progressing in discovering or learning skills.

Duma and Lain had just climbed into a winter-bare tree. There was no snow-cover on the ground in their present location, but a frost over everything and low-lying fog banks. Such fog was common in the north at dawn, dusk and in cold months, and it was said northerner Orcs had developed keen hearing to know the location of things in darkness and mist.

Lain peered south, hoping to sight Marduk’s Orcs or a winged messenger. Duma faced east, where his Orcs and Nergal’s were gathering for their morning march. Duma had split his Clan in four groups and Nergal’s was split into five, so that the Bands of Fell-shaft would be first and last and Bands of Dragon-stone between them. Toadskin called up to say the Chieftain should know it was time to march, by the Chieftains own plan, as Larak’s Orcs were moving through the gate.

Duma had given over some of his own Band to Zebu to lead in the march, as a test for Zebu who was one who might be made a leader. The remainder of his Band would go with him, including those females who did not yet have suitable mates. Duma leapt from the tree to the ground, where Kabaal stood holding the leads of Snaga and Blue.

Kabaal handed off Snaga’s lead to Duma and Duma then quickly stepped into the near stirrup and mounted his horse. Lain dropped lightly to the ground and Duma offered a hand to pull Lain up behind him. Ugarit soon joined them, coming at a jog, with Alqua and Arë flanking her as they oft did. Ugarit told Kabaal he should lead Blue until she had need. Kabaal glanced to Duma, saw the Chieftain’s nod and agreed. Ugarit tossed her head and made a toothy grin towards Duma.

Within River Forge, the townsfolk, and even many merchants who frequented the northern trade road, had already had some time to learn of treaties with Orcs and that Orcs would pass through River Forge on their way to their newly established sovereignty. The Orcs had been the topic of fervent gossip and rumor for some weeks and even the cause and subject of town meetings and complaints to the Rangers and Town Council.

The eastern side of the town had more residences than shops and has seemed strangely quiet to Dale. He had seen no one, but a squad of Rangers who sped him on his way. As his party came to the middle of River Forge, where the Rangers kept their local post, he saw Men gathered along the roads in conversation and several squads of Rangers on horse or foot.

A squad approached and Dale recognized the Ranger in lead as Thorn, formerly his Sword instructor and a hero of battles against Orcs the past fall and winter. He greeted Dale and quickly announced that he was the current commander of the post at River Forge. Duinhir had been transferred.

“A rather cold welcome,” Dale said as he dismounted, “but I cannot say unexpected.”

“Not on your account, Elf-Lords,” Thorn said. “Two of the most skilled recruits I have worked with since the war.”

“I am surprised,” Dale said quietly. He had genuinely believed Thorn disliked him. “Neither Gwindor nor I boast our title.”

Thorn smiled and laughed warmly then offered his arm to Dale. Dale wanted no enmity between them and clasped Thorn’s arm and gave a firm shake. “I am told you know your business, Maple. When you are through, the Rangers would welcome your return to active duty. Gwindor, I have these for you…and for your wife.” Thorn presented a sealed scroll of the sort used to deliver written orders to Rangers.

Gwindor took the scrolls and tucked them in his jacket, and Thorn did not object, Dale and Galadhiel assumed this meant the orders could be read in private and there was no immediate need to reply. “As Dale was saying, we did not expect much generosity toward the Orcs, but I sense hostility here.”

Dale stood wondering what had been going on among Rangers in his absence that Thorn had not called him Tâd and knew he was considered a Lord for having claimed lands.

“The people of River Forge are decided not to be first to break any treaty, but they are just as determined to decide for themselves if they may trust Orcs at all. They will witness the manner of these Orcs for themselves. There have been too many different rumors and wild tales of Orcs doing good or evil coming to us from couriers and merchants for any here to trust one account over another.”

“It cannot be said all Men are good or evil, as Men fought for the west and for the Dark Lord during the war,” Dale said, “It is so with Orcs. You will find some trustworthy and others not so worthy. I only advise the people of River Forge they keep to their plan and not be ones to break the treaty. These Orcs will be your neighbors to the north. Would you have enemies or useful partners in trade?”

“Trust that such opinions have been presented by others before you, Maple,” Thorn said, “Still, we shall see.”

“It is fair enough,” Dale said. “I hope the Inns will not quote unfavorable prices to my party. I mean to stay within the town until the Orcs have passed through.”

“No,” Thorn said, but the Innkeepers may have been warned not to serve you any Ambrosia.”

Gwindor and Kato laughed heartily, both having heard the tale of the pot of vomit. Dale for his part blushed brightly and turned his face. He thought he could hear Tsuki laughing and a voice like a distant whisper saying, “I do feel...rather chewed upon.”

Kato and Beryl made the inquiries at the local inns and obtained several rooms at the Lasting Peace for their party. Beryl had not dropped vomit on anyone and if Kato had done anything risqué in River Forge, it had been done discreetly and with witnesses rewarded for their silence. Their rooms were not overlooking the stables this time, but had a view of the main street, which the Orcs were likely to follow.

Dale was already settled in a room shared with Setsugekka when Larak’s Band reached the west side of town, where the Lasting Peace stood. “It will be like a festival,” Setsugekka said as they watched the Orcs from their window.

Dale chuckled. “It may be at that.” A part of him was going to be very entertained watching Orcs process from east to west through a Northern Mannish town. Each Band and Clan would be challenged to make such an impression that Men did not set upon them in violence, as Orcs were accustomed to in Mannish settlements. There was no local revelry or custom of villainy to cover for their unease at being surrounded by Men.

A knock came at the door as Dale was watching Larak’s Orcs move along the road. Dale called out to allow entry and Laurel opened the door slightly to announce she and Fei would go down into the town. “Being on a trade road, they do know of Eastmen, but they are likely to believe Fei a spy or thief and trust him little more than the Orcs.”

“And if they have ever seen one of my folk they are bound to confuse me for some minion of the Dark Lord which once held sway in the region they have given over to the Orcs,” Laurel said bitterly, “but we shall go down to see what we may all the same.”

“I fear for Orcs if Men cannot even trust Men,” Setsugekka said when Laurel had gone. “I know Duma will not be so swift and direct as this Larak.”

“I know,” Dale replied. It would be entertaining to see the Orcs march through town, but there was a part of him that also worried for them. Everything was so different now. He did not fall into a mad fit at the very mention of Orcs as he had in the past. “We should use the moonstone to contact Lenaduiniel. I think she would be interested to see this queer procession through town.”

“I will contact the Elf-Lady as Lord Momiji says,” Setsugekka said brightly. Dale trusted Laurel, Lenaduiniel and Setsugekka, all being females who wielded Seeing Stones, used them to communicate news between their peoples, but he also suspected they used the Stones to gossip quite often. Dale had observed Setsugekka giggling and glancing at him surreptitiously when she wielded the stone to contact one of the other females.

When Duma entered River Forge only Larak’s Band of Orcs had gone before. It was not certain in the mind of any Orc with Duma what they would find. Those among the Clan who had some small experience, with Men or other races, had told those Orcs who had not how to survive such encounters. They argued how they believed treaties and peace were kept. The tales were passed from Orc to Orc until Duma heard the accounts. He greatly feared his Orcs were prone to boasting and exaggeration and knew little of peaceful dealings with Men, yet he had done his best to teach them and tell them off when they were very mistaken.

It seemed strangely silent. A Man city should have had noise, sights and smells of work during the day, but everything seemed disturbed. Larak had bravely crept through the town, was perhaps at the opposite end, and still its folk seemed to wait. Something would break the tension, and then there would be violence, or the questions and accusations would begin. For his part, Duma would prefer the questions and debate about Orcs to violence, but he was becoming weary of being one attended by many strangers and expected to give answer.

And so it came. As they were less than halfway through the town, according to the map Dale had drawn for them, including the fort and shops, inns and taverns known to him, there were Men along the streets and eyes, perhaps of women, looking on from gaps in curtains and shutters. They saw Duma rode. They saw Kabaal led a horse. They saw the fabrics the Orcs had made into garments.

The first challenge came, “Are these horses the spoils of raids against Men?”

Then, further challenges followed. Many of Duma’s Clan were young Orcs, like Ugarit, who did not recall the Black Speech of Masters who whipped them into war with Men, but understood much of Mannish tongues, even if the spoke the same with rough accents. They understood the anger and challenge called out to them:

“I know horseflesh and these are stolen from Horse Lords in the South!”

“Those Men of the Hills fought for the White in the War, but I would not wish Orc raids even on them, and here we see clothing stripped from corpses!”

“Such foulness! We cannot hold true any rumors of goodness in Orcs! These are no different than those who fought our people this winter!”

“Run on your way, Orcs!”

“We will have no trade with such foul creatures!”

“Unnatural!”

“Wizard spawned!”

“Filth of the Dark Lord!”

Lain, still seated just behind Duma, could sense his anger and whispered in Elven. “Peace, Cousin. Do not let your Orcs respond in violence.”

The Orcs traveling with Duma now were, with exception of only a few, those who were too young or weak to go with another Band, and they were more fearful of the Men than angered. Still, their hissing and growling was clear to their Chieftain and to the Men gathered near, even as they huddled together in the road.

As Duma strove to find words to calm the Men, another of the Orcs called out. “You! Horseflesh-knower!” It was Kabaal. “You. If you know of horses held precious by Men to the south, you tell other Men here what is the punishment for any who steal horses from those people!”

The Men gathered went nearly silent. There was then a rush of whispered among them and then one Man stepped forward, with a hammer in hand and spoke loudly, “It is death. The Horse-lords punish wranglers with death.”

“And they are often friends to Orcs? These Horse-Lords?” Kabaal demanded.

Several of the Men said this was not so. “No,” said the Smith with the hammer. “Their people greatly value the beasts and are known throughout the west as great breeders and trainers of such animals and have never been friends to Orcs. We know of the great battle between horse-lords and Orcs and Hill-People who attacked them during the war. The Orcs were not spared, though some Hill-folk survived to carry out the duty of removing corpses for burial.”

“You men, look here. See that we live and our heads are not on pikes. Do Men of this northland believe a beast trained by these Lords of Horses would allow an Orc to lead or ride? Do you see great, tall Westerners of the White Hand here? Do you see marks of the whip on the horse? I say, no horse would allow Orcs to lead or ride without fighting with hooves or breaking with whips, unless the animal knew the Orcs were those who brought it to food and water and brushed dirt and burrs from its coat.”

The Men discussed among themselves, saying it was most queer, but they could see more marks of slavery such as scared whip lashes on the Orcs than on the horses and even if the Orcs had only found the horses stray after some battle, even a horse should know to run from Orcs.

“She was called Lyftfel by the Lady who gave her into my care,” Ugarit said. She took Blue’s lead from Kabaal. “You carry a hammer of a smith, Man. Are you a Blacksmith? If such is your trade, or you know of another in such trade, tell me, if you will. Our journey has been long and our animals need to be reshod. Tell, me, Men, if you know also a place in this town where I can find water and feed for a horse. I will make fair payment for the care of my horses.”

As Ugarit had traveled among Men and Elves, her accent had become almost fair to Mannish ears and all gathered understood her well.

“I can shoe horses,” said the Blacksmith. “This apron you wear seems somewhat like a protective garment from the forge. How did you come by it?”

“My…husband is one who knows of work in a forge. I have some skill with cutting and sewing, it is useful for females to know, as we must do mending for males if we are lowly ranked, or stitch heraldic devices upon banners if we are highly ranked,” Ugarit said and bared her fangs in a grin. She did not know if the Men understood her humor, but Arë laughed beside her. “The leather was found in the storehouse of an Orc tanner; of course I determined no Man skins were used before I approved use of the leather to clothe our Clan. Nakedness is not preferred for winter travel or meetings with Men.”

“What manner of payment can we expect of Orcs?” the blacksmith asked.

“Do I bargain like an Elf? If I name what I have of value, you will tell me that is your price. First name your fair price and I will tell you if I have such to render unto you in exchange for service, Smith.”

This was humor the Men understood, and several laughed outright, and then others joined in. Duma supposed the tension was broken.


	116. Chapter One Hundred-Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-FIFTEEN

Duma stood at a well between forge and nearby public stable with Ugarit, looking at some maps Lain and Dale had left with him. His Orcs were secured in the stable loft for the night. They had witnessed Nergal lead his band through the city. Nergal and Ereshkigal had convinced some Men to sell them tools they asked for, such things they imagined they would need in their granted lands, and then went on their way. Jareth’s band also had passed through with neither controversy nor great stealth. After the challenges regarding the horses, the Men had only been mildly surprised to see sheep moving along with a Band of Orcs. They had exchanged only a few phrases with Men who had grown accustomed enough to Orcs on the main street to go about their normal business: “allow us to pass”, “we shall step aside”, and such things. A Band of Nergal’s Easterners had then passed through, being the fifth Band of the day, and their passage had only been remarkable in that the Men could be heard commenting that these Orcs in particular seemed broad and dangerously armed.

Such time had passed since then that Duma suspected Zebu and remaining three Leaders would wait until the next dawn to enter the town. It could even be that the Men closed and locked town gates after dark, as Duma had heard happened in some northern cities.

Lain came into the yard from the Inn across the street, as he had promised. He saw Duma give a nod and then gave his report. “I suspect they do have some rooms empty, and maybe other Inns do as well, but it also seems true that they have many staying inside the town at the inns that usually live without. They say it is farmers on trade, but I believe they gathered these farmers into the town to keep them safe from Orcs on the march.”

“It is nothing we did not suspect,” Ugarit said, “though I still say it is rude and deceitful to put Orcs in the stable like beasts.”

“Another time I would protest,” Duma said, “but I am not in the mood for it now. If we were to stay at an Inn, then perhaps Nergal or Marduk or some other would also wish to stay, and this town could not host all the Orcs and having to turn only some away would cause violence.”

“I understand your meaning,” Ugarit said quietly. “If they cannot shelter all, they must turn all away or risk becoming targets when Chieftains demand to know why some others have been given better treatment.”

“Exactly. Besides, after the Mines and being on march, the stable loft is almost luxurious for Orcs,” Duma said. “But another time, I would protest. We are not beasts. I suppose we should consider it a good thing they trust us not to eat the horses here.”

Ugarit snorted. “Some Orcs we know would eat horses.”

Duma laughed.

“Then it is not trouble?” Lain asked. “You are not going to protest?”

“Not now, I said,” Duma told him, “but it is troublesome as an idea that such treatment may be attempted again when there are not many clans passing through a Man town such as now. For now, these Men do not need to fear me or Orcs with me. Tomorrow Zebu and Dumuzi will bring their Bands through and then we may be on our way, unless we wish to wait and see what Gibil and those others will do.”

“I am not certain I would like to be in the town when the other Clans come through,” Ugarit whispered.

“The others have been speaking to the local Men,” Lain told them. “I heard Laurel talking to some in the common room just a short while ago. ‘demand the name of their Clan and Band and who they call Chieftain or Leader’ she told them, ‘so that you may know which Orcs have done evil or kindness to your people.’”

“The Witch is an advantageous ally,” Ugarit said.

“Of course Dale is also your ally. He has kept to his room for the most part. Kato and Setsugekka have told us he was last here with Tsuki. Still, he is on your side. He says you might attempt to visit a tavern, to test if they will ‘serve your kind’ he says.”

“Yes, it is on his map. The Miner’s Shaft.” Duma grinned.

“Do you think I could go?” Lain asked. “I have never been to a tavern.”

“Neither have I,” Duma said, “Inns of more or less repute, but not such a place where one goes only for drink and smoke!”

“And what am I to do? Go talk with women about herbs and sewing?”

“Get out of that gown and go with us, of course,” Duma said.

Dale had gone already to the tavern Miner’s Shaft, though he had a warm bed and opportunity to sit at a fire or have a drink within the Lasting Peace. He had gone to reminisce, and knowing this, Gwindor had gone with him, so that Dale did not go alone, and Galadhiel had gone with Gwindor.

They claimed one of the tables that were kept shadowed by nature of being between pools of light from fire or candles. A hand signal to the barkeep brought a pitcher of ale and mugs from the tavern boy. Somehow he managed to find a place for the pitcher between all the swords on the table. It was certain only fools would challenge or approach anyone at this table.

They had been, along with Beryl and Kato, to see Thorn recently. Gwindor had still made no mention of his orders to Dale, but he and Galadhiel had dressed in Ranger Garb for their trip to the tavern. An establishment such as this and its clientele would not welcome Rangers who came in only to have a look or ask a lot of questions, but they would certainly welcome soldiers on leave or off duty wanting to drink. Dale had not been a Ranger long, but he understood something of Men, and there were unspoken rules regarding such things. If a Ranger had to enter a tavern to apprehend someone who was a threat to the peace, they kept that business separate from what they did off duty, and would not speak to superiors of things witnessed off duty, in order to make arrests.

Dale was curious to learn what Gwindor would be doing for the Rangers, but he did not wish to ask outright. Not yet. “I truly thought Beryl and Kato both undecided as to what they would do after all this. They recently spoke of the possibility of returning to New Haven, among others, but now, since the discussion with Thorn, I get the feeling Beryl is to meet up with Duinhir somewhere. Did you get that feeling?”

Gwindor looked at the pitcher and empty mugs.

“Ah, if we had a Wizard muse it would be their duty to pour, for certain.”

“I will pour,” Galadhiel said, with obvious annoyance.

“I say it is not the pouring that has you so annoyed.”

Gwindor made a little sound to interrupt as Galadhiel filled the mugs. “Yes, I got that idea. Duinhir is to serve in some manner of office of Orc affairs. I am not really sure what that is about. Some special division of Rangers to monitor the keeping of the treaty perhaps. Beryl and Thorn did not say outright, but I believe Beryl is to serve them in some capacity, even if not officially a Ranger.”

“He likely has the needed skills,” Dale said, thinking that Beryl might be like a spy or manage a network of informants through the north. Dale took a swig of the Mannish ale and then put his mug to the table. “are you going to tell me what your orders said?”

“Well,” Gwindor began.

“They said it is not allowed that a female be a Ranger,” Galadhiel whispered rapidly. “I have heard such rationale before! It is not that females are any lesser or better than males, but it is true to continue a people, the male only has to devote a night, while a female is needed to carry and nurse and so on. A male could give his night while serving, but a female could not be mother and soldier at once. And they say, even if not presently a mother, there are injuries that should not be risked and…” Galadhiel sighed and fell silent.

For a long moment, it seemed Gwindor would not speak either, as he looked to his side where Galadhiel drained her mug. He turned his eyes to Dale then. “They said she could not be a Ranger, but as she managed to be accepted under false pretenses and they did not want this widely known, they said Galadhiel might serve the Rangers as an instructor, without herself serving as one who would be sent out to battle.”

Dale nodded understanding. “And you? They will not separate you?”

“Well, since Thorn was made Commander, they need someone who can handle swords to take his place at Stone Keep. They said we might both serve the Rangers as instructors there. I think my father used some influence, thinking such a position would keep me from more distant and dangerous missions. I am not really opposed. I think perhaps I could teach the recruits without any fear I would be their death.”

“I suppose I understand your disappointment, Galadhiel, but you will both be together and the Rangers do need those who are skilled to teach recruits. You will be doing good. I do not know what I will do if…”

“I truly hope it is true Tsuki may return,” Gwindor whispered, “Knowing him, if this is true, he would not allow you to return to the Rangers alone. If he is able to return, Tsuki would find a way to do it.”

“He was supposed to be here and dance with me,” Dale said very quietly. “I would dance with him, even with these fellows Duma brought singing.”

Gwindor glanced up and across the room where three Dwarves in spangled jackets were singing. A number of Men were standing about, singing along drunkenly and dancing. “I am certain they would make room if you asked to favor us with a song.”

“No.”

“I would not allow any unwelcomed advances on account of the performance, but I would be happy if you would sing us just one song, Dale. I do not greatly care for these Dwarven entertainers, even if they are friends to Duma or brothers to Gib.”

“Perhaps one, if they allow it, after a bit more ale!”

“Get him one of those little drinking glasses for harder drink, Gwindor, he will be upon the table in no time at all,” Galadhiel teased.

Dale gulped Ale and then asked, “what would I sing?”

“What of that pretty one, Gwindor?” Galadhiel asked, “the one your father tried to get him to sing at that banquet.”

Dale gulped, remembering the Elf-King’s request very well. “Very well, just in memory of friends departed, mind you!”

“Of course,” Gwindor said.

As Duma entered the tavern with Lain and Ugarit he saw his friends the Brother’s Gib dancing and singing upon a table through the smoky, dim-lit interior with sawdust floor. A voice called out loudly above the revelry, “A round for the Dwarves, on me, let us have the redhead here sing us a song!”

“It’s Dale,” Ugarit hissed.

“I am not certain I wish to witness,” Duma said.

“Please, let us stay. I want to hear Dale sing!” Lain pleaded.

Duma shrugged and strode to the bar. He put some coins on top of the bar and called to the barkeep, “three of your strongest drink!”

The glasses were brought from under the bar and the liquor poured without a question. “You do not think it is poison?” Ugarit whispered.

Duma shook his head slowly and looked at the glasses. “Less repute,” he said, “the coin pays for silence as well as the service.”

Ugarit gave a nod and then lifted the leftmost glass to peer at the contents.

Just then, Dale was leaping up onto the table. It seemed he had taken a sort of decorative Elven wind indicator from the door and hung it on a loose nail on a roof beam above the table. “Well, Men, I will dedicate this song to departed bedfellows, but it’s a little song about the ones that play hard to get! Since we’ve no Elven musicians, I’ll give you an idea of how the music would sound with this!” Dale then tapped at the metal and string hanging above and brought from it a series of chimes.

“A good thing no other Orcs seem to be here,” Duma said.

“A Chieftain dancing for Men!” Ugarit complained.

Dale began to sing, “I see you on the street and you walk on by…you make me want to hang my head down and cry…”

“My father loves this song,” Gwindor confessed to Galadhiel over his ale. “It used to be Dale made a bit of a fool of himself when in the Wood and he would sing this song at feasts.”

“It really is pretty. The chimes give it just the right touch.”

“Oh! Duma, Lad!” Bari bellowed. He made his way along the bar and lifted his arm to pat Duma’s back. “Your kin there is not a bad singer, for an Elf. Puts on a good show.”

“Open your heart to me, Baby, I hold the lock and you hold the key, open your heart to me, Darling, I’ll give you love if you…you turn the key!”

“We can admit perhaps he is better at dancing,” Mori said.

Duma put his back to the bar and looked down at the Brothers. “Surely he has a good voice, but for Orcs, it is not proper for the Chieftain to be one who entertains.”

“Yes, our father does not find our work honorable.”

“If I were not Chieftain now and determined my days of breed-helping were past I could have these Men drooling for Orcflesh soon enough!”

“We know not the ways of Orcs,” Robi said.

“Perhaps we might say Duma here was popular!” Bari suggested.

“Nimrod the Fool,” Ugarit purred, draped on Duma’s right arm wearing only leather pants and apron. “He must have found you pleasing not to mutilate you when you cannot have been lucky for him, being male.”

“Yes well, being able to make my master spill no matter his mood was a basic survival skill in that situation, was it not? That and running fast.”

Ugarit trembled. “I cannot be very strange to find you pleasing, if other Orcs wished to make use of you.”

Dale was singing, along with a chorus of drunken Men, “Open your heart to me, Baby, I hold the lock and you hold the key, open your heart to me, Darling, I’ll give you love if you…you turn the key!”

Duma licked at his fangs. “You are half Northerner, My Precious, we are notorious for wishing to play with Elves. That I am half Elf and yet a male Orc makes me a most suitable mate for you.”

“It is good for a Chieftain to consider wise matches for his Clan.”

“Your skin is so…your dappling is perfect. Sometimes I just want to put marks all over you,” Duma hissed, as he ran a claw-like fingernail along Ugarit’s shoulder.

“One is such a lonely number…”

“Oh! I want to go dance!” Tilion squealed.

“Get down!” Tsuki hissed. He pulled at Tilion’s hooded cloak to make him sit again on the bench they shared and then pulled his own hood as far forward as he was able, to hide his face. “It really makes no sense to lecture me about not letting them see me if you mean to announce our presence by dancing.

“It is not me they may recognize, and I do like dancing.”

Lain had gone to dance, as had the Dwarves, and Ugarit continued to speak at Duma’s ear, as Dale was finishing his song. “We should…Duma…we should do it the way of breeding soon. We are in the north now, and the other females say it is not only a matter of doing it the right way, but of the right time. Sometimes it takes repetition before a little one is made.”

Duma went absolutely blue and tapped his glass hard on the bartop to ask to have it filled.

As his song had ended, Dale hopped down from the table. He felt some hands on him, but was reasonably certain no one had attempted to pick his pockets, so he paid the hands on him little mind. He saw Lain was there and put an arm about him. “Young Lain. Why do you not join us at our table?”

Lain looked off to the bar and saw Duma and Ugarit in some intimate conversation. “’Young Lain’, you say, I am older than you are.”

Dale laughed and led Lain to the table where Gwindor and Galadhiel were seated. “I only mean it in affection,” Dale said as they took seats. “It seems now you have become a close companion to Duma, and he is my son, but I do not suppose I think you young for that.”

“I know just how it is,” Lain said, “It is the same I have from Tigh or Loriol. I am one to protect. I was attacked by Rómendar, I ran messages on the battlefield, I went through the Mines and helped slay a fell beast of the pool and ran as messenger to New Haven and marched with Orcs, but it shall never be thought that I have had experience enough to age me.”

“Do not take Dale’s jests as insult, Lain,” Gwindor suggested, “If what innocence you have seems a source of tiresome jests, it is only because there are some, myself included, who mourn the loss of such innocence in ourselves and grieve for it, but grieving too long is not Elven, for we are made to celebrate what the Gods have made. You should not be ashamed.”

“I am not ashamed, yet it is tiresome to be worried over.”

“I know you have those you worry over. Maybe I admire you for not expressing it with jests.”

Lain gave a nod and then turned to smile at Dale. “It is true, but the people I have worried for seem to be doing well now. We are cousins and so Duma is my cousin. I wished to go through the Mines to prove myself. I did not like being considered a child. I can see that wish itself was childish, but I am not sorry I went. I know Duma well now. I admire him. He does not seem a child in any way, though he is young. He does not grieve for loss of innocence. He believes any hardship he suffered and survived makes him stronger. He is very strong now. I have seen how his Orcs follow without lashes. Duma is their chieftain. He can confess that he was skilled at making his master spill as if there is no shame or darkness in it.”

Galadhiel choked and nearly spit ale from her mouth to hear Lain use such rough language.

Dale laughed loudly. “Why do you seem shocked? For one who is female, you use words that are suitable only for the inside of a barracks with disturbing frequency.”

“No more than you,” Galadhiel rasped and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Dale conceded the point with a wave of his hand and returned to Lain. “Sometimes I admire Duma, but we shall not tell him that, for it is better he keep working hard to live up to being heir to Death-shadow.”

“Better than Nergal?”

“Well, there are some things I am undecided on. I had hoped that Duma would be able to travel between worlds, as it were, but he is very much an Orc, and they seem to need him. In any case, what I hope or wish for Orcs does not matter anymore, they must find their own path now.”

“But if they stray too far? Harm others?”

“I am a Ranger, Lain. I have chosen to fight so that others do not have to. If anyone, whatever their race, breaks the peace, then I will take action.”

“So long as you have orders,” Gwindor said.

Dale grinned.

“You have seen enough?” Tilion asked.

“I am ready. Let us go,” Tsuki replied. He stood and walked with Tilion from the tavern.

The watchman noticed nothing unusual as they passed out of town through his gate. When they were on the road between the town and the nearby bridge, Tilion spoke again. “You have not changed your mind?”

“I had already decided my path and nearly settled on the body that would best serve me on that path. Everything I have seen here has not changed my mind. I feel I am doing the right thing. It may be from a mortal perspective it will be nearly too long until I am with Dale, but really, it will be very soon. I think we are doing good.”

“Actually, I would agree.”

“Except for the body?”

Tilion laughed lightly, “It is really between you and our Lord, Son. In this situation, I really cannot take a side. I hope you both understand. In any case, he will not stay mad at either of us.”

“Tilion, I am glad you are not angered.”

“No. I was not ever angry really. Maybe sometimes to be a little flawed or reckless or even foolish is the best thing. We should not say it of higher beings, but maybe, the world is somehow better, or more interesting at the least, and that is something to celebrate.”

Tsuki smiled. “I think that is right. We might say that in some cases what seems foolish is really so clever its true nature or purpose is misunderstood.”

“Well, it does sound better to put it that way.”

Those who had been out that night had a bit of a late start the next day, but in that time, Alqua and Laurel had had occasion to talk with each other in the common room of the inn where they both stayed and shortly thereafter managed to gain Ugarit an audience with several elder women of the town so they might question her about Orc ways, in hopes that during the questioning Ugarit might somehow convince the women not to fear.

When Zebu’s Orcs came through town they drew little notice, as they had no animals and seemed average Orcs to the Men, but in the afternoon, when Dumuzi brought his Star-Dog Band with its juvenile Orcs, dogs, and newly made banners there were women among those coming onto the street to look on them.

“This is the new way,” Ugarit said to the women, “Orcs may breed male and female and have Precious Little Ones to make Clans strong without sorcery or Wizards.” She continued, describing how male and female bodies joined for breeding and that repetition was necessary until the women had fainted, gone red in the face, or burst into laughter. Ugarit thought the behavior sign of weakness and went on, saying she had it on good authority that it was much the same with Elves also, but that Elves when breeding with other Elves said prayers to their gods to curse their children with immortality.

“I know not how breeding is for Dwarves or Halflings,” Ugarit said to the women struggling to listen, as Dumuzi’s Band marched by, with Tashmet showing her fist in an Orcish sign of greeting. “I do not know if the accounts I have of Halflings can be believed, and I heard that Dwarves spring from rocks, but also that this was a joke. Other races than those I know can breed one to the other to make half-breeds. Men with Elves. Elves with Orcs. Orcs with Men. There is one you will see if you watch. His name is Shamash and he leads a Clan that is only loosely associated with mine, as I have said. You will see. He is Man and Orc. There was no sorcery.” Ugarit lowered her voice, “His mother is a woman of your race and she calls Sin-Chieftain ‘husband’. She is no pet to him, so I think ‘love’ is involved. Many Orcs do not know of love.”

“What do you know of it?” The oldest woman asked.

“I know, Old One,” Ugarit said sharply, sensing challenge, “It is the ‘something more’.”

A few of the women were puzzled and on the verge of questioning Ugarit again, but the Old One smiled and gave a slight nod. Something more seemed a most fair reply to her.   

Toadskin came loping toward the women and they were, in the main, taken aback by the stooped and greenish Orc. He was a small Orc, but the particular whip-burns on his arms and the name carved on his neck said he was able to both block a whip and surrender to the carving blade. And that meant he was strong, even if the strength was not that of muscle.

“He is my Chieftain’s message-runner,” Ugarit told the women in her accented Common Speech, which was almost entirely understandable to these Men in the north, now she had months of practice.

Toadskin stopped and took submissive posture an arm’s length from Ugarit and spoke to her in Goblin and Orc Slang. “Duma-Chieftain says that he agrees with the words Dale-Great-Chieftain says: All our Clan should be gone when Gibil and others come. All our Clan must prepare to leave the Man-town now and be ready to depart as soon as Nergal’s last Band has passed through and without ‘fanfare’. What is this fanfare?”

“I hear you, message-runner,” Ugarit said in near a growl. “If Dale-Chieftain wished you to know of fanfare, he would not say to do without it. It is likely some starry manner of departing.” She made an awkward smile then, at the women. “Tell my Chieftain that I say I am engaged in business of value to the Clan, as a First Mate should be, and will not prepare now, but shortly, when it is smart for me to do so.”      

Toadskin twitched and it seemed result of fighting an urge to challenge Ugarit’s words or to suggest what their Chieftain might do to her after hearing her reply. That he fought the urge was smart. Ugarit would have drawn knives on him otherwise. He was to say the Chieftain’s words, not be the Chieftain. Toadskin made a grunt and a nod of his head and then bounded off to give Ugarit’s reply to Duma.

Duma was in the yard before the stable his Orcs had stayed in, personally giving attention to his mount Snaga, as his Orcs packed their gear to travel. He heard the replies Toadskin gave. He expected Ugarit’s reply and informed Toadskin and the others nearby that Ugarit was his Orc and First Mate, so he would see to her punishment himself in time, and it was not for any other Orc to challenge her for speaking against the Chieftain.

Duma had not expected Dumuzi’s reply. He had not been certain whether Star-dog Band had moved through or tarried in the town, but Toadskin had found them. Dumuzi had found interesting small sheep and had phrased his reply given by Toadskin so it was not a challenge but a request for the Chieftain to delay only a short time to see something that might be advantageous.

Duma mounted Snaga for the ride to the marketplace, leaving the other Orcs to go to the road and wait for him. Some Orcs had made trade with the Men, but there had still been little mixing with Men folk since the Orcs had begun the march through River Forge. This day seemed a day when many Men made trade with each other, and Duma thought, this time, it would be smart to avoid the marketplace, as he had decided this time to not protest discriminating treatment. Dumuzi however had led his Clan into the market.

The Orcs had been in the town long enough for there to be gossip particular to their Clan, apart from the rumors that had circulated prior to their arrival. The people of River Forge knew that Duma, or the pale, auburn-haired Orc that rode a brown, black-maned horse bred in the south, was a leader of some sort. Some even knew the word Chieftain. They did not call out to offer bargains, but they turned their heads after a first glance and allowed Duma to pass.

Duma saw the smaller Orcs. They grew quickly, and though none of Dumuzi’s Star-dog band seemed fully grown, roughly half seemed equivalent to reedy lads or newly-curved misses. They had a scent on them that indicated to Orcs they were old enough for breeding. They did not gather in a pack, like dogs, but they did not keep from activity Men would find suspicious. They had spilt and taken position in shadows or behind posts or barrels and seemed for the most part still, as Orcs preparing to give chase to prey.

“Orcs, do not hide as if on a hunt,” Duma barked at them, “you are disturbing the Men!”

Duma could hear the smaller Orcs whispering to each other that the Chieftain had come. Then, Dumuzi walked from behind a post, making some hand signs, and his Band quickly assembled about Snaga, causing the mare to rear up and whiny loudly. Duma pulled on her reins and spoke to Snaga in Elven, begging her to calm herself. It was good the Orcs did not understand Elven. Beryl had cursed Duma with this starry horse.

“Dumuzi, what is the meaning of the message Toadskin ran to me? Why are your Orcs in the marketplace?”

“Why should we not go to marketplace?” Dumuzi asked, almost challenging in tone. “Duma-Chieftain goes to market in Man-cities. It is good to have dealings with other races, Duma-chieftain says. We are good Orcs.”

“Ask the Men if they will kill the black sheep little ones,” Tashmet said, then added, “If it seem smart to you, Chieftain.”

Duma shook his head. “Where is Azuk? Azuk is of your Band. Where is he?”

Dumuzi growled, clearly upset that Azuk had gone away without his knowing and made him seem weak in front of the Chieftain.

Duma counted the Orcs quickly. “Is another gone?”

“It is Talra,” Marit said, grinning in rather disturbing fashion.

Duma hoped they were not engaged in bedding activity where Men might find them. “Find them now!” He commanded.

“Azuk has his pack, so we do not have anything to give the dogs so them can know his smell,” Dumuzi complained.

“Use your own nose,” Duma said, “Or your head. Try to think where Azuk would want to go.” He scanned the marketplace, and there seemed, down an aisle of stalls, a large crowd gathered, and if it was not some new product many Men wanted to trade for, perhaps it was an Orc that interested them. Duma put his heel to Snaga and they hurried toward the crowd among the stalls.

From his mounted position, Duma could see that Azuk and Talra were both within the stall, but rather than be about breeding, they were in their leather aprons and holding knives or ladles. There was an adult Man and one who was likely his woman nearby. On the other side of the stall, there were men gathered, mostly males.

“He ate it! Ate the food the Orc made! Pay up!”

There was much laughter.

“In the Old Days,” Azuk began and continued telling the Men a tale they found scandalous. It was a story of a Chieftain who demanded more Men to eat and a soup-maker and bread-maker who were betrayed by Hunters who could catch no Men, and how they used grain instead of bones to make flour and put noodles in soup in place of skin and sinew.

The crowd of Men responded to the story with gasps and curses and laughter, but Duma saw no anger, only entertainment. He saw Azuk was with these Men as he had been with his Dwarven friends. They found the gruesome tale exciting and humorous.

“I watched this small Orc make the food,” the woman said, and my husband was here with us. It is only flour, as he says.

“It is good,” said the Man who had tasted Azuk’s dish. “Here, you try!”

“Azuk,” Duma called, “Do not be long, we must leave River Forge soon.”

“He is my Chieftain,” Azuk said.

“Does he ask for Men?” the crowd asked.

“My Chieftain does not do many things like in Old Days. I can tell you what is not known to all: his favorite dish is worms! He likes them better than fish!”

The Men laughed. Duma did not argue, but tossed his head and turned Snaga about. He did not know about favorite, but he saw no flaw in eating worms.


	117. Chapter One Hundred-Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are black sheep, and the women are witnesses.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-SIXTEEN

Dumuzi’s Band, excepting Azuk and Talra, had seen that their missing two were found and were gathered together before the place where Men were displaying livestock for trade.

“Now, tell me quickly, what is this business about little sheep. Do you mean lambs? Little ones of sheep are called lambs, as little ones of Men are called babies.”

“We heard some Men talking,” Tashmet said, “They were saying that three little black sheep were born to flocks of different owners since the Orcs have come to the town, and the flocks were of white-wools. They wonder if it is a bad omen or curse.”

“See? They are there.” Dumuzi said, tipping his head. There was a group of four Men near the livestock pens, and they were all looking back to the Orcs. “They have seen we watched them.”

“Well, they must know of breeding. Men breed their livestock like Wizards do Orcs. The little sheep were made inside the ewes long before we arrived.”

“We have no masters now,” Dumuzi recited.

“Duma-Chieftain is smart, but maybe they believe that sorcery as well as breeding can bring sheep of another color,” Tashmet suggested. “the flocks were white-wools. It is like two with perfect dappling making a little one with marbling.”

Duma thought for a while on Tashmet’s words. Maybe he was not as learned about breeding and traits coming from parent animals as he had thought. If a Chieftain who was dappled had a dappled female and her little one came out marbled, he might suspect some other had taken her before him, or that the female was crafty and had gone and spread her legs for some other Orc on purpose. Any little one born could benefit a Clan, so marbling was not bad in itself, but Duma had thought that in the new way, an Orc would always resemble the two Orcs that made it. “Yes, I see, sometimes a little one can be different, even if the two who made the offspring seem similar. Lain and Tigh never make mention of other red-haired Vale Elves, only of Dale. Dale always says ‘it was because of my hair’. It was his autumnal coloring that hid him, and only him. There was no sorcery or curse among Vale Elves in that time. It must be true some little ones can look different for no reason we know.”

“Duma-Chieftain is wise,” Tashmet said, “it must be so.”

“Ask them if we can have the little ones. Black-wools are good for Orcs. We do not have to ask Ugarit to find pigment for dyes. Black wool already gives nightly camouflage.”

“But they must be more rare among flocks of Men, and often rare means expensive.”

“Do not bargain like an Elf and tell them so,” Dumuzi said forcefully, “tell the Men you will take them or buy them.”

Duma snorted. “Do not speak so to me, even if I may speak so to Dale. I am his Orc and his son in Elven blood, but you are only my Orc. It is not yet known you will be my heir. Speak as you should, Dumuzi.”

Dumuzi snarled, but then he crouched and bowed his head. “I truly follow Duma-Chieftain without lashes. Punish me if you will, My Chieftain. I only say you should do it, because you are skilled at dealing with Men.”

“I am Chieftain and I am smart, but I do not say I am greatest in dealing with Men. It is Azuk who has given me an idea…” Duma said. He dismounted and went to the Men. It was clear they were aware of Star-dog Band watching them and as Duma approached they demonstrated they had even learned his name.

“Duma-Chieftain of Dragon-stone Clan, is it?” One in a wide black hat asked. Beryl had worn such a hat when disguised as a sort of Cleric.

“Duma Yrchelen Mapleseed, at your service, ‘tis true I am Chieftain of Dragon-stone Clan. I am allied also to Death-shadow Clan, of which some races in the North may have heard.”

“Some news and rumour that has come to our northern town has been proven true after all,” said a grey-haired shepherd, “You were among a small fellowship dispatched from the Elven Silver Wood to face a rogue wizard or Dark Lord of some sort. Some business of a terrible weapon that was destroyed by a hero Wizard in act of self-sacrifice. You and that blue girl and some of those Elves that rode into town before you.”

Duma snorted softly. “Yes. The ‘blue girl’. Her name is Ugarit, and we’ve exchanged tokens and vows enough before such witnesses that even Men should consider us properly married. That would make her ‘Mrs. Mapleseed’ to you good shepherds. Yes, she was there also. We all took wounds to save all peoples of the west, Orcs and Men both included, from the weapon of mass destruction.”

“Certainly the Rangers tell us you are a good Orcs, Mr. Mapleseed,” one of the shepherds said, “can you tell us are those small Orcs yours? Why do they watch us?”

“They are mine. Not mine by blood, but of my Clan, ‘adopted kin’ Men might say. The one there is Dumuzi, the Leader of that Band.”

“We know that name,” the old shepherd said. “In my youth, I defended this very town against raids of the Orc Leader called Dumuzi. But that one there is young. The Dumuzi we know of was fearsome, but has not been seen in many years, thank the gods.”

“Thanks the Gods,” repeated the one dressed as a preacher.

“I know of the Legendary Dumuzi,” Duma said, “it was by my Elven father’s hand that great Chieftain was slain, along with his Clan, some decade ago. I am the last related to that Clan by blood, and I promise, I do not return to the north where I was spawned to bring a return of such terror. I wish for no battles or raids. My Orcs have skills and goods enough to do fair trade and land that leaders of all races have agreed is ours.”

“You are of the Clan of the terrible Dumuzi?” the old shepherd asked, voice wavering.

“I could be his own offspring, but I do not know it for true or not. I do not wish to speak of such things. I am not that Legendary one, and neither shall this young Dumuzi be. The young ones say you have some black lambs and thought their birth a bad sign. Is that true?”

“Yes. One was born to my prize ewe only last night, and the night before each of these shepherds also had a black lamb birthed in their flock.”

“Is it usual? I can see you have white-wools.”

“It is known, but it is not a common thing, not to a flock that is only white-wools.”

“Seen as a most queer sign, like a white bull being born or a child with extra fingers.”

“I see,” Duma said. “My own father is a red-haired Elf. They are very rare. It was his great misfortune that in his youth Orcs of Dumuzi’s Clan raided his Elven settlement and slew all they could find. A horror Elves still speak of in whispers. It occurred in autumn when leaves were gold and red and orange, like flames, and my father, just a child, was hidden until the Orcs need to kill was sated, and so it was Dumuzi noticed his Elven skin in the night and kept him. Alive.”

“Kept him?”

“Kept the Elf-child. Alive.”

“We mean no offense to you, of course, Mr. Mapleseed, but it seems an ill omen these black lambs were born just as Orcs entered the town. It has never happened before. Orcs. Coming into town!”

“These are strange times,” Duma agreed. “Elves departing for the west, and Orcs being granted a homeland to your north. I do not blame you for being suspicious. Orcs have certainly never been comfortable with such things before, any more than you Men. Our customs must be so different. What do you do with such lambs? If they are considered unlucky?”

“We were discussing the matter. The meat should still be good, but black sheep’s wool cannot be so easily dyed as white wool. It is not the custom of Men to wear such nightly garments, except in mourning. With exception of some traveling Preachers of course, no offense to them intended. There is not much call for black wool. So, as I said, they would be good for eating, we suppose.”

“Certainly, they you are decided to keep them among you until they are large enough to make proper meals? It is not considered unlucky if you kill them or eat them?” Duma asked.

“Ah, we are not certain…”

Another of the shepherds broke in, “it does not seem wrong for Orcs to wear black. We saw some Orcs that moved past yesterday had sheep with them.”

“Yes, I know that Orc who keeps sheep. He is called Jareth.”

“Would this Jareth desire more sheep? Orcs would seem to have use for black wool. It is the rarer color in sheep. They are not so easy to find. Do you know? Does this Jareth have goods for trade?”

“I do not know that he has much you would value, as you have sheep yourselves. It may be that he would welcome black lambs, if that is what you suggest, but he is gone from the town already.”

“Oh.”

“But he is known to you.”

“Of course,” Duma said, “He is my Orc now. He used to be a Chieftain, but Orcs of his Clan, without his knowing, did a foul thing, and I was required by honor to slay them.”

“You slew…but what did those Orcs do?”

“They murdered a little one, an Orc child, one Ugarit had adopted. The killing sickened me, but…”

“It is nothing we would not have done in the same place. If Orcs murdered our child! We would go seek justice on them!”

Duma nodded. “And so, Jareth had no Orcs to lead and acknowledged me his better without contest. Since, I have given Orcs of My Clan over to him to lead.”

“Would you take the black lambs? If you had them, you could give them over to Jareth in exchange for some goods more to Orcish taste.”

“I could not just take them. If you wish to have them away from you, I must give you something. I would be making pure profit then if I traded them to Jareth.” Duma paused only a second, “and they are so young! I am not certain any of Jareth’s flock would currently have milk for them. They would die!”

“Then if you would buy some other sheep to provide milk, we could include the lambs in the price…”

“well, I am certain I could trade the sheep to Jareth for something I like, what would you like for the sheep?”

“What goods do you have?”

Duma reached into his purse and felt about the inside with his fingers then pulled out a gem. It was a large red stone. He held it up to the light. “red corundum. This is one found in a deep place, not litter Dwarves leave behind. You could even trade it to a Dwarf and get a good deal.”

“It’s huge.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“My wife would slave for such a thing.”

Duma laughed and touched his tongue to one fang. He dropped the stone in the hand of the shepherd with the wife willing to slave and saw the man color. “I do not ask for a prize winner, but one who is fit enough to travel north with us and provide milk for the lambs. If she will not have them, we can draw it out of her and feed them. Ugarit was young when she adopted her lost child and we fed the little one from bottles.”

“Tell Mrs. Mapleseed we are sorry for her loss.”

“I shall.”

“This one,” said the young shepherd, “she’s a good ewe, birthed this little black one here. She was not intended for the auction, so I can sell her.”

“Let us give them over to Dumuzi for delivery to Jareth. Do not worry for the lambs near the dogs. Dumuzi’s Orcs have raised the pups and so know how to care for young animals and are able to control the dogs. He is training them to guard sheep from wolves so he may offer services to Jareth in exchange for wool. Certainly there are wolves in the wild, but we also know that another Clan keeps a pack of Orc-bred wolves. They should be through here within the next day or so. We are at peace with that Clan, but only loosely allied with them. You must judge for yourselves if they are good.”

Duma made a signal for Dumuzi to approach and the four sheep were give over to his Orcs. Azuk and Talra were with them again, Azuk still showing off his new carving knife to others in the Band.

“You give jewels away too easily, as Dale-Great-Chieftain says,” Dumuzi said to Duma as they were traveling to the east gate of the town. “Was it really a gem good enough for Dwarves?”

“It was, but I have many more like it, so it was not rare to me, and I did not simply buy four sheep, or even one with three free gifts. In making the deal, I gained trade partners, perhaps even loyal trade partners.”

“Duma-Chieftain is smart,” Dumuzi said. His tone was entirely complaint.

While Duma and Dale had remained in the City, Nergal had placed himself in charge of organizing their camp, beyond River Forge. Within site of the covered bridge and upper guardhouse manned by Rangers, Negral had commanded his Clan to form an orderly camp along the north of the road and suggested that Jareth, not directly in his own command and the highest ranked Orc in Dragon-stone present, make a camp for his Clan south of the road. Zebu was not even yet a Leader and quickly followed when Jareth announced they would make a camp both south of the road and west of the river.

So it was the camp was in order when Dale led his companions across the bridge, followed shortly after by Dumuzi’s Star-dog Band and then Duma, leading the remainder of Dragon-stone Clan. Night was falling and the newcomers to the camp quickly assimilated into its ranks and supper was started. Even the lowest ranked Orcs in the unified Death-shadow Clan understood they were on the very border of their new homeland, and out of respect for alliances with other Clans, did not enter first, but waited.

Scouts had gone running to look for signs of the other five Clans and winged messengers who had not been brave enough to enter a town of Men now alighted on the shields or shoulders of Elves to sing messages of Orcs they had seen on the march.

Nergal’s Clan had traveled with an escort of Swords, but now they had passed through the last settlement belonging to other races and were on the border of the Orc sovereignty, they had abandoned formal duty and mingled with the Elves that traveled as companions to Dale or Duma. There were also the three Dwarves with Duma’s Clan, though they planned to take leave of their friend soon and continue their tour, once they had witnessed the Orcs going into their new homeland.

Within two days, less if they ran, the other Clans would reach their encampment. This was time to decide what claims they would make in their new lands and how they the land might support their Clans. The first night the entire Death-shadow Clan was in the camp there was little formal discussion about what part their Clan would have in the new lands. Orcs of various ranks discussed or argued in small groups as they went about their chores or leisure. There was a lot of discussion and repeating of tales about their experiences in the Man-city of River Forge. The sheep were delivered to Jareth and he gave them over to his Orcs, promising a share of the wool to Duma for acquiring the animals.

There was a feeling of celebration and even happiness through the camp. There was traveling of Orcs through the camp, including mingling between Fell-shaft and Dragon-stone and about the fires Orcish laughter and even displays of dancing by those of lower rank.

There were a number of Elves joined together in celebration also. All the Treeweavers were there, Alqua and Arë, Gwindor with his bride, Beryl, and those Swords who had escorted Nergal’s Clan. Dale was with them also, and not one of them brooded or spoke of regret.

The few who were neither Elf nor Orc gathered about one fire, drinking Mannish ale purchased in River Forge and entertained by Dwarven songs. Kato did a dance. Setsugekka and Laurel spoke of spells. Fei wrote of their most recent travels and his observations of the camp with pen and ink. They would have been welcome at other fires, but this small group had silently decided to allow the others this time without their presence, so they might only observe.

The next morning, there were few who wanted to rise and face the morning mist and chill after their night of celebration, but by midmorning, the camp as a whole was filled with determination and plans. There was a meeting between the Present Chieftains and those Rangers, Swords and other allies that knew the North and could give counsel. Those not at the meeting kept watch for approaching Clans or went about regular chores.

At the meeting, north of the road, Kato, Gwindor and Lain had brought forth maps in their possession and Duma and Nergal were both asking Dale if he thought it worth defending a claim to some portion of the territory given to Orcs.

“I am aware their has been much discussion,” Dale said, “at one time, many Chieftains spoke of making a city for all Orcs. This may still come to pass, but with alliances between Clans being what they are, I also think it likely and perhaps beneficial that each clan be able to claim some part of the land as their domain.”

“Which area looks best?” Nergal said, “I have a feeling I almost know this place.”

“It happens with Orcs, if they were spawned in the region, or many Orcs in the Clan that spawned them were from the region.”

“I have felt it also,” Ugarit said, “It is not so clear as in the south, in the Horse-country, I felt I actually knew the very rock or tree that next came into sight, though I had not been there before. It is not the same here, but there is a feeling that things are familiar.”

“Things seem very familiar to me,” Duma said. “I can look at the map and it is as if I know what I will see in any part of it. Near the rivers is probably the best land.”

“We should claim it,” Nergal said.

“If you ask me,” Dale said, “I say the rivers will seem an obvious place to settle to other Orcs who do not even have a bit of Northerner blood. It is all wilderness. All of the land given over to our people. It is wild.”

“The Rangers even speak of it that way,” Gwindor added, “they speak of taking a northern route through the wild.”

“The only part of the lands remotely associated with civilization is here,” Dale said, putting his finger to the northern part of the mountain chain drawn on the map, “but no creature even part Elven would wish to settle there. It was once the capitol of that Minion of the Dark Lord or King of Witches or whatever he was called. I don’t know if it was in Gwindor’s time, but Beryl probably knows. I know a lot more about Orcs than the various incarnations of Dark Lords.”

Beryl sighed greatly at this. “Some Orc might be attracted to the location on account of it’s fearsome association or ruins to be quarried for building, but it is cold and barren more than any other part of these lands you have been granted.”

“So I am saying Gibil will be convinced to go there,” Dale said brightly, “and I would leave this south-eastern region to Marduk and Dog, who will think it smart to go there.”

“I think it is smart to go there!” Duma argued, “why is it we should allow Marduk to go there?”

“Are we to have Marduk think he is winning from us the region that has the most obvious attraction, being the river, so we may hold some region with advantage that one must be clever to see?” Nergal asked.

“There are many advantages,” Dale said, “the first being that the other Chieftains will think we have settled for lesser territory.”

“Your words did seem smart, but now, this seems Elven craftiness,” Nergal said, “it is not good for Orcs to be seen as weak, even as part of a plan to gain strength.”

“I do not know why you complain, Nergal. You are most crafty for an Orc. More than me, and I am halfelven.”

Nergal snickered. “You have noticed only now, Duma?”

Duma clacked his barbell against his teeth. “I noticed, but only spoke now.”

“Think, Orcs, use your gooey grey brains!” Dale commanded, “what are the things we need most and in what region will we be able to get those things with the least obstruction.”

Those gathered began naming their needs, some general as shelter and some specific as particular herbs for brewing. This went on for some time and then Dale interrupted. “those are all the things Orcs have needed in the past, but I do believe you know something else you need.”

“Allies,” Ugarit said quickly. “Dale-Great-Chieftain means us to name our need for allies and trade partners.”

“Of course that,” Duma said as quickly.

“Allies, yes,” Nergal agreed.

“Let Marduk think on the cities to the south he has already seen. Let him make river trade to River Forge and New Haven. What is good for Marduk’s Clan will in time be good for all Orcs. He is not one to make an enemy. To be valuable to Marduk as well as allies who are not Orcs, we must have trade partners the other Clans do not know or have not yet considered. Now, look at the map.”

They all looked, and then Duma said, “I see that Men use this trade road and it goes all the way from the Green Wood in the east through or very near settlements including Cleft Haven, River Forge, Kato’s home town, the towns of the other Halfling, the Vale, and the Elven port, and we should not wish to lose access to the road entirely, but there is the way of the wild, as you Rangers say. To the north. There are towns that do not touch the road.”

“Would the Men not be frightened If we left our borders to go to small towns in the north, away from roads?” Nergal asked.

“If they are afraid, they may turn to the Rangers, but the Rangers know the treaty better than most Men. They know we are not prisoners or exiles to this land, but as able as any of another race to travel for trade.”

Duma nodded. “I see. Here is the Vale, where I will have kin, and here is the Orc Lands. A voyage from one to the other may follow the established road, or forge through the wilderness to these towns of the north.”

“We want the western border!” Nergal said, agreeing. “We want to be first Orc that Men will find if they come east from towns of the north country. Holding the western border, with land touching the road to the south, even if only a sliver, and land reaching north, past the hills, both routes will be open to us.”

“This only seems smart if the land itself is good for Orcs.”

“You, you having northerner blood, tell me if it is good or not,” Dale said.

“We can find all the needed things we listed,” Duma said, “it will be work to have everything, but it can be had.”

“Then we plan strategy to keep the…!” Nergal began, but suddenly went silent, turned his head, as did several other Orcs, and listened.

“The Witch and the Miko,” Ugarit said.

Dale stood quickly and scanned the camp. Laurel and Setsugekka were running towards the meeting place, calling out loudly for Dale as they came.

“Do they mean they saw the Wizard?” Ugarit asked Duma quickly, and though she had not intended it, Dale heard the question and understood Ugarit’s ears had already heard the distant words.

Dale skipped between folded legs, maps and weapons on the ground, and then past the circle of the meeting, ran toward the women. Several others went after him, Beryl close behind.

Laurel reached them first and though she had been shouting for him, did not speak to Dale now, but looked into his eyes, and then turned to Beryl and grasped his hands in hers. Setsugekka came close after Laurel and literally fell into Dale’s embrace. “Moon-halo is gone. I saw my Lord,” she said, near breathlessly.

“What is it? Tell me! Tsuki? Was it him? Miko, was it him?”

“It is strange,” the Priestess said quietly. She straightened, putting a small polite distance between herself and Dale. “I do not rightly know if it was the father or the son.”

“Where was this?” Beryl asked of Laurel, seemingly calm, though Laurel knew he was in dire earnest for the painful grip of his hands on her arms.

Laurel swallowed once. “The horses,” she said then. “we were tending to the horses and Moon-halo suddenly reared and pulled his lead and the stake from the ground and ran. I thought maybe I had missed a burr somewhere or…we called out and rushed to mount other horse to give chase, but then…we saw a Man.”

“Curse you both! Was it Tsuki?”

“Dale, I do not know what to say. I wish to tell you, but somehow, it is not clear.”

Beryl released Laurel and walked away to the place they had tethered the horses. Gwindor stepped up and asked the women what this Man was like.

“He spoke and then…” Setsugekka started.

“Perhaps it was a spell. The clothing was not white or blue or grey.”

“What was it? Red? Black?” Dale demanded.

“No, Dale, forgive me, I do not know myself. It happened. The horse is truly gone and we saw something, but whether it was a vision or something else, I do not know.”

“It was My Lord,” Setsugekka said. “He said ‘Do not look for the horse; it is with its master’ and then was gone.”

Dale laughed.

“You cannot have made sense of this?” Gwindor asked.

“He’s back,” Dale whispered.

“Friend, do not set your hopes too high.”

“Gwindor, he’s back,” Dale said calmly. “Tsuki trained that horse since it was foaled. Moon-halo would not have run off with any other, and gelding or not, he would not be so easily controlled by any intending harm. That horse has been with us for months and not run off, because a spirit has no need of a horse. Do you not see? He is returned. Tsuki has a body!”


	118. Chapter One Hundred-Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Duma and Ugarit share a concern.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-SEVENTEEN

Neither Tsuki nor the fact that he might be bodily returned were forgotten, but conversation and immediate concerns shifted quickly back to Orc matters, as news came from Rangers out of River Forge that some that were later learned to be Mountain Orcs uninvolved in the treaty had come down from the pass recently and followed the three Clans who had taken the easternmost passage on their journey from the Mines, and had in River Forge done injury to a Man. Their action was met with vengeance of Man and the incident quickly escalated into a sprawling street brawl involving several parties and resulting in many injuries and the deaths of one Ranger and several Mountain Orcs. It was not truly know whose blow had killed the Ranger, but Shamash had dispatched at least one of the offending Orcs. A few praised the half-Orc a hero, but overall, the town folk had retreated into their homes and their mood and disposition toward Orcs was perhaps worse than it had been before Death-shadow clan passed through.

Not long after this news reached the encampment, Orc scouts from Gibil’s and Marduk’s Clans came, announcing that their Clans were soon to come.

That night there were drums.

Before dawn, Gibil himself, and a large portion of his Clan, crossed the bridge and entered the camp. Those who had already been in the camp were not the least comforted or pleased with recent news, and had heard from the drums much that Gibil could tell them, and some that Gibil also only knew from drums. The arriving Chieftain had somehow lost his escort of Swords in the town, in fact it seemed Gibil had made a run for the west gate of River Forge when the violence came, and come quickly to the bridge, while other Orcs, on account of the violence, had been commanded back through the east gate and made to travel around the city. Shamash had been angered and Innana felt she had been dishonored by Men, and both had wanted their Clans to enter their lands to the north directly, without first meeting the other Clans, but the Swords escorting them had refused. The Orcs on their way were at odds with the Elves escorting them and with the local Men.

When Gibil himself entered the camp, looking harried by his recent flight, he was met by Dale, the two Chieftains loyal to him, their First Mates, and the strongest Leaders in blatant display of strength and trophies. Dale was looking exceptionally Orcish, in black leather and mail, toying purposely with his whip. They had played no drums to announce to other Clans that Dale had two Chieftains loyal to him, but it was obvious from their positions and postures.

They waited for Gibil to speak.

He did not have much to say and though attempting to show some strength and defiance, demanded only to be allowed to pass along the road as people of any race so that his Clan might make their own camp, while remaining close enough to join in preparations for entering their granted lands.

The road was public, and so Dale allowed Gibil and his Orcs to pass.

Marduk’s Clan, along with that of Dog, arrived late the night and made camp to the south of Dragon-stone Clan. They arrived without drums and with little fire, though northerner ears could hear their marching and its ceasing. As soon as the sun rose over the mountains, Marduk’s camp was visible as orderly rows of tents of skin and grasscloth seemingly floating in the fog.

Marduk came north with a small embassy, including Dog and some of the Men and Elves that had been their escort, and gift of meat and asked to have words with the Chieftains there. Many had used the night for sleep, but Nergal was among those attending Dale, who had not slept since word of Tsuki the day before. Dale said that Duma had only gone for a short sleep after being on watch in the night and should be woken to talk and have meat.

At the suggestion, Nergal called to Larak to do something. Larak in turn called over to a group of Duma’s Orcs, “message-runner, go tell your Chieftain to come.”

“I am not your pet,” Toadskin said, “I will not go for the Chieftain when he is with his mate. Tell an Elf to go, or go yourself and see if you like My Chieftain in a rage.”

“He has no right to go into a rage for that, after all the times he interrupted me,” Dale said.

“Pardon, then, if my services are no longer needed, being the formal meat offering is accepted by this Orc camp, might I serve by seeking Duma-Chieftain?” Loriol asked.

Dog shrugged and Marduk made a grunt. Understanding they did not really care if he was there, Loriol made a bow to Dale and then darted between the various Orcs, shelters, animals and gear to seek Duma.

Beryl spotted the handsome young Elf and waved him over. “Hullo, Friend,” he said, “you will find them there. They will not mind if you enter.”

Loriol made another bow and ducked into Duma’s tent. It was larger than one he remembered Duma traveling with, but this was because Ugarit had said Chieftains needed to have things a little better than other Orcs, in the way that mates and pets wore tokens, to show their status to all.

It was Lain, rather than Ugarit, who lay inside the tent with Duma, and Loriol immediately understood Beryl’s full meaning. Lain sat quickly when he saw Loriol was there and opened his arms to embrace Loriol. “I thought to find you with Ugarit,” Loriol said. He laughed. “You have not missed me too much, Lain?”

“He went dancing at a tavern and found a group of lecherous old Elves to buy him drinks,” Duma said smartly.

“No. It was only Dale. I only sat drinking with Dale. Galadhiel was there with Gwindor and Ugarit with Duma.”

“It was good of you to sit with Dale, in that case. When I was away, I took only what was needed for security and warmth.”

“I will leave you. If they sent you here, Marduk must have entered the camp,” Duma said, as he rose. “Ask Kato, if you want a bath; he will somehow convince the Star-dogs it is to their advantage to fetch water for you.”

Loriol laughed. “Things did seem different, as I came through the camp. I knew they had increased the number of your Clan, and it has not been very long since we all left the Mines, but you seem different, and these Orcs in your camp also.”

“We are friends, Loriol. It is good to see you. If you truly have nothing better to speak to him about, Lain can tell you what has been going on. You may consider me giving my cousin back into your care, though I know he does not wish to be considered in anyone’s care.” Lain huffed as if to demonstrate the point. “He has been good to me. I would have wanted for some trusted person who was neither Orc nor female without him.”

“I hope there are no troubles with Ugarit. Marduk may shed a tear and have to challenge you.”

Duma shook with laughter. “How many females in Marduk and Dog’s Clans are with Child now?”

“As many as can be, I expect.”

Duma gave a nod to say this was as he expected. “Recently, Ugarit learned that Nergal had gotten Ereshkigal with child, but she did not tell me until this last night, after Aladima came into the camp with Gibil, and already swollen with a little one. It seems, yesterday, Dumuzi was having fun with Kato and saying he was bigger than the Halfling now, and Kato just had to say one of his jokes about Dumuzi only being taller not larger, and this play resulted in Kato opening his pants in front of some of Dumuzi’a Orcs. Beryl and Ugarit were both displeased to hear of it. Now, given that Kato was one who took Dumuzi and the other three out of New Haven and they have seen that particular scar the Rómendar left him, the Star-dogs think Kato an ally it is most advantageous to please.”

“I think I would recall such knowledge if I had it. You say Kato’s wound was upon his…?

“Surely ‘wood’ if one is an Elf. Yes. I happened to glimpse it in the course of keeping camp together, but I was present when the Rómendar attacked his room at the Inn and knew where his wounds were placed. I do not know if it should be considered more impressive than what Dale carries.”

“Did you know Dale’s scars were everywhere, Lor?” Lain whispered, “I did not witness all with my own eyes, but it was made clear to me that was the case.”

“Yes, I had guessed that would be the case, though I had not looked on all with my own eyes. Would North’s mutilation not be considered impressive in the same way?”

Duma hissed. “No. the merit in earning the scar itself is outweighed by the fact that the wound makes The Bitch unable to breed. An Orc should not have pride in that!”

“Can we speak of anything else?” Lain asked, still in whisper, “I feel uncomfortable now just hearing of it.”

Loriol kissed Lain’s face and then put a small distance between them to address Duma. “Ugarit? She is not pregnant?”

“No. She did not want it so badly until very recently, but now, with the other Clans coming, she seems a bit mad, actually. I would kill or die for her, but getting her with child, however willing I am, does not seem to be something that can be known to have succeeded within days or hours! I could probably do it, if she would just be how she was before. She was one who was smart and skilled and in so many ways advantageous to know! She was only by chance female and ideally shaped and colored for her breed. There is no ‘by chance’ anymore. She’s gone mad with breed instinct! She does not even make it clear it must be me to do it, when she speaks of making a little one!”

“I have no such experience myself, but some females have thought me a good listener so I do know something of their worries. Sarpanit will not make it easier for Ugarit. I say, you and Ugarit yet seem a good match, so stay with Ugarit. It seems like you have a lot of new responsibility on you now, and that is admirable for one who is nine. It must be the same for her, being an important female of the Clan, and even younger than you. Other females look to her for her knowledge and as an example, and perhaps to judge themselves against her. It may be, well, knowing what little I do of Ugarit, that she is only half worried for herself and again as much worried for you.”

“For me?”

“Ai! She must think that if all the other Chieftains show up to enter the new lands with mates carrying little ones that you will seem lacking in comparison if your mate does not also have a little one.”

Loriol laughed, on account of Lain’s use of Orc slang. “If you really continue to have trouble, Duma, ask Lord Beryl, he must know what to do!”

“That is what I said,” Lain whispered.

“Only last autumn I was a filthy pet.”

“Do not brood. If you continue I shall have to find Dwarves to throw cold water over you or some such thing.”

“And stools,” Lain giggled.

Loriol lifted one of Lain’s hands in his and squeezed it, in appreciation of his joke. “You are Halfelven, so you must remember to live in celebration all the gods have made and allowed you to witness. If I had met you last autumn, perhaps I would have slain you.”

“Or tried.”

“Do not invite my challenge, Duma-Chieftain, I do not wish to take your Clan. I am saying, Friend, that whatever foul thing you were in autumn, it is nearing spring now and is the season of waking and you are no longer foul, but rather fair seeming for an Orc. Even after all the time I spent with Dog, North and Marduk and those Orcs, I cannot say I like Orcs. I would call you Friend, and if Lain and you and Arë and Alqua all say Ugarit is good, I shall call her friend as well. Other Orcs I may have treaties with and work in cooperation with, but I shall never truly like them. Perhaps it is only that you are Halfelven, I do not care the reason. I can see you are a person who is capable of kindness and even love, as much as darker emotions.”

“I can say the same to you, or to Dale, or even Lain.”

“Only my dark emotions do not involve forgetting to bathe,” Lain said brightly.

Loriol gave a warning glance to Lain, but said nothing of his forgetting to bathe when in despair. “I am trying to say that you are Duma-Chieftain now and even I can see these Orcs with you are willing to follow. It might be true that Orc culture is still mainly about displays of strength and other forms of dominance and virility expressed through mates swollen with child may be a form of such display, but maybe not fearing for the continuance of your Clan, Breed or blood is also a display of some strength or dominance.”

“I do believe what you say, but with Orcs, anything, even such displays, often mean what they are argued to mean. I do suspect one like Sarpanit will outright challenge Ugarit’s suitability to be any Chieftain’s First Mate. I believe Aladima and Ugarit see each other as allies, but Gibil is not me, and I am not Gibil. I say Ereshkigal is fine for Nergal to have, but I know she and Inanna are two of the same and are not known for kindness. I do not say that I have no understanding of Ugarit. In fact, I can see how the other females must argue against her or make her doubt. I can see also, as you say, she may, maybe not even knowing it, want a child to make me seem strong. But this knowing does not ease anything for me. I am not in any way against there being a child for us, I am against this terrible expectation for proof that we are able to do it and against this expectation stealing away what is good about being with Ugarit.”

“I wonder if Nergal or Marduk or those others love their mates,” Lain said.

“I do not even care,” Duma said. “It is not my concern, not should it be their concern what I would or would not do for Ugarit. I hurt, and I thank you for being friends to me, but I know Ugarit hurts also and I do not know what to do for her.”

“Perhaps it would be best to ask Dale, or Beryl.”

“It was I could say ‘Ugarit will draw knives on me’. I know it is not the way of Elves, but it was good I could say it, and that it was true. I never flinched from her. I let her blade draw blood, or I saw that she lowered the knives. It was our way to say we were a good match.”

“It must be an Orc thing,” Loriol said with laughter.

“I remember the first time she cut me. She and Dog dug a tunnel into a Man-City. She was not quite full grown then, but I could see already she was not one to make an enemy. I took the arrow that would have pierced her and I took her blade and something happened. I looked at her. I think I had some idea at that moment that she would be mine. I did not want her yet, but I still had this feeling that there was something…she marked my right arm. I want her to draw knives on me. She does not drawn knives on me anymore, not about having a child.”

“I can not even imagine being told to do such a thing at knifepoint,” Lain whispered, “it is not Elven.”

Loriol shivered.

“I think my Love has been too long among Orcs.”

“I will leave you to it, Lain, I’m sure your Lor needs a good fuck.”

“Ai! Pray what makes you assume Lain would take that role?” Loriol asked, understanding the terminology well.

“Of course I have experience at being commanded to give pleasure under threat of every kind of weapon and torture. I can tell how things are with males and Lain is no more a pet than Kato, though, I am certain some do switch things up for the novelty of it, on special occasions.”

Loriol said nothing.

“There is no Orc slang for what I do, Cousin, only Elvish Euphemism, and I assure you even ‘dying’ does not begin to explain it.”

Duma moved from the tent in a stoop and then ducked his head back inside. “I know. Ugarit was that way. Less experience, but wealth of natural talent.”

Dale tried not to show that he had concern for Duma or Ugarit, but he wondered if the Elves about might not be able to read the expression and by chance allow Orcs to overhear their spoken observations. They came to the meeting place separately. Ugarit came from the west, where she had sought to meet Aladima, and Duma came from the southern encampment. Ugarit made a show of pretending to adjust a buckle on her sandals so she did not approach the meeting place itself without her Chieftain. When Duma came near, Ugarit rushed to him. They did not seem to speak and Ugarit was slouching more than Dale would have thought her style.

Dale uncoiled his whip, tossed his hair and intercepted the pair of Orcs before they neared any of Marduk’s embassy. “Arriving from separate directions does not disguise the scent of what you have been up to! The pair of you are too often late when your Chieftain sends for you!” Dale said loudly.

Duma snarled and hissed. Ugarit trembled.

“I speak. You speak not. Understood?” Dale spoke quickly in Elven.

Duma understood. “None of your Elvish Euphemism!” Duma barked in terms common enough for Orcs to understand. He grasped Ugarit’s left arm and drew her after him to find seats about the fire where Azuk was tending Marduk’s gift.

“Seems Dale-Chieftain truly knows how to work the Shaft and Stones,” North drawled.

“I would not wish to be without either one,” Dale said quickly.

“It seems a most advantageous arrangement,” Marduk said, somehow sounding uninterested. “We have more important things to discuss than the queer Elven sharing some Orcs have a taste for. I do not care if it is the palm or the hole that is being greased. It is like hearing wild cats go at it. I want to hear of the Man-City and what Gibil had to say happened there and if any plan to challenge me in claiming lands.”

“Excuse my cattiness, Marduk-Chieftain,” Dale said, “I know how you like to get right to things.”

Dog snortled.

Marduk made an grunt of annoyance and then demanded, “Why is Gibil not here.”

“Gibil is not here because he does not have permission to enter my camp and has made no proper offering to be given such permission.”

“It is different if you send for him,” Marduk said plainly.

“Duma, send Jareth.”

“It is proper one who is Chieftain-above-Chieftain have a more highly ranked Orc to run messages for him, but if Jareth-Leader is to go, Gibil will think I am sending armed escort to take him by force.”

“It is not right for me to go unarmed,” Jareth said quietly.

“I would not have one of my Orcs go to Gibil’s camp unarmed,” Duma said, “no smart Chieftain would do it. Toadskin may go.”

“Your Toadskin needs a few lashes, Duma-Chieftain,” Dale said, “when you were gone, he refused my wishes and dared suggest an Elf be made to do his job.”

“I am Chieftain, I can give lashes or knock of heads when it is needed, but there is no need, I say, to make it entertainment for all Orcs to see. They are my Orcs to punish and so I shall when and how the punishment is given.”

“Larak may go,” Nergal said, “Gibil will not view Larak as he does Jareth.”

Dale made a wave of his hand to say Larak should go. “It is good enough,” he said as Larak was running west, “if we took much longer to decide, our guest would not have been able to keep his eye open.”

“Do not be catty with me. I know to be Chieftain-above-Chieftain can mean one has to ask a Leader what some Orc is called or who is lately bread-maker. The loss of one eye in battle makes no change to my ability to go long without sleep.”

“We are all to enter the granted lands and have some share of it,” Dale said, “we should not be as enemies.”

“It is as I say, Dale-Chieftain. I am not one looking to wear a leash, so I will not be one to decide to call you My Chieftain, but I would call you ally.”

“I understood that a long while ago, Marduk-Chieftain. I am Dale-Chieftain, Death-shadow and Heir to Dumuzi and all Orcs of Fell-shaft and Dragon-stone are mine. You are Legendary Marduk-Chieftain who slew Nimrod the Fool for betraying all Orcs and survived entering a Man City and an Elven Wood before Treaties were in place. You made the treaty that gave these lands to the North to all Orcs. Neither one of us is going to bend over and offer our hole to the other, but it is for the good of all Orcs if we two who are strong, smart Chieftains-above-Chieftains can be allies and not have war between us.

“Gibil’s Clan was large and so he could have become a threat, especially if allied with Sin and Shamash, but we will see how things are soon. We will see if Shamash remains united with Gibil or if Gibil’s Clan remains large.”

“Shamash should be here soon and Ningishzidda also.”

“The news from the drums is upsetting to me. It would seem this town River Forge will not be friendly to Orcs again. What do you say? Do you, being also an Elf know some way I can make the Men there friendly to my Clan?”

“For good of all Orcs, I would tell you, if I knew for certain. For now, I say we must hear from Shamash. Perhaps some group of Elves or Men known to you could be of service, if they are inclined to tell Men good things of you.”

“Is the Halfling still with your camp? Can he be brought forth so I may speak with him as one does to a trader?”

“Certainly Kato the Trader is known to me, but I suggest to you that you first speak to Azuk the Cook and his Leader, Dumuzi, as they now do much business with Kato and may yet have good reputation in River Forge.”

“These half-grown ones?”

Azuk introduced himself: “I am Azuk the Cook. I can roast meat, bake bread, and boil soup for one who is my Leader or Chieftain. I have knives for killing, skinning and chopping. A large Clan needs hunters and gatherers, but for a small number of Orcs, I can be the one to go out and find the food myself, even in winter! I am one it is advantageous to keep and please, if you enjoy eating.”

“I may know the truth of that boast when I taste the meat,” Marduk said, “but tell me Little Cook, since your Chieftain Dale has given you leave, how is it you or any in your band have good reputation in River Forge or know of trade.”

“My Cook has work to do, Marduk-Chieftain, address your questions to me, Dumuzi-Leader of Star-dog Band of Dragon-stone Clan.”

“Then, Little-Leader, tell me what I wish to know.”

“My name is Dumuzi, I am like a small dog at the heels of the Great Chieftain, but my name is already legendary, so it should be easy to remember. Duh-Mu-Zi.”

“Duma! Where did these ones come from?”

Duma looked to Dale to see if he was allowed to speak. He supposed Dale had wished to keep him out of any cattiness which might lead to drawing knives on Marduk’s followers. “As you ask so nicely, Marduk-Chieftain, I say I thought Sarpanit would have given you some clue after she discussed our foundlings with Ugarit. There were four, in the lowlands south and west of New Haven, likely Spawned late last summer. They were found killing sheepdogs by Men and taken into the city to the Rangers. It was before the treaty was widely known, but though Orcs, their small size gave the Men pause and so they cared for them and did not harm them. Later they were given over into the care of Lord Beryl of the Green Elves, whom Orcs call Greencloak. They were named by Kato. After some education from the Elf and Halfling the four were offered to me and I properly jumped them into my Clan.”

“They could not have been spawned much earlier than last year to be this size, but there were no Orcs in that region. Survivors of the War went north to the mines, not west.”

“Except for your Orcs, you mean,” Dale said.

“We are aware that we are likely spawn of Marduk-Chieftain’s former Band,” Dumuzi said, “we are all decided on Marit’s parentage, for there is just no mistaking the resemblance and manner. As for the rest of us, we are not certain what mingled in the pit, though inquiries have informed us there was a dappled archer in the Band that could account for our appearance.” Dumuzi indicated Tashmet beside him.

“I had seen the two females closely, but not these other two,” Sarpanit said, “Marit is Westerner and Mine-dweller halfbreed.”

“He was sometimes called Patch,” Shala said, clearly meaning this was a pet name, “He was still with the Clan in the Wood, but was one who was killed by Rómendar.”

“You knew you took Orcs spawned by our Band into your Clan?” Lucky asked.

“Yes,” Duma said, “If a breeding pit is left unwatched, then those Orcs may go to any Band or Clan that will take them. It is how I came to be Nimrod’s Pet or how Ugarit became a female in that Clan. We were both Orcs spawned in the wild.”

“It seems unusual, four from one pit,” Marduk said.

“It is becoming more common,” Ereshkigal said, “Inanna and I are pit-mates and Gorghash was pit-mate to Nergal.”

“Which is Marit?” Marduk asked.

“The one draped on Duma’s leg,” Ugarit said in annoyance.

Marduk looked to Marit and then over to Dog. He looked to the small female half-breed Orc again, and then back to Dog. North broke into fit of laughter. Marit held Duma’s leg even more tightly.

“It means nothing,” Sarpanit said, “It is just the old way all Orcs have known. The only difference now is Orcs have smart females to tell them how traits of Orcs who spilled together are blended in ones spawned in their pit. Maybe Duma here grew from the seed of Dumuzi himself, but unless he takes the whip from Dale-Chieftain, he is not heir, even if apparent Dale-Chieftain favors him. No Orc will be heir to one of Marduk’s Clan unless they earn the rank properly.”

“Then I will say prayers to Elven Gods on behalf of the Little One Marduk’s Mate carries to ask that it not suffer too much competition to become his father’s heir,” Dale said.

“Pray for the one who inherited your strange coloring while you are at it,” Marduk returned.

Dale laughed aloud. “I do not truly wish for Duma to take up this whip more than any other, and he knows it. The one who is most fit to lead the Clan should take it. It may be Nergal, or Jareth or Larak, or even Dumuzi or some other who has not yet shown their skill. This is well understood in my Clan, now I have the Stones and Shaft in hand. It may even be I shall fall somewhere outside of battle and Ugarit shall pry the whip from my dead fingers and have Fell-shaft at her mercy as well Dragon-stone, for though she is Precious, she is also strong, smart and possessed of many skills and has faced dangers, foes and hardships many males among our Clans have not. I do not say I wish for Ugarit to lead, only that I know she has ability and that we should never assume who will be a Chieftain’s heir until that one becomes Chieftain.”

“It is enough a chore keeping this starry lot at my mercy, Dale-chieftain, I shall not soon be coming for your whip. I can deal out enough punishment with this.” She lifted the thongs of her flail.

“Not than any of us has suffered the tails or handle,” Tashmet called out, “Ugarit it too quick to draw knives!”

“She won a few trophies with those, including a Chieftain!” Marduk said. Many Orcs laughed, Duma included.

Ugarit drew her knives from belt and thigh. “Was a lesser set that first drew blood from Duma, but still it is not fair to say only that I won him. Duma supplied me with meat and weapon at our first confrontation and took wounds then to spare one who was precious. My Chieftain made this set, and they have been strong and sharp enough to survive battle with many foes.”

“I do not forget what Duma did to be worthy of keeping one so precious,” Marduk said, “Surely we all know now, whether we faced the terrible shaking of the mountains and battle within the Mines or War against the Rómendar with our Elven Allies that the few who climbed into the mountains to face the Wizard allowed all of us to survive.”

“True we few did a great good for all Orcs, and other races,” Duma said, “but we could not have made it to the Wizard alive or had anything to return to if not for those who were smart to make treaties and gain us homeland or supply us and protect us in our journeys. We have these lands because Orcs have no masters and can see it is smart to make alliances. I say, we all should celebrate that we have a homeland and no Lords to master us and allies to support us! Let Gibil, Shamash, and Ningishzidda join us! Even let Mountain Orcs come! The drums may tell of recent events that did harm to some alliances, but Gibil and Ningishzidda were among those who fought against the Rómendar! Shamash survived the infighting of the Mines after the shaking and made alliance with us! There is land enough for all of us.”

“Duma is smart to say it,” Nergal agreed, “Gibil may not be seeming smart to us now, but it was not his being smart that was found useful in the past.”

Marduk chortled. “Gibil leads a large number of Orcs,” he said


	119. Chapter One Hundred-Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lord Duinhir of the Rangers has a new post, and Duma takes the day off.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-EIGHTEEN            

As expected, Shamash and Ningishzidda’s Clans arrived, bringing with them three of Gibil’s Leaders with their Bands and some following Mountain Orcs. They found the four Clans under Dale and Marduk and Gibil Chieftain all at peace with each other and camps being struck for a move north. The meeting of Chieftains was shorter than any had feared or expected. Though there had been trouble in River Forge, neither Shamash nor Inanna, holding the most power over the recently arrived Orcs, were at odds with Gibil or any other Chieftain. They all wished to move north as soon as possible.

Dale informed the group that he had learned from the Rangers that they had set up a watchpost on a hill, which he pointed out on a map Tashmet and Kato had made of Orc Lands. The Rangers did not intend there presence on the border to be secret and wanted it known that Orcs were welcome to watch their side of the border if they so wished. “It is a good place for us to make for, I say,” Dale said, “Some Chieftains that arrived earlier have already agreed. We will be in Orc Lands then and will have opportunity to look on this watchpost and know it. There we can discuss or argue moving the Clans to other parts of our land or make work gangs from Orcs of all Clans for building, if it is needed.”

Gibil and Marduk said they had already agreed. Dog and Nergal had agreed as well, but did not see the need to say it. Shamash quickly agreed to the plan, and Ningishzidda said the plan sounded smart.

The Dwarves that had traveled with Duma now took their leave to travel the trade road west. Kato’s Men, recently having escorted Marduk north, had opportunity to meet with their Boss and were dispatched west on the trade road to Kato’s hometown where Captain Kurama had a house and they might have leave to rest and be at leisure until their next trade mission. The Swords, now reunited and having taken their wards to the border of their lands, were to go east, through River Forge to Cleft-Haven, and after opportunity to rest return to their various Woods.

Loriol was not to go with the Swords, but considering himself married into Lain’s family, would make the journey to the Vale. For the immediate journey to the watchpost, the Treeweavers and their friends, along with Beryl, Gwindor and Galadhiel would continue with the Orcs. Knowing this, there were many farewells among the Elves, as Elven Warriors did not wish to leave one behind for any reason and had to be certain they were leaving Loriol among allies and that he knew he would always be welcome to fight at their sides again. Also, as Beryl, Gwindor and Dale were now all considered Elf-Lords in their own right, whether they presently held lands or not, the Swords wished to see them off with fitting festivity. Knowing these Elves would return to Woods in the east, some that were continuing north and west sent letters with them to deliver to Elves known to them. Dernder, being of a worthy rank, was asked to make a stop to see the Elf-King and given a packet of letters including those from Gwindor and Dale, which must reach the so-called King securely.

Taking time for their farewells, Dale and the two Clans with him were the last Clans to cross into the granted lands. The watchpost they made for was a good two days north from the southwest corner of the Orc-land. Being accustomed to travel, the Orcs did not stop between the border and the hill any longer than to take a short breather or pick up a little one or animal that refused to march. Supplies and gear on litters and carts had increased rather than dwindled since leaving the Mines, as all the Clans had been looking to find useful items and food along the march to bring to Orc-lands.

When the Clans surrounded the Watchpost of the Hill, or Watch-hill among Orcs, they made camps and designated a central meeting place for Chieftains. It was a fearsome sight as Duinhir looked down on the lands below. Beryl had run to be at the top of the hill before the last camp was made. “We cannot dare break the peace,” Duinhir said. “Look at them all. We could never keep enough warriors here to defend, should they want to take the Watchpost.”

“I believe their numbers are similar again to those they had during the war. For now, the main difference is that the number includes females and child-like Orcs, but soon enough, they will have strong adult males equal to what they had in the war, and continue to have females and the little ones besides.”

“Any insight or information you can provide will be greatly appreciated by the Rangers, Lord Beryl.”

“Beryl will do, Duinhir. I am pleased to be of service. I have been privilege to much information regarding the present Chieftains and their Clans. It will be for you to decide how to use the information to maintain the peace. It will not be your job only to keep Orcs and Rangers from fighting each other, but possibly to use the Rangers to keep others from making war with the Orcs if it does not seem in the best interest of all free peoples.”

“Are we free peoples, with such a force for policing other’s actions?” Duinhir asked.

“I cannot really answer that,” Beryl said, “It is for good or ill, something that has become necessary. The Blue Wizards saw that the Orcs, without masters were an obstacle to any overtaking the west. They were right about that at least. They did not perish in the war but grew again in numbers, and any means we might use to defeat them would also threaten other peoples. We have all done in this past year what was necessary to save as many lives as possible. It has meant some Elves we should have rejoiced to find alive were killed and some Orcs we once would have abhorred became allies.”

“After a certain age, it does become apparent that there is no grand design of good versus evil. It is not so simple as that. There is so much middle ground. There are wicked Elves and good Orcs. Now it is for me and this guard to insure that differences between peoples do not escalate to wars that can threaten all free peoples right to live or to use of terrible weapons of mass destruction that perhaps would be better to have never been conceived.”

“There is the one Blue still out there, and we can only hope the Grey finds him. There was only one other we can be certain had understanding of such weapons, but no matter the form he has returned in, I know he is of like mind to us in this. He will not teach that knowledge to others.”

“Then Tsuki…he truly is one who can die and return? Do you say he has returned?”

“Did you know him?”

“Yes, Ranger Eru. He was the same.”

“Yes,” Beryl said. “Ranger Eru saved us all, but it seems, he was always more than we knew. I have not witnessed his return, but I believe in his ability to return, and have seen the place of his appearance and spoken to the women who witnessed it. I believe it was Tsuki returned and that he made some small spell to prevent the women from knowing what form he returned in, so they would not be able to describe this form to others before Tsuki wished it to be known.”

“If he is casting spells?”

Beryl nodded. “His God has seen fit to allow him to return in some form that can work magic. I do not know if it may be a manner of Elvish glamour or whether he may be very like the Wizards of the Order we know, or if he is something we have yet to know.”

“It is as you say, not yet known, but I would hope for something like a Wizard. It is known the White is preparing to sail west, and it would leave the Grey alone to find and defeat the Blue. I know this one who was formerly Brown, but I fear for us all if he fails. The Blue that escaped had terrible knowledge and had proven he was no longer so good he was incapable of risking innocent lives. Their power is granted by the Gods, is that not what we believe? It would seem that the power remains, even if they turn away from the goodness of other gods.”

“I know how you feel, Duinhir,” Beryl said, “It saddens me to think that gods could allow any evil to exist, but then, this is not the Blessed Realms of the West. If there were no evil, we should not fully appreciate goodness.”

“I think you are correct,” Duinhir said. “Let us go in, we have some wall tents set up here. The old stone buildings are not yet restored. Tell me what you can. Do you think I should go down and speak to the Orcs, to the Chieftains at least?”

“There may be value in that,” Beryl said agreeably.

They turned to go inside the tent and a Ranger stepped before them to say there was another visitor. It was Alqua. Beryl asked of be allowed to make the introduction. “Alqua, This is Lord Duihir of the Grey. Duinhir, I present Alqua of the Golden Wood.”

“Your coloring suggests an affinity with that folk, but I would not have guessed it from your name.”

“There are few left in these lands purely of any line but the third, and I am not among them.”

Beryl smiled down at Alqua; Some ancestor of hers had possibly killed the distant cousin of one they later married. She appeared to have decent from lines of Elves on both sides of a regrettable kin slaying, which had taken place in a port associated with swans. It was probably a joy to speak to Orcs who had no concept of Elven history.

“Forgive me. It is a fitting and happy name. I am at your service.”

“No, My Lord, It is I who shall be of service to you, if you will permit. I am one who has made a close study of Orcs since they entered the Silver Wood and was privileged to be chosen as Marduk-Chieftain’s liaison during treaty negotiations. I have learned some Goblin and Orc-slang and something of the symbols of their Orcish heraldry. Due to my particular involvement in negotiations and a rapport with the leadership of the Clan they call Dragon-stone, I am an Elf who is respected by Orcs and given leave to enter a number of their camps unchallenged. I have no wish to betray the trust they grant me, for I wish to continue my study and believe it is for the good of all people to keep the trust, but I have as much love for my own people and the Rangers who protect the peace; I will be happy to provide information to your guard or to bring messages from you to the Orcs.”

“Well, I was not informed there was a lady of such skill and influence traveling here, but, please, come into the tent with us. I would be happy to hear what you have to say on the Orcs.”

“Thank you,” Alqua said, “It is my intention to leave this region and go to the Vale in the west, but if my services are needed in the future, I shall come if you send for me. I will even ride a wagon, if needed.”

Beryl laughed, for Elves considered wagons as Mannish as horses and usually preferred to walk.

The Chieftains below were agreed to have a full night and day rest before they met to discuss, so that their Orcs might have time to sleep, preparefood, and repair shoes before moving again. Dale had suggested his Orcs make two circular camps near each other, so that his smaller party might make a camp between the two circles, and Duma and Nergal might put their own shelters near the smaller middle circle.

Duma instructed his Orcs to divide the camp by band into what Kato and Azuk had termed pie slices, and after ordering Dumuzi to allow Azuk time and Orcs enough to make pies the next day, Duma had managed to make his Orcs understand. Animals and little ones stayed at the narrow inner part of each division and strong warriors at the wider outer portion. Dumuzi and Jareth took the east and west positions. Duma put Kabaal in charge of some Orcs and the horses in the south and took Zebu and the remaining Orcs to the north.

There were latrines to be dug and shallow wells and dew collectors set up, and not confused with latrines.  All the animals needed to be secured and tended to. There was food to prepare and shoes and other gear to repair. A watch was to be set to be certain Shamash’s wolves, already heard howling, did not come for Jareth’s sheep, or Dog did not send Orcs to commit some prank or Gish’s Orcs did not steal supplies.

In Dale’s small camp, there was a designated sweat tent prepared and times scheduled for male and female Elves and for Men and for other interested parties. Lathe was considered young for sweat tents, and as they did not have enough water for full baths, Gwende used some of their water reserve to help Lathe wash at a basin so he could quickly be given supper and put to bed.

After Tigh and Gwindor came from the tent, Tigh said Lain might wish to scrape the road from his skin, which was a brotherly way of saying Lain should wash. Lain agreed and had agreed he would share the tent with Dale and Loriol and went then toward the south to invite Duma to wash.

Ugarit was at their tent with some mending to the side of her and oil and whetstone in hand, sharpening knives. Lain gave the reason for his visit.

“Duma is not here. I am certain it is only some proper Elven thing to sweat in the tent. Alqua let me do it with her sometimes. Elves are very pale. Duma will not join you tonight, Lain-cousin. He has some punishments to deal out and then he needs to come see me.”

“I see.”

Ugarit continued anyway. “We all smell like Men now, having so many animals, but do not worry that Duma will be too foul. I do know the use of hair-wash, soap and nut-oil. I am going to wash his hair tonight.”

“One could hardly want for more in an Elven wife.”

Ugarit ground her knife against the stone. “He is my black-blooded Elf, Duma is! If I have to know planting bulbs, or making salad of flower petals or the use of oils pressed from nuts to please him, then I will do these things. He does an impressive job of being Chieftain and mate for one who was formerly a pet and trinket-maker, so I will do the starry things for him, if that is what he needs.”

“You aren’t cleaning and sharpening the blade for use on Duma?”

“That is nothing for an Elf to know.”

Lain returned to his camp and found that Dale and Loriol were already in the sweat tent. He ducked inside and undressed quickly. “Ugarit said Duma had to be with her and she will wash his hair. I did not think they were still fighting, but Ugarit seemed most agitated.”

Dale laughed as Loriol was combing his hair. “They are not fighting anymore,” Dale said, “they are agreed on what they will do. It is so silly. Every time they argue it is really the same argument again. Ugarit complains that Duma is not forceful like an Orc should be and Duma argues that being as forceful as Ugarit thinks normal is not in fact a good thing and she should be grateful rather than complain.”

“Oh.”

“Lain, I do not think Ugarit actually wants Duma so be so forceful as you are imagining,” Loriol said.

“How can you tell what I am imagining?”

“Because it is you,” Loriol said.

“Do not dwell on it. It is truly not our business, even if I am amused every time they argue like this,” Dale said. “Come, I’ll comb your hair.”

Lain scooted across the mat that made the floor so that Dale could reach his hair. “But…?”

“Lain, do not think about it so much. I mean, imagine what it would be like if some Elf asked their lover to please draw knives on them, smack them, whip them or cut them. That would be one mad, deviant Elf. And likewise, for an Orc to admit they wish to be treated gently or made to feel only pleasure with no pain involved would be considered mad.”

“So…Ugarit is a mad Orc? Or Duma?”

Loriol laughed.

“Of course they are mad, Lain,” Dale said, “they are Orcs who are in love. They did not even know of female Orcs until recently, and even considering them ‘precious’ it is normal for Orcs to act out breeding with some forcefulness. For all I know, Men do it the same way and Elves are strange creatures for prolonging pleasure and such. In fact, when I realized I was an Elf and went to live among them, I did find it strange!”

“Oh! So they are all right then?” Lain asked cheerily.

“Yes, Lain,” Loriol said, “there is no need to fear that Duma can seem a good fellow to you and is secret quite evil to Ugarit. Clearly he is not. I think those she-Orcs taunt Ugarit because she is different and she feels ashamed to be satisfied with Duma as her mate, so she argues and says things that seem mad to him and they fight for a few days and threaten each other with knives and whips. They always make up, do they not?”

“Yes. They do. Duma is very skilled. He says he is.”

“Not that you will even know firsthand.”

“Who said there would be hands?”

“Dark fire, it’s like watching myself, except he’s convincingly innocent.”

“I know it! That is the beauty of Lain. He is a genuinely pure soul within a body skilled at lovemaking, and he knows it.”

“I cannot even say what is good about Loriol. If I begin to speak, I will be on him before a few seconds have passed, and that would be awkward for you, Dale, and I do not wish for you to feel lonely.”

“I suppose I would be mad to say I would wish to remain and watch.”

“That seems true, but there does not seem to be wrong in listening to a song about such things,” Loriol said.

“Strange how that is.”

“Tsuki may come to you soon. Even the Orcs are talking about it.”

“Why do you still go talk to North all the time?”

“It is hardly all the time, Love. He and Dog are good informants and North is actually a decent sparring partner.”

“But it is not right. North has some foul liking for you, and yet you say I should stay away while it should be fine for you to go see him.”

“Well, it is true that he has some foul liking for me, but it is not such as you have been led to believe. North and Dog are very much inseparable. If North seems to go to me, or some other Orc and offer himself, it is because it is part of some plot Dog has conceived. I have no more liking for the pair of them than for other Orcs, but it seems advantageous to make use of their willingness to associate with me. Dog is really very clever and they always have news about what is going on with the Orcs.”

“It is probably as much to their advantage,” Lain said.

“Come with me next time, if you like. They will probably try to make you tell them things you hear from Duma.”

“What do they say about Tsuki?”

“Oh, they say that they have heard that the Wizard came back in a new body and no one knows what he looks like now, or if he will seem the same, so anyone they meet could be Tsuki in a new form. They say he was very skilled with swords and knew spells and is not one for Orcs to make an enemy, but also not one they should seem as pets to, especially if he really is a Wizard.”

“He said I would know. However he seemed, somehow I would know it was him. He has not shown himself to me, and yet I can feel very strongly that he is present. We are still bound soul-to-soul.”

“It is a very ancient powerful spell,” Lain said, “I heard Beryl and Gwindor say it.”

“I think I can even say with some certainty that he is presently west, and that is the direction Moon-halo went, but there is still a lot of land west of here. I am not even certain he is this side of the sea, though the fact he called his horse would suggest he is on this side, or at least close to shore.”

“I wonder if he is in the Vale!”

“I dare not hope,” Dale whispered. “If I let myself he believe he was in one place more than another, I might run there to find him, and I have such a sense of dread, as if looking for him will somehow make him go away. He said I would know him. He said it would not be longer than I could bear.”

“Then it will not be,” Lain said. “He loved you, and so he would not be cruel to you. It will not be longer than you can bear.”

“I wish to be gay all the time, but sometimes, I just fear things cannot be so good. Maybe he was mistaken, even if not intentionally lying.”

“You are strong, Dale,” Loriol said, “I am certain of that, so you can bear some pain of longing.”

“That is true,” Dale sighed, “I can take pain like no one else.”

During light the next day, Duinhir came down from the Watch-hill with Beryl, Alqua and some of his guard. He was armed with much new knowledge of Orcs and their Clans as well as the swords and bows of his guard. As such, he had some small offerings for the Orcs to exchange for permission to enter camps or approach Chieftains.

Duinhir had asked to first see Marduk, but as they came down from the Hill, on a path that wound around to the south side, they passed close to Dragon-Stone Clan’s camp. Jareth was there, minding sheep, and approached them, with one of the black lambs on his shoulder. He made a bit of a slouch and then straightened again.

“I see you, Jareth,” Alqua said and then turned to Duinhir to speak in Elven, “Did you see that movement? Orcs have an understanding of postures and positions that communicate rank and deference.”

“Do you mean like animals putting tails between their legs and such things?”

Alqua glanced at Jareth who was watching her intently. “I do not wish to be misunderstood,” she said and then went on in Elven, “The posturing is similar to that of animals, but it is also similar to Men taking the knee before a Lord or Elves bowing. As I said, I know much of the ways of Orcs must seem strange to Elves, as it did to me before I learned more of them, but I do not wish to encourage thinking of them as savages or animals. Orcs are definitely a sort of people. Much that seems foul about them is result of their ages of oppression and abuse at the hands of the Dark Lord.”

“Yes, well, I found your accounts most informative, but they still all look the same to me.”

“Yes,” Alqua said wearily. “Jareth, this is Lord Duinhir, an Elf of the Grey, of the Rangers. The Watch-hill is under his command. He has come to meet with Chieftains and know them. It will be his job to see that treaties are honored and to keep peace.”

Jareth said a greeting in Elven and made a bow, such as he was able carrying the lamb. “That is most of the Elven I know. I was valet to an Elf-Lord for a short while.”

“Jareth,” Duinhir said.

“Oh, forgive me, but as you are on no familiar terms with this Orc, you should call him ‘Jareth-Leader’, and he shall call you Lord Duinhir or Commander Duinhir. I have not had to make such introductions between Elves and Orcs recently. Lord Duinhir, this is Jareth-Leader of Black-sheep Band of Dragon-stone Clan.”

Jareth grunted to say this was correct. “Alqua, are you safe enough with these Elves to enter other camps?”

Alqua laughed. “They are the ones under my protection, and if there is some challenge, Beryl will draw his sword. It will be well enough, for I am not going as one loyal to Duma into another Orc’s camp, but as an Elf who helped Orcs make their treaty, bringing Rangers for the Chieftains to know them. If you were to go, we would seem loyal to Duma, and that is not our intent.”

“You are friend to our Clan.”

“I am, Jareth.” Alqua smiled. “sometimes Dale speaks as an Elf and sometimes as an Orc. Is that not so? Today I will be escort to these Rangers, as Orcs are strange to them.”

“Call if you have need,” Jareth said. He saw Alqua and the Elves go and coughed out, “Green-cloak.”

Beryl turned and then took several strides toward him. He said nothing but waited for Jareth to speak.

“I have not heard of this Lord Dun-hair. Marduk will say he does not know him from stuff he squeezes out into a hole in the ground. What advantage is there for Alqua to make this Elf known to Chieftains?”

“The Rangers made it Duinhir’s job to lead what they call Office of Orc Affairs. It means if any have a problem with Orcs, the Rangers wish that those people will report the complaint to the Rangers instead of going to war with Orcs, and then the Rangers will come and see the Orcs and learn if the complaint is true and…”

“Punish the Orcs like they are our Masters?”

“No, but perhaps ask a Chieftain to punish his Orcs if they are treaty breakers, such as was asked within the Silver Wood.”

“These are Orc-lands.”

“Yes, but there are still many who do not wish to be peaceful with Orcs or do trade with them. The Rangers do not want to see raids and battles. It is their job to keep peace. If a Man steals crops from a Halfling, the Rangers may go see that Man faces justice demanded by the Halfling. It will be no different for Orcs. Duinhir was chosen from the Rangers to be the one that hears complaints about Orcs. Alqua believes it is for the good of all people, including Orcs, if Duinhir has an understanding of Orc ways, so that he will know how to deal with the complaints.”

“I understand. Alqua did not choose this Elf, the Rangers did. She wishes Orcs to know him, and for him to know Orcs, so that we do not have to knock off his head.”

“Not the way I would put it.” Beryl turned and walked quickly to catch up with Duinhir’s party, cloak swaying behind him.

Jareth passed off the lamb to one of his Orcs, giving his usual command that the same number of sheep, or more, be there when he returned. He went into Duma’s quarter of the camp. The Chieftain had not been seen outside his tent that day, so his Orcs were at their leisure, as was most of the camp today.

“Zebu, get your drum,” Jareth ordered.

“Whip you may have, but I am not your Orc.”

“Forget the whip, I’ll put you to the sword. Get your drum and send a message to the other Clans. If Duma-Chieftain wishes to argue, he can come from his tent and argue.”

Zebu hissed and snarled, but he took up his drum and waited for the message.

Inside her tent, Ugarit heard the drumming and listened. She gave Duma a shove to wake him and hissed. “The drumming is from our camp.”

“Tell me what is says first, then I will decide if I need to go out and stop it.”

“And if you decide then it is something better never heard?”

Duma put his fingernails to Ugarit’s bare back and scratched lightly. “It would be like gutting a fish.”

Ugarit arched. She had actually see a group of female Orcs slice open a fisherman and rip out his bones, spine first. “The drums say Elf Ranger Lord…”

Duma did not need Ugarit to translate. His hearing was just as acute, and Zebu was his own drummer. The drums said: Elf Ranger Lord comes meet know Chieftains break lady no choose ranger break Lady says is advantageous for Chieftains to know Elf Ranger Lord break Elf Ranger Lord hears challenges of Men to Orcs challenges of Orcs to Men seeks punishment.

“Alqua came down with some Rangers,” Ugarit said, “to meet Cheiftains.”

“Jareth must have given Zebu the message.”

“He always watches her.”

“I know,” Duma said, “but I am not going to leave the tent for that either. I do not care if we have Orcs fit enough to run for three days without rest. I want to rest and I am Cheiftain. We rest. I am not going to go out to give out lashes or tell Leaders how to lead or have Dale laugh and say he approves.”

“Lazy Elf.”

Duma chuckled. He rolled to his back and then folded his arms beneath his head. “I am just saying we have a breather for a day.”

“If I am hungry?”

“Azuk is making pies, and there are fried worms and smoked rabbit in the pouch hanging there and we still have a full waterskin here.”

“Need to pass water?”

“trowel or lid-pot, which ever seems better to you.”

“What if the camp is attacked?”

“There are enough bows and knives out there, plus Jareth has a sword.”

“If Marit comes in?”

“I’ll kick her.”

Ugarit laughed happily. “It seems Elvish, this game of yours. I truly am not allowed to leave?”

“You can leave, but you will ruin it if you do, and I will not be pleased.”

“And what are we to do all day, now we are awake?”

“What did Orcs used to do when they feared the Yellow-face?”

“Hide in caves breeding and making weapons.”

“You sharpened all the knives last night, and I can down a beast or foe with just one arrow, unless it is a troll or something. Even then, if I can hit the eye, it will go down.”

“Why should it take so long or be as a game?”

“Why should it not?”

“I do not know, but I know the way of breeding does not take very long. To increase the Clan…”

Duma sighed. “If I only wished to increase the Clan I would be like some Wizard or Dark Lord or Master and line up all my Orcs and tell them which other Orcs I thought they should pair with and what actions should bring about the fastest release and where they were allowed to spill seed. Orcs have no masters now! So we should be allowed to do things without it all being decided for us.”

“Do not yell at me. Duma, I am not going to say you are wrong today. I only asked why should it be better if it is long? If we are free to do what we will, then we can make any choice. Why is this way better?”

“Because I like it,” Duma said sharply. “It’s fun.”

Ugarit laughed. “You sound annoyed now.”

“Even so, I am not leaving the tent. This is also good, if you ask questions. I do not really mind.”

“Then, you never think it is good to be fast?”

“No. Sometimes that way is good. It is good if it is with you, because you are my choice. I’m not the pet, I’m the Chieftain and there’s no Dark Lord, so I say I want you, if I have to stand and take a blade, or challenge my own father or go after some rogue Wizard or plant bulbs or whatever it takes, then I will do it.”

“It was my choice also. I wanted you to be able to have me. I was always thinking that somehow I had already become yours without meaning to give myself away or having a Chieftain say it was allowed.”

“That is why. To be with you. That is why I cannot leave the tent today. If you say I must do it the way of breeding five times in a row I will do my very best for you. If you only want to talk to me, you can do that as well. Put some scars on me, bite, climb on top. You can do what you want.”

“I let those other females worry me, Duma. I would never be opposed to having a little one, if it was yours.”

“It would probably be mostly Northerner.”

“But we do not need it right now. I think the breeding way feels good. We should do it at least once today.”

“I have no problem with that. It does feel good.”

“Duma.”

“Yes, Precious?”

“You can sing?”

“Yes, but I am not supposed to.”

“You are not a pet. You are Chieftain, if you say it is proper, you can do it. I want to hear it.”

“Now who is a starry Elf.”

“Orcs were all Elves once. Sing for me.”

Duma sang.


	120. Chapter One Hundred-Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Orcs do not know Duinhir, and Marduk has feelings.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-NINETEEN                                                                 

“What is the purpose of the drums?” Duinhir asked, “Is it communication?”

“Yes,” Alqua informed him, “though I do not understand the meaning myself, believe the timing between beats is significant in understanding the message. Many Orcs know the meaning. The drums are usually a type of vessel with a skin stretched over the opening. These drums are only for message-carrying.”

“Carrying messages?”

“Yes. You will find that even when Orcs use common speech, they speak in a manner Elves would consider out of order. They use many compounded words that are noun-verb and adjective-noun. Also, they tag titles to the later part of a proper name, rather than speak them before the name, thus ‘Marduk-Chieftain’, not Chieftain Marduk.”

“You seem to have studied them closely. Your task cannot have been without risk.”

“I am more guarded with some than others. Here is Marduk’s camp, these Orcs are sentries. It is best to be assertive to them if you wish to seem one who is worthy to see their Cheiftain, otherwise the Chieftain will make you wait while lesser ranker Orcs try to steal from you or make you give them information.” She looked directly at the warriors of Marduk’s Clan; they were Westerners, but Elves were tall compared to Men and Alqua was well able to look them in the eyes. “We are here for Marduk-Chieftain and will present out gifts of passage to the Chieftain. This is an important Ranger of the Watch-hill”

The guards called to the nearest Leader and he came to look on the visitors.

“Hadad-Leader, this is Duinhir from Watch-hill. We are here to have words with Marduk-Chieftain.”

“Lady Swan is always permitted to have words with My Chieftain and needs not gifts of entry. Green-cloak may come if he has smart words for Marduk. We do not know this one. What does the Elf want?”

“This is intolerable…dealing with these Orcs…” Duinhir whispered in Elven. “Listen, Aidad-Leader…!”

Hadad put his face near to that of Duinhir and growled at him. “Hadad,” he corrected, the principle sound in his name being heavily aspirated.

Alqua walked briskly past Hadad to enter the camp, then turned and called for Duinhir to hurry and follow. The guards then let Duinhir pass, as one who was subservient to Alqua.

“Hadad-Leader, you seem a smart Orc, what do the drums say now?” Beryl asked.

“It is not for Elves to know.”

“Of course I do not understand the messages, but the sound seems different since Zebu first beat the drum. Has Shamash sent a reply, or one in Duma’s camp?”

Hadad looked at Beryl a while, deciding if he should answer the Elf. “Dale-Chieftain sent the message to say he had heard of Duinhir and some Orcs should know him, because he was Commander in River Forge before Thorn and Orcs tracked Duinhir’s Ranger message-runners in the north the way that Marduk came to track Dale and his Wizard. He is like a Clan member of the Elf-King who spawned Lady Lena and her sword brother and bow brother. And then Shamash sent from his camp a message to say he knew of Thorn who was a pain in side of Orcs in the Mines through the past winter, but he did not know of Orcs that faced Duinhir. Now Dale says Duinhir is like a Chieftain who whips other Orcs into battle, so Orcs do not know him, only his Rangers and…” Hadad waited for the message to finish. “Duinhir made Dale do difficult mission after he drank much liquor and Dale-Chieftain does not care if Orcs are difficult to Duinhir.”

Beryl smiled. That was very much what he thought the drums said. “So Marduk was stalling to have time to hear the messages.”

Hadad only made a grunt and indicated by his posture that he would not challenge if Beryl moved into the camp.

Marduk still kept to the wizard-trained military fashion in laying out his camp, so Alqua was well able to find Marduk. He kept a wall tent for himself now, and though the fabric of the tent itself was a patchwork of scavenged textiles, the tent appeared well-made. A pair of message-runners were outside the entrance flap, crouched either side. The small Mine-dweller watcher ducked into the tent to announce that Alqua had come with the Elf Ranger Lord.

The interior was furnished with a map table, cot, benches and several torch stands, mainly constructed of rods and lashing so that it could be untied and packed for travel and set up again quickly. Alqua was certain Marduk had made the furnishings himself. He was seated at a bench looking at maps on the table. Sarpanit was on the couch. Several Leaders, including Lucky, were present. Marduk ordered the Leaders to leave him until he called again and then called to his message runners to see if Dog was coming to meet the Ranger.

Marduk’s banner was hanging behind his bench, so that any who came to see him saw the symbol of the slashed eye. Alqua wished to point out to Duinhir the cleverness and meaning of Marduk’s banner, that the Dark Lord’s symbol had been an eye and the Wizard who had been Marduk’s Master had been white and both were slashed by a red scar. The banner stood for Marduk and for destroying of the Old ways and ties that bound Orcs.

“I see you Lady Alqua. Tell me the Ranger-Lord’s name.”

“Duinhir-Commander.”

“Commander, say your name to me.”

“I am Lord Duinhir of the…”

“Commander Duinhir,” Marduk said quickly and pronouncing the Elven name tolerably well. “I am Marduk-Chieftain. Many Rangers have heard of me.”

“Yes, I understand you were one greatly involved in establishing treaties…”

“Do you know Dale?”

“Do you mean a dale in particular?”

“Alqua knows his Elf name.”

“Marduk speaks of the Ranger registered as Mapulinanlóme Tâd who is known commonly to Men as Dale Maple and who is the only known survivor of the Treetapper House of the Vale Elves. He has claimed lands in the name of the Vale-Elves and is now recognized as their Elf-Lord by the few other surviving Vale Elves. He is also Orc-killer to the Easterners and Elves of the Green Wood and Death-shadow through the North and presently Dale-Chieftain of Death-shadow Clan.”

“Ranger Tâd. Yes, I have met him. I have had many messages regarding his activity of late and am well informed on his part in the defeat of the Blue Wizards.”

“I know Dale. The Elf-King? You know this one?”

“Yes. What is the meaning of these questions? I would prefer to discuss…”

“How can I argue with you if I do not know you?” Marduk asked, and to him the answer was obvious. “I do not know the one called Elf-King, but I know Lady Lena. I have met the brothers, but they are not significant.”

“Yes, they are kin to me, on their father’s side.”

“Grey-cloaks,” Marduk said. “Thorn? Do you know this Ranger?”

“I do. I have had many meetings with him recently in preparation for your arrival.”

“Do you know any other known to me? Any Wizards?”

“I have met several Wizards and…”

Marduk saw that Duinhir stopped on his own. “You were one who did not recognize the imposter Elves. You were one who was Commander in River Forge? You had message-runners tracked by Orcs?”

“Well, if you were involved in the unfortunate battle against the Rómendar, then you may know something of it.”

“I am well informed. I am to understand that you, Commander Duinhir, are one in charge of the post on Watch-hill that settles disputes between Orcs and other races before they escalate to war?”

“Yes, it is why I have come.”

“And you could not even tell imposters from your own people?”

“That is not the full story of it!” Duinhir said angrily.

“Go outside. Alqua will stay.”

“You can hardly think it proper for me to leave her here with you!” Duinhir argued.

Marduk stood from his bench seat and leaned across the table. “I am not asking, Commander. You have come unspoiled into my camp in Orc-lands out of respect for Lady Alqua. Marduk-Chieftain is one who knows how to treat one who is precious!” Marduk called to the Orcs outside, “Mughash, take this one out and after a short while, let Green-cloak in. I know he is there.”

The Mine-dweller came and asked Duinhir in raspy Common Speech to leave the tent.

“He smells like flowers,” Marduk said, then sat on his bench again. Alqua stood before the table, bent forward slightly and not moving. “You are not mine. Stand straight. I would not harm one so advantageous to please.”

“Marduk-Chieftain…”

“I know you did not choose that one. You must think it is for the good of all peoples that this Ranger they choose to command the post at Watch-hill know the ways of Orcs.”

“I do not know how to explain it for Orcs to understand. You say I am yet advantageous to please, but I do not have any real power and…as an Elf, I am ashamed to not have realized how things here would be.”

“We are not fools,” Sarpanit said from the cot. “Marduk may not be five yet and I even younger, but we are Orcs and we know that for ages other races have been enemies of Orcs. We have never been such fools to think that their hatred would go away. I actually hate some Elves very much.”

“It was advantageous to make the treaty,” Marduk said, “I say it is advantageous now to keep the peace we have. I am smart. I am no fool to think that now all Elves will wish us well.”

“I feel that I have been a fool. I wish no such tag on my name, Marduk-Chieftain. I am so…”

“Angry, Lady?” Sarpanit asked, “because you thought yourself one who was so wise and noble and you did not see that any of your people could be less interested than you in your favorite cause: the plight of poor Orcs who were whipped newly-born into battle by their masters.”

“It is fact, Sarpanit, that your Masters did whip you into battle newly-born. However that may be, I am not one who imagines Orc innocent or forgiven of all past atrocities. It is merely true that I can see that vengeance has not and likely will not put a stop to such atrocities in the future. What is needed is for Orcs to choose good for themselves. I wish to aim my own actions toward insuring that Orcs may know something other than slavery and have to opportunity to choose to do good. You are right in one respect: that is I did not expect Duinhir to be so set in the old ways. Even after all I said to him on the hill, he dishonored your people many times over since coming down from the hill. In so doing, he dishonored all my work and study.”

“You should have known you were special, being one who came to me with only the word that you would be treated no worse than Ugarit was by Elves. You believed that I had motivation to act to insure Ugarit’s safety and in turn your safety.”

“But you did. You thought her precious.”

“I did. I understood very well about precious things.” Marduk glanced to his map and then looked up as Beryl entered alone. “I have learned much that is useful of Elves, maybe not so much as Ugarit.” Marduk’s expression was amusement, but of this the Elves were not certain. “The Elves of the Silver Wood were all young. This Duinhir, he is not.”

“Quite older than most Elves of the Silver Wood,” Beryl said, “but not so ancient as to have experienced much regret or to have great enough wisdom to admit even well-established Elven ways of thinking can be revealed to be flawed.”

“I know, Green-cloak, you are not a friend to Orcs, but you are crafty…and likely think it a good thing to have Orcs gathered where you may find them…and you are fond of Duma.”

“Oh, I think no more than yourself, Marduk,” Beryl said.

Marduk snarled and the two Elves were certain this expressed annoyance without denial. In his way, Marduk was fond of Duma, if fondness was something one such as Marduk-Chieftain could feel. “Are they still fighting there?” he asked quietly.

“Do you mean…Duma and Ugarit?”

Marduk grunted affirmatively.

“I do not know. I was upon the hill until recently, and only spoke to Jareth before coming to your camp.”

“If Ugarit did not come to meet you, then they are not fighting,” Marduk said. “All is not lost, Lady, this cursed starry Duinhir will be difficult to work with, but if there is one who can teach him, it is you, and if your effort is not enough, we will send him to see Duma.”

Sarpanit laughed. They found tales of Duma entertaining in her Clan. “We heard he somehow convinced Men to give him sheep for free suggesting they may be cursed and it would be unlucky to either kill them or keep them.”

“I was not present, but my understanding was he paid for a ewe and got three black lambs as gift with the purchase.”

“He is Orc and Elf only, but even Men, Dwarves and Halflings will allow Duma to do as he wishes. Dwarves! They are not usually likely to play nicely with Elves or Orcs! Duma is both and three Dwarves follow him about singing songs of his adventures!”

“Maybe Duma has gotten Ugarit with a little one now,” Sarpanit said, “but she would not even let a little one keep her from doing mad things. She crossed the river alone, with a broken leg and Tashmetum strapped to her back and happened to save Duma from the river on the way. Did you hear that one?”

“I believe it truly happened,” Alqua said seriously.

“Oh, I am certain it did. I saw Duma go into the river, and they were together later. Ugarit was with him nearly all that time.” Marduk growled softly.

“Went into a Man-town disguised as Southerling woman and poisoned a noble for daring to offer herself to Duma!” Sarpanit laughed and shook and clutched her belly.

“Take the Elf to meet all the other Chieftains and be certain to see Duma last,” Marduk said to Alqua. “We did not choose this Elf Ranger Lord, but it is not good that the one to hear complaints against us was one who failed to spot Rómendar disguised as his own kin. We will have to teach him.”

“It would be as beneficial to Elves if the Commander at the Watchpost of the Hill were well versed in Orc culture, such as it is,” Beryl said. “I think you must be smart enough to understand that it is a great difficulty for one who is Elf and Ranger to be put in the position of possibly having to defend Orcs against his own people or those he would sooner call allies. You do not know Duinhir, but Duinhir does not know you.”

“This is why I say Chieftains should meet him. The Commander should go to all Orc camps and see what is there. Go to Dog’s camp first. I do not know where he is. Maybe out hunting or spying.”

“I will do what I can with Commander Duinhir,” Alqua said quietly.

“You can enter our camp at any time, Alqua. You do not need to wait for Ugarit to say she is coming to trade.”

“A most advantageous proposition,” Alqua said.

Marduk grunted again and then said, “Do you know where Dale, Duma and Nergal the Chieftains wish to claim land?”

“I have overheard some argument,” Alqua said.

“We know,” Beryl said, “I will not tell you outright, but if you gesture to which lands you prefer, I may be able to tell you if you will have argument from them.”

Marduk considered Beryl’s offer. He pointed out the far north of the Orc-lands on his map on the table.

Beryl shook his head, “I cannot even answer. It is preposterous you would want that land and so you should assume no conflict there.”

Marduk had not truly thought Beryl fool enough to give easily, but he had hoped to narrow the possibilities. “This region here,” Marduk said, pointing out the area between the two rivers in their lands.

Beryl made a great show of shifting weight and considering the map. “No. I do not think there will be argument. Perhaps words over how far your domain may reach from that region, but no argument to you being in that area.”

“Dale thinks some other area better?” Marduk demanded.

“Choice is not always between what is by its own nature better or worse, but between options that have equal but different advantages,” Beryl said.

“In any case, what is best for Marduk may in Dale’s mind also be best for Marduk, and for himself if Marduk is the one to have it.”

“Elves are sly,” Marduk said.

“Orcs learn quickly,” Beryl said and then turned and went from the tent. Alqua was soon gone after him.

Sarpanit stood and walked slowly to the flap to look outside. “The Swan was almost too passionate. Maybe she almost cried in presence of Orcs.”

“Many Elves have,” Marduk said, not very interested.

“Maybe her study of Orcs is taxing. I think the Swan is not being played with enough. I heard she and Ugarit at times embraced and stroked each other. It seems play of a kind.” Sarpanit laughed.

“I know only a little of the way of Elves,” Marduk said firmly, “but it is clear enough from what Loriol and Dog say that for Elves to have a kind of play with the same gender is normal and good, until the age when they look for a mate to make their children with. Loriol is one who is a little different. He is like North with his kikikiki.”

Sarpanit laughed and walked around the table to stand beside Marduk. When Marduk tried to make the sound, it did not sound like The Bitch’s mad, excitable cries. “It is not like a scent that says one can put a seed in her. It is…a suspicion. Maybe she does not think she wants it, but the Swan would feel better if some male just took her.”

Marduk snorted. “Maybe true for many, but when Orcs do it, someone usually calls it spoiling and ‘worse than death’ and forms a hunting party.”

“In the old days there were no Orcs who knew what precious was,” Sarpanit said.

“It may happen. Maybe not to Alqua, but to some other. Maybe the female will even like it, but someone will demand the Rangers form a hunting party. Think of it. An Elf who is like this Duinhir hearing that some Orc has laid with some Elf.” Marduk growled. “They will not care if she liked it or if any offspring would be so entertaining as Duma. They will not like it.”

“I still say someone should stick it to the Swan.”

“Are you looking to have a second mate to share me with?” Marduk growled.

“I did not say the Swan was for you, but I would not mind a second mate, so long as I got to be first.”

Marduk quite understood. “When you have chosen, let me know, so I can say I chose her and she is good enough for a Chieftain.” Sarpanit was precious and she was a good choice for a Chieftain. She was Marduk’s because it was smart to do so. There was none of this love over which Ugarit argued with other females. If Sarpanit wanted one to share her duties and to play with, she could chose the one. Marduk would not care who it was, so they could be killed by Men, like Damkina. He was not going to shed tears.

It took the entire day for Alqua to take Duinhir about to the Chieftains. Beryl had left them after visiting Dog’s camp, where they discovered that Bau also was carrying a little one now, though she would not reveal who had put it in her. Duinhir had spent a long while asking Shamash about events in River Forge. Shamash alone, among the present Chieftains, had not been in the Silver Wood when the treaties were made, and though he had been told of Alqua’s importance in making the treaty that provided their new lands, he did not know her himself, except as one who had been in the Mines with Duma, who had made a fool of Sin. He did not easily answer any questions. In Gibil’s camp, Alqua was treated with respect, but Gibil questioned Duinhir’s worthiness as a Ranger and the Rangers’ right to put a watchpost on the border. Ningishzidda said he was too busy to speak to the Elf, but Inanna was respectful to Alqua and offered bread and liquor to the Elves and assured Duinhir that Ningishzidda was smart to know that Orcs must work with Rangers to keep peace. Nergal was also welcoming, but clearly disappointed that after meetings with five other chieftains Duinhir still seemed mistaken about the nature of Orcs. He said several times, “I was not spawned yesterday; I am familiar with this word.”

Even if the Orcs counted Dale as a Chieftain, Duinhir thought of him as Ranger Tâd. If the Orcs believed Dale a Chieftain, it was Elvish cleverness to deceive them so. Still, they had to pass through Dale’s small camp, if they were to see Duma before the meetings the next day. Duinhir still intended to return to the watchpost to sleep the night.

When Alqua arrived with Duinhir and his guard all in Dale’s camp were gathered about a small wood fire listening to a song. Setsugekka was playing a harp and Beryl his flute and Dale was singing for the group, “And so it was that later, as the miller told his tale, that her face, at first just ghostly, turned a whiter shade of pale.”

The song was soon finished and Lain and Lathe applauded loudly, though one could barely see that it was Lathe, as he was hidden for the most part in Gwende’s cloak. Arë stood to great her sister. “Have you finished with your duties?” she asked.

“We must still see Duma.”

“No one has seen Duma today,” Arë said.

Duinhir was distracted from the exchange between the sisters by Dale’s laughter. He seemed in terribly good spirits for one who was reportedly morning a Wizard he had some close connection with, traumatized by massacre in his youth, or driven mad by encounter with Orcs such that he could not stand to look on them without killing them and even mutilating the bodies, depending on the report one read. Here, Dale’s eyes smiled when his mouth did and so the amusement seemed quite genuine.

Duinhir approached. This Elf was changed. Certainly this could not be an imposter. It was the one they called Ranger Tâd, but he had none of the manner of that mad, haunted Elven youth nor the bungling new recruit.

Dale looked up, still seeming happy. “Ambrosia after ale, you’ll sick in a pale!”

Duinhir wondered if he was drunk.

Dale smiled warmly. “Have a seat commander. It still gets cold after the sun sets. Would you like some tea? It is quite like the infusions of Elves and very popular with Men and Halflings.”

Setsugekka offered a small cup as Dale introduced her as one who was something like a female cleric in her homeland and in Dale’s service until her Lord returned.

Duinhir took the cup of tea and for the moment, just let the warm touch his hands.

Dale introduced his other companions. There was also the Lowland Witch, the Scholar who recorded their journey, Kato the Trader, Just Beryl, Tigh Galadhspin of the Vale and his wife Gwende, their adopted son Lathe, Tigh’s brother Lain, Loriol of the Green Wood, Gwindor and his wife Galadhiel, and Arë, whom was just returning to the circle about the fire with Alqua.

“Were the Orcs very difficult, Commander?” Dale asked.

“You did not used to be so at ease when there were Orcs nearby.”

“I expect a Ranger of your rank in this region would know something of it. You likely had communiqués from my Lord and Commander Barad, if not others as well. It is all quite true. I was previously very ill at ease when Orcs were near.”

“I do not understand,” Duinhir said. “You seem so changed, still, I cannot think that one, with your past, would ever become…not ill at ease with Orcs.”

“When I was a child, I knew nothing of them, and then there was the time in which saying I was ill at ease is gross understatement, and then regrettably, a time in which I was perhaps much too at ease with Orcish ways, and after then, during the time we previously met, I was ill at ease with them…” Dale paused for a moment. “And I think I was still quite ill at ease with them until after I met Duma. Perhaps it is true to say Marduk gave me a start, or it might be the two of them together…or Ugarit. You met Marduk.”

“I heard much of him, but it was not quite what I expected.”

“He probably seems ugly to one who is not accustomed to looking at Orcs and if he does not know you, he can be very aggressive, but he is actually a strange one. He is one probably more Mannish than some Men, though he is thoroughly an Orc by blood.”

“It has been difficult. Alqua has made effort to guide me, but I find I cannot tell one breed or Clan from another. The ears do not really seem to have much to do with it.”

“Ah, and it is complicated by the fact that many are actually half-breeds. It would take an Elf to see clearly that Gwindor is half Sylvan, and so maybe it would take an Orc to know the difference between one who is Northerner and Westerner and one who is Easterner and Mine-dweller. That simply takes time and perhaps illustrations to study. Ugarit could make some. She is actually quite skilled with such things.”

“I hear much of her, and Duma,” Duinhir admitted, “I know they are to be counted among the heroes that confronted the Blue, the Sea that is.”

“Yes, but that is not the most remarkable thing they have done. I truly had a lot of help from another in getting here, but perhaps as much of what makes me so at ease comes from the fact that I realized I love Duma, and he is an Orc.”

Duinhir had been informed of that, also. Dale was this Duma creature’s father. Duinhir did not wish to think on it. Such things should not come to pass. He said nothing.


	121. Chapter One Hundred-Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a little afterglow makes Duma overly flirtatious.

# CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-TWENTY

After tea was had, Alqua escorted Duinhir to Duma’s camp, which was only paces from Dale’s camp. Arë, Lain and Loriol walked behind them, as there was no fear in their misrepresenting alliances to this Chieftain. Duma’s tent was near the border of the camp, protected mainly by the fact that it faced Dale’s camp directly and outside forces would not be able to attack Duma without alerting the Elves. The tent was larger then most in the camp, but Duinhir did not notice it as special.

The other Chieftains had seen to displaying their status apart from the lower ranked Orcs by various means, having banners, or large wall tents, or bones and other disturbing ornaments on posts around their shelter, or wide aisles flanked with torches to mark approach to their personal shelter. Marduk’s camp had been distinguished from others by its military order. Duma’s camp here seemed loosely organized, if at all and there were no long straight aisles allowing passage through. Dog’s camp had included a training ring where his Orcs were encouraged to fight each other without death to settle arguments or to train for future missions, there seemed no sign of such Orcish sport and little of weapons here, but knives and bows that could as well have been for hunting. Shamash had chained wolves guarding his camp, but here there was only a pack of dogs and they were too busy at play or barking at sheep to approach visitors. Gibil’s camp had been distinguished by the number of gruesome war and hunting trophies publicly displayed on posts, here, in Duma’s camp there were a few carcasses and skins hung, but these seemed concentrated in areas where there were containers for cooking and tanning and the only bones on display seemed crafted into delicate jewelry. In Ningishzidda’a camp, Inanna had seemed too welcoming to one who was a Ranger, but here there was no more celebration or offering of gifts or promises then there were armed guards. Nergal’s camp had seemed busy only with working of crafts and skills, here, the Orcs seemed to be engaged in leisure activity. Duinhir did not even believe Dale was an Orc Chieftain, so he drew no comparison between the small camp of Elves and this.

Jareth approached first, meeting the visitors near the center of the camp. Shortly, two other Orcs came toward them, Zebu wearing a sort of leather flail where the Leaders and Chieftains usually wore a whip, and then Kabaal, wearing a leather implement recognizable to Elves as a crop Men used to train horses. Jareth then called over to the group of smaller-sized Orcs who, until then, had been engaged in some form of making music and dancing. “Star-Dogs! Look alert! It is not only friends we know entering the camp!”

Dumuzi turned a deeper shade of blue beneath the marbling of his pigmentation and lifted Tashmet from his knee so that he might stand. Azuk stopped beating brushes against overturned cook pots. Asar stopped plucking at some stringed instrument. Heru stopped blowing into his pipes. Marit, Ast, Talra and Darla stopped dancing. Set stopped chanting and snarled. Tat and Nebtat rose and straightened their clothing. Very quickly, suddenly it seemed to Duinhir, the Star-Dogs formed ranks and stood as if at attention to a Commander. It was not apparent Dumuzi had snapped his whip until he was seen recoiling it as he came through his filed Orcs and approached the visitors, Tashmet walking a pace behind.

“The Chieftain is not leaving his tent today,” Dumuzi said.

“Is he sick?” Duinhir asked.

All the Orcs present laughed. This seemed to Duinhir, still very newly acquainted with Orc customs, that it seemed a ridiculous thing to say an Orc, particularly a Chieftain, could become ill.

Jareth prepared to answer, but before he did, Duma came from his tent. Greetings for the Chieftain from his Orcs were heard throughout the camp. For Duinhir’s part, he had a sudden awkward feeling as if being an outsider seeing an Elf in their inside clothing. Duma was wearing only a kilt in the manner of Men of the Highlands. He did not even have his whip on him. “I did not come from my tent for the visitor,” Duma told the Orcs as he stretched his arms overhead, “I went in at this time the night previous, so I can come out now.”

Duinhir wondered if this indicated some form of self discipline or training he did not know. Then, Ugarit came from the same tent, dressed as scandalously and carrying Duma’s belt, knives, whip and boots. “Fool Black-blooded Elf. The Chieftain cannot go outside without his whip.” Duma kept his arms folded behind his head as Ugarit buckled his belt in place for him. He sat on a crude bench nearby to pull on his boots. These were not like Orcish footwear but were narrow in the toe and worn by Men to the south.

Duma stood and gave a look to see that Ugarit was ready. She was wearing her small dress of Southerling fabric, but her leather undergarments, pair of belts, and the items she hung from them managed to hide her nakedness. Ugarit snarled as if to say Duma should not look so dazed in public. Duma shrugged, gave a sigh and then went to meet their visitors.

Alqua greeted Ugarit by embracing her. “You are not fighting now?” she whispered.

“Everything is well,” Ugarit replied, also in whisper.

Duma laughed, it seemed nervous to Duinhir, and frighteningly Elven in its sound. “If I played Archery Under Distraction with females, I would loose every time!”

Lain giggled. “It would be very good practice for you to play with them, in that case, Cousin!”

“Just explain how you have a strange attraction to Lain on account of being long-lost cousins when Ugarit is to take a shot,” Loriol said.

Duma and Lain both laughed mischievously at that. Duma then collected himself, flipped hair over his shoulder with his right hand and gave his attention to Duinhir.

Duinhir’s grey eyes tracked the swaying hair. He had never had to look on one of these creatures before. It was truly frightening how Elven Duma seemed. Duinhir was conflicted in thought, trying to decide if Duma had been taught so little of Elven ways or was behaving so savagely apurpose. An Elf would not be out in mixed company with hair loose, yet Duma’s hair did appear well cared for, and even as if it had recently had oil treatment. It was not in clumps, fully braided, shaven, or backcombed.

Duinhir dropped his gaze. Duma’s body seemed quite Elven in shape, though the intricate scarification on his left arm and the metal ornaments piercing his flesh were entirely Orcish things. It also seemed Orcish to appear outside with a bare chest. The rings on Duma’s chest were so awful he could barely look away. Duinhir blinked and lifted his eyes. “Just now there was a blip,” Duma said softly. Duinhir noticed the fangs and felt even less at ease.

“What is this ‘blip’?” Ugarit asked.

“Oh, it’s Duma’s word for the signal that one is sensing something,” Lain explained, “I sense no dread presence.”

“It’s nothing,” Duma said, but Duinhir saw his smile, and it did not say nothing. His eyes, they were Elf eyes. “I had this sudden idea to strip of your clothes and beat you, Commander, but have no worry, I’m a good Orc, so I’d never play with one who was taken, and Ugarit would draw knives on me if she distrusted my motivation.” He laughed. “I have no idea where that urge came from!”

“Is he drunk?” Loriol asked.

“No,” said Ugarit.

“Duma,” Lain whispered, “are you mad? You just threatened to do some foul thing to a Commander of the Rangers!”

Duinhir only half heard their conversation, he was thinking that an Orc had just looked into his eyes and known his heart.

Ugarit growled. “Duma, you are not even supposed to do it with females anymore!”

“It was flirting,” Loriol groaned.

Duma laughed again. “Do forgive me Commander, I am in a rare mood tonight. I had the best day! I am afraid I have forgotten my manners.” Duma called out then for Dumuzi.

“Yes, My Chieftain?”

“We should have music again. It is like fresh air and water: not harmful to Orcs. That is, if your Orcs would enjoy to do so. If Masters and Chieftains are said to enjoy the performances, then other Orcs should enjoy. It need not be pet behavior if it is done willingly.”

“I will see to it,” Dumuzi said. “There is some pie. We did not know if we should enter your tent to offer it.”

“Very good. Is any of it suitable for Elves?”

“One is made with apples and another with some roots.”

“Very good. Then we will need an Elf-size table and some seats for our guests and beverages also.”

“We have sheep’s milk, liquor, and water,” Jareth reported.

“I will have liquor,” Loriol said, as Dumuzi left to give orders to his Orcs.

“This way, Commander,” Jareth said.

Alqua walked after Jareth and then turned to see that Duinhir followed.

“What was that?” Ugarit hissed. “You are supposed to be so Elvish! You just threatened to make the Ranger your pet! Is that a way to keep the peace?”

Duma chuckled, and then, after a moment, his face went blank. “You did not feel his gaze,” Duma said coldly, “the words just came out. I really wanted to strip him and beat him.” Duma clacked his barbell on his front teeth. “I really think it will be well enough. He knows. He knows I do not feel any more right about it than he does. He is probably feeling undone to have looked on an Orc in that way.”

“Perhaps it was our fault bringing a stranger into camp when you had not yet been informed or come from your tent,” Lain said, “but now it is done, perhaps a shirt.”

“Perhaps he is one easily entranced by shiny, straight hair,” Ugarit said. “Elves have a strange sense of what is desirable in their mates.”  

Duma quickly complied with their suggestions, as he trusted Ugarit and Lain both very much as advisors. Within a few minutes he joined the visitors at the table just inside Dumuzi’s pie slice of their camp. His chest was covered, though he had no left sleeve and the right sleeve was only loosely laced to the body of the shirt. His hair was hastily drawn back into a single tie at the back of Duma’s neck such that a few sprigs that were not long enough to be captured still fell about his ears.

Azuk came to the table and three other juvenile Orcs from Star-Dog Band came along beside him and laid pies on the makeshift table made of grasscloth stretched over tent poles with a small cart for a base. Azuk dismissed the helpers and then announced that he, Azuk, had given orders and been in charge of making the pies, as the number they required to feed the camp required more Orcs then only himself to make. If they found any flaw, they should tell him so that he could punish them. “Teach them better next time,” Duma corrected.

Azuk gave a fanged grin. “Teach them better next time,” he agreed. “There is apple pie, rabbit pie, a small worm pie,” he looked at Duma to say it was made special for him, “and some root pie. I do not know the name. I checked with an Elf to see if it was good.”

“Azuk is learning to cook to the tastes of many races so he can do trade with them,” Duma said. And then quietly, “We should save this one for later,” as he pushed the worm pie to one side.

“It was rhubarb,” Arë said, having been the Elf Azuk asked for assistance. “I am certain it is edible. I have even seen Beryl eat something made by Azuk.”

“Well, he did begin to learn when he lived in Beryl’s house,” Duma said, “Azuk, will you learn to make way cakes?”

“Very good recipe for Elves,” Azuk said, “a little difficult without an Elf’s kitchen. Not too difficult for me, if you wish to have some, Chieftain.”

Jareth brought a collection of unmatched cups and mugs to the table. The water, milk and liquor were already present in various flasks, jugs and skins. Ugarit went for plates and utensils. These were unmatched as well, some ornate and crafted by Dwarves, some Elven ceramics, some plain beaten metal or wood. The utensils included a large number of eating sticks copied from Tsuki’s design, which Orcs were asked to make to show if they had talent for wood carving. There were also knives, a few large forks, and a number of wood or metal spoons.

As they were serving out pie and beverages, Dale came to them, bringing Setsugekka. “I heard there was pie,” Dale said.

“Have a seat,” Duma offered. When Dale was seated, Duma poured milk into a mug for him and then spiked it with Orc liquor; it was the same cocktail that was in his own cup. Dale smiled with closed lips and then raised his glass to Duma. Duma lifted his glass and then they both drank. Dale shivered as the drink went down and Duma laughed to see it.

“Which pie for you, Great-Chieftain?” Azuk asked.

“I think I will try the rabbit!”

“It is good, some taters in there too. We had some blackbird, but it is all eaten.”

“Good thing. I do not really care to eat crow. They were not my birds?”

“Oh, no, I am certain your special messengers would be too smart to have our Orcs shoot them.”

“I am sure they are.” Dale then looked about the table and saw Duinhir looked fearful and was poking at a slice of apple pie with a single eating stick. He looked to Duma and made a silent gesture to encourage him to do something, making his eyes wide and moving the shoulder closer to Duinhir, just slightly.

“Where did you come by that coat, Commander?” Duma asked, barely sounding like he cared.

Dale frowned, as it was not the type of question he expected.

Duinhir looked up. “Ah! It was given to me by Barad. It is Dior Lannén’s design. Many Rangers of Stone Keep wear them, but you do not see them anywhere else.”

“I have something made by Dior! It is only a scarf. I think the coat is beautifully tailored. Does it not show his figure to advantage, Ugarit? Elves have such strong shoulders.”

“It is made well.” She muttered afterward, “strong shoulders.”

“Ugarit has made several coats, and I understand they are more difficult to make than tunics or leggings or skirts.”

Ugarit was glad they discussed skills and not Elven figures. “Sleeve-setting must be done just right, but the collar is the hardest. I have to make a careful plan and assemble the pieces in the best order to not show the seams. Rough seams are good for Orc who only have to give battle. They do not really need clothing, only armor. Orcs who wish to do trade and know other races need suitable clothing. I know how to make Mannish undergarments for males and females now.”

“She talks in such a manner, but you can see that she has talent. I think Ugarit will even make shoes and bags soon.”

“Arë said we are all going to wear out our shoes on this journey and will need to make our own new shoes or travel to find an Elven cobbler. She said I could take apart her old shoes to see how they were made.”

“Ugarit is one who can make deconstruction fashion,” Dale said, “she says she tries not to show rough seams, but she will take part of what is Elven festival attire and match it with some garment that Mannish peasant farmers wear and the result is very stylish.”

“Sandals are good, but I wish to understand how the Men make their wooden farm shoes or the little stilt-shoes that Tsuki and the Miko own. Some Elves also make shoes with tall wood bottoms”

“For travel,” Duinhir said.

“I wish to see someone in a gown wearing wooden farmer’s clogs!” Ugarit said, “I make pictures also. Do you want to see my work? I am making a portable breed guide. Duma is so inconsiderate to use it to rest his head upon, when we are sleeping!”

Dale began laughing loudly and Duma groaned.

“I do not know that the pillow-book is appropriate for mixed company,” Alqua whispered.

“I keep forgetting about mixed company,” Ugarit said, and then lifted her head high, “but really we should not have to remind ourselves of such things! Why is it so bad for the companies to mix? There is nothing so offensive as the Old Way in the book, though I certainly know how to make pictures of that, so I am certain the ways of females and males cannot be very offensive to Elves. They might find the work lacking if it does not portray this sharing that is so common with them particularly in youth, or such less common unions between those of the same gender that are considered alike to marriage. Perhaps I shall make some pictures of such unions to satisfy Elven tastes.”

“To be clear,” Loriol said wearily, “the tastes are not themselves Elven nor even restricted to Elf Kind. Not that I wish to be speaking of this in present company.”

“Yes, well, Dog and North do not really fit what is termed the old way, exactly,” Ugarit said slowly. “Do Elven females ever marry each other and not only claim to share before finding their husbands?”

“If I were going to answer, I would not in presence of male Elves,” Alqua said.

“There are many kids of ‘mixed company’,” Ugarit said. “I think I will need more paper. I wonder if I shall include pictures of mixed-race couples. Is it true Elves are not offended by Half-elves that are also partly Man?”

“Generally,” Dale said, “but it is true some Elves are not offended by Duma.”

“Some,” Duma said. He shrugged then took another drink from his cup. “But I am certain there are Men and Elves who dislike those half-elves, perhaps as much as they abhor such abominations…”

“Do not speak that work of the Eastern creatures!” Ugarit hissed.

“It is just…” Duinhir started, just as Ugarit was speaking.

“That you cannot imagine a creature like me was not created by some foulness?” Duma asked.

“Yes!”

“He was, but that does not make Duma less worthy of life or respect,” Dale snarled. “There are individuals of all races of what some would term questionable lineage at best, and I say their origin has no bearing on their worth, just as being born to a noble house does not make one truly noble.”

“Let’s not fight about it,” Duma said, “I am certain Duinhir means no personal offense. It is not an easy task the Rangers have assigned him. He likely will have to deal with claims of such foul conduct.”

“Much as waylaying of Elves upsets me,” Dale began, “we should understand, these are Orc lands and what happens within these lands, whether it seem foul to outsiders, excusing the pun, is no concern of Rangers. Unless the accusations include reliable accounts of Orcs traveling from their borders for the purpose of capturing unwilling spouses, it is of absolutely no relevance to Rangers or any other outsiders who breeds with whom on these lands.”

“We shall have our own law to govern that,” Ugarit said, “Even if it differ Clan to Clan, the Chieftain’s will is law, until some other Orc challenge them and become Chieftain. If Dale forgets what is Precious, I will take his whip myself.”

Dale laughed. “I know it very well.”

“And it is Dale-Chieftain,” Duma said.

“If you insist, I will call him Father-in-law. You are Halfelven.”

Duma growled.

“Father-in-law,” Ugarit said, attempting Elven, “Do you think I should include Wizards in my guide?”

“Wizards do not breed, as their order demands they do not marry, apparently, but if you mean to show non-breeding activities, I have no problem with Wizards being included.”

“They do not marry, but they may privately keep someone near, for companionship,” Setsugekka said. “Momiji says they keep…how is it said…art people?”

“Muses,” Dale said quickly, “those trained in various arts to provide companionship short of breeding activity.”

Duinhir stood, quickly it seemed to some, though Duma understood. “I must take my leave,” he announced.

“I give you leave,” Duma said, “Go to your Rangers, or call for them to enter the camp and cross through with you. It does not matter to me.”

Duinhir did not say another word, but bowed to Alqua once before hurrying to his Rangers, at the edge of the camp.

“Duma,” Loriol said, “Now you are out of the tent and not occupied with visitors, I wonder if you would not take a look at a brooch I acquired. It came to me in trade with some of Marduk’s Clan for a pair of boots and it seemed a fair enough deal, though I think it may need a bit of polish or repair.”

“You have it on you?”

“No, but I will run and get it!” Loriol went quickly. Ugarit turned from the table to watch him go.

“What does he mean traded boots? He is wearing boots.”

“He traded a pair that he made,” Arë said. “Not those he wears, but the soft-soled sort an Elf of the wood wears on patrol to leave no print and make no sound. Loriol is not at all a master cobbler, but he knows the pattern for such boots and how to size and stitch them from leather or sailcloth.”

“He’s an elf of many trades,” Lain said brightly, “you know, he is older than Dale or me and considered of age among Elves, but he only just reached that age a few years ago.  Before he came to the Silver Wood, from the Green Wood, where he grew to age, he could already be said to have mastered the sword. He is quick, and was ready to help others in the land restoration. He has gained many skills since.”

“It is most fortunate for us he will continue to the Vale,” Alqua said, “we will have need of many skills there.”

Loriol returned at a run and stopped quickly at Duma’s back, then reached forward to put the trinket on the table. Duma said he would get his tools and work at a fire. The others agreed with nods that they would move to the fire. Some carried the remaining food and beverages. Toadskin was watching the fire in Duma’s quarter of the camp, and when Duma arrived he told Toadskin to do as he liked for the time, as they would tend the fire.

“You want to share this?” Dale asked, pushing the worm pie towards Duma.

Duma smiled and gave a nod. “I think it is a belt buckle.”

“What? It did not look so large? Is something of that style meant for females?”

Duma shook his head, clacked his barbell against his teeth and then answered. “It’s Dwarven.” Duma put his tongue to the metal ornament and then bit at the edge with his teeth and afterward wiped at the engraved surface with a soft cloth. Beside him, Dale refilled two mugs with milk and liquor. Duma took a drink of his mug, peered at the trinket in the firelight and then laughed. “It’s true silver, Lori! Pre-War of Dwarves and Orcs true silver and blue corundum belt buckle engraved with the double axe-head motif.”

“True silver, really?” Lain asked.

“Yes, but to have come traded from an Orc so soon after leaving the mines it very likely came from some dried old corpse of a Dwarf Lord. I could make the parts into a new thing. I know how. But, it would be very valuable as it is to Dwarves. Maybe most valuable to you if you gave it to Dwarves as a gift.”

“I see,” said Loriol, and held out his hand.

“Perhaps you would like me to keep it a while, just to clean it. It is quite dirty.”

“Of course. I would appreciate it, Duma. I will consider your advice about turning the treasure over to Dwarves, as well.”

“It is a very good design. Everyone needs belt buckles.”

“It is nice and warm near the fire,” Ugarit said, “I think I will build it up a little.”

“The trick is to let the most air move around the pieces of wood,” Duma said.

“I learned a few things,” Alqua said quietly, “while walking around the camps today. It should not be much trouble claiming the area you wish.”

The next day, the Chieftains met with each other in a designated neutral place between camps, bringing their various embassies with them. The Chieftains made certain to bring what maps they had as well. None expected to quickly resolve the matter of which Orcs might live where within the Orc Lands, if they would build cities belonging to no clan, to be a neutral meeting place like this patch of brown grass they gathered upon, or if every bit of land would be given over to one Clan or another. Expecting to be arguing the matter for some time, as fights to the death would not decide for allied Chieftains, they had included in their parties such attendants as could make meals or runners to back to their camps.

Dale brought only Setsugekka, and though dressed in rather Orcish style for the meeting, Dale sat upon a quilt spread on the dry grass with his ward as if they were picnicking Elven females awaiting the return of a hunting party and seemed to pay little attention to the Chieftains in attendance. Of course, this was subterfuge, as Dale remained very aware of his surroundings and he and Setsugekka had with them, presently hidden in Setsugekka’s left sleeve, the Moon Stone, and could easily converse to Laurel in Dale’s camp, or to more distant wielders of the Seeing Stones. Dale thought he might actually ask Lenaduiniel’s advice during this meeting, and if she received intelligence on positioning of Orc clans within their lands and gave the information to her father, Dale did not truly care. The Orcs had their chance to prove themselves as a people, and they had avoided war. Dale was not going to take the side of Orcs at the price of alienating any Elves.

Dale realized he was, despite his appearance, always going to be somewhat Orcish and connected to the Orcs, but he was resolved with this now. It was well enough to be an Elf connected to Orcs. Tsuki would be proud. Dale smiled. Tsuki was proud.

Duma’s embassy was the next to last to arrive. He had Ugarit, Tashmet, Jareth, Alqua and Nineveh with him. He showed a fist to Dale, almost lazily; Orcs did not generally wave as Elves were known to. “If you were any slower, Gish would have beaten you here, as it is I think you must be in debt to that freak of nature for being so massive that he must stomp everywhere and cannot run.”

Duma approached Dale, snorting disagreement. “I had a dispute to take care of in the camp. Nineveh was showing some others use of tools to carve bone and they asked if they were to make eating sticks as practice as the wood-workers had.”

“Well…it may strike Elves as unclean in some way, but the bone is in meat, and if you eat meat, then your mouth may also touch the bone, so it cannot really be unclean to have tools made of bone if one does eat meat…”

“That is what I said…”

“And then it became known they were not all animal bone?”

“Yes,” Duma admitted. “I had not given the matter thought before. I knew all useful things had been gathered from the mines and that some amount of bone was taken rather than burned, because bone can be carved into useful tools as well as ornaments, if not a trophy in its natural form, I just had not really thought…Dale, there are only so many large game animals known to Orcs and it seems we had a large number of longbones.”

Dale bit at his lip. “Does Beryl know?”

Duma nodded.

“Was he mad?”

“No, and it was more scary that way. He said such activity was suitable enough for Orcs.”

“Beryl is our ally, Duma, and I do not expect he will wish you ill on account of this discovery, but he is not ally to all Orcs. I have seen things in my years…you have in your small number, but Beryl is an Elder.”

“I do understand. In any case, I said what ornaments or tools that had already been made should be kept, as I do not expect one can view the remains as any more desecrated than they are and telling animal from person is more difficult after carving, but all remaining that could not be safely identified as animal bones must be buried somewhere. Maybe it is the way for some to go into water or fire, but maybe many are Dwarves and they wish to go to the earth. We could have burned them and Ugarit would have made paint, but we do wish to be on good terms with Elves and other folk. I thought burial would not be too offensive.”

“You did good, I say.”

“I can see Gish coming now, I really am late!”

“You have sharp eyes, if you can see him now, then I spoke to quickly.” Dale turned and he also could see Inanna and Ningishzidda leading their embassy to the meeting place. “Tell me now, which lands should you prefer, if given the choice?”

“You know the lands we spoke of,” Duma said in Elven.

Dale smiled. It was useful to be able to switch to a language lesser known among present company; Duma was progressing quickly in being able to communicate in Elven. His accent was probably more proper than Dale’s. “I know, but would you rather be the one to the south with access to the established road. The land seems good here. You can keep an eye on the Rangers there.”

“No,” Duma said quickly. “I’ll take land further north if we are all to claim lands. I do not care if it is not thought of as good land, my Orcs can make use of it.” He growled. “They are watching us with spying glasses now.”

“Yes, they do not seem as practiced as Tsuki was. I can see the glare on the lenses now and then.”

“I will take land farther away, Dale, but do not try to give it to me. I will speak and they will soon think it is their own idea to give the southwest portion of Orc Lands over to Nergal. We are quite sure Marduk does not want the west, so argument should favor us.”

“Oh, I am not worried about where we will be any longer. I am thinking to put the other Chieftains where I would have them.”

Duma made a low laugh. “You are crafty like an Elf, you know.”

“I do.” Dale smiled.


End file.
